Torchwood: In the beginning was Torchwood
by nemosangel
Summary: This is the first in the saga of Major Lilith Lethbridge-Stewart and her adventures with Torchwood. Time has been rewritten by The Shadow Proclamation. Jack is back on Earth and IANTO IS ALIVE! Torchwood is changing. Jack/Ianto/OC Gwen/Rhys.
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE:-**TORCHWOOD:-

IN THE BEGINNING WAS TORCHWOOD.

THE SAGA'S OF MAJOR LILITH LETHBRIDGE-STEWART.

(CHPT.1)

**AUTHOR:-** NEMOSANGEL

**CHARACTERS:-** TARDIS, 10th DOCTOR, 2 HIGH AMBASSADORS OF THE SHADOW PROCLAMATION, SARAH JANE SMITH, LUKE SMITH, MICKEY SMITH, MARTHA JONES, CAPTAIN JACK HARKNESS, ALONSO.

**MENTIONED CHARACTERS:-** IANTO JONES, GWEN WILLIAMS, CAPTAIN JOHN HART, THE MASTER, ROSE TYLER, DONNA NOBLE.

**WARNINGS:-** NONE **RATING:-** K **WORD COUNT:-** 4523

**SUMMARY:-** STARTS OFF AFTER JACK HAS LEFT EARTH AND IN THE LAST 15 MINUTES OF 'END OF TIME'... TIME CAN BE REWRITTEN... THE DOCTOR IS IN TROUBLE. JACK HAS LEFT EARTH AND IANTO IS DEAD. WHY? WHY, BECAUSE THE DOCTOR WAS NOT THERE. THE SHADOW PROCLAMATION STEP IN TO RIGHT THE WRONGS AS TIMELINES COLLAPSE.

**DISCLAIMER:-** I DON'T OWN TORCHWOOD OR DOCTOR WHO IT BELONGS TO R.T.D. & BBC. THIS IS JUST FOR FUN AND I HAVE HAD FUN PLAYING IN TORCHWOODS WORLD.

YOU KNOW THE DRILL... READ AND REVIEW... AND TELL YOUR FRIENDS ABOUT IT IF YOU LIKE IT.

**CHAPTER 1.**

The Doctor has just dropped Wilfred off home. He can feel the radiation travelling through his body, damaging his cells. As he closes the door behind himself, the first wave of pain hits him, the process of regeneration. He sets the Tardis into flight knowing his pain will be worse while in the time streams.

The Tardis tumbles through time, out of control like The Doctor it carries. He had messed up several times now. A sound vibrates out through time, calling out in the dark.

The Doctor can feel the radiation tearing through his body, he wants to... needs to say his good byes, even though he will see some again in the next regeneration, his wonderful human companions. His beautiful Children of Time. He will have to catch up with them or go back at different points on their timelines.

A bell tolls, the sound travels through the Tardis, the warning alarm. The vibration through time becomes clearer, a gong sounding out through time and space.

The Doctor seems oblivious to the alarms going off. He holds on to the central console as they tumble faster. "I know girl... Hold on a little longer." The Doctor whispers, his fingers gently caressing the panel in front of him. The Tardis is trying to tell him something but... "You will have to do this for me."

The Tardis bucks violently, it sounds distorted, pained. She is struggling, trying to pick up the threads of time... Why is he not listening? Why does he not hear? She needs to get through to him.

The Doctor clings on to the console. "Please I know, humour me. I know, you do not have to remind me... I know... I have gone off the rails and that is bad for a Time Lord... Yes... Yes I broke my own rules." The Doctor says tiredly as the Tardis lets him know of her displeasure. "Please, I don't have much strength left."

The Tardis spins as pain rips through The Doctor's body. Why does he not listen?

"Not yet!" The Doctor cries out to his own body. "Just a little more time." He falls to his knees. "I need to see them one more time... Perhaps my next regeneration will be more stable." He says as the Tardis makes it known he has done wrong.

The Tardis tumbles through time and space... Stopping at points in time, at first just observing older companions at a distance, clinging on to this pain racked regeneration, battling. Why had he become so unbalanced? Grief and loss, The Lonely Doctor... On he goes, pain eating away at his body, his mind so full of pain, of loneliness, of despair... No longer knowing where his thoughts end and the Tardis's thoughts begin. He can only hope by regenerating again his personality will smooth out... "Arrrg!" He cries out again. "No! No! I have not finished yet... Find them." What is wrong? Why?

The Tardis tumbles on trying to get a fix but this thread, this timeline is in flux, changing; fading... Time is wrong... She knows... She knows... She finds two for one but she... They must be quick... As something is so wrong... Must try to find... Calling out to her in the dark... _'Doctor please, there is a sound echoing out through the universe, through time... Something so wrong... Something is wrong!' _ She tries to tell him.

"Yes I feel it." The Doctor gasps... He feels but... "But so weak... I need to say good bye."

The Tardis comes to a sudden stop... Hurry!

Somewhere in time... The Doctor stumbles along the gantry... When is this? This is the place... The Tardis assures him... Gunfire rings out... Sontaran... He takes a deep breath. Out of the time stream, he is in less pain, at the moment. He creeps up behind the Sontaran... He sees below Mickey and Martha hiding behind some crates... Well he never saw this coming... How far in their future, is he? He sees a slight ripple in the scene before him... It is an unstable timeline... He hits the Sontaran in his weak spot with the mallet from the Tardis... How?

Mickey and Martha look up at him; he raises his hand to them in salute, in farewell... It can only be a few years ahead... They are still fighting... If he could smile, he would... Torch... The world ripples around him... What is happening? The timeline is collapsing... Freelance... Time is changing...

_'You weren't there!' _

What do you mean?

The Doctor is back in the Tardis finding... Hurry... Car... Sliding to a stop opposite 13 Bannerman Road, Ealing, London. Hurry... A dark haired teenager walking along the road, crossing while talking on his phone not looking where he is going... The car... The Doctor pushes himself and grabs the lad, Luke Smith, from the path of the car.

"Mum!" Luke calls out. "It's him."

Sarah Jane comes and stands by her son... She knows what this visit means, this will be the last time she will see The Doctor like this.

The Doctor gives them a slight smile and a slight wave of his hand then disappears again, back into the Tardis. Again, the Tardis collides with the timelines trying to find... The Tardis alarm seems to be increasing in urgency and the gong sounding out through time and space is getting deeper. _'You weren't there!'_

What do you mean?

Next stop a bookshop, a book signing... The Journal of Impossible Things...

"Was she happy...? In the end?"

"Yes... Yes she was."

Back to the Tardis... He can do this, only a little longer... What do you mean I was not there? Back into the time streams, back to pain...

Tardis is getting exasperated with The Doctor... Why does he not hear the call... She pushes the words towards him... _'All was lost... Is lost because you were not there. It should not have happened... My poor favoured one...'_

"No time..." Gasps The Doctor, still not hearing, not listening. "Need to see... Who is left? Who is next?"

The Tardis uses words again. _'My favoured one... Cannot find... Where? Not where he should be... Find...'_

"What! What? Arrrrhh... Who? No time." Cries out The Doctor, he is not thinking, not understanding... _'The timelines are collapsing...' _Yes, he gets that... Why? _'Not there...' _There is something else... A sound calling out, an alarm!

'_Found him, my beautiful... Need to be quick before we lose him... Need to be quick not on Earth... Hurry... Hurry... My poor sad one.'_

"Oh... Jack, you are talking about... Earths his home." The Doctor says through gritted teeth... Tardis always did have a soft spot for Jack.

The Tardis spins wildly. The Doctor is thrown around like a rag doll... Raggedy man... Must hurry... Time is running out... Losing the battle... Desperate despair... Timelines collapsing... No! No, they cannot be... Following the fading threads... Cannot change yet.

Where are The Doctor's thoughts starting and where are the Tardis's thoughts finishing.

'_You weren't there!'_

"No more time... Changing."

'_Changing... Timelines wrong... target getting faint... Moving.'_

"Where are we?"

The Tardis hits something solid, an outer wall of a spaceship, a cruiser. The Tardis comes to a halt at an angle... _Hurry... Hurry..._

The Doctor stands at the entrance of the bar for a moment trying to keep control, the longer he fights the worse it will be for him. He just needs to hold it off awhile longer. Why is Jack here? Why has he deserted Earth? The Doctor looks around the bar, trying to see the man known as Captain Jack Harkness, he should be centre of attention, having males, females and others fauning over him. There should be laughter and flirting... but... but there is none... Where is he? You must be wrong.

'_No. Look for the broken man.'_

What! The Doctor moves farther into the bar... Suddenly the bar ripples around him... He gasps in pain... Then he sees... There at the end of the bar, Jack hunched over, looking into his drink, broken. The Doctor feels tears well up... The last time he saw Jack like this was... was during the year that never was when the Master... For one moment, the Doctor sees another familiar face next to Jack... Alonso! He might put a smile on Jack's face... _'But never in his eyes or his heart...'_ He is about to send a note over when... Another ripple spreads out from Jack... Sending more pain shooting through his failing body... The scene around Jack changes... No Alonso... His path has been changed... What is happening? Time is changing.

'_You weren't there!'_

Suddenly there is an even bigger ripple spreading out from Jack... What has he done...? Has Jack caused a paradox?

'_Time is changing... The future is changing which is effecting the past...' _

The Doctor looks confused... This is centred around Jack... You are just wrong Jack... The Doctor can almost feel the Tardis heave a big sigh; she is losing patience with him... The Doctor slowly backs away from Jack... What has he done? There is another ripple, even bigger still... Again, The Doctor notices several other differences within the bar... It is becoming rougher... Less civilised customers more violent, rougher clientele... This is not good...

'_Things that were meant to be are changing, never to occur... So much pain, so much loss.'_

The Doctor stumbles back to the Tardis, unsure... Should he take Jack with him? Or would that cause more damage?

The Tardis door slams shut... _'This is your fault!' _She is sad for her favoured one; he is hurting when he should not be. In addition, her Doctor is blaming her favoured one. She takes flight again... There is no time if he will not answer the call then she will... They hit the turbulent time corridors, all fighting for existence, all failing.

The Doctor cries out as pain rips through him again.

The Tardis falls and twists... Homing in on the call. As they get closer to its source the louder it gets.

"Why is the Shadow Proclamation alarm sounding out? And how long has it been sounding?" The Doctor asks.

'_Now you hear it... I have been trying to tell you.'_

"Can't it wait until after I have finished saying good bye?" The Doctor says holding on to the console again. "Why is the alarm aimed at me?"

'_No it can't wait... And you weren't there!'_

Through time and space, the Tardis falls following the alarm. Every so often being hit by another ripple as more things change.

Somewhere out of time the Tardis slides across the black polished floor of the arrive hall in the citadel of the Shadow Proclamation. The Tardis misses the grand glass and metal staircase, hits one wall, bounces off, sends the _greeting_ committee, made up of twelve Jadoon and two High Ambassadors of the Shadow Proclamation, scattering. The main race that makes up the Shadow Proclamation are usually calm and dignified (when it suits them). They have all seeing pink eyes, very pale complexion and silver white hair.

The female High Ambassador mutters. "Time Lord arrogance." She remembers the last time the last Time Lord crossed her path... He refused her command to obey her... But she does admit that in the end he and his Children of Time came through, they saved all those planets, the universe from the Daleks but now... Again, by his arrogance, his playing god, of running away, of not being... Any farther thought is cut short as the Tardis slides back across the arrival hall, coming to a sudden stop.

The alarm gong sounds through out the Citadel, which is being echoed in the Tardis.

"Ok... Ok! I hear you." Mumbles The Doctor on his hand and knees. He tries to stand using the console but another spasm travels through him, he is battling with himself, trying to hold on, he needs to find out what is wrong... Something is happening that should not be happening or is it something has not happened that should have happened, certain things have to happen or certain events collapse. "Oh Jack." He gasps, as he realises that the disruption is centred around Jack... He knew he was wrong and now it seems the universe, time is trying to correct it... _Snort... _Time is collapsing... "What have you done Jack?" He wonders again if Jack has caused a paradox on a massive scale..._ 'NO!...' _Well either way the Shadow Proclamation's alarm is calling out through time, it has summoned the Tardis, him but right at a critical point for him, he is dying, starting to regenerate... Another painful spasm goes through him, throwing him backwards... He needs to go outside to see what the Shadow Proclamation want... He remembers the last time he was here with Donna...

Outside in the arrival hall the Jadoon stand in a semicircle behind the two High Ambassadors in front of the Tardis, waiting.

"Just like a Time Lord to keep us waiting." Says the female High Ambassador.

"I sense he is on the verge of regeneration." Says the male.

"That is no excuse to keep us waiting." Says the female. "He has been a law unto himself since the very beginning and now because of him..."

The door to the Tardis slowly opens. The Doctor staggers out; he bashes into the door and slides down the door to sit on the floor. "You don't mind if I sit, do you? Good!" He says. "In the middle of something here."

The female High Ambassador steps forward. "Again, Time Lord, your arrogance shines through." She hisses.

"Nice to see you again too." Says The Doctor.

"Did you not hear the alarm calling?" Asks the male High Ambassador.

"Well let me see..." Starts The Doctor with a slight gasp of pain. "I have been busy dying, starting regeneration process, saying good bye to friends and not being able to hear myself think over the Tardis's alarm system blaring out as well."

"Arrogance." Snorts the female. "Did it not occur to you, your own Tardis was trying to tell you something."

"Important timelines are collapsing, timelines that affect us all." Says the male.

"Look can't you let me regenerate in peace?" Says The Doctor, his very fibre is being pulled apart on a cellular level and as usual the Shadow Proclamation are talking. "Then take this up with my next regeneration."

"No Time Lord! It is you, which you are now that has cause this." Says the male.

"Look if this is about Jack... I am sorry but it really was not my fault... An Earth girl named Rose; well she looked into the Time Vortex at the heart of the Tardis while we were battling against the Daleks again, on the Games Station or Satellite 5. She did not know what she was doing... She..." The Doctor gasps as another painful spasm hits him.

"We know all that, he who now calls himself Captain Jack Harkness is meant to be." Says the male a little angry. "As is!"

"You, as a Time Lord, should know the greatest archives and libraries in the universe all hold stories, myths and legends about Immortals." Says the female High Ambassador. "Mind, because of what is happening we and many others are or will be losing their archives and libraries. Soon chaos will ensue because of you Time Lord."

"What!" Says The Doctor. "But the time distortion ripples, I saw it was centred around Jack." He tries to stand but fails.

"Time Lords and their arrogance." Says the female.

"I get it. I'm arrogant." Snaps The Doctor. "Look I'm in pain... I'm barely hanging on."

"Time Lord, we should ban you from ever having contact with Earth again... Technically it is a closed level 5 developing planet; you should not have contact with it anyway." Says the male High Ambassador.

"I have friends there, I protect Earth." Says The Doctor.

"At the rate the timelines are collapsing you will not have any friends on Earth. In fact because of you, friends that should be on Earth, who have helped to save it and should help to save it will never be or will never meet or all of the other variations there are or could be." Says the female.

"And as for you protecting it... Well, you have let Earth down and not for the first time in this regeneration." Says the males.

"What!" Exclaims The Doctor, they have his failing attention but his thought processes are slowing. "Explain."

"Well, in your next regeneration you will find out about one occurrence so we will not spoil that reunion... Well that is if this event ever happens as at this rate we have beings out of their place, off planet or dead or never going to meet all because of you." Explains the male. "You did not protect Earth when it really needed it. When its children were being threatened."

"When did this happen?" Asks The Doctor, trying to concentrate.

"When you were wallowing in self pity, playing god on Mars, which, may we remind you, was a fixed event you meddled with and then... then in your arrogance you went on something called a holiday!" Says the female.

"You don't like me much, do you?" Says The Doctor, he needs extra time to process what is being said.

Suddenly the whole of the Citadel lurches. Another alarm goes off over the ever-present gong.

"This is your fault Time Lord. Even we are being affected as those few are so entwined with events in the future." Says the female.

Then The Doctor realises what had been said... He is slow. "What children?"

"The Children of Earth." Says the female High Ambassador.

"Did you not stop to think why Captain Harkness was not on Earth? Why he is drinking himself to death most cycles? Why he is a broken man? He sacrificed so much to protect Earth, he lost everything!" Says the male.

"He and his small team, Torchwood 3... Perhaps you have heard of them?" Says the female with a hint of sarcasm. "They tried to protect Earth from what they called the 4.5.6, named after the radio frequency they use to communicate. They craved the essence of the Earth children, its like a drug to them." She carries on explaining. "He and his brave team also had to do battle with their own government who tried to cover it up, save themselves. Well Captain Harkness and the one known as Ianto Jones entered into a place known as Thames House were the 4.5.6 were being housed, with security staff in there. That day the one being that gave Captain Harkness everything, gave his life, died in his arms... Ianto Jones." There is pride in the female Ambassadors voice as she says HIS name. "That young human was Captain Harkness's greatest love, his soul mate, the one that brought him out of the darkness, the one that was there for him, the one that still had so much to give, to do and because of you he died when he should not have. Because of that, one human male all else is collapsing, things that were meant to be will not because Captain Harkness lost his love. Then to twist the knife in farther, Captain Harkness, in his misery, could only see one way to save thirty five million children and that was to sacrifice one... One child for all those millions... He sacrificed his own grandson, Time Lord... His own grandson."

The Doctor slumps farther down on the floor, his mouth opening and closing. "But... But... Oh Jack... I'm sorry." He breathes.

"Captain Harkness should still be on Earth as he is a fixed point... It is not time for him to return to the stars. Torchwood 3 should be still going, improving, changing becoming more, developing into what it will become when it goes to the stars... We need it to still be going because what it becomes is linked to us." Says the male High Ambassador. "Has it never occurred to you why, for all his crimes, we have never removed Captain Harkness from Earth? Why we don't have him down to be arrested? Why... and this really chokes us up the most, why we have never arrested his ex-psychotic murderous partner from the Time Agency... Yet? Why did the Time Agency never issue a termination notice on them? We all know how ruthless The Time Agency can be. It is because they have their parts to play in the grand scheme of the universe and time. However, at this rate there will be no Time Agency, you will never meet Captain Jack Harkness because he would still be on his planet, there will be time criminals running wild in the universe because we have no Time Agency to do what is needed. We will have chaos in the universe, Time Lord. Time will be unmanageable hence what is happening." There is sadness in the voice of the Ambassador. "We should have you arrested for what you have done, but Time Lord you still have your part to play, that is if we can sort this mess out."

"We have allowed you free rein over this developing planet for to long... If this mess can be sorted we will be investing some time into Captain Harkness, his lover and the other Child of Time, another you have let down who will be great, who will be the first for Earth." Says the female Ambassador.

"So you are saying that Jack, Ianto Jones and another..." Starts The Doctor.

"Who you know, who lost a lot because of you and again, you let them down on another occasion. They cleared your mess up on Earth Time Lord... Well yours, UNIT and Torchwood 1." Says the female High Ambassador

The Doctor puzzles, he does not know whom they mean. "So these three have a large part to play in the future but because I messed up..?"

The two High Ambassadors nods.

"Now you are getting it Time Lord." Says the Female Ambassador.

"We only hope your next regeneration will be more humble, more level." Says the male. "Less arrogant."

"Well we suppose we could not expect anything else considering he was born in conflict." Says the female.

"Yes, you regenerated during the Sycorax attack on Earth." Says the male Ambassador.

"Arrhhh!" Cries out The Doctor, as pain rips through him. His eyes shine gold for a moment. "I need to go." He breathes.

"We are charging you with delegation of your duty to your friends and the planet Earth. This is your only and final warning. If you let these humans and the planet down again a universal warrant will be put into place Time Lord." Says the female.

"If we can't put this mess right a universal warrant for your execution will be served for destroying vital timelines and instigating chaos, the downfall of the civilised universe. Do we make ourselves clear Time Lord?" Says the male High Ambassador.

"And your death will be ad infinitum, no regeneration." Warns the female High Ambassador.

"Jadoon, we charge you with the interception of the creatures known by the Earth name of 4.5.6. Intercept them before they enter the spiral galaxy of Earth. Because of their crimes upon a level 5 planet, our judgement is summary execution. Now go!" Orders the male High Ambassador.

The twelve Jadoon stand to attention, turn and head for a transmat station to take them to their ship.

"Time Lord, you better hope we can put this to rights." Warns the female High Ambassador. "Now go and remember we will be watching!"

The Doctor struggles to stand, now dismissed by the Shadow Proclamation, if he is quick enough he will be able to see Donna then go back in time to see Rose... That is if their timelines have not changed. As he remembers Rose he is hit by a devastating sadness, sadness at the loss of Rose, he remembers her cry as she fell in the dark, in the middle of a blackout, an air raid. She could not hold on to the barrage balloon and he could not get to her in time... No! That was not how it was... Jack saved her but... but Jack was not there... He can remember both timelines because he was outside that time corridor when it changed... He shakes his head... It is so confusing... As soon as he returns to the time streams, he will gradually forget as the new timeline comes into play... He does not want to forget... More pain tears through him he falls back against the Tardis... He needs to go, before the Shadow Proclamation change their mind about him going... He must remember... He must hold on. He staggers back into the Tardis and even before he has got to the console, the Tardis is in flight... Where is he going? Falling through time trying to connect...

Far off in another time, an earlier time, far off in deep space, far away from the Sols planetary system, far from the spiral galaxy known as the Milky Way, the creatures that feed off the essence of the children from an insignificant little level 5 backward planet called Earth suddenly find themselves surrounded, with no where to run. There is no ultimatum for them, no bargaining, they are executed for the crimes that they are about to commit. This is the power of the Shadow Proclamation, the Jadoon and the Time Agency... There is a blinding flash of pure white light, they could not escape... Their Stardrive explodes sending the light out across the Cosmos... Expanding then there is the sound of a loud clap, so loud that there is no sound... Then like the effect before a huge Tsunami, time like the sea sucks to that point in space, wiping time from the universe... It seems to drag out to that point, that it happens so fast that it is indefinable. Then like a Tsunami, the wave of time spreads out across the universe from that point, getting faster, bigger and covering farther distances. The wave washes over The Tardis bouncing it farther back in time until the wave hits Earth... Time running backwards... Stars turning... Sunrise, sunset, moon waning... Jack leaving... Jack wandering Earth lost... The one life for many... Day five... The one he will never forget, his love... Day four... Hiding and the betrayal of the government... Day three... Dying and being saved by the One, his One... Day two... Being torn apart by a bomb... Day one... Watching Ianto move around the Hub... Gwen coming into work... Spending the night at Ianto's... UNIT giving Jack a hard time over three reports... Ianto and Gwen chasing a Weevil... Lunch... Gwen writing a report about an artefact... Ianto coming in and making coffee... Night, time laps at the night... Silence and still... Jack, his feet up on his desk, asleep... Time resumes in the right directions, all in place.


	2. Chapter 2

**TITLE:-**TORCHWOOD:-

IN THE BEGINNING WAS TORCHWOOD.

THE SAGA'S OF MAJOR LILITH LETHBRIDGE-STEWART.

(CHPT.2)

**AUTHOR:-** NEMOSANGEL

**CHARACTERS:-** CAPTAIN JACK HARKNESS, IANTO JONES, GWEN WILLIAM, RHYS WILLIAMS, MAJOR LILITH LETHBRIDGE-STEWART.

**MENTIONED CHARACTERS:-** MARTHA JONES, TOSHIKO SATO, OWEN HARPER, THE DOCTOR.

**PAIRINGS:- ** JACK/IANTO, GWEN/RHYS

**WARNINGS:-** M/M SHOWER/KISSING

**RATING:-** T **WORD COUNT:-** 4422

**SUMMARY:-** TIME HAS BEEN RIGHTED. JACK NEVER LEFT EARTH AND IANTO IS ALIVE (happy dance). JACK FINDS A NEW TOY/VICTIM TO SPY ON. A PUZZLE. JACK AND IANTO COME TO A CONCLUSION ABOUT THEIR RELATIONSHIP... IT IS LOVE!

**DISCLAIMER:-** I DON'T OWN TORCHWOOD OR DOCTOR WHO, IT BELONGS TO R.T.D. & BBC. THIS IS JUST FOR FUN AND I HAVE HAD FUN PLAYING IN TORCHWOODS WORLD.

YOU KNOW THE DRILL... READ AND REVIEW... AND TELL YOUR FRIENDS ABOUT IT IF YOU LIKE IT.

**Chapter 2.**

Location:- Torchwood 3 Cardiff.

Time:- 2am. Wednesday.

The main part of The Hub is in semi-darkness. There is a soft background hum from all the electrical equipment.

Jack dozes in his office; he is leaning back in his chair with his feet up on the desk.

The three remaining operatives of Torchwood 3, Jack, Ianto and Gwen have spent the time, since the Daleks relocating Earth and them being towed back by the Tardis, cleaning up the damage in The Hub and even doing some improvements. They had even trawled through the files trying to find a new medic and a new computer whiz. They had always come back to only one possible candidate for medic... Martha Jones, Doctor Martha Jones! However, she still officially belongs to U.N.I.T... They need more staff they cannot safely operate with just three.

Jack wakes with a start... WHAT! He gulps for air, he is breathing heavily... He must have been dreaming. He feels like he has lost something... something important! He feels sad... No, it is more akin to despair. He touches his face, it is wet. He has been crying in his sleep. He knows he often wakes screaming but not crying... No! He feels alone; lost. He can hear the hum of The Hub around him and somewhere high on a platform, Myfanwy stirs, it seems even she is having a restless night.

The feeling of despair begins to abate. He really could do with one of Ianto's coffees. Hmmmm Ianto. Perhaps he could walk over to Ianto's and let himself in... Ianto has officially given him a key to his place. His beautiful Welshman... He has given him something he has not had before... Silent unconditional love... Even forgiving him after he disappeared with The Doctor, the first time that is... Ianto... His Ianto has given him a reason to stop recklessly putting himself in deaths way as every time he does die he causes Ianto pain... Pain at watching him, Jack, die then at seeing the pain he goes through at his reanimation, the mending of the body is as painful, if not more painful than the dying. Ianto finds it painful to watch, even though he knows he does not stay dead, its like a little of Ianto dies with him each time for that short period... Well short for him but not for Ianto, who said it seems like an eternity. Ianto though, does not shy away from being there for him when he revives. Jack smiles. Ianto keeps him sane, organised... Keeps him sane? He has never thought of that before... Yes, Ianto keeps him sane, gives him a reason. Strange the thoughts that run through his mind while he is on his own.

Jack stands and stretches. His body aches as if he has been in some great painful event, he knows the signs after all this time but all he has been is asleep... He thinks! He still feels... feels as if has missed something... Is missing something. He looks at his watch on his right wrist, Cardiff time 2.07am... Ianto will be fast asleep... Probably! Though Ianto has admitted that he sleeps better when he is with him and Jack, himself sleeps better with Ianto too. They both feel safe with each other. Jack smiles again... Safe and sane. The shy, organised, ex-Torchwood 1 employee, his beautiful Welshman, who has his own demons and seen things most humans cannot even imagine, makes him, Captain Jack Harkness, feel loved, safe and sane. Then there is the coffee... He makes the best coffee anywhere in the universe... and anywhere in time.

Jack wanders down into the main part of The Hub where the main workstations are. He sits down at the workstation that had been Toshiko's. She had left everything organised in the event of anything happening to her. Most of the instructions she left were for Ianto... He organises The Hub, the archives, the paperwork and Jack... He knows how everything works... Toshiko had left instructions about certain programmes that she had designed to make their job easier at tracking alien life forms and scanning for alien technology. She had improved on the original programs. It was her program that had saved Gwen and Ianto from the Dalek, a time lock, just brilliant.

Jack brings up the CCTV. showing the views from eight of the cameras around Roald Dahl Plass. and quay area, basically the area around Torchwood. It is pretty quiet around the area, as it is the middle of the week, if it had been a Friday or Saturday night it would still be busy with people from the pubs, restaurants and clubs around the area.

Jack sees Carl from their favourite pizza parlour crossing the Plass... He closes about 1am. Monday to Thursday but Friday until Sunday, he does not close until 3am.

A movement catches Jack's eye in one of the split screens, coming from the camera that shows the quay leading up to the tourist information office, a cover for one of their secret entrances.

A woman in a long black coat is standing at the edge of the quay looking out across the bay. Jack has seen her a few times around the area; it seems she too has a problem with sleep. A few nights ago Jack, out of idle curiosity, he had checked her out... Just to give himself something to do and to test their recognition programmes... No really... It is true! Plus she had an air about her, seemingly different from most humans... The way she holds herself, the way she walks... shoulders back, head up, back straight... the way she moves is definitely military... He smiles to himself again, yes, he has been around humans (Earth inhabitants) a long time and is able to detect when one is something more... Like his Ianto, Gwen, Toshiko and Owen, each were and are something more. Jack brings up her file again, well what he can access.

Name: - Lilith Lethbridge-Stewart. Also known as: - Major Lethbridge-Stewart or Mrs. Lilith Wren.

Even her name is bugging him, he knows he should know that name but he cannot quite put his finger on it.

Date of birth: - 17/4/1974 age now 36

Jack mused over this as she looks younger. Though if asked he doubts he could put an age on her for there is something about her eyes that say she has seen more than she should.

Height:- 5 feet 4 inches. Hair:- Auburn. Eyes:- Blue

Nationality:- English. Children:- 1 daughter born 20/8/1993 age now 17

Husband:- Captain James Wren... Deceased. (July 2006)

This date rings a bell with Jack also.

Military record:- Honourable discharge... Award The Military Cross.

He had tried to access her military files but he was denied access to them, which is strange... He holds one of the highest clearances... It is strange to the point that after the third attempt a message had flashed up warning him that any farther attempts to access said file would result in a virus being sent to his IP address that would wipe all his hard drives. This again makes him even more curious about her. Even Captain James Wren's files are sealed.

Other info: - A published author and owns two shops in Castle Arcade... One specialising in Sci-Fi/ Anime/ Manga/ Horror and one specialising in New age/ Occult/ Magic items like crystals, Tarot and books on supernatural occurrences.

Jack has seen her out jogging early in the mornings when he and Ianto have walked to work. Jack continues to watch her, she moves restlessly, looking over one shoulder then the other. If Jack did not know better he would say she is acting like she knows she is being watched even though there is no way she could know.

Suddenly she turns and looks directly at the camera high on the post above her. Jack steps back from the workstation, afraid for a moment that she can actually see him, that she has caught him spying on her. He laughs aloud... How stupid is he...? There is no way... She cannot possibly know! In a flurry of her black coat, she walks back towards her home, an exclusive apartment on the far side of the bay, actually in the same building as Ianto's apartment.

Jack yawns, he will try to grab another hour or so sleep or rest in his own bed then if that does not work, he will head over to Ianto's... Breakfast at Ianto's... That sounds good.

Time 3.58am.

Jack steps off the stone marking the top of the lift by the water tower. If anyone had been around it would have looked as if Jack had appeared from nowhere.

If there is any rift or weevil activity the alarm in The Hub will go off then relay the information to Jack's vortex manipulator, a piece of technology from his own time. Jack walks towards Ianto's apartment, well believing he is walking at his usual pace but by the time he gets to the path leading up to the apartment block he realises he is actually running... He does not slow until he gets to the entrance door and that is so he can punch in the entry code on the keypad, though he could have over-ridden it with his vortex manipulator. He opens the door and crosses the lobby to the lift. On entering the lift, he pushes the fourth floor button. He looks at the time... 4.07am... A twenty-minute leisurely walk has just taken him nine minutes, less than half the time. Why is he so in need, so desperate to get to Ianto...? He grins to himself... Hmmmm... No! Well yes but he has a need to know Ianto is all right... He wants him in his arms, to know he is safe. Why has he become so driven? Why this desperate need for Ianto? He does not think it is a physical need... Well maybe just a bit but this need is more on an emotional level. He cannot even contemplate what would happen if he lost Ianto! He would be broken; devastated.

Ping! The lift doors open. He steps out on Ianto's floor and runs along the corridor to Ianto's apartment door, his shoes make very little sound as he goes. Jack gets to Ianto's door. He stops for a moment to get some control of his breathing. With his hand slightly shaking, Jack quietly but carefully slides the newly acquired key (officially) into the keyhole. There is a soft click and the door opens.

Jack quietly enters. There is a soft light coming from a small lamp on the middle of the dining table. Ianto leave it on just in case Jack drops by, which of late seems to more often then not, except if they stay at The Hub that is.

Jack hangs his coat up and removes his shoes. He walks across the living area towards one of the doors on the far side. The door to Ianto's bedroom is slightly ajar. As he gets half way across the living area though, he hears a scream coming from Ianto.

Jack vaults over Ianto's sofa and is at his bedroom door before the screaming has stopped. He carefully pushes the door farther open, the light from the lamp falls across Ianto's bed.

Ianto is sitting bolt up right in bed, his eyes wide with fear, his face is pale, his cheeks damp with tears, small beads of sweat run down his forehead, his breathing is heavy and he is shaking.

Jack, on seeing the state of Ianto is at his side, his arms protectively around the young Welshman. "Ianto?" Jack whispers. "I have you, your safe." He kisses the top of Ianto's head

Ianto suddenly lets out a soft sob. "Oh Jack!" He buries his head into Jack's chest. He breathes in deeply, breathing in Jack's unique smell

"I have you... Do you want to talk about it...? Your nightmare?" Jack asks softly... He does not want to push his young lover but whatever he was dreaming about has frightened him. Jack holds Ianto tightly to his own body, gently caressing the back of Ianto's head.

"I... I was dying." Whispers Ianto. "Dying in your arms."

A tear runs down Jack's cheek. "Its ok, your awake now. It was just a nightmare." He plants several kisses on Ianto's head.

"In my... nightmare you were crying... You kept saying you were sorry and that you will never forget me. You kept hold of me but you too were dying. We were holding on to each other as we dead. With my last breath I... I tell you that I love you." Ianto says, talking into Jack's chest.

"The nightmare is over." Jack says, he can feel his tears running down his cheeks... Odd he is feeling as he did when he awoke earlier, did they have similar nightmares. "Ianto, look at me." Jack says, gently hooking one hand under Ianto's chin, so their tear streaked faces are looking at each other. "You are alive and safe."

Ianto looks at Jack, his beautiful blue eyes looking into Jack. "Dying in your arms will not be so bad because the last thing I shall feel will be your arms about me, your kiss on my lips, your words whispered in my ears. I just do not want to die alone or for nothing. To die alone would be terrifying." Ianto says quietly, his tears now subsiding. He looks intently at Jack. "There is... There is one thing I will not... I will not..." He is afraid of being hurt by Jack, afraid of Jack running off with The Doctor again but then he did come back. He swallows, he has come to the conclusion, he knows how he feels and he will not leave it until death to say it. If he does not say now, it could be the last thing he says. He will not leave it that late. "I will not wait until dying to tell you... I love you Jack... I love you... I love..."

Any farther words from Ianto are stopped, as Jack captures Ianto's mouth, his lips with his own, kissing his lovely Welshman. A very passionate kiss as Jacks heart soars. His beautiful Welshman has made him feel like no other being ever has and he has been alive for so long now. He too realises he loves Ianto, not just attracted to him or just lusting after him... He loves Ianto! If he lost Ianto he would be inconsolable, lost, he would go insane. Ianto keeps him sane and stable.

They only stop kissing because they need to breathe.

Jack touches Ianto's beautiful face with the tips of his fingers. "I am so pleased because, Ianto Jones, I feel the same about you... I love you... I have known for a while now but was afraid in case you did not feel the same. I was afraid of hurting you... again! I was afraid I would get you killed, afraid of loosing you..." Jack looks deeply into Ianto's eyes. "I don't think I could cope if I lost you Ianto Jones."

"I think we both deserve this happiness no matter how much time we have together." Ianto says, his beautiful soft Welsh voice music to Jack's ears. "Live for the moment."

Jack could listen to Ianto talking all day and still marvel at the soft musical tone of his accent, so totally different from Gwen's and Rhys's, whose accents are harsher.

"If I find a way that can reverse what has been done to me I will take it so we can get old together." Jack whispers. He has lived to long and died to many times... He is in a time that is not his own, on a planet that is not his but Ianto makes up for all that and he makes it feel like home. He was born in the 51st century, Ianto would have been dead 3000 years before... That is just so... Time travelling and being immortal can really screw with ones head. When he worked for The Time Agency they did not worry about crossing timelines and sometimes; just sometimes they did not worry about causing paradoxes, temporal hiccups, at one point in World War 2 there was at least four of him on the same timeline. Time travel is bad enough but being able to come back from the dead, not staying dead... Well? Then add to the mix a certain Time Lord who has a little habit of changing or effecting timelines and also The Time Agency who police time. Anyone who has travelled in time can often feel subtle changes like ripples on still water when a pebble is thrown in. The bigger the change, the bigger the pebble, the bigger the ripple spreading out across time and space. Is that what he is feeling now? Whatever has changed he knows he wants to commit himself to Ianto. He is his point of happiness, his personal fixed point in time... He has to be for him. Jack draws Ianto down into the bed with him.

"I don't think I can go back to sleep Jack." Ianto whispers.

"I know but I just want to lay here with you in my arms... It is just that simple, a moment for us before your alarm goes off and we have to give our all to the world... Time for us." Jack replies, then he kisses Ianto passionately.

Ianto reciprocates with equal passion. They have made their choice. They are each others choice.

Jack knows that if The Doctor asked him to go on some crusade he would not do it without Ianto. He wants to show Ianto some of the wonders of the universe, not just, what is spewed up on Earth through the rift or some alien bent on deleting or exterminating. He wants to show him there is beauty out there as well.

They lay in each others arms, just content to be with each other.

Just over two miles away, nearer the city centre, Gwen tosses and turns. She moans in her sleep. This disturbs Rhys. He turns the bedside lamp on. He can see that Gwen is crying in her sleep. Should he wake her? He looks at the clock... 4.30am. two and half-hours until the alarm goes off. Gwen continues to moan... Coffee! He needs a cup of coffee... He wishes he could make his coffee like Ianto but ... He is hit by a wave of sadness... What! His eyes water... What the hell? He gets out of bed and goes to the kitchen. He sets about making two cups of coffee. He will wake Gwen when he goes back with the coffee as she is obviously having a nightmare. As he stands waiting for the kettle, he ponders on this feeling of sudden sadness and why was it triggered by the thought of Ianto? God he hopes he is not going soft... Rhys slowly stirs the coffee. He carries the mugs of coffee back through to the bedroom.

"Rhys!" Cries out Gwen as he gets to the bedroom door.

"It's alright darling... I saw you were having a dream so I went to make us a coffee before I woke you." Rhys explains.

Gwen is sitting up in bed with tears running down her cheeks. She has her arms wrapped around herself for comfort.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Rhys asks handing his wife one of the mugs of coffee.

Gwen takes a sip of coffee as Rhys gets back in bed with her. "I can't really remember what exactly I was dreaming about but I felt so terribly alone and sad. Then when I found you had gone from the bed... " Gwen says trailing off.

"I'm not going anywhere." Replies Rhys sliding an arm across Gwen's shoulders. "You are stuck with me."

"Thank you sweetheart." Says Gwen.

"What for?" Asks Rhys.

"For being here... For putting up with me and my crazy job... For the coffee." Gwen replies, leaning into Rhys. "And thank you for helping get The Hub up and running again."

Rhys had done many of the building repairs for them so they did not need to get any normal builders in, so no retconning them.

They both sit there leaning into each other while they drink their coffee. Rhys takes the empty mug from Gwen and puts both mugs on the bedside cabinet.

"What do you want to do?" Rhys asks. "There are two hours before you need to get up."

Gwen smiles. "I think I want to cuddle up with you, the most wonderful man in the world." She says pulling him back into bed.

"Hmmm is that after Captain Jack bloody Harkness?" Rhys says laughing, at one time he did feel threatened by him but he now understands Jack flirts with everyone and that Jack is with Ianto. Hell, he has even flirted with him.

Gwen slaps Rhys and laughs which escalates into a tickling match. "We will have the neighbours complaining that we are making to much noise." Giggles Gwen.

"What again!" Laughs Rhys. "I don't care. They are just jealous, coz I have the best looking girl."

"Oh Rhys, you say the nicest things... Sometimes." Gwen throws her arms around Rhys and kisses him.

Rhys reaches over and turns the light out. Two hours to themselves so woe be tide any alien attack or weevil or even Jack if they are disturbed.

Back at Ianto's... Beep, beep, beep... Ianto's hand hits the alarm 'off' button. 6.30am.

Ianto starts to sit up but Jack pulls him back down.

"A few moments more." Breathes Jack.

"The boss might not like it if I am late." Ianto says with a smile. "He is a bit of a slave driver." Ianto's smile broadens.

"Well, you will just have to sleep with him to appease him." Jack says back with a cheeky grin.

"Always." Replies Ianto. If he could, he would, if there is a way... For Jack he would. "I was going for a shower."

"A shower? Now that sounds like fun." Jack says with a glint in his eyes. "Is it big enough for two?"

"Now Sir, you know well that it is." Laughs Ianto.

"I think you are going to have to jog my memory with a demonstration." Jack says.

Ianto gives Jack a brilliant smile. He sits back up, takes Jack's hand and stands. Jack gets out of bed and allows Ianto to lead him through his apartment to his main bathroom. Jack knows that Ianto's shower in this bathroom is one of the large shower cubicles and that they have had a few fun nights in the shower before, usually after adrenaline fuelled Weevil chases through sewers, mud and rain.

Once in the shower Jack watches the water droplets travel down Ianto's beautiful body, beautiful even with the few scars he has acquired during his time working for Torchwood. He starts tracing some of the droplets down his body with his fingers making Ianto wriggle and laugh. Jack captures Ianto in his arms, holding him to his own naked body. They kiss passionately allowing the warm water to wash over them.

7.15am. Ianto's kitchen.

Jack breathes in the aroma of the fresh strong coffee coming from the mug that Ianto has passed to him. "Just the best coffee." Jack breathes.

"Are you sure you don't love me just for my coffee?" Muses Ianto.

"No." Says Jack with a smile. "Not just your coffee... I love your organising skills... I love the way you wear your suits... I love your soft beautiful Welsh accent... I love the way you say _sir_ to me... I love the way you whisper my name when we make love and I love the way you scream my name at the height of passion... I love the way you look at me with those gorgeous blue eyes of yours... I love the way you kiss, so full of passion and promises... And I love the way you use your stopwatch."

Ianto laughs, his face slightly blushed. He sips his coffee but his eyes are on Jack over the rim of the mug. "I think you have listed most of my best attributes."

"Oh and I love what you can do in the shower." Breathes Jack. He watches how this comment makes Ianto blush even more. "And I love the way you blush when complimented." He says as he takes a piece of toast from the plate on the breakfast bar.

"You are not so bad yourself in the shower." Ianto says almost shyly.

"Keep saying things like that and I will have to take you back for a repeat performance." Jack beams.

"Promises, promises. But may I remind you Sir..." Ianto pauses for dramatic effect. "We are going to be late for work."

"Then as I said, you will have to sleep with the boss to placate him." Says Jack.

"Well Sir, that would be you." Ianto purrs.

Jack gives him a cheeky smile. "Oh yer... A win/win situation for me then."

Ianto laughs. He places the empty mugs and dirty plates into his small dishwasher. "You are incorrigible Jack." Ianto says with his back to him, his blushing now reaching his ears.

Ianto jumps, as Jack has come right up behind him with no noise and whispers. "My, you have gone a beautiful shade of red." Jack says teasingly.

Ianto turns to face Jack but he is trapped between the dishwasher and Jack. "Now Jack, we have work." Ianto says as he sees a hunger in Jacks eyes.

Jack pouts.

Ianto has an urge of his own. He wants to kiss those pouting lips of Jacks. He knows that if he succumbs to the urge then they will not get to work until at least 8.30am... Time now 7.25am., so he is officially late anyway. He gently plants small flirtive kisses along Jack's lower lip.

"Oh Ianto." Jack moans softly, he pulls his young lover in closer to his body.

Ianto continues to plant small kisses across Jack's top lip, just brushing his blood-flushed lips. Jack's hands just do not know where to touch first, his hands go all over Ianto. Jack can stand it no longer he scoops Ianto up and carries him back to his bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**TITLE:-**TORCHWOOD:-

IN THE BEGINNING WAS TORCHWOOD.

THE SAGA'S OF MAJOR LILITH LETHBRIDGE-STEWART.

(CHPT.3)

**AUTHOR:-** NEMOSANGEL

**CHARACTERS:-** CAPTAIN JACK HARKNESS, IANTO JONES, GWEN WILLIAM, MAJOR LILITH LETHBRIDGE-STEWART.

**MENTIONED CHARACTERS:-** MICKEY SMITH, MARTHA JONES, RHYS WILLIAMS, TOSHIKO SATO, OWEN HARPER, THE DOCTOR, ROSE TYLER.

**PAIRINGS:- ** JACK/IANTO

**WARNINGS:-** NONE **RATING:-** T **WORD COUNT:-** 3451

**SUMMARY:-** OUR LOVERS ARE LATE TO WORK. IANTO DISCOVERS THAT THE MAJOR HAS WRITTEN A BOOK, A BOOK HE BELIEVES JACK WOULD BE INTERESTED IN. IANTO WANTS THE BOOK FOR HIS ARCHIVES. AND JACK REALISES FROM READING THE BOOK THAT THE MAJOR AND IANTO THINK A LIKE.

**DISCLAIMER:-** I DON'T OWN TORCHWOOD OR DOCTOR WHO, IT BELONGS TO R.T.D. & BBC. THIS IS JUST FOR FUN AND I HAVE HAD FUN PLAYING IN TORCHWOODS WORLD.

YOU KNOW THE DRILL... READ AND REVIEW... AND TELL YOUR FRIENDS ABOUT IT IF YOU LIKE IT.

**CHAPTER 3.**

8.05am. The Hub. Wednesday.

Lights flash and the alarm on the main door goes off... Gwen enters. The main part of The Hub is still in semi-darkness. She puts the lights on.

"Anyone in...? Jack! Ianto!" She calls out but gets no answer.

Myfanwy gives a soft squeak.

"Guess Jack is having Ianto for breakfast, Myfanwy." Gwen says with a laugh.

Gwen goes to the kitchen area; she looks at the coffee machine, Ianto's pride and joy. There is a post-it note on it... _'Do not touch on pain of being feed to Myfanwy.'_ Gwen smiles. "Kettle and a teabag it is then." She sighs to herself. She takes her mug of tea back out into the main part of The Hub. She settles herself at her workstation and turns her computer on.

8.25am. Jack and Ianto are walking out from Ianto's apartment block. As they walk Jack sees, just ahead of them, Lilith Lethbridge-Stewart, he guesses she is going to her shops. She is wearing tight black cords with ankle boots, a purple basque top with a see through blouse over the top. She also carries a bag over her shoulder. Looking at the gothic way she is dressed and in the light of day Jack would have said she is about thirty and not the thirty-six she is.

Ianto follows Jack's line of sight and digs him in the ribs. "Hey!"

"What!" Jack laughs, knowing why Ianto had just dug him. "Know anything about her? I have seen her wandering around early hours of the morning; her file is sealed up so high and tight that even Torchwood is denied access."

"What do you suspect her of?" Ianto looks at the way she moves, graceful with military precision. "She moved in about three months ago, she has the top apartment, so the penthouse. She has two shops, which reminds me, I have a book to pick up from her later today."

Lilith carries on across the Roald Dahl Plass. towards the bus stop and they turn to go to the tourist office entrance.

"I am suspicious when someone's file is that tightly closed... Look at mine." Says Jack with a smile.

"Yes and your the worst of the lot." Ianto laughs.

Time 8.45am. Jack and Ianto enter The Hub, laughing.

"You are late." Gwen says as they come through the cogged door.

"Blame the boss." Says Ianto.

"I blame you. You keep distracting me." Beams Jack at Ianto.

Ianto heads towards the kitchen. "Coffee will be ready in about ten minutes." He calls out as he goes. "I will bring it up to the boardroom."

Even though there are only three of them, they still have a staff meeting most mornings even if it is just to have coffee and biscuits together.

Jack heads to his office to see if anything needs his attention. His computer comes to life as he touches the keyboard. He has an email, which he opens. He reads it then deletes it. He smiles.

Jack heads to the boardroom. Gwen is already there. Ianto comes in through the other door carrying a tray with three mugs of coffee and a plate of biscuits. The three of them sit at the table each taking a mug of coffee. They drink their first few sips in silence, just savouring its flavour, the aroma.

"Ok." Starts Jack. "Just had an email, two weeks from Friday we will be joined by our forth member."

"What no interview? No discussing if we think they are right, Jack?" Says Gwen. "What is their background, their experience and references? We are meant to decide together."

"I will vouch for him." Says Jack with a smile. "As for experience... He has fought by my side, battled Daleks, Cybermen and other aliens. He has travelled out there." Jack waves his arms upwards. "He has worked in a parallel universe, can handle himself and is a computer whiz." Jack taps the keyboard that slides out from the table in front of him. Up on the large screen set in the far wall an image appears. "Let me introduce you to Mickey Smith."

"I thought he wanted to try a normal 9 to 5 life." Says Ianto, he has seen his file, knows of his link with The Doctor and Rose Tyler. Jack had traced where Mickey was and had him to send an invitation to join Torchwood 3 officially.

"You knew?" Says Gwen to Ianto.

"Yes." Replies Ianto.

Gwen starts to open her mouth to complain.

Jack gets there first. "But as he says, Mickey wanted to try and live a normal life but he cannot... Knowing what is out there, what we do, the dangers. He has experience, which is what we need." Says Jack.

"Right, I shall sort out somewhere for him to live." Says Ianto. "And all the necessary paperwork, references. Also I will set up a bank account for him."

"Nothing to flashy on the living arrangements for now, just a one bed place near the city centre." Says Jack. "Gwen can you do a staff file on him? Ianto will you give the info. we have on him already."

"Yes Jack." Replies Gwen. "If you trust him and vouch for him he must be ok."

"He is." Says Jack.

"What about Martha?" Gwen asks.

"Still no word." Replies Jack. "She needs time."

"Anything else Jack?" Asks Ianto.

"No, everything else is quiet at the moment." Replies Jack.

"Right I will head out and sort a flat out. While I am out Jack, is it alright to pick up my book from tight black cords, purple basque top, see through blouse...?" Ianto says with a hint of a smile.

Jack laughs. "Oo, good memory. Yes, that is fine."

Gwen looks at the pair. "Are you leading Ianto astray Jack?" She asks.

"Who me?... No never." Jack laughs.

Ianto collects the empty mugs and takes them back to the kitchen. Gwen follows him.

"Is there another coffee going?" Gwen asks.

"Yes, there is one left. I will put the machine on for another pot." Replies Ianto. "You can help yourself while I am out."

"Thank you Ianto." Replies Gwen.

"I will go and get Mickey's file in a moment. I will bring it to you on my way out." Ianto says.

"Ok." Gwen takes her fresh mug of coffee to her workstation. She starts laying out Mickey's staff file on the computer system.

Ianto goes down to one of the archive rooms where hard copies of files are stored. He retrieves Mickey Smith's file and takes it back to Gwen. "Right, I'm off." He says to her. "See you later."

"Yes Ianto. Mind how you go." Replies Gwen and turns back to her computer screen.

Ianto heads out, he jumps on the bus at the end of the Plass. to go up into the main part of the city. Ianto soon finds Mickey a flat just around the corner from Gwen's. He sorts out all the details with the estate agent and pays the first six month up front. Ianto actually owns his apartment, well they are paid a very good salary from the Crowns purse. Gwen and Rhys are renting at the moment but they are looking around at houses. Toshiko had owned her place and Owen had rented his apartment over looking the bay. All banking details Ianto will be able to sort out via computer back at The Hub. Over the next week or so, he will organise furniture and other basic equipment for the flat so Mickey can move straight in.

Once that is all done Ianto wanders up to Castle Arcade. He goes to the first shop to pick up his new fantasy book he has orders. As he leaves he looks in Lilith's other shop, just next door. In the window is a display for a book by Lilith Lethbridge- Stewart. One of the books is open at a page with a photograph of a creature with the question '_Alien or Elemental?_' under it. Of course he recognises the creature, it is a Weevil. The book discusses about areas that seem to have higher amounts of strange creatures, strange happenings. Ianto goes in and buys a copy of the book. Jack will definitely find her even more fascinating. As he leaves the arcade, he checks his watch he will be just in time to catch the waterbus, which goes down the river out into the bay and around to the quay just by the tourist office. As he walks through the park towards the river, he starts to read the book. Flicking through some parts until things catch his eye to read more in depth. As he sits on the waterbus, he becomes engrossed in it. Lilith talks about possible reasons why certain points on the Earth attract high amounts of alien attention and how in the past why our ancestors believed, mistook them for elementals or gods. There are drawings of energy lines or ley lines all linked up or passing through certain point on the planet, again our ancestors marked some of these places with standing stones or other markers like sacred groves. Lilith likens this to large circuit boards. She points out some places, where several of these ley lines converge, there seem to be more sightings of creatures, lights in the sky (foo fighters)... _Interesting_... unusual (unidentified) flying objects. She covers several areas in the UK. Places like Canterbury have five ley lines converging where there has been cattle mutilations and shadow people. Places like Stonehenge have six energy lines crossing but also link up with Woodhenge and Avebury where at one time there was a high record of lights in the sky, UFO's. She mentions London being crossed by ley lines, in particular Canary Wharf, which has seven energy lines crossing over it. He reads down the list, at the bottom is Cardiff, it too has seven converging ley lines. The whole book is done in a scientific way but looks into the history of these areas, their myths.

Ianto remembers once Jack said that The Doctor had mused over why aliens seem drawn to Earth, to certain areas more than others.

Ianto looks up as he realises that the waterbus is coming into his stop. The book is that fascinating... Some of the information could be added to their archives... She has brought together a lot of information... He is impressed. Jack is going to find it interesting, that is if he can get him to read it. Ianto smiles he will charm Jack into reading it. Ianto gets off the boat and enters the tourist office. He goes to the counter and gets his pen out. He opens the book to the first page and writes a message.

_To my darling Cariad,_

_Jack, if you read one book, read this one._

_I give this to you with all my love._

_This book deserves a place in our archives._

_Yours Ianto._

Ianto puts his pen back in his pocket, places the book back in its bag. He then goes through the secret door in the wall that leads to the lift that takes him down into The Hub.

Gwen is not at her workstation as he enters. Ianto goes to his workstation he places his new book on the desk. He sees Gwen has left the hard copy of Mickey's file on his desk and on his computer screen is a post it note... '_Have taken SUV. Gone to pick up new medi. equip.. Will bring back lunch. Gwen. P.S. Jack is in his office... Waiting for you. :)))'_

Ianto smiles at the last part of the note. The medical equipment is for their new medical unit. They have made several of the lower rooms that are near the car park entrance into a high tech. medical unit. They will no longer use the autopsy bay for their medical needs. That area will only be used for dead things, dead aliens. Any of their casualties will come in through the car park secret entrance. They will have better equipment than some hospitals.

Ianto goes to the kitchen with the book for Jack. He makes two mugs of coffee and takes them up to Jack's office on a tray with the book tucked under his arm. He stops outside Jack's door and knocks.

"Yes." Calls out Jack.

Ianto enters.

Jack is seated at his desk, he looks up. "Everything sorted?" He asks.

"Yes Jack. Paid the first six months on the flat. It is just around the corner from Gwen's. I have organised some basic furniture, which will be delivered during next week. There are two sets of keys for Mickey and one set for Torchwood in case of emergencies. Gwen has done the staff file and all I need to do is the bank account and by the end of the day I will have all paperwork processed, one copy for Mickey and one for Torchwood." Reports Ianto, placing the tray on Jacks desk.

Jack sees the bag under Ianto's arm. "What's that?" He asks.

"Just something for you." Replies Ianto.

"A present for me?" Jack says with a smile.

"Yes Jack but it is work related." Ianto says.

"A new stopwatch?" Asks Jack.

"No sir." Replies Ianto with a smile.

"Oh... A measuring tape?" Jack asks hopefully.

Ianto laughs. "No sir." Ianto passes the bag to Jack.

Jack feels it through the bag as a young child would a Christmas present. "A book?... A 100 things to do with a stopwatch?" Jack says.

"No sir." Ianto replies, amusement shining from his blue eyes. "Get it out the bag and look." This childish side of Jack can be so endearing... sometimes.

Jack takes the book from the bag, he looks over the cover and sees the name of the author. "Interesting." Jack says. " 'Earth - Alien magnet.' Catchy title." He turns to the inside cover and reads the inscription that Ianto has written. He looks up at Ianto. "You want me to put my present into the archives?" Jack pouts.

"Yes." Replies Ianto. " Or I can get another copy to put in there. You will find certain points of the book very interesting, Jack. Turn to page 33 and look at the picture." He instructs.

Jack turns to the page Ianto mentions. It is the photo of the weevil. "Oh... Alien or elemental... Interesting... My interest in this women seems well founded then. Someone to watch."

Ianto nods. "She has been very thorough, referring to scientific and historical documentation, evidence. So much so it belongs in Torchwood archives as reference material for us." Ianto says, clearly marvelling over the data she has managed to collect, factual data not the material usually displayed by conspiracy theorist.

"Is that the sound of admiration for her work I hear?" Says Jack, noticing Ianto's excitement.

"Yes, it is well done, so intelligent and organised." Ianto replies. "There are other parts of the book you will find interesting as well... Cardiff Bay and Canary Wharf are mentioned." Ianto winces as he vocalises Canary Wharf, his stomach turns. He picks up his coffee and takes a few sips as Jack flips through the book.

"Right I know what I'm doing this afternoon." Says Jack as certain words, pictures and places catch his eye. It seems she has access to certain information, files that have never been made public.

"Is it safe to come in." Gwen calls out coming up the stairs to Jack's office.

Jack laughs. "It's safe."

Ianto blushes as he remembers Gwen had once walked in on them when they were near naked.

"There is that red blush again." Jack laughs.

Gwen enters. "Lunch."

The three sit around Jack's desk and eat. Gwen had got them a baguette each. Jack and Ianto have chicken with salad. Gwen has tuna and cucumber.

"After lunch can someone help me unload the SUV as some of the equipment is heavy?" Asks Gwen.

"That will be me then." Says Ianto "Jack is busy this afternoon."

Gwen looks at Jack.

"Reading." Jack, taps the book. "What I have seen already I might make it standard protocol for all members of Torchwood to read." He says.

"Reading though Jack... You?" Gwen says in surprise. "A book?"

Ianto tries not to laugh, he gives a slight cough. "It is a good book with pictures." Says Ianto.

"Ah... Pictures." Says Gwen with a laugh.

Jack then realises that Gwen is taking the mickey out of him. Granted he does not read that often but then when living on Earth as long as he has he has already read most books he wants to. Now a days he just does not have the time so he only reads certain books. He will keep this one though, Ianto had bought it and then written in it. It had not gone unnoticed by him that Ianto had addressed him as _cariad_, a term of endearment... Love. "Right, off you kiddies go and play with the medical equipment but save some of the bubble wrap for me." Says Jack as they finish eating to the pair. "I have reading to do."

Gwen gathers up the bags and wrappings from the baguettes. Ianto picks up the empty coffee mugs, they leave Jack to his reading.

Gwen and Ianto spend most of the first part of the afternoon unloading the SUV. They unpack each box as they take it through to the medical unit. They place the equipment into a sterilizer before putting it away. No doubt whomever they get as a medical office will redo everything and put it away as they want it. There is one small room with three beds in it each with their own monitoring system, the next room is a small operating room then next to that is another small room for minor injures and medical officer's office. Then off of this room is a storeroom for all medical supplies. The pair break all boxes down and tie them up. They get rid of all packing material apart from one sheet of bubble wrap.

Once the pair have finished they go up into the main part of The Hub. Ianto looks up to Jack's office, he can see Jack pacing back and forth his nose still in the book. That is a good sign, thinks Ianto. Jack only paces when reading something really important. Jack is totally lost in the book.

Ianto goes to his workstation and sets about sorting out Mickey's bank account, sending the estate agent the direct debit details but that will not be activated until the fifth month from now. He then sorts out the two hard copies of everything, one for Mickey and one for Torchwood.

The alarm goes off on Gwen's workstation. "Active rift spikes." Gwen calls out to Ianto.

Jack raises his head from the book as he hears the alarm. He watches as the pair go through what has become a bit of a ritual. They grab their hand held equipment, coats, guns then as they head out through the tunnels under Torchwood to the underground car park they do best out of three of _rock, paper, scissors_ to see who drives, they only time they don't is if he goes with them as he drives. He goes back to the book he can see why Ianto is in awe of the book, so orderly, scientific, to the point, compartmentalised. The person who wrote this book thinks a lot like Ianto... It is ordered like the archives with even a compartment for the miscellaneous. Ianto is also right; the book is very good reference material. In the archives they have so much information that has been collected since Torchwood was first started up in Scotland. Torchwood over the years has followed the mandate as laid down by Queen Victoria all those years ago... Protect the empire from anything alien. There is one thing with this book; there is no mention of cover-ups, military involvement or conspiracies... It is purely scientific or historical evidence. Though it does state that there is a higher amount of disappearances and alien activity, then the public is lead to believe but it is back up with evidence. This though was left to her conclusion; she also says that there is evidence that the Earths protection is reliant on a few. This is the only statement that she offers no evidence. Jack puts the book down. He had read it cover to cover during the afternoon. He checks the time... Gone 18.00 hours. Ianto and Gwen have been gone nearly an hour and a half.


	4. Chapter 4

**TITLE:-**TORCHWOOD:-

IN THE BEGINNING WAS TORCHWOOD.

THE SAGA'S OF MAJOR LILITH LETHBRIDGE-STEWART.

(CHPT.4)

**AUTHOR:-** NEMOSANGEL

**CHARACTERS:-** CAPTAIN JACK HARKNESS, IANTO JONES, GWEN WILLIAM. MAJOR LILITH LETHBRIDGE-STEWART.

**MENTIONED CHARACTERS:-** THE DOCTOR, RHYS WILLIAMS, MICKEY SMITH.

**PAIRINGS:- ** JACK/IANTO

**WARNINGS:-** M/M IANTO NAKED **RATING:-** T **WORD COUNT:-** 4539

**SUMMARY:-** GWEN AND IANTO ARE OUT ON THE TRAIL OF A NEW THREAT. IANTO GETS BRUISED. JACK FUSSES OVER IANTO. JACK DISCOVERS SOMETHING NEW ABOUT IANTO WHILE SPYING ON THE MAJOR. IANTO IS GOING TO LET JACK EXPERIMENT ON HIM. JACK GETS IANTO NAKED... TO TAKE CARE OF HIS BRUISED BACK.

**DISCLAIMER:-** I DON'T OWN TORCHWOOD OR DOCTOR WHO, IT BELONGS TO R.T.D. & BBC. THIS IS JUST FOR FUN AND I HAVE HAD FUN PLAYING IN TORCHWOODS WORLD.

YOU KNOW THE DRILL... READ AND REVIEW... AND TELL YOUR FRIENDS ABOUT IT IF YOU LIKE IT.

**CHAPTER 4.**

Meanwhile Ianto and Gwen have followed the small spikes, appearing and disappearing, nothing to big, it is like something is trying to come through but cannot get a fix or something is deliberately leading them on a wild goose chase, testing them. Ianto weaves carefully in and out the traffic, it is getting heavy as most normal working people are going home at the end of their day. Ianto wins _rock, paper, scissors _most times, when he does not it is because he has allowed Gwen to win. Ianto worked out that Gwen keeps to a certain sequence so after a few times he had worked out what she would do next... He can see sequences; patterns in his mind. He can do the same with cards, poker, he can memorise what has been, what is in play and from that can work out what players have in their hands, he sees all the possible outcomes in images, as more information is added he changes the pattern accordingly. When he was at university, a professor concluded that Ianto has a photographic memory... This professor wanted to enter Ianto into a program to investigate the human mind and what it is capable of... The project had government backing... The professor got a little to excited about Ianto's abilities and wanted to try him on things like remote viewing. Ianto had warnings going off in his mind, so from then on he has always been careful on what he allows to show, he did not want to end up as an experiment, then he only goes and ends up working for Torchwood 1 where he kept himself controlled, under the radar. Since working for Torchwood 3, he has become a little more relaxed and dropped his guard a little, showing some of what he is capable of. He can see the patterns in information, all pathways where they merge, he can unravel them. The same with number sequences. He can calculate all or most probabilities when given the right information. Working for Torchwood though, has shown him sometimes there are variables that are not suppose to be, which can effect the pattern, which cannot be accountable... An anomaly... Like Jack and/or The Doctor. Normal rules do not apply to them.

Gwen looks across at Ianto. "I think someone or something is playing us." She says working it out about half an hour after Ianto realised.

"Yes but why and who?" Replies Ianto watching the traffic about him. They had criss-crossed the city several times. He pulls over to the side of the road. "Bring up everywhere these spikes have been on the map of the city." Ianto says. "Lets see if we can get ahead of them or it. Predict their next move."

Gwen complies... She studies the screen trying to connect the points. To Gwen it just looks confusing.

Ianto looks at the patterns; he traces the points, the lines that connect them in his mind, using his mind like a big screen, isolating patterns... Over-lapping triangles spiralling out from the location of the first spike. "If I have this right the next spike will be there." He says pointing to a point on the image of the street map on the small screen in front of Gwen.

Gwen watches the screen and right on cue the rift spike appears exactly where Ianto had predicted.

"Right, the next one will be there." Ianto points on the screen. "Gwen you take the SUV and check this one out. I will go on foot to where I think the next one will be. Then when you have check nothing has come through come and pick me up from there." Ianto says, unbuckling his seat belt.

"Ok but be careful." Warns Gwen.

Ianto smiles. "I will." He gets out the SUV.

Gwen slides over into the driving seat. She adjusts the seat for her height then drives off. Ianto head off on foot to where he believes... knows the next spike will be.

Gwen gets to her location; the spike residue is already fading. Just a few blocks away Ianto waits at the corner of the road. He feels the air stir; he looks around a little on edge. There is no one about and it has gone very quiet. The air starts to ripple and the area becomes bathed in a blue white light. He can see movement in this swirling energy. He slowly steps forward to get a better look.

_"Ianto!" _Gwen's voice sounds over his earpiece.

He jumps slightly at the sound of her voice; he allows himself a rueful smile and waits for his heart rate to return to normal.

_"Ianto?" _Gwen says his name again over their communication device.

Ianto can hear a slight edge in Gwen's voice this time... He knows she is worrying over him. "It's here." He replies in a half whisper, worrying that whatever it is will hear him.

_"Don't go near it. Just observe." _Says Gwen, over their communication device, putting her foot down, accelerating a little faster towards Ianto's position. _"I'm only a minute or two away."_

"Ok." Replies Ianto via his headset. He takes a step back. He feels a little on edge, it feels like something or someone is observing him with evil intent. Nothing seems to be coming through though but there is definitely movement there in the rift. Ianto picks up a small stone and throws it low into the swirling light.

Gwen is drawing up to the corner near Ianto just as there is a huge flash of light flaring out from the rift activity which knocks Ianto off his feet, throwing him against a wall, winding him. The light, rift activity blinks out of existence, folding back into itself. Ianto is left lying on the ground trying to catch his breath.

Gwen jumps out the SUV. "Ianto! Are you alright?" She asks, running to him and kneeling down at his side. If anything happens to Ianto, Jack will probably hold her responsible... No Jack knows how dangerous their job is but still...

"I'm fine." He says a little dazed, trying to sit up.

"Come on lets get you up." Says Gwen, carefully aiding Ianto. She holds on to him as he stands.

Ianto sways alarmingly. "Bet that is going to give me a few bruises." He says. "You had better drive Gwen."

Gwen nods as she helps him towards the SUV. "Come on lets see where the next spike is going to be." She says, they still have a job to do. She helps Ianto into the passenger seat. She then goes around to the drives side and gets in.

"I don't think we will have anymore rift spikes from this source today." Says Ianto.

"Why not?" Asks Gwen, leaning over and watching the screen in front of Ianto.

"Because they found out what they wanted to know." Ianto states, sometime he feels like he is talking, trying to explain to a child.

"That would imply, you are implying, a sentient intellect was responsible for having us chase them around this afternoon." Says Gwen, still looking at the screen.

"Yes." Replies Ianto. He eases himself back in his seat. He can feel that his back is rather tender, bruised. Jack is not going to be to happy. He will fuss over him. Ianto smiles to himself, he might even get Jack to rub some tiger balm into his bruises.

"Yes? Is that all you can say... Yes?" Says Gwen with a hint of panic, slowly realising that Ianto is right... No more spikes of energy.

Ianto smiles. "Yes." He says.

Gwen slaps his arm.

"Ow..." Says Ianto. "Police brutality and my back is already bruised."

Gwen gives him a smile. "Come on lets get you back to The Hub. Then we can see... Get Jack to see how bad your back is." She says.

"And we will have to write this rift chasing up." Ianto reminds her.

"There was me hoping to get off early tonight." Says Gwen, pulling away, driving across the city. Gwen gives Ianto a sideward glance... He is silent looking out the tinted window, looking at nothing in particular. "You alright Ianto? Are you in pain?" She asks worrying over him.

Ianto turns to look at her and smiles. "I will be alright... Just a little sore and beginning to stiffen up a bit." He says honestly.

"Any ideas on what, whoever that was, was trying to find out? Any guesses?" Gwen asks.

"Perhaps they wanted to see how quick we worked out their pattern or perhaps they were seeing if they could draw us in one direction or another or maybe they did it just for fun, to play with us." Replies Ianto.

"Seriously?" Says Gwen, the old Ianto would have shrugged his shoulders, not given an answer but after Jack went off with The Doctor, Ianto became more confident. Then since there has only been the three of them he has being showing an intellectual side that she suspected was there all the time but the rest of the team had never given him credit for, though she suspects Jack saw something in Ianto... And no, not that...Well not just that.

"Yes." Replies Ianto trying not to smile.

Gwen drives into the car park and parks in the far corner. Here is a door that leads to a staircase and a lift that goes down to the tunnels that come off the main Hub, several miles of tunnels. That is why during their most recent improvements on The Hub they moved the medical unit nearer this entrance. There is high security on this entrance, biotechnology, cameras and card readers to name but a few. Gwen locks the SUV and then joins Ianto at the door. They enter and go down in the lift, then weave their way through the tunnels to the main part of The Hub. The pair go straight to their workstations to work on their reports. Gwen wants to get home to Rhys and Ianto does not want any fuss to be made about his back.

Jack comes down from his office, playing with the bubble wrap they had saved him earlier. He walks around and stands by Ianto's shoulder to see what he is doing, he places a hand suddenly on Ianto's shoulder... He had not touched him for most of the day, he has a need, to have contact with Ianto.

Ianto jumps. "Arrg!" He breathes as Jack catches the top of the developing bruising.

"Careful Jack." Says Gwen. "Ianto had an argument with a wall, well the wall broke his flight through the air."

"What? Show me." Jack orders alarmed. "Why didn't you says anything? What happened."

"Its nothing Jack... Don't fuss." Ianto says. "It's all in my report."

Jack has other ideas. "Let me see." He says starting to pull off Ianto's jacket.

"Please Jack." Ianto begs him.

"Show me." Jack says softly but still with the air that he is not going to except a _no_ from his lover. He gets Ianto's jacket off.

Ianto knows there is no point fighting against Jack over this... He slowly undoes his shirt buttons, his face red. He really does not want the fuss but for Jack he will do this. He pulls his shirt from his trousers.

Gwen continues to type out her report, trying not to watch the pair. Jack is an exhibitionist but Ianto is not. He still has an innocent shyness about him. She can see how red Ianto has gone.

Ianto eases his shirt off and turns.

"Oh Ianto." Gasps Jack.

Jacks gasp makes Gwen look over, she slowly walks over. "My god Ianto. Why didn't you say it is that bad?" She breaths.

Ianto's back is black and blue from his shoulders down to the lumber region.

"I think it must look worse than it feels." Ianto replies, trying to make light of it. "I have stuff at home I can put on it."

"I will be taking you home this evening and applying said stuff." Says Jack, still a little in shock at the state of his back. Ianto must be in pain but he keeps quiet about it.

"You will hear no arguments from me about that Jack, thank you." Says Ianto, with a slight smile.

Jack laughs... His Ianto, complicated, beautiful and brave.

18.45pm. Gwen finishes her report as Jack helps Ianto put his shirt back on which is a bit of a novelty for him as he is usually taking it off him. Ianto tucks his shirt back in his trousers then Jack carefully eases Ianto's Jacket on him.

"Gwen, you finished then?" Jack asks.

"Yes Jack." Replies Gwen.

"You get off, Ianto and I will finish off here." Says Jack.

"Great, Rhys wont know what's hit him." Says Gwen with a smile.

"You have a good night." Jack says.

"I will." Replies Gwen with a smile, grabs her bag and heads for the cogged door.

Jack looks at Ianto. "I'm just going to finish a couple of things in my office. Are you ok to finish off here?" Jack asks.

"Yes, I'll be fine." Replies Ianto with a smile.

Jack returns to his office while Ianto finishes off his report and just does some tiding up, though there is not so much for him to do now a days as there is only three of them. Once he has finished he looks at the CCTV. on his workstation computer just as Lilith Lethbridge-Stewart come into view. He watches her as she walks across the Plass..

"Spying on our mysterious lady?" Jack says from behind Ianto.

Ianto jumps slightly. Jack has a habit of creeping behind him. "Yes Jack." He says.

The two males watch on the screen as Lilith walks across Roald Dahl Plass.

"I finished the book. Really interesting." Says Jack watching the way she moves.

"Good, sir." Says Ianto, watching the way she moves.

Jack watches as she seems to be talking to herself or is she wearing a blue tooth device. He zooms the camera in. "Can you make out what she is doing, saying?" Jack asks.

Ianto realised what she is doing before Jack had zoomed in. "She is counting her steps, sir." He says. Ianto watches intently, many who do this have a pattern to their counting.

"Counting?" Repeats Jack.

"Yes, sir." Says Ianto, he takes a deep breathe and starts to explain knowing this is opening himself up more to Jack... Will Jack realise? "People with OCD often count things like steps, bricks, how long tasks take to do, doing tasks the same way every day. Patterns and sequences. She is counting her steps in sequences of fours."

"OCD?" Repeats Jack... He suddenly looks at Ianto... Something dawning on him. Why is it not mentioned in his file? "You have OCD." He says not as a question but a statement of realisation.

Ianto is not going to insult Jack by denying it. He looks down and nods.

Jack claps his hands together once and smiles. "That is how you organised all the archives, how you know exactly where everything is. You realised about her before you saw her counting?"

"Yes Jack." Replies Ianto.

"It is not in your file." States Jack, looking at Ianto.

"No Jack, I learnt to keep it hidden, to control it after a _brush_ with a professor at university who wanted me to join a government program for people like me who can decipher patterns." Ianto explains quietly. "I put my energy into being able to organise large inventories. It is what makes me more than just good at my job."

"Your lucky Torchwood 1 didn't realise." Says Jack

"I know... I only let them see what I wanted them to know." Says Ianto, worrying over what Jack is going to do or says.

Jack looks back at the screen, his mind racing. "But surely OCD would be hard to deal with in a military situation." Says Jack, he will listen and learn.

"It is possible that her condition could have developed after leaving the military or because of the military." Says Ianto. "OCD has many characteristics, can be triggered by anything and can vary in it's degree of severity. I am lucky I can channel mine into my work, it is workable most of the time but for others it can be devastating, not being able to lead a normal life."

"When did yours start?" Jack asks, he wants to know... His Ianto has used something that some people would see as a weakness but he has used it as an asset; a strength.

"I think mine developed through childhood." Replies Ianto. "I have had a long time to learn to live with mine." He says still looking down.

"Ianto." Jack says softly. "Hey, it's alright we all have secrets, you didn't keep it hidden, I was just not observant." He says, he for one has so many secrets he has lost count and some will never see the light of day. Though this makes Ianto even more endearing, vulnerable and a very valuable asset... Ouch! Now he is thinking like Torchwood... That is why Ianto has kept it quiet. "Ianto it will not be put on your file by me." Says Jack "This will be your call." Jack smiles. "This is why your that good with a stop watch." He says trying to put Ianto at ease. Ianto is a complicated man, his man

Ianto looks at Jack. "Sorry I kept it from you, Jack." He says.

"You don't need to apologise, you where protecting yourself, I understand." Says Jack. "Anyway lets get you home and sort out your back." He shuts Ianto's computer down. "You can tell me about the professor at university." He realises this had been the point that Ianto had become closed, protecting himself.

"Thank you Jack." Ianto says in a whisper.

They go out of The Hub via the stone lift, stepping out into the fresh air. They take a slow walk to Ianto's enjoying the warm evening and just being with each other. Ianto now relaxed talks openly about the professor, how he pursued him, turning up were he was, trying to get him to join the program, offering to give him extra help with his work... He turned up at his lectures, the pub, he even turned up at his digs.

As the pair near Ianto's apartment block, Ianto stops suddenly, colour draining from his face, noticeably. "Oh!" He says just realising something.

Jack stops two steps ahead, he had allowed Ianto to talk without interrupting him, he looks at Ianto, he sees the look of realisation spread over Ianto's face and with the realisation, the horror.

"He didn't just want me for that government program... He was coming on to me." Ianto says in a near whisper, he had been so naive when he was younger... Torchwood had made him grow up, opened his eyes.

Jack laughs. "Well, you are adorable." He says before he can stop himself.

"Jack! It is not funny. That man wanted to experiment with me and... and... " Ianto trails off just the thought of that professor touching him as Jack does wants to make him throw up.

"Well I experiment on you, finding the points on your beautiful body that makes you squirm, that makes you moan softly or makes you scream my name." Says Jack.

"Jack, it is different with you... I... I gladly hand myself into your care, to experiment" Ianto says even surprising himself at his forthright statement, it was not so long ago he...

Jack takes Ianto's hand even though they are still in public... He had always tried not to show to much affection in public towards Ianto because of his shyness... He wanted to wait until Ianto is comfortable with their relationship. Twenty first century Earth is still a little... a lot behind his time when it comes to relationships but in the time he has been here on Earth he has seen a dramatic change about sexual orientation. "You don't know how much your words mean to me." Says Jack, his Welshman is making him happier than he has ever been. But does Ianto mean their relationship, their physical pleasures or his OCD or all that he is?

Ianto knows Jack is trying to work out what he means... Perhaps it is time to see exactly what he can do thanks to the OCD... And he has already committed himself to Jack. Ianto starts walking again, still holding Jacks hand, they walk slowly up to the door to Ianto's apartment block. "Jack, will you help me, I want to find out exactly how good I am at patterns, solving them, all of it in fact?"

Jack smiles, Ianto is showing him great trust, he knows this and he is determined not to let him down. "Well I know several alien sequences that we can try." Says Jack as they enter the building. "Whatever you want I will help you with Ianto."

They get into the lift still holding hands. "And Jack?" Says Ianto, looking shyly at Jack. "I like you experimenting on my body... Teach me more so I can repay the favour." Ianto knows Jack has all that experience and knowledge from his travels of the universe. "I want to know, to learn. I'm a very quick learner."

Jack laughs. "You certainly are." He says. "Your pleasure will be my pleasure." Jack wants to kiss Ianto but they are just coming to Ianto's floor.

Ianto has gone very red again. "I aim to please sir." He says in a shy whisper as they leave the lift and walk along to the door to his apartment.

This comment sends shivers down Jacks spine. "You certainly do." Breathes Jack.

They enter Ianto's apartment. Jack hangs his coat up and he takes his shoes off. Ianto tries taking his jacket off but his back has become sore and stiff.

Jack helps him out of his jacket, he leans forward slightly to Ianto's right ear. "Go to your room and strip for me. Lay face down on your bed." Jack orders in a whisper. "Where is this stuff you want me to rub in for you?"

"In the bathroom, in the medicine cabinet." Directs Ianto. "Tiger balm."

"Right you go and get yourself ready for me." Jack purrs.

"Yes sir." Says Ianto shyly.

Jack smiles, he goes to the bathroom while Ianto goes to the bedroom. Jack washes his hands then opens the cabinet. There he find ten small tubs of tiger balm piled one on top of the other... It seems this is Ianto's medication of choice for all his knocks and bruises. He picks out the tub that has already been opened and heads to the bedroom.

Ianto is laying face down on his bed, naked, his clothes folded neatly on a chair as Jack enters the bedroom. Ianto's back is a patchwork of purple, blue and black bruises. Jack just wants to kiss every part of Ianto's back.

Jack realises something else... Ianto complied with his instruction without hesitation, trusting him completely... He hopes he never lets Ianto down again... Ianto has let him in his defences. Jack smiles and carefully sits on the edge of the bed.

Ianto looks around at Jack and gives him a slight smile. He realises he had carried out Jacks instructions without hesitation.

"I apologies before hand, I know I am going to hurt you putting the tiger balm on." says Jack.

"It needs to be done Jack. It helps draw out the bruising and it helps with healing." Replies Ianto. "It speeds up the healing time."

"Ok lets do this then." Jack says, carefully and slowly he starts to apply the tiger balm.

Ianto lays there, his face buried in his pillow, both hands grasping handfuls of his sheet. He will not cry out... He will not cry out... He will not!

Jack can feel how tense Ianto is and can feel his heavy breathing mixed with sharp in-takes of air. He knows Ianto is trying not to cry out. Jack is soon finished. "There, how does that feel?" Asks Jack.

"With your touch and the tiger balm I can feel it working already." Ianto says, lifting his face from the pillow.

"Right have you got any food in or shall we have a take away?" Asks Jack.

"Lets have a take away." Replies Ianto.

"Ok. I will go and order while you put some trousers on." Jack says.

"Ok Jack." Replies Ianto.

Jack goes out into Ianto's living room and phones for an Indian. As Jack turns back to the bedroom, Ianto is standing in the doorway. Jack heart rate increases. His Ianto, now dressed in tight black jeans and no top, is so beautiful. Jack knows that Ianto does not realise just how beautiful he is or just how he affects him.

"There is some wine in the fridge." Says Ianto.

Jack nods and goes to the kitchen. He pours out two glasses of white wine. Ianto goes to his living room window and looks out at the darkening sky across the bay.

Jack joins him at the window handing Ianto his glass of wine. The pair stand at the window shoulder to shoulder, waiting for their food in silence, just enjoying each other's company.

Once the meal has arrived they settle down on the sofa. The pair spend the evening eating, drinking and talking. Jack is careful with Ianto's back as he touches him, he has a need to touch him. A gentle caress.

00.03am.

"Right I want you to get some sleep while I go back to The Hub for a few hours." Jack says.

"Yes Jack." Replies Ianto.

"I will be back before you awake, so don't hog the bed." Jack says.

Ianto smiles. "Ok Jack, but if there is a Weevil alert don't go after it on your own." Ianto says.

"Ok bossy." Replies Jack smiling.

Jack leaves and heads back to The Hub. Ianto cleans up their plates and glasses. He puts his dishwasher on. Ianto switches all the lights off apart from the little table lamp. He goes to his bedroom; he removes his jeans but leaves his shorts on. He will have to lie on his stomach. He soon finds a comfortable way to lie and falls asleep.

Jack goes to his room under his office. He gets a shower and puts clean clothes back on. He then goes and picks up the hard copies of Mickey's file from Ianto's workstation. He signs all the relevant parts then places them back on Ianto's workstation for filing. He goes back up to his office. He sends an email to Mickey saying about his accommodation and if he has any questions to contact Ianto. If he has any personal belongings he wants to send on to them again contact Ianto. Also when he arrives one of them will pick him up from the station. Jack puts his computer into sleep mode. He goes back down into the main part of The Hub, everything is quiet.


	5. Chapter 5

**TITLE:-**TORCHWOOD:-

IN THE BEGINNING WAS TORCHWOOD.

THE SAGA'S OF MAJOR LILITH LETHBRIDGE-STEWART.

(CHPT.5)

**AUTHOR:-** NEMOSANGEL

**CHARACTERS:-** CAPTAIN JACK HARKNESS, IANTO JONES, GWEN WILLIAM. MAJOR LILITH LETHBRIDGE-STEWART.

**MENTIONED CHARACTERS:-**LILY-ROSEWREN(MAJOR'S DAUGHTER)

**PAIRINGS:- ** JACK/IANTO

**WARNINGS:-** NONE **RATING:-** T **WORD COUNT:-** 5150

**SUMMARY:-** JACK SPIES ON THE MAJOR DUE TO HER NOCTURNAL ACTIVITIES, WHICH GETS HIS ATTENTION. IS SHE HUMAN OR ALIEN? JACK DISCOVERS SHE HAS UNUSUAL ABILITIES. THERE IS A GAME OF CAT AND MOUSE WHICH JACK GETS BESTED AT. IANTO IS TRAILED. IANTO EXPERIMENTS WITH INTERESTING RESULTS. JUST WHO IS THIS MAJOR THEY HAVE COME ACROSS? THE NAME IS FAMILIAR.

**DISCLAIMER:-** I DON'T OWN TORCHWOOD OR DOCTOR WHO, IT BELONGS TO R.T.D. & BBC. THIS IS JUST FOR FUN AND I HAVE HAD FUN PLAYING IN TORCHWOODS WORLD.

YOU KNOW THE DRILL... READ AND REVIEW... AND TELL YOUR FRIENDS ABOUT IT IF YOU LIKE IT.

**CHAPTER 5.**

02.30am. Thursday.

Jack does his usual of checking the CCTV of the area, another quiet... Then he sees Lilith walking very slowly out in the dark above... He watches her intrigued... What is she doing? She seems to be holding something out in front of her. It moves back and forth in front of her. He zooms the camera into the object. It is a crystal on a silver chain. He watches as she moves across the Plass. She stops at one spot... He watches as the crystal changes its pattern of swinging. He scans her for technology... Alien technology... Negative... Earth technology... Negative, not even a phone. As she walks around the spot, the crystal on the chain seems to be reacting to it. He freezes a frame with the swinging crystal. He gets the computer to do a search while he continues to watch. She holds her free hand out as if she is trying to feel something... His search comes back... _Pendulum used for dowsing... Following under ground streams, metal seams in ground, sensitive to energy lines and been used to find missing things/people using a map... _Well he gets the picture... He will get Ianto to do more research on this matter; he wants to know what they are up against... The thing that is odd, is Jack knows there is only one thing that the crystal pendulum is registering on the spot Lilith is moving around. She has _tuned_ into something sohigh tech without technology. That is one of the spots where the Tardis existed when it landed on the rift to charge the last time. She starts to moves around the area again, she watches the pendulum as it swings, reacts.

Jack wants to get a better look. He shuts down the workstation, grabs his coat and heads up on the lift; the perception filter will hide him. As he gets to the top, he stays still, watching her. She stops and looks around. Jack gets the impression some how she knows she is being watched. He watches as she slowly turns around on the spot taking in her surroundings, looking for any sign of movement, of being watched. Jack believes she has heightened senses even though it is unusual for most 21st century humans. She goes back to walking slowly with the pendulum swinging in front of her... She is following one of the radiating cracks of the rift. The rift is not a hole or a clean break but several cracks radiating out, cracks that can open and close. She is following one towards the water tower. Jack remains very still as Lilith is now right in front of him, he watches as the pendulum reacts violently to the area he is in. She walks around the stone, Jack, the lift area as it reacts as it had done where the Tardis had existed for a short time.

Lilith tilts her head to one side looking almost directly at Jack.

Jack glances at the vortex manipulator... The perception filter is working fine.

Lilith takes a step back from the stone; she tilts her head slightly the other way. The pendulum is spinning in a circle, wildly. "Interesting." She whispers. She moves behind Jack, he dares not move. Lilith is between the water tower and Jack.

Jack cranes his neck, his head around to watch her. Perhaps it was not such a good idea to get this close. Is she human or alien...? He scans her... Human! Jack watches as she puts her hand in the water but her eyes are fixed on him, well the _empty_ space, as she would... should see it. She collects a handful of water and throws it in Jack's direction... Jack smiles to himself... Oh, she is smart... The water droplets fall around Jack but a lot of the water hits his coat... Lilith looks at how much water hits the ground, how it fall. She slowly steps back away from the water tower and Jack. Her eyes remain on the area. Jack can tell by the look on her face that she knows something or someone is there; that something is not quite right... Jack sees a momentary flicker of fear but it is quickly replaced by a look of curiosity and... and well he is not sure what else he sees in her blue eyes... Lilith continues to move backwards with her eyes still on the space. Jack ponders whether to show himself...? No, he needs to find out more about her. He would probably send her running blindly if he stepped out now... Maybe... She continues walking backwards until she gets to the end of the Plass. then turns and disappears into the dark.

Jack stands there for a moment, does he go back down into The Hub or should he go over to Ianto's now...? Really, he should give Miss... Major Lethbridge-Stewart time to get home... Military trained, a smart mind... He wonders whether she is sneaky enough to find somewhere in the dark to watch this area... He would... He steps away from the protection of the perception filter. A game of cat and mouse. He will head away from the bay then double back. As Jack moves away from the Plass. he sees a slight movement in the shadows... Clever! Jack walks off, disappearing into the back streets and alleys... Should he confront her, wait for her then jump her? No! No! Old Jack might have done that but now he is more careful plus this is fun and he has a young man warming a bed for him. He comes back around to the Plass. as he believes he has lost her and heads to Ianto's.

In the dark shadows at the end of the apartment block there is movement just after Jack passes. Lilith steps out... She had beaten him at his own game. She watches him as he enters the apartment block. She waits until he has got into the lift then she enters the entrance hall. She watches which floor the lift stops at... Floor 4. She then runs up the stairs up to her floor, the top floor.

Once at Ianto's apartment he carefully gets into bed next to Ianto, who is laying face down. As Jack lays down Ianto slips his arm over Jack even though he is asleep. Jack smiles and is soon asleep cuddled up to Ianto.

6.30am Ianto's alarm goes off.

"Good morning." Jack says with a smile.

"Morning Jack." Replies Ianto sleepily.

Ianto slowly move, his back is sore but not as bad as it could be. Jack sits up and Ianto carefully moves himself to sitting on the edge of the bed.

Jack carefully places a hand on Ianto's shoulder. "Do you want me to rub some more of the tiger balm on your back after your shower?" Jack asks.

Ianto smiles. "Please Jack, if you don't mind." He says.

Jack moves closer to him. "I don't mind at all." He says softly. "Let's get you showered first."

Jack leads Ianto to his shower. Once in the shower Jack gently holds Ianto, he plants light kisses from Ianto's lips down his neck.

"Jack, I'm not going to break." Says Ianto.

"I know but I don't want to hurt you any farther." Replies Jack.

"Jack, yes it is sore but it is not as bad as it looks, the tiger balm helps. I have had a lot worse." Says Ianto, he gently cups Jacks face in his hands and kisses him passionately.

Jack cannot help himself he replies with equal passion, his hands running over Ianto's body.

7.25am. Jack and Ianto are leaving the apartment block, heading along the path towards The Hub just as Lilith comes jogging along towards them. Jack and Ianto give each other a sideward glance. They carry on walking not reacting to her. Lilith carries on jogging towards them. Jack watches her face, her eyes, that will be where there will be a reaction to him and Ianto. He watches and watches, she is nearly level with them, as they pass he sees her eyes move slightly, looking directly at him... She recognises him... Ianto is going to have an interesting day. Lilith carries on jogging. Ianto and Jack walk on ten paces stop and turn... Only to find Lilith has also stopped and is looking back at them.

"I think we have been busted." Comments Ianto.

"Yes." Says Jack. "We have either got trouble, a new recruit or a retcon victim."

Lilith then carries on to the door of the apartment block.

Jack and Ianto continue to The Hub with Jack explaining to Ianto what had happened with Lilith and what he had seen.

8.30am The three member of Torchwood 3 are sitting in the boardroom drinking their coffee.

"Right," starts Jack, "I want the pair of you to watch the CCTV from early this morning, in particular Major Lethbridge-Stewart nocturnal activity and then myself." When Jack had played the CCTV back earlier he also saw that she had watched him enter the apartment block after he thought he had lost her... She is good! Jack plays the recording back to them on the big screen on the wall.

"What is she doing?" Asks Gwen, watching the object in Lilith hand move.

"She is using a pendulum." Says Jack. "Ianto, I want you to research pendulums. It is not technology but it seems to react to where high tech has been or is being used... Like this part..." Jack runs the recording to the part where she is by the area where the Tardis had landed, he freezes the frame, he splits the screen and runs the recording to the point where she is around the top of the lift, which he also freezes. Both frozen frames clearly show the pendulum. "And here, where our perception filter hides us, our lift. I was standing on the lift as she did this." Says Jack.

"Ok Jack." Says Ianto.

"Gwen, I want you to go digging about our Major Lilith Lethbridge-Stewart but be careful, don't push if you are denied access. Hide yourself and your trail. Try everything though." Jack says.

"Right Jack." Replies Gwen.

"I'm going to see a man about a Major." Says Jack. "I will take the SUV. I probably will not get back until this afternoon. If you need me my phone will be on."

9.15am. Jack leaves The Hub.

Ianto starts by researching about pendulums on the internet... There are many sites relating to the using of the pendulum for dowsing. His enquiring mind wants to know more and he cannot do that with out getting a couple of pendulums to experiment with. There is only one place he knows of where they are sold... Lilith's shop. Dare he risk it? Well she was not in the shop last time he went... To study the pendulums and what Lilith can do with them he needs a pendulum himself... He will go and see. "I'm going out for about an hour. Is there anything you want while I'm out?" Ianto says to Gwen.

"To early for lunch... No I should be alright until lunchtime. Where are you going?" Gwen asks.

"To see if the pendulum works or find out how they work I have decided the best way to find out is to go and buy a couple to try out." Ianto replies. "How are you getting on?"

"It is a nightmare. A lot of the files are sealed tight. Even trying to go a round about way I am coming up against walls. What information is available, the dates or names or general information is wrong... Deliberate misinformation. I found out she owns her penthouse out-right... I think she has friends in very high places." Says Gwen. "Just who have we stumbled upon?"

"Have you tried medical records? She must be registered somewhere." Ianto says.

"No not yet." Replies Gwen. "She has a daughter too... I might be able to trace her as well."

"Right I will not be long hopefully. There is only one place I can get the pendulums from, I just hope Lilith is not in the shop." Says Ianto.

"You just be careful. We don't know who we are dealing with." Says Gwen.

Ianto goes out through the cogged door and out of the tourist office. He walks over the Plass. to the bus stop. He will catch the bus up to the arcades it is quicker than him going home for his car then hunting for a parking space. He jumps on the bus. Once at the Castle Arcade he walks through just to see if Lilith is around... He slowly approaches her shops he cannot see her in either shop so he goes in the New Age shop.

The young girl in the shop is most helpful... First time user of a pendulum, she directs him to a box set, which includes a book on the subject, a brass pendulum and a pouch for it. Ianto also chooses a quartz crystal on a silver chain as it looks similar to the one Lilith was using. He also buys a set of dowsing rods, which according to the shop assistant does a similar thing.

Ianto leaves the arcade, he looks around, still no sign of Lilith. He looks at his watch waterbus or normal bus? Normal bus. He walks down the shop-lined street towards the bus stop. He is just passing a shop that has a mirror in the window, he glances in it and sees Lilith on the opposite side of the road following him. Dam! She must have seen him come out of her shop. She is good, he had not seen her and at Torchwood 3 he is the master of invisibility. He slows his pace slightly, looking in shop windows... He presses 2 on his phone.

_"Hello." _Gwen's voice comes over Ianto's headset.

"Gwen... I have picked up a shadow." Ianto says, keeping his face away from Lilith direction. He would not be surprised if she could lip read.

_"Where are you?" _Gwen asks over the headset.

"Just on St Mary Street." Ianto replies via the headset. "Just down from the Arcade."

There is a pause as Gwen brings up the CCTV of the area. "_There, got you on CCTV... Oh yes there she is." _Says Gwen in The Hub at the screen

"That is two of us she has definitely identified." Says Ianto, looking in another shop.

_"Do you want me to come and pick you up in my car from somewhere?" _Gwen asks.

"No, just in case she sees you. We need one of us to remain anonymous." Replies Ianto over the headset. "I'm going to walk down to the bus stop, catch the bus like I would of. Then if she is still with me I will walk through to the pizza parlor pick up an early lunch."

_"Yes but how are you going to lose her though?" _Asks Gwen, still watching Lilith on the screen.

"Back door of the pizza parlor, it is often open, through their yard and out across the road into the car park. But I will need you to watch to see she does not realise what I am doing." Says Ianto still looking in the window.

"_Ok." _Comes back Gwen's replies.

"I will call you when I get to the pizza parlor." Says Ianto.

"_Ok." _Says Gwen, then the connection is broken.

In The Hub Gwen continues to watch Ianto and Lilith via the street CCTV as she works.

Ianto catches the bus back down to the bay, Lilith gets on the bus and sits two seats back from him. He can feel her eyes on him. He looks out the window as the bus heads down to the bay... Well he is actually watching her reflection in the window, watching her watching him. He stands as the bus comes up to the stop by the Millennium Centre, several other people also stand including Lilith. They all get off the bus. Ianto does not hesitate, he walks towards the area, the other side of the Roald Dahl Plass. where a lot of restaurants, clubs and pubs are around. Lilith follows at a distance.

11.25am. Ianto gets to the pizza parlor. To Ianto's relief it is already busy, he joins the queue. Lilith stands on the other side of the pedestrian area just back from the shop, watching him.

As Ianto waits in line he pushes 2 again on his phone, he waits to be connected. "Gwen I am in the queue for pizza." He says.

"_Ok." _Gwen still has Lilith on the screen at The Hub_. "She has just sat down on one of the seats opposite." _Gwen says over her headset.

"Right their back door is open and with the amount of people in here her view is limited." Says Ianto into his headset.

Carl serves Ianto... 1 medium pepperoni and 1 ham and pineapple pizza. Ianto leans over to Carl. "Can I go out through the back I am being stalked by my ex." Ianto whispers to him.

"Sure mate... We males have to stick together." Carl says, stepping aside for Ianto to go through.

"Thank you." Ianto says, stepping past the counter and out the back, through the yard.

"_Move Ianto." _Gwen orders via the headset. _"She has just stood up."_

"I'm out the back." Ianto says as he crosses the road and enters the car park.

"_She is looking in the window." _Gwen relays to him. _"Oh she does not look very happy at losing you."_

Ianto gets to their security door in the car park. "Ok I'm coming in." He says.

"_Our target is still at the shop... Now she is walking back towards the Plass." _Gwen reports.

"Thank you Gwen. I'm in." Says Ianto relieved to get into The Hub.

"_You're welcome Ianto." _Replies Gwen.

Ianto walks through the tunnels to the main part of The Hub. Gwen meets him in the kitchen. This is one another area of The Hub they had improved on, a descent oven, a microwave oven, a sofa, a table with chairs and work surfaces. Ianto puts a pot of coffee on. He glances around, everything is clean and tidy... Everything is where he put it. He knows where everything is.

"Are you ok?" Gwen asks Ianto, sitting down.

"Yes... That was fun." Ianto replies with a grin. "Not every day I get followed by a beautiful woman."

Gwen laughs. "Jack is a bad influence on you." Opening her pizza box. "What did you buy?"

"Two types of pendulum and a set of dowsing rods that are used in a similar way to the pendulums." Replies Ianto pouring out their coffee and carrying them to the table.

"Isn't it a load of hocus pocus ?" Says Gwen.

"Well there is actual scientific evidence that says it works for some." Replies Ianto not totally convinced himself hence why he has bought the pendulums to experiment with himself. "The why and how seems a little vague though."

The pair sit, eat their pizza and drink their coffee.

Ianto opens the box set. He looks at the book as he eats. He takes the brass pendulum out of the pouch. "Hold your hand out." Ianto says to Gwen.

"What are you going to do?" Asks Gwen a little sceptical of the pendulum.

"The book says it can be used for divining, fortune telling using a yes no answer system. I need to find out how it reacts to yes and no." Ianto replies. "Are you chicken, afraid I might find out some deep dark secret."

"No!" Says Gwen, she is not sure what she believes about the pendulum. "Ok." She holds her hand out. "Palm up or down?"

Ianto looks in the book. "Palm up." Ianto holds the pendulum over Gwen's hand. He waits for it to stop moving. "Is Gwen a male?" He asks.

"Hey!" Says Gwen.

"Test question." He says looking at the pendulum. It starts to swings back and forth.

"You're moving it." Gwen says.

"No, my hand is still." Replies Ianto. "Is Gwen a female?" He asks.

The pendulum begins to change the direction, swinging in a circle above her palm.

Gwen looks up at Ianto, her eyes wide. "Ok." She says. "Try another question."

"Is Gwen an only child?" Ianto asks. The pendulum continues to go in a circle. "Yes." He says.

"Try another." Gwen says, encouragingly.

"Does Gwen have a pet cat?" Ianto asks. The pendulum drops out of the circle to just swinging backwards and forwards. "No." Ianto looks at Gwen. "Does Gwen love Rhys?" The pendulum changes back to going around in a circle, a large circle. "That is a big yes."

"Ask if I am going to have children." Gwen says.

"Is Gwen going to have children?" Ianto asks. The pendulum continues to go in a circle. "Yes. Is Gwen going to have three children?" The pendulum goes back to swinging backwards and forwards.

"No." Breaths Gwen.

"Is Gwen going to have one child?" Ianto asks, still the pendulum goes back and forth. "No. Is Gwen going to have two children?" The pendulum changes to turning in a circle.

"Two children." Whisper Gwen. "Ask it if I am going to die through my job." She says, not thinking.

"No!" Says Ianto lowering his arm. "I will not ask anything to do with death." He says, the pain showing on his face.

"Sorry Ianto... I got a little carried away. You are right." Gwen says, giving him a slight smile.

Ianto takes out the other pendulum and slides the dowsing rods out of the box while Gwen places the empty pizza boxes in the bin.

"Any joy with finding anything more about our Major Lethbridge-Stewart?" Ianto asks.

"I traced her daughter, Lily-Rose Wren, age 17, a student at the college studying media and performing arts." Say Gwen. "Address is the same as the Majors but any other information is as sealed as her mums. Their files are tighter than, well, tight. They have very powerful friends or perhaps even witness protection but I dismissed this, as we know these are their real names plus being published. What ever it is, it is linked to the military. Who else would lock down a persons details like that?" Says Gwen.

"Us." Replies Ianto, knowing just what Torchwood is capable of hiding. "Or the government or UNIT."

"I class UNIT in with the normal military." Says Gwen. "Perhaps Jack is having better luck."

"Did you go back to the Major's school files?" Ianto asks, thinking that that perhaps files before any military connection would still be accessible, overlooked.

"Yes, all are locked or wiped." Gwen replies. "I bet I have triggered a few alerts. That much security, I would expect my interest into her has been flagged somewhere."

Suddenly the phone in Jack's office rings. Ianto goes running up to the office. "Hello." Ianto says answering the phone. "Mr. Ianto Jones speaking." He listens to the person on the other end. "Captain Harkness is out on business at the moment, sir." He replies. He listens to the person on the other end again. "Yes sir. I will get him to ring you as soon as he returns." Ianto says. The line goes dead. Ianto writes a note for Jack to phone General Vincent Lawson as soon as he returns. Ianto wanders back to the kitchen deep in thought... What have they stumbled across? Who have they stumbled across?

Gwen looks up as Ianto returns in the kitchen.

"I think our digging has been noticed." Says Ianto. "That was General Lawson for Jack. He is one of UNIT's security chiefs."

"Oh... Perhaps I should not carry on with the internet search this afternoon." Says Gwen. "Do we have anything on our hard copies in the archives?"

"I know we don't have anything on her but Jack is sure he knows her last name though he can't remember from where... I even have a feeling I too have heard the name and that I should know it." Replies Ianto.

"Well, I'm going to have a look and leave the internet alone." Says Gwen heading towards the tunnel.

"Gwen...?" Starts Ianto.

"Yes I know... Put the files back exactly as I find them." Gwen says back. "I will, I promise Ianto."

Ianto looks back at the pendulums and dowsing rods. He picks up the crystal and silver pendulum. He goes out from the kitchen to the base of the lift. He stands still and allows the crystal to hang down. As he moves closer to the lift the crystal starts to move out in a circle then as he moves away from the lift the crystal starts to swing backwards and forwards. He moves back to the lift again and the crystal goes back to turning in a circle. So the books are right on one point the pendulums move differently for the individual. For Lilith the pendulum moved in an eight shape when she neared the lift where his is a circle. Then when Lilith moved away from it her crystal went side to side while Ianto's moves back and forth. Ianto moves towards the rift manipulator, the pendulum moves in a wider and wider circle as he gets closer to it. He moves away from the rift manipulator, the crystal swings back and forth again.

Next he uses the dowsing rods. As he walks towards the lift the rods swing in and cross over then as he moves away they move back parallel. He then walks towards the rift manipulator. They turn in rather violently as he gets near it then as he steps back away from it they swing out to their original position. Ianto then walks to where one of the grilled walkways cross the water gully that feeds the water tower. The dowsing rods swing in and cross each other then again as he moves away the dowsing rods move back out, parallel.

Ianto is intrigued. How do they work? Is it a subconscious message that makes the hand move just so slightly that he does not realise he is manipulating the pendulum or rods? Though according to studies they are meant to react even if you do not know about, say an underground stream. The technique has been used to find underground cables... He needs to set up an experiment and get Gwen to help him.

While he waits he starts typing up his report for the day about the morning proceedings, it will save time later. He then brings up the internal CCTV on his computer screen. He sees Gwen in one of the filing rooms that is packed with filing cabinets from floor to ceiling with a small computer on a desk sandwiched in the middle of the room. The files in this room contain details of all persons that have had links to, been investigated by or just of general interest to Torchwood from the beginning of it's conception at Torchwood Manor. Jack, under Torchwood 3's former leaders, had gradually collected, stolen or rescued from the different Torchwoods and other agencies some highly classified personal files which are also kept here. Torchwood 3 has definitely changed under Jack's command. Like for them The Doctor is no longer _public enemy number one _as decreed by Queen Victoria. According to Jack he is a friend and together they work in protecting the Earth. Ianto watches Gwen as she works through some of the cabinets and the careful way she replaces the files... He sees her glance up at the camera above her. Ianto smiles as he sees her touch her headset.

His phone buzzes he touches the receive button on his headset. "Yes Gwen." Says Ianto.

_"Are you watching me?" _Gwen asks closing the draw of the filing cabinet she had just looked in.

Ianto makes a mental note which one it is for later tiding. "No... Would I?" He replies over the headset.

_"Yes... You don't like anyone messing up your archives." _Gwen replies, smiling up at the camera.

"Ok... You got me." Ianto laughs back. "I was actually wondering how long you are going to be, as I would like some help with an experiment." He says to Gwen over the headset.

_"Give me say 15mins. down here, let me see what I can find. Then I will come and give you a hand." _Gwen replies.

"Ok." Ianto replies.

Gwen disconnects their connection.

Ianto goes to the kitchen, going to the fridge, he takes out some fresh fish that he had bought. He lays out the ten fish on a tray and takes them up to the platform in the tower high above the main part of The Hub, Myfanwy's platform. She squeaks as she sees Ianto, waddles over towards him opening and closing her large beak. Myfanwy drops her wings down, she considers Ianto as her parent. Ianto mutters words of encouragement as he throws the fish to her. "That's it girl... Here you go... you like that..." Ianto is and has been the only one who could get this close to Myfanwy, the only one who can hand feed her. The others could and can only leave the tray on the platform, leaving her to feed herself. Myfanwy makes little noises of joy as Ianto feeds her.

"That's it girl, all gone." Ianto says, showing her the tray.

Myfanwy moves closer to him, tilting her head, watching him.

"Ok." Ianto laughs. He puts his hand in his pocket and pulls out a bar of chocolate. He breaks it into four pieces and throws it to Myfanwy. She eagerly swallow it but her eyes are fixed on Ianto, waiting for another piece. He gives her the other three pieces. "There, all gone." He says showing her his empty hands.

Myfanwy gives a cooing sound then she takes to the air flying around the tower, happy.

Ianto returns down to the kitchen. He washes his hands... He gathers ten mugs and ten serviettes, putting them on the table. He then goes back to his workstation, he looks at his watch... 18mins. and 4 seconds since he spoke to Gwen. He brings the CCTV back up. He sees her reading something in one of the files, rather intently. She puts all the other files away bar the one she was reading, again he makes a mental note of the cabinet she had been in. He watches as she looks about her, just checking she had left everything as she found it and he sees her leave the filing room. He closes the CCTV screen on his computer. He returns to the kitchen, putting a fresh pot of coffee on and to await Gwen.


	6. Chapter 6

**TITLE:-**TORCHWOOD:-

IN THE BEGINNING WAS TORCHWOOD.

THE SAGA'S OF MAJOR LILITH LETHBRIDGE-STEWART.

(CHPT.6)

**AUTHOR:-** NEMOSANGEL

**CHARACTERS:-** CAPTAIN JACK HARKNESS, IANTO JONES, GWEN WILLIAM, MAJOR LILITH LETHBRIDGE-STEWART.

**MENTIONED CHARACTERS :-** BRIGADIER ALISTAIR LETHBRIDGE-STEWART NOW SIR ALISTAIR.

**PAIRINGS:- ** JACK/IANTO

**WARNINGS:-**M/M KISSING/DANCING/BED

**RATING:-**T **WORD COUNT:-** 4702

**SUMMARY:-** GWEN FINDS THE MAJOR'S SURNAME IN THEIR ARCHIVES. IS IT POSSIBLE SHE IS RELATED TO SIR ALISTAIR. IANTO DISCOVERS HE HAS A SIMILAR FLARE TO THE MAJOR BUT IS IT MAGIC OR SCIENCE? JACK FINDS WHAT IANTO IS DOING HIGHLY INTERESTING. IANTO AND JACK DECIDE TO REMAIN IN THE HUB BECAUSE OF THE MAJOR. TORCHWOOD GETS THREATENED TO LEAVE WELL ALONE. AND THE LOVERS MANAGE TO DANCE INTO THE NIGHT.

**DISCLAIMER:-** I DON'T OWN TORCHWOOD OR DOCTOR WHO, IT BELONGS TO R.T.D. & BBC. THIS IS JUST FOR FUN AND I HAVE HAD FUN PLAYING IN TORCHWOODS WORLD.

YOU KNOW THE DRILL... READ AND REVIEW... AND TELL YOUR FRIENDS ABOUT IT IF YOU LIKE IT.

**CHAPTER 6.**

14.30pm. As Gwen walks into the kitchen, with a thoughtful look on her face cuddling the file, Ianto holds a mug of coffee to her, it gets cold working down in the archives.

Gwen takes the offered mug. "Thanks Ianto but I think we might need something a little stronger." She says. "I have found a reference to her last name but I can't find the connection, though we now know much of the original information we have on certain persons is fabricated, as misinformation was the order of the day in the twentieth century. Like family members names, marriages, dates, how many children, dates of birth would be all wrong. Families would be split up... Well you get the picture." Gwen says without taking a breath.

"It does not happen so much now a days... And I know some of our older files have been updated with the correct information but it is along process." Says Ianto. "I have done much of ours as the information becomes available. Misinformation is there to confuse the enemy. It was standard procedure for top military personnel, statesman and persons of special interest."

"Jack said to you he recognised her last name but could not place it... Yes?" Asks Gwen, still clutching the file.

"Yes." Replies Ianto. "What did you find?"

"This file starts in 1969." States Gwen. "I can only assume that all family information is wrong, so all we can take as fact is the persons name and the reason we have a file on him." She hands the file to Ianto.

Ianto opens the file... There is a photo of a man in a uniform. He looks to be in his thirties though it is hard to tell as he has a large moustache dominating his face. The first page show a name, rank and year... '_Brigadier Alistair Lethbridge-Stewart. Born 1930- ... Torchwood file started 1969.'_ Ianto looks up at Gwen_. _"Oh a brigadier... 1969... There is something about that date." He turns to the next page, there is a red cross already across the family history, so that information is useless. It has a Torchwood stamp, a signature and a date, 1992, at the bottom. That is eight years before Jack took over running Torchwood 3. The next page... The acronym jumps out at Ianto... _U.N.I.T. Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart -Founder 1969. _"Oh no." Breathes Ianto. Also across the page is stamped the word TOP SECRET with a Torchwood logo, signed and dated. At the bottom of the page is an up-date... _Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart - Knighted 1989 - For services to the crown... Sir Alistair Lethbridge- Stewart._ Again marked by the Torchwood logo, signed and dated.

Ianto closes the file and looks back at Gwen. "We have been doing a search on someone who is connected to someone so highly ranked but she could be classified in her own right."

"So UNIT has not been going as long as Torchwood.?" Gwen says.

"No, Torchwood was originally founded in Scotland by Queen Victoria to protect the empire from aliens, she saw all alien life as a threat and decreed it's biggest threat, the enemy, to be The Doctor, even though, as the story goes, he had just saved her life from an alien life form." Explains Ianto. "She also decreed that anything alien that came to Earth would automatically become the property of Torchwood. Then they, we, were to study it and see if the technology could be harnessed to protect the British Empire against aliens. That is why when Torchwood first got hold of Jack they experimented on him, killed him... Some rather grisly ways, he was nothing to them as he was alien and because they knew of his connection to The Doctor. In those early days, well until fairly recently there was no question, aliens where shot and/or experimented on."

"I will put this file on Jack's desk, then I will come and give you a hand." Says Gwen.

"Ok." Says Ianto. He drinks his coffee.

Gwen goes up to Jack's office with the file. Then returns to Ianto in the kitchen. "Right, what do you want me to do?" Gwen asks.

"I would like you to fill up between three and seven of these mugs with water." Ianto says, indicating to the mugs on the table. "Then cover all the mugs with the serviettes. Do not tell me which mugs you have filled with water. I need to find out how much the pendulum is reacting to me and how much it is actually reacting to the water or technology." Ianto explains. "Then spread the mugs out on the table, not to close together."

"Ok." Replies Gwen. "Out you go then and no peeking."

Ianto goes to his workstation as there is no way he can see Gwen or into the kitchen from there. While he waits, he adds more to his report.

"Ok Ianto." Gwen calls out.

3mins 7 second... Ianto notes. He goes back to the kitchen. He picks up the crystal pendulum. The ten mugs stand randomly on the table in front of him. He holds the pendulum over the first mug. It starts to swing back and forth, he believes that this mug is empty. He goes on the second mug, again it swings back and forth. Over the third mug, the pendulum moves in a circle, so he believes that the mug has water in it. On he goes, testing each mug in turn. The pendulum only swings in a circle over four of the mugs. Ianto points to the four. "Those four have water in." He states.

Gwen smiles, she removes the serviettes from the top of all of the mugs.

Ianto has correctly identified the mugs with the water in. "So the pendulum does not react to the person's knowledge but to something else." He says quietly.

Gwen starts humming the old clichéd theme for 'The Twilight Zone'.

"Don't mock." Says Ianto seriously. "Remember the fairies."

Gwen stops, she remembers, her face paling.

"This belongs to the old ways." Ianto says in a near whisper.

"You believe in... in... in..." Gwen stutters

"Magic!" Says Ianto. "My grandma believed, she followed the old ways. Some would go as far as calling her a witch."

"But you're a man of technology, of science." Says Gwen. "How can you believe?"

"How do you explain what I have just done?" Says Ianto. "Science or magic?"

"There must be another explanation." Says Gwen. "Can I try?"

"I thought you would never ask." Ianto smiles. "First you need to find which is your yes/no response." Instructs Ianto.

Gwen takes the pendulum from Ianto. "Ok, hold your hand out." Says Gwen.

Ianto holds out his hand. "And no real personal questions." He says.

"Would I?"

"Yes." Smiles Ianto.

"Ok... Is Ianto a woman?" Gwen asks.

The pendulum just spins at its downwards fixed point at first then it swings in all directions.

Gwen giggles. "It cannot decide."

Ianto blushes. "Ask if I am a man."

"Is Ianto a man?" Gwen asks, trying to keep a straight face.

Again, the pendulum swings erratically in all directions.

"It's probably picking up on Jack's pheromones, which is confusing it." Says Gwen.

"Hey! Someone talking about me?" Says Jack coming into view. He had entered The Hub via the car park entrance. He sees what they have and what they are doing.

"Jack, hold your hand out." Orders Gwen.

Jack does as she has said.

"Is Jack a female?" Gwen says, holding the pendulum over his hand.

"Hey..." Jack starts to complain.

"It is alright Jack, it's just a test question." Ianto says.

The pendulum again goes erratically spinning and swinging in all directions.

"The pendulum works for Ianto." Says Gwen, with a hint of a whine. Why does it work for him but not for her? "You do it Ianto. Ask the same questions over Jack's hand."

Ianto takes the pendulum, he holds it still over Jack's hand. "Is Jack a female?"

Jack holds his breath, waiting. The pendulum quivers slightly then slowly it starts to swing back and forth.

"No." Breathes Gwen.

"Is Jack a male?" Ianto asks.

The pendulum slowly changes its pattern, turning in a circle over his hand.

"Yes." Says Gwen. "It works fine for Ianto."

"Ianto is just pure magic." Jack says, smiling at Ianto. Hmmm interesting... He thinks... Psychic abilities. Experimenting! "Anyway, how is your search coming on our dear Major?" Asks Jack.

"Well," starts Gwen, "it is possible my searching has been flagged."

"A General Lawson phoned, he wants you to phone him as soon as you return." States Ianto.

"And there is a file on your desk you should look at before you do." Says Gwen. "Most of her information is highly classified, sealed tight or been wiped."

"How did you get on?" Asks Ianto.

"Got told politely to leave well alone." Says Jack. "She is off limits."

"Well, technically she is or could be a threat to us." Says Ianto. "Lilith tried following me this morning."

"We are dealing with a very intelligent individual." Says Jack. "Ianto, what would you do next if you were her?" Jack asks.

"Well, I don't have her military training but if I were her I would either keep a low profile, seemingly disappearing but actually be watching where she has seen us, like leaving the apartment and around the Plass." Replies Ianto. "Or she could use herself as bait, drawing us out. She already knows your curiosity has done that."

"Well it looks like you and I will be staying here tonight." Says Jack to Ianto. "We can't take any chances until we know exactly what... Or who we are dealing with."

"Ok Jack." Says Ianto.

"Gwen can you go and do some food shopping for us?" Asks Jack. "I don't want to risk getting take-away, if she is watching the area tonight."

"Yes, ok. Anything in particular?" Asks Gwen.

"Surprise us." Says Ianto. "Now we have a descent kitchen I can cook anything here. Perhaps something Italian." He says. "And can you get some more bars of chocolate for Myfanwy."

"You spoil her." Says Gwen.

"It keeps her happy." Replies Ianto.

"I thought it is you beautiful voice that keeps her happy." Says Jack with a grin.

"No, my voice just calms her." Replies Ianto.

"Have I told you what your voice does for me?" Says Jack grinning more.

Ianto blushes. "Often."

"I'm going shopping before you two go any farther." Laughs Gwen

"You, sir, has a certain General to phone." Ianto reminds Jack. "And a file on your desk that you will be interested in."

"Right, I'm off. I shouldn't be to long." Says Gwen grabbing her bag, she heads to the car park entrance.

Jack heads up to his office and Ianto cleans the kitchen up then he goes to his workstation. He taps into the CCTV for the area and brings up their new facial recognition program that Tosh had worked on, an improvement on the police facial recognition program that they had been using. Using the image they have of Lilith already, he programs it to trigger an alarm if the CCTV picks her up around the area of the Plass. quay, car park and up to a block away in either direction. So it will trigger if she is walking home or going to the bars or restaurants in the area. The alarm will sound through his workstation computer so it is not mixed up with the rift or Weevil alarm.

"Ianto!" Jack call out from his office with a hint of excitement and a dash of alarm.

Ianto joins Jack in his office. "Yes sir?"

Jack has the file in his hand. "I knew I recognised the name... Is it possible they are related?" Jack says.

"It is possible. As you can see one of your predecessor basically crossed out the Brigadier's family history as being misinformation." Says Ianto.

"Well she definitely has friends in high places." says Jack. "I suppose I should see what General Lawson wants but I can guess. While I do this can you make me one of your lovely strong coffees... I will probably need it."

"Yes sir." Replies Ianto. He leaves Jack and heads back to the kitchen. He makes a fresh pot of strong coffee. Ianto the returns to Jack's office after waiting for the coffee to finish... 10mins 20secs. Two mugs on the tray.

Jack slams the phone receiver down in its cradle. "Pompous arse!" Jack takes his mug of coffee from the tray and takes several sips. "We have been ordered... his word... _to desist any farther investigation into Major Lethbridge-Stewart. _After that he was not to polite... Then he went on about 'national security and all that'." Jack mimics an English accent. "I told him that she is a threat to us even to the point of trailing us." Jack takes two more sips of coffee. "He then mentions The Tower of London and our heads on spikes."

"So what are we going to do?" Says Ianto, knowing Jack will not drop this until he finds out exactly what is going on with the Major.

"Continue to observe and low key investigation." Says Jack.

"Good... I have just set up the facial recognition program primed with her face to set off an alarm if she comes within a block radius." Says Ianto. "Just in case."

Jack grins. "Brilliant! Have I told you how much I love you."

Ianto smiles. "A few times now, sir."

"You really are a genius." Says Jack.

Ianto blushes. "I wouldn't go that far, sir." He says.

"I would not have thought of doing that." Says Jack. He stands and moves around his desk to Ianto. He gently caresses Ianto's face. "My beautiful genius." He slides his hand behind Ianto's head and gently kisses him.

Ianto rests his hands on Jack's hips, returning Jack's kisses. Then he pulls away. "Jack remember, we will be in here all night and we will have to find something to do."

Jack smiles. "I am sure we will find plenty to do."

"I love you Jack... Now if you have finished with the file I shall return it to the archives until we find out for sure she is connected to Sir Alistair plus I shall start a file on her, hand written only for now, nothing on the computer." Ianto says.

"Ok Ianto." Says Jack. "But tonight your body is mine." He whispers.

Ianto shivers slightly at Jacks words, remembering their conversation from the night before. "Gladly." He whispers shyly back.

"Good... Go do what you do." Says Jack. "Limit our interruptions."

Ianto takes the file back down to the archives. He straightens the files that Gwen had pulled out earlier, lining them back up the same width from the edges of the draw. He then goes back up to the main part of The Hub. He starts to hand write on Torchwood headed paper details they know of Lilith Lethbridge-Stewart. He also copies two of their frozen frames of her from the recordings of the CCTV and one photo of her daughter taken from the college database. He places everything in a folder then takes the folder up to Jack's office.

Jack looks up as Ianto enters his office. Ianto puts the folder in front of him without a word. Jack stamps, signs and dates the three photos and the hand written data, equally Jack says nothing, he knows not to stop Ianto when he is on a mission. Ianto takes the file down to the archives.

16.. As Ianto comes back up to the main part of The Hub Gwen enters through the cogged door with its flashing lights and alarm. She carries four bags of shopping.

"Looks like you bought half the shops up." Says Ianto.

"I got you stuff for tonight and breakfast. The chocolate, a bottle of white wine to drink and a small bottle of red for cooking. Jacks bottles of water plus some extra bits just in case you have trouble getting out tomorrow." Replies Gwen.

The pair take the bags to the kitchen and put the items away. She had bought Ianto all things he needs to make a lasagne, all fresh ingredients. A fresh Tiramisu, in keeping with the Italian theme. There is bread for toast in the morning, fresh orange juice. Plus she has bought salad items so Ianto can make a salad dish to go with the lasagne. If Gwen had been making the lasagne she would have bought chips to go with it but she knows Ianto thinks chips with lasagne is a sacrilege. She has also bought a nice tablecloth, some candles and a tri-candle holder.

Ianto's eyes light up. "Thank you Gwen." He breathes.

Gwen smiles. "You two deserve some romance. You are good for each other." She says. She has seen how Jack has become calmer, less likely to deliberately put himself in harms way, he is more organised. Ianto has become more confident, showing more of what he can do. They really are good for each other.

16.45pm. The alarm goes off on Ianto's workstation. He runs over to his workstation and brings up the external CCTV screens. Major Lethbridge-Stewart is walking across the Plass., counting, looking about. She passes the end of the quay, heading around the bay towards the apartment blocks. Ianto cancels the alarm.

Jack appears at Ianto's shoulder. "It works then?"

Ianto jumps slightly... Jack has a habit of coming up behind him, quietly. "Yes." Replies Ianto. "Remind me to get a collar and bell for you, sir."

"A collar and bell?" Jack says confused.

"Yes, so I know where you are... Then you cannot creep up on me." Says Ianto.

Jack laughs. "Hmmm a collar and bell, kinky."

Gwen joins them. "You are using the facial recognition program?"

"Yes but I will not know how good this is going to be at night until probably later." Replies Ianto. "It might need a little tweaking."

Jack starts to open his mouth.

"The computer Jack... Not you." Ianto says ahead of Jack.

"Oh." Jack pouts.

Gwen and Ianto watches as Lilith nears the apartments but out of range of the CCTV linked to Ianto's program.

"Can you hack into the CCTV around the apartments?" Asks Gwen.

"Yes." Replies Ianto, he gives Jack a sideward glance, he is still pouting. How Ianto would love to kiss those pouting lips. Jack can be so child-like some times. "Jack we can tweak later... I promise." Ianto purrs.

Jack grins.

Ianto types the command on his keyboard so the CCTV's around the apartment block are now included in the facial recognition program. "There are several areas though that are not covered by CCTV that she could use, if she realises that we are watching her. If she realises, then she might change her route.

"Is that what you would do?" Asks Jack.

"Yes." Replies Ianto. "I would only allow myself to be picked up if I was going to test you, draw you out, to test what I am up against. And if I was something more sinister, to trap or attack you." Ianto's phone rings, he picks it up looks at the screen. He presses the receive button. "Hello." He listens. "Yes, sir, thank you." He presses end call. He looks at Jack. "The new vehicle is ready for picking up tomorrow. They have completed all modifications that we requested."

The three had agreed that as they want, need to recruit more people and as the rift seems to becoming more active which means there can be multiple disturbances that need investing, in the past they had used their own cars, they thought it would be a good idea to get another vehicle, a people carrier, with extras, their extras like the SUV.

"Ok." Says Jack. "That will be a job for you two tomorrow. There is enough protection to get to the SUV. Gwen, you will drive Ianto out so he can pick up the new vehicle, sign any relevant paperwork. The windows are heavily tinted so it should be safe to drive straight back to the car park."

"Ok." Replies Gwen.

Ianto nods.

"Have you got anything planned for tonight Gwen?" Jack asks.

"Well Rhys wants to see a film, some action film, which is showing at the cinema, so depending what time I finish as to what showing we go to." Replies Gwen.

"Well, if you finish off your days report then go, that will shock Rhys." Says Jack.

"I could be home before 6.30, he is more likely to have a heart attack." Gwen laughs. "If we get an early enough viewing we will even be able to go for a meal."

"Ok, you finish up then you can get off home." Says Jack.

"Trying to get rid of me Jack." Gwen says with a smile.

"Of course." Replies Jack.

Ianto blushes as Jack slides his hand around his waist.

"Thanks Jack." Says Gwen, going back over to her workstation to get on with her report.

Jack still has his arm around Ianto's waist. "How long will you need to do the food?" Jack asks.

"If you leave me alone to do it about an hour and a half but if you _help_ me add another half an hour." Ianto says.

"Then I shall let you get on alone, so I get longer with you later." Jack says. "I shall do some bits in my office then get a shower and change."

"Good." says Ianto. Jack can be such a distraction sometimes.

17.40pm.

"Night guys." Gwen calls out.

"Night Gwen." Replies Ianto.

"You and Rhys have a good night." Says Jack.

"And you." Gwen says with a wink then heads out the cogged door. She locks the tourist office door on the way out.

Ianto calculates that Jack and he should sit down to eat at 19.10. If Jack does not distract him or none of the alarms go off.

"Right, I'm going to get on with our meal then." Ianto says as he starts to step away from Jack.

But Jack has other ideas, he grabs hold of Ianto's wrist and pulls him back. Jack wraps his arms around Ianto. "A kiss before you start." He says softly.

Jack and Ianto kiss passionately, Jack's hands rest gently on Ianto's back and Ianto's has one hand on Jack's shoulders and one on Jack's hip.

As Ianto walks over to the kitchen and Jack goes up to his office, he adjusts their time for sitting down to 19.15.

Ianto busies himself preparing the meal and setting the table. While the lasagne cooks in the oven Ianto goes to the staff and guest rooms, another area, though it was there before the Dalek attack, has been improved on. There are four shower rooms, three guest bedrooms and a staff changing room with lockers for their change of clothes. Both Gwen and he keep several changes of clothes, as they never know what they will run into each day, whether a Weevil chase through the sewers or tipping down with rain. Ianto removes his suit and showers, once dry he dresses in a pair of tight black jeans, a red tee shirt and red converse. He looks at himself in a full-length mirror that is fixed to the wall in the changing rooms. Jack loves him in his suits but when he dresses like this Jack just has so much trouble keeping his hands off him. Ianto smiles... Yes he does look good when he dresses down. He puts his watch back on... 18.57. He goes back to the kitchen. He sorts out the plates, puts the bowl of salad on the table. Places a small bottle of water at Jack's place plus he pours out two glasses of wine... Jack drinks alcohol but usually only small amounts though has been known to drink a whole bottle of whisky in one go. Ianto lights the candles and dims the main light.

19.10pm. Ianto picks up his phone from the work surface and presses 1. He hears Jack's phone ring twice. "Jack?" Ianto says as Jack answers. "I am dishing up in 2 minutes."

_"Ok" _Comes Jack's reply over the phone.

Ianto puts his phone back on the side. He takes the lasagne out of the oven. While it stands for a moment, he dishes up the tiramisu into two bowls and places them in the fridge to keep cold. Then Ianto divides the lasagne up, placing it on their plates. There is enough lasagne left over that they will be able to have some for lunch tomorrow or he could freeze it.

19.13pm. Ianto places the plates on the table as Jack appears at the door. Ianto looks up at Jack as he hears him gasps.

"Ianto." Jack breathes, as he marvels at the sight. The candle light flickers, sending shadow and light dancing over Ianto's body. "Beautiful."

Ianto smiles, he can still catch Jack off guard, he may not be as experienced or knowledgeable as Jack but he knows what works. Ianto pulls a chair out and gestures for Jack to sit. "Please sir." Ianto says softly.

Jack hesitates for a moment, he wants to... to... Ianto has his full attention, he just hopes he can get through this meal... He will not hurry this... Ianto definitely learns fast... Jack sits. This is the art of seduction.

Ianto just brushes Jack's arm with his fingers, sending shivers down Jack's spine. Ianto takes a napkin and places it in Jack's lap, his fingers just brushing Jack's thigh.

Jack closes his eyes, trying so hard to control himself. He so wants to grab hold of Ianto and never let him go. Jack opens his eyes. He looks across at Ianto as he sits opposite him. "This is great. Thank you Ianto."

"Your welcome." Ianto says with a smile... Time 19.15. "Eat while it is still hot." He says as he places some of the salad on his plate.

Jack follows suit but his eyes, his mind is on Ianto. He knows Ianto had deliberately dressed in the tight black jeans and red tee shirt because he knows how much he loves seeing him dressed in them. Jack picks up his glass of wine. "To us." He says.

Ianto picks his glass up and raises it. "To us."

They both take a sip.

"So , do you come here often?" Jack says.

"That is such a corny chat up line Jack. You need some new material." Laughs Ianto.

"No I don't... I have what I want... You!" Laughs Jack.

They spend the next three quarters of an hour eating and talking. Once they are finished Ianto clears the table.

"It is a shame... I would so love to dance with you after such a wonderful meal." Says Jack.

"Who says we can't dance." Replies Ianto. He moves the table and chairs to one side. Then he presses a button on his MP3 that is housed in its docking station on the side.

Jack's face lights up... Ianto has thought of everything... The music starts up... Big band sounds.

"I hope you approve." Says Ianto. "Glenn Miller."

"Ianto Jones, I love you." Jack breathes, gently placing his arms around Ianto. The pair start to dance, close and relaxed. "Perfect... You are perfect... This is perfect." Jack whispers. "Thank you."

The pair kiss as they dance... Lost in time... lost in their world.

20.36pm. The alarm on Ianto's computer goes off. The pair move to Ianto's workstation. Ianto brings up the CCTV. on the screen, just walking along, away from the apartment is Lilith with her daughter, they are talking.

"Looks like they are going out for the evening." Says Ianto.

"Which means we get some peace, at least for a while." Says Jack, he takes Ianto's hand. "Come with me Ianto, there are things I want to show you, things I want to do to you." He purrs. Jack leads Ianto to his improved room under his office. There, with his expert fingers, he treats Ianto to an experience he will never forget.


	7. Chapter 7

**TITLE:-**TORCHWOOD:-

IN THE BEGINNING WAS TORCHWOOD.

THE SAGA'S OF MAJOR LILITH LETHBRIDGE-STEWART.

(CHPT.7)

**AUTHOR:-** NEMOSANGEL

**CHARACTERS:-** CAPTAIN JACK HARKNESS, IANTO JONES, GWEN WILLIAMS, RHYS WILLIAMS, MAJOR LILITH LETHBRIDGE-STEWART, LILY-ROSE WREN.

**MENTIONED CHARACTERS :-** NONE

**PAIRINGS:- ** JACK/IANTO GWEN/RHYS

**WARNINGS:-** WEEVIL ATTACK/BLOOD. NAKED JACK.

**RATING:- **T **WORD COUNT:-** 4114

**SUMMARY:-** JACK IS WOKEN FROM HIS PLEASANT SEX FUELED SLUMBER BY A WEEVIL ALERT. LEAVING A NOTE FOR THE STILL SLUMBERING IANTO, JACK HEADS OUT ALONE WITH DISASTERIOUS CONSEQUENCES. HE IS ATTACKED. THE MYSTERIOUS MAJOR COME TO HIS 'RESCUE'. WHILE JACK'S TEAM FRANTICALLY SEARCH FOR HIM, HE IS WRAPPED IN SILK. THE MAJOR IS INTRIGUED BY HIS HEALING ABILITIES.

**DISCLAIMER:-** I DON'T OWN TORCHWOOD OR DOCTOR WHO, IT BELONGS TO R.T.D. & BBC. THIS IS JUST FOR FUN AND I HAVE HAD FUN PLAYING IN TORCHWOODS WORLD.

YOU KNOW THE DRILL... READ AND REVIEW... AND TELL YOUR FRIENDS ABOUT IT IF YOU LIKE IT.

**CHAPTER 7.**

2.32am. Friday.

Both Ianto and Jack are asleep, exhausted. Ianto had learnt fast. Touch for touch they matched each other for pleasure.

An alarm goes off on Gwen's computer and then a beeping sound comes from Jack's vortex manipulator. Jack awakes and switches the beeping off. He slowly slides out from under Ianto. His lover gives a soft moan. "Shhh sleep." Jack says softly. He grabs his clothes and dresses quickly.

Jack goes down into the main part of The Hub to Gwen's workstation. It is a Weevil alert. For a while after the Daleks attack, the Weevils had stayed hidden, only now are they beginning to come out. Jack shuts the alarm off. It is only a few streets across, in one of the back streets that run behind the main area were the businesses have their wheelie bins and mini skips. Where the lighting is poor and where there is no CCTV. Jack contemplates waking Ianto to go on a Weevil hunt with him... No, he will let him sleep... He should be back before Ianto wakes.

Jack goes back up to his office, he writes a note for Ianto, just in case he wakes before he gets back. He quietly goes down into his room and carefully places the note on the pillow. Then he goes back to his office, grabs his coat and gun, his old webley. He then heads out through the tunnels to the SUV.

3.00am. Jack drives slowly through the back roads, watching for movement, then he gets a blip on the scanner screen. He parks the SUV, he takes out the Weevil spray and a stun gun. It is quite a warm night so Jack takes his coat off plus he does not want to get it damaged, Weevils have razor sharp teeth and claws. He puts his headset on and his phone in his pocket. Jack then runs down the wide alley, he can see movement down the end of the alley. He approaches the Weevil silently but it must have picked up Jack's scent because as he gets close it turns to face him. It growls at him, showing its teeth. Suddenly two more Weevils appear nearly level with him, either side... They had been moving so close together they had shown up as one... He realises he is in trouble! The nearest Weevil swings for him slicing his right arm. Jack backs back as the three Weevils slowly come towards him.

The first Weevil lumbers into Jack, knocking him back against a wall... This knocks his headset off. Jack fumbles with his phone, as three attack on mass, biting and slicing through his flesh. He manages to press 1 on his phone as it is knocked from his hand, it skims across the ground, under one of the wheelie bins.

Back in The Hub, Ianto wakes with a start as his phone rings. He grabs it, the blue screen shows Jack calling, it is then he realises Jack is not in the bed with him. He presses the receive button. "Jack? Hello? Where are you?" He gets no reply but he can hear growling and scuffing. Ianto then sees the note... _'Ianto, had a Weevil alert. Gone to investigate. Be back soon. Jack. Thank you for a great night.' _Ianto has a sinking feeling. Something has gone wrong. "Jack! Jack!" He shouts into the phone. Ianto keeps his phone on as he gets dressed hurriedly, putting on the jeans and tee shirt, he had worn earlier. "Jack if you can hear... I will find you. I promise Jack. Jack!"

Back in the alley, Jack is being mauled, torn flesh, severing arteries. In his weakening state Jack realises there is a person running towards him, he tries to call out a warning and he can hear Ianto's voice calling out to him, his name. The Weevils are making a mess of him. The new comer Jack realises is Lilith, dressed in black combats, a black vest top and lightweight military boots. Jack can see her through his blood haze, he is loosing a lot of blood; dying. "No... run." He warns, weakly.

Lilith ignores him, she points a spray bottle at the Weevils and sprays them in their face causing them to whine. She continues to spray them and the area. The Weevils become confused, rubbing their noses, backing off. She continues to spray towards them and the trio back right off further. Lilith looks down at Jack... She takes her phone out.

"No hospital." Jack whispers weakly. "Please."

"You need a hospital. I am sorry I got to you to late... You're dying." She says sadly but to the point.

"Trust me." Jack whispers. "Help me but no hospital... I will not die on you... Well not for long anyway... Please... You want to know... No hospital."

Lilith looks down at the man laying in an ever-increasing pool of dark blood... The air is heavy with the scent of this mans blood but it is not quite the same of a normal persons blood there is clearly something more, she has seen enough to know there is more. The Weevils are now standing well away at the end on the alley, confused, not sure which way to go... She sprays more in their direction. This mans injures are fatal but he does not want a hospital... She has seen things in this world... Some she wishes she had never seen... This she can deal with, there is something about this man... If he dies on her, she will have a lot of explaining but...

"Please... Lilith." Jack whispers weakly.

Lilith stills herself... He knows her name! Alarm bells ring but there is just something about him... He holds answers! She is going to have to carry him... Hmmm he has such a unique smell about him. Her mind races, she comes to a decision.

Lilith grabs hold of Jack, bodily hauling him to his feet, from there she puts him over her shoulder, in a fireman's lift. She is strong for her size. Jack's blood is everywhere and still dripping from his body, though there cannot be much more.

As Jack blacks out, he manages to says his name. "Captain Jack Harkness."

"A Captain." Muses Lilith. She carries him through the dark alleys back towards the bay, her apartment, avoiding CCTV and people. She enters her apartment block via one of the utility entrances, again not over looked by CCTV.

Back at The Hub Ianto is now at his workstation, his headset on. "Jack." He calls out, he listens. He is sure he can hear growls. Ianto picks up three blips, Weevils, disappearing down a sewer. "Jack can you hear me? If you don't reply I will assume you are injured." He gets no reply. Ianto does not want to leave The Hub in case Jack makes it back but... He tracks Jack's open phone signal... It is not moving... He does not want to break contact with Jack's phone but he needs to phone Gwen. He also brings up the tracking device in the SUV... It is just two streets away from Jack's phone both are stationary. He has gathered enough information to give to Gwen. Rhys is not going to be to happy but then of late Jack and Ianto had done most late nights early hours just so Gwen could lead a fairly normal life with Rhys. Ianto rings Gwen.

4.08am. Gwen's flat.

"This had better be good." Says Gwen sleepily answering her phone.

_"Sorry Gwen but Jack left me asleep and went out on a Weevil hunt on his own. He phoned me, his phone line is still open but he didn't say anything. I heard growling. Both phone and SUV are stationary. I am worried something has happened to him Gwen. I picked up three Weevils in that area but they have returned to the sewer."_ Ianto rattles off. "_I don't want to leave The Hub in case he makes it back here."_

"It's alright Ianto." Gwen says back over her phone, wide-awake now. "Send me the co-ordinance for the SUV and phone." She can hear the panic in Ianto's voice even over the phone.

"Now I'm awake I will drive you." Says Rhys to his wife. He does not want his wife wandering around the streets on her own especially if Jack has met with a dangerous situation.

Gwen looks at her husband and gives him a smile. "Thank you Rhys." Then back on her phone. "Did you hear that Ianto, Rhys will drive me."

_"Ok but be careful." _Replies Ianto via the phone. _"The area is clear of weevils at the moment."_

"I will phone you when we get to the SUV." Says Gwen holding her phone to her ear as she pulls out clean clothes to wear.

_"Ok." _Ianto says then presses end call. He sends Gwen the location of the phone and the SUV. He works out that will take Gwen and Rhys about twenty minutes to get to the SUV. While he waits he keeps checking and rechecking if Jack's phone moves, or the SUV or if Jack uses his vortex manipulator.

19mins.45seconds. Ianto's phone rings, he presses the receive button on his headset. _"Gwen." _

"Ok Ianto we are just pulling up to the SUV." Gwen says over her headset to him.

Rhys pulls up behind the SUV. Both Gwen and Rhys get out their car. Rhys goes to the driver's door and tries it. He is surprised to find it unlocked... Not a good sign... The keys are still in the ignition. Gwen opens the passenger side. She sees that one stun gun and one Weevil spray is missing. Also, she sees Jack's coat folded up on the seat. Rhys removes the keys from the ignition and passes them to his wife. Gwen takes a hand held scanner from the front of the SUV.

"Ianto?" Gwen says into her headset. "The SUV was unlocked. Jack has also left his coat in the vehicle. We are going to lock the SUV. Then head to were his phone is." Says Gwen.

_"Ok Gwen._" Comes back the reply.

Gwen can hear the fear, the worry, in Ianto's voice, a slight quiver. "I shall leave our communications open Ianto." Says Gwen.

_"Ok."_

Gwen and Rhys shut the SUV up and lock it. Then they walk cautiously down the same dark road Jack had gone down earlier. As they take the second turning, they find themselves in a wide alley with wheelie bins... This is the alley where the phone is somewhere.

Ianto hears Gwen warn Rhys. "Careful Rhys, stay behind me."

Gwen has her gun out, raised in front of her. The alley is full of dark shadows and places to hide. Gwen slows her pace... Her senses alert... Her foot catches something, she looks down, it is the stun gun. She picks it up. "Ianto I have just found the stun gun."

_"Any sign of Jack?" _Ianto asks, his heart beating faster... Jack where are you?

"No. We will keep looking." Gwen says.

Rhys bends down as something catches his eyes, a blue glow coming from under one of the wheelie bins. He gets on his knees and reaches under. "Gwen, I have found Jack's phone." He says, retrieving it. He passes it to his wife. Ianto's name is still on the screen.

"Did you hear that Ianto? Rhys just found Jack's phone." Gwen relays to Ianto over her headset.

_"Yes Gwen." _Comes back Ianto's reply.

"There is Jack's headset." Says Rhys going a few paces forward. It is then that he realises he is standing in something sticky and slippery... He looks down... He goes pale... Even in the darkness, he knows... "Humm Gwen?" He says slowly, frozen.

"Yes Rhys?" Says Gwen. She looks at him, at his expression. She follows the direction he is looking... Downwards at the ground, at his feet.

"My god Rhys." Gwen gasps before she could stop herself. She holds her hand out to Rhys, he takes it.

_"What's happening? Gwen? What's wrong?" _Comes Ianto's frantic voice over the headset.

Rhys steps out of the congealing pool of blood... "Gwen." He whispers, a little shocked.

_"Gwen!" _Ianto pleads.

Gwen thinks... No, she will not hide it from Ianto. "Ianto, I need you to be calm. There is blood, a lot of blood." Gwen hears Ianto gasp over the headset. "I'm just going to scan it."" She points the scanner at the blood, after just a few second the device beeps... "Alien." She says... The device beeps again. "Confirmed... Ianto it is Jack's blood."

"Surely this amount of blood Jack would be at least unconscious." Says Rhys. "So where is he?"

Gwen motions for him to be quiet, as Ianto can hear him. Gwen even agrees with her husband, a normal human would be dead with this sort of blood loss but this is Jack. "Ianto, I'm going to do a scan of the area... With this amount of blood, if he has been moved or he has managed to get away there should be a trail... We will find him." Gwen says into her headset.

_"Of course we will." _Says Ianto back, he angrily wipes a tear away glad there is no one in The hub to see this. Jack would want him to be rational, to remain calm and deal with this. Jack can't die... Well stay dead... He hopes.

Gwen starts to move out from the pool of blood, scanning for Jack's blood... "Bingo! This way Rhys." Gwen says.

Rhys follows Gwen as she heads off down a smaller alley.

"Ianto, see if you can find anything on CCTV surrounding this area." Says Gwen into her headset.

Ianto brings up the CCTV for the surrounding area, there is a large area not covered by the CCTV in all directions.

"We are following a trail of blood Ianto." Reports Gwen.

_"Which way is it heading?" _Ianto asks, flicking from screen to screen on his computer.

"Back towards the bay." Replies Gwen.

Ianto narrows down the CCTV search to between the spot the phone was and the bay but he works out that most of this area is a blind spot.

Gwen and Rhys keep following the trail of blood... Gwen begins worrying more as the blood splatters are becoming farther and farther apart... Either Jack is healing or he is running out of blood.

Suddenly Gwen stops. There is no more blood, no more trail to follow. "Ianto the trail stops." Says Gwen to him over the headset. "We will carry on to see if we can pick it up again."

_"It will be getting light soon and people will start moving around." _Ianto says. _"Jack's blood will have to be cleared up."_

"It is alright Ianto, we will continue for a little longer then we will go back to the SUV and use the water in there to clean it up. You stay there." Gwen says. Usually when there has been a lot of blood involve it is Ianto that cleans it up so normal people do not see it. They also do not want Jack's blood getting into the wrong hands either. "I will see you when we get back to The Hub." Says Gwen.

_"Ok Gwen. I will have coffee on for your return." _Ianto replies, signing off. He continues to watch the CCTV but there is nothing. He needs to clear his head and freshen up... He goes and gets a shower, he dresses into a work suit, purple shirt and black tie... He still has a job to do... He swallows, his eyes water... He will allow himself this moment... He allows his tears their freedom... Jack, where are you? He goes back to the main part of The Hub and goes to the kitchen. Through tears, he sorts out the coffee machine.

6.25am. Gwen drives the SUV into the car park followed by Rhys in his car. They get out and enter through the security door into the tunnels. Gwen carries Jack's coat and Rhys carries Jack's phone and headset. They did not find his webley so he must still have that on him.

Ianto is sitting at the table in the kitchen, his head in his hands. The three mugs of coffee are on the table in front of him, poured out.

Ianto looks up as Gwen and Rhys enter the kitchen... His eyes are red and puffy. Rhys places Jack's phone and headset down in front of Ianto. Gwen gives Ianto Jack's coat. Ianto sniffs the coat, smelling of Jack, Jack's unique smell... No other smells like him... Jack... Jack... Ianto cuddles the coat.

"Thank you Rhys." Ianto says quietly.

"That's alright... I'm sure Jack will surface soon... You know you can't keep a man like him down for long." Rhys says... He has seen Jack dead one moment then suddenly alive... That day he realised just how different Jack is to the rest of them.

"You are right Rhys... Thank you." Ianto gives him a weak smile. "It's just the thought of him being alone and hurt, dying... He hates being alone."

Gwen smiles at her husband... He said the right thing... Rhys the big softy, when it counts.

Gwen and Rhys sit at the table with Ianto, they drink their coffees.

"It is times like this when having a tracker would be a good thing." Says Gwen. They had discussed about having a small tracking device implanted just under the skin for all members of Torchwood but Gwen had been against it... It is time for her to reassess her decision.

Meanwhile across the bay at Lilith's apartment, Lilith has managed to get Jack into her spare bedroom. Jack is unconscious, nearer death then life. His clothes are soaked with his blood and shredded. Lilith goes to her kitchen, she boils some water up and pours it into a bowl. She takes it back to her guest bedroom. She pulls out a large medical kit from under the bed. She then turns her attention to the man on her bed. She carefully removes Jack's belt with his gun in its holster. "What man walks around with such an old gun?" She says to herself, carefully putting the belt on the bedside table. "What manor of man are you?" She whispers. For a man covered in blood he smells rather nice, not the metallic smell of blood... She gets a black rubbish bag from the kitchen. She carefully cuts Jack's ruined clothes off, until he is naked.

"Ianto..." Jack moans softly in his unconscious state.

"Shhhh." Lilith says, she puts the shredded clothes in the black rubbish bag. She carefully removes Jack's watch, placing on the bedside table with his gun and belt. She looks at the strap on the left arm, she has never seen anything like it... She carefully removes it and places it with the other things on the bedside table. This man is very pale, his lips have a slight blue tinge. She adds a mild antiseptic to the cooled boiled water. She takes a packet out the medical kit and opens it, a sterile dressing that she is going to use to clean the wounds. She bathes, cleans ever slash, bite and scratch. She ignores his nakedness, just concentrating on the damage. She looks closely at the worst of the wounds... If she is not mistaken there are already some signs of healing, rapid healing. What manor of man is he? She carefully turns him onto his stomach, his back is ripped to shreds. She cleans the wounds over his back. Again the wounds have stopped bleeding and are showing signs of healing. Even with all the damage, she can see he has a good physique. As Lilith rolls him back over he moans again.

"Ianto... Help." He whispers weakly.

Lilith looks down at this unconscious naked man, who smells so wonderful. "Don't you dare die on me." She whispers. She cleans all the dried blood of him. Then she removes the white cotton blooded sheets off the bed and as he has stopped bleeding she replaces them with fresh purple silk sheets, it just seemed so right to surround him in silk. She wonders who Ianto is... Perhaps the young man she saw him with, who she followed... Cute young man. The one who lives on the forth floor. Just what has she stumbled upon? He even knows her name. She cleans away the medical kit, ties up the black bag with the bloodied clothes in and puts by the door. She takes the blooded water into the on-suite bathroom to the sink and pours it away. Lilith then goes back to this Captain Jack Harkness who she has laying naked in her bed. She gently takes his wrist, rests two fingers on his pulse point. She holds her breath... Waiting... She feels a faint pulse. She breathes, thank the stars. Normally she would have gone for his neck pulse point but his neck area is damaged. Her strange man still looks very pale. She looks down at herself, even though she is wearing black she can see his blood all over her. She can smell his blood... So distracting... She needs to clean, to be clean. She goes up to her bedroom that is up on a mezzanine floor, again it has a on-suite bathroom. She gets a shower then dresses in black cords and a purple tee shirt. She takes her bloodied clothes down to the kitchen and places in the washing machine. The clothes are soon being washed. Lilith then returns to her guest bedroom. Her _guest_ is still unconscious. She then hears an alarm go off... Her daughter's alarm. Lilith leaves the guest bedroom pulling the door shut behind her. She scrubs her hands until they are red. She makes some toast and coffee. Her daughter appears from her bedroom about fifteen minutes later.

"Morning mum. Don't forget I'm staying over at Jenny's tonight and possibly tomorrow. We are having an anime night." Says her daughter, joining Lilith at the breakfast bar.

"Ok Lily-Rose... I will phone Jenny's mum about 8 o'clock just to check you are alright." Says Lilith.

"Yes ok." Her daughter replies.

"Breakfast before you go to college and have you got everything?" Says Lilith as she notices that her daughter has not touched the toast.

"Yes mother. You worry to much sometimes." Replies Lily-Rose picking up some toast and starts munching on it.

"Of course I do... That is my job." Says Lilith, brushing a stray strand of hair from her daughter face. Then straight away washing her hands. "I shall probably work from home today, so if you need me, just ring." She says turning back to her daughter.

"Yes Mother... You should get out a bit more... Make new friends." Says Lily-Rose.

"I will when I am ready." Replies Lilith. "Anyway have you got enough money in case you want to go shopping tomorrow with Jenny?"

"Yes I have plenty... You spoil me." Says Lily-Rose. "Anyway I have got to go, don't want to be late."

"Ok take care." Replies Lilith. "Have a good time and be careful."

"Ok mother." Lily-Rose laughs and kisses her mother on the cheek. "I will see you either tomorrow or Sunday."

"Ok bye."

"Bye mum." Lily-Rose leaves the apartment, heading off to college.

Lilith clears away the breakfast things, cleans all work surfaces and scrubs her hands... Again. She then goes back to the guest bedroom. The Captain is still very pale and unconscious. She inspects some of his torso wounds, some of them have already sealed, now just angry looking welts. Where chunks of flesh were ripped from him, the wounds are starting to plump out, rebuilding itself.

"Interesting." Lilith whispers.

Jack groans then cries out in pain as his body heals itself.

Lilith stands there for a moment, looking down at this strange man in pain, not reacting, not wanting to react... To react is to feel and she does not want to feel!

"Ianto... Where's Ianto?" Jack whispers. "Need Ianto."

Something about this male wants her... Needs her to react, to respond to his pain... She made a decision to rescue this man from those creatures... She got involved... She rushed in regardless of the consequences... She touches his hand. "It is ok, you're safe." She whispers.

Lilith moves a chair nearer the bed and sits. She gingerly holds Jack's hand, just to let him know someone is there, that he is not alone, he grips back. "You are healing." She whispers.


	8. Chapter 8

**TITLE:-**TORCHWOOD:-

IN THE BEGINNING WAS TORCHWOOD.

THE SAGA'S OF MAJOR LILITH LETHBRIDGE-STEWART.

(CHPT.8)

**AUTHOR:-** NEMOSANGEL

**CHARACTERS:-** CAPTAIN JACK HARKNESS, IANTO JONES, GWEN WILLIAMS, RHYS WILLIAMS, MAJOR LILITH LETHBRIDGE-STEWART, LILY-ROSE WREN.

**MENTIONED CHARACTERS :-** NONE

**PAIRINGS:- ** JACK/IANTO GWEN/RHYS

**WARNINGS:-** JACK NAKED, M/M KISSING

**RATING:- **T **WORD COUNT:-** 5619

**SUMMARY:-** THE TEAM CONTINUE WITH THEIR DUTIES TO TORCHWOOD DISPITE JACK'S DISAPPEARANCE. THE DAY GOES ON WITHOUT WORD FROM HIM. IANTO HIDES HIS WORRY BEHIND HIS BARRIERS. THE FIRST THING JACK DOES WHEN HE COMES ROUND IS FLIRT BUT HIS CHARMS FAIL ON THE MAJOR. IS SHE A THREAT OR A NEW RECRUIT? SHE INTRIGUES HIM FURTHER WITH HER ABILITIES. IS SHE REALLY HUMAN? SHE KNOW OF TORCHWOOD! A JOB IS OFFERED. THEN SHE LURES IANTO FROM THE HUB TO JACK'S BEDSIDE.

**DISCLAIMER:-** I DON'T OWN TORCHWOOD OR DOCTOR WHO, IT BELONGS TO R.T.D. & BBC. THIS IS JUST FOR FUN AND I HAVE HAD FUN PLAYING IN TORCHWOODS WORLD.

YOU KNOW THE DRILL... READ AND REVIEW... AND TELL YOUR FRIENDS ABOUT IT IF YOU LIKE IT.

**CHAPTER 8.**

8.00am. In The Hub... Ianto is doing a scan of the city to see if Jack's vortex manipulator is active... There is nothing. When Jack uses it, they can pick up its signature... Gwen now agrees that they should have the tracker implants... This would have helped to find Jack.

Gwen has just gone to change while Rhys has gone to work... However, he will be back by 9 o'clock... They still have pick up the new vehicle... Only Jack or Ianto can sign for it, so Rhys will go with Ianto in the SUV and Gwen will stay at The Hub just in case Jack manages to return or any scans pick him up. They still have a job to do!

9.30am. Rhys and Ianto are travelling out from Cardiff on the M4 heading for the Seven Bridge. As Ianto drives, he has a rising panic coming on... He can feel the ever-widening distance between Jack and himself... They head towards Bristol to a secret location to pick up their new People Carrier. They spend more than two hours just going over the new vehicle, all the modifications. On the return journey, Rhys drives the SUV and Ianto drive the new People Carrier.

14.45pm. They return to The Hub, parking the SUV and People Carrier side by side in the car park. Ianto is feeling really bad like part of him is missing. As Rhys and Ianto enter the main part of The Hub, they see Gwen still at her workstation scanning and rescanning... But still there is nothing.

"Still nothing." Says Gwen as she sees them. "No alien technology, no rift activity... Nothing."

"As he was injured he should be on the mend by now." Says Ianto, hoping.

"Yes." Gwen looks at Ianto; he looks tired after his early start and long drive. "Ianto why don't you get some rest for a few hours while I'm here then you will be refreshed for later... I take it you will stay here tonight?"

"Yes, it might be an idea. I will go and rest in Jack's room." Ianto says. He needs to be rested, as he will not leave The Hub except if he finds a trace of Jack.

Ianto looks at Rhys. "Thank you Rhys for your help today." Says Ianto quietly.

"That's alright." Says Rhys.

Ianto heads to Jack's room. He lays on Jack's bed, breathing in Jack's scent, he cuddles Jack's pillow.

Rhys sits on the sofa, watching Gwen work.

16.40pm. At Lilith's apartment Jack stirs. Lilith had sat by his side for most of the day just holding his hand, which has even surprised her.

"Water." He whispers.

Lilith goes through to her kitchen and gets a bottle of water from the fridge. She takes it back to Jack. She takes the lid off and puts the bottle to Jack's lips. Lilith drips a few drops of water onto his lips. Jack licks the water droplets from his lips. Lilith gives Jack a few more drops of water.

He slowly swallows, enjoying the coolness. "Thank you." He whispers hoarsely.

Lilith looks down into Jack's eyes, a beautiful cool slate blue, but the eyes show so much. His eyes speak of age, of pain, of knowledge. She can sense, feel... Time, falling, feeling... Lilith looks away from him. "How did you know my name?" She asks.

Jack had looked into her eyes, her beautiful intense blue eyes, her eyes remind him of Ianto's, a similar blue and like his, they hide... They have a barrier, they have seen things... Haunted! He can sense, feel... Pain, falling, feeling... Lonely and sadness. "I expected you to ask about... about my healing." Jack says weakly, he inspects some of his healing wound on his chest, most have nearly gone, he is still very weak... That much blood loss takes a heavy toll on his healing time... It is only then he realises he is completely naked. He looks back at Lilith, questioningly.

With just a look, she knows what he is enquiring about. "Your clothes are shredded beyond repair and soaked in your blood." Lilith says matter of fact. "I was not about to leave you laying in them, festering. I also washed you."

For once, it is Jack that blushes. "And I missed the pleasure." He whispers... He watches Lilith expression... Nothing, she does not respond... She has a cold emotional barrier around herself.

"It just needed doing." Lilith says coldly.

"A body this good and you say it just needs doing." Jack says pretending to be hurt by her words, she is a strange one. "Oh, and I love the sheets." He says brushing his fingers over the cool soft material... He might get some for Ianto; wrap him in silk, brushing his skin, making him...

"Ok... Who are you? What manner of man are you?" Lilith says, stopping Jack's thought, giving into her curiosity.

It is only then that Jack realises that his vortex manipulator is not on his arm. He glances around and sees his things on the bedside table minus his phone, headset and stun gun.

Lilith watches him, watches as his intense eyes scan the room taking in every detail, until he sees his things. "Yes and what is that? It is something I have never seen before." She says but thinks... _'and I have seen some things.'_

Jacks eyes go back to her, he studies her. Is she a threat or a possible new recruit? Or is he going to have to retcon her? She rescued him from three Weevils, she showed no fear and she used a spray on them... It is now coming back to him... She had also carried him. He also guesses that she avoided the CCTV because he has not been _rescued_... Well he has by her. "What was that spray you used?" Jack asks.

"So many questions but none getting answered." Lilith muses. "I am surprised neither of us has resorted to just responding with our name, rank and number."

"So, Major Lilith Lethbridge-Stewart 561733." Says Jack being his usual smart arsed self.

"You have the advantaged Captain Jack Harkness." Replies Lilith as she does not know his number. "Perhaps a little help, a different way of doing things." Lilith picks a velvet poach off the bedside table; she had been working with the contents while Jack was unconscious. She carefully slides the contents out, at first glance a pack of cards.

Jack recognises the cards straight away, this woman is even more intriguing, a mystery. "Tarot." He breathes. A few times while on Earth, his path has crossed _'a special'_, a sensitive who has given him answers using the Tarot.

Lilith shuffles the cards but her eyes are on Jack. "Who is Ianto?" She asks.

"Ianto?" Says Jack... How?

"You kept calling out for him." Replies Lilith. She pulls out a card and a second falls onto the bed. She shows Jack the card in her hand. "The Lovers." She breathes. "Ianto is your lover."

"Yes." Says Jack, impressed. No point in denying it... He has a feeling she would know if he lied.

Lilith picks up the fallen card. "The World... He is you world... He gives you meaning... More of a reason." She says softly. "Ianto was the young good looking man I saw you with... He lives in this block."

For a second Jack panic... She has enough information to get at Ianto. She might wonder what manner of man he is but what is she? She registered as twenty first century human on the scan he did on her.

Lilith pulls out another card. "The Aeon. Interesting... Is he the same as you?"

"No." Replies Jack.

"Are you sure?" She senses...

"Yes." Interesting thinks Jack.

"Let us find out about you." Lilith says, shuffling the cards again.

Jack holds his breath.

Lilith draws a card. "The knight... The Black Knight." She says.

The _special _also reads Jack as the Black Knight

"A protector." Says Lilith. The next card she draws is The World again. The next card is The Lovers. "So you protect the world with your lover." Says Lilith. The next card is The Tower... reversed... "Interesting, what I have seen, you can reverse death." The next card she draws is The Aeon again and a second card falls out with it, The Universe. "Time and The Universe. Interesting... You are linked with time and the universe." Lilith frowns, as she realises what the cards have told her and what she has voiced aloud. She looks at Jack. "You do not deny it?"

"No." Says Jack. "Can I have some more water?" He asks, feeling stronger. He slowly eases himself up in the bed.

Lilith passes him the bottle of water. He drinks it all down, thirstily.

"Would you like another one?" Lilith asks, her mind is racing, trying to digest, collate all the information she has gathered.

"If I may." Jack replies, his mind racing, thinking, well she has not gone running off screaming but then she took on the three Weevils.

Lilith goes to the kitchen and brings back two bottles of water. She passes one to Jack and one she opens to drink.

"Sooo..." Starts Jack, stronger now.

"Sooo..." Replies Lilith, she sits on the chair she had sat on while she had held Jack's hand. She puts her cards away.

"What was in that spray you used?" Jack asks, intrigued.

"Aniseed." Says Lilith. "With dogs it disrupts their sense of smell and with those creatures it has a similar affect, they seem to rely heavily on their sense of smell."

"They are called Weevils... Well that is what we call them." Says Jack.

"We?" Says Lilith.

"Yes." Says Jack. Time for the next step. "Torchwood." Jack watches as Lilith's expression changes slightly... But he is not sure what he is seeing, the emotions, so many. One thing is obvious. "You have heard of Torchwood?"

Lilith looks down at her hands for a moment... Does she want to face this...? Perhaps it is time... Her daughter is right; she should start making new friends, getting out more, living. She must face the past to face the future... Time... Time to face the ghosts. She looks back up at Jack.

Jack sees the same look he has caught in Ianto's eyes whenever Torchwood 1 is mentioned... Haunted! They have both seen horrors most never see.

Can she trust this Jack..? Captain Jack? Somewhere there is a feeling that she can. Is this the change she saw in her cards?

Jack waits patiently... He is sitting, naked, recovering in a bed of a woman who is either a threat to him or... or a new recruit, a friend. There is just something about her that fascinates him... Something more akin to Ianto... Calling out to him in the dark... She is strong and fearless, this she has already proven but there is vulnerability about her.

Lilith finally nods. "Yes." She will tell him some. "My unit and I where at Canary Wharf, battled..." If he is Torchwood, she will not have to explain to many things. "First our orders where to hold a strategic position leading up to the Tower... We were caught in the cross fire... between Dalek and... Cybermen... Then our orders were to stop... That nothing was to get out the main entrance of Torchwood Tower... Then what was left of my unit was sent in to... assess and clean up... We... We were the cleaners..." Lilith says, her hands shake slightly; she has not spoken about that day with anyone like this, not even her nut doctor. She looks at Jack her eyes so sad, full of fear and nightmares.

"Its ok... I understand. When you are ready, you can talk to me or with one of my team who saw, knows... Was there also." Jack says quietly... He has come to a decision... She is to become a new recruit. She has military knowledge... He knows this worlds problems with aliens is going to get worse with more rift activity... They need to be organised, more military in ways but not military... Wait!... Her name... Yes... It is not just familiar from a past memory, that is Sir Alistair's name but from a future memory, that is his past as well as future... Time travelling can so screw with memories. "Canary Wharf was Torchwood 1, very corporate, high tech, in the way it was run. We are Torchwood 3, we are more low tech. We guard, sit on a rift in time and space." Jack explains. "Alien tech and aliens come through the rift. We retrieve it or them. The Weevils come through it, there is quite a colony living in the sewers of Cardiff."

Lilith looks at him. "You shouldn't be telling me this surely... Torchwood is meant to be top secret." She says. "Which means you will have to... _Silence_ me in the usual Torchwood style or trust me not to say anything."

"Or I, as boss of Torchwood 3, can offer you a position with us." Says Jack.

Lilith is shocked. "What? I... I... Look, you should know, I left the army... This morning was the first time... I have come this close to a gun since the events of Canary Wharf... I do not do guns... Though swords, crossbows and knives are different... But... But not gun." Lilith swallows. "I'm also good at unarmed combat."

"Lilith, what we do is dangerous, we lost two members recently but with help, expertise, we could have an edge... I want my team to be the best and have the best, to have a chance of surviving longer than they are. Not all aliens are a danger to humans sometimes it is the other way round. If you help me I can help you." Says Jack. "I read your book... It is well written, ordered... Ianto is impressed with it also. He sees in you the same as himself... OCD."

"Yes." Says Lilith. " A clinical mind, ordered. It is a form of control, a barrier against the world."

"If you help me defend the world, my team and protect non-threatening aliens, I will help you." Jack says. "Show you things."

"I have already seen things... Things of nightmares... Those sewer things, Weevils, Daleks and Cybermen but sometimes the worst monsters of all are humans." Says Lilith.

"I'm not going to argue there." Says Jack.

"But then you wouldn't, your not human... There said it... You are humanoid but not human, not from Earth." States Lilith. "You can't die or stay dead"

Jack is amazed, she has a brilliant mind. "True." Replies Jack, again no point in denying it. "I was born in the fifty first century on a planet across the other side of the universe. Though the healing and not staying dead is not a thing of my people, that is something else."

Lilith frowns while she digests the information... Sorting it. She knew she had stumbles on to something but this... She looks back at Jack... Perhaps this is what she needs, to give her a purpose, a reason to carry on. "That means some sort of time travel is involved." She says as she realises he had said fifty first century.

"Yes... I use to work for the Time Agency." Starts Jack.

"Wow... Enough!" Says Lilith. "I will except up to time travel for now... I remember as a child dreaming of time travelling... but... You can tell me more gradually... Let me get use to what you have just told me first."

"Then I take it that my charms have worked on you and your excepting my offer." Says Jack with a cheeky smile.

"Well I will except your offer but it has nothing to do with your charms or that rather pleasant aroma coming from you." Says Lilith.

"That pleasant aroma is my fifty first century pheromones." Says Jack. "I'm hurt, my charms are one of my best features."

"I am cold inside, damaged, so do not take offence that your charms don't work." Explains Lilith sadly. "I would also have to disagree with you... One of your best features is your eyes. Anyway, how are you feeling now? You look a lot better."

"I still feel weak from the blood loss but I am getting stronger." Says Jack.

"Will Ianto not be worried about you?" Asks Lilith.

"Yes, he is probably going out of his mind with worry... I can just picture him now... Still carrying on with his duties to Torchwood but inside his mind will be racing, wondering, panicking."

"He knows you don't stay dead though?" States Lilith.

"Yes, but that does not stop him feeling my pain." Says Jack. "He worries about me like no other ever has... and I have lived a very long time."

"Do you want me to go down to his apartment and tell him you are here?" Asks Lilith.

"No, he will be at work, at our base. Scanning and checking for me." States Jack. "Much longer though and he will start dismantling Cardiff for me."

"You will need clothes... I do not have any suitable clothes." Says Lilith. "No men's clothes."

"Have you got some card?" Jack asks, he has an idea.

"Yes." Says Lilith.

"And a pen"

Lilith nods, she goes to her study. Finds a piece of card and a pen then returns to the guest bedroom.

"You can use my phone to call Ianto." Says Lilith, not sure what Jack wants with the card.

"No, what I have in mind is more fun... I want you to meet Ianto." Jack replies with a wicked smile as he writes on the card.

Lilith watches.

_'Ianto Jones follow me._

_Jack says bring a full_

_set of clothes.'_

Lilith looks questioningly at Jack. "What am I to do with this?"

"You are going to set off some of Ianto's alarms... Go to the CCTV at this end of the Plass. hold this card up to it. Then wait... Ianto will appear by the water tower, you will turn and he will follow you at a distance. He will not engage you in any way... The lift might be difficult... He will be armed but he will not take an aggressive move towards you. He will follow you back here." Jack says, with certainty. "Ianto gets to follow you instead of you him."

"So you were watching me on the CCTV?" Says Lilith, realising. "I had a feeling I was being watched."

"Yes." Replies Jack with a grin. "Watching you walk around the bay at night."

"There is a name for people like you." Says Lilith.

Jack laughs.

Lilith is a little shocked by Jack's laugh... It is pleasant... His whole face lights up... His eyes... She has not laughed properly for a long time...so cold, so alone...but this man...male has a golden light, so beautiful like a swirling solar system, a vortex. It is his aura, it is not normal. She likes the sound of his laughter. "Right back to Ianto, I will defend myself if he attacks me." Warns Lilith.

"I have faith in both of you." Says Jack.

"It really would be so much easier and safer if you just phoned him." Says Lilith.

"Yes it would but as I said it would be no fun." Says Jack. "Indulge me."

Lilith looks at Jack intently... She has a naked good-looking man in her bed, who is not of this world. "I think you are the type of... being who likes getting his own way... To many have indulged you... I am not such a pushover Captain. Your charms do not work on me." She says

Jack realises she has frozen her emotions, shut down, put a barrier around herself. She must have been through a very traumatic situation. Jack smiles his best smile. "That sounds like a challenge... You will warm to my charms." He says.

"I doubt it." She replies. "Will you be alright while I go and entice your rather good looking lover out?" She can still appreciate beauty.

Jack raises an eyebrow. "Hmmm, he is rather good looking but yes I will be ok. I am still tired so I will rest." Say Jack.

"My daughter will not be home tonight so you will not shock her." Says Lilith.

Jack had forgotten that Lilith has a daughter... It is probably her that has kept her going. "Ok, I will be a good boy and stay in bed." Says Jack.

"Of course you will be a good boy." Says Lilith. "Your naked." She says in a near whisper. What the hell is this man doing to her? "Right I'm off to get your boyfriend." She picks up the card. She goes across her living room to her door. She picks up her keys and leaves.

18.08pm. Ianto wakes with a start. "Jack." He whispers, his face is wet with tears. He gets out of Jack's bed and dresses. He goes to the main part of The Hub. Gwen is at her workstation and Rhys is sitting on the sofa behind her. "Okay Gwen. You want to go home?" Says Ianto.

"Are you going to be alright on your own?" Asks Gwen, concerned but she will go along with what Ianto decides.

"Yes." Ianto says. "You have had a long day."

"So have you." Says Gwen.

"I will be fine... I will keep scanning for Jack." Ianto says.

"If there is a Weevil alert, promise me you will not go out on your own." Says Gwen, worried Ianto might do something stu... dangerous.

"I won't... I promise." Ianto gives her a weak smile. He turns to Rhys. "Thank you again Rhys. I appreciate your help today."

"That is ok mate, anytime." Rhys says, standing.

"You two get off home." Ianto says.

"Ok, if your sure." Says Gwen.

"I am." Replies Ianto. "Good night."

"Bye." Says Rhys.

Gwen and Rhys go out via the car park entrance.

Ianto goes to the kitchen, makes himself a mug of coffee then he goes to his workstation. He starts to scan just concentrating between where Jack's phone was and the bay. "Come on Jack, where are you?" Ianto says to himself. "Use your vortex manipulator."

18.25pm. The alarm on Ianto's computer goes off making him jump slightly. The facial recognition program... He brings up the CCTV... Lilith is walking along the walkway from the apartment block... Odd that it has been quiet all day... He watches her, dressed in black cords and a purple tee shirt, carrying something thin under her arm. She walks with purpose, shoulders back, head up, a determined look on her face. She enters the Plass. but instead of walking across, she stops. He zooms the camera in... Lilith suddenly looks directly at the camera, he like Jack, takes a step back afraid for a moment she can see him. He then realises Lilith is holding up something, a piece of card. It takes a fraction of a moment for Ianto to realise Lilith is holding up a message for him. He reads... _'Ianto Jones follow me. Jack says bring a full set of clothes.'_ He gasps aloud as it sinks into his mind what he has just read. Jack... Lilith continues to look up at the camera. Ianto takes his gun from his draw. He puts his headset on and his phone in his pocket. All sorts of jumbled thoughts run through his mind. He goes to Jack's room and grabs a full set of clothes, placing them neatly into a holdall. He puts the holdall over one shoulder and puts his gun under his jacket in the top of his trouser towards his back. He returns to his workstation, he can see that Lilith is still standing there waiting for him. He shuts his computer down, transfers all alarms to his phone. Then dims the lights, he then gets on the lift that will bring him out by the water tower. The lift takes him out into the open, he looks across to where Lilith is, he is surprised to find she is looking directly at him, well the direction of the water tower. He stands there for a moment composing himself... His thoughts racing... Is Jack her prisoner? What has she been doing with Jack all day? Jack... Jack... He steps into the open.

Lilith sees Ianto appear out of nowhere even though she knew... She sees the bag over his shoulder and one hand under his jacket towards his back... So he is armed... She turns and starts to walk back towards her apartment, Ianto narrows the distance between them... He keeps his hand on his gun, safety off. He watches as she moves, walking... avoiding people... Ianto's eyes are solely on her... They are soon at the apartment block... Lilith slows, so Ianto is nearer, as she get to the main door... She enters the code into the keypad... Ianto is now close enough that he can clearly see she is not armed... He watches her. He knows just because she seems unarmed does not mean she is... Lilith pushes the door right open so it gives Ianto time to get in before it closes. She walks over to the lift.

_'_ _This is going to be tricky.' _Ianto thinks to himself.

Lilith presses the button to call the lift. Ianto stands back, his hand still on his gun under his jacket. The lift door opens... Lilith steps into the lift her mind calm... Just focusing, being shut in a tin box with a armed man... An armed good-looking young man... Lilith stands in the far corner.

Ianto slowly enters the lift... His eyes on Lilith, this close proximity will leave him less response time if she decides to attack him. Lilith leans forward and presses the top button... The doors close... Ianto watches her, she leans back against the wall of the lift, her head back, her eyes closed... Ianto is intrigued, its almost like she is inviting him to attack her... That is just plain scary... He stands still... The lift stops and the door opens... This is going to be interesting, does he get out first or does...

Lilith walks out in front of him, so close... Either could attack the other... She walks off down the corridor. Ianto follows... She unlocks her door to her apartment. She enters, Ianto follows her, he closes the door... He looks around, it is open planned like his but bigger... With a mezzanine floor plus five doors off this main living area and doors out onto a roof garden, it is like his, very tidy, nothing out of place. He moves farther in, watching in case there is anyone else waiting to attack him but there is nothing.

Lilith walks across to one of the doors, she enters and leaves the door open... Ianto slowly walks towards the door. Lilith goes to the chair and sits. Jack is sitting up, leaning against the plush headboard.

Ianto gets to the door, he looks around the room, Lilith is sitting on a chair next to a bed, Jack is in the bed. "Jack!" Ianto gasps, he moves to the bed... He almost throws himself at Jack. He sits on the side of the bed his arms around him. "Jack I... I..."

Jack puts his arms around Ianto. "It is ok Ianto... Ohh." Jack gasps as Ianto just catches one of the still healing wounds.

Ianto pulls back slightly. "Jack..."

"I'm still a little tender. Weevils made a bit of a mess of me." Jack says pulling Ianto back into him. He runs his hand over his back... Feels the gun... Jack smiles. "Hmm are you pleased to see me."

"Jack." Ianto says going red.

Jack kisses Ianto.

Lilith clears her throat, just to remind the pair she is sitting there, though she does not think Ianto has forgotten judging by the colour he has gone.

"Oh yes." Says Jack. "Major Lilith Lethbridge-Stewart meet Mr. Ianto Jones. Mr. Ianto Jones meet Major Lilith Lethbridge-Stewart." Says Jack doing the official introductions.

"Ma'am." Ianto says, trying to sit up straight but failing as Jack pull him in closer to him.

"Please... Lilith." Lilith says, watching as Jack seems to crave contact with Ianto.

"Lilith rescued me... She took on three Weevils." Jack explains, holding on tight to Ianto. "And the worst of it she is immune to my charms." He says pouting.

Ianto realises Jack is relaxed with Lilith, that he trusts her...

"Ianto relax." Jack says, sensing Ianto's apprehension. Jack smiles at Ianto. "Lilith will be joining us at Torchwood, a new member of staff."

Ianto looks at Lilith and smiles. "Welcome on board." He says, relaxing. "Thank you for looking after Jack."

"I would say its been a pleasure but the pleasure has been more Jack's than mine." Says Lilith, even though Ianto is looking at her, Jack is running a finger down Ianto's jaw.

"She has wrapped me in silk sheets." Say Jack, moving his hand down to the sheets, allowing his finger to skim the soft material. "She has removed all my clothes, cleaned the wounds and washed me. Then all she said is that it needed doing." Jack gives Ianto a fake hurt look.

Ianto touches Jack's face. "Good, we need someone who you can't twist around your finger with your flirting with them." Ianto looks back at Lilith. "What have you done with his clothes?"

"There in the black bag." Lilith says pointing to by the door. "How are you feeling now?"

"Still a little weak..." Jack looks at Ianto. "Very heavy blood loss... The Weevils basically sliced and diced me."

Ianto winces. "We know... Gwen found the attack site... We retrieved the unlocked SUV, your phone and stun gun." Says Ianto.

"You are welcome to stay here tonight, both of you." Says Lilith, she is warming to Jack, her new boss, and even Ianto... He is sweet. Jack is getting through her barrier against the world.

"I want to take you, to show you The Hub and get you settled in." Says Jack.

"Jack we can do that tomorrow." Says Ianto. "You need rest."

"I know what I need." Jack says, pulling Ianto in close and kissing him passionately.

Ianto blushes. "Jack." Ianto mumbles into the kiss. "Please, control yourself." He is unsure of Lilith... She is a stranger... She might not like two males showing any form of affection for each other, Jack does not seem to realise that many people on Earth still frown upon two men together, god knows how Jack managed when it was illegal.

Lilith sees the young mans embarrassment, his uncertainty of her and Jack's exuberant show of affection for him. If she could smile, she would but... "It is alright Ianto. I know the army is still a little behind the times about sexuality but I have no issues with it. Relax Ianto, Jack missed you... Worried about you, even when he was unconscious he was calling for you." Lilith says.

"Hey! Don't tell him that." Jack says, pulling Ianto in even closer.

Ianto blushes. Jack had called out for him. "I love you." Ianto whispers.

Jack smiles broadly. "And I love you." He says louder.

"Right that settles it then." Says Lilith standing. "I will go and make us something to eat. While I do that Ianto, if you help Jack shower and dress. As it is a nice evening we can eat out on the roof garden."

"She hasn't officially started working for us and she is already organising us ." Says Jack. "Me."

"Good." Says Ianto. "I know I need help with you sometimes. I also need to let Gwen know you are alright."

"Gwen?" Asks Lilith, that is the second time he had said that name.

"Gwen Williams, another member of Torchwood. We also have another member starting in two weeks time, Mickey Smith. We are also trying to recruit a medical office as we lost our medical officer a little while ago." Explains Jack. "Gwen's husband helps us as well."

"Like he did today. He went with Gwen after I traced the SUV and your phone." Says Ianto. "Then he went with me so I could pick up the new vehicle while Gwen stayed at The Hub, just in case we traced you or you managed to get back to The Hub."

"Good... Right time for that shower." Says Jack. He pushes the sheets away from his body and gets out of bed, standing a little shakily.

"Jack!" Says Lilith and Ianto together, both blushing.

"You could have waited for me to leave." Says Lilith, in disbelief. "Or warned me."

"Why?" Jack does not understand. "You undressed me, cleaned me. Seen me naked." States Jack, still standing there, proud of his nakedness.

"You were unconscious." Says Lilith. "I'm going to be scarred for life, nightmares." She says dryly. He is definitely getting to her.

Jack laughs, again his whole face lights up.

"I must apologies about Jack." Says Ianto, taking Jack by the arm and guiding him towards the on-suite bathroom. "He is a big flirt and an exhibitionist. He believes everyone wants to see him naked."

"Spoil sport." Jack pouts, as Ianto drags him into the bathroom.

"Keep pouting and I'm going to have to kiss those lips of yours." Says Ianto getting Jack into the bathroom and closing the door.

Leaving Lilith in the guest bedroom for a moment, just looking at the closed bathroom door. She can feel a warmth, a feeling... Just what has she let herself in for?


	9. Chapter 9

**TITLE:-**TORCHWOOD:-

IN THE BEGINNING WAS TORCHWOOD.

THE SAGA'S OF MAJOR LILITH LETHBRIDGE-STEWART.

(CHPT.9)

**AUTHOR:-** NEMOSANGEL

**CHARACTERS:-** CAPTAIN JACK HARKNESS, IANTO JONES, MAJOR LILITH LETHBRIDGE-STEWART, GWEN WILLIAMS.

**MENTIONED CHARACTERS :-** SIR ALISTAIR LETHBRIDGE-STEWART.

**PAIRINGS:- ** JACK/IANTO

**WARNINGS:-** M/M KISSING, JACK NAKED IN SHOWER. DARK SUBJECT TALKED ABOUT, SUICIDE.

**RATING:- **T **WORD COUNT:-** 4341

**SUMMARY:-** JACK AND IANTO STAY THE NIGHT AT LILITH'S. THEY TALK OF MANY THINGS... OF STARS, OF TIME TRAVELLING, OF OCD, OF CANARY WHARF... JACK IS AT PEACE AS HE WATCHES THE INTERACTION BETWEEN IANTO AND LILITH. THE MAJOR IS THE GRAND-DAUGHTER OF THE FOUNDER MEMBER OF UNIT. AND JACK KNOWS WHAT HE WOULD LIKE TO DO WITH IANTO'S DOMINEERING TALENTS AND LILITH'S COMMANDING ABILITIES... OH AND YES JACK IS FLIRTING.

**DISCLAIMER:-** I DON'T OWN TORCHWOOD OR DOCTOR WHO, IT BELONGS TO R.T.D. & BBC. THIS IS JUST FOR FUN AND I HAVE HAD FUN PLAYING IN TORCHWOODS WORLD.

YOU KNOW THE DRILL... READ AND REVIEW... AND TELL YOUR FRIENDS ABOUT IT IF YOU LIKE IT.

**CHAPTER 9.**

20.14pm. Lilith goes through to the kitchen to make them something to eat. She also phones her daughters friends mother to check her daughter is ok. She looses herself in the art of preparing food, everything done her way.

In the guest bathroom Ianto turns the shower on for Jack and unpacks his clothes, laying them out in the order Jack puts them on.

Jack watches Ianto.

Ianto can feel Jack's eye's on him. "Well, what's the story?" Ianto says, as he works. "And Jack... For the record... Even though I know you do not stay dead I... I still get terrified... I..."

Jack captures Ianto in his arms. "I'm sorry... I was reckless... I know." Jack whispers.

"Promise me you will never ever do Weevil hunting on your own again. I have not been able to think straight nor have I eaten today." Says Ianto.

"I can't promise _never ever_ Ianto." Jack says honestly. "But I promise I will try not to go alone, though with Lilith and Mickey there will be no excuse for me to."

Ianto touches the side of Jack's face, he knew he could not get Jack to promise _never ever_ but he will except that he will try not to. "I love you very much Jack." Ianto whispers.

"I love you too." Says Jack and kisses Ianto.

"The shower is ready for you." Says Ianto.

Jack gets into the shower. The hot water stings the freshly healed skin.

Ianto sits on a stool that is in the bathroom. He presses two on his phone. It rings. "Gwen... No... It is ok, he is safe and healed." Ianto then listens as Gwen says she is coming back to work. "No... No we are not at The Hub." Ianto says. "He was rescued by our target, Major Lethbridge-Stewart." Ianto explains. She starts to stay that she is coming to them. "No, we are alright."

"Tell her we will see her tomorrow about ten, she can have a lie-in." Jack call out from the shower.

"Jack says, we will see you tomorrow. To come in at ten, have a lie-in." Relays Ianto. "Jack has also recruited Lilith." Ianto informs her. He listens. "No he still hasn't explained to me... Anyway, see you tomorrow. Have a good night." Ianto disconnects the call. She was about to give him a hard time... Jack making decisions without discussing it with her... Them. Sometimes she forgets Jack is the boss.

Jack steps out the shower and Ianto passes him a towel. Ianto notices there are still a few discoloured areas on Jack's body from the Weevil's attack.

"Lilith is going to be a great asset to us... She will help us and we in return will help her... She called herself damaged... She is cold and closed." Jack says as he dries himself. "And Ianto, just so you know..." He will tell Ianto himself, he will not keep it from him. "She was in the thick of it at the battle of Canary Wharf... She is not ready to talk about it in any detail but because of it she does not do guns..."

Jack sees that haunted look in Ianto's eyes... Many that were at Torchwood Tower on that day either have committed suicide or have been forcibly committed to a secure mental unit or retconned or left like Ianto and Lilith emotionally damaged. Jack cuddles Ianto, as he is now dry. "She battled Daleks and Cybermen... She is emotionally damaged. Though she does not do guns, she admitted being useful with swords, knives and crossbows plus unarmed combat. She will need our help."

"Yes Jack." Says Ianto sadly, he swallows. He remembers the horrors. He has never spoken to anyone about just how bad it was. They only know of his desperate bid to save Lisa. A single tear runs down his cheek.

"Hey, you are not alone... I am here for you. Even Mickey was there that day, his fate was to be sealed in a parallel universe." Says Jack. "We are going to rebuild a better Torchwood, stronger." He wants his staff to be protected, looked after and this he believes is where Lilith can help him.

"Shall we get you dressed, Sir?" Says Ianto... There is his barrier... Moving away from that subject.

"Yes or perhaps I should... " Starts Jack with an impish glint in his eyes.

"No Jack." Says Ianto, knowing what Jack was going to say. "I do not think that Lilith would appreciate you turning up to her dining table naked. I think she has seen quite enough of you today."

"Spoil sport." Jack laughs, helping Ianto to move away from the bad memories.

Ianto helps Jack dress. Ianto cleans the shower, placing everything back as it was... Perfectly straight... Uniformed.

Once finished Ianto and Jack wander out to Lilith's living room. She comes in from the roof garden. The garden is lit with soft fairy lights. There is a table set for three out there.

"Ianto?" Lilith calls from the kitchen.

Ianto moves towards the kitchen area. "Yes ma... " He starts.

"Lilith, please." Lilith says to Ianto.

"Sorry." Says Ianto. "It just seems automatic as I'm surrounded by military a lot."

"He calls me Sir." Says Jack, with a smile.

"Jack." Says Ianto. "Behave."

"He is... Badly." Lilith says, surprising herself, she had made a joke... Hmmm.

Ianto smiles. "I like her Jack, she has you sussed." He says. "How may I help you Lilith?"

Something inside Lilith stirs, a warmth, a wanting to smile but... "Ianto can you help me out with the food? Oh and would you like a beer or a wine?" She asks.

"A beer would be good please." Replies Ianto

"Can I have one?" Jack asks.

"No!" Lilith and Ianto say together.

"I'm getting a sinking feeling, I'm going to regret this." Jack laughs... Interesting.

"You have had massive blood loss, Jack." Says Ianto.

"And it does not matter what you are or where you are from or even when you are from, I would imagine alcohol and blood loss is bad." Says Lilith.

"Oh great a double act." Jack groans, then he stops, a cheeky grin spreads across his face. "Hmmm a double act."

"And the answer to that Captain Harkness is... No!... Don't even think it, just forget you thought it." Says Lilith, she is fitting in, the pair feel comfortable... Almost familiar. She feels comfortable and there is the warmth again.

Ianto laughs, he has taken to Lilith, she is intelligent and can keep Jack on his toes. She has a sense of humour and he reckons it could be a wicked sense of humour. She just needs to relax, relearn and live. He once thought he would never laugh again.

Ianto passes a bowl of salad to Jack for him to carry. Ianto picks up a tray with two oven dishes on. Lilith grabs two beers and a bottle of water from the fridge. The three go out on to the roof garden. There are many plants like Bamboos and Acacias in pots. There is also an astronomical telescope on the roof.

Jack puts the salad bowl down on the table and Ianto puts the tray on the table.

Ianto moves to the telescope. "Very nice." He breathes. "A Meade 10", an expensive piece of equipment." Ianto says impressed.

"Yes, it comes with its own GPS tracking system and I have it linked to my computer. I often like to look at the stars, they are so beautiful." Lilith breaths. "Looking at the stars is looking back in time. How many of the stars no longer exist. It takes so many years for the light from them to reach us. I can loose myself out there. They are my escape."

Jack is impressed with the pair. Jack looks up at the sky. "There is great beauty out there and great danger." He says. "I suppose because I come from out there, travelled out there and with what we do here I... I tend not to look and marvel." He also realised something else. "You have a fascination with time?" He sits, his legs feel a little wobbly.

"Yes... As I said, as a child I use to dream of time travelling... Not just space travel but time as well. I believed they went together." Lilith says, also sitting at the table.

Ianto joins them. "I think it is the job... As I too as a child would walk about looking up at the night sky... Not looking where I was going... bumping into thing. I could name many of the constellations and individual stars." Says Ianto.

Lilith removes the lids from the dishes. One dish has minted new potatoes in, the other has strips of chicken in. Lilith had coated the strips of chicken in Cajun spices and wok fried them in sesame seed oil. "Please help yourselves." Says Lilith.

Jack dives straight in, new potatoes, chicken and salad. Ianto follows suite then Lilith.

"We found you book fascinating." Says Jack, as they eat. "To the point we are putting a copy in our archives as a study guide."

"After I came out the army I... I had to get away... I travelled around. I trawled through myths and legends, and scientific information... I think I wanted to make sense of... of alien life... Why it came here." Says Lilith, opening up to Jack and Ianto. "We must seem a backward planet compared to theirs... I mean we have only got as far as our moon with manned flights and a few satellites' slowly going out farther in the solar system. Where as they have perfected space travel, travelling farther then we can comprehend. I wanted to understand why with all that technology they still seem intent on destruction... That such advancements in technology, intelligence does not diminish the urge to conquer or destroy."

"Do you know I have never thought of it like that." Says Jack. "There are races out there that are peaceful, they live for the arts and science but for some reason Earth seems to attract the more aggressive races. I have a friend that also contemplates this question... Why here?"

Ianto looks at Jack. "Lilith talks about the electromagnetic field, the energy lines and being very similar to a circuit board. Would it be that Earth is sending out a signal Jack?" Asks Ianto.

"It is possible." Replies Jack. "Planets in general have their electromagnetic field dominated by its mass, what it is made of, its orbit all have different frequencies."

"Or is it like attracts like... These aggressive races realise that in our distant future we do spread out from here, colonising... conquering... It is the human condition to destroy what it does not understand or what it fears or what is different." Says Lilith.

Jack looks at Lilith, amazed. How does she know humans spread out..? Plus a grasp of human nature... She has a low opinion of the human race, why? Is it because UNIT or Torchwood or something else? "You are right in part." Jack says. "Though there are far worse races out there then the human race, far, far worse... Stronger, blood thirstier, more advanced. So much more nastier." Jack says, speaking from experience. "Those that do go out there from here are more the ones that want to know, to see. A thirst for knowledge more than conquering. The human race becomes very adaptable to their new environments."

Ianto had sat there in silence, listening as he eats. Lilith has a great mind and Jack... Well Jack is talking... Ianto wishes he has the confidence to approach such subjects with Jack... Lilith is going to be good for him, help him find out more about Jack and the universe.

"It is odd." Says Lilith. "Since a child I have been fascinated by such things, though I knew things I could not possibly know about, I dreamt of things, of places I could not know about." Lilith breathes, remembering... Why is she remembering things from her child hood.

"Like the time travel?" Says Jack.

Ianto listens intently... Time travel!

"Yes." Replies Lilith. "It is just there on the edge of my consciousness, I try to go towards it but... well the information retreats, it is like trying to retrieve a forgotten memory or trying to remember a dream when you wake."

Jack is intrigued... Is it possible she has had, in her childhood, contact with alien technology or alien life, she is certainly showing signs of a suppressed memories. "Can you describe travelling through time from you dream?" Jack asks curious.

Ianto looks a Jack, he knows him enough to know that Jack suspects something... Jack feels Ianto's eyes on him as Lilith looks down at her food Jack gives Ianto a smile. Ianto smiles back.

"I don't know, it is hazy... But I saw like a corridor in space, tunnels." Lilith says quietly, trying to remember. "And a weird noises, haunting. I don't know, it was just a child's imagination."

Jack knows her childhood dreams, her imagination is not wrong but is more... A lot more. Is it possible...?

Lilith drinks some of her beer, four mouthfuls, putting the bottle down exactly were she had picked it up from.

As Lilith had picked up her bottle Jack had noticed how red her hands are. He reaches over and gently takes hold of her right wrist.

"Jack." Hisses Ianto, trying to warn Jack off.

Jack does not realise the warning. "What have you done to your hands?" He asks.

Ianto winces. "Jack...No!" Says Ianto, he knows, in the past he has done similar.

Lilith freezes and blushes. "I... I cleaned my hands." She says, pulling her arm away from Jack and holding it to her body.

It is only then that Jack realises. "Oh sorry... OCD, right?"

"Yes." Says Lilith quietly. "Do not take it personally... I scrubbed my hands after dealing with you, your wounds." Lilith says.

"Because I am an alien?" Asks Jack curiously.

"No!... No!" Says Lilith. "It could have been anyone. I try and avoid touching, shaking hands, it does not matter who the person is. I just cannot do the touching. I have to scrub, wash or gel my hands." She explains. "I have got better, much better... I picked you up and carried you, god that is an achievement for me."

"You have a business, surely it must be hard?" Says Jack, he wants to know.

"It is but that is why I have a good manager. The business almost runs itself now." Lilith replies.

Jack looks at Ianto, he does not think he does this but then... "Do you do this also Ianto?" He asks, he wants to know and understand.

"I have at odd times when things get bad." Ianto admits.

"It must be so difficult for you both." Jack says.

Ianto and Lilith look at each other. "Yes." They says together.

Ianto laughs. "We do get into some messy situations working for Torchwood." He says. "I sometimes have had four, five even six showers a day. Though with my job I have found I have been able to channel my OCD in a constructive way."

"How long have you known about yours?" Lilith asks Ianto.

"Mine developed through childhood." Replies Ianto.

"Mine is relatively new... Since... Since... " Lilith stutters to a stop, she is talking about it again. She swallows. "Can... Canary Wharf." She says challenging herself to say it... She needs to move forward with her life, this could be good for her. These two males could be the answer... Torchwood could be the answer, well there is a revelation.

"I still have bad days." Says Ianto. "But as I says I channel mine into my work"

"And we run all the better for it." Says Jack. "If it was not for Ianto my job would be so difficult, he knows where everything is, he is organised in a chaotic environment, we have very large archives which is now so organised we no longer spend days looking for something."

Lilith looks at Ianto. "Can you help me?" She says. "My nut doctor gives me exercises to do, and tasks but she does not understand as she does not have OCD nor been in the same situations that triggered it."

"I can help you so it isn't a battle all the time... Show you how to channel it into everyday tasks... To use the OCD as an advantage not a disadvantage." Ianto says.

"Thank you Ianto." Replies Lilith. She takes four more sips of her beer and puts the bottle back down exactly as it was.

Jack watches the interaction between Ianto and Lilith... He feels at peace... He is at peace, for he knows she is going to be the one that keeps Ianto a live for him... She will protect him if he cannot... Jack can trust her, that when they are out on a dangerous missions, if Ianto is not with him, he will be with her and she will protect him, in fact, she will protect both of them... Where is all this coming from? Her name echoes out from their future to him from his past, he now knows her name... She is going to be great and so is... He looks at Ianto... Hmmm... He looks back at Lilith, her name? Oh yes the here and now... "Lilith, we have your surname already on our files." Jack says.

"Have you?" Says Lilith, not giving anything away.

"Yes, starting back from 1969." Says Jack.

"Well that is before I was born." Lilith says,

"I know, the file is for a Brigadier Alistair Lethbridge-Stewart." Jack replies. "Now a Sir."

Lilith fidgets slightly. "Well that would be my grandfather then." She says.

"So your grandfather is the founder of UNIT?" Asks Jack already knowing the answer.

"Yes... UNIT... The, if it is alien shoot it then shoot it a second time and a third for good measure... UNIT that destroys families but will never let them go... UNIT that promises to protect families against aliens then fails..." Lilith takes a deep breath. "My grandmother committed suicide, the human mind is to frail to comprehend, to know certain things, she lost her only son to... to... My father and mother... My father was also a member of UNIT, were killed. The official report said car accident, the unofficial was an alien attack, it...he was punishing my grandfather for helping another alien. My mother was an innocent casualty. UNIT thought they could ride rough shod over me, my career, because of my grandfather. The end of the line finishes with me... My daughter will not be joining the military." Lilith tells Jack, opening up to him and Ianto. "My life has been filled with tragedy and pain."

"I am sorry." Says Jack sincerely. "I did not mean to upset you. Though we have no connection with UNIT there are times when we work in conjunction with them even sometimes sharing information or they send artefacts to us to identify... I too disagree with their methods and UNIT really dislike me... It was UNIT that warned us off from you... You are off limits... We were threatened with the Tower of London and our heads on spikes."

"Did they?" Says Lilith. "Well it is lucky you don't listen to them... It is possibly why my grandfather has summoned me to dinner on Tuesday night in Bristol, to see what I am up to and to warn me about you. They think because of whose grand-daughter I am, they can interfere." She explains. "I tried to stay in the regular army but they kept interfering in that... My unit and I kept being _leased_ to UNIT for special missions. They have a lot to answer for."

Jack watches her blue eyes, when she is angry her eyes seem to flare, the pupils. The anger and pain... What about her husband? No he will not bring him up... He will wait for her, she will open up over time.

Ianto watches her, she is getting stressed out. She is moving the salt and pepper pot, lining them up, moving them one behind the other and her foot is taping, just slightly. Rhythm of four. He needs to get her and Jack away from this difficult subject. "Jack, drink your water." He says. "Fluid intake."

"He can be so bossy sometimes." Jack says. "I would go as far as saying, domineering."

Lilith looks at Ianto then back at Jack. Ianto is good. "He is right, you do need to drink plenty. I would think blood loss for any species would be bad but is helped with the ingestion of fluids, water, regardless of what the body is capable of." She says, her foots stops tapping, following Ianto's distraction.

"Hmmm." Jack muses. "One of you domineering and one of you commanding... I am not going to get away with much but I could put those traits to good use." He purrs.

Lilith looks at Ianto. "Is he like this with everyone?" She asks.

"More or less." Replies Ianto.

"How do you put up with it?" Lilith asks.

"If he upsets me to much I put him on decaf for the day and ignore him." Replies Ianto.

"He can be so cruel." Pouts Jack.

"Those lips Jack." Ianto laughs, feeling comfortable with Lilith,

Lilith looks between the two males... Her heart races. A warmth, an internal smile, not reaching her face but she can feel it. This is what she needs. "His pouting lips are rather endearing." She comments.

Both Ianto and Jack look at her, they smile so beautifully at her.

"There is me thinking my charms don't work on you." Says Jack, cheekily.

"Oh they don't." Says Lilith seriously. "I just know what is beautiful and you two definitely fall into the category of beautiful."

Ianto blushes.

"Wow." Jack gasps. "You are going to have me blushing at this rate."

Lilith starts to collect their plates, trying to distract herself. She takes them through to the kitchen. Ianto puts the serving dishes back on the tray and follows Lilith to the kitchen. Jack stands and goes to the wall that surrounds the roof garden. Lilith has a lovely view across the bay.

Ianto soon returns with another bottle of water for Jack and a beer for himself. He joins Jack at the wall; he passes the water to Jack. Jack puts an arm around Ianto's waist as they stand there looking across the bay.

"How is you back now?" Jack asks, remembering how bruised it was.

"I have not thought about it, I have been worrying about you all day." Says Ianto.

Lilith stands by the door for a moment, just watching her two new acquaintances, possibly friends, definitely new boss and work colleague. They look good together; they obviously care about each other. She goes over to them. She climbs up on to the wall next to Ianto and sits.

Jack looks at her; she shows no fear of the height at which they are.

Lilith sees his worried look. "I am passed the suicide part." She says, looking out across the bay. "Well I never really... A week after the event, after I discharged myself from hospital, I sat in a locked room with a loaded gun in front of me for nearly forty-eight hours... I just looked at the gun... I could not pick it up... Suicide was not a way for me... I have a daughter." She looks down at Jack and Ianto. "No, never pointless suicide... I would give my life for a reason, the right person or persons but not that... I am a bit of an adrenaline junky though or I was, always was from a young age... Jumping from planes, climbing, rafting, canoeing, fast cars. I have a bike in storage but I have not done anything since... Since then as that buzz would make me feel alive." She explains.

"Did you not feel a buzz when you chased off those Weevils?" Jack asks, still on edge.

"Oh yes." She replies. "Hence sitting up here."

"You like fast cars then you are going to love Jack's driving." Says Ianto. "That is an adrenaline rush or do I mean adding a few hundred years to you."

"Really." Lilith replies. "Hmmm I might give you a rush and take you two for a ride on my bike then sometime... That is an adrenaline rush."

Both men smile. "We will look forward to that." They say together.

Jack yawns.

Ianto looks at Jack concerned. "Perhaps we should get you bed." Says Ianto.

"Really? Both of you?" Jack says.

"That is not what he meant Jack." Says Lilith getting down off the wall.

Jack relaxes, he was afraid for her. "One can hope." Jack breathes.

"Jack you need to get some rest." Says Ianto.

"Ok." Concedes Jack, yes he still is recovering.

Jack and Ianto head back to the guest bedroom, followed by Lilith. Ianto gets Jack sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Ok. There is a TV. in the bottom of the bed." Explains Lilith, picking up a remote control, she presses a bottom and the TV. rises from the bottom of the bed.

"Flashy... I like that." Says Jack... It is a gadget.

"If you need water or coffee help yourself from the kitchen. If there is a problem during the night I am just up stairs." Says Lilith.

"Thank you Lilith." Says Ianto.

"Yes thank you for the meal and for letting us stay here." Says Jack sincerely.

"That is ok. Goodnight gentlemen." Lilith says.

"Goodnight." Says Ianto and Jack together.

Lilith close the bedroom door. She clears everything away from their evening meal. She scrubs everything, tidies everything until it is just so. Clean and uniformed; tidy.

Soon all three are asleep. Ianto and Jack cuddled up together. Lilith spread out across her bed.


	10. Chapter 10

**TITLE:-**TORCHWOOD:-

IN THE BEGINNING WAS TORCHWOOD.

THE SAGA'S OF MAJOR LILITH LETHBRIDGE-STEWART.

(CHPT.10)

**AUTHOR:-** NEMOSANGEL

**CHARACTERS:-** CAPTAIN JACK HARKNESS, IANTO JONES, MAJOR LILITH LETHBRIDGE-STEWART.

**MENTIONED CHARACTERS :-** GWEN, MICKEY, THE DOCTOR, MARTHA, ROSE, LILY-ROSE WREN, SIR ALISTAIR LETHBRIDGE-STEWART.

**PAIRINGS:- ** JACK/IANTO

**WARNINGS:-** M/M KISSING, JACK NAKED (again), ALIEN TWEAKING

**RATING:- **T **WORD COUNT:-** 5015

**SUMMARY:-** SATURDAY... LILITH'S FIRST DAY WORKING FOR TORCHWOOD. A SECRET BASE UNDER CARDIFF, SHE HADN'T SEEN THAT ONE COMING. JACK NOW HAS THE BEGINNINGS OF A RECOGNISABLE TEAM FOR THE FUTURE. JACK IS DEEP IN THOUGHT, HE IS WORKING ON A NEW STAFF STRUCTURE... IANTO AND LILITH WILL BE HIS SECONDS. JACK IS GETTING MEMORIES FROM THE FUTURE FILTERING BACK TO HIM. THERE IS A GLIMPSE OF LILITH'S CARING SIDE AND HER ANGER AT TORCHWOOD 1 AND UNIT... AND SHE REALLY DOES NOT LIKE GUNS. THEN A CONVERSTATION ABOUT PERCEPTION FILTERS, A COLLAR AND BELL.

**DISCLAIMER:-** I DON'T OWN TORCHWOOD OR DOCTOR WHO, IT BELONGS TO R.T.D. & BBC. THIS IS JUST FOR FUN AND I HAVE HAD FUN PLAYING IN TORCHWOODS WORLD.

YOU KNOW THE DRILL... READ AND REVIEW... AND TELL YOUR FRIENDS ABOUT IT IF YOU LIKE IT.

**CHAPTER 10.**

5.20am. Saturday.

Lilith's guest room. Jack wakes with a start, something had woken him, he is sure someone had cried out. Was it he? No, he does not think so, he slept well. Ianto stirs slightly, cuddling into him, his head on Jack's chest and their legs entwined. Was it Ianto that had cried out? No, he thinks it was more distant. He lays there listening, he is sure he can hear someone sobbing. Is it Lilith? It is female, it can only be Lilith.

Lilith is lying across her bed, her cover kicked off the bed, she tosses and turns, crying. Suddenly she is awake, she lays there breathing heavily. She looks across at the clock... 5.25am. That is the best nights sleep she has had in a long while. She gets up and changes from her sleep ware into a tee shirt and trackie bottoms. She goes down to her gym. She should not disturb Jack and Ianto as there is her study, bathroom and her daughter bedroom between them. Her warm up is some gently stretching excises then her rowing machine. She then moves onto her weight machine, a multi gym. She is soon lost in her workout regime.

Jack just lies there, enjoying being comfortable. He feels a lot stronger and contented... Contented? He looks down at Ianto laying on him... Yes contented. He gently kisses the top of Ianto's head.

"Morning my Cariad." Ianto whispers sleepily.

"Morning my beautiful love." Replies Jack. He is glad they have _come clean_ about how they feel for each other; he can be more relaxed, not so guarded... They love each other!

They lay in bed for a while just happy with each other's company.

"I suppose we should get up soon." Says Ianto. "I shall need to go down to mine to change."

"I think Lilith is already up. I will get a shower while you go down to yours." Says Jack.

"Ok." Says Ianto. He starts to get up but Jack pulls him back, trapping him under his body.

"Not before this..." Jack kisses Ianto passionately. When they finally pull away from each other, they are panting, breathing heavily.

Ianto gently runs a finger along Jack's jaw, a smile on his face. "I will not be long. You will have to let me back in." He says.

"Ok my beautiful." Jack says.

Ianto slides out of bed and dresses in his clothes from yesterday. Jack lies in bed watching every movement Ianto makes.

"Shower Jack." Says Ianto.

"Yes ok." Says Jack getting out of bed. He stretches, he hears Ianto's breathing hitch up a notch at his nakedness. Jack smiles. "Whatever you say." He purrs.

Ianto closes his eyes for a moment. "Jack..." He points to the on-suite.

Jack grins at him, blows a kiss and moves toward the bathroom.

Ianto now satisfied Jack is moving, going towards the shower, he leaves Lilith's apartment and goes down to his.

Jack showers then dresses. He puts his vortex manipulator back on, his watch and his gun belt. He then goes out into the living room, he can hear a clanking noise coming from a room on the other side of the living room, its door is slightly open. Jack goes to the door. He can see Lilith working out in the room.

Jack raises his hand to knock on the door but it freezes as he hears Lilith.

"Come in Jack." Lilith calls out.

How did she know...? Jack enters and what he sees he did not expect, it is a fully equipped gym, weights, benches, rowing machine, static bike, a speedball and a kick bag. Then down one side of the room are display cases with swords, knives, crossbows and other weapons. One case has a musket and several sets of duelling pistols. Jack does not know where to look first.

"Morning, did you sleep alright?" Lilith asks, just running through a karate kata.

"Yes thank you. Ianto has just gone down to change then he will be back." Says Jack, still looking around. "This is a surprise." He says waving his hands around.

"I did say I like swords and things." Replies Lilith, stepping forward with a punch followed by a snap kick. "Have a look."

Jack moves to the cases. There are a mix of swords, Japanese, Chinese, military and broad swords. "They are beautiful." Breathes Jack.

"Most are original, a few are replicas but they are all live blades." Lilith says.

Another case Jack looks at is full of martial arts weapons. "You are full of surprises." Jack says in awe, he has seen many things in his very long life but still the odd human can surprise him.

"I was the women's martial arts champion for the army when I was younger." Lilith says as she nods to one corner where there are thirty-two trophies and nineteen medals for a mix of marital arts, fencing and shooting.

This is all the things they could not get access to. "Amazing."

There is a knock at the apartment's door.

"That will be Ianto back. Can I show him in here?" Jack asks.

Lilith nods. "Of course you can." She feels comfortable letting these to males into her world.

Jack lets Ianto back in the apartment. "Come, see this room." Says Jack, excitedly leading Ianto by the hand back to Lilith's gym.

Lilith is kicking the hell out of her kick bag when Jack returns with Ianto.

"Wow." Says Ianto. "Remind us not to upset you." He says as he sees what she is doing. Then he allows his eyes to wander over the room, marvel. He wanders along the cases looking. "Can you use all these weapons?" He asks.

"Yes." Replies Lilith, stopping. "Right, I better get a shower. Then I will come and get us breakfast."

"Well, if I am permitted may I do breakfast for us while you get ready?" Says Ianto, hesitantly. People with OCD can get very possessive over things like their kitchens or how things are done.

Lilith looks at Ianto a moment. He understands, he will be respectful and tidy. She has to learn to live and trust. "I usually have toast but there are other things in the fridge or cupboards if you want something different." She says.

"Toast will be fine." Replies Jack.

"Then Ianto, you may do breakfast." Lilith says, taking another step along the road of trust and recovery. "There is fresh juice in the fridge and there is fresh coffee for the machine in the cupboard over the fridge."

"Ok." Says Ianto heading towards the kitchen. Jack follows him.

Lilith goes up to her room and into the bathroom. She showers and dresses... Well after some debate with herself about what to wear... She goes with a black trouser suit on her first day, the jacket is long and she wears a blue silk blouse and a pair of low black shoes, polished. She looks in the full-length mirror...It is the only time she looks in the mirror is when she is fully dressed... A broken body, a broken mind and emotionally broken! She picks up a black shoulder bag, placing her purse, mobile, brush, keys and a few bits of make-up. At the bottom of the bag is a telescopic nightstick, hidden in the lining but easy to get to if she needs to. She then goes down and joins her two guests.

Jack watches her, blue definitely suits her, it enhances the blue of her eyes even further. So his beautiful Ianto is dressed in a red shirt, which suits him and the beautiful damaged Lilith is dressed in blue that suits her. He is a very lucky man.

Ianto passes Lilith a mug of coffee as she sits at the breakfast bar that divides the kitchen from the living room.

Lilith takes a sip. "Hmmm, this is good." She muses aloud.

"Ianto is the best coffee maker anywhere." States Jack proudly.

"It is worth joining you just for the coffee." Lilith says.

Jack is sure he can hear a smile in her voice if that were possible.

"I aim to please." Says Ianto with a slight bow.

"Hmm..." Jack starts to make a comment.

"Jack!" Lilith and Ianto say together.

Ianto and Jack laugh. Lilith feels a warmth spreading through her. These two males make her feel safe and comfortable even though she knows that she is joining an organisation that deals with danger. She watches as the golden aura around Jack swirls around him as he laughs. Ianto's aura is a mix of royal colours, blues, green and purple which is very much like hers, the only real difference is that Ianto's is also flecked with the gold from Jack's aura. Jack is basically rubbing off on him. Their laughing is like music, relaxing, breaking down her emotional barriers. At this rate she could... might smile by the end of the weekend.

Ianto and Lilith clear up. Jack watches, fascinated. They move around each other, their movements similar, neither colliding into the other. He is hoping she will work this well with Gwen. They have common ground, they both have someone outside Torchwood. Gwen has Rhys and Lilith has her daughter. They will have to come up with a cover story for Lilith. Gwen's cover story for Rhys, before he found out about Torchwood, was that she was special ops on detachment from the police. Lilith will have to have something different, which allows her to be on call twenty-four hours a day. He will come up with something by the end of the day.

7.20am.

Jack looks at his watch. "Right, are you ready?" He says. "I want to get you shown around the place, a workstation sorted for you and a staff file started before Gwen gets in."

"Ready boss." Says Lilith.

"Sir." Says Ianto.

"Oh wait." Lilith says. She goes over to the guest bedroom and comes back with the black sack, which holds Jack's blood soaked shredded clothes. "I take it these need to be incinerated?"

"Yes." Replies Ianto taking the bag from Lilith. "Can't be to careful. Don't want anyone getting hold of Jack's blood."

The three leave Lilith's apartment and head towards The Hub. They enter through the tourist office.

Lilith feels a mix of apprehension and excitement, she is not sure what to expect. A secret base under Cardiff... She did not see that one coming.

The cogged door rolls open with flashing lights and an alarm sounding. Jack enters first then Lilith and Ianto.

"Welcome to our world." Says Ianto with a smile.

Lilith takes a few steps in and looks around, "It is huge." Looking up.

"This is only the main working area." Says Jack. "There are several levels below and miles of tunnels with rooms off them."

Lilith takes another few steps forward. "We are under the water tower." She says recognising the base of it.

"Yes." Replies Ianto.

Up on the platform high above them Myfanwy hears Ianto. She gives a little squeal and takes to her wings.

Lilith watches amazed. "That's a... That's a Pterodactyl." She breaths.

"Yes." Replies Ianto.

"That is Myfanwy." Says Jack.

"Myfanwy... You named a Pterodactyl, Myfanwy?" Says Lilith in disbelief.

"Ianto named her. She came through the rift and we look after her. She tolerates us but she loves Ianto... Well his chocolate." Explains Jack.

"So the rift isn't just open to space but time as well... Right?" Lilith asks looking at Jack and Ianto.

"Yes." Says Jack. "And possibly parallel universes, different timelines."

"Does it just flow one way?" Lilith asks.

"No." Says Jack honestly, he has learnt some secrets are more dangerous if not known by his team. He should have more faith in them. Just because he keeps a secret does not mean his team will be safe. This is the beginning of a new era for him, he will become more open, less secretive especially with Ianto and even Lilith. Secrets do not keep the team safe but the right information does... Well, safer, for they know what they are up against. Earth needs protecting. Jack realises something else watching Lilith's face, full of emotion, wonderment, it is the most animated it has been.

"So it can take things from here?" Lilith says.

"Yes. We do try to minimise the damage but sometimes... Well people go missing too." Says Jack.

"Not good." Says Lilith, realising the implications, all those worlds out there, places that would be so hostile to a human... Terrifying.

"Ok, Ianto if you take Lilith on a guided tour of the main parts today then through the week you show her everything else." Says Jack.

"Everything?" Repeats Ianto.

"Confirmed." Replies Jack. Jack wants Lilith to know everything about The Hub and what it contains, it's workings. Ianto had carried it all while he was away, never letting on to the others, keeping his secrets and Torchwood's. Now it will never fall to just one person. He did think of telling Gwen once but came to the conclusion she just was not the right sort of person... She would not be able to cope with what_ must _be done. So he and Ianto have been the only ones to know everything but he is going to have a total overhaul of how this place is run. Everything changes.

"Shall we." Ianto says, indicating for Lilith to go to the left. "This is the main working area." He starts as the pair move off.

Jack watches for a few moments then he goes up to his office... He is working on a new staff structure but it will mean something's will change... Like Ianto and Lilith will be his seconds, officially, on paper and signed by the crown. Technically Lilith out-ranks him in military terms but he believes this will not be an issue between them but then, he grins to himself, a little power play can be so engaging, he likes a challenge. He could always pull the age thing on her or... He smiles a secret smile. The twenty first century is when it all changes... It is changing... Now! Things are now in motion for the future. He now has the beginnings of a recognisable team for the future.

Jack brings up the internal CCTV, he watches as the pair go through the place. They are just entering the first level of the cell area. Three of the cells are occupied, one by Janet and the other two, by two recently caught Weevils.

"This is Janet." Says Ianto, stopping in front of her cell.

"You named a Weevil Janet?" Says Lilith, moving closer to the observation panel of the cell, studying her.

"Yes, she has been with us for a while now." Explains Ianto. Ianto's headset buzzes. He touches a button on it. "Yes Jack?" He listens. "Ok we are on our way." Ianto replies. He looks at Lilith. "Jack is waiting for us in the boardroom."

Jack watches the pair as they make their way back up to the main part of The Hub. Lilith seems relaxed, asking questions that Ianto answers. A couple of times Ianto glances up at a camera as they pass them. Jack sees just the slightest of smiles grace Ianto's face as he looks. Ianto can sense him watching them. Her name echoes out from the future... She will protect them. They can protect Earth because of her, she will achieve great things. What is going on? Why is he drawn to her? No not in that way... Well... There is only Ianto for him but she seems to fit with them, she is right... With her it is a relationship of true friendship with both of them. Technically The Doctor is his oldest friend then there is Rose, Mickey and Martha but up until now Ianto has been a true friend and now he feels Lilith... god his mind is rambling. He switches the screen off as he hears the pair approaching. He knows Lilith is going to have a tough time as she faces certain things, he does not know what yet but.. Things are filtering through... Time travelling can be a bitch especially to the memory.

"I had not thought of getting paid as well." Says Lilith as the pair enters the boardroom. "Yes I will give you my details Ianto." She had not discussed monies with Jack.

"Well, what do you think of the place?" Jack asks,.

"An interesting mix of steam punk colliding with sewer rat and just a dash of sci-fi." Lilith says matter of fact.

"Steam punk?" Repeats Jack.

"Yes Jack." Says Ianto. "The Victorian influence... Wood and brass... It is the modern term for it. I will explain more later Jack." Ianto looks at Lilith. "We still have many of the original Victorian features, which includes Jack."

Lilith looks at Jack. "Really... So I guess you are... What? Nearly a hundred and fifty years old in linear time." She muses.

"No, only parts of my life have been lived linear... Then I have also been buried for nearly one thousand eight hundred years, one moment alive the next dead." He shudders at the memory. "Though it does get a little difficult to keep track when jumping backwards and forwards in time." Plus, he thinks, when a whole year is wiped from time... The year that never was for most.

"So does your species age slower or is it a side effect of the other?" Asks Lilith.

"The other." Replies Jack, without thinking, answering honestly. "I do age but very, very slowly now."

"So for the first part of your life you aged normally?" Lilith says.

"More or less... There were a few hic-cups when I worked for The Time Agency." Replies Jack.

Lilith shakes her head. "No... Still cannot get my head around it. Need time to process all that information." She says, her mind wants to process all the information but... but there is something... Time... Time... Memories... trying...

"Take a seat." Says Jack.

Lilith sits. Ianto goes to the other side of the table and sits. In front of Jack are several plastic bags with the Torchwood logo on.

Jack picks up the first bag and empties the contents onto the table. He moves the contents over to Lilith. "Your works phone, already programmed, my number is one on the speeds dial. Ianto's is two, Gwen's is three and I have already put Mickey's in yours, which is four. Plus your blue tooth headset that has been... " He looks at Ianto with a grin. "Tweaked."

Ianto blushes as he remembers the tweaking.

"Tweaked with alien technology." Says Lilith.

"Or tweaked by an alien." Jack laughs, still looking at Ianto.

"Jack concentrate." Says Lilith.

"Ok but you really are a spoil sport." Says Jack looking back at Lilith.

"Alien can tweak later." Lilith says with a wink to Ianto.

Ianto blushes even more.

Jack laughs with his whole being.

Still no smile reaches Lilith's face but she feels... that warmth. She looks down at the new phone and headset. She then looks up at the pair. "But then it could be human tweaking alien later." She says still without a smile but the humour is not lost on the pair of lovers.

Ianto laughs. "I am liking her more and more Jack." He says.

Jack laughs. "Oh yes and at least Lilith makes it fair." Jack empties the next bag. He passes it to Lilith. "Your ID. Ianto will go over all our codes and protocols later."

"Ok Jack." Replies Lilith.

The third bag Jack keeps his hand on. "This is your gun but... " He starts.

Lilith goes pale and shakes her head. "No." She whispers.

"I know." Says Jack. "I will keep it until such time that you are ready for it."

"I... I don't know whether I will ever be ready." Lilith replies.

Jack realises guns make Lilith more than just nervous. "It is ok... When you are ready we can help you a little at a time. For now you will be with someone who has a gun out on a missions, you can use weapons that you feel comfortable." Jack moves another bag slightly forward. "What about a stun gun?" He asks.

"I don't know. It is still basically a gun but..." Lilith looks at Jack. "It will be a starting point I suppose."

"We will take it slowly... We don't need to rush it." Jack says understandingly. "We can start with the stun gun. I will put it on a small table in my office then every day I want you to start off with just touching it."

"Touching it?" Lilith says with a slight panic.

"Yes, just touch it, just once a day. Then we will go from there." Says Jack. "Either myself or Ianto will be with you when you do it."

Lilith relaxes a little. "Ok."

"Also, may I have your permission to tell Gwen about the gun part?" Jack asks as Gwen will need to know.

"Yes Jack and about my OCD so she does not take offence over my hand washing or anything else she might find odd." Replies Lilith.

"Thank you." Says Jack. "I know this is a personal question but how many times do you see your therapist?" He asks.

Lilith looks puzzled for a moment. "Oh you mean my nut doctor." She says.

"I was being polite." Says Jack.

"No need to be polite. I see her now twice a month. Not that it is doing any good. She just goes around in circles. She does not understand nor has she ever been in situations where... well... " Says Lilith struggling to find the words that don't remind her of...

"Hostile situations." Says Ianto quietly.

Lilith looks Ianto. Jack can see a similar haunted look in their blue eyes.

"Yes, hostile situations." Repeats Lilith.

"Right twice a week we are going to sit down and talk. Talk about anything and everything with the aim that one day we can talk about those events that have affected us, frightened us, scared us emotionally. We will work them out together, support each other. We can't discuss the stuff we see and do here with outsiders so we have to keep it to ourselves or discuss it with each other." Jack says looking at both Lilith and Ianto. "We have all witnessed and experienced traumatic events. We have that in common. We will understand each other. Whatever we talk about stays amongst us in this room."

Ianto's eyes water... Jack. He breaths in deeply. Does he really want to face...? A single tear rolls down his cheek. Suddenly he is aware that both Lilith and Jack are touching him. Lilith had got up and gone around the table to him, her arm over his shoulder and Jack is holding his hand.

Jack notices that Lilith has responded to Ianto's despair... She is not emotionally closed down as he feared... The response of the caring mother is still there... The 'mother instinct', as he calls it, can over-ride most things, even a traumatic event and this is how Lilith has carried on where others of her unit have fallen because of her daughter... While Ianto had shown Lilith around he had managed to find out about some of her men, as their files were not so highly classified so he could access them. Only three had remained in the army, two with desk jobs and one, when he was sent out for another tour out in Afghanistan under fired, proceeded to shoot two of his new comrades and his new commanding officer, screaming they were not going to take him alive, in the end he was shot by an MP. Those others that survived from her unit are either now dead, suicide, retconned, in a mental unit or under therapy like Lilith. All showing signs of post-traumatic shock to one degree or another basically the same story as the survivors of the Torchwood 1 staff.

"Sorry." Says Ianto.

"Ianto you never need to apologise to me." Says Lilith "It was not your fault... You were not the one making the corporate decisions. Those that run Torchwood 1 like Ms. Hartman, were playing god... They thought they were being so bloody clever. They died, running and screaming." Lilith winces at her own words. "And we were left to clear up their mess. UNIT were no better that day."

Jack can hear the bitterness, the anger in Lilith's voice and he had noticed that she had winced at her own words. He looks at Ianto, sometimes he forgets just how young he is, he has had no military training as such and has seen things that could snap a human mind. His beautiful Welshman. Lilith is that little older, had military training, seen some terrible things, even possibly party to something terrible that day... There is something... It is possible that her trauma is worse than Ianto's but she hides it by going to comfort Ianto... She does not want to face it yet... Jack had learnt a lot from just this... Humans are amazing... They are fragile but a few find ways to cope and hopefully over time recover.

"Thank you Lilith." Ianto says in a near whisper, he had allowed his professional mask to slip.

Lilith goes back to her seat and Jack remains holding Ianto's hand.

"Lilith I have come up with a cover story for your daughter or anyone else that asks... You are working for a security company. You are working as a consultant and trouble-shooter. That is why you are on call twenty-four hours a day. You could be called away in the middle of the night or be away for a few days at a time. You were offered the job after talking to a neighbour, Ianto, who also works for the company." Says Jack, it is very close to the truth.

"Yes that is workable and when you think about it, Torchwood is a security firm... It protects the Earth and its people, plus protecting alien life from humans... That is security." Says Lilith agreeing with Jack.

"Right, Ianto is going to take you down to get you set up with a workstation, the one next to his. He will set up your staff file with you. Then by that time Gwen should be in and then we can have a staff meeting." Says Jack.

Both Ianto and Lilith stand.

"Ok." Says Lilith as she follows Ianto down to the workstations.

"This will be your workstation." Says Ianto. "Lets get you logged in as staff, log your retina so the security cameras recognise you so you get access into the base."

The pair work together doing all the admin. part of the job.

"Next of kin is your daughter. Right?" Says Ianto. "Or your grandfather?"

"My daughter, yes. She will be looked after if anything happens to me?" Lilith says, under no illusion that she is embarking on a dangerous path.

"Yes. We can fast track getting your monies released to her and we will take care of any arrangement. We would take care of her" Says Ianto. "I will personally see to everything for you."

"Thank you Ianto." Lilith says. Lilith then sees the pendulums on Ianto's workstation. "You really were spying on me." She says as a statement.

Ianto blushes slightly at being caught. "Hmmm yes... We were intrigued, I was." Ianto says picking up the silver and crystal pendulum. "We wanted to find out what and who were dealing with. We did not register any technology but the pendulum, was reacting to certain areas."

"What is with those areas? Am I allowed to know?" Says Lilith.

"Perception filter." Says Jack behind the pair, making both of them jump.

"Jack!" Ianto says, turning to him. "Collar and bell." He threatens.

"Meow... Can I have some...?" Starts Jack.

Ianto goes bright red knowing all to well what Jack is implying. "Jack!" He hisses.

Lilith looks between Ianto and Jack... Jack obviously makes a habit of creeping up on Ianto. Hmmm... She can help Ianto out with that. She can feel that new warmth again. "Jack... Perception filter?"

"Oh yes." Jack looks at Lilith. "Right, that night with the pendulum in front of the water tower, the pendulum was reacting to one of our entrances, a lift. Did you see anything in that space?"

Lilith thinks for a moment. "Well... I know I was trying to investigate that area but my eyes just did not want to focus on the area, they kept drifting... My senses were telling me something was there and so was my pendulum. I just could not concentrate on the area.

"Shall we call it a travelling box for now, landed in the area a few times now, which has a very powerful perception filter, it makes the mind see what it thinks it should and not what is actually there. It has left an imprint in theses areas. I was actually standing on that spot so you got my coat wet." Explains Jack.

"I knew something was not right. Well you know I can use the cards and the pendulum, I also can see auras so to some I am a sensitive. I can also sense things like danger." Lilith looks at Ianto. "Tell me how did you get on with the pendulum?"

"A little to well... I even got Gwen to fill some mugs up with water then cover them." Says Ianto.

"That is good practice. You got them all right?" Says Lilith.

"Yes." Ianto replies. "But then my grandmother followed the old ways... I was intrigued to know how and why the pendulum works. I would like to do some more work with it though."

"I can help you if you wish." Says Lilith.

"I would like that." Replies Ianto.

Suddenly a soft grinding sound comes from the area of the cogged door, announcing it is about to open.


	11. Chapter 11

**TITLE:-**TORCHWOOD:-

IN THE BEGINNING WAS TORCHWOOD.

THE SAGA'S OF MAJOR LILITH LETHBRIDGE-STEWART.

(CHPT.11)

**AUTHOR:-** NEMOSANGEL

**CHARACTERS:-** CAPTAIN JACK HARKNESS, IANTO JONES, MAJOR LILITH LETHBRIDGE-STEWART, GWEN WILLIAMS, LILY-ROSE WREN.

**MENTIONED CHARACTERS :-** RHYS WILLIAM

**PAIRINGS:- ** JACK/IANTO

**WARNINGS:-** INNUENDOS (well it is jack)

**RATING:- **T **WORD COUNT:-** 4845

**SUMMARY:-** GWEN AND LILITH MEET. LILITH'S FIRST PROJECT IS TO BUILD A GYM IN THE HUB. LILITH HAS ANOTHER UNIQUE ABILITY... SHE CAN MAKE JACK BLUSH. THEY ALSO START TO DISCOVER THAT THE MAJOR DOES HAVE A SENSE OF HUMOUR. THE TEAM ALSO DISCUSS JACK AND IANTO HAVING THE EVENING OFF TO GO ON A DATE. THEY ALSO EACH HAVE A TRACKING DEVICE IMPLANTED... FOR SECURITY. AND LILITH MAKES JACK BLUSH AGAIN!

**DISCLAIMER:-** I DON'T OWN TORCHWOOD OR DOCTOR WHO, IT BELONGS TO R.T.D. & BBC. THIS IS JUST FOR FUN AND I HAVE HAD FUN PLAYING IN TORCHWOODS WORLD.

YOU KNOW THE DRILL... READ AND REVIEW... AND TELL YOUR FRIENDS ABOUT IT IF YOU LIKE IT.

**CHAPTER 11.**

10.05am. The alarm goes off and the lights on the cogged door start flashing announcing the arrival of Gwen.

"Morning." Gwen calls out as she enters.

"Good morning." Replies Jack. "Come and meet our new recruit."

Gwen puts her bag on her desk at her workstation then walks over to her three colleagues.

"Gwen Williams meet Major Lilith Lethbridge-Stewart." Says Jack.

Gwen holds her hand out. "Nice to meet you Major and welcome to Torchwood." She says with a smile.

For a fraction of a second, Lilith pauses before shaking the offered hand, Ianto notices... Touching issues. "Lilith please and nice to meet you Gwen." Lilith says resisting the urge to wipe her hand, to wash it.

"So you rescued Jack?" Asks Gwen.

"Like my knight in shining armour." Says Jack.

"You're the knight." Says Lilith, referring to the Tarot cards but still no smile.

Jack smiles. "Oh yes. Lilith took on three Weevils."

"Yes but if you had been...been normal I would have been to late." Says Lilith.

"True... Through the haze I remember you apologising for getting to me to late." Says Jack. "And I could hear your voice Ianto."

"You had managed to call me." Says Ianto. "I could hear the Weevils growling." He wants to add _but I could not do anything, I was helpless_ but he does not.

"Rhys found your phone under one of the bins still with an open connection to Ianto." Says Gwen.

"What of the scene of the attack?" Jack asks.

"Rhys and I cleaned it... There was so much blood Jack." Gwen says wincing.

"The Weevils had severed several of Jack's major arteries." Says Lilith.

"Lilith chased off the Weevils and carried me back to her place." Says Jack. "Anyway, staff meeting in..." Jack looks at Ianto.

"Ten minutes." Ianto replies, as that is how long it will take him to brew a pot of coffee, pour it and take it on a tray up to the boardroom.

"Meet up there in ten minutes then... Lilith this gives you time to lay out your workstation area, as you want it. Find your way around the computer system." Says Jack.

"Ok Jack." Replies Lilith... She wipes her hand down her leg.

Gwen goes over to her workstation, she touches a key and her computer screen comes to life. Jack goes up to his office and Ianto goes to the kitchen area.

Lilith takes a photo of her daughter out of her bag and fixes it to the frame of her workstation, she can see that Ianto has a few photos, one of a woman with two children, possibly relatives. Then there is one of him and Jack together and then another photo with him, Jack, Gwen and two other people she does not know. Lilith looks across at Gwen's area, she has the same group photo plus one of a man on his own plus a photo of Gwen and the man together on what looks like their wedding day. Lilith is about to put her bag in the bottom draw when her personal phone rings. She looks at the screen... Lily-Rose. "Hello Lily-Rose." Says Lilith into the phone.

_"Hi mum." _Comes Lily-Rose's reply. _"Is it alright to stay over at Jenny's again tonight. Her brother's band is playing at the Exchange tonight and Levi has asked if we will crew for them."_

"Well if Jenny's mum is ok with you staying another night." Replies Lilith.

_"Yes. Plus it is all experience, Levi has been keeping a record of our crewing for the band. He has done us a folder each with photo's of the different things we have done for them. He also has added references and things like working within the health and safety regs. It will all go with my course work for college." _Explains Lily-Rose over the phone.

"That is good of him." Says Lilith. "Anyway I had better go... Oh and no alcohol."

_"Yes mum. See you tomorrow. Love you." _Lily-Rose says over the phone.

"Love you too." Lilith Says. "Bye." Lilith puts her phone back in her bag, she takes out a bottle of anti-bacterial gel from her bag and she puts her bag in the bottom draw of her workstation... Her workstation. She subconsciously puts four squirts in the palm of her right hand and rubs it in to her hands.

"Lilith." Gwen calls over starting to move from her workstation towards the metal stairs.

Lilith follows.

"Was that your daughter?" Gwen asks as they walk up the stairs.

"Yes... She wanted to know if she could stay at her friends place again tonight." Explains Lilith. "Do you have any children?"

"No, though I would like to sometime but with this job it could be difficult." Gwen says with a smile. "Have you anything planned for tonight?"

"No." Replies Lilith.

"My Rhys is out tonight with a couple of his mates so would you mind working with me tonight until about so we can give Jack and Ianto the evening off, so they can go for a meal or something without interruptions." Says Gwen.

"I don't mind, I don't sleep much anyway and it will give us a chance to get to know each other." Says Lilith as they enter the boardroom.

Gwen and Lilith sit at the table. Ianto comes in carrying a tray with four mugs on and a plate of biscuits. Ianto passes Gwen her coffee and then Lilith hers.

Lilith inhales the coffee aroma then takes four sips. "Ianto, another perfect coffee." She says. "I don't think I will make another coffee."

"Thank you Ma'am." Says Ianto.

"Ianto, not Ma'am." Lilith says.

"Sorry... Lilith." Replies Ianto with a slight smile.

Gwen looks between Ianto and Lilith. "Another coffee?" She asks aloud, has she missed something?

"Yes." Says Lilith. "Ianto made breakfast."

Gwen rises a questioning eyebrow. "Really?"

Ianto blushes, he realises how this conversation sounds. "No... No not like that... Jack was still to weak to move so we stayed in Lilith's guest bedroom." He says.

Lilith can see the amusement shining in her eyes... Gwen had known what they had meant.

Jack comes in from his office, he sees how red Ianto is. "Lovely shade of red Ianto." He says.

Ianto sits down. "Gwen just implied something because I made breakfast at Lilith's." He says.

Jack laughs. "Hmmm... Well we... "

"Jack!" Lilith says. "Behave."

"Yes, Jack, a time and a place." Says Gwen. "Which brings us nicely to this evening. You and Ianto have the evening off. Lilith and I will stay here while you two go out for a meal, to a club, the cinema or something without interruptions. Go out on a date, an evening out."

Jack looks at Ianto. "That would be nice just to be able to sit in a restaurant and know we can get through a meal without being interrupted by the rift or the Weevils." He stops and looks at the two women. Is Lilith ready? He would like to see how she handles herself in a dangerous situation. He knows many who have been in traumatic situations can freeze when faced with a similar situation. No, he remembers how she dealt with the Weevils, she showed no fear... But then that is not always a good sign either. He still would have liked to go out with Lilith a few times in the field before... The words _military_ and _faith _echo in his mind. "Ok... That will be great." He says, then he remembers he had better ask his date if it is all right. "Is that alright with you Ianto? A proper date... me picking you up at nineteen hundred hours, going to the cinema then a meal at one of our favourite restaurants at a booked table then go to one of the clubs were we can dance." Jack says, they could go to a gay club because at least they can dance together without any comments that upset Ianto. Mind at the gay club he is the one that gets annoyed, as Ianto is hit upon even though he is with Jack. Ianto gets upset with the attention and he gets upset that others are trying it on with his Ianto... His Ianto. "Perhaps we will miss the club out." He says aloud. Jack is sure he sees something akin to relief in Ianto's eyes as he dismisses the club.

Ianto is relieved, as last time Jack threatened all sorts of nastiness as one man got to close to Ianto when they were on the dance floor. He had to pull Jack out the club in the end. Jack gets very possessive and protective of him. "Yes, an evening out will be nice. Instead of the club, a nice leisurely walk perhaps."

"You should have a nice night for a walk, clear skies, a full moon." Says Lilith.

"Great." Says Jack with a smile. "Ianto if you finish at seventeen hundred hours, go home and get yourself ready then I will pick you up at nineteen hundred hours. I will also book a table after our meeting. Gwen and Lilith if you two take between fifteen to eighteen hundred hours off."

"Yes Jack." The three say together.

Ianto and Gwen laugh. Lilith feels a warmth again.

"Right down to business." Says Jack. "I would like to officially welcome Lilith to Torchwood 3."

"Thank you." Says Lilith.

"After seeing your gym this morning," Jack starts, "I think it would be a good thing to have a gym here, to help with fitness and also if for some reason, like we have a lock down or if we are confined to The Hub we can still exercise. There is an empty room next to the medical unit. Can I get you to take that as your first project Lilith? Work with Ianto, tell him what you want, spare no expense, the best equipment. If you need a builder Ianto can arrange someone."

"No need for a builder." Says Lilith. "I'm an expert with power tools. I did all my own work on the gym."

"I am sure Rhys can help with any of the heavy stuff." Says Gwen, they all try to avoid situations were they have to use Retcon now.

"Thank you Gwen." Says Jack, he is relieved because if they had got a builder in they would have to Retcon him. "Is that ok with you Lilith?"

"Yes... I would need a hand with the wall panels and the flooring. Also, I suppose the large mirrors." Says Lilith.

"We will never get Jack out of there then." Groans Gwen.

Ianto laughs... Jack is a poser.

"I can think of... " Jack starts.

"No Jack, it is not your private fetish play-ground either." Says Lilith, getting the hang of Jack. He is so terrible. She wants to laugh.

Ianto laughs and goes bright red as he realises he would be the object Jack would be playing with in that fetish play ground.

Jack laughs, again with his whole being. Lilith likes watching his swirling golden aura, it is fascinating, familiar and comforting. Jack also, for once, goes bright red.

"Well wonders will never cease... Jack is actually blushing. Well done Lilith." Gwen says beaming at Lilith. "That is an achievement, he can usually make us blush so easily but because of his... experience... Well it is harder for us."

"For most of my life I have been in a male dominated environment, military bases. Plus being in command of mostly men... As a woman I had to learnt to control my responses. I have had to be better than men on the same level as me." Says Lilith. "If someone had been out of line in my unit I would do little things like, first thing in the morning while the men were showering walk into the shower block for inspection, shout out 'officer present'. The men would come scurrying out the shower dripping wet with the smallest of towels wrapped around them."

"That's evil." Breathes Ianto. So she did have a sense of humour once, before...

"Yep." Says Lilith.

Jack now has himself back under control, she is definitely going to make thing interesting, she had a sense of humour once, before... "Gwen, Lilith has given her permission for me to tell you a few things about her... She, at the moment does not use guns, will not touch one, will not wear one. Though she will use other weapons." He says. "Lilith will be working towards using a gun again in the future."

Gwen looks at Lilith, she notices her hands are clenched in front of her. "What other weapons?" Gwen asks, trying to move away from guns.

"Anything sharp and pointy." Says Ianto before he can stop himself, he is in awe of her collection.

Lilith looks at Ianto for a second. There is that warmth again... She feels her face move very slightly.

Jack and Ianto see the corners of Lilith's mouth turn up just slightly and the amusement reaches her eyes.

"What Ianto said." Lilith says, her voice light. "The sharper the better."

"Lilith has some beautiful swords." Breathes Ianto, impressed.

"I would gladly give you a demonstration sometime." Says Lilith. "I was also a martial arts champion for the army."

"So you are not defenceless then?" Says Gwen.

"No. I'm good with my hands, feet, head and anything in the environment, trained to kill." Replies Lilith, with just a hint of bitterness.

"The other thing that Lilith has said I can tell you about is that she suffers from OCD." Jack starts. "I would hazard a guess that the OCD could have been an extension or triggered by post traumatic stress." He stops abruptly, he had not intended to voice his suspicions of her condition especially so openly in front of everyone... well Gwen.

Lilith looks at Jack. "Not even my nut doctor has made that connection... But I too suspect that." Says Lilith honestly. "At least I don't have it as bad as some. As I said I am damaged."

"This OCD, what symptoms do you display?" Gwen asks, again moving the conversation away from a sensitive subject.

"Everything in my mind has a compartment, in situations when I am stressed I will play out any task or event in my mind before I proceed with said task or event. I cover as many variables as I can." Explains Lilith.

"Lilith what we do here that is not always possible." Says Ianto from experience, he has done and still does this sometimes.

Lilith looks at Ianto. There is a look of understanding. "Anomalies like Jack... Never saw that coming." Says Lilith.

"I'm unique." Says Jack.

Lilith nods. "Then there is the tidiness, everything has to be in its place and I don't like others touching my things or me. Which again I know is going to be difficult working for Torchwood. There are other little things that I do that I do not realise I am doing. Oh then there is the hand washing as well, touching people thing again." Lilith says. "I carry wipes and hand gel with me everywhere. It is more pronounced when I am stressed though."

"What about the counting when you walk?" Ianto asks.

Lilith looks at Ianto for a moment trying to work out... Oh yes they had been watching her. "The counting... I am not sure because I have done that since I was a child. It is... is like a forgotten rhythm, a song... I don't know."

"So really it is possible you have always had a form of OCD but it was aggravated by the events at... at..." Ianto still has problems even saying _that_ location.

Lilith nods. "Yes."

Jack looks at Ianto, he remembers that day when they discovered Li... The Cyberwoman, that Ianto had screamed at him that he had not even bothered to know him, ask about him. Even to this day he has never ventured to get Ianto to open up about that day at Touchwood Tower. He will make sure that he will be there for Ianto as things come out about that day... Ianto and Lilith will open up together he is sure of it.

"Ok Lilith thank you for telling me." Says Gwen again trying to move the conversation away from a difficult area. "Is it alright if I ask questions as we work later?"

"Yes... But don't take offence if I do not answer some questions, it just means I am not ready to face certain things yet." Says Lilith.

"Thank you." Says Gwen with a smile. "Right Jack," Gwen starts, looking at Jack, "after yesterday I would like us to reconsider what I actually voted against when it was first suggested... The tiny tracking chips for us."

Jack had suggested the tracking chips but Gwen had got angry over it... Invasion of privacy. Jack had tried to explain that it would only be activated if one of them went missing and not for day to day checking up on them. If Jack had a tracking chip they would have been able to find him straight away even though he was safe... But they did not know that.

"Tracking chip?" Asks Lilith

"Yes." Says Gwen. "A small chip, smaller than the tagging chips they put in animals. Just under the skin at the base of the skull." She explains. "We have had several occasions in the past where if we had, had them we would have been found quicker. I mean our vehicles have them, which have been a life saver especially for me." She remembers that is how the team had tracked her when she went off with Suzie.

Jack and Ianto had been for it but Gwen had been against it. Jack would like to make it standard procedure for the safety of his team.

"Yes but now we have to also consider Lilith's vote on this." Says Jack. He looks at Lilith. He watches as she digests the information. He knows she is working out the prose and cons.

Lilith looks at Ianto, there is almost a pleading in his eyes. She then looks at Jack, his eyes flicker momentarily to Ianto... She realises that both want it for the other, their safety, a little peace of mind. In Gwen's eyes she sees a little guilt over Jack's situation. This is for the safety of the team... Security! Jack is waiting for her response. "Yes Jack, ok." She says.

"Thank you." Says Jack, yes he is relieved. "Is there any other business?" Jack asks.

"Don't forget we each need to familiarise ourselves with the new People Carrier." Says Ianto.

"How does it drive?" Jack asks.

"To be quite honest I really was not paying to much attention but it seemed fine." Replies Ianto shyly, he had been worrying over Jack.

"Have you added Lilith to the insurance?" Jack asks.

"Yes, all that side is sorted." Replies Ianto. "And I also added Mickey."

"Good." Says Jack. "Give me five minutes then come down to the medi-unit. We will do the chips now." Jack stands.

"Ok Jack." Says Gwen.

Lilith nods.

Ianto starts collecting the empty cup. Jack heads down to the medical unit. He needs to set up the tray with four vials, which contains a solution, which carries the microscopic tracking device. He will do Lilith's first as the instrument, which used to inject it into the base of the skull is a hypodermic gun. He loads the hypo-gun with the first vial. He then lays it on the tray, covered with a cloth. He feels a bit of a cad but if she sees it she will not do it, it will upset her. It looks to much like a gun even though it is surgical in its appearance. Jack presses a button on the side of his headset.

"_Yes Sir?"_ Comes Ianto's voice in response.

"Ianto when you come down, send Lilith in first." Jack says.

"_Yes Sir." _Comes Ianto's reply

Ianto, Gwen and Lilith make their way to the medi-unit

Ianto opens the door. "Lilith first." He says.

"Thanks Ianto." Says Lilith a little hesitantly.

"Come in." Calls out Jack. "I don't bit."

"Don't bet on that." Says Ianto with a laugh, trying to make light of the situation.

"Oi." Calls out Jack. "I heard that."

"You were meant to Jack." Replies Ianto, with a wink to Lilith as she enters the medical unit.

"Come in, sit down." Says Jack.

Ianto closes the door behind her.

Lilith goes to the chair and sits.

"This will sting and will be tender for a day or two." Explains Jack. "I will spray the area with a mild anaesthetic first."

"Ok Jack." Says Lilith.

"If you bow your head forward and hold your hair up out the way for me." Jack says, putting on a pair of surgical gloves.

Lilith complies with his instructions. This will also limit how much Lilith can see around her, he does not know how good her peripheral vision is.

Jack picks up the spray. "Cold spray." He says and sprays the area of her neck, at the base of her skull. He can feel her jump slightly at the coldness.

"You are not kidding. That stuff is freezing." Gasps Lilith.

"You will feel a sharp sting next." Jack says, he feels Lilith tense up. "Relax." He breathes. "Don't tense up."

Lilith relaxes. Jack pulls out the hypo-gun, presses it to Lilith neck and fires.

Lilith jumps slightly, again. Her body savours the stinging sensation... Alive.

Jack quickly places the hypo-gun back on the tray, under the cover. Lilith sits back up right, her hair back in place.

Jack places a comforting hand on Lilith shoulder. "Are you alright?" He asks, he can feel Lilith tense up at his touch. He allows his hand to slowly slide off her shoulder. He is just so use to touching people, his team.

"I'm ok Jack." Lilith says, looking around. "It is a little tender." She says, gently touching the entrance point on her neck. She stands. It is pain, nearly.

"If your ok, can you send Gwen in next." Jack says. Strange, her reaction is not quite right.

"Yes Jack." Lilith replies, heading for the door.

Gwen and Ianto are waiting in the corridor.

"Your up next Gwen." Says Lilith.

"Thanks... Did it hurt?" Gwen asks.

"Even though Jack numbs the area, it stings more than anything." Replies Lilith.

"Come on Gwen. Don't be a chicken." Jack calls out.

Gwen enters the medi-unit.

Lilith wanders down to the room Jack has asked her to change into a gym. She turns the lights on. Ianto follows her and stands at her side.

"What is the wiring like?" Lilith asks.

"The wiring is good, it has to be in this place." Replies Ianto.

"Can the electric be isolated because we will need new lighting in here." Asks Lilith.

"Each area can be isolated, along this tunnel the medi-unit is on its own circuit because of what it is, also so is the staff area and guest rooms. This room is on the same circuit as two of the archive rooms long this tunnel." Ianto explains. "Will you need an electrician for the lighting?"

"No, as long as it is not to complicated, it is more to do with putting the right lights in and not the wiring. I will know more when I take a look." Lilith replies.

"We have some bright battery lamps that we can use in here when you do the lighting." Says Ianto.

"Good... I will do the lighting first. There is a lighting warehouse out at the retail park, which is where I got mine. They are good and not over priced." Says Lilith.

"Well if you work out what you need perhaps we can drive out there tomorrow or Monday." Says Ianto.

"Ok." Says Lilith, walking further into the room.

Gwen appears at the door, her eyes watering slightly. "Jack is ready for you Ianto." Says Gwen.

"Thanks Gwen." Replies Ianto heading to the medi-unit, leaving the two women in the gym-to-be.

Ianto enters the medi-unit, he leaves the door open. Jack is standing, arms folded across his body, the hypo-gun in his hand, waiting.

"Hmmm, very manly." Purrs Ianto. "Waiting for me?"

"Of course, my love." Jack says with a smile. "Take a seat and if you are very good, I will let you do me after."

Ianto blushes. "What ever you says, sir." Ianto says, sitting.

"What ever?" Jack asks, with a hint of mischief.

"Jack, tracking device." Ianto says, looking around at Jack. "And yes, what ever."

Jack gives Ianto a beautiful smile. "I will hold you to that." Jack says. "Head down."

"Yes sir." Ianto says obeying.

Jack sprays Ianto's neck. "This is going to sting." He brings the hypo-gun to the base of Ianto's neck and fires.

Ianto gasps, he keeps his head down for a moment waiting for the pain to die down.

"It will be sore for a few days." Jack says putting the hypo-gun down and placing his hand on Ianto's shoulder. "Ianto?"

Still Ianto keeps his head down, he does not want Jack to see that his eyes are watering... Lilith's did not! Even though Gwen's did.

Jack moves around in front of Ianto and kneels. He cups Ianto's face in his hands and gently kisses each eye then tenderly kisses his lips. "You get to do me now." Jack states with a smile.

Ianto waits for a second or two, knowing Jack will find it hard not to come up with some follow up comment to such a line.

Jack tries to reframe from the comment that is just there on the tip of his tongue. He needs Ianto to smile, to take his mind off the pain... Jack's smile broadens. "Ok... Ok... After you have injected the tracking device into my neck." He says. "There said it."

Ianto laughs. "I love you Jack Harkness."

"I'm glad to hear it, as I love you too Ianto Jones." Says Jack also laughing.

Ianto stands. "If sir would like to sit... I will now do you." He says.

Jack obliges.

Ianto sprays Jack's neck. He fixes the next vial in place. "Ready?"

"Yes Ianto." Replies Jack.

Ianto fire the tracking device into Jacks neck. He puts the hypo-gun on the tray and then he straight around in front of Jack, kneeling. "I'm sorry." He whispers.

"For what?" Jack asks a little confused.

"For hurting you." Replies Ianto matter of fact.

"Oh Ianto. It only stung... It had to be done." Jack says, trying not to laugh at Ianto's... Cute, innocent, caring way.

"Don't laugh at me." Ianto says, pouting.

Jack leans forward and kisses Ianto's pouting lips. "And you tell me off for my pouting lips." Jack breaths. "Yours are just so kissable."

"And so are yours." Says Ianto.

"Someone should tell them to get a room." Says Lilith to Gwen.

Gwen and Lilith are standing by the door, each leaning against the doorframe.

Ianto and Jack both blush.

Gwen laughs. "Oh how sweet Jack, blushing twice in a day." She giggles. "That's an extraordinary talent you have Lilith, making Jack blush."

"How long have you two been there?" Jack asks.

"Long enough." Says Gwen.

They had actually only entered at the point of pouting lips, so Lilith had not seen the hypo-gun. Jack stands and pulls Ianto to his feet.

Ianto looks across at the two women. Lilith has no emotion showing on her face and Gwen is grinning. "I have one word to say to you... Decaf." He hisses.

"You wouldn't." Gasps Gwen.

"Try me." Says Ianto back with a smile.

Jack starts to open his mouth to say what is on his mind.

"Jack, later." Ianto breathes, knowing what Jack wants to... is going to says.

Jack pouts.

"I must admit though, the pair do have beautiful pouting lips." Lilith says to Gwen.

Gwen giggles.

Still Lilith has no smile but as Jack studies her, he is sure her eyes, her blue, blue eyes shine with amusement. He has always loved blue eyes. Blue eyes on his world were... will be prized. Blue eyes are a thing of beauty like his own eyes the colour of the fabled Blue Ice diamonds. Ianto's blue eyes are complimented by his dark hair, so beautiful, his eyes remind him of the seas of De'bass 9, so blue but with hidden depths, such power, beauty and danger lay in their depths. Lilith's blue eyes are framed by her fiery hair; her eyes remind him of the sacred flames in the temples of Reinhart Falls. They burn so hot they burn with a shimmering blue. Jack slides his arm around Ianto's waist. His Ianto... Jack laughs. "Lilith are you quite sure my charms are not working on you?" He asks.

"Definitely not Captain Harkness." Replies Lilith.

In the distance, an alarm goes off in the main part of The Hub.


	12. Chapter 12

**TITLE:-**TORCHWOOD:-

IN THE BEGINNING WAS TORCHWOOD.

THE SAGA'S OF MAJOR LILITH LETHBRIDGE-STEWART.

(CHPT.12)

**AUTHOR:-** NEMOSANGEL

**CHARACTERS:-** CAPTAIN JACK HARKNESS, IANTO JONES, MAJOR LILITH LETHBRIDGE-STEWART, GWEN WILLIAMS, LILY-ROSE WREN.

**MENTIONED CHARACTERS :-** NONE

**PAIRINGS:- ** JACK/IANTO

**WARNINGS:-** INNUENDOS (well it is jack)

**RATING:-** T **WORD COUNT:-** 3527

**SUMMARY:-** JACK TAKES LILITH OUT ON HER FIRST MISSION. SHE IS UNFAZED BY HIS DRIVING SKILLS(?). JACK TRIES TO HOLD BACK ON HIS SPACE INVADING. THE MISSION ENDS IN DISASTER FOR JACK. LILITH MANHANDLES JACK AGAIN AND HE IS MISSING IT AGAIN.  JACK LIKES THE VIEW WHEN HE COMES ROUND. LILITH STARTS BAITING JACK AS SHE FEELS COMFORTABLE WITH HIM AND IANTO. AND IANTO FINDS OUT JUST HOW WICKED LILITH'S SENSE OF HUMOUR IS... TO JACK COST OR BENEFIT DEPENDING ON YOUR VIEW.

**DISCLAIMER:-** I DON'T OWN TORCHWOOD OR DOCTOR WHO, IT BELONGS TO R.T.D. & BBC. THIS IS JUST FOR FUN AND I HAVE HAD FUN PLAYING IN TORCHWOODS WORLD.

YOU KNOW THE DRILL... READ AND REVIEW... AND TELL YOUR FRIENDS ABOUT IT IF YOU LIKE IT.

**CHAPTER 12.**

12.05pm. The four are in the medi-unit. The alarm then goes off on Jack's vortex manipulator.

"Rift activity." Says Jack, pressing one of the flashing buttons on his vortex manipulator.

Gwen leads the way up to the main part of The Hub. She goes to her workstation and brings up the display on her screen. The screen shows there have been three rift spikes in different location.

"Here we go again." Says Ianto. "This is similar to the day before."

"But as soon as Ianto worked out the pattern it... they stopped." Says Gwen.

"Right, you two stay here and see if you can predict their next moves." Jack says to Gwen and Ianto. "Lilith you're with me. We will make sure nothing comes through. We will take the People Carrier for a spin." Jack catches the keys as Ianto throws them to him. "Come on Lilith."

Lilith follows Jack; she puts her headset on as she goes. They go through the tunnels out to the car park. Jack gets in the drivers side of the People Carrier and Lilith get in the passenger side. As Jack starts up the engine, a screen comes up from the dashboard in front of Lilith. The screen flashes: - _On line..._

"What do you think?" Jack asks.

"Very high tech." Lilith says, looking around the interior of the People Carrier. A small keyboard slide out in front of her.

Jack pulls out the car park. "Press F4." Jack instructs.

Lilith presses F4 and the screen splits. In one corner, the screen shows Ianto and Gwen in The Hub. The rest of the screen shows the area of Cardiff that the first rift spikes had appeared. As she looks a forth appears on the screen.

Jack glances over at the screen. "Where is that last one?" He asks.

"Castle Street." Replies Lilith.

Jack touches his headset. "Gwen, superimpose the sequence from the day before." He instructs.

Gwen complies but it is already apparent that the spike pattern is different.

Jack drives through the streets at a reasonable speed. "Hold tight, next corner is going to be tight." He warns. He is seeing if he can faze Lilith, if he can get a reaction even though he is not driving that fast. They take the corner.

Lilith goes with the movement of the vehicle. "Rift activity ahead." Lilith says unfazed. "And very lame Jack." She says about how he took the corner.

Jack laughs.

"_May I remind sir, that he is driving the new vehicle."_ Comes Ianto's voice over the headsets.

"It holds the road well." Replies Jack, pulling up to one side of the road. He grabs the hand held scanner.

Lilith and Jack get out the People Carrier. Jack hands Lilith the scanner. When Jack shows new recruits how to use the equipment, he is usually quite feely touchy with them, often an arm around them, very close to them... It is his way. He invades their personal space. He hesitates for a fraction of a second... it is something he has to think about with Lilith.

As he is about to move in closer to Lilith she switches the hand held scanner on. "Got it." She says. "It is already starting to dissipate." She reports.

Dam, he grins to himself, he needs to know how much she can take, having her space invaded, as sometimes they have to work very close. Plus he is surprised that she knows how to use a scanner, normal military do not use them. "Ok, let's just check that nothing comes through." Says Jack.

Lilith leads the way, following the scanner but her eyes are everywhere, watching for anything that is out of place. She slows her pace, as they get closer to the spot. "Just on the corner Jack." Lilith indicates.

There is no visible evidence of the rift but the scanner is still detecting residue from it.

Jack scans the area with his vortex manipulator, no evidence of anything alien but that does not necessarily mean that nothing came through. Jack touches his headset. "Ianto... Any ideas yet?" He asks.

"_No Jack, there is not enough info yet."_ Comes Ianto's reply over the headset.

"_Jack." _Comes Gwen's voice. _"There is a new rift spike building in the castle grounds."_

"Ok thanks Gwen" Jack replies. "Come Lilith, castle grounds next." Jack sets off at a run back to the People Carrier.

Lilith follows, catches up and is at the people carrier just ahead of Jack. They drive towards the castle. They drive in through the visitor's gate. Jack flashes his ID. They are waved through the gates.

"This is such a beautiful castle." Says Lilith. "One of my favourites."

"I agree." Replies Jack, navigating his way through the tourists. "How's the rift spike?"

"Just coming up to its full reading." Replies Lilith. "There!" Lilith points getting a visual.

In the middle of the lawn, close to the private car park, is evidence of the active rift, white light spiking out from a central point, hovering, pulsating.

Jack parks at an angle. Least there is no visitors in this section. The pair jump out the vehicle and slowly walk towards it.

Lilith can feel her skin tingle slightly. She can also smell ionised air. "It is giving off a high negative electrical charge." She says surprised.

"You're good." Breathes Jack... She is observant.

"I know." Replies Lilith.

Jack is sure he can hear, if it were possible, a smile in her voice.

Lilith stands watching it for a moment as it pulses and spikes. "I get the impression we are being observed." She says in a near whisper, possibly because she feels they can also hear them as well.

"_So did I."_ Says Ianto over her headset.

"Ianto it is not triangular this time. Is it?" Lilith says over the open com. link.

"_No." _Ianto replies. _ "I want to see where they are going to appear, say for the next two maybe three times before I commit myself."_

"Ok." Replies Lilith. "This one is beginning to fade."

"And nothing has come through." Says Jack. "Right Lilith, back to the PC."

"PC?" Repeats Lilith.

"Yes, People Carrier." Replies Jack.

"Ok." Replies Lilith, drawing out the k slightly.

They return to the... PC. They start to head out the castle grounds.

_"The next spike has already started." _Gwen informs them over the headset. She sends the location to Lilith.

_"They seem to be coming quicker." _Reports Ianto.

"It is almost like they are testing us." Jack remarks.

_"But who though."_ Says Gwen concerned. _"Do we really want to know?"_

Jack grins to himself, driving.

"Go right." Says Lilith, giving Jack directions.

"We really do want to know." Says Jack.

"Straight ahead." States Lilith. "There!"

"Lucky this is a very quiet road." Says Jack as he sees where the rift has opened up... Right in the middle of the road. They remain in the PC for this one.

Lilith looks at the screen. "Ianto?" She says into her headset. "A hexagon plus this new spike."

_"Yes... Yes." _

Jack hears Ianto breath... Oh god his voice... Concentrate.

_"Wait..." _Ianto voice comes over the headset. _"At this point there is a choice of one of two areas." _He sends the information to Lilith.

"So if we just wait for this one to go and wait for evidence on where the next one will be, we will be able to predict where the one after will be. So we can get ahead and be there when it opens." Says Lilith.

_"Yes." _Says Ianto over the headset.

"Ok." Says Jack. He turns the vehicle around and waits... Lilith and Ianto are going to work so well together.

Lilith and Jack watch as this rift activity slowly dissipates.

_"Location B." _Says Gwen to them from The Hub.

"So the location after this one will be... Here." Says Lilith marking the location on the screen in front of her but also being relayed to the screen back at The Hub for Ianto. "Right Ianto?"

_"I concur Major."_ Comes back Ianto's reply.

"Right here we go then." Says Jack, pleased his team are working well together. "Gwen, let us know when this one starts to dissipate and just keep checking nothing comes through. We have a little fast manoeuvring to do to get to the next location."

_"Will do Jack." _Replies Gwen.

Jack puts the People Carrier into gear. This time he drives a little fast... Just within the speed limit, for the most of the drive time. He just does not slow to much for corners though.

Lilith, again, does not fight the movement of the vehicle, she goes with it. On one particular sharp corner, even with her seatbelt on, she nearly ends up in Jack's lap.

"Hmm while your..." Jack starts.

"Jack... Drive!" Lilith says righting herself. "Concentrate!"

"No fun." Jack breathes, pulling the People Carrier up to a sharp stop.

_"The rift activity is starting to dissipate." _Reports Gwen from The Hub.

Jack and Lilith get out of the People Carrier. The next rift opening should appear in an office block's car park and as it is Saturday, it is empty apart for three cars.

_"Now."_ Calls out Gwen to them over their headsets.

The air moves in front of the pair and the brilliant spiky light fills the air in front of them.

"There is that feeling of being watched again." Says Lilith.

_"Don't get to close." _Comes Ianto's warning over the headsets._ "They don't seem to like it if you break their pattern, hence how I got a bruised back."_

Just as Ianto finishes his warning, in the car park, Lilith and Jack experience a sound, very much like a sonic boom. The air around them ripples out from the rift spike then there is a second bang, then a localised explosion. Jack and Lilith are thrown through the air. Lilith has a soft landing, ending up in a bush but Jack is thrown against the corner of the building. He is knocked unconscious. The rift spike blinks out of existence. All communication is lost.

_"Jack..? Lilith..?" _Ianto calls out over his headset. _"Hello... Are you there?"_

Gwen tries hers_. "Jack talk to us. Lilith are you there?"_

Lilith groans, she untangles herself from the bush. She recovers her headset from the ground, looking around she sees Jack laying face down, unmoving. Lilith races over to him. She gets to her knees. "Jack?" No reply. She carefully rolls him over. He has blood coming from a gash on his forehead. She gently places two fingers to the side of his neck finding the carotid pulse... As least he is alive, he is just unconscious. Lilith's phone makes a beeping sound. She puts her headset back on and presses answer. "Hello?"

_"What happened? Are you alright? We detected a huge power surge." _Says Gwen to her over the headset.

"It was like an explosion, a sonic blast." Replies Lilith. "I had a soft landing in the bushes. Jack has been less fortunate. He hit a wall."

_"He's not..."_ Ianto starts, panic rising.

"No Ianto, he is just unconscious." Says Lilith in a soft even tone. "I am going to get him into the People Carrier now. We will be back with you in about fifteen minutes." She says in a calm manner, no panic.

_"Ok." _ Replies Gwen.

Lilith manhandles Jack up, he is harder to carry this time because of his coat but some how she managers. "This better not become a habit Jack." She mumbles to herself. She gets him into the passenger seat. She reclines the seat slightly and straps him in. She then gets into the drivers side. She adjusts the seat and mirror for herself as both Ianto and Jack are six foot, she is only five/four. She, instead of turning the People Carrier, which would loose her time, reverses up the road, keeping the vehicle going straight between the closely parked cars on either side of the road. As she nears the end of the road, she reverses the People Carrier into a small gap then goes forward out on to the main road. She manoeuvres through the city's traffic, skipping gears on corners, so she does not slow down to much. She touches her headset. "I'm coming into the car park now." She reports.

_"Ianto is at the door waiting for you already." _Comes Gwen's reply over the headset.

"Ok." Replies Lilith.

Lilith drives down to the far corner of the car park, she stops next to the SUV. Even before she has switched off, Ianto has the passenger door open. He undoes Jack's seat belt.

"Ianto, can you take Jack's coat, so its easier to carry him?" Lilith says, getting out the People Carrier. She shuts her door and pushes the button on the key to lock the doors.

Ianto gets Jack's coat off. Lilith comes around to join him. She manhandles Jack again, getting him over her shoulder in a fireman's lift.

"Are you alright carrying him?" Says Ianto, marvelling at her strength. He has carried Jack a few times and knows how heavy he is. Ianto also has the extra height.

"I'm fine Ianto. It is all in the technique." Replies Lilith.

Ianto shuts the door and the pair enter The Hub. They go down in the lift to the corridor where the medi-unit is.

As they walk along and just about to enter the medi-unit Lilith feels Jack shift slightly. "This is becoming a habit Captain... Me carrying your sorry arse." She breaths.

"Well, I'm getting a great view of your arse." Mumbles Jack.

Lilith carefully lowers Jack on to the examination table. She has gone quite red.

"Well, Jack is feeling better already." Muses Ianto. He sets about cleaning Jack's head, the wound on his head is already starting to heal.

"My Lilith, what a lovely colour you have gone." Jack laughs.

"This is me going to the sink and scrubbing you from my hands." Says Lilith, beginning to wash and scrub her hands with the medicated hand wash.

"Did you get hurt?" Jack asks on a more serious note.

"No Jack." Replies Lilith. "I landed in the bushes."

Jack breathes a sigh of relief... She could have been hurt on her first mission but instead she seems to have dealt with the situation and him in a very calm way. She is not fazed by the situation. He watches as she soaps and rinses her hands four times. Then she dries them.

Ianto washes the dried blood from the rest of Jacks face.

"How did you find driving the People Carrier?" Ianto asks Lilith.

"It was good. Jack is right, it holds the corners well." Lilith replies.

"You also did that drive in less than ten minutes." States Ianto.

"Did you?" Jack says surprised.

"Yes Jack. You were unconscious." Lilith says. "I drove within the speed limit and safely. During my years in the army I took extra training courses and one was security driving."

"You are so full of surprises." Says Jack, slowly standing with Ianto's help.

"You have seen nothing yet." Replies Lilith, knowing Jack is likely to make some comment.

"Really?" Jack raises his eyebrows, his face alight with a smile. "I can't wait to see more."

Ianto smiles. "Jack behave. May I remind sir, that you have given Gwen and Lilith the..." He looks at his watch. "Next two hours and forty eight minutes off, as they are working tonight."

"Oh yes." Says Jack. "Let's go up to the main part of The Hub then."

The walk up to the main work area of The Hub.

"How are you Jack?" Gwen asks as she sees them.

"I'm ok." Replies Jack.

"I have collated all the readings for today's rift spikes." Reports Gwen. "Their appearance were quicker and the energy given off by them was double. The sonic blast went of the scale."

"Ok. I shall take a look later." Jack says. "Anyway it is time for you and Lilith to go for your break, be back for 18.00 hours."

"Ok." Gwen says.

Lilith grabs her bag from her draw and joins Gwen at the cogged door.

"See you later ladies." Jack calls.

"Bye." Lilith says back.

Gwen waves.

"What are you going to do for the next few hours?" Gwen asks Lilith as the walk out through the tourist information office.

"I'm going up to my shops to check everything is ok up there, then do some banking." Says Lilith. Plus she thinks, she wants to be between The Hub and apartment just after 17.00 hours to deliver a certain something to Ianto. A normal person would probably be smiling at what she is planning but she does not though.

"I will see you at 6 then, I'm going shopping." Says Gwen.

"Ok, see you later." Replies Lilith.

The two women part, Gwen goes to pick up her car and Lilith walks across the Plass. to the bus stop.

17.08pm. Ianto is walking towards his apartment block as he feels, senses a presences close behind him. He looks around to find Lilith behind him.

"Fancy meeting you here." Says Lilith,

"Are you following me... again?" Ianto says with a smile.

"Yes." Replies Lilith, falling in step beside him. "Actually I have something for you... For Jack."

Ianto notices that Lilith is carrying a small square black box with a red ribbon around it and silver writing on the lid.

"This is one of my Neko range." Lilith says, passing Ianto the box.

Ianto looks at Lilith then down at the box, the silver letters say _Neko._

"Open it." Says Lilith as she sees him hesitate. "It's not going to bite."

Ianto slides the red ribbon off and takes the lid off. The inside is lined with red satin but lying in the centre is an item that makes Ianto laugh and go bright red. "Oh thank you. This is brilliant. How much do I owe you for it?" Ianto asks, his face still bright red. "It's wonderful. Just right for Jack."

"You owe me nothing." Replies Lilith. "It is payment enough to know you will have the upper hand over Jack tonight. There are other items in this range... A tail and ears." Lilith says.

Ianto puts the lid back on and slides the ribbon back on. "Hmmm Jack... Tail and ears... Oh the imagination is running wild." Ianto laughs.

"Cute, comes to mind." Breathes Lilith. "Oh and there is a lead in the set too."

"Lilith!" Ianto gasps laughing. "Not only is Jack leading me a stray but so are you."

"I know, we are just so bad." Lilith says, a glint reaches her eyes, nearly a smile.

As Ianto and Lilith, get nearer their apartment block two teenage girls are leaving their block.

"Hey, isn't that your mum?" Says one of the girls to the other.

Lily-Rose pulls her friend, Jenny, around the corner out of sight of her mum, she had just picked up a change of clothes.

"Who is that man?" Jenny asks.

"I have no idea but he is rather gorgeous." Lily-Rose giggles.

"They seem to know each other rather well." Jenny observes as Lilith and Ianto walk along close together. "Go your mum."

"Look he is laughing." Breathes Lily-Rose. She smiles. "I know I told my mum to make friends but... Well he is just so hot." Lily-Rose also notices how close the pair are walking... It is someone her mum feels comfortable with.

The teenagers continue to watch until the pair enter the apartment block.

"Do you think your mums a cougar, that she has herself a drop dead gorgeous toy boy?" Whispers Jenny.

"I don't know." Says Lily-Rose, still in shock. Her mum has had a bad time but at least she is making friends. "I say good on her, if she is."

The teenagers run off giggling.

Ianto and Lilith goes up in the lift. Ianto gets out on his floor and Lilith continues up to her floor. Lilith goes to her bedroom, she undresses jumps in the shower. She changes into black combats, a black vest top and her lightweight military boots. She puts a leather jacket over the top. She places her ID in her inner pocket of her jacket and with her works phone then she puts her headset on. She checks the time. She carefully places two pairs of jeans, another pair of combats, three tee shirts, a pair of trainer and pair of boots in a small kit bag. She takes the kit bag down and puts it by her door, ready for her to take with her. She then goes through to the guest bedroom and removes the sheets from the bed. Lilith takes them through to the kitchen. She empties the washing machine and puts the sheets into the washing machine to wash.

Then she scrubs her hands before making herself a cheese sandwich. She then eats her sandwich, pulling it apart, eating a piece of cheese then a piece of bread. Once finished she grabs her kit bag and heads out the door.


	13. Chapter 13

**TITLE:-**TORCHWOOD:-

IN THE BEGINNING WAS TORCHWOOD.

THE SAGA'S OF MAJOR LILITH LETHBRIDGE-STEWART.

(CHPT.13)

**AUTHOR:-** NEMOSANGEL

**CHARACTERS:-** CAPTAIN JACK HARKNESS, IANTO JONES, MAJOR LILITH LETHBRIDGE-STEWART, GWEN WILLIAMS.

**MENTIONED CHARACTERS :-** NONE

**PAIRINGS:- ** JACK/IANTO

**WARNINGS:-** INNUENDOS (well it is jack), M/M RELATIONSHIP.

**RATING:-** T **WORD COUNT:-** 3028

**SUMMARY:-** JACK SEES JUST HOW LILITH REACTS TO GUNS. LILITH IS ALLOWED TO TOUCH IANTO'S PRIDE AND JOY (no not Jack...well...) THE COFFEE MACHINE. JACK AND IANTO GO OUT ON THEIR DATE WHICH TURNS OUT JUST PURRRFECT. LILITH MAKES JACK BLUSH AGAIN AND SHE IS NOT EVEN THERE. GWEN AND LILITH HEAD OUT ON A WEEVIL ALERT.

**DISCLAIMER:-** I DON'T OWN TORCHWOOD OR DOCTOR WHO, IT BELONGS TO R.T.D. & BBC. THIS IS JUST FOR FUN AND I HAVE HAD FUN PLAYING IN TORCHWOODS WORLD.

YOU KNOW THE DRILL... READ AND REVIEW... AND TELL YOUR FRIENDS ABOUT IT IF YOU LIKE IT.

**CHAPTER 13.**

17.55pm. Lilith enters The Hub; she takes her kit bag straight down to the staff locker room then goes back to the main part of The Hub. Gwen is not back yet.

"Hello Jack." Lilith calls out, not sure where Jack is.

Jack pokes his head out from his office. "Hi there. By the way, you did well this afternoon. I have had new recruits lose it on their first few times out in a dangerous situation." Says Jack.

"Remember Jack I have been in some really unusual and dangerous situations." Says Lilith, looking up at Jack.

"True." Replies Jack. "Ianto has set the coffee machine up for later. All you need to do is press a button on it... He has banned me from touching it but says you can just touch that button."

"Ok Jack." Replies Lilith.

"Do you want to come up here and do your thing with the stun gun?" Jack asks.

Lilith takes a deep breath. "I will try." She replies. She walks up to Jack's office, true to his word, he has set up a small table with a stun gun on it.

Jack stands to one side his arms folded in front of him. Lilith stands in front of the table. Jack watches the strain on Lilith's face. Just being so close to a gun, even though it is only a stun gun, Lilith's heart races, her hands are damp and she feels beads of sweat forming on her forehead. Her body feels like lead, it does not want to respond. Lilith glances at Jack. He gives her a smile of encouragement. Lilith takes a step forward. She raises her hand out in front of herself. Her hand shakes.

Jack observes all this... This is beyond fear... This is post traumatic stress. "Take it slowly. You are doing well." He says.

Lilith wants to cry out that she cannot do this; she wants to run, to hide. Her hand moves a little closer, her hand shakes more.

Jack moves in closer to her. "It's ok Lilith. That is enough for today." Jack says softly. They... He must take this slowly. He cannot push her or allow her to push herself over this. "We can give it another go tomorrow." He wants to get closer to Lilith, to put his arms around her, to tell her that it is alright, he wants to give her some _human_ contact but he knows that she is not ready for that... Yet.

Lilith lowers her hand. The relief evident on her face. "Anyway Captain, haven't you got a hot date to get ready for?" Lilith says trying to take her mind off the gun. She looks up at him.

"Yes I have." Replies Jack. "Want to come and scrub my back in the shower?" He laughs, helping her relax... Well move away from the gun, distract her.

Lilith brings herself under control. "No Jack, that's alright." She says.

The cogged door slowly opens, with lights flashing and alarm blaring.

Gwen enters. "Hello." She calls out.

"Hello Gwen." Lilith calls back. She looks back around at Jack, who is still looking at her. "You still here Captain? Go, scoot, go and get ready."

"Yes Ma'am." Jack says standing to attention and saluting.

Lilith winces slightly; she begins to leave Jack office. "Shower Captain Harkness." Lilith goes down and joins Gwen.

Jack watches her for a moment longer. The military, the loss of her parents and the battle for Canary Wharf have really screwed Lilith up. Will she ever open up about the events of Canary Wharf...? Hell even Ianto still will not talk about it properly. What they managed to retrieve from the CCTV security database, which was mostly destroyed or corrupted was chaotic but the sounds that were picked up, the inhuman screams, the different gunfire, explosions, the Daleks and the Cybermen alone were enough to give a person nightmares. Tosh and Suzie had been sent in to retrieve something's but they had trouble accessing most things. They could not get into the lower level archives and the place was just to dangerous for them to stay to long. They had both commented on the level of carnage and devastation, human frailties, flesh, bone and blood against Dalek and Cybermen... Humans had no chance. He watches as Gwen and Lilith talk for a moment longer then he goes to his room to get ready.

Gwen shows Lilith how they do their daily reports. "If we can, we start on the reports as soon as we get in, then just fill it in as we go or when we get a spare few minutes. Then we are not left with it all to do at the end of the day or shift." Gwen explains. "So if you want, you can do that now while we are quiet."

"Ok." Lilith replies. She goes to her workstation. She looks through the programs and file short cuts on her desktop. She clicks on the one mark _'daily reports'_. She finds a page already dated for today. Ianto must have set it up for her. She opens it and starts filling it out.

18.40pm. Jack comes down from his office. "See you later ladies." Jack calls, heading towards the water tower lift.

"Have a good time." Calls Lilith, thinking of the present that Ianto has for him.

"Don't go leading Ianto astray." Gwen says.

"That's the fun." Jack laughs. He is tempted to says, that if there is a problem to call him and also to be careful if they have to go out but for once he reframes. He slowly rises up on the stone lift and disappears out in front of the water tower.

Lilith and Gwen continue to type out their reports.

Gwen suddenly groans. "Oh no."

"What is wrong?" Lilith enquires.

"No Ianto... No coffee." Gwen says. "The whole evening without coffee."

"We are alright. Ianto has already set the machine up with instructions for me to push the on button." Says Lilith. "I can go and put it on now... So coffee will be ready in ten minutes."

"You are privileged. Usually no one is allowed to touch the coffee machine, not even Jack... Especially not Jack." Says Gwen. "Ianto obviously trusts you... He finds it hard to trust and to open up to people. He is very shy and sensitive."

"It's like me, I don't usually allow anyone near my kitchen apart from my daughter who knows exactly how I like my kitchen but this morning I allowed Ianto to make breakfast which was an achievement for me and a bit of a shock" Says Lilith. "OCD can be a pain." Lilith walks over to the kitchen. Ianto had tidied the kitchen... Everything is away apart from two mugs on a tray on the side near the coffee machine. Lilith sees the yellow post-it note... _'Lilith press here.'_ There is a second post-it note... _'Hands off Jack.'_ Lilith presses the button. She looks around the kitchen making a mental note of where everything is, how it is laid out, how Ianto keeps the kitchen.

Lilith puts her head out her kitchen. "Gwen, do you have sugar?" Lilith asks.

"One please." Gwen replies

Lilith goes to the fridge; she finds a carton of milk. She pours the milk into the two mugs. Then place the carton back in the fridge in exactly the same place she got it from. The coffee is soon ready. Lilith pours out the two mugs and carries them through on the tray. She hands Gwen her coffee.

"Thank you Lilith." Says Gwen.

Lilith goes back to her workstation to continue her report.

18.59pm. Over at the apartment block Ianto's buzzer goes. He picks up the entry phone. "Hello?"

_"Hi Ianto. Your hot date is here."_ Comes back Jack's reply.

"You had better send him up then." Ianto laughs. "You can come up too."

_"You cheeky..." _Starts Jack, as he hears the door lock click. He enters the apartment building. He goes up to the forth floor. Ianto's door is open, so Jack enters.

"Where is your key?" Ianto asks.

"In my pocket. I wanted to be let in like on a normal date." Jack says, looking Ianto up and down, admiring the view.

Ianto is dressed in a pair of black jeans, a purple tee-shirt with waistcoat over the top.

"What time is our table booked for?" Ianto asks.

"21.30." Replies Jack.

"So we have time to see a film then." Says Ianto.

"Yes, have you a film in mind?" Asks Jack.

"Well the cinemas are showing, one fantasy, two vampyre, one horror, one sci-fi, a rom-com... No Jack." Ianto says as Jack starts to open his mouth. "And two action films."

"Why not the rom-com?" Says Jack.

"Because." Says Ianto, he picks up the small black box off his coffee table. He already has his wallet and keys in his pocket.

Jack sees the box with its red ribbon around it. "What's that?" He asks, intrigued.

"Something for you. I will give it to you at the restaurant." Says Ianto. "If you behave yourself."

"You got me a pressy?" Jack asks, his face lights up with a smile.

"Yes Jack, but you don't get it until we sit down in the restaurant." Says Ianto.

"Can't I just have a peek now?" Jack asks as a young child would.

"No Jack... Now be good." Says Ianto laughing. "Shall we go or we will miss the start of the film?"

"Yes." Replies Jack. "Are we walking or going by car?"

"Lilith says it is going to be a clear skies and a full moon, so it will be nice to walk. Plus it isn't far and we don't have the hassle of parking."

The pair head out.

19.25pm. Over at The Hub Lilith has finished her report so far for the day's events. She looks the other files and programs on her computer. She finds a music centre on it. It has a mix of music.

Gwen joins Lilith; she sees what Lilith is looking at. "What music do you like?" Gwen asks.

"Mainly rock, metal but I listen to different music depending on my mood." Replies Lilith.

"Metal?" Says Gwen shocked. "You surprise me."

"Yes, it's good for workouts and running. The right kind of beat." Says Lilith.

"I like dance music." Says Gwen.

"I have been to a few concerts over the years. I use to have my music going all the time but I haven't since... since Canary Wharf." Says Lilith, she obviously feels comfortable with Gwen, with Torchwood 3 in general, she has avoided mentioning that day but in the last twenty four hours she has mentioned it at least four times. "I think I only listen to music when I go jogging at the moment."

"You can add your own music if you want." Says Gwen. "Ianto likes rock music also. Jack likes his forties music, that's 1940's." She says with a laugh.

Suddenly the alarm goes off on Gwen's computer. Gwen goes back to her workstation. "A Weevil alert." She says out aloud.

Lilith joins her. Gwen brings up the map of Cardiff. "Splott." Says Gwen. "We seem to get a lot of Weevil sightings there." Gwen grabs her gun from the draw. "Let's go. This one has come out early and is more likely to run into someone." Gwen grabs the keys for the SUV.

They drive out to Splott.

Jack and Ianto walk out the cinema; they had opted to watch the one of the action films in the end. Jack had tried to see what Ianto had bought him.

"We have just twenty minutes to walk down to the restaurant." Says Ianto.

"Are you sure you don't want me to carry the box for you?" Says Jack.

"Patience Jack. I will give it to you in the restaurant." Says Ianto.

"Really? You are going to give it... " Jack starts but Ianto silences him with a kiss even though they are in public. Jack is a little shocked at this public show of affection from Ianto, as he usually is so shy. He realises that Ianto is very serious about their relationship as he is. Jack smiles.

Ianto blushes at his actions and looks down, for a moment he had forgotten where they are. Jack is very special to him. So much so, he makes the world around them pale into insignificants.

Jack grabs Ianto's hand. "Come my beautiful Welshman." He says moving off towards the restaurant down by the bay. "I love you."

Ianto is still bright red but he laughs. "And I love you Jack."

Jack dictates the speed of their pace to the restaurant, he wants his lover sitting down in the restaurant; he is intrigued about his present and he wants his lover.

They get to the restaurant. A man in a black suit steps forwards. "Good evening Captain Harkness. Mr. Jones. It is good to see you again. We have your table ready for you." He says.

"Thank you Michael." Says Jacks.

Michael escorts the pair to one of the booths near the back. Ianto is very aware of several people looking in their direction, both men and women, with admiring glances. Jack is rather striking... It does not even occur to Ianto that they are also admiring him. The pair sit at their table.

"Your usual drinks, sirs?" Asks Michael.

"Yes please Michael." Replies Jack.

"Your menus." Michael says, passing them one each. "I shall return with you drinks shortly." Michael goes off.

Ianto and Jack look at the menu.

"What do you fancy?" Asks Jack.

"Apart from you, you mean?" Ianto says, huskily.

Jack smiles. "To eat." He says, knowing this conversation could spiral out of control. Most people seem to think he instigates the sexual innuendos and that he is leading Ianto astray, they just do not know him, Ianto has one hell of a dirty mind when he wants.

"You." Says Ianto, with a hint of shyness, a sweet innocent.

Jack laughs. "Ianto Jones." He gasps. Ianto does surprise him sometimes. "What would I be, your main course and you would be my sweet?"

"Hmmm something like that." Says Ianto.

"I will hold you to that." Says Jack.

"I would not expect anything less." Replies Ianto. "I would like scampi with new potatoes and salad for now."

"Sounds nice, healthy and light." Says Jack.

Michael returns with Jack's water and Ianto's wine. "Are you ready to order?"

"Yes Michael, could we have scampi, new potatoes and salad, twice." Says Jack.

"Of course sir." Replies Michael, writing down their order. He goes off to out their order in at the kitchen.

Ianto now pushes the small black box over to Jack.

Jack looks at the box. On the top in silver letter is the word _'Neko'. _ "Neko?" Jack says, a little puzzled. "What's in the box?"

"Open it and find out." Says Ianto with a smile, enjoying Jack's puzzlement, it is not every day he can surprise his lover.

"Well it is not a yellow box so I am not going to have Schrödinger's feline jumping out at me." Says Jack, still a little nervous, Ianto has got him a present.

Ianto laughs. "No Jack. Open it."

Jack slides the red ribbon off and slowly opens the box. He looks in the box. Lying in the middle of the red satin interior is a black leather collar with a silver bell attached, made for a human neck, not a cats.

Ianto watches Jack's face, he sees Jack's face light up with delight, pleasure, Jack laughs.

"Oh Ianto, you are so naughty. This is wonderful." Jack says, blushing... Score three for Lilith.

Ianto smiles at Jack so innocently. "I hope Sir likes it and will wear it on special occasions." He says seductively.

Jack beams at Ianto. "Every moment with you is a special occasion." Jack breathes.

This makes Ianto blush just slightly. "I have been reliably informed that in this Neko range there are ears and a tail also. Oh and a lead." Says Ianto playfully. "I believe the discussion was collar, bell, ears and tail mixed with the name Jack then the word cute was added."

"Who called me cute?" Jack asks, still pleasantly surprised, extremely happy with his present. He can imagine having a lot of fun with it.

Ianto just looks at Jack with an innocent smile still gracing his face. "What do you think of our new recruit...? I think Lilith will fit in just nicely." He says, just brushing the back of Jack's hand with two of his fingertips.

Jack shivers at the soft caress of Ianto's fingers. He tries to digest what Ianto had just said... Ianto definitely learns fast. Then he realises what he has said. "Arrh, so she is your partner in crime." Jack says with a smile, so she does have a sense of humour, all be it locked behind her emotional barriers. "I am going to have to come up with a fitting reprisal on the pair of you." He muses mischievously. "I am going to have to watch the pair of you... very carefully. I reckon you two could be very dangerous if you wanted to be... Two geniuses together."

"I'm not a genius." Says Ianto.

"I think and know you are." Says Jack. "I shall wear this later for you." Indicating to the collar.

"I should hope so." Purrs Ianto. "And nothing else."

Jack puts the lid back on his wonderful present as he see's Michael heading their way with their meals. "And nothing else." Repeats Jack.

Michael places their meals in front of Jack and Ianto. "Enjoy your meals, sirs." He says.

"Thank you Michael." Says Ianto.

Michael withdraws; he likes to look after these two gentlemen. They are regulars and they always leave a good tip even if they are called away half way through a meal because of work. In addition, he wishes he could be open like them; they so obviously love each other.

Jack and Ianto talk as they eat, just enjoying each other's company.


	14. Chapter 14

**TITLE:-**TORCHWOOD:-

IN THE BEGINNING WAS TORCHWOOD.

THE SAGA'S OF MAJOR LILITH LETHBRIDGE-STEWART.

(CHPT.14)

**AUTHOR:-** NEMOSANGEL

**CHARACTERS:-** CAPTAIN JACK HARKNESS, IANTO JONES, MAJOR LILITH LETHBRIDGE-STEWART, GWEN WILLIAMS.

**MENTIONED CHARACTERS :-** NONE

**PAIRINGS:- ** JACK/IANTO

**WARNINGS:-** INNUENDOS (well it is jack), M/M RELATIONSHIP.

**RATING:-** T **WORD COUNT:-** 4156

**SUMMARY:-** GWEN AND LILITH ARE OUT ON A WEEVIL HUNT. LILITH USES HER MILITARY TRAINING. GWEN IS IN AWE TO THE POINT HER THOUGHTS RAMBLE. LILITH AND GWEN RETURN TO THE HUB WITH TWO GUESTS. JACK AND IANTO ENJOY A MOONLIGHT WALK. A UFO IS UNDENTIFIED BY LILITH. JACK AND IANTO RETURN TO THE HUB. JACK IS LIKE A CHILD AND THERE IS TALK OF RETALIATION.

**DISCLAIMER:-** I DON'T OWN TORCHWOOD OR DOCTOR WHO, IT BELONGS TO R.T.D. & BBC. THIS IS JUST FOR FUN AND I HAVE HAD FUN PLAYING IN TORCHWOODS WORLD.

YOU KNOW THE DRILL... READ AND REVIEW... AND TELL YOUR FRIENDS ABOUT IT IF YOU LIKE IT.

**CHAPTER 14.**

In Splott, Gwen and Lilith are driving through the dark streets; the lighting in this area is poor... Poor to the point that there are huge areas of darkness with the odd pool of light from a street light. There are also the alleys that run behind the houses, many without lighting.

The scanner in front of Lilith shows two blips. "We have two Weevils." Reports Lilith.

"Ok... We don't know why we get a high amount of sightings in this area as yet." Says Gwen, driving ever closer towards the Weevils. "If you grab the spray and a couple of hoods."

Lilith complies. Gwen pulls up at the end of one of the alleys. The pair get out. Gwen checks her gun, safety off. Then she grabs a stun gun and hand held scanner.

"We rather knock them out than kill them but if the situation does become dangerous then sometime we have no choice." Gwen explains. "Try to keep out the way of the claws; they rip through flesh and bone. Their teeth are like sharks except a hundred times worse."

"I saw what they did to Jack... Horrific. Do many civilians... I mean the general public get attacked?" Asks Lilith... She forgets she is no longer military.

"We do get causalities, more than we like." Says Gwen.

They walk down the alley. Ahead they hear growling and they can just make out the scooped silhouettes of two Weevils over an open drain, the cover put to one side. One Weevil disappears down the hole.

"Oh no...Not the sewer." Gwen groans, she hates the sewers. She runs forward.

Lilith is right beside her. The second Weevil readies itself to follow the first down into the sewer.

"Go Lilith." Gwen says. "You need to spray him, aim for the face."

Lilith goes slightly ahead, the spray ready. The Weevil growls, as it realises there are to creatures coming towards it. Lilith sprays, the Weevil tries to swipe away this annoying creature that has come at it. Lilith avoids the sharp claws, she sprays again. The Weevil blinks confused. In its confusion, everything goes dark as something is slipped over its head. Lilith manages to get the hood over its head before Gwen stuns it. It freezes. Gwen zaps it. The Weevil slumps over the open sewer.

"Lets get this one back to the SUV. Then we can see where the other one has gone." Says Gwen.

Gwen and Lilith carry the Weevil between them. They put it into the back compartment of the SUV, isolated.

Lilith scans the area with the SUV scanner.

"Is the other one still around?" Asks Gwen.

"Yes." Replies Lilith. "It is heading this way but below us in the sewer. We could have the upper hand. One of us goes ahead of it above ground and enters the sewer ahead of it. While the other of us goes into the sewer behind it."

"Yes. Good idea." Says Gwen. Usually new recruits, like when she started, were kept back at first but Lilith has seen action, has dealt with worse. "I will go ahead."

"Is it better for me to go ahead of it as I have the spray and you have the stun gun?" Says Lilith logically.

Gwen thinks, what would Jack do? Would Jack let Lilith take the more dangerous position? "Ok but be careful." Says Gwen. "I will enter the sewer from the drain they have already opened. Keep the comms. open."

"Ok." Lilith nods.

They split up, going in opposite directions. Lilith checks the hand held scanner. She crosses the road and goes down the alley on the opposite side of the road. She finds a sewer entrance. She takes the heavy metal cover off and looks down into the darkness. She climbs down the iron rungs that are rusting in the wall of the sewer. The smell is over powering but she has smelt worse. She hears a growl some distance away. She turns back towards the SUV under the ground. She moves silently and slowly in the dark. Listening intently, trying to pick up the sound of the approaching Weevil.

"_I'm in the sewer." _Says Gwen over the headset. She moves as quickly as she can through the sewer.

"So am I." Replies Lilith in a whisper. She slows to a stop. She is sure she can see movement in the darkness.

There is a soft growl.

Lilith moves to the side of the sewer and waits, she will let the assailant, she means, the Weevil, come to her, the spray ready in her hand. She is going to be showering for hours after this... Concentrate!

Gwen tries to avoid making to much noise. The smell is burning her nose and throat. She is sure she can hear growling just ahead. She has the stun gun ready.

Lilith quickly glances at the hand held scanner, using her body between it and the approaching Weevil, to minimise the glare of the blue back light of the screen. The Weevil is close to her position. She slips the scanner into one of her combat trouser pockets. She is glad she is wearing what she is. She controls her breathing, minimising all sound. At a guess, she would say Weevils have an excellent sense of smell, fantastic night vision and very good hearing.

The Weevil lumbers through the sewer, it keeps looking over its shoulder, something is coming up behind it and it is not one of him.

Gwen is not that quiet as she moves, she has never been trained to go into stealth mode, no military training.

Suddenly there is a very loud growl. Gwen had not realised how close she was to the Weevil. She hears several, what sounds like hissing. Gwen realises that Lilith had sprayed the Weevil. Gwen moves forward. Lilith quickly moves, spraying the Weevil again, in its confused state it falls back against the sewer wall. Lilith slips the hood over its head. Lilith is aware of Gwen at her side, she lets go of the Weevil. Gwen zaps the Weevil. It slumps to the floor.

"Now we have to get it out of here." Says Gwen.

Lilith and Gwen carry the Weevil along the sewer. They get to the opening that Gwen had used.

"Can we get the Weevil up there between us?" Says Gwen, a little worried that they will have to call Jack.

"I doubt it... Is there any rope in the SUV?" Lilith asks, she has an idea.

"Yes, I will go and get it." Replies Gwen, without questioning.

"Ok." Says Lilith.

Gwen climbs up the iron rungs and runs back to the SUV. She grabs the rope from under the back seat and just checks on the first Weevil, which is still unconscious. They find generally Weevil remain stunned for between two and four hour but sometime there are exceptions. She runs back along the alley to the sewer opening. She climbs back down to Lilith.

Lilith takes the rope from Gwen and ties it around the Weevil, under its arms. "I will pull it up if you can guide it up the ladders from below." Says Lilith.

"Ok." Replies Gwen. There would be no way they could bodily lift the Weevil out of the sewer on their own but this way just might work... She would not have thought of this.

Lilith climbs up out of the sewer. She takes the slack up on the rope. "Ok Gwen?" She calls out.

"Yes." Replies Gwen.

Lilith pulls and Gwen just guides the unconscious Weevil up the ladder. Soon they have the Weevil out of the sewer. They carry the Weevil along the alley to the SUV and puts it with the first one. Gwen runs back and places the sewer cover back. Then she returns to the SUV. Lilith is standing by the SUV checking with the hand held scanner that there are no more Weevils in the area.

"Do you want to drive back?" Gwen asks.

"Yes ok." Says Lilith.

They get into the SUV. As Gwen gets her seat belt on Lilith adjusts the seat slightly and the rear view mirror. Lilith does a three point turn and then drives through the streets of Splott.

Gwen studies Lilith... She realises that Lilith had remained calm, focused and organised in the way she had dealt with this operation. The situation had not fazed her. There was no sign of fear... Even she was and is shacking a little, her palms are sweaty but Lilith seems... seems... Well there seemed to be no emotion involved. There was something else; Lilith had come up with the best way of dealing with the second capture and retrieval... Lilith is good... Her way had been right and safe. Lilith is going to be good at fieldwork, on missions. Though she wonders, has Lilith been in so many dangerous situations that she goes into an autopilot mode... As a situation develops, deals with it then after the fact reacts... Is PTSD part of the reason...? Most people assume with post-traumatic stress a person freezes in a dangerous situation but she is sure she remembers that some deliberately put themselves in harms way, go on autopilot or is she getting it wrong. No, she remembers reading that they have seen their friends and comrades die around them but they are still alive, they feel guilty; they believe they should have died. Why did they escape? Why were they left behind? Gwen watches as Lilith manoeuvres the SUV through the city streets towards the bay. No, she does not think it is that... But it is a little unnerving. It could be purely that Lilith has faced far worse danger, far worse aliens... She remembers Owens reaction to the cyber-unit in The Hubs basement... The Cybermen and she now knows the Daleks... She shivers. Either way, they had worked well together and safely, no injuries... Gwen felt safe working with Lilith. She even went into the sewer without thinking about it, she really hates the sewers or anywhere where it is dark, the dark unnerves her, mostly since Suzie's words, _'There is something in the dark...'_ She continues to watch Lilith navigate the city streets... The ride is smooth, even Lilith's movement are smooth, kept to a minimum... Gwen realises she has been starring at Lilith all the way back to the car park. Gwen feels her face heat up... God... What the... No!

Before Gwen can think any farther the SUV come to a stop next to the People Carrier.

"Right, here we are." Lilith says. She had been aware of Gwen starring at her, her silence... Probably trying to work her out.

"Ok, we now get our two guests settled in a cell each." Says Gwen, jumping out the SUV.

Lilith joins Gwen at the back of the SUV. They get the first Weevil out and take it down to the cells. Then they go back for the second Weevil.

"Ianto will be proud of us. We have bought the SUV back with no mud or blood over the interior." Comment Gwen.

Lilith locks the vehicle. "I take it, that it is a regular occurrence then?"

They carry the second Weevil between them.

"Yes." Replies Gwen as they get into the lift. "I also think from now on you are going to be my designated driver... Jack drives like a maniac sometimes... most of the times. When he comes out he wants to drive... Jack says I drive like a girl... And Ianto drives carefully but of late he has picked a few bad habits from Jack."

"You might not say that if you ever see me drive in a dangerous situation... Reversing at great speeds and turning in mid drive... Going into deliberate skids... All the fun of being trained to drive if attacked by a terrorist or assassin." Says Lilith as they lay the second Weevil on the bench in the cell.

"I think I would still feel safe." Says Gwen.

"Jack's driving must be bad." Says Lilith as they head up through the lower tunnel.

"Oh it is." Breaths Gwen. She watches as Lilith fidgets as they walk, wiping her hands down her trouser legs. The OCD is kicking in. "Anyway first things first, we both need showers after being in that sewer." Gwen sees a hint of relief on Lilith's face.

"Thank goodness." Breathes Lilith. She is glad she brought some extra clothes in with her.

The pair go to the showers.

In contrast, Jack and Ianto are now walking out across the far side of the bay. Enjoying the night. The sky is clear, the moon is full and the stars glint in the sky. They walk hand in hand.

23.45pm. Gwen sits at her workstation, writing up her report on the Weevil hunt and retrieval. She realises Lilith will be awhile.

00.08am. Lilith appears. She goes to the kitchen... The coffee will probably be stewed but it is better than nothing. She pours out two coffees and turns the machine off so it can cool down to be cleaned. She takes the coffees out to the main part of The Hub. She places one mug at Gwen's workstation and takes the mug from earlier.

"Thank you Lilith." Says Gwen.

"That's ok." Replies Lilith. She goes to her workstation, puts her fresh mug down and picks up the dirty mug. She takes them back to the kitchen. She places them in the dishwasher. She takes out the used filter from the coffee machine, puts it in the bin, and empties the last of the stewed coffee down the sink. She washes the coffee pot up and leaves it on the draining board. She then goes back to her workstation to work on her report.

Gwen puts some music on, lively dance music.

Lilith finds herself getting in to the music, her foot tapping to the rhythm. She has missed having music playing in her day-to-day life.

There is a beep from Gwen's computer. "We are getting reports of a UFO near the nature reserve." Gwen calls out.

Lilith joins her. "Is there any footage?" She asks.

"Yes... The wonders of a camera phone." Says Gwen playing the footage.

The pair watch the fuzzy, shaky image.

"It is a very clear night out there... It does not look like a UFO to me." Says Lilith "I think I know what it is though." She goes back to her computer.

Gwen watches Lilith for a moment. "How do you know it's not a UFO?" She asks, going over to Lilith workstation.

"Because I can identify it..." Lilith says dryly. "I have a still shot in my book of a similar thing. A lot of people make a similar mistake." Explains Lilith. "They think they have seen a flying craft..." She tapes away at her computer. "Here we go." She brings up several similar videos that look very like the one Gwen has just received. "These are videos taken by people who thought they were seeing a UFO but in fact they are seeing Venus. She is quite low in her procession at the moment. Plus being close to Earth at the moment and with the clear sky, she is very visible."

"But it is moving." Says Gwen.

"Yes, it is the reflecting light refracting in our atmosphere." Lilith says.

Gwen is amazed. She is in awe. This woman is good. "That's bloody brilliant." Gwen breathes.

"Just to double check, enter in location here." Says Lilith tapping instruction into her computer. On Lilith screen appears a very clear image, similar to the one they have just been sent with the UFO alert.

"Amazing." Says Gwen, not realising what she is looking at, at first. "Where is this image coming from?"

"Same location, out over the nature reserve, this is in real time." Explains Lilith. "I have patched into a high mag. telescope that concentrates' on the skies over Cardiff and out over the bay. The University and amateur astronomers have access to it. I have my own telescope but this one is better, more expensive."

"So it is a hobby of yours?" Asks Gwen.

"Yes. I have been fascinated by the stars since I was a child." Lilith replies.

"You are going to save us so much time." Says Gwen. "So I can let them know it is Venus?"

"Yes." Replies Lilith.

There is something else that unnerves Gwen about Lilith, she does not smile when talking, no readable emotions in her facial expression. Gwen goes back to her computer and informs the sender of the video that it is Venus they are seeing.

The pair go back to the reports adding the UFO (that is not) to their reports. Gwen also turns the music up a little more and starts singing to it.

A doorbell rings. Gwen brings up the CCTV for the outer door of the tourist office. There is a delivery lad holding two pizzas. "Looks like Ianto has order us some food." Says Gwen. "I will go up and get it." Gwen goes out through the cogged door.

Lilith goes to Gwen's computer and watches the CCTV. She sees Gwen open the door and take the pizzas. Then comes back in and the delivery lad walks back along the quay.

Gwen comes down through the tunnel from the tourist office to the lift. Lilith goes back to her computer as she hears it beep. She opens the message box...'_Lilith, I took the liberty of ordering you and Gwen pizza for 00.45am_..._ Gwen's is her usual pineapple and ham. Not knowing your orientation... when it comes to pizzas (;)), I ordered you pepperoni... A little hot and spicy (blush lol). I hope this choice meets with your approval Major. It is my fav. Mr. Ianto Jones.'_ Lilith can feel that warmth spread through her again... Mr. Jones is good... She can feel a slight movement of her mouth as she almost smiles to herself...

Gwen enters through the cogged door with the usual fanfare of the alarm and flashing lights.

"Ianto left a message about the pizzas, sent to my computer." Reports Lilith.

"He is always so organised." Says Gwen, as she goes to the coffee table by the sofa just behind Lilith's workstation. She places the pizza boxes down on the table and opens the top box. She screws her nose up. "Pepperoni... Yours?" She says in hope.

Lilith joins Gwen. "Yes... Ianto guessed right... My favourite... He mentioned hot and spicy." Says Lilith. "That boy is good."

Gwen laughs. "He sure is." She winks. "Just ask Jack." Gwen watches Lilith's face.

Lilith's eyes flare and for once there is a slight smile evident. "I'm sure Jack can list all of Ianto's good bits." She says.

Gwen laughs again. "Oh yes."

The pair sit on the sofa, side by side and eat their pizzas.

Lilith had shocked herself; she had felt the smile reach her eyes, her mouth. Yes Torchwood, the people, are going to be good for her.

They soon finish their pizzas.

"I needed that." Says Lilith. "Didn't realise I was hungry."

"Same." Says Gwen. "Ianto just seems to know our needs, which is a little spooky."

"Hmmm, intuitive." Says Lilith. She gathers up the empty boxes and the two coffee mugs from the workstations. She throws the boxes in the bin in the kitchen and puts the dirty mugs in the dishwasher. She then washes her hands. When she returns to the main work area, she finds Gwen dancing in front of her workstation and Lilith is sure the music is up even louder.

"Do you want to go down and just check on our two guests?" Gwen asks. "Just check they have come around ok."

"Yes ok." Says Lilith. She heads down to the lower cells. The two Weevils are now conscious. They growl when they see her. She watches them for a few moments. They seem all right to her, so she returns to the main part of The Hub. "They seem fine and growling." Reports Lilith to Gwen.

"That's a good sign then." Replies Gwen still dancing about.

01.50am. The lift high above them activates. Jack and Ianto stand on the descending stone. Jack has his arm around Ianto's waist.

"Hey kids, we're home." Jack calls out, feeling very relaxed and happy. Ianto and he have had a really good evening. The rift and Weevils permitting their night is now going to be full of passion, pleasure in his room, on his desk, in his bed. Oh then he remembers the box he is still clutching. His pressy. He looks down at Lilith... It is then he notices that both women have changed. Does he enquire about the circumstances of their changed clothes or Lilith's part in his pressy? He grins. "Major? I have a bone to pick with you." He calls down. "Just wait there."

Gwen looks from Lilith then up at Jack and back.

"Did he like your present Ianto?" Lilith asks the young man.

"Very much so... but he is threatening retaliation against us." Ianto warns with a laugh.

"Hmmm that could be interesting." Muses Lilith.

"Hey, I am here you know." Laughs Jack. Suddenly he lunches himself off the stone lift before it reaches the bottom.

"Jack!" Ianto says, in alarm, he also had been enjoying Jack's body up against his. He also does not want Jack to hurt himself.

Jack lands on the opposite walkway to Lilith with a wide gully between them with water that feeds the tower flowing along it.

"What can I do for you Captain?" Lilith asks so sweetly.

"Oh god, don't ask him that." Says Ianto still standing on the lift, waiting until it has reached the bottom. "He will give you a long list, with graphic details."

Gwen laughs. "And alphabetically."

Jack smiles mischievously. He readies himself. "Can you really get ears and a tail too?"

"Yes Jack and a lead." Replies Lilith, watching Jack's body, his movement.

Jack lunches himself across the gap but even before he has landed on Lilith's side, she has jumped over to the side Jack had been on. Ianto moves from the lift and stands next to her.

"Thank you for ordering the pizza Ianto." Says Lilith. "Hot and spicy... My favourite."

Ianto smiles. "My pleasure."

Jack eyes the pair with a burning hunger. "What about my pleasure?" He says pouting.

"When you have calmed down and stopped harassing Lilith." Says Ianto, as if he is talking to a young child.

"But..." Jack starts.

"No buts Jack... I want all your energy to be spent on me." Ianto says huskily.

"Ok." Jack smiles. "But don't think you two are off the hook." He says. "By the way Lilith, I like it a lot."

"Good." Says Lilith.

"How was your evening?" Jack asks.

"We have two new guests in the cells." Replies Gwen.

"We even went for a walk in the sewers." Says Lilith.

"Oh, so that's the reason for the change of clothes." Says Jack.

"Yes." Replies Gwen. "Plus we had a UFO sighting that wasn't."

"It wasn't? What was it then?" Asks Jack.

"Venus." Replies Lilith.

"The wobble in the atmosphere?" Says Jack.

"Yes." Replies Lilith.

"It's all in our reports. Anyway, we will be off now, leave you two to it." Says Gwen.

"Yes thank you." Says Jack.

"What time do you want us in?" Gwen asks.

"11ish." Says Jack.

"Lilith and I are going to get the lights for the gym later." Says Ianto.

"Ok, so as soon as you come in Lilith if you and Ianto go to sort that out." Jack says.

"Ok Jack." Replies Lilith.

"Good night ladies." Says Jack.

"Good night." Gwen and Lilith say together.

"Have fun." Lilith says with a wink at Ianto.

Ianto blushes and laughs.

Lilith grabs her Jacket and Gwen grabs her bag. They head out of the cogged door together. Gwen locks the outer door as they leave.

Jack goes to Gwen's workstation. He quickly scans her report; he gets the impression that Lilith has made an impression on Gwen.

Ianto looks around but for once the place has been left tidy. No dirty mugs or discarded pizza boxes, even the kitchen has been left tidy.

Jack goes to Lilith's workstation and takes a quick look at her report. While he does this Ianto goes around and turns the lights off in this part of The Hub.

Jack comes up behind Ianto. "My office... Now!" He says in a near whisper.

"Yes sir." Replies Ianto with a smile.

Jack leads the way up to his office... The rest of their night to be filled with passion.

Gwen picks up her car from the car park and Lilith heads off around the bay. There are still plenty of people about as it is a Saturday night/Sunday morning.


	15. Chapter 15

**TITLE:-**TORCHWOOD:-

IN THE BEGINNING WAS TORCHWOOD.

THE SAGA'S OF MAJOR LILITH LETHBRIDGE-STEWART.

(CHPT.15)

**AUTHOR:-** NEMOSANGEL

**CHARACTERS:-** CAPTAIN JACK HARKNESS, IANTO JONES, MAJOR LILITH LETHBRIDGE-STEWART, GWEN WILLIAMS, RHYS WILLIAMS, RHIANNON & JOHNNY.

**MENTIONED CHARACTERS :-** NONE

**PAIRINGS:- ** JACK/IANTO GWEN/RHYS RHISNNON/JOHNNY

**WARNINGS:-**INNUENDOS(well it is Jack/Ianto/Lilith),M/M RELATIONSHIP. SWEARING.

**RATING:-** T **WORD COUNT:-** 3607

**SUMMARY:-** IANTO AND JACK HAVE BEEN SPYING ON THE MAJOR AGAIN, IT SEEMS TO BE THEIR NEW FAVOURITE PASS TIME. LILITH BRINGS THE LOVER TWO MORE GIFTS. LILITH BEGINS TO THAW OUT... AFRAID TO LIVE. JACK AND IANTO START TO FIND OUT WHAT SORT OF HUMOUR LILITH HAS. IANTO AND LILITH GO SHOPPING. LILITH HAS THE PLEASURE OF MEETING IANTO'S SISTER AND BROTHER-IN-LAW. FOR GWEN AND JACK THE BEGINNINGS OF A NEW GAME OF CAT AND MOUSE, THIS TIME WITH THE NEW THREAT FROM THE RIFT ACTIVITY. WHAT OR WHO IS IT?

**AUTHORS NOTE:-** I KNOW IANTO DID NOT COME CLEAN ABOUT HIS RELATIONSHIP WITH JACK TO HIS SISTER UNTIL DAY 1 OF CHILDREN OF EARTH BUT IN MY STORY I HAVE IT THAT THE CONVERSATION HAS ALREADY HAPPENED. I WOULD LIKE TO APOLOGIESE IN ADVANCE FOR THE SWEARING IN WELSH...THAT IS APOLOGIES TO THE WELSH IF I HAVE WRITTEN THE WORDS WRONG I DID RESEARCH TO GET THE RIGHT SPELLINGS BUT THERE SEEMED TO BE ALOT OF VARIATIONS FROM BOOKS, INTERNET AND PEOPLE I ASKED...SORRY OR IS IT _N CHWITH(?)._

**DISCLAIMER:-** I DON'T OWN TORCHWOOD OR DOCTOR WHO, IT BELONGS TO R.T.D. & BBC. THIS IS JUST FOR FUN AND I HAVE HAD FUN PLAYING IN TORCHWOODS WORLD.

YOU KNOW THE DRILL... READ AND REVIEW... AND TELL YOUR FRIENDS ABOUT IT IF YOU LIKE IT.

**CHAPTER 15.**

08.35am. Sunday.

Lilith is just returning to her apartment after being out for a jog.

At The Hub, Ianto is lying under Jack, they lay as they had collapsed after such a deliciously wonderful passionate union, both have contented smiles on their faces.

A few miles away Gwen and Rhys are still fast asleep in their darken bedroom. Rhys had rolled in at just after 3am., a little worse for drink, so Gwen had got in just before him. She had helped him to bed then fallen asleep, tired.

10.48am. Lilith enters The Hub. She has been up to her shop and phoned her daughter to tell her she is out. She carries two black boxes with silver writing on and with red ribbon around them. She goes to her workstation and activates her computer.

Ianto comes out of the kitchen carrying three mugs of coffee on a tray. "Good morning Ma... Lilith. Would you care to join us in Jack's office?" He says.

"Good morning Ianto. Yes ok." Lilith replies.

Ianto had seen Lilith on the external CCTV in Jack's office... Ok they were _spying _on her, watching her move.

Lilith carries the two boxes up to Jack's office with Ianto following her.

Jack is sitting behind his desk as the pair enter. "Good morning Lilith." He says.

"Good morning Jack." Replies Lilith.

Jack notices that like Ianto, Lilith looks good whatever she wears, whether a suit or casual clothes like now... Black jeans, a purple tee-shirt and purple converse with a leather jacket. He walks around his desk.

Ianto puts the tray on the coffee table in front of the sofa. He passes Lilith one of the mugs and Jack his coffee then he takes his own.

"Sit." Says Jack indicating to the sofa.

Lilith sits and Ianto sits next to her. Jack pulls a chair over and sits opposite them. Then Jack notice the two boxes Lilith is holding. "What are they?" He asks, already guessing.

Lilith places them on the coffee table. "For you two."

Jack puts his coffee mug down on the table. Ianto smiles at Lilith for he knows what they are.

Jack opens the biggest box first and carefully pulls out the tail. "Ohhh... Its a... It's a..."

"Tail Jack." Says Lilith before Jack can come out with anything rude. "And the lead is on order."

Ianto opens the smaller box. A pair of cat ears. "I think your right... Jack and cute." Ianto says to Lilith, as he imagines and smiles.

Jack laughs, he wants to scope the pair up in his arms but he knows Lilith is not ready for his space invading antics. Instead, Jack leans over the coffee table, pulls Ianto in by his lapels of his jacket, and plants tiny kisses on Ianto's lips. "Mind I don't get you to wear them too and nothing else." Jack breathes still holding onto the lapels. He looks at Lilith, so close; she does not look uncomfortable at his and Ianto's show of affection. "You certainly know how to get on your boss's good side." He says with a seductive smile.

"I would think a man like you; every side is a good side." Lilith says dryly but she can feel the warmth spreading through her. "Or so you would have us believe."

"Ooh your good." Laughs Jack. "We definitely are going to have to work on your sense of humour... Well your smile... Your laughter."

"I'm laughing on the inside."" Replies Lilith, surprising herself. She looks down at the floor. "It has been a while since I have laughed or smiled properly." She looks back up. "But they are there, just under the surface."

"And don't forget, there will be retaliation at some point for my wonderful presents." Says Jack. "But I will wait until you are more comfortable."

"Thank you for being so considerate." Lilith says with a slight bow.

Jack laughs then he turns his attention back to Ianto, as he realises he still has hold of his lapels. "And you my Welsh beauty," Jack says, hooking his finger under Ianto's chin, "are not going to get away with it either."

"I look forward to your retaliation." Ianto purrs looking deep into Jack's blue eyes. "But for now my love, you can only ponder on what form your retaliation is going to take as Lilith and I are going shopping for lights."

Jack lets go of Ianto and sits back in his chair. "Which vehicle are you taking?" Jack asks.

"The People Carrier, as we can put all the seats down." Replies Ianto. "Before we go I will put the coffee machine back on for you and Gwen." He gathers up their empty mugs on the tray, gets up and heads out of Jack's office very aware of two pairs of eyes on him.

Jack then turns his attention to Lilith once Ianto is out of his sight. "You did well yesterday." He says.

"Thank you Jack..." She hesitates; she feels she can be honest with Jack. "I think I have been afraid to live." Lilith says.

Her words hit a nerve with Jack, yes he knows what she means and probably Ianto would be able to relate to her words also..._Afraid to live._

"Do you want to do the gun now or later?" Jack asks.

Lilith thinks for a moment. "Now... Get it over with." She states.

Jack smiles.

The pair move to the small table.

11.16m. The cogged door slowly opens with its lights flashing and the alarm going as Gwen come in. Gwen looks up at Jack's window, she sees the pair and waves. Jack and Lilith wave back.

Ianto comes from the kitchen with a coffee for Gwen. "I have put the machine back on as Lilith and I will be going out soon." He says.

"Ok Ianto. Thanks for this." She says nodding to her coffee.

In Jack's office, Lilith stands in front of the small table, small beads of sweat start to form on her forehead. Her hand is slightly out in front of her... _Stun gun... It is just a stun gun._

Jack watches as she starts to shake. He watches her close her eyes and moves her hand a little closer. She has gone very pale.

_'It is just a stun gun.'_ Lilith opens her eyes. She forces her hand closer. She shakes violently, a single tear rolls down her cheek. Her breathing comes in short gasps and she feel bile rising from her stomach.

"Lilith!"

Lilith takes a fraction of a second to realise Jack has said her name. She looks at him.

"That's enough today... Stand down." Jack orders, softly.

Lilith's hand falls to her side. She stands there for a moment trying to regain her dignity, her control. This is a weakness she is showing Jack.

Jack has an urge to wrap his arms around her but he knows this is not what she wants. She does not want comfort... It is a form of self-punishment, he recognises this from points in his own life and also from Ianto. He had held Ianto one night, about a week after Lis... the cyber incident but Ianto did not want him to comfort him, he screamed he did not deserve it, Ianto had punched, kicked and bit him, for a second time in that week. Jack had let him, until Ianto had tired himself out but still he had not let him go. It is also a very typical sign of post traumatic stress. Jack restrains himself from his first instinct and just takes her hand. At first, he feels a flinch travel through Lilith. "It will be ok... We will work through this together, no matter how long it takes." Jack says sincerely, softly.

Lilith wants to pull her hand away, how can he touch her? Her hands that... She looks at Jack, into his blue eyes, she can see his sincerity, his determination, not the flirty, mess around Jack. She still wants to pull her hand away. "I told you I was damaged." She says in a near whisper.

"Damage, we can fix." Jack breaths.

Lilith pulls her hand away and wipes it down her side.

Ianto re-enters the office, he senses the awkward moment between Lilith and Jack, both need distracting. "You got the credit card Jack." He asks, pretending to ignore the awkward moment. He can see Lilith still wiping her hand down her side. The touching, picking up and using a gun might be one problem Jack cannot fix.

Jack turns and looks at Ianto, who gives him a slight smile, _I understand_ smile, _it is going to be difficult _smile. "Yes Ianto... It is in the top draw." He replies. He knows Ianto knows where the cards are kept.

Ianto grabs one of the credit cards. "Lilith are you ready?" He asks.

"Yes Ianto." Lilith replies, pulling a small bottle of hand gel from her jacket pocket. She puts four squirts into the palm of her hand and starts gently rubs it in.

"See you later Jack." Ianto says heading for the door.

"Oi, where is my kiss to keep me going while you are gone?" Jack says, needing to break the tension.

Ianto turns back to Jack and gives him a beautiful smile, again it is only recently that Ianto has allowed himself to smile again, a genuine smile. Ianto goes to Jack and they kiss, long and passionate.

Lilith stands there still rubbing in the gel into her hands as the pair continue to kiss. "Hey, that much suction, you'll end up sucking each others face off." Lilith says, just reminding them she is in the office still.

Jack laughs into his kiss and Ianto gets the giggles at the image of sucking each other's face off, invading his mind.

"Lovely description." Laughs Jack. "Off the two of you go... Go and spend some of the crowns money."

Lilith is back in control of her self. "Jack, I am sorry about my behaviour and thank you." She says.

"No problem... I said we will get through this together. Now go and play with Ianto." Jack says.

Ianto raises a quizzical eye brow. "Now sir, only you play with me." He says trying to keep a straight face.

Lilith rolls her eyes. "Jack you're a bad influence on this sweet innocent guy." She says heading to the door.

"Sweet..? Hmmm very... Innocent..? Definitely not." Laughs Jack.

"Come on Ianto, before this conversation gets out of hand." Says Lilith.

"Yes Ma'am." Ianto says automatically.

Lilith is now out on the gantry heading from Jack's office. "Call me _Ma'am _againIanto, I will have to severely beat you." She says looking back at Ianto, her face twitches, there is the beginnings of a smile.

Ianto follows Lilith with a grin on his face... He knows Jack is not going to be able to resist a comment... His face is flushed and he feels warm, he can sense Jack behind him.

Jack follows the pair out onto the gantry. "Hey Major, I'm the only one who gets to beat Ianto except if I'm allowed to watch." He calls out after them.

"Who's to say you wouldn't be joining him for your own beating, if you continue Captain Harkness." Lilith starts to descend the stairs. "I'm ambidextrous... I could do the pair of you at the same time." She says without looking back, knowing what she has said will send Jack's mind into a cacophony of sexual thoughts.

"Oh my god." Ianto groans. "Don't tell him that."

Gwen giggles and has gone red. "Makes a change for someone to give Jack a run for his money." Gwen says to Lilith. Gwen can see the amusement in Lilith's eyes. She is sure there is nearly a grin on her face.

"See you later Gwen." Lilith says.

Ianto grabs the keys, he dare not look back at Jack, his own face has heated up at Lilith's words and Jack's silence means his imagination has taken control of his faculties. He will check the CCTV later to see the look on Jack's face.

Jack stands at the top of the stairs, his mouth a little open... '_Ambidextrous_... _do the pair of you at the same time...' _are the only thoughts running through his head and stunning him into silence... He can see Ianto's ears have gone bright red so he knows Lilith's words have had an affect on him too. It is not until Lilith and Ianto have disappeared down the tunnel does he shake himself enough to return to his office, to ponder.

Lilith and Ianto go out to the People Carrier. Lilith gets into the passengers side as Ianto struggles to get into the drivers seat... He had forgotten the last person to drive was Lilith. He readjusts everything for himself, seat, mirror and steering column. He checks everything several times before starting up the engine. Then they head out from the car park and head out away from the city centre towards the large industrial shopping outlets.

Lilith fiddles with the radio, trying to find a decent radio station. "Isn't there any purely rock stations in the area?" Lilith asks.

"You like rock?" Ianto says a little shocked.

"Yes, everything from soft rock to metal, industrial." Lilith replies.

"So do I." Says Ianto. "I will get some CD's for in here then."

Lilith gives up on the radio. "That would be a good idea. In the past, I got to go to quite a few concerts. My daughter was crewing for one of the local rock bands last night at The Exchange. I understand that Cardiff and the surrounding area has a thriving rock scene."

"Yes, since returning back here I have managed to see a few local bands but Jack likes his forties music, he is alright with soft rock but the heavier stuff is to much for him." Explains Ianto as he pulls out on to a faster moving main road.

"Well, I have got to start living again, so if you want we can go and see some of the local bands together." Lilith says.

"That would be great. I mean Jack would still come but I will have someone with me who will not complain." Replies Ianto. He stops talking for a moment as the traffic is building up. He looks in the rear view mirror, a large lorry is bearing down on them, it pulls out, over taking them but then is starts pulling back in before it has cleared them because it cannot get any farther ahead as the traffic in its new lane is slowing. Ianto tries slowing up but the lorry is pushing him into the curb. "Hold tight." He warns.

Lilith sits calmly, watching Ianto get them out of trouble.

"Cachi!" Ianto curses as they hit the path. He controls the People Carrier. "Twll tin...! Basdun!" Says Ianto swearing at the lorry driver in Welsh.

"Ianto Jones!" Lilith gasps. "You kiss Jack with that mouth? It will have to be soap and water for it."

Ianto laughs. "Jack is where I get it from." He purrs, concentrating back on the road.

Lilith actually smiles.

"You can speak Welsh?" Ianto asks,.

"Not really, just the odd word and a few phrases plus of course the swear words. Got to know when the natives are swearing at me." Lilith says.

"Watch it, I'm a native." Says Ianto, indicating to go into the retail out-let car park.

"And a lovely native you are too." Lilith says, smiling again.

The two smiles have not gone unnoticed by Ianto, he will report back to Jack later. He drives as close as he can to the lighting warehouse but it is very busy for a Sunday. He finds a parking space.

The pair get out the People Carrier and start to move towards the lighting warehouse.

"Ianto...! Ianto!" Calls out a women before they had gone more that five paces. "Fancy seeing you here." Says a dark haired woman walking up them.

Lilith sees Ianto roll his eyes, blush and hears a small groan escape his lips.

Ianto turns. "Hello Rhiannon. How are you and the kids?"

"We're all fine." Rhiannon replies, her eyes moving rapidly between Lilith and Ianto.

A large Welshman comes over, a stupid grin on his face. "How's the family bum boy?" He says loudly.

"Oh my god." Ianto mouths.

"Shhhhh!" Rhiannon hisses to her husband, Johnny.

Ianto can feel Lilith tense up next to him, he is sure he can hear, sense a growl building up in her.

"Still shagging your boss!" Johnny continues in a loud strong Welsh accent, ignoring his wife. He enjoys baiting his brother-in-law.

Ianto's hand slips around Lilith's wrist as he feels her clench her fist. Though it would be funny if Lilith did punch his brother-in-law, it is something he has always wanted to do since he met him. Ianto swallows, controlling himself. "Yes, I am still with Jack." He breathes. His hand still remains around Lilith's wrist, he can feel her relax a little but he knows she is angry with Johnny, she is feeling very protective of him.

Lilith recognises the woman from the photo on Ianto's workstation with the two children in.

"Whose the bird then?" Johnny asks, still just as loudly.

Ianto feels Lilith stir slightly at his side. Her eyes flare with anger.

Rhiannon elbows her husband in the ribs. "Don't be so rude." She hisses as she sees the look on Lilith's face, in her eyes.

"May I introduce Major Lilith Lethbridge-Stewart. Lilith my sister, Rhiannon and my idiot brother-in-law, Johnny." Ianto says, emphasising the word Major.

"A Major?" Laughs Johnny. "Who would have thought it, Ianto, rubbing shoulders and other body parts with the hoi polloi. Didn't know you can get female Majors though."

Ianto rolls his eyes again and groans.

Rhiannon blushes. "Sorry about him." She says looking at Lilith. "Nice to meet you. Do you work with my brother?"

"Yes but we are also friends and neighbours." Replies Lilith.

Johnny goes to the People Carrier. "Driving around in another fancy vehicle... Brand new." He says trying to peer in the darken windows.

"Hands off... Government property." Says Ianto, thinking of Johnny's hand prints on the paintwork. "You will set the alarm off."

"Going around in fancy clothes, in fancy cars, with fancy women and dicking a fancy man." Says Johnny, a little angrily. "And doing a fancy job you wont talk about, I suppose you think you are better than us?"

"Oh you forgot my fancy pay that you can only dream about... That you don't complain about when I have helped you out when you are short or when I bought you a brand new car after you crashed your old one when you had one to many drinks." Fumes Ianto.

"Come on Ianto, we need to get on." Says Lilith, this situation is getting out of hand... Families.

"Sorry Ianto." Says Rhiannon. "You know what an idiot he is."

"I'm only joking, you poof." Johnny says, nervously, he had shivered as Lilith had given him a cold look, a look that says it all, a look of a killer. He knows his brother-in-law works for the government but what he exactly does well... It could be anything and seeing this bird is military, it must be something important. Both are also wearing matching Bluetooth headsets and Ianto does always have plenty of money.

Rhiannon looks at Lilith. "I'm sorry, my husband isn't always this rude." She says, wishing a big hole would appear and swallow him.

"No sometimes he is worse." Says Ianto dryly. "Anyway, we have to go."

"Come round soon Ianto... Please." Says Rhiannon.

"Yer sure." Ianto mumbles.

Lilith is already walking away.

Rhiannon hits her husband.

Ianto follows Lilith, he catches up.

"What a homophobic, misogynistic, ignorant moron." Lilith fumes. "Sorry Ianto."

"I totally agree, only problem is Johnny probably would not understand what you just said." Ianto says seriously.

Then the pair laugh.

Rhiannon and Johnny watch as the pair walk off laughing.

"You can be such a twat sometimes Johnny." Says Rhiannon to her husband.

Back in The Hub, an alarm goes off on Gwen's computer... "Rift activity." She calls out to Jack, who is still in his office, pondering.

Jack comes running. "Ok, let's go play cat and mouse." He says.

"But if nothing is coming through... " Gwen starts.

"They could be lulling us into a false sense of security. We cannot take risks." Replies Jack, surely Gwen has been doing this job long enough to know they cannot take things on face value.

They head out to the SUV. Jack has to readjust the seat and mirror before driving off as Lilith and Gwen where the last ones to drive it. Gwen directs him to the second location of rift activity... It seems slower in forming, nothing comes through. They watch for the third. The spike appears farther out than the last few days and a farther apart. They end up crossing the city several times.

"Can you see any pattern? Jack asks Gwen as he drives.

"No." Gwen replies. "But then I didn't see any patterns before."

"This is silly." Jack sighs. "We are just going back and forth."

"Do you want me to call Ianto?" Gwen asks.

"Not just yet." Jack says pulling over to the side of the road. He takes a look at the screen, the map of the city with every point they have visited today on. It also begins to rain.


	16. Chapter 16

**TITLE:-**TORCHWOOD:-

IN THE BEGINNING WAS TORCHWOOD.

THE SAGA'S OF MAJOR LILITH LETHBRIDGE-STEWART.

(CHPT.16)

**AUTHOR:-** NEMOSANGEL

**CHARACTERS:-** CAPTAIN JACK HARKNESS, IANTO JONES, MAJOR LILITH LETHBRIDGE-STEWART, GWEN WILLIAMS.

**MENTIONED CHARACTERS :-** NONE

**PAIRINGS:- ** JACK/IANTO

**WARNINGS:- **M/M FUN, SHOWER, INNUENDOS

**RATING:-** T **WORD COUNT:-** 5817

**SUMMARY:-** IANTO AND LILITH ARE FINISHING SHOPPING FOR LIGHTS. GWEN AND JACK ARE BEING LED ALL OVER THE PLACE. THEN MOTHER NATURE DECIDES TO JOIN IN AND SO TIPOS IT DOWN. LILITH AND IANTO TO THE RESCUE. JACK COMES OF WORSE AGAINST THEIR NEW THREAT. LILITH TO HIS RESCUE. THE JACK MISSES GETTING NAKED AGAIN WITH IANTO THIS TIME... OH AND WITH LILITH'S HELP. POOR JACK MISSES THE FUN.

**AUTHORS NOTE:-** JUST THOUGHT... I HAVE KEPT TORCHWOOD 3 USING IMPERIAL MEASUREMENTS NOT METRIC AS EXPLAINED BY YVONNE HARTMAN, HEAD OF TORCHWOOD 1 (DECEASED), TO THE DOCTOR IN ARMY OF GHOSTS.

**DISCLAIMER:-** I DON'T OWN TORCHWOOD OR DOCTOR WHO, IT BELONGS TO R.T.D. & BBC. THIS IS JUST FOR FUN AND I HAVE HAD FUN PLAYING IN TORCHWOODS WORLD.

YOU KNOW THE DRILL... READ AND REVIEW... AND TELL YOUR FRIENDS ABOUT IT IF YOU LIKE IT.

**CHAPTHER 16.**

Out at the lighting warehouse, Ianto has the People Carrier parked in the loading area. He and Lilith are loading the People Carrier with eight large lighting units and several boxes of spotlights. They hurry as it starts to rain. As they get in the vehicle their headsets beep they both push the receive button on their headsets.

"Yes Jack." Ianto answers.

Jack is driving through the streets to where the next rift activity is registering. "We are out following rift spikes again but... Well... We need you two to take a look. We can't see a pattern." Jack explains.

Back in the People Carrier, Lilith brings up the screen in front of her. It flashes into life with the map of Cardiff, in the corner the image of Gwen. The screen also shows the recent locations of the rift spikes. Ianto leans over to look at the screen. Without realising it, the pair are shoulder to shoulder, head to head, working very close together.

"They have already covered more than twenty five miles just following the spikes." Says Lilith to Ianto.

"_Three locations have been visited twice."_ Jacks voice comes over the headsets.

"Hmm let me see." Ianto muses, in his mind he visualises the locations, working on the pattern, linking up points. "What about..." He traces out a pattern out on the screen.

"No." Says Lilith. "Because the pattern can't be repeated like that nor does it take in the locations they have visited twice plus there seems to be a large gap between the patterns."

"But it is by the fives again... I'm sure." Says Ianto.

"Yes. " Agrees Lilith. "By five points."

The skies open, raining heavily.

"_I don't want to rush you two geniuses but we are playing catch up here and this rain is slowing us down."_ Comes Jacks voice over their headsets.

"Patience Jack." Lilith replies.

Ianto catches a glint of light on Lilith's silver necklace around her neck. Lilith follows his eyes down. They look at each other.

"Of course." They says together.

Lilith connects the points in the manner of her necklace. Each set of five points separated by a quarter of a mile... There are three separate finished patterns and the beginnings of a fourth... It... They... Who ever, have changed how they were doing the patterns.

"That makes us closer to the next but one point. We can get ahead of them." Says Ianto.

"_Hey... Hey... Hello there. We are still here." _Comes Jacks voice.

"Yes, sorry Jack." Says Ianto.

"The patterns are pentagrams Jack." Says Lilith. "They are separate patterns this time."

"_Pentagrams... What's one of them?" _Gwen asks over the headset.

"A five pointed star." Says Ianto.

"Are pentagrams a universal symbol Jack?" Asks Lilith, to the point. She suspects something.

"_Well in the future, when humans do eventually go out into space, it goes with them but there are several actual alien races that use it also. Why do you asks?" _ Jack asks, intrigued at her line of enquiry.

"Well, if this is alien then is it possible that they saw my necklace and have taken the pattern from that as they have changed their approach.?" Lilith says.

"_That's creepy if they have."_ Puts in Gwen.

Lilith sends Jack and Gwen the next few locations.

"_Ok... We will check the next location just to check nothing comes through. As you are nearer, can you head to the following location but... And I cant stress this enough... Do not go near, stay back, just observe! We will join you there." _Says Jack.

"Yes Jack." Says Ianto.

"_I mean it, do not go near it." _Jack stresses again. He does not want anything to happen to the pair.

"We hear you Jack." Says Lilith.

"_And keep the comms. open."_ Jack orders.

Gwen and Jack head towards their next location. While Lilith and Ianto leave the shopping out-let and head out farther to the location of the next spike after. Their location is a quiet wooded area. The rain is coming down even heavier now.

As Ianto nears the wooded area, he groans, the road they need to take is awash with mud. Both vehicles will need a trip to the car wash.

_"This one is starting to dissipate." _Says Gwen over her headset.

"We are nearly at the next site. Be careful when you get here. The small road into the woods is covered in mud." Says Lilith.

_"Ok." _Replies Jack, he turns the SUV towards the direction of the woods and drives a little faster than he should considering the weather but he knows what happens when they get ahead of the pattern the intelligence behind this activity reacts to their presence. _"Remember..."_ He starts.

"Yes Jack we know... Stay back... And we know why." Says Lilith. "You have given us an order."

In the SUV Jack smiles and Gwen cringes, she half expects Jack to get annoyed with this reply but he does not, she does not understand why he smiles.

In the People Carrier Ianto, though concentrating on the muddy road, raises an eyebrow... Waiting for a comment from Jack.

_"Thank you."_ Jack replies, his voice calm, soft.

Gwen gives Jack a sideward glance, did she miss something.

Jack and Lilith understand each other even if no one else does. A military understanding and a desire to keep Ianto safe... Yes they understand each other.

"The ridge is just ahead." Reports Ianto. "Visibility poor."

"That is close enough." Says Lilith to Ianto, as he continues to drive forward. "This is about as far away from it when we were effected by the blast last time."

Ianto stops, he does not want the new vehicle being damaged. "Shall I back down a little?" He asks Lilith.

_"Yes." _Comes the reply from Jack before Lilith can answer, he is worried.

Ianto rolls his eyes. "Stuck between a Major and a Captain." He breathes.

"And aren't you the lucky one?" Says Lilith. "Now back it up a bit Ianto."

"God!" Ianto says, complying.

"He can't help you." Lilith says.

Jack laughs. _"We will be there in about eight to ten minutes." _He says. _"Anything happening yet?"_

"No not yet." Lilith replies over her headset.

As they wait, Ianto notices that Lilith is slightly tapping her foot, again in fours. She watches the screen.

"The energy is starting to build." Lilith reports to all over the headset.

Ianto keeps the window wipers going so they can see out the window, there is no let up in the rain, if anything it is getting worse.

_"Jack!" _Gwen's raised voice, echoes over the headset. This is caused by Jack taking a corner sharply.

_"Hold tight."_ Comes Jacks voice, as he puts his foot on the accelerator.

Lilith brings up the tracking device on the SUV. "Jack!" She says into her headset, she sees the worried look on Ianto's face. "Slow it down... That is an order Captain." She says. "We can do without you having an accident on the way here... We are staying put as ordered... I promise... Now slow down!"

Jack eases off the accelerator. _"Yes Major."_

"Thank you Jack." Says Lilith. Yes, she responds to Jack's orders but he responds to her orders.

Ianto touches Lilith's arm. "Thank you." He mouths as he sees on the screen that Jack has slowed down. Lilith gives him a slight nod.

Lilith and Ianto watch as the rift spike becomes visible in front of them, just hovering on the ridge, flickering and flaring in brilliant white light against the darkening rain soaked woods.

"There's that feeling of being watched again." Says Lilith.

"Not nice." Breaths Ianto.

"It seems to be getting bigger." Says Lilith.

_"If it seems to be coming in your direction get out of there." _Says Jack. _"We are nearly there."_

Ianto eases the break off and allows the vehicle to roll back slowly about six yards.

_"We are on the road coming up behind you."_ Says Gwen.

Jack drives up beside them. Ianto opens his window and Gwen opens hers.

"I'm just going for a look, just to make sure nothing has come through." Says Jack.

"Do you want one of us to come with you?" Gwen asks.

"No. You three stay here." Jack says.

"Be careful Jack." Says Ianto.

Jack smiles across at Ianto. "Don't I always?"

"No." Replies Ianto.

Jack gets out of the SUV and regrets it straight away... Mud squelches under foot... He groans, Ianto is going to love him bringing all this mud into the SUV. He edges his way through the driving rain towards the ridge.

Lilith watches the screen. "Jack?" She says over their headset. "The spike is increasing in strength... It is giving off a lot of energy."

_"Ok." _He replies, as he edges even closer.

Suddenly there is a blinding flash. They all hear Jack cry out as everything around him is enveloped by the blinding light. Jack can feel the ground under his feet disintegrate. The activity blinks out of existence.

"Jack!" Cries out Ianto, throwing his door open and jumping out.

"No!" Shouts Lilith. "Ianto wait!" She orders.

Gwen is delayed getting out the SUV because of Ianto opening his door.

Ianto runs up towards the ridge, ignoring the mud, ignoring the rain and ignoring the danger.

Lilith is hot on his heels. "Wait Ianto!" She says, ignoring the mud, ignoring the rain but not ignoring the danger.

Gwen runs after them.

Lilith just managers to grab Ianto before he goes head long into a large crater that the blast has created.

"Jack!" Ianto cries out, trying to struggle against Lilith.

Jack is laying at the bottom of the crater, unconscious. The sides of the crater are steep and becoming very wet. The crater is also pooling water, which the heavy rainfall is feeding.

"Jack!" Ianto cries out again, trying to get to the crater. "Please." Ianto says in desperation to Lilith.

With a quick scan of the area, Lilith has accessed the situation, her military training kicking in, she has dealt with similar situations before.

Gwen finally catches up and starts to edge forward to the crater.

"No Gwen!" Says Lilith. "The ground is likely to give way, sending the mud down on Jack."

Gwen steps back but her mind is racing, panicking, _what do we do?_

Lilith grabs Ianto's upper arms. "Ianto, I need you to be calm and focused on me, for Jack..." She starts.

"But..." Ianto's eyes dart down to Jack in the crater. "... Jack."

"Look at me." Lilith orders. "I promise, we will get him out but right now I need you calm."

Ianto looks at Lilith something about the way she is calm herself, not panicking, commanding.

Lilith looks at Gwen. "Gwen, can you get all the rope the two vehicles are carrying?" Lilith asks, but with just enough to sound like an order, her natural instincts kicking in. A commanding officer, a hands on officer. Never afraid to get stuck in during a tough situation... She always led by example.

"Yes Lilith." Gwen says, feeling calm. Lilith is not panicking so she will not.

Gwen goes back to the vehicles to collect the ropes.

Lilith is still holding Ianto's upper arms. "Ianto, I need you up here on the ropes but you need to be calm and focused. I'm going down there to get him... I have done a similar thing before in India during monsoon season, so I know I can do this." She says with a soft level tone. "Do you understand me Ianto? I'm going to bring Jack up for you but to do that I need you calm and thinking straight on the ropes." She can't have him panicking. "Ok Ianto?"

Ianto looks at her, into her blue eyes. There is something reassuring, calming, commanding. If she had not been here, he would have gone down there into the crater and got trapped down there, unable to get out and probably drowned or started a mud slide. He takes a deep breath. Lilith has asked him to do something... Calm... Calm. "Yes Lilith." He says, the panic gone, he is left with a clear head, a thinking head. "What do you want me to do?" He asks, feeling calm and in control of himself.

"I shall need you and Gwen on the ropes once I have gone down and tied the rope around Jack." Lilith says.

Gwen comes back up with the ropes. "We have three ropes." She says.

The rain continues to pour down on them, all three ignore the fact they are drenched. Lilith lets go of Ianto now. She looks around the area for two suitable trees. They need to be close together but far enough back from the crater.

Lilith takes one of the ropes from Gwen. She ties it off around one tree. She pulls on it testing it. Then throws the end down into the crater. "This rope I will tie around Jack. Then I shall need you two to pull him up but keep away from the edge of the crater." The rain seems to get even heavier. Lilith ties the other two ropes around the second tree. She throws one end down into the crater. "This one I shall go down on." She says tying the third rope around herself. "This is my safety rope. If I can't climb back out on my own you will have to pull me up once Jack is up and safe." Lilith says looking at the pair.

"Ok." Says Gwen. She probably would have gone down, not thinking how to get out again, got trapped and/or drowned.

Lilith then proceeds to take her converse and socks off.

"What are you doing?" Gwen says, nearly in a hysterical laugh.

"Converse are great for accessorising, colour coordinating but climbing down a mud face not so good, there's no grip. My bare feet have better grip plus I need my socks for my hands." She says, putting her socks on her hands.

Both Gwen and Ianto look quizzical, if this situation wasn't so dangerous, serious, they probably would laugh.

Lilith sees their look. "It stops rope burns, plus extra grip on the wet rope. I'm going to abseil down, so less weight on the side of the crater and quicker." Lilith says, heading to the edge of the crater. She looks at the pair. "Once I have tied the other end around Jack, you start pulling him up."

"Yes Lilith." Ianto says with a nod.

Then Lilith goes over the edge; feeding the rope through her hands. Going down the side a small amount at a time. Ianto and Gwen go to different points of the crater and peer over, both avoiding standing to close to the edge. The bottom of the crater is filling with water. Ianto takes a couple of photos on his phone, evidence for Jack, to show him what Lilith has done for him and his dire situation. As Lilith goes down, one section on the far side of the crater slides down into the bottom of the crater, just missing Jack.

Lilith clothes stick to her, tight black stretch jeans and a tee-shirt, not ideal for the sort of situation. If Jack was conscious now he would probably be making some comment about wet tee-shirt competitions, instead he is unconscious and going to miss it. She smiles to herself despite the situation. Perhaps she will get Ianto to take a photo to show him what he has missed. "Are you two ok up there?" She asks over her headset.

_"We should be asking you that." _Comes back Gwen's reply.

"I asked first." Lilith says.

_"We are fine." _Says Ianto. _"You?"_

"Wet, covered in mud and nearly at the bottom." Replies Lilith. "I hope you have plenty of plastic sheeting in the SUV Ianto?" She says into her headset.

_"Yes there is some." _Replies Ianto.

More of the mud from the far side of the crater falls into the crater, this time some of it falls on Jack.

_"Lilith!"_ Gasps Ianto over his headset.

"It's ok Ianto. I'm at the bottom now. So be ready to pull when I say." Lilith says calmly, even though she is in danger. She crosses over to the unconscious Jack, removing the socks from her hands and tucking them in her jean pocket. She drags his water logged body away from the fallen mud. Lilith finds his pulse point on the side of his neck. She waits... Thud... Thud... Thud... "He is alive Ianto." Lilith reports over her headset.

_"So he is just unconscious?" _ Ianto asks, just wanting Lilith to confirm her evaluation of Jack's condition.

"Yes Ianto." Replies Lilith. She drags Jack over to the rope. "I'm just going to tie the rope around Jack now, so be ready."

_"Ok." _Replies Gwen.

Lilith works fast, making sure the rope is secure around Jack and that he cannot slip out the rope on the way up. She makes sure that he is facing out, so goes up on his back. "Ok take up the slack." Lilith instructs.

Ianto and Gwen both are standing back from the edge, they grab hold of the rope with both hands. They pull the excess rope up first until they feel the rope go tight with Jack's weight.

"Ok." Says Lilith. "Start pulling slowly." She is now knee deep in water, the crater is filling faster now. They have to get this right the first time. She keeps Jack's head above water. She guides Jack's unconscious body up to start with. "That's it, keep going, don't stop."

Ianto and Gwen pull, their feet slip in the mud as they try to get firm grips. Their muscles scream, Jack is a dead weight. They don't complain, this is for Jack and Lilith is doing the worst, most dangerous part of this retrieval operation, rescue. The going is slow though.

Lilith puts the socks back on then starts her ascent. She pushes her toes, her feet into the muddy sides as she pulls herself up on the rope. Her arm and shoulder muscles burn with pain. Her right side hurts... She ignores the pain... No! She uses it to feed her, giving her strength. She pushes herself... She feels...? She is hit by mud falling from above, she holds on. She looks to see how far Jack has been pulled up... Just over half way. She keeps going. The rain gets in her eyes. She keeps her head down, just moving one foot up higher, pushing it into the muddy sides. She moves her hands up the rope, brings up the second foot. A little at a time, she looks up just as Jack disappears over the top... She breaths a sigh of relief.

_"Lilith, we are going to pull you up now." _Ianto's voice comes over Lilith's headset.

"No! No! See to Jack, get him the SUV." Says Lilith.

_"No." _Comes Ianto's reply. _"Jack is out of danger but you are still in danger."_

_"You are our next priority." _Says Gwen.

Lilith is silent for a moment. She knows they are correct with their reasoning. "Ok." She says. She feels them take up the slack then she feels them pull. She still helps herself up, she is soon at the top.

Gwen pulls her away from the edge. All three are breathing heavily and all three are wet through, covered in mud.

"I will go and put the plastic over the back seat of the SUV." Says Gwen. "I will also put plastic over the drivers seats of both vehicles."

"Gwen is also going to stay here, collect the ropes. She will also inform the authorise that there has been a subsidence, so they can send someone out to deal with it. She will come back in the People Carrier. I am going to ride in the back of the SUV with Jack with you driving, Lilith." Says Ianto, trying to pick Jack up.

"Ok." Says Lilith.

Gwen goes to the SUV and sorts out the plastic.

Lilith goes to Ianto as he tries to pick Jack up but because of the wet and mud it is difficult. "May I?" Lilith says indicating to Jack.

Ianto nods.

Lilith lifts Jack, putting him over her shoulder in a fireman's lift again.

"How do you do that?" Ianto breathes. "He is so much taller than you and heavier."

"As I said it is all in the technique. I can teach you, if you want then you can man-handle Jack anytime you want." Lilith says, slowly carrying Jack towards the SUV. "This really is becoming a habit."

"Hmm, man-handling Jack sounds like fun." Ianto muses. Happy Lilith has been true to her word, she has got Jack out of danger. He takes another couple of photos for Jack. He picks up Lilith's converse.

Gwen finishes putting the plastic down.

"You in first Ianto." Says Lilith.

Ianto gets in on the far side. Then Lilith carefully places Jack down on the back seat. She slides him over with Ianto easing Jack's head and shoulders onto his lap. Gwen carefully close the door.

"Are you sure you are going to be alright on you own?" Asks Lilith.

"Yes, I will just get the ropes, inform the authorities and as soon as someone comes follow you back." Replies Gwen with a smile. "Go, take Jack back to The Hub."

Lilith nods. She gets into the SUV. She adjusts the mirror for herself and the seat. Lilith waves to Gwen. Then looks in the rear view mirror, watching Ianto for a moment, he is looking down at Jack, gently stroking his hair, his face. There is a worried frown on his face. Lilith then starts up the engine, she puts the vehicle in reverse. She drives the SUV all the way down the muddy road in reverse then turns it at the bottom of the road, going out on the main road. Because of the torrential rain all the main roads are pretty clear. She pushes the speed limit where she can safely, taking corners faster than she would normally. Ianto feels safe, so safe he is concentrating on Jack. Lilith puts the windscreen wipes on their highest setting, as the rain seems to be coming down even harder. Visibility is very poor so she slows a little.

Lilith looks in the mirror at Ianto again. "How is he doing?" She asks.

"Still no sign of coming around and he is very cold." Replies Ianto, not looking up.

"When we get back the priority will be to get Jack out those wet clothes, then into the shower. That will begin to warm him up, you will have to go into the shower with him. While you shower I will grab a shower also and dry clothes. Then I will come back to you with your fresh clothes." Says Lilith. She slows at the traffic lights that are on red, she waits for a reaction from Ianto, waiting for what she had just said to sink in.

Ianto glances up... Their eyes meet in the mirror. "I... I ." He blushes. "A shower... I" He stammers.

"Don't worry, I won't look." Lilith says. "This is the best way Ianto. Then we get Jack into one of the beds in the medi-unit. You will join him in said bed, adding your body heat. Hopefully by then Jack should be showing sighs of recovery. Can you find any physical damage to his head.?" Says Lilith.

"No. I think the blast just knocked him out." Replies Ianto. "Are you sure about the shower bit?"

"Yes Ianto. It will help warm him and get the mud washed off both of you. Don't worry I have worked with men since I was seventeen. I have seen it all. I have already seen Jack naked." Then she grins at Ianto in the mirror. "Oh and Jack gets to miss it again."

Ianto smiles, still a little nervous. "He will be disappointed." Says Ianto.

"You can tell him all about it later though." Says Lilith with a wink.

Ianto laughs and blushes. She is good... She is distracting him, making him feel safe and useful. In the past he had been left out by the others but there are some things only he can do. Part time shag and tea boy do not even come into the equation anymore.

Lilith is now driving down towards the bay. She presses the button on the side of her headset. "Gwen, how you doing?" Lilith asks.

"The council are sending a team out to deal with it... I'm just waiting for the police to turn up. They will stop any one coming this way. Once the police are here I shall be on my way." Gwen says. "How's Jack?"

"Still unconscious." Replies Lilith. "We are nearly at The Hub. The roads are bad. We will see you soon then."

"Ok see you soon." Says Gwen.

Lilith pulls into the car park, she stops the SUV by the entrance to their secret base. She jumps out and goes around to Ianto's door. Lilith holds Jack up slightly so Ianto can get out then the pair carefully slide Jack out the vehicle. Then Lilith manoeuvres over him over her shoulders.

"Wait!" Ianto says, he takes out his phone and takes several photos. "Just so I can show Jack what he is missing."

Lilith smiles. "Come on, let's get Jack in." She says.

They enter their base and go straight down to the shower rooms. Ianto and Lilith get Jack undressed first.

"Your turn Ianto." Says Lilith.

Lilith holds Jack on a chair while Ianto starts to remove his clothes apart from his Calvin Kline shorts. Lilith averts her eyes while he strips. Though she notices in stark contrast to his pale skin, he has a few scars on his torso... Hazards of the job... She subconsciously touches her right side just for a moment... She also notices that he has some nice muscle definition, not quite as defined as Jack's but not far off. She had noticed all this even though she was not looking... Honest.

Ianto is very conscious of Lilith being in the room as he removes his clothes. He needs to distract himself. "When you go to the lockers can you bring back two pairs of jogging bottoms and two tee-shirts for me?" He asks, there is no point putting a suit on if he is going to get into bed with Jack. He goes to the shower and switches it on.

"Yes Ianto." Replies Lilith.

Ianto and Lilith manoeuvre Jack into the shower. Ianto takes Jacks full weight.

"I will be as quick as I can Ianto." Says Lilith. She collect Jack and Ianto's dirty clothes. "I will put these in the basket in the locker room for you."

"Thank you Lilith." Says Ianto, looking down at the water, as it turns brown from the mud. He needs to be clean. He holds Jack tight as he allows the water to wash over them.

Lilith goes along to the locker room, she puts the two males muddy clothes in the basket then realises they still have their wallets and keys in the pockets. Lilith retrieves them and places them in Ianto's locker. She opens her locker, gets her change of clothes out. A blue tee-shirt and black cords. She must remember to take her dirty washing home with her and bring back fresh clothes. She looks at her private phone... Four missed calls and a text. One of the calls and the text are from her daughter. The text reads... _'Hi mum. I will be home about 8.30 tonight, if that is ok.' _Lilith quickly text back... 'That is fine, though I might still be out, mum.' Lilith looks at the other three missed calls, all numbers with-held and one with a voicemail. She listens. _"You don't know me but shall we just say I work for the ministry. It has been brought to my attention that a certain institute has been trying to gain access to your files. We need to meet, as there is something your country needs you to do. Will call again." End message... _This makes Lilith shiver or perhaps she shivers because she is soaked to the skin and covered in mud. Her finger hovers over the delete button... No she will keep the phone log and voice mail. She puts the phone back in her locker. The voice, a mans voice, alone sets her internal alarms going. Sinister comes to mind. She goes to one of the other shower rooms, pushing the message away for now. She concentrates on getting clean in the shortest possible time for her and into clean clothes.

Lilith then goes back to the locker room with her dirty clothes, she places them in her bag ready to take home. She goes to Ianto's locker and gets the items of clothing he asked for. She places her headset on and presses three on her works phone. It is answered. "Gwen, are you ok?" Says Lilith.

"_Yes... I'm on my way back." _Comes Gwen's reply._ "How is Jack?"_

"Still out cold. Ianto is just cleaning him up." Says Lilith. "How are the roads out there now?"

"_Bad... Several are flooded, so what traffic there is, is moving slowly. I can hardly see out the windows. I could be at least another half hour before I'm back."_ Says Gwen. _"I might go home first, as it is closer, so I can shower and get out these wet clothes. Hopefully the weather might improve."_

"Ok Gwen. We will see you when you get back." Says Lilith. "Bye."

"_Bye." _Replies Gwen, now concentrating on getting home in the bad weather.

Lilith goes along to the shower room being used by Ianto and Jack, she knocks on the door before entering just so Ianto knows that she has returned and doesn't do a frightened rabbit look. Lilith enters. "How you doing Ianto?" She asks.

"We are both clean." Says Ianto, he manages to turn the water off. His arms are aching from holding Jack's dead weight.

Lilith takes hold of Jack. "I will dry Jack while you sort yourself out then we can get him dressed. Oh and I put you things from your pockets of your dirty clothes in your locker." Lilith says sitting Jack down on a chair.

"Thank you Lilith." Says Ianto.

Lilith carefully dries Jack again ignoring his nakedness. Ianto starts to dry himself, he wraps a towel around his middle so he can take his wet shorts off and put dry ones on. He nervously keeps looking at Lilith to start with but her attention is fully on his lover. It is odd he feels no jealousy, no threat towards or from Lilith, yet he knows that if it had been Gwen... Well this just would not be happening, he would have struggled rather than let Gwen or even most people near Jack in this undressed state. Why does he feel safe, calm and right? What is going on? In his mind he sees a puzzle... Lilith is a piece that fits nicely with him and Jack... Joining the two together holding them together keeping other pieces away. Lilith is like him anyway, a bit of a puzzle. He grins to himself.

"Oi... Neko boy!" Lilith voice breaks through Ianto's thoughts.

"Hey... It is Jack that makes the cute cat." Laughs Ianto, pulling his top down, no longer nervous.

"What were you grinning about?" Asks Lilith.

"No...th..i..n..g!" Says Ianto, innocently, drawing out the word.

"Yer right!" Says Lilith.

"Ok... Imagine what Jack would be making of you drying him and what he would be saying as you kneel there in front of him like that." Says Ianto with a grin.

"Jack in definitely a bad influence on you... Here was me thinking you are a sweet shy beautiful Welshman." Lilith says. "Do you want to take another photo just to show Jack what he has missed?" Lilith grins. "Just for Jack."

Ianto blushes, giggles sweetly and nods. Lilith poses, towel on Jack's leg and very obvious that he is naked. Lilith blows a kiss for the last photo.

"Come on, lets get him dressed then we can get him to bed." Says Lilith. "And young man, no comments."

"Would I?" Smiles Ianto, sweetly.

"Hmmm... Let me get back to you on that... Yes! Jack is rubbing off on you." Lilith says.

Ianto laughs.

The pair dress Jack then Lilith puts Jack over her shoulder again.

Ianto takes a couple more photos just to show Jack what view he is missing. One photo is a close-up of how close Jack's head is to Lilith's rather curvy rear. Ianto smiles... Poor Jack!

"Ianto Jones!" Lilith's voice again cutting into Ianto's thoughts.

"Yes Ma... Lilith." Says Ianto nearly saying Ma'am again, she has the same affect on him as Jack and why he calls him _Sir._

"Was that you taking more photos?" Lilith asks.

"Yes M... Lilith. Just gathering evidence of the view Jack is missing." Ianto says as the pair walk along to the medi-unit.

"So evil." Lilith purrs.

"Me..? No!" Says Ianto so innocently. Oh Lilith is good... Usually by now Ianto would be going out his mind with worry over Jack but she is keeping him distracted, keeping him calm.

They enter the medi-unit, Ianto pulls the cover back on one of the beds. Lilith lays Jack down. She checks his pulse on the side of his neck.

"Good and strong." Lilith says. "It shouldn't be long before he comes around."

Ianto feels to see how warm he is. "He is still a little cold though." He says.

"That is why you are going to be his hot water bottle. In you get as well." Lilith orders, patting the bed next to bed.

Ianto complies, he lays partially down Jack's side and partially over him. Lilith pulls the covers over the pair then takes a blanket from the next bed and also puts over them.

"Right next, coffee." Says Lilith. She sees a rises of panic in Ianto's eyes. "Don't panic... I will make instant with a twist." Lilith says.

"Okay." Replies Ianto.

"How do you take it... The coffee?" Lilith corrects herself before Ianto can come back with a comment... Well Jack would have come back with a sexual remark at such an open statement...

Ianto grins. "Jack likes his coffee black, strong with two sugars and I like my coffee with a little milk with one sugar." Ianto replies... Yes, Jack would have made a comment at the first part of Lilith's question.

"Ok. I will not be long." Says Lilith. She goes off to the main part of The Hub and into the kitchen to make the coffee.


	17. Chapter 17

**TITLE:-**TORCHWOOD:-

IN THE BEGINNING WAS TORCHWOOD.

THE SAGA'S OF MAJOR LILITH LETHBRIDGE-STEWART.

(CHPT.17)

**AUTHOR:-** NEMOSANGEL

**CHARACTERS:-** CAPTAIN JACK HARKNESS, IANTO JONES, MAJOR LILITH LETHBRIDGE-STEWART, GWEN WILLIAMS, RHYS WILLIAMS.

**MENTIONED CHARACTERS :-** NONE

**PAIRINGS:- ** JACK/IANTO

**WARNINGS:- ** NONE

**RATING:-** T **WORD COUNT:-** 4268

**SUMMARY:-** LILITH MAKES COFFEE. JACK RECOVERS ANS IS PLEASANTLY SURPRISED THAT LILITH IS LAUGHING. MEMORIES START TO SURFACE IN JACK AND HE REALISES THERE IS A CONNECTION BETWEEN THE THREE OF THEM. TWENTY FIRST CENTURY IS WHEN EVERYTHING CHANGES... THINGS ARE CHANGING. JACK OFFICIALLY PROMOTES IANTO. IANTO WILL BE HIS SECOND IN THE DAY TO DAY RUNNING OF THE HUB AND LILITH WILL BE HIS SECOND IN THE FIELD, ON MISSIONS. ALSO HE EXPLANS HIS PLANS TO EXPAND THE ARCHIVES FOR IANTO.

**AUTHORS NOTE:-** NONE

**DISCLAIMER:-** I DON'T OWN TORCHWOOD OR DOCTOR WHO, IT BELONGS TO R.T.D. & BBC. THIS IS JUST FOR FUN AND I HAVE HAD FUN PLAYING IN TORCHWOODS WORLD.

YOU KNOW THE DRILL... READ AND REVIEW... AND TELL YOUR FRIENDS ABOUT IT IF YOU LIKE IT.

**CHAPTER 17.**

Gwen is standing in her shower at home washing the mud from her.

Rhys stands at the door. "There is a strange woman in my shower." He remarks.

A wet sponge comes flying out of the shower and hits him in the face.

"She shoots... She scores." Gwen laughs.

"Why you..." Rhys opens the shower door and switches the shower to cold.

Gwen screams. "Rhys!" She gasps. She jumps out the shower.

Rhys captures Gwen in a large white towel.

She laughs as he rubs her dry with the towel. "Is it still raining?" Gwen asks.

"Yes sweetheart." Rhys replies. "There doesn't seem to be any let up."

"Can you make me a hot chocolate before I go back to work please?" Gwen asks.

Rhys nods. "Cream and sprinkles?" He asks.

"Yes please." Gwen replies.

Rhys goes through to their kitchen while Gwen gets dressed.

Back at The Hub Lilith has three mugs of coffee on a tray. She enters the medi-unit.

"Come on Jack, come back." Ianto whispers. "I love you." He kisses Jack's forehead.

"Coffee." Lilith says so Ianto knows she has returned.

Ianto looks up and gives Lilith a weak smile. He is glad Lilith is back as the panic had started to build.

"Any change?" Lilith asks.

"No." Replies Ianto.

Lilith puts the tray down on the bedside cabinet. She touches Jack's forehead and then the back of his neck. "Well he is starting to warm up." She says, she studies Jack's face; his eyes are beginning to move under his eyelids. "Right, do you want your coffee?"

"Yes please." Says Ianto, intrigued to see how bad or good her coffee is, making it with instant... Both Jack and Gwen make undrinkable coffee.

Lilith passes the mug to Ianto. He sniffs the aroma... There is more than coffee in it. It actually smells nice. He takes a sip. "Hmmm... You have made instant coffee taste nice." Muses Ianto.

"My coffee making attempts pale into insignificants compared to yours, Master Coffee Maker." Says Lilith.

Ianto laughs. There she goes again, distracting him. Lilith takes four sips of her coffee. Yes, she has taken instant coffee and made it palatable.

Ianto takes another sip. "You added Vanilla?" Says Ianto.

"Yes, Vanilla extract, not flavouring, none of the cheap stuff. I keep a small bottle in my bag in case I am given a bad cup of coffee." Lilith says.

"I like it. I will have to keep this in mind for future reference." Says Ianto.

Jack moans.

Lilith takes Ianto's mug from him as Jack starts to move, his eyes slowly open. Ianto leans over him, Jack's arm snakes up Ianto's back and pulls him into a kiss.

"Well your feeling better Jack." Says Lilith.

"Hmmm." He mumbles, in the positive, while still kissing Ianto.

"What is your name?" Lilith asks, standard procedure after possible head injury, unconsciousness. Though not a medic in the army she still had to do basic first aid for the field, the battle front... The army's first aid is not civilian first aid.

Jack stops kissing Ianto. "I like this form of medical treatment." He says pulling Ianto even closer.

"You were very cold and we had to warm you up... So Ianto is your very own hot water bottle." Says Lilith.

"I love my hot water bottle, can I play with him?" Jack asks.

Ianto looks at Lilith. "Can we take it, that Jack is ok?" He asks.

"Well... I would still like him to answer the question." Lilith says.

"Hello... I am here... Is this going to become a habit?" Jack says planting feather light kisses down Ianto's jaw as the pair talk about him, over him.

Lilith picks up her coffee up and takes four sips, her eyes are on Jack, waiting.

"Fine... Fine." Jack laughs. "Captain Jack Harkness, fearless leader of Torchwood Three."

"Thank you Jack." Purrs Lilith. "What year is it?"

"2011... Eleven years into the twenty first century." Replies Jack.

"How old are you?" Lilith asks.

"Ancient." Replies Jack.

"You're not quite ancient yet Jack, well not in my book... The Great Pyramids are ancient, built circa 2560BC. Stonehenge is ancient, building started circa 3100BC. Going by Earth standards, these are ancient but going by the Universe's idea of ancient... Well the stars are ancient, our own Sol is about four and a half billion years old, you are a tiny speck on its timeline." Says Lilith.

"How to make a man feel better about his age... I like it." Replies Jack chuckling. "And putting it into terms that a fifty first century man like me can relate to."

"How many fingers am I holding up?" Says Lilith, sticking two fingers up at Jack.

Ianto laughs.

"Well really, staff today." Says Jack, trying to keep a straight face but failing, a broad smile on his face.

"So Major, what is your prognosis on our patient?" Says Ianto.

"I think we can assume he is back to normal... Well, what can be deemed as normal for him that is." Lilith replies to Ianto, she then looks at Jack. "Now Captain, would you like your coffee?"

"Please." Replies Jack. "Then you can tell me what happened."

Ianto untangles himself from Jack and sits on the side of the bed. Lilith helps Jack sit up more in bed then passes him his mug of coffee and passes Ianto his mug.

"I am afraid it is only instant as I made it." Lilith apologises in advance to Jack.

"Yes but with your extra ingredient you have made it worthy of drinking." Says Ianto.

"Oh praise indeed from The Master Coffee Maker himself. You honour me kind Sir." Says Lilith.

Then Ianto and Lilith start laughing.

Jack is shocked... Lilith is laughing... She has a beautiful laugh, musical. She has a wonderful sense of humour... His beautiful Ianto and Lilith are in harmony. She is going to be good for him and Ianto. They are also good for her. Memories stir... Things that are hidden or forgotten... He does not think he will ever get use to remembering things that technically have not happened on this timeline yet. There is also a fuzzy area of his memories, an area of about two years that the Time Agency tampered with. Why is the combination of Ianto and Lilith triggering memories, feelings, memories that are way after their lifetime. This thought makes him feel sad... He has always been drawn to Ianto since that first night before he started at Torchwood 3, he had been struggling with a Weevil. Ianto feels right in his life, Ianto is meant to be. There seems to be a thread there that connects the two of them with his memories, with him. He hates the feeling when he knows he should know something but the information, the memory just wont come into focus. He has lived for so long and has so many memories then throw in time distortions, manipulations, some memories come flooding back, some are forgotten as if they have never been. So much information.

"Jack, are you ok?" Asks Ianto, suddenly realising Jack is quiet.

"Yes." Jack smiles, bravado time. "I was enjoying the sound of you two laughing... I was treasuring the moment." In some ways, this was not to far from the truth.

"Oh Jack." Laughs Ianto.

Lilith looks at Jack, she watches his aura. She sees it spike a little... He is telling half the truth or half a lie depending... He was thinking about something else, something that made him sad for a moment, memories... She really does like watching his golden aura. She has never seen another being with such an aura... Well, no that is not quite right, but that was a dream and she was a child. She watches Jack's swirling golden aura, tendril like swirls seem to snake out with a life of their own to Ianto's beautiful aura, it seems to weave itself into Ianto's aura, not wanting to let go... Ianto's aura flares towards Jack, his aura rubbing up against Jack's like a cat rubbing against it, gently melting into the edges of the golden swirling aura, becoming one.

"Lilith?" Jack says, as he sees an unfocused look in her eyes... What does she _see_? How far do her abilities go?

Lilith looks at Jack. "Right Captain, I am going to leave you in the very capable hands of Ianto. He will tell you what happened, he even has photographic evidence for you." Says Lilith, with a wink to Ianto.

Ianto grins. "Oh yes." He breaths.

"I'm going to start on my report while I wait for Gwen. I will get her to help unload the People Carrier." Says Lilith.

"Ok Lilith." Says Jack.

Lilith picks up her mug of coffee and heads to the main part of The Hub. As she walks over to her workstation, she presses three on her phone.

At Gwen's home, her phone is answered.

_"Gwen?" _Lilith voice come from the phone.

"One moment." Says a male voice, Rhys answering Gwen's phone.

Gwen walks into their living room.

Rhys holds out her phone. "A woman." He says.

Gwen takes her phone from Rhys. "Hi Lilith."

_"Hello Gwen." _Comes Lilith reply. _"Just to let you know Jack is now conscious."_

"That's good... Is he ok though?" Asks Gwen over the phone and taking the mug of hot chocolate from Rhys.

_"Yes... You know... Flirtation, difficult and evasive." _Lilith's voice comes over the phone.

"Yep that's Jack. He is ok then." Laughs Gwen.

_"I have left him resting and in Ianto's care in the medi-unit." _Lilith says.

"Which means not much rest." Gwen says. "Right, I shall be about thirty minutes or so."

_"Ok. I'm going to start on my report then when you get back can you help me unload the People Carrier?"_ Lilith asks.

"Yes ok. I will see you in a while then." Gwen says into her phone.

_"Bye."_ Says Lilith, then ends the call.

Gwen drinks her hot chocolate.

"A woman?" Rhys says, a little confused.

Gwen realises she has not told Rhys of their new recruit. "Lilith, she rescued Jack from the Weevils the other night." Gwen says. "She is a Major... Major Lilith Lethbridge-Stewart."

"A Major..? So she is above Jack." Rhys muses, trying to keep a straight face.

"He wishes." Gwen laughs, knowing what her husband is implying. "Actually she keeps him under control."

"I bet that is a new experience for Jack." Rhys says. "You like her?"

"Yes... She is good when we are up against it." Says Gwen. "I find her easy to get along with."

Back at The Hub Lilith sits at her workstation filling her report in for the day.

In the medi-unit Ianto is explaining to Jack what happened from the point of the blinding explosion. "If it hadn't been for Lilith I would of gone into the crater after you without a thought of how to get out. It was filling with water fast plus mud was falling in from the sides... Look..." Ianto shows Jack the first couple of photos of the crater, of Jack laying at the bottom, unconscious. "Lilith got us organised. She had dealt with a similar situation before, so she knew what to do." Ianto shows Jack a photo of Lilith going down the rope then the next of her in the bottom of the crater. Then one of her after she comes up from the crater covered in mud and wet.

"Mud wrestling comes to mind." Laughs Jack. "And I missed it."

"Oh you missed a lot." Ianto laughs.

"Do tell." Says Jack.

"Oh I can do better than that." Replies Ianto mischievously.

"Photos?" Jack asks.

"Yes." Ianto shows the photos of Lilith man handling Jack, getting him over her shoulder after coming up from the crater then when they got to the car park. "Lilith said she will teach me to lift you like this." Ianto states.

"Did she?" Jack smiles. "I hope there will be plenty of practice."

"Probably." Breathes Ianto. "And demonstration."

Jack laughs. Ianto definitely feels comfortable with Lilith. "Then I take it you got me cleaned up?" He says.

Ianto grins. "Nope."

"No?" Jack says unsure.

"Only in part. You were a dead weight. Lilith helped me get you undressed then I had to get out my muddy clothes while she held you then she helped me get you into the shower." Explains Ianto.

"So Lilith was in the shower room with us two naked?" Ianto nods. "And I missed it." Jack moans and pouts. He is surprised at Ianto being anywhere near the state of undress with someone other than himself. Jack had gone slowly with Ianto, sweet shy Ianto.

"I kept my shorts on." Says Ianto. "Well until after the shower, I changed them when Lilith came back after her shower. Lilith dried you while I dried myself and got dressed."

"Lilith dried me?" Again, Jack is surprised... Ianto had allowed another near him while he was venerable. Ianto definitely trusts Lilith and feels safe with her.

"Yes, I have photos to prove it. Just to show you what you were missing." Says Ianto, blushing. He shows Jack the photos of Lilith kneeling in front of Jack, drying his legs with a towel and him being very obviously naked.

"Oh..." Gasps Jack. "And I missed this... All the things I could have said." The last photo of this set is the one of Lilith blowing a kiss, a hand resting on his thigh. "Very cheeky!" He laughs. "I take it you two got on really well while shopping for the lights and driving around?"

"Yes... We like similar music. She met my sister and wanted to punch my brother-in-law." Explains Ianto.

"Oh I can imagine. I take it he was coming out with his usual?" Jack says.

"Yes. Once Lilith smiled, she soon laughed and since then well, she has a great sense of humour... I think we will be sorry though, as it is a wicked sense of humour... I like her." Says Ianto.

"I can tell by the photos... Any more?" Jack asks hopefully. "And I want copies of them all for future reference."

"Yes I have three more. Which you will definitely love, I took them with you in mind." Says Ianto showing Jack his photo.

Jack looks at the first of these last three. He tilts his head one way then the other, trying to work out... He turns the phone... Then he gasps. He goes to the next photo... A little closer... Then the last photo is really close up... His head so close... "I like the way you capture those fine lines and those unique curves... Truly beautiful." Jack laughs.

"Yes, I thought your head looked good in the photos also." Ianto says seriously.

Jack looks up from the last photo, did he hear right? As he looks at Ianto though, his young lover burst out laughing. "You had me going then. I was talking about Lilith's..." Jack looks back at the photo. "But now you mention it I do have a great head." Says Jack laughing. He then goes quiet, studying Ianto, normally Ianto is tense, stressed over a situation like this but he seems more in control, relaxed. "Are you ok Ianto?" Jack asks.

"I am now you are conscious." Replies Ianto. "Lilith kept me calm and distracted."

Jack looks at Ianto for a moment longer... He needs to move things along... Time... Twenty first century is when it changes... It is changing now... Things that should be... "I am working on staff restructuring, to make us better." Jack starts; he is going to be open with Ianto, not so secretive. "Safer and stronger for the future... As you know as much about what is held within The Hub, Torchwood as I... I am making you my second in the day-to-day running of The Hub and also you will be Torchwood 3's Chief Archivist officially. You will be in charge of all retrievals of alien artefacts which you will co-ordinate with Lilith. As Lilith will be my second in all field operations, on missions. She will also be officially Torchwood 3's Chief Security Officer... She will be in charge of all security within The Hub as well. So you and Lilith will be working together and co-ordinating with me. Mickey will be yours and Lilith's back-up. Gwen will be Liaison Officer, she will deal with our human side, files on non-related alien files, the humans that come across our path, she will do research, profiling, the investigation side, liaison with the police, hospitals and the cover stories. She will have to co-ordinate with you and Lilith. Mickey will be our Tech Officer; he will be our computer whiz kid and our gadgets man. He also will run the armoury side but with Lilith as his co-ordinator as technically this will be part of her domain eventually. If ever I am not here or incapacitated you and Lilith will be in charge." Jack says.

"Wow... This is what you have been working on?" Says Ianto, trying to give himself time to digest what Jack has told him. "But me a second?"

"Yes Ianto. Without you, this place would not run smoothly. I would not run smoothly." Jack replies. "You make this place run."

"But... But what about Gwen? She sort of took control when... when you went off before." Says Ianto, she is not going to like this. "I am not that assertive."

"Yes but Ianto there were things you did that she did not know about, all the security of all the more sensitive items in the archives, dealing with certain people, keeping other things secret, codes, situations, beings. You dealt with the general running of The Hub... You kept things discreet and kept my secrets. Gwen just thought she was in charge." Says Jack. "Plus I am working towards how I know Torchwood will develop, as I said the twenty first century is when it all changes. We have to be better, more organised and stronger. I am using and playing to everyone's strengths. Everyone will still be field agents, so there will be training to those ends, which Lilith and I will be in charge of. Gwen and Rhys will be able to start a family. Then, if we can get Martha, she will be our Medical Officer. She will co-ordinate with Lilith in the field and with you here in The Hub. So basically everyone co-ordinates with you and Lilith then you two with me." Explains Jack. "I know you and Lilith will work well as my seconds, work well with me and with team Torchwood... We are the future of Torchwood. Things are changing, memories are surfacing."

Ianto is taken aback for a moment, usually Jack is so secretive, everything is played closed to his chest. "I don't know what say." Replies Ianto.

"We are going to need more room soon, so we need to organise the low levels. Sort the rooms out down there; make The Hub even more secure. Again, only certain people will have authorisation to enter the rooms. We will need a lab, workroom and a secure testing room. We will also use more of the alien tech to aid our job." Says Jack, opening up still farther to Ianto.

Ianto has alarm bells going. "Please Jack; we are not going down the route of Torchwood 1?" He says.

"No... No... Only alien tech that I know, recognise plus with Mickey, he ended up in the parallel universe that was more advanced with it technology. But this is not why I want the lower levels sorted and secure... It is for you... The Universes greatest archivist. We need to bring alien artefacts together, one to protect Earth and two for the future. We need to gather more information of different aliens we could encounter. This is your area with Lilith and myself with Mickey as back up. We will retrieve what we can on Earth and what comes through the rift. Then we gather info from those aliens that we are on friendly terms with." Says Jack, looking at Ianto, watching as the information sinks in... Why had he not done this before? Answer... Because it was not time!

"Me? The greatest archivist?" Says Ianto, is Jack joking... No, he looks very serious... Why this sudden opening up by Jack. Why now? With this urgency. "Why now Jack?"

"Yes Ianto... The greatest. Time can do weird things, it can distort memorise or suddenly something is remembered. I have memories of future events and knowledge of history that has not yet occurred but when certain people, beings are linked along a timeline it can trigger them. Something's can only happen if those certain people or events come together along a timeline at the right time which I think is what is happening." Jack explains. He caresses Ianto's face. "You are important Ianto, not just to me but in safeguarding the future. Still I am only remembering bits and ... " He has started telling Ianto he might as well keep going. "And I don't know how much is to do with the Time Agency... They took about two years of my memories that I know of but what else did they do? Something is bringing us together... Those that are meant to be together for the future." Jack is wondering himself what is going on, how could two people, Ianto and Lilith with himself suddenly become so important to the future... A future far outside Lilith and Ianto's lifespan... Perhaps time travel will play a part... But they are two very important people.

Ianto is a little scared at this sudden revelation, Jack has never been this forth coming with information before but there is something... "I am tempted to say... Who are you and what have you done with Jack... But I think, I feel, I know in part what you mean... I do not understand what is going on but... but Lilith, as with you, I feel safe with her, which is a novelty for me... For god sake, you were naked and defenceless, I was near naked and not much better at defending myself or you, yet there we were. I have trust issues yet I find myself trusting her straight off. Usual protocol for all new Torchwood recruits is they are under surveillance for the first month and not given access to all straight away."

"I have a feeling that Lilith will be proving her loyalty to us very soon." Muses Jack.

"What?" Says Ianto alarmed.

"I don't know what yet but something. We will have to wait and see." Says Jack, he drinks his coffee down.

Ianto takes Jack's empty mug and places it on the tray along with his own, her coffee with a twist was drinkable.

Jack holds his hand out to Ianto.

Ianto smiles and takes his hand. "How are you feeling my love?" Ianto asks, though his mind is going over everything Jack had just said in his usual methodical way, filing the information away in a orderly fashion for later in-depth evaluation.

"I am feeling good thanks to you." Replies Jack. "And Lilith."

Ianto leans forward and kisses Jack, tenderly.

15.45pm. Gwen enters The Hub through the car park entrance, she goes up to the main part of The Hub. "Hi there." She says as she sees Lilith at her workstation.

"Hello Gwen." Replies Lilith. "Are you ok?"

"Yes but I should be asking you that." Laughs Gwen. "You did the worst part of the retrieval of Jack."

"She sure did." Pipes up Jack, entering into this part of The Hub, holding on to Ianto. "Thank you Lilith." He says. "You did a great job and I love the photos."

Ianto laughs. "He wants copies."

"You took photos?" Gwen says rising an eyebrow though she does not realise how many or the contents of some of the photos... Naked Jack.

"Yes." Replies Ianto. "Just to show Jack what he was missing."

Gwen smiles, Ianto has definitely come out of himself. "Anyway, you should be resting Jack." Gwen says.

"I am going to my room to change and then I will rest for a while." Says Jack.

"I am going to put a fresh pot of coffee on then I shall come and help you two unload the People Carrier." Says Ianto, confidently.

"Ok Ianto." Says Gwen.

Lilith and Gwen head down to the car park, they start to unload it. Ten minutes later, they hear a groan behind them. They turn to find Ianto standing there looking at the two vehicles, the state of them... Covered in mud.

"Looks like they are going to need a wash Ianto." Says Gwen, stating the obvious.

"A double trip to the valets and a dose of retcon... Well the interiors are not as bad as they could have been." He says removing the plastic from the inside of the SUV, Gwen had already remove the plastic from the People Carrier.

Ianto helps the two females unload the lighting units and spotlights; they take them down to the room that is to become the gym. They are soon finished.

"Right you two, coffee time." Says Ianto. "And pizza should be arriving soon."

"Ianto, you certainly know how to show a lady a good time." Gwen says with a laugh.

"No... I just know how to keep my work mates happy." Replies Ianto, linking arms with Gwen.

Lilith walks behind them, watching.


	18. Chapter 18

**TITLE:-**TORCHWOOD:-

IN THE BEGINNING WAS TORCHWOOD.

THE SAGA'S OF MAJOR LILITH LETHBRIDGE-STEWART.

(CHPT.18)

**AUTHOR:-** NEMOSANGEL

**CHARACTERS:-** CAPTAIN JACK HARKNESS, IANTO JONES, MAJOR LILITH LETHBRIDGE-STEWART, GWEN WILLIAMS.

**MENTIONED CHARACTERS :-** MICKEY SMITH.

**PAIRINGS:- ** JACK/IANTO

**WARNINGS:- ** NONE

**RATING:-** T **WORD COUNT:-** 3738

**SUMMARY:-** JACK IS INTRIGUED BY THIS CONNECTION BETWEEN IANTO, LILITH AND HIMSELF. HE WANT TO STUDY THEIR ABILITIES. IANTO HAS ALREADY AGREED WILL LILITH? THE TWO HUMANS WILL BE HIS PROJECT. SOME SECRETS WILL STILL BE KEPT WITHIN TORCHWOOD EVEN FROM OTHER MEMBERS OF STAFF. IANTO AND LILITH GO OUT ON A RETRIVAL JOB. GWEN IS NOT HAPPY PLUS SHE FINDS THAT JACK HAS MADE SOME CHANGES WITHOUT DISCUSSING THEM... WITH HER.

**AUTHORS NOTE:-** BATMAN REFERENCE (I'm a Geek.) DON'T OWN BELONGS TO DC.

**DISCLAIMER:-** I DON'T OWN TORCHWOOD OR DOCTOR WHO, IT BELONGS TO R.T.D. & BBC. THIS IS JUST FOR FUN AND I HAVE HAD FUN PLAYING IN TORCHWOODS WORLD.

YOU KNOW THE DRILL... READ AND REVIEW... AND TELL YOUR FRIENDS ABOUT IT IF YOU LIKE IT.

**CHAPTER 18.**

16.50pm. Lilith, Gwen and Ianto enter the main part of The Hub just as a bell rings.

"Pizza." Says Ianto as he heads towards the cogged door. "Lilith can you pour out the coffee. It is all set up, then can you take it up to the boardroom?" He asks before going up through to the tourist information office.

"Yes Ianto." Replies Lilith. She goes to the kitchen. She starts by washing her hands, soaping and rinsing several times.

Gwen wanders up to the boardroom. Jack is already sitting in his usual place.

"How are you feeling?" Gwen asks.

"I am good." Says Jack.

Lilith comes out the kitchen carrying the tray of coffees as Ianto comes through carrying the boxes of pizzas.

"After you Ma'am." Purrs Ianto as they reach the stairs at the same time.

Lilith starts up the stairs. "We are going to have to do something about you calling me Ma'am." Says Lilith.

Ianto grins behind her back as he follows her up the stairs. "I know, I can be so difficult sometimes." He says.

"I bet you can." Replies Lilith. "When you say _Ma'am_, you make it sound so..."

Ianto laughs. "Jack believes I make _Sir_ sound so... "

The pair enter the boardroom.

"Sexy." Jack puts in as he had heard their conversation. "He has a way of making one word hold so much meaning."

"I think it is more to do with his beautiful soft accent." Says Lilith.

"I can listen to him talk all day." Says Jack, taking his coffee off the tray.

Lilith gives Gwen her coffee and puts Ianto's coffee in his place. Lilith sits next to Gwen. "Ianto's voice reminds me of Richard Burtons." Says Lilith.

"Oh god, there was a man." Breathes Gwen.

Ianto blushes.

"Then there were his eyes." Says Lilith.

"Ianto's eye are very similar." Says Jack. "So blue."

Lilith looks at Ianto. "I agree with you... Ianto's eyes might even be bluer, so very beautiful."

"Then there are Ianto's lips." Says Jack.

"Like Cupids bow." Says Lilith softly.

"So kissable." Says Jack.

Ianto is now sitting next to Jack his head down, his face, neck and ears are so red.

"That is what you get for being so good looking." Says Gwen to Ianto opening her pizza.

"No, that is what he gets for calling me _Ma'am._" Says Lilith with a smile at Ianto. "Though I agree he is rather good looking."

"So what would happen if I called you Ma'am?" Asks Jack with a grin.

"And we are back to the severe beating, Captain." Replies Lilith.

"Jack would enjoy that." Says Ianto.

"So might you." Replies Jack, blowing a kiss to Ianto. _Ambidextrous... _The word echoes in his head.

At that moment Ianto's phone rings. He touches his headset. "Hello. Mr Ianto Jones speaking. How may I help you?"

_"Hello Ianto. It is Mickey, Mickey Smith. Jack said I could call you about arrangements and all that." _Comes the voice back over the headset.

"Yes Mickey." Replies Ianto.

'Mickey?' Jack mouths. 'Tell him hi.'

Ianto nods. "Jack says hi."

_"How is he?" _Mickey asks.

"Oh you know, the usual." Replies Ianto.

_"That bad." _Says Mickey laughing.

"Yes." Laughs Ianto.

_"Jack said you will arrange a place for me to live?" _Says Mickey.

"Yes, I have rented a one bedroom flat for you. Do you want me to e-mail the address, so you can send your things there?" Ianto asks.

_"Yes please Ianto. Thanks. I shall see you a week Friday then. Bye." _Says Mickey hanging up.

Ianto moves his pizza box to one side, he pulls out a keyboard from under the table and a small flat screen comes up from the table. Ianto activate the computer terminal. He brings up a blank e-mail page, he enters Mickey's e-mail address then fills in the message area with the address of the flat. The he presses send. Then he closes down the computer.

The four members of Torchwood 3 eat their pizza in silence for a while.

As they sit there Jack watches Lilith for a moment, he is intrigued about her abilities. Using their strengths, he had said, Ianto uses his OCD, the organising part, as a strength with the archives and filling; a very usable, valuable asset for Torchwood 3... Ouch! Ianto had mentioned the government program, finding people with psi-abilities, ESP., even in his time beings that showed these abilities were... are... will be prized and trained especially by The Time Agency. There is evidence that Ianto uses his intuitive psi-abilities and has shown he can use the pendulum, Lilith uses and has admitted to her psi-abilities and with his own well... Three members of Torchwood with psi-abilities... This... They will be his project... This is for the future... Does this make him as bad as their government or worse... Maybe not, Ianto has already asked him to help discover what he can do... Experiment. He has known for a long time that Ianto is a sensitive, has psi-abilities... Sensitives usually are drawn to each other... Lilith already uses her abilities, pendulum, tarot, she mentioned auras and psychometry... He quickly brings up about auras on his screen... Just to check, refresh his memory then he brings up about psychometry as he eats his pizza, this is an area he knows very little about, it is not one of his abilities. He was not recruited to The Time Agency for just his good looks (his good looks were used as a lure or distraction while working for the agency) and charms. He has abilities. Will Lilith agree to the same as Ianto... as far as the psi-abilities are concerned that is... Well... With psychometry she could possibly _read _the artefacts that fall through the rift... She could possibly detect danger before any of his team are in danger... This is the beginning when all things change... Mixing psi-abilities with technology... He believes that Ianto, Lilith and himself will work well together protecting the others, the Earth and on...

"Jack, are you ok?" Ianto asks, sensing.

Jack looks at Ianto, this is why Ianto can anticipate him, knows him better than anyone has ever known him. A shy innocent twenty first century Welshman knows him better than anyone ever has or ever will. Ianto _reads_ him without realising even though Jack does consciously have a barrier up, one of the things he learnt in The Time Agency, how to stop another sensitive _reading_ him... Over time he has probably let it slip as most people on Earth are not sensitive, are psychically dead, their minds so jumbled... Most but not these two.

Jack smiles. "I'm ok Ianto... Just thinking." He looks at Lilith, he meets her eyes... Yes sensitives recognise each other. Does he discuss this in front of Gwen. Hmmm, he does not want it to be general knowledge but well... She does not need to know at all... It will not be her area... Therefore, some secrets will still be kept... He still has to be responsible... Still playing god, Jack? Ianto and Lilith are very valuable commodities, resources... And they are his! He gives an internal groan, double ouch! They are his lover and... and he hopes his friend, he will protect them from the universe and they will help him protect the universe not just the Earth... Time... Time... What is happening? Twenty first century is when it changes and they will be ready! He tries to push his mind towards Lilith.

Lilith looks towards him, her head tilts slightly to one side... Watching... Jack watches as Lilith subtly moves back in her chair. Jack stops, so she is aware of certain things beyond normal perception... He sees in her eyes that she knows something had occurred between them... That she reacted to him... He waits for the emotional kickback... Curiosity! Good, not fear or anger just curiosity. A good sign. He turns his attention to Ianto, knowing Lilith's eyes are still on him. He does the same to Ianto, pushing his mind towards him. In contrast, Ianto leans towards Jack. Ianto gently lays his hand on Jack's arm.

Lilith watches their auras, she knows that Jack is aware of her abilities to a lesser or greater degree but she feels no alarm, she feels safe. Ianto is like her, a sensitive. Jack's golden aura swirls, spiralling out to Ianto's hand, arm, diving into his royal coloured aura, licking his flesh. She watches fascinated. Jack places his hand over Ianto's and smiles at him.

Gwen is totally oblivious to what is unfolding around her. All she is aware of is the silence. She will help Lilith integrate with the team as Jack and Ianto seem to be into themselves at the moment... She is the human face of Torchwood. "So Lilith, what sort of films do you like?" She asks.

Lilith looks away from Ianto and Jack to look at Gwen. "I like all different films like Sci-fi, fantasy, thrillers and action." Replies Lilith.

"No comedy?" Says Gwen.

"Not really, it has to be something different for me to like and I most definitely do not do rom-coms or fluffy girlie films." Says Lilith. "And I don't do horror films." _I have seen to many horrors for real._ She thinks.

Gwen pouts. "And there was me going to ask if you will go to the cinema with me to see the latest rom-com... Rhys will not come with me even though I sat through his action film the other night." Says Gwen.

"Well..." Says Lilith. "Tuesday evening I have an appointment with my grandfather."

"Oh yes." Puts in Jack. "An appointment? Don't you mean a meal?"

"Yes a meal but it was more of a summons." Replies Lilith. "Which is your fault Jack."

"Well we did not know you are such a highly classified person." Says Jack. "You are as highly classified as I am."

"Gwen, if we get time off together I will come with you to see your film. My daughter says I should make friends, get out more and start living." Says Lilith.

"Great." Gwen smiles. "Then if a film comes out that you want to see I will come with you."

"Ok." Says Lilith. "I shall hold you to that."

Jack smiles. Gwen the human face. The human factor is fine for some things but when it comes to the fight, the defence of Earth, of life, something more is needed.

17.43pm. An alarm goes off down on Gwen's workstation down in the main part of The Hub. Jack brings up the alert up on the computer in front of him. "Rift activity... Something has come through... Something small." Says Jack. "Can't tell what though... Right Ianto this is yours."

Ianto stands, artefact retrievals are now his responsibility... He was on one of the elite retrieval teams when he worked for Torchwood 1, actually he was one of their... "Location?" He asks.

"Bute Park." Replies Jack, looking at the computer screen.

Gwen starts to stand.

"Lilith, you're with me." Ianto says with confidence. He can do this, Lilith will be his security, his back up, so he will show her how they retrieve with the changes he will make and with Lilith expertise, she will make it even better, safer.

Lilith nods and stands.

Ianto strides from the boardroom without another word, Lilith follows. He grabs his gun, People Carrier keys, a confinement box and two new PDA's, tweaked.

Lilith is already heading down the tunnel towards the car park entrance. Ianto catches her up at the lift.

Gwen looks quizzical at Jack, not sure what just happened. "Is it safe to send Lilith out with Ianto?" She asks, her words not coming out quite right.

"Ianto will be responsible for all artefacts, the archives which also includes retrieval with Lilith and myself." Says Jack, a little annoyed with Gwen. "You seem to forget Ianto has worked longer than you here and before that at Torchwood 1, he has more experience than any Torchwood operative other than me... He is not a child!" Jack's voice raises. "He knows more about the running of this place than anyone, he knows what is here. He kept things that were top-secret '_top secret'_ when I was away. He did things that none of you knew about apart from me."

"Jack, I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that... Lilith is new and before in the past those that have just started don't usually go out with just one of us, well that is what you told me when I first started, and she is not armed." Says Gwen.

"Again, Lilith has seen more action than most Torchwood operatives do. I have faith in her Gwen." Says Jack.

"You must do to send Ianto out with her." Says Gwen.

Jack is silent for a moment... He had not thought that but yes... Ianto is so precious to him, he loves him so much but he has no problems sending Ianto out on a retrieval with Lilith. He has seen what Ianto can do and he knows what Lilith can do... It was right, it felt right. "I have faith in both of them." He says quietly. He brings up the CCTV for the car park entrance and watches as the pair get into the People Carrier.

"So you're going to spy on them?" Gwen says in disbelief.

"No, I was just watching Ianto get his cute arse into the driving seat." Replies Jack.

"Yer, right." Gwen does not believe him for one moment.

Jack touches his headset. "Transferring all the data to you Lilith." Says Jack.

In the People Carrier Lilith has the screen up in front of her. "Confirmed, information received." She replies over her headset. The screen flashes with the image of Bute Park.

Ianto drives out into the now dark streets, heading towards Bute Park. "Which side of the river?" He asks.

"This side." Replies Lilith, looking at the screen.

It is still raining but not as hard as earlier. The roads are still clear of traffic though.

"At least there shouldn't be anyone about in the park because of the weather and being dark." Says Ianto.

"True." Replies Lilith.

Once they reach the park entrance Ianto drives in. The vehicle is already covered in mud a little more is not going to matter.

"Where to?" Ianto asks.

Jack sits and listens over the open headsets as neither he nor the pair in the People Carrier have closed the communications link.

"Just by the end of that tree line." Lilith indicates across the grass.

Ianto carriers on as far as he can along the path then he carefully drives across the rain sodden grass. He drives slowly and evenly to avoid breaking up the grass. They drive up into the line of trees, at least they will have some protection from the rain. Ianto stops the vehicle. Ianto takes out the two PDA's, he activates them. He passes one to Lilith. "This one is for you Lilith. It is to be used for logging all info. from the time an artefact falls through the rift, location, description and what it is, if we know or find out where it is from, again if we know." Ianto says.

"Ok." Says Lilith.

"Before we have not written it up until we have got back to The Hub but this way if one person logs and the other retrieves. Plus we can use our phones to take pictures of the site of landing which will automatically be sent to our PDA's then all we need to do when we return to base is transfer all info. to the archives central data base." Ianto explains, if he is going to be officially recognised as the Torchwood 3's Chief Archivist or as Jack let slip the greatest Archivist in the Universe, then he wants it more organised, his organised that is, more organised than it has been. He is pretty much on top of the most of the archives at The Hub, the artefacts, they already have, so now he wants the retrieval side better organised. No going in gun hoe, it will be documented properly, danger permitting of course but this is were Lilith comes in, he will be guided by her, she will be in charge of this side.

Jack had listened in silence to Ianto. He is impressed. Jack realises that since he had told Ianto earlier of his official appointment he has been formulating this new procedure.

"Jack, you still there?" Ianto says suddenly, already knowing the answer.

_"Yes Ianto." _Jack replies over the headset.

"This ok with you Jack?" Ianto asks.

_"Yes Ianto, it is down to you. It is your area officially now." _Jack says.

"Right." Replies Ianto. "So the next step is to..." He looks at Lilith, the next step is hers.

"Is to assess the situation, the location, the danger, the possible dangers. What is needed to make the area safe, if needed." Replies Lilith.

"Yes." Replies Ianto. "This is a basic military application, yes?"

Lilith nods. "Yes Ianto. I am trained to do this in the most extreme circumstances like under gunfire."

"That is what you did earlier when Jack was in the crater?" Says Ianto.

"Yes. After a while, if one is put in those sort of situations constantly then it does become second nature." Replies Lilith.

_"So Major," _starts Jack over the headset, _"if I told you that you will be in charge of security of both The Hub, Torchwood personal and out in the field, on missions with me, could you design a training program that can help with assessing dangerous situations?"_

"Yes Captain." Replies Lilith. "You want me to use my military knowledge and transpose it over to situations that is, has been or could be faced in the field relating to Torchwood business?"

_"Yes Lilith." _Replies Jack. _"I want to minimise the risks to my team, to protect them as best I can."_

"Ok, I will discuss this farther with you when we have more time so I can factor in situations that you have already faced." Replies Lilith.

"Jack?" Says Ianto. "Lilith and I have a job to do." Just reminding Jack of where they are and what they are meant to be doing.

_"Yes, sorry Ianto. Please continue." _ Replies Jack with a slight smile that only Gwen sees. _"See you when you get back." _This time he disconnects the link.

In the board room at The Hub Gwen had sat there in silence listen to what Jack was saying... Ianto officially being recognised as being responsible of the archives and artefacts including retrievals then Lilith being made responsible for all security. When had Jack decided all this? When was he going to tell her?

"Jack when were you going to tell me about all this?" Gwen asks quietly. "You are being secretive again. We are meant to discuss changes, what effects the running of here."

"I am restructuring the running of Torchwood, though most of it is in the planning stage at the moment. I will be using the team's strengths to make Torchwood better and... and safer." Replies Jack, he thinks of Owen and Tosh. If Lilith had been working for them then he has a feeling, a hope that what happened then would have been avoided to a lesser extent... Possibly... Something like that cannot happen again. "I am not being secretive, it is just how it is going to be, this is for future security. There is nothing to discuss. I am head of Torchwood 3 and most senior member of The Torchwood Institute, things have got to change Gwen."

Gwen looks at Jack for a moment, does she argue with him or not? No, they need to rebuild but she is not sure she is going to like where some of the changes are heading.

Back in Bute Park the pair have got out the People Carrier and have located the artefact. It is sitting in a small depression close to the River Taff, on the bank with vapours of...?

Lilith scanners it and the surrounding area. "It is water vapour, steam. It must have heated up falling through the rift." Lilith reports to Ianto. Lilith then takes several photos from different angles. Her PDA beeps in her pocket as it receives the images.

Ianto watches Lilith work, waiting for her to give the all clear.

Next she scans the object again, this time for what it could be giving off like the different types of radiation. "Only background radiation from coming through the rift." She comments as she continues to scan. "It has its own power source, some kind of power cells. Only low level though."

"Nothing explosive?" Ianto asks.

Lilith looks at the scanner. "No... It registers nothing on a chemical or explosive level." Lilith replies. All the information that is being collected by the scanner is going straight to their PDA's.

Ianto opens the containment box, it gives a slight hiss as it opens as the seals release. He takes an extending grabber from the side of the containment box. "Keep scanning it as I move it." Ianto says.

"Yes Ianto." Replies Lilith.

Ianto uses the grabber to pick the alien artefact up. He carefully lifts it. Lilith watches the scanner but the readings do not change. Ianto carefully places the artefact into the containment box. Lilith closes the lid, which gives a hiss as it seals.

Ianto looks up at Lilith and grins. Lilith smile back. They had worked well, professionally. Ianto fixes the grabber back on the side of the box. He picks the containment box by the handle.

"Back to the bat cave." Says Ianto with another grin.

"Ok Boy Wonder." Replies Lilith with a reference in keeping with Ianto's super hero reference.

Ianto laughs. "Boy Wonder... Not Batman?"

"Nope... Definitely Boy Wonder." Says Lilith.

They walk back to the People Carrier, laughing. Ianto places the confinement box in the back of the People Carrier in a holding cage.

Lilith is about to get into the passenger seat when Ianto throws her the keys.

"You can drive back." Ianto says, he likes her driving.

Lilith catches the keys with her quick reflexes and goes around to the driver's side while Ianto gets in the passenger side. They head back towards the bay.


	19. Chapter 19

**TITLE:-**TORCHWOOD:-

IN THE BEGINNING WAS TORCHWOOD.

THE SAGA'S OF MAJOR LILITH LETHBRIDGE-STEWART.

(CHPT.19)

**AUTHOR:-** NEMOSANGEL

**CHARACTERS:-** CAPTAIN JACK HARKNESS, IANTO JONES, MAJOR LILITH LETHBRIDGE-STEWART, GWEN WILLIAMS, RHYS WILLIAMS, LILY-ROSE WREN.

**MENTIONED CHARACTERS :-** THE DOCTOR.

**PAIRINGS:- ** JACK/IANTO GWEN/RHYS

**WARNINGS:- ** INNUENDO, M/M RELATIONSHIP, JACK/IANTO BED.

**RATING:-** T **WORD COUNT:-** 4864

**SUMMARY:-** IANTO AND LILITH RETURN WITH A NEW ARTEFACT... A MUSICAL INSTRUMENT. JACK IDENTIFIES IT. IT WORKS BY EMOTIONS/MEMEORIES. JACK MNAKES BEAUTIFUL MUSIC FOR IANTO. GWEN MAKES A DISTORTED SOUND. LILITH MAKES A MOURNFUL MELODY. LILITH FIND IANTO AND JACK DISTRACTING WHEN TRYING TO WORK. A WITHHELD NUMBER STARTS CALLING LILITH. JACK HOPES TO HAVE FUN WITH IANTO. LILY-ROSE FINDS OUT ABOUT HER MUMS NEW JOB, HER NEW BOSS AND NEIGHBOUR.

**AUTHORS NOTE:-** NONE.

**DISCLAIMER:-** I DON'T OWN TORCHWOOD OR DOCTOR WHO, IT BELONGS TO R.T.D. & BBC. THIS IS JUST FOR FUN AND I HAVE HAD FUN PLAYING IN TORCHWOODS WORLD.

YOU KNOW THE DRILL... READ AND REVIEW... AND TELL YOUR FRIENDS ABOUT IT IF YOU LIKE IT.

**CHAPTER 19.**

18.57pm. At The Hub, Gwen is at her workstation and Jack is in his office. Jack has the CCTV for the car park entrance up on his computer screen... Waiting. As the People Carrier pulls in he zooms the camera in on the driver's side. He is surprised when it is Lilith that gets out of the drivers side. He takes the camera view back out as Ianto gets out the passenger side... Lucky Gwen is not seeing this... Ianto letting someone else drive him, wonders will never cease. Jack grins, Ianto must like Lilith's driving, perhaps he should experience her... Driving that is... Well, while he is conscious that is. Ianto goes to the back of the vehicle. Lilith locks the driver's door then joins Ianto. Lilith closes the back door. The pair both turn, synchronised, the pair look up at the camera... Do they sense someone... Jack watching them? The short answer...? Yes. Ianto and Lilith both blow a kiss at the camera. Jack, in his office, laughs aloud. Gwen looks up at his office wondering what had made him laugh.

Lilith and Ianto enter the base, taking the lift down to the tunnel that leads to the main part of The Hub.

Jack gets up from his desk, walks out on to the metal walkway, and waits. When the lower rooms are up and running, Ianto will take all new artefacts straight down to them but for now Ianto will bring it up for Jack first.

Lilith and Ianto enter into the main part of The Hub. The pair both look straight up at Jack, knowing exactly where he will be.

Jack smiles. "What you got?" He asks.

"Don't know. We haven't come across one before." Replies Ianto.

"Bring it up and let's have a look." Says Jack. "Gwen, you coming to have a look?" He calls to her.

"Yes Jack." Replies Gwen. She follows Ianto and Lilith up the stairs.

The four go back in to Jack's office. Ianto puts the box on Jack's desk.

Lilith brings up the photo and info. on her PDA., then passes it to Jack to look at it first before Ianto opens the box.

Jack looks at the photo. Gwen looks over his arm at the photo also.

"Most times we have dangerous things come through and odd times we have good things." Says Jack. "This is one of those rare good things."

Ianto opens the confinement box, again it hisses as the seal unlocks. "You know what it is then?" Asks Ianto.

"Yes." Jack says, giving the PDA back to Lilith. He puts his hand into the box and pulls out the alien artefact. "This is a musical instrument from the forty second century. Made on the planet Gatso by a race called Gatlos." Jack says. "They were a peaceful race, who were into the arts." He stops... Opps. "Well they are at this moment of time." He corrects himself.

Lilith enters all this information into the PDA. Ianto enters a separate piece about the race and planet for the archives.

"In my time the planet no longer exists, it was destroyed when their sun went supernova." Jack says.

Again both Lilith and Ianto add this information.

"Did any of them survive, escape to another planet?" Gwen asks.

"No, their advancements were the arts not science. They had not achieved space travel." Replies Jack.

"That's sad." Says Gwen.

Jack carefully holds the small musical instrument in his palm of his hand.

"Does it have a name, Jack?" Lilith asks, looking up from the PDA.

"Yes, a Var." Replies Jack. "You hold it in the palm of your hand then using your thumbs you gently caress the coloured segments."

Lilith feeds this information into her PDA.

"The instrument response to said caress, body heat and emotions; thoughts." Says Jack. He looks at Ianto, smiles and starts to gently run his thumbs over the coloured segments. The sound that comes from the instrument is so beautifully haunting that no words can come close to describing it.

Lilith is amazed, Jack is making music. She smiles. The sound... Sound sounds so wrong, inadequate to use to describe what Jack is playing for Ianto, the enchanting melody that Jack is playing for Ianto is almost a mix of panpipes and a harp playing but again so much more. The music slowly fades.

"Jack that was beautiful." Breathes Lilith.

"It is how I see and feel about Ianto." Says Jack.

Ianto looks at Jack, his eyes wide, a smile on his face, so innocent and his face flushed. "I agree with Lilith... It was beautiful Jack.. Thank you." Breathes Ianto.

"Some of the large ones produce a light show as well." Says Jack. "Gwen, do you want to try it?"

Gwen nods. "What do I do?" Gwen asks as Jack gives her the Var.

"Think of something, a happy memory. Of Rhys telling you a joke or cuddling up on a cold day together." Instructs Jack. "Then just gently rub your thumb over the coloured segments."

Gwen moves her thumbs, at first there is nothing then she gets a few distorted sounds. She laughs. "That sounds more like Rhys when he is a sleep." She says.

"It takes a bit of practice as you have to still you mind." Says Jack.

"Lilith, what about you?" Says Gwen, embarrassed by the distorted sound she is getting. Gwen holds the Var out to Lilith.

"I... I don't know." Says Lilith, if it works on emotions, on thought... Well what will it sound like for her... If at all.

Jack is intrigued what the instrument will make of her. "Go on, try it." Says Jack with a smile.

Lilith carefully takes the instrument from Gwen. Lilith gently cradles it in her hands. She looks at it intently, stilling her mind, her thoughts, just concentrating on the Var. She gets a flash of Gwen laughing with the man in her photo, Rhys. Then she gets Jack, powerful, she gasps... She feels his love for... She looks at Ianto and smiles, so much love that it hurts mixed with fear... No concentrate... Let the instrument in. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. Her thumbs start to move over the instrument. The melody Lilith creates is so sorrowful.

As Gwen listens she finds the sound reminds her of whale song, so desolate, mournful and lonely.

Jack stands there watching and listening, tears running down his cheeks, her pain and sorrow; her lose.

Ianto stares at Lilith, he feels her pain, her sorrow, her fear, her emptiness. He understands. He slowly moves towards her... He needs to stop her before his heart breaks. He places his hand over Lilith's. The sad lament fades.

Lilith slowly opens her eyes and looks at Ianto. He sees a similar look that he has caught in his own eyes in the past... Haunted and full of despair. He has been lucky he has love for Jack now. Ianto slowly takes the instrument from Lilith hands.

Jack had used a similar instrument before, he knew to channel his thoughts and emotions to one thing, one being, his one love but if he had done the same as Lilith had, a still open mind he would have produced a similar melancholic tune or more so because of his long past. Mind, he is impressed, it shows how disciplined her mind is, how advanced it is. She used a psychic instrument. "I'm sorry." He says softly.

Lilith looks over to Jack. "I told you I was damaged." She says in a near whisper.

"That was so... so haunting." Gwen breathes. "Sad but beautiful."

That is just what Lilith is, thinks Jack... _Hauntingly beautiful..._ Ianto and Lilith are so a like, he is a lucky man to have found two such creatures.

Ianto places the instrument into a Torchwood specimen bag. He writes a code on it that corresponds to the file number on the PDA.

"Aren't you going to have a go Ianto?" Gwen asks.

"No." Replies Ianto. "Jack's melody said it all for me." Ianto does not want to open his emotions up. "Right I am going to take this down to the archives." He heads out the office.

"I better get on with my report." Says Lilith.

"Yes, me too." Says Gwen.

The two women walk down to the main part of The Hub to their respected workstations. Gwen and Lilith are soon engrossed in their work.

Ianto returns from the archives and heads to the kitchen. He makes four mugs of coffee. He takes the first coffee to Gwen, placing in on the edge of her workstation.

"Thanks Ianto." Gwen says.

Ianto smiles then he continues to Lilith's workstation, again he places her mug just on the edge.

"Thank you Ianto." Says Lilith.

Ianto give Lilith a smile. He then heads up to Jack's office with Jack's and his coffees. Jack and Ianto sit in silence for a moment sipping their coffee.

"Once the girls have done their reports they can go home." Says Jack. He then gives Ianto one of his smouldering smiles. "Then I will have you to myself."

"Yes Sir." Replies Ianto. "And you have something to model for me."

"Oh yes." Jack replies. "Meow. You gonna make me purr?"

Ianto laughs. "If you're a real good kitty." He says huskily. "And rift activity and Weevils permitting."

The pair drink their coffee.

"Well, while Gwen and Lilith finish off their reports I'm going to tidy up." Says Ianto.

"Ok. I shall finish off here then." Says Jack. "Can you tell Gwen and Lilith they can go when they are done?"

"Ok." Says Ianto collecting their mugs up. He goes down to the kitchen area with the two mugs. Then he wanders over to Gwen. "Jack says when you are done with your report you can go home." He says, picking up her empty mug.

"Ok Ianto." Replies Gwen. She looks at the time on her computer... She could be home before nine.

Ianto then goes over to Lilith. "Jack says when you are done you can go home." He says picking up Lilith's empty mug.

"Thank you Ianto. What time tomorrow morning if I am not called in during the night?" Lilith asks.

"Eight and if it is quiet tomorrow... I can help you with the lights in the gym." Says Ianto.

"Ok. Then I shall also work out what wall and floor materials we are going to need as well." Replies Lilith.

"Ianto is very good with measuring tapes, very exact." Purrs Jack, behind the pair. He takes great delight that he makes the pair jump.

"Jack!" Both Ianto and Lilith say together, turning to him.

Jack likes playing with those who have psi abilities, as he is better... Well he does come from many centuries in the future and has had several lifetimes of practice... To perfect being able to sneak up on both of them and make them jump, it gives him a kick. He remembers the confusion on Tosh's face when she had been wearing the pendant that Mary had given her... She could not _read_ him, could not hear his thoughts... He had felt her trying to rummage around in his mind so he gave her back nothing, a darkness that had confused her. Then after, when they sat outside in the Plass. and Tosh had broken the pendant as it was dangerous, Jack did not elaborate when she mentioned about finding nothing, his mind blank, dark and dead... He is that good... He wonders what Ianto and Lilith will make of psychic paper, how good they will be at using it? This could be a good place to start, as psychic paper always comes in handy. Even now, after all this time, he still uses it. He has some locked away in his personal safe and he always has a piece hidden in his wallet. He is sure Ianto, while working at Torchwood 1, would know about psychic paper possibly even trained to be aware of it because of their number one enemy was/is known to use it... He grins. The Doctor used it regularly and so did... does... will The Time Agency.

Ianto has gone bright red at the measuring tape comment... Yes measuring tapes never lie... much! Jack always cheats.

"Was there something you wanted Jack?" Lilith asks.

"Well..." Starts Jack.

Ianto rolls his eyes and groans. "Never ask Jack that. He has a habit of telling you exactly what he wants." Says Ianto.

Lilith looks at Jack... Hmmmm, she knows what he wants. "Well I have nearly finished with my report." Lilith says. Yes she knows what he wants. "Hey Gwen?" She call out.

Gwen looks over. "Yes Lilith?"

"Have you nearly finished? Jack is trying to get rid of us so he has Ianto and The Hub to himself."

Ianto blushes again.

"I have nearly finished then I need to collect my bag of dirty clothes from my locker then I am done." Replies Gwen.

"That reminds me, I too have a bag of clothes to take home." Lilith says. She looks back at Jack. "We will be gone soon Jack, then you can get up to what ever you get up to with Ianto."

Jack laughs, his golden aura flaring and swirling around. "How is it you know me so well in such a short time?" He says, sliding his arm around Ianto's waist.

"You are just so easy to _read _Jack." Lilith replies.

"Really?" Jack replies, intrigued that she used terminology sensitives, The Time Agency and Torchwood uses... _'To read'_ someone, a target... _Reading _a person is done on a psychic level and a physical one as well, body language, eye response, body temperature. He looks her straight in her blue eyes.

Lilith holds his gaze. "Yes Jack." She replies.

Her blue eyes bore into him. For once it is he who looks away... He is afraid what he will find there... He knows what he has seen in Ianto in the past, though now it has been replaced with love for him but all the same he feels what he might find in Lilith could be far worse.

Gwen laughs. "You have made Jack go bashful." She says not understanding what is going on.

"I doubt that very much." Says Lilith, turning back to her keyboard. "Jack is just pretending that I got one over on him to show Ianto he has a vulnerable innocent side."

Jack laughs. "Caught me." Dam she is good. He is glad she is on their side... His side... She will protect.

"You innocent?" Says Ianto, with a smile. "Jack and innocent... Does not compute."

Jack starts to laugh. "Why you cheeky..."

Ianto silences Jack with a kiss, passionate.

Lilith keeps her eyes on her screen but she can feel the heat the pair are giving off and Jack's unusual smell. She can also feel their auras swirling around, pulsing so close to her. "If you leave us in peace, we can finish quicker." She says, she can feel herself heating up. "Stop being so dam distracting... E.T.D. Gwen?"

Gwen types away. "Err hmm... What?" She says.

"Estimated time of departure." Says Lilith.

"Oh yer... I knew that." Says Gwen with a laugh. "Fifteen minutes."

"There's your answer Jack, you get Ianto to yourself in..." Lilith looks at Ianto.

Ianto grins. "14 minutes and 45... 44... 43...42 and counting." Ianto says producing his antique stopwatch.

Jack laughs again. "Ok... Call out when you leave."

"Ok Jack." Says Gwen, grinning. Ianto and Lilith seem to be very similar... It is good that Ianto has found someone he has clicked with... His closest friend had been Tosh... He had understood her techno babble and she had understood his tidy mind. And Jack seems to get on with her as well, actually Lilith keeps him on his toes, a challenge... She is also going to be good for all of them as she will stop them running head long into danger. Though she thinks Jack could have a hard time as Ianto and Lilith are likely to gang up against him. Jack is going to enjoy the challenge. Things are going to get interesting around here.

Ianto and Jack head back up to Jack's office to let the two women get on. Lilith and Gwen finish their reports they head down to the locker room. They collect the bags of dirty clothes and Lilith picks up her personal phone. There are several more missed calls from _withheld._... Someone really wants to talk to her.

Gwen's phone rings, she answers it. "Hi love." She says into the phone.

"_You coming home tonight?"_ Rhys asks over the phone, as he enters their flat.

"Yes sweetheart... I am leaving in about five minutes." Gwen says back down the phone.

"_Shall I order a takeaway then?" _Rhys asks, kicking off his shoes.

"How about I stop off and pick something up on the way home?" Gwen replies.

"_Ok. I will see you soon then love." _ Says Rhys putting the T.V. on.

"Bye love." Says Gwen, closing her locker.

Lilith puts her lightweight military boots in a separate bag. They are going to need a good clean.

"What are you going to be doing when you get home?" Gwen asks.

Lilith holds up her bag of dirty clothes. "Washing and then about an hour in my gym. Then make sure my daughter has everything ready for college in the morning." Replies Lilith.

"We do get through a lot of clothes. Both as washing and damage." Says Gwen.

The pair return to the main part of The Hub. Now with their jackets on, carrying their bags.

"Jack!" Gwen calls out, looking up at his office. The door to his office is slightly open. "Hey, put Ianto down for two minutes."

That gets Jack's attention. His head appears at the door.

"We are off Jack." Gwen says.

"Ok. Good night ladies." Jack call back.

"Good night." Says Lilith.

"Night." Says Gwen.

Then the pair exit through the cogged door. Lilith heads off around the bay to her home. Gwen heads off to the car park to get her car. Jack dims the light down in The Hub. He already knows there is no predicted rift activity but that does not mean there will not be any. He hopes that he and Ianto will have a quiet night... Well a quiet night in relation to Weevils and the rift but he hopes to get a lot of noise, moaning, gasping and his name screamed out by Ianto. He smiles as he now concentrates on his beautiful lover. Ianto wants to learn and he loves to teach him. Ianto loves to practice what he learns... He is also a perfectionist.

Gwen stops off at a Fish and Chip shop. Rock (Rig) for Rhys and Cod for her, both with chips. In addition, she gets Rhys two pickled eggs. She then heads towards her home, finding a parking place just down from their flat. As she enters her living room, she sees Rhys already has plates out for their takeaway and two glasses of white wine poured. They snuggle up on the sofa for the rest of the evening, watching T.V..

Meanwhile across the bay, Lilith is approaching her apartment block when her phone goes. She looks at the screen, another call from _withheld number_. She answers it. "Hello, who is this?" She asks, she only gives her number to certain people and none would withhold their number. So she is already on edge, alert. Her internal alarm sounding.

"_You don't know me."_ Comes a male voice, cold, devoid of emotion.

"Clearly." Retorts Lilith with equal coldness. "I don't know how you got my number but this is an invasion of my privacy." Lilith stops just outside the entrance to the apartment block.

"_Major..."_ The man says. _"Your country, the ministry needs your help."_

"Listen, as I said I don't know who you are. I am no longer in the military. Please don't bother me again." Lilith says, her finger already over the 'end call' button.

"_Please Major... Someone has tried to..." _The ministry man starts.

Lilith ends the call and turns her phone off... If this becomes a problem she is going to have to do something about it. She goes up to her apartment and enters.

"Hi mum." Says Lily-Rose, sitting on the sofa watching a film. Lily-Rose tries to remain calm and relaxed. She wants to know where her mum has been and more importantly who the gorgeous young man she saw her with is.

"Hello. Did you have a good time at The Exchange last night?" Lilith asks, going through to the kitchen with her bag of dirty clothes.

Lily-Rose pause the film and gets up from the sofa, she follows her mum into the kitchen. "Yes, it was very busy." She replies. "Sooo what have you been up to?" She asks innocently.

Lilith takes the now clean sheets out the washing machine, not answering her fishing daughter.

Lily-Rose notices the sheets. "Hmmm The silk sheets. Did you have someone stay over?" She asks.

"Yes." Replies Lilith, not elaborating. She knows her daughter is fishing for information. She puts all her dirty clothes from her bag into the washing machine.

Her daughter watches, intrigued, seeing how dirty they are. "What have you been up to?" Dirt and her mum just does not go.

Lilith puts the washing tablets in the machine and puts it on. "God you are so nosey." Says Lilith.

"Come on mum, spill the beans. Who was that young man I saw you with yesterday?" Lily-Rose asks before she can stop herself. "A rather gorgeous young man at that."

"What?" Lilith says shocked. "You been spying on me?" She wonders just what her daughter saw.

"Yesterday afternoon, just after five, I was leaving here. I had come for a change of clothes. You were just coming along with a delicious looking man, he was laughing as you talked." Lily-Rose blurts out. "Is he your toy boy?"

Lilith nearly chokes, then laughs.

A look of surprise crosses Lily-Rose's face... Her mum is laughing.

Lilith shakes her head still laughing. "God, his partner would have a field day with that." Lilith says, thinking of Jack. "Hmmm I think I might tell him that you thought he is my toy boy, that will get him blushing."

"Mother!" Lily-Rose says shocked.

"You told me to make friends." Lilith says, now teasing her daughter.

Lily-Rose notice there is a change in her mum. "Ok, who are you and where is my mum?" She says.

Lilith laughs again. "He is rather gorgeous looking though." She says still teasing her daughter.

Lily-Rose laughs. "So who is he?" She asks.

"He, young lady, is a neighbour, a friend and he is spoken for by my new boss." Lilith says.

"New boss?" Lily-Rose says, again surprised.

"Well you said I needed to get out more." Says Lilith. "Seriously, Ianto, the gorgeous young man, works for a security firm. They deal with a lot of hush-hush portfolios." Lilith says, her daughter knows the drill after living most of her life in a military environment that she does not pursue certain topics when hush-hush is mentioned.

"A security firm?" Says Lily-Rose.

"Yes... I started Saturday after meeting them Friday." Says Lilith. "They wanted a consultant and trouble shooter, so I am on twenty four hour call, so I could go out at two in the morning or be away for a few days at a time."

"But I thought you decided you didn't want to do anything remotely military?" Lily-Rose says, guessing that there is more to this job than her mum is saying.

"The money is good, not that we need it, the people are great and the job has a purpose." Lilith says.

"So what is the boss like? Is she nice?" Asks Lily-Rose moving away from the sensitive part of the job and assuming the boss is female. "Do you get on with her?"

"Well it was the boss and Ianto who stayed here. Plus she is a he." Lilith says, without elaborating. She watches her daughter digest the information and the realisation hit her.

A smile slowly spreads over Lily-Rose's face. "Oh." She squeaks. "A little male on male action."

"Lily-Rose!" Lilith says in fake shocked tone. "Anyway, enough questions about work. Have you had anything to eat?"

"Yes, I made myself an omelette." Replies Lily-Rose. "I am going back to my film."

"Ok... Oh and don't forget I am going for a meal with your great grandfather on Tuesday evening." Lilith says to her. "Work permitting that is."

"I haven't forgotten." Replies Lily-Rose, going back over to the sofa.

Lilith sets about scrubbing her hands before she starts to make herself something to eat. She makes herself a ham and salad sandwich. Once made she starts the process of deconstructing it to eat it. After eating, she cleans the kitchen down, every work surface, every cupboard door and handle. She empties the fridge and cleans the inside then replaces everything in the exact place the items had been in. Then she takes her boots out to the roof garden, where she spends half an hour cleaning then.

Her daughter puts her head out the door. "I am turning in for the night." Says Lily-Rose.

"Ok. Don't forget at night I could get called into work anytime so sometimes I might not be here." Says Lilith.

"Ok mum. Night." Says Lily-Rose.

"Night." Replies Lilith.

When Lilith has finished with her boots she goes back in and scrubs her hands again. Then spends more than an hour in her gym doing a workout. She then goes up the her room and packs her bag with another load of clothes all neatly folded tee-shirts, jeans, combats, jogging bottoms, underwear, trainers plus a suit, blouse and low black shoes. She can see she is going to go through many clothes.

1.37am. The Hub.

Jack allows just the tips of his fingers to travel over Ianto's pale skin, making the young man gasp and squirm. "There are points on the body that, with the right pressure, offers pain or pleasure or even the mix of both." Jack whispers in Ianto's ear.

Ianto's body arches up as Jack demonstrates pleasure. "Jack." Ianto gasps, as he feels every part of his body responding to Jack's touch.

"I'm going to have you screaming my name with just the pleasure alone... I promise." Jack whispers. Jack runs his tongue around the edge of Ianto's earlobe again Ianto takes a sharp breath in. Jack runs his tongue down the side of his neck, just the tip, he caresses the pulse point, feeling Ianto's heart rate, strong, fast. His fingers tips still travelling over his, now, highly sensitive skin.

Over at Gwen's flat, she and Rhys are cuddles up together in bed, both with smiles on their faces and breathing heavily.

"Mrs. Williams... I love you." Rhys breaths.

"And I love you Mr. Williams." Replies Gwen, kissing her husband. "I suppose we should get some sleep now."

"Or do you want seconds?" Rhys grins.

"Why Mr. Williams, I never thought you would offer." Gwen giggles, pulling the quilt right over the pair of them.

Over at Lilith's apartment, Lilith stands out on her roof garden looking through her telescope. The sky is clear now after all the rain they have had. As her telescope faces out over the bay she gets very little light pollution. She glances at her watch. She should turn in for a few hours sleep. Lilith goes in, she closes the doors. She goes to the kitchen, places the clothes from the washing machine into the dryer, and switches it on. She puts her mug into the dishwasher and switches that on. She switches the lights off. Lilith carefully opens her daughter's bedroom door. Lily-Rose is fast asleep. Lilith closes the door and goes up to her bedroom. She soon falls asleep but her mind is full of in-human screams, of electronic voices threatening deletion or extermination. Her face soon has a sheen of sweat. She tries to wipe the blood from her hands even in her sleep. Twisting and rubbing... Twisting and rubbing.

5.37am. At The Hub Ianto is lying under Jack, who still has hold of Ianto's wrists. Holding them above his head but both are sound asleep. As promised Ianto had screamed Jack's name... several times. Both have a look of contentment on their slumbering faces.

At Gwen's, she and Rhys are spooned up together, deep asleep.

Over at Lilith's apartment, Lilith is all tangled up in her sheet, her quilt is on the floor, she tosses and turns, her hands are red, she is crying. Suddenly she wakes with a start, crying out in pain. She sits there for a moment holding her right side. She shakily gets up and goes to her bathroom when she returns she changes into a tracksuit. She goes to her gym and does a workout before then going out for a jog.


	20. Chapter 20

**TITLE:-**TORCHWOOD:-

IN THE BEGINNING WAS TORCHWOOD.

THE SAGA'S OF MAJOR LILITH LETHBRIDGE-STEWART.

(CHPT.20)

**AUTHOR:-** NEMOSANGEL

**CHARACTERS:-** CAPTAIN JACK HARKNESS, IANTO JONES, MAJOR LILITH LETHBRIDGE-STEWART, GWEN WILLIAMS, RHYS WILLIAMS.

**MENTIONED CHARACTERS :-** NONE

**PAIRINGS:- ** JACK/IANTO GWEN/RHYS

**WARNINGS:- ** INNUENDOS.

**RATING:-** T **WORD COUNT:-** 7241

**SUMMARY:-** LILITH HAS MORE CALLS FROM WITH-HELD NUMBER. JACK NOTICES THE PROBLEM WHILE WATCHING LILITH VIA THE CCTV. IANTO ENDS UP DISHING OUT HIS FORM OF PUNISHMENT. JACK ONLY MAKES IT WORSE FOR HIMSELF WITH A BET. IANTO FINDS A WAY TO EASE HIS WORK LOAD FOR THE DAY. GWEN HAS A TRIP TO A FARM THEN OFF ON A ROAD TRIP WITH RHYS TO CHECK ON REETCONNED EX-EMPLOYEES OF TORCHWOOD. LILITH AND IANTO WORK IN THE GYM PUTTING UP THE LIGHTS WORKING CLOSE TOGETHER.

**AUTHORS NOTE:-** REF:- PINKY AND THE BRAIN. DONT OWN BELONGS TO WARNER BROS.

**DISCLAIMER:-** I DON'T OWN TORCHWOOD OR DOCTOR WHO, IT BELONGS TO R.T.D. & BBC. THIS IS JUST FOR FUN AND I HAVE HAD FUN PLAYING IN TORCHWOODS WORLD.

YOU KNOW THE DRILL... READ AND REVIEW... AND TELL YOUR FRIENDS ABOUT IT IF YOU LIKE IT.

**CHAPTER 20.**

7.50am. Monday... At The Hub the cogged door slowly opens, its alarm sounding through The Hub. Lilith walks in carrying her kit bag with several changes of clothes in.

Ianto looks up from his workstation. "Good morning Lilith." He says, he is working on some reports for Jack.

"Good morning Ianto." Replies Lilith.

"Coffee will be ready in about five minutes." Says Ianto.

"Ok that gives me time to put this lot in my locker." Lilith says, indicating to her bag. She walks down to the locker room. Today she is dressed in black cords, black tee-shirt and trainers. It is only while Lilith is in the locker room that she turns her personal phone back on. Straight away, it comes up with six missed calls from _with-held number_. She is about to put the phone in her locker when it rings..._ With-held number_... She answers it. "Look, who is this?" She asks.

Jack is in his office, he watches Lilith via the CCTV. He sees her annoyed look with a hint of concern. What is wrong? Whatever it is, it is to do with her phone. He watches her lips... Watching what she is saying. He sees her listening then she speaks... 'Leave me alone... Stop calling me.' That was clear to him what she said... Someone is bothering Lilith.

Lilith presses end call and puts her phone in the locker. She puts her work phone in her jacket pocket and her ID in her cords back pocket. She puts her headset on.

Jack continues to watch. Is this business on Lilith's phone something to concern himself with, he wonders. She is a member of his team so anything that affects her, effects his team, affects him.

Lilith places her clean clothes in the locker, all neat and tidy. Hung up or folded neatly. Shoes, boots and trainers in the bottom. Once done she heads back to the main part of The Hub. She goes over to her workstation.

Jack closes the screen of the CCTV view, he gets up and wanders to his office door.

Gwen comes in via the cogged door. "Morning all." She calls out.

"Morning Gwen." Ianto and Lilith say together.

"God, that is scary." Laughs Gwen, at the pair answering together.

Ianto laughs. "It is like we are twins." He says, he feels comfortable with Lilith.

"Someone mentioned twins." Says Jack, leaning over the railings, just by his office.

Ianto rolls his eyes. "Jack!"

"Please, not this early in the morning Jack." Lilith says.

"Before this conversation gets out of control I am just going to my locker. I will be back in a mo." Says Gwen, taking her clean clothes to the locker room.

Ianto has already delivered the coffees to each of their workstations.

Lilith breathes in the coffee aroma then takes a sip. "Perfection." She breathes.

"He sure is." Says Jack, with his eyes on Ianto.

"I am talking about the coffee Jack." Says Lilith.

"May I remind sir, it is work time." Says Ianto.

"Not playtime." Adds Lilith.

Jack grins. These two are good... He cannot wait to see how well they do at psi-training... Ianto has already given Jack permission to experiment with him, though he doubts Ianto realises just how far Jack wants to go... Lilith has already, in a round about way, admitted psi-abilities, tarot, dowsing, auras and psychometry. Will she agree to study and training with her psi-abilities...? Will she let him in, let him get that close? For this to work she will have to trust Jack... Funny after all that has gone on between Ianto and himself, Ianto trusts him. He believes Ianto and Lilith will work well together, they will work well with him. Things are changing... Ianto already is open to him, he already anticipates his needs and moods better than anyone, better even than anyone from The Time Agency and they were... Or should he say, will be, highly trained from a young age. Lilith, even though they have only just met is proving to know him well, understanding him... _Reading him..._ He needs to work with her in the field to see how she works around him, without him being unconscious that is, he wants to see her work... "Staff meeting at 8.30." He says as Gwen appears back. Jack then goes back into his office.

Gwen grabs her coffee and drinks it as she wakes her computer up.

Lilith sets up a page for the days report. Then she goes to notes, typing out what materials she is going to need for the gym.

"Lilith, Jack asked me to transfer all existing security programs to your workstation for you to look at. So you can see what we are working with already." Ianto says as he works next to her. "Only you, Jack and I will have full access to all security systems."

"Ok Ianto. Thank you." Replies Lilith.

"Jack will explain more to you later." Says Ianto. "Anyway I had better go and put on a fresh pot of coffee."

"Ok Ianto." Says Lilith.

Ianto goes over to the kitchen.

Lilith opens the security system programs... Bio-metric, which include retina, scans, facial recognition and DNA samples. Then there are codes and ID card readers. The lock down systems, time locks... Time locks interesting. Internal CCTV, body heat scanner, motion detectors and intruder detectors. It will take her a few weeks to work through all this.

"Lilith? You coming?" Gwen calls out to her.

"Oh yes." Says Lilith, looking up. Lilith closes the security programs and puts her computer into sleep mode.

Gwen starts up to the boardroom. Lilith starts over to the stairs as Ianto comes out of the kitchen carrying the tray with four mugs of coffee and a plate of cookies.

"After you Ianto." Lilith says indicating up the stairs.

"Why thank you." Says Ianto, going up ahead of Lilith, carrying the tray.

Jack comes out his office and starts to walk across the walkway between his office and the boardroom. He notices that Ianto is in front of Lilith on the stairs. "Hey, Lilith?" He calls over. "You enjoying the view?"

Gwen looks back round to see Ianto rolling his eyes, a thing he does a lot when Jack says something inappropriate.

Lilith looks over at Jack. "What are you talking about Jack?" She asks, not knowing what he is getting at... Really she does not.

"Jack not everyone is a pervert like you." Chides Ianto. "Not everyone who walks behind me is looking at my arse."

"You're getting worse Harkness." Gwen says entering the boardroom.

Lilith looks across at Jack and grins. "Even though the cut of Ianto's trousers compliment his beautifully crafted arse... I was not watching the very delicate movement of the material over his young form." She says with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Oh god." Ianto groans, rolling his eyes again. He enters the boardroom. "Surrounded by bloody perverts."

Jack laughs heartily and claps his hands. He enters the boardroom from the other door. "Very cheeky and eloquently put Major." He says to Lilith as she enters from the other door behind Ianto.

Gwen giggles. "You do look great in a suit though Ianto." Gwen says, as she sits at the table.

Ianto has now gone bright red. "Decaf!" He growls.

"Please Ianto. Not decaf, anything but decaf." Begs Jack. "I can't function on decaf." He sits at the head of the table. Jack pouts and flutters his eyelashes at Ianto, his blue eyes pleading.

Lilith sits next to Gwen.

"As long as you behave yourself for the rest of the day." Says Ianto. "No sexual innuendos or harassment of anyone."

"What the whole day?" Whines Jack.

"Yes Jack." Replies Ianto.

"Yer right, like that's going to happen." Says Gwen.

"I bet I can so behave myself." Says Jack before he can stop himself.

"I bet you twenty quid you cannot." Says Gwen.

Jack never one to back down. "I bet you twenty quid I can." He says, pulling his wallet out. He takes out a twenty pound note and passes it to Ianto. "Hold this."

"You are on." Says Gwen, taking out a wallet from inside her jacket. She takes out two ten pound notes and passes them to Ianto.

Ianto pulls out a small plastic money bag and puts the forty pound into it. He puts the bag in his inner pocket of his jacket.

"Hey what about these pair?" Says Jack, indicating to Lilith and Gwen. "You going to still give them decaf?"

"Ianto sweetheart, I only complimented you on looking good in a suit." Says Gwen.

Ianto looks at her evenly, not showing any emotion. "You giggled as well." He says, coldly... He can be frightening sometimes.

"Please Ianto, not decaf." Gwen begs, desperately. "Look I will feed Janet today and clean her cell."

"Done." Says Ianto, with a smile. One less dirty job for him to do today. That was easy. Ianto shifts his gaze to Lilith.

Lilith smiles. "Decaf is not a threat to me. I am use to drinking field coffee and that is doubtful if that has seen a coffee bean just the chicory." She says calling his bluff. "There is nothing worse than field coffee."

Ianto smiles, a challenge. "Perhaps I can order some just for you Major." Muses Ianto.

Does Lilith let him win this round or does she push him, she is in no doubt that Ianto could get the coffee... Hell even she can get the coffee.

Ianto watches Lilith, he knows she is working out whether to give in to him or to go farther, daring him.

Jack and Gwen watch the pair.

"I will even tell you which stores to put a requisition form into and which staff sergeant to talk to." Lilith says back.

"Or... " Starts Ianto, someone worthy of the challenge.

"Or?" Says Lilith.

"Or you follow me in the People Carrier while I drive the SUV to get them cleaned." Says Ianto, that will half his time and be one lot of retcon, he can show Lilith its application. And another one less job for him today.

Lilith smiles. "Ok Ianto." She says, giving in to him... Not a bad punishment and not as bad as Jack's or Gwen's.

"I shall still need that name so I can get some of that field coffee just in case of future misdemeanours." Says Ianto.

Jack laughs.

Ianto looks at him sharply.

Jack stops laughing.

"How come I get the worst punishment?" Asks Gwen.

"One you gave in to easily. And two you picked you own punishment." Says Ianto. "Then three, Lilith gave me a little power play and four Jack technically has the worst punishment... He has to behave for the whole day."

Jack is so tempted to put in something naughty about power play but that would make his lose his bet straight off with Gwen. He can feel Ianto's eyes on him, daring him to make a comment.

"Right to business." Says Jack quickly. "So Lilith and Ianto are going to get the vehicles cleaned first thing."

"Yes Jack." Says Ianto. "Then when we come back, if there has been no activity, Lilith and I will start on the lights for the gym while it is quiet."

"Sometime today, Lilith, I want to spend time going over this place to discuss security measures." Says Jack. "Ianto will come with us to stop me misbehaving and to take notes. Plus he can stop us getting lost down there."

"Yes Jack." Says Lilith.

"Ianto has transferred all security programs to your workstation." Says Jack.

"Yes, Ianto already informed me. I have already had a quick look at them." Replies Lilith.

"Good." Says Jack. "Is there anything relating to the security you will need to know about?"

"Yes, I take it there are accounts of where there has been security breaches?" Lilith asks.

"Yes." Replies Jack.

"I shall need them so I can tighten up and take into account those breaches so they don't happen again or at least minimise them occurring again." Explains Lilith.

"The log of them can be made available to you." Says Jack, he feels, senses, Ianto stir just slightly. The Cyberwoman will be in the log. He will not remove it because something like that cannot happen ever again. Though he wonders what Lilith's reaction is going to be... She faced Cybermen at Canary Wharf like Ianto.

"Thank you." Says Lilith, she notices that Jack seems deep in thought and that Ianto seems a little on edge. "Jack?" He looks up at her. "Please don't hide anything... I will treat all that I learn with respect, but for me to do my job I will need the information."

Gwen looks between Jack and Ianto is it to do with their erasing CCTV footage... No... They have all been in breach of security, Ianto's is the Cyberwoman. Jack's is Gray and John Hart and hers is really Rhys... She refused to retcon him.

Ianto puts his hand on Jack's arm and gives Jack a slight nod. Gwen does not know the half of it.

Jack looks at Lilith, he gives her a slight smile... Yes, he will be able to trust her with all she learns. She will keep all she learns a secret. She will be like Ianto... Secrets that have been kept from the rest of the team in the past, through out Torchwood history. Jack wonders if she will curtail his and Ianto's activities when no-one is around... The erasing of the CCTV footage... Well he will be working security with her so it should not be a problem. "Ok Lilith, that will be no problem." Says Jack. "Right Gwen, when Lilith and Ianto get back with the vehicles can you go out to see Mr Davis out on his farm," Says Jack. "Take a scanner and a testing kit. He and his wife are still seeing lights over one of their fields... He wants to prepare his field for crops but he does not want to risk it igniting." Explains Jack. "Find out if it is alien, human or natural, one way or another."

"Ok Jack." Says Gwen.

"Sounds a bit like a case of Willow-the-Wisp." Says Lilith.

"What?" Says Jack, did he just hear right.

"What is Willow-the Wisp?" Asks Gwen.

"My grandma told me stories of Willow-the-Wisps. They would appear to the unwary traveller out late at night." Says Ianto. "On moors and marshes. The traveller would think they are seeing lights from either another traveller or a homestead. They would follow the lights, lose the path, their way and be never seen again."

"The scientific answer though, is that it is little pockets of methane that's igniting, coming off the rotting vegetation in marshy areas. Of course the traveller would wander from the safe paths and end up sinking into the marsh, dying." Says Lilith.

"Well that is something I can start with even though the farm is not marshy." Says Gwen.

"See if you can get a geological map of the area... See if there are any deep caves or mining tunnels running under his farm." Says Lilith.

"Yes... Methane builds up in caves and mines." Says Jack. "Methane can escape through tiny fissures in the ground and possibly cause that effect."

"Then it will not be our case." Says Gwen.

"No but for safety, if that is what it is, get on to the correct authorities, get them there to sort out the problem for Mr. Davis. Get him all the relevant phone numbers he will need." Replies Jack.

Gwen smiles. "Yes Jack." She says, at one time Jack would have turned his back on a situation if it had nothing to do with aliens or rift but now he at least hands it over with all the information to the right people or gets Ianto or Gwen to do it. The human factor.

"You got some paper there Jack?" Says Lilith. "And a pen."

"Yes." Says Jack. He passes Lilith a pen and a piece of paper.

Lilith writes down two web site address and passes it to Gwen. "These might help, one site is a good site for myths and legends, it has a whole section on Willow-the -Wisps. The other site is a more scientific site, it has actual video footage of the phenomenon, condition and what to look out for." Explains Lilith, she passes the pen back to Jack then gets out a small bottle of hand gel. She puts four squirts of gel in the palm of her hands and rubs them together.

"Where have you been all my life?" Says Gwen to Lilith.

Jack goes to open his mouth. Ianto gives him a sharp look. Jack closes his mouth... Yes he was going to come out with something inappropriate.

Lilith gives Gwen a smile.

"Two walking libraries on my team, Ianto and Lilith." Says Jack going for a safe comment.

Ianto and Lilith look at each other.

"We could be dangerous if we put our heads together." Muses Ianto.

Lilith grins. "Hey Ianto, what are we doing to night?" Says Lilith.

"Same thing we do every night, Lilith." Says Ianto, with a grin.

"What's that Ianto?" Asks Lilith, trying to keep a straight face.

"Why, Lilith, trying to take over the world." Laughs Ianto.

Jack groans. "I am going to regret this." He says, shaking his head.

"Bloody scary." Says Gwen.

"So which one of us is insane and which one of us is the genius?" Says Lilith looking at Ianto.

"From where I am sitting I would say the pair of you are a little... No a lot of both." Says Jack folding his arms in front of him.

Lilith and Ianto look at each other, grin and nod. "Of course we are." They says together matter of fact.

"Terrifying." Breathes Gwen.

A double act, thinks Jack and he cannot say anything as it will be taken the wrong way or the right way depending on your point of view. This is going to be a tough day. Actually it will not be a double act it will be a triple act but he must bide his time. "One thing... Is this bet and punishment for the whole twenty four hours or just until the end of today's working hours?" Jack asks... How can he seduce his young lover tonight if he has to behave himself.

"For my part..." Starts Ianto, he does feel sorry for Jack, he will find it hard, him being a flirt by nature. "...I will say until eighteen hundred hours. So not even until the end of work today." Replies Ianto.

Jack looks at Gwen.

Gwen thinks, she could make it the full twenty four hours... No she doubts he will make it even until six o'clock. "Eighteen hundred hours it is then." She says.

Good thinks Jack, he could make his security tour with Lilith after that time. It would be easier for him. Though how is he going to behave with Ianto around?

"Oh yes Gwen." Says Jack, he slides three files over to her. "Can you check these three people out... They were retconned in 1966. They are in their late sixties early seventies. Ex-Torchwood staff... We need to make sure they haven't started to remember, no memories filtering through."

"What Jack?" Says Gwen, a little shocked.

"Every so many years we have to check all those who have had a heavy, near total, retcon treatment, that they don't start showing signs of remembering anything." Says Jack. "Usually Ianto would take care of such things but from now on Gwen you will be dealing with the human side of the Institute. You are more suited to dealing with the public."

"Ok Jack." Says Gwen, a little unsure of this new part of her job.

"Ianto has drawn up guidelines, things to watch for, any telltale signs. He has made you up two ID's for seeing two of them, the third is in a UNIT run care home." Explains Jack.

Ianto passes Gwen a thin brown folder.

"Thank you Ianto." Says Gwen. She looks at Jack. "Ex-Torchwood?"

"Yes Gwen." Says Jack, he sees she is wrestling with her conscience she wants to ask. "No, it was not forced on them, they were not done at the same time and it was not given to them on the quiet, slipped into a drink. 1966 was one of our bad years for Torchwood 3. We lost two of the team, the rift activity increased and new things came through the rift. Well..." Jack gives Gwen a sad smile. "One lost his girlfriend in a Weevil attack and..." Jack remembers. "It was just to much for them so they asked to be retconned. It is all in their files with their written consent... Little did they know it would get worse."

Gwen reaches over and just touches Jack's arm. "I'm sorry Jack." She says.

Jack looks at Gwen. "This is why I want you to deal with all the human side of Torchwood dealing with the people, the public. You have what is needed Gwen." He says.

"Ok Jack." Says Gwen.

There is silence for a moment. Jack is lost in the past. Gwen lost in the sadness that comes with their job. Usually Jack would now make some joke or innuendo to bring himself out of these past depressing events but he has to behave himself. Ianto looks at Lilith. She gives him a sad smile and a slight nod, an encouragement.

"Is there any other business, sir?" Says Ianto, moving proceedings along, being Jack's second. "There is a lot to do today."

Jack looks up at Ianto, who gives him a little smile... Ianto... His Ianto, Jack returns his smile. Jack looks around the table. "Any other business?" He asks. His team shake their heads. "Ok then. Ianto and Lilith if you want to go and get our vehicles cleaned. Then once they are back if you go and see Mr. Davis , Gwen."

Ianto and Lilith stand. Ianto gathers the mugs up.

"Right Jack, we will not be long." Says Ianto.

"Ok Ianto." Says Jack. He heads back out the other entrance to go back to his office, UNIT has sent him a set of ten pictures of alien artefacts, they would like him to identify for them.

Lilith and Ianto exit the board room.

Gwen picks up the files and wanders down to her workstation. She types in the first of the web addresses that Lilith has given her. She has quite a bit to do today and possibly into tomorrow as the three ex-Torchwood staff are in different locations.

Lilith grabs the keys for both vehicles while Ianto goes to the kitchen. He puts a fresh pot of coffee on.

Ianto come back out of the kitchen. "Gwen, there is a fresh pot of coffee going through." He calls out to her.

"Ok Ianto. Thank you." Replies Gwen.

"Don't forget Janet." Says Ianto.

"I won't." Says Gwen.

Lilith and Ianto head off to get their transport cleaned.

Meanwhile Gwen decides to go and clean out Janet's cell first then feed her. Once this is done Gwen researches the Willow-the-Wisp phenomenon and finds a geological map of the area around Mr. Davis's farm. Lilith is right, under part of the farm is part of an old mining system. It was closed before the Second World War due to high levels of gas. She will still go out there to check but at least she knows what to look for. At least Mr. Davis will be able to get help and even compensation. She collects all the information she will need for him to do this... This will be part of her job, though she suspects that since Ianto did a lot of this side he had, when he could, pointed people in the right direction or organised it without anyone in Torchwood realising... Ianto has a good heart, he has just seen and experienced some terrible things... Or perhaps Jack did know that Ianto did go that little bit farther, was that what Ianto had meant about clearing up Jack's shit.

As Jack works on identifying the alien artefacts his phone rings. Jack picks up the receiver. "Captain Jack Harkness."

_"Major General Franklin here... Co-ordinator of Canary Wharf clean sweep." _Comes the reply. "_In partnership with UNIT and Torchwood."_

"Hello Major General. How are you? How is your lovely wife?" Jack asks, not inappropriate... Just being friendly.

_"We are fine Captain. This is not a social call." _Says the Major General.

"What can I do for you Sir?" Jack asks very politely, surely this is not about their digging into Lilith's background.

_"No, it is more the other way around in fact, this is just a heads up. This will be confirmed over the next twenty four hours, but you are the most senior member of The Torchwood Institute, much to some peoples dislike. I have to inform you that by this time next month Torchwood Tower will be given the all clear on the safety aspect." _Explains the Major General. _"You are, at the moment, the only one who will have clearance to enter the building. The building has been made safe but there are still items of alien origin, data bases and files held within the building. You will need to go in to clear all sensitive artefacts, technology and information. Then and only then will a UNIT clean-up team be allowed to enter to remove all evidence of Torchwood, the emblems etc from the building... This arrangement has come from the palace."_

"So I am meant to go in on my own and remove everything that is left there?" Says Jack.

_"Well yes, well they will try and find some others with similar clearance but it is difficult now given your seniority." _Says the Major General.

"Ok, thank you Major General. Let me know nearer the time. In the mean time I shall get my team to make ready storage for the artefacts." Says Jack, most senior of Torchwood.

_"Ok Captain Harkness. Have a good day." _Says the Major General.

"Bye Sir." Says Jack, he puts the receiver down. He makes a note in his desk diary of the contents of the phone call... So he is now officially the most senior member of The Torchwood Institute... It has taken them this long to declare the building safe to enter. He knew things were changing but this is moving quickly... Ianto is going to be busy with archives and setting up the new rooms in the lower levels. He wonders if all bodies were removed from the tower before they sealed the place. He has most of the entry codes and Ianto had said that he had initialised lock down in some of the lower archives to protect the artefacts so only he has the codes to open them or were they locked down by retina scan or some other biometric system... He has a sinking feeling about this... He will sort this nearer the time. They are going to be very busy getting the lower rooms sorted for his Ianto, his Chief Archivist...The greatest archivist in the universe. He knows this place will one day not be big enough. Jack looks at the photo that sits on his desk in a silver frame.,.. It is a photo of him and Ianto... Tosh had taken the photo and put it in the frame for them. Jack allows his fingers to caress Ianto's face, a fond smile on his face... His Ianto.

Gwen gathers all paperwork, information and equipment together that she will need while visiting Mr. Davis. Then she turns her attention to the files of the three ex-Torchwood employees. Each file has a signed declaration to the point that they had made the decision to opt for retcon and their reasons. Fin Ellis, was twenty five years old, he saw his girlfriend, Bronny, get ripped apart by a Weevil. Graham Williams was twenty seven years old, he attacked two of his team mates while under the influence of an alien, after he tried to commit suicide but later opted for retcon. Then David Gwyn who was twenty nine, he lost his sister, Bronny, the girlfriend of Fin, lost his two friends Fin and Graham, he lost his focus endangered himself and the rest of the team. Gwen realises her face is wet with tears. She wipes her face. She looks at the three locations. Fin lives at Maryland Court, just on the out shirks of Bristol, a home for elderly mental patients. Graham William's mother came forward when he was found wandering in 1966, he now lives in a home on Anglesey. Lastly David lives in Liverpool at a home run by UNIT for ex-military who suffer from PTSD. Gwen looks at a map it would be about four hundred and five mile round trip. She would have to do the visits over a few days.

"Oh Gwen?" Jack's voice comes from above on the metal walkway. "Didn't you say Rhys has a few days off?"

"Yes Jack." Replies Gwen looking up at him.

"Well why don't you get Rhys to go with you to visit our three ex-Torchwood staff, take your car, stay at a Travel Lodge and put meals on expenses." Says Jack.

"Really." Says Gwen, her face lights up. "Hey, wait a minute... How do I know you are going to behave yourself until 6 o'clock if I am not here?"

"Lilith will not let me get away with anything." Says Jack. "And say a big thank you from me to Rhys for what he did Friday, it was much appreciated."

"Ok Jack... Thank you." Says Gwen, this could be stressful plus Rhys can share the driving with her.

This is perfect, thinks Jack, he will be able to discuss the psychic abilities with Lilith and Ianto.

"Try and be back by four thirty tomorrow as Lilith has a meal with her grandfather." Says Jack.

"Ok Jack." Says Gwen. "I will just phone Rhys to tell him and so he can pack an over night bag." She pulls out her phone.

Lilith and Ianto return from getting the vehicles cleaned. Ianto is explaining about retcon, the different strengths depending on the time you want to erase and how to feed them a false memory as they slowly fall asleep. Ianto is the best Torchwood operative ever to gauge retcon... He had been good at Torchwood 1 and at Torchwood 3 he has managed to get it down to a fine art even down to the administration of it. Jack marvels at how deceptive Ianto can be when he administers retcon... The innocent passer by, dropping a pill in a drink or the friendly passer-by who gets a victim a drink... Ianto, the man that melts into the background, unseen. Jack often watches Ianto work... Clearing up his mess... Ianto would do well in The Time Agency... He would excel as an Agent.

Gwen finishes talking to Rhys. She picks up Mr. Davis file, testing kit and scanner. "Ianto, can I have the keys to the SUV please?" Gwen asks.

"Yes." He replies. "Don't get it dirty."

"I am going to a farm, how am I meant to avoid getting it dirty?" Gwen says, with a hint of a whine.

"Avoid the mud." Ianto says, handing the keys to Gwen. "Do you want a coffee to take with you?"

"Please Ianto." Says Gwen.

Ianto goes to the kitchen, he returns with a large polystyrene cup with a lid. He gives it to Gwen.

"Thank you." Says Gwen. "See you later." Gwen heads out to Mr. Davis's farm.

Ianto goes back into the kitchen and pours out three mugs of coffee. He takes one over to Lilith at her workstation and places his coffee on his workstation. The third one he carries up to Jack. Ianto knocks on his door.

"Come." Calls out Jack.

"Coffee, Sir." Says Ianto walking over to Jack's desk, his heart beating a little faster. He knows Jack will have a hard time behaving himself. Ianto keeps his physical face neutral but his internal face has a wicked grin on it. "Is there anything else Sir would like before I go down with Lilith... And help her with the lights?" He asks in his very best seductive soft Welsh lilt. Ianto watches as he sees Jack struggle, he notices Jack's pupils flare, the way Jack runs his tongue along his bottom lip to moisten them and he then grasps his bottom lip between his teeth. Ianto also bets that Jacks heart rate has also increased.

Jack studies Ianto, his masked expression, that oh so innocent look... The way Ianto had constructed the sentence Jack could so have so much fun with, the innocent look does not fool him, Ianto is deliberately baiting him. How he wants to tell him exactly what he wants and... Jack grins.

Ianto waits, just watching as Jack grins.

"We should have made it a two way bet." Jack mumbles, struggling. Who would have known that here in what to all intense and purposes is the past to him, is this twenty first century, innocent (yes innocent compared to people from his time, very innocent compared to those that work for The Time Agency) young Welsh man, that can turn his heart inside out with just a flash of his blue eyes, his soft voice can cause butterflies in his stomach, his smile makes him want to throw himself into Ianto's arms and then there is his touch... Oh his touch... He takes a deep breath... He is Captain Jack Harkness! He needs to distract himself. "When Gwen comes back from Mr Davis she will be going off to check on Fin, Graham and David. She will take Rhys with her, as he is off for a few days. They will not be back until tomorrow afternoon, late." Says Jack, still trying to take his mind off his beautiful lover in front of him.

"Ok, Sir. Which vehicle will Gwen be taking?" Ianto asks, his neutral mask still in place.

"Gwen will be using her own car." Replies Jack.

"Well if there is nothing else..." Ianto says, starting to head for the door, knowing Jack's eyes are on him, watching his every move. Ianto looks over his shoulder, his blue eyes fix on Jack. "I shall be just down stairs. If you need anything, just call." Ianto almost purrs the last part of the sentence. He grins then gracefully saunters his way out of Jack's office.

"You can be so evil Mr. Jones." Says Jack, as Ianto leaves. Jack hears Ianto laugh, as he walks down the metal stairs.

Ianto had heard Jack.

Lilith looks up as she hears Ianto laughing. "Are you being mean and toying with Jack?" She says.

No Ma'am... Well maybe just a bit... I like toying with Jack." Ianto replies with an innocent angelic smile on his face.

"I bet you do." She murmurs. Lilith drinks the last of her coffee and closes down the program that is open. She takes her mug over to the kitchen and puts it in the dishwasher. Then she turns to where Ianto is waiting.

"Shall we?" Ianto says, indicating to the tunnel off of the main part of The Hub.

Lilith nods.

10.38am. Ianto and Lilith head down to where the new gym will be. Ianto has already got the battery-powered lamps in place and a platform for Lilith to work on rather than ladders. Ianto turns the electric off to that room at the fuse box in the tunnel, he removes the fuse just to make sure the power is not put back accidentally.

Ianto has also set up his MP3 up in it's docking station so they can have music while they work. While Lilith starts unpacking the first light unit Ianto goes and changes into jeans and a tee-shirt instead of his suit. By the time he gets back Lilith is already up on the platform, using a power screwdriver to remove the first of the old lights, strip lighting put up in the seventies. Ianto presses play on the MP3. Industrial metal fills the air.

"Great Rammstien. I saw them in Germany about five years ago. Absolutely fantastic stage show." Lilith says as she recognises the music straight away.

"Lucky you. I would love to see them." Says Ianto, climbing up with Lilith on the platform. He sets about helping Lilith, watching how she does the wiring, pliers in mouth, screwdriver in hand... The dirty part of the OCD forgotten.

Twenty miles away Gwen arrives at Mr. Davis's farm.

Mr. Davis comes out to meet her. "Bore Da." He calls.

"Bore Da." Replies Gwen, she gets out the SUV and steps straight into mud. She groans, Ianto is going to kill her or worse put her on decaf and no chocolate when she is down. That is something she has just realised, when she is down or had a hard time Ianto makes her hot chocolate without asking, just knowing, that man can be so spooky sometimes. "You had more activity last night then?" Gwen says.

"Yes. In my top field." Says Mr. Davis with a very heavy Welsh accent.

"Well one of our genius' at the office has come up with an idea of what it could be." Replies Gwen. "Do you want to lead the way?"

Mr. Davis nods. "Yes."

They walk up the muddy track, towards the top field. With every step, Gwen groans internally.

When they get to the field Gwen starts to study the ground. There are hairline cracks in the soil. She pulls out the scanner from her jacket pocket. She sets it to detect gases. Gwen walks farther into the field with Mr. Davis walking by her side.

The scanner beeps after only a few minutes of scanning. "Bingo! God that girl is good." Gwen breaths.

"What is it?" Says Mr. Davis, worried.

"You have a case of Willow-the-Wisp." Replies Gwen, double-checking the results.

"What? I have Marsh Fey?" Says Mr. Davis a little shocked.

"Well, no. What you have is methane escaping up through the earth from underground. You have an old mining system under this part of the farm." Explains Gwen.

"Methane? That's explosive, that is." Says Mr. Davis.

"Yep, afraid so Mr. Davis." Replies Gwen. "Have you a lighter on you?"

"Yes." Replies Mr. Davis, pulling it out his shirt pocket. "What you going to do?"

Gwen takes the lighter and lights it. "Watch." She says. She watches the scanner, waiting for a beep. She moves the naked flame forward. There is a pop and a small flash.

"I'm not going to be able to plant anything in this field, am I?" Mr. Davis says, with a hint of despair.

"No but back in my vehicle I have all the information and numbers for you to call. There is a chance you will get compensation. The mining company still owns the mine, they have to by law make things right for you." Explains Gwen, giving Mr. Davis his lighter back.

"Thank you so much." Says Mr. Davis.

Gwen and Mr. Davis walk back to the SUV.

Gwen gives Mr. Davis all the information he needs. "The numbers are in order of which to phone first. If you have any problems with anyone of them let me know and I shall talk to them"

"Thank you very much." Says Mr. Davis a little happier.

"That's ok Mr. Davis." Replies Gwen. She takes one of her shoes off and climbs in with the one good clean foot then she takes off the other shoe. She reaches over and gets a specimen bag. She puts the shoes in it. Therefore, she gets no mud in the SUV.

Mr. Davis waves to Gwen as she drives out of his farmyard. Gwen heads back towards The Hub. She is driving into the car park as Rhys turns up with her car. She jumps out the SUV with her shoes in her hand. She goes over to her car, Rhys opens the passenger window.

"Give me five minutes to pick up my files then I will be right out." Gwen says to him.

"Ok sweetheart." Says Rhys. "What's with the shoes in the bag?"

"Oh yes." Gwen drops the bag down into her car. "Ianto just had the SUV cleaned and I had to go to a farm."

"God, don't piss Ianto off... You are cranky if he puts you on decaf." Rhys laughs.

"Don't you know it. Right give me five." Gwen says. She enters The Hub in bare feet. Down she goes to the main part of their base. She collects the files on the three men and leaves the file for Mr. Davis on her desk. She then goes up to Jack's office. The door is open. "Jack." She calls out.

"Yes Gwen." Jack says. One day she might learn to knock.

Gwen walks into his office. "I am off then." She says. "Lilith was right about the methane on Mr. Davis's farm. She saved us a lot of work."

"Great." Says Jack. "Lilith is going to be a great asset to Torchwood. Now off you go. Mind how you go and any problems just phone Ianto."

"Yes, Jack. Oh and Jack, just because I am not here does not mean you can misbehave. Ianto or Lilith will tell me." Gwen says.

"We have a bet Gwen, Up until eighteen hundred hours I am on my best behaviour." Says Jack. "Now off you go and see you tomorrow."

"Bye Jack." Says Gwen. She heads down where she knows Ianto and Lilith are working. She can hear the heavy rock music before she has even got to the gym. She enters the gym. Ianto is holding a lighting unit up and Lilith is twisted around him using the screwdriver to put a screw in. "I am off, see you two tomorrow." She says.

"Where are you shoes?" Ianto asks, as he notices her bare feet.

Gwen marvels at his observation, she is surprised he even noticed her because of the close proximity of his head to Lilith's body, they are working very close together. "They are in my car. They got a little muddy." Gwen says. "I got no mud in the SUV. Lilith, you were right about the Methane on the farm. I can trust you two, to make sure Jack keeps to the bet?"

"Yes Gwen." Replies Lilith.

"In fact, Lilith, I might have to rely on you, as Jack can always seduce Ianto into saying that he has not misbehaved before the deadline." Says Gwen.

"Hey!" Says Ianto slightly red. "I was the one who set Jack's punishment."

"Yes but Jack cant do anything to Lilith... He wouldn't dare." Gwen says with a laugh.

"Don't worry Gwen I will let you know either way." Replies Lilith.

"I had better go. Rhys is waiting outside." Says Gwen.

"Ok see you tomorrow. If there is a problem give me a call." Says Ianto.

"Will do Ianto. Bye." Says Gwen. She heads off. She and Rhys head out of Cardiff, heading towards Anglesey.

Ianto and Lilith return to the work.


	21. Chapter 21

**TITLE:-**TORCHWOOD:-

IN THE BEGINNING WAS TORCHWOOD.

THE SAGA'S OF MAJOR LILITH LETHBRIDGE-STEWART.

(CHPT.21)

**AUTHOR:-** NEMOSANGEL

**CHARACTERS:-** CAPTAIN JACK HARKNESS, IANTO JONES, MAJOR LILITH LETHBRIDGE-STEWART.

**MENTIONED CHARACTERS :-** GWEN

**PAIRINGS:- ** JACK/IANTO

**WARNINGS:- ** INNUENDOS AND FLIRTING. DARK SUBJECT MATTER.

**RATING:-** T **WORD COUNT:-** 7178

**SUMMARY:-** JACK IS STILL STRUGGLING TO BEHAVE HIMSELF. JACK TAKES LILITH AND IANTO OUT TO LUNCH. THEY TALK ABOUT TRUST AND OF THEIR PAST. DARK THINGS FROM IANTO'S CHILDHOOD. IANTO AND JACK LEARN A LITTLE MORE ABOUT LILITH'S ABILITIES. THEY TALK OF MONSTERS AND ALIENS. LILITH TELLS THE LOVERS SHE KNOW WHAT SHE IS, WHAT SHE IS CAPABLE OF. JACK LEARNS HE HAS A VERY UNIQUE AURA.

**AUTHORS NOTE:-**

**DISCLAIMER:-** I DON'T OWN TORCHWOOD OR DOCTOR WHO, IT BELONGS TO R.T.D. & BBC. THIS IS JUST FOR FUN AND I HAVE HAD FUN PLAYING IN TORCHWOODS WORLD.

YOU KNOW THE DRILL... READ AND REVIEW... AND TELL YOUR FRIENDS ABOUT IT IF YOU LIKE IT.

**CHAPTER 21.**

Jack spends the rest of the morning working in his office, signing reports, answering the phone and working on the new structure, making notes of things he wants to go over with Ianto and Lilith. Suddenly Jack yawns, he stretches. He looks at the pile of work he has got through. It is the most he has done in a long time in one go... Well he is now head of The Torchwood Institute. He looks at his watch... 12.40pm... He is thirsty, hungry and missing Ianto. He wonders how Ianto and Lilith are doing. He brings up the CCTV for the new gym but all he gets is static on the screen... What? At first, there is a moment of panic... No! They shut the electric off to that room. He stands and stretches. He thinks he will take the pair out for lunch for a change. He makes a quick call to the local Chinese restaurant to book a booth for 13.30pm, a business lunch. He grabs his coat and wanders down to the gym. He hears their music even before he gets to the room. He stands at the door just watching the pair work. Ianto is kneeling in his black jeans, holding one of the lighting units up as Lilith works in and around Ianto, in each other's personal space, fixing the unit to the ceiling. Jack feels a tinge of jealousy as Lilith works fixing the last screw with Ianto's arms either side of her. He glances around the room, they have worked well together as the unit they are on is the last one. He wonders what their reaction would be if he makes his presence known, would they act guiltily at their closeness or not, move way from each other.

"Hello Jack." Says Lilith before he can say anything. She had first sensed his presence then just caught sight of him in her peripheral vision as he had leant against the doorframe with his arms folded just watching them. Also with her saying something he is less likely to say something inappropriate and then lose the bet.

Jack deflates, not fair; he wanted to know how they would react. He is tempted to say something about the view but he knows he cannot... A great view and he cannot say anything... This is not fair. He turns the music off using his vortex manipulator. "Hello." He says walking over to the tower. "Do you two want to get tidied up? We have a business lunch booked for 13.30."

"A business lunch?" Says Ianto. "Where?"

"Chinese." Replies Jack.

Lilith and Ianto climb down from the tower. Lilith puts the tools back in the toolbox. Lilith stretches and rubs her hand over her right side. Jack watches. Ianto starts to turn the lamps off.

"I shall go and change into something more business like." Says Lilith as she walks level with Jack, she can sense that he is a little down, struggling with having to behave. "Did I spoil you fun Jack? I actually stop you from loosing the bet." She says she continues off down the tunnel towards the staff locker rooms. She rubs her side again as she goes.

Jack watches her saunter away. "Cheers, thanks for that." Jack laughs. She had sensed his presence.

"Anytime Jack." Lilith calls back as she disappears into the staff changing room.

Ianto turns the last lamp out and joins Jack at the door. "I had better change as well." He says.

"I suppose you knew I was here also?" Jack asks.

"Yes Jack and I bet you tried to watch us on the CCTV?" Ianto says as they make their way toward the locker room.

"Hmmm... Yes." Admits Jack. "And I felt a little jealous watching you two working on that last unit together, how close you were." He says before he can stop himself.

They stop outside the locker room.

"After 6 o'clock Jack, you can hug me, kiss me all you want and tonight I will make it up to you." Says Ianto.

Jack smiles. "This is really difficult for me." He says. "I just love you so much."

"I love you too. Now go and wait in the main part while I get changed, can't have you getting tempted." Says Ianto.

"Ok." Says Jack. Ianto's right, he would get tempted.

Ianto goes into the locker room to change back into his suit, black suit, red shirt and black tie.

Lilith joins Jack in the main part of The Hub, she is dressed in a black trouser suit, the jacket is a long three-quart length jacket with a purple blouse. She has her bag over her shoulder and her headset is back on.

Ianto soon joins them. Jack looks at the pair, the pair could so easily pass as highflying business people or assassins or spies or CIA agents or even Torchwood 1 employees... Ouch! All they need are dark glasses.

Jack has all alerts and alarms transferred to his vortex manipulator; he dims down the lights as no one is going to be in The Hub. Any phone calls will be transferred to his mobile. "Shall we." He says, indicating to the cogged door.

Ianto operates the door system. The three enter the lift. They exit through the tourist office and Ianto locks the door behind them.

Lilith puts on her dark glasses, her Ray Bans, as the sun is to bright for her, this addition making her even more the typical idea of the listed occupations Jack had thought of. Jack smiles to himself... All he needs now is for Ianto to...

Ianto pulls out his sunglasses and puts the on. Jack laughs loud before he can stop himself.

"What were you thinking about Jack?" Says Ianto falling in by the right side of Jack with Lilith on Jack's left side.

"You two are enough to frighten the locals." Says Jack, smiling. "You look like something out of a spy thriller."

"We are meant to be a secret institute, Sir." Says Ianto, seriously. "And Lilith is our Chief of Security, so we both look the parts."

Three walk up the steps from the quay and around to the Chinese restaurant. They are shown to a booth near the back. The pair remove their glasses.

"We are a secret organisation yet we are having a working lunch." Says Lilith.

"And your point?" Says Jack, a little bemused.

"You are making me in charge of security surely this would be in breach of security." Says Lilith. "Surely most things we talk about are confidential, classified."

Jack smiles. "Very true... I need you to tell my team and me this... I need you to help me improve my team's chances of surviving." He says. "Though it does depend on what we are going to talk about. This is a more relaxed atmosphere for you two and you have worked so hard this morning, you pair deserve this."

A waiter comes over. "Good to see you again Captain Harkness, Mr. Jones." He says.

"Hello Wai Ling." Says Ianto.

"Would you like a menu or would you like a set menu for three?" The waiter asks.

"The set menu will be great." Replies Jack. "And can we have two beers and a water."

"Yes Captain." Wai Ling goes off to the kitchen.

"So, a secret organisation, yet the locals know you by name." Muses Lilith.

Jack has the decency to look a little embarrassed. "Yer."

"One of our colleagues use to order pizza under Torchwood." Puts in Ianto.

"Not helping Ianto." Says Jack.

"Sorry Sir." Replies Ianto.

"So some security will be like shutting the barn door after the horse has bolted." Says Lilith.

"I didn't promise it would be easy." Says Jack.

"No you didn't." Says Lilith. "So what exactly do you want to talk about?" Asks Lilith, straight to the point.

"Well Ianto and I have already touch on a subject slightly recently. I have noticed that you are similar to him... A sensitive, you have psi-abilities." Says Jack.

Lilith looks at Jack, her defensive wall comes up. "No really... Hmm I wonder what gave me away? The tarot cards? The pendulum?" She says sarcastically, a self-preservation response, a desire to protect herself.

Ianto leans forward, closer to Lilith, he recognises her response. "It is alright Lilith. We are safe with Jack. He too is like us." He says.

"Jack, have you read about Earth's history. People like us have been persecuted, used as a scapegoat, burnt at the stake, hung. We have been used and abused by our governments. We are freaks and weirdoes." Says Lilith, bitterly.

Jack noticeably winces at Lilith's use of the word _freak_... The Masters pet name for Jack.

Ianto notices Jack's reactions to the word _freak. _He too, at school, had been bullied for being different.

Wei Ling returns with their drinks he also places Jack's cutlery down in front of him and Ianto's chopsticks in front of him. Wei Ling looks at Lilith. "Would you like chopsticks or cutlery?" He asks.

"Chopsticks please." Replies Lilith.

Wei ling places the pack of chopsticks down in front of Lilith with a smile.

Lilith realises from Jack's flaring aura that the word _freak,_ had been applied to him, that it is associated with pain, a lot of pain, both physical and emotional. She takes a deep breath, taking the time while Wei Ling gives them their utensils to eat with and to walk back to the kitchen to control herself. She also realises that Jack is having a bad day... He is struggling to behave himself. She can feel Ianto's blue eyes on her. She glances at Ianto; his aura is pulling towards Jack, trying to sooth Jack. She looks back at Jack and treats Jack to a genuine beautiful smile, not forced.

Jack is surprised but it is enough to make him relax and to push away all dark thoughts of the Master.

"Sorry Jack... I just well..." Lilith takes a another deep breath. "Something's are just hard to... to forget, to get over. It is so hard to trust."

"Shall we start this conversation again?" Says Ianto.

Jack nods.

"Yes." Says Lilith.

"What we discuss on this subject and any other relating subject will stay between just the three of us. If at anytime anything we say does need to be shared, we must all three agree to it." Says Jack. "It will not go down in any Torchwood file. Gwen, Mickey, who ever we get as medical officer or any other staff will not be told or know what we discuss or do."

"Secrets Jack?" Says Ianto.

"Unfortunately something's must remain secret for our protection... And to give us the upper hand in some situations." Replies Jack to the young man.

Ianto looks at Jack, looking into his blue eyes. "I agree to this Jack." He says, trusting Jack, showing Lilith he trust Jack... He knows she will need time.

Both Jack and Ianto turn their gaze to Lilith.

Lilith knows she should feel uneasy but she does not, she feels comfortable with this, with them. She watches their auras, open readable to her, again inclining towards each other but this time their auras are also moving towards her... They want to include her... She sighs. "Ok Jack." She continues to watch these two exquisite males. "Do you know you two should come with a government health warning?" She says trying to ease the tension.

Jack laughs and starts to allow his mouth to open to come out with something that will loose him the bet... It would be so worth it.

Ianto laughs and places his hand over Jack's mouth. "I don't think so Jack." He says. "You don't want to loose your bet with Gwen or break your punishment from me?"

Jack shakes his head. He kisses Ianto's palm. Ianto lowers his hand.

Jack looks at Ianto. "A second after eighteen hundred hours I can make up for the day?" He asks almost child like.

Ianto sighs, he nods. "Yes Jack. And to answer Lilith's question, whose to say we don't come with a warning?" Ianto laughs, his eyes slightly looking down, his eyelids flutter, with a seductive coyness.

Lilith smiles. "Definitely a bad influence, Jack."

Jack gives a soft groan... He is having such a hard time. "Please Ianto." He begs, his young lover is just sooo...

"Ok Jack, back to our working lunch." Says Lilith, before Ianto's cute face makes Jack lose it completely.

Wei Ling and two other waiters head towards their booth carrying their meal. They place the bowls down in the middle of the table. "Enjoy your meal." Says Wei Ling.

"Thank you." The three Torchwood team members say together.

The waiters withdraw.

The three place a little of something from each bowl on their plates. Lilith takes four sips of her beer

Jack watches as Ianto and Lilith use their chopsticks. He has been on their Earth longer than they have but he has never mastered chopsticks and more amazing it is not part of their culture. They are just so amazing, fascinating.

Ianto looks at Jack. "Jack?" His soft voice cut through his thoughts.

He must focus! "Ok... I can do this... Must concentrate." He says more to himself. "First a question for both of you." He starts. "You both have a talent for seeing patterns. Do you think it is totally to do with the OCD or could it be also to do with the psi-abilities?"

The three eat as they talk.

"When I was a child I could see the patterns, it wasn't until I was older I knew about OCD, so I assumed that it was just a pointer, a marker for OCD." Says Ianto.

"I'm not so sure, technically my OCD was triggered by... by..." Lilith stutters, then continues not speaking the words, no naming that place. "But there are something's I have done from a child, like the counting in fours. I have liked puzzles, ciphers and code breaking from a young age. My grandfather bought me a book, which I still have, about the history of codes and code breaking as I showed an interest... Even then I was being moulded into a military mind. While my friends were playing with dolls I was code breaking. I thought it was a harmless game I played with my grandfather... Oh how wrong could I have been. I went to work with him during school holidays... A small girl, in an environment were guns and high tech equipment, that most of the general populous did not even know existed, were normal. I do not think it is to do with anything psychic as such but it could, with training, be enhanced, brought together I suppose. Sometimes breaking codes relies on instinct, intuition, which could be enhanced by psi-abilities. As for the OCD perhaps I have always had it but to a lesser extent." Says Lilith.

The two men had sat there listening to her, hearing her pain, her sadness, her loneliness even though she spoke of none.

"Sir Alistair took you to work?" Says Jack, shock and surprised. Surely that sort of military and alien fighting environment, UNIT, was not the place for a young girl?

"Yes, UNIT founder, believe it or not, was once considered a bit of a maverick in his time." Lilith says. "He made the rules. What do you do with a child who had lost her parents? I was at an age when my friends were being told by their parents that there were no such things as monsters but I knew differently... There were... are monsters. I was in the car with my parents when we were attacked... I was thrown from the car like a rag doll. That day I learnt that not all aliens look like monsters that we are told about in stories but some monsters, aliens look like humans."

"I am sorry." Says Jack, this is a bit of a surprise, Lilith opening up like this, he had not expected their lunch to go in this direction but it can go down as one of those talks when they can open up to each other. The human mind is fragile, no wonder she distrust... Her joining Torchwood is in a way a rebellion against her grandfather, the military and even the universe... Her choice; her choice to face the monsters on her terms.

Ianto gasps, he has tears in his eyes. Lilith has opened up to them, he feels he needs to... Trust. "I too knew at a young age that monsters existed... But some monsters do not have scary faces, claws or come out from under your bed. Some monsters have human faces, who smile, who are family, who walk through your bedroom door." Ianto says in a near whisper looking down at his food. "Some monsters are called Uncle."

Jack clenches his fist... He had suspected that Ianto had been abused but Ianto had never opened up about it until now. Jack reminds himself he is in public and so not to draw attention to them... He controls himself but he is angry... He will find...

Lilith takes hold of Ianto's hand, she touches... Ianto looks up at Lilith and Jack, not a broken look, not a victim. "I formed a plan, I knew he was getting daring, he was getting a thrill from coming to my room when someone else was in... I bided my time... I bite him so hard I draw blood, he screamed so loud and backhanded me against the wall. My Tad came running in, found my uncle with his trousers around his ankles, bleeding badly and me unconscious on the floor, his blood around my mouth."

Jack winces. Then he smiles, his Ianto was a fighter from a young age. He waited until the odds were in his favour to fight back, calculated. "This is not on your file." Says Jack.

"No... I was a minor. I was unconscious for nearly a week, he had fractured my skull when he hit me against the wall. He was sentenced to ten years in prison. Prisoners like him were kept separate from the other prisoners, the hardened criminals hated men like him, those that preyed on children. Well, during a riot some of the sectioned prisoners got cornered, he was one of them. He had only been inside six months when he was killed in the riots." Ianto looks surprised. "I have never spoken to anyone about what happened properly since that time."

"Thank you for telling us Ianto." Says Jack, he relaxes, he does not need to going looking for his uncle. He would have shown Ianto's uncle what a real monster is capable of... Yes the human mind is fragile but it can be so strong also. The human spirit!

"You see Jack, it is not the good things that make us, it is the bad." Says Lilith, she suspect that Ianto is more like her with... with a dark past. "It makes us stronger, careful, defensive. We know the world, the universe, is not all smiles and joy. We are defined by how we have faced adversity." She says. "I know what I am, what I am capable of. How many people can say that?"

A chill runs down Jack's spin at these last two sentences, he wants to know more but he will not push her. She will tell them more as time goes on he is sure, she is also right about what has made them what they are today. "You really do not need your... nut doctor, do you?" He says, using her terminology... He really wants to know more about what is behind those two sentences, he will bid his time.

"There is nothing she can do for me. I have to work through it myself." Replies Lilith, then she looks directly at Jack. "With a little help." She then looks directly at Ianto and squeezes his hand that she is still holding. "From my friends."

The three of them had achieved so much in a short time, opening up to each other.

Jack knows there is an unbreakable bond between the three of them that snakes out through time and space. He wonders what is happening, how these two beautiful humans affect their future so much, his past and future. Time travel does really screw with your head especially when pieces of the puzzle suddenly full into place causing the ripples out across time and space. Timelines changing, righting themselves when decisions are made, events occur. It is a bit like when The Doctor was explaining about Donna, timelines converging. Time and space find ways of making things happen that are meant to happen no matter how remote the possibility is.

Lilith takes another four sips of her beer. Jack puts more chow mein on his plate. Ianto eats a little more of his rice.

Ianto looks up at Jack. "Anyway Jack we have moved away from the subject you really wanted to talk about." He says.

"Yes but what has been spoken about has been just as important and in some ways more important." Replies Jack. "The pair of you have shown me trust, something I know neither of you do lightly. I feel very honoured. The pair of you will need to trust me and each other when dealing with psi-abilities. There has to be trust because of opening yourself up to another."

"So Jack?" Lilith breathes very softly, getting Jack's attention on her, a silent command. She, with almost slow motion deliberation, spears one of the chicken balls with one of her chopsticks.

Jack watches Lilith, as her silent command sinks into his subconscious, fascinated he takes in her deliberate manoeuvre, with purpose she thrusts the chopstick into the chicken ball. Then how she slowly sinks her teeth into the chicken ball, taking a chunk out of it, slowly chewing on the white flesh... Oh how he wants to make a comment, he knows she deliberately timed her action with saying his name... So many things are going through his head. Mind games... Again things they were trained to do at The Time Agency... A mix of psychology and psi-abilities... Know your mark.

Lilith just smiles sweetly at Jack.

Ianto laughs as he realises what Lilith just did, he has used similar things when he wants to misdirect a person like when he administers Retcon. "Just evil."

Jack groans. "Oh god..."

"You would be surprised what you can do with chopsticks." Lilith says mischievously. "They make great weapons."

Jack laughs. "You really are not playing fair." He says.

"I know." Says Lilith. "Anyway back to our working lunch." She says having achieved what she wanted... To lighten the mood slightly.

"Yes, back to our working lunch." Says Jack. "Sensitives, having psi-abilities to a lesser or greater extent have always been sort after in my time." He starts. "Working for The Time Agency, it was... Will be standard practice to be tested and trained. We were or will be prized, a commodity, the better you were the greater the rewards. We were trained to use alien technology that relied on psi-abilities. In the field we could mask ourselves, our presence from most beings something I believe Ianto can do to a certain extent, I have seen him go unseen by others when he does not want to be seen. We at The Time Agency could also gleam information out of different beings, we could read their emotions, which could dictate their actions."

"So empaths?" Says Lilith.

"Yes." Replies Jack. "Here on Earth I have learnt to toughen my defensive side, the human mind is so loud. Humans spew out so much, unchecked, unstoppable thoughts, emotions. I use to have a constant headache when I first came here. Ianto has been the first to get by my defences, anticipating my needs, knowing my moods. I have only realised this recently. I already know that you, Ianto can mask your presences and Lilith I noticed you sensed when you were being observed, you sense danger." Jack looks at Ianto. Jack wants him to talk next.

Ianto looks at Jack for a moment, he knows Jack is serious about him, about being a sensitive. Jack has opened up a little more to him... Ianto looks at their new addition to the team... And Lilith. He looks back at Jack... It is his turn to talk. "As I have already said to you, Jack, while I was at university there was a professor, he liked to get his students to take psi-tests _'for fun'_ that was the premise, I was very naive back then and did not realise that he had a hidden agenda. I liked numbers, patterns and the like. I did his tests and well... He started stalking me, offering extra tuitions and he turned up when I was out at pubs. I had scored high on his tests. He wanted me to join the government program... Remote viewing, spying using psychic abilities.

"Psi-soldiers." Mumbles Lilith. "A war waged by psychics."

"Yes." Replies Ianto. "This professor tried all sorts to sign me up, he would have been paid well for me. It was only a couple of days ago I realised he was even trying to seduce me. At the time my alarm system was a little slow to kick in but I learnt to hide what I can do. Then I was employed by Torchwood 1. There it was standard operating procedure for all staff to be tested and trained. I allowed myself to get above average on my tests to give me a little extra leverage in the corporate situation but not enough of a score to become one of their guinea pigs." Says Ianto. "They classed me as worth the extra training on top of my official duties. This I could live with as it was my choice, I controlled what they saw. All staff there had basic training though, with psychic paper, strange stuff... One is meant to project a message or what ever they want the reader to see like an ID or a reference. We were trained to see it for what it is, a blank piece of paper or at least see it as false as the paper is good for sending messages to another who has a piece of psychic paper which is the level I got to. Though in truth many staff could not work with the paper, a lot less could use it than Yvonne let on."

Jack gets his wallet out. "You mean psychic paper like this?" He says. "The Time Agency used... will use psychic paper and of course the Doctor uses it."

"I know." Says Ianto. "That is why the training, as it would be one way of identifying him."

Lilith looks at the paper in Jack's hand. "Project something on to it Jack." She says.

"I am." He replies. "I am saying _hello_."

Neither Ianto or Lilith can see it. Jack holds the paper out to Lilith.

Lilith slowly puts her hand out towards it. She can, without even touching it, feel... feel... "It has travelled a long way... Farther than I can properly comprehend. It has been through..." She breaths heavily. "Pain. So much pain and darkness." She whispers, moving her hand away from the paper and looking up at Jack.

"Interesting." Says Jack, intrigued, psychic items do have a habit of absorbing emotional events, happenings and even thoughts.

"Psychometry." Says Lilith. "Though usually I need to hold an item but I suppose because it is psychic in it's own right it is stronger. I can do a similar thing with places or rooms. Though for most of the time I have that one firmly closed as it can be a real pain if you get something that is so emotionally strong. Though I cant do it all the time or with everything but again if I do it regularly it might be different."

"It must have been hard to avoid being recognised as having psi-abilities in the army." Says Ianto. "If they had found out, surely they would have given you no choice but to join the program as your soul was already theirs or worse, because of your connection with UNIT become one of their guinea pigs."

Lilith smiles at Ianto's terminology, she gives him a slight nod. "I learnt from a young age that I was different from most... I realised I could see colours around people, their auras but others could not. I knew there were people I did not like. Things that made my head hurt... When I was at school on a trip, visiting a cathedral, I _saw _a scene played out in front of me that no one else could see... I saw an archbishop from the past standing on the top steps just above Our Lady's Chapel... He was bleeding heavily, four knights surrounded him... They had hacked at him... Were hacking at him with their broad swords... So much blood... With his dying breath he forgive them for what they had done. He slowly topples down the stone steps, his blood ebbing away from him... The top part of his head had been nearly hacked off was the ferocity of the knight's attack... I had freaked out... I lost several of my friends after that. Several of the other children throw stones at me, calling me names... I learnt to keep quiet. I totally flipped when a little older on a history trip to France, the trenches... I went into melt down, throwing up, screaming and crying. Officially they thought I had a massive panic attack but what I _saw_ was the dead and dying soldiers, some no more than young teenagers themselves, the mud, then explosions, the smell of rotting... Men screaming out in pain for their mothers... I did not have anyone to talk to about it but in my dreams there was a presence that _spoke_ to me, singing to me, that warned me to keep quiet about what I could do... I felt safe in that place with the living presence.. It was peaceful. As I got older I did my own studies on the subject... I found I could study a little more by getting interested in things like ghosts and ancient monuments without drawing to much attention to myself. Then there are the Tarot cards and pendulum." Explains Lilith, her two companions remaining quiet as she spoke.

"You said about seeing colours around people." Starts Ianto.

"Auras." Says Jack.

"Yes auras. Do you see colours around everyone?" Ianto asks. "What colours?"

"As far as I can work out anything that is organic, living, can give off an auric field. Whether it is an electromagnetic field of the living thing I do not know. It is a bit like watching the Aurora Borealis except around a person. Some people have mainly one colour and some have several different colours. A persons aura can fluctuate slightly with their mood or their health." Replies Lilith. "Plus the aura can respond to another person, say if two people are attracted to each other, in love, their auras tend to move towards each other. If a person lies it can become all spiky and if a person becomes all defensive, withdrawn, their aura contracts as close to the person as possible, almost disappearing."

"What is..?" Ianto starts to says, nervously.

"Your aura like?" Lilith finishes his hesitant question. "Our auras are very similar, royal blue, emerald green and purple. As you are younger than me your aura is more animated than mine, yours is constantly feeling around, testing where mine is a little more controlled, more a solid wall." She says.

"I feel a but there... Something more." Says Jack, intuitively, partly showing one of his abilities.

Lilith smiles. "Yes Jack. Ianto has something extra."

"What?" Says Ianto a little worried.

"You could say Ianto, that Jack is rubbing off on you." Says Lilith.

Jack tilts his head to one side. "I'm rubbing off on him?" He breathes, his mind races. "I have an aura?" He had expected not to have an aura, but to register as dead. But there is something else... He is rubbing off on Ianto!

"You have a very unique aura Jack. Never seen one like it except when I was a child in my dreams. You have a golden swirling aura with intense golden flecks, constantly moving apart from one patch of colour over your heart and that is made up of the same colours as Ianto's aura. It is a very beautiful aura and it has a habit of sending out golden tendrils to brush, caresses and immerses itself into Ianto's aura. While Ianto's aura contently rubs itself along your aura like a cat then it melts into your aura. Your both hold a little of each other in your auras, which is very unusual." Lilith explains, watching their aura.

Jack realises what his aura is... It is made up of the energy from the heart of the Tardis, the time vortex... She has seen similar before in a dream? What or who did she see? Wait! He is missing something... What did she say..? _'He is rubbing off on Ianto..!'_ Golden flecks in Ianto's aura. His Ianto... What does it mean?

"So it is possible for you to tell if someone is lying to you by watching their aura?" Says Ianto, intrigued.

"Most of the time, yes." Replies Lilith. "I don't intentionally go around watching peoples auras all the time as I would end up with a headache... It is something I block most of the time because I can see things I do not want to... A person being deceptive, a person ill, a person dying. The only reason your auras are so noticeable to me are because they are almost like they are shouting at me..._'Look! Look at us we are the same, notice us, see us.'_ It is hard to shut your auras out."

"Torchwood 1 would have had a field day with you... A living lie detector." Says Jack... Oh the possibilities... ouch! The Time Agency would have fun with her also. "I take it you would spot an alien if an alien took on a humanoid form or even if the alien is naturally humanoid?" He asks.

"Hmmm technically, yes. I mean technically I see you as alien as not human... No one from Earth has an aura like yours." Replies Lilith, correcting herself. "It might be interesting to find out for definite."

"I know Ianto wants to see what he is capable of." Starts Jack.

"And if you are agreeable Lilith, perhaps the three of us can develop our abilities further." Says Ianto. "Together."

"What, with the aim of aiding in defending Earth and each other?" Says Lilith. "But still keep our abilities under the radar, keep ourselves secret."

"Yes, the twenty first century is when it changes for Earth and we will make sure we are ready. We will give ourselves the edge, the advantage." Replies Jack.

"As long as we do stay under the radar. I do not want to be tested or experimented on by our government or military or any other agency... I can just imagine it... _'Oh lets see how she works... Opps she's stopped working...' _No! I... I..." Says Lilith.

"It's alright Lilith." Says Jack. "I will make this promise to both of you. I will, to the best of my abilities, protect you to from such things."

"Even though we are trusting and basically giving ourselves to you Jack to do exactly that... Experiment and to develop our abilities." Says Ianto. "Head of Torchwood 3."

"Well, actually I am the most senior member of The Torchwood Institute over all, so I was informed earlier today by Major General Franklin." Says Jack. "I should be getting the official phone call within twenty four hours. I am head of The Torchwood Institute."

"Jack, you are meant to be reassuring us that we are safe with you, not adding to our...our uncertainty, our fears." Says Lilith with a slight smile. "Ianto, being very personal, you must trust Jack completely, because when you make love you...both of you, are at your most vulnerable...all defences are down. At the height of your union you would be open to attack from the other." Lilith says softly. "Both of you trust the other. You feel safe with each other."

Jack looks at Ianto, who has gone bright red but what Lilith is saying is true, in the throes of passion a being is vulnerable, many times in The Time Agency it was used as a way of getting a target, the next most vulnerable time is when a being sleeps. "Also with me," starts Jack, "one of my most vulnerable times is when I'm dead or recovering but many times when I come back it is to Ianto holding me, guarding me, watching over me."

"So you two already have a head start, a strong and trusting bond. Like Ianto, I do have trust issues but for some reason I feel... I feel I can trust you two. I have none of my internal alarms warning me." Lilith says.

Jack fidgets... There is something he wants to say but it will be under the title of misbehaving, inappropriate. Twenty first century morals are so different from his fifty first century morals, way of life, openness'.

Ianto smiles, even though he is still a little blushed, he knows what Jack wants to say, something inappropriate. He knows what Jack wants to say... Hmmm, he can feel his face heat up but seeing Jack is trying so hard to behave he could say it for him and he could so imagine it himself... Hmmm definitely... Jack is definitely a bad influence.

Lilith notices Jack's fidgeting, he wants to say something that he knows will be considered as misbehaving. She notices the smile on Ianto's face as he looks at Jack, she realises Ianto knows what Jack wants to says as he knows him so well. She watches as Ianto's blush increases at what he knows Jack wants to say and is actually, for Jack, contemplating on saying it.

Ianto swallows, he looks at Lilith, his face bright red. "If Jack could, he would say..." Ianto starts, he looks down at his plate in front of him. Can he say it? Hmmm Jack is definitely a bad influence... Oh boy he can imagine...

Jack watches his beautiful Ianto intently, noticing how red he has gone, yes Ianto knows what he would say if he could. He wills him to speak.

"Jack would say... To help build your trust of us and vice versa why don't you..." Ianto heats up even more, feeling the gaze of Lilith blue eyes on him, he looks up at her to meet her gaze with his own blue eyes. "Join us in our bed sometimes." He says very quietly.

"Wow... Thank you Ianto for helping me not loose the bet." Jack says, with a hint of amusement, looking at his lover. He did not think Ianto would say anything like that, he really must be rubbing off on him. He can just imagine it. He then looks at Lilith, noticing that she too has a slight blush. "What he said except I would have said it a little more seductively."

"I bet you would Captain but as I already said, your charms do not wash with me." Lilith starts almost trying to convey that the invitation to their bed is more an invitation to a walk... Then that is when her own imagination betrays her, the image of the three of them together enjoying... She can feel her face heat up, she swallows. "Errr... hmmm." She is not quite sure what to say. She knows they are studying her responses, waiting for an answer. "Thanks for the offer though. I shall bear it in mind." She says... Bear it in mind... Yer right if her imagination is anything to go by... She takes a deep breath regaining control of herself. She smiles. "Ianto Jones, I really do believe Jack and his fifty first century ways are a very bad influence on you." She picks up her beer and drinks the last four mouthfuls of beer leaving the last two mouths at the bottom of the bottle. Her eyes though are on the pair of males. She will not allow herself to think of their bed, them in bed but she bets they are amazing. She grins to herself, very amazing... Hmmm... "Lets steer this conversation away from your sexual adventures before Jack looses the bet." She says noticing Jack really trying not to say anything.

Jack laughs. "You two are definitely looking after me."

"It is part of the trust thing, looking out for each other." Says Ianto. There was something he did not miss when talking of their bed, of Lilith joining them but he will mention it to Jack after eighteen hundred hours... He looks at his watch... Three hours and thirty-nine minutes and counting.

Jacks eyes flick between Ianto and Lilith, there was something that did not go unnoticed by him during the conversation about their bed trust, he cannot say anything until eighteen hundred hours. He notice Ianto look at his watch.

Ianto feels Jack's eyes on him. "Three hours and thirty seven minutes." He says without Jack asking.

Lilith laughs. "Anyway back to business. I will ask you one thing Jack over our abilities... Please don't let us down, don't give us cause to doubt you." She says seriously.

Jack looks at Lilith. Can he promise this... He looks at Ianto, he can feel his love for Ianto, deep and burning. In return he can feel Ianto unconditional love and trust, he cannot let them down. He has become, is becoming a better person because of Ianto's help. He looks back at Lilith, into her intense blue eyes. Hmm what he has to come from her... Yes trust, friendship and love... There are many types of love, until then he will work hard proving he is worthy of their trust, friendship and love. "I will do my very best to help and protect the two of you, to keep what we do as much a secret as is possible. I promise I will do the best I can not to let you two down." He says honestly.

"All I ask is you try... I know the world is not black and white. I know sometimes things go wrong." Says Lilith.

"I also am only to painfully aware of this." Says Ianto with a smile. He is proud of Jack, he knows he will honestly try his best.

They finish their working lunch, Jack pays the bill and they return to The Hub.


	22. Chapter 22

**TITLE:-**TORCHWOOD:-

IN THE BEGINNING WAS TORCHWOOD.

THE SAGA'S OF MAJOR LILITH LETHBRIDGE-STEWART.

(CHPT.22)

**AUTHOR:-** NEMOSANGEL

**CHARACTERS:-** CAPTAIN JACK HARKNESS, IANTO JONES, MAJOR LILITH LETHBRIDGE-STEWART.

**MENTIONED CHARACTERS :-** GWEN, MICKEY, ARCHIE, CAPTAIN JOHN HART

**PAIRINGS:- ** JACK/IANTO

**WARNINGS:- ** INNUENDOS

**RATING:-** T **WORD COUNT:-** 5872

**SUMMARY:-** JACK, IANTO AND LILITH LEARN OF TORCHWOOD 3'S PROMOTION. AND THEY LEARN OF THEIR OWN PROMOTION. LILITH HAS A SLIGHT PROBLEM WITH JACK'S PINK CORAL. JACK LEARNS SOMETHING ELSE ABOUT IANTO HIS DIDN'T KNOW ABOUT. THEY TALK SECURITY AND ASSESSING DANGEROUS SITUATIONS. FIND OUT ABOUT THE LINK BETWEEN THE TIME AGENCY AND THE SHADOW PROCLAMATION.

**AUTHORS NOTE:-** DONT FORGET YOU CAN ASK ME ABOUT ANYTHING I HAVE WRITTEN WITHIN MY STORIES. :)

**DISCLAIMER:-** I DON'T OWN TORCHWOOD OR DOCTOR WHO, IT BELONGS TO R.T.D. & BBC. THIS IS JUST FOR FUN AND I HAVE HAD FUN PLAYING IN TORCHWOODS WORLD.

YOU KNOW THE DRILL... READ AND REVIEW... AND TELL YOUR FRIENDS ABOUT IT IF YOU LIKE IT.

**CHAPTER 22.**

15.03pm. Jack, Ianto and Lilith enter The Hub through the cogged door. The phone in Jack's office starts to ring.

Jack runs up to his office and answers the phone. Ianto and Lilith head to their workstations. Ianto scans the internet for any alien artefacts, he does this at least once a week. Sometimes alien artefact come on to the market via auction sites, sometimes being sold as artwork and sometime as alien artefact. He also has to sift through all the fake alien artefacts, as there is sometime a genuine one amongst them then they go and retrieve them one way or another. Lilith opens the security programs up so she can familiarise herself with them, seeing where the different programs are used.

Ianto's phone rings. He presses the button on his headset as he continues to work on his computer. "Hello." He says.

_"Hi Ianto." _Comes Gwen's voice back. "_I just tried phoning Jack but his phone went to message service."_

"He is on the office phone at the moment Gwen." Replies Ianto. "Is everything alright?"

_"Yes." _Comes back Gwen's reply. _"I was just checking in and to say we are now heading to Liverpool. Then we will go and find a hotel for the night for an early start to Bristol in the morning. Oh and is that right I can use my Torchwood ID for the next home?" _Gwen asks.

"Yes, as it is a UNIT run home so most are ex-UNIT at the home." Replies Ianto. "Ok Gwen. I shall tell Jack rung. See you tomorrow."

_"Thank you Ianto. Bye." _Says Gwen.

"Good bye." Ianto switches his headset off.

After being on the phone for just over half an hour, Jack sits in his office, just thinking for another fifteen minutes. The phone call was his official notification from the palace to inform him that he is now head of The Torchwood Institute, with all the responsibilities that go with it. He is glad he has already appointed two very organised seconds. Things are changing quickly, things...people are in place... In the right place. Is he ready for this? They will need more staff than he thought. Here was he thinking Gwen would have more time to start a family when she is actually going to be kept busy. They will be travelling around a lot more. He is sure of one thing though, they are not going to end up like Torchwood 1. Also from this change, he has one part of The Torchwood mandate changed... The word enemy is now friend... The Doctor... It seems Her Majesty has a soft spot for The Doctor. Well, as she said, he has saved her life on several occasions. Torchwood 3 is now head office for The Torchwood Institute. Also Torchwood 1's monies are now added to Torchwood 3's... That information nearly made him faint... He has so much to think about... He is lucky he has Ianto, Lilith and Gwen as his core staff with Archie in Scotland. They will help him run The Torchwood Institute... UNIT are really going to hate him, hate Torchwood, well even more than they already do. He now holds the highest clearance, with only two others, he and they out rank UNIT! They are not going to like that. Jack smiles... He would love to be a fly on the wall when the joint chiefs of UNIT are told. He and his two seconds have a higher clearance than the Prime Minister does. Yvonne Hartman would be turning in her grave if she had one. An alien running an alien catching agency... No Torchwood is so much more than that... Responsibility... Torchwood should have it's own private nursing home, keeping both retconned and traumatised Torchwood ex-staff together, cared for. Heading off any early signs of the retcon wearing off and the traumatised ex-staff in an environment were it is safe for them. This could be Gwen's project. UNIT has several homes of their own so why not Torchwood. Jack smiles as he remembers Her Majesty's reaction when he told her who his seconds are... She is very fond of, in her words, _'Ahh beautiful Mr. Jones, my little Welsh dragon.' _ As for the Major, well, Her Majesty said that Sir Alistair is a personal friend of hers, she reckons that he will be proud of Lilith once he has got over the shock, she remembers giving the Major her medal... They have both been given the royal seal of approval. They are both an excellent choice. He has seven to ten days before any of this information filters down. A courier will be sent out in the next forty eight hours with the relevant paperwork for signing, transfer of power. His core team Ianto, Gwen, Lilith, Mickey and Archie then whom ever the medical officer will be plus himself will have a huge increase in their salary even though this way of life is not about the money. Things are moving forward. They have a very busy time coming up. He stands up and stretches then he moves over to the large window that over looks the main part of the working Hub... He watches as Lilith and Ianto work at their computers. He goes back to his desk, he places two chairs in front of the desk, time to inform his two seconds of their upgrade... Ouch!

Jack goes out his office and stands for a second on the metal walkway, looking down at Lilith and Ianto. Ianto is standing next to Lilith explaining something to her on her computer.

"Are you two busy?" Jack calls out to them.

"Just going over the schematics of this place." Replies Ianto.

"We have a map of this place on our data base?" Jack says surprised.

"Well no... Yes, well a partial map. It does not have the lower levels, tunnels and rooms. It has about half the mid levels of The Hub." Replies Ianto. "Then there are a few rooms and tunnels missing from our working levels."

"Anyway can you pair come up to my office?" Jack says.

"Yes sir." Says Ianto.

Lilith and Ianto make their way up to Jack's office.

Jack goes behind his desk and sits. "Sit... Sit." He says to the pair as they enter his office, indicating to the two chairs.

The pair do his bidding.

"While you were on the phone sir, Gwen phoned in. Everything is fine at Anglesey. They are now heading to Liverpool." Reports Ianto.

"Ok thank you." Says Jack looking at the pair in front of him, he takes a deep breath. "My phone call was the palace. Her Majesty has officially informed me that I am now head of The Torchwood Institute. All funds that had been allocated to Torchwood 1 will now come to us, so a very huge jump in our budget. She has also given her seal of approval at my choice of seconds... You two. Ianto, Her Majesty commented about you being her _'beautiful Mr. Jones, her little Welsh dragon.'_ She has a soft spot for you. Lilith, she remembers you fondly especially as your grandfather is a personal friend of hers. She believes he will get over you joining Torchwood and become very proud of you." Explains Jack.

"How long do we have before all this filter down?" Asks Lilith, she knows how the royal approvals and other information takes so long to filter down.

"We have seven to ten days before it filters down." Replies Jack. "So will you tell your grandfather tomorrow night?"

"No, I will just use tomorrow as just getting talking again." Replies Lilith.

"Oh yes with this responsibility we now have the highest security clearances. We are above even the Prime minister, UNIT and all royals bar one." Says Jack.

"I wonder how UNIT are going to take that." Says Ianto. "Captain Jack Harkness and Torchwood 3 above them on the food chain."

"I like the sound of that." Says Lilith with a slight smile.

"All this will mean more work, travelling. Her Majesty is sending a courier over in the next forty eight hours with all the relevant paperwork. So it is my pleasure and duty to inform you Mr. Ianto Jones, with the royal seal of approval, you are now my second in the day to day running of not only Torchwood 3 but of The Torchwood Institute as a whole and it's Chief Archivist. You will be getting a rather large salary increase. Major Lilith Lethbridge-Stewart you, with the royal seal of approval, are my second in the field, on missions, again not just for Torchwood 3 but for The Torchwood Institute and also it's Chief Security Officer, your salary will now be larger than you were originally informed." Says Jack, informing them officially of their posts.

As they sit in front of Jack's desk, Lilith's eyes wander, this is the first time she has been this close to his desk, but something is... She can sense something... She is trying to focus on what Jack is saying but it is as if something is calling to her. Her eyes seem to keep being drawn to one point on his desk.

Jack, as he speaks watches the pair... Ianto's eyes are firmly focused on him, his blue eyes so intense. Lilith's eyes seem to keep wandering, he knows this to be unusual for her, she would, should be as focused as Ianto. As he continues to talk, he watches intrigued, something is bothering Lilith. He realises her eyes keep wandering to the same point on his desk though it seems she is fighting it because every time her eyes arrive on that point they snap back to him. Perhaps it is the lamp light that is bothering her, the lamp he keeps on over his... No not the lamp. It is almost as if one part of her is seeing but another part of her does not want to see... "Lilith are you ok?" Jack asks.

Lilith's eyes snap to him as she if she has come out of a trance. "Sorry Jack... It's... It is like something is calling to me." She says before she can stop herself. If Jack and Ianto had been normal people her statement would sound a little strange but as they are not normal...

Ianto is looking at Lilith as he works out what she is looking at... Jack has always been a little... No, a lot vague about what is the cause of Lilith's distraction, he had always found himself drawn to it and when Jack was away he found himself on many occasions singing to it or talking about Jack to it. He had never felt quite alone when he sung and spoke to it. "I have found myself singing to it." Admits Ianto, surprising himself.

"When do you do that?" Asks Jack... Well that was something he did not know.

"When you were away and if I am here on my own cleaning or working." Says Ianto. "It just seems right."

Interesting thinks Jack. He looks at Lilith, her eyes are back on it, his piece of the... "What do you get from it Lilith?" He asks.

"It may look like a piece of pink coral but it is not... It is a highly sentient..." Lilith thinks about the correct word to use... A being, a life form, an existence... Nothing is quite right... "A Sentient! It has a golden aura about it... She... She..." Lilith looks at Jack. "It is a female."

"Yes they all are... Were." Replies Jack.

"She has travelled through time... She was once part of something bigger." Lilith reels off. "She... So beautiful... but... but no... I... I don't... Jack..." Lilith panics. "I see..."

Jack comes from behind his desk and without hesitation he takes her hand, kneeling down in front off her. "It's ok Lilith."

"There is something familiar about her." Lilith breaths. "She knows me." Her eyes are back on it. "It is like my dreams... I... I was in pain... Jack?"

"Lilith look at me, concentrate on me, focus." Jack says, she needs to pull back from it.

Lilith hears Jack's voice asking her to do something, she looks at him. "What is she?" Lilith whispers.

"She is part of something that is highly psychic and when she has grown big enough she will be able to travel through time." Explains Jack.

"She is part of the Tardis, isn't she?" Says Ianto, softly.

Jack nods.

"When you were away I would often fall asleep in here." Admits Ianto. "I would lay on the sofa, singing softly to her. In here would be the only place I would not have the bad nightmares. Here I would dream of a far away planet with wonderful buildings, one in particular stood high on a mountain shining like gold, the sky looked like fire. It was so beautiful." Ianto says. "In the valleys were fields of red grass, just moving in the slight breeze."

Jack is impressed... Ianto had been communicating with her all this time but he could kick himself, again something else he missed Ianto doing... Time for Jack to be honest again, not vague or avoiding the subject. "I think she was showing you a planet called Gallifrey." Says Jack, looking up at Ianto. "It does not exist any more but it was her origins... The planet was destroyed in what is called The Time Wars which was between Timelords and Dalek's."

Ianto's mind whirls, all this information will be added to his data base then his racing mind stops... The.. "The Doctors home... Destroyed."

Jack nods.

"It is odd... I am getting that feeling of trying to remember something... I should know something but it is just out of reach... I should know her." Lilith looks confused, trying... "What is happening?"

"It will come." Says Jack. "Don't force it." Her memories... As a traumatised child did she shut out something major... The Tardis out... Hmmm.

Lilith realises Jack is holding her hand. She looks down at her hand then up at Jack... He looks down at his hand then up at Lilith... Oh she is good... She made him look... He slowly lets go of her hand... For a moment he sees her hesitate then she pulls out her bottle of hand gel. She puts four squirts' of the gel into the palm of her hand then slowly rubs it in.

Lilith takes a deep breath, like Ianto a professional mask seems to appear from nowhere. She needs to move thing along and away from... "Ok Captain, back on track next subject... Security?" She says.

"Yes." Replies Jack making his way back around to his chair. "Say tomorrow and Wednesday you go through all the breaches in security there has ever been here. There is documentation, hard copies plus on our data base and CCTV files. The ones on Wednesday Ianto and myself will sit in on for farther explanation, clarification." The breaches covered on Wednesday will be the worst for Ianto and himself. "But please, while looking through the other breaches write down any questions to ask us or just call us over."

"Ok but just remember, no hiding anything, don't be vague or hedge around things. For me to do my job I need all info. I take it not all breaches have been external?" Lilith asks.

"No." Replies Jack, honestly.

Lilith can see the worried expression on Jack's face and Ianto has a nervous look about him. "I promise I will not judge what I am shown, all information will be handled with respect and discretion." She says. "And I will never discuss it with anyone else."

Jack nods. "Ok, if for part of this evening we go for a walk around the lower levels plus we can look at the areas I want to develop for Ianto's larger archives, test and development lab. Security needs to be tight in these areas. We will need a building crew in to do all that work. We will need the specialist builders."

"I shall need a full map of the whole complex." Says Lilith.

"It has never been done." Says Ianto. "The lower levels are like a multi-level maze. There are only partial diagrams in the archives which I found then added them to the map you saw earlier."

"Perhaps using GPS, laser scanning and a mapping program we could get a fairly good map." Muses Lilith.

"Good idea perhaps that can be one of the first things Mickey can do." Replies Jack.

"Ok." Says Lilith. "Do either of you know how many access points there are into the lowest levels?" She asks.

Both men hesitate, both have used the lowest access points for their own needs and in Ianto's case also for Jack's needs. Ianto had used one of these lowest access points when he brought Lis... The cyber-conversion unit in, to come and go without detection.

"Gentlemen, a straight answer please." Lilith says, looking between the two men.

Ianto caves in first. "I know of four but I suspect there is more." Says Ianto.

"Ok," Replies Lilith, she then looks at Jack. "Jack." Still he hesitates. "If it makes you feel better the three of us can discuss which two or three will not appear on any map, will only be know to us three, they can be isolated from the main system and can be only opened by one of us three using a retina scan and code." Lilith says, she had a quick look at the lock down program earlier. "If The Hub goes into lock down, if it is not a bio hazard reason we will still be able to access The Hub through them... Always got to have a back door."

Jack nods, he can agree to this. "I know of six." Her says.

"Thank you Jack." Says Lilith. "I have had a quick look at the security systems. A interesting array of systems. Though the systems are very hap hazard, they seem to be all over the place." She knows Ianto uses his OCD to improve the running of the achieves, perhaps she can do similar with the security systems. "I will probably need the expertise of a computer nerd, pick their brains."

Jack laughs suddenly. "Well that would be Mickey but I don't think he thinks himself a nerd. You will be able to use and abuse Mickey from a week Friday." Says Jack, for a moment he forgets his bet.

"Really... hmmm that might be interesting." Muses Lilith, trying to bait Jack a little.

Ianto clears his throat, as a warning to Jack. "Not long Jack." He says.

"Thank you Ianto... Mickey would be a good assistant for you Lilith." Jack says seriously. "He will be our tech officer."

"Ok. I shall probably need a week or two to go through everything then write up a report with my recommendations for your approval." Says Lilith.

"That will be brilliant." Says Jack. "Plus you will have the security out on missions, the procedures."

"Yes, I would like access to a cross section of reports of missions, ones that went wrong for one reason or another as well as successful ones. I have already started writing up observations on it already." Replies Lilith.

"That sounds like you have observed a few glaring mistakes." Says Jack, worriedly. He must keep his team safe, well as safe as possible in their line of work.

"Yes." Says Lilith honestly. No sugar coating.

"Assessing a dangerous situation objectively." Says Ianto quietly. He knows what Lilith is referring to.

"Yes Ianto." Lilith replies.

Jack looks between the pair. "Care to elaborate?" He says, it is obviously a major issue.

"Well..." Starts Lilith.

"Gwen and I were stupid. More me then Gwen." Says Ianto. "If it had not been for Lilith we both would have ended up in the crater with you Jack. Trapped, not being able to get out and in danger from the rising water."

"Not stupid Ianto." Says Lilith softly. "You were reacting with your heart and not thinking with your head." She so wants to reach out and just touch Ianto's hand to let him know she understands but she cant, not with her hands.

"I like the way you put that." Says Jack with a smile.

"Ianto it can take years of training, conditioning yourself to get it right but even then just sometimes that training doesn't mean a dam, sometimes that training does not prepare you for something's, some situations. Just sometimes it is not enough." Lilith says quietly, speaking from experience. "Ianto, it is hard not to just react in a situation. There are some situations you do have to just react, go with your gut instinct, your heart but for most dangerous situation you must condition yourself to stop and assess the situation before reacting." Lilith says. "Lets say for example you are walking along a road, you see a house on fire, there is a frantic mother screaming up at a window on the first floor, a young child is at the upper window screaming for its mother. What would be your immediate reaction... Jack?" Lilith looks at Jack.

"To go running into the house to rescue the child." Jack says without thinking or hesitation.

"Ianto?" Says Lilith looking at him.

"The same." Ianto replies.

"You and the child would be dead." Says Lilith. "You would both be dead from smoke inhalation and then secondly the fire."

"So you wouldn't go running in to save the child?" Asks Jack surprised, he expected her to react as a mother, that mother response.

"Don't get me wrong, my natural reaction would be to do the same, to go running in there. But with training... maybe... the best thing to do is assess this situation very quickly... Are there neighbours around? Do any of them have access to a long ladder that they can get quickly? If yes, send them to get it. Can a neighbour get a blanket quickly? Again send them to get it. Get a neighbour to calm the mother, her hysterics will affect the child. Talk to the child... see if you can coax the child to climb out the window and jump to you... If the child can't, is to frightened then see if they will jump into the blanket held by the neighbours. Then if this fails if there is a ladder climb up to the window to get the child. All this is done in the shortest amount of time possible but if none of the above is achievable then..."

"Then what?" Asks Ianto, he had hung on to her every word.

"Then you go with your gut instinct but you still take precautions, something around your mouth and nose to minimise breathing in the smoke, a wet blanket around you." Says Lilith. "But really the top thing on the list for assessing a situation is know yourself. Know what you are capable of, your strengths and weaknesses. No point in diving in to a river to save someone if you cant swim or are not to good. Or trying to rescue someone from a cave if you are a claustrophobic. Every situation must be assessed on it's own but you can take pointers from similar situations though."

"You are definitely the right person for this job." Says Jack... So much of what Lilith is saying is so familiar to him... The Time Agency always drummed into them to assess a situation or target, know the enemy, the target, the environment... No point sending in a pretty female in to distract a target if they prefer pretty males... A lot of The Time Agency training came in handy when he became a con artist. That part of his life seems such a long tome ago even though technically it hasn't happened on this timeline yet.

He is a different person, he was good at his job, a little to good. He was one of the best at getting information out of a target, he knew where to inflict pain, how to inflict just the right amount of pain to get an answer. When he was at The Time Agency he had a job to do at any cost to stop the wrong things getting into the wrong hands or stopping the wrong being playing with the wrong time... They did the things The Shadow Proclamation could not or would not do, it was a uneasy alliance, in a similar way The Torchwood Institute has with UNIT. The Time Agency went to planets that the members of The Shadow Proclamation could not, they would be to noticeable and that they did not like getting down and dirty with the scum of the universe. Then he became a con artist for self gain. He used his talents well... He was always better than John... He will be amongst the security breaches... He will be a tricky one to stop. Jack doubts they have seen the last of him, he will not give up on him and his team... For someone who thinks that Earth is primitive he seems to keep coming back... Perhaps he will give Lilith permission to enhance the security systems with even more advanced alien technology, it is for a good reason... Yes they will use more alien technology so they can do their job but he is determined they will not end up like Torchwood 1... A little thought echoes in his mind though..._'one day we could be worse'..._ Yes but not yet, not for a long time... In his past and by Earths standards he would be classed as dangerously evil, he used every talent available to do a job, his mind, his body, the art of seduction, and the threat of pain or torture itself, he showed no mercy, he was the monster Ianto spoke of... Ianto had _seen_ the monster within. His turning point was meeting and travelling with the doctor, though by this time he had left John far behind... Then he landed, got stranded in the wrong time, learning to live at first as Torchwood property, then being a Torchwood operative then becoming head of Torchwood 3 then Ianto coming into his life... Yes Ianto has made the biggest difference... Now he is head of The Torchwood Institute and with Lilith... There is still echoes coming back to him something about the three of them, they have a pivotal part to play in the future, the future of mankind... Their future, his past and future. How can these two beautiful innocent creatures effect so far in the future? Twenty first century is when it changes, he is sure the combination of Ianto, Lilith and himself are key... Though he still keeps coming up to a wall in his memory... The two years The Time Agency wiped, what did he do, see, hear that made them take such a drastic measure with one of their top agency this event alone pushed him into taking Johns offer of doing things for themselves... Most agents did a little private work occasionally when it did not interfere with The Time Agency... John had told him he had been betrayed by the agency but now he has come to the conclusion that John had manipulated him in some way, pandering to his vanity, his lust, his greed. They became freelancers as John called it, he did things... No! It is what he has achieved here and now that matters, also what he will achieve. Though The Time Agency must have done a real number on his memory, nothing has ever filtered out from that part of his memory, no flashes of images, no feelings, no nothing not even after all this time. Even with retcon over time some memories can filter through depending on the person.

"Jack!" Ianto says his name softly. "Are you ok?" He had become worried as Jack seems to have got lost deep in thought.

"Hmm, sorry, just trying to gather my thoughts, so much to think about." Jack replies.

Lilith had been watching Jack's aura, the way it had pulsed and even at one point tried to pull away from Jack. Some of his thoughts had disturbed even himself. From this she knows there have been many things from his very long past that are disturbing, he was party to, some of his past is very dark.

Ianto also realises Jack was thinking of his past, the past that has caused Jack so much pain, even though Jack has got better at talking about something's there are some areas of his past that he has not said about or will not talk about, horrors he did not want to burden Ianto with... Jack said he was not that person any more... It is the here and now that matters, the person he is now.

Usually Jack relieves the tension, these dark thoughts with bravado, flirting and sexual innuendo but he does not want to loose the bet. Jack fidgets in his chair, he needs to lighten the mood, his mood, thinking to much about his dark past, their future always sends him into a dark, depressed angry mood.

Ianto stands suddenly, he looks down at Lilith. "If I instigate a kiss, it will not be Jack's inappropriate behaviour, will it?" He says to Lilith, he can sense Jack's darkening mood.

"Hmm." Lilith thinks, she can see Jack's golden aura swirling and spiking, agitated. "A discreet kiss between two lovers is not inappropriate behaviour, there is only me here, so it is not like it is in front of all in sundry. And anyway... I won't tell if you don't." Says Lilith.

Ianto walks around to Jack. He looks back at Lilith. "Gwen is relying on you to keep an eye on Jack." He is still unsure if this will constitute as Jack loosing the bet but he really needs distracting.

Jack sits in silence, brooding, studying the pair as they discuss what is inappropriate. He believes that Lilith will also be discreet like Ianto about his behaviour, his hungers, his wants and needs. She will protect him but she will also be the voice of reason.

"You are the one instigating this, Gwen did not mention anything about you and inappropriate behaviour." Says Lilith. "Plus originally it was the punishment you set."

Ianto turns Jack in his chair, Jack allows Ianto to pull him to his feet. This is Ianto's action not his. Jack likes Lilith's logic. He gives Ianto a slight sad smile. Ianto starts off, just gently kissing Jack's lips, Ianto arms snake around Jack's body. Jack's hands gently rest on Ianto's hips. Ianto's tongue gently pushes its way passed Jack's lips, invading his mouth. All Jack can suddenly think about is Ianto, his beautiful Ianto, so in tune with his needs. He knows when to distract him, to head off his dark moods, which of late seem to becoming less and less. Ianto is so good, Ianto's essence fills his mouth, his nose, his mind. He could drown in Ianto. Ianto keeps his demons at bay. Ianto's fingers caress his neck, his face, sending shivers through his body. Ianto is the light in his darkness. Jack remains the passive in this Ianto instigated action. Ianto's kisses are so full of passion and fire.

Lilith meanwhile looks back at the alien, sentient, developing structure on Jack's desk. It whispers to her deep within her mind. It is contented with Ianto, Jack and her... What a strange emotion for it to send to her. Lilith looks back at the lovers, Jack is being very good allowing Ianto to control the action, as usually it seems as if he is the dominate one of the two, though on the quiet, in the privacy of their bed Lilith doubts that Ianto is always the passive partner. She goes to looking at their aura, well really she had no choice, they are almost screaming at her. Their auras merge, Ianto's aura cocooning both Jack and himself. Jack's aura sinks into Ianto's multi-royal coloured aura, swirling around them, playing in the royal colours, rubbing off on Ianto a little more. She does not feel uncomfortable as she watches the pair. There is something very beautiful about them, there is no clumsiness about their actions, no awkwardness. She has seen gay men kiss before and they had seemed awkward but the 'gay', she surmises is not the correct term for these two... There is something more, for now she will put them in their own compartment. Ianto is so gentle with Jack, he cares deeply for him. There is a vulnerability about Jack at this moment that she is witnessing.

Ianto whispers something to Jack that Lilith does not hear but she sees Jack nod his head.

Lilith can only guess that Ianto just asked if he is feeling better.

Ianto kisses Jack's forehead, then steps away, moving back to his chair. Jack sits back down in his chair.

"Ok Captain, Mr. Jones... Security." Says Lilith, getting them back on track. She then looks at Jack and smiles. "Hold on for a while longer Jack, you only have..." Lilith looks at Ianto for a time check.

"One hour and thirty one minutes." Replies Ianto looking at his watch.

"Anyway... I find it strange that everyone has access to the security systems... Is that the way Torchwood operates?" Lilith asks.

"Here yes as there is so few of us." Replies Jack.

"Not at Torchwood 1 though. Totally different." Says Ianto.

"I also find it odd that the security system can be accessed by everyone from all computer terminals... Again this is not very secure." Says Lilith. "But all this will be in my report. There is another thing I noticed when I had a quick look, the time stamps on some of the CCTV footage has some gaps."

"Well... Hmmm..." Starts Jack. "Because of some of mine and Ianto's activities we have to erase some recordings."

"I see... I understand that The Hub is also your home Jack so I will have to make allowances for this... this activity. I realise I will have to be discreet if coming across such activities... And I will be discreet Jack." Says Lilith.

"I know sometimes I have missed some of our exploits when erasing footage." Says Jack honestly.

"Well as I said, I respect that this is your home as well, so I shall be discreet and factor this is on my duties to you." Lilith says.

Jack is shocked... She is basically not going to curtail their exploits but she is going to protect their privacy, well not so private actions. He has made the right choice with Lilith. Jack wants to throw his arms around Lilith but two things stop him... One his bet/punishment and two Lilith herself, the touching. He is struggling to curtail his space invading with Lilith. He wants to touch her and he could come out with some inappropriate comment as well. He is not having a good day... Well Ianto can make it up to him later.


	23. Chapter 23

**TITLE:-**TORCHWOOD:-

IN THE BEGINNING WAS TORCHWOOD.

THE SAGA'S OF MAJOR LILITH LETHBRIDGE-STEWART.

(CHPT.23)

**AUTHOR:-** NEMOSANGEL

**CHARACTERS:-** CAPTAIN JACK HARKNESS, IANTO JONES, MAJOR LILITH LETHBRIDGE-STEWART.

**MENTIONED CHARACTERS :-** GWEN, CAPTAIN JOHN HART, GREY, BILIS MANGER, THE DOCTOR

**PAIRINGS:- ** JACK/IANTO

**WARNINGS:- ** INNUENDOS, JACK'S IMAGINATION

**RATING:-** T **WORD COUNT:-** 4809

**SUMMARY:-** LILITH TAKES ANOTHER STEP ALONG THE ROAD TO RECOVERY BY TOUCHING JACK. THE NEW ALIEN THREAT REVEAL THEMSELVES. YET AGAIN ANOTHER THREAT FROM JACK'S PAST HAS COME TO THREATEN HIS TEAM, HIS PETS! IANTO AND LILITH WORK WELL TOGETHER GETTING INFORMATION OUT OF JACK. JACK IS IMPRESSED WITH THE PAIR... OH THE THINGS HE COULD DO WITH THE PAIR. JACK COUNTS DOWN THE SECONDS TO THE END OF THE BET AND PUNISHMENT.

**AUTHORS NOTE:-** DONT FORGET YOU CAN ASK ME ABOUT ANYTHING I HAVE WRITTEN WITHIN MY STORIES. :)

**DISCLAIMER:-** I DON'T OWN TORCHWOOD OR DOCTOR WHO, IT BELONGS TO R.T.D. & BBC. THIS IS JUST FOR FUN AND I HAVE HAD FUN PLAYING IN TORCHWOODS WORLD.

YOU KNOW THE DRILL... READ AND REVIEW... AND TELL YOUR FRIENDS ABOUT IT IF YOU LIKE IT.

**CHAPTER 23.**

16.51pm. Suddenly the alarm goes off on Gwen's computer. Jack brings it up on his computer. He silences the alarm. "Rift activity." He says. "Out at the Llandaff Cemetery."

"Do we go or wait to see if and where the next will be?" Asks Ianto.

Jack thinks... If they head out that way no doubt the rift activity would be dissipating by the time they got there and possibly given recent activities another rift spike appear somewhere else. "Let just wait for say about ten minutes to see if there is any more. We can monitor it from here for now."

However, before the first spike has disappeared two more appear.

"Looks like they have changed their tactics again." Says Jack, turning the screen so Lilith and Ianto can see. As they watch, the first spike disappears and three more spikes appear, spreading out across the city coming towards the sea, towards them. Then just as the second pair start to dissipate four more appear, that much closer.

"Now they are just not playing fair." Says Ianto, dryly.

"Now do we go out and investigate?" Lilith asks. "Though how we can check them all... Are they doing this to try and confuse or test us perhaps so they can come through."

"That's a disturbing thought." Says Jack.

"Or to lure us out, a trap." Puts in Ianto

"Quite probably." Says Jack. "But so far nothing seems to be coming through."

Then as the three spikes dissipate, five spikes appear spreading out from the other side of the river Taff right across to the far side of Splott.

"Reports coming in. There has been two RTA's due to lights appearing in the middle of the roads." Reports Jack.

As the line of three starts to dissipate six spikes appear, of which one is in the Plass. above them.

"Something has just come through the one above us." Says Jack, getting up. "Ianto keep monitoring. Lilith would you care to accompany me as you have not been out the scenic way yet."

"Careful." Says Ianto before he can stop himself. "It is a little suspicious that what ever has been deposited is above us."

"That is why I am going to retrieve it and not you my beautiful one." Says Jack, he is tingling, all his senses on high alert. "Lilith is going to stay on the lift, hidden but watching for me."

The line of four spikes dissipate and seven rift spikes appear out, strung across the bay, the open water.

Jack puts his headset on. "We are on open comms." He says, heading for the office door.

"Ok Jack." says Ianto putting his headset on.

Lilith walks down the metal stairs putting her headset on, she also grabs a hand held scanner.

Jack steps on to the stone that makes up the invisible lift. Lilith gets on next to him not quite touching each other. Jack knows most people who travel up on this lift, especially if it is their first time, always grab hold of him and hold on to him as if their lives depend on it.

"Hold tight." Says Jack as he actives the lift using his vortex manipulator.

The lift starts up with its usual judder. Lilith hardly moves nor does she make a grab for Jack. She controls her reaction to the sudden movement.

Jack is a little... No a lot disappointed, he had hoped... She needs to touch, she needs to allow him into her personal space, dam it, he needs to invade her space... Ianto has, he wants to.

Lilith looks up then she looks over the side, this is fuelling her adrenalin kick nicely. She is very aware of Jack standing next to her, close enough for her to feel his body heat coming from him, smell his pheromones. Normally she would want to move away from someone who is this close but for some reason she has an urge to move closer and it has nothing to do with the possible danger from this exposed lift. She looks down again then up as she hears the hydraulics work above pulling back the cover stone to make way for the lift. Lilith steps back a little closer to Jack.

Most people grab Jack out of fear but she does not fear this. Lilith looks up at Jack. She can see he is struggling to behave himself but she realises he is a natural flirt, he needs to touch. Ianto had mentioned about this. He is obviously use to touching or having people grab him while on the lift. She needs to trust her new boss, she felt comfortable working with Ianto... She has to overcome her dislike of touching. No! Of being touched. If people knew what she had done, they would not want to touch her... No! She had no choice... She has to stop thinking like that, she did what she did to save Earth, millions of lives... She will take the first step... "I like this lift." She says, she touches Jack's arm with just her fingertips.

Jack smiles. "I thought you might." He says. "A little danger."

"Health and safety would have a field day with it." Lilith laughs, she slowly slides her fingers down to Jack's hand and allows him to hold her hand.

Jack shivers slightly as her fingers touch his skin, brushing the back of his hand, sliding her hand into his. Jack likes the feel of her hand in his... So small compared to his hand. He has held Gwen's hand in the past but it always felt awkward, wrong but Lilith's feels comfortable more like Ianto's except Ianto's hand is bigger.

_"I hope Jack is behaving himself up there."_ Comes Ianto's voice over their headsets.

"He is being the perfect gentleman." Says Lilith.

_"Good, he would have me to answer to if he was not... The line of five spikes are dissipating." _Reports Ianto, sitting at Jack's desk watching the computer screen. The screen is split into three, one part the map of Cardiff showing the rift spikes as they appear and disappear,one part the CCTV image of the Plass. just over looking where the alien item is laying and one part showing Lilith and Jack going up on the lift via one of the internal CCTV's... He had smiled as he saw Lilith touch Jack... Like him, there is some hope for Lilith. He continues to view the screen..._"A single spike has reappeared back at the first site... Looks like they are starting the sequence again."_

Ok. Thank you Ianto." Replies Jack.

The lift carries Jack and Lilith out into the open air just in front of the water tower.

_"The line of six spikes are dissipating and two are reappearing at the original site of the first two spikes." _Says Ianto over the headsets.

Lilith and Jack see the rift spike hovering on the Plass. just over by the Millennium building, disappear.

Lilith hands Jack the scanner.

"Wait here Lilith." Jack orders. "Stay put no matter what."

"Yes Jack." Replies Lilith.

Jack steps off the stone lift, operating the scanner as he goes. Near where the spike had been, is a small round disk. Jack continues to scan the area.

_"The seven spikes are beginning to dissipate." _Reports Ianto. _"And three are reappearing at the earlier site."_

"Ok Ianto." Says Lilith, her eyes going to watching Jack and to taking in the area around the Plass. "Ianto you got the CCTV on Jack?" Lilith asks already knowing the answer.

_"Yes Ma'am." _Ianto replies. _"Any excuse to spy on Jack." _Ianto goessilent for a moment. _"Four rift spikes are starting to materialise and the first one is dissipating." _

Jack reaches the disk and scans it even though he recognises what it is... A recording device... An artefact that can be used to carry messages.

_"Five spikes are starting to materialise and the second two are dissipating."_ Reports Ianto. _"Move it Jack." _He is afraid... He feels that if Jack is still out on the Plass. when the six spikes reappear then...

"Patience Ianto." Says Jack. The device looks harmless and generally they are, they just hold information, messages.

"I agree with Ianto, Captain. Move your arse." Says Lilith into her headset. "Bad feeling and all that."

Jack bends down and scans the disk where it lays.

_"The six spikes are starting to form and the three are starting to dissipating." _Reports Ianto.

On the Plass. the rift spike that had left the alien device starts to materialise between Jack and the water tower.

"Jack!" Warns Lilith into her headset as she see the rift spike.

"I know! I know!" Replies Jack, he picks up the disk.

Ianto watches on Jack's monitor.

"Jack there are several members of the public entering onto the Plass." Reports Lilith, noticing a middle-aged couple come from the bus stop, a small group of teenagers and a man in his thirties.

The rift spike pulses and increase in size.

"Jack!" Lilith warns.

Jack moves back away from the spike but the man in his thirties continues to walk across the Plass. unaware of the danger as he chats away on his mobile phone.

_"Something is coming through." _Warns Ianto.

Suddenly a tall pale being, a humanoid, darts out from the rift spike, grabs the man and drags the man back into the light. It happens so fast, the man only has time to scream. The spike blinks out of existence

_"Jack_, _all rift activity has stopped suddenly." _Says Ianto over the headset.

"What has happened to the man?" Lilith asks.

"I don't know." Replies Jack, walking over to the lift, the water tower.

The old couple and the group of teenagers seem oblivious to the event that had taken place.

Jack is relieved that Lilith had stayed where he had told her to as he suspects that it could have been her that could have been taken... If it had been... say... Gwen, she probably would have not stayed where she was told. "Ianto, any trace of the man?" He asks over the headset as he steps up next to Lilith. He hands Lilith the hand held scanner so he can use the Vortex Manipulator to operate the lift.

_"No Jack." _Comes back Ianto's reply.

"See if you can find out who he was...is." Jack says to Ianto over the headset.

_"Ok."_ Comes Ianto's reply.

In Jack's office Ianto freezes a frame from the CCTV of the Plass. of the man who was grabbed and sets the program to search for his identity.

Jack and Lilith slowly descend on the stone platform lift.

"What is the device?" Lilith asks as Jack holds it up in his hand, looking at it.

"A recording device. It can hold information, messages and images." Replies Jack. "Someone or something wants our attention."

"Well it or they have got it." Says Lilith, standing next to Jack again not touching. "So, some aliens that know of the rift can manipulate it, to use it?"

"Yes." Replies Jack, both John Hart and Grey had used the rift to come through using Vortex Manipulators. Bilis Manger had used it, so does the Doctor to charge the Tardis sometimes and they had used the rift against the Dalek's. Other aliens in the past have also shown they can control it, use it, using their various technologies.

Back in Jack's office Ianto also freezes the frame of the alien that had come through, he can find no match on their database, so Torchwood 3 has never come across them before, Ianto saves the image on the screen so Jack can see.

Jack's mind races, he had only caught a fleeting glimpse of the alien, he is sure he recognises it and it does not bode well if it is the race he thinks it is.

"Jack, you ok?" Lilith asks, as she can feel Jack has gone very still, silent.

"Yes but I think we have trouble... I have trouble." Jack says, honestly. Again something from his murky past but way in the future has come back to haunt him and possibly put his team in danger.

"You recognise the alien, don't you?" Lilith says.

"Yes." Replies Jack, again being honest.

"We will deal with this together Jack." Lilith says, sensing his edginess of the situation.

"_Yes we will." _Says Ianto over the open comms. _"No shutting us out Jack,"_

Jack smiles. "Ok... Just so bossy."

The lift reaches The Hub floor. Lilith and Jack go up to his office.

"Did you manage to get a clear picture of the alien, Ianto?" Jack asks as they enter his office.

"Yes Sir." Replies Ianto,

The three gather around Jack's computer monitor. On the screen is a very thin tall pale looking humanoid, dressed in a white one-piece suit.

Jack groans.

"So you know who they are?" Says Lilith, as she hears his groan.

"Yes, afraid so." Says Jack.

"They are not in Torchwoods data base so we haven't come across them before." Says Ianto, he pulls out his PDA. He stores the image on it then opens up a file for this new alien. Ianto then looks up at Jack, waiting for Jack to pass on the information about them, to open up.

Jack is staring at the screen. Perhaps he can hand himself over to them on the condition they leave... No they would want more than that plus Lilith and Ianto would not let him do that.

Lilith notices Jack lost in his thoughts. "Jack... Together." She says.

Jack looks at her. "Yes together."

"Do they have a name?" Lilith asks.

"Yes... Shini." Jack replies.

Ianto starts to enter in the name. "Planet of Origin?" He asks without looking up.

"Not sure." Replies Jack. "They come from somewhere in the Monterat system which is out beyond the Tri-spiral Nebular going out towards the other side of the universe."

Ianto enters the information. "When are they from?" He asks, again without looking up.

"I guess they already exist but my guess these ones are from your future, my past, though." Replies Jack. "I have already had a run in with them." He looks down at the device.

"Shall we see what they have to say?" Says Lilith.

"Will we be able to understand it?" Asks Ianto.

"Yes these devices come with an automatic translator but then the Shini speak multi languages... In the future Earth English survives longer than Earth, if it is not a first language of a planet then a lot have it as a second... It is the wheeling and dealing language of the universe." Explains Jack. "Ready?" He gets a nod from the pair. In the past he would have kept this from his team but when his past keeps coming back to bite him, quiet literally in this case, it most certainly does not protect his team, keep them safe. He presses a small flush pad on the side of the device.

The voice that comes from the device is soft with a hint of an accent, an almost musical lilt... _"This message is for the one known as Captain Jack Harkness; you who would deny us our pleasure. You were our ultimate plaything, our pleasure. You were our drug. In your escape you took out two of our ships, one of which held incubation chambers. You destroyed a whole pod. We have searched for you through time, we were going to give up but we happened upon a friend of yours, an ex-time agent... How the mighty have fallen... Yet The Time Agency has no price on your head... All those things... Why do you think that is? Imagine the pain we put him through... In the end all it cost us for the information to put us on the right course to you was a pouch of shiny stones... Betrayed because you do not love him... At one point we caught up with you but it was before the fact so that was no good, as you need to know why we are going to hurt you, make you suffer, play with you... You deprived us of our wonderful pleasure... The pleasure that is you."_

Jack snorts. "Yer right, so one sided pleasure."

"And no guessing who the ex-Time Agent is either." Says Ianto with a hint of bitterness.

The soft voice continues. _"We have decided we want to play with your very pretty pets, the ones that show an intelligence beyond most on this planet."_

Jack tenses up... His mind on high alert... His very pretty pets...

The voice goes on. _"What pain will they be able to endure for our pleasure? How much of their life fluid can we feast on without them stopping? Perhaps we can play with their basic DNA or see what pain they can actually live through. Well now, the one who is now called Captain Jack Harkness, we will be watching and playing, instilling fear... Running is not an option... Your pets will suffer even more if you do... We will come for you when we have finished with your pets... For now ponder on their pain for our pleasure... End of message."_

"Ok." Lilith says slowly. "Pleasant lot."

"Pretty pets?" Says Ianto. "What do they mean, Jack does not have pets."

"They mean us." Says Lilith softly to Ianto then she looks at Jack. "Right Jack?"

Jack gives Lilith a slight nod. "Yes." He replies.

"We are not pets!" Says Ianto, he looks at Jack. "Is... Is that how... how you see us?" He asks nervously, unsure, just showing a hint of the old Ianto.

Lilith looks at Jack for his response.

"No, of course not Ianto." Replies Jack without hesitation.

Lilith notices Jack's aura remain smooth, no showing of a lie.

Jack looks at Lilith, he gives her a slight nod, he knows she cannot help but see his aura, his part of the time vortex and they cannot let Ianto's doubts get in the way... His Ianto... Soon he will be able to hug him to reassure him but for now it will have to be down to Lilith.

"Ianto, he is telling the truth. Jack does not see us as pets." Says Lilith softly to Ianto.

"Sorry Jack." Ianto says bashfully, for one moment he...

"It is alright Ianto." Says Jack, he wants to so take Ianto's hand in his.

"Anyway Jack, can you explain what the message means and what these aliens are like so Ianto and I know what we are dealing with." Lilith says.

Jack nods. "Shini are a race that feed off pain, fear and pleasure... They drink life fluid from beings. They live off the life force, the chemicals that are realised into the blood stream" Says Jack. "They enjoy inflicting pain and instilling fear in their victims as well as pleasure. You can imagine what they made of me. They found new ways each time to drain me to death only for me to recover so they can start again and with my fifty-first pheromones well... They like experimenting with different beings, playing with DNA, trying to find the ultimate fix which they found in me."

"They sound a bit like Vampires." Breathes Ianto.

"They are very much like a vampire." Says Jack. "They are fast, agile and strong. Their front teeth are all shape not just the fangs so they can rip out chunks of flesh, sections of the vascular system for maximum release of fluids. They like to drink while pain and/or pleasure are still being inflicted. They still eat food but they live off the chemicals, life essence in blood or what ever passes as blood."

"So you were their prisoner?" Lilith asks.

"Yes, they held me for about a mouth in Earth standard." Jack replies. "When I was trying to get to the right time on Earth occasionally I would go travelling around for awhile in whatever time I had jumped to. I ended up on one of their ships, they use pleasure cruisers to trap their victims. There were bars, clubs, casinos and... Well where all pleasures and tastes are catered for. Who would miss a few travellers that pass through?"

"So the pleasure cruisers were a front, the lure?" Says Lilith.

"Yes." Says Jack. "Once they got me they transferred me to a smaller ship. Some of them fought over me when they realised what they had got in me. I used their in-bickering to escape."

"What did they mean about pod?" Ianto asks, while Jack had been talking, answering Lilith's question he had been adding the information about the Shini to his PDA... Lilith and he work well.

"Pods are their ships that contain their incubation labs... They like messing around with DNA but they themselves are technically only clones of a small base group." Say Jack.

"So they don't reproduce like us?" Asks Lilith.

"No... Though I do not know why they cannot... I mean though they look very much alike some have male sex organs, some have females and some have both just to accommodate all tastes." Jack says with a slight grin...

Ianto clears his throat. "May I remind you... Bet and punishment." He says to stop Jack voicing any fond or not so fond memories of exploits with dual sexed beings, aliens.

"You don't have long to wait though." Says Lilith.

Jack nods... The pair are protecting him, looking after him. "To escape I blow up both ships... I never thought that they would follow me back through time." Says Jack. "I have put you in danger."

"No you have not... It is not your fault Jack... We will just have to be careful and deal with them as we would any other threatening alien. They are a danger." Says Ianto.

"Where do you think they are operating from Jack?" Lilith asks.

"I don't know." Replies Jack. "They usually travel by spaceship only in their time but they have followed me back through time so they must be using another alien's technology as they don't have that technology... Again I think they are just manipulating the rift but not actually using it to come from another time. The chances are they have a small ship somewhere in a fixed orbit, hidden but they are operating somewhere on Earth, in Cardiff. Using the energy from the rift more as a transmat... A teleport to get around." Says Jack.

"And what of the man?" Asks Lilith.

"Probably already dead." Replies Jack, honestly. "They probably want to know how tough or fragile you are... What you can take. Plus they need a food source... Ianto can you see how many missing persons reports there have been over the last week, see if there has been an increase."

"Yes sir." Says Ianto, working on Jack's computer.

"So they considers us nothing more than pets, playthings?" Says Lilith.

"Yes... They even considered me as a plaything even though I am from a time in their future." Replies Jack.

"So just because we are from their past, technologically behind them we are pets." Says Lilith. "Well pets have a habit of biting and scratching back some time."

"Ok," starts Ianto, "two weeks ago only three people went missing in Cardiff but in the last seven days eight people have gone missing, nine if you include the man taken today so there has been a jump in missing people."

"So that means we are dealing with perhaps three to seven Shini." Says Jack.

"I have identified the man... Robert Brown... He is on record because he is a security guard at the storage facility out by the airport." Says Ianto.

"Do these aliens have any weaknesses?" Lilith asks Jack, know the enemy.

"No, not as such... I mean if you shoot them, stab them or blow them up they die but they are stronger, fast and more agile than you... Humans. They are faster and more agile than me but not as strong." Says Jack.

"One weakness is they need blood but if they are injured, loosing blood, surely this will slow them down?" Says Lilith, thinking about equalling the odds.

"Yes but you need to be fast enough to get them first." Says Jack, realising that Lilith is thinking as a warrior, a fighter, again something they were taught by The Time Agency, if the odds are against you find a way to adjust the balance, tip the balance in your favour or cheat.

"What do we do next Jack?" Asks Ianto. "And no Jack, we will not hide, you will not keep us hidden, we still have a job to do."

"If they are using the rift energy to move around Cardiff I doubt keeping you hidden will be an option." Says Jack.

"If they have made themselves a base of operation in Cardiff we need to find it, narrow down the search area as much as possible." Says Lilith. "Scan the city for alien technology."

"Chances are, seeing they have acquired time travelling technology, they have probably got something to hide themselves, a dampening field." Says Jack.

"Then we look for a dead zone." Says Lilith.

Jack looks at Lilith, impressed... He is so right about her.

"Hmmm a dead zone." Says Ianto, thinking. "Yes of course." He says as it dawns on him. "The chances are if they are blocking their technology they are blocking all technology."

"Yes." Says Lilith. "Also have the missing persons been from all over the city or does there seem more in one area than another."

"Plus, if I add in any fluctuations in power, electricity in any areas... They must be getting the power from somewhere." Says Ianto.

"Yes." Says Lilith.

"It will probably take a few days for the computer to gather an over view of the city, to collate all the information and do several scans to gather all the information." Says Jack, he is very impressed with the pair... Oh the things the pair can do... Will do... For Torchwood... Ouch! For him... Hmmm better.

"Well if I set all the programs on the computer at the workstation that will be Mickey's and let it run. Then we can see what it comes up with." Says Ianto.

"Great, if you want to go and do that Ianto. Lilith do you want to change into something more comfortable and warmer for going on a tour of the lower levels of The Hub?" Says Jack, they cannot do much else at the moment.

"Yes Jack." Says Lilith.

"Ok Sir." Replies Ianto already heading out the office.

"Oh and Ianto do you want to also change into something more comfortable for the tunnels." Says Jack... For me... Tight jeans... Tee-shirt... Ianto... Hmm not long... Minutes.

"Yes Sir." Says Ianto.

Lilith follows Ianto out of Jack's office. Ianto heads to what will be Mickey's workstation and Lilith heads to the staff changing rooms.

Ianto types away on the keyboard adding his own unique twists to the program covering as much as he can. He had not realised but he had enjoyed the way he and Lilith had worked getting information from Jack... He had never had this with anyone from Torchwood before apart from Jack himself. He is so engrossed in his work he does not notice or hear Jack come up behind him.

Jack looks at his watch, he counts down... Ten... Watching Ianto's fingers move over the keyboard... Nine... He notices how relaxed Ianto is... Eight... He notices Ianto's pulse in his neck... Seven... Oh how Ianto's fingers move... Six... The aroma of his Sandalwood aftershave faint not over-powering... Five... Ianto's blue eyes reflecting back in the computer screen... Four... How Ianto stands with his legs slightly apart... Three.. How Ianto's hair layers down the nape of his beautiful neck... Two... Ianto's beautiful ears, so sensitive... One... A heart beat away... Zero... Jack's arms snake around Ianto's waist.

"I guess it is a second after eighteen hundred hours, Sir." Breathes Ianto without jumping, he has seen Jack's reflection in the monitor, saw him waiting, watching his watch.

"Yes my love." Says Jack. "I have missed touching you today."

"I know... Well you can touch me now." Says Ianto... He presses enter on the keyboard. "There done." Ianto turns in Jack's arms to face him. "The programs are now running."

"Great... Thank you." Says Jack, looking into Ianto's beautiful eyes. He pulls Ianto in closer to his body and starts kissing him with a possessive hunger.

Ianto kisses back with equal passion, if he is honest with himself he has missed Jack's antics, his harassment, his flirting and groping.

At this moment in time all things fade out around the pair, all they know of is each other, lost in the heat, in the passion.


	24. Chapter 24

**TITLE:-**TORCHWOOD:-

IN THE BEGINNING WAS TORCHWOOD.

THE SAGA'S OF MAJOR LILITH LETHBRIDGE-STEWART.

(CHPT.24)

**AUTHOR:-** NEMOSANGEL

**CHARACTERS:-** CAPTAIN JACK HARKNESS, IANTO JONES, MAJOR LILITH LETHBRIDGE-STEWART.

**MENTIONED CHARACTERS :-** GWEN, RHYS, LILY-ROSE

**PAIRINGS:- ** JACK/IANTO

**WARNINGS:- ** INNUENDOS, M/M KISSING, FLIRTING, DARK HISTORY

**RATING:-** T **WORD COUNT:-** 6117

**SUMMARY:-** LILITH FINDS JACK AND IANTO IN A PASSIONATE EMBRACE. LILITH CAPTURES THE MOMENT ON HER PHONE. LILITH, IANTO AND JACK TOUR PART OF THE LOWER LEVELS DISCUSSING SECURITY AND ARCHIVES. JACK LOVES A GOOD CHASE. THEY ALLOW THEIR IMAGINATION TO PLAY. THERE IS TALK OF RESPONSIBILITY AND CONSEQUENCES. DARK SECRETS OF TORCHWOOD ARE REVEALED TO LILITH BY JACK AND IANTO. PLUS THERE IS PLENTY OF FLIRTING AND POWER PLAY.

**AUTHORS NOTE:-**

**DISCLAIMER:-** I DON'T OWN TORCHWOOD OR DOCTOR WHO, IT BELONGS TO R.T.D. & BBC. THIS IS JUST FOR FUN AND I HAVE HAD FUN PLAYING IN TORCHWOODS WORLD.

YOU KNOW THE DRILL... READ AND REVIEW... AND TELL YOUR FRIENDS ABOUT IT IF YOU LIKE IT.

**CHAPTER 24.**

18.07pm. Lilith enters back into the main part of The Hub, dressed in black combats, black vest top, light weight military boots with a black hoodie over her arm.

Lilith sees Jack and Ianto in a passionate embrace. "Arrh, I take it that it has gone eighteen hundred hours?" She says aloud so they know she is back. She takes her phone out her pocket and takes a picture of the pair... She then sends the picture to Gwen with a message... _'This is what Jack's enforced abstinence has achieved... He has been a good boy and lasted until eighteen hundred hours... Have a good night.' _ Lilith then goes over to her computer and adds a few more lines to her daily report while the pair continue to kiss.

Lilith then goes in one of her draws; she picks out a fresh notepad and slips it into a pocket in her trousers with a pen so she can take notes while on the tour. She also puts a small magnalite torch in another pocket. She then attaches a small pouch to her belt... She should not need the contents on her tour but you never know when they will be needed.

Jack and Ianto stop kissing, both breathing heavily, resting their foreheads together.

Still with their heads together and without looking at Lilith Jack calls out. "You alright Major?" He asks.

"Yes, fine Captain. Just enjoying the view... I have already taken the liberty of informing Gwen that she lost the bet and sent her a photo of the effect of your all day abstinence." Lilith says seriously.

Both men turn to look at Lilith.

"Really... A photo?" Says Jack. "Can I see?"

Lilith walks over to the pair. "Yes Captain... I just reminded her of what she is missing." Lilith replies holding her phone out to the pair so they can see. "It is a rather nice picture."

"Oh yes... I like it... Send me a copy." Says Jack... Another photo for him to add to his memory box... Photo's and items he collects to remind him of his life, the good parts... He has collected a load since he has been with Ianto... He never wants to forget him... He is so important to him... Plus he has the pictures from yesterday to add.

"Sending now." Says Lilith. "Ianto would you like me to send it to you as well?"

Ianto is red but he nods, another photo for his collection, his time with Jack.

Both Jack and Ianto's phones beep as they receive the picture.

Lilith's phone plays a tune... A text message from Gwen... _'Thanks for the photo... How sweet... It is worth loosing just to see this... Say hi to the guys from Rhys and me... Night and see you tomorrow.' _"Gwen says it is worth loosing the bet, to see you in a photo like this. She and Rhys say hi and goodnight." Lilith relays.

"Right, I'm going to change and no you're not coming with me Jack." Ianto says as he sees Jack open his mouth. "We have work to do."

Jack pouts.

Ianto gives Jack a gentle kiss on his pouting lips then walks off towards the tunnel with a slight swing to his hips, as he knows Jack's eyes are on him. "I will not be long Jack and no harassing the Major while I'm gone either." He calls.

"No fair." Jack says, still watching the retreating Welshman. Once Ianto is out of view, his eyes seek out Lilith, who is back at her computer working. His eyes are the eyes of a predator, hungry. He stalks towards Lilith. "What you doing Major?" He asks, moving in closer.

"Writing up a list for Ianto, materials I need for the gym." Lilith says, operating the keyboard as she writes.

'_Ambidextrous'_ echoes in Jack's mind... Hmmm... He licks his lips... He looks at the screen. He realises the screen is showing the room that is being made into the gym.

"I'm using the plans of this place to work out the area of that room to calculate the amount of materials that are needed." Says Lilith, very aware how close Jack is standing next to her.

Jack leans in closer, he needs to see how close...

Lilith is battling to stand her ground, one part of her wants to step away from Jack, where as another part of her wants to ... Just then her personal phone rings. She bends down and retrieves her phone from the bottom draw. Lilith looks at the screen, she presses the green except button. "Hi Lily-Rose."

"_Hi mum. I take it you are still at work?" _Lily-Rose says over the phone.

"Yes, I will not be home until late." Says Lilith.

"_Anyway I rung just to remind you, Friday I go off to Stratford for a week with seven others on the course and one of the tutors." _Says Lily-Rose.

"I had not forgotten." Replies Lilith. "Anyway I had better go... The boss is breathing down my neck." Quite literarily.

"Who me?" Jack breathes quietly, he has moved even closer to Lilith.

"Yes you." Lilith mouths to him with a slight smirk.

"_Ok mum... See you, night." _Lily-Rose says, she will probably be in bed by the time her mum gets home.

"Night sweetheart." Replies Lilith, then she switches her phone off. She puts the phone back in her draw.

Jack watches the way Lilith moves, the muscles in her arms, her neck and shoulders... Her muscle definition puts most men to shame... She must push her body... He likes the way the vest top hugs the contours of her body... He and Ianto could have so much fun...

Lilith is very aware of Jack studying her, watching with a hunger, she should be angry even repulsed but she is not, if Jack had been anyone else she would have punched their lights out or stepped well away from them, the only other person who has got this close to her was Ianto earlier... The pair feel right.

Ianto returns dressed in jeans, tee-shirt, trainers and a hoodie. He looks straight across to Lilith's workstation knowing Jack would not be far away. He see the way Lilith is trying to ignore Jack and the way Jack is watching her... Hmmm he remembers how close he was working with her putting up the lights... The way her muscles moved... Oh god... Jack is definitely a bad influence. "Jack your drooling." He says laughing.

"I'm not." Jack says looking across to his lover. "The Major is ignoring me."

"Hmm did you hear something Ianto?" Lilith says shutting down her computer, putting it into sleep mode and putting her hoodie on. She puts her work phone in her pocket.

Ianto laughs.

Lilith slips around Jack, she goes and stands by Ianto.

"Just so mean." Mumbles Jack as he starts to transfer all alarms to his Vortex Manipulator and all calls from his office phone to his mobile. "Ok, ready?" He asks the pair... The chase is just as fun as the capture... Oh, the pair look so innocent standing there waiting but he is not fooled...

"Yes Sir." Says Ianto sweetly.

Lilith just gives Jack a slight nod. The three colleagues walk down the tunnel to the lift, taking them down to the lower levels.

"Much of the lower system of tunnels are what is left of the old railway system. Torchwood acquired it then sealed it up tight." Jack explains to Lilith as they descend in to the depths. "Plus part of the old early Victorian sewage system again mostly no longer in use as it was replaced by a modern system. There are also a few old tunnels that were linked up by Torchwood so they could get around the city unseen."

"Does it ever get flooded?" Lilith asks.

"Not anymore." Replies Jack. "The lower levels use to flood quite a lot in the early days but now with the new drainage system and the sea defences it does not. Though we do have our own emergency pumps just in case."

"I take it you also get rats down here as well?" Says Lilith.

"Yes." Says Jack, he has a dislike of rats as when he was first held here in Torchwood cells he would often find a rat on him, trying to bit him.

"We don't get them so much around the main part of The Hub, they don't seem to like the high pitched sounds from the equipment." Says Ianto.

They get out of the lift into a very poorly lit tunnel. The tunnel goes off in two directions.

"This is the lowest level the lift goes to but there are several more levels below." Says Jack.

"Now Sir, may I remind you, not to go wandering off, last time we came down here you got lost." Says Ianto.

"You could always tie me to you with some rope." Says Jack with a cheeky grin.

"You would enjoy that to much Sir." Ianto purrs.

"Ok gentlemen, which way are we going first?" Lilith says, looking each way, she gets the distinct impression that Jack will be making up for having to behave all day.

"Ianto could always tie us up together, Major, so he doesn't lose us." Jack says, stepping close to Lilith.

"And Sir would definitely enjoy that to much." Says Ianto with a slight smile... He could quite imagine that... Hmmm.

"Mr. Jones, mind on the job." Lilith says softly with a hint of an order as she sees his far away expression, away in fantasy land.

Ianto blushes. "Yes Ma'am... Sorry Ma'am." He breathes.

"Ianto Jones were you just letting your imagination play then?" Jack says with a laugh, moving to his lover.

"Yes Sir." Says Ianto with a smirk.

"Good." Beams Jack and kisses Ianto. "Keep up the good work."

"Yes Sir." Murmurs Ianto.

"Definitely a bad influence Captain." Says Lilith. "This way first." She says moving left, making the decision, as it looks that if she leaves it to the two males they could be down here all night. "Any booby traps?" Lilith asks.

"No not really." Says Jack, grabbing Ianto's arm and following Lilith.

"But if anything got in down here alarms do go off?" Says Lilith.

"Well yes, suppose to but we have had breaches recently that the perpetrators have been able to over-ride our systems." Says Ianto.

"Well we are going to have to find as way to stop that." Says Lilith.

"Up until now we have used very little alien technology at Torchwood 3 but we need to protect ourselves so I am going to authorise you to meld our security system with alien tech. which I will help you with." Says Jack.

"Ok Jack." Replies Lilith.

As they walk Jack looks at Ianto and then down at Lilith, both look very pale in the very dimly lit tunnel.

They pass a black void, a stairwell going down, on the left of the tunnel.

"We can do the lower levels later if we have time." Says Jack.

Next they come to two metal doors, one on each side of the tunnel. Jack opens one door and Ianto turns the light on, the room is illuminated by four single light bulbs hanging down from the ceiling... The room smells damp... The room is stacked with old furniture dating back from the Victorian era through to the present day.

"This room is just used as general storage at the moment." Says Ianto.

"I take it Torchwood does not get rid of anything?" Says Lilith wandering farther into the room.

"Not really. Though I think we need to have a clear out." Says Jack. "We will be needing the space."

"Why, what's happening?" Ianto asks, he needs to know as he is the second in running the day to day of Torchwood.

Jack looks at Lilith and Ianto. "Torchwood 1 is being decommissioned all artefact and archives are being transferred to here." He says.

Ianto swallows... He... "Well Sir," Ianto starts, keeping a neutral expression, "one level is not going to be enough for what is there."

"I know, that is why you and Lilith will be having all the levels down from the cell levels to here to play with. I have specialist builders coming in to sort everything out." Says Jack. "As I said you will become the greatest Archivist in the Universe." Jack moves to Ianto and kisses him. "My Ianto."

"Tsk... Tsk Captain... Spoilers." Lilith says. "Give a man the ability to time travel... Responsibility and consequences."

Jack looks across at Lilith, her back is to him so she misses the look of curiosity, of interest, of... Responsibility and consequences... One of the first lectures a Time Agent new recruit gets given by one of... of the directors of The Time Agency... One of...

Ianto looks over at Lilith, he realises she is right, there is so much responsibility knowing facts about the future or past, no interfering with certain events but he knows from working at Torchwood 1 some events are not fixed, some events can have several out-comes but later along the timeline the end result will still be the same... He had taken the training about time because of the patterns. It must have been difficult for Jack to work through the wars. Jack had told him that at one point there was four of him in the same time, which could have spelt a disaster... The responsibility is enormous... Does this make the Doctor more like a god? How can he not interfere? How does he decide who he can save and who he cant? Thinking about it is giving him a headache.

Lilith turns to see why the two males have gone quiet... Both are still looking at her. "What? Did I says something wrong?" She asks. She can see the curiosity in their eyes. "Am I wrong?"

"No... Quite the opposite in fact... How?" Jack says, there is something so familiar...

"It is logical." Replies Lilith. "Though I am sure it is not always black and white." She knows about making decisions, living with the consequences... Life and death... "Anyway, shall we continue?"

"Yes." Replies Jack. These two twenty first century humans have brilliant minds. The Doctor would have a field day with them... No! They are his... He wants to show them out there... The wonders.

They leave the room with Ianto switching the lights off and Jack closing the door.

Several more rooms along the tunnel are used for storage, one room is full of the personnel items of early Torchwood staff, now a days they use the storage facility out near the airport.

As they move farther a long the tunnel there is a rancid smell hanging heavily in the air.

"What is that smell?" Says Lilith. "I... I don't even want to try and imagine what is causing that stench considering this is Torchwood."

"That is coming from the tank room." Says Jack. He did say he wants her to know everything.

"Do I want to know what the tank room is for?" Says Lilith.

"Well no, but you are Head of Security." Says Ianto dryly. "So yes, you need to know."

Jack opens a door. The smell increases.

"Thanks for that Ianto." Says Lilith. The smell is making her eyes water.

The dank damp room is dimly lit. The first part of the room is partitioned off from the larger part of the room. The partition has a viewing window set in it. On four pegs are hanging bio hazard suits and on a set of metal shelves sits breathing apparatus.

Jack walks to the viewing window. Ianto gestures for Lilith to follow Jack. He will no longer have the sole burden of Torchwoods or Jack's secrets. Lilith walks over to Jack with Ianto close behind her.

In the main part of the room are four large tanks, each with a set of ladders leading to platforms over the top of each tank. On each tank is a corrosive warning sign and a bio-hazard sign.

"Acid vats." Breathes Lilith.

"Yes." Says Jack. What is she going to make of this room?

Both Jack and Ianto watch Lilith, her expression... They wait for her to digest the meaning of the acid vats.

Lilith looks at the scene before her, it is reminiscent of a horror film... Well this is Torchwood... What did she expect? Thing, beings end up here that just cannot become public. Things have to be disposed of totally... Yes she can see why they use this method. Is this what happened to all at...? "I see the necessity of this method. I take it the incinerator cannot get rid of all evidence?" She says, looking at the two males.

"That is correct Major." Ianto says. "The incinerator is better since it was updated last year but something's need something more."

"I am not going to ask if you made human bodies disappear using this method because I already know the answer." Says Lilith. "You had your reasons to protect yourselves and/or Torchwood."

Jack could never reveal this murky path to Tosh, Owen or Gwen but he has gauged right with Lilith... Something darker, something more deadly... Something stronger... She knows the Universe is a terrible place.

"Things happen... Something's have to be done... Someone has to take that action, that responsibility." Lilith says. "Not all can do it."

"Are you alright with this?" Jack asks, he can retcon her for the last few hours if need be.

"Alright with it, no but I except that something's have to happen, need to happen." Says Lilith. "I take it this process has been used since the Victorian era."

"Yes." Says Jack, she is dark. He thought Ianto was unique in his darkness but Lilith... Well he can feel something even darker... Both Lilith and Ianto would work well for The Time Agency, they are willing to do what it takes. He wonders how far Lilith would go... He knows how far Ianto has, can and will go for him... For Torchwood. Yes, he has cleaned his shit up... On more that one occasion. "Gwen does not know about this side of things, she has never questioned about this side of things."

"Ok." Says Lilith. "I take it there is no CCTV in here?"

"Right." Replies Ianto.

"Well security will have to be tightened up on this room with these lower rooms going to be in more use. We cant have anyone wandering in by accident or out of curiosity." Says Lilith. "Especially if you are getting more staff. Plus perhaps some form of new air filtration system needs to be installed to minimise the smell."

Jack relaxes, he had not realised he had tensed up so much.

Lilith realises that Jack and Ianto are showing her great trust over this situation though she already knew that both Torchwood and UNIT go to any lengths to protect Earth... They do what others cannot... Yes this is trust on a large scale... She is going to have to trust these two males. She can see how tense Jack is then how he relaxes but still he has a worried look in his eyes. Ianto shifts nervously. She needs to put them at ease but she is not ready to... to open up to them yet. She gives them a sad slight smile. They need something from her, a declamation. "Gentlemen, please as I said, I know what I am, what I am capable of, so I am not in a position to pass any form of judgement on this. I know I am more than capable of doing what is necessary though I do not follow blindly, I do and will question. I will never send another to do something I would not do... I am capable of doing most things when it is needed. I will never send or force another to do something I know they are not capable of doing or it goes against their belief or character. If there is a situation that needs dealing with but the odds are against me I will find a way to tip the balance in my favour... I will cheat... I will always go that extra bit... My grandfather once told me, when I had upset him, that I would make a good mercenary, he meant it as a derogatory term. If I had been male I probably joined special services." Lilith says, keeping her voice low and even with just a hint of bitterness. "I am a product of the Universe... I was robbed of my childhood. Someone pushes me I will push back. I am damaged beyond repair. I know with this you are showing me a trust, you recognise I am able to deal with this, you recognise a kindred spirit. I know when I am ready I will be able to talk to you about things I cannot talk to others about." Lilith turns from the males and start to the door. "Shall we continue gentlemen?"

Jack and Ianto look at each other, relief showing on both their faces. The pair follow Lilith out the tank room, switching the lights off and closing the door behind them. The two men stride after Lilith as she continues down the tunnel. They will give her time...

At the end of the tunnel is another metal door. Ianto moves ahead and opens the door, beyond is darkness. Ianto operates a panel by the door, flipping several switches, illuminating the room beyond. The three step through the door.

They step onto a metal walkway, a gantry that runs the full length of this new room, about halfway up its wall. The room is as large as three football pitches.

"This use to be part of the old railway system, now blocked off. It was used as underground storage of trains and turning rolling stock around. The chamber is scattered with old equipment, more furniture, old iron cages, old metal tanks, just a mix of things.

Lilith tests the handrail that runs along the walkway before she rests her hand on it. It feels fairly stable. Jack and Ianto stand either side of her.

"Over in the far corner the panel comes away from the wall to reveal a door, it leads into a blocked off railway tunnel. There is what was a maintenance access point through there." Says Jack. "You go out through that way, it brings you out by the existing railway, in some old maintenance buildings. Locked tight with Torchwood tech."

"This is a bit of a waste of space." Says Lilith. "This area could be put to good use. Turn it into a museum type environment for Ianto's artefacts, have a stable controlled environmental system and a museum type security system put in... Tweaked by alien." Says Lilith with a slight smirk.

Both men look down at her, neither had ever thought of doing this.

Again something in Jack stirs, memories... Greatest Archivist.. Yes the beginning...

Ianto can just imagine it... The chamber with gleaming cases, artefacts laid out, labelled and secure.

"Surely having a lot of those artefacts in a damp and dank environment is bad for them, possibly making them unstable and easy access for any employee who are curious." States Lilith.

Jack can name several employees of Torchwood that did have a habit of playing with artefacts that they shouldn't, Owen, Suzie and himself were top offenders. "You are brilliant." Says Jack to Lilith. "I could kiss you Major." It really is an excellent idea.

"That is tame for you, Sir." Comments Ianto, raising an eyebrow at Jack.

"Well..." Starts Jack with a hungry smirk.

Lilith clears her throat. "Captain Harkness, mind on the artefacts and not on me." Lilith says. "The artefacts would be secure and safer."

"What do you think Ianto?" Jack asks.

"Well Sir, I think..." Ianto starts with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "...Definitely more than just a kiss."

"Ianto Jones!" Gasps Lilith.

Jack laughs.

"Is there any protocols in place for sexual harassment in the work place?" Says Lilith.

"Deja vu." Says Jack as he remembers what Ianto use to say when he started flirting with Ianto.

Ianto laughs. "I have often asked the same thing."

"Hey, its the hazard of the job, well one of many when you work with the dashing Captain Jack." Jack says giving the pair one of his most dazzling smiles.

"Well it certainly makes things interesting if nothing else." Says Lilith.

"I am glad you see it that way, Major." Says Jack.

"It helps relieve the tension that builds up from facing danger every day." Says Ianto.

"I bet it does." Says Lilith.

The two men seem to be even closer to Lilith.

In the dim light she can see their auras clearly, reaching out for each other but also watching as their auras move towards hers. Ianto's aura gently rubs, caresses her aura as his does Jack's, before slowly melting into hers. Jack's aura does the same as it does with Ianto's aura sending out golden tendrils of light to lick the edges of her aura so gently then slowly diving into her aura... Normally other people... Well she does not like or let other people get into her personal space which these two beautiful men most definitely are in for their auras to be playing. Her aura is definitely betraying her as it goes out to the two male's auras entwining itself along the edges of their auras, playing, caressing... She can just imagine running her fingers over their skin as her aura is over their auras edge... Hmmm... What the...! Good imagination... Her aura seems to be pulling the other two auras together, entwining the three auras together, not wanting to let go, her aura forming a protective shell around the two male's auras... Even if physically she is not ready for contact the rest of her wants to except these two males.

"Major?" Jack says softly, he wants to reach out and touch her.

Lilith looks like she is defocused, seeing beyond the normal.

"Lilith are you ok?" Ianto asks so softly, he wants to reach out and touch her.

Lilith blinks, she can feel herself heat up slightly, her heart beats a little faster... Now she is being betrayed by her own body... "Hmmm I am fine Ianto... You two are just so dammed distracting." She admits.

"Was it the Majors turn for a visit to fantasy land?" Muses Jack.

"Something like that." Replies Lilith with a wink at the pair.

Ianto blushes and Jack laughs.

"You were watching our auras." Jack says as a statement of fact and not a question.

"Yes, our auras were playing, as well." Lilith replies... Dam _'as well'_.

"As well." Repeats Ianto, not missing the slip up. He wants to... "Sooo what did..."

"... you fantasise about?" Jack says finishing Ianto's sentence, working as a double act... Hmmm

"That is for me to know and for you to only dream about." Lilith says huskily. Lilith then moves from between the two males. "Where next?" She moves to the door. "Back the other way?"

Both men pout, both enjoying the sexual tension, the dynamics between the three of them... The chase... The hunt... The game play...

"Is this how its going to be Major?" Says Jack, grabbing Ianto's hand and the pair following Lilith.

"What's that?" Replies Lilith.

"Playing hard to get." Says Ianto.

"And teasing us." Jack laughs. He then pulls Ianto in closer to his body. "Have I told you how hot you are Ianto Jones?" He says to his young lover, he loves a chase especially when Ianto is involved.

"Several times Sir." Purrs Ianto, close to Jack's ear, so his breath ghosts over Jack's skin making him shiver.

Jack pulls Ianto in even closer and kisses him passionately, still standing in the doorway. The chase always feeds his passion, his hungers.

Lilith tries to ignore the kissing males she wrenches her eyes away from them. She switches the lights off on the panel beside the door.

Lilith cant help herself her eyes fix on them again, she watches the two males for a moment or two... She could watch the pair all day... What! Hmmm yes she could... She turns away... How dare she enjoy herself... She does not deserve to have fun... If they knew... No! No! They will understand they are more like her... They will understand she did what she did for a reason... They are probably the only ones who would understand her fully... But is it right for her to start living, to start feeling? Yes she knows what she is... Perhaps it is time to move on... Her actions saved millions... Lilith stops, without realising it she had wandered back along the tunnel, she is back by the lift. She looks back to where the two males are, in the gloom she can just make out they are walking along the tunnel towards her. She pulls her notepad out and makes a few notes, some ideas for security. She slides the notepad back in her pocket as the two males join her.

"Major, have I got to tie you to Ianto to stop you wandering off?" Says Jack.

"Hmm that would be interesting." Says Lilith. "I was just giving you guys some space plus I wanted to make some notes."

"Ok this section is laid out differently. There are tunnels off this main one some are dead ends or leading to one or two rooms. Some tunnels just go around linking back up to this one with sometimes eight rooms off it." Explains Ianto taking the lead. "This section is usually where Jack gets lost."

They pass a stairwell that leads up, which is dimly lit.

"In relation to the sea and land where are we? I mean I feel the sea lays that way." Lilith asks, pointing ahead of them.

"Your instincts are correct." Replies Ianto. "Going back the other way we are heading in land."

They come to a crossway in the tunnels.

"If you go that way." Says Jack, pointing right. "There are eight rooms. One of the last rooms has a hatch door in one of the walls which leads to a long tunnel that takes you out under the river and away."

"If you go left," starts Ianto, "there is a similar lay out of eight rooms again the last room has a hidden hatch which leads to a long tunnel which takes you out to the old docklands."

"But that whole area is being redeveloped." Says Lilith.

"Torchwood bought up a few of the buildings before demolition. The building were done up and kept as is. No one can do anything with them." Explains Jack.

"So we will be having the specialist building crew in to do all the structural changes?" Asks Ianto.

"Yes, then you two can then work your magic once the basics are done. You will also have Mickey to help you. Once we are up and running then we will see about recruiting a few more members of staff, basic field operatives plus an assistant archivist." Replies Jack. "But I want all new security measures in place before that and archives sorted before hand, so anyone new is coming into an existing working system."

"Timescale?" Lilith asks, straight to the point.

"Four to six months to allow for our normal workload." Replies Jack "Plus things like our psi-training and remembering to live, to go out, to relax sometimes."

"Ok." Replies Lilith. "At some point I will need to go out of the various hidden entrances to see what security systems will be best for them."

"We can do that later this week." Says Ianto.

"Yes good idea." Says Jack. "I get to play with you in the dark tunnels again."

The three look into some of the rooms, some are empty, some have metal shelves with boxes on them. They enter one such room.

"How do you put up with Jack's flirting Ianto?" Lilith asks, she does not want Ianto to get upset when Jack flirts with her, she wants to know how strong their relationship is, even though Ianto has been flirting also, she is trying to work out what sort of relationship they have.

"It is just how Jack is, it is part of who he is." Replies Ianto.

"Well Ianto, he is very lucky to have someone so understanding." Says Lilith.

"Hey, hey, you two are at it again... Talking about me in front of me as if I am not here." Says Jack. "And I know I am a lucky man. I know most would not put up with me but... Well young Mr. Jones has also been flirting with you Major."

"As have you Captain." Replies Lilith.

"Actually I believe we have gone farther than just flirting with you." Replies Jack, moving in closer to Lilith.

Lilith steps away walking around one end of the metal shelving standing in the middle of the room.

Ianto steps around the shelves the other way so Lilith is still between Ianto and Jack.

Lilith smiles, she feels no panic, no problem with their attention. "Interesting." She mumbles, she knows they like games, to play... They know what they are doing, they are all adults... She is not ready for contact but there is no reasons for her not to play their games... She does not feel trapped or harassed, she knows she could so easily take out Ianto if she feels threatened but she does not... Working with these two is going to be fun... Is she ready to live again...? She will take slow steady steps... This could be fun. "And how far is that, Captain Harkness?" She stands her ground as Jack steps in closer again. She keeps her eyes on both males, they might be taller than her but she is not intimidated by them... She knows what she is capable of...

"Well, inviting you to join us in our bed is definitely beyond flirting." Says Jack.

"Especially as we both noticed you did not say no, when we suggested it." Says Ianto, stepping in closer. "Or go running."

"Ahh but I did not say yes either." Says Lilith.

"True." Says Jack.

"But it is the not rejecting the invitation that says more." Says Ianto.

"Well you see gentlemen when I was younger I was a bit of a wild child, a hell cat... A thrill seeker... I lived by a few rules one of which was _never say never_ and another was _try most things at least once before dismissing them as something not for me._" Lilith says. "One never knows if one is going to like something if one does not try it."

"Really?" Says Jack, interesting and intriguing, these two would fit in so well in the future.

No! No! These two would not be interested in her, how dare she even think... Damaged mind, damaged body... She is damaged they would not want to touch her... She looks down at the floor... She has the urge to run... Oh the conflict.

Suddenly an alarm goes off on Jack's Vortex Manipulator. Without a word, Ianto turns and heads for the door with Lilith following. Jack presses a button on his Vortex Manipulator. "Rift activity." He calls after the pair. He follows them and switches the lights out.

The three head back to the lift. They get into the lift. Jack is struck by the ease at which the pair had gone from playing, fun to work, danger.

Jack's phone starts buzzing; he pulls it out his pocket and answers it. "Captain Harkness." He listens for a moment. "Ok, make sure no one enters. We are on our way." Jack says then ends the call. He looks up at his two... His two... "That was the police, reports of a bright light and very pale beings moving about Llandaff Cemetery." Says Jack. "A couple were walking their dog near by when their dog took off in fright, instead of running away from danger it run right into danger."

"Dog no more." Says Lilith.

"Probably." Replies Jack.

The lift comes to a halt; they go along to the main part of The Hub. Ianto gets his gun; Lilith picks up the keys for the SUV and goes to give them to Jack.

Jack shakes his head. "You're driving Major." He says.

"Ok." Replies Lilith.

Jack checks the location of the rift activity. "It is still active at Llandaff... You know the way Major?" He asks as he remembers she only moved into her penthouse three months ago.

"Oh yes, I rented a place at Penarth for six months before moving where I am now." Lilith replies, she takes the lead and heads back down the tunnel to the lift.

The three head up to the car park.


	25. Chapter 25

**TITLE:-**TORCHWOOD:-

IN THE BEGINNING WAS TORCHWOOD.

THE SAGA'S OF MAJOR LILITH LETHBRIDGE-STEWART.

(CHPT.25)

**AUTHOR:-** NEMOSANGEL

**CHARACTERS:-** CAPTAIN JACK HARKNESS, IANTO JONES, MAJOR LILITH LETHBRIDGE-STEWART, O/C'S.

**MENTIONED CHARACTERS :-** MICKEY, MARTHA,GRAY

**PAIRINGS:- ** JACK/IANTO

**WARNINGS:- ** INNUENDOS, DEAD DOG, DEAD ALIEN, DEAD HUMAN

**RATING:-** T **WORD COUNT:-** 7558

**SUMMARY:-** JACK, LILITH AND IANTO ARE CALLED OUT TO LLANDAFF CEMETERY DUE TO RIFT ACTIVITY. THEY COME FACE TO FACE WITH THE SHINI. JACK IS IMPRESSED WITH LILITH'S ABILITIES. IANTO IS BAIT TO DRAW OUT THE SHINI. EVEN IN THE MIDSTS OF DANGER THEY STILL MANAGE TO FLIRT. JACK IS ENJOYING THE WORKING RELATIONSHIP;THE DYNAMICS BETWEEN LILITH,IANTO AND HIMSELF. PLUS JACK IS LEARNING NEW THINGS ABOUT THESE TWO TWENTY FIRST CENTURY HUMANS. LILITH FINDS OUT THAT THEY ARE WRITERS OF FAIRYTALES AT TORCHWOOD. AND IANTO INTRODUCES LILITH TO THE LAST RESTING PLACE OF MOST TORCHWOOD EMPLOYEES.

**AUTHORS NOTE:-** IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS PLEASE P.M. OR EMAIL ME. I DONT BITE.

**DISCLAIMER:-** I DON'T OWN TORCHWOOD OR DOCTOR WHO, IT BELONGS TO R.T.D. & BBC. THIS IS JUST FOR FUN AND I HAVE HAD FUN PLAYING IN TORCHWOODS WORLD.

YOU KNOW THE DRILL... READ AND REVIEW... AND TELL YOUR FRIENDS ABOUT IT IF YOU LIKE IT.

**CHAPTER 25.**

19.45pm. Lilith drives through the dark streets of the city, heading over the river towards Llandaff. Ianto sits in the back of the SUV looking at the screen in front of him. Jack sits in the passenger seat next to Lilith. Jack watches the way she drives, the way she moves, well very little movement. The journey is smooth but fast. Jack is impressed, she is an excellent driver... She puts him to shame and he's been driving since the motor car was invented. She does not endanger them or any other road user. She weaves the SUV in and out the traffic.

"Ianto, any other rift spikes appearing?" Jack asks.

"No Sir, just that first one in the cemetery, though it is giving off a low reading compared to the earlier ones." Ianto reports, he is relaxed and not on edge. His mind is only on the screen in front of him. Usually if Jack is driving, he has one eye on the road.

As they near their destination, they see the flashing blue lights of the attending police, exaggerated in the darkness.

Lilith pulls up by the four police cars. The three Torchwood operatives get out the SUV and head towards the entrance of the cemetery.

One of the police officers in charge comes forward. "Good evening Captain Harkness." The officer says, Sergeant Gwyn Davis.

"Evening Gwyn." Replies Jack. "What have you got us?"

"A couple, a Mr. and Mrs. Greggs were walking their dog when they saw a flash of light, their dog broke loose and headed into the cemetery. They heard the dog bark then yelp then silence. Just at that time the Verger was locking up when he saw two tall pale people moving amongst the graves near the light." Gwyn states. "I have put an officer on each of the other exits to stop anyone going in or coming out."

"Ok." Replies Jack.

Just as three members of Torchwood continue to move towards the cemetery gate, a mass of tan fur comes flying through the air at them. Lilith pushes the two men out of the way. There is a sickening thud as the mass of fur lands where Jack and Ianto had been walking.

Jack and Ianto look down at what was the escaped dog, then the pair look at Lilith. Her quick action had saved them from being hit by the large dead dog.

"Thanks." Breathes Jack.

Gwyn comes over. "Are you ok?" He asks.

"Fine, thanks to my colleague." Replies Jack. Lilith's quick thinking, her fast reaction time saved Ianto and himself from being hit. The force at which the corpse of the dog had been thrown would have caused a nasty injury especially to Ianto.

Ianto bends down and looks at the dog, its throat has been ripped out. He gets up and goes back to the SUV, he returns with a body bag. He passes Lilith a pair of latex gloves for her to put on. He also puts a pair on.

Lilith helps Ianto get the dog into the body bag. They carry it to the back of the SUV and place it gently down in the back. This is done without any direction from Jack. The pair had just fallen in to working together without words. They then both remove the gloves putting into a bag for disposal.

"The couple will probably want their dog back." Says Gwyn to Jack.

"We will return it when we have cleaned it up and finished our investigation." Replies Jack. He has been on Earth long enough to know humans have a high regard for their pets, even to the point of caring and loving them more than their fellow man.

"You still going in there?" Gwyn asks, nodding to the cemetery gates.

"Yes, that's what we get paid for." Says Jack. He also knows that the dogs body was thrown at them as a challenge and to frighten them, well probably frighten Lilith and Ianto more than him.

As Lilith and Ianto return to Jack's side Lilith pulls out her hand gel, she puts four squirts of the gel into the palm of her hand then rubs it in.

This time, as the three move forward, the two males position themselves so they flank Lilith, Ianto on her left and Jack on her right.

They slowly walk into the cemetery... Away from the streetlights and the police cars lights, the cemetery is dark. Once far enough into the cemetery the three Torchwood operatives stop. They survey the area, watching for anything out of place, any movement. The night air is ice cold and still. The three place their headsets on putting them on open comms. so they are in consent contact even if they get separated.

They take several paces farther along the path just as the trees stir in a light breeze. Lilith puts her hand out to each man for them to stop... She can smell...?

Both men stop at the light touch of her hand on their arms. They watch as Lilith moves her head, it is almost like she is sniffing the air. A gentle breeze blows across the cemetery. The trees rustle.

Jack does not think that Lilith would be one for being afraid of a burial place like most people so he assumes she is sensing danger but... He watches as she closes her eyes for a moment, she is definitely sniffing the air. What is she doing?

Lilith takes a deep breath, she can smell... Can smell... God, she needs to move away from Jack and Ianto they are just so distracting especially Jack's pheromones. She is also getting the feeling they are being watched but that is not what she is concerned with at this moment. Lilith looks at Ianto first, she puts her hand up and mouths the word _stay_. Ianto nods to acknowledge he understands her request. He knows what she is doing... What she can smell... Lilith then looks at Jack, she mouths the word _stay_ to him as well.

Jack struggles with this request she is unarmed but... He nods... To his relief Lilith only takes five paces then stops.

Lilith stands still, now five paces from the two males, the air is cold with just a slight breeze now... She breathes in deeply... She is not mistaken the air hangs heavy with the smell of... It is coming from their right and the source is not far away... She turns to the two males. "This way." She says quietly directing them. She leads the way and they follow closely.

Both Jack and Ianto draw their guns, both keeping their eyes on their surrounding area, peering into the darkness, watching for anything hidden behind some of the large grave markers. They watch where Lilith is heading, a section where there is a few of the more modern graves, as they get near this area they can see ten marble graves along the edge of the path. They are either made of black or white marble.

Jack looks towards the area Lilith is heading, at first glance nothing seems out of place then he sees... One of the white marble graves looks wrong, it looks like it has been splashed with paint with a bundle of rags left beside it.

Lilith can now see her target, a white marble grave, newly... newly decorated... and next to the grave the empty vessel which had carried the medium.

"I think we have found our missing security guard." States Ianto, quietly as the three of them come to a halt by the grave. He bends down, he pulls out another set of latex gloves and puts them on. He slowly turns the body.

Mr Robert Brown now lies dead, drained of most of his blood with two large chunks missing from his body. One from his neck/shoulder region and the second from the top of his left thigh/groin region.

"Looks like two have feasted on him." States Jack, his mind racing how had Lilith...?

Robert Brown's face has frozen in death with an expression of sheer terror. His blood is splattered across the harsh white marble.

As the two inspect the victim Lilith stands watching their surroundings, guarding. Mr Brown's blood saturates the cold night air.

"I take it they are trying to instil fear into us?" Says Lilith, not looking down at the two men, her eyes, her mind on their surroundings, watching for anything out of place, a movement.

Jack's mind is racing, how did Lilith pin point Mr Brown? How did she track...? He then realises that Lilith has asked a question. "Yes... They will be loving this because even if we are not actually frightened by this there will still be a chemical reaction going on in our bodies, we are on alert, ready for a fight." Says Jack. Is this the time to discuss what Lilith had just done... Is this part of her psi-abilities? No, it was, he thinks, more physical. He thinks... Is she really human or from Earth for she is showing abilities, traits of being from the future, the ultimate warrior, the explorer living and surviving on their extraordinary abilities... Part psi-abilities part physical abilities... She has an awareness most human do not have, again she is more like a Time Agent... The Time Agency took... Will take the best that the universe will have to offer, again both Lilith and Ianto would be in the elite core of The Time Agency like he was.

Lilith knows Jack wants to ask a question about what she did but this is not the time. "We are being watched from the line of trees to the right." She says as she see just a slight movement of white.

Jack stands up right, he casually looks to where Lilith has indicted. He can just make out one of the Shini watching them.

"Not to bright wearing white in such a dark place." Says Ianto, also standing up. There is nothing they can do for Mr. Brown. "We are going to have to bring the SUV in here to clear up."

"We also need to draw out our watching friend." Says Lilith.

"I will be the bait." Says Jack.

"No Jack." Says Ianto. "They are more likely to be drawn out if either Lilith or I are bait."

"But it is the most dangerous part." Says Jack.

"No all parts of this is dangerous, because each of us will be on our own at points." Says Lilith. "One will stay as bait, to stay with the body. Then two will start walking back towards the gate, making our intension known. Once far enough away, one will double back while the other continues to get the SUV."

"So which one of you is going to be bait?" Jack asks. "I will be the one to double back." He will let Lilith and Ianto decide who will be bait and who will be go for the SUV.

Lilith and Ianto look at each other for a moment. A choice is made. Ianto gives Lilith a slight nod. The choice is logical... Both Jack and Lilith have military training even though Ianto is very capable of defending himself he is the logical choice as bait. He trusts them to come to his _rescue._

"Come on Captain, let's go and get the SUV." Lilith says loud enough for her voice to carry across to the hiding Shini.

Jack stirs slightly, startled by the pairs ability to make a decision in silence.

"Do not wander beyond the next row of graves Ianto as the ground dips away slightly." Lilith says.

"Yes Ma'am." Ianto replies. She has just given him the area he can move around in. He can move between the path and the next row of graves over as it will give Jack the cover he needs when he returns as there is a large mausoleum flanked by bushes.

"Just remember they are agile, faster and stronger than you. So Major, we will need to move fast." Says Jack.

"Ok Jack." Replies Lilith.

"We are on open comms. so Ianto you will hear us, we will keep you informed where we are." Says Jack quietly.

"Ok Sir." Replies Ianto.

Ianto starts to move about the area around the body. Jack and Lilith start off at a fast pace back along the path.

"We will not be long Ianto." Jack calls out loudly. "We will bring the SUV in."

"Ok Sir." Ianto calls back just as loud.

As Jack and Lilith get to a line of trees Jack peels off and starts to double back.

Ianto paces back and forth, looking about him, he can hear the trees rustling... He watches for any movement, He jumps slightly as he hears Jack's voice over the headset telling him where he is.

Lilith runs the rest of the way along the path to the gate but she keeps her eyes open for any movement. "I am at the gate." She says into her headset to let the two males know where she is.

As Lilith gets to the gate Sergeant Davis come forward. "Everything alright miss?" He asks.

"Captain Harkness just sent me back for the SUV. We need equipment from it." Lilith replies, continuing to it.

"You will keep to the paths with it?" Gwyn says.

"Yes, I promise." Lilith replies. She climbs in and starts the engine up.

Gwyn directs the two officers that are with him to move aside as Lilith drives slowly forward.

"I am on my way back." Lilith says into her headset for Jack and Ianto to hear.

Ianto paces about the area, looking nervously about. He wishes the Shini would make the move he knows it is going to make... He gets the distinct feeling that he is being watched. He stops pacing and looks about. As he turns he comes face to face with one of the Shini. There is only a gravestone between them. The Shini grabs the front of Ianto's hoodie. Ianto braces himself against the gravestone... He remembers that though they are fast and agile, Jack had said they are not as strong as him... Ianto is used to Jack's strength so he holds on tight to the gravestone, lowering his centre of gravity. He will make it difficult for this alien.

"Greetings pretty pet." Hisses the Shini. "We want to play with you."

"Let go of him." Says Jack appearing from between the bush and mausoleum, his Webley drawn but unfortunately he does not have a clear shot at the Shini.

"Hold tight, I'm nearly back." Lilith's voice sounds over the two males headset.

Lilith has driven into the cemetery without putting the SUV's headlights on. She builds up enough speed... Then she takes the SUV out of gear and switches the engine off. The vehicle coasts along in silence. She slowly brakes as she come to the row of bushes by the mausoleum... She quickly gets out. She slowly moves into a position that she can see Ianto, Jack and the Shini. "Keep it focused on you Jack." Lilith instructs, very quietly over the headset.

"What do you want?" Jack asks the Shini, he still does not have a clear shot.

Ianto holds on to the gravestone for dear life... If the Shini wants to drag him back to the rift spike then he... it is going to have to drag the gravestone as well.

"We said... We want to play with your pets... You deprived us of our pleasure." The Shini replies.

Lilith looks at the distance between her and Ianto, she calculates if she runs at Ianto adding her weight plus the speed she achieves, she should be able to break the grip the Shini has on Ianto, her momentum should be enough to take them out of Jack's line of fire. She will only have one chance because as she starts running she will be in full view to the Shini. "Get ready Jack... Ianto as soon as you feel me touch you, you kick yourself away from that gravestone, kick out hard." Lilith whispers into the headset.

If either men heard her they show no evidence.

"Your argument is with me." Says Jack to the Shini.

"And the price is for us to play, have fun with your pets." The Shini replies.

Lilith lunches herself forward, running as fast as she can over the short distance. Jack sees her first, he readies himself.

The Shini sees her to late. Lilith slides her arm around Ianto's waist, she goes in low. Ianto kicks out, with Lilith extra weight, momentum and him kicking out it is enough to break the Shini's grip on Ianto's hoodie. The pair land heavily on the ground narrowly missing a grave.

There are three loud reports as Jack fires his gun, hitting the target, the Shini, square in the chest. The Shini slumps over the gravestone, dead.

Jack rushes over to Ianto and Lilith. The pair are laying on the ground, Lilith's arm is still around Ianto's waist. Both are breathing heavily, they look at each other for a moment then they start laughing, their bodies are so close, this is an adrenaline fuelled moment.

"Are you two ok?" Jack asks, kneeling down by them, they look rather gorgeous laying there together. Hmmm... Adrenaline... Thrill... The things that are going through his head.

The pair sit up.

"I really could hug and kiss you Major." Beams Ianto at her.

"Wow, gone from just kissing to hugging and kissing." Muses Lilith.

"Don't I get a hug and kiss?" Says Jack pouting, he is relieved, the three of them had worked well, very well... God they look sooo...

"Oh you will get far more than a hug and a kiss later Jack." Says Ianto, huskily. Jack will be getting his attention later alright... He has so much energy he wants to... Hmmm Jack is going to...

"I'm glad to hear it, my love." Jack says, he stands back up pulling Ianto to his feet. The two men then hold a hand each out to Lilith... Will she take the offered hand?

Lilith looks at the two males offered hands for a moment.. Wait, she is sitting on the ground, the dirt in a cemetery... She takes each of their hands. They pull her to her feet, pulling her in close to their bodies. There is a moment or two of silence, the air is electric, a connection...

"Right, lets get this area cleaned up." Says Lilith moving out of the two males proximity, moving towards the SUV. "I will move the SUV closer."

The two males hold on to each other but their blue eyes follow Lilith as she walks off. She had taken their hands, touched.

"She needs time." Jack breathes.

"Yes but she will be worth the wait." Says Ianto softly.

Jack looks at his young lover. "Hmmm she sure will, just like you." He says in a near whisper.

"_Oi!... Open comms."_ Comes Lilith's voice over the headset.

"Opps." Ianto says with a smile.

Lilith pulls out her hand gel and puts four squirts of gel in her palm. She wonders if the two males knew the comms. were still open... She feels confused... She feels... She feels alive... Well that's a novelty. She feels excitement... The thrill... She has no right... She climbs into the SUV.

"Don't forget there is possibly a second Shini around." Lilith says reminding the two males over her headset.

"_Yes Major."_ Comes Jack's reply. He had forgotten, he had got caught up in the moment.

"And have you checked that the Shini that you shot is dead?" Says Lilith over her headset as she starts up the SUV.

"_Just doing that now Major." _Comes back Jack's reply.

Lilith brings up the screen on the passenger side of the SUV. She scans the area. "Jack the rift is still active, just east of our position." Lilith reports over the headset.

"_Ok Lilith."_ Comes back Jack's reply. _"Lets clear up this area first then if it is still active then we know there is still a second Shini in the area."_

Lilith eases the SUV forwards until she is nearly level to where Mr. Browns body is. She turns the SUV slightly to provide light using the headlights of the SUV. It is then the headlights pick up the second Shini trying to sneak up on Jack and Ianto.

"Watch out!" Lilith warns, jumping out the SUV. She runs forward pulling open the pouch on her belt.

Jack puts himself in front of Ianto as the Shini rushes forward.

Lilith draws out six small slim throwing knives. The first one she throws misses because of the speed of the Shini. She gauges its trajectory still heading towards Jack and Ianto. She throws two knives in quick succession, both finding its mark, a shoulder and an arm.

The Shini screams in frustration, it glares at Lilith, it changes direction and heads off into the darkness, heading east, heading for the rift energy. Lilith starts to pursue it.

"No Major! Don't go after it." Jack orders.

Lilith stops straight away, obeying straight off... Which is refreshing... Jack's reasoning for stopping her going after the injured Shini, is that even though it is injured it would still grab her and take her off.

Lilith retrieves the first knife that she throw.

Jack watches her for a moment, she is a great asset to Torchwood, to him. She is good in dangerous situations. She has many qualities that most twenty first century humans do not possess... There are warrior races scattered out across the Universe that show similar traits. He can see why Ianto and Gwen have voiced admiration for Lilith now that he has worked with her... She is good when facing danger.

Ianto goes to the back of the SUV and gets two more body bags out. Lilith puts a fresh pair of latex gloves on and is at Ianto's side helping him with the two bodies, placing them in the back of the SUV.

Jack goes to the passenger side of the SUV and looks at the screen... The second Shini must still be about as the rift is still active.

Ianto then pulls out a small hose line that is attached to a high-pressure water tank inside the SUV. In the water is a special chemical, a bleaching agent, which destroys any evidence of blood. Ianto washes Mr. Brown's blood away from the white marble gravestone and surrounding ground.

Lilith checks the area to make sure they did not miss any evidence.

"Finished." Reports Ianto to Jack.

Ianto and Lilith remove their gloves, putting them in the small bag from earlier for disposal.

"Right, we will drive round where the rift activity is." Says Jack. "Major if you would be so kind." He says indicating for her to drive again.

"Captain." Replies Lilith.

"Ianto." Jack indicates for Ianto to get into the front passenger seat.

"Sir." Ianto says with a slight nod of his head... Well wonders will never cease. Jack very rarely rides in the back when he is conscious.

Jack gets in the back but instead of sitting back and putting his seatbelt on, he leans between the two front seats.

Lilith follows the path around the cemetery. Ianto watches the screen in front of him.

"Nice knife skills Major by the way." Says Jack. He mind is racing he wants to know.

"Thank you Jack." Replies Lilith. She knows Jack wants to ask another question, he wants to know.

Jack hesitates, he wants to ask a question, he wants to know. He hovers between the pair.

"Well..?" Says Lilith waiting. "You want to know."

"Yes, how did you know?" Starts Jack, this is a rarity and a novelty for him... Lost for words and hesitant.

Ianto tuts... "How long have you been on Earth Jack? Yet some of us can still surprise you." Ianto says with a slight smile, he knows.

"But... But..." Jack stutters. God these two are so... so annoyingly gorgeous.

"You want to know how I knew where to find the body?" Says Lilith. "It's not magic Jack... Well... I suppose in the past it would be classed as magic."

"We said we are unique because of the bad things that have happened to us." States Ianto. "If you are faced with certain situations enough, certain senses become heightened, you become more aware of certain things, of your surroundings."

"Will you two geniuses explain instead of teasing poor me." Pouts Jack. He is definitely missing something.

Ianto laughs. "Oh Jack, I am actually surprised that you cant do it yourself or did not realise what Lilith did. Perhaps you have allowed modern human life to dull your senses or you take them for granted, your survival skills." Says Ianto softly. He would have thought of all people Jack would be even better at what Lilith did, perhaps he has become to soft on Earth.

Jack thinks for a moment... Yes he probably has allowed his senses to become dulled, perhaps it is time he relearnT his old skills, living on his wits... But...

"Granted most modern man who live a nine to five existence, pub, TV and family way of life never coming into a combat situation, never coming across a kill site or war zone would not be able to sense, do as I did and I suspect Ianto knew, can do it too." Says Lilith watching the path ahead of them as she takes the SUV around a wide bend in the path.

Ianto nods in acknowledgement at Lilith's statement. "The blood, Jack." Says Ianto.

"The cold air." Says Lilith.

"Oh..." Says Jack, then he realises. "Oh! Yes the metallic aroma from the blood clings to the cold air. Yes I know of this but... but I suppose I took it for granted, your abilities for granted."

"Blood has a unique smell to it." Says Ianto.

"And so does a decomposing body." Says Lilith.

"I'm sorry I underestimated your abilities... I forget the sort of situations you have been in." Says Jack. "Or I think it is because in a way I wish you never to have been in certain situations or I do not want to think of the situations you have been in." He says honestly.

Ianto reaches around his seat and touches Jack's hand. "I love you dearly Jack but we are not innocent or blinkered to all the bad in the Universe." Says Ianto.

"If everyone was innocent, untouched by evil, the human race would have been wiped out by now Jack." Says Lilith. "There would not be those who are willing to do what is needed, to fight, to go that much further. Though it will always be down to the few of us that are willing... Are able... Are capable of..." Yes she knows what she is!

"We do what we do so other may live in ignorance of what is out there, so they can live their happy lives." Says Ianto, there is no bitterness, it just is a fact. He gets it now.

"Ianto Jones you might be young but you are wise beyond your years." Breathes Jack. "I love you... I am glad you two are on my side... You two could make a lot of riches out there in the future." Jack says waving his hand around towards the sky. They would not be out of place at The Time Agency or for that matter as the conman, criminal he was with John. They would survive out there. If he got the chance he would...

"Rift activity." Says Lilith, as she slows the SUV and stops.

"Any sign of the injured Shini, Ianto?" Jack asks.

"No Sir." Replies Ianto.

The rift spike flares slightly and the injured Shini steps out of it as if on que. The three Torchwood operatives slowly get out the SUV. They stand in front of the SUV. Jack in the middle with Ianto and Lilith flanking him.

"Leave this planet." Says Jack. "This is a closed and protected planet."

The Shini takes two steps closer. It points at Lilith, then slowly pulls out the knife in its left arm. It smiles as it does it, looking directly at Lilith, looking into her. It then does the same with the knife in its shoulder. It then looks at Jack. "Give us your pets or we will take them from you, you who calls himself Captain Jack Harkness." The Shini says, its smile widening, showing its two rows of very sharp teeth. It then turns it attention back to Lilith. "Here, exceptional pet, I return your toys." It says to Lilith and throws her two knives in quick succession.

Lilith does not flinch or react as the knives come flying in her direction, she watches their trajectory, slowing their flight down in her mind, this is just to try and frighten her. In her mind she marks the spot six inches in front of her... The first knife lands, sticks in the ground on that exact spot with the second landing four inches from her feet. Lilith bends down and retrieves them from the ground. "Thank you for returning my knives." She says with a slight nod of her head.

"I am going to have fun with you." The Shini says to Lilith. "Tell me pretty pet, do you like pain?"

Lilith cant help but laugh... Does she like pain? What a stupid question... "You have no idea of the pain I have gone through and keep calling me a pet you might just find out about that pain yourself." Lilith says with a coldness that even sends shivers down Jack's spin.

"A pet with spirit, fire..." The Shini says with glee. "We can explore that pain together."

Jack steps forward. "I will warn you again... Leave or suffer the consequences." Jack orders, drawing his gun.

"You, who calls yourself Captain Harkness, you still live by violence... You will suffer through them." The Shini says, pointing at Ianto and Lilith. "We will collect them soon, when we have had some more fun." The Shini steps back into the rift spike.

Jack fires his gun twice. There is a blinding flash of light, the rift activity disappears, everything around them is plunged into darkness.

Jack is straight away turning to the pair, checking they are safe. "Are you ok..? Unharmed?" He asks, with a slight panic. He pulls Ianto to him, he wants to do the same to Lilith but he controls himself and just places a hand on her arm. He wants to lock them away somewhere safe but he knows he cant, they will not allow it.

"We are fine Jack." Says Ianto.

"Come on Captain. We still have a job to do." Lilith states, _guessing_ what is going through Jack's mind. "No trying to wrap us up in cotton wool."

"But it seems every time something from my past collides with us disaster ensues." Says Jack.

"If we all lived as long as you and came from the future I am sure we would have the same problem." Says Lilith. "Things happen." Lilith just gently touches Jack's arm with her fingertips.

"We will take what the Universe throws at us." Says Ianto.

"We know there is going to be at least three possible outcomes." Says Lilith. "It would either leave us untouched, or it will be our demise or it will enhance us."

"We will settle for the last option though." Says Ianto dryly.

Jack laughs. "Ok, do you two know you are scary." He says, the pair have only known each other for a few days yet they are very alike, working on the same wavelength... He is a very lucky Jack.

Lilith goes around to the passenger side of the SUV and uses the scanner to scan the cemetery, doing her job, checking for any further danger. Then she widens the scan to scan the rest of the city.

"Well Major?" Jack asks, looking at her through the door, his arm firmly around Ianto.

"Patience not one of you strong points Jack." Lilith says as she double checks the city.

Jack grins. "Nope."

"Scanners show this area is clear and there is no evidence of any farther rift activity within the city." Lilith reports satisfied she has been thorough in her scanning.

"Ok, lets get our cargo back to The Hub." Says Jack, he drags Ianto into the back of the SUV with him.

Lilith closes the passenger door with a slight smile and goes around to the drivers side. She makes herself comfortable in the drivers seat... She looks into the rear view mirror only to see the two men kissing. She lets them continue for a moment... "Gentlemen... Seatbelts please." She says.

"Yes, sorry Major." Says Ianto as the pair sit back properly.

Jack and Ianto put their seatbelts on. Jack holds Ianto's hand, his thumb gently caressing the back of Ianto's hand.

Lilith drives back round to the main gate. The police office, Gwyn, steps forward as they approach.

Lilith opens her window. "The area is clear and safe." She informs him.

"Thank you miss." Gwyn replies.

Jack opens his window. "Sorry Gwyn... I forgot to introduce you to our newest member of the team... This is Major Lethbridge-Stewart." He says. "Sergeant Gwyn Davis."

"Ma'am." Gwyn says to Lilith, almost standing to attention.

Lilith nods her head. "Sergeant." She says.

"Gwyn, can you please phone either Mr Jones or myself with the details of the couple the dog belonged to so we can return him to them in the next day or two?" Jack says.

"Yes Captain." Replies Gwyn.

"Ok Major, on we go." Says Jack.

"Yes Captain." Lilith replies, easing her foot on the clutch, putting it into the SUV into first gear and accelerating off down the road.

Lilith drives back through the streets of Cardiff in a smooth safe manner. She drives into the car park. The three Torchwood staff get out. Jack goes to the back of the SUV with Lilith while Ianto enters their base.

Jack opens the back then leans on the SUV while they wait for Ianto to return. "So Major, how are you liking the job so far?" He asks.

"Interesting. The people I am working with are great, though I am a little undecided about the boss still." Lilith replies seriously.

"What's wrong with me?" Jack says with a slight whine. "I'm charming... I'm..."

"Charming? Really?" Says Lilith. "Says who?"

"Everyone." Jack replies.

"Really?" Says Lilith.

Jack nods. "Well, nearly everyone." He says. "Well some people."

"Sure they weren't just being polite?" Asks Lilith seriously.

There is a little chuckle over their headsets as Ianto can hear them. Ianto appears at The Hub's door with a gurney. "I hope you are behaving yourself Jack?" Says Ianto.

"I always behave." Jack says with a pout. "The Major was being mean to me... She does not believe that I am charming."

Ianto kisses Jack's cheek. "Well I think you are charming." He says.

"See?" Jack says looking at Lilith and gesturing to Ianto. "Ianto thinks I'm charming."

"That's one person Captain... Ianto is not everyone." Replies Lilith.

"Well Sir, you know what you have got to do?" Says Ianto.

"No." Says Jack, he is enjoying this... They are unwinding after being in such a tense and dangerous situation.

"You are going to have to show the Major just how charming you can be." Ianto says with a wicked smile.

"Oh yes... I can do that." Purrs Jack.

"That's charming and not cheesy." Says Lilith with a sweet smile.

"You are going to get on with Mickey... He calls me Captain Cheesecake." Jack says giving them one of his big cheesy grins.

"I wonder what ever gave him the idea to call you that?" Lilith muses.

The three laugh... It is good to laugh.

Lilith stops laughing. "Seriously to answer your original question... I have not felt this alive since... Well the night before the battle... I was slowly dying... even biding my time, possibly. So as I said the job is interesting and the people are great." She says.

"And you know when you are ready... You can talk to us." Says Jack seriously.

"Yes Jack." Replies Lilith. "Thank you."

Ianto composes himself. "Anyway Jack... Where do you want the bodies put... Cold storage in the autopsy bay or down in cold storage in the mortuary?" Ianto asks.

"Down in the mortuary for now. We shall need Martha to do the autopsies on the Shini and Mr. Brown." Says Jack. "The dog will need to be cleaned up, checked that the bite marks can passed off as fox bites to the untrained eye."

"So what...?" Lilith starts uncertainly. "We say the dog got hit by car when it run into traffic. It then some how found its way back to the cemetery where it found a place in a corner to die. But unfortunately a fox found it before it was discovered by another dog walker." She says.

"Yes... That sounds plausible." Says Jack. In the past Ianto and Tosh came up with most cover stories... Gwen has always had trouble with the covers stories.

"So not only are we fearless defenders of Earth, we write fairytales too?" Says Lilith.

"Yes." Says Ianto with a wicked smile. "That's Grimm's fairytales though."

Lilith Laughs. "Great, always liked a good fairytale."

Lilith helps Ianto place Mr. Browns body on the gurney.

"Lilith, if you go with Ianto, he can show you our mortuary. I will wait here." Says Jack.

"Ok." Lilith replies, going to the opposite end of the gurney to Ianto to help guide it. "Come on Mr. Brown, we have a nice bed waiting for you." She says talking to the body, her back to the two males.

Ianto rolls his eyes.

"Did you just roll your eyes at me Mr. Jones?" Says Lilith as they enter their base. Even though her back had been to him she had sensed it.

"How did you...?" Ianto stutters as he pushes the gurney.

Jack stifles a laugh as he listens to the pair over their headsets.

"I'm a mother, I have eyes in the back of my head." Says Lilith. "There is nothing wrong with talking to the dead... They are good listeners and they cant talk back... Well most of the time they cant... Their bodies can often tell us a lot though."

The pair go down in the lift and weave through some of the lower tunnels.

"I have helped on some of the autopsies in the past... Some of it is fascinating and some is just gross." Says Ianto.

They enter the mortuary... Well the first level of the mortuary just under the autopsy bay. There are six levels to the mortuary, lined floor to ceiling with wooden doors, behind each door is a cold storage unit. There is also one level that holds those that are not dead but in stasis, cryogenic suspension like Gray. There is a small lift system from the autopsy bay for bodies to be sent down to the mortuary in.

"Welcome to the last resting place of all Torchwood 3 employees." Says Ianto as they enter... _Bar one..._ He thinks as he thinks of Owen.

Lilith looks around the large chamber... They carefully place Mr. Brown's body into one of the compartments. Ianto quickly fills out a form at the desk by the door, putting the corresponding number of the compartment on the form.

"Well I suppose this is better than being buried in the ground, in the dirt." Says Lilith... After thinking about what Ianto had said about it being their last resting place.

"Funny that is how I think." Says Ianto.

"I always wanted to be cremated though." Says Lilith. "And my ashes sent into space."

"This is Torchwood policy." Says Ianto.

"Well at least I know what my future home will look like." Says Lilith. "My final resting place."

_"Are you two being morbid?" _Jack's voice comes over their headsets.

"No Sir." Replies Ianto.

"Really should remember to turn our communication devices off." Says Lilith.

_"Could have been worse Major." _Comes Jack's voice.

"Yes, we could have been talking about you, Jack." Says Lilith.

The pair leave the mortuary with the now empty gurney.

"Or we could have been flirting with each other." Says Ianto with a smile and a wink at Lilith.

Lilith laughs. "There is still time." She says.

The pair are still laughing when they get back to the car park.

As they get to the SUV Jack grabs Ianto. "You would not flirt with the Major without me, would you?" He says with a slight pout.

"No Jack I would only flirt with the Major in front of you." Replies Ianto with a slight smile.

"That's what I like to hear." Says Jack kissing Ianto.

Lilith is getting the hang of these two males... She does not take the bait or react. Using her emotional wall to ignore them.

Ianto and Lilith lift the Shini's body on to the gurney.

"Wait!" Orders Lilith. She grabs a hand held scanner. She scans the body for any tracking devices or anything that could be a danger to them. Everything reads as negative. "Ok clear."

Jack is impressed. This is something they have never done before... Scanning a body before it is taken into The Hub... They have always taken it for granted before...

Jack carefully lifts the body bag with the dog in it out of the SUV. He will carry it down to the mortuary. Lilith locks the SUV up. The three enter The Hub, going down to the mortuary and storing the bodies.

They then go up to the main working part of The Hub. Ianto goes and makes three mugs of coffee. Jack goes to his office and makes a phone call to UNIT requesting Martha Jones for the autopsies. They tell him it would take a few days then they will get back to him... He is tempted to pull a 'higher authority' card on them but he wants to wait until they are officially told. Then he will have fun with them. Lilith goes to her workstation and writes up her report on the evenings jaunt to the cemetery. She also pulls out her notepad and makes some more notes to do with security and procedures.

Ianto brings Lilith a coffee.

"Thank you Ianto." Lilith says. She takes four sips. "Heaven." She murmurs.

Ianto smiles as he walks off with Jack's coffee. He takes Jack's coffee up to his office. He knocks on the door.

"Come." Jack call out.

Ianto enters. He walks over to Jack's desk and places the mug down on the desk.

"Once Lilith has finished her report she can go home." Jack says, though he is worried. The Shini could strike at anytime, anywhere.

"Ok Sir." Replies Ianto. "I will inform the Major."

Really Jack would like to suggest Lilith and Ianto stay over in The Hub but he knows Lilith would not, she has her daughter at home. Ianto will be with him tonight they will probably stay in The Hub until one then he will take Ianto home though it depends on how peaceful the night is going to be.

Ianto returns to the kitchen, collects his coffee and then goes to his workstation. "Jack says once you are done with your report Lilith, you can go home." He says.

"Thanks Ianto." Lilith replies, she wants to get out of her clothes and get a shower... She needs a shower.

10.35pm. Lilith closes down her computer. She drinks the last four mouthfuls of coffee. Ianto takes her empty mug from her. Lilith grabs her bag out of the bottom draw. She touches her headset.

_"Yes Lilith?" _ Comes Jack's voice over the headset.

"I have finished my report Jack." Says Lilith.

_"Wait..."_ Jack orders over the headset. Jack opens his office door, comes out on to the gantry and looks down at Lilith. "Be careful walking home. Watch for anything unusual, out of place." He says, he really does not want her to...

"Yes Jack." Replies Lilith.

"Good night Lilith." Jack says.

"Night Jack." Replies Lilith.

Ianto comes out of the from the kitchen. "Good night Lilith." He says.

"Good night Ianto." Replies Lilith. She goes out through the cogged door, up in the lift through the narrow tunnel into the tourist information office. As she leaves the office she locks the door. Then heads off around the bay.

In The Hub the two males watch Lilith ever step of the way home on the CCTV. They notice that every so often Lilith looks up at a camera... She knows they are watching. They watch as she takes out her phone as she walks, tapping the keys.

In The Hub both males phone beep, the same message appears on their screen..._'There is a name for men like you :)).'_ Both men laugh. Jack sends back '_;)))).' _And Ianto sends back _':P.' _

They watch as she enters the apartment block.

11.00pm. The weevil alert sounds out across The Hub.


	26. Chapter 26

**TITLE:-**TORCHWOOD:-

IN THE BEGINNING WAS TORCHWOOD.

THE SAGA'S OF MAJOR LILITH LETHBRIDGE-STEWART.

(CHPT.26)

**AUTHOR:-** NEMOSANGEL

**CHARACTERS:-** CAPTAIN JACK HARKNESS, IANTO JONES, MAJOR LILITH LETHBRIDGE-STEWART, LILY-ROSE WREN, DAVIDSON, CRAVEN.

**MENTIONED CHARACTERS :-** LUKE SMITH

**PAIRINGS:- ** JACK/IANTO

**WARNINGS:- ** INNUENDO

**RATING:-** T **WORD COUNT:-** 8586

**SUMMARY:-** WITHIN MINUTES OF GETTING HOME LILITH GETS A RECALL FROM JACK. A WEEVIL ALERT. LILITH HAS ANDY AND HIS NEW PARTNER FALLING OVER HER, SHE SEEMS OBLIVIOUS TO THEM. JACK GETS... GETS JEALOUS. THE THREE WORK WELL TOGETHER CAPTURING THREE OF THE FOUR WEEVILS WITH EASE. LILITH PROVES TO BE A DEMON DRIVER. IANTO GETS INJURED BY THE FORTH WEEVIL AND LILITH ADMINISTERS THE FIRST AID.

**AUTHORS NOTE:-** IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS PLEASE P.M. OR EMAIL ME. I DONT BITE.

**DISCLAIMER:-** I DON'T OWN TORCHWOOD OR DOCTOR WHO, IT BELONGS TO R.T.D. & BBC. THIS IS JUST FOR FUN AND I HAVE HAD FUN PLAYING IN TORCHWOODS WORLD.

YOU KNOW THE DRILL... READ AND REVIEW... AND TELL YOUR FRIENDS ABOUT IT IF YOU LIKE IT.

**CHAPTER 26.**

11.01pm. Lilith enters her apartment, all she wants to do is get a shower, she feels dirty. She has touched, been touched and rolled around on the ground.

Lily-Rose comes from the kitchen in her sleepwear with a mug of hot milk and honey. "Hi mum." She says.

"Hi sweetie." Lilith says. "Did you have a good day?"

"Yes." Replies Lily-Rose. "I have started packing for Friday as well." She looks at her mum intently. "You look as if you have had a tough day." She says, noticing the change of clothes, the dirt patches on her combats and noticing the small knife pouch on her belt.

"My day was good." Lilith says, which in many ways it had been. "Anyway, how much money do you want to take with you?"

"I don't know." Says Lily-Rose with a shrug.

"Will two hundred pounds do?" Says Lilith.

Lily-Rose's face lights up. "That's more than enough mum." She replies, knowing that some that are going are only taking about a hundred pounds. She is getting quite a build up of money where her mum gives her to much. "Oh I spoke to Luke on line earlier this evening, he says hi."

"How is he doing? Has he settled into uni life ok?" Lilith asks.

"Yes, he is enjoying himself." Replies Lily-Rose. "Though he misses his mum and friends... The things they got up to."

"Hmmm yes." Says Lilith, non-committed. She knows the things they got up to and it is to close to home.

"Anyway I'm turning in." Says Lily-Rose.

Suddenly Lilith's work phone rings, she fishes her headset out of her pocket, puts it on and presses the receive button. "Yes boss." She says.

_"Sorry Lilith, we have four weevils out on the streets." _Comes Jack's reply.

"Ok I can be back at base in about ten to fifteen mins." Says Lilith.

_"No, we are on the way to you in the SUV. We will pick you up in the car park at the back of yours." _ Replies Jack over the headset.

"Ok, meet you in the car park." Lilith says. She ends the call and looks at her daughter. "Sorry love, duty calls. Got to go."

"Ok mum." Lily-Rose says.

"I don't know what time I will be back so if I am not back by the time you get up, don't forget breakfast." Says Lilith.

"Ok mum. Be safe." Lily-Rose says. She suspects her mum's job is or can be dealing with danger of some description.

"I will. Night sweetie." Says Lilith. She kisses her daughter then heads back out of her apartment. All thoughts of getting clean gone.

Lily-Rose goes into her bedroom.

Lilith heads down then around to the car park at the back of the apartment block where both she and Ianto have their cars parked.

Lily-Rose turns out her bedroom light and goes to her window as it over looks the car park.

The SUV pulls into the car park at high speed. Lilith opens the back passenger door, she turns and looks directly up at her daughters' bedroom window even though the light is off she knows...

Lily-Rose watches as her mum goes towards a large black SUV with blue lights flashing... She sees her mum open the back door then look up at her. She jumps back from the window... God her mum knows she is watching. She edges back to the window just in time to see the SUV driving away at high speed out of the car park.

Lilith climbs in the SUV. "Hello gentlemen. Long time no see." Lilith says, doing her seat belt up as Jack accelerates out of the car park.

"Oh it has been all of what...? Thirty four minutes." Says Ianto looking at his watch.

"We just couldn't stand being parted." Says Jack with a grin.

"So what have we got?" Asks Lilith, ignoring Jack's poor attempt at flirting.

"Four Weevils running loose around St. Mary's Road area... They tried to over turn one car, frightened the life out the driver, so we will need to deal with him as well." Says Jack, his eyes on the road ahead.

"Where is the driver now?" Says Lilith.

"Still at the scene... One of our boys in blue is sitting with him." Says Ianto.

"Yes PC. Andy Davidson... He was Gwen's partner when she was a police constable." Says Jack taking a corner sharply.

"We use to retcon all the police that got caught up in any incidents that we were involved in but now we only do it to some depending on the incident and which police are on duty." Explains Ianto. "Police are easy to retcon... They are always glad of a coffee while standing around waiting for us in the cold." Ianto has one eye on the road and one eye on the screen in front of him.

Jack takes another corner sharply.

Ianto smacks against the door. "Jack!" He yelps.

"Sorry Ianto." Jack says guiltily.

"Jack you are driving like a boy racer." Says Lilith.

"I know." He replies seriously. "I like the boy part." He says with a grin.

"Mind on the road Captain." Says Lilith, holding on tight as Jack navigates a mini roundabout... Well nearly.

Further up the road Lilith can see the tell tale signs of the blue flashing light of a lone police car. They drive up to the police car and stop. The driver from the car the Weevils tried to over turn is sitting on the side of the road with his head in his hands. His white Mondeo is parked at an angle to the path. There are two police officers standing by the man.

The three Torchwood operatives get out of the SUV.

The policeman with the honey blonde hair steps forward. "Evening Captain Harkness, Mr. Jones." Says PC. Andy Davidson. He looks at the female with the two Torchwood males. "No Gwen tonight?"

"No Andy." Says Jack. "This, by the way is Major Lilith Lethbridge-Stewart... Major, this is PC. Andy Davidson."

Andy blushes. "H... Hello Major." He stutters.

"PC. Davidson." Lilith says with a nod of greetings.

"Please call me..." Andy wants to say the old cliché..._'anytime'_... but manages to stutter his name. "Andy."

Jack coughs, well he was trying to stop himself from laughing. The poor man, PC. Davidson is being flustered by the Major. "So who is this with you tonight Andy?" Jack asks, nodding towards the other policeman, trying to distract Andy from the Major, as he seems to be staring at her.

Andy still has his eyes on Lilith. "This is my new partner... PC. Chris Craven." He manages to answer.

PC. Craven looks no more than thirty, nice enough looking.

Jack grins. "How do you do... Captain Jack Harkness." He says.

"Captain stop before you even start... Work to do." Says Lilith.

Jack pouts.

"Hello Sir." Says PC. Craven... He had been told a bit about Torchwood... Special Ops... Their leader who flirts with everyone... But his eyes are on Lilith... Perhaps things are looking up... He had transferred from Swansea and had found no one who had taken his fancy... Until now.

"So who have we here?" Jack asks, looking down at the man sitting on the floor.

"This is Mr. Craig Martin. He was just pulling into park up for the night when his car was attacked by... His words... 'Something out of a bad Halloween movie.' He lives just there." Andy says with a nod towards one of the buildings. "He is unhurt just a little shocked by the incident."

"Hello Mr. Martin." Says Jack to the man.

"Who are you?" Mr. Martin asks.

"We are Special Ops." Says Jack.

The man nods as if he understands the meaning of the title.

"Do you have family waiting indoors?" Asks Jack.

"No, I have a computer company here in Cardiff... I spend three or four days a week here then I go home to my wife and two children the rest of the week, near Bath." Mr. Martin replies.

"Would you like a coffee?" Jack asks.

Mr. Martin nods.

Ianto goes to the SUV and pours out a coffee from a large flask into a Styrofoam cup.

"Sugar Mr. Martin?" Jack asks.

"Two please." Mr. Martin replies.

"Major, can you park Mr. Martin's car for him?" Jack says to Lilith.

"Yes Captain." Replies Lilith, heading to the car.

Jack smiles to himself as he sees both police officers eyes follow Lilith. He notices that either she is ignoring them or she is oblivious to their interest in her.

Lilith starts Mr. Martin's car up, she eases it into gear, drives forward to straighten the car up then she reverses into a space between two other cars.

Ianto hands the cup of coffee to Mr. Martin... Coffee with two sugars and a dose of retcon.

Mr. Martin takes a few sips of the coffee expecting it to taste bad but to his surprise it is great, his face lights up. "Thank you, this is good." He says to Ianto.

Ianto just gives him a nod.

"Once you have finished your coffee, Mr. Jones will take you in, make sure you are settled for the night." Says Jack.

"Thank you but really I should be alright." Says Mr. Martin.

"We insist... You might be suffering from delayed shock. It is all part of our job." Says Jack.

Mr. Martin nods and drinks his coffee down.

Lilith locks the car and moves back to Ianto's side. She hands Ianto the keys as the car keys are on a key ring with Mr Martin's flat keys. Lilith pulls out her hand gel and puts four squirts of the gel in the palm of her hand. She rubs the gel in as she goes to the SUV. She scans the area looking for the four Weevils. The Weevils are only down the road but split up into pairs heading down opposite side roads.

"Can we wrap this part up gentlemen as our targets have split up." Lilith calls out.

"Yes Major." Replies Jack. "Mr. Jones if you would be so kind as to escort Mr. Martin into his flat."

"Yes Sir." Replies Ianto.

Mr. Jones helps Mr. Martin to his feet. Mr. Martin feels a little woozy.

Ianto firmly takes Mr. Martin's arm and takes him into his flat. Ianto settles him down in front of his TV in an armchair. He turns the TV on for him and puts the remote control in his hand. In the morning will just think he fell asleep in front of his TV and slept all night, he will have no memory of his run in with the Weevils. Even before Ianto has left the flat is asleep.

The two police officers stand in an awkward silence, both watching Lilith.

Jack gets in the driving seat of the SUV and starts up the engine. Lilith stands with the passenger door still open watching the screen. Ianto comes out the flat and round the SUV.

Lilith stands back. "Ianto." She says indicating for him to get in the front, she shuts the door for him.

The two police men move back to their car both still watching Lilith.

"Thanks Andy... Good job." Andy mutters to himself.

Lilith opens the back door and gets in. "Good night gentlemen. Thank you for your help." She calls over to the two policemen.

Both men blush and smile.

"Anytime for you Major." Says Andy back before he can stop himself, he goes even redder. He gets in the drivers side of the police car. "Stupid... Stupid Andy... She is going to think your a complete idiot." He mutters to himself.

PC. Craven gives Lilith a wave then gets in the passenger side of the police car... OMG. he thinks as he gets in the car, I waved to a Major, some Special Ops elite who could probably kill him without him even seeing her. She probably thinks he is a complete arse.

Jack pulls away before Lilith has even finished shutting the door. "Seems the Major has gained two admirers tonight." He says. Is that a hint of jealousy he feels, making him pull away as he did? Why would he feel jealousy? He comes from a time when it is not uncommon to have more than one partner, that flirting and sex is a bond of friendship or just for fun. As far as he is concerned, he and Ianto have laid claim to her... What is going on? Is this how Ianto feels when he flirts with everyone but then it was not Lilith flirting it was two Earth males who are not good enough for her, showing an interest in her.

Lilith does her seat belt up. "Have I... I did not notice." Says Lilith and she had not. They were just two policemen doing their job. She did not notice because it is not what she is looking for or what she wants... Yet she has been sort of flirting with both Jack and Ianto... Hmmm... These two males are different, she has let them in past her emotional barrier, she notices them but no other. What does this mean? They feel safe, they feel right.

Ianto smiles to himself as he lip-reads what Andy is saying to himself... No, he thinks, she does not think of you as a complete idiot... She just does not think about you at all. She is his and Jack's, they have laid claim to her... What? Just what is exactly going on between the three of them... What great cosmic connection is there between them? Well it definitely is not going to be dull finding out.

"So what is the plan of attack?" Lilith asks. The policemen forgotten and thinking about the next part of the mission.

"Which pair are closer?" Jack asks, he does think about sending Ianto and Lilith after one pair while he goes after the other pair but with the Shini threatening his pair of gorgeous humans he dismisses this. He has noticed he has become very possessive of Ianto, hence the incident at the club and now it seems that possessiveness is spreading to Lilith too... This is not right... No, it must be something else, more akin to not being good enough for them... God he is no thinking straight.

"The pair that have gone down the road on the right, they seem to be stationary... Probably found something to play with." Replies Ianto.

"Ok we will take them first." Says Jack. "As we can take the SUV down that road we will use it to pen them in a corner or to a wall." Jack turns the SUV down the right hand road.

Even as they enter the road the see the two Weevils. They have emptied several dustbins out and are inspecting the contents.

Jack drives slowly forward. "Lilith your doing the spraying. Ianto and I will do the stunning." He says.

"Ok." Replies Lilith, she grabs two cans of Weevil spray.

Jack slowly drives the SUV towards the two Weevils. The Weevils start to growl softly, swaying in an agitated manner. They start to move further down the road but Jack drives so he is level with them then he starts to turn the SUV in slightly towards them moving in towards a wall. As he brakes the SUV, Lilith and Ianto jump out. Ianto goes around the front of the SUV and Lilith goes around the back. Jack slides across the front passenger seat, jumps out and follows Lilith.

Lilith goes forward first, she sprays both cans at the two Weevils... Being ambidextrous comes in handy for many things... Ianto comes behind the two Weevils, their attention being on the creature with the nasty hissing stuff. They back away from Lilith as she sprays them again. Ianto zaps one Weevil with the stun gun, it falls to the ground, unconscious. The Weevil still standing tries to dive away from Ianto, going towards Lilith. She sprays it again with both cans and moves slightly to one side to allow Jack past her. Jack zaps this second Weevil.

Jack realises from the time they got out the SUV they had not spoken, they just moved and worked together.

Lilith and Ianto straight away pick up the first Weevil, Jack goes to the back of the SUV and opens the back for them. The Weevil is placed in the back. Jack helps Ianto with the second Weevil.

"Major, you're driving." Says Jack.

"Ok Captain." Says Lilith.

Again, Jack gets in the back. Ianto gets in the front passenger side. Lilith adjusts the seat and mirror for her height.

"Where are the other two, Ianto?" Asks Jack.

"Moving further down the opposite road but they are moving apart, separating." Replies Ianto.

"Ok, Major, lets see what you can do with this crate." Jack says, exaggerating his put on American drawl still further.

"Aye, aye Captain." Replies Lilith mimicking the American drawl with a wicked grin. She weighs up the danger. These back roads are quiet at this time of night.

Ianto sees the wicked glint in Lilith's eyes, calculating. "Now Sir, are you sure that is a wise thing to say to the Major?" Says Ianto dryly.

Lilith starts up the SUV, she revs the vehicle up a few times. The motor purring like a caged animal waiting for its realise.

"Oh yes definitely." Says Jack with a grin... He wants to see what Lilith is capable of... He will start slowly... Laying down spoken and unspoken challenges.

"Buckle up boys." Lilith says.

Jack and Ianto comply.

Lilith does not put her seatbelt on. She turns in her seat slightly. "Head." She says to Jack. Her view out the back of the SUV is limited because of the caged area and equipment without Jack's head in the way, distracting.

Jack leans to one side.

Lilith puts the SUV into reverse. She holds the vehicle on the clutch. She slides her arm across the back of Ianto's seat.

"You really don't have to do this Lilith." Says Ianto, nervously.

Lilith looks at Ianto. "Yes I do." She says and then winks at him. She is aware of her surroundings, the layout of the road, where everything is.

They are then reversing back up the road at the speed Jack had been driving through the streets of Cardiff earlier. Lilith keeps the SUV going straight.

Jack laughs. "Oh yes." He purrs. An adrenaline rush.

For a moment Ianto has a look of panic then suddenly he relaxes, he feels safe.

Lilith is watching the road behind them, concentrating. They are coming to the end of the road but she keeps the speed up, she begins to turn the SUV to come back out on to the original road... No traffic... No traffic... One car parked on the right... She keeps the speed up, straightens up on the road. She touches the brake slightly once. Then presses the brake again harder, bringing the vehicle to such a sudden stop, the SUV bounces on its suspension for a moment or two.

The only sound from inside of the SUV is Jack and Ianto laughing.

"Oh yes!" Gasps Ianto, what a buzz.

"You are a demon driver on the quiet, Major." Laughs Jack.

"What a rush." Says Ianto, smiling.

"Don't expect this every time I drive though." Says Lilith seriously. She puts the SUV into second gear and shoots forward, turning into the next road after the second pair of Weevils. She has a slight smug smile on her face... Alive... It is not wrong to feel alive.

Jack had noticed the genuine thrill showing on his young lover face. Very few people ever get to see this side of Ianto. He has seen it often as his and Ianto's relationship has developed... In fact, if truth be told, Jack, up until now, has been the only one who has seen this side of Ianto, most of the time Ianto hides behind one of his many masks.

Lilith now drives at a more sedate speed. "How close Ianto?" Lilith asks, as she drives, trying to see any movement ahead of them.

"One is about a hundred yards." Says Ianto. "On the left."

"Ok." Says Lilith. "And where is the other one?"

"About fifty yards ahead of that one." Replies Ianto.

Lilith looks ahead to where Ianto had said, watching for any movement in the darkness. Suddenly the first one is there, caught in the headlight beams.

The Weevil has stepped out in front of them. Lilith brakes, Jack and Ianto are out of the SUV.

The Weevil stands in the middle of the road lit up in the SUV's headlights, illuminating it like some creature from some macabre play. It growls and sways slightly. It watches these two annoying creatures that have disturbed its hunt. It does not like the smell of them, they are not like the normal creatures of this world. It growls at them again.

Lilith slides out the drivers' seat grabbing one of the cans of Weevil spray.

The Weevil is watching the two strange creatures as they slowly advance. It senses these two are a danger to it. It lifts its head up and growls low, a low frequency, a warning, a call to the other Weevil up a head.

Suddenly there is another creature in the middle of the first two creatures, different from the first two.. Something different... Dangerous, like the first two but again so different. This new creature has something in its paws that hisses... It blinks and stumbles back... The first two creatures move in... It feels an odd sensation then it descends into darkness.

Jack and Ianto had come forward either side of Lilith after she had sprayed the Weevil and they had zapped it with their stun guns.

Lilith and Ianto pick the unconscious Weevil up between them. Jack goes ahead of them and opens the back of the SUV up for them. Lilith and Ianto put the Weevil in the back with the other two Weevils.

Jack grabs a hand held scanner and switches it on. "Right Ianto your with me. The last Weevil has gone down an alley. Lilith I want you to drive around and head it off." Jack instructs. "Keep comms open and be careful."

"Yes Jack." Says Lilith pressing a button on the side of her headset.

Jack and Ianto head off down the road at a run. Lilith gets into the SUV and reverses the SUV back up the road. She drives around to the next road, one eye on the road and one eye on the screen on the passenger side as she drives slowly. She drives level with the alley. She gets out the SUV. "I am at the other end of the alley, Jack." Lilith says into her headset.

_"Ok Lilith. Can you start to come towards us?"_ Says Jack over the headset. _"But be careful, this Weevil is a lot larger than the others. We find the larger Weevils seem more cunning, have a higher reasoning ability."_

"Ok Jack." Lilith replies. She grabs a can of Weevil spray again. She then sets off down the alley and towards the on coming Weevil. Once she has moved away from the main road there is very little light. She carefully moves through the alley.

_"Major, careful... According to the scanner your closer to the Weevil than us, it has moved fast." _Comes Ianto's voice, concern very apparent in his tone.

"Thanks Ianto." Says Lilith. She slows further. She can hear a low growl but cannot see any sign of the Weevil. She tries to pin point where the growling is coming from but it seems to be bouncing off the walls of the alley. There is a pool of light coming from a loan lamppost. She can just make out movement the other side of the light but she can see that it is Jack and Ianto even at this distance. She can see their auras especially Jack's golden forever moving aura. This means the Weevil is somewhere between them but where.

_"According to the scanner the Weevil is right on top of you Major." _Warns Jack over the headset.

Jack and Ianto run faster.

Lilith stops, looking around there are only a few bins but nowhere to really hide. She hears another growl. That is funny that growl seemed to come from... from above... her! Lilith looks up. High walls flank the alley, with every so often a gate set in it or a set of garage doors as the alley is wide enough for cars. As she looks along the wall, it is then she sees movement... A mass of Weevil is coming at her from off the top of the wall. The Weevil ploughs into her... The Weevil spray is knocked from her hand.

"Lilith!" Jack and Ianto shout out together.

Lilith allows the momentum of the Weevil to take her down, she firmly plants her hands on its shoulders, keeping its mouth, its vicious teeth away from her. She brings her feet up under the Weevil. They hit the ground, Lilith pushes her legs up hard into the stomach of the Weevil, she finds the strength to flip the Weevil over her, away from her. As soon as it is clear of her, she jumps to her feet. She grabs the fallen can of Weevil spray. The two men are by her side but the large Weevil is already back on its feet... It is angry... Lilith sprays at it. The Weevil flays its arms about trying to get to these three annoying creatures.

Time... seems... to... slow... down...

Jack tries to move closer to the Weevil but as it swings its arms, it knocks Jack into the wall. Ianto starts forward but the Weevil is bringing its nasty razor sharp claws back round.

"No Ianto!" Cries out Lilith, she can see the claws are on course for slicing across Ianto's body.

"Watch out Ianto!" Jack shouts out from where he is sitting on the ground, winded. He goes for his Webley, they have no choice.

Lilith grabs hold of Ianto, normal speed resumes as Lilith pulls him from the path of the razor sharp claws. She does not think she can pull him far enough out of the way but...

There are two loud bangs as Jack fires his gun, hitting the Weevil in the head.

Ianto cries out as two of the Weevil's claws just catch Ianto across the top of his left arm.

Lilith curses herself for not being quicker.

The Weevil crumples to the ground, possibly dead or may be not, even a head shot to a Weevil is not always fatal.

Ianto stumbles into Lilith, she holds him.

Jack is back on his feet, in front of the pair, using his own unique strength to propel himself to them.

Ianto has his right hand over the top part of his left arm. His arm burns and blood is beginning to seep through his fingers. He leans into Lilith as he feels her arm around him, she is holding him, touching him.

Jack stands in front of them looking very concerned. "Ianto?" Jack says, his name as he asks silently. Jack touches Ianto's right cheek.

Ianto tries to smile. "At least it isn't another ruined suit," Ianto says trying to joke. He is starting to feel a little light headed as he is bleeding quite heavily. He leans even more on Lilith. "I'm... sorry." He starts to mumble as he passes out.

Lilith holds on to him.

"Ianto!" Jack says with a hint of panic, they have no medical officer.

"Jack, its ok, he has passed out because his blood pressure has dropped suddenly due to the heavy bleeding." Says Lilith calmly.

"It could have been so much worse if you had not moved so fast." Says Jack. He realises that Ianto would have his chest ripped out if it had not been for Lilith.

"Yes but I was not quick enough to pull him right out the way." Says Lilith, she needs to work on her reaction time.

"All I know is you saved him from a fatal injury, thank you. Right we need to get Ianto and the Weevil back to the SUV." Jack doubts that Lilith would be able to carry the Weevil on her own but he knows that if she can carry him she can carry Ianto's lighter weight. "Can you carry my beautiful Ianto while I take the Weevil?"

"Yes." Says Lilith. "Come on Mr. Jones." She says lifting him with ease over her shoulder. "Now it is your turn to miss the view."

Jack laughs.

"I better not find out that he has passed out on purpose just so I can haul his sorry arse around because he felt left out after me carrying your sorry arse about, Jack" Says Lilith walking back down the alley.

Jack laughs again, he lifts the Weevil in a similar way and follows Lilith. "You mean cute sorry arse." He says.

"Hmmm, Ianto does have a cute arse... What I have seen of it." Says Lilith, Master of Distraction.

"I was talking about my cute arse but then Ianto does too." Muses Jack.

"I will have to get back with a verdict on your arse at a later date... When I have gathered more evidence." Lilith says, she can see the SUV.

"You have seen me totally naked on a few occasions now but I shall gladly provide more evidence for you, you only need say." Jack laughs, nearly at the SUV. Lilith is keeping him entertained, distracting him... He now knows what Ianto meant while he was unconscious after the crater incident.

They are at the SUV... Jack opens the door at the back of the SUV and puts the Weevil in the back with the other three. Lilith opens the back passenger door and manages to get Ianto onto the back seat.

"First aid kit, Jack?" Lilith says, taking control.

"Yes, here." Jack says, sliding a large first aid kit out from under the seat.

"Can you hold Ianto, I need to get in on the other side." Says Lilith.

Jack nods, he gently holds Ianto up as Lilith goes round the SUV to the other door. Lilith gets in so she is in a position to get to Ianto's left arm. Jack studies Ianto's very pale face in the internal light of the SUV.

Lilith puts on the surgical gloves that are from the first aid kit. She then takes out the scissors and cuts up the sleeve of Ianto's hoodie. The whole sleeve is soaked in blood. "Is Ianto a bleeder?" Lilith asks.

Jack looks at her for a moment, he remembers Owen saying something similar before and he has read it on his medical records. "He bleeds heavier than most." Says Jack. "And he is slow to clot."

Lilith removes the whole sleeve of the hoodie and cuts the sleeve of the tee-shirt away. The two scratches are deep and angry looking. Lilith uses the water solution from the first aid kit to wash the wound.

"Should we take him to hospital?" Jack asks. He knows Ianto hates hospitals but without a medical officer...

"I take it the medical unit has what is needed to stitch up wounds?" Lilith asks.

"Yes." Replies Jack.

"Then I can deal with this as it is minor." Lilith says, she looks up at Jack. "If you trust me... As an officer I trained to do basic combat first aid."

Jack looks at her. "I trust you." He says and he does, he trusts her with his most treasured _possession_... Ouch!

"Then I need you to get in this side and hold this dressing over the wound, putting pressure on it to try and slow the bleeding down." Says Lilith, organising Jack... There is no point him driving his mind would be on the back seat.

"Yes Major." Says Jack. He closes the door he is standing at and goes to the side Lilith is.

As Jack walks around Lilith gets the dressing placed over the bleeding. She feels Ianto's pulse... Slow and steady.

She slides out of the SUV and allows Jack to take her place. "He should come around soon." Says Lilith.

"Ok." Says Jack, usually he would be panicking but he is calm... This is the Lilith effect! They really do need a medical officer.

Lilith removes the surgical gloves and places them into the small bag for disposal. She closes the door, goes around to the drivers' door and gets in. She glances around at Jack. "Keep the pressure on Jack." She says.

"Yes Ma'am." Replies Jack.

Lilith starts the SUV up, she does a three-point turn and pulls away at a speed Jack would be proud of.

Jack kisses the top of Ianto's head. "Come on my beautiful." Jack whispers. "I love you."

Ianto moves slightly in Jack's arms. "Don't want to go to hospital." Ianto mumbles like a child. The word hospital had filtered down through his subconscious.

"Not taking you." Jack replies in almost the same childish manner.

Ianto opens his eyes. "Good." Ianto says. He tries to move. "Ohh!"

"Keep still." Jack orders.

"Keep that pressure on that wound Jack." Orders Lilith as she navigates through the dark streets.

"I am trying Major but the patient keeps squirming." Says Jack.

"If the patient cannot keep still we will have to sedate him." Says Lilith watching the road.

"Hey, hey, patient is here." Says Ianto. "And you are not sedating me."

"Well Mr. Jones, keep still then." Orders Lilith, turning the SUV into the road that leads down towards the Bay, leaving the St. Mary's area. "You are a little bit of a bleeder."

"Don't we know it." Mumbles Jack.

"Hey!" Says Ianto with a little laugh. "Not my fault."

Jack studies his beautiful Ianto... He feels so lucky to have met him, to have him love him.

"Are you still keeping the pressure on Jack?" Lilith says.

"Yes Major." Replies Jack.

"Are you ok Lilith?" Ianto asks. "The Weevil that jumped you did not hurt you, did it?"

"Oh god Lilith... I am sorry. I forgot to ask." Says Jack guiltily. His mind had been on Ianto. Trust Ianto to think of others even when he is the one injured.

"I am fine Ianto... It was just a bit of a shock." Replies Lilith.

"Nice move by the way." Says Ianto, he likes her moves.

"Thank you." Says Lilith.

Jack sits in silence, he had totally forgotten that another member of his team could have been injured but he had only thought of one person, his Ianto. He suddenly feels a pair of blue eyes on him... No, make that two pairs of blue eyes on him, he looks up to find Lilith looking directly at him via the rear view mirror. Then he looks at Ianto and finds him looking at him.

"Do not feel guilty, Jack." Lilith says. "When something is done out of love, you should never feel guilty." Says Lilith... OH! Lilith suddenly breaks, bring the SUV to a stop in the middle of the road... She should not feel guilty... Her actions... What she did was out of love... She rests her head on the steering wheel... She feels like a huge weight has been lifted... She knows she will still feel guilt but...but with those few words...

"Lilith!?" Says Jack with a hint of panic, perhaps she was injured but kept quiet. "Are you ok?" He wants to move forward to her but he needs to keep the pressure on Ianto's wound.

"Keep the pressure on that wound Captain." Says Lilith into the steering wheel sensing his need. Now all she needs to do is keep that thought in mind, let it sink into her guilt-ridden mind... _When something is done out of love, you should never feel guilty._

"Please Lilith... What is wrong?" Says Ianto. "You can talk to us."

Lilith sits up. She will talk to them but just not yet, she needs to come to terms with her own words. Those words will not be able to take the pain, hurt or guilt away totally but it is a start. "I know I can talk to you both and when I am ready I will." Lilith says quietly. She then starts driving again.

Ianto and Jack look at each other.

"Ianto will always take precedence because you love him, Jack." Lilith says. "That is a fact... Even if you try and deny that love."

"I... I did try to deny it for a while... For various reasons... but... Well, I am happy now that I have voiced my love." Says Jack.

"I would feel guilty and be angry with Jack if another is hurt or dies because I, in Jack's eyes, takes precedence over any other member of the team." Says Ianto.

"That is why a balance must be found... But I know how hard it can be... I know without a doubt if someone hurt or threatened my daughter I would kill them... That is the power of love..." Lilith says, her blue eyes cold, look at the two males reflection in the rear view mirror, a warmth is suddenly radiating from her blue eyes. "I would do that for anyone I love." What do you do when one love becomes a threat to another love though? No! She will not think...

Jack shivers, in his long life he has heard many beings state they would kill for a loved one but many when it came to it could not but with Lilith he has no doubts, there is just something about her, she is one of those that would, he senses she is one of those very capable of such a thing. He is the same, he would kill to protect Ianto. Also, look at the lengths Ianto went for Lisa... Love is a powerful emotion and can make you do crazy things. There is something else from this Jack realises... Lilith will protect Ianto even if she is in danger herself, so his original assumption; feeling about her is right, she will protect Ianto if he cannot.

They drive through to their car park, stopping by the People Carrier. The three get out of the SUV. Jack supports Ianto as they go down to the medi-unit. As they enter the unit, Jack helps Ianto sit on the examination table.

"Right Jack, can you take Ianto's hoodie and tee-shirt off... Well what is left of them?" Lilith asks. She takes her own hoodie off.

"Yes Major." Jack replies, easing Ianto's hoodie off.

Lilith goes to the sink and scrubs her hands then goes into the storeroom while Jack gets Ianto's tee-shirt off.

Ianto fidgets, he feels a little exposed sitting there topless.

Lilith returns with a tray with the items she will need. She is hoping that she will not have to put to many stitches in the wounds to minimise scarring. "Mr. Jones, may I have your permission to access your medical file?" She asks. "I need to find out if you are allergic to anything or any observations by your former medical officer plus I will need to add this incident to your file with what treatment I carry out." She explains.

Ianto hesitates for a moment, there are things on his medical file...

Lilith can see Ianto hesitate. "I will only be looking at what is relevant to now." Lilith says with a smile, she understands, there are things in her medical history that will eventually be added to Torchwood's medical database, which she does not want anyone knowing about.

"You have my permission." Replies Ianto, trusting her.

"Jack if you would be so kind." Lilith says, indicating to the medical computer. "Only bring up what is relevant to now, please."

"Yes Major." Replies Jack.

Ianto now holds the dressing in place as Jack goes to the computer. Jack enters the access command and first brings up Ianto's general information. Lilith quickly reads it. It mentions about Ianto being a heavy bleeder and slow to clot. She also sees he is sensitive to anaesthetics, she will be using a local anaesthetic, nothing to knock him out. "Ok, fine." She says.

Jack then brings up Ianto's history, he brings up a fresh page for the injury.

Lilith puts surgical gloves on and sets about cleaning the wound up first, she notices that some parts of the wound are not as deep as they first appeared, Ianto must really be a bleeder. Lilith starts injecting into four points around the wounds without a word.

"Did my medical file say anything about me not liking needle?" Ianto asks, nervously.

"No, sorry Ianto." Says Lilith softly, looking up at Ianto she sees he is pale, well paler than usual.

Jack moves back to Ianto's side. "Do you want me to distract you while the nasty Major stitches you up?" Jack asks Ianto.

"You can distract me anytime Jack even when I don't need stitching up." Ianto replies huskily.

Jack kisses Ianto.

Now Lilith has cleaned the wounds more she can see that they are nowhere as bad as they first appeared. "Your lucky Ianto, it looks like I will only need to put, may be three stitches in the top wound and five in the lower one. The rest I can use surgical strips to hold the wound together." Lilith explains.

Jack holds Ianto's hand.

Ianto can feel that is left arm has started to go numb around the wound.

Lilith touches around the wounds. "Can you feel me touch you?" Lilith asks.

Ianto looks at what Lilith is doing, he knows he should be feeling her touching him... Dam why must he be numb... She is touching him! "A shame." He breaths. "I cant feel your touch."

Jack laughs. "My beautiful Ianto... I am most jealous."

Ianto kisses Jack.

"Mr. Jones, if you wish to look away while I do this I suggest you do so now." Says Lilith, ignoring... She is touching... She has touched both these two men over the last few days!

"Yes Ma'am." Says Ianto, he looks away.

Jack watches as Lilith puts in the first stitch, neat and tidy. In total, she puts in eight stitches and by the end Ianto is watching.

"What about the Weevils, Jack?" Asks Ianto.

"I will get Lilith to help me once she has finished with you." Says Jack.

Lilith starts placing the strips into place. "Yes young man, once I have finished with you, you are resting and no doing anything strenuous for at least seventy two hours other wise you could open these wounds." Says Lilith. "And Jack, I mean _anything strenuous!"_

"Yes Ma'am." Says Jack, standing to attention. "I will take good care of him Ma'am."

"That is two more beatings for the Ma'am... But of course you will Jack, as long as _take care_ _of _is not a euphemism for anything remotely sexual." Says Lilith.

Jack, notices as Lilith works, every strip is equally spaced, totally uniformed. "Your keeping a record of how many beatings you owe me?" Jack asks surprised after he realised what she just said.

"Oh yes." Replies Lilith, concentring on Ianto's arm. "Five and Ianto's is three more."

"Not fair." Ianto says pouting. He looks down at what she is doing then he looks up, watching Lilith's face, the concentration. Her face is so close. As she finishes on the last strip she looks up at him, straight into his face and he gives her a smile. "Is this the only way we can get you to touch us...by getting injured?" Ianto says softly.

Lilith and Ianto's heads, faces are so close together, Jack watches.

"Hmmm maybe." Says Lilith with a smile. "For now." Lilith places a large dressing pad over the wounds then carefully bandages the whole area up. "There we are ... Jack can you go and get a shirt for Ianto please?

"Yes Lilith." Replies Jack. He goes to the staff locker room to get a shirt.

Lilith goes to the medical computer and types in about Ianto's injury and the treatment he received. She adds her name, rank(both military and Torchwood) and clearance at the bottom of the entry.

When Jack returns Ianto is still sitting on the examination table swinging his legs, looking very cute (thinks Jack). Lilith is at the computer.

"Jack can you check my entry please?" Lilith asks as she realises he is back.

"Yes of course." Jack replies, he passes Ianto's shirt to Lilith.

While Jack reads what Lilith has put on Ianto's record, Lilith helps Ianto with his shirt.

"How does your arm feel?" Lilith asks Ianto as she does his buttons up on his shirt.

"Ok at the moment, it is still numb." Ianto replies as he moves his left arm slightly.

"Good... You will probably need to take some pain killers for the first twenty four hours." Lilith says, "Do you have any or do you need to sign some out from the stores?"

"I have some mild pain killers in my draw at my workstation. I will see how I go with them." Ianto replies.

Jack adds his name to the bottom of the report on Ianto's medical history then closes down the medical computer. They also need a medical officer to do Lilith full medical and to get her military medical file transferred to Torchwood.

Lilith removes the gloves and washes her hands.

"Once we have unloaded the SUV we will run you home, Lilith." Says Jack.

"Ok Jack." Says Lilith. She is not going to argue with that.

The three Torchwood operatives go back out to the SUV.

"Now my love," starts Jack to Ianto, "you are just going to sit here with the SUV while the Major and I do the work."

"If you insist." Says Ianto.

Jack gently cups Ianto's face in his hands. "Oh I do insist." He breathes, then he gently plants a soft kiss on Ianto's lips. "Love you."

"Love you too." Replies Ianto. He gets into the front passenger seat and waits.

Lilith opens the back of the SUV and Jack joins her. They grab hold of the first Weevil. They carry it down to the cells by the time they come down with the second Weevil the first one is already coming around.

"That was close." Jack breathes.

The pair soon have the last two in the cells. The one he shot is even showing signs of coming around. Again Jack noticed that he and Lilith worked well. In addition, Lilith, Ianto and he had worked well as a team. He can see why Gwen was full of Lilith's praise in her report and why Ianto has voiced his admiration for her. They return to the SUV.

"Right Major let us get you home." Jack says. He gets into the drivers seat, adjusts everything back for his height.

Lilith gets in the back. "How is your arm feeling now Ianto?" She asks.

"It is beginning to feel sore and aching a little." Replies Ianto.

"If the mild pain killers don't help get Jack to get you some of the stronger pain killers from the medical store." Says Lilith.

Jack looks at his watch... 3.37am. "Lilith, don't come in until about ten later." Says Jack, as he pulls out of the car park.

"Ok." Replies Lilith.

"You also have your meal with your grandfather tonight. Where are you going for the meal?" Asks Jack.

"A restaurant in Bristol." Replies Lilith.

"What time have you got to be there for?" Jack asks.

"My grandfather is sending a car to pick me up at eighteen thirty." Replies Lilith. "He is making sure I turn up, no excuses."

"He really is making sure." Breathes Ianto... Sending a car...

"So if I say to you finish about sixteen thirty that should give you enough time to get ready." Jack says, as he drives towards the car park at the back of Lilith apartment block.

"That will be fine." Says Lilith.

"Any more thoughts on when you will tell Sir Alistair about joining Torchwood and how you will do it?" Jack asks.

"I am still not sure yet." Lilith says a little hesitantly. "Depends how things go tonight."

"Why don't you book a table at a restaurant in Cardiff for later this week." Says Jack. "Neutral ground." Plus, he thinks, he will be able to keep an eye on the situation.

"Yes that might be an idea... May be for Friday." Says Lilith. "Anyway, Ianto, no doing anything with that arm." Lilith says as they near home.

"It is lucky Ianto is right handed." Says Jack with a grin.

"Jack! I mean it, nothing that will tear the stitches or open the wounds." Lilith says.

"So I take it swinging from the chandeliers is out?" Asks Ianto innocently.

Lilith tries to avoid the laugh that is threatening to escape. Jack stops the SUV in the apartment blocks car park.

"If I have to tie you to your bed tonight Mr. Jones, to keep you still..." Lilith pauses, she grins, she will leave them... leave them... Imagining... Fantasising... "I will!" She purrs.

"Oo... Oo..!" Starts Jack. "I would still be able to have my wicked way with him as long as he is still." Jack imagines Ianto tied up, hmmmm.

Lilith opens the door. "Whose to say that you would not be tied up also, just to doubly make sure he stays still." Breathes Lilith. "Just..." Lilith slide out the door and looks back at the two males. "Think of the fun I could have." She shuts the door before either male can say anything.

Ianto has gone bright red but he is watching Lilith walk off down the path and Jack stares after Lilith with his mouth open... She is so cruel, teasing them. The pair of males watch as she walks down the path at the side of the apartment block, she walks with a sway to her hips and the betting is she has a smug grin on her face.

"Did she just turn the tables on us?" Jack asks, it is usually him that comes out with such things... Fun!

"Yep." Says Ianto, the best word he could muster up as he imagination runs riot... Him and Jack tied up with Lilith having her wicked way with them... Oh my!

Both men pull out their phones, hitting their buttons.

Jack's text reads..._'You are sooo cruel Major, teasing us so.'_

Ianto's text reads... _'That is no way to say good night to us, no way are we going to be able to get any sleep as we will be __up__ imagining.'_

Lilith is in the lift as she receives both texts. She laughs at both texts and texts back. _'Lol... Night boys... Very pleasant dreams ;))).'_

Jack and Ianto are still parked in the car park of the apartment block when the returns text comes.

"Oh we are going to have fun with her." Breathes Jack putting the SUV into gear and heading back to The Hub.

Lilith showers as soon as she gets in and then is a bed just before four twenty, a nightmare free night for once.

Jack and Ianto return to The Hub. For all his flirty, bravado, Jack looks after Ianto, making sure he is comfortable and not in any pain. They are both asleep by four thirty.


	27. Chapter 27

**TITLE:-**TORCHWOOD:-

IN THE BEGINNING WAS TORCHWOOD.

THE SAGA'S OF MAJOR LILITH LETHBRIDGE-STEWART.

(CHPT.27)

**AUTHOR:-** NEMOSANGEL

**CHARACTERS:-** CAPTAIN JACK HARKNESS, IANTO JONES, MAJOR LILITH LETHBRIDGE-STEWART, GWEN WILLIAMS.

**MENTIONED CHARACTERS :-** SIR ALISTAIR LETHBRIDGE-STEWART ALICE GUPPY, SUZIE COSTELLO, OWEN HARPER, TOSHIKO SATO, O/C.

**PAIRINGS:- ** JACK/IANTO

**WARNINGS:- ** INNUENDO, O/C DEATHS, EARLY TORCHWOOD ACTIVITIES, HINT AT JACK'S DEATH AND TORTURE AT TORCHWOOD.

**RATING:-** T **WORD COUNT:-** 11936

**SUMMARY:-** WITH HELD NUMBER SEEMS TO BE PHONING A LOT. JACK NOTICES. LILITH ASKS FOR 48 HOURS TO SEE WHERE IT IS GOING. LILITH STARTS TO GO THROUGH THE BREACHES FROM THE BEGINNING MANY INVOLVING JACK. LILITH FIND OUT ABOUT THE NAIVETY OF TORCHWOOD STAFF. LILITH WORKS ON HER PLAN FOR UNDATING THE SECURITY, THEY WILL BECOME TOUGHER. LILITH GETS IANTO OUT HIS SHIRT AGAIN AND THE PAIR PUT A DISPLAY ON FOR ALSO FIND OUT THAT LILITH AND HER DAUGHTER TOOK ON DALEKS WHEN THE EARTH WAS MOVED (STOLEN EARTH). GWEN RETURNS.

**AUTHORS NOTE:-** IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS PLEASE P.M. OR EMAIL ME. I DONT BITE.

**DISCLAIMER:-** I DON'T OWN TORCHWOOD OR DOCTOR WHO, IT BELONGS TO R.T.D. & BBC. THIS IS JUST FOR FUN AND I HAVE HAD FUN PLAYING IN TORCHWOODS WORLD.

YOU KNOW THE DRILL... READ AND REVIEW... AND TELL YOUR FRIENDS ABOUT IT IF YOU LIKE IT.

**CHAPTER 27.**

09.56am... Tuesday. Lilith enters The Hub through the cogged door.

"Morning!" Calls Ianto, already working away at his workstation.

"Good morning Ianto. How is your arm?" Lilith asks, moving to her workstation.

"Not to bad." Replies Ianto. "Just a little sore. I have taken some of the stronger painkillers."

"If you want, I can take a look at it and change the dressing sometime to day." Says Lilith bringing her computer to life.

"Thank you but I don't want to be any trouble." Replies Ianto.

"It will be no trouble Ianto. It was only basic field first aid and I need to check that I cleaned it properly." Says Lilith. "Weevils live in sewers... Don't need much thinking about." She says to make her point.

"You just want to get Ianto out his shirt again, Major." Says Jack coming up behind them.

"And Captain, I hope you didn't get up to any activities that would open the wounds or tear the stitches." Says Lilith.

"No, all Ianto had to do was lay there and moan a little." Says Jack.

"Jack!" Says Ianto, going bright red.

"I don't believe that for one moment." Says Lilith, seriously. "From what I have seen of the CCTV footage you have missed, laying still is not an option."

Ianto's face, ears and neck are now very red.

"True." Laughs Jack. "I took great care of him, honest."

"Good." Replies Lilith.

Ianto clears his throat, straightens his already straight tie. Professional face seems to slide into place. "Anyway, Lilith do you have the list of supplies you need for the gym?" Ianto asks.

"Yes Ianto." Replies Lilith. She picks up her hand bag and opens it. She pulls out a note pad and flips it open.

Jack notices that the note pad is full of notes, she has been busy.

Lilith pulls out one page and hands it to Ianto. She then pulls out a second. "This list is the incidentals, the different screws, the lengths and the types that shall be needed etc." She says.

"Ok, I shall get this sorted for you." Says Ianto, looking at the list.

Lilith's personal phone rings, it is in the bottom of her bag. She had switched it back on, on the way to work only to find several missed calls from withheld number. Lilith takes it out of her bag and looks at the screen.

Jack watches her as he sees her hold the button to turn the phone off totally. "Problem?" He asks before he can stop himself.

"Maybe." Lilith replies, honestly. She dumps the phone back into her bag.

Jack had not expected that answer, he had expected a negative, even defensive. "Is it something we can help you with?" Jack asks, carefully choosing his words.

"I don't know yet." Replies Lilith, again honestly. She knows that if this _withheld number _keeps phoning her, is a threat, she is working for the right organisation, for Jack. "Let me run with it for another forty eight hours to see were it is going."

Jack studies her for a moment, he wonders what the problem could be. Could it be something that is dangerous, his internal alarm is sounding. "Ok but if it becomes to much of a problem within that time please don't hesitate to ask for help or talk to us... You work for Torchwood now, protected by the crown and by us."

Lilith gives Jack a slight smile. "Thank you Jack... I just want to get this evening out of the way first." Lilith says.

"You still not changed you mind about not telling Sir Alistair about us tonight?" Asks Jack, he needs to know in case there is any trouble.

"Tonight is just about getting talking again." Replies Lilith. "But your idea for lunch with him later in the week is when I will tell him."

"And because of who he is, his clearance, depending how he takes the news, you can bring him back here if you want." Says Jack, he is willing to help Lilith build bridges with her grandfather and he might be able to find out about Lilith's past, her childhood... He hesitates, Lilith knows she is missing something... missing memories...

"Maybe but I have a feeling he will not take it to well, I can only hope he can over come it." Says Lilith, she actually does love her grandfather even though in part she does blame him for the death of her parents though she knows there is more to her grandfather, her parents death and herself... One day she might know the whole story.

"Lilith, I have taken the liberty of setting up everything in the boardroom for you." Says Ianto. "There are several piles of files plus all the CCTV footage on the data base are set up in order for you on the computer."

"Thank you Ianto." Replies Lilith.

"We thought you would be comfortable up there." Says Jack. "Plus you can spread out up there."

"Ok." Says Lilith, pulling out another notepad from her bag and picking out two pens from her desk tidy.

"I shall bring cookies and coffee up to you in about fifteen minutes." Says Ianto.

"Thank you." Says Lilith. She heads off towards the metal stairs, up to the boardroom.

The two males watch her go, the way she moves.

"What was that all about with the phone?" Ianto asks.

"It seems someone is harassing Lilith. I noticed yesterday morning on the CCTV. She told them to leave her alone." Explains Jack.

"What do you want to do?" Ianto asks, he knows there are ways to monitor Lilith's phone, there are ways he can monitor her phone but...

Jack thinks, he is tempted to get Ianto to do one of his jobs on Lilith's phone but... "Lilith has asked for forty eight hours... We will give it to her but I suspect... Sense, she will come to us before hand. This is where we trust her and she in turn will show us trust."

"Ok Jack." Says Ianto. "Cookies and coffee time. Where would you like yours?" He asks innocently... Yer right!

"Hmmmm..." Jack grins.

"Jack, work time." Ianto says with a smile.

"Ok... Ok. In my office if you would be so kind." Replies Jack.

"Yes Sir." Says Ianto.

Jack heads up to his office and Ianto heads to the kitchen.

Lilith settles herself in the boardroom. Her notepad to one side of her, open and ready with her two pens laying above it, perfectly straight. She does not stop moving, touching them until she is satisfied they are where she wants them, straight.

Ianto has laid the files out in decades. The early decades have only a few files in them but the last three decades the piles of files are much bigger. All the early breaches have no computer references but later ones have computer data with CCTV footage.

Lilith starts with the early ones. In the late nineteenth, early twentieth century the alien breaches were because Torchwood did not have that much technology... They put aliens in iron barred cells/cages. Early Torchwood staff were also very naive... In one case the alien produced _a pen like device_ that _produced a light_ that _cut through the bars of the cage as if they was nothing_... What we know as a laser today. The alien escaped. The Torchwood operatives also did not know where it, the alien, had hidden the device as they had searched it. Lilith has a pretty good idea where it was probably hidden, she is not so naive.

Most of the aliens were _executed_ by Torchwood. Because the early Torchwood staff had a very naive approach to aliens this resulted in them being attacked and/or killed, the aliens outsmarted them.

Ianto enters the boardroom carrying a tray with a mug of coffee and a plate of cookies.

Lilith writes down some notes on the notepad. She will divide the breaches up between alien and human then subdivide them farther... Using her OCD.

Ianto puts the tray down in a space to one side of Lilith.

Lilith looks up at Ianto. "Thank you Ianto." She says.

"My pleasure Lilith. Jack is in his office and I shall be down in archives if you need either of us." Says Ianto.

"Ok." Replies Lilith.

Ianto leaves the boardroom. Lilith continues. Four sips of her coffee, four small bites of a cookie, read another breach... This time Jack escaping, _using distracting methods_ (their words). He was soon relocated at a local drinking establishment, drunk! Recaptured by getting one of the local 'Ladies of the night' to lure him into the alley at the back of the drinking house. Two Torchwood operatives lay in wait for him... Jack stabbed while occupied by female... Female paid with a pitcher of Gin. Jack dragged back to Torchwood... Punishment for escaping... Drowning several times... Lilith winces.

In one week Jack escapes three times and dies twelve times... Each time he was caught was because he was either drunk or had his trousers down. They did not know how he got out of Torchwood... It (Jack) was becoming _more devious,_ this is all was written. They obviously did not find out how he escaped each time.

Next file, another alien... Escaped by spitting on the lock... Produced an acid instead of normal saliva... Kills Operative Christopher Marks... Shot by Alice Guppy.

Lilith reaches for her mug but it is empty... Dam!

Next file... Artefact explodes... Vapours escape and enters Operative William Abel... _Possessed... _Situation dealt with by Operative Alice Guppy... She set up an air tight tank (Arc.L4 r9 4673)... Lilith works out that the tank is now stored down in archives on level 4 room 9... Operative Alice Guppy knocked William Abel out using Chloroform... She had worked out that the gaseous form needed a living host... She placed the unconscious William Abel in the tank. She then, just before sealing the tank, proceeds to break a full bottle of Chloroform in the tank. Operative William Abel never wakes up... Death caused by breathing in to much of the fumes from the Chloroform. The gaseous alien leaves the body but has no where to go, no one to go into so it dies... Threat to the British Empire terminated.

Lilith makes no judgement... In retrospect Alice Guppy is Snow White compared to her, though she doubts Jack will agree with that... Yet! Though she does come to the conclusion that unlike her, Alice Guppy enjoyed some parts of her job a little to much, it seemed she was the operative who killed Jack the most. Lilith continues to the next file...

Ianto enters with a fresh mug of coffee, he places it down without a word and takes the empty mug.

Lilith's hand goes straight to the fresh mug... "Thank you Ianto." She says then takes four sips of the fresh coffee.

"That's ok." Ianto says with a slight smile. He glances over the table at the piles of files Lilith has gone through already. Lilith has kept them in the order he had laid them out.

Lilith writes down more notes. Ianto leaves Lilith and goes down to the kitchen to get Jack's coffee.

Lilith picks up the next file. The name on the front... J. Harkness... So another breach by Jack... He smuggled a local prostitute into Torchwood, caught because they/he made to much noise... Drinking and fornicating... To busy to notice a sleeping draft being put into drinks by Operative Len Davis. J. Harkness awoke alone... Threat dealt with... Body found across the other side of the bay, cover story prostitute last seen walking by the docks with one of the Irish seaman from one of the coal ships.

Over the next few years of the files most are alien breaches, but again it is down to superior technology or intelligence or strength. Into the first and second world wars... Which brought new threats. The Torchwood operatives during the war working in The Hub seemed mostly women... Lilith wonders where Jack was, though now he is down as an Operative... Lilith presses a button on her headset.

_"Yes Ma'am."_ Comes Ianto's voice.

"During the wars where was Jack?" Lilith asks intrigued.

_"Mostly working undercover for Torchwood. He spent time behind enemy lines retrieving alien artefacts and technology. Protecting the British Empire, stopping the enemy using it on our men." _ Ianto says over the headset.

"Ok, thank you Ianto." Lilith says back. She ends the connection.

Next file Weevils escaping... One bullet alone is not enough to kill a Weevil even through the head does not always work. Cells need redesigning as bars do not hold alien prisoners.

Through into the nineteen fifties... Lilith reads now with very grainy CCTV images of sorts, the images had been saved on reels of tape then but more recently have been put into computer files. There is a image of Jack disarming another Torchwood Operative who had been infected by a parasite from another planet that had fallen through the rift.

Lilith gets to nineteen sixty nine, the year when things seem to get worse, the year the three that Gwen is away checking on were retconned. The Weevil attack that killed Fin's girlfriend happened down in one of the cell areas. It had got out due to another alien... One of the... What do they call them? 'Blowfish.' Lilith wonders if they have a proper race name... They seem to come through the rift relatively frequently and not by accident. They use various technology, not indigenous to them. She wonders what motivates them, are some just mercenaries, opportunists, a criminal fraternity or is their whole planet criminally minded or what? She makes a note to find out more about them, they could be handy, to use them to gather information. They also seem fond of concealing weapons.

Some of the aliens that had come through the rift were more obviously frightened but seemed aggressive. She will need to study different aliens so she can gauge whether they are just normally aggressive, dangerous or whether they are frightened, which if they have been suddenly snatched from their home world or time and dumped in what to them would be an alien environment them it is understandable. Then there are those that have deliberately come to the planet or come by accident using a spacecraft... Her mind is scanning, analysing, digesting all the information she is going through.

13.16pm. Jack enters the boardroom by the door behind Lilith as it is nearer to his office. He stops just inside the door and watches Lilith for a moment as she writes in her notepad.

"Yes Jack?" Lilith says without turning around.

"How?" Jack asks moving farther into the room.

Lilith turns to him. "What? How did I know you were there?" She asks.

Jack nods.

"Now that would be telling." Lilith says, she had actually seen his reflection in the glass wall opposite her but she is not going to let on to Jack... Mental note for training of Torchwood staff, all staff... Use and be aware of their surroundings. Plus there is his unique smell that even when he is not hot, excited... aroused is noticeable.

"Anyway, Ianto has lunch down in the kitchen for us." Says Jack.

"Ok." Lilith says, she lays her pen down across the top of her notepad, all neat and tidy. She stands and stretches. She has got stiff sitting there.

Jack watches as she stretches, he notices again as her hand subconsciously touches her right side.

Lilith picks up her empty mug and plate. The pair walk down to the kitchen for lunch.

Ianto has the table set up for three. On each plate there is a jacket potato and Chilli (not to hot) with a basket of fresh bread cut up from the local bakers in the middle of the table.

The three Torchwood staff sit down at the table.

"I hope this is alright for you Lilith?" Asks Ianto.

"Yes, it smells really delicious." Says Lilith looking at it.

They each have a bottle of water in front of them also.

"So how are you getting on with the files?" Jack asks as they start to eat.

"I am up to the late sixties." Says Lilith. Four sips of water, four folk full's of chilli and four of potato.

"Any observations or questions?" Jack asks, as he eats.

"Yes, a few." Says Lilith with a pained look.

"You are having a problem with getting your head around the treatment of Jack, his suffering and the why." States Ianto, it had been one of his... observation.

"Yes." Says Lilith. "Why would you put yourself through that Jack?"

"I was biding my time, waiting for the one person to return who could give me the answers to my condition." Replies Jack.

"But... But why all that escaping and going only as far as one of the drinking establishments or to one of the local prostitutes... I got the impression you were treating it more like a game." Says Lilith, still trying to understand Jack's behaviour. "Why would you let Torchwood bring you back to be tortured each time, killed?

"I don't know... I didn't... want to live forever especially as I was stuck on this planet. I was hoping that there was a limit." Says Jack. "I was a child with a new toy that I didn't want. I wanted to break it."

"Then on top of that you became your captures... You became Torchwood." Says Lilith.

"As I said I was waiting for the person who had the answers or I did hope he had the answers and to take me off this planet." Jack says sadly. "And when he did show he could not do anything for me... _I was wrong _was how he put it... I should not be... He gave me the opportunity to leave this planet though but by then I found something... Someone who was worth staying for." Jack says taking hold of Ianto's hand. "I realised I loved Ianto even though I did not voice my feelings at that point."

Ianto has gone red. "Oh Jack." He breathes... Jack had stayed on Earth for him... If there is a way, for Jack he would and will do anything for Jack.

"My beautiful, you are worth it, you have given to me something special, you make me happy." Says Jack.

Lilith sits there in silence, eating her lunch giving Jack and Ianto a moment.

Jack turns back to Lilith but he still leaves his hand covering Ianto's on the table. "You have not criticised Torchwood methods?" Says Jack, surprised.

"No I have not but then for all their past methods I found some glaring errors... Concealed weapons and gadgets for a start... With your permission Jack, effective immediately all... prisoners, detainees, alien or human will have full body scans when they are brought in. I noticed you have a body scanner in the medi-unit, we need one in the... the detention area." Says Lilith.

Jack nods... He likes the way she works, thinks. So Time Agent.

"Ianto, in the alien data base, I take it there is information about those who have acid for body fluids and those that do have a habit of hiding items about their person?" Lilith asks Ianto.

"Yes Lilith." Replies Ianto... He likes the way she works, thinks. It is so refreshing to have someone other than Jack he can relate to.

"What is my budget limit on improving security within The Hub, Jack?" Lilith asks. She has ideas, plans already formulating in her mind... Ianto is right, using the OCD in relation to work, security.

"You have no limit, I want my team and The Hub safe... I will put in for another full body scanner for you." Jack says, he is impressed.

"I will still put in the body scanner in my final report and recommendations so you have a record." Says Lilith. "Concealed weapons and items that help prisoners to escape seem to be one of the main problems apart from Torchwood staff's inexperience and naivety."

"Early Torchwood staff still held very Victorian views, values... A naivety... They would not, could not think, that a being would hide items within their bodies." Says Jack with a hint of amusement.

"Thank goodness the human race have dispensed with such naiveties... Well mostly. They are no longer so analy retentive." Ianto says dryly, suppressing a grin.

Jack laughs at Ianto's comment. "Smart arse." He breaths.

"Exactly." Laughs Lilith.

Ianto now smiles.

"There is a new breed of creature in Torchwood." Says Jack looking between Ianto and Lilith... Where did that come from? These two are part of the change.

"Anyway Jack... The aliens Torchwood call Blowfish, any idea what their actual race name is?" Says Lilith. "After the Weevil's they seem to be the next regulator visitor to Torchwood, though they come through deliberately mostly."

"They do but... Well early Torchwood were never so enquiring about the prisoners." Says Jack.

"Well that was part of their problem too... Know thy enemy and they didn't." Says Lilith. "Even though some of those aliens captured were more frightened than anything."

Jack nods... Information gathering... Military training... Torchwood training... Time Agency training.

"They are Zenox from a planet that is very similar to Earth but with less land mass and slightly different radiation levels so life adapted slightly differently." Explains Jack. "Early Torchwood executed them fairly quickly as they often escaped. They were a threat. I was often sent to capture them."

"What are they though, are their race in general all criminally inclined or just some having a tendency for being mercenaries or what? They seem to come through the rift by design though I noted an observation by Operative Harkness that their technology was or is borrowed or stolen." Says Lilith.

"They are a criminal minded race, they will do anything for the right price. They also like things that go fast, they like anything that is a stimulant." Says Jack. "If they are not being paid for a job they will do things for fun, their fun. They have very few morals and even less by Earth standards."

"So they can be bought for a price, they can be trusted to do a job as long as no one comes along with a better price or option. Interesting, so we could acquire information from them?" Says Lilith. "One way or another."

"Yes, they would sell their own family out for the right price." Says Jack. "They dislike weakness, if you waver but they will be cowardly when faced with a stronger being, a being who is worse than them, nastier then them."

"They are the sort that would sneak up behind you while another keeps you distracted." Says Ianto.

"The only way to gain total loyalty, well at least about ninety percent loyalty is to save their life. It would have to be something exceptional for them to break that bond then." Says Jack.

"Good to know." Says Lilith. "So if you pay them for information it is usually good except if you have been out priced." says Lilith.

"Yes as a general rule." Says Jack.

"We have to be worse then them at least on the surface?" Says Lilith.

"Hmm yes." Says Jack. He has always been the worst when dealing with other aliens to get things done. Ianto has also been mastering this technique but he has never expected his team to be like it as for most it is not in their nature.

"So no bad cop good cop routine any more?" Says Ianto.

Lilith smiles. "No, just bad cop and even badder cop, their worst nightmare routine." She says. "We are up against races that are technologically more advanced than us, who are physiologically stronger than us and in some cases intellectually more advanced."

Ianto looks at Lilith for a moment. "You have almost a very Mac..." Ianto starts, what he is thinking most people would not understand and if they did would probably take it as a bit of an insult because they do not fully understand it.

"A Machiavellian approach?" Lilith finishes for him. "Yes I suppose I do to a point even though it has caused some contention within myself... I mean when my actions run with sayings like _'The end justifies the means'. _Or when I have to decide to sacrifice one or a few to save many or even millions." Lilith says with a quiet despair. "It all comes back down to the few who are willing to do what is needed again."

Jack studies her... Again her words send shivers down his spine, she is dark... He has lived using these principles. These principles have caused some of his team, at different times, to give him a hard time because he has to make those type of decisions, especially Gwen... The fairies taking the little girl springs to mind instantly... Ianto had been the only one who did not judge him, again Ianto cleaned his '_shit'_ up that night, his anger, his self loathing, his office was a mess. Jack realises that Lilith is talking from experience! Again he comes back to the principles that are put into practice by The Time Agency, the similarities.

Ianto now has two people he can learn from... He is only young and has a lot to learn. Lilith has a fantastic mind... She will help him understand from a human point of view as opposed to Jack's sometimes alien ways, thoughts.

Lilith gets up and rinses her plate and puts it in the dishwasher. She takes Jack's plate next then Ianto's.

Jack notices a slight look of panic cross Ianto's face plus something akin to embarrassment. Jack realises that Ianto had always cleaned up behind everyone else he is not use to anyone doing it for him plus he knows Ianto well enough to know he would think himself less than Lilith. In comparison Jack guesses that Lilith had been brought up in a very privileged environment but she is not adverse to getting her hands dirty... He wishes he could get access to her files or find someone from her unit who he can talk to about her. He had also noticed that Lilith always clears up after herself she does not leave it to Ianto... Yes this is a new era of Torchwood... Lilith will lead by example no one will dump on Ianto again, he will not be cleaning up behind everyone again, only when need be... Lilith will treat Ianto as an equal, as it should be, they are his seconds. Jack gently lifts Ianto's hand to his lips and gently kisses the back of it. Ianto relaxes.

Lilith sits back down and takes four sips of her water.

Ianto moves his left arm slightly, the pain killers he took this morning are wearing off.

Lilith notices. "Before I go back to the security breaches I shall change your dressing on your arm and check that it is clean, Ianto." Says Lilith.

"Ok, thank you. I can get some more of the stronger pain killers then." Ianto says.

"Once you have... done Ianto," Jack starts with a dramatic pause and a suggestive glint in his eyes, "can you come to my office so you can do your thing with the gun?"

Lilith stands. "Hmmm I might be awhile doing Ianto." Lilith says with a wink at Ianto. "I like to take my time when something is worth doing."

Ianto goes red.

Jack laughs. "Saucy." He says. "You take as long as you need... I have a phone call to make. I'm going to put the order in for the body scanner."

Ianto stands, things will definitely get interesting around here, he has just got to learn not to blush so much and learn to come back with an equally inappropriate comment. He disposes of the empty bottles and wipes the table down.

"Ready?" Lilith asks as Ianto looks at her.

Ianto nods. "Ready... I know you cant wait to get me out my shirt again." He says, with a shy coyness.

Lilith smiles. "Oh wants to play." She says.

Jack laughs. "And you tell me off about flirting with everyone and anyone." He says to Ianto.

Lilith starts to walk to the door of the kitchen. "But Jack..." Lilith pauses at the door and looks over her shoulder at him. "I am not just anyone." Lilith continues out of the kitchen with more of a sultry catwalk walk then her more military movements. "Coming ?" She calls as she heads down the tunnel towards the medi-unit.

"Yes Ma'am." Ianto calls out to Lilith. He looks at Jack. "I assume you will be keeping an eye on us, Sir?"

"Always." Grins Jack. "Go on, you being injured is helping the Major touch."

"A very nice touch it is too." Smiles Ianto. "All we need now is for her to touch you more."

"So me being naked and dried by her is not enough for you?" Asks Jack.

"Oh no Sir." Starts Ianto seriously, he starts to follow Lilith. "When she joins me in running our fingers over your naked body while your conscious that will be good, more than good."

Ianto feels his face heat up but he continues after Lilith, leaving Jack in the kitchen with his mouth open and his imagination running riot (again) with the thought of Ianto and Lilith running their fingers gently over his naked sensitive skin. His face heats up, his stomach feels full of butterflies and there is a stirring in his loins. Dam Jones Ianto Jones, he will be paying for his suggestive seductive words later, with kind. That boy learns fast. Jack runs up to his office and brings up the CCTV for the medi-unit. He watches the screen with a hunger, he is a predator, they are his prey... They are his! Jack watches the screen as he picks up the phone.

Ianto enters the medi-unit.

Lilith is just finishing washing her hands. "Nice of you to join me, ." Lilith purrs.

"Any excuse to get my top off in front of you Major." Says Ianto.

"Do you need a hand to get out of your jacket and shirt?" Lilith asks, innocently.

Ianto looks up at the camera in the corner of the medi-unit.

Lilith follows Ianto's eyes. "Ahh, so we have an audience?"

"Yes Ma'am." Says Ianto, as he struggles with his jacket.

Lilith takes Ianto's jacket from him and places it neatly... As neatly as Ianto himself would, over the back of the chair .

Lilith moves in front of Ianto as he pulls his shirt out of his trousers. "Hmmm we might as well give Captain Harkness something to watch." She breathes. She very slowly undoes Ianto's tie for him.

"M... Major..." Ianto starts. Oh boy. He is playing with fire. He can feel himself heating up again.

"Just play along... I can guarantee tonight you are in for some fun with Jack." Lilith whispers. She pulls his silk tie from under the shirts collar with a whipping action. "He will get so hot and turned on." Lilith carefully places his tie with his jacket then she is back in front of Ianto. She slowly, starting with the top button, undoes his shirt... Soooo slowly, knowing Jack is watching their every move.

Ianto stands there at first a little tense but then slowly he relaxes. She is touching again... This is very pleasant therapy... She gets to his last button, level with the zip of his trousers... Things are stirring... Never mind Jack taking the lead tonight he might just be turning the tables.

Lilith slowly slides Ianto's crisp white shirt off his shoulders, down his arms... She turns it in mid air, as if it is some Matadors cloak and lays it with his jacket. Lilith steps back towards Ianto, which makes him take a step back into the examination table making him, sit.

Lilith moves in close to Ianto. "Hmmm I wonder how much it will take to make Jack want to go rushing for a cold shower?" Lilith muses.

"Knowing Jack, its already gone way beyond cold shower." Ianto breathes.

Lilith slowly reaches around Ianto to pick up a pair of surgical gloves from the tray next to him. He feels her breath on his skin, a few strands of hair, which has escaped from her velvet scrunchy, tickle his arm. Never mind Jack needing a cold shower he will be needing one.

Ianto watches Lilith intently as she puts the gloves on. She then goes to the store room and returns with an already prepared tray. On the tray Lilith has put a small pot with two strong pain killers in, a new dressing pad (still in its packet) and a fresh bandage. Lilith hands Ianto the small pot with the pain killers in and a small cup of water. Ianto takes the tablets without even checking them... Just trusting.

"Now, where were we?" Lilith muses, she glances up at the camera. "Oh yes, cold shower and Jack."

"Major... My arm is where we are." Says Ianto. If truth were told, Ianto, still feels a little nervous sitting here half naked... again with just Lilith, it is becoming a habit.

"Of course it is... Silly me." Lilith says innocently. She has an urge to send Captain Jack's temperature rising and to send shivers down Ianto's spine but that means touching. Can she do it..? Does she dare..? She dares herself. She has gloves on. "Soooo..." Lilith says slowly, placing the tip of her index finger on Ianto's right arm. "Your arm."

"Wrong arm Major." Says Ianto... What is the Major up to? He swallows noticeably.

"Of course it is." Breathes Lilith, she slowly runs her finger over the top part of Ianto's chest... Oh so slowly.

Ianto's eyes open wide, he blushes, he wants to run... He wants to sit there... He wants to... Jack is watching this... Lilith is touching him... "M... Major..." He breathes, a little lost for words... Never mind fire, he is playing with hellfire.

Lilith watches her finger as it moves over Ianto's pale skin.

Up in the office Jack stares at the screen, lost in the image, his phone call forgotten for a moment or three... He focuses on Lilith's finger travelling over his lover's chest... He swallows...

"_Hello...!"_ Comes a voice from his phone. _"Hello!"_

Jack realises someone is talking to him,. "Oh yes, Torchwood 0301." He says but his eyes remain on the screen.

Lilith can feel the heat of Ianto's skin through the surgical gloves. Lilith continues to watch her finger. Ianto watches Lilith's face, her expression. Jack watches the pair, his heart racing, trying to concentrate on the phone call but his eyes, his mind and body are on them... He lets his mouth put the order in then he puts the phone down without realising he has finished, he just stands watching.

Lilith runs her finger up to Ianto's left shoulder and down to the bandage. How can she touch him? What would he think if he knew? How dare she have fun?

Ianto continues to watch Lilith's face, he sees her expression go from one of teasing; fun to one of thinking to one of cold dead expression... He recognises the barrier. Just what had she thought about?

Jack even notices the difference, how one moment Lilith had been relaxed then her stance had become ridged.

Lilith picks up the scissors from the tray and cuts the bandage away from Ianto's arm. "Right lets see how your arm is doing." She says easing the surgical pad away from his wounds.

Ianto recognises her difference as he went through similar... Allowing himself to relax, to have fun then remembers what he had done, what he was responsible for, what he lived through but others did not... He just excepts Lilith's change without comment because he has been there himself. He knows she needs time... Her pain and hurt must be so bad... He understands.

Lilith looks at the wound... It looks good, there is no soreness... The way it looks is how she would expect an injury to look after two or three days not just after... Well twelve hours... She looks up at Ianto then back at the wound... She looks at his aura around the wound... Hmmm the cards don't lie!

"What is wrong, is it infected?" Ianto asks worriedly.

"No! No! Ianto." Lilith says. "The wounds are good, more than good... So you are a bleeder, you are slow to clot but you heal fast." She voices aloud.

"It is only recently I seem to heal better, quicker, more normal... Well I put it down to my diet improving and looking after myself a lot better in the last six months or so than I did... I was a bit self-destructive." Says Ianto. "This is a good thing, right? It proves I am looking after myself better? Jack makes sure I eat properly and that I get more sleep than I use to." He says hopefully.

Lilith smiles at the young man. "Yes Ianto and I can help you build on you physical fitness as well. You will only get better." She says. Though deep down she has a feeling there is more to this... "What I have seen of your body already it does not need to much work on it."

Ianto smiles.

Lilith puts a fresh dressing on the wound and rebandages it. "There we go. I will change the dressing again tomorrow and if it continues to heal the way it is I shall be able to remove the stitches by Thursday." Lilith says.

"Thank you Lilith." Says Ianto.

Lilith disposes of the old dressings and clears away. She then removes the gloves. "Do you want a hand getting dressed?" Lilith asks.

Ianto hesitates... Jack had helped him dress earlier... Can he put aside his own shyness to help Lilith? "If you don't mind. My arm is a little stiff still." He replies.

Lilith gets his shirt from the chair, she is touching... Ianto stands... Lilith holds his shirt so he can slide his arms into the sleeves. Lilith gently pulls the shirt up onto his shoulders, her fingertips just brushing his skin. She moves around in front of Ianto and slowly does his shirt buttons up starting at the bottom, she leaves two top buttons undone and lifts the collar. She then gets Ianto's tie. She slides it around his neck. Neither speak.

Ianto just watches Lilith intently, he is allowing another, other than Jack, to touch him, dress him, he has definitely come along way. He notices the intensity of Lilith's blue eyes, the concentration on her face, she is trying, fighting to overcome her own problems.

Lilith dares herself, pushes herself... This is a very pleasant way of over coming the touching... Though she doubts she could do this with anyone else apart from Jack... These two are different, she can make exceptions for them for some reason.

Ianto watches Lilith's fingers as she does his tie, this is an improvement for him, trusting her, this is his neck, his throat and also challenging his tidy, just so, his way of doing his tie. When Jack does his tie he has always had to redo it... Lilith turns down his collar over his tie and does his top two buttons up, her fingers again just brushing his skin, his soft skin on the lowest part of his throat, he closes his eyes for a second. She carefully tightens his tie up, adjusting it until it is straight and sitting right.

Lilith then looks directly at Ianto. "Do you want me to tuck your shirt in or can you manage that part?" She says with a purr.

Ianto moves fast, starting on the right side of his shirt. "I... I can do it." He says. He is not ready to go that far... Yet but may be soon. Then is Lilith ready to go that far yet? He carefully tucks his shirt in.

Lilith gets his jacket. Once Ianto has finished tucking himself in she helps him on with his jacket. She runs her hand down the back, brushing it down. This action sends shivers down Ianto's spine.

"Thank-you." Ianto says quietly, he had allowed another to...to...

"You are welcome." Lilith replies, she had touched another, dressed them... She turns to the sink and starts to wash her hands... She had touched... The water turns _red_... No! Her imagination is punishing her. The water will always run red with blood... She will never escape.

Ianto sees the ridged way she stands, staring at the water. "Lilith?" He says softly.

Lilith looks at him.

"Do... Do you have night...nightmares of that day?" Ianto asks. He has never talked to anyone who was there, most are dead or have no memory or in not fit mental state.

Lilith hesitates; she has never spoken to another who was there that day... Ianto looks at her, so young, so innocent; his eyes open wide, nervous... She nods. "Yes, every night. I get waking ones also." Lilith replies, honestly. Wow, that is the first time she has ever admitted that.

"Do you think they will ever stop?" Ianto asks still quietly.

Lilith does not believe in sugar coating something, she believes in being honest. "I doubt it... They might become less frequent over time but never totally stop." She replies.

"Jack has helped me... I can at least go back to sleep wrapt in Jack's arms or he will wake me before it gets to bad." Ianto says.

"Well, talking of nightmares and Jack I suppose I better go. I have to deal with one of my other nightmares." Says Lilith. Working for Torchwood is already helping her... This is on her terms, her choice... Chief Security Officer and second in command in the field... Yes dealing with what has caused her problems through her life... She is damaged but not down. Lilith dries her hands. In her mind, she sees faint traces of red left on the towel she uses. She stands up right, shoulders back, head up...

"After you Major." Ianto gestures to the door.

"Thank you Ianto." Lilith says, going ahead of him.

By the time they have reached the main part of The Hub they are walking side by side in a comfortable silence. Ianto goes to the kitchen and Lilith continues up to Jack's office.

Lilith gets to Jack's office door and knocks.

"Come." Jack calls out.

Lilith opens the door and enters.

Jack comes from behind his desk. "I have placed an order in for the full body scanner. It should be delivered Friday night." He says.

"Good. We do need it." Lilith replies. "Full body cavity searches on an alien some how has no appeal."

Jack laughs. "Well, it can..."

"Jack! Stop, just don't go any farther with that sentence." Says Lilith.

"Anyway, how is Ianto's arm?" Jack asks.

"It is already showing signs of healing, it is clean. I shall be able to take the stitches out as early as Thursday." Replies Lilith. "Can you enter Ianto's medical notes that I checked wound and changed dressing?"

"Yes Lilith." Jack says. "And what was that you were doing with my beautiful lover? The running of your fingers over his skin, his chest?"

"Oh that..." Lilith smiles. "That was for your entertainment."

"Entertainment..? I like the way you think Major." Says Jack with one of his broad bright grins. "Remind me the next time I am naked that I must be conscious. I seem to be missing out."

"Oh I am sure the situation will... Arise..." Lilith smiles as she emphasises the word _arise_. "...again Captain, sometime."

Jack laughs. "You are just so naughty Major." He says, he is finding Lilith so refreshing... If Lilith can overcome her problems, if she relaxes, lives, he believes there is a very wickedly, naughty, saucy person in the Major, that she is a very fun person, free of many of the constraints of Earth's modern society, a free spirit... One of those who knows what they like... It is odd how one incident has destroyed, influenced, changed so many lives, people. The battle of Canary Wharf has a lot to answer for but then Lilith has had more than just that incident to influence her life.

Lilith goes quiet, she looks at the gun over on the table. She knows what is next.

Jack notices her glancing over to the gun... He wonders what else he can do to help her. "Ready?" He says, nodding towards the gun.

"As I can ever be." Lilith replies with a wince.

The pair walk to the table. Jack stands to one side and Lilith stops just in front of it.

Lilith looks at Jack, he gives her a slight nod and a smile of encouragement. Lilith closes her eyes, she takes a deep breath... _'It is only a stun gun... It is only a stun gun...'_ She chants in her mind. She opens her eyes, slowly she raises her right arm, shakily she slowly reaches forward... Her handshakes even more, small beads of sweat begin to form on her forehead... In the distance she can hear the screams, the gunfire. She can smell the burning, the blood, the fear... Her handshakes even more, unwilling to move further, hovering a good foot away from the gun.

Jack watches her intently, watching her expression, he wonders what is going on inside her head. He watches as she pushes herself, moving her hand slightly closer, ten inches, eight inches...

Lilith's whole bodies shakes, she sees the blood, hears the gunfire, feels the pain, searing. Her hand is now six inches from the gun, closer than she has got before... Blood... Pain... "Arrrhhhhh!" Lilith cries out, she turns away from the table, from Jack, breathing heavily. She holds her right side... She closes her eyes, trying to control her breathing, herself.

Jack steps forward to her, he wants to touch her, to hold her. He wants to tell her it will be all right... "Lilith?" He says her name softly.

Lilith is silent for a moment, trying to calm herself. "Sorry Jack... I just don't..." She starts.

"It is ok Lilith." Jack says softly. He steps up next to her. "We will take it slowly. You did well."

Lilith takes a deep breath. "I have work to be getting on with Jack." She says coldly, her barrier up. She walks out of Jack's office across to the boardroom.

Jack watches her go, he sighs. He had felt the wave of pain that came from her... Perhaps this is something that cannot be fixed, healed.

Neither had seen Ianto by the other door. It is only now he walks farther in carrying Jack's mug of coffee. "Sir?" He says quietly. "Jack?"

Jack turns around to face his lover, he takes the offered coffee and takes several mouthfuls. "Thank you Ianto." He says. "Perhaps setting the gun up for her was the wrong thing to do."

"I don't know, I reckon if you ask her if she wants to stop trying she will decline, Jack." Says Ianto. "She will keep trying."

"Maybe if she starts opening up about it..." Jack starts.

"Jack, even I still haven't spoken properly about... about that day and I don't think I ever will." Says Ianto. "When Lilith had finished my arm we spoke of nightmares. She has them every night and she has waking nightmares."

"What, like flash backs?" Says Jack.

Ianto nods.

"Have you? Do you?" Jack asks.

"I have but nothing to bad... Well the worse ones were after our trip to the Brecon's... I still can't use large carving knives or meat cleavers without seeing, feeling..." Ianto admits. "And after... after..." He cannot bring himself to say it.

"You have never said, my love." Says Jack moving intro Ianto.

"I did not want to worry you." Ianto says. "Lilith touched me." He says quietly, diverting the conversation away from him and back to Lilith.

"Yes she did." Says Jack, his eyes light up.

"She has a great sense of humour buried within her." Says Ianto.

"I bet she has." Jack says with a smile. "The display the pair of you put on... Well I only hope I ordered the body scanner and nothing else... You were so distracting."

"We know... Lilith was hoping to send you for a cold shower." Says Ianto with a smile.

"Was she? Here was me hoping for a hot, steamy shower for three." Jack says kissing Ianto.

Ianto smiles cheekily. "I believe, given time, the Major will be up for a lot of things." He says, his soft Welsh accent making the sentence drip with seduction.

"Never mind me being a bad influence on you I think Lilith is going to be a very bad influence on you." Jack laughs.

"One can only hope Sir." Ianto purrs.

Jack laughs, how he loves his Ianto Jones.

Lilith, meanwhile, is back in the boardroom, scribbling notes down. She goes between the files and the computer now. Through the nineteen sixties, seventies into the nineteen eighties... More staff deaths, more aliens, more rift activity, then the staff curiosity over the artefacts, more Weevils, more advanced aliens, definite rise in activities. Lilith also realises that Jack is at the moment operating with the least amount of operatives than at any other time of Torchwood 3's history, usually it operates with between five and twelve operatives. Torchwood operatives still seemed to be outsmarted, were out-technologied by aliens... Jack seems to have the most success at captures of the more dangerous aliens. Nineteen nineties, Torchwood gain more technology, computers... In the nineties they had three leaders, the head of Torchwood 3 before Jack, Alex, commented on several reports about things changing... Lilith gets to December nineteen ninety nine into January the first two thousand with only minuets to midnight Alex shot all the operatives... Then as Jack returns to The Hub and the New year, new century is ringing in Alex turns the gun on himself. She freezes the frame at the moment Alex shoots himself, the look on Jack's face... Lilith gets up, goes to the window of the boardroom, and looks out across The Hub... The scene of the event... Why did he do that? Why did he murder six of his operatives then turned the gun on himself? In that one moment Jack became leader... In that one moment Torchwood 3 changed. The twenty first century is when it all changes. What changes? Aliens coming to Earth becomes common knowledge... But surely aliens have been coming to Earth since the dawn of civilisation. Many have suspected aliens have been coming to Earth, have had a hand in the development of Earth from the beginning... Is knowing, with hard evidence that much different from just suspecting with hazy possible evidence? All her life she has known aliens come to Earth, her parents were killed by an alien... Why? Why, because her grandfather helped another visiting alien, her grandfather defended Earth from bad aliens with the aid of this supposed good alien. Does knowing make Earth a scarier place? Perhaps to the fragile human mind... Hang on, her mind becomes alert, so far she had not come across any breaches missing... Does that mean all breaches Jack is going to sit down with her are from the last few years involving existing staff?

Ianto enters the boardroom carrying a mug of coffee... He stops when he sees Lilith is not in her seat... Then he sees her staring out across the main part of The Hub.

"Coffee Lilith." Ianto says quietly.

Lilith turns from the window. "Thank you Ianto." She says.

"Are you ok?" Ianto asks.

Lilith moves back to the table. "Yes, I just got to the turn of the century." She says.

Ianto places the mug down on the table and looks at the screen... The frozen image. All the paper work about the event had been signed by Jack but countersigned by UNIT. "Jack had a tough time." Says Ianto.

"I am finding it a little hard to understand why Alex did what he did." Says Lilith. "He knew Jack couldn't stay dead... Why was he so afraid that things were going to change?"

"We don't know... The note he left just said about the twenty first century is when it all changes." Replies Ianto.

Lilith sits back down and takes four sips of her coffee. Perfection.

Ianto stands looking at the files for a moment.

Lilith notices. "Do you want to start taking the ones I have looked at back for refilling?" Lilith asks.

"Yes, while it is quiet." Replies Ianto.

"Ok. I have finished up to here." Lilith says indicating up to the last pile and a half of files.

Ianto picks up two piles of the early files and heads off to the archives to refile them. His job has been made easier as Lilith has kept the files in order.

Lilith now has a lot of the information on the computer for the first part of the century, the first eleven years... The files are more as back up, hard copies... From two thousand to two thousand and five sightings increased, more comes through the rift... More artefacts come through... Again Torchwood operatives still seem to have a naive approach... They also had a habit of _playing _with the artefacts. Never more was a saying more appropriate as _'curiosity killed the cat'_... This is when Jack had said that no artefact is to leave The Hub except if he has authorised it.

By the end of two thousand and five a new signature joined Jack's... Suzie Costello... His second Suzie seemed to enjoy her job... she killed more Weevils than she actually caught alive... And she had a flare for cover stories. Then came Toshiko Sato tech genius, so anything remotely tech was signed by her. Then by early two thousand and six all things medical were signed by Dr Owen Harper, this was for both human and alien. Then a week into August two thousand and six another new signature appears on the files, one ex-Torchwood 1 employee, Ianto Jones.

Ianto returns for another pile of files.

Lilith looks up at Ianto. "So Ianto, after Jack you are now the longest member of the Torchwood Institute." She states.

"No." Ianto replies. "There is Archie up in Scotland then it is me."

"So did Torchwood 1 recruit you straight from University?" Lilith asks.

"Yes." Replies Ianto, he makes a mental note... He really should replace is false staff file from Torchwood 1... Opps technically that is another breach... He only removed some components from his file... All right it was key information... He dumb down his profile... He needed Jack not to see him as a threat, not to see him as to clever... He becomes conscious of Lilith's eyes on him... Does she realise? "Where have you got to now?" He asks innocently.

"Gwen as a security breach... And pizza being ordered under Torchwood." Replies Lilith... She will let Ianto make things good with his file... "And three members of Torchwood 3 taking artefacts outside of The Hub... Then several murders by Suzie Costello." Lilith looks back at the screen. "Ianto... There is another reference file number relating to other murders." She says.

"Yes, that's..." Ianto pulls out a file from farther down the pile. "... This one."

Lilith flicks through it. "Creepy... A gauntlet that can bring back someone, all be it for two minuets." She reads more, then laughs... Jack had entered the name Ianto had said. "Risen mitten."

"Yes I am the official namer." Says Ianto with a smile... He realises that Lilith is trying to avoid the darker parts of these files.

"Did you ever try the gauntlet?" Lilith asks.

"No... Just holding it... I did not feel comfortable with it." Ianto replies. He picks up another pile of files and heads back down to the archives.

Lilith continues to read the incident concerning the gauntlet. The newly resurrected Suzie Costello and Gwen (again) taking Suzie out of Torchwood. Then the whole place locking down. Miss Costello's whole operation from start to finish, the way she organised everything if anything went wrong, the trigger, the murders, the lockdown command from beyond the grave... Lilith can almost admire what she did... Almost! She was good and that was why Suzie was Torchwood... Why did she go off the rails though?

The next file she picks up is one Dr Owen Harper getting locked in a cell by one Carys Fletcher, who had been taken over by a gaseous alien who had escaped from a meteorite (it's spaceship) due to... Gwen throwing... a... chisel... Which hit the meteorite so aiding it's escape... Lilith brings up the CCTV footage of Owen being relieved of his clothes (hmmm) and his key card. He had gone down there to take some readings... Well that is another thing that is going to change. No lone working in the detention area (where possible)... There must always be two especially as they will eventually have more staff. Even the security in that area needs looking at. She writes more notes.

Next file... _Toshiko Sato_... She brings an alien named Mary into The Hub. Seems Mary had given her a pendant that gave her the ability to read deep thoughts plus they had a _relationship_. Tosh brings Mary into The Hub... Mary was after her transporter that the team had recovered from a building site. Mary threatened Tosh with a dagger as Jack was reluctant to hand over the transporter... Jack hands it over but he had pre-programmed it... Sending the alien to the sun. Lilith watches the CCTV of the event... The alien had got stranded on Earth after crashing... The alien was a prisoner being transported to a backward planet. Tosh destroyed the pendant, deeming it to dangerous.

Lilith looks at the reference numbers... Well there is one breach missing. The file before Toshiko's file... Next is the Suzie Costello file that she has already read.

Next file concerns events that centre around a being named Billis Manger... Jack had entered species unknown... He appeared human but he manipulated time. He caused Jack and Tosh to end up back in the nineteen forties. Billis manipulated all the team, trying to get them to unlock the rift manipulator. Ianto even shoots one of his work colleagues to stop them... Billis seemed to be able to appear in The Hub without sitting alarms off... He made the team see things to force them... All of it was to release Abaddon... So Billis did it to release an ancient one, The destroyer, The angel of the bottomless pit. Lilith knows there are other ways to bring forth this demon. She reads how Jack defeated it, shame, again there are other ways to send this demon back to where it came from and not the way they dealt with it... Billis Manger disappears, locations unknown... Jack dies... Dead for three days... Lilith knows there is a book in the British museum library that could have helped them defeat Abaddon without Jack going through that.

Next file is just one sheet of paper... With Jack disappearing from The Hub... Missing for three months. It is signed by Gwen.

Next few files are about Weevils getting loose due to a faulty system. These are all signed by Gwen... This Lilith fines odd... Surely Tosh, Ianto or Owen had been working at Torchwood 3 longer than Gwen... But then Ianto had been working for The Torchwood Institute at Torchwood 1 longer so he technically was the senior person.

Next file again this is one sheet, this time signed by Ianto... Lilith touches the sheet... She feels a little odd, giddy... The sheet reads..._'Sent on a wild goose chase to the Himalayas. By order of Harold Saxon, Prime Minister._..' Well that is one thing that will not happen again. They out rank the Prime Minister, any Prime Minister... Lilith has shivers, as if someone has just walked over he grave type shivers. Lilith never liked the man and never voted for him either. She was one of less then two percent of the population that did not vote for him. He had disappeared at the same time the American president was assassinated, strange affair... That whole event never felt right to Lilith. Harold Saxon just did not seem right.

Next breach... File is not there either. Next breach is to do with a sleeper cell of aliens... 'Beth'. She had defended herself against two burglars. Torchwood was called in as their deaths were odd. They bring her in but she escape but only to see her husband in hospital whom she then kills... They then bring her back to The Hub were she helps stop the alien invasion. She felt that she could not control herself so she attacks Gwen... Shot by several operatives... Jack, Tosh, Ianto and Owen.

Ianto returns with a mug of coffee. He places it down on the table. Lilith picks it up straight away... Four sips; sighs.

"Lilith I have ordered all the items for the gym. It will be delivered in two lots." Says Ianto.

"Great." Says Lilith. "Once we have the basics done then we can go through the gym equipment we will need in there."

"Ok." Says Ianto.

"When we have deliveries do they always come here and then the administration of retcon?" Asks Lilith.

"Yes, we have never worked out another way to avoid that." Says Ianto.

Lilith flips her notepad to another page and scribbles down a note. "Ok, I think I might have a way around that but I need to make sure it is viable before committing to it... But I might need your naming skills." Says Lilith. She then smiles. "And other skills."

Ianto smiles. "My skills are your." He replies.

"Hey! I thought your skills are mine." Says Jack, entering the boardroom from his office direction.

"They are my _other_ skills Sir." Says Ianto, with a shyness, but emphasising the word _other._

"Well that's ok then." Says Jack wrapping his arms around Ianto. He just had a need for some contact with Ianto. Jack looks at the files left on the table. There are only a few files left. The top one is Rhys Williams. "You have got through a lot." Says Jack.

"Yes." Lilith picks up the file with Rhys's name on it. Again it only has one sheet of paper. She skims over it. Rhys had been shot, as he had stumbled over a case they were working on after following Gwen... Technically it is not a breach. They had brought Rhys back here to see to his gunshot wound... So because he had followed Gwen and found out about them, he was supposed to be retconned... Gwen refused to retcon him, he had taken the bullet for her, she did not want to take that away from him... He is/was under observation. Lilith looks up at Jack...

Jack can _see_, sense her mind digesting the information, formulating a decision... He knows technically he should have retconned both Rhys and Gwen at that point.

"Is Rhys still under observation?" Lilith asks.

"No, not really. He has helped us out on several occasions. Done the driving for us... Gwen does not want him in dangerous situations... He helped repair the damage done here after a Dalek got in here." Says Jack.

"A... A Dalek got in here?" Lilith says. "I have not read about that."

"No you have not got to it yet." Says Ianto.

"I take it that happened when we were relocated to another part of the Universe?" Says Lilith. "It was like part of my nightmares had escaped."

"Yes." Says Jack.

"They tried taking my daughter and some of her friends. Bad idea... They found an innocent puddle of water can be deadly." Lilith says, her mind going back to that day.

"Really?" Says Jack... He wonders what Lilith did... She fought obviously, they had threatened her daughter.

Lilith nods. "I fried the bastards!" She says. "Water and a live power cable that is... Well we found at Canary... Canary Wharf that our bullets were stopped by a force field. I worked out their force fields go right to the ground even if they try to levitate, it does not go underneath them." She explains.

Ianto pulls out his PDA... He adds this information to what he already has gathered for the Torchwood data base about the Daleks. This information is not even in UNIT's data base.

"So they could not break the connection?" Says Jack.

"Yep, fried in its own force field, its own shell." Says Lilith. "So then I had seven teenagers to protect. I got them working together as we next set a trap. We were hiding in a disused warehouse. The Daleks were searching the area for us so we found a room that had two entrances. It was a fabricated room or office within the warehouse. It had a walkway over the top of it. So we removed some of the roof panels so we could see into the room. We doused the room with an accelerant plus I kept a few cans up with me on the walkway. My daughter and I had our bows we adapted a couple of our arrows. Two of my daughter's friends were the bait. They run through the room and straight out the other side... Three Daleks followed them. As they entered the door both ends were shut, locked and metal cabinets were pushed into place over the doors. My daughter and I tipped the rest of the accelerant on the Daleks. We lit our arrows and fired down into the room. Then we shifted our arses out of there."

"That is amazing." Breathes Ianto, he knows how hard it is to fight against Daleks. He adds the way Lilith had taken down another three Daleks. It is things like this that will help if they need to fight against them in the future... Known ways that have stopped Daleks.

"So you created a band of mini Rambos?" Says Jack.

Lilith smiles at Jack. "I had not thought about it like that but yes I suppose. They survived. I returned all but two to their parents and that was because there parents had been taken by the Daleks and never seen again." Says Lilith.

"And since when have you watched Rambo?" Asks Ianto surprised.

"They were all the rage in the nineteen eighties." Says Jack. "I was even the inspiration for some of his antics."

"More like you wanted to be like Rambo." Says Lilith. "Oh yes Ianto you can also add to the Dalek data base that if you can get a Dalek to come down a narrow corridor on its own you can take its eye stalk and gun out with a sledge hammer. It has limited vision as it comes to a corner and so bringing a sledge hammer down before they realise, they do not have time to bring up their force field."

"Ok I got that." Says Ianto, taping away at his PDA.

"You are very resourceful Major." Says Jack, impressed... For some reason his mind wanders back... He wonders what happen to her during _the year that never was_... No! No! He still has nightmares about that time... His beautiful team, his treatment. If he is not careful he will slide into a dark mood again.

15.57pm. The cogged door alarm sounds making the three look out the boardroom window. Gwen walks in carrying a messenger bag over her shoulder.

Gwen looks about then sees Jack at the boardroom window. Jack waves for her to come up. Gwen makes her way up to the boardroom.

"Hi guys." Says Gwen entering the boardroom.

"Everything alright with our three gentlemen?" Jack ask.

"Yes Jack." Says Gwen. Gwen goes in her bag and pulls out her receipts for the two days. "These are for you." She says passing them to Ianto.

"Thank you." Says Ianto.

Jack looks at his watch. "Right Lilith, if you want to tidy up in here then it will be time for you to go." He says.

"Ok Jack." Replies Lilith.

Ianto takes the receipts through to Jack's office ready to be put through the accounts book. He returns to the boardroom. There are still two piles of files that he can return to the archives, two journeys. He picks up one pile of files and Lilith picks up the other pile. For a moment Ianto is going to complain, that clearing up behind others is his job but then he remembers... Yes archives is his but Lilith wants to help, to work with him... They are equal... He really has got to get use to this... He cannot keep being obsessed over his archives... Well actually he can but Lilith will be the exception... God he is babbling. She is going to make his world more secure.

Lilith follows Ianto down to his domain... Jack and Gwen go down into the main part of The Hub to Gwen's workstation.

Jack wonders whether to tell Gwen now of Torchwood 3's promotion. He knows Gwen will feel put out about not being his second but she just does not have what is needed plus he now has something else for her to throw her compassion into.

"How is everything here?" Gwen asks, cutting into his thoughts.

He explains about the Shini and the Weevil attack. As he talks his eyes follow Ianto and Lilith back up to the boardroom as they return from the archives.

"Earth to Jack." Gwen says as she notices his eyes on Ianto.

"Hmmm. Oh yes sorry." Jack says, looking back at Gwen. "Just making sure Ianto is playing nicely, he does get so possessive over his archives."

The pair look up at the boardroom as they can see Lilith and Ianto moving around the boardroom, tiding up the other files with general tidying. Obsessive tidying, making sure everything is straight and in its places.

Lilith and Ianto both stand by the door for a moment just checking the room, satisfied the pair turn and head down to the main part of The Hub area.

Lilith goes to her workstation. She will have to do her daily report tomorrow. She shuts down her computer and gets her bag out from her bottom draw.

Jack looks over at Lilith. "You done Major?" He asks.

"Yes Captain." Lilith replies.

"You have a good time with your grandfather." Jack says.

"I will try." Replies Lilith.

"And keep an eye out for anything suspicious." Jack says.

"Yes Jack." Replies Lilith.

"Off you go then." Says Jack. "Don't forget leave your personal phone on just in case."

"Ok I promise. Bye." Says Lilith. She moves to the cogged door.

"Have a good night Lilith." Ianto calls out.

"And you." Says Lilith giving Ianto a wink.

Ianto blushes.

"Good bye Lilith." Says Gwen.

"Good bye." Replies Lilith.

16.31pm. Lilith heads home to get ready.

Gwen settles down to type up her reports. Jack goes to his office to work on his new structure and Ianto heads back down to the archives.


	28. Chapter 28

**TITLE:-**TORCHWOOD:-

IN THE BEGINNING WAS TORCHWOOD.

THE SAGA'S OF MAJOR LILITH LETHBRIDGE-STEWART.

(CHPT.28)

**AUTHOR:-** NEMOSANGEL

**CHARACTERS:-** CAPTAIN JACK HARKNESS, IANTO JONES, MAJOR LILITH LETHBRIDGE-STEWART, SIR ALISTAIR LETHBRIDGE-STEWART, LILY-ROSE WREN, GWEN WILLIAMS.

**MENTIONED CHARACTERS :- **

**PAIRINGS:- ** JACK/IANTO

**WARNINGS:- ** NONE

**RATING:-** T **WORD COUNT:-** 7582

**SUMMARY:-** LILITH GETS READY FOR AN EVENING OUT WITH HER GRANDFATER AFTER THEY HAVE BEEN ESTRANGED SINCE THE EVENTS OF CANARY UNNERVES HER DRIVE WITH ALITTLE HELP FROM FRIENDS IN LOW ROUTE LILITH RECEIVES A SINISTER PHONE CALL,NOW SHE HAS A ALISTAIR CAN SEE AN IMPROVEMENT IN HIS GRANDDAUGHTER BUT HE WORRIED BECAUSE OF A CERTAIN EVENING IS FINISHED OFF WITH A PLEASANT WALK HOME WITH IANTO AND JACK.

**AUTHORS NOTE:-** I HAD ALREADY DONE A DRAFT OF THIS SAGA AND THE SECOND WHEN THE SAD DEATH OF NICHOLAS COURNEY WAS FIRST THOUGHT WAS TO REWRITE, TO CHANGE IT BUT THE I THOUGHT NO!I HAD GROWN UP WATCHING THE BRIGADIER WITH THE DOCTOR SO I HAVE KEPT HIS CHARACTER IN MY SAGA'S IN MEMORY AND HONOUR OF BRIGADIER ALISTAIR LETHBRIDGE-STEWART.

DEKKER... YES THE SAME DEKKER AS IN CHILDREN OF EARTH... HE HAD A HAND IN THE DEATH OF IANTO JONES SO I THOUGHT... YES WHY NOT MAKE HIM THE BAD GUY AGAIN IN THIS STORY BUT THIS TIME THE OUTCOME WILL BE VERY DIFFERENT.

**DISCLAIMER:-** I DON'T OWN TORCHWOOD OR DOCTOR WHO, IT BELONGS TO R.T.D. & BBC. THIS IS JUST FOR FUN AND I HAVE HAD FUN PLAYING IN TORCHWOODS WORLD.

YOU KNOW THE DRILL... READ AND REVIEW... AND TELL YOUR FRIENDS ABOUT IT IF YOU LIKE IT.

**CHAPTER 28.**

18.25pm. Ianto is sitting in Jack's office at his computer. He accesses his and Lilith apartment block CCTV, the camera that covers the residences car park.

In Lilith's apartment Lily-Rose is waiting at the bottom of the mezzanine stairs for her mum to appear.

Lilith slowly walks down the stairs.

"Mum, you look lovely." Lily-Rose gasps.

Lilith is dressed in a black velvet and lace dress, knee length, black stockings, black court shoes, a black and silver pashmina around her shoulders and a black clutch bag. Her long hair is up in a bun and held in place with what looks like two ornamental silver etched and black sticks with black crystals dangling from them.

"Are you sure you are just going for a meal with great-grandad?" Lily-Rose asks. Her mum is beautiful.

"I am sure. I just thought I should make an effort. It isn't a greasy cafe we are going to." Lilith replies. She has not dressed up in a long time.

The buzzer on the entry system sounds.

Lily-Rose goes to the panel by the apartment door and presses one of the buttons. "Hello." She says.

"_Good evening. Car for Major Lethbridge-Stewart." _Comes a male voice.

"She will be right down." Replies Lily-Rose.

_"Very good." _Comes the reply.

Lilith checks her bag. She has her personal phone, she has left her works phone up stairs but Jack has her personal number if she is needed. She has her keys, money, credit card and Torchwood ID (just in case of emergencies).

"Right mum, be nice to great-grandad." Says Lily-Rose.

"Yes _mum_." Says Lilith with a smile.

"Be careful." Lily-Rose says.

"Yes_ mum_. Can I go now _mum?_" Lilith says again with a smile.

"Yes, have a good time." Lily-Rose says. She has noticed her mum has seemed more relaxed and willing to have more of a joke over last few days, so she has concluded that her mum's new job is good for her. Or could it be the people she is working with?

"I doubt that." Mumbles Lilith.

"Mother!" Lily-Rose smiles.

"I will try to be nice." Lilith says laughing. "Ok, I better go. I think I have kept the driver waiting long enough. Good night Lil... Don't wait up."

"Good night mum." Lily-Rose replies.

Lilith leaves their apartment she goes down in the lift and heads around to the car park, to the waiting car.

In The Hub two pairs of eyes watch the computer screen, as the Major walks to the car. They see a man dressed in a black suit, white shirt, black tie open the back door of the car as Lilith approaches. The computer beeps, Ianto splits the screen. The cars registration number flashes on the screen.

"No match through Swansea." Says Ianto to Jack. The computer beeps again. "The car is registered to UNIT."

"So her grandfather has sent a UNIT car to fetch her. I wonder if she realises." Jack muses.

They watch as Lilith gets to the car. The driver hold to car door open for her, standing ridged... Definitely military.

Lilith looks the driver up and down.

"Ma'am." Says the driver, standing to attention.

"ID please." Lilith says with an air of authority.

"Yes Ma'am." Says the driver. He produces his ID tag from his jacket.

Lilith looks at his ID... It has the young mans photo, the UNIT logo in the background. Position:- Driver. Name:- Corporal Lenny Stevens.

Ianto and Jack watch as Lilith hands the ID back then she pulls out her hand gel, four squirts then rubs the gel in, still standing in front of the driver.

"Do you want me to run a check on the driver?" Ianto asks.

Jack thinks for a moment. "Yes, it will get flagged that we have Lilith under observation. We might as well play the game still." Replies Jack, also if Lilith has got problems from her unknown caller then they must be ready for anything.

Ianto freezes the frame of the driver and runs it straight through UNIT's personnel data base without hiding. The soon comes back..._ Corporal Lenny Stevens... Aged 29, married with one child..._

Jack sends the information to Lilith's personal phone.

Lilith's phone beeps, she takes her phone out of her bag. She look at the screen. Lilith glances up at the camera overlooking the car park and she allows a smile to reach her face. She quickly texts back..._'Thank you. Confirmed.'_ She then looks at the driver. "So you have one child, a boy or girl?" Lilith asks.

Lenny looks shocked... How? "A... A girl. How did you know?" He stammers.

Lilith starts to get in the car. "I trust no-one... I have friends in high places and I have friends in even lower places." She says with a grin... Well the cameras are on high and The Hub is sewer level.

Lenny shakes himself slightly, as he closes the car door... This should be a cushy number... But this Major, granddaughter of Sir Alistair has unnerved him... She has a reputation, she has seen action, is decorated, is a hero and was known for treating her men well, as equals. Her men always spoke highly of her. He also knows UNIT wants her. He wonders how from just seeing his ID tag she could get he has one child... So unnerving. He gets in the drivers seat and sets out. There is a dark bullet proof panel that separates him from his passenger but there is an intercom system if any communications is needed. The car is a sleek, black Daimler and bullet proof. All windows are tinted apart from the front windscreen.

In the back Lilith sits in the middle of the back seat. The car is equipped with a small fridge, stocked with bottles of water and wine. There is a small TV and a car phone. Lilith is driven out of Cardiff. They head for the Seven Bridge crossing.

Back in The Hub the rift alarm sounds. Two rift spikes register, one over in the ice rink car park, the other in Bute Park between the castle and the Royal College.

Jack joins Gwen at her workstation. "Here we go again." He says. "Bring up the CCTV around the ice rink car park, Gwen."

"Yes Jack." Gwen replies, complying with his instructions.

The car park is quiet busy, even as they watch the rift activity blinks out. The rift spike remains active in Bute Park.

"There is not a camera close enough to see the one in the park." Says Gwen.

Ianto comes up from archives, he had entered his and Jack's old ID cards into their files for future reference. He joins Gwen and Jack.

"A new spike has appeared out on the barrage." States Gwen. "And the one in the park has gone."

"What are they up to now?" Says Ianto.

"A rift spike is now registering at the train station." Gwen says.

"Which one?" Asks Jack.

"Central." Replies Gwen. "And the one on the barrage has gone."

"Anything coming through?" Jack asks.

"No." Replies Gwen.

"What are the energy readings?" Ianto asks.

"Low." Gwen replies.

Ianto's computer beeps, he moves over to it. "Police reports coming in, the public reporting strange lights." Ianto calls over. He moves back to Jack and Gwen. "Looks like the Shini are trying to cause panic." He says.

"Cant retcon everyone in Cardiff." Gwen comments.

"No... Not again." Replies Jack. "Water Company gets a little upset about it."

"What!" Gwen says. Did she just hear right? She never knows when Jack is joking. "A spike has appeared by The Norwegian Church."

"Are we going to transfer this operation to going mobile?" Ianto asks.

"Yes Ianto." Replies Jack. "Though we will not be able to keep up with the rift activity."

"But at least we will be out there if anything happens." Ianto says.

"True." Says Jack. However, he is more worried that the Shini will try to snatch his team.

Ianto grabs his gun and Jack's coat. The three of them head out to the SUV.

As the black Daimler, carrying Lilith nears Bristol her phone rings. Lilith looks at the screen..._'with held number'._ She presses receive call.

"_Arrh Major." _Comes the mans cold voice. _"Are you going to talk to me? Well listen to me?"_

"No, you are going to listen to me." Replies Lilith. "I don't know who you are... Your consent calls border on harassment..."

"_As I tried to tell you..." _ The man interrupts coldly. _"... I work for the Ministry and my name is ." _

"Well... Dekker," says Lilith, with equal coldness. She has a name, "as you and I both know 'the Ministry' could mean anything... It hides a multitude of sins and secrets."

"_I have a job for you." _Dekker says unperturbed.

"No you don't... I have my own business and I am no longer military." Says Lilith, this is all she needs.

"_Again as I have already tried to tell you, a certain Institute has tried investigating you. Their investigation of you has been flagged from several quarters. You obviously have done something to attract their attention. We want you to infiltrate them."_ Dekker says.

"Listen and listen good... I am not interested in anything remotely military or ministry. Now I will ask you one more time, leave me alone." Says Lilith, her finger hovers over the end call button... She needs to leave her phone on for Jack as she promised.

"_No Major, you will listen to me." _Says Dekker coldly. _"We want you to infiltrate this particular Institute, get yourself in with them; you will inform on their activities especially their boss. You will tell us about their operations, their codes, the staff activities, everything or else!"_

"Do not try to intimidate or threaten me. I have been through things that would probably have you running and calling for your mummy. There is nothing you can do to make me spy for you." Says Lilith angrily. The Ministry wants her to spy on Torchwood, lucky they do not know she has already joined but also the Ministry do not know about Torchwood 3's promotion. She has to keep Dekker at bay for a few more days.

_"Oh but there is Major. The right words in the right ears... I can have you recalled, drafted back. Sent to a combat zone. You have twenty four hours to think about it." _Dekker says with a coldness that sends shivers down Lilith spin. _"You will hear from me tomorrow evening for your answer, the right answer." _The connection goes dead.

Lilith stares at her phone... He has threatened her with being recalled... No! No! It is something she could not do... Well Dekker is going to be out of luck, her phone will be off, she will be at work and she is under Jack's protection. Being threatened with being recalled has shaken her though; she knew the possibility would be there as she left the military with an honourable discharge and not on medical grounds. She also has special skills but... Well, she now out ranks all those at the Ministry, which will include Dekker.

This also constitutes a threat to Torchwood. She wonders what Dekker will do next especially as he will not be able to contact her... As chief security officer of the Torchwood Institute, she will... _What is the term?_ Give Dekker enough rope to hang himself... She will let Dekker take the next move once he cannot reach her... She will do a report for Jack, logging all the calls, missed calls and text. She will type up what he has said, his threat just so they have something official... She will do it when she gets in tonight she will pass Dekker's name on to Jack. She cannot work out what Dekker will do next, probably a more direct approach... She needs him to make his move before the Ministry hear about Torchwood 3's promotion... Dekker is dangerous.

Lilith sits in the back of the car... She presses the intercom with the driver. "Corporal Stevens... What is our ETA?" Lilith asks.

_"Ten minuets Ma'am."_ Corporal Stevens replies.

"Ok. Thank you." Lilith says. This will give her enough time to compose herself after that phone call from Dekker. She sits there doing some deep breathing.

Ten minuets later, the car slows and Corporal Stevens pulls over in front of the restaurant. He gets out and goes around to the other side of the car. He opens the back passenger door.

Lilith carefully gets out the car remembering she is dressed as a lady and not in combats. "Where will you be parked Corporal?" Lilith asks.

"I shall park up in the car park." Corporal Stevens replies, indicating to a small car park at the side of the restaurant.

"Are you going off for a wander or will you stay with the car?" Lilith asks, she wants to know in case she leaves sooner rather than later.

"I will stay will the car Ma'am. I have a book to read." Corporal Steven says.

"Ok." Lilith says. Lilith walks to the door of the restaurant and enters.

Inside, the restaurant is opulently furnished... Well it is the top restaurant in Bristol. It caters for the rich and famous. Just inside the door is the Matradee's station.

A tall man in a dark suit walks forward. "Good evening Madam." Says the Matradee.

"Good evening. I am dining with Sir Alistair Lethbridge-Stewart this evening." Says Lilith, slipping into character more fitting her surroundings and the people she is dealing with... It is what is expected! Yes she had a privileged up bringing, mixing with the elite of society, money, top military but she was just at home in the local pub with her men or visiting or partying with her men on a council estate then equally at home watching a polo match with royalty. Well, she use to be before Canary Wharf, before the death of her husband... She has withdrawn from most things.

"Yes Major Lethbridge-Stewart. Sir Alistair is already here. If you follow me." Says the Matradee.

Lilith nods. She follows the Matradee. As they enter the main dining area, she sees her grandfather seated at a table for two. There are about twenty people seated at various... Ok! Ok! Twenty-three people seated at varying capacity tables of two to six then there are two waitresses and three waiters. At one glance, Lilith knows where everyone is.

As her grandfather sees her, he stands, relying heavily on his walking stick to help him. As Lilith walks across the dining area behind the Matradee, she is aware of several of the diners turn and look at her... Well as her daughter said, she looks lovely but she is not interested.

Sir Alistair smiles. "Hello my dear. How are you?" He says, opening his arms.

Lilith stops for a moment. Does she except his embrace? He is family... Come on Ianto and Jack have touched, she has touched them... "Hello grandfather." She says and allows him to hug her, though she does not bring her arms up in return. "I am ok... In fact I am better than I have been in a long time."

The Matradee moves the chair out for Lilith. Sir Alistair sits back down and Lilith sits on the offered chair.

"Thank you." Lilith says to the Matradee.

"My pleasure Madam." Says the Matradee with a slight bow. "Your menus." He says giving them a menu each. "A waiter will be over to take your orders in a moment."

"Thank you." Says Sir Alistair, taking his menu.

The Matradee withdraws.

For the next few minutes, the pair are silent, studying their menus for as long as possible, delaying any conversation.

Five minutes later, a waiter steps up to their table. "Are you ready to order?"

"Yes." Says Sir Alistair. "Lilith?"

"You go first grandfather." Says Lilith.

"Right." Sir Alistair looks at the waiter. "For starters, I will have the Scotch broth and to follow I think I will have the salmon with lemon and butter dressing, minted potatoes and salad." Says Sir Alistair, he looks over to his granddaughter. "Lilith?"

The waiter writes Sir Alistair's order on his notepad.

Lilith looks up from the menu and looks at the waiter. "I will have the pate for starters then for my main I would like the rump steak, medium with the mustard dressing, new potatoes and salad." Lilith says.

"Very good Madam, Sir." Says the waiter. "The wine waiter will be over shortly." With that, the waiter departs to place their order with the chef.

Sir Alistair looks his granddaughter more closely. He can see there is more life in her, in her eyes. "So how have you really been?" He asks. He actually does not expect a straight answer but he can still ask, still care.

"I am not to bad... Better than I was. I see my nut doctor twice a month, not that she is any good, my business virtually runs itself now because I have a good manager." Says Lilith. "My book..."

"Ahh yes, your book..." starts Sir Alistair, is this why a certain Institute has been investigating her? "Your book... Have you noticed anything unusual, out of place or seeing someone about more than is normal?"

"What? Like someone following me?" Lilith says.

Sir Alistair nods. "Yes..." He says.

"Now you come to mention it... There have been a few occasions I felt like I am being watched but I have put it down to what I have been through." She says, always have some foundation of truth within a deception. "I have also had a lot of phone calls from a with held number."

Sir Alistair watches his granddaughter as she had sat relaxed until she said about the phone calls. So the phone calls are up setting her more than possibly being followed.

The wine waiter comes over. "Would Sir, Madam like to see the wine list?" He asks.

"No, no." Says Sir Alistair. "I would like the finest Chardonnay you have."

"A bottle, half bottle or a glass Sir?" The wine waiter asks.

"Just a glass, I cant drink like I use to." Says Sir Alistair.

"Very good Sir. And for Madam?" The wine waiter asks Lilith.

"I think a glass of Chianti will be fine with my steak." Replies Lilith. Lilith looks at her grandfather. "I cant drink much as I am on twenty four hour call..." She will again give him half a truth.

The wine waiter withdraws to fill their order.

"Twenty four hour call for what?" Sir Alistair asks.

"I work for a security firm as a consultant and trouble shooter." Replies Lilith. "Dealing with the movement of foreign objects, mostly."

"I am surprised." Says Sir Alistair. His granddaughter must be getting better. He really wishes she would join UNIT though... She has very useful skills. "How and when did that happen?"

"You can blame Lily-Rose... She nagged me... Said I should get out more, meet people, so I did. A neighbour of mine works for the same firm. He has been working for them for several years." Replies Lilith.

"What is the security firm called?" Asks Sir Alistair, perhaps he can run a check on them.

"Oh no... Not telling you." Says Lilith. "I am not having your lot checking them out. I like this job, I am meeting new people. So no grandfather, no names."

Sir Alistair smiles. "Ok. I am just happy you are getting out and getting better." He says, he suspects there is more to the job but he cannot imagine what. Though he will look into all the security firms in the Cardiff area.

The waiter comes back with their starter. He places the Scotch broth down in front of Sir Alistair and the pate` with French toast in front of Lilith. He then withdraws. The pair start to eat. The wine waiter also returns with their wines.

"So how is Lily-Rose?" Sir Alistair asks.

"She is good, settled into college fine, made plenty of friends. She goes to Stratford for a week on Friday. She is enjoying what she is doing." Replies Lilith more relaxed, a safe subject... Well...

"I just expected that living on military bases most of her life she might follow you." Says Sir Alistair.

Tense again. "Grandfather!" Lilith says with some restraint.

Sir Alistair holds a hand up in surrender. "I am just saying." He says.

"Well don't. She is doing something she loves and is good at it." Says Lilith.

"I only want you to be happy." Says Sir Alistair.

"Most of my happiness has been taken from me but I will hold on to what I have and I will attempt to find new happiness." Lilith says quietly. She takes four sips of her wine and places her glass down exactly from where she had picked it up from.

It is then Sir Alistair realises that Lilith is tapping out her beat of four with her foot something she started as a child. It is then that he also notices that she had moved her cutlery until they are perfectly straight, exactly how she wants them... Her OCD is more noticeable. The rhythm is more noticeable.. What does it mean? He remembers that day clearly, he knew there was nothing he could do for his son or daughter-in-law but his little granddaughter, a bundle of auburn hair, blue eyes and blood. If it had not been for... Well he would have lost Lilith also. He wonders how much she remembers of that day, how much filters through... Then on top of that is Canary Wharf... Well really, it is a wonder Lilith is as sane as she is... Is she sane? If truth be told probably not, well not the normal definition of sane.

"Grandfather are you ok?" Lilith asks. She had watched him as he became deep in thought.

"Yes, just my old mind wandering." Sir Alistair replies.

Lilith finishes her pate. She sees the Matradee near her table, he is heading back to his station after showing a party of six to a table. "Excuse me." Lilith says, getting his attention.

"Yes Madam... Is there a problem?" The Matradee asks.

"No... No." Says Lilith. "I was wondering, my driver is in parked in your car park, is it possible for one of your waiters to take him out a coffee and perhaps something to eat? Perhaps one of your excellent cheese and ham platters?"

The Matradee's face lights up. "Yes Madam, I can see to it personally for you." He replies, not to many of their customers who have drivers think about them left out in the cars.

"It's the black Daimler, tinted windows. The driver is called Corporal Lenny Stevens." Says Lilith.

"I shall see to it right now as the next guests are not due for twenty minuets." The Matradee says then heads of to the kitchen.

Sir Alistair smiles at his granddaughter, for all that has happened to her she still has a very caring nature... This is one of the things that made her well liked in the army. She always made sure her mens needs took priority even over her own. Whenever there was a problem she got stuck in as well, she was not one to just give orders. Her men would follow her into hell... Well in fact they did!

Sir Alistair and Lilith main meal is brought out to them.

Out in the car park Corporal Stevens is surprised when he hears a tap on the window. He looks up from his book to see a man in a suit holding a tray. Corporal Stevens opens his window, slightly.

"Good evening Sir." Says the Matradee. "Corporal Stevens?" He asks.

Corporal Stevens nods. "Yes Sir." He replies.

"Major Lethbridge-Stewart has sent this out for you. She hopes the cheese and ham platter is ok." Says the Matradee.

Corporal Steven smiles. "It is more than ok." He was getting hungry and had contemplated walking a long to the chip shop but this is brilliant... Major Lethbridge-Stewart is a diamond... It is true what they say about her, she does take care of her own. He opens the window further to take the tray. "Thank you." He says to the Matradee.

"My pleasure Sir. Enjoy." Says the Matradee and with that he returns to the restaurant.

Back in the restaurant, Lilith and Sir Alistair are slowly eating their main course.

"Are you driving back to London tonight?" Lilith asks her grandfather.

"No. I am staying at Bran Manor." Sir Alistair replies. "I am there for a few days."

Lilith flinches a little at the mention of Bran Manor. Her home.

"The thirty year lease is up in three months time." Explains Sir Alistair. "The deeds will revert to you with no incursion of death duties, as they have been paid by UNIT's leasing of the property with monies left over."

"So I get my parents property back?" Says Lilith.

"Yes, the solicitors have already sorted the paperwork for transferring the property to you." Says Sir Alistair.

"Well when they leave make sure they remove everything that is UNIT." Says Lilith. "Make everything good."

"What will you do with the property?" Sir Alistair asks.

"I don't know... I will have to think about it." Replies Lilith. UNIT had been using her home for the past thirty years for training, meetings and conventions. When she was little, she lived between there, her grandfather's estate close to London and any number of UNIT bases around the UK.

"You could always..." Starts Sir Alistair.

"No! I want UNIT out of my life... I think they have done enough damage." Says Lilith, getting stressed. Her foot taps more noticeably and she wrings her hands.

"It's ok Lilith... I understand." Sir Alistair says softly, he does not want to upset his granddaughter any further, this is the longest they have been together in a long time. He wants things to be better between him and his granddaughter, well he does not know how long he has left plus he wants to see his great granddaughter. He needs to keep the peace with Lilith. "Lilith. I am sorry." He says.

Lilith stops tapping her foot. She looks at her grandfather. She gives him a slight smile. "I'm sorry too."

Both have finished the meal.

"Do you fancy a sweet?" Sir Alistair asks.

Lilith thinks for a moment. "Yes why not." She says.

A waiter comes over to remove their empty plates.

"Could we see the sweet trolley?" Sir Alistair asks the waiter.

"Yes Sir." Replies the waiter. The waiter goes off with their dirty plates, stopping by one of the waitresses who nods.

The waitress brings the sweet trolley over to their table. The trolley is packed with gateaux's, pastries, fruits and other desserts.

"What would Sir and Madam like" The waitress asks with a smile. "With what we have you can have a choice of ice cream, Chantilly cream, custard or crème fresh."

Lilith and Sir Alistair look over the trolley.

Lilith decides on something light, refreshing and one of her favourites. "I would like a slice of the lemon meringue, please." She says.

"Yes Madam. Would you like anything with it?" The waitress asks as she cuts a slice of meringue.

"No thank you. It is fine on its own." Replies Lilith.

The waitress places the plate with the meringue in front of Lilith. The waitress then looks at Sir Alistair. "And for Sir?" She asks.

"A slice of apple pie with custard." Sir Alistair replies.

The waitress serves up Sir Alistair's order then departs.

Lilith starts by slowly eating the meringue part of her pie first, scrapping the white fluffy meringue from the lemon curd.

Sir Alistair watches Lilith as he eats, fascinated by her eating habits

Next Lilith eats the lemon curd. Again scrapping it from the base. Then lastly, she eats the biscuit base... OCD... Deconstructs her food to eat.

"Eating this," says Lilith, "I am going to have to have two sessions in the gym and do a five mile run tomorrow."

Sir Alistair only now notices the toned shape of his granddaughter arms and shoulders... After she got out of hospital, discharged herself after Canary Wharf she started on a very strict and punishing regime in her gym, she was always into gym workouts and running... But what she did was like she was punishing herself... She seemed to enjoy the pain... She had said that the pain reminds her that she is still alive, he also suspects she inflicts the pain, deliberately punishing herself in some way because she is alive and others were not but then who can blame her for how she has turned out? She had to do things even he doubts he could have done... The human race owes her but they will never know... Plus losing her husband, her parents and everything she has seen, done, well... Sane and normal will never be words to describe Lilith. If only she would join UNIT... Her family... But what about this other factor... He hates to admit it but if she has become an interest to Torchwood... If they are after recruiting her she would be more at home, more suited with their ways, their more maverick ways than UNIT's but he would never admit that aloud.

"Grandfather are you ok?" Lilith asks. She had seen his failing aura flare while he was deep in thought.

Sir Alistair looks up at Lilith, he can see the genuine worry in her blue eyes... His wild child... He gives her a weak smile. "Yes. I am just being a silly old man, my rebellious wild child has turned into a beautiful young lady." He says.

Lilith laughs. "Oh grandfather, I am still rebellious and wild." She says.

Sir Alistair looks intently... Yes, something has changed... She is getting better or perhaps coming to terms would be more accurate with what happened. Though he is still worried... His mobile beeps... A text. "One moment." He says to Lilith. He looks at the screen.

Lilith watches him... He squints at the small screen... He reads the message on the screen then looks at Lilith then back at the screen. At a guess, Lilith believes that when Jack or Ianto checked up on her driver they deliberately left evidence that they had been checking but it has taken this long for the information to be sent to her grandfather.

Sir Alistair reads that Torchwood are watching his granddaughter... What has she done to bring her into their spotlight, do they think she is a threat to them? He hopes not... He hopes they see her as a potential asset... There he goes again... He really hates to admit it, they would be a better option but as far as Lilith is concerned two aliens, UNIT and himself were to blame for her parent's death then UNIT, Torchwood and more aliens were to blame for her husbands death, many of her men and the hundreds of other deaths that day... What is worrying is UNIT detected that not only Torchwood have been digging but another agency has diverted information of Torchwood's searches of Lilith... Who else is interested in her? Then there is her new job with this security firm and without their name, he cannot check them out.

"Is everything alright?" Lilith asks innocently.

Does he tell her the truth? Well it is not as if she is defenceless... She is capable of looking after herself. Perhaps if she knew to what extent she is being watched... She could make contact... She could outsmart them even their impossible Captain Harkness... But again is this to close to home, to close to... "It seems who ever has been doing searches on you must have been watching you when you left this evening... They did a search on your driver." He replies. But then would she want anything to do with Torchwood. Does he tell her it is Torchwood and who else is watching her?

Lilith's face remains neutral. "I did not see anyone around." She says.

"These people are... professionals." Sir Alistair says, nearly choking on the word _professionals._.. Torchwood professional..? They are sneaky, dangerous, devious, arrogant... The list goes on. "They are dangerous..." Of course with her book and her connection with Canary Wharf was this why they are looking into her... They cant access her file. "Promise me you will be careful." Sir Alistair says.

Lilith looks at her grandfather... UNIT really does not like Torchwood... "I will grandfather." Lilith says but she sees something more, he knows Torchwood, surely, he must know they would be more suited to her... She is tempted to tell him now but ... No she needs to wait a few more days plus she needs to draw Dekker out, either way she will be telling Jack about Dekker by Thursday morning... She is giving Dekker just over his twenty four hours to play his game.

Sir Alistair puts his phone away. "I think I fancy a brandy to finish off with... This has been very pleasant." He says.

"It has been pleasant, perhaps you can come to Cardiff and have lunch with me soon?" Says Lilith.

Sir Alistair smiles, as long as he does not say the wrong thing to upset his granddaughter. "I would like that. So do you want a night cap, one for the road?" He asks.

"I would like an Irish coffee." Lilith replies.

A waiter comes over and removes the dirty sweet plates. "Is there anything else Sir and Madam would like?" The waiter asks.

"Yes please. I would like a brandy and my granddaughter would like a Irish coffee." Says Sir Alistair.

Within five minuets, the waiter returns to their table with the drinks.

Lilith does an internal groan... She has forgotten she has been drinking Ianto's coffee, which has made all other coffee pale into the bitter pits of coffee hell... Hopefully the Irish part of the coffee is strong enough to cover the coffee taste. She takes the first sip through the cream... Plenty of whiskey... Three more sips. She puts the cup down.

"So you have a week without Lily-Rose. What are you going to do with yourself?" Sir Alistair asks.

"I have plenty to keep me occupied... My business, work, my gym, jogging... And Cardiff has plenty of activities." Replies Lilith. "It is a great place to live. Cardiff might be a city but it has a great coastal region, very dramatic. There is plenty of countryside to walk or ride then there is the history. It is great." God she sounds like one of the pamphlets in the tourist information office. "Lily-Rose says I should get out more so I will."

"That's a good thing." Says Sir Alistair. He sips his brandy. "I am glad." He smiles.

"Even one of the women at work has asked if I would go to the pictures with her as her husband will not go and see the latest rom-com... Not my sort of thing but well... I'm getting out."

"Rom-com?" Says Sir Alistair looking puzzled.

"It means romantic comedy." Says Lilith.

"You and romantic comedy... Somehow I cannot picture you watching something like that." Says Sir Alistair.

"I know, she knows it is not my type of film but she said she will come with me to see a film of my choice, so that's ok." Replies Lilith.

Sir Alistair is happy his granddaughter is making friends, well friends outside the military. Lilith has lost a lot of her friends... She is making a new life.

Lilith finishes her Irish coffee, she looks at her watch and is surprised to find it is gone twenty two thirty... So she calculates she will get back to Cardiff just before midnight. This is the longest her and her grandfather have been together since before Canary Wharf.

Sir Alistair takes his phone back out. He presses five. His phone rings twice.

"_Yes sir?" _Comes a voice.

"Where are you Fred?" Sir Alistair asks his driver.

"_I am out in the car park."_ Comes back Fred replies. He had visited his brother while Sir Alistair was in the restaurant.

"Ok... I will be out in about..." Sir Alistair looks at his granddaughter, she has finished her drink. "Five minuets."

"_Ok sir." _Replies Fred. _"I shall get the car warmed up."_

"Right you are Fred." Says Sir Alistair and then hangs up.

A waiter comes over with a small silver tray, on it the bill. Sir Alistair does not even look at the bill he just places his platinum card on the tray. The waiter goes to the till to do the bill.

"How much do you want for my driver's coffee and platter?" Lilith asks her grandfather.

"Nothing, this was my treat." Sir Alistair replies.

"Ok thank you." Says Lilith.

The waiter returns with Sir Alistair's card. Lilith and Sir Alistair stand then they head for the door.

"Good night Sir Alistair... Major Lethbridge-Stewart." Says the Matradee.

"Good night and thank you." Lilith says to the Matradee.

"Good night." Says Sir Alistair and passes a ten pound note discreetly to the Matradee, a tip.

"Thank you sir." The Matradee holds the door open for them.

The pair walk around to the car park. Both drivers are standing by the two cars, both with engines' running.

"Thank you for a lovely evening." Says Lilith.

"Your welcome." Says Sir Alistair. He hesitates... He is worried... What danger is she in..? What if Torchwoods interest in her is purely sinister? "Are you sure you will be alright? I mean I can allocate a bodyguard for you." He says.

Lilith stops and looks at her grandfather... Did she just hear right? "A bodyguard? Grandfather really!" She laughs... The idea of her needing a bodyguard... Oh, Jack will like that. "Grandfather, I can look after myself better than any bodyguard but thank you for the offer."

Sir Alistair sucks in air. "It was just a suggestion, a thought." He says, mind it is rather funny... He too starts to laugh. "Your right, you would end up protecting them. Pushing them out the way because they have got in your way when defending yourself." He wonders what she would think if she knew, it is Torchwood investigating her. He does not think calling her directly is their way of doing things... It is to direct... They would more likely tap her phone or what ever the modern equivalent is for mobiles, hacking.

"Grandfather are you ok?" Lilith asks, seeing him deep in thought.

"Yes, I am ok. Just worrying." Sir Alistair replies.

"Don't worry, I can take care of myself... Things will work themselves out." Says Lilith.

"So is that lunch still on offer?" Sir Alistair asks.

"Of course grandfather. Say either Friday, Saturday or Sunday." Says Lilith.

"I think Friday I have something already pencilled in... Can I give you a call either tomorrow or Thursday?" Sir Alistair says.

"Yes that will be great." Says Lilith.

"But what about work?" Says Sir Alistair, still intrigued.

"I am on twenty four hour call but my boss is good, very flexible." Says Lilith. Internally she grins..._Very flexible!_ Oh, what images... She always did have a good imagination.

"Ok. Well goodnight Lilith and be careful." Says Sir Alistair.

"Good night grandfather." Replies Lilith.

Sir Alistair walks over to his waiting car, a Rolls Royce. Fred holds the door open for him.

Lilith goes to her waiting car.

Corporal Lenny Stevens hold the back door open for her. He stands to attention as she approaches. "Ma'am." He says.

"Thank you Corporal." Lilith says. Lilith gets in the back of the car.

"Major, thank you for the coffee and food. It was much appreciated." Says Corporal Stevens.

"You are most welcome." Says Lilith.

Corporal Stevens closes the door. They head back towards Cardiff.

23.50pm. The black sleek car nears the bay area.

Lilith presses the intercom button. "Corporal Stevens, stop by the north end of Roald Dahl Plass. instead of going around... I will walk through." Lilith instructs.

"If you are sure Ma'am." Corporal Steven says, a little worried.

"Yes Corporal." Lilith replies.

Corporal Stevens stops the car by the bus stop. He gets out, goes around and opens the car door.

Lilith gets out the car, she breathes in the night air. She glances up at the CCTV camera... She wonders if Ianto has disabled the alarm.

Two sets of eyes are watching her from a secret subterranean base.

Corporal Stevens stands to attention and salutes. "Major."

"Good night Corporal Stevens." Says Lilith.

"Ma'am." Says Corporal Stevens, he closes the car door.

Lilith adjusts her pashmina around her shoulders. She moves away from the car and begins her walk through the Plass. Corporal Stevens gets back in the car and drives off.

Lilith walks level with the water tower, she gets a feeling that she is being observed. She continues to walk, avoiding looking at that spot in front of the water tower. She knows, she senses.

Jack and Ianto watches as Lilith walks passed them, evidently ignoring them.

Lilith's eyes flicker from side to side, watching for any movement... There!

Jack and Ianto step into view... Lilith continues to walk...

Jack and Ianto stride up quietly behind her, parting slightly to fall in either side of Lilith.

"Evening gentlemen." Says Lilith with a smile, not fazed by their appearance. "You know there really are names for men like you."

"Yes... Charming." Says Jack.

"Handsome." Says Ianto.

"No... Stalkers and pervs." Says Lilith. "Your stunt this evening of tracing my driver was flagged and was passed on to my grandfather in just over three hours."

The three take a slow walk around the bay heading towards their apartment block.

"It took that long?" Says Ianto surprised.

"Yes." Replies Lilith.

"Sloppy, we could have been anyone." Says Ianto with a grin.

Jack laughs. "Anyway, how did it go with your grandfather?" He asks.

"Better than I hoped... Though he did try to talk me joining UNIT... He warned me that I am being spied on but he did not actually name you." Says Lilith.

"Why would he not say us by name?" Ianto asks.

"Perhaps he was worried what my reaction would be to Torchwood." Says Lilith. "I mentioned to him about working for a security firm just in case he speaks to Lily-Rose. He also agreed to go to lunch either Friday, Saturday or Sunday. He will get back to me in the next few days."

"That's good." Says Jack. He looks down at Lilith... The term _wow!_ He grins. "Well Major you scrub up rather... Hmmm nicely."

Ianto offers Lilith his arm. Will she take it? Without thinking, she slips her arm around Ianto's arm. Yes, she feels comfortable with Ianto. "What Jack means... Is that you look stunning." Says Ianto.

"Why thank you Ianto." Says Lilith.

"Hey are you two flirting?" Jack says pouting.

"No Jack... Well not without you." Says Lilith... She takes a deep breath and slips her arm around Jack's arm.

Jack smiles. There is a spark between the three of them... They are meant to meet, to work together, to be!

Lilith feels comfortable with these two males, the more time she spends with them the more apparent the fates, the universe believe they are meant to be. Even her cards had predicted... Well their friendship, their connection.

Ianto feels so relaxed, he does not see Lilith as a threat but as an extension, an added bonus, a beautiful addition. He blushes slightly. She feels right!

The three walk contently along the side of the bay.

"How was your evening.?" Lilith asks.

"We spent two and a half hours out on the road chasing rift spikes." Says Jack.

"The Shini?" Asks Lilith.

"Yes." Says Ianto.

"They were just trying to cause panic." Says Jack.

They walk up to their apartment block and enter. Ianto presses the button to call the lift. When it arrives, they enter. Ianto presses the numbers four and six for their floor. The three Torchwood operatives stand in the lift together. They soon reach Ianto and Jack's floor.

"Good night Lilith." Says Ianto.

"Good night Ianto." Replies Lilith.

"Night Lilith... Or perhaps you care to join us?" Jack says with a grin.

"Jack!" Says Ianto. He wishes... Ok that did not come out loud.

"Good night gentlemen. I will see you in the morning or earlier if there is a problem." Lilith says... Maybe one day.

Jack still grins... A man can hope, can dream, can ask... He grabs hold of Ianto's hand. "Come my beautiful. I have an urge for your body." He says honestly, unashamed at his need for Ianto.

Ianto blushes. He follows Jack out of the lift. "My body has an urge for you." He says in a near whisper.

Lilith smiles as the lift door closes behind them... She has an urge and when she is ready, she might act on it... Perhaps... Who is she kidding... Of course she will... When she is ready.

Soon Jack has Ianto in bed sating his urges.

Lilith looks in on her daughter, who is fast asleep... Lilith gets a shower then she works on the report about Dekker before turning in for asleep herself.


	29. Chapter 29

**TITLE:-**TORCHWOOD:-

IN THE BEGINNING WAS TORCHWOOD.

THE SAGA'S OF MAJOR LILITH LETHBRIDGE-STEWART.

(CHPT.29)

**AUTHOR:-** NEMOSANGEL

**CHARACTERS:-** CAPTAIN JACK HARKNESS, IANTO JONES, MAJOR LILITH LETHBRIDGE-STEWART, GWEN WILLIAMS.

**MENTIONED CHARACTERS :- **LISA HALLET/CYBERWOMAN, RHYS WILLIAMS,

**PAIRINGS:- ** JACK/IANTO

**WARNINGS:- ** DARK, SPOILERS FOR CYBERWOMAN EP.

**RATING:-** T **WORD COUNT:-** 7913

**SUMMARY:-** WEDNESDAY, A DAY OF RAW EMOTIONS,OF DARKNESS, OF QUESTIONS OFFICAL PAPERWORK ARRIVES ABOUT THEIR IS PUT ON CYBERWOMAN WONDERS JUST WHAT EXACTLY HAPPENED THAT DAY AND HE IS NOT PREPARED FOR LILITH'S REACTION TO THE HAS TO MAKE A DECISION.'TRUST ME IANTO,WHAT YOU DID IS NO WHERE NEAR AS TERRIBLE...'LILITH KNOWS BEGINS TO PIECE THAT DAY TOGETHER AT CANARY TOOK A DIFFERENT PATH... SHE LOST HER HUMANITY!

**AUTHORS NOTE:-**

**DISCLAIMER:-** I DON'T OWN TORCHWOOD OR DOCTOR WHO, IT BELONGS TO R.T.D. & BBC. THIS IS JUST FOR FUN AND I HAVE HAD FUN PLAYING IN TORCHWOODS WORLD.

YOU KNOW THE DRILL... READ AND REVIEW... AND TELL YOUR FRIENDS ABOUT IT IF YOU LIKE IT.

**CHAPTER TWENTY NINE.**

7.49am. Wednesday. Lilith enters The Hub. There is already a mug of hot coffee at her workstation and a post-it note on her monitor. She lets out a sigh, a sticky mark on her screen. It is Jack's writing, well it would not be Ianto, he would have stuck it on metal frame of the workstation, it would be easier to clean. She looks up at Jack's office, the blinds are down but she knows the pair are up there.

For some reason Lilith feels very, very... hmmm... Unsettled... On edge. There is Dekker hounding her and the breaches that Jack wants to go through with her personally. There is just something... She feels today will be a day of revelations, of things told, of emotional upset. She looks at Jack's note... _'Lilith. Ianto and I will be down shortly. We are just having a private conversation about today...'_ Yes definitely things to be told. She can feel anxiety, worry, protection, pain, betrayal, anger... All these emotions are coming from the post-it note, the words... Jack had not controlled himself when writing the note, he was open. Did he do that so she had some idea of what is to come? She takes four sips of her coffee. She sits down and brings her computer to life. She starts on her report from yesterday.

Up in Jack's office, Ianto is holding his coffee mug, sitting on the sofa. Jack is sitting next to him.

"Are you sure?" Jack asks, for the umpteenth time this morning.

"Yes Jack." Replies Ianto quietly but firmly. "I will not hide from my mistakes, my actions."

"Where on the agenda do you want it put?" Jack asks.

"My breach will also upset Lilith, so perhaps first. It might take a while to get through." Ianto replies.

"If you are sure." Says Jack, which means the breaches linked with him, that of John and Gray will be later in the day.

"I know this will open up old wounds Jack but I know in the end you were right." Says Ianto, still quietly. "I am just worried what Lilith will think of me though."

"I do not think you have to worry there Ianto." Says Jack, he gets the impression that... Well she will not judge but he knows today is going to be a tough day for all of them. He also gets the impression that Lilith has done something far worse in her eyes hence why she has not judged the actions of Torchwood 3 in the past. Jack can see the worried expression still on Ianto's face. "Hey, come on, we will get through this together." Jack plants tiny gentle kisses on Ianto's lips. "You can leave the boardroom at anytime, do not sit there and suffer... That's an order."

"Ok, Sir." Replies Ianto, with a weak smile. He knows today is going to be a tough one. He knows Jack is going to have an emotional roller-coaster ride later with the John and Gray breaches. He must be strong for Jack.

Back down in the work area of The Hub Lilith types up her reports from yesterday. She becomes lost in her work.

8.11am. The cogged door begins to open with its lights flashing and alarm blaring.

Gwen walks in. "Morning!" She call out to Lilith.

"Good morning Gwen." Replies Lilith.

Gwen glances around. "Where are Jack and Ianto?" She asks.

"Having a private conversation up in the office." Replies Lilith.

Gwen looks up and sees the blinds down. A private conversation? Yer right!

Jack opens the blinds. He sees Lilith at work at her computer and Gwen is just putting her bag under her workstation. Lilith continues to work. Gwen looks up and waves. Jack gives Gwen a slight smile. He turns back to Ianto. "We will have a staff meeting first." He says.

"Yes Sir." Says Ianto standing. "I best get on." He moves to the door.

Jack moves to him and gently grabs his hand, pulling him in for a kiss. "I love you." He whispers. He has loved Ianto for a long time but had tried to deny himself this happiness but he is determined to make the most of the time they have.

"I love you too Jack." Ianto says with a slight smile. He knows Jack is trying to make him feel better. He leaves Jack's office and goes straight to the kitchen to put fresh coffee on for the staff meeting.

Gwen awakens her computer, she continues with her reports from the last few days.

Once Lilith has finished with her report from Tuesday, she sets up a new one for today. Then goes on to work on her security reports, her recommendations on up grading. So much needs changing, up dating or putting into place.

Jack comes out of his office and stands on the gantry looking down at Gwen and Lilith... He wonders if Gwen will want to sit in on the breaches. He will give her the option but he doubts it... Then he also has to tell her about their promotion, his promotion. He needs a suitable title for Gwen... No Liaison officer says it all... She will be kept busy... His thoughts are cut short as a bell sounds.

Lilith brings up the CCTV of just outside the tourist information office door. She looks up at Jack... "It looks like the courier Jack." She reports.

"Can you go and collect the documents, sign for them?" Jack asks.

"Yes Jack." Lilith replies. She starts towards the cogged door.

"Oh wait Lilith!" Jack calls out. He rushes back into his office, grabs Lilith's new ID with all the new information. He runs back out his office and down to Lilith. "This is your new ID with the revised information." He says, he had given Ianto his new one and his own last night.

"Ok Jack." Says Lilith. She then heads up to the tourist information office.

"What was that all about Jack?" Gwen asks.

"Tell you in the staff meeting." Replies Jack.

Lilith opens the outer tourist office door. There stands a leather clad courier who carries his crash helmet on his arm. Over his shoulder is a security pouch.

"Good morning." Says the courier.

"Good morning." Replies Lilith. "ID please."

"Of course." The courier produces his ID..._Royal courier:- Mr Samuel Green._

"Thank you." Says Lilith.

"And may I see your ID?" Asks Mr green... He breathes a sigh of relief at least he is not dealing with Torchwoods notorious leader.

Lilith produces her new ID.

"Thank you Major. Congratulations on you promotion." Says Mr Green.

"Thank you." Replies Lilith.

Samuel hands Lilith the security pouch and produces a document from his pocket. "Can you sign this please, Major?" He says.

"Yes, Mr green." Says Lilith. She signs the document.

"Thank you, Ma'am." Says Mr Green. "I shall be back at noon to collect the signed documents to return to the palace."

"Ok. Thank you." Says Lilith.

The courier walks off.

Lilith closes the door and locks up. She goes back through the secret door, down to the main part of The Hub. Gwen is not longer at her workstation.

Ianto comes out from the kitchen carrying a tray with four mugs of coffee on. "Good morning Lilith. Jack and Gwen are already up in the boardroom ready for the staff meeting."

"Morning Ianto." Replies Lilith.

The pair walk up to the boardroom. Gwen is sitting at the table. Jack is not in the boardroom and the table up the other end is still set up from yesterday for Lilith.

Ianto places the tray on the table, he passes Gwen her mug of coffee first. Lilith sits down by Gwen. Ianto passes Lilith her coffee. He then places Jack's mug at the head of the table then he sits and takes his. Lilith holds on to the document pouch with the Royal crest clearly visible.

Gwen's eyes flicker to the pouch, she wonders what is going on. Is she going to like any of the changes... Also on top of everything, Rhys and she have been having _The Baby Talk_. If she does get pregnant, she does not want to loose her job... She likes working for Torchwood... But what can she do if she is pregnant. Pregnant and motherhood just do not sit well with this job.

Jack comes in from his office. He takes his place at the head of the table. He looks straight at Lilith.

Lilith passes the pouch to Jack. "Mr Green, that is the courier, will return at noon for the signed documents that are to be returned to the palace." Says Lilith.

"Ok, thank you." Jack replies. He breaks the Royal seal on the pouch and opens it. He takes out the papers that are inside. One set of the documents are relating to Torchwood 3, in general being promoted to head office of The Torchwood Institute with amendments, like the increase in the budget (no upper limit) and Jack notices the change in the wording of the original mandate concerning The Doctor... Friend! Jack holds his hand out without thinking and as if by magic, there is a pen being places in his hand. Jack glances up at Ianto and gives him a smile of thanks... Yes, Ianto anticipates his needs, his wants, even down the simplest of things such as a pen. Jack signs both copies, one for them and one for the palace. The next document pertains to Jack's promotion from just being the leader of Torchwood 3 to Head of The Torchwood Institute plus his increase in salary. Again, he signs his copy and the palaces copy.

"Jack?" Says Gwen, no longer able to contain herself. "What is going on?"

"Oh yes right." Jack had forgotten for a moment that Gwen does not know of the full changes. Jack signs another set of documents then passes one set to Ianto.

Ianto takes these documents, one for Torchwood and one for the palace, about his promotion to second in command in the day to day running of The Torchwood Institute and given the official title of The Torchwood Institutes Chief Archivist.

Jack passes the last set of documents to Lilith, again pertaining to her promotion to second in command for The Torchwood Institutes field missions and also The Institutes Chief Security Officer.

Ianto and Lilith sign their relevant signatures under Jack's.

Gwen looks. "Don't I get any?" She says. Just what is going on?

Jack collects up the documents, he separates the copies and hands them to Ianto. The top copies he puts back in the couriers pouch. "Lilith, after the meeting can you put a Torchwood security tag on this and lock it away for when the courier returns for it?" He says, passing her the pouch.

"Yes Jack." Replies Lilith.

"Jack, will you answer me?" Says Gwen, she is getting annoyed now. There is something going on and she has not been informed.

Jack smiles. "Ok ladies and gentlemen." He starts dramatically. "As of Monday we at Torchwood 3 have been promoted to The Torchwood Institute head office."

"That's marvellous Jack." Beams Gwen. She looks at Ianto and Lilith, neither of them react to the news. Of course, Ianto already knew but Lilith as well?

"As I have already said things are going to change around here." Continues Jack. "I am now not only just leader of Torchwood 3 but I am now officially head of The Torchwood Institute. Mr. Ianto Jones is now not just my second in the day to day running of Torchwood 3 but of The Torchwood Institute also he is The Institutes Chief Archive Officer with Her Majesty's seal of approval."

"Well done Ianto." Says Gwen, she is a little upset after she had been in charge while Jack was away but then was she really? Especially after what Jack had said, that Ianto had kept other things running, kept secret things, secret. He dealt with Jack's business.

Jack then looks at Lilith. "Major Lilith Lethbridge-Stewart is now not only my second in command in the field for Torchwood 3 but for The Torchwood Institute she is also The Institutes Chief Security Officer again with Her Majesty's seal of approval." Says Jack.

"Congratulations Lilith." Says Gwen. Well Lilith has had military training that she has never had, it is right they have someone with that sort of experience.

"If I am ever away or incapacitated Ianto and Lilith will equally be in charge." Says Jack. "With this promotion so our budget has increased. Lilith is working on improving our security both here in The Hub and out on missions."

Gwen nods... Lilith takes four sips of coffee.

Jack continues. "We will, at a later date, be recruiting some new operatives, as well, some will have a flare for certain areas. All Torchwood operatives will be field agents with possible the exception of the assistant archivist." Says Jack.

"What about me? I take it my roll is changing?" Says Gwen.

"Yes, I am coming to you in a moment." Replies Jack. "Mickey will be our tech and computer officer. You, Gwen will be our liaison officer... Lilith, Ianto and I are not exactly public orientated, so you will deal with the normal public, police, hospitals and other officials. You are more suited to this line of work." Jack thinks it is more in keeping with Gwen's police training, he knows what will be needed in other areas will be more military or more Torchwood elite training. Though Gwen will still be a field agent, she will investigate the general public and paperwork... An easier job if she becomes pregnant plus there will be her special project... "I also want you on a special project, again you are the only one who could do this, you are going to put your caring people skills to use." He says, he watches as she seems to sit up, become more alert... Yes, he is pandering to her ego... It is how he has always operated, after all he was before Torchwood a con-man, a criminal and before that a Time Agent. They were trained to be sneaky, any method was explored to get what they wanted... Flirting, ego boosting to violence... They got the job done by any means. "I need you to set up a home."

Gwen deflates slightly. "A home?"

"Yes. UNIT have several care homes for its people... I want you to do this for me, do a similar thing for our ex-operatives, give them a safe environment, regardless if they have been retconned, injured or in some cases lost their minds; sent mad." Says Jack. "We need to care for our own, be more responsible and you are more inclined to care than us; me."

Gwen thinks for a moment, yes this is something she can really get to grips with, it will also allow her to work around being pregnant and bringing up children. She had been impressed with the care home in Liverpool, the UNIT ran home. She can make a difference and she will still be a field agent. "Ok Jack."

"For the next six months though we will all be busy putting in place and getting this place done up, modernised." Says Jack. "Then Gwen you will be working with Ianto and Lilith recruiting, interviewing."

Lilith writes a note down on a page of her notebook, tears it out. "Excuse me." She says reaching across in front of Gwen and passing the note to Jack.

Jack looks at the note... Yes! Why did he not think of this? It could save a lot of aggravation, keeping it in the family. It will also be easier to keep an eye on him and he had already done a lot of work without payment. Jack gives a nod, he agrees with Lilith's observation and the point they will be needing more of his help. Jack hands the note to Ianto, who reads the note. "Ok Gwen, under advisement of my Security Officer we would like to offer Rhys, in recognition of the work he has already done for us and the work you have volunteered him for we wish to offer him a retainer fee. Which means he will be officially recognised as Torchwood, so he can enter without one of us being with him, though he will still have limited access to certain areas. He has been an asset to us, helping us, saving us a lot of hassle over retconning. There will be a lot of similar things that he can help us with." Says Jack to Gwen.

Gwen looks at Jack... Yes, Rhys had done a lot for them and she realises that actually Lilith does have a caring nature... Wait! "Not a field operative though... I want him as safe as is possible within Torchwood." She says.

"Not a field operative, he is not trained in that area but it is for what he has already done for us." Replies Jack... Though who is to say what might happen in the future... "The minor building works, driving and keeping you happy." He knows how to distract.

"Soppy." Laughs Gwen. "Yes thank you Jack. I will tell him. The extra money will help towards our new house as well."

"Ok, right... Next thing... Lilith can I have your old ID please?" Jack says.

"Yes Jack." Lilith replies, she pulls out her ID's and passes the older one to Jack.

Ianto brings out a Torchwood plastic evidence bag. It already has his and Jack's old cards in. Ianto puts Lilith's old one in there.

"Gwen can I have your old ID card please?" Asks Jack.

"Yes Jack." Replies Gwen. She pulls her one from her inner jacket pocket. She passes it to Ianto.

Jack takes out an ID from his shirt pocket and passes it to Gwen. "So we will have a core team of Ianto, Lilith, Gwen, Mickey, Martha if we can get her, Archie in Scotland and myself." Says Jack. "Right next thing. The Shini, they are threatening to attack my team, you must be vigilant, observant and careful. We must be on our guard." He warns.

"Any joy with the city wide scan yet?" Lilith asks.

"No, not yet." Replies Ianto. "It has so far pin-pointed eleven possible areas but with time as more information is added it should narrow it down even further."

"Good." Replies Lilith. "Once it narrows it down we can do a recon on the rest."

"Brilliant." Says Jack. "Right, is there anything else?" Jack asks.

"No." Says Gwen.

Ianto and Lilith both shake their heads.

"Right, Lilith the Torchwood security tags are in my office, top draw of the green filing cabinet. If you would like to do that then come back for the breaches I want to go over with you." Instructs Jack.

"Ok." Lilith says standing. She heads to Jack's office, clutching the pouch.

"I am going to pour out another coffee for us." Says Ianto standing and collecting the empty mugs.

Jack nods.

Ianto heads down to the kitchen.

"Ok Gwen, do you want to sit in on the breaches?" Jack asks.

"What breaches are they?" Gwen asks.

"The Cyberman, Gray and Captain John." Replies Jack, straight to the point.

Gwen pales noticeably. "I don't think Jack. I'm sorry... I cant... No!" She says.

"That's fine Gwen. It is ok." Says Jack, a little relieved... "If you want to start going through ex-Torchwood staff files starting with those that who were retconned find their location, if a live then those who were injured then those who were sent mad find out how many are left and their location."

"Ok." Says Gwen, getting up. She heads out the boardroom and down to her workstation.

"Oh don't forget to phone Rhys... Tell him the news." Jack calls out after her. "Ask him to come in and see me after work."

"Yes Jack... Thank you." Replies Gwen.

Lilith goes down to her workstation and places the pouch in the bottom draw, locked away. She then returns to the boardroom.

Jack is setting up the computer with the first breach of the day. The Cyberman... woman and Ianto. He leaves the computer screen blank for the moment.

Lilith hovers by the door for a moment watching Jack, his aura is pulsing, he is on edge... Are the breaches that bad? She takes a deep breath and mores further in the room.

Jack looks across at Lilith, he pulls out the chair in front of the screen and indicates to it. "Major."

Lilith sits on the offered chair. "Are the breaches that bad?" She asks as she sits.

Jack nods. "Yes... If at anytime you feel you need to leave the boardroom just do so, don't just put up with it, don't suffer." He says, telling her the same as Ianto.

"Ok Jack." Replies Lilith.

Jack plugs in the headphones as there is audio but neither Ianto or he wish to hear the sounds or what was said.

Ianto delivers a fresh coffee to Gwen.

"Thank you Ianto." Gwen says, she looks at him. "Are you sitting in on the breach?"

Ianto nods. "We are doing my one first." He says quietly.

"Jack is not forcing you to sit in on it, is he?" Gwen asks.

"No... No! He actually gave me the option not to be there but... well, it was my screw up. My responsibility." Ianto says. He then heads up to the boardroom with the rest of the coffee on the tray. He thinks about what Gwen has said..._'he is not forcing you...'_ she seems to always see the worst in Jack, this is not the first time she has made similar statements. It is funny really, he knows Jack better than anyone on Earth, his darkness, that monster, yet it is he who loves Jack. Well that is love... He excepts Jack, all that is he.

Gwen watches Ianto go, to her Ianto seems the typical character from a Greek tragedy. An innocent so messed up because of all the bad that has happened to him and she bets she only knows half of it... Ianto, to her is a tragic figure that was a naive vulnerable innocent who Torchwood and Jack have corrupted.

Ianto stops outside the door of the boardroom to compose himself, to put his professional face on. He enters the boardroom carrying the tray of coffees.

Lilith looks up at him, she can see his barrier, his aura is pulled close into his body. So this first breach is to do with Ianto. She can see the sorrow in his eyes. What can be so bad?

Ianto sits where he cannot see the computer screen. Even now he cringes at what was said that day, the things he said! He sinks down in his chair.

Jack sits opposite Ianto. "Ok, remember both of you, don't suffer, leave the room or take a break when you want. This breach is going to be tough... For us all." He says. He passes Lilith the first file.

Lilith looks at the file... _Ianto Jones..._ She glances at Ianto who seems to have sunk down even farther into his chair and is looking at his clasped hands in front of him. Jack said the breach would be tough for all... Why would it affect her? She slowly opens the file... One word jumps out, she snaps the file shut... No! No! No! She takes a deep breath... She can do this... She can... She slowly opens the file again. She skim reads it... The partial converted Cyberman or women had been Ianto's girlfriend... Lilith can feel a wave of emotions hit her... Ianto did not realise. All he knew was that he loved her... Lilith realises that she is shaking, her foot is tapping... Her breathing is in short gasps... She takes a deep breath. She is aware of Jack's eyes on her; studying her. Ianto is still looking down at his hands... She is going through a mix of emotions... She can feel her stomach churn... She closes her eyes... Oh god, there is CCTV footage... She shakily starts the computer... She can do this... She subconsciously touches her side... Feeling the searing heat... _'Delete...not compatible...Delete.'_

Jack watches Lilith, taking in all her reactions, her emotions emanating from her... Open... So easy for him to _read... _Perhaps this is not such a good idea. Neither Lilith nor Ianto are ready for this, can do this. He watches as she touches her right side again... He can see Lilith is shaking slightly... Just what happened at Torchwood Towers? What did Lilith face there? What did she experience there? "Lilith?" He says her name softly.

Lilith looks at Jack as he says her name, her fear, anger and pain blazing in her eyes.

Jack can _see _the three dominate emotions anger, pain and fear held in her eyes, he can feel...

Lilith looks back at the computer with a defiance... She can do this! She can... She presses the enter button...

Ianto sits, cold, unaware, shut. He does not want to feel... Lilith is going to hate him and this is going to open old wounds with Jack... Jack will be reminded that he hates... hated him... He can feel his eyes water... No control...

The screen of the computer comes to life... All data had been recovered as Ianto did not get a chance to remove the data from the main data base... Lilith recognises the Cyber conversion unit... Then... Oh my god! Lilith freezes the frame, jumps back in her chair, is on her feet... For a moment frozen, looking at the still image on the screen, the partial converted Cyberman... Women.

Ianto is broken from his closed down state at Lilith's sudden movement... He can see in her eyes as she stares at the screen... He expects to see hate for him but it is not... It is something else... Pain, fear and anger but not aim at him... he can see Lilith is breathing in short sharp gasps and shaking.

Jack is on his feet, he is unsure what to do. This reaction he was not prepared for... Is she going to have a go at Ianto..? No! This is not aimed at Ianto... Just what did go on at Torchwood Tower... He is hit by the anger, pain and fear again... He can see the.. the panic... No! The wild look in Lilith's eyes... He steps towards her.

Suddenly Lilith is animated, she sidesteps Jack and is out of the boardroom, along the walkway and down the steps.

Dam! Thinks Jack... He looks at Ianto... Surprise registering on his face. Jack is torn between Ianto and Lilith.

"Jack, I'm ok... Go after Lilith... We need to find out what went on... Go Jack!" Ianto says, he is safe, his legs will not work anyway... Lilith needs...

Jack looks at his sweet Ianto... "Are you..?" He starts.

Ianto nods. "Yes, go." He says. "I'm not going anywhere... I promise."

Jack runs out of the boardroom, along the walkway and down the steps. As he gets to the bottom of the steps he looks around, where did Lilith go? He looks towards Gwen, she points towards the tunnel leading down to the medi-unit, gym, guest rooms and staff toilets without looking at him her eyes on the computer screen. Jack runs down the tunnel after her... Were would she go? Would she head out via the car park? No, he does not think so... He heads to the female toilets.

Lilith stands, breathing heavily, her back against the cold white tiles, her eyes closed... She already knows she is going to have to watch all of the footage and that she is going to have to make a decision. Does she tell them of the events... all the events of that day? Both she and Ianto loved someone but both dealt with it very differently... Both Ianto and she are survivors of the Battle of Canary Wharf... Yer right survivors? They both died that day! No wonder Jack said it could effect all of them... She takes a deep breath... Jack and Ianto will think she is a coward... running away... No! She has not run away, she is not a coward. She needs to compose herself. She just was not ready for that here! She needs to know what happened so it does not happen again... She needs to face this... But the big question is does she tell Jack and Ianto? These two would be the only ones who will understand what she did, why she did... She slides down the wall and sits...

"Lilith?" Jack calls out to her. "Are you in there?" He carefully pushes the door open, not sure what to expect. He sees Lilith sitting on the floor. "Lilith?"

"Go back to the boardroom Jack." Says Lilith coldly.

"Lilith we can skip this breach." Jack says, he is not quite sure how to deal with Lilith. She is an unknown quantity.

"No we cannot." Replies Lilith. "I need to compose myself Jack... Please go back to Ianto... He probably thinks I hate him at the moment" She says. "I will be along in a moment... I just need to decide on something."

"If you are sure." Says Jack not sure but she is probably right about Ianto... He is probably feeling wretched. He is torn.

"Please Jack... I am not going to do anything stupid... Ianto needs you and I need a moment." Says Lilith. "Though there is one thing I will tell you now..." She says with a coldness. "Ianto is lucky my men and I did not find him removing that from there... He would have been shot if he had not surrendered, given up that."

Jack is shocked... "Ok." He says automatically and leaves her there... He slowly walks back to the boardroom his mind is in turmoil... Just what went on there at Torchwood 1? He had threatened Ianto with being shot; executed... Several time that day and yes he would have but to hear another say it, a twenty first century female say it... That is disturbing but then we are talking the Cybermen, defending the Earth... Ianto! On his own feeling wretched, memories resurfacing... Jack runs the rest of the way back to the boardroom... He is relieved to find Ianto sitting where he left him but he sees he is crying... Jack goes to him and pulls him to his feet.

"She hates me. Doesn't she?" Ianto sobs.

"No!" Says Jack. "No she does not. There is more to this Ianto. This was a bad idea." Jack holds Ianto to him.

"I know she hates me..." Ianto cries. "I did a terrible thing."

Lilith walks in, barrier up, detached. She can do this... She will watch and listen then... And then just maybe she will talk... "Ianto I do not hate you." She says. "And as for a terrible thing, well... Who am I to say, in comparison, you know nothing of terrible, trust me on that one." Lilith can see that Ianto is crying... Can she allow herself to react to his distress?

Jack watches as Lilith softens her stance, her expression...

Lilith steps towards the two men, she cannot let Ianto think that she hates him. "Ianto I do not hate you." She says softly. She reaches out and touches his arm. "Trust me Ianto, what you did is no where near as terrible as what I had to do that day." Lilith says, very quietly.

Jack is still holding on to Ianto, he wants to pull Lilith into them but he hesitates, he can feel the connection between the three of them. He gently places his left hand on Lilith's hand that is on Ianto's arm. He wonders if she will pull away... Her hand remains there.

The three stand there for a moment, not wanting to move... Who is going to move first?

Lilith takes a deep breath. "Ok... Lets do this." Says Lilith, strongly. She straightens up, head up, shoulders back.

Jack nods. "Ok."

Ianto looks sad but nods. "Alright." If Lilith can do this... What can be more terrible?

Lilith moves back to her seat. She glances at the frozen image of the Cyberwoman. She can do this, she can, she will. It is only an image, it is not real.

Ianto sits back on his original chair and this time Jack sits next to him, holding his hand.

Jack holds Ianto's hand as he sits, he can feel Ianto tremble. He is also in easy reach of Lilith. He will be able to watch her facial expressions, feel her emotional response.

Lilith takes several deep breaths then picks the head phones up and places them over her ears... Without thinking she just hits the resume button... _'We are not compatible...'_ Her foot taps out its rhythm of four. She watches, she listens, she responses. She hears Jack trying to explain that once converted there is nothing that can be done... She sees Jack point his gun at Ianto... Her breathing comes in short gasps. Suddenly the screen freezes... She looks up at Jack, his hand still hovering over the keyboard.

"Breathe!" Jack orders. "You will hyperventilate."

Lilith takes a deep breath, yes her breathing is erratic. Jack is right... Slow... Deep breath... Slow... Deep breath... Her own words echo in her head..._'When something is done out of love you should never feel guilty...' _Lilith looks across at Ianto, he is looking down avoiding her gaze... She is amazed that these two males after this incursion... This... This... Have so much trust for each other... There is hope... There is love. She takes another deep breath. The thing these two males said to each other... The frame it has frozen on is of Ianto's face, the despair, the loss, even the beginnings of realisation showing... He looks so, so young and scared... He had moved towards the Cyberwoman... Lilith looks at Jack and nods that she is ready to continue.

Jack presses the resume.

The screen shows Ianto trying to reason with it... Lilith jumps slightly as it grabs Ianto around his throat then throws him across The Hub, the force at which he hits the side of the water channel surely that must have killed him, laying face down in the water. Lilith glances at Ianto to reassure herself that he is there, alive... She watches as Jack tries to organise what is left of his team... Their reluctance... Jack distracting it, his electrocution... She touches her right side... While it is distracted she see Jack crawl over to Ianto's still body... She watches the screen as Jack kisses Ianto... It is most definitely not mouth to mouth resuscitation but... She studies them and _sees_... She _sees_ Jack's golden aura flaring... Ianto's body suddenly moves and Ianto is gasping for air... Jack had saved him... So even then Jack loved Ianto, had feelings for him! She watches as Jack gets them on to the lift... Oh god the sound as Myfanwy attacks. Lilith pulls the headphones off... She closes her eyes as the footage runs on... She controls her breathing... She puts the headphones back on, opens her eyes... They are in the tourist office... Jack ordering Ianto to execute it or he will execute them both... She looks over at Jack and Ianto... They have been through all this... She continues watching... No! No! She sees what it does to the pizza girl. Of Ianto, for a moment she thinks Ianto would pull the trigger... Then as he turns away... Lilith jumps as the multi-gun fire echoes through the headphones... The last image is of Ianto falling to his knees between the two bodies and his four work colleagues standing there with their guns lowered. The computer stops... Lilith realises her face is wet, she is crying... She bushes the tears away and removes the headphones... Jack will understand what she did but will Ianto? Does he understand now? He worked for Torchwood 1 surely he should have known. He loved her, he was so desperate to save her, blinded... it had clearly played with Ianto's emotions... He was vulnerable.

Jack watches Lilith as she sits there in silence, getting herself under control... Surely her unit was not sent into the building until after the Daleks and Cybermen had gone back through the breach... Wait! Did she not say she was sent in to clean up, a cleaner... but what would there be to...? She has already said that they blow the entrance behind them to stop anything escaping they missed... Is he missing something? Think! What is he overlooking? What information has he not realised? Think! Both these damaged creatures with him hold vital information... Both traumatised by the events there. Come on brain, what has been staring him in the face? Even if it is highly classified... Well now he and these two can have access to any information... It is Torchwoods business... Torchwood 1 and Yvonne Hartman's screw up! Why cant he see, working out what he is missing? Has he got to order Lilith to tell? Can he do that? He would rather she would speak voluntary... What has he over-looked? These two are probably the only functioning witnesses... Ordering Lilith to tell would not be to smart as it is obviously part of what is causing Lilith problems... Can he work anything out with the information he has? He start to run through all information he has, key words, comments, fact...

Ianto sits, trembling, the quiet deafening. He said some terrible things... Responsible for some terrible things... Lilith is going to hate him... Jack is going to remember that day and start hating him again... He lets out an audible sob at that thought. Suddenly Jack's arms are around him, holding him, loving him. He buries his head into Jack's shoulder. No, he and Jack's relationship is strong enough. They are together... It is Lilith that... What can be so terrible that she does not consider his actions as terrible? Lilith needs help... Lilith... Suddenly he feels another hand on his arm, feels another presence the other side of him, kneeling down... Lilith does not hate him.

Lilith kneels down next to Ianto and gently places her hand on his arm.

Ianto keeps his head on Jack's shoulder but he turns so he can look at Lilith, he had expected a look of hate, anger even or at best pity but no, it is the look of understanding.

Jack looks down at Lilith, seeing the look of understanding for his lover. He is still missing something...

Lilith looks at Ianto. She needs to say something... Does she tell them all? "Ianto, that day," Lilith starts very quietly, "we both acted out of love. We just took very different paths." She says not giving anything away.

Jack looks at Lilith sharply... What? _'Very different paths?'_ What does Lilith mean? Ianto removed what he thought was still predominantly Lisa from the tower that day out of love, so desperate to save her, to return her to normal... For love! So what did Lilith do for love? Wait! Cleaner? What came through the breach went back through the breach... Jack's mind races, going into hypo-drive... No! No! He gasps aloud, the pieces falling into place. "Oh Lilith." He says very softly.

Lilith lowers her eyes for a moment, not wanting to look at Jack in the eyes, she knows he has started to work out what happened that day... No she did what she did out of love and out of protection, protecting the world, the masses. She looks Jack square in the eyes. "As I said Jack, I know what I am and what I am capable of." She says softly, full of sorrow; cold.

"I am so, so sorry." Says Jack, how many times in his long life he has been put into a situation where... where tough actions must be taken for the safety of others.

Ianto can feel Lilith tremble slightly... He does not understand... What does she mean? Why is Jack sorry? He wills his brain to function, forcing it to go back to that day, that nightmare... What floor? That floor was originally an open planned office... He remembers the air was filled with screaming, cries for help, rancid smoke. This office space held forty conversion units, each with... with... "Oh my god!" He gasps as he realises, he remembers the mix of office suits and uniforms... This was after the breach was closed. The power had been shut off to the tower, only emergency lighting was operating... How many floors had he searched for Lisa? So many... How many floors had the Cybermen given over to conversion units? He lost count... No one had ever said how or who sorted out the horrific state of the building... Who cleaned the mess up lift behind by Torchwood 1, Yvonne and The Doctor? He places a hand on Lilith's hand that is on his arm. "You did what I was to much of a coward to do." He whisper... Working out...

"You are not a coward Ianto... Never think that." Lilith says. "Not for one moment... Not after surviving that place, carrying on."

"Lilith will you tell us... Can you tell us what happened that day, please?" Says Jack gently, he will not force this. This situation... Lilith needs careful handling... Hmmm... Concentrate!

Lilith looks at Jack. "Honestly... I don't know if I can." She replies. "It is something I want to forget but I know I cant... Something like that can never happen again."

"I promise we will make sure it never happens again..." Says Jack, this he can promise. "Together we can."

Lilith looks down at the floor. Is she ready to open up to these two males so soon... If it was anyone else she would not but... Does she trust them enough? The word _yes_ echoes in her mind. "Jack you must understand what you are asking... I have not talked about that day with anyone... So you understand that if I tell you what it means?" She says.

"You are showing us that trust we talked about. You are opening yourself up to us. You are also, I take it, telling us something that has been stamped as _Top secret_." Says Jack.

"With your new security clearance you could order me." Says Lilith, she knows how it works. Torchwood business... She is Torchwood.

"I could but... I would rather you spoke about it in your own time, freely. Forcing you would not be very helpful to you." Says Jack. Maybe a few years ago he might have done things differently.

"If I talk about it you will have to be responsible for my mental and emotional state... I don't know in what state I will be in after but I will have to trust you to help me." Lilith says.

"I know you will." Starts Jack.

"Lilith, Jack has helped me. You saw, heard how bad it was. The way we spoke to each other." Says Ianto quietly.

"Yes Ianto." Lilith looks up at the ceiling, she takes a deep breath. She comes to a decision... Rather now while their on the subject than later. It is only dragging out the inevitable as she already knows she will tell them at some point... Telling them, talking about that day might help her. These two are the only ones she could ever talk about it to especially with the new security clearances. She takes two short gasps of air as she realises, yes she wants to tell them. She also realises they will be able to workout; understand about why she is the way she is, the touching, the washing hands.

Jack watches her, they had all taken for granted that The Doctor had sent all Daleks and all the Cybermen back through the breach... how stupid has he been not to see the truth... It was there all the time, the Cyberwoman, who was originally Lisa, should have gone through regardless but she did not, which means those that were made this side did not go through... Something The Doctor over looked, something he over looked. UNIT kept Torchwood 3 out of the tower, away from it, well so they thought but they went in before the breach was closed.

Lilith stands abruptly... She stands there for a moment, takes a deep breath... "Ok." She says quietly. "I can do this." She says more to herself and starts to pace... Four paces, turn, four paces, turn. "I... I had already voiced to my grandfather that those things were not ghosts in the run up to that day." Lilith starts.

Of course, thinks Jack, her psi-abilities...

"My grandfather assured me that they were looking into it... They did not like it because Torchwood had closed ranks... Well Torchwood 1." Lilith continues. "Going on about ghost shifts... Idiots!" Lilith continues to pace, four, turn, four, turn...

Jack and Ianto watch her, Jack with his arm still firmly around Ianto. They can see her anger builds... Jack come to a decision, they will only do this breach today... It will be to much with John and Gray as well.

"And UNIT's idea of looking into was sending in someone undercover into that place." Continues Lilith. "How stupid is that, sending one of their own into there..? They did not stop to think that Torchwood would have access to all their personnel." Her hands are balled into fists as her anger builds further. "Heartless Hartman and her team did a number on him then let him loose to wander along the M1... He had been hit by two car before UNIT could get to him... He had only been married twenty months, he and his wife had a four month old baby... UNIT logged a complaint."

Jack and Ianto continue to watch her, to listen to her as she paces.

Jack realises from this alone Lilith has a very furious, passionate caring nature, probably in some ways more caring than Gwen's, more deadly than Gwen's.

"The reply was... The man was spying and a traitor... Even though they knew him to be UNIT they dealt with him as a spy because he was not wearing his dog tags." Lilith stops, she looks directly at Jack. "Because of her position she was untouchable, Jack." Then Lilith lets out a gasp of realisation. "Oh Jack, we three are now like her, untouchable!"

"Yes but we will try to do things differently... when we can." Says Jack. "We will try to be mindful of the consequences."

A single tear runs down Lilith's cheek. "The sad thing is I am in no position to criticise her methods, her actions... Because of her, Torchwood 1, I had to do things... I lost my humanity that day." Lilith says quietly. "I lost a lot that day but if I didn't do what I did well... If just one of those things got out, set up a base well... The world would be very different."

Jack's heart aches she _lost her humanity_, he clings on to the trembling Ianto, his Ianto... Both have their eyes on Lilith.


	30. Chapter 30

**TITLE:-**TORCHWOOD:-

IN THE BEGINNING WAS TORCHWOOD.

THE SAGA'S OF MAJOR LILITH LETHBRIDGE-STEWART.

(CHPT.30)

**AUTHOR:-** NEMOSANGEL

**CHARACTERS:-** CAPTAIN JACK HARKNESS, IANTO JONES, MAJOR LILITH LETHBRIDGE-STEWART, GWEN WILLIAMS.

**MENTIONED CHARACTERS:-** LISA HALLET/CYBERWOMAN, SIR ALISTAIR LETHBRIDGE-STEWART, LILY-ROSE WREN, CAPTAIN JAMES WREN, THE DOCTOR, ROSE, MICKEY, O/C

**PAIRINGS:- ** JACK/IANTO

**WARNINGS:-** **VERY DARK** MENTIONS OF SUICIDES, BLOOD, FEAR, CONVETIONS, BURNING FLESH, NOT FOR THE SQIMISH, DEATH OF CPT., FALL OF TORCHWOOD 1, SPOILERS FOR CYBERWOMAN, AMY OF GHOST () AND DOOMSDAY ().

**RATING:-** T/M **WORD COUNT:-** 14772

**SUMMARY:-** **WARNING VERY DARK** THE BATTLE AT CANARY WHARF,THE FALL OF TORCHWOOD 1. LILITH TELLS OF THAT DAY WITH HELP FROM IANTO,THE HORRORS. LILITH AND HER MEN HAD BEEN SENT IN AS THE CLEANERS. SEARCH, LOCATED AND RETRIEVE NON-CONVERTED CASULTIES OR DESTROY CONVERTED. THIS WAS THE DAY LILITH LOST HER DOCTOR HAD SAID ALL THAT CAME THROUGH THE BREACH WOULD GO BACK THROUGH... BUT WHAT ABOUT THE REST, THOSE THAT WERE CONVERTED THIS SIDE? WHO DEALT WITH THEM? IANTO'S TRUE POSITION AT TORCHWOOD 1 COMES TO LIGHT.

**AUTHORS NOTE:-** EVEN THOUGH THIS IS CHPT 30 IT WAS ONE OF THE FIRST CHAPTERS I WROTE BECAUSE IT IS INSTRAMENTAL IN THE CHARACTER I HAVE MADE TO PLAY IN THE TORCHWOOD UNIVERSE AND ALSO IT WAS AN EVENT THAT AFFECTED IANTO JONES, MADE HIM WHAT HE BECAME.I ENDED UP REWRITING THIS CHAPTER SEVERAL TIME, TAKING THE WORSE PIECE OUT THEN PUTTING THEM IN, THEY ARE PART OF THE STORY,THE PLOT,THE CHARACTER BUILDING.

**DISCLAIMER:-** I DON'T OWN TORCHWOOD OR DOCTOR WHO, IT BELONGS TO R.T.D. & BBC. THIS IS JUST FOR FUN AND I HAVE HAD FUN PLAYING IN TORCHWOODS WORLD.

YOU KNOW THE DRILL... READ AND REVIEW... AND TELL YOUR FRIENDS ABOUT IT IF YOU LIKE IT.

**CHAPTER 30.**

9.47am. The boardroom. Lilith stands in the middle of the boardroom with the two males waiting for her to continue, not pushing her, allowing her to continue in her own time.

Lilith takes a deep breath she has started so she will continue. "Well, it seemed some people were getting very nervous about the ghost shifts becoming more frequent, they were not getting any answers from Torchwood 1 either. Therefore, UNIT and the military were already on alert. I do not know what they were planning but there was already a high number of UNIT and other military personnel around London. Anyway," Lilith starts pacing again, "all hell kicked off, the _ghosts _turned out to be Cybermen. UNIT had dealt with them in the past. I knew my grandfather fought against them on several occasions back in the 1970's and 80's. There were Cybermen everywhere. First off, several military units were deployed around important sites around London then several units of the military were sent in around the area of Canary Wharf, Torchwood Tower, including mine. Our orders were to pull out as many civilians as possible from the surrounding area, the offices and to clear the area of Cybermen. We had clear orders not to attempt to enter the tower. Torchwood Tower should have gone into lock down but it did not. It seemed the Cybermen were already established in the tower, a vanguard, on the floors that were not in use, they used the ghost shifts as a division while they set up... They had started... had started..." Lilith stops pacing, her back to Jack and Ianto. Lilith takes a deep breath. "They had started a form of partial conversion on a few of the Torchwood personnel, they used what looked like blue tooth devices but it was augmented with... with... well what can only be described as a synaptic neuron worm... gross thing... Strands of organic neurons were grown together which, when implanted into a living being, gives a link between the hosts brain, the slave, and the alien cyber technology so there is no rejection. As soon as this process is done that person is already technically dead... There is no way to reverse the process. The cyber neurons meld with the human host, their brain, relaying information to the Cyberleader and instructions from the Cyberleader to them. As soon as the first piece of augmented cyber technology is implanted into any person they are dead, gone." Lilith explains. She had been given access to UNIT's files on the Cybermen.

Ianto gasps as he realises what Lilith had just said. So... "So... So Lisa... Lisa was gone way before I rescued her... Pulled her from..." He stutters to a stop as he realises just how wrong he had been, just how he had been USED! "I'm sorry Jack... I really did not know." He says quietly.

"Hey, it is in the past Ianto." Says Jack. "Lilith can you work with Ianto putting all you know about Cybermen into our data base as we do not have much?" He asks, he is determined that it will not happen again... Ever!

"Yes Jack." Lilith replies, looking at him. "There is more but I will come to that in a bit. I know when I read UNIT's file on them, in the past, the Cybermen's only weaknesses were gold and radiation but it seems over the years they have adapted according to the planets or races they upgrade. Though Earth's weaponry has improved from when my grandfather first came up against them so now there other things that work if you are lucky." Lilith sits on the edge of the table. She takes another deep breath. "When it was realised that the tower had not gone into lock down then several groups of UNIT were sent in via several of the more secret entrances, amongst them my... my husband... My unit were ordered up closer to the towers main entrance... We were to hold the entrance... No Cybermen out that entrance and any staff coming out were to be detained by us, we were to ascertain who they were, their department and to make sure they had not been slave upgraded before we escorted them away for debriefing. Unfortunately, only ten members of staff walked out that entrance at that point... We... I ordered them to their knees, hands where we can see them... Then I ordered them to remove their blue tooth devices. All went to their knees but only four removed their devices straight away. We dealt with them first, two were office clerks from the second floor. One was from the research department, he had only just entered the building when the alarms went off. The other one was from... from archives, a junior, he too had only just returned to the building with his team leader." Lilith stops and looks at Ianto, she knew she had heard the name before but like Smith, Jones is a common name.

Ianto goes red, he shifts a little uncomfortably and looks down.

Jack notices the look Lilith gives Ianto and his reaction. He reframes from saying anything... He, himself, has more secrets than anyone.

"The junior said his team leader had pushed him into the lift with the two office clerks, his team leader had a responsibility, to defend, protect the archives. These first four were escorted to... to well relative safety." Says Lilith, standing again. She begins to pace again. "Two of the six we were left with were dressed in black suits, black tie, Torchwood logo..."

"Yvonne's security." Says Ianto.

"Yes... So we asked them very nicely to remove their headsets again." States Lilith, she can remember the scene, the two men on their knees in front of her, their hands on their heads. "I was asking, over and over again, for their names and department... Amazing, a situation like that and I was talking to frigging Mary Poppins and Cruella De Vil... Bloody smart arsed Torchwood staff." Opps, she is now said _smart arsed Torchwood staff. _She remembers that while she was dealing with those two men she was watching the other four members of Torchwood, watching their reaction, their complete lack of panic or emotion. Their non-reaction of being made to knee with their hands on their heads. There had been none of the usual Torchwood 1 arrogance. "I ordered my sergeant that if either of the two men moved he was to shoot them. I removed their headsets. They were then bundled off to central control for debriefing. It is then that the last four got to their feet at same time. They started toward us. My orders were, shoot to kill." Lilith says with her back to the pair of males. She turns to looks at them. "I asked central control, which by then had been taken under UNIT control, to confirm my orders... _Shoot to kill, clean head shots only will do._" Lilith goes back to pacing. "If we suspected that a member of Torchwoods staff had been up graded via that method we were to shoot on sight. Our orders, _do not hesitate_. We were told we could not allow them to touch us as the fully-fledged Cybermen could send an electrical charge through to those Cyber slaves to us, deleting us. I relayed our orders to my men. I took the handgun from my sergeant and I took the first shot. Relaying the orders..._ Shoot to kill._" Lilith stops again and looks at the two men. "I could not in all honesty, in that situation, order my men to kill what could have been someone they knew or at least, supposedly someone who had been on our side without leading by example. Most of us had served out in Afghanistan and/or Iraq, which had been bad enough, trying to sort out friend from foe. Two of my men followed suit straight away, clean headshots then I shot the forth one. It had been easier for my men to shoot fully converted Cybermen but... but when it is one of our own that has been up graded in that way, that you could still see who they were... Well it becomes harder." Lilith goes back to pacing. "By then I was down to... down to, I think about twenty-four men. I had started out with thirty-six men that morning. All hell was breaking out, information coming out the tower was getting confusing, garbled, not making to much sense. UNIT had lost contact with several of the groups in the tower... The reports were getting more and more confusing... Daleks were being reported in the tower heading up to the higher floors... No one seem to know where they had come from and also to add to the situation the last lot of clear information to come out of the tower was that Torchwood had also caught their number one enemy, which for some reason UNIT were fuming over. They had said he was some sort of expert who could help... So there were the Cybermen, Daleks and this Torchwood enemy... We had no hope... The odds were stacked against us... My men and I were stuck in the middle of that with also the arrogance of Torchwood and UNIT at the root of our situation. UNIT then informed me that they wanted to know what was going on in the tower. They wanted me to send in half my team to gather some intel. and the rest to hold the main entrance area. I had twenty four men left and they wanted me to divide them further." She stops pacing again. "And yes, even though I was trying to keep my mind on the job at hand my mind was partially on my daughter, praying that she was safe and then there was my husband... He was in the tower somewhere... so close but... No communications... I could not afford to think to much about him." A tear runs down Lilith cheek as she looks at the two males. "My husband... We... We had been friends since Prep school... We both came from military families. We went to cadets together... We married young, at eighteen... We knew with our chosen careers we could be sent anywhere in the world so..." Lilith turns away from Jack and Ianto. She takes a deep shaky breath. "I could not allow myself to be distracted... I needed to keep my mind on what my men and I had to do... UNIT let me organise my men into two groups... They gave us a couple of those hand held scanners... I decided to leave sixteen of my men outside... dug in by the entrance then I took eight men into the tower... Our orders were purely to gather information and try to avoid engaging with the enemy... Enemies... Any of the enemies... Our job was just to find out what is going on. Well the nine of us entered, the ground floor was eerily devoid of any life, we moved forward towards to the main staircase, as you know the main entrance staircase only served the first and second floor with access to the lower levels. Access to the other floors were via the four stairways at each of the four corners of the building. There was still power at this point but we were not going to risk the lifts. As we started up the stairs we could smell the rancid smoke, the stairwells were acting as giant chimneys... The Cybermen were burning... We could hear the screams... UNIT had given me a small headset that attached to my helmet, it was a small camera plus a two-way communications device... They wanted me to give them a bloody running commentary... Using the scanners on the stairs we detected multi-life forms both in the lower sub-levels and on the forth floor upwards. We were picking up very few humans below, maybe at that point about thirty but there were several Cybermen and on sub-level twelve there were several different alien readings."

"That was one of the cell areas." Says Ianto quietly. "I would have been one of those down there in the lower levels... We were trying to protect the archives."

"I scanned the floors above us even as I watched the screen I saw the human readings slowly going out... They were dying or being converted as I watched... I told UNIT that our people were dying... I watched as the Cybermen numbers increased... We slowly moved up the stairs... I was picking up Daleks on the upper floors, four of them... At first UNIT thought I was reading the scanner wrong... They thought when the Daleks were first mentioned that it had been a mistake... Though my men did not know about Daleks, I did... I had seen a dead one when I was little... UNIT had been studying it... I placed the scanner in front of the camera so they could see... We continued our slow move up another flight of stairs aware we were between two lots of Cybermen... Then I picked up another odd alien life form on the upper floors following the Daleks up a few floors below them... The Daleks go out above the tower and suddenly the scanner goes berserk, it could not keep up with the appearance of Daleks, thousands of them being spewed out of something called a crucible... Alien technology that Torchwood had also been playing with... Working on. There were reports coming in that the Daleks were killing everything... Human and Cybermen... Then there was a commotion over UNIT's communications with me... Seems my grandfather had turned up... He was supposed to be looking after my daughter but... well he was not to pleased I had been sent into the tower... He wanted me out that building immediately... It had nothing to do with the danger from the Cybermen or Daleks... But he did not want me near the single alien near the top of the tower... There was some static as there was a loss of communications then I hear my grandfather come through... I was to return to my position at the front entrance... It was as if...well..." Lilith stops and looks at Jack and Ianto. "It was like that one lone alien was more of a danger to me than anything else in the building. I did not understand the logic of my grandfather's orders or his mood over me being sent in there.

Jack realises who that single alien was up near the top... His Doctor plus there would have been Rose and Mickey up there with him. He remains silent about knowing the identity of the alien... What is the connection between Lilith and the Doctor? If he asks Sir Alistair, would he tell him? Probably not.

Ianto follows Jack's lead and remains silent about the lone alien's identity. He had returned to the tower after a retrieval job to find the place over run with Cybermen and news that their number one enemy was in Yvonne's custody.

Lilith looks at the two males, their silence says it all. "You know who that alien was... is." She says as a statement and not a question. "Of course you do... Torchwood's number one enemy." She mumbles. "UNIT it seemed disagreed especially my grandfather. Anyway, he wanted me out that tower so we started to retreat down the stairs. While on the stairs, we felt several explosions from the lower levels. I tried arguing with my grandfather, telling him there were still people alive... His response... They were Torchwood they knew what to expect, they screwed up, their problem... By then some of the Cybermen were coming up from below with four Torchwood staff. They needed more conversions to deal with the Daleks... They had started converted differently, a faster process."

"Converting differently?" Says Jack, trying to move away from The Doctor further. But he realises something else... It is almost as if Lilith herself avoids any mention of The Doctor, she did not ask about him when they spoke of his piece of the Tardis... It is as if a subconscious part of her is trying to protect her. It is working almost like a perception filter... You know there is something but...

"Yes... There were the Cybermen that had come through the breach from a parallel Universe. Then there were the Cyber slaves so they could infiltrate key positions within Torchwood like those operating the ghost shifts and security to over-ride the lock down process. Then when they were all through, they started up grading or deleting... They... They took the... the brains out and place them in the Cybernetic suits... They piled the... the discarded bodies were piled up and... and they started burning them on the floors they were using to upgrade... but... but..." Lilith stutters to a stop... She can see all those people, hear all the screams, all that pain. "Oh god, all those people Jack... They didn't stand a chance..." She sits down on the floor, she wraps her arms around her legs and gently rocks.

Jack had seen Ianto do this a few days after dealing with the Cyberwoman, except Ianto had a gun in his hand, he was going to...

Ianto suddenly gets up, he goes and sits next to Lilith on the floor... He sits next to her but does not touch.

Jack is for a second shocked at the loss of Ianto's body next to him... He watches the two twenty first century humans as they relive that day in hell... They look so haunted, so damaged, so... so vulnerable, so... so gorgeous... He joins them on the floor but sitting the opposite way round facing them, next to Ianto their legs touching.

Ianto immediately grabs Jack's hand, holding it. "At this point I was down in the sub levels trying to protect all the archives with just a handful of staff as most had been caught or killed." Ianto says, he will tell. "We could not allow any of the archives, alien tech. to get into the wrong hands. There were only a few of us that could initiate total lock down of the archives, there was head of our section, Bruce and two deputies, one from research and one from the alien department. Then there were the two team leaders, Fran and myself..."

"You were a team leader?" Jack says, he had guessed there was more.

"Yes Jack." Says Ianto, he might as well come clean. "When this is sorted I promise I will reinstate my proper staff file from there."

Jack touches Ianto's face with his fingers, so he should have been in charge when he was away. "Ok my beautiful." He replies. He knows that Ianto was traumatised after Canary Wharf then after Lis... The Cyberwoman... He cannot be mad at him anyway, he would be a hypocrite.

"Anyway we had four juniors with us as well... We set explosives around the corridors that skirted around the archives. The Cybermen triggered them. Bruce pushed me... Total lock down could only be done from the heart of the archives... It could only be open or closed by that person who does it and Bruce had decided I was to be the last line of defence... The rest fought every step of the way... We could have locked down from one of the security stations but so many had been destroyed or taken over... There is a twenty second delay to allow a person to get out but if you do not get out after six hours, you can unlock one exit except if it was a biohazard lock down. I heard Bruce scream for me to do it... Do it now! I set the lock down in motion, I started to the door when Fran runs to the door... '_stay there' _she shouted. In her hand, she held a grenade, two Cybermen appeared behind her... There was a blinding flash and a loud bang... I was thrown back against some shelving. She was blown apart taking the Cybermen with her. I was knocked unconscious and locked in the archives, no one or nothing could get to me..." Ianto looks at Jack. "Fran blow herself up rather than be upgraded and she kept me safe."

Lilith slips her hand into Ianto's... Time for her to carry on her part of the account of that day. "We started hearing a new sound add to the Cybermen... _'Exterminate'_." She says. "We were corned on the stairs... I had my grandfather's voice in my ear telling me, ordering me out of there at any cost... We had Cybermen above us, the Cybermen who had come up with the four from below on the stairs below us and the Daleks getting closer, filtering down from above. I calmly informed my grandfather we were trapped that it was his and UNIT's fault... I told him if I got out alive I want no part of UNIT or him... Then suddenly the Cybermen froze for a few seconds when the Cyber leader was taken out and they decide who was best placed to be the next Cyber leader. I told my men to move, we bundled into the Cybermen that had been coming up the stairs, shooting them at point blank range, we hauled the four Torchwood members with us back down the remaining stairs across the entrance hall before the Cybermen realised. It is at this time the Cybermen decided to upgrade using the faster process, upgrading straight on to the human body, they needed more against the Daleks. I understand from UNIT's files that this was how they use to do it on some of the planets they took over... But this process seems to have more failures, not compatible, they were loosing to the Daleks. They augmented straight into, on to the frail human body... They were going mad with terror and pain Jack... The screams had intensified... We could hear their scream from the entrance... So now, we were stuck between Cybermen and Daleks. Our orders were to stay by the entrance and hold it. I asked about the four we had got out of the building. I was told to give them a gun each, they were Torchwood, their mess they could fight. I looked at the oldest man who nodded his agreement to fight... Melvin Crompton... Archives."

"But... But he was on the list of the dead." Says Ianto quietly.

"Yes because as soon as he took the gun... He... he..." Lilith stammers. She stops and takes a deep breath. "He put the gun in his mouth and pulled the trigger. I was left with three Torchwood members of staff, one looked no more than about twenty, he was on the verge of losing it, he was crying, wanting to go home, he did not want to end up as a Cyberman. The female Torchwood member held his hand, she reminded him that he was Torchwood, she got him calm, she looked at me, I got her a gun... She promised him that she would look after him... That if there looked like there was no escape she would take care of him, she saved two bullets. The other man was quite happy shooting, he was security. We could not move we were caught between the building, the Daleks and the Cybermen. We knew we could stop the Cybermen if we shot them in the right place, head shot or we could disable them by hitting them in the breast plate enough times but the Daleks had their force field." Lilith stops, she takes another deep breath. She leans her forehead on her raised knees. "There we were in an impossible situation. My men glances around at each other, they knew the odds of us seeing the next day were slim." Lilith mumbles into her legs. "My men saluted me. My sergeant said it had been an honour serving with me." Lilith sits back up. "My men set about taking their positions, collecting all the ammo from the surrounding area from soldiers already fallen. We would fight..." Lilith stops again. She looks at Jack. "It is at this point I get a message from central control... Not my grandfather... The message was relayed from my husband... The last message he got out the tower... It was..._'Tell my wife I am sorry but I am not going to make our anniversary dinner date tonight... Live for me... Love always.'_"

Anniversary?" Says Ianto_._

"Yes, it was our wedding anniversary." Replies Lilith. "I could hear my grandfather complaining in the background that they should not have passed the message on while I was in the situation I was in. The one that passed the message on had said it was a direct order from Captain Wren so he had to comply."

Jack reaches over, places his hand over Lilith and Ianto's clasped hand. "Do you want to take a break?" He asks quietly.

Lilith gives Jack a weak smile. "No, if I stop I will not want to continue." Lilith replies honestly. "What is really odd is it just shows you what a bastard the universe really is and that time does have a habit of repeating itself... The day my parents died, we had been out for the day as it was their wedding anniversary. Again, their demise was brought about by aliens... I knew my husband was either already dead or in an impossible position that he knew he was not going to get out of... I could not think... think about... the possibility that he had been captured and converted... My men had heard the message... I had to keep my mind on the job at hand.. I did not want to leave my daughter an orphan like myself... My husband wanted me to live... I took a deep breath... Looked around the area... At the carnage... There was smoke billowing out of the tower from above us. There were Cybermen in the entrance area of the tower and on the far side of the concourse that lead up to the tower, where we were, were Daleks that had come down from above the tower. We had to do something as we were corned and cut off... We had some clearance weapons." Lilith says, again the images play out in her mind. "There was a water feature running down the centre of the concourse area. We throw four grenades at the water feature, damaging the far side of it, so the water spilt out over that far side... Both the Daleks and the Cybermen were more intent in deleting and exterminating each other at this point, so they ignored the water. We were ducking the stray shots mostly, taking out what we could. There was a power cable strung out over this area... I waited for the water to seep that way then I got one of my best men at throwing, to throw a grenade at the connection... The cable came down and electrocuted the Cybermen and the Daleks."

"That's when you found out about the Daleks force field?" Says Ianto.

"Yes... Then I got a broken massage come through that there was a commotion in the tower, something was going on... I could feel... feel a difference in the air... A surge of power... Suddenly the Daleks and the original Cybermen started lifting up as if some great vacuum cleaner was sucking them up... They started disappearing. Everything that had come through during the ghost shifts were being sent back through. We noticed a few of the Cybermen that were a slightly different design remained, it did not take a genius to work out that they had been made this side and were probably Torchwood or military... The Cybermen that were being left behind struggled at first as the main ones were not able to upgrade to Cyber leader so the information was not getting sent to the newer Cybermen. We took the opportunity to terminate as many of the Cybermen left in our area... We did not have time to think who they could have been at this point. Suddenly around me, it was like pressure changing and a sort of popping sensation, which I guess, was the breach sealing itself. Then at that point, the power was cut to the tower... We could hear the screams from where we were, the smoke was thick... I was down to twenty men by then... I scanned the area... The scanner showed multiplying Cybermen signals in the building and signs of humans, some still going out... I was told by central control to hold my position let nothing come out, the Cybermen still inside would try to leave once they had upgraded themselves and converted... converted anyone left inside... I continue to scan the building, knowing, watching there were still people alive... Ok not many... Some readings seemed to ghost between human and Cybermen... It was not until later I realised what I was witnessing was those that were partially converted... I watched the screen as the lone alien up near the top of the building just disappeared."

Jack realises that was the Doctor leaving in the Tardis on his own...

"Anyway, now that we had secured the concourse area in front of the tower UNIT moved their command centre forward to there... They escorted the three Torchwood staff members away... I blanked my grandfather when he came forward... I would not talk to him... I was called into the command centre to be given my next lot of orders... My men and I were being sent in to do a clean-up operation... We were to go in and terminate any Cybermen we found, they impressed on me that we could not allow a single one to escape the building... I said about my readings of the flickering, ghosting between Cyber and human readings... I was told in no uncertain terms no matter what I saw, how far gone they were it was to late for them... That as soon as the Cyber process had started they were no longer that person, they were already dead... Even a partially converted Cybermen would be a danger. My orders were the same... Termination... They were not that person... I did not like this one bit... It was all well and good ordering my men to shoot the fully converted Cybermen but when it was a partial, with the possibility of identifying them well... Last part of my orders were if we found anyone not converted to get them to a safe room near our exit then at the end of our mission to escort them out to a collection point for debriefing... Looking at the scanner, I did not hold much hope for finding to many people alive... At first, they wanted me to remain outside the tower, to coordinate my men who entered the building... What sort officer would I be if I ordered my men to go in there to terminate possibly people they knew, people who were meant to be on our side? To enter knowing they probably would not return..."

"You did what any good officer would have done." Says Jack.

"I really could not send my men into that sort of danger and remain behind." Says Lilith. "Oh my grandfather was not happy. He even tried to pull the _I was distraught, not thinking straight _card... When in fact I was probably at that point thinking more calmly and clearly than I had been in years... Internally I had gone still... UNIT gave me two medics as well to take with me so they can assess the human causalities. I went back to my men with our new orders. I told my men it was a clearance, we were the cleaners, a make safe job and retrieval of any human casualties. My more experienced men knew what was what, how things operated. I was lucky I had a couple of men that had elite training... Special forces, as all army personnel had been ordered back to their main units before the day had started so some suspected something was going on at Torchwood. They knew what the term _cleaner_ meant, implied... I knew my men well, so I knew who could and who could not do that part of the job... We were going to go through the building cleaning and making sure nothing gets past us, eliminating the Cybermen and searching for survivors, we had a designated exit point on the far side of the tower at sub-level 7 which would bring us out by another office block behind the tower. I had been given access codes and one of the staff ID cards... I did not ask whose. We took water, food, explosives and ammo with us as we knew it could take us a good eighteen to twenty four hours or even longer... UNIT were not going to send anyone in until we gave the all clear... Usually in the army, females are not sent into a front line situation but this had been different, this was on home soil... I was classed as an experienced expert, an officer who had seen action, I had worked in hostile situations... I explained to my men that we could not allow any converted out of the tower... We were clean sweep... I needed a point where I could send any survivors and casualties... Well I knew from the layout on the scanner there was a room on sub-level 7 that was not affected by the lock down ... There were very few reading from the lower levels most of the Cyber readings were on the higher floors. The staff ID card I had been given gave me access to a freight lift, I had the one nearest the room we were going to use isolated, just enough power to operate it so we could move the survivors and casualties around quicker. Anyway, without further delay we entered back into the entrance area we cleared the few Cybermen that were in this area... Then we move to the main staircase... Anything that wanted to exit through the main entrance would need the stairs... Once on the first floor we blow it so blocking the staircase and destroying part of the entrance hall... Nothing was going to get in or out of there again."

"But surely that would have been your escape." Says Ianto.

"We were the sacrifice, we had to protect the outside world. We had to systematically clear the building... No surrender, no retreat and all that." She says exaggerating her English accent. "We had to make sure if we missed one or failed they could not get out. Well, failure was not an option really but then the odds of us getting out were zero... In one form or another, we had enough explosives to bring the tower down if needed... What can I say, I like blowing things up." Says Lilith.

"But... But..." Stutters Ianto.

"We would be killing ourselves... Yes but imagine the consequences if we failed... Millions would perish, converted. We knew our jobs, for most, unspoken."

"But why didn't UNIT do it or at least send more men in with you?" Asks Jack.

"Well it was Torchwood property technically, they had no jurisdiction in the tower but they could not do nothing, so the agreement with the Crown, UNIT and the ministry was to send my unit in because I was not UNIT but I had a good mix of experienced men in various fields of military operations, as I said I had two men who were Special Forces, an explosives expert, most of my men had seen several tours of duty in hostile environments and with my experience; knowledge... My connections." Lilith replies.

"That was so wrong of them." Says Jack. "Why were we not called to clear up Torchwood 1's mess?"

"I don't know." Says Lilith. "Anyway, we made our way to the south stairway. Above us we could hear screaming, cries for help, electronic voices. The air hung heavily with smoke. All those people..." Lilith leans her forehead back on her raised knees. "What I saw that day is permanently etched in my mind. And the burden of what I did... I had to do that day will be with me until I die."

Jack shivers. He understands what she is saying... He would not wish this on anyone. He looks at Ianto and sees his tears, the telltale haunted look... Yes, the three of them have so much in common.

Lilith sits back up. "High above us we could hear the odd burst of gunfire so we knew there to be some of Torchwood's security or private army or even UNIT still alive. We were going to go up a floor at a time though, searching for survivors, clearing, terminating the Cybermen. We scanned sub-level 7. At that point, that level was clear of life and Cybermen though I was picking up readings of life on some of the lower levels. We decided to leave the lower levels until last, to deal with anything down there when we needed to. I instructed the two medics, two of my least experienced younger men and one of my more experienced men to set up a base camp at sub-level 7, secure the room we pinpointed, set it up for casualties, a rest room for us and a disposal point for any other staff we found unscathed. Also, they were to look for a suitable room on that level for us to use as a mortuary, it would be cool down there and it would only be for about twenty-four hours. Boxes of body bags were being delivered to our exit route, which my men on that lower level would collect. UNIT had heavily fortified that exit to make sure no Cybermen tried to escape by that route but remained clear for us. Again, UNIT wanted me to wear a mini camera so they could see what I saw, I told them I would not give them a running commentary and did not want to talk to my grandfather though I could hear him in the background. Anyway, the stairway was clear for my men that were to descend to sub-level 7. They kept in contact as they descended, some parts they had trouble getting past as someone had used explosives on the Cybermen on the lower stairs."

"That would have been some of us from archives trying to slow down the Cybermen while we moved some of the sensitive items into the lock down area." Says Ianto. "At this point I must have started regaining consciousness. I knew I was safe from being detected, even scanners could not penetrate archives when it is in full lock down. That was five levels of archives with interconnecting stairs and corridors. It had its own power source and air supply. The air ducts shut down automatically with lock down. The archives had to be kept at a constant temperature, as some items are sensitive to heat or cold. I tried to tap into CCTV of the tower but the power had been cut. I knew I had concussion, my vision was blurry, I was bleeding from my head wound and I was hit by flying debris so I was bleeding from a stomach wound as well. I was badly bruised... Feeling sick... Probably not thinking straight... I had done my duty to Torchwood protecting and securing the archives so now I had to find Lisa... I had gone from one cause to the next... Not thinking how bad I was injured... I had to find her... She became my next driving force... She became my next obsession, I was possessed... I kept blinking to clear blood from my eyes... An explosion rocked the building... I knew if the tower collapsed, I would still be safe because the way archives were built... Safe, how dare I be safe when others were dying, were dead... How dare I survive unscathed." Says Ianto, a distant look on his face as he remembers.

"But you were injured Ianto." Says Jack. "Probably more injured than you thought."

Ianto nods. "All I knew was I had to find her." He says. "I could not feel, no pain, no cold, no heat... I had gone numb." Ianto wills his brain, his mind to remember even now much of it is still fuzzy, he pushes against his barriers, now is the time... He remembers seeing... Seeing... He remember seeing... He looks at Lilith... Yes... He remembers. "Even though I was losing a lot of blood and concussed through the haze I... I... You were that commanding officer... Those you rescued were praising you and your men... Yes, I remember... You were the only ones who came to our rescue, who did anything... I remember!" He gasps as he relives that day, seeing her. "Oh my god!" He says as he sees flashes, images. "I remember you... You were badly injured yourself... You carried on..." More tears roll down his face. "Those of your men that survived were angry... I... I... remember that your men refused to let UNIT anywhere near you... you..." He sees... "You were covered... covered in blood." Memories he had shied away from bubble to the surface. "Even though you were... were injured, you were still giving orders, you even sat with one of your men as he died so he did not die alone." He sees her, her men around her... "I... I saw your men struggle to remove your body armour as you still organised..." He looks at Lilith. "That was you..." Ianto's memories filter through his barriers. "You were angry with Torchwood and with UNIT for the senseless waste of life that day."

"Yes... I am sorry I don't remember you Ianto." Says Lilith.

"You were busy and injured... I was Torchwood... I was one of the last to be found alive... I had collapsed... You were brought into that room injured... Your body armour was melting, still smoking... I was lying in a corner partially sedated and bandaged up." Explains Ianto.

Jack clears his throat, he realises the pair had left out a whole series of events of that day. Had the pair deliberately missed them out? If they did, they worked smoothly together.

"No Jack, I have not missed it." Says Lilith, knowing what Jack is thinking. "I said I will tell you and I will."

"And I... I cannot remember much... I don't think I want to but..." Ianto says.

"We can get through this..." Says Lilith. "Together."

"Together." Whispers Ianto.

Jack's headset buzzes. "Yes Gwen?" Jack says into it.

_"I'm going to get a coffee as Ianto is busy. Do you three want one?" _ Gwen's voice comes back.

"No thank you Gwen... Actually before you go can you bring us up three bottles of water?" Jack asks.

_"Yes Jack."_ Comes Gwen's reply.

Two minutes later Gwen enters the boardroom carrying three bottles of water... She stops, she had expected them to be sitting at the table not sitting on the floor. She walks over to them.

"Thanks Gwen." Says Jack. "Are you alright down there on your own?"

"Yes Jack." Gwen says as she hands the three their bottles of water.

"Thank you Gwen." Says Lilith.

Gwen smiles at Lilith and then passes Ianto his bottle.

Ianto does not look up, as he knows his eyes betray that he has been crying... "Thanks Gwen." He says.

"That's alright sweetheart." Says Gwen, just the thought of the Cybermen makes her skin crawl.

"Right Jack... I'm off to get a coffee." She says.

"Ok." Replies Jack.

Gwen leaves the boardroom, she collects her bag and heads out through the cogged door.

Lilith takes four sips of her water. Ianto takes a few mouthfuls of his water.

"Lilith, are you ready to continue?" Jack asks softly. He does not want to push her though.

Lilith nods. "Yes Jack." She says. She takes a deep breath. "Ok, I was left with seventeen men. The eighteen of us started our search, locate and either rescue or destroy mission. I scanned the first floor apart from us there was no sign of life. We systematically searched the first floor though, room-by-room, office by office. There was furniture, office furniture upturned, evidence of gunfire. We found twenty-seven bodies, in the corridors singularly or huddled together in corners of the rooms. My men down on sub-level 7 informed me they had arrived at the room and had started setting up. We got to freight lift 2. I ran the ID card through the reader on its control panel and entered the code I had be given. The lift was up on the nineteenth floor. I sent it down to sub-level 7. I asked my guys to put two boxes of the body bags into the lift, each box holds fifty. Even on this first floor we could see smoke hanging in the air...I asked central control over my headset if they can make ready breathing apps. in case we need them... They said they would deliver four units to our secure exit point."

"Why didn't the fire system kick in?" Jack asks.

"That was another system the Cybermen took off line... Which in some ways was a good thing. I think from what I could understand Torchwood 1 had an advanced version of a Hylon system as well as the water system. The water system would come on line all the time it registers human life forms but as soon as all humans are out of the sections the Hylon system would kick in. It seals the area and fills it with the gas that smothers the oxygen, clings to it so without the oxygen the fire goes out... Not good for a human to be in that area as there would be no oxygen to breathe." Explains Lilith. "We were going to see if we could find an undamaged control room to see if we could bring part of the system on line... But we want to avoid triggering a lock down at this point though it was our second to last resort... It was something I considered."

"Second to last?" Says Ianto, a little confused.

"Her last resort would have been to blow the whole building... Right?" Says Jack.

"Yes." Replies Lilith honestly. "That day I was constantly weighing up the lives of the few left in the tower against the millions of lives in the world. I could not shy away from that. I knew that I could have that sort of decision to make."

"You should not have been put in that position... I mean my two that went in earlier I ordered out when I realised how bad it was... They really should have sent more men in with you." Says Jack, he is shocked, a fragile human female having to face that situation.

"More men could have been more potential conversions." Replies Lilith. "Anyway I sent the lift down to pick up the body bags. We sorted the bodies and sent the bodies down to be laid out in another room on sub-level 7. We went over the next few floors two, three and four were clear of any enemy presences... All we found were bodies... Sixty-four over those three floors. Floor five... A run in with several Cybermen... They killed another one of my men. They got a grenade in their midst. I scanned the floor... I picked up a faint human life sign... We tracked it to a small storeroom by the north stairwell... Smoke was seeping under the door from the stairwell, thick, black and greasy... That greasy smoke clung to you, got into the back of your throat." Lilith pauses for breathe. She wants to be sick at just the memory of that thick smoke, the realisation. "It... It really did not take a genius to... to work out why the smoke was the way it was, black and greasy... Two of my men throw up when they realised... The fires were so hot that the bodies that were put on them... The human fat... was... was..." Lilith gulps for air. "It was hanging heavily in the air, coating everything."

"Those fires were on all the floors that were used for converting." Says Ianto quietly. "You touched surfaces and they were greasy, slippery." Ianto's eyes glaze over as he sees himself trying to... to see through the smoke, hearing calls for help... Seeing movement around him... voices part human part electronic... Crying in pain.

"That's... That's just horrific." Breathes Jack. "Oh my two beautiful ones... I am so sorry." He had seen terrible, had lived horrific... These two should not have.

"Jack it was not your fault... You had distanced yourself from 1 already at this point." Says Ianto.

"Ten of my men dealt with the bodies from two, three and four, putting them into the body bags and took them to the lift. The rest of us moved towards the storeroom... I indicated for two of my men to cover me as I edged into the storeroom... I continued to scan... The storeroom was all upturned, a mess. At a glance, I could not see anyone, then I heard a very quiet sob. One of the large metal cupboards was over on its doors. The sobbing was coming from it... I got a couple of my men to help me turn the cupboard on to its side. A woman screamed. I opened the door. The woman, a suit, was a bit battered continued to scream. I slapped her to snap her out of it. She looks at me shocked then starts to sob quietly. I managed to get the woman out... Her nametag said she was Maria Kerr... I got her over to the freight lift... I was sending one of my men down with her... She got hysterical when she realised she was going down in the lift with bodies... I had to slap her again rather hard... I told her if she continued she would bring the Cybermen down on us... I said I would gag her if she continued." Says Lilith.

"Would you have gagged her after what she had been through?" Jack asks, wondering how far Lilith would go... Well he already knows she would go farther than most... Much further!

"Yes." Says Lilith. "For our safety, for the mission to continue, for the continuing existence of Earth... Yes, I would have... Well I..." Lilith stops for a moment. She looks Jack in his eyes. "I did what was needed... She had to be subdued... I knocked her out in the end." Lilith looks away from Jack and takes four mouthfuls of water.

"Where were you at this time Ianto?" Jack asks.

"I'm not sure... I had no concept of time passing... Everything just flowed and melted together... I just do not know... All the things I saw... Heard... The carnage..." Ianto stutters, trying to think. "I don't know Jack."

"It's ok Ianto." Says Lilith softly. "Don't force it."

Jack feels like his heart is going to break. "I promise I will do all in my power to make sure that it never happens again." Says Jack... He feels helpless... These two beautiful creatures have been burdened with such horrors... They should not have had to go through that. "It was so wrong."

"Please Jack don't beat yourself up over it... It happened, it cannot be changed and if it was... Well we would not be the people we are today." Says Lilith logically. "For good or ill we are here... Can I continue... I think I need to continue but please don't hate me or pity me." Says Lilith.

"Ok Lilith." Jack replies.

Lilith takes a deep breath. "Sixth floor... It was a floor that was not in use as it was being decorated... There were plastic sheets hanging from the ceiling blocking our view as we entered from the east stairwell... The smoke was thick and the screaming... Oh, those poor people... They were going insane... We could hear them but not see them because of the plastic... Several Cybermen started towards us. I was in no mood to lose anymore of my people... A couple of grenades sorted them... I told my men to hold their position as I went forward to the plastic... I carefully parted the plastic to see beyond, dreading what I would see... And wishing I had not seen what I did... I stumbled back in revulsion..." A tear rolls down her cheek. She shivers... She breathes heavily. Seeing... "All the blood, the discarded... the discarded body parts and bodies... Conversion... Conversion units about... about forty of them... Most of the units had shut down in mid conversion..." Lilith trembles as she remembers. She can _see_ the whole scene in front of her. "The... The floor was covered in blood... Thirty two of the units were... were occupied, had pe..." No! Lilith's mind cries out... They were not people at this point. "Partially converted Cybermen in them... There were five lying on the floor dead, bleeding, half way through the process. There were body parts... body parts..." Lilith closes her eyes. "Those that were still conscious were screaming with part human voice and part electronic voice. The machines had shut down in mid conversion... It is then I realised that someone was ordering me to go back through the plastic... Shouting at me over the headset to do a slow sweep with the camera so they could view the room properly... I squared my shoulders up and told my men to guard the area. One of those men who had special forces training stepped forward... He reminded me that a commanding officer could not enter a dangerous situation alone... He was volunteering... I was not going to insult him... I nodded my agreement... We stepped through the plastic sheeting into something worse than any horror movie..."

"You should not have borne that burden!" Says Jack, he is having a hard time with what these two had to face.

"It is to late for what should have been... The damage is done... I wake at night hearing their screams." Says Lilith. "Those in the conversion units were a mix of human body and augmented parts of varying degrees. They were writhing in pain, trying to escape their units, some still had the cutting equipment still in them... One that was still conscious on the floor started crawling across the floor to us, threatening to delete us... The soldier with me looked at me for direction... It should not be his responsibility... UNIT were shouting orders in my headset to fire... Shoot to kill. I let the... the partially converted being come closer to me... It was still identifiable as a male... But... But bits were missing and replaced with cybernetics... All it could say was _delete_. I bent down and placed my gun to its head... I whispered _sorry_ then... then fired twice." Lilith stops, she takes several deep breaths. "UNIT then started ordering me to order my men to... to shoot all converted and partially converted in the office area over my headset... I told them I would not order my men to do any such thing... It was my responsibility, my duty to protect but I would not order them to do that... I told them straight if they wanted me to order my men to do that then they should first get their arses in the tower and do it, put their gun against those poor devils heads and pull the trigger. If they would not do that, I asked them not to order me to order my men to do it... I knew my men... I knew most would not be able to do it, I told UNIT control I would ask for volunteers... I would not order them to... to commit mass slaughter... They came back with _but they are already dead_... I told them I knew that but they are not the ones in there with me, seeing what we were seeing first hand... I told them that if I did not get any volunteers it stops with me, my duty to do it... The job would be done... Whatever it takes to protect the world from the Cybermen... I did not have a real choice but my men would; did. The solider with me... He touched my arm..._'Ma'am,'_ he said, _'I volunteer.' _Special forces know they could be asked to do... To go further than normal soldiers... I gave him a slight nod. We return to my men... We explain the situation... I told them it was not an order but I am asking for volunteers... They were only to volunteer if they knew they could do it." Lilith stops and takes four more sips of water. Then continues. "I also needed volunteers to place the bodies in the body bags after, again not a very nice job and again not an order... I wanted all body bags containing those bodies that were partially converted marked with a red cross... The full Cybermen we left, as they would be retrieved with the conversion units by UNIT... Anyway, my other special forces soldier volunteered and so did my sergeant. They were my most experienced men. Two others, though they could not do what we were about to do they would do the bodies for me... All of the ones that volunteered made it clear and said it loud enough for UNIT to hear that they were doing it for me and for the poor bastards who had been..." Lilith takes another four sips of water. "The rest of my men kept guard at the entrances to the floor because we knew as soon as the fully converted Cybermen realised what we were doing they would try to stop us... Delete us... The four of us stepped back through the plastic... All this time those that were screaming were losing their human voice... Some were going in and out of consciousness... The two who were going to deal with the bodies collected the body bags from the lift... They started bagging the bodies of those that did not survive the beginnings of the conversion process... The rest of my men took their positions. The four us then... then..." Lilith rocks slightly. "I started... We... put two bullets in each one..." Says Lilith. "Head shots... We had to make sure... We... did... We... I..."

"It's ok Lilith." Jack says, he leans over and touches her arm. "Take your time."

"Once we were done we helped with packing up the bodies. The six of us were covered in blood... One of my other men called out that we had company... Six Cybermen coming down the west stairwell. We loaded up the freight lift as fast as we could. I scanned the floor above us, apart from the six Cybermen passing that floor there was no sign of life. I ordered half my men to go up the south stairwell while half stayed at the doors for of the west stairwell. The half that went up were to come back down the west stairwell so the Cybermen were caught between us... The four of us that had... had terminated the partial conversions did not really have time to think about what we had just done because these Cybermen coming down. We dealt with them... I knew that the Cybermen, because they work as a hive mind would start to see us as a threat and try to delete us... We sent the lift down with the bodies from the sixth floor. Floors seven, eight and nine all we found were bodies... We all mucked in placing the bodies in body bags... Then placing them in the returned empty freight lift. The smell of blood was clinging to us and with the smell of.. of human flesh burning... Hanging... Hanging heavily in the air... I got my men to have a ten minute break... I kept the scanner in front of me, watching for anything coming towards our position... UNIT control had been oddly quiet since the sixth floor because what we had to do... I would have liked to see them do what we did. How many of them would have... I noticed a few of my men looking at me... Even though I was their commanding officer... I was still a female, the only female in the group... Many of my men had been with me for quiet a while... Some knew my husband and a few had met my daughter. Some had discussed personal issues with me... We were like a family... The two who were special forces were sitting either side of me... I was very protective of my men and in return, they were very protective of me, they knew we should not have been there. They knew I shouldered most of the burden, I protected my younger men... Of course, my men talked amongst themselves, the soldier who had been with me who had heard me say I would not order my men... Well he told the others... One of my young men brought me a bottle of water over for me... It was at this point we got a blip on the scanner, a lone human, a weak signal, so someone possibly injured going up the north stairwell past us." Lilith looks at Ianto. "You I presume?"

Ianto nods. "Probably... I do not remember going up the tower... I remember the blood, the smoke, the screaming... The Cybermen... I remember a few Torchwood staff wandering around in shock most of them... I was still bleeding... Everything was echoing around me... Visually everything kept sliding... I nearly blacked out several times... But I kept going... Everywhere I turned there, were bodies or screaming or Cybermen... I was corned with four other people at one point... No way out... I was at the point of collapse. I slumped down next to a pile of bodies... I hid amongst the bodies... I do not know how long I laid there but I waited... Then I... I carried on with my search..." Ianto says quietly.

"You hid amongst the dead to avoid the Cybermen?" Says Jack shocked. His poor, poor beautiful Ianto. No wonder he had nightmares.

"Yes Jack." Replies Ianto in a near whisper.

"Oh Ianto." Jack says softly. He gently runs the pad of his thumb over Ianto's cheek.

"I really did not know what I was doing... I was seeing the horrors but I was not reacting to them." Says Ianto. "I don't know how long I searched."

"How did you avoid detection though?" Jack asks.

"I don't know... On the higher floors there were a few people alive, running around trying to find friends and lovers." Replied Ianto. "There were still a few Torchwood army and security teams trying to fight the Cybermen. There were so many incomplete conversions... There was panic, fear and horror; confusion. I know I avoided the Cybermen as I said by hiding with the dead or I even went through part of the ventilation and inspection ducts. Then there were a few times I hid in certain rooms that I knew were built like Faraday cages... So even a scanner would not have picked me up."

"That was something we were not told about... We could have missed more injured or even Cybermen if they knew about those rooms." Says Lilith.

"They probably did know about them and that was how the first wave remained undetected by us. Hiding in the rooms on the floors being decorated." Replies Ianto.

"Lilith are you ready to go on?" Jack asks softly.

Lilith nods. She has started telling them so she will see this through to the end. "For the next few floors we only found dead. We bagged them up and sent them down. We found a security control room... UNIT wanted me to retrieve the hard drives... I told them that it looked like they had already been removed. It was hard to tell as the room had been basically been destroyed." Says Lilith.

"That was probably one of the rooms that Tosh and Susie managed to get to. They could not get any higher, to much going on." Says Jack.

"I got the impression UNIT were not pleased." Says Lilith. "They told me to double check... Bloody cheek." Says Lilith. "I told them if they did not believe me they should send an expert in... Like that was going to happen... On we went, the next floor held forty-five conversion units. Again, the smoke was thick from where the bodies and body parts were being burnt... The floor was awash with blood... Those held in the machines were at various levels of conversion... There were several Cybermen working on this floor, trying to get the conversion units back on-line. They were taking power cells that Torchwood had collected and trying to adapt them for the units. From the file, I read on the Cybermen they usually used the natural resources, power supply of the planet they were converting. We had to deal with them before we could deal with the poor devils still alive... The ones on this floor were a mix of Torchwood staff and military including UNIT. I scanned the floor we were on, no humans apart from my men, most on this floor were closer to being fully converted between seventy and ninety percent augmented. We found that armour piecing ammo works on Cybermen, this was something that was missing from UNIT's file on the Cybermen. One of my gunners had carried up a Barret." Lilith explains.

"Talk about over kill." Says Jack, knowing just what the Barret is capable of.

"Well it was needed." Says Lilith. "We set him up in one area. Then we took it in turns luring the Cybermen into his line of fire... I lost two more men during this operation... Once we had dealt with the Cybermen on this floor the three men and I started on our grisly mission again. Two shots to the head for each partially converted. All the time we were on this floor there was the screams of agony, crying for help going on, mixed with inhuman electronic voices threatening to delete us, telling us we were not compatible. More of my men helped with bagging the bodies and marking the body bags this time... They knew they could not do what we were doing but the could do, would do that... Not for Torchwood... Not for UNIT but for me, the world."

Jack notices how much Lilith is shaking... He sees her staring ahead... He knows she is replaying that day in her head, seeing it with clarity... Reliving those moments of horror. She still rocks slightly and her fingers on her right hand are tapping out her rhythm of four... Something is beginning to disturb him about this rhythm but he is not sure what...

"Just as we were finishing loading the lift with the last of the bodies from each of the four staircases comes eight Cybermen... Information that they were being attacked was filtering up...We were trapped by the freight lift... There was not enough room for us with all the bodies in there. I sent the lift down. The Cybermen were shooting at us... They were far enough away from us coming down the walkways towards us so I instructed my men to use grenades... Three grenades for each group... I hoped that the tower was built to with stand a blast or twelve... As my sergeant went to throw his grenade, he is caught by a glancing shot from a Cybermen. The grenade he was about to throw fell to close to my men so I rush forward, trying to avoid being shot by the Cybermen, I grabbed the grenade and throw it at the remaining Cybermen... I calculated that is was still to close to my sergeant so I throw myself over him. We were hit with flying debris but our body armour protected us from the worst. My men rushed forwards... I assured my men that I was fine just superficial bruising and a few cuts, nothing life threatening unlike my brave sergeant... He was unconscious... We waited for the lift to return. I sent my sergeant down with two of my men and the bodies of my other two men who were killed. Now we realised we were going to have to move faster... We were deemed as a threat to their conquest of Earth. So we decided we would have to hit them hard and fast... Cybermen on mass would be dealt with explosives, grenades and individuals with armour piercing ammo if we could." Lilith pauses to take four sips of water. Then she continues. "For the next few floors all we found were dead, evidence that many Torchwood staff had tried to fight. There were also dead... Terminated Cybermen... Not dead." She whispers these last to words more to herself. "Already dead... Terminated Cybermen. It looked like Torchwood had used some of the alien weapons. We picked up the guns that they had been using. We quickly tested them... Mostly they were a form of laser gun and one gun... Well, it seemed to work on a sonic wave, disrupting particles of the object it was aimed at... I took that gun... Well technically, I suppose not truly a gun as the devices application could be used for industrial... Even though it shape is that of a gun... But it did the job, I could aim it at large groups of Cybermen and disrupt them... It had already been set to work on the right frequency for Cybermen. I tested it on the de... Deactivated ones." She had nearly said dead but by definition, they were not alive. "UNIT started to complain about us using the alien guns... I told them they were _really pissing me off_... Very politely of course... There was the job of saving the World... I want to minimise our death rate and maximise our potential of beating the Cybermen then... then I would not ignore alien items that could help me... God I sounded Torchwood even then." Lilith gasps.

"The job needed doing one way or another." Says Jack.

"Yes... Anyway, the two men that had gone down with my sergeant returned. They reported that two Torchwood employees had been found down in the lower levels... One was injured and the other was in shock. We got to floor twenty-two, most of the floor was an open plan office... Down one side, in rows of twenty-five, stood two hundred Cybermen, standing still; powered down... Waiting for orders... Waiting to convert the world... Then there were twenty-five more conversion units but this time only twelve of them were occupied. The twelve in those units were between twenty and fifty percent converted. So their screams were more nearer to a human scream then electronic. One screamed for us to get him out the machine... Screaming at us that it was an order... It was then I noticed they were all wearing dog tags... They were some of the soldiers that went in with UNIT... I had UNIT control shouting at me not to let him out... That it was to late for all of them, which I already knew... I had read the file. I told them to shut up... I did not need it... At this point, I did think that either my husband was dead _dead_ or... or he was one of the Cybermen standing waiting... We needed to... We needed to take out those Cybermen first just in case they activated. We used the laser guns and I used the sonic gun... disrupter on them... Moving fast... We all tried not to think who they might have been... We could not allow ourselves to do that. I then got my men to go and stand guard at the stairwells. I dealt with these twelve starting with the one that was shouting, as he had begun to shout out that we would all be deleted, we were not compatible... Again two bullets each..." Lilith lets a small sob escape and a single tear runs down her cheek.

Ianto places his arm across Lilith's shoulders without thinking. Lilith leans into him, excepting his comfort.

"All those people..." Lilith gasps.

"You did what you had to do... Just think what would have happened if they had managed to establish a base there? The whole World could have perished." Says Jack... The Doctor had done his usual... Left without looking back... He had lost Rose... He was hurting but he did not stop to check. So in a way he had failed the Earth. It had been left down to Lilith and her men to clear up this mess... So in truth it was not the Doctor that had saved the day, the Earth but this fragile human female, already damaged... Well the Doctor did part of the job; just... Lilith did what had to be done... Yes, she knows what she is and what she is capable of... No wonder she did not criticised Torchwood methods or what is in the lower levels. Regardless of the gender no twenty first century being should or could cope with that burden, their minds are fragile... Even in the future only, a few would be able to deal with such a... a situation, him being one of them... Most at The Time Agency would or will be able... No wonder Lilith is screwed up, damaged! "You should be honoured. You are a hero." A hero in the true sense.

"Well I don't feel like a hero... I... I feel... Corrupted, dirty... I...I terminated so many that day... I cannot tell you how many times I reloaded my gun that day... God, how many people? No one could.. will bear to touch me... I have their blood on my hands." She says wringing her hands. "I see their blood on my hands every day mixing with mine... I hear their screams for help, their calls to delete... I... I..."

Jack leans over and places his hand over hers. "I can touch you... Look what you saved Lilith... This beautiful world of yours... Your daughter... Your grandfather... All the people on this planet." Jack says softly.

"I could not save my husband..." Lilith says in a near whisper. "Oh god... You should have seen what they had done to him... His handsome face, his body..." She tries to pull her hands away from Jack but he holds them. She relaxes as she realises that Jack is not going to let go. She feels Ianto pull her in closer to his body... Neither not wanting to let go. "We continued floor by floor, either bodies, partial conversion or Cybermen were found... We found only... Well less than fifty survivors, a mix of staff and military, many injured, several fatally... It got to a point that we heard no more gunfire on the floors above us... All we heard were screams... Always the screams. On floor, thirty-six there was a large number of Cybermen but there were nine Torchwood staff trapped in one corner... Half the outer wall was missing on that side of the building... We could not get to them... They... They, three women and six men, made it clear that they were Torchwood, they were not going to be taken alive by the Cybermen... The Cybermen were giving us a difficult time. We... We could not get to them... We tried... We could not save them... The nine joined hands... and... and jumped. They had seen what the Cybermen were doing so rather that then... I worked out what was below that point of the building. I warned UNIT control they had in-coming... They only had time to ask what was coming when I heard the reaction to the horror that landed on them... I got a twisted sort of pleasure that some of the horrors landed in their laps... I muttered _welcome to the party_... I really did not care by this point... The blood, the gore, the screams, everything was taking its toll, mentally and physically... On my men and I went... There were only three of us dealing with the partial conversions but the rest of my men... well the rest.. I had thirty-six men at the start of the day... Twenty on entering the building... I had three men down on sub-level 7 working with two UNIT medics... Seventeen ascended the tower with me... I was down to eleven men, active by this time... We were getting less and less readings on the scanner... Floor thirty-eight... The last floor with conversion unit's... Fifty of them, all occupied... mostly Torchwoods security, Torchwood scientists and UNIT personnel... We started our grim actions again... The three of us... Two bullets... Trying not to look to closely, knowing we could know the people they were... One of my men could not stop himself... He cried out as he recognised my husband... They tried to keep me away, so I did not see... But... but I... I had to see... I had to know... He was still alive... My wonderful husband was still alive... About forty percent augmented... One of my men said he would... would do it for me... I said no... My husband my responsibility... We had been friends since we were young children... From about four years old... I knew he would not want to be like that, he would not want to be turned into a Cyberman, to kill and convert... He was still conscious but in so much pain... He wanted me to get him out of the machine, pleaded with me... I told him I could not... I told him he was already dead." Lilith looks at Jack.

Jack can see the pain in her eyes.

Lilith allows her pain to show. "His voice was n odd mix of human and electronic... One moment he was trying to talk me into realising him and the next he was telling me to finish him, not to let his loose ... There was a battle going on within him. I knew what I had to do... One of my Special Forces men stood by me... He asked again if I want him to do it for me... I said no it was my duty to my husband... I told my husband I loved him very much and that I had our daughter to protect, the world to protect... I must have looked a sight standing there... Covered in blood... Tears streaming down my face... I put the... I put my gun to his head and pulled the trigger twice... _Happy Anniversary _I whispered... My handsome husband, my best friend... I removed his wedding ring and his dog tags."

Ianto has tears running down his face. "You did what I could not... I could not let go... I did not see the truth until it was to late... I was a coward." He says.

"You were not a coward Ianto." Replies Lilith. "Love makes people do crazy things... We deal with situations differently. Cybermen are very clever... Human emotions can be our weakness that is why Cybermen remove all emotion... They used the memories of their host... It knew without you it would cease to function. It knew from her memories you had the intelligence to work out how to adapt the conversion unit into a life support unit until it was strong enough and it would know you would not give up on her, you are loyal, passionate and would fight to the death for her. They are good qualities Ianto. Maybe if you had not been concussed, if you had been thinking straight you might have realised that, that was not your Lisa. After that it just became your driving desire to get Lisa back to how she was."

"I... I do not think... I don't know if I could do what you did though." Says Ianto.

"I had no choice... I knew what I had to do." Replies Lilith. "I knew what they were capable of."

"You could have taken your mans offer though." Says Jack softly.

"I could have but my husband... My husband was my responsibility, my burden... Till death do we part." Says Lilith. "I knew he would not want to be a killing converting machine but I also had to weigh up all those millions of people in the world to one life... If just one of those things got out. It only needed one of them then... I could not make an exception."

"It should not have been your burden from the start... UNIT would not let us near the place... It should have been our mess to clean up." Says Jack.

"That was typical of UNIT... Anyway after that... I... I just kept going... Not really feeling anything... Shutting down... Taking out Cybermen, clearing bodies, finding the odd survivor, mostly injured. Floor after floor... As we neared the top, the Cybermen kept trying to regroup... We just kept attacking... We blow several areas to destroy the Cybermen on mass. We kept working out which one became Cyber leader each time taking out the new upgraded leader if we could as each time it gave us a few moments while they upgraded... We knew we had to keep up pressure or we would not get out... Most of us had families outside... We did not want our families suffering the same fate... So we carried on... We would rather die trying to stop them getting to our families... The horrors were just not affecting us anymore... We became more like the Cybermen by the time we had finished... No emotion... But then again that was not right there was emotion... Anger, self-loathing, helplessness... Love... We just kept going... Until we got to the last floor and the last fifty or so Cybermen... They then cottoned on to what we were doing... Taking out the Cyber leader... So they tried to do the same... Take me out; the commanding officer... They started concentrating on me... They kept coming... Towards me... One got close enough to put its hand on me... It started melting through my body armour... Sending an electrical charge through me... I have a bad habit...I like pain, it feeds me in dangerous situations... It's voice echoing around me..._ Delete... Delete... No compatible... Delete._.. I took hold of a grenade... I made my order known... Blow the whole floor, not one of the Cybermen was to leave... The Cybermen were still coming towards me... My body armour was melting, I could feel the heat and the electrical charge travelling through my body, burning... _Blow the floor..._ I ordered taking out two more grenades... I was surrounded by Cybermen... I detonated the grenades... I was thrown clear by the blast and my men took the whole floor out... Somehow, I was still conscious... My men dragged me out of the rubble... Seven men and I descended to sub-level 7, all Cyber threat extinguished. The scanner showed the building clear of Cybermen."

"I was already down on sub-level 7. I had been found collapsed... I got a conversion unit and Lisa into one of the shielded rooms on floor 6... I had been collecting parts I needed for the conversion unit... The medic had cleaned my head wounds, dressed it and gave me a mild sedative... I knew I needed medical aid and I knew Lisa would be ok for at least twenty-four hours... I was lying in one corner as you were brought in. Your men and you were blooded, obviously been in battle. Your men obviously cared for you... They were angry... Angry at Torchwood and UNIT. The medics wanted to see to your injuries but you and your men kept pushing them away... They were UNIT... You were clearly badly injured but you sat with your sergeant... He was dying." Says Ianto sadly.

"Yes... Two of my men managed to get me out my body armour... It had fused to my body in parts... Then as I sat with my sergeant I pulled a piece of shrapnel from my leg as well." Lilith stops... She realises she feels calm... She had spoken about that day. "I had no choice." She looks at the two males. "If I had failed..." She trails off. She did not fail! "I don't know how many times I pulled the trigger, I can't even tell you how many times I reloaded my gun that day I just did what had to be done."

"The world... Everyone on it owes you and your men." Say Jack.

"I understand about the not touching, the hands." Ianto says quietly... He understands... He has the blood of innocence on his hands because of Lisa... The Cyberwoman.

"And not surprising after what you went through not doing guns." Says Jack.

"We understand Lilith." Says Ianto... Yes, both Jack and he understand.

"We know what you have done, what your hands have done... You have nothing to be ashamed of, to condemn yourself for... You should not deny yourself human contact; comfort... You should be honoured." Jack says. He lifts one of her hands and gently kisses the back of it. He can feel Lilith tense up. He turns it and kisses her palm.

Lilith wants to pull her hand away. "Jack, please... How... How can you want to touch me after what I just told you." She whispers.

Ianto takes Lilith's other hand. He kisses Lilith's hand in the same soft way as Jack. "We can because these hands saved millions of lives... We will help you." Says Ianto softly.

"You will touch us every day and we will touch you Lilith." Jack says seriously, he needs to gradually lighten the mood.

"Is that an order Sir?" Ianto asks... Lightening the mood.

"Yes." Says Jack.

"Who are we to argue with an order like that from our leader." Says Lilith, realising what the two males are trying to do. "I will make no promises though... I have a lot of recovering to do but I think I can make an exception for you two... You two seem right, comfortable. Other people will take longer, a lot longer."

"We can accept that." Says Jack. "I now understand about the part where you don't do guns... Do you wish to continue to try and get back to touching, using one?"

Lilith thinks for a moment... She will not quit... She can recover. She knows she will never be the same as she was before that day but she can be stronger, better. "Can we keep trying Jack, if that is ok? I know working for Torchwood, one day it could be a matter of life or death... Yes I want to continue." She says.

Jack nods. "Yes, we can keep trying." He did not expect her to decline, she is a fighter. "Can I have your permission," starts Jack, he looks between Ianto and Lilith, "to write that day up in a report? We have no proper report of our own only UNIT's report. As I said, we must make sure it never happens again. There will only be limited access to the file though."

Ianto nods his agreement. "Ok Jack."

Lilith hesitates for a moment, unsure. There must be some documentation and yes, they must make sure it never happens again. "Yes Jack, if it aids in stopping it happening again or happening to anyone else." She stops for a moment... Does she offer to help him? "If you need any clarification on any points ask... It has been good to actually talk about it."

"Thank you Lilith." Say Jack. He studies her... A frail twenty first centaury human female saved the world from mass conversion... He has no doubts that if she had failed things would have been very different. She is a very rare creature... Like Ianto... Rare and his... Ouch! He knows these two will do anything for him, for the world.


	31. Chapter 31

**TITLE:-**TORCHWOOD:-

IN THE BEGINNING WAS TORCHWOOD.

THE SAGA'S OF MAJOR LILITH LETHBRIDGE-STEWART.

(CHPT.31)

**AUTHOR:-** NEMOSANGEL

**CHARACTERS:-** CAPTAIN JACK HARKNESS, IANTO JONES, MAJOR LILITH LETHBRIDGE-STEWART, GWEN WILLIAMS, LILY-ROSE WREN.

**MENTIONED CHARACTERS:-** SIR ALISTAIR LETHBRIDGE-STEWART.

**PAIRINGS:- ** JACK/IANTO

**WARNINGS:-** INNUENDO, FLIRTING & FUN.

**RATING:-** T **WORD COUNT:-** 10024

**SUMMARY:-** A LITTLE LIGHT RELIEF AFTER THE MORNINGS PROCEEDINGS. GWEN SUGGESTS THE TEAM GOES OUT FOR A FISH AND CHIP LUNCH, TO SIT IN THE SUNLIGHT. THEY HAVE A LUNCH OF FUN, LAUGHS AND INNUENDOS. THEY RELAX. IANTO OUT FLIRT JACK? NO NEVER! (YEP) LILITH THREATENS JACK WITH AVERSION THERAPY. GWEN SITS BACK AND WATCHES THE ENTERTAINMENT, THE POWERPLAY. IANTO BELIEVES HE IS PLAYING WITH FIRE. LILITH INVITES THE TEAM TO HER APARTMENT. AND JACK IS NEARLY KNOCKED FOR A HOME RUN BY LILIY-ROSE. JACK BECOMES FASINATED BY A POCKET WATCH.

**AUTHORS NOTE:-** I HAD TO HAVE A LIGHTER CHAPTER AFTER HAVING TWO DARK ONES. I HAD SOME FUN WRITING THIS CHAPTER.

A BIG THANK YOU TO LIFERSCOVE2218 FOR HER LOVELY REVIEW FOR MY LAST CHAPTER.

**DISCLAIMER:-** I DON'T OWN TORCHWOOD OR DOCTOR WHO, IT BELONGS TO R.T.D. & BBC. THIS IS JUST FOR FUN AND I HAVE HAD FUN PLAYING IN TORCHWOODS WORLD.

YOU KNOW THE DRILL... READ AND REVIEW... AND TELL YOUR FRIENDS ABOUT IT IF YOU LIKE IT.

**CHAPTER 31.**

Noon... A bell rings out across the main part of The Hub... The tourist information office outer door.

Gwen brings up the CCTV view on her computer. She sees a man dressed in leathers. She presses a button on the side of her headset.

_"Yes Gwen."_ Comes Jack's voice.

"Looks like the courier at the outer door." Gwen says.

_"Ok, Lilith will be right there... Thanks Gwen."_ Comes Jack's reply

Lilith appears from the boardroom, her professional mask in place, no evidence of the stressful morning apparent. She goes down to her workstation and collects the messenger pouch. She then goes out through the cogged door, up the lift the through the tunnel to the tourist office. She unlocks the tourist office door and opens it. "Hello Mr. Green."

"Good..." Mr. Green looks at his watch. "Afternoon Major." He pulls out a book from inside his jacket... He signs and time dates the page then hands the book and a pen to Lilith.

Lilith counter signs the book and then gives them back to Mr. Green.

Mr Green returns the book and pen to his inner pocket. "Congratulations again on your promotion Ma'am." He says.

"Thank you Mr. Green." Replies Lilith handing the messenger pouch to him.

"Good bye Major." Mr. Green says.

"Good bye." Replies Lilith.

Mr. Green walks off along the quay to the steps.

Lilith watches him go. She takes out a bottle of hand gel, four squirts. Lilith steps out into the fresh air; she pulls the door shut behind her and moves to the edge of the quay as she rubs the gel into her hands. She looks out over the water. Her mind going over the morning... She has not felt this relaxed and calm in a long time. Jack and Ianto are good therapy. She stands there just watching the water moving.

Back in The Hub Gwen still has the CCTV screen up on her monitor... She watches Lilith stand staring out across the bay.

Jack comes out of the boardroom. "Gwen?" He says, standing on the metal walkway looking down at her.

Gwen looks up at him. "Yes Jack?"

"What do you fancy for lunch and where shall we have it?" Jack asks.

"Why don't we all go out? Get fish and chips. Sit out by the bay somewhere seeing it is a nice day." Replies Gwen. She knows they all spend to much time under ground or working nights. As she sees it she is liaison officer taking care of the human side of things she will also take on keeping staff morel up, which means reminding them to live, have a life outside. When it is quiet, go outside even if it is only as far as the bay.

"Sounds a good idea." Replies Jack. "Where's Lilith? I thought she would be back down by now." He says with a hint of worry.

Gwen looks at her screen. "Lilith is outside still, looking out across the bay... Is everything ok? The breaches?" Gwen asks cautiously, not knowing what went on.

"We have only covered one... We are going to leave John and Gray until tomorrow." Jack replies.

"Is Ianto ok?" Gwen asks, realising that they had only covered the Cyberman... Lisa.

"I'm fine." Says Ianto, coming out of the boardroom, he had been _tidying up_. "Thank you Gwen." His professional mask in place.

Gwen wonders if Lilith is outside because she is angry with Ianto over the Cyberman... Lilith had also been at Canary Wharf.

"Fancy going out for fish and chips?" Jack says to Ianto. "All of us and sit by the bay."

"Ok, sounds good." Replies Ianto.

Jack transfers all the alerts to his vortex manipulator. Then the three Torchwood operatives head out via the cogged door.

Lilith stares at the water, seeing her husband's face in the water, his last message echoing in her mind..._ 'Live for me'... _They had been four when they first met at prep school before her parents were killed. It was a school for military personnel children... It was about time she started living again, she realises that all she has been doing was existing, going through each day not feeling, not enjoying just going through the motions... It is time to move on and live. She knows her husband would want her to be happy; to live. They both had a passion for fast vehicles and dangerous activities. A passion for each other... She will start to try to live again. It will be easier given her new job... It will fuel her passion for fast and dangerous.

Jack, Ianto and Gwen exit the tourist office. Jack locks the door behind them.

Gwen looks at Lilith, who seems unaware of them.

Lilith senses the presences of her co-worker behind her, feeling their mixed emotions. The image of her husband slowly fades; soft voice seems to carry on the sea breeze... _Live!_ She turns to face her three colleagues, her expression neutral. "Hello." She says.

"We are going to get lunch... Fish and chips." Says Jack. "Then find somewhere to sit."

"Fish and chips... I haven't had that in a long time." Lilith replies, still not moving.

Gwen takes a step forwards towards Lilith, as she does not know what went on in the boardroom or what was revealed she does not know what the reaction was or the atmosphere is or what the relationship is now between the group.

In the time it takes Gwen to take that one step Ianto is at Lilith's side. He offers her his arm. "May I have the honour of escorting you to lunch?" He asks... They both have blood on their hands, both have condemned themselves and both need to learn to touch, to be touched. He has realised that the only person who has really touched him up until recently has been Jack... And now more recently Lilith. He feels comfortable with her; safe!

Lilith hesitates for a moment; she does not want to cause a problem between Jack and Ianto. She looks at Jack, he nods and smiles. She slides her arm through Ianto's offered arm. "Why thank you kind Sir." She says with a slight Southern American drawl, a Southern Bell.

"Together." Ianto breaths.

Lilith gives Ianto a slight nod. "Together." Yes, together they can get through this; together they can start to recover... Neither had spoken about that day with anyone, now they have spoken about it with each other and Jack.

Ianto and Lilith towards the steps.

Gwen smiles... She has never read the report about Canary Wharf as she always thought that it was not a complete report but now she thinks she will if only so she can understand Ianto and Lilith a little more... Little does she know that what there is in the file will be of no help to her... Also she would not and will not have clearance to have heard Lilith's part in the... the clearance operation.

Jack offers Gwen his arm. "Shall we?" He says, he knows she is going to be curious about what they spoke about. He will have to clear it with Lilith and Ianto what very basic information she can know... She knows Lilith was there. Gwen will fish for information and she will not let it rest until she has something that is her way.

Gwen slips her arm through Jack's offered arm. "Are those pair alright?" Gwen asks him quietly, nodding ahead of them to Ianto and Lilith.

Jack nods. "I think so." He murmurs. "Please Gwen, don't ask about what was said, they need time. It was worse than we thought that day." What information can he feed Gwen for now? "Most of the survivors of the tower owe their lives to Lilith and her men. Lilith lost most of her men and her husband that day." He says sadly. "Those two saw things that they will never come to terms with. So please Gwen..."

"Ok Jack... I understand." Gwen replies quietly, even though she really does not and she never will. She has never been or ever will be in that situation even with what they have been through in Cardiff.

The four walk to the chip shop in a comfortable silence.

Once outside the shop Gwen looks at them. "Right what do you all want?" She asks. This was her idea so she will queue up.

"Cod and chips for me." Replies Jack, he is hungry.

"Just chips please Gwen." Says Lilith, she is not that hungry after the mornings proceedings and she is not comfortable eating to much in public. Chips she can just about handle but anything more... No!

"Ianto?" Says Gwen.

"Just chips too." Replies Ianto, basically for the same reason as Lilith.

"Right hopefully I should not be to long." Gwen says heading for the end of the queue.

"Wait, I will come and give you as hand." Says Ianto, he needs to be doing something as long as Gwen does not starting asking questions, though she should not as they are in public.

Gwen and Ianto get in the queue. The queue moves fairly quickly though.

Jack watches Lilith as she, he suspects, without realising it, is looking around, scanning the area. Seeing where people are, who is standing where or just walking through the area, never letting her guard down, watching for an unknown enemy or perhaps given her past a known enemy. Her stance is ridged... No, military with a readiness. "Relax." He says quietly to her.

Lilith has the decency to give Jack a sheepish grin. "Caught me. It is so hard to..." She says. She also has Dekker still on her mind, what if he starts to spy on her? What if he is already spying on her? Hmm, she doubts that he will yet especially if he believes Torchwood are spying on her.

Jack gives Lilith one of his brilliant dazzling smiles. "Hey, you are with the fearless leader of The Torchwood Institute now." He says. He needs her to relax, to lighten her mood.

Lilith smiles and gives him a gentle push. "You are meant to reassure me."

In the chip shop, Gwen watches Jack and Lilith through the shop window. She sees the pair smiling and Lilith playfully push Jack. She glances at Ianto.

Ianto's eyes are on the pair outside.

Back outside Jack laughs aloud then pouts. He places his hands over his heart. "Oh your words wound me." He says.

Lilith laughs again, her stance relaxing. "Idiot!"

"That's Captain Idiot to you Major." Laughs Jack.

In the shop, Gwen is being served but her eyes are going between the pair outside and Ianto. "Is everything ok between you and Jack?" She asks Ianto as she takes her change from the man behind the counter.

Ianto stares out the window at the pair laughing. "Yes, it's very good. In fact," he gives a quiet laugh as he sees Lilith push Jack again, "it is more than very good."

Gwen looks out the window at the pair then back at Ianto, she wonders if he is masking his pain, his insecurity over Jack but she is not sure, Ianto's smile, the sparkle in his eyes seems to be genuine joy... A man in love... She realises that Jack and Ianto's relationship has stepped up another notch or two recently, she has seen the odd brush of the hand or finger over the others hand.

Ianto takes Lilith's and his chips while Gwen takes hers and Jack's. They walk out the shop to the still laughing pair.

Gwen watches their reaction as they approach... Neither jump back from the other, neither looks embarrassed or guilty.

Ianto walks forward with confidence and hands Lilith her chips. "Major, he missed out dashing before fearless leader." He says.

Jack laughs as he takes his fish and chips from Gwen. "Was Mr. Jones lip reading?" He says.

"Yes. I was just making sure you were behaving yourself, Sir." Says Ianto. "Making sure you were not flirting without me." He says more for Gwen's benefit.

Jack would so love to grab Ianto and kiss his bow shaped lips but where they are, there are just to many people, to public. "Now you know I would not flirt with the Major without you."

"Good." Replies Ianto, he leans forward and plants a soft kiss on Jack's cheek, then turns away, offering his arm to Lilith again. "Major." He says. "Shall we continue this flirting on the move?"

Lilith laughs and slips her arm through Ianto's. "It is always a pleasure to flirt with you Mr. Jones." Says Lilith, as the pair walk off back towards the bay.

Jack stares after Ianto, his hand on his cheek where Ianto had kissed him in broad daylight, in a crowded place, cherishing the feeling... His Ianto Jones is becoming more confident about everything.

Gwen stares after Ianto then back at Jack. "Did he just kiss you in public?" She says shocked.

"I believe he did." Breathes Jack, his heart rate elevated. "He is so full of surprises."

Gwen grins. "Perhaps we should catch them up before he out flirts you." She says.

Jack gives Gwen a fake shocked look. "Him out flirt me!?" He stops and gives Gwen one of his cheesy smiles. "Never... I am King of the Flirts."

Gwen laughs. "I'm not going to disagree with you there." There is nothing wrong between Jack and Ianto, if anything their relationship is stronger than ever. "You are a bad influence on Ianto, you know." She says with a smile. "And a good influence."

"I know I am." Jack replies proudly.

The pair follow Ianto and Lilith around the bay until they find a vacant bench. Lilith and Gwen sit in the middle. Ianto sits next to Lilith and Jack sits next to Gwen. They have a clear view of the bay, the boats.

Lilith picks her chips up just using her thumb and forefinger. Something that does not go unnoticed by her colleagues.

They eat in relative silence, just enjoying the moment.

Once they have finished Ianto gathers their wrappings up and takes them over to the bin.

"This is nice." Breathes Gwen. "We should try to do this more often, when we can."

"I agree." Replies Jack.

Lilith gets out a small packet of wet wipes from her inside jacket pocket.

Jack smiles. "Is that pocket bigger on the inside." He says before he can stop himself... Well she does seem to tuck away many things in her pockets.

Ianto looks at him sharply, knowing to what he is referring to.

"No dimensional shifts in there." Lilith replies, absent mindedly, a natural reply, serious as she pulls out a wet wipe from the packet.

Jack's mouth drops open then closes then opens again ready to speak a reply then thinks better of it as Ianto gives him a slight shake of the head. She knew what he meant! He must find out what happened to her when she was little... Her visits to UNIT bases must have brought her into contact with The Doctor or is there something more?

"Ianto?" Lilith says offering him the packet of wet wipes.

Ianto takes the offered packet. "Thank you Lilith." He says.

"Jack? Gwen? A wet wipe?" Asks Lilith.

"Thank you." Says Gwen also taking a wet wipe, using it to degrease her hands.

"Just like a boy scout." Grins Jack. "Always prepared."

Lilith puts the packet back in her jacket. "You should see what I keep in my handbag." She says.

Ianto groans. "Don't tell him that." He says. "You could find him rummaging through your bag if you leave it about."

"I did that once, found him going through it." Says Gwen. "Jack has no concept of boundaries."

"It is a way of finding out about people." Jack says in his defence. "The things you women keep in your bags."

"You would be surprised what I keep in my bag." Says Lilith. "A broken nail or fading make-up no can do... Lost out in the middle of no-where or attacked by a mugger I can deal with... My bag does not conform to what is considered normal for a female."

"I might just have to investigate the world inside your handbag." Jack muses.

"Hmmm and I might just wire it up to the national grid or coat it with a hallucinogenic solution or put a snake in it." Lilith counters.

"You wouldn't." Gasps Jack.

"If it stops you invading female's handbags... Yes. Our bags are sacrosanct." Replies Lilith, seriously. "A little aversion therapy might also stop you encroaching in personal spaces which include handbags."

"Major, you are so cruel to me." Jack pouts... Aversion techniques... Again Time Agency methods... The use of hallucinogens... Traps... She is devious, has a clever mind... Ianto has threatened similar techniques in the past as well.

Ianto stands in front of Jack and pulls him to his feet. "Don't worry Jack; I will protect you from the big bad Major." Ianto says softly.

Lilith stands.

Gwen remains sitting on the bench watching... Entertainment... Playtime!

Lilith steps towards the two males. Ianto automatically places himself in front of Jack. Ianto swallows noticeably as Lilith takes another step closer... Playtime!

Jack rests his hands on Ianto's hips as he stand behind him... Playtime!

Lilith moves even closer, she looks up at the two men towering above her... Playtime! She can do this... _Live_... She gives the two men a mischievous smile. Both men's heart rates increase. Jack peers over Ianto's right shoulder. He looks into Lilith intense blue eyes... Ianto moistens his lips, very aware he is sandwiched between Jack and Lilith... He looks down into Lilith's intense blue eyes... Jack's unique smell washes over him... He leans back into Jack further as Lilith moves closer.

Gwen watches... It is funny that Lilith is squaring up to two 6-foot tall men... She can see the hint of fear and panic in Ianto's eyes. Jack is no better. She wants to laugh, as the whole scene is comical.

Lilith looks up at the two men... She can do this... Touch... She dares herself... She for a second closes her eyes, breathes in deeply taking in both Jack's pleasant pheromone fueled smell and Ianto's subtle sandalwood grooming products with just a hint of Jack. She opens her eyes as their essence washes over her. She brings her hands up and carefully straights Ianto's already straight tie. "But Mr. Jones," she starts looking deep into Ianto's eyes, she brushes non-existent fluff from the collar of his jacket, "who is going to protect you?" She purrs.

Gwen laughs. The two men's faces are a picture... Both men blush and both men swallow noticeably again... The look of panic priceless.

Ianto wants to step... But which way? Forwards or backwards? "I am definitely playing with fire with you two." He groans.

Jack laughs, a deep laugh... All the things he could do with these two... To these two... His grip tightens on Ianto... Lilith touched Ianto again. "Major you are truly terrifying." He laughs still standing behind Ianto, he slides of his arms further around Ianto's waist, pulling him in even closer... The thrill of the chase. His face blessed with a soft blush.

"May I remind Sir we are in public." Says Ianto, everything around them had virtually disappeared; he had forgotten that they are in public... He does not move away or attempt to pull free from Jack's arms though. He likes the position he is in... The thrill of the chase.

"Lilith, you definitely have a unique skill at making Jack blush." Gwen laughs.

Lilith turns to look at Gwen and smiles. Looking into Gwen's dark eyes, Lilith winks at Gwen. "Given time I can make most people blush, Gwen." She says softly.

Gwen goes bright red.

Jack laughs again. "Well now Major, that's interesting." He gasps. So Lilith has no problem turning her abilities on another female. She would have no problem fitting in out there, in the future with The Time Agency... His Ianto and his Lilith.

Lilith smiles at Gwen. "Sorry Gwen." She says.

"No problem... Anytime." Gwen says before she can stop herself.

Jack and Ianto laugh at Lilith's ability to even affect Gwen.

Gwen blushes even more. "Oh god that came out wrong, didn't it?" She breathes.

"Does Rhys know?" Jack gasps, still laughing.

"Not funny Harkness." Gwen hisses.

Lilith steps away from the two males only now.

With all the laughing Jack is thirsty. "I could really do with a coffee." Says Jack. Their lunch break has been good, they are all unwinding.

"Well..." Starts Lilith, she needs to live, let people in, make friends. "If you agree Jack, we could go back to my place as it is closer than work." More people in her place, Torchwood people. "Gwen can see where I live in case of emergencies. And sometime soon, I would like you all to meet my daughter in case... In case a situation arises where she needs to know you, trust you as my friends. Ianto can work his magic on my coffee machine again, if he does not mind?" Lilith says looking at the team.

"It will be my pleasure." Ianto replies. "And while we are there I want to go down to my place to get something." He looks at Jack. "A disc."

Jack nods. A disc? The retrieval disc for Ianto's true file from Torchwood 1.

"And I could do with getting a shower and a change of clothes." Says Lilith. She feels dirty, she had talked about THAT day, touched, been touched, sat on the floor, been near a lot of people, sat on a public bench and eaten chips out. She wipes her hands subconsciously down her legs as she realises just what she has done today.

"I think that is a great idea." Says Jack. He had taken in the slight change in Lilith, watching as she wipes her hands down her trousers... Time to distract... Bravado time. He looks mischievously at Lilith. "A shower? Hmmm sounds good."

Lilith laughs. "Captain Idiot!" She says remembering what he had said earlier. "I take the shower; you will sit on my sofa and not touch anything." She says.

"Oh, can't I scrub your back?" Jack pouts.

"No Jack." Lilith says, she wills herself not to react, not to blush.

"And I could soap your..." Ianto starts looking at Lilith through his eyelashes, looking so innocent.

Lilith's imagination kicks in... She can feel herself heat up. She looks away from them to hide the colour she knows her face has gone.

Ianto and Jack grin at each other... They know one day...

"Bad influence Harkness." Says Gwen, she stands.

Lilith gets herself under control... Well sort of... She will have to have words with her imagination later... She looks at Gwen and winks.

Gwen guesses that Lilith is about to come back with a retort which is going to involve her.

Lilith moves next to Gwen. She looks at the pair of males with a straight face. "Who's to say, Captain Idiot and his gorgeous side-kick, that I don't want Gwen to scrub my back for me?" Says Lilith. She offers Gwen her arm. "Come my dear." She says.

Gwen, though she knows she is going red, complies, slipping her arm around the offered arm. She does not know what to say, so remains silent.

Jack opens his mouth, then closes it again. Ianto grins... Oh, she is good. And gorgeous sidekick?

Lilith and Gwen start to walk towards the apartment block with a swish of their hips... They walk a few paces then they burst out laughing.

Jack is still silent, in shock.

Ianto grabs Jack's hand and pulls him after the two laughing females.

"Did she...? Did she...?" Jack stutters. "She did it to me again, didn't she?" He states. The Major is good... Then he remembers the ambidextrous comment... Very good indeed!

Ianto laughs. "Yes she did, my love." He replies. "I'm sure we can get our own back sometime soon." He says.

"That will be fun." Says Jack with a grin. Jack also realises something else... Lilith is touching Gwen... She is trying to overcome the past.

The two males soon catch up with the two laughing females.

"You are so mean to me, Major." Jack says, pouting.

Lilith and Gwen just walk side by side now. The two males divide, Ianto walks next to Gwen and Jack next to Lilith.

"You like it really." Says Lilith.

Jack grins. "Yes I do... I do like a challenge." He says. "And Major?" He leans in closer to Lilith. "You are a challenge."

Lilith shivers at his words. She is not going to make this easy for Jack. She is not the sort of person to back down easily... Well, that use to be what she was like before... _Live!_ "Oh, I am Captain." Lilith purrs back, she is not going to back down... Yet! "And I too like a challenge."

Ianto rolls his eyes and groans... Internally he grins; he is going to be the one paying for this later... His Captain does like a chase.

Gwen laughs. "I would say testosterone fueled bashing of antlers but for Lilith being female." She says.

"No, this is about pips and strips." Says Ianto.

"Arrh yes, Rhys said that it must be a unique situation for Jack." Gwen says. "Him having someone who out ranks him... Someone who is above him"

"He wishes." Laughs Lilith.

Jack looks at Ianto and grins. "Ianto is often above me." He breathes.

Ianto goes bright red. "Jack!"

"To much information." Says Gwen also blushing.

Lilith controls herself even though her imagination is running riot. "Really? Hmmm..." She cannot back down. "I would so love..."

"Not one more word Major." Says Ianto, his face still bright red... Oh, she was not going to say that she would so love to see that sometime, was she? He looks quickly at Jack, who has a stupid grin on his face... He looks back at Lilith, she is giving him an oh so innocent look... He groans internally, just the thought of her watching... The fire he is playing with is getting hotter.

Jack grins, oh was she going to say that she would so love to see that... He meets Ianto's eyes as he looks towards him looking incredibly hot and flushed... Ohh just the thought...

The four walk up to the apartment block entrance... The four enter the apartment block and go to the lift.

Jack still wears a stupid grin, his imagination running wild... With any luck in the future...

Ianto is still red, his imagination still teasing him... Maybe in the future.

Gwen has lost her blush... just. Things are going to get interesting... Ianto has someone he can relate to. She has a new female friend; she has lost contact with so many of her old friends. Jack has someone to challenge him, who can keep him under control even.

Jack watches Lilith, still with a grin, yes, things are changing. The messing around, the flirting, the joking and banter, he hopes, are a sign of things to come, it is good for his team as it helps with de-stressing, relieving the tension... Hmmm tension... Ianto... If things continue Ianto is going to be in for a lot of fun tonight, he really does love a good chase. The Major is a good addition to the team. She is going to give him a run for his money. She is good for Ianto and they are good for her.

The lift arrives. Gwen gets in first then Ianto.

"After you." Says Lilith to Jack.

"No after you." Replies Jack.

Both stand in the entrance hall, both gesturing for the other to enter first. Gwen has her finger on the button to hold the lift doors open.

Ianto rolls his eyes.

"I insist." Says Jack, gesturing again.

"No I insist Captain." Replies Lilith.

"Will you two," Ianto starts, he steps forwards, grabs Jacks left wrist and Lilith right wrist then pulls the in the lift, "get in here." He orders.

The momentum of the pair force Ianto into the corner of the lift. Gwen lets the lift door close.

Jack and Lilith are both breathing heavily... Thrill of the chase... Ianto is corned by both of them.

"That was so domineering Ianto." Breathes Jack, ignoring he is in a lift, a confined space. "I love you like that."

Ianto gulps, he blushes... Fire!

"Definitely." Lilith agrees softly. "A very interesting talent."

Ianto does not want to back down. "Looks like I shall be dishing out my own beatings at this rate." He purrs... Oh what is he doing?

"I was just about to ask if you want a shovel to dig yourself a deeper hole but you don't need one Ianto." Laughs Gwen. She can see the look of pure panic in Ianto's eyes with a dash of innocence, a quantum of daring and lust.

"No he can do it without a shovel." Says Jack stepping in even closer to Ianto.

Ianto swallows noticeably... Playing with fire!

Gwen has noticed that the three have a unique power play going on... Lilith and Ianto against Jack, Jack and Ianto against Lilith, now its Jack and Lilith against Ianto. The shift of the power play is smooth, natural, almost like they have been doing it for a lifetime, that they know each other very well... This is going to be interesting to watch... Entertainment!

The lift pings to announce its arrival on the sixth floor.

"Saved by the bell, Ianto." Says Gwen, as the door opens. She gets out the lift.

Jack and Lilith still have Ianto cornered. None of the trio moving, just watching each other.

The lift door starts to close. Gwen quickly presses the call button. The doors reopen. "Oi... Out!" Says Gwen to the three.

Jack looks sheepish for a moment. He had got lost in their eyes, their company. He looks at Lilith. "After you Major." He says with a grin.

"No after you Captain." Replies Lilith. Oh, she can play his game.

Ianto rolls his eyes again. He places a hand on each of the pairs back and gives them a gentle push. "Out!" He orders.

Both Jack and Lilith allow Ianto to push them, both being more than capable of countering the gentle push if they so wanted. They move out into the corridor.

"Have I ever told you what it does to me when you get so domineering Ianto?" Purrs Jack as they walk along to Lilith's apartment door.

"Yes often and in graphic detail." Replies Ianto. "Now behave."

Jack pouts.

Lilith unlocks her apartment door. "Come in." She says as she enters... People_ in my space... Keep check of what they touch... Will need to clean... LIVE! _ She stops just inside her door and removes her shoes.

Ianto also removes his shoes. Jack takes several steps forwards.

"Jack! Shoes!" Ianto says.

"Yes sorry." Jack replies, complying.

Gwen laughs... Ianto definitely has the power to organise and control Jack... She unzips her ankle boots, removes them and places them next to Ianto's shoes.

"Ianto, why don't you show Gwen my gym and collection once the coffee machine is on." Says Lilith... She can do this.

"Yes Major." Replies Ianto. He knows this must be hard for Lilith, allowing people into her world... Into her life... Into her apartment.

"And make sure Jack does not touch anything." Says Lilith heading for her stairs.

"Yes Ma'am." Replies Ianto with a grin.

"I won't be long." Says Lilith as she goes up stairs. "I'm still counting by the way ." She says over her shoulder about the Ma'am title. "And Jack, sit down."

Jack perches himself on the edge of Lilith's sofa, nervously. He does not want to disturb her world to much... Well perhaps he wants to turn it upside down just a little.

Gwen walks further into the living area. Hers and Rhys's flat could be dropped into this area alone... It is then it really hits her that Lilith is from a totally different world... Lilith is English, from a rich and elite family lineage... A privileged upbringing, private education, officers training at Sandhurst.

Ianto goes to Lilith's kitchen comfortable in Lilith's environment. Everything is orderly; everything is in the same place... The machine will take about twelve minutes... Well eleven minutes and forty-one seconds. That is what it took the other morning.

Gwen notices just how comfortable Ianto is in Lilith's kitchen... He moves around her kitchen with confidence; relaxed.

Gwen looks around the living area. There is a large sofa that Jack is sitting on in front of a large flat screened TV., a dining table with chairs, glass and metal shelving system down the far wall, pictures on the wall, a large grandfather clock that seems a little out of place in this modern setting. The shelves have all sorts of items on them, figurines, photos, timepieces, some dressed skulls, a large crystal ball, some jade figures, a brass microscope... A very interesting mix of items.

Ianto comes from the kitchen area. He sees Jack sitting on the sofa; he is looking around the living area. Ianto looks at Gwen. "Come and see Lilith's gym." He says.

Gwen nods and follows Ianto. Ianto opens the door to the gym and the pair enter.

"Wow." Breathes Gwen, walking further in. "You weren't kidding... Sharp and pointy." She says as she sees all the weapons.

The pair moves around the room looking at everything.

Back in the living area, Jack looks around... Left on his own... He notices the large grandfather clock, its beautiful enameled face, brass inlay, the beautiful rich wood... He listens... it has a deep but quiet sound... He has an urge... He stands... He is not going to touch it; he just wants to look... He wants a closer look at the timepiece that is so out of place in this modern apartment.

Lilith steps into her shower; she allows the water to wash away the tension of the morning... She empties her mind, thinking of nothing... She does not want to think or analyse what she did, what she told Ianto and Jack. She just wants to get clean... _You will never be clean... Their blood..._ She pushes the accusing thoughts away... She wants to get back to her guests before Jack touches something... And he will... Normally a thought of someone touching her things would eat her up but... No.

Ianto and Gwen are looking at Lilith's medals and trophies for her martial arts, fencing and shooting.

Jack, meanwhile, has finished admiring the grandfather clock for now and has moved on to the shelves. He looks at a photo in a silver frame; it is of Lilith and a man both in full dress uniform. Jack looks at the man, tall, dark hair; he cannot see the colour of his eyes though... Handsome; very handsome. This he guesses was Lilith's husband. Lilith does not look much different so he guesses that the photo was only taken a short while before the battle at Canary Wharf. There is another photo in a larger frame of Lilith and her husband on their wedding day... They look so young, no more than children really... Very beautiful creatures, Lilith is in a very simple white dress and her husband is in his uniform... So young yet even then Jack can see just a hint of that haunted look in Lilith's eyes... Jack the notices the various timepieces placed on different shelves, some of the smaller pieces sitting on small black velvet cushions... There are clocks, pocket watches in gold and/or silver, a metronome... His eyes dart backward and forwards over them... Jack is lost, looking at all the items; he likes old things, unusual things and shining things. He notices a small enameled animal with small jewels and a striking blue enameled and gold box... Quality items, he recognises the craftsmanship... Faberge. He carefully picks up the box and turns it over... There on the bottom is the Faberge mark, a genuine piece. On he goes looking at Lilith's collection, loosing himself in time.

Lilith dresses in black combats, a purple vest top and a leather jacket, she remembers to transfer her phone, headset, ID card and keys to her pocket plus a few other items, concealed weapons or two, small flash light.

It is at this point Lily-Rose enters. She sees a strange man with his back to her looking at the things on the shelves. She sees him pick up her mums little blue and gold box... Lily-Rose quietly places her bag down. She keeps her eyes on the stranger and edges her way to her bedroom door... She quietly opens her door and slides her hand just around the door, her eyes remaining on the _intruder._ Her hand finds what she wants... A present from her dad... A metal baseball bat... He had brought it back from New York when he attended a UNIT conference. Lily-Rose's heart rate increases just a little as she creeps forward... Her eyes on the back of the _intruders_ head... She had faced Daleks; a human intruder is nothing... She continues towards her target.

Lilith slowly comes down her stairs to the scene of her daughter stalking the oblivious Jack... Jack who is not sitting but is looking at her things, touching... She quietly descends to the last step.

Ianto and Gwen appear at the gym door. Gwen starts to open her mouth to warn Jack.

Lilith signals Ianto and Gwen to keep silent... She is going to teach both Jack and her daughter a lesson here.

Ianto nods his acknowledgement at Lilith's request, he recognises Lilith's daughter, trusting Lilith not to let her daughter really hurt Jack.

Lily-Rose creeps even closer to Jack. She brings the baseball bat up, ready to swing it at the intruder.

Closer... Closer...

Jack is still oblivious, lost in the past, looking at Lilith's things. A beautiful gold pocket watch, a silver Art Deco box, well it would have been a cigarette box in the past, all period pieces. His hand hovers over another pocket watch, he looks at a brass microscope, Victorian with a rose wood box, but his hand still hovers just over the watch.

Closer... Closer...

Lilith watches her daughter... Miss Stealth is within range of her target... She watches as her daughter tightens her grip on the bat ready to swing... "Freeze young lady!" Lilith orders.

Jack swings around at the sound of Lilith's voice only to step back into the shelves as he sees a teenager frozen in mid swing with a blunt object... Just about to hit him.

Lily-Rose pales, frozen in mid swing.

Lilith moves from the stairs with Gwen and Ianto coming either side of her, flanking her.

Ianto has his arms folded, looking directly at Jack. "Sir was told to sit and not to touch." He says.

Lily-Rose blushes as she sees Ianto, the rather cute guy she saw her mum with... It dawns on her that the other man must be... must be... OMG... Her mum's new boss... The cute mans... boyfriend... partner... Opps! "Mum," she gasps, in surprise, "I did not realise you were here." She says lowering the bat.

"And that young lady was your mistake... You did not check... What if he was an intruder? What if he had an accomplice?" Says Lilith.

"Sorry mum." Says Lily-Rose. "It will not happen again." Lily-Rose looks down at the floor, embarrassed... Her mum is right... An intruder could have an accomplice and she would have missed them. "A stupid oversight on my part."

Jack pouts. "You are telling your daughter off for not checking her surroundings but not for stalking me with the aim of beating me with the bat, right?" Says Jack a little uncertain... Military... This teenager had been with her mother against Daleks.

"Correct Captain." Replies Lilith. She looks at her daughter. "A stupid oversight like that could cost you your life Lily-Rose."

"Yes mum." Lily-Rose replies.

Jack opens and closes his mouth... Then pouts.

"Pouting Sir." Ianto says.

Gwen shakes her head; Jack's face is a picture. "Don't know what the world is coming to when a teenage bat wielding English girl manages to sneak up on the great Captain Harkness."

"Hey, I was distracted." Jack says in his defense.

"It could have been worse." Say Lilith.

"Really?" Say Jack, his voice hitches up in pitch. "How?"

Lily-Rose moves to her mum. "Yes I could have grabbed my sword that was next to my bat instead." She says.

"Definitely your daughter Major." Jack laughs.

"Lily-Rose, this miscreant, who was touching what he should not, is my boss Captain Jack Harkness." Says Lilith.

"Sir." Lily-Rose says. "Sorry about the bat."

"Call me Jack." Says Jack with a smile.

"Behave." Lilith warns.

"I am." Pouts Jack.

"And this is Mrs. Gwen Williams who I work with." Says Lilith indicating to Gwen.

Gwen smiles. "Hello, nice to meet you." She says.

"Hi." Replies Lily-Rose.

"And the rather gorgeous man in the suit is Mr. Ianto Jones." Says Lilith.

Lily-Rose blushes. "Hi."

Ianto blushes at Lilith introduction. "Hello Miss. Wren."

"Please, Lily-Rose... Calling me Miss. Wren makes me sound old." Says Lily-Rose.

"Ok... Lily-Rose." Replies Ianto.

"Is the coffee ready?" Lilith asks Ianto.

"Yes, it should be." Replies Ianto moving towards the kitchen.

Lily-Rose for one moment has the look of panic on her face... Someone who is not her mum is going to the kitchen. She looks at her mum who just gives her a smile... She relaxes.

"So young lady, what are you doing home in the middle of the day?" Lilith asks her daughter but her eyes are on Jack who she sees has his eyes on her shelves again.

"Those of us that are going to Stratford have an extended lunch break as we have rehearsals from five this evening until nine." Replies Lily-Rose as she puts the baseball bat back just inside her bedroom door. "We are going to be performing on the stage at Stratford."

Gwen sits on a stool by the breakfast bar that separates the kitchen from the living area.

Jack wistfully looks back at the shelves, all the shiny old items. He would so love a closer look at the pocket watch his hand had hovered over... It is so similar to... His hand slowly goes towards it... Calling out...

"Freeze Captain Harkness." Lilith orders.

"I just want to look." Jack says.

"You can look without touching, Jack." Says Lilith.

Jack pouts and looks at Lilith, his blue eyes pleading.

"Stop pouting Jack... Worse than a child." Ianto mutter the last part of the sentence then he looks at Lily-Rose. "Lily-Rose would you like a coffee?"

"Yes please Mr. Jones." Replies Lily-Rose. "I have one sugar and a splash of milk, please." Lily-Rose watches her mum... She had expected her mum to be hovering over Ianto in her kitchen but she is relaxed about him... Her mum's eyes are on Jack but the look in her eyes is not one of panic, it is the look of amusement. She takes this moment to look more at her mum's boss... Well America judging from the accent. Handsome, looks to be in his forties... Her eyes flicker to Ianto... Hmmm Ianto can only be in his twenties at a guess, so there is a bit off an age difference... Back to Jack, a Captain... So a lower rank than her mother... Wearing a long military coat... RAF... But it is not a modern coat, possibly Second World War... Even his trousers and shirt are Air Force... British but he is American!

"You're staring." Lilith whispers to her daughter as she sees her studying Jack.

Ianto places the coffee mugs on the breakfast bar... On coasters... that is. He cleans the coffee machine, cleans down and puts everything away... Lily-Rose notices how meticulous he is... Arhh... OCD... Small world, which is way her is comfortable with .

Lilith watches Jack as he still hovers; obviously one of her items has caught his attention. She moves over to him to see what it is.

Lily-Rose watches her mum... Her mum is comfortable with her new work colleagues other wise there would be no way they would even be here in her apartment.

"What has caught you eye?" Lilith asks Jack as she gets to him... She can do this.

Jack points to the pocket watch.

Lilith picks it up. "Good choice." She says. "One of my favourites, solid gold... ish." She says as she looks at Jack. "It was a twenty first birthday present from my grandfather. A friend of his gave it to him... He said I played with it when I was little." She looks down at it in the palm of her hand. Her finger traces the etched markings. "It has traveled a long way." She says in a near whisper. "A very long way." She carefully puts it into Jack's hand. Lilith looks up at Jack's face, into his eyes as he studies it.

Jack looks at the pocket watch intently, he tries to control his reactions but he knows with Lilith it is hard to hide the truth... He recognises the design on the back of the watchcase. He has seen it before... Surely, Lilith is not a...? No!

"It is alien." Lilith says quietly so the others do not hear and saves Jack from lying. "It is gold but not Earth gold... It has a warmth about it, an energy."

"Do you know who your grandfather got it from?" Jack asks equally as quietly.

Lilith thinks hard; trying... "No." Lilith says unsure. "No I don't think so... I was told I use to play with it... I see a face but... it dissolves into another face... I know it sounds daft."

"No its not... You are right about the gold and travelling a long way." Jack says, he will be honest, no point lying. "Have you opened it?" He asks tentatively.

"Yes silly." Says Lilith with a smile. "It has a beautiful face." Lilith presses the winder and the front opens.

"It is beautiful." Breathes Jack, he had half-expected Lilith to... There is a little gem on the time pieces face... A gem not from Earth, a diamond of sorts. A rare diamond.

"It is not to good at keeping time but then..." Lilith stops as if she has said to much.

Jack looks at her. "Go on." He instructs gently, he realises what she would be classed as by The Time Agency... a high grade being with psi-abilities, her psychometry is strong especially when the object itself is connected with a psi transient. He will coax her gently... Ianto and she will be his project... Ouch!

"I was going to say that keeping time was not its main purpose... It was a way of carrying something, something precious." Lilith says, still rather quietly.

Does Jack tell her? "Yes. It is used for carrying the essence, the spirit, the true persona of its owner inside so they could past off as a normal human. They, the race that used them, used them as a defense... To protect themselves, to hide." Explains Jack.

Lilith touches it as it lies in Jack's palm... She gasps... An image... A far away place... A male... The symbols on the back superimposed on a starscape... A sound so familiar... Pain... So far... A flash of... of the pink sentient _coral_... A distant place of golden towers... Lilith slowly moves her hand away from it. "It is from the same place as..." She starts.

Jack nods. The images had been strong. "Yes." He says. So The Doctor had given Sir Alistair the watch, who in turn gave it to Lilith. Had it been used to aid in suppressing Lilith's memories? Possibly.

Gwen sits on the breakfast stool. She had been watching Ianto work in Lilith's kitchen... Now she turns her attention to Lilith and Jack... They seem to be discussing a watch, very quietly. Lilith, it seems to her, is pandering to Jack's curiosity. It is keeping him out of mischief. She looks back at Ianto, he seems... is unconcerned that Jack is with Lilith on the far side of the room talking quietly. She feels that if that was Rhys over there, that close she would feel a little jealous but then who is she to think like that, she had an affair with... with Owen. And at one time, she thought Jack's flirting with her meant something but now she knows he does it with everyone. He had found her interesting because she was different from most people he had come across; she had an undamaged, a sweet naivety about her, nothing more... Jack's eyes had been on Ianto from the first time they met... She had felt flattered because she had never met a man like Jack before.

Ianto looks up from his tiding and meets her eyes. He smiles, he had felt her eyes on him, he knows she is trying to workout about his and Jack's relationship... He knows she is trying to work out about Lilith, about whether Lilith is a threat to their relationship... He knows that to be a big no! Lilith is a bonus. A very pleasant bonus and their protector. He moves a mug towards Gwen. "Your coffee Gwen." He says.

"Thank you Ianto." Gwen says.

Ianto can feel a second pair of eyes on him. "Lily-Rose, your coffee." He says, indicating to a _Hello Kitty_ mug. He had guessed that it was Lilith's daughter's mug.

"Thank you Mr. Jones." Lily-Rose says with a slight blush creeping over her cheeks. Well he is so gorgeous. She too had first been watching Jack and her mum then she had watched Ianto as he had cleaned up in a similar way to her mum.

"Please call me Ianto." Ianto says to Lily-Rose.

Lily-Rose nods. "Thank you Ianto."

Ianto then looks over to Jack and Lilith. "Sir? Ma'am? Coffee is ready." He calls out.

"Ok Ianto." Replies Lilith. "Thank you."

Jack wonders what his Ianto would make of the pocket watch, knowing he too has a fascination for old timepieces and stop watches... Hmmm, his Ianto... That sounds nice.

Lilith moves in closer to Jack. "Yes Ianto can have a look when we don't have an audience." Lilith says very quietly.

Jack had forgotten about Gwen and Lily-Rose. Lilith had known exactly what he was thinking... Was he thinking that loud that Lilith could pick up on it or does she know him that well in such a short time or... or yes! The watch is amplifying their joint psi-abilities, he still has it lying in his palm and Lilith is tracing the circles and lines etched on it with her finger.

Lilith looks up at Jack as she realises what had just happened. She should be afraid at the strength of the connection but she is not, if anything, it has made her feel even safer with Jack. The watch recognises something in Jack. "Interesting." She mumbles to Jack.

"Very." Jack replies.

"Ianto... As soon..." Lilith starts to say.

"... As possible." Jack finishes the sentence... Lilith is going to be an excellent student.

"Agreed." The pair say together. Then they start laughing.

Lily-Rose was about to take a sip of her coffee as she hears her mum laugh... So her mum's new friends have aided her change. It is good to see her mum living, laughing.

Jack gives the watch back to Lilith and she places it on its small black velvet cushion. Jack walks over to the breakfast bar.

"Sir." Ianto says passing a mug of coffee to Jack.

"Thank you Ianto." Replies Jack.

Lilith moves next to her daughter. Ianto passes Lilith her coffee too.

"Thank you Ianto." Lilith says.

Lily-Rose takes a sip of her coffee. "Hmmm nice." She sighs. "Can we keep him mum?" Lily-Rose asks shyly.

Gwen splutters on her coffee then laughs.

Lilith laughs.

Ianto blushes, god even Lilith's daughter can make him blush.

Jack laughs. "Hey hands off, he's mine." He says.

Lily-Rose blushes. "I was talking for his coffee making skills." She says, she had not meant to be so forward but she feels at ease with her mum's friends.

"I feel so cheap." Ianto pouts.

"My Ianto makes the best coffee anywhere." Says Jack proudly.

"King of the coffee makers." Says Lilith.

"He is god status when it comes to coffee." Muses Gwen as she takes another sip.

Lily-Rose looks at Jack. "So you are American." She says more as an observation, she wants to know more about these people her mum is working with starting with the boss.

"Hmm, what gave it away?" Jack says with a big smile. "The accent?"

"The brilliant smile?" Says Ianto.

"The cheesy comments?" Says Gwen with a smile.

"Or all of the above?" Says Lilith working with the team.

Lily-Rose laughs. "Totally mad... Mum will fit right in." She says.

"Thanks love." Lilith says.

Jack believes that they have just been given Lily-Rose's blessing; her seal of approval. "I take it you approve of us?" Says Jack, looking intently at the teenager... A teenager that had stood by her mother against Daleks!

"Yes." Lily-Rose says. She feels comfortable with her mums new work friend. "Mind I am not sure who I feel sorrier for."

"Cheeky mare." Lilith says with a smile. "Anyway what are you rehearsing?"

"We are doing two extracts. One from _'A Midsummer's Night Dream' _and one from _'Romeo and Juliette'._ We are performing them on the Royal Shakespeare Company's stage at Stratford." Replies Lily-Rose.

"That's brilliant. Good experience." Says Lilith.

"Yes it is." Replies Lily-Rose. "Right I'm going to take this to my room." She lifts her mug up. "I need to change before I go back. Nice to meet you all."

"And you." Says Jack.

Gwen and Ianto smile at her. Lily-Rose goes to her room to change.

After their coffee, they take the lift down to Ianto's floor. They hold the lift while Ianto runs along to his apartment. He goes to his bedroom, he pulls the draw out from his bedside cabinet and turns it upside down, there is a plastic wallet stuck with tape. Ianto pulls the tape off and remove the plastic wallet Ianto carefully slides the disc out, just checking it is there. He slides it back in and places the draw back. He places the disc into his inside pocket of his jacket. He leaves his flat and rejoins his work colleagues, his friends and lover in the lift.

"Ok." Jack says to Ianto with a meaningful look.

"Yes Sir." Ianto pats his jacket above his pocket.

Jack is intrigued to see Ianto's proper file... Hell, he would also like more background info on Lilith. Well he knows what they will be doing this afternoon if they get time.

The team leave the apartment block and walk back towards work. Ianto and Gwen walk ahead arm in arm. Jack walks with Lilith.

Jack looks down at Lilith. "How are you doing?" He asks. He is worried, she had poured all her heart out, opened up about that day to him and Ianto yet she, to the untrained eye is continuing... He can see she is tense, still very much on alert, her eyes flickering to every movement... He needs to know... Is she that strong that she can control her reactions, her emotions so well, masking nearly everything...? Not good in some ways because a person has to grieve, has to react, respond. Or is it that she is so traumatised that she just does not react, feel, which is definitely a bad thing.

"I'm fine Jack." Lilith replies.

"You and Ianto must have attended the same school of _'I'm Fine'._" Jack says, trying to sound light, good-natured. He realises they both hide behind masks, masks of self-control. Those words... _I am fine..._ Are so powerful, saying so much, hiding so much pain.

Lilith gives Jack a rueful smile. "You want to an honest answer?" She says.

"It would be nice." Replies Jack.

"I don't know if I can answer honestly." Says Lilith. "Not without the dam breaking."

"Huh!" Says Jack confused. "What has a dam got to do with it?" He does not understand.

Jack and Lilith slow their pace a little.

"I am using the dam as a metaphor; it is the best way of describing the emotion barrier." Explains Lilith. She glances at Jack and sees he still has a puzzled look. "Do you want me to explain?" She asks.

"Please." Says Jack. "Especially if it helps me understand you and Ianto more." He says seriously... Yes, Captain Jack can do serious... He can go from flirty, playful to dangerous, to arrogant, to all knowing...ish to possessive to loving to serious.

"Ok." Lilith takes a deep breath. "Water represents a person's emotions, reactions to events, feelings and thoughts." She starts to explain. "With me on that?" She asks.

"Yes." Replies Jack. Emotions, water, dam.

"You know about sluice gates, what they are for?" Lilith asks.

"Yes used to control the flow of water." Replies Jack.

"Right... Metaphorically speaking everyone starts with a sluice gate to help control how they react to things in life as they grow up. For example, an early birthday, hugs and kisses, the sluice gate opens and the waters of feeling warmth and joy trickle out. The presents are given, the sluice gate opens again, the water of intrigue as to what the present is and happiness if it is what they want or disappointment if it is not comes through." Lilith explains. "As they get older the experience new things, new emotions so each time the sluice gate opens in accordance to their emotions, feelings and thoughts. Anything major comes along like a death they manage it with their sluice gate, they cry, they grieve, they recover... All at slightly different rates but safe, reacting as water flows at different rates, a normal emotion response."

"I get it." Replies Jack... For once, someone is explaining to him about human nature. "So what you are saying is you and Ianto because of events when you were children instead of the sluice gate you have a dam, a dam that has got bigger and thicker, holding back the waters of reaction and emotions until now you have backed up behind it an emotional lake?"

"Yes Jack." Replies Lilith. "If that dam breaks now... well..." Lilith shrugs. "All you have to look at those people who lose it, go on the rampage or just a small thing pushes them to commit suicide. It is terrifying to think about all that pain, hurt and loss. I had... have a passionate and fiery temper, personality. I already know what I am capable of... I know what I would do for those I love... I already relieved some pressure with the last part of the battle at Canary Wharf... Total annihilation... I would have destroyed the tower if I had to... Then again with those Daleks attacking my daughter and her friends more pressure released. I bet Ianto has relieved some pressure especially with this job... And with the foot note after the Cyberwoman..." Lilith trails off.

"Suicide." Jack says very quietly. "Yes. First time was about twenty-four hours after... pills and alcohol, our Doctor at the time managed to save him. The second time I found him at his place sitting on the floor rocking back and forth, a gun in his hands. I disarmed him, I held him while he hit, punched, kicked and bit me while he sobbed... He continued until he tired himself... I would not let him go."

Ianto and Gwen have already got to the tourist office. They are unlocking as Lilith and Jack get there.


	32. Chapter 32

**TITLE:-**TORCHWOOD:-

IN THE BEGINNING WAS TORCHWOOD.

THE SAGA'S OF MAJOR LILITH LETHBRIDGE-STEWART.

(CHPT.32)

**AUTHOR:-** NEMOSANGEL

**CHARACTERS:-** CAPTAIN JACK HARKNESS, IANTO JONES, MAJOR LILITH LETHBRIDGE-STEWART, GWEN WILLIAMS,PC. DAVIDSON.

**MENTIONED CHARACTERS:-** THE DOCTOR, OWEN, TOSH, THE MASTER, ARCHIE.

**PAIRINGS:- ** JACK/IANTO

**WARNINGS:-** INNUENDO, FLIRTING & FUN.

**RATING:-** T **WORD COUNT:-** 9799

**SUMMARY:-** THE SHINI GET THE TEAMS ATTENTION AGAIN. THE TEAM SPLIT INTO PAIRS, IANTO WITH LILITH WHILE GWEN GOES WITH JACK. JACK WORRIES. JACK LIKES THE WAY LILITH THINKS. THE RETRIEVE TWO MORE BODIES. GWEN IS ATTACKED BY A SHINI. JACK SEEMS ANGRY. THERE IS A TALK BETWEEN GWEN, IANTO AND LILITH ABOUT WHEN THEY SAW THEIR FIRST DEAD BODY. WE FIND OUT A LITTLE MORE ABOUT IANTO AND LILITH'S BACKGROUND. WAS IT ANOTHER TIME LORD THAT MURDERED LILITH'S PARENTS ? LILITH HELPS JACK WITH HIS ANGER. LILITH AND IANTO WORKING TOGETHER GETS JACK EXCITED.

**AUTHORS NOTE:-** THANKS FOR ALL THE FEED BACK AND PM'S. IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS PLEASE ASK. :)

**DISCLAIMER:-** I DON'T OWN TORCHWOOD OR DOCTOR WHO, IT BELONGS TO R.T.D. & BBC. THIS IS JUST FOR FUN AND I HAVE HAD FUN PLAYING IN TORCHWOODS WORLD.

YOU KNOW THE DRILL... READ AND REVIEW... AND TELL YOUR FRIENDS ABOUT IT IF YOU LIKE IT.

**CHAPTER 32.**

13.43pm Ianto opens the tourist office door just as Jack's Vortex Manipulator starts beeping.

Jack looks at the Manipulator. "Rift activity, multiple signals." He says.

The four enter and go down to the main part of The Hub as quickly as possible.

Gwen goes straight to her workstation and brings up the map of the city on her monitor. There are multiple readings, four different locations, spread out. "Same signature as before, the Shini." Says Gwen.

"Well if they think they are going to get me to send you out alone to each location they are mistaken." Says Jack indignantly.

"Is that what they expect?" Gwen asks.

"I guess so." Says Jack.

"But we have to go and check though." Says Ianto.

"Yes." Says Jack. How does he do this? Who does he send with whom?

A beeping comes from Gwen's computer. "Something has just come through at two of the locations." Reports Gwen.

Before Jack can say anything Gwen's phone rings. Gwen looks at the screen... _Andy_... She presses the receive button. "Hello Andy." She says answering it. She puts it on loudspeaker.

"_Hi Gwen... We are getting reports of those shiny flickering light you lot deal with but there are also reports coming in of what looks like bodies at two of the locations._" He says_. "People are scared to go near though we have put a twenty five yard exclusion around the areas where we can."_ Andy's voice comes from Gwen's phone.

"We are on it Andy. Just make sure people keep well away." Says Gwen. "We will deal with the two locations where the bodies are first." She says as she looks towards Jack, who nods in agreement.

Jack still ponders on who to send with whom.

_"Ok Gwen."_ Comes Andy's voice.

"We will be there as soon as we can." Says Gwen. "Bye."

_"Bye Gwen."_

Gwen terminates the connection.

"Ok Jack, how do you want to do this?" Lilith asks. She knows he is trying to work out who to go with whom.

Jack ponders. Does he go with the least experienced person... Wait, who is the least experienced person? Technically the least experienced person is actually Gwen... Does he go with Lilith or even Ianto...? Lilith with Ianto? Yes. He will go with Gwen. "Ok, Ianto if you go with Lilith to..." Jack glance at the computer screen. "The Adelaide Street location in the People Carrier. Gwen and I will go to Garthorne Road/Schooner Way." He says.

"Yes Jack." Says Ianto. He gets his gun out the lower draw of his workstation.

"But remember be careful, keep watch." Jack says, his worry evident in his tone. "The Shini have threatened to take you, so they might try to pull you through into the rift energy." Warns Jack.

"Jack, if these Shini are using... What did you call it? A trans..." Starts Lilith.

"A transmat, a teleportation device." Says Jack. "Yes?"

"And they are using the rift to get from where ever they have their base, what if we throw... say a tracking device through the rift activity or something else we can pick up the signature of... We may be able to narrow down the area they are working from... Possibly... I know if they are teleporting straight from the dampened area, we will not be able to track it because it is electronic. If that does not work, then the next one, perhaps we can use something a little more drastic like a small explosives device... I take it our equipment is sensitive to pick up on an incendiary signature, as it is not electrical technically, it should not be able to be hidden by a dampening field... Right?" Says Lilith looking at Jack for clarification.

Jack grins. "Right... I like the way you think Major." He says, this is refreshing. "Tracking devices this time... Just to see."

"We can't use explosives." Says Gwen. "What if they are near people, innocent people?"

"Innocent civilians are already dying." Says Lilith. "Explosives can be the last resort. There are chemicals we can use, trace like tear gas." Offering a alterative to keep things smooth... She was not an officer for nothing.

Gwen nods.

Jack is pleased with Lilith. In the past, he did most of the planning then while he was away with The Doctor the team had to think, plan but then after reading the reports many of the plans were suggested by Ianto... Then since he has come back well Ianto has become more confident, it is his input that has saved lives... Again, he is hit with a recognition, a recognisable Torchwood of the future. He mentally shakes himself... Lilith thinks very much like Ianto but with a little more confidence, the pair will do what is needed.

"Tracking devices first." Says Ianto. "We need to go now." He is not about to stand here any longer debating ethics or minimal loss with Gwen... He knows Lilith is right... He would have suggested the same thing if he had more confidence, he is learning though... He likes working with Lilith. She can teach him so much... He grabs the two sets of keys for the vehicles. He throws the SUV keys to Jack and the People Carriers keys to Lilith. "I will go and get a couple of tracking devices from stores. Meet you by the vehicles Major." He says with confidence.

"Yes Mr. Jones." Replies Lilith.

"Domineering." Breathes Jack watching Ianto disappearing down to store.

"He sure is." Replies Lilith.

Gwen laughs as she gets her gun out of her bottom draw.

The three walk down through the tunnel to the car park entrance.

Gwen and Jack get into the SUV. Jack starts the engine up and opens his window. Lilith starts up the People Carrier and brings up the computer screen on the passenger side. Then she gets back out to wait for Ianto.

"Major?" Jack says out the window. "Be careful and be on open comms at all times."

"Yes Jack." Replies Lilith. She knows he is worrying.

Ianto exits The Hub. He has four tracking devices. He passes two to Jack and holds on to the other two. He looks at Lilith. "I would like to fly Lilith Airways this afternoon, if that is ok with you Major?" He says with a grin, fixing his headset in place.

"Why certainly Mr. Jones." Replies Lilith climbing into the driver's seat of the People Carrier.

"_How come Lilith gets to drive without a struggle or a best out of three?" _Says Gwen into her headset.

Ianto goes to the passenger side of the People Carrier and gets in. "One Lilith does not drive like Jack... Well..." He remembers her reversing at speed. "And two she does not drive like a normal girl." He gives his reply over his comms device. "Three and most importantly I like Lilith in the driving seat." He purrs, knowing Jack will have to say something.

Jack's laugh comes over the headset. _"Why Mr. Jones you and I will be having a discussion about who's in the driving seat." _ He breathes.

"Now you're talking of the other driving seat, Sir." Ianto says dryly. "Major if you are ready?"

Lilith puts the People Carrier into gear. "Welcome to Lilith Airways. We will be cruising at a height of zero feet... At a speed of between thirty and fifty miles per hour... Please keep your seat in the upright position." Lilith says as she pulls away before Jack, heading out of the car park.

Gwen laughs.

Jack follows Lilith out the car park. "Ok you two, mind how you go." He says into his headset as he drives in the opposite direction. Only Gwen witness to his worried expression.

_"We will Sir."_ Comes Ianto's reply.

The two pairs head to their designated destinations.

Lilith and Ianto arrive first at their destination of Adelaide Street. Only a few people are standing around. Lilith drives to where she sees the two policemen keeping people back, PC. Andy Davidson and his new partner, PC. Chris Craven.

"We have arrived Sir." Ianto reports to Jack over his headset.

_"Ok... Just watch yourselves." _Jack reply comes back.

Lilith pulls up by PC. Andy Davidson and opens her window.

"Good... Good afternoon Major." Andy Stutters.

"Good afternoon PC. Davidson." Replies Lilith.

Ianto is sure he can almost hear a bored tone as she speaks.

Andy looks across at Ianto. "Hello Ianto."

"Hello Andy. How are you?" Ianto asks.

"Good, now you lot are here." Says Andy.

"Ok, if you make sure everyone keeps back while we deal with the body... As for the light... well hopefully that should dissipate soon." Says Ianto to Andy.

"Ok." Replies Andy. His eyes flicker between Lilith and Ianto.

"Ok Jack we are going in." Says Lilith into her headset.

_"Ok Major."_ Jack's voice comes back.

Lilith drives slowly forward to where PC. Chris Craven is standing by the police cordon.

"Major... Hello." PC. Craven says more confident than his partner.

"Good afternoon PC. Craven." Says Lilith.

Again, Ianto can hear a cold boredness to her tone.

Lilith drives on beyond the cordon slowly, her eyes flickering around their surroundings, her mind mapping the area. "Anything on the scanners, any changes, Ianto?" Lilith asks.

"Nothing... All it is showing is the rift activity and the body." Replies Ianto looking at the screen in front of him.

"_We have arrived at Schooner Way."_ Says Jack over the comms.

"Ok Jack." Says Lilith.

Lilith and Ianto can see the rift activity, pulsing and flaring through the window screen of the People Carrier. Then they see the body on the ground, covered in blood, lying in a pool of congealing blood... The women's dress less than the white it was.

Lilith stops the People Carrier. The uneasiness of being observed washes over her. "They are watching." She says in a near whisper.

"Most unnerving." Breathes Ianto, agreeing. "How shall we do this?"

Lilith looks at Ianto for a moment. She has not been in a combat situation with him but she is going to have to trust him to cover her. Plus she will deal with the body, as she does not want him to tear his stitches in his arm. "If we back the People Carrier up to the body. Then while I photograph the area, check the body I would like you to cover me, anything moves in that activity you are to shoot. Then while you continue to cover me I will get the body in a bag and loaded up." Says Lilith.

"Ok Major." Replies Ianto passing Lilith surgical gloves. She is in charge of missions and he will take his lead from her, he knows she is showing him trust, trusting him to protect her.

Lilith puts the surgical gloves on then turns the People Carrier and slowly backs up towards the body.

Over at Schooner Way, Jack is also reversing the SUV towards the body at their site. Jack will cover Gwen as she takes photos and checks the body. The only difference is their body is a male.

_"We are out of the PC Jack." _ Lilith reports over the headset and remembering what Jack had shortened the People Carrier to.

"Ok Lilith, just remember they can move faster than us." Jack warns, he really does not like this situation.

_"Yes Jack." _Come back Lilith's reply.

At the People Carrier Ianto draws his gun as he moves down the side of the vehicle. Lilith slowly moves down the other side of the People Carrier. The pair get to the back of the People Carrier at the same time. Lilith signals Ianto to keep his eyes on the rift activity while, he gives her a slight nod... They had automatically fallen into silence in a hostile situation... This is natural for Lilith as it is part of her military training. Ianto was use to this sort of procedure when he worked at Torchwood 1... Not so much while working at Torchwood 3 except if it was just him and Jack working together... No words were needed. He and Lilith have fallen comfortably in to operating like this. He keeps his eyes on the flickering light show from the rift, his gun levelled at it. Lilith opens the back of the People Carrier, she gets a body bag out.

Lilith then moves to the body. Ianto keeps the gun trained on the rift, unwaving. Lilith starts by taking a few photos of the body, how it is laying. She then bends down, double-checking that the woman is dead even though she can see no aura. The life spark extinguished.

At Schooner Way Jack has his gun trained on the rift activity as Gwen takes a few photos.

"Check for ID." Says Jack to Gwen without taking his eyes off the light show.

At Adelaide Street Lilith has already deemed that the woman has nothing with her apart from an engagement ring on her left hand. Lilith knows the woman has not been dead long as the body still has movement in her limbs. Lilith straightens the body out ready to move her into the body bag.

Gwen at Schooner Way, tries to move the mans body over on to the body bag . "Jack a hand, please." Gwen says as she struggles, she really hates dealing with dead bodies.

Meanwhile Lilith has moved the woman's upper body across on to the body bag then just as carefully she moves her lower body over. She gently straightens the woman's body up and zips the bag up.

At Schooner Way Jack places his gun back in its holsters so he can help Gwen.

As Jack bends down to help Gwen a Shini moves swiftly out of the rift running straight at them at great speed, it knocks Gwen to the ground while slamming Jack backwards against the SUV, stunning him. The Shini pins Gwen down to the ground.

"Jack!" Gwen shouts, struggling.

Lilith and Ianto can hear the struggle over the comms but they have to keep their mind on what they are doing. Ianto's eyes remain on the rift activity, undeterred, he has Lilith's life in his hands. One wrong move, one moment of hesitation on his part could result in the Shini attacking. Lilith carefully lifts the body bag, the woman's body over her shoulder while Ianto remain watching, guarding her.

At Schooner Way, the Shini laughs at Gwen as she tries to struggle. "Pathetic pet... The pretty smart pets have not dropped their guard." It sings almost, gleefully. "Are you frightened enough yet pet."

Jack struggles to his feet, he pulls his gun but he cannot fire at this close range in case he hits Gwen.

"Can you feel the fear building pet." The Shini hisses. It sniffs Gwen. "Yes... Smell the fear."

Gwen tries struggling, kicking. "Get off me." Growls Gwen. Yes, she is frightened.

Jack goes forward and kicks the Shini, kicking it off of Gwen, he then shoots the Shini. The Shini is back on its feet, holding its side. He staggers back, it turns and throws itself back through the rift. Jack takes a tracking device out of his pocket and throws it into the rift activity. The rift activity blinks out Jack helps Gwen back on to her feet. "Are you hurt?" He asks.

"No. I'm ok, just frightened me." Replies Gwen.

At Adelaide Street Ianto still watches intently as Lilith closes the back of the People Carrier. Lilith holds her hand out to Ianto, without looking at her, he puts his hand in his pocket and takes out a tracking device. He passes it to Lilith, still without taking his eyes off the rift activity, his aim still steady. Lilith throws the device through the rift.

Both can hear Jack asking Gwen if she is ok. Their rift activity pulses more, expanding slightly then... then it just goes out.

Ianto and Lilith look around the area, checking they are clear of danger. Ianto looks at Lilith who gives him a slight nod of confirmation, the all clear.

"Jack? Gwen?" Ianto says into his headset.

Lilith and Ianto get back into the People Carrier. They check the computer, scanning for rift activity in any other locations... All is clear.

"_We are ok." _Jack's voice comes over the comms.

"All activity has stopped." Ianto reports. "We are returning to The Hub now."

"_Ok Ianto. You got the body?" _Jack asks over their comms. already knowing the answer it is just that he wants to hear Ianto's voice, reassure himself that Ianto is fine.

"Yes Sir, a woman." Replies Ianto. He looks at Lilith. "Major if you would be so kind." Nodding to the road ahead.

"Yes Mr. Jones." Replies Lilith putting the People Carrier into gear. She slowly drives back to the police cordon. Lilith pulls up to where the two policemen are waiting, both men move to the open driver side window, both slightly blushed.

Ianto suppresses a laugh, they remind him of two excited puppies trying to please.

"Everything alright Major?" Andy asks.

"Yes thank you PC. Davidson." Replies Lilith. "Thank you for your help gentlemen."

"Anytime." Says Chris.

"Anything for you Major." Says Andy going a little red.

"You can open the road up again." Says Ianto. "Good bye and thank you."

"Bye Ianto." Says Andy, still looking at Lilith.

"Good afternoon." Says Lilith.

"See you around." Says PC. Craven.

Lilith drives off, heading back towards the bay.

Ianto has a grin on his face.

"Not one single word about those pair." Says Lilith.

"Would I?" Replies Ianto.

"Quite probably." Smiles Lilith.

15.31pm. Lilith and Ianto are in the mortuary. Ianto shows Lilith the paperwork for the first part of processing a body, logging it in.

Gwen enters pushing a gurney with the body she and Jack recovered.

"You ok Gwen?" Ianto asks.

"Yes... Frightened the hell out of me though... All those teeth." Gwen replies.

Ianto opens the zip slightly on the mans body bag. "Any ID on him?" He asks.

"No, his pockets are empty." Replies Gwen.

"I wonder if these two are on the existing missing persons list or are they fresh victims." Lilith muses.

"I can check when I go back up." Says Gwen. "Jack asked if you could check Ianto's arm for him while you have a chance, while it is quiet."

"Yes of course." Replies Lilith. "Jack just wants to watch me get Ianto out his shirt again."

Ianto blushes.

"Lovely colour Ianto." Laughs Gwen.

"Speaking of Jack. Where is he?" Says Ianto, trying to ignore his heated face.

"He went straight to his office to give UNIT a hard time... We need Martha for the autopsies. We have so many bodies now." Says Gwen. "Plus I think he was angry about something... It was hard to tell, he hardly spoke on the way back."

"He is probably worried about the Shini, as they keep threatening us." Says Ianto. "This afternoons attack has probably shaken him up." He starts to fill in a second form for the mans body.

"Yes you are probably right." Says Gwen.

"And it doesn't help that UNIT keeps giving him the run around." Says Ianto.

"Well he only has to put up with that for a few more days then he can start pulling rank on them." Says Lilith.

Ianto looks up from the form he is working on. "Oh yes. He is going to enjoy that." He says with a smile, so will he have some fun with them.

Lilith helps Ianto put the two bodies into their cryo-units for storage. For Ianto this is a rare thing to have someone help him with the bodies... Jack does when he can and Owen did on occasions more so after he died. Owen had commented on the careful way Ianto dealt with the bodies and he hoped that Ianto would care for his body in the same way when it came to it... Unfortunately, there was no body for Owen but Ianto has a draw next to Tosh's with a picture of Owen, his favourite coffee mug, his favourite computer game, his stethoscope and one of his white coats in it... Oh and a picture of Tosh. In Tosh's draw, he had placed a copy of Owen's photo in with her. "Thank you Major." Ianto says.

"That's ok Ianto." Says Lilith.

Gwen had watched the pair work with the bodies. "How can... can you deal with the bodies?" She asks before she can stop herself, before she realised she had said anything. "I have been doing this job a few years now and I still have issues."

Lilith shrugs. "I don't know... I... I have dealt with so much death... So many bodies... I would like to say you get hardened to it but it is not that... It is one of the reasons I do not do horror films... It is not even being desensitised to dead bodies either. How old were you when you saw your first dead body?" Lilith asks Gwen.

"I think I was about twenty five. I had not long finished my police training... It was an R.T.A., a man." Replies Gwen. "I ended up throwing up in the gutter."

Ianto looks down at the floor for a moment... Well the information is in his full personnel file... Ok Jack did say that he will restrict his and Lilith's staff files, he feels comfortable with Lilith... He looks at Lilith... Pain. "I... I was fourteen." He starts quietly. "I came home from school to find my... my mum had... had taken sleeping tablets, nearly a whole packet, drank about half a bottle of vodka, then got into a hot bath and... and... there was so much blood. She had suffered from depression for many years."

"Oh sweetheart that is terrible." Breathes Gwen. Ianto had been through so much... His words from that day with the Cyberwoman echoes in her head... _When did any of you ask about me_... They were all guilty of taking Ianto for granted in the past. "I can't even begin to imagine."

"She had suffered post natal depression after my sister was born... Then when I was born it got worse... Then she fell apart even more after... after my uncle..." Ianto stops, he will not elaborate about his uncle in front of Gwen. He shifts nervously, he knows Gwen will ask about his uncle.

Gwen starts to open her mouth to ask.

"I was six." Says Lilith before Gwen can ask Ianto, distracting her.

Gwen looks from Ianto to Lilith. "Six!? Oh god." She gasps.

Up in his office Jack watches his team on the CCTV. The mortuary is also one of the areas that has sound, so he listens. Over the years, his teams never knew there was sound in some areas. He disabled the sound with his Vortex Manipulator. He had known about Ianto's mother as when he was on suspension after the Cyberwoman incident he tried to commit suicide... Twice! Ianto said it was in his genes... He had told Ianto that he had the choice... A choice to be his own person, to live. He, after some debate, had chosen to live. It did not go unnoticed by Jack how Lilith distracted Gwen away from Ianto, distracting her before she asked Ianto about his uncle, protecting him.

Back in the mortuary, Lilith looks up... To Jack it looks like she has looked directly at him, as the direction she looks is towards the camera. She can do this, she can give Gwen something, something that will distract but also make her think twice before asking to much. She continues to look up at the camera. "I was six when I saw my parents killed. We were coming back after a day out celebrating my parents wedding anniversary. As we came around the last bend before home what looked like a man was standing in the middle of the road... He pointed something at the car, which came to a sudden stop, flipped and rolled down the embankment. The car was a classic and before the seatbelt laws. The alien fired at the car again as we rolled and it... it caught alight. I was cut by flying glass, getting battered as the car rolled... I could feel the heat from the fire burning... On one of the last rolls of the car, I was flung clear through the already broken back window. The car came to rest against a tree... I could see the car from where I laid... My... My dad was hanging half out of the space that had been the window screen, his head at an awkward angle, his neck was broken... My mum... I could hear her screaming for a while, she could not get out the car, then the car... The petrol tank must have blown in the heat... Then all I could hear was the crackling of the flames and see my mum burning." Lilith stops. She takes a deep breath. "I can remember the alien laughing. My grandfather and grandmother had been driving a few minutes behind us, so it was them that found us. It seemed we were attacked as revenge, my grandfather with his work with UNIT had helped and befriended another alien... I think they were the same race." Lilith screws her face up in concentration. "Parts are so hazy, like my treatment... The accident is very clear but events after are not. My grandmother never recovered from seeing her son, her family like that. It made my grandfather even more determined to protect Earth from alien threats." Lilith looks at Gwen.

Gwen has tears running down her cheeks... Sometimes she can be so...

Jack, up in his office has tears in his eyes. He wonders who the other alien was... Wait! She said that she thinks it was the same race as the alien that was friends with her grandfather... So if that was The Doctor then surely that would make it another Time Lord...? Is it possible? Could it have been? He gasps with realisation... Her parents were murdered by The Master! Something else is still nagging him... What!?

Back down in the mortuary, Ianto has his hand on Lilith's arm. Lilith gives him a slight smile.

"I'm sorry." Says Gwen sadly. "I can't even begin to imagine how you both feel. I had a happy childhood, parents are still together, any tragedies were kept away from me and I cannot imagine what happened at Canary Wharf. To be quite honest I don't think I want to, I don't think I would be able to cope with it." She says. "Trust me to put my foot in it again."

"It's alright Gwen. You did not know." Says Lilith. "Anyway if Mr. Jones has finished I have to get him half naked again." She says trying to lighten the mood. "It is such a difficult job but someone has to do it."

Gwen laughs. "Very difficult job."

Ianto goes red... Again!

"And there is that wonderful red you go Ianto." Gwen says with a grin, thankful to Lilith for railroading the depressive mood.

The three walk up towards the main part of The Hub. Lilith and Ianto go to the medi-unit. Gwen goes to her workstation to see if she can identify the two victims. Gwen's phone beeps, Lilith has sent her a picture of the dead women so she can add it to the search with the dead mans picture.

In the medi-unit, Ianto removes his jacket, shirt and tie while Lilith gathers the things she needs. He realises he had removed his clothes without embarrassment, without dragging his feet.

Jack watches from his office, the phone to his ear as he is kept on hold by UNIT... Again!

Ianto sits on the examination table, he swings his legs while he waits for Lilith to wash her hands and put the surgical gloves on.

In his office, Jack is again struck by just how cute, gorgeous and young Ianto is sitting there and praises whichever deity will listen for this blessing called Ianto Jones. He is a very lucky man to have found Ianto.

In the medi-unit, Lilith moves in front of Ianto. "How is your arm today?" Lilith asks.

"Not to bad. I have only taken one lot of painkillers today and that was at seven this morning." Replies Ianto.

"Good." Says Lilith, she carefully cuts the bandage form his arm. Then gently eases the dressing off the wounds. "You might be a bleeder but you certainly heal very fast." Comments Lilith studying the wounds.

"That's a good thing, right?" Says Ianto a little worried.

Lilith looks at him and smiles. "Yes Ianto... I will be able to take the stitches out tomorrow by the looks of them. The strips I can remove now." She says. She carefully removes the strips one at a time. She inspects the wound. There is no redness, they are dry and sealing nicely. She wonders what is going on... Ianto is healing faster than normal even for someone super fit and healthy... She suspects... She looks at his aura, watching his royal coloured aura, seeing the golden flecks moving around. She looks at the area around the wound, instead of the grey to black that is usual for a wound or illness there is a higher amount of golden flecks around the wound. So Jack is definitely rubbing off on him. "I shall redress it and bandage it up now but tomorrow when I remove the stitches I will just put a light dressing on it." She says.

"Thank you Major." Says Ianto.

"I still don't want you using your arm to much though." Lilith says. "What are you doing next?"

"I have to clean up Mr. and Mrs. Griggs dog, see if the wounds will pass off as being hit by a car and a fox attack." Ianto replies.

"Where will you do that?" Lilith asks, as she redresses the wound.

"In the autopsy bay." Replies Ianto.

"Well I can go down and put the dog's body in the lift then come up and move it over to the autopsy table for you." Lilith says. "Then you can show me what you do... What you look for."

"I... I..." Ianto stutters, surely this is beneath Lilith... He remembers what Jack had said...

"Ianto we are equals." Lilith says quietly, realising that Ianto thinks he is less than her. "I need to learn and do all aspects of the job otherwise how can I ask another to do a job." She can still see the worried look on his face. "And if you are really good I will also show you how good I am with a broom." She says with a wink.

Ianto blushes and laughs. "Ok... Ok, I get it... Equals." He says. "I might just take you up on the broom thing." Ianto laughs again, he still does not feel comfortable but he will learn and Lilith is the right one to teach him... They come from different worlds, he grow up on a council estate, she grow up at Sir Alistair's country manor and military bases. He had a comprehensive education then transferred to a grammar school, Lilith had a private education but then thinking about it, they have many things in common.

Lilith finishes fixing the bandage. "Right if you would like to stand, look towards the camera and tell Captain Perv that you love him. We can then put your shirt back on." Lilith instructs.

"Yes Ma'am." Replies Ianto.

"Starting to lose count how many beatings that is now." Lilith laughs.

"You wouldn't really beat me?" Ianto gasps, getting off the table.

"Only if you ask really nicely I might." Says Lilith.

Ianto stand in line with the camera and looks up at it. _'I love you Jack.' _He mouths to the camera, to Jack up in the office.

Lilith comes behind Ianto with his shirt held out for him to slip his arms into.

Up in the office Jack laughs as he sees Ianto mouths he loves him. He touches the screen, he watches as Lilith helps Ianto into his shirt. He knows Lilith must have been as careful with him when he was unconscious after his Weevil attack.

In the medi-unit, Ianto finishes dressing himself while Lilith tidies up and washes her hands.

"I will do a coffee before we start on the dog." Say Ianto as they head towards the main part of The Hub.

"Ok... That will give me time to report to Jack so he can fill in your medical file." Says Lilith.

Ianto gives Lilith a side-glance. "I think as Chief Security Officer you should have full access to all medical files because sometimes something medical can reflect in the way we react in the field... It is like my full proper personnel file you will be able to see all of it... Which I believe you worked out the one that is here was wrong, doctored." He says a statement not a question.

Lilith gives him a slight nod, yes she realised. "My file is locked up tight but from now only you and Jack with myself will be the only ones to have access to it. UNIT, the ministry and the military will no long have clearance because of my promotion." Says Lilith, she silently curses herself for mentioning the ministry, well by now her file will have been sealed which means Dekker will not be able to get access to it again, that will throw him, he will probably think that Torchwood has entered it via a backdoor and wiped it, good that will delay him. She is relieved that Ianto had not noticed her mentioning the ministry.

As they enter the main part of The Hub Ianto heads towards the kitchen and Lilith heads up to Jack's office.

As Lilith get to Jack's office door she hears him slam the phone down. She knocks on the door.

"Come." Jack calls out.

Lilith enters.

Jack is still glaring at the phone as Lilith moves to the desk.

"Patience Jack." Lilith says. "A few more days then you can turn the tables."

"Your right... Patience is not one of my strongest traits though." Replies Jack. "Even when I worked for The Time Agency, if we were observing a target or waiting for a mark I had to find something to do to pass the time." He says with a grin.

"Please do not regale me with any of your past conquests." Laughs Lilith, she knows if she let him, he would.

"No fun Major." Pouts Jack. There she goes again distracting and relaxing him.

"Carry on pouting like that Captain and I will have to..." Lilith starts.

"Kiss me?" Jack asks hopefully.

Lilith can feel a blush start... Oh her imagination. "No! I was going to say I will have to get Mr. Jones to put those pouting lips of your to some use." Says Lilith trying to control herself. Hmmm Ianto and Jack kissing.

"I am sure Mr. Jones would love that." Muses Jack. "And on that subject of my gorgeous Welshman, how is his arm?"

Lilith notices Jack's aura flare slightly at the mention of Ianto's arm. She believes she knows why Jack is angry in part. "Ianto's arm is fine Jack. It is healing well... Very well." She emphasises, will he pick up on this. "I have taken the strips off and tomorrow, as long as he does not bash it or pull it, I shall be able to remove the stitches. I put a clean dressing and bandage on it."

"I shall add that to his medical file." Jack says. "Thank you for seeing to his wound... If it had not been for you he would have had to go to hospital. Ianto hates hospitals and they ask a lot of questions."

"That's ok Jack." Lilith says. "It has been a pleasure."

Jack laughs, she is good, she is easing his anger. "I bet it has been a pleasure."

"So Captain, are you going to tell me why you were angry?" Lilith asks gently.

Jack looks down guiltily. "I... I forgot about Ianto being injured... I jeopardised you and him." He says quietly.

"Jack, you did not jeopardise us. We worked well together. Ianto covered me while I dealt with the body... You know I have trust issues but I trusted Ianto to cover me, protect me. I have been in many combat situations so I know what I am talking about... I felt comfortable working with him." Replies Lilith.

"You moved the body on your own?" Jack asks.

"Yes Jack." Replies Lilith a little puzzled. They worked the right way and safest.

"See you two were the ones at the disadvantage yet it was Gwen and I who got attacked... I took my eyes of the rift activity because Gwen could not deal with the body on her own." Says Jack.

"Jack you cannot beat yourself up about it... Shit happens. As long as you learn from mistakes. It wasn't your fault." Says Lilith. "Anyway, if you can add that to Ianto's medical file. I am off to help Mr. Jones with the dog. He is going to show me what to look for and how to process the information."

"Good." Replies Jack, he is glad Ianto and her are working well together. He looks at Lilith for a moment, he wants to ask about...

Lilith looks at Jack, she knows he want to ask... "You were listening to what was said in the mortuary." She states.

Jack nods. "You protected Ianto from Gwen's questioning when he mentioned his uncle. You gave her a glimpse of your pain." He says. "Thank you Lilith... You can talk to me about any of it at anytime."

"Thank you Jack, I know I can but at the moment I am all talked out. Though I will say it is odd a lot of people when they have a bad accident, it is the accident that they have trouble remembering, focusing on but for me I cannot remember after, I was in a very bad way... I cannot remember being in hospital. When I asked my grandfather all he says is I had private treatment and my own doctor. I would have preferred not to remember the accident though." Says Lilith still trying to remember.

There comes a soft knock on the office door.

"Enter Ianto." Jack calls out.

Ianto comes in carrying Jack's mug. "Coffee Sir." He says.

"Thank you Ianto." Replies Jack.

"Major, our coffee is in the kitchen." Says Ianto to her.

"Ok Ianto... If there is nothing else Jack?" Says Lilith.

"No... Oh yes your clearance codes are the same as you are both my seconds, so Torchwood 030102, you will need a code word or name each, so we know the difference." Says Jack to the pair. "See what you geniuses can come up with... Something fitting. I don't want to put Pinky and The Brain at the end of those numbers." He says with reference to the banter a few days ago.

"Ok Sir." Replies Ianto.

"And we can't let Jack pick, as we could end up with Commanding and Domineering for names." Says Lilith seriously.

"Imagine trying to explain that away." Says Ianto. "We will come up with something sensible."

"I can come up with something sensible if I wanted." Jack says with a whine.

"Of course you could Sir." Replies Ianto. He leans over and gives Jack a gentle kiss. "To keep you going until later." He whispers to him.

Jack smile at Ianto.

Lilith and Ianto leave Jack's office, they head to the kitchen to drink their coffee. As they drink, they start to discuss possible code names. Once they have finished their coffee Ianto goes to the autopsy bay. Lilith goes down to the mortuary to put the dogs body into the small lift system used for transporting bodies from the mortuary to the autopsy bay.

The autopsy bay like other parts of The Hub have been improved. The autopsy table is new with a hose and drainage system for cleaning corpses. All medical equipment for the living has been removed as they have a separate medi-unit. There is still scanners and testing equipment for the dead. Also there is an automatic door across the arch before the twin steps leading down into the bay, which can automatically seal if a hazard is detected during an autopsy.

Ianto puts a white lab coat on over his shirt and trousers, his jacket is hanging up in the main part of The Hub. He then puts a rubberised apron on over the top of the lab coat. He hears the lift system in the wall where the bodies are put in draws whine.

Lilith appears at the top of the stairs, she looks down at Ianto. "Very fetching." She says as she sees the way he is dressed.

"Don't laugh your going to be just as fetching in a moment." Ianto replies dryly.

Lilith descends the steps. "Great." She says.

Ianto holds up a white lab coat for Lilith... He holds it while Lilith puts her arms in the sleeves. He places the coat neatly on her shoulders, brushing it flat as he does when he helps Jack into his coat. He feels Lilith tense for a moment then relaxes.

"Thank you Ianto." Lilith says as she steps away from him to do her buttons up.

Ianto passes Lilith a rubberised apron to put on. Then he sorts out two pairs of surgical gloves. They put their gloves on. They look each other up and down.

"Fetching times two." Says Ianto.

"Thanks Ianto... remind me not to come to you for fashion tips." Replies Lilith with a smile. She moves over to one of the body draws and opens it. She pulls out the draw. She carefully lifts the body bag over to the autopsy table.

Ianto opens the bag. He glances up at Lilith, studying her reaction to the matted bloody mess that was someone's pet.

Lilith looks down at the rather dead German Sheppard, she looks back up at Ianto, feeling his eyes on her. She knows he is studying her reaction, for a reaction. "So Mr. Jones, what are the procedures?" She asks as she eases the dog out of the body bag so Ianto can get a better look.

"We do a hard copy and an electronic report. We start by entering the usual, spices... Dog, a victim. Then gradually fill in from there." Explains Ianto laying a paper form on the desk and bringing up a similar facsimile up on the computer screen. "We make sure that the code on the top right hand corner corresponds as this code will also be added to the file on the Shini under encounters. We don't have the dogs name yet."

"Wait." Says Lilith. She carefully removes the collar and lead that is still around the dog's neck. Attached to the collar is a small metal disc, it has a name on one side and a phone number on the other. "The dogs name is Nero." She says.

"Ok." Ianto starts to write the hard copy.

Lilith look at what he is writing, she looks at the computer screen, which shows a similar layout to the form Ianto is filling in. "May I?" She asks, indicating to the computer.

"Yes of course Major." Replies Ianto. He can do this... He had done most admin himself, any paper work the others did apart from Gwen he would have to redo but as Jack says this is a new era.

Lilith enters in the information.

Jack watches the pair up in the office via the CCTV. He thinks he has only seen Ianto work so comfortably with only one other person... Tosh. He watches as the pair start washing the dog with the hose system, cleaning the dried blood, inspecting the wounds, taking photos.

Suddenly Jack's office phone rings. He picks it up. "Captain Jack Harkness."

"_Sergeant Gwyn Davis here. I'm phoning with the information about Mr. and Mrs. Griggs dog." _Come a male voice.

"Hello Gwyn. Ok thank you." Replies Jack. He picks up an pen. "Ok Gwyn fire away."

_"The owners are a Mrs. Libby Griggs and her husband Mr. Steve Griggs. The dogs name is Nero, he is a six year old German Sheppard. The husband bought the dog for his wife as he works nights." _Says Gwyn over the phone. _"And the address is..."_

Jack writes all the informationdown. "So they only live a few roads away from Llandaff Cemetery then?" Says Jack just clarifying the address.

"_That is correct Captain Harkness." _ Comes Gwyn's reply.

"Ok. Thank you Gwyn." Says Jack. "Good Bye."

"_Good bye."_

Jack puts the phone down. He picks up the piece of paper with all the details on and head down to the autopsy bay.

Jack stands at the railings at the top of the stairs looking down at Lilith and Ianto as they discuss the wounds on the dog.

"The teeth marks are to clear, the damage is to extensive." Says Lilith. "Would you believe that a fox did this?"

"No." Replies Ianto. "We cannot give the body back like this."

"We could cremate Nero for them." Says Lilith. "Give them the ashes."

"They will expect the body back so they can bury it." Says Ianto. "Yes Jack?" He says as he realises Jack is standing watching them.

"Gwyn just phoned the details through about the dogs owners." Says Jack walking down the steps. Holding the piece of paper out. "The dog belonged to Mrs. Griggs, it was a present from Mr. Griggs just under six years ago. They live close to the cemetery in Llandaff.

Lilith has the beginnings of an idea... She has read enough files now to know what is expected; cover ups. "I take it Torchwood operates with fake ID's?" She asks.

Jack nods. "Yes Major." He replies. He is interested in what she has come up with.

"Does Torchwood have an urn?" Lilith asks.

"Yes we do." Replies Ianto.

"Well as I am working for Torchwood I might as well immerse myself into it's murky depths." Says Lilith. "Protect the innocent from the truth."

Jack laughs. "Well you came up with the original part of the cover story you might as well run with it." He says.

In the past Ianto and Tosh use to deal with the cover stories. They had it down to a fine art. Jack has done some cover ups but he struggles when it is in direct general public contact, he lacks the finer detail. Some things he still fines a little alien to him even after all this time on Earth. Gwen has done a few, she finds it easy with the from the heart cover stories, the direct general public emotional link but she struggles with the darker cover-ups. Tosh and Ianto bridged that gap. The pair did all the cover up while Jack was away with great efficiency. They could make people disappear, falsify records, falsify sightings, the works. They were scarily brilliant. They had done it with a cold efficiency Jack use to love watching them work.

Lilith carefully places Nero back into the body bag. "There you go boy." She whispers.

Jack raises an eyebrow at Lilith talking to a dead body again.

"Take the mickey all you want Captain." Lilith says as she sees his expression. "For every race, creed or religion there is a way of dealing with the dead. Just because it is an empty vessel doesn't mean it should be disrespected."

Jack is just a little surprised or is he unnerved by the way she deals with the dead... She has seen so much death yet... "What if it was an alien?" Jack asks. Would she be just as careful.

"Same applies." Replies Lilith. "All those alien life forms, some must have their own way of dealing with their dead and death." She looks at Jack with a look that could be hope. "Do they Jack?"

"Yes some do. There is even a race that deals exclusively with the dead, The Shansheeth. They perform the rites of that individual according to their race or planet they come from." Explains Jack.

Lilith carefully places the dog's body back into the body draw for the lift back down to the mortuary. She turns back to the two males, Jack has told her she can run with this. "Right I will need ID for a police vet." She says, working on her plan.

"Ok. I will get that printed out for you." Says Ianto.

Jack thinks that eventually these pair will never need to make an ID, as they will be able to use the psychic paper as any ID they want.

"What is a suitable name for a vet?" Lilith asks.

"How about Rebecca Stubbs?" Replies Ianto, Torchwoods resident namer. He removes his surgical gloves, then the apron and lab coat.

"Ok." Replies Lilith. She removes her gloves, apron and lab coat She goes straight to the sink and scrubs her hands.

When Lilith has done her hands, Ianto scrubs his hands. Ianto sits down to finish writing up the report... So far.

Lilith picks up her phone and dials in the number for Mr and Mrs. Griggs. Lilith hopes it is Mr. Griggs who answers.

The phone is picked up on the third ring. _"Hello." _Comes a mans voice.

Lilith puts her phone on loudspeaker so Jack and Ianto can hear both sides of the conversation. "Good afternoon. Is that Mr. Griggs?" Lilith asks in her best phone voice.

"_Yes. Who is this?"_ Comes back Mr. Griggs.

"My name is Rebecca Stubbs, I am a vet with the police." Lilith starts.

"_You found our dog?"_ Gasps Mr. Griggs.

"I am sorry Mr. Griggs, Nero was found earlier today by another dog walker. Unfortunately he was found dead." Lilith says softly.

"_Oh... You... You see it was... was my wife's dog." Mr. Griggs _voice breaks as he speaks. _"What... What was the... the ..."_

"The circumstances?" Lilith finishes for him as she senses that he is struggling.

"_Yes."_

"It seems after Nero ran off last night, he ran through the cemetery and out the other side. He was hit by a car." Explains Lilith, keeping her voice gentle and even. "The driver reported it but your dog, Nero, ran off again. It seems he found a quiet spot in the cemetery to die. He had internal injuries."

"_Is... Is it possible to have Nero's body back? We will want to bury him in our garden next to our cat." Mr. Griggs _asks.

"Unfortunately, before the dog walker found Nero the... Well there is no delicate way to put this but a fox must have found Nero and... well it made a bit of a mess of him." Says Lilith, her voice quiet.

"_Oh my god." Mr. Griggs _voice gasps from the phone. _"Nero... Nero was dead before..."_

"Yes Mr. Griggs. I have just cleaned Nero's body up myself. He was dead and he did not suffer." Says Lilith.

"_I can't bear to think of him in pain and alone."_ Mr. Griggs says.

"No, he was not in pain. I would say he curled up, went to sleep and he did not wake up again." Explains Lilith gently. "I think you and you wife have suffered enough without having to see Nero in the state he is in. To spare your wife seeing Nero in that state I have a suggestion."

Jack raises his eyebrow again as he listens, she is using emotion leverage to get Mr. Griggs to do what she wants but she is doing it in a very caring manner.

"_Yes."_ Mr. Griggs voice comes back quietly.

"Later this afternoon I am at the pets crematorium, I have a couple of animals I have to over see the cremation of. How about, if it is alright with you and to spare your wife, I have Nero cremated for you. I have a spare urn." Says Lilith, still very softly. "Then tomorrow afternoon I shall bring Nero's ashes to you for you to bury in your garden?"

"_How much will it cost me?" _Says Mr. Griggs. He knows that pet cremations can be very expensive.

"Nothing Mr. Griggs." Replies Lilith. "As I will put Nero through on my schedule."

"_Thank you... Thank you Miss Stubbs." Mr. Griggs _sobs down the phone. _"Ok thank you, I better go and break the bad news to my wife."_

"Ok Mr. Griggs. I shall see you tomorrow afternoon then. Good bye and sorry for your loss." Says Lilith softly.

"_Bye and thank you again." Mr. Griggs _replies.

Lilith ends the call.

Both Ianto and Jack are looking at her.

"What?" Lilith says as she looks at them feeling a little uncomfortable under their gaze.

"That was pure..." Starts Jack, amazed.

"Magic!" Ianto finishes his sentence for Jack. "Just amazing. I think I have competition, you are my new partner in crime."

"If it spares them pain of knowing their dog was killed by an alien then... well..." Lilith says, she knows of the pain of knowing that an alien killed her parents.

"You are brilliant Lilith." Says Jack softly, he knows she is thinking about her parents and of knowing about aliens from a young age.

"Sign the bottom there next to my signature Major." Says Ianto passing Lilith the form he had filled in, he has added all the info... the cover story Lilith has come up with as well.

Lilith signs the bottom both have added their code number, they still need to come up with a code name each.

"Sure you two aren't the Grimm's Brother reincarnated?" Jack asks. He actually could not have done better. He is impressed and a little scared, these two twenty first century humans should still be innocent to the darkness, he cannot change what has happened to them but he can help them, he can use their talents... ouch!

"No Jack." Says Ianto.

"No." Says Lilith she gives Jack a grin. "We are worse."

"Oh yes." Jack laughs. "I don't doubt that."

"Right Major, the incinerator next." Says Ianto.

"Yes Ianto." Replies Lilith.

Ianto sends the dog's body back down to the mortuary but this time down to the lowest level in the mortuary as the incinerator is near the lower level of the mortuary.

Lilith and Ianto head down to the incinerator.

Jack goes to see how Gwen is getting on. "Have you got anything on our two bodies, Gwen?" He asks as he gets to her workstation.

"Yes, the man and woman were a couple. They were students at the university." Replies Gwen. "John Lees and Claire Hedge. Last time they were seen was Saturday night, Sunday morning. They had gone to a night club with friends, they left before their friends as they wanted to go for a walk before going back to their flat that they shared with four other students."

"Are they on the missing list?" Jack asks.

"No." Replies Gwen. "It seems no one reported them missing because they are students and on a few occasions the pair just go off to relatives or camping. The university did not realise they were missing as the students are on a study break, writing, researching this terms last essay."

"Ok. You will need to come up with a suitable accident for the university and families." Says Jack. "Though we can't do much until Martha has done an autopsy and written the death certificates. Where are their parents?" He asks.

"John comes from Scotland, his parents live just outside Glasgow. Claire comes from Newport, there is only her mother registered at the Newport address." Replies Gwen.

"If you inform the University of the accident. Then phone Archie ask him to pay John's parents a visit informing them of the accident and if you go to Newport to see Claire's mother." Says Jack.

"Ok Jack." Says Gwen. "A car mounted the pavement type accident."

"Yes, make sure yours and Archie's story match as we don't know if the parents know each other." Says Jack.

"This is the part of the job I hated when I was a PC., telling parents their son or daughter has died." Gwen says sadly.

"Do you want one of us to go with you?" Jack asks even though now it will be Gwen who will be responsible for doing this part of the job.

In the past, Owen would go with Gwen to break the bad news but more recently, they had been taking it turns. Jack also does not want them off on their own to much because of the Shini threat.

"Yes Jack, if that is ok." Says Gwen.

"Well it is a little easier now there are four of us." Says Jack relieved Gwen has said yes. "So if you get everything sorted, phone Archie and the university then..." Who should he send with Gwen? Lilith or Ianto? "If nothing comes up, Ianto can go with you. I need to make time for Lilith to work on the security of The Hub as it is a priority."

"Ok Jack, thank you." Says Gwen.

Ianto and Lilith reappear from the lower levels.

"So that should take about two and a half to three hours." Says Ianto to Lilith.

"Ok, then I just remove the collecting tray and put it to one side to cool then I can put Nero's ashes in the urn tomorrow." Says Lilith.

"Yes." Says Ianto. "Right I'm going to clean down the autopsy bay."

"Once Gwen has sorted this end, can you go with her to Newport to break the news to the mother of the woman we found earlier, Ianto?" Jack asks.

"Yes Sir." Says Ianto heading towards the autopsy bay.

"Lilith, if you can spend some time on the security of this place, I want to make it a priority." Says Jack.

"Yes Captain. I want to start with the tourist office entrance first and down to the cogged door as my first phase." Says Lilith. "I have free rein, right, no budget restriction?"

"Right Major." Says Jack.

"Can you also do me a list and description of all alien technology I am allowed to use for the security." Says Lilith. "And I would like to go out to the dockland to see where that entrance comes out, the warehouse as I have an idea if the building is suitable."

"Oh well I can take you out there now before it gets to dark." Says Jack.

Lilith nods. "Ok Jack."

Lilith and Jack head out towards the docklands.


	33. Chapter 33

**TITLE:-**TORCHWOOD:-

IN THE BEGINNING WAS TORCHWOOD.

THE SAGA'S OF MAJOR LILITH LETHBRIDGE-STEWART.

(CHPT.33)

**AUTHOR:-** NEMOSANGEL

**CHARACTERS:-** CAPTAIN JACK HARKNESS, IANTO JONES, MAJOR LILITH LETHBRIDGE-STEWART, GWEN WILLIAMS.

**MENTIONED CHARACTERS:-** ARCHIE, THE DOCTOR.

**PAIRINGS:- ** JACK/IANTO

**WARNINGS:-** INNUENDO, FLIRTING

**RATING:-** T **WORD COUNT:-** 4880

**SUMMARY:-** LILITH AND JACK GO OUT TO THE OLD DOCKLANDS, TO A WAREHOUSE. LILITH FINDS THE WAREHOUSE IDEAL FOR UPDATING THE TORCHWOOD SECURITY. JACK LETS LILITH IN BY TELLING HER OF ONE OF HIS FEARS... TWO OF HIS FEARS. SO LILITH KEEPS HIM OCCUPIED IN THE LIFT. IANTO AND GWEN GO TO NEWPORT. JACK AND LILITH GET ATTACKED BY THE SHINI AT THE WAREHOUSE. LILITH FINDS A UNIQUE USE FOR THE SUV. THEY ACQUIRE A PRISIONER. JACK STUDIES LILITH.

**AUTHORS NOTE:-** THANKS FOR ALL THE FEED BACK AND PM'S. IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS PLEASE ASK. :) REF. TO 'EXIT WOUNDS' (TW 2/13) AND REF. TO 'THE SOUND OF THE DRUMS/LAST OF THE TIME LORDS' ( 3/12/13).

**DISCLAIMER:-** I DON'T OWN TORCHWOOD OR DOCTOR WHO, IT BELONGS TO R.T.D. & BBC. THIS IS JUST FOR FUN AND I HAVE HAD FUN PLAYING IN TORCHWOODS WORLD.

YOU KNOW THE DRILL... READ AND REVIEW... AND TELL YOUR FRIENDS ABOUT IT IF YOU LIKE IT.

**CHAPTER 33.**

Lilith and Jack head out to the old dockland in the SUV, leaving Gwen to make her calls to Archie then to the university. She tells the university that a car driver had swerved to miss a car that had skidded in the wet weather; he lost control, again due to the wet road, ended up mounting the pavement killing the two students. Ianto cleans and tidies the autopsy bay up to his usual standards.

Jack drives Lilith through what was the old docklands, he can remember how it use to be, but now there are ultra modern buildings, new businesses. They turn into one road.

"This is the outer wall of the compound." Says Jack indicating to a typical tall thick Victorian built wall.

Lilith looks at this outer wall. "Good, it looks promising." She says, she has ideas whizzing through her head, this looks better than she hoped.

They turn the corner, Jack drives twenty yards then turns into a small drive coming to two large metal gates with a smaller gate set in the wall to one side. Just inside the gate is a gatehouse. Jack operates his Vortex manipulator and the two large gates slowly grind open. They drive into the small compound, big enough to hold several small Lorries. On the side of the warehouse are four loading bays.

Jack parks the SUV and the pair get out. Lilith looks around, taking in every thing around her. There are several CCTV cameras on strategic points of the walls and the warehouse. The gates automatically clang shut. They walk to the main door of the warehouse. On the side of the door is an electronic key pad that looks out of place on this early Victorian warehouse. Jack taps in a six-digit number. There is a click from the door. Jack opens the door. They enter, there in front of them is a second door, more modern. This time there is a hand scanner.

Jack indicates for Lilith to place her hand on the scanner. "Major."

Lilith nods and places her hand on the panel. The panel glows, there is a click and a hiss from the second door. Jack pushes it open and the pair enter.

The first part of the warehouse has several small rooms or offices along the front of the building. Lilith looks in the first room, it houses several CCTV monitors and recording equipment. The warehouse part of the building is just an empty expanse. In the middle of the space is what looks like another office. Again, it looks like a modern addition. Jack leads Lilith to it. The only light coming into this part of the warehouse is from the slowly fading sunlight coming in through skylights. Lilith notices they too are very modern, probably replacing the Victorian skylights.

"What was the place used for originally?" Lilith asks, looking about her, taking a mental note of everything.

"It was used for the storage of wool before it was shipped out even though it was back then an emergency exit for Torchwood." Replies Jack.

The office in the middle of the warehouse has darkened windows down one side with a solid metal door. This door has both a key pad and a hand scanner by the side of it. Jack enters the code then places his hand on the scanner. The door clicks then hisses as the magnetic seal is disengaged. Lilith pushes the door open. As they enter, a light comes on automatically.

"The walls of this room are reinforced, they could survive a nuclear strike." Says Jack.

The centre of the _office_ is a lift and on the side is a brick and concrete area with a door in it. The lift is a large freight lift, again there is a code pad and hand scanner by the side of it. The door too has a keypad and scanner.

"The lift goes down to the tunnel that goes to the hidden entrance in the room on that level we were on back at The Hub." Says Jack.

"How wide is the tunnel?" Lilith asks. Ideas forming, looking at all possibilities... this really is better than she hoped.

"Would you like to see?" Jack says.

"Yes please Jack." Replies Lilith.

"Stair or lift?" Jack asks.

"I don't mind." Replies Lilith.

Jack heads for the door that leads to the stairs. He enters the code and places his hand on the scanner, the door clicks. Lilith opens the door. A cold breeze brushes past her. Bulkhead lights come on as they enter the stairwell.

"After you Major." Says Jack.

Lilith leads the way down. They soon descend the ten levels. There is another door with the Torchwood logo on it. There is no handle on this door. Just a hand scanner and a retina scanner by the side of it. Lilith puts her hand on the scanner and places her face in front of the retina scanner. A blue light scans across Lilith's eyes and hand. Then there is a soft hiss and the door opens automatically.

"What if there is a power failure?" Lilith asks Jack.

"This is not affected as its power source is alien power cells which have a five hundred year life." Replies Jack.

"Ok." Says Lilith.

They pass into a large brick lined tunnel, just heading one way, back towards The Hub. It is lit in the similar way as the stairs with the bulkhead lights.

Jack jumps slightly as a rat runs across the tunnel.

Lilith resists the urge to laugh at Jack. "So our fearless leader has a dislike of rats." She says, choosing her words carefully. She ignores a second rat as it runs across in front of her.

"Humm." Jack mutters, a little embarrassed. He has had Lilith and Ianto open up to him, he can and should open up to them too. "When Torchwood first caught me, they had a habit of killing me, they would leave me in one of the cells and in those days The Hub had a thriving colony of rats, very little electrical equipment to frighten them. I would often come back to find a rat trying to gnaw on me." Says Jack quietly.

Lilith wills herself and places a comforting hand on Jack's arm. "Sorry Jack." Lilith gives his arm a gentle squeeze.

Jack gently places his hand on Lilith's hand. "Thank you."

Lilith looks along the tunnel, it is wider than she hoped. This will work for what she has planned.

"Do you want to walk right along?" Jack asks.

"No, this is fine." Says Lilith as she slides her hand out from under Jack's hand as she remembers it is on his arm still. "Is there anything else that makes you feel uncomfortable?" Lilith asks, as she sees him glance at the lift.

Jack looks at Lilith... Trust. She opened up to him now he must do the same. He has encouraged both Lilith and Ianto to trust him, now he must do the same. Ianto already knows this other thing.

"Jack whatever you say to me I will keep to myself but I need to know as when we are out on missions together we can work around things." Says Lilith. "I will never knowingly send you down a rat infested tunnel for a start."

Jack smiles. He places his hand on the scanner by the lift. "I don't like closed in places." He says quietly. "Especially closed-in, industrial places."

"Like freight lifts?" Says Lilith.

"Yes." Says Jack. Opening the metal gate of the freight lift. "The confined space part comes from when I was buried in the ground for that length of time I already mentioned a few days ago." He swallows, he hesitates. He can feel his heart race. "The industrial part comes from another thing. I... I was tortured and killed every day for nearly a year." He says in a near whisper.

"That is terrible Jack." Says Lilith. She senses he is not ready to talk about it. She can _see_ his golden aura retreating into his body. She also realises that Ianto keeps him calm in situations where lifts cannot be avoided.

"I... I try not to let it be an issue though." Jack says looking at Lilith. "I have no problem using the lifts at The Hub nor at the apartment. It is only sometimes it just catches me."

Lilith looks at Jack intently. She can help him by giving something to him. She will be his distraction as Ianto is not here. She can do this. "Well if it helps and if you don't mind touching me..." Lilith steps into the lift and turns to face Jack as he still hesitates outside the lift. She holds out her hand. "I will let you hold my hand." She winces slightly as she glimpses the none existent blood on her hand.

Jack looks down at Lilith's hand then back up at Lilith's face, he smiles, knowing how hard this offer must be for Lilith. "I could never not touch you Lilith." He says, he steps into the lift and takes her offered hand. Again, he is hit by how comfortable her hand feels. He closes the gate of the lift with his free hand. Overhead the motor begins to whirl and the lift starts to rise.

"Does this count as my touching for the day?" Lilith asks remembering what Jack had said in the morning. Holding Jack's hand feels very comfortable.

"I suppose so." Replies Jack, looking down at her. "But I hope you won't ration me to one touch a day."

"I think I have touched you more than that today anyway." Muses Lilith.

"I think you are right." Says Jack. "And then there is my lovely Ianto. You have to touch him." He leans closer to Lilith. "Can I watch when you do?"

Lilith laughs. "Captain Harkness. I have touch today, for one he offered his arm to me." She says. "And I redressed his wounds earlier, but if you are a real good boy I will let you watch when I remove his stitches and changing Ianto's dressing on his arm tomorrow. Which means I need him out his shirt again."

"I get to be in the medi-unit this time?" Jack asks hopefully.

"If Ianto says it's alright... I mean, he might want to be on his own with me." Lilith teases.

Jack pouts. "Cruel Major."

"You can always perv over the CCTV again... But then who's to say I might like you being in the room, watching." Lilith says softly.

"One can dream." Purrs Jack.

Lilith laughs.

The lift comes to a stop, Lilith opens the lift gate. "We have arrived." She says.

Jack had not realised... He had been shut in... "Oh you are good Major." He breathes following Lilith out of the lift.

Lilith looks over her shoulder. "I know." She purrs.

Jack laughs. He has two Masters of Distraction. Both Ianto and now Lilith do not make him feel he has a weakness... They just make him feel special and lucky. "Have you seen what you needed?" Jack asks, following her.

"In regards to this building... Yes." Lilith replies.

"That can be taken oh so many ways Major." Jack laughs.

"I know." Lilith purrs again.

The pair's headsets beep. They press the receive button on their headsets.

"Hello Ianto." Says Jack.

"_Sir, Gwen and I are off to Newport." _Ianto says.

"Ok Ianto." Jack grins. "The Major said if I was a good boy I could watch... That is, watch her remove your stitches tomorrow. What do you say to that, Ianto?" Purrs Jack into the headset. He can imagine Ianto going red but with a slight smile gracing his beautiful face.

Lilith laughs and mouths _perv _to Jack.

"_I would say, Sir that I would expect you to not just watch but to join in." _Ianto's beautiful soft Welsh voice comes back.

Ianto voice is enough to send shivers up and down Jack's spine.

"The Captain is a bad influence on you Ianto." Laughs Lilith into her headset.

"_I know." _Purrs Ianto back.

"I shall pencil you in for tomorrow afternoon Ianto with extras." Says Lilith.

Jack laughs.

"_I look forward to it Major."_ Comes replies Ianto. _"Oh don't forget to check to see if the incinerator is finished in about an hour. If it is, pull the collection tray out so the ashes can cool."_

"Yes Ianto. See you when you get back." Replies Lilith.

"Mind how you go Ianto. Keep an eye out for any Shini." Says Jack worried.

"_We will." _Comes Ianto's reply. _"Bye my love."_

"Bye gorgeous." Says Jack. Jack ends the call.

Jack and Lilith head for the exit of the warehouse. As they step out the door, security lights come on as dusk is falling.

"Can we walk around the outside of the warehouse, Jack?" Lilith asks, as she takes out a note pad. She makes a few notes then returns the note pad to her pocket.

"Of course Major." Replies Jack.

The pair slowly walk around the outside. Jack watches Lilith as she looks at one of the barred windows. She looks at the brickwork and the window frames. When they get to the loading bays Lilith takes a run up towards the loading platform, her right foot just touches the wall below the platform just to give her some leverage to get up on the loading platform. She checks the walls around the shutters. She then takes a run and takes a sideward flip off the loading platform, landing softly by Jack's side.

"Impressive but there are steps at either end." Says Jack with a smile. Lilith has an athletic body and with her martial arts, he wonders if she can do some of the things that some martial arts films show, that he and Ianto watch. She has a grace about her that only comes from that sort of training.

"Now where is the fun in using the steps when I can get down like that?" Lilith laughs. She is definitely feeling more alive than she has in a long while.

"I take it your martial arts makes you agile?" Asks Jack.

"It does aid in making a person agile but do not go thinking what you see in films is how it is." Says Lilith walking at Jack's side. "In a real fight there is no time for all the fancy stuff, a flying kick is impractical in a fight. You have to disable your opponent in the shortest time possible."

"Major I think I'm going to like the way you operate." Breathes Jack. "You are going to have to show me some of your moves sometime." He says with just a hint of innuendo.

"Once the gym is done I can show you some moves but other than that you will have to wait until we get some action." Says Lilith ignoring his innuendo, talking of action as in fighting, a skirmish... Honest she is, she is not talking about the action in a bedroom or any other location as Jack is.

Jack pouts. He knows she avoided the flirty innuendo on purpose. Suddenly his Vortex Manipulator beeps. He looks at it. "Rift activity... The proximity locator says it is close to us... Very close to us." He says.

Both look around them, alert.

Jack draws his gun. He uses the Vortex Manipulator to scan the area. "It is by the SUV." He states.

"So between us and the way out" Says Lilith, which is more important as it is technically the only way out of the compound.

"Yes." Replies Jack. "We could go back in the warehouse and go back to The Hub underground, leave the SUV here until later."

"We could." Says Lilith. She slowly moves back towards the corner of the building.

Jack's Vortex Manipulator beeps again. "Two Shini have come through." He reports as he follows Lilith.

"Do they ever carry weapons?" Lilith asks.

"Occasionally but most of the time they rely on their speed, agility and strength." Jack replies.

Lilith crouches down as she gets to the corner of the building. She carefully looks around the corner, keeping close to the ground. She can see the two Shini. "They are looking this way." She reports. "So they know we are here." She stands back up, her back flat against the wall.

Jack does not check, he takes her word for it.

"Come out pretty pet." Calls one of the Shini.

"The one known as Captain Jack Harkness cannot protect you." Calls out the other Shini.

"We will take you from him." Says the first Shini.

"We want to play with you." Says the second Shini.

"Great, the universe is full of pervs." Mutters Lilith.

"Now you're getting the picture." Grins Jack despite the situation.

"Great... Remind me to brush up on my art of seduction for future alien incursions." Replies Lilith.

"I'm sure Ianto and I will gladly volunteer, so you can practice your art of seduction." Breathes Jack, pressing himself flat against the wall next to Lilith.

"I'm sure you two would." Says Lilith. "I don't suppose you have a remote control on that thing of yours for the SUV?"

"No." Replies Jack. "I can start her though as it is an electric starter motor. This works on electronics but not on the combustion engine."

"So can you start her up, unlock her, do the lights and the alarm?" Says Lilith.

"So we are going to use the SUV as a distraction?" Says Jack.

"Yes." Replies Lilith.

"We are going to face them?" Says Jack, just to confirm he understands.

"Yes Jack." Replies Lilith. "The closer we can get to the SUV, the more chance we have of getting to it. Just make sure it is unlocked."

"Ok but remember they are fast. Keep behind me, keep me between you and them if you can. If you get the opportunity to get to the SUV, you take it, do not wait for me. That is an order." Says Jack.

"Yes Captain." Replies Lilith.

"Ready then?" Jack asks, looking down at Lilith. In comparison to him, he had forgotten how small Lilith is, she is even shorter than Gwen by a few inches.

"Yes Captain, lets take this fight to them." Says Lilith.

Jack activates his Vortex Manipulator, the SUV starts up, the lights flashing and the alarm goes off. The Shini look around at the SUV, unsure what is happening at first.

Jack moves out around Lilith, his gun raised, aimed straight at the Shini. Lilith follows him, walking just back from him but slightly to one side so she can see the Shini. She calculates that the Shini will try to separate her and Jack. Jack keeps his gun trained on the Shini. Jack hopes that Lilith's agility and reaction time is faster than a normal person, well it should be with the martial arts and all her other training. He can sense where she is, just five paces back from him and slightly to his left.

Lilith is ready, her throwing knives are ready, she can feel the adrenaline is building. She allows it to feed her, her attention is solely on the targets, her body relaxes ready to explode into action, her mind is calm. Both her and Jack keep their stances low as they move forward.

The SUV alarm, the sound bounces off the walls of the compound, deafening. Jack turns it off but leaves the SUV running idle so Lilith can get straight in it and drive. The SUV was not that much of a distraction.

"That's it pretty pet, let the one known as Captain Jack Harkness bring you to us." Purrs one of the Shini.

Jack and Lilith moves closer. The rift activity is just in front of the SUV and the Shini are just in front of the rift activity.

"We are glad you realise hiding is not an option for you." Says the second Shini.

Jack and Lilith are now only fifteen feet from the Shini. Jack stops and so does Lilith, from a combat point of view she knows not to get to close into another beings combat zone.

"Give it to us." Demands the first Shini to Jack. "We want to play."

"I have told you to leave this planet, it is protected and a closed level five planet." Says Jack. "So consider this your final warning... Leave this planet!"

"We don't think so. You owe us, you deprived us of our pleasure, the pleasure that was you." Says the first Shini. "Give us that pretty pet."

The Shini move separating, going either side of Jack and Lilith. Lilith and Jack turn back to back without a word, each keeping an eye on a Shini each.

"Come little pet, let us explore you." Says the Shini that has moved within only ten foot in front of Lilith... It has a near musical lilt, a glee at being this close to its prize.

"Bloody pervs." Mumbles Lilith.

"Hey! No one explores her but us." Hisses Jack, possessively.

"I feel sooo sullied." Says Lilith dryly.

"Give us your pet." Says the Shini in front of Jack. "You can't protect it from both of us." The Shini launches itself at Jack grabbing his wrist of his gun hand.

Jack pulls the trigger a fraction of a second to late. There is a loud report, echoing off the walls of the compound and warehouse.

The Shini in front of Lilith dives at her, grabbing her right arm. Lilith is ready, she turns, grabbing the Shini's hand, putting pressure in just the right place of its hand. She hopes that the Shini's physiology is similar to a human. Her turning and holding its hand breaks the hold the Shini has on her.

Jack turns slightly and draws his elbow back into the Shini's face, forcing it to let go of him. Jack brings his gun back up... Which one does he shoot?

Lilith has the Shini held with just its wrist being twisted and held in a painful position. This hold is not about strength or speed or agility, it is about control. Every time the Shini tries to move, Lilith just puts the right amount of pressure on the wrist joint. Lilith slowly manoeuvres the Shini closer to the SUV. The Shini tries to struggle more, Lilith just puts a little more pressure on its wrist.

Jack swings around and shoots the Shini with Lilith. "Go." He orders, just as the Shini who had grabbed him grabs him again knocking his gun from his hand.

Lilith lets go of the dying Shini and moves to the SUV as ordered. She gets in the passenger side and climbs over to the driver's side. She quickly slides the seat forward so she can at least reach the pedals.

The Shini struggling with Jack is now trying to manoeuvre him towards the rift activity.

Lilith puts the SUV into gear, she revs it up, shoots forward, she turns the SUV in front of the warehouse, then heads back towards the Shini and Jack. She has to concentrate, she has to get this right if she gets it wrong she could end up killing Jack... Opps, she would rather spare him the pain of dying and then coming back. The Shini is nearly at the rift spiking light with the still struggling Jack... Lilith touches the break, turns sharply, making the back of the SUV to swing around... Please... Please... Please... Has she calculated the trajectory right, the back of the SUV plows into the Shini, knocking it away from Jack with enough force to knock it out cold, the Shini hits the ground hard. Lilith breaks hard to a stop. The rift activity blinks out.

Lilith looks around the area just to check there is no danger, then she slowly gets out the SUV still looking around. Her eyes darting everywhere checking and rechecking. One Shini shot twenty-five feet away possibly dead. The second Shini is laying two yards away from the back of the SUV, probably unconscious. Jack is about ten feet away, sitting on the ground looking a little dazed but otherwise no apparent injury. Lilith gets out a pair of wrist restraints from the SUV, not flimsy like the handcuffs our police force use but these one are solid, made of an unknown metal on Earth, these cuffs are in fact a pair from the future. Lilith goes to the Shini that she had hit with the SUV. She can see a slight rise and fall of its chest, so he/it is alive still. She rolls it onto its stomach and places the wrist restraints on behind its back, tightly so there is very little movement in his arms.

Jack watches her, if Gwen and Ianto were here they would be fussing over him, seeing if he is all right though he doubts this operation would have happened like this... Lilith is not fussing over him, she has restrained the unconscious Shini and is now going over to the one he shot. He watches as she checks to see if the Shini is alive. He watches as she grabs hold of the Shini and drags it over to the SUV. She dumps it in the back of the vehicle; dead. It is only now she turns her attention to Jack, going to him. She has done her job, checking for danger, dealing with the hazards and now assessing for possible injuries. That is the sort of operation that will keep his team safe, minimise nasty surprises.

Lilith looks down at Jack. "You ok Captain?" She asks.

Jack nods. "Yes Major. Nice use of Torchwood property." He says standing. "Ianto would probably be have a fit though."

"You will find there is no damage to the vehicle, I made sure it was a solid part of the SUV that hit the Shini." Says Lilith, seriously.

"That, Major, was a great bit of driving." Jack says... In awe? Yes, in awe. "At least I will be able to replay what just happened." He says, nodding up to a camera on the corner of the warehouse. "And I think we can use it as an aid for training."

"Training?" Says Lilith with a puzzled look.

"Yes. Play it up to the point of me on the floor and you getting out the SUV, freeze it, then get them to state what they would do next."

"You think Gwen and Ianto would do it differently?" Lilith asks Jack.

"Yes." Replies jack, bending down to retrieve his gun... Hell he does not think that Gwen would have obeyed the order to get to the SUV even.

"If there was more than me though you would have been checked at the same time that I secured the area." Says Lilith, knowing what Jack is getting at. "It is no good if they are checking you and the unconscious Shini comes around or the shot one was only injured, still capable of moving. Then while the team are fussing over you the Shini attack again probably dragging one or both off through the rift."

"There is no need to explain to me your actions. I agree with you plus you did as I ordered." Says Jack. He grabs hold of the unconscious Shini and dumps him in the back of the SUV with his dead companion. "At least we have a prisoner to interrogate."

"Bad cop and even badder cop routine." Says Lilith.

"Yes." Says Jack. He climbs into the front passenger seat.

Lilith goes back round to the driver's side and gets in. She adjusts the seat and mirror properly now. They head out from the compound, back towards the Hub.

Jack sits relaxed watching the way Lilith drives. Weaving in and out of the begins of the rush hour traffic, just touching the break slightly to time her moves within the flow of the traffic.

"I am going to have to start charging." Lilith mutters as she feels Jack's eyes on her.

Jack grins. "You shouldn't be so good to watch." He says.

"Well I hope you are learning something...? Like how to drive." Says Lilith.

"I'm learning something alright." Jack says with a big cheesy grin, he is struck by her fluid way she moves, a military grace.

Lilith smiles. "Are they all like you in the future? The sex, the innuendos and the flirting?" She asks.

"Some are a lot worse." Jack laughs. "It does not matter what gender or species."

"Must have been a bit of a shock for you getting stuck in the Victorian era?" Says Lilith.

"It was. Though I had knowledge of Earth anyway from when I was with The Time Agency I had a few jobs here. Then when I was freelance, I came to Earth on several occasions. Plus I also had or have friends on Earth and a friend who has been a frequent visitor to Earth, an alien." Says Jack seriously. He is about to test the waters with the mention of The Doctor but they are just entering their underground car park.


	34. Chapter 34

**TITLE:-**TORCHWOOD:-

IN THE BEGINNING WAS TORCHWOOD.

THE SAGA'S OF MAJOR LILITH LETHBRIDGE-STEWART.

(CHPT.34)

**AUTHOR:-** NEMOSANGEL

**CHARACTERS:-** CAPTAIN JACK HARKNESS, IANTO JONES, MAJOR LILITH LETHBRIDGE-STEWART, GWEN WILLIAMS, RHYS WILLIAMS, JANET THE WEEVIL

**MENTIONED CHARACTERS:-** OWEN HARPER, TOSH SATO, ALICE GUPPY, SUZIE COSTELLO, THE DOCTOR, SIR ALISTAIR LETHBRIDGE-STEWART

**PAIRINGS:- ** JACK/IANTO

**WARNINGS:-** INNUENDO, FLIRTING (LOTS)

**RATING:-** T **WORD COUNT:-** 13743

**SUMMARY:-** JACK AND LILITH RETURN TO THE HUB WITH THEIR PRISONER. THERE IS A DISCUSSION ABOUT THE USE OF TIN FOIL(SCI-FI REF.). JACK REMEMBERS THINGS ABOUT THE TIME AGENCY. THERE IS A COLLAR THAT NEEDS RETRIEVING FROM ARCHIVES (NOT THAT COLLAR). IANTO MAKES LILITH RESPONSIBLE FOR JACK WHILE DOWN THERE. JACK'S INTERNAL VOICE BABBLES. LILITH USES HER ABILITIES WHILE DEALING WITH THEIR PRISONER. RHYS ARRIVES AT THE HUB TO BECOME AN OFFICIAL MEMBER OF TORCHWOOD. "YOU TWO MY OFFICE... PERSONNEL FILES." JACK WANTS IANTO'S PROPER FILE AND LILITH MILITARY FILE. JACK LEARNS SOME INTERESTING THING ABOUT THE PAIR FROM THEIR FILES.

**AUTHORS NOTE:-** THANKS FOR ALL THE FEED BACK AND PM'S. IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS PLEASE ASK. :)

**DISCLAIMER:-** I DON'T OWN TORCHWOOD OR DOCTOR WHO, IT BELONGS TO R.T.D. & BBC. THIS IS JUST FOR FUN AND I HAVE HAD FUN PLAYING IN TORCHWOODS WORLD.

YOU KNOW THE DRILL... READ AND REVIEW... AND TELL YOUR FRIENDS ABOUT IT IF YOU LIKE IT.

**CHAPTER 34.**

17.21pm. Jack and Lilith arrive back at the Hub.

The pair get out of the SUV. Jack opens the back of their vehicle. Lilith runs the hand scanner over both the body of the Shini and the unconscious Shini to make sure they are not concealing anything. Then she and Jack carry the unconscious Shini down to one of the cells... One next to Janet. They lay him on the concrete platform that is used as a bed or seat. They leave the restraints on... Make the prisoner uncomfortable, disadvantaged and unnerved... Re:- Janet.

Jack and Lilith collect a gurney then go back to the SUV to get the body of the Shini. They take it down to the first level of the mortuary. Jack watches as Lilith fills in a form, putting the corresponding number of the cryo-unit that they put the body in. In the past, the bodies were left for Ianto to sort out... This is a new era... No one will dump on Ianto... Lilith will lead by example, no job will be beneath her. He watches as she checks what she has logged then signs the bottom of the form. Jack closes the draw to the cryo-unit. He is getting worried as they are getting quite a few bodies and two that need death certificates in the next few days. They need Martha or another doctor now.

The pair go back to the main part of the Hub.

"What about our guest?" Lilith asks.

"We let him come round then leave him to stew for awhile." Says Jack.

"Ok." Replies Lilith. "You said they are cloned from a small gene pool. Are they linked by telepathy or empathy to each of their clones or do they have a hive mind?" Lilith asks.

Jack is surprised... None of his team in the past have ever asked questions like this, though he should not be surprised as she was brought up in a world of aliens, UNIT and military. This is new for him, the only one who has ever come close to this is Ianto. "They are low level telepaths with their own clone pod but they need to be fairly close." Says Jack.

"I only asked because we don't want our guest sending exact locations or useful information about, say, the lay out of this place." Says Lilith. "They could start appearing directly within the Hub."

"Dam! Why didn't I think of that?!" Curses Jack.

"Please tell me we have something that can block telepaths apart from tin foil." Says Lilith.

"There is a collar in archives that acts as a dampening field for empaths and telepaths." Replies Jack, then he grins. "Tin foil? You have watched to many sci-fi films."

Lilith laughs. "Oh dear, our man of the future laughs at tin foil. You would not believe what such flimsy materials can do, such as tin foil and silk, what they can protect from." She says. "Look at some of our armies combat clothes, they are impregnated with charcoal... Try using a thermal imagining camera on a solider wearing that stuff, when totally covered they would not be detected."

Something in Jack stirs, a memory. Memories of... The Time Agency... The Directors of The Time Agency... There were or will be many stories about the Directors. Stories like they were/are/will be not quite human, that is human in the future meaning of the word. No one ever saw them, their faces, as when they appeared in public they wore heavy cloaks with huge hoods... There were stories, that they had no faces so they wore beautifully decorated masks or another story was they wore the masks to cover their very beautiful faces or they were very ugly, their faces damaged in some disaster... Their cloaks were... will be lined with materials that protected them, one was suppose to be a fine silk like material and another, a fine metal. The Directors were a mystery... It is funny with all his travels he has never come across them nor any whisper of them... There was... Will be three Directors but he only had contact with two of them. There were so many stories about their origins. Stories that they travelled in time and had come from the future to help keep the timelines stable, to do things others would not or could not. His mind had wandered after Lilith... Oh, yes Lilith. "It seems Major, I still have things to learn." Concedes Jack. It is odd he had not thought about the Directors in a very long time. He knew they had taken a shine to him as soon as he was recruited. They took an interest in what he was doing, how he was doing. That is what is strange for them to do a memory wipe on him, he was one of their elite, their best. The thought still pains him but then how much is Johns doing. John _rescued_ him while he was still in the recovery stage from the process, so John could have filled him with self-doubt, even false memories. John never was quite as good as him... Perhaps when that time comes again he will be able to investigate but for now, that is way in the future back to the now... Suddenly he is aware of a soft voice...

"I am sure there is a lot of things I can teach you Captain." Lilith purrs, she can see his far away look, she needs his attention back in the here and now. She knows how Ianto gets Jack attention and she knows exactly how to get his attention.

A grin slowly spreads across Jack's face as her words sink in. "Really Major?" He breathes, did he hear right?

"If you are a really, really good boy, in the future I might." Lilith smiles, his attention back on her. "First though I will give Ianto a few tips, a few instructions."

"Tease." Jack laughs.

"Flirt." Retaliates Lilith. "But who says I am teasing?" She knows she has his full attention, Jack's mind is back on her, on the now. She is finding it easy, comfortable to care about Jack and Ianto but she does not know why. "Anyway collar..."

"Meow." Says Jack, his eyes glint with mischief.

"Wrong collar Jack... The Shini." Says Lilith.

"Yes of course Major." Says Jack with a slight pout. "Ianto really should be here to get the collar, he would know where it is straight away. He gets rather possessive of his archives. I am not allowed to go rummaging as I mess his system up."

"Well I shall phone him and ask him where it is... Does the collar have a name?" Lilith asks pressing two on her phone, she sets the phone on loudspeaker.

"Not really... Ianto might have named it though." Says Jack.

"_Yes Major?" _Comes Ianto's voice after the second ring... He is sitting in the People Carrier outside the house of the mother of the dead woman.

"Mr. Jones, I have been informed by Jack you have a collar in the archives that blocks telepaths from communicating?" Says Lilith.

"_Yes Major." _Comes Ianto's voice. _"Under no circumstances allow Jack to go looking for it."_ He says with a slight panic in his voice.

"Wouldn't dream of it Mr. Jones." Says Lilith. "Could you direct me to it though as we have a situation?"

"_Are you alright?" _Comes the reply, worry apparent in Ianto's voice.

"Yes, we had a run in with a couple of Shini and they came off worse." Replies Lilith. "We have a prisoner and another body."

"_Ok, if Jack goes with you into the archives make sure he does not touch anything and don't let him get you cornered. The dirty, dank, dark conditions down there seems to affect him." _Ianto says seriously.

"Hey!" Jack says.

"I think it is you that affects him Mr. Jones, not the environment." Says Lilith. "Anyway, the collar, Mr. Jones."

"_Yes Major, go down to level four, room seven." _Ianto instructs over the phone. _"Shelving system five, shelve 3c. Box C/1978/3. Jack retrieved it and knew what it was so I believe he knows how it works."_

"Yes I do Ianto... I promise I won't touch anything." Says Jack.

"_You better not or Sir will be on decaf and no sex for a week." _Ianto's voice comes back.

"I promise." Jack says with a pout.

"_Major, you are responsible for him down there... If he touches, you will be on field coffee..." _Ianto's voice comes back.

"And no sex." Says Jack.

"JACK!" Says Ianto and Lilith together.

Jack laughs and starts towards the tunnels. "Coming Major?"

Lilith starts to follow. "Thank you Ianto." She says into her phone. "We will see you when you get back."

"_Ok Major." _Ianto ends the call just as Gwen comes out of the house.

The pair start their return journey to Cardiff.

Jack and Lilith go down to level four. They walk along the near dark tunnels... Well Lilith walks... Jack bounces along like an excited child let off his reins.

"Jack calm down." Lilith laughs. "Should have put the collar and lead on you." She says before she realises what she has said.

"Ohhh Major, kinky... See it is the environment." Jack says happily.

"No Jack, the collar and lead are a restraint, to keep you under control." Says Lilith... Yer right! Well, that works too. "You get me into trouble with Ianto, the decaf and no sex will be the least of your worries." Warns Lilith with a hiss.

Jack gulps and as if a bucket of cold water has been poured over him he is still, the bouncing gone. He falls into step by Lilith's side like a good child. Jack gives her a side-glance, studying her in the gloom... Many Torchwood staff have found it unnerving walking around the tunnels in the near darkness. Lilith shows no emotional response to her surroundings. Other employees have refused to go down into the tunnels with Jack because of his nature, though he is better now he is with Ianto... Well most of the time... Despite Lilith's height, he finds the Major scary... He has found someone who actually scares him... Ianto can be scary too, really scary... Yes, Ianto can scare him as well. Gwen, for all her shouting and arguing is not scary, more annoying. Owen for all his biting comments and pushing the boundaries was not scary (hmmm Owen found out just how scary Ianto could be when he shot him). Then there was the lovely Tosh... No scary and Tosh should not ever be in the same sentence except when she worked with Ianto on cover stories. The only other human... Earth human who has come close to being as scary was Alice Guppy but he cannot compare Lilith and Alice... Then there was Suzie she could be scary but again it was a different type of scary. Lilith is definitely a different scary but is she a _good scary in a bad way _or a _bad scary in a good way?_ God his internal voice is babbling. Mind he has been described as scary himself and yes, he could be very scary, more than scary, he was dark scary... _Still babbling_... It is only now he is aware they have stopped outside the door of room seven. Jack opens the door, he switches the lights on. The room is full from floor to ceiling of metal shelves. There is twenty-five rows of shelves, with narrow walkways in between each set.

Lilith had allowed herself a smug internal smile as Jack had fallen into step by her side. By the power of her words, she had reined in the great Captain Jack Harkness. She could feel his eyes on her as they had walked along the tunnels, she had kept her expression blank.

The pair walk further into the room. On the end of each row of shelves is a number, they move to row five.

"What shelve number was it?" Jack asks seriously.

"Three C." Replies Lilith.

Jack leads the way down the walkway. His eyes are darting from side to side, skimming over some of the items on the shelves. "Three C." He says and stops.

Lilith stops next to him. She look across the shelf there are boxes, files and Torchwood evidence bags on the shelf. "Box C/1978/3." She says.

The pair look at each label on the boxes.

"Got it." Says Jack, picking up a small box. He opens the box to check the collar is in the box. The collar is a solid metal ring with a small box on the front of it.

"Right Captain, lets get this on our guest." Says Lilith.

"Ok Major." Says Jack.

They leave room seven and start toward the cell levels.

As Jack walks silently beside Lilith, he realises that even though Ianto is not physically present and with the aid of Lilith, the pair had _controlled_ him. The pair had acted as a tag team against him. First Ianto had come in with his threat, his manoeuvre, then Lilith came in with her words, which did not actually describe a threat as such, and he, Captain Jack Harkness, had complied... Oh, the things running through his head, his own personal tag team, he grins. So even not in the same location, Lilith and Ianto had worked together... The two twenty-first century humans are highly talented, very highly talented... And they are his.

"What is with the silly grin, Jack?" Lilith asks as they walk... Does she really want to know?

"Just thinking." Replies Jack, he cannot tell her exactly what he is thinking... Hmmm... No, he cannot.

"You should watch that... Thinking that is. It could get you into all sorts of trouble." Lilith says, with an oh so sweet smile. She does not need to be psychic to imagine, to know along what lines Jack is thinking.

Jack laughs. "Insubordination from my newest employee." Says Jack. "I like it, as it means I get to decide your punishment."

"We are still in Ianto's domain at the moment." Says Lilith. "So I claim Ianto's diplomatic immunity."

Jack laughs again. Lilith has a great sense of humour and that's despite all that has happened to her plus she is highly intelligent. She was not a commander of men for nothing. "Oh so clever Major... You have a smart mouth like my lovely Ianto and you know what I do with his mouth." He purrs.

"If you attack my mouth with as much gusto as you do Ianto's you will find I will attack another part of your anatomy with equal gusto... And that is not in a good way." Lilith says, again with a sweet smile.

Jack in the gloom pales noticeably and swallows hard... Scary frightening Major! He has no doubts she would follow through with her threat. He falls silent again.

Lilith smiles to herself, yes, she knows how to control Jack but then again her imagination runs riot with his lips on hers... Of Ianto's beautiful lips... Bad, bad imagination... She likes her bad imagination.

They walk down a flight of steps. She better let her boss off his metaphorical lead again. "Ok Jack, we have just come out of Ianto's domain and entered back into Captain Jack's realm." She says.

Jack laughs. "Well thank you Major." He drawls. "So I am back in control again."

"Well as in control as you are normally." Says Lilith.

"Smart mouth." Jack laughs.

"Carry on Captain and you will find out just how smart my mouth can be..." Lilith purrs as she carries on walking towards the cell level, now she means it in a good way.

Jack stops, his mouth open, dam she has done it to him again, his face heats up as he imagines just what her mouth could do... Tag team... If she can do what Ianto can do... There goes the butterflies in his stomach. The pair are going to drive him mad... Mad with... Well?

"Captain, are you coming?" Lilith calls out, innocently. (Yer right!)

Lilith's voice drifts through Jacks thoughts. "Yes Major." He replies, automatically, then realises... He grins... Oh, yes. He starts after Lilith. "Bad Major." He laughs.

As soon as the pair reach the cell where The Shini is being held they are serious, their expression neutral.

The Shini is still laying on the concrete shelf/bed/seat, unmoving. Jack and Lilith stand looking at him through the see-through front panel.

Jack has his arms crossed in front of him, he watches The Shini's shallow breathing.

Lilith studies The Shini, she notices his breathing... Hmmm, she wonders, he seems to be unconscious for a long time... She concentrates, against the dark background of the cell, she can _see_ the Shini has a dirty yellow aura, smooth about two inches around him. She will start her own studies, her own file on auras of aliens. This Shini is controlling itself... She puts her hand on the toughen Perspex front, feeling.

Jack watches Lilith, he realises what she is doing, she is doing it without him having to ask. She is using her abilities, experimenting. He remains silent, allowing her to do this, she is showing him that trust they had spoken about.

Lilith looks at Jack, she does not want to alert The Shini. She takes out her notepad and writes... _'I believe our guest is conscious, he is trying to fool us...'_ She shows Jack what she has written.

Jack looks down at her offered notepad... This is where psychic paper would come in handy... She could hold the psychic paper and project what she is thinking... He nods his understanding at what she has written. Now how are they going to do this? If Lilith goes in the cell, The Shini will try to attack her even with the restraints on.

Lilith wills herself... She gently taps Jack's hand to get his attention. Jack looks down at her. She points to the collar and indicates for Jack to give it to her. Then she closes her eyes for one moment then moves her hand towards his holstered gun then indicates for Jack to go in the cell first and put the gun to The Shini's head.

Jack nods his agreement, yes, it will be the most logical way of dealing with this situation. He gives Lilith the collar and then draws his gun. He runs his ID card through the card reader on the side of the cell. One of the panels slides back. Jack keeps his gun levelled at The Shini and moves forward. He presses the gun to the back of The Shini's head. "Sit up." He orders, just slightly poking The Shini in the back of the head with the gun. "Now!"

The Shini laughs. "Well that was worth a try. I was hoping you would send your pet in." He says still laying on the shelf.

"I said sit up!" Snarls Jack. "You must have researched about me to know I will shoot you." Yes, he is relying on his old reputation, the one Captain John Hart probably blabbed about.

The Shini struggles to sit up because of the restraints. Neither Jack nor Lilith move to help him. Jack just keeps his gun trained on him and Lilith waits just by the open panel.

"Is not the pretty intelligent pet going to join us?" Purrs The Shini, looking at her.

This Shini is their prisoner, so Lilith knows not to enter into this dialog, nor to react. Lilith watches Jack, waiting for him to be ready.

Jack gives a slight nod but does not take his eyes off The Shini.

Lilith moves forward with the collar opened. She watches for the tiniest movement from The Shini, watching its aura, the more she studies the better she will be able to _read,_ to understand an alien aura. The more she studies, the more she be able to understand the reactions within different situation. She sees a slight twitch of a muscle in The Shini's arm, a slight flare in his aura, he is going to push himself forward at her as she bends to put the collar. "Jack!" She says in a warning.

"I don't think so." Says Jack to The Shini pressing the gun harder to The Shini's head to make his point.

The Shini looks up sharply. His gaze shifts from Jack to Lilith and back. "Interesting... Time Agents have psi-abilities but the creatures from this planet do not but..." It looks back at Lilith trying to work out what just passed between Jack and Lilith.

Lilith moves fast, while The Shini is distracted, deep in though, trying to work out what just happen... A good enough distraction. Lilith snaps the collar in place and a small blue light appears on the front of the box to show it is active.

"Clever little pet... You are going to be interesting to study." Says The Shini in a musical tone. He had worked out that Lilith has some abilities. He needs to report back his findings to his pod, this is the one they are to target, she will be of great interest to them but then... "What? What have you done? What is this collar for?" He cannot feel his pod, he is alone, silent. "What have you done to me?"

"The collar acts as a dampener against psi-abilities." Says Jack.

"This planet does not have this sort of technology." Says The Shini.

"No but this is Torchwood." Says Jack.

Lilith clears her throat, warning Jack not to give to much away.

"What is Torchwood?" The Shini asks, they had only concentrated on the one known as Captain Harkness.

"We deal with alien threats daily." Says Lilith. "Which means aliens like you." Lilith steps back away from The Shini to the opening of the cell. "Captain where do you want to do the interrogation, in here where it doesn't matter about how much blood you get over the place or in the interrogation room?"

"We could start in the interrogation room but if it looks like it is going to get messy we can bring it back here." Replies Jack, she is so scary.

"But then again," Lilith starts, "we could leave him to stew for a day... How long before he needs to feed?"

Jack looks at Lilith. "Now you're talking, they have to ingest life essence at least once in..." He stops and calculates. "About 36 Earth hours, though it does vary."

"Well he might be more talkative by then, more co-operative." Says Lilith. "Weaker."

"And more likely to attack." Says The Shini. "And I shall make sure it is you, intelligent, pretty pet, that I attack. I shall enjoy savouring you."

Lilith ignores him. "Perhaps we should let Janet get acquainted with him." She says to Jack.

At the mention of her name, Janet growls low.

The Shini looks around to find the source of the growl and for the first time, there is the look of uncertainty on his face. "What is that?"

"Our resident Weevil, she is another alien. They technically are a base version of you." Says Jack. He backs slowly away from The Shini, the gun still levelled at it.

As Jack gets to where the panel closes Lilith presses the button to close it. The Shini is on his feet with very little movement but the panel closes quicker than he moves.

Lilith and Jack start to walk away from The Shini's cell.

"When I get out of here I am going to make your pets suffer for a long time and for the pet with you now I will do something extra special." The Shini hisses.

Lilith stops just in front of Janet's cell. Janet is close to the Perspex front. She is sniffing the air through the small holes in the panel, growling softly.

"If you new neighbour does not co-operate Janet, you will have a new toy to play with." Lilith says loud enough for The Shini to hear.

"Pretty pet we will get you." Calls out The Shini.

Lilith and Jack leave the cells... Detention area. Lilith heads down to the incinerator room while Jack goes back to the main part of The Hub.

Once Lilith gets to the incinerator room, she removes the collection tray from under the incinerator, as it has finished its timed process. She puts the tray on the specially designed table. By the morning she will be able to transfer the ashes to the urn. She then goes back up to the main put of The Hub. Jack is up in his office when she enters this main part of The Hub.

Lilith presses the comms. button on her headset. "Jack, I'm going up to the tourist office for awhile, to see how security can be improved." Says Lilith.

_"Ok Major." _Comes Jack's reply.

Lilith heads out through the cogged door, up in the lift to the tunnel that runs up through to the secret door into the tourist office.

Jack, in his office, keeps the CCTV camera on her, watching as she inspects the outside, the doorframe, the covered window frame. Then she turns her attention to the office itself and the little room behind the beaded curtain, a very tidy area. At one point Lilith glances up at the camera in the corner of the office as she sits herself down at the counter, she starts to make notes... The tourist office front is well past its sell by date... As she writes the bell goes, someone is outside the tourist office. She brings up the CCTV for outside the door, on the computer, behind the counter. Lilith sees on the screen a man she recognises from Gwen's photos on her workstation... It is Gwen's husband.

Lilith touches her comms. button on her headset again. "Jack, please confirm, it looks like Gwen's husband at the door." She says.

Up in his office Jack had already change the screen to show the outside camera view of the tourist office door. _"Yes it is Major." _Jack's reply comes over her headset._ "Can you let him in, introduce yourself and then escort him down for me?"_

"Yes Jack." Lilith replies. She gets up and goes to the door. She unlocks the door and opens it.

Rhys looks up as the door opens, he had expected either Ianto or Gwen to open the door. He had started to open his mouth to felicitate the right greeting but then he sees it is neither. "Umm hello, is Gwen or Ianto about?" He asks nervously looking down at the woman in front of him.

"Rhys Williams, isn't it?" Says Lilith.

Rhys nods. "Yes."

"Come in." Says Lilith. She does not offer her hand to Rhys. "I am Major Lilith Lethbridge-Stewart. Jack asked me to escort you down."

Jack watches from his office on the CCTV. He watches Rhys's reaction to Lilith. He also notices that Lilith has tensed up a little, she is relaxed talking to him and Ianto but with another male... There is a barrier, an aloofness. That is why she paid no heed to Andy and his new partner.

"Hello, nice to meet you." Says Rhys regaining his composure.

Lilith locks the door back up as Rhys moves farther in. "Gwen is out at the moment with Ianto, they should not be to long." Says Lilith, she shuts down the computer behind the counter then presses the button to open the hidden door.

"Jack asked me to come in after I had finished work." Says Rhys, following Lilith through the secret door and down the tunnel. He watches the way Lilith walks in front of him with confidence, a rigidness, he can definitely see she is military and he bets Jack is having a field day with her.

As the pair enter the main part of The Hub through the cogged door Jack comes out of his office. "Evening Rhys." He says.

"Hello Jack." Replies Rhys.

Jack comes down the metal stairs. "So what do you say to being on retainer?" Asks Jack coming up to Rhys.

"If it means I get more of Ianto's coffee, then yes." Says Rhys.

"That is what I like to hear." Says Ianto, as he and Gwen enter from the tunnel into the main part of The Hub from the car park entrance. "That deserves a coffee right now." He says heading straight to the kitchen.

Gwen goes to Rhys, they kiss. "You ok sweetheart?" She asks.

"Yes love." Replies Rhys.

Lilith goes to her workstation, she checks the time... 18.31... She switches her personal phone on, there has been no calls... Yet! She switches it back off.

Jack had watched Lilith, he can sense that she had tensed up even further when she looked at her phone, so he knows the mystery caller is still a problem. Tomorrow the forty-eight hours she asked for is up but if she still does not say anything he will... Might, get Ianto to do his thing with her phone. Jack looks back at Rhys as Lilith starts to work at her computer. "Has Gwen told you she has volunteered you to help our Major with the gym?" He says.

Rhys grins. "Gwen said that the Major needed a strong man for the heavy lifting and I was the only one that Gwen could think of." He says, he knows how to wind Jack up... Manly boasting.

Lilith gives a little laugh as she works, she does not even look up. "Gwen got that right." Lilith mutters as she works.

Gwen laughs. "That's a fact." She says.

"Hey! Not fair. I am strong." Pouts Jack, which he is by far compared to Earth humans, very strong. "I could do the work."

"There is that magic word." Says Ianto, coming from the kitchen with a tray of coffees, his soft Welsh accent making the words sound like soft silk in the breeze. "Work."

"I work." Says Jack indignantly, still pouting.

"Have you signed the paperwork I put on your desk this morning?" Asks Ianto, even though he already knows the answer.

"Some but I keep getting distracted by you or by you being helped out of your suit by the smart mouthed Major over there." Says Jack.

Gwen puts her fingers in her ears and starts _lalalaring._

"Dare I ask?" Says Rhys, he does try not to be so inquisitive when it concerns Jack but it has got the better of him.

"Rhys!" Squeals Gwen, shocked at her husband, surely he should have learnt by now?

Ianto, though he has gone red, passes Rhys his mug of coffee. "I got hurt by a Weevil a few days ago, Lilith stitched me up and has been seeing to my dressing, checking it every day." Explains Ianto.

"Thank you." Says Rhys for his coffee.

Gwen takes her coffee off the tray. Ianto passes Jack his coffee then he goes over to Lilith and places her coffee by her.

"Thank you Ianto." Says Lilith.

"My pleasure." Says Ianto with a smile.

"Do we have any large sheets of plain white paper?" Lilith asks.

"Yes. We have some in stores. How many sheets would you like?" Ianto asks.

"Four for now." Replies Lilith. "Actually can I come with you so I know where it is, as I probably will need more later?"

"Yes of course." Replies Ianto. He places his coffee next to Lilith's. "Least there is no CCTV camera's in there so we cannot distract Jack." He says as he walks past Jack. He winks at Jack, a teasing smile on his face.

"Hey, how am I meant to know what you two are up to?" Says Jack.

"That is the point Jack... You don't." Says Lilith walking past Jack. "Don't worry I will take good care of him."

Jack stares after the pair, his mouth opening and closing... They have done it to him again.

Rhys and Gwen laugh.

Jack stands there looking in the direction Lilith and Ianto had disappeared, contemplating.

Gwen sees Jack's far away look. "Jack, hello... Rhys." She says trying to remind him that he wanted to see her husband.

"Yes... Yes, one moment." Jack says, still looking in the direction the pair had gone. "I won't be a minute." He says as he comes to a decision, he starts after them.

"Jack... They were winding you up. They would not get up to anything." Says Gwen to his already disappearing back.

"I know." Jack says back, going down the tunnel. "Well not without me." He whispers half to himself with a grin. He sneaks down towards the stores.

Unfortunately for Jack, Lilith and Ianto are way ahead of him, they guessed he would follow, it is in his nature. They had got the paper and are now standing still in a dark side tunnel. They watch Jack sneak passed them towards the stores. They peer around the corner watching as Jack stealthily goes into the storeroom. He thinks he is going to make the pair jump. Lilith and Ianto wait for Jack to get farther into the room looking for them before they run along and close the door. They pull the bolt across so locking it, though it can be unlocked from the inside... They are just making a point. The pair run off laughing back to the main part of The Hub. Lilith holds on to the roll of paper.

"What have you two done with Jack?" Says Gwen as she sees them. "Oh wait, do I want to know what you have done?"

"Just teaching Jack a lesson." Says Lilith. "We had already finished getting what we needed."

"We were out of the stores when Jack came along." Says Ianto. "We just shut the door when we finished."

"With, I take it, Jack still in the stores?" Says Rhys.

"Yes." Replies Ianto. "Right Rhys, lets get you logged in as retainer staff and retina scanned."

Lilith goes back to her workstation and continues working. Gwen watches Ianto and Rhys.

Jack comes into the main part of The Hub with a pout. "You two are just so mean to me." He says child-like.

"No Jack... You followed us." Says Lilith.

"I do believe Sir has work to do." Says Ianto. "And if Sir, does not do his job then that means I can't do mine, which will upset my boss as I will have to work longer so then Sir will have less time with me tonight."

Lilith laughs as she realises what Ianto has said.

Jack gulps. "I will get right on it, my domineering one." Says Jack.

Gwen looks form Ianto to Jack then back again... Lilith had laughed at what Ianto had said... She replays what Ianto had said in her head... Oh... She laughs, now she gets what Ianto had said.

Jack heads off towards his office like a good boss to get on with his work.

"Here was me thinking that you were quiet and Jack was in charge in your relationship." Says Rhys with a smile to Ianto.

"Jack just likes to think he is in charge." Says Gwen.

"Jack is the boss at work but the rest of the time leadership is fair game." Says Ianto. "Lilith would you like to show Rhys where the gym is going to be and what you have done already?"

"Yes Ianto." Replies Lilith. "If you would like to follow me Rhys."

Rhys follows Lilith down to the gym. Ianto notices how Lilith has tensed up from when she was walking with him to walking off with Rhys. As the pair enter the new gym, Lilith switches the new lights on.

"Wow. What a difference." Says Rhys.

"Ianto and I put the lights in on Monday." Says Lilith.

"Gwen can't even change a fuse." Breaths Rhys.

Jack, up in his office, is going through his paperwork. He does have the CCTV screen up on his computer, he is watching Lilith and how she interacts with Rhys, another male other than him and Ianto. He can see the stiffness, the rigidness in Lilith's body.

Back in the gym, Rhys has walked further into the room.

"Ianto has ordered all the building materials I have asked for. They will be delivered in two lots, Thursday evening and Friday evening." Says Lilith.

"So we could start this over the weekend?" Says Rhys. "Put the new floor down first then the walls."

"Yes." Says Lilith.

"I'm working Saturday morning but then you can point me in the right direction, I can get on with it even when you have to go out." Says Rhys.

"Ok." Says Lilith, just as her headset beeps. She presses the comms. button on the side. "Yes Jack?" She says.

_"Can you swing by the cells and see how our guest is?" _ Comes Jack's voice.

"Ok Jack." Replies Lilith. She terminates the connection. She looks at Rhys. "Jack wants me to check on a guest in the cells. Do you want to return to the main part of The Hub or do you want to accompany me?" She asks.

"Can I stick with you? You wouldn't believe it but part of my job is I manage the route planning for the lorries on deliveries, yet I still manage to get lost here." Says Rhys.

"Ok." Says Lilith, she had expected him to want to return to the main part of The Hub, to Gwen. She had only asked out of politeness.

Lilith and Rhys go down to the cells or as Lilith wants it to be known as the detention area. As the pair enter the cell level, Janet comes to the clear front of her cell, growling. Rhys steps to the other side of Lilith.

Lilith suppresses a smile. Lilith moves in front of Janet. "Hello girl." She says softly, she places her hand on the toughen Perspex front. "Did the nasty man make you jump."

Janet sways slightly from side to side, growling softly.

"Me make her jump?! Those things frighten the..." Rhys stops, he was going to swear.

"Oh what do you say to that Janet?" Lilith asks her.

Janet growls softly.

"At least he has a little more restraint than Mr. Jones when it comes to swearing." Lilith says to the Weevil.

"Huh? Ianto swore?" Says Rhys. He thinks, the only time he has heard Ianto swear was when he has been drunk and usually at Jack.

"He swore in Welsh I might add." Says Lilith. "Though it was at a lorry driver. But please do not hold back on my account. I could probably teach you a few choice words."

"Ok I shall bear that in mind when I hit my thumb with a hammer when we are working." Says Rhys. He can sense there is a bit of a barrier up around Lilith, an aloofness... Normally he would have jumped to the conclusion that it is because she is a jumped-up, snobby ex-officer, English bitch who thinks she is better than anyone else but he had seen the way she interacted with Ianto and Jack.

Lilith moves in front of the next cell. The Shini just sits on the concrete bench.

He looks up at Lilith. "Come to interrogate me, pretty pet?" He asks.

"No, that will not happen until later or tomorrow or the day after depending." Replies Lilith.

Rhys moves next to Lilith, in view of The Shini.

"Arr, you have brought me a pet I can drink from." Says The Shini, eyeing Rhys up and down with a hunger.

Rhys steps back behind Lilith. "Nobody is bloody drinking from me." He says.

"No." Says Lilith. "You will not be getting any drink. What is the longest your species can go without living essences?" She asks.

The Shini sees no point in lying. "Depends on the situation... If we get into a stressful situation, which is not that often, then and there. Under normal situations one to three cycles." He replies, suddenly he is up on his feet, still with his arms restrained behind his back, standing in front of Lilith with just the Perspex screen between them.

Rhys steps back farther while Lilith stands her ground.

"Pretty pet is not easily spooked." Says The Shini with a smile so his razor sharp teeth can be seen.

Rhys looks down, yes, he is afraid, there is just something about this alien, almost the same fear as he has for the Weevil.

"I faced worse things than you." Says Lilith. "Much worse."

"Like the one known as Captain Jack Harkness? He has done some horrifying things." Says The Shini with a hiss.

"Then you should be afraid." Says Lilith coldly. She turns and moves towards the exit.

Rhys quickly follows her, he does not want to be left in this area on his own.

Meanwhile Ianto, though he is working at his computer, watches Gwen. She does not settle at her workstation, she keeps looking down towards the tunnel that Lilith and Rhys took... She is wondering what is taking them so long. For once Gwen is the one feeling threatened over her man, even though Lilith is clearly not interested. Though Gwen could quite easily do what he is doing, watching the pair on the CCTV as he has split his screen. He watches as Lilith leads the way back. Rhys walks a few paces back with no interaction. Ianto has stifled a laugh when he saw Rhys hide behind Lilith while they were in the cell area.

Up in his office, Jack too, is watching. He had watched, as Lilith had not allowed The Shini to intimidate her, when he had stepped forward fast, unlike Rhys's reaction. He had listened when The Shini tried to use his history, his old reputation to intimidate Lilith, again Lilith had countered by turning the statement back on The Shini. Jack also noticed that Lilith kept a barrier up with Rhys unlike with him and Ianto. Jack gets up and goes to his office window. He can see Ianto working at his workstation but Gwen is pacing, looking towards the tunnel Lilith and Rhys took, makes a change for Gwen to feel threatened in the relationship stakes. Jack looks back at Ianto, to the untrained eye, to those that don't know Ianto the look on his face is one of concentration but to Jack he knows different, he would dare to call it a smug look for Ianto with a hint of amusement. So Jack knows he too is watching the CCTV of Lilith and Rhys with the added enjoyment of watching Gwen squirm for a change... He gets that now. He could delay the pair even further by stopping the lift, he grins to himself... No! He does not want Lilith trapped in a small space with another male... Now there is that feeling again... He tries to analyse it. He does not think it is all males' just males that he does not think are good enough for Lilith... _So that is most males on this planet..._ Good that means it is not jealousy..._ Yer right..._ But then again in part, it is... He reacts badly when males and females have flirted, got to close to Ianto but then he does not get that feeling or reaction when Lilith is with Ianto, laughing, undressing him... Hmmmm... Undressing him... No, not jealous. Those two are definitely going to send him mad... Madder than he is... No Ianto keeps him sane. Ianto has shown him he can be a little possessive, protective and jealous because that shows he cares but it becomes a problem when he becomes obsessive to the point of violence about it... It has frightened Ianto in the past hence why Ianto pulled him out of the nightclub.

Jack steps out of his office on to the metal walkway. "Gwen?" He calls down. "Once Lilith and Ianto have finished with Rhys you can go home. Go and celebrate." He says.

Gwen looks up. "Ok Jack. Thank you." She replies. She goes to her computer and starts closing down.

Ianto moves to the printer as documents he has done concerning Rhys start printing.

Lilith and Rhys return to the main part of The Hub.

"How are Janet and our guest getting on?" Jack calls down from above them.

"Good." Replies Lilith. "Frightening the cachu out of Rhys though."

Gwen chokes then laughs. Ianto laughs and Jack just looks between his staff, he is not sure why what Lilith just said is funny, though he has heard Ianto use a similar word a few times.

Rhys has gone red. "Please don't tell them that." He says to Lilith.

"I saw on the CCTV." Says Ianto with a smile on his face.

Gwen goes to her husband. "Don't worry you big softy, you will always be my hero." She says, yes he will, he took a bullet for her, which was when she started really to appreciate Rhys... She saw him in a new light.

Jack had watched the scene below him he had not understood what was said.

Ianto looks up at Jack and can see his puzzled look. "It is bad when the English start using our own language against us." Says Ianto.

"As I said I know some of your native tongue." Says Lilith to Ianto. "As I recall I called you a very nice native."

Ianto laughs, remembering their conversation on Sunday when Lilith first laughed.

Jack chokes... _Ianto's native tongue... _ Images of what Ianto's native tongue can do flash into his head... Jack laughs, now they are talking about something he understands... Ianto's tongue. "Hey, his tongue is mine."

"Oh god." Says Gwen. "Let's go before this conversation gets out of hand." She says to her husband.

"First I need Rhys to sign these." Says Ianto, going back into a professional mode, he grabs the printed documents.

Rhys moves over to Ianto's workstation. Ianto gives Rhys a pen and places the documents down in front of him to sign.

"Sign on the bottom of each document." Instructs Ianto.

Rhys just starts signing away.

"Rhys!" Exclaims Gwen. "You are just signing without reading what you are signing."

"To late, he has already signed the main one." Says Ianto. "He now belongs to The Torchwood Institute."

"You can be so scary sometimes." Rhys says to Ianto, still signing the documents.

"You think he is joking." Says Jack.

"No, I know he is not." Says Rhys. "I would rather be part of something that has a true purpose instead of being on the outside, clueless to what is happening." He says honestly.

Jack smiles. "Welcome to Torchwood 3, head office for The Torchwood Institute officially Rhys."

"Thank you boss." Says Rhys.

"You know when Lilith wants you in?" Asks Jack.

"Yes Saturday after I finish my morning at Harwood's to start on the floor." Says Rhys just glancing at Lilith to make sure he got it right.

Lilith nods.

"Ok you two have a good night." Jack says to Rhys and Gwen, dismissing them. "Gwen can fill you in on the new structure."

Gwen grabs her coat and takes Rhys's hand. "Night." She says as they head for the cogged door.

"Good night." Says Lilith.

Jack looks down at his two remaining staff members. "You two... My office... Personnel files... Namely yours, now!" He says. He is trying to impress on them he will not be distracted, that he is serious. He wants their full and proper personnel files. He is not angry with Ianto for doctoring his file, he would be a hypocrite but he would have hoped after all this time Ianto... No, it has never been an issue until now. Ianto had been protecting himself. Lilith's file is just locked up because of national security, now only he and his beautiful devious pair will have clearance to access their personnel files.

The pair nod and make their way up to his office. As they enter Jack's office, he indicates for them to sit on the two chairs in front of his desk. Ianto takes the first seat while Lilith hesitates, she will be to close to... to... Lilith moves the other chair to the other side of Ianto and sits.

Jack sits behind his desk but he watches Lilith as her eyes are on his piece of the Tardis, she seems to lean away from it slightly. "Lilith?" He says her name softly.

Lilith snaps her head around to look at Jack. The sentient structure has sent out... Has sent out... Lilith gasps. The sentient structure has sent out similar golden tendrils to how Jack's aura does when interacting with Ianto. It is trying to seek her out, she can feel that it is sulking, sulking because she does not want to sit near her.

"Lilith?" Jack says her name again.

Lilith looks at Jack. "What happened to you is part of what she belongs to." She says as a statement to Jack. "That power is infinite; self replicating."

Jack nods. "Hence why I can't stay dead."

Lilith looks back as a golden tendril brushes against her aura, she shivers. "She... She is sulking because I did not want to sit near her." She says, unsure if she is getting that right but that is the impression she is getting.

"The main part of her, the parent part could be very temperamental, difficult and sulky sometimes." Says Jack. "It takes on its different personas from the different rejuvenations of her owner." He stops, has he said to much, he must go carefully if Lilith does have repressed memories especially of The Doctor.

Ianto leans over and gently touches Lilith's arm. "Try talking to her, she likes that." He says softly.

"Ok." Says Lilith.

"Don't just say the words, think the words." Instructs Jack. "Visualise them in your mind."

Lilith nods. She concentrates... "If I move my chair back will you let me concentrate on what we are doing?" She says aloud but pushing it towards the sentient structure.

Ianto giggles. "Was that a hum or a purr?" He says, his link with her has grown quite strong especially while Jack was away.

"A purr I believe." Says Jack with a smile.

"So is that a yes?" Lilith asks.

"I think that is a yes." Says Jack as he senses another purr. "You do realise as she gets bigger her link with us will get stronger." He wonders how come there is a link between Lilith and Ianto with her... _Not telling..._

Ianto sits there for a moment, he gets an image. "Jelly Babies." He says surprised.

"Jelly Babies? I have not had Jelly Babies in years. Use to be my favourite sweets when I was a child." Says Lilith, she screws her face up slightly as she tries to remember. "Haven't had any since... Since..." She cannot remember. "Jelly Babies and a long scarf." As she catches a glimpse of a memory.

_'Don't!'_ Jack sends to his sentient structure, his part of the Tardis. _'Don't force her memories.'_

It purrs again to Jack.

Lilith moves back to the other side of Ianto. "Ok." Lilith says, addressing the structure.

Again all three can feel the purr in their minds.

"Right personnel files." Says Jack. "We need yours Lilith. Then we need to isolate it so only we three can access it."

"Right I will be able to give you access to my file that is held on UNIT's and the military's data base. There are also two hard copies though, one held at UNIT's central control for the UK and one held at the army's hall of records." Explains Lilith.

"The two hard copies I can put a request in for. Once our promotion has filtered down to them they will not be able to refuse to hand them over." Says Jack. "So if you would like to bring it up on here." Jack indicates to his computer. "Then Ianto can pull it totally from their data base as if it was never there."

"Ok." Says Lilith, she goes around to Jack's side of his desk.

Jack stands so Lilith can sit in his seat. Lilith sits.

"Are your personnel files the same for UNIT and the military?" Jack asks.

"No." Says Lilith. "My military personnel file has a blank page for the Canary Wharf incident and for my childhood history large areas of typeset are blacked out. The same with the military hard copy." She replies honestly. Jack has a higher clearance and her loyalty is to him.

"Ok." Says Jack. "And UNIT's?"

"It has the basic report about Canary Wharf not everything I told you. So you will still want to write it up as I told you for The Torchwood Institute own archives?" Asks Lilith.

"Yes if you can help me." Says Jack.

"Ok. As for my childhood part I think it is mostly intact apart from the odd word or sentence." Says Lilith.

"Right if you can get access to your military file first." Says Jack.

Lilith starts to type away on the key board. She gains access to the military database with ease, entering the required password. Once up on the screen she copies it across on to Torchwood's database.

"Ianto?" Jack says looking across the desk to him. "Least time we spend in there the better."

Ianto nods his understanding at Jack's words, he stands and joins the pair on Jack's side of the desk. He carefully leans in front of Lilith and starts to tape away, he isolates Lilith military file then deletes it, making sure he leaves no ghost in the system. "Ok Lilith." He says. "Done."

The two men are now standing either side of her, really, she could feel intimidated by them but she does not, actually she feels very comfortable. Lilith then starts on the retrieval of her file in UNIT domain. Her fingers hover over the board for a moment.

"I will wipe all traces that you have entered in to the UNIT's data base. " Says Ianto as he sees her hesitate.

"That's ok then." Lilith grins. "I will use my grandfather's clearance and codes then we should get access to a less doctored copy." She says. "My grandfather's version has less blanked out words." Lilith tapes away on the keyboard again, using her grandfather's passwords to gain access this time, she has not done this in a long time.

Jack laughs. "Bad Major." He says.

"I can be bad. I work for Torchwood." Lilith replies as her personnel file appears on the screen. She copies it across to Torchwood's database again. She sits back in Jack's chair so Ianto can delete her from UNIT's database.

"This will probably set off their alarm... Eventually but they will not be able to trace this." Says Ianto, again his fingers skim the keyboard, he is using one of Toshiko's programs. "There, it will be as if you have never been in their system." Ianto says.

Jack notices how much bigger the file is from UNIT to her actual military file. "Can I have a quick look now then when we have more time I can look at it in more detail?"

Lilith nods. "Of course Jack." She goes to stand so Jack can sit.

"No stay there." Says Jack.

Both men move closer to Lilith. Jack operates the mouse. Going into Lilith's childhood history there is a few grainy images. One of Lilith being held by a man in an old fashioned UNIT uniform, she looks about three, with a woman standing next to them, all three are smiling.

Lilith touches the screen. "Me with my mum and dad." She says softly. The next picture is more formal image. Lilith's mum is in a long evening dress, her father is in full dress uniform, next to him is a young Sir Alistair, again in his dress uniform with another woman again in a long dress, Lilith's grandmother. Lilith is standing in front of her father in a heavy velvet dress. "This was the last photo taken all together, two weeks later my parents were dead then three months later my grandmother." The next image is Lilith not much older than six in a very neat school uniform, holding hands with a boy of about the same age. "Our first day back in our third year of school, about three months after my parent's death... This was our first photo together." Lilith says in a near whisper.

"Your husband?" Jack asks.

"Yes." Lilith replies. "You can look at the rest of my early images when I am not here Jack. There is one folder with images of where my parents were killed and another of images from different points of my childhood with my grandfather and James, my husband."

"Ok." Replies Jack. "Can we have a quick look at your adult life, army training?"

"Of course Jack." Lilith says, skipping forward in her file. "There are school reports as well in here. UNIT's file on me is pretty in-depth... A child of the system." She says with a hint of bitterness.

Ianto and Jack both have a hand resting on the back of the chair behind Lilith. The three just do not realised how close they have got, each feeling very comfortable.

"All it seems I have ever done is learnt and trained... A trained killer with a high IQ." Lilith says.

Jack can understand this for that is basically what happened with him, picked to join The Time Agency, educated and trained to do what is needed. Yes an intelligent killer, if needed. "We can put our talents to good use so other do not have to suffer." Jack says softly.

Lilith nods. "Yes." She says. "I went from school to cadets where I continued my education obtained four A levels in English, Maths, Physics and chemistry. Then with the army I did two degrees." She brings up her education/training records for the army. "I got a high first in engineering and a first in physics."

"That's good." Breathes Ianto.

"Training at Sandhurst, top cadet of my group. I had already won several medals and trophies for martial arts, fencing and shooting. Once in the army actively I did a lot of specialised training that was on offer or I was put forward for. I had my daughter early in my career while I was studying. Even then I push myself to be the best."

Jack looks at the list of specialised training. "Wait what is this?" Jack points to the screen, there is a section of the training list that is separate from the rest slightly.

"Special training I did with our special forces... I was one of the first females to do some of their courses... So I had two things against me, one a female and two an officer...It was before women were allowed to join even though women did work with them sometimes. They are the best in certain techniques. It is hard, tough. You cannot even think of yourself as female. It deconstruction you then you build yourself back up." Explains Lilith.

Ianto looks at the separate list. "Interrogation techniques?!" He says. "I have heard stories that..."

"Not stories Ianto... It is one of the toughest courses I did." Says Lilith. "You get to experience it from both sides."

"What?!" Says Jack, he is a little puzzled, surely... "You don't mean..?"

"Yes Jack. Look at it this way, if we were captured by the enemy even the small amount of information can help the enemy so the only way to train to resist or keep a cool level head to feed them false information without them realising, without it being obvious is to do it for real. It is tough and brutal but we could expect worse if we were caught by an enemy... Then we learnt from the other side as well, all the techniques, how to inflict pain, compliance without leaving a mark, finding the targets weakness and working on it, their fears, the whole works... Our special forces aren't the best for nothing, they train for real. That is how I knew what my two fully fledged special forces guys were capable of." Lilith explains. "During interrogation you learn to find an internal happy, safe place. You learn to say your name, rank and number like a mantra. You learn not to react when certain things are threatened or said or in certain cases carried out but then I suppose I have an advantage, pain does not bother me, I can take pain, channel it, use it to make me stronger, to focus. Pain I understand because it has made up most of my life, it is what it is; it is honest. Pain lets me know I am still alive."

"There is a name for that." Says Jack with a grin, he needs to lighten her mood.

Lilith looks at Jack, she can see the twinkle in his eyes. "Yes and I am also good at inflicting pain between my martial arts, my training and my other studies I learnt a lot about a body." She says quietly. "What it can and cannot take."

"Definitely a name for you... We are going to have to put your expertise to the test sometime, I can think of a few uses." Says Jack. Oh and he can.

Ianto clears his throat... His imagination running riot again. "May I remind Sir, Ma'am we are talking work and not foreplay." He says.

Lilith laughs. "Ianto Jones, I don't know what you are thinking but I was talking about interrogation and battle techniques." She says.

"Of course you were... I believe you." Says Ianto laughing. "Now work or I will have to demonstrate some of my own techniques."

"Really Mr. Jones?" Purrs Lilith.

Jack nods, he knows from experience. "He learns fast." He says, remembering just how fast he learns.

"Hmmm maybe in the future we should put our knowledge to the test." Muses Lilith.

Ianto goes red and Jack also feels his face heat up as their imaginations run riot.

"Tease Major." Breathes Jack.

"As I said earlier, you're a flirt and who says I'm teasing." Says Lilith.

Jack just realises he had been determined not to be sidetracked by these two, yet here they are sidetracked. He wonders if the Major had deliberately distracted him. Is there something missing? He does not think so, Lilith had even retrieved a fuller copy of her file using her grandfather's passwords to get her file for him. No, he is satisfied he has not been deliberately distracted... He does not think! But then didn't he lead the distraction.. Boy is he glad these two work for him. "Ianto is it all saved?" He asks.

"Yes Sir." Ianto replies. He knows a distraction when he sees one... What did Lilith distract them from? He wonders if there is something missing from her file. He will investigate later. Though it is Jack's fault, she had used his flirting... She is good... Then he has an idea about what their code names could be. Things will start with him and end with Lilith. He is the first point of contact and Lilith will be their last, if it cannot be sorted by administration then it will be sorted by action. He will be the beginning and Lilith will be the end.

Jack enters in a code, his code, so by locking Lilith's file, only he, Lilith and Ianto will be able to access it. "Ianto enter your code... Oh wait, have you two decided how to tell the difference?" Jack asks.

"Well we have discussed it." Replies Lilith.

"Further to our discussion I thought maybe..." Starts Ianto, as he enters his code _'Torchwood 030102Alpha'._ Before pressing enter, he looks at Lilith to see if she gets what he is getting at.

Lilith looks at the screen, then a little smile appears. "Clever Mr. Jones." She says.

"Yes?" Ianto asks looking at her for agreement.

"Yes." Replies Lilith.

Ianto presses enter.

Lilith then enters her code. _'Torchwood 030102Omega'._

"Alpha and Omega?" Says Jack. There is something about those names, a distant memory. "Interesting names."

"They are from the Greek alphabet. Alpha is the beginning..." Says Ianto.

"Omega is the end." Says Lilith finishing off the sentence.

"So, Ianto, you will start something and Lilith, you will finish it?" Says Jack.

"It is more I am the first line of defence and Lilith is the last." Says Ianto.

"Yes I like that and I am in between." Says Jack, he grins, yes he likes the thought of that... Concentrate!

"Yes Sir." Says Ianto seriously. "Anyway Sir, my turn I believe."

"Yes Ianto." Says Jack, he is eager to see Ianto's true file.

"Would you like me to move?" Lilith asks Ianto.

"No, you are fine there Major." Says Ianto, he looks at Jack and gives him a small grin. The two men are either side of Lilith, working close without touching her. Ianto puts his hand into his inner pocket and pulls out the disc in its plastic pocket. He passes it to Jack, as he is closer to the disc drive.

Jack places the disc in the computer, the computer screen shows the message for a password straight away.

Ianto types in his password... Jack watches the screen as dots appear in the password box... Lilith watches Ianto's hands; his fingers, as they caress the keyboard... _'And death shall have no dominion. Dead mean naked they shall be one'_ he types.

"With the man in the wind and West the moon; When their bones are picked clean and the clean bones gone, they shall have star at elbow and foot." Lilith says the next few lines of what Ianto has typed.

"Oi, Major Smarty Pants." Laughs Ianto. "Most people look at the screen and not at the keyboard."

"Hey, give me some credit. I could not see every letter you entered but I could fill in the gaps by process of elimination. Knowing you are a good native boy, it does not take to much deduction to work out who is one of your favoured writers. It is logical." Lilith says.

Jack laughs. "You are going to go far working for the Torchwood Institute, Major." He says.

"And that also means you have knowledge of his works." Says Ianto. "As you carried on the poem."

"Yes, guilty as charged, I'm English and I like the works of a Welsh national figure." Laughs Lilith.

Ianto presses enter and the screen starts to fill with words, random words.

"It is all scrambled." Says Jack.

"Yes." Replies Ianto. "Well no not really, this first piece is fake, a dummy file." Once the screen is full of words Ianto highlights _open, file, Ianto, Jones_. The words are on different parts of the screen. He presses enter again. The screen goes blank for a few seconds then the opening page appears with the Torchwood logo. "This file will have everything including the incident with my uncle." Says Ianto.

Jack takes control of the mouse and starts to scroll through the file. It has about his mother then how his dad had turned to alcohol after her suicide. He reads that Ianto had transferred from a local comprehensive to a grammar school. The shoplifting incident. Jack had hoped that it was not part of the true life of Ianto Jones. "What happened?" Jack asks. "The shoplifting?"

Ianto looks embarrassed. "It was not me actually. I was in the local shop, I was still in my school uniform not long after transferring to the grammar school. There was a group of boys from my old school in the shop. I was looking at the magazines. The boys had been taking stuff and distracting the shopkeeper." Says Ianto quietly. "The shopkeeper tries to grab them but they leg it. A couple of them barge into me dumping their spoils around me. The shopkeeper grabs me... Saying that I knew who they were and that I was to tell him or he was going to tell the police I was one of the shoplifters, which is exactly what he did. That night my dad was so angry, he had been drinking, he knocked the living daylights out of me... I hardly spoke to him after that. My sister did not believe that I would shoplift so she went and found the lads, around our way everyone knew everyone else. My sister was friends with their older brothers or sisters. She got the true story out of them. My sister was fuming at the shopkeeper and at me for allowing myself to be cornered like that. She tried telling the police I had done nothing but they did not believe her, a teenager from the estate over a shopkeeper. I had hoped the shopkeeper would retract his statement, would do the descent thing but no, he wanted to make an example, regardless that I was innocent to deter the others. My sister wanted me to get revenge, I was a little unsure at first. I did not want to do anything dodgy. So I waited and watched the shop. I began to notice things, like under eighteens coming out with alcohol, children coming out with packets of cigarettes. My sister lent me her camera, I started gathering evidence. A couple of the lads that had been shoplifting saw me, they came and apologised, thanked me for not grassing on them. They asked what I was doing so I told them, well they said they owed me so they started getting the rest of their gang to go in and buy alcohol. I got a lot photos. Then late one night a blue van turns up, not one of their normal suppliers. They unloaded the van, which was filled with alcohol and cigarettes, I managed to get some photos of them. The lads said that the shopkeeper was selling the cigarettes and alcohol a lot cheaper than normal prices, I would not have known that I was a little naive then. So I compared the packets of cigarettes from another shop, we found the packets differed. One of the lads said it was the same sort of packet as his mum's boyfriend cigarettes, he got his on the boats, as he was a long distance lorry driver. I investigated this and found out about 'duty' on these items. This shopkeeper was selling alcohol and cigarettes from abroad, smuggling them in to avoid duty. Well I did the evidence up, got several copies, sent one envelop to the police, one to the local papers and one to the local MP. A few days later, the police raided the shop just as they had a delivery. It turned out him and his brothers were smuggling alcohol and cigarettes to be sold in their shops. He ended up with a three year prison sentence and would never be able to get a licence to sell alcohol again." Says Ianto with a hint of triumph.

"I take it that Torchwood 1 found this out when they were doing one of their headhunting drives for new recruits?" Jack asks.

"Yes and with what I did at Uni." Says Ianto.

Jack scrolls through to Ianto's qualifications from school... Three A' levels at grade A in English, Maths and science with an A star in History. Then at university, he majored in History with Electronics. Then there was a little matter of the Professor who recruited students with potential psi abilities. All things that Torchwood 1 would look out for. The next Jack moves on to Ianto's Torchwood 1 employment record. He started as a junior but soon progressed to a team leader on the retrieval teams for artefacts. His knowledge of electronics was put to good use, using alien tech. to get around sophisticated alarm systems. Plus the history helped with archiving and research. They put a lot of time into Ianto's training, arms, retcon, psi-training, computers, the works. Ianto had been earmarked by Yvonne as an employee likely to go far within the Torchwood Institute... Well she got that right as he is now a second within The Torchwood Institute and at a young age... Boy, Jack is glad Ianto is on his side, working for him. "Impressive Ianto." Jack breathes.

"You most definitely would not have taken me on at that point if you knew all that as you would have seen me as a product of Yvonne's." Says Ianto.

"True." Replies Jack. "Right have you saved it over on to our data base Ianto."

"I shall just do that." Ianto says, as he tapes away on the keyboard, he moves back slightly. "If Sir would like to double check and then enter his code to seal it."

Jack nods. "Ok." He enters his code without checking it. "Major?" Jack says as he finishes.

Lilith sits forward and enters her code then Ianto enters his. Jack watches the pair, they are his elite team with himself. He will help them develop further, getting them ready for what will be needed; getting them ready for the future. They are his! Untouchable! They are untouchable and a law unto themselves. This is the power of Torchwood, defending the world from the worst alien life forms in the Universe under the leadership of one of the worst aliens. He was never an angel even when he was a good guy... Well he is a good guy again... And rambling again. Memories and timelines... Jack closes the file it will automatically merge with Ianto's employment file from Torchwood 3. "Ok, thank you." He says. "Ianto would you like to make us a coffee. Lilith do you want to do the thing with the gun as we have not done it today?"

Lilith nods. "I will keep trying." She says.

Ianto steps back from the chair so Lilith can stand.

Jack grabs hold of Ianto as he turns to go off to make the coffee. "A kiss first." He says.

"Yes Sir." Ianto says in a near whisper. He move in closer to Jack and captures Jack's lips with his own, pouring all his love into that kiss, his way of saying sorry for holding back on his true personal file.

Lilith slips around the kissing pair and goes to wait across the other side of the office near the table. She stands with her back to the table though. She watches the two males for a moment then she looks at the sentient structure on Jack's desk. She wants time to understand it. She does not know why it feels familiar. It hums to her, a familiar lullaby, a Galifrian lullaby. While Lilith looks at the structure, Ianto slips out of the office.

Jack walks over to Lilith, he notices the direction she is looking. He notices how her body suddenly relaxes. "Lilith." Jack says her name softly.

"Yes Jack." Lilith responds gently back, almost in a dreamy state. Her eyes suddenly snap on to Jack. She gives him a rueful smile. "Sorry Jack. I think I was miles away... Millions of miles away."

Jack laughs. "Anything is probable with her." He says, nodding towards her, his small part of the Tardis. "Anyway are you ready?"

"Yes... Well sort of." Replies Lilith.

"Ok." Says Jack. "Just take your time."

Lilith takes two steps towards the small table. "It is just a stun gun." She says quietly. "Just a stun gun." She closes her eyes for a moment and slowly raises her hand. "Just a stun gun." She opens her eyes and takes another step forwards, closer.

Jack watches as her hand begins to shake, her face pales, a sweat begins to form on her forehead. Her hand moves closer, a single tear escapes from her right eye. He does not need to guess what she is seeing after their morning's conversation, she is seeing all the dead of Canary Wharf, all partial converted Cybermen, her husband. The sort of horrors that turn a fragile human mind.

Lilith can feel her body tremble, her face feels damp, she can hear the screams, the gunfire, she can see the bloody mess. She can smell the burning flesh, the air hanging heavy with the scent of blood. Her hand is now hovering just over the gun, the closest she has got. Now she is frozen with just the images of that day for company, locked in that world.

Jack notices that she has frozen, her eyes wide open, the horror showing on her face. "Lilith, that's enough for today." He says softly. There is no response. He steps closer to her. "Lilith!" He says her name a little louder.

Somewhere in the horrors of Canary Wharf Lilith can hear someone saying her name... Lilith...

Jack says her name again. "Lilith." He places his hand on her out stretched arm.

There is a sharp in take of breath from Lilith... A Cyberman had grabbed her arm... No! No! She comes out of her daze to find Jack looking at her worried and his hand on her arm. She automatically steps back from Jack, her mind screaming at her to defend herself.

Jack sees the look that passes over her face, a mix of horror, fear and disgust. Even though he knows it is not aimed at him, it is not him, he still feels a tinge of pain at the reaction. Jack steps back, his hands up slightly to show he means her no harm as he realises she is reliving that day and he does not want to find out just what she is capable of if she deems him a threat while she comes back from that nightmare; that horror.

Almost instantly, Lilith realises how her actions must have seemed to Jack. She steps forward towards him. "Sorry Jack." She says.

Jack smiles. "There is nothing for you to say sorry for." He says, she has not, the people, the world owes her. He wants to wrap his arms around her, to give her some comfort, some human contact... Oh wait, would she, does she see him as alien, as one of _them_? But then again he doubts she sees herself as human after what she had to do save the world.

Lilith looks down at the ground then back up at Jack... An awkward silence between them... Why would Jack touch her, knowing what she did? Knowing all the blood on her hands.

Jack and Lilith both become aware of a humming in their minds, a soft calming tone. It relaxes them, dispelling the tension.

It is then both realise Ianto is standing by the door holding the tray with their coffees on, he laughs. "It seems she is getting stronger." He says.

Jack feels his whole body relax. "Yes, she does." He replies. Though he knows she still has a long way to go before she is a full-blown Tardis, he thinks there is more to this... He has always had a strong link with her but that was because she was given to him by The Doctor's Tardis with whom he also had a strong link with because of his abilities. It now seems his piece of the Tardis had been communicating with Ianto almost from the time he first started here, she saw in him his abilities and possibly something else. Now there is Lilith... In his mind a puzzle appears, a starscape, three pieces falling through space suddenly two pieces touch, they slot together, one piece has Ianto's face on the other has his. The third piece carries on falling. He sees suddenly a meteor shower heading towards the two-pieces of puzzle with his and Ianto's face on, they cannot move out of the way. Suddenly the third piece is in front of them with Lilith's face on, shielding them, protecting them. Once the danger has passed it slowly slots in with them, one-half of her interconnecting with his piece and the other half interconnecting with Ianto's piece, so each piece is connected to the other... This is how it will be? So is this why the link has got stronger? _You are my children... _Surely, Ianto and Lilith will not see her grow to her full ability as it takes so long for a Tardis to grow to the point it can travel through time and space..._ You have no need to think of such sad things..._ What?! The structure goes back to humming in his mind.

"Coffee Sir." Ianto says holding Jack's mug out to him. He had already given Lilith her much needed coffee.

The smell of coffee invades Jack's mind. "Thank you Ianto." Jack breathes taking the mug.

"Right Jack, if you have finished with me for now, I would like to take my coffee down to my workstation while it is quiet to continue work on the security." Lilith says.

"Ok Major." Says Jack.

Lilith leaves the two males in Jack's office. She goes down to her workstation to continue her work on upgra... updating the security of The Hub.

Jack and Ianto drink their coffee together, just enjoying each other's company.

Once they have finished Ianto gathers together the paperwork Jack has finished, which is about half of what he had given him at the beginning of the day. "Right Sir, I shall take this lot down to archives to sort out, please try and finish the rest off while I am down there." He says to Jack.

"Ok Ianto." Says Jack.

"And no CCTV spying." Says Ianto heading for the door.

"Yes Mr. Jones. Anything you say ." Says Jack, standing to attention.

"Remember the quicker you do your work, the quicker I can do mine the more time we can have." Says Ianto leaving the office.

Jack goes straight to his desk and picks up the first file, getting to work on it. Ianto certainly knows how to motivate Jack. Ianto heads down to the archives.

The three Torchwood employees work in their areas solidly for the next hour or so.

Once Ianto has finished down in archives he goes back up to Jack's office to collect the rest of Jack's, hopefully finished paperwork.


	35. Chapter 35

**TITLE:-**TORCHWOOD:-

IN THE BEGINNING WAS TORCHWOOD.

THE SAGA'S OF MAJOR LILITH LETHBRIDGE-STEWART.

(CHPT.35)

**AUTHOR:-** NEMOSANGEL

**CHARACTERS:-** CAPTAIN JACK HARKNESS, IANTO JONES, MAJOR LILITH LETHBRIDGE-STEWART, LILY-ROSE WREN.

**MENTIONED CHARACTERS:-** GWEN WILLIAMS, RHYS WILLIAMS.

**PAIRINGS:- ** JACK/IANTO

**WARNINGS:-** MxM ACTION (NOT GRAPHIC)

**RATING:-** T **WORD COUNT:-** 10016

**SUMMARY:-** SOMEONE TRIES TO HACK INTO THE CCTV SYSTEM AROUND THE BAY. IANTO TRACES THE SIGNAL TO THAMES HOUSE. LILITH INFORMS JACK OF THE THREAT... DEKKER... JACK GETS ANGRY WHEN HIS STAFF, HIS FRIENDS AND THEIR FAMILY ARE THREATENED. JACK VENTS HIS DARK ANGRY ENEGY ON IANTO BUT IN A GOOD WAY. THEY DISCOVER LILITH HAS A SHADOW AND DRAWS HIM OUT. IANTO HAS SOME FUN AT THE SHADOWS EXPENSE.

**AUTHORS NOTE:-** THANKS FOR ALL THE FEED BACK AND PM'S. IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS PLEASE ASK. :)

**DISCLAIMER:-** I DON'T OWN TORCHWOOD OR DOCTOR WHO, IT BELONGS TO R.T.D. & BBC. THIS IS JUST FOR FUN AND I HAVE HAD FUN PLAYING IN TORCHWOODS WORLD.

YOU KNOW THE DRILL... READ AND REVIEW... AND TELL YOUR FRIENDS ABOUT IT IF YOU LIKE IT.

**CHAPTER 35.**

20.57pm. The main part of The Hub.

Lilith is working away at her computer when a beeping comes from Ianto's computer.

Lilith looks across at his computer, the screen is flashing. She presses the comms. button on her headset. "Ianto put Jack down. Your computer is flashing and beeping." She says.

_"Be right there Major." _Comes back Ianto's reply.

Ianto steps out of Jack's office straightening his tie as Jack had grabbed it to pull him into a passionate kiss. He walks down to his workstation. He tapes away at his keyboard... He looks puzzled at his screen. He chews his lower lip in concentration as he rechecks his findings. If he had not isolate the CCTV's around the bay and their apartment block while they were investigating Lilith he would not have an alert coming up, he would not know about this until he checked the CCTV at a later date. Someone has tried to hack into the CCTV systems, first at their apartment then around the bay but they had failed because they are within Torchwoods security. He traces the signal as who ever it is has fail to gain access to their system but has accessed the rest of the city's CCTV system outside their security. Ianto follows the signal, tracing it as it moves up across the city. Up from the bay, up St. Mary's Street to the shopping arcades then out further across the city. Who ever it is, is targeting certain places, looking for someone in particular.

Ianto presses a button on his headset. "Jack, someone tried to hack into the CCTV system under our control." He reports. "I am tracking them at the moment as they have moved out around the city to certain points."

Jack comes out of his office on to the metal walkway. "Do your thing... Sting them... Track them back to their source." He says down to Ianto.

"Yes Sir." Replies Ianto. He tapes away at his keyboard. Hiding himself as he tags the signal.

Lilith watches... So is it someone trying to spy on Torchwood? Or... Or wait! Their apartment block, around the bay, up St Mary's Street to the arcades... Which arcade? She looks over... Castle Arcade where she has... Then where? Strange they only seem to be targeting only certain cameras or areas. The area it seems to be concentrating on at the moment is...? Lilith stills herself... Where the college has some of its buildings. To be exact, buildings where her daughter could be! Is she being paranoid?

Jack had been watching Ianto from his viewpoint on the walkway; waiting. It was then he had noticed Lilith go very still and the colour drain from her face. He watches as she moves closer to Ianto watching him work his magic with the computer.

"Got you!" Ianto breathes as he hides his tracing signal within the intruders signal. The computer program starts to trace it back... "Out across the Bristol Channel, towards the coast of Cornwall, through into Cornwall." Ianto reports as he watches the screen then he looks up at Jack. "Its gone through the listening post, the signal has been scrambled." He looks back down at the screen. "Heading off across England, Easterly, going towards London. Following... Entering London... Following... It is entered the area where there are many Government buildings... Entering on a secure line... Thames House." Says Ianto looking up at Jack again.

"That's a Ministry building." Says Jack. He feels a shiver travel down his spin, his internal alarm.

"Yes, it houses MI5 amongst others." Replies Ianto.

"I wonder what they are up to?" Says Jack, his mind racing. "Cut the trace Ianto."

"Yes Sir." Replies Ianto.

Lilith stands looking at Ianto's screen chewing her bottom lip. Now is the time to inform Jack... It is now gone to the next level of threat. She goes to her bottom draw and pulls out her phone, she switches it on, sure enough just before 19.30 hours there had been several calls from _withheld number_ with one voice mail.

Jack watches Lilith while Ianto is watching Jack for his next direction, his next instruction over this matter.

Lilith listens to her voice mail. Dekker's voice rings coldly in her ears... _'I warned you Major. It looks like I will have to demonstrate my power. You will do as I say. You will infiltrate the Institute that seems to be interested in you. You will work for me. For the Ministry.'_ The message ends.

Lilith wonders what form his demonstration is going to take. Well now, she knows she needs to inform Jack, as it has become more of a problem before the forty-eight hours she asked for. Lilith goes to her bag and brings out her report she has written up so far on the situation with Dekker. "I think..." She starts to say but she is interrupted as her phone beeps. It is not a call but a photo message. She opens it... On the screen of her phone is a photo of her daughter coming out of college with a couple of her friends. Time stamped 21.03 hours. Then her phone beeps again as a second photo comes through, slightly different from the first, a close up on just her daughter. "Bastard!" She growls angrily.

Ianto looks at Lilith sharply.

Jack is still watching Lilith, he had observed all her reactions, her eyes flared, as whatever had come through on her phone. "Major, is this the problem we discussed yesterday morning?" Jack asks.

Lilith gives him a slight nod. "Yes Captain, the level of threat has gone up within the time I asked for... It seems it is a threat to my daughter, to Torchwood and to me. I have done a report, a log and transcript of phone calls and messages of this developing situation." Says Lilith. She holds up the report. "You will want my phone as well." She gives her phone to Ianto, still with the photo of her daughter taken from one of the CCTV cameras near the college.

Jack comes down the metal stairs to join them. Lilith gives Jack the report. She stands ridged, almost to attention. Jack opens the report he shim reads it, Lilith has laid it out as if it is a proper operation, well technically it is. Dates, times and dialog, all of which he knows will correspond with the evidence on her phone.

Ianto shows Jack the photo on her phone. This is the trust, the loyalty Jack spoke of.

"Lilith you work for Torchwood, you and your daughter are protected by us. You are untouchable." Says Jack. He shows Ianto the transcripts of the conversations in the car on the way to the meal with her grandfather.

Ianto reads. "He has threatened to what!?" Says Ianto shocked.

"To have me recalled, to be sent back out to a combat zone." Replies Lilith. "That is if I don't cooperate, if I don't get myself into a certain Institute that is investigating me and gathering information on them, to spy."

"On us?" Says Ianto.

Lilith nods.

"You have not told him you are already recruited?" Asks Jack.

"No Captain." Says Lilith straight away. "I wanted to see where he is going with this, I wanted to gather enough information, evidence before I brought it to you. It has now taken a sinister turn."

"Ok." Says Jack. "Well he does not realise or know about our promotion yet either."

"Dekker!?" Says Ianto as he sees the name, he recognises it.

"You know who he is?" Asks Lilith.

"Yes." Replies Ianto. "This is not the first time he has tried to infiltrate Torchwood. He does a similar job to me... in a way. He cleans up situations that some politicians, diplomats or lower royals get themselves into, he does the cover-ups, the disappearing of bodies, making murders look like accidents and the like. He does the jobs the MI5 will not or cannot do. A nasty piece of work by all accounts. At Torchwood 1, he had been found to have blackmailed and threatened a couple of staff members. A member of security and a senior researcher. The two members of staff had been compromised so they were removed in true Torchwood 1 fashion. They got caught passing information to him. Torchwood 1 could not touch him, he was protected by a few top ministers and MI5."

"Now we out rank them all, so now we play by our rules." Says Jack.

"We are going to take Dekker out?" Asks Lilith.

"Yes. We are going to have to handle this carefully. You have done the right thing Lilith, gathering this information and saving your phone records." Says Jack.

Ianto opens Lilith's saved voice messages, the first one from Dekker and listens. He then listens to this latest one. He lets it end. Then gets it to replay on loudspeaker for Jack to hear.

Dekker's cold voice comes out from the phone..._'I warned you Major. It looks like I will have to demonstrate my power. You will do as I say. You will infiltrate the Institute that seems to be interested in you. You will work for me. For the ministry.' _The message ends.

Jack looks angry. "I don't like it when my people, my friends are threatened by a... a..." He wants to come out with a string of graphic alien curses, swear words, it happens occasionally when he gets very angry.

"I think the word Sir is searching for is weasel or maybe rat." Says Ianto trying to keep him calm.

Jack looks sharply at Ianto, for one moment it looks like Jack is going to snap at Ianto.

Ianto looks evenly at Jack, looking intently with his beautiful blue eyes, trusting.

Jack suddenly relaxes, he gives Ianto a slight smile and nods. "I will go with rat as I don't like rats." He says. "Mind I also like Lilith's colourful name for him."

Lilith shrugs. "That was tame for me." She replies, she will not apologies.

"Right, your daughter. How is she getting home?" Jack asks.

"Bus." Replies Lilith. "She will be on the bus with two of her friends, who don't get off until after her. Then she will walk across the Plass. and around to the apartment."

"Phone your daughter, check where she is." Says Jack. "Make sure she is going straight home. If Dekker tries to text or phone, you ignore it for now. In fact, keep your phone off until tomorrow. We need to see how far he is willing to go... What he will do next."

"Ok Jack." Says Lilith still worried.

"It will be alright, he does not have the power to send you, a second in command of the Torchwood Institute anywhere." States Jack. He steps closer to Lilith. "Trust us."

Lilith looks up at Jack. "I... I actually do trust you." She says, surprising herself.

"We will probably have to call in a few reinforcements." Says Jack. "A few favours."

"Yes but guaranteed a man like Dekker has some very powerful friends and equally he will have a lot of powerful enemies... People who he has blackmailed over the years or he has information on." Says Ianto, yes he knows how he would work, dominate with fear. "Very powerful people. He might be untouchable normally but now we are top of the food chain. How many are going to get rather nervous about him?"

"What are we going to do with him? Surely we can't keep him here indefinitely." Says Lilith.

"And he can't be allowed his freedom after this even if we retcon him. He is a danger, he knows to much about to many people. Plus he needs to be made an example of... To send a message to others that Torchwood will not be threatened or compromised, we are not to be messed with." Says Jack. He realises he is angry, the dark brooding anger that makes him dangerous. "We could always have him have an accident." Dekker might be to dangerous to keep alive.

Both Lilith and Ianto shift slightly. This does not sit comfortably with either at this early stage.

Jack looks at Ianto, his voice of reason. Though Ianto is a little uncomfortable about talking accidents this early in the operation, he is angry... Dekker has threatened Lilith, her daughter and Torchwood... Is threatening!

Lilith notices Ianto's silence. "That option can only be a last resort Jack." Says Lilith, answering for both Ianto and herself.

Jack nods. "Yes, a last resort." He says. "Ok." She... They did not say no.

Ianto passes Lilith her phone.

Lilith phones her daughter, she leave it on loudspeaker to show Jack she has nothing to hide and to show she trusts them.

_"Hi mum." _ Lily-Rose's voice comes through clear with muffled noises in the background.

"Hi, just checking, are you going straight home?" Lilith asks.

_"Yes mum."_ Comes Lily-Rose's reply.

"Where are you at the moment?" Lilith asks.

_"On the bus." _Comes her daughters reply.

"Ok." Lilith says.

_"What's wrong?" _Lily-Rose asks, her mum does not usually phone like this except if there is a problem.

"Cant a mum check on her daughter?" Lilith asks, trying to make light of it.

_"Normal mums... Yes. You? Not usually."_ Comes Lily-Rose's reply.

Jack wants to laugh at this reply but he just manages to control himself.

"It has just been a long day at work." Says Lilith. "I will see you when I get home... No talking to strangers."

_"Mother!" _Lily-Rose laughs over the phone. _"See you later."_

The line goes dead.

Lilith looks at Jack.

"So don't turn your phone back on until the morning. Give your daughter your works phone number for emergencies. We will let Dekker make the next move." Instructs Jack. "Can you add this last lot to your report Lilith?"

"Yes Jack." Replies Lilith, she sends the two pictures that Dekker had lifted from the CCTV system of her daughter to the printer as it is evidence then she switches the phone off. She does this in silence, in a silent brooding.

"Are you ok?" Asks Jack, he needs to divert his own anger into protecting his team, it is bad enough they have the Shini stalking them.

"Just a little shaken, angry. He obviously does not know me well... Well I don't know... Still trying to make sense of it really." Lilith says, trying to work out her own motives other than it feels right... Torchwood feels right. "I mean a normal person would not entertain Torchwood after what happened... I mean... Well within higher circles of UNIT, my grandfather etc. it was known of my displeasure... My blind anger, my hatred of UNIT and Torchwood. Why would Dekker even think I would contemplate joining Torchwood? Why would I join after what happened?"

"Perhaps he thinks because you did voice your anger about UNIT and Torchwood you would be a willing ally in undermining, infiltrating Torchwood, gathering information for him." States Ianto. "Especially as he has informed you that we are investigating you. Perhaps he was hoping to use it to push you into working for him, aid him and who ever is pulling his strings. Using the hatred to bring us down from the inside."

"Trying to get me to join out of revenge." Says Lilith, already knowing how this is sounding. "Well I don't work like that. I made it blatantly clear I wanted nothing to do with any of it."

"Yet here you are." Says Jack a little on edge. She could be already working for... and this is for show... No! That is not the case.

Lilith looks at Jack, she sees his aura flare slightly. "Jack, if it helps, you must have some form of lie detector, test me. You should really, you should have me under surveillance at least because of this." Says Lilith calmly. "I don't mind, I understand."

Jack looks at Lilith sharply. "No! No! It is fine... I trust you." He says.

Ianto hands Lilith her report so she can enter this latest incident.

"Are you sure Jack? I really don't mind." Says Lilith with a smile.

Jack smiles back. "No it is fine Lilith. Anyway we will be openly following you over the next few day or until Dekker is put out of harms way to keep up the pretence that you are under investigation anyway. Dekker will probably have someone hanging around outside your apartment as he does not know where you are at the moment." Says Jack. "When you leave here tonight go out through the car park entrance, come round, enter the Plass. and walk home relaxed, ignoring everything. Ianto will have his headset on blatantly reporting back to me. I shall be shadowing by road in the SUV, once back at your apartment Ianto will wait for a moment then walk through to the apartment block car park, where I shall make a show of turning up to pick up Ianto to who ever might be there." Says Jack.

"Ok. What about the morning? I go jogging?" Asks Lilith.

"That is good as there are less people around. You should be able to notice a shadow that is not Ianto. Try a get a photo of him, do not hid what you are doing. Then send it to your contacts, openly to UNIT. Tell them you noticed him last night and again in the morning following you." Jack instructs.

"That will mean I will have to switch on my phone." Says Lilith.

"Ok but don't open your messages or answer the phone." Says Jack.

"Ok, then what? What am I meant to do with my shadow?" Says Lilith. "That's if there is one."

"There will be." Says Ianto. "That is how they operate."

"Then when you come back from your jog, come back via that alley that runs back towards the apartment, away from any surveillance, we will be in laying in wait for him, we will intercept him." Says Jack.

"We will retcon him, put him on a train back to London." Says Ianto.

"Ok." Says Lilith.

"Make sure you keep your works phone on at all times." Says Jack.

Lilith nods and sits at her workstation, clearly not happy, angry. She starts to add the resent calls and photo messages. Ianto passes her the copies of the photos of her daughter from the printer.

Jack stands there watching... He knows that Lilith is right, he knows he should put her through a lie detector test, should have her under surveillance but he feels... He wonders what made her change her mind about Torchwood... Why did she except his offer? Suddenly he feels a soft presence in his mind, a soft laughter drifts in to his open mind..._ 'Because it is meant to be.'_ Jack relaxes, she is definitely getting stronger..._'No, right components have come together.'_

Ianto has the CCTV up on his monitor for the Plass. He sees a bus turn up at the bus stop. Several people get off, one is Lily-Rose. "Your daughter has just got off the bus, Lilith." Ianto reports. He is going to watch her all the way home.

Lilith gives Ianto a smile. "Thank you Ianto." She says.

Ianto watches as Lily-Rose waves to her friends still on the bus as it pulls away. She then walks across the Plass. above them. She walks around the bay footpath. "She has just stopped to talk to Mrs. Hughs and little Charlie." Says Ianto.

"What?" Says Jack, thinking he had misheard.

"One of our neighbours. She often takes her dog out for a walk at this time." Says Ianto.

"Sweet old lady, named her dog after her husband." Says Lilith. "She talks to all the neighbours."

"Ok." Says Jack.

Ianto continues to watch Lily-Rose as she continues walking. Ianto switches to the next camera, pans out slightly. "Arr there you are." He muses to himself.

"What? Is there someone there?" Lilith asks.

"Yes, can't get a clear image of him though." Replies Ianto.

"I need to go... If he goes near my daughter I will..." Lilith says.

"No! Stick to the plan. It is not your daughter they want, it is you." Says Jack, though he knows they could use her daughter as leverage.

"Jack is right Lilith, he will not have orders to intercept her... Well not yet." Says Ianto.

"Again not helping." Hisses Jack at Ianto.

Lilith looks at Jack. "Just so we understand each other, if he touches my daughter you know you will not be able to stop me." She says honestly.

"I know." Replies Jack. "And we will be right there with you."

"Your daughter is in safe. The shadow is... is... Got you!" Ianto says in triumph. "He has just changed his position to closer to the apartment block."

"Don't tell me where he is." Says Lilith. "I need to look naturally on edge, looking around."

Ianto brings up the image, he puts the image of the shadow through their image filter. "There he is." Says Ianto. Tosh would be proud of him... A very clear image of the shadow even in the dark.

Jack moves next to Ianto and Lilith just looks across at the screen. The man looks in his thirties. Typical dark raincoat and basically nondescript.

"Let's play." Says Jack.

Ianto steps back to allow Jack access to his computer.

"What are you going to do?" Asks Lilith, a little more relaxed knowing her daughter is home safe.

"I am putting out a world wide identity search on this man." Replies Jack, as he types away on Ianto's computer. "That is, it is sent to everyone from the UK police, military, MI5 & 6 to Interpol and American intelligence."

"So his identity is basically compromised?" Says Lilith.

"Yes." Says Jack. "MI5 will not be able to use him again for surveillance."

"And if by some fluke we get back a positive ID on the man... Well that will be his whole cover blown. Technically his handlers should stop his identity being relayed to us." Says Ianto.

"He will never be able to do field work again." Says Jack.

"So you are letting everyone know that Torchwood has seen him stalking their target?" Says Lilith.

"Yes." Says Jack.

"And then in the morning I am to send a photo of him to UNIT intelligence saying this man is following me... That is if he is still there and not been pulled." Says Lilith. "That will be the last nail in his coffin of his career, so to speak."

"Yes, that's the plan." Says Jack. "Ianto, print a copy of that image so Lilith can put it in her report."

"Yes Sir." Says Ianto moving back in front of his computer. He sends the image to the printer.

Lilith returns to her report. "You want me to add this man?" She asks.

"Yes please." Says Jack. "Then can you sign, date and code each page."

"Yes Jack." Replies Lilith.

"You too Ianto." Says Jack.

"Sir." Replies Ianto.

Lilith passes each page over to Ianto as she finishes. Jack takes each page from Ianto so he too can sign them. He leans on the edge of Ianto's workstation to sign the pages.

"Right Lilith keep this in your draw for now. Tomorrow keep it up to date as things develop." Instructs Jack.

"Yes Jack." Replies Lilith.

"Right, I am going to phone Mickey to see if he can start sooner, I think we need back up with all that is going on. He can stay in one of the guest rooms until his flat tenancy starts." Says Jack. "Then we will shadow you home Lilith."

"Ok." Says Lilith. She is quite tired, they have done a lot today. Both physically and emotionally.

Jack goes up to his office to call Mickey.

Ianto continues watching the shadow on the CCTV while he works. Lilith places the Dekker file in her draw then continues with what she was doing, working on The Hubs security.

Fifteen minutes later Jack returns to where the pair are working. "Ok, that's sorted, Mickey will be arriving tomorrow afternoon. One of us will have to pick him up from the station." He wonders who to send, well it does depend on what is happening, whose doing what. If he sends Gwen, she will probably give Mickey the third degree, asking about his history, so really he cannot send her. Gwen would scare him... So either Lilith, Ianto or himself. He will have to wait until tomorrow to decide. "Right Major are you ready?"

Lilith gives Jack a slight nod. "Ready." She replies. She shuts down her computer.

"Right you will have no communications with us but we will be with you all the way home." Says Jack. "Do not engage with the shadow out there, we want to see what happens, how far they are willing to go."

"Ok." Says Lilith.

"Ianto, do you want to go and get yourself into position up there?" Says Jack.

"Yes Sir." Replies Ianto, he grabs his woollen overcoat and goes over to the invisible lift. He ascends out on to the Plass. He finds a place of high shadows to stand as the Plass. has a lot of lighting. He stills himself, to wait, to disappear into the background.

Lilith and Jack walk down the tunnels to the underground car park.

"Ok, we will see you in the morning, let us know when you are about to go out for your jog and remember jog back down that alley so we can intercept your shadow." Says Jack.

"Yes Jack." Replies Lilith.

"Right off you go and don't forget act like you know you are being followed but not over the top." Says Jack. "Just subtle."

Lilith nods. "Good night Jack." Says Lilith.

"Good night." Replies Jack.

Lilith heads out the car park on foot.

Jack presses a button on the side of his headset. "Ianto, Lilith is on her way out." He says.

_"Yes Sir."_ Comes back Ianto's reply.

Jack gets into the SUV and starts her up. He slowly drives out of the car park. He stops and watches as Lilith crosses the road, walks down the side of a building to cut through to the Plass. Jack then turns the SUV in the opposite direction, as he needs to go out on to the main road to take him across the top of the Plass. so he can go down the road parallel to the bay's pathway down to the apartment blocks.

"Ianto, you should be able to see Lilith in a moment." Says Jack into his headset.

_"Yes Sir." _Comes Ianto's soft voice.

Lilith walks out in the wide expanse of the Plass. She looks about her, looking at all the darker areas of the Plass. There are quite a few people about.

"Got her Sir." Ianto reports to Jack over his headset, hidden in the dark, watching.

_"Ok, meet you in the car park in about twenty minutes."_ Jack's voice comes back.

"Yes Sir." Says Ianto, his eyes fixed on Lilith. He watches from the shadows as she looks about, he presses himself back hard against a wall.

Lilith stops for a moment and looks around the Plass., it is fairly busy. She starts off across the Plass., her eyes darting everywhere. She cannot see Ianto anywhere, which is a little unnerving because she knows he is there, somewhere. She looks for the darker shadows... Was that him? She continues to walk, weaving in and out of the people down towards the bay path. Perhaps she should look for him by looking for his aura. No, leave that for another time. Another dark area... Two people kissing. On she walks. The lighting around the bay's footpath creates pools of light and dark. Lilith stops and looks around her. People walking, some in small groups, some as couples and some on their own. She looks at all those on their own, none are Ianto... Strange. She continues to walk but she looks over her shoulder. She just catches a glimpse of Ianto walking in amongst a mixed group of young people. She carries on looking about as if she had not seen him. She is nearing their apartment block... It is a lot darker here with bushes and other paths leading down between the apartment buildings. Lilith catches a glimpse of a small orangey red glow... Someone is standing back from the path smoking... _Sloppy idiot! _Thinks Lilith. Her shadow has given himself away. She sees the glow from the cigarette drop to the floor then blacked out where someone has stood on it. Lilith makes a point of stopping again and looking about her. She slowly walks backwards making a bit of a show that she knows someone is watching; following her.

Ianto pulls back slightly, watching Lilith and the surrounding area, he too had seen the glow from the cigarette... _Rank amateur!_ Ianto thinks. He watches as Lilith turns and increases her pace.

Ianto speeds up but moves closer to the bushes, just as he gets level to where the true shadow is hiding Ianto stops. He makes it obvious he is watching Lilith.

Lilith gets to the entrance door of the apartment block. She looks around as she enters the code on the entry keypad. She quickly opens the door and enters.

Ianto touches his headset as he stands near the real shadow. "Sir, target has just entered her apartment building." Ianto says loud and clear enough for the shadow to hear.

_"Good job Ianto." _Comes Jack's reply. _"I take it the shadow is close by?" _

"Yes Sir." Replies Ianto.

_"Ok, meet me in the car park." _Says Jack.

"Yes Sir." Replies Ianto. He walks down the path that runs down the side of their apartment to the car park.

Lilith's shadow follows Ianto. He stops just next to a row of small bushes. He watches as Ianto steps into a clear space in the car park as an SUV comes speeding into the car park... Screeching to a halt.

Jack sees the shadow observing them. Ianto goes around the SUV and gets into the front passenger seat. Jack turns the SUV then speeds out of the car park leaving the shadow to his lonely night outside.

Jack presses two on his phone, through his headset he hears it ring.

Lilith is just getting to her door to her apartment as her works phone rings. She looks at the screen and presses receive. "Jack."

_"We made sure your shadow saw us, he is making himself comfortable for the night." _Comes Jack's voice.

"Ok. I will see you in the morning. I will probably go for a jog sometime after five thirty." Says Lilith into her phone as she lets herself into her apartment.

_"Ok. We will be ready for your call just before you leave." _Comes back Jack's reply. _"I will need to track you using the tracking device in you." _

"Ok Jack I understand. Good night." Says Lilith.

_"Night." _Jack says back then ends the call.

Lilith steps through her door to find, just inside the door, Lily-Rose has deposited her small suitcase. She is staying at one of her friends homes Thursday night as they have an early start Friday. Her friend only lives a little way away from the college.

Lily-Rose comes out her room as she hears her mum. "Hi mum."

"Hello Lil. Everything packed for your week away?" Asks Lilith.

"Yes mum." Replies Lily-Rose.

Lilith goes through to the kitchen and makes herself a sandwich. Then sits on the sofa with her daughter to watch the late night film.

Over at The Hub Ianto is walking up to Jack's office with Jack following him. Jack watches Ianto with a burning hunger, an angry energy that needs to be exorcised. His eyes are on the back of his gorgeous lover, every movement of his body registers in his mind. The mix of flirting and teasing, the chase has heightened his desires, then there is also his dark anger that has a need for release, a venting. He can channel it all into his desire, his wanting of Ianto. Ianto in return will take it, will except all that he gives, that he does. He will vent all that energy on Ianto.

Ianto walks a head of Jack, knowing that Jack's eyes are on him, with a hunger, a need to let loose his energy on him. He enters the office, on the third step in, he hears the door almost slam shut behind him, he does not jump. Simultaneously he feels Jack grab his right arm and then Jack pushing him hard against the brick wall at the back of the office. As he hits the wall there is a hollow thud that resonates through his body, all air is forced out Ianto's body.

Jack has Ianto pinned against the back wall, using his own body to hold him there so his hands are free to relieve Ianto of his tie, his shirt and to start exploring his body in the shortest time possible.

Ianto finds his head being held still by Jack grabbing his hair and crushing his lips against his, kissing him, pouring all his passion, his desire, his fire into that kiss. Their body temperatures rise. Jack feverishly kisses down Ianto's neck then nips his soft neck skin, then on one area Jack sucks, he does like to just mark Ianto, letting him know that he, Jack, has been there, that he is his.

Ianto moans softly, his own desires building. Both males arousal very evident. Both men are soon totally naked. Jack wraps his arms around Ianto, he wants to feel every part of Ianto, taste every part of him.

Ianto remains relaxed, letting Jack take the lead, letting him do what he feels he needs. Ianto also realises that even though Jack is allowing his passionate fiery energy free rein, Jack is keeping away from his left arm, careful of it, despite Jack's blind raw passionate desire for him, his body. Suddenly Ianto finds the soft sofa under him and Jack on top of him. Jack's hands go everywhere over his body. Ianto's body responses, arching up under Jack. Jack's mouth starts joining his hands, travelling over Ianto's body. Ianto can do nothing but moan or gasp softly depending on where Jack's mouth or hands caress.

For Jack, all that there is, is Ianto and a fiery desire for him. For Ianto all that there is, is Jack and his own desire for him.

One moment Ianto's fingers are knotted in Jack's hair then as Jack slowly, attentively, sparing no part of his body, moves back up Ianto's body, Ianto's hands run down Jack's back, his nails just digging into Jack's flesh fuelling Jack further in his exploration.

"I want you." Jack growls with lust, with wanton desire. "I want you now. Take me."

Ianto obliges, taking Jack to the point of incoherent thought until all they can cry out is each other's names, until they are exhausted to the point of near unconsciousness.

Thursday. 1.34am.

A few miles away from The Hub Rhys and Gwen are cuddled up together in bed, fast asleep.

Over the bay, Lilith is just getting into bed. She is mentally, emotionally and physically tired, she hopes to get a few hours of nightmare free sleep. As Lilith falls asleep, she grins to herself and asks whichever goddess is listening for precipitation around the bay for the early hours... One wet uncomfortable shadow.

Meanwhile outside the apartment block Lilith's shadow finds himself a dark corner to sit. He curses silently to himself as he sees the clouds begin to build up over the bay. He pulls out his phone and sends a text to his handler... _'Target roosting... Sighted T's shadow and ID'ed C.J.H. at shadows pick up point.'_

A few minutes later his phone silently vibrates with a reply_. 'Received... Hold position. Target known to be an early riser. Goes jogging most mornings.'_

The shadow texts back. _'Received and understood.' _As the shadow puts his phone away, he feels the first drops of rain. He pulls his coat around him tighter. Yes, he understands, he is going to get wet while his target is nice and cosy in bed. Even the notorious Captain Harkness comes and picks up his staff, he does not have them standing around in the wet.

3.17am. The Hub.

Ianto and Jack are now cuddled up together in Jack's bed in his room under his office, both asleep, both fully sated and spent... For now!

At the Williams flat, Gwen and Rhys are still fast asleep, spooned together.

Across the bay Lilith sleeps fitfully, she has already woken up twice because of the nightmares. She was being pulled down in to a sea of blood by Cybermen. She twists and turns trying to escape.

Outside the apartment block is a very wet shadow. This is the part of his job he hates. He could have sat in his car but then he would not be able to see the door, his target could have got past him or the others that are interested in her could have entered the building and removed her. Though he will have to go to his car to change, as he cannot go jogging in what he is in. He only hopes his target is not going on one of her long jogs. He wonders whether to get changed now as he is wet, he looks at the still dark sky, perhaps he will leave it a while longer.

05.00am. The Hub.

Jack's alarm goes off.

Ianto reaches over and switches it off. He looks at Jack still cuddled into him with a very relaxed face. Ianto plants a light kiss on Jack's forehead. "Wake up my love. We have work to do." He says softly.

"Five more minutes." Mumbles Jack. He loves waking up with Ianto, he feels so relaxed.

"If you get up now," starts Ianto with a soft seductive tone, "we can get a shower together."

The covers of the bed are pushed back and Jack is out of the bed pulling Ianto with him to his bathroom just off his bedroom. Ianto laughs at his eagerness. Yes, Ianto knows just how to motivate Jack.

Jack loves a shower with Ianto. It is one of his greatest pleasures, so intimate and private, just the two of them, the water and the shower gel. It is funny many of his greatest pleasures involve or revolve around Ianto, the shower, the coffee, the chase, the sex... No, the lovemaking and Ianto himself. Ianto is his greatest pleasure.

05.10am. Lilith's bedroom.

Lilith wakes with a cry, sweat pouring from her. She has woken five times in total through out the night with nightmares. She looks across at her alarm clock. She gets up and goes to her bathroom. She gets a quick shower then gets into her jogging bottoms and a compression sports top.

Outside the apartment the shadow is at his car in the car park, he has changed into his tracksuit and running shoes. He goes back to his hiding place... No really, he should be out there warming up so the target thinks he is a genuine jogger, he cannot just appear. He just hopes his target does not go for one of her known long jogs.

Back in the apartment, Lilith is on her works phone. "Morning Jack." She says as he answers his phone.

_"Morning. Are you ready to do this?" _Comes Jack's voice from the phone.

"Yes Captain." Replies Lilith.

_"I am switching you tracker on now." _Jack informs her. _"What way are you going to run?"_

"I shall run up towards the Plass. and there I will do a few stretching exercises. If I can, I will take a couple of photos of my shadow then. I will send them to UNIT security. Then I will continue up to the far end of the Plass. then round to the alley and down back towards the apartment." Replies Lilith.

_"You can stop jogging once we have him." _comes Jack's voice. _"I can walk back with you as he must have a car near by your apartment, probably in the car park. Ianto will take your shadow to the station and put him on a train to London, with last few days of his memory wiped."_

"Ok Jack. I am leaving now." Says Lilith into her phone.

_"Ok." _Comes Jack's voice. _"Just be careful as we will be out of contact for a while."_

"Yes Jack. Bye." Says Lilith then she ends the call.

05.40am. Lilith heads out from her apartment. As she steps out side the main door, she looks around. The sky is still dark with a slight lightening towards the East. There are still a few rain clouds in the sky and the ground is still wet from the last down pour. She catches movement on the edge of her peripheral vision. Her shadow is trying to look like a fellow jogger. She does a couple of lunges just to warm up a bit as this is not going to be a long jog, though she will set a slightly faster pace than usual. Also, this will disadvantage the shadow farther, as he smokes and does not look that fit, easier for Jack and Ianto to subdue him. She will slow her pace when they go down the alley so her shadow is closer to her when he is intercepted. She can feel the weight of her personal phone in her pocket of her jogging bottoms. She had switched it on before leaving her apartment and found four missed calls with three text messages. She does not open the messages though. Lilith starts along the footpath heading towards the city.

Her shadow waits a moment then follows.

Lilith sets a steady pace... She subconsciously touches her neck where she knows the tracking device to be, knowing it is active, that Jack is tracking her. It is her only connection with Jack and Ianto... What if they don't intercept the shadow? What if they miss him? What if? _Trust them!_

Lilith slows down slightly when she glances over her shoulder and notices her shadow is struggling to keep up... Well keep up at a distance. She gets to the Plass. There are a few people walking across the open expanse probably on their way to work. Lilith stops by a set of railings by the steps. She uses them to do some leg stretches. Her shadow jogs over to the far side of the Plass. then stops, he bends over, trying to get his breath. His target is fit.

As Lilith stretches, she takes out her phone, she enters a quick message and code then enters a phone number, the number for UNIT security control. She hopes Jack and Ianto are in place. Lilith presses zoom on her phone. She takes two photos as her shadow stands up right.

The shadow notices his targets phone... He has a bad feeling... Has she just clocked him? Did she just take a photo of him? His handler will be angry if she has... This target is important, a priority, a high level target, he cannot afford to screw up on this one. He must make sure first, he shall follow her for a bit longer before phoning in a possible blown cover.

Lilith sends her phone message with attached photos. She continues to stretch for a few moments longer. Her phone vibrates. She guesses that is the received confirmation massage from UNIT but she does not look in case it is Dekker. She switches her phone off. She stands up straight and starts off jogging up towards the top end of the Plass., ignoring her shadow.

Her shadow is surprised, he is sure she has made him, realised that he is following her. He groans when he realises she is continuing away from the apartment.

Jack parks up in one of the small roads where the alley crosses it... Ianto is watching the screen in front of him. It shows a small dot moving up towards the top end of the Plass. and round to the road where the alley starts to cross behind it, all behind the buildings, the businesses then on down to where the apartment blocks are. Ianto notices she has slowed her pace slightly, well she had been doing quite a pace earlier. Perhaps her shadow was having a hard time keeping up. He brings up the CCTV of the Plass. He sees Lilith just as she goes out of shot then her shadow following her, puffing and blowing. Yes, she had slowed her pace for him... How considerate of her! Down the alley, there are no cameras that is why Lilith managed to avoid detection when she rescued Jack.

Jack leans over. "How long?" He asks.

"Not long about five minutes." Replies Ianto.

"We should get in position." Says Jack.

"If Sir would like to, I shall be over in a moment, I want to..." Ianto stutters to a stop. He is worrying, he does not want to leave her on her own.

"Yes, I understand." Says Jack. "Good point." He understands what Ianto is trying to say. "Ok join me when Lilith is closer." Jack gets out the SUV and moves to the other side of where the alley comes into the small road.

Ianto watches as Lilith's dot on the screen slows slightly more. He waits and watches then he gets out. He joins Jack, standing opposite on the other side of the alley.

Lilith jogs along the alley with her shadow trailing her, she slows even farther so she is not to far ahead. As she comes to the next small road crossing the network of alley's she sees the SUV parked then just in her peripheral vision she catches Jack and Ianto standing either side of the end of the alley, she does not react but continues, she gauges that she needs to run about ten paces into the next section of the alley for the shadow to be just passed Jack and Ianto.

The shadow follows his target, he does not think she knows he is there. She does not look back. He is struggling to keep up with her though. This Major is one fit bird. He sees her cross the next road, going across it to the next part of the alley. He enters into the road, the first thing that registers is the large SUV, he recognises it as Torchwood's... What!? They must be... Suddenly he finds himself being grabbed and slammed into the brick wall. He feels a barrel of a gun pressed against the back of his head. He tries to turn his head to see where his target is. He realises she has stopped and is walking back. Should he call out to her to help him?

"Search him!" Jack orders Ianto.

Ianto pats the man down while Jack holds him in place. He finds a small handgun, car keys and his ID. Ianto looks at the ID. "MI5... Jacob Miles." He says.

Lilith comes up beside Ianto. "Who are you working for? What are your orders?" She asks.

Jacob remains silent... What the hell is going on? What has he stumbled on, he needs to report back.

Jack jabs Jacob in the back of his head with his gun. "Answer the Major." He growls, there is no point hiding who she is, as he will not remember what he has done for the last few days.

Jacob shakes his head.

Lilith steps in closer. "You might as well answer our questions. You know the reputation of Torchwood by the time we hand you back you will be of no use to your boss." She hisses, she knows how this works.

"You're... You're Torchwood?" Jacob gasps. "But... But they have been investigating you." Jacob tries to look around at Lilith.

Jack just gently taps Jacob with the barrel of his gun. "Remain facing the wall."

"You will be ordered to hand me back then I will report what I have learnt." Jacob says confidently.

"See that is your mistake... Not keeping up with what is going on." Says Ianto. "We don't fancy your chances... You have been compromised."

"You are working for Dekker... I am sure we don't need to elaborate." Says Jack.

"Also no one will be ordering us to doing anything." Says Lilith. "You, Dekker and MI5 are so far down the pecking order, you're nothing."

"And worst of all," starts Jack with a hiss, "you and Dekker threatened a member of my staff, stalked her and her daughter."

Jacob starts to panic now. "You... You can't do anything to me." He says. "I am MI5."

"That is where you are wrong." Breathes Ianto on one side of Jacob.

"You have been caught spying on one of my members of staff, which is the same as spying on Torchwood." Says Jack the other side of Jacob.

Jacob starts to struggle slightly, panic dictating his movement. "You can't... You cannot do anything... I'm MI5." His voice hitches up an octave, repeating who he is like a mantra.

"And we are Torchwood." Says Ianto quietly.

"And we can do anything." Hiss Jack.

"And you are in our territory." Says Lilith.

"I shall be putting in an official complaint." Says Jacob.

"Mr. Jones, I think a coffee is in order." Says Jack, softening his tone.

"Yes Sir." Replies Ianto. He walks over to the SUV.

Lilith takes Ianto's place at the side of the MI5 agent. Ianto pours out four cups of coffee from a large flask.

"Let's make Mr. Miles more comfortable Major." Says Jack.

Jacob licks his lips nervously, unsure of this new development.

Jack jabs Jacob with his gun again. "If you would be so kind." He says.

Lilith indicates over to the SUV. Ianto has opened the back door of their vehicle.

Jacob looks over nervously. "What... What are you going to do with me?" He says, he has heard the things they do.

"Well first we are going to compromise your identity." Says Jack.

"May I remind you Captain, we did that last night." Says Lilith.

"Oh yes. We sent a picture of you world wide last night." Says Jack.

"You bastards. You know I will never be able to do surveillance work again." Says Jacob trying to move away.

Jack grabs his upper arm. "Next we are going to have a civilised cup of coffee together." He says, _helping_ Jacob towards the SUV.

"Cant have you going back to London telling everyone you never even got a cup of coffee from us." Says Lilith. "Mr. Jones's coffee is to die for."

Jacob relaxes slightly, so they intend on letting him go so he can return to London. Then he will be able to report back.

Ianto indicates for Jacob to sit in the back of the SUV. "If you would be so kind." He says. "Cant have a guest going back to London saying we didn't offer you a seat."

Jacob climbs in the back.

As Ianto turns away to get the first cup of coffee Lilith sees a small grin on Ianto's face, she manages to remain straight faced. _Like taking candy..._ Comes to mind. When Ianto turns back to Jacob with his coffee, his face is emotionless.

"Mr. Miles." Says Ianto passing Jacob his coffee.

Jacob looks at it, he can smell the strong aroma, smells good. He could do with a coffee after standing in the rain all night. He takes the offered coffee.

Ianto passes Jack his cup of coffee next. "Sir."

"Thank you Ianto." Says Jack taking his cup and taking a sip of the coffee straight away. "Perfection." He breathes.

Ianto passes Lilith her cup next. "Major your coffee." He says.

"Thank you Mr. Jones." Says Lilith. She takes four sips. "Heavenly."

Ianto picks up his coffee and takes a sip.

Jacob looks between the three Torchwood members. This whole scene is surreal. They have just busted him for spying on one of theirs, they have a bad reputation but here they are drinking coffee. He must admit the coffee does small good. He takes a sip... Hmmm... He takes several more mouthfuls. "The coffee is good." He breathes.

Jack watches Jacob as he drinks his coffee... Well coffee plus.

Jacob notices suddenly all the Torchwood members are silent, watching him over their cups as they drink. He starts to get nervous again at their silence. They are unnerving. He takes several more mouthfuls of coffee feeling it warming him after his cold wet night. "What... What next?" He asks nervously, he has drunk more than two thirds of his coffee.

"Next is going to put you on the train to London." Says Jack.

"But... But I have a car here." Says Jacob. "I can drive back."

"Unfortunately you will be in no fit state to drive Mr. Miles." Says Lilith.

Jacob looks at Lilith sharply. "What... What do you mean?" He says, does he really want to know. "You... You can't touch me." He drinks the last of his coffee.

"Oh but we can." Says Jack in a near whisper.

"Can we move this along, the next train to London is at 6.55." Says Ianto, looking at his watch.

Jacob starts to move in his seat but for some reason his body does not want to respond, he is feeling suddenly very tired; odd.

"You car will be returned once it has been crushed." Says Jack.

"Just feel lucky we are not crushing you with it." Says Lilith.

Jack grins at Lilith. "Now, now Major." He says. "We don't want to give Mr. Miles nightmares on his way back to London."

Lilith looks at Jack and grins back. "Sorry Jack." She says, not really sounding sorry. Once retcon has been administered, a victim is open to all sorts of suggestion from nightmares, dream and false memories. Lilith looks at Ianto. "Make it a good story for me Mr. Jones." Lilith says.

"For you Major, anything." Grins Ianto. "Right Mr. Miles, lets get you to the station. Don't worry I will take great care of you."

Jacob leans back in his seat as Ianto moves forward.

"Lets get you strapped in. Can't have you hurting yourself." Ianto says, doing up Jacobs seat belt.

"Where is your car?" Jack asks.

"Car park where my target lives." Jacob answers straight away. He knows he should be fighting but his body does not want to respond. All his mind is thinking is crushed in his car, someone is going to take care of him and wonderful coffee.

Jack grabs Ianto and kisses. "I will see you back at The Hub." He says.

"Yes Sir." Says Ianto. He shuts the back door and gets into the driving seat, starting up the SUV. "You comfortable back there Mr. Miles?"

Jacob makes a sound that could be a yes but equally it could have been a no.

"You sit there nice and relaxed, while I tell you a story." Says Ianto in a soft even tone as he drives off towards the station. "Last night you were a naughty boy... Firstly, you deserted your post then you started drinking early... You started chatting up the barmaid and you ended up having unprotected sex in the pub yard with her... If I was you I would get yourself checked out when you get back to London."

Lilith and Jack walk back towards the apartment block through the alleys.

Ianto looks at his watch, he should get to the station with a few minutes to spare. He will not be going through the main entrance but a side gate where his contact should be waiting for him with one-way ticket to London.

Jacob finds he cannot focus on anything apart from a soft Welsh voice telling him, reminding him what he got up to, his wife is going to kill him. "Wife... going to... kill me." He manages to mumble.

"Don't worry, that won't be as bad when you tell her what you did next." Ianto says softly with a grin... Oh yes he can positively evil but the Major did ask him to make it good. "You didn't want to go back to your car after the pub and barmaid so you went looking for a club. Well not being local, you walked into one of our many great gay clubs. Well you ended being chatted up by a lovely couple, Greg and Marcus. Well they would not hear of you sleeping in your car over night so they invited you back to theirs... Well the things you got up to with them... I shall let your imagination fill in the gaps and your imagination is very good at filling in the gaps... Just think gay porn." Ianto grins even more, sometimes he really, really loves his job. He looks in the rear view mirror at Jacob, he is sure he hears a groan from Jacob who has his eyes partially closed. "You have sneaked out after waking up between the two men and now you are getting out of Cardiff as fast as you can as they want to add you to their list of fuck buddies for their games as you were that good."

Jacob groans again... His wife is definitely going to kill him.

"Why do you groan Mr. Miles? It is not like it is the first time, you often visit a gay club in London, sneaking off behind your wife's back." Ianto says softly. Ianto stops the SUV by the stations side gate. He sees Hew by the gate with ticket in his hand. Ianto gets out the SUV and opens the back door. "Come on lets get you out then on to the train. You will comply with my instructions without a fight. When you get back to London you will have a lot of explaining to do."

Jacob has no control of his body all he can do is follow the instructions being given to him. Getting out the SUV.

Hew comes forward. "Morning Mr. Jones." He says with a very heavy Welsh accent.

"Good morning." Replies Ianto.

"The train will be leaving in two minutes." Says Hew.

Ianto and Hew manhandle Jacob out to the platform and onto the waiting train. Though it is early, there are several people in the carriage.

Hew places the ticket in Jacobs's hand. "Hold on to this. It is your ticket." He says to Jacob.

"Now go to sleep, Mr. Miles. When you wake you will be back in London." Ianto says to the drugged agent.

"Ok." Jacob manages to reply sleepily like a child. Jacob snuggles down in his seat and his eyes close even before Ianto is off the train.

Hew lets Ianto out the side gate. "Thank you Hew." Says Ianto shaking his hand.

The train pulls out the station on it journey to London.

"Anytime." Replies Hew. Which he means. Torchwood... Jack had saved his wife and young daughter when the three of them were attacked by an alien, a rather large and aggressive Blandor. Sometimes Torchwood does not retcon some people that get caught up with them. Sometimes having friends in key positions (not powerful position but key working positions) can be helpful, not so many questions not so many retcon jobs.

Ianto pulls out two twenty pound notes and holds them out to Hew.

"No I don't need paying." Says Hew.

"I know." Says Ianto. "But please take it. It makes Jack feel better. You help us out and we help you. Buy your wife an extra present as I know it is her birthday soon." Says Ianto.

"Yes Monday." Says Hew, surprised that Ianto knows. "Thank you." He says taking the money.

Ianto heads back to The Hub.


	36. Chapter 36

**TITLE:-**TORCHWOOD:-

IN THE BEGINNING WAS TORCHWOOD.

THE SAGA'S OF MAJOR LILITH LETHBRIDGE-STEWART.

(CHPT.36)

**AUTHOR:-** NEMOSANGEL

**CHARACTERS:-** CAPTAIN JACK HARKNESS, IANTO JONES, MAJOR LILITH LETHBRIDGE-STEWART, LILY-ROSE WREN, GWEN WILLIAMS, SIR ALISTAIR LETHBRIDGE-STEWART.

**MENTIONED CHARACTERS:-** DEKKER

**PAIRINGS:- ** JACK/IANTO

**WARNINGS:-** JUST JACK'S IMAGINATION.

**RATING:-** T **WORD COUNT:-** 11703

**SUMMARY:-** JACK AND LILITH FIND MR. MILES'S CAR. DEKKER SENDS A MESSAGE TO LILY-ROSE. JACK COMES UP WITH A PLAN BUT IT MEANS WORKING WITH UNIT VIA SIR ALISTAIR. LILITH GETS SOMETHING FROM STORAGE THAT WILL AID THEIR PLAN. FUN IN LEATHERS. A MYSTERY TRIP TO A MANOR FOR A MEETING WITH SIR ALISTAIR. AN ADRENALINE BOOST FOR JACK AND LILITH. LILITH GETS JACK THROUGH UINIT'S SECURITY WITHOUT REVEALING HIS IDENTITY. LILITH INTRODUCES HER NEW BOSS TO HER GRANDFATHER... A PHONE CALL FROM THE PALACE ABOUT DEKKER. DEKKER'S FUTURE PLACE OF RESIDENCE IS ARRANGED WITH UNIT... WITH SIR ALISTAIR. THEN A PLEASANT JOURNEY BACK TO THE HUB... JACK AND HIS IMAGINATION.

**AUTHORS NOTE:-** THANKS FOR ALL THE FEED BACK AND PM'S. IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS PLEASE ASK. SOME GREAT FEED BACK... BLUSH.

**DISCLAIMER:-** I DON'T OWN TORCHWOOD OR DOCTOR WHO, IT BELONGS TO R.T.D. & BBC. THIS IS JUST FOR FUN AND I HAVE HAD FUN PLAYING IN TORCHWOODS WORLD.

YOU KNOW THE DRILL... READ AND REVIEW... AND TELL YOUR FRIENDS ABOUT IT IF YOU LIKE IT.

**CHAPTER 36.**

The car park behind Lilith and Ianto's apartment block.

Lilith and Jack find the car belonging to MI5. A black BMW. They find two kits bags in the boot. One with Mr. Miles personal things, clothes, grooming products and the like. In the other bag is surveillance equipment, cameras, listen devices.

"The personal things I will get Ianto to return to Mr. Miles." Says Jack. "The rest can be crushed with the car and then delivered back to MI5."

"Mum! Mum!" Lily-Rose cries out, running along the path from the apartment towards Jack and Lilith. "Mum!" She is holding her phone.

"Calm down." Lilith orders her daughter as she comes up to her. "What is wrong?"

"This!" Lily-Rose says passing her phone to her mum. Lily-Rose looks at Jack. "Morning Captain."

"Morning Lily-Rose." Replies Jack.

Lilith reads the text message. "The bastard! I'm going to..." She stops and looks at her daughter. She takes a deep breath. She passes Lily-Rose's phone to Jack so he can read it.

"Mum, what is going on?" Asks Lily-Rose.

Lilith looks at Jack, silent for a moment as Jack reads.

"Mum!" Lily-Rose shouts, she wants to know what is going on.

Jack reads..._ 'Tell your mother if she thinks and cares about you she will do the job she has been told to do by me, her government. I am sure you do not want your mother to be recalled and sent out to Afghanistan again. Talk to her; tell her you want her safe. Tell your mother I shall be phoning her at thirteen hundred hours today. Tell her I am not a patient man. She will do as she is told. She will work for me or suffer the consequences. End message.'_ As Jack reads, he gets angry.

"Mother spill... What is going on?" Says Lily-Rose. "Please mum." She looks at Jack. "Has this got something to do with you?"

Jack thinks for a moment, he can give her a partial truth. "Well you know we are a security firm?" He says.

Lily-Rose nods in response.

"Well, we specialise in difficult or sensitive cases. We do not answer to anyone but the monarchy. Some members of parliament and the ministry don't like it; they have no control over us." Jack explains. "Especially as the next case we are working on is the transportation of a very dangerous criminal. Your mother is responsible for all the security measures. He was part of the secret services, so one of their own. It is a little secret but he will be held without trial." As Jack speaks, a plan is forming of what is really going to happen. "They are trying to get your mother to spy on us which she is refusing to do."

"Good for her but what about being recalled?" Lily-Rose says, worried.

"They cannot do that. Your mother is protected by the Crown and by me." Says Jack, yes Jack has told her close to the truth, he has learnt from past mistakes but also this teenager has fought against Daleks along side her mother, she knows there are more things in this world, she is strong.

"Are you sure?" Lily-Rose asks, nervously.

"Yes." Replies Jack.

Jack fiddles with Lily-Rose's phone and sends the text message to Lilith phone as evidence. He then deletes the message. Then hands the phone back to Lily-Rose.

"Look please don't worry sweetie." Says Lilith. "You go back in I shall be there in a moment. Just make sure you are ready. Make sure you have everything for your week away. Everything will be fine"

Lily-Rose looks at her mother then at Jack, who gives her a reassuring smile, then looks back at her mum. "Ok, if you are sure." Says Lily-Rose relaxing.

"I am. Go on I will be in, in a bit." Says Lilith.

"Ok." Lily-Rose turns and walks back towards the apartment. "Bye Captain." She calls out.

"Bye." Replies Jack.

Lilith looks at Jack. "Dangerous criminal?" Repeats Lilith.

"Yep... I was thinking on my feet but it has helped me form a plan." Says Jack.

"Ok." Says Lilith.

"We are going to entice Dekker out to play. Special cases he usually comes out of his hole at Thames House to deal with himself. You, he would consider a special case. Ianto did a little discreet digging." Says Jack. "First we need to see your grandfather discreetly. We need UNIT's cooperation in one part, so need to go straight to the top. And I don't think your grandfather will be to happy with Dekker either."

"This morning I know where my grandfather will be... So you are hoping Dekker's threats should dampen my grandfather's shock of me joining Torchwood?" Says Lilith, her mind working, a plan beginning to form, this is going to be a good time for a large dose of adrenaline, its be a while.

Jack smiles. "Yes."

"Ok... I can get you passed his security without you being logged as a visitor; we cannot have Dekker getting wind of you meeting my grandfather, as he would become suspicious. Once we are in my grandfather's study, you can shut down his security cameras so no one will know whom you are or what we talk about." Lilith says. She has not step foot in her home for a long time. She knows her grandfather well enough to know he will be furious with Dekker and will help with what ever Jack has planned.

"Right, I shall go back to The Hub in this car." Says Jack. "Do you want me to wait for you?"

"No... I need to go and pick something up out of storage which will help us get into see my grandfather without your identity being exposed." Replies Lilith.

"Should I be worried?" Says Jack.

"Hmm maybe... Just trust me Jack. You have the tracker still going on me." Lilith says.

"I didn't mean it like that." Says Jack with a hint of panic... Does she really think him...?

Lilith smiles. "I know you didn't Jack." She says. "Oh, do you want to take my phone to check. And ask Ianto if he could print off the two photos of Mr. Miles to go into the file, which is in the top draw of my workstation."

Jack nods. "Yes ok. He can also log this last text as well, as we will need to take the file with us to show you grandfather." He says.

"Ok. I will see you in about one hour back at The Hub." Says Lilith.

"See you soon." Jack says getting into the BMW. Jack drives off at high speed in the car.

Lilith returns to her apartment. She gets ready and calls a cab.

Lily-Rose and Lilith wait for their cab in the car park. Lily-Rose has her small suitcase with her and her rucksack on her shoulders.

"Why aren't we using the car?" Lily-Rose asks.

"Because I am going out to collect something from storage." Replies Lilith giving her daughter a wink.

Lily-Rose looks at her mum for a moment. "Great, the bike!" She exclaims, things are definitely improving with her mum.

"I thought I might get it out. I have promised to give Mr. Jones and Captain Harkness the ride of their life." Lilith says with a grin.

"Have you warned them what a Dare Devil you are?" Lily-Rose says. Perhaps she is worrying needlessly over her mum.

A Taxicab pulls up. "Taxi for Wren." Says the driver.

Lilith gives a nod. She had used her married name and not her military title.

The taxi driver gets out, takes Lily-Rose's suitcase, and puts it in the boot. Lily-Rose get in the back of the taxi and Lilith gets in the front passenger seat.

The driver gets back in. "Right ladies, where are we off to?" He asks.

Lilith gives the driver Lily-rose's friend address then explains where she wants to go after, a small private storage facility just on the outskirts of Cardiff.

Meanwhile at The Hub Ianto and Jack are busy working on Dekker's file at Ianto's workstation.

Gwen comes through the cogged door to see the two men working shoulder to shoulder together. "Good morning." She calls out.

"Morning Gwen." Replies Jack.

"Good morning." Says Ianto.

Gwen walks over to her workstation and puts her bag away.

"Right Gwen. There is no staff meeting until later. You and Ianto are manning the fort this morning. Lilith and I are out. While we are away Ianto will bring you up to speed with what is occurring." Explains Jack.

Ianto moves to the printer, he is making a copy up of the Dekker file... There had been another six missed calls on Lilith's phone from 'withheld' and two texts... Both threatening Lilith with being recalled. Ianto had logged it all and added the text that had been sent to Lily-Rose. Then Ianto had added the photos of Mr. Miles and their action of dealing with him... A.R.R.. That is apprehended, retconned and returned. Jack and Lilith will be taking the copy with them. All Torchwood stamped and signed. Jack and Ianto have already signed the paperwork all they need now is Lilith to sign it all.

Jack looks at his watch... Forty-four minutes since he left Lilith in the car park.

"Where are you going?" Gwen asks.

"I don't know." Replies Jack.

"He is going on a magical mystery tour." Says Lilith entering the main part of The Hub from the tunnel that comes from their car park. She is dressed in leather motorbike trousers and jacket with bike boots. She carries two crash helmets on one arm. In the other hand, she holds a backpack.

Jack and Ianto both look at the way Lilith is dressed. Oh so many thoughts!

"Mr. Jones, can you help Jack pour himself into these bike leathers." Says Lilith, holding out the backpack. "And don't get side tracked. And no comment on how I look either."

"I was going to say they look great on you, Lilith." Says Gwen with a laugh.

"Why thank you Gwen." Laughs Lilith.

"Why Mrs. Williams, I didn't know you are that way inclined." Says Jack.

"Jack! Change now!" Lilith orders.

"Yes Ma'am." Says Jack heading towards his office.

Ianto takes the backpack from Lilith. "Can you sign the last few entries in the main file and the copy?" Ianto says as he starts to follow Jack.

"Yes Mr. Jones." Says Lilith moving over to their workstations. She puts the crash helmets down and sets about signing the paperwork.

Gwen brings her computer to life. She is tempted to ask Lilith what is going on but Jack had said Ianto would tell her what is happening.

Lilith signs everything she needs to in both files. She leaves the original file on Ianto's workstation but puts the copy with the crash helmets both of which are full faced with the visors darken.

Up in Jack's office Ianto soon has Jack in the black leather trousers and wearing just a white tee-shirt on top. Ianto stands there openly admiring how good Jack looks. "Work time. Work time." He breathes, trying to keep himself focused on the job at hand... Should not have thought of hand... Moving over that leather clad... "Work time!"

Jack Laughs. "Ianto Jones, are you fantasizing?" He asks.

Ianto nods. "Afraid so Sir." He manages to reply. He helps Jack into the leather jacket.

"Well how do I look?" Jack asks, turning around for Ianto.

Ianto blushes. "Hot." Is the only coherent word he can manage.

Jack laughs again; he grabs Ianto by the lapels of his jacket and pulls him in for a kiss. Ianto's hand automatically finds its way to Jack's well crafted leather dressed arse.

Suddenly Ianto jumps as his phone vibrates in his trouser pocket. He pulls away from Jack and pulls out his phone. He presses the receive button.

"_Mr. Jones ... Put Jack down. We have work to do. If you are really good, I shall let Jack keep those leathers and if you are really, really good I will get you a set of your own. I reckon you will also look great in leather."_ Comes Lilith's voice from the phone.

Ianto goes redder than he already is, how the hell...? "Thanks Major." He managers to say. "We will be right down." He ends the call.

"What was that about?" Jack asks, placing his own phone in the inner pocket of his jacket. He looks at his Webley he has nowhere to put it; it is a little bulky with how tight the leather is. He should not need it... Should he?

Ianto notices Jack looking at his gun, knows what is going through his mind... Jack is very rarely without his Webley. Still back to Jack's question. "Lilith said to put you down. She also said if I was good she will let you keep the leathers and if I was really, really good she will get me my own set." Says Ianto.

"I can imagine you in leathers... Hmmm very gorgeous." Breathes Jack as his imagination conjures up the scene for his pleasure... Oh yes!

"Come on Sir before you get lost in that imagination, we have work to do." Says Ianto reluctantly.

"Yes... Dekker." Says Jack.

The pair go out onto the metal walkway. Gwen wolf whistles and Lilith claps with a cheer. The two men laugh and join Lilith by her workstation.

"Right Ianto, have you still got the tracker going?" Lilith asks.

"Yes. I am about to deactivate it though." Replies Ianto.

"No keep it going. It is going to be one of my recommendations, after going through some of the past missions. When a case is centred around a member of staff the device must be activated." Says Lilith.

"But... But we trust you." Says Jack.

"I know Jack but if it is going to be standard practice no one can be exempt which includes me. It is for as much my safety as yours. What if Dekker, if he sees he is losing, tries to have me abducted?" Says Lilith. "I have no problem with it Jack."

"Ok." Says Jack. He then looks at Ianto. "Right, you know what you are doing?"

"Yes. Tell Gwen what is happening, get on to my contacts to discreetly find out more about Dekker." Replies Ianto.

Jack slides the copy of Dekker's file inside his jacket. Then Jack and Lilith put the headsets on. They will be able to talk to each other over the comms during their journey. Ianto quickly goes down to the armoury, soon returning with a small hand gun, a Walther PPK, he knows Jack feels a little naked without a gun especially when they are doing something linked with UNIT, Lilith is taking him to see Sir Alistair and he is not at home so therefore he must be at a UNIT control location. Then there is Dekker to consider and also the Shini.

Jack places the gun in the other inside pocket of his jacket; he gives Ianto a slight nod of his head in thanks.

"Right Jack, are we ready?" Lilith asks.

Jack nods.

Lilith passes Jack a crash helmet. Lilith walks off towards the tunnel, a mix of apprehension and excitement.

Jack kisses Ianto. "See you soon." He says.

"Yes Sir." Replies Ianto.

Gwen joins Ianto at his workstation. Ianto starts telling Gwen what is going on before Jack is even out of sight.

Jack and Lilith go out to the car park. Parked next to the BMW is Lilith's bike, a black and silver Triumph Bonneville T100.

Jack whistles. "Wow! Nice bike." Breathes Jack.

Lilith puts her helmet on but leaves the visor up for a moment. She gets on the large bike and starts it up. She kicks the stand up. "On you get Jack." She says, motioning behind her.

Jack puts his helmet on then get on behind Lilith, nice and close. Though he is not sure were to put his hands. Does he hold onto the small bar behind the seat or does he hold on to Lilith?

Lilith looks around at Jack; she can see his uncertainty... Hell, even she is uncertain, knowing just how close he is and how she is going to have to have Jack holding on to her, almost cuddling into her back as he is taller than her for the aerodynamics, as they will be travelling at a speed once out of the city. His hand will be touching her, his hand will be over... around her... "Jack, have you ridden as a passenger on a bike before?" She asks.

Jack nods. "Yes, that is why I am hesitating knowing you... Well I held onto them, in close and I moved with them." He replies softly, sensing her internal struggle.

"Well Captain Space Invader, it is your lucky day. You know I am not comfortable about touching but look on it as my therapy for the day. If it had been anyone else apart from maybe Ianto, I would make them hold on to the back or I would not have anyone on board at all. So hold on to me and keep low into me." Says Lilith.

"Are you sure?" Jack asks, knowing that Lilith will feel uncomfortable.

Lilith takes a deep breath. "No but do it anyway... Yes, do it." She says.

Jack gives her a slight nod. He pulls down his visor on the helmet and leans into Lilith, sliding his hands, his arms around her small muscular body. Lilith pulls down her visor, leans forward so bringing Jack forward even more into her back. She pulls out the car park at a good speed.

"Whoohoo!" Jack exclaims.

Lilith laughs. "Wait until we get out on to the motorway." She says into her headset.

Ianto watches as the pair pull out of the car park via the CCTV system. He changes his screen so in one corner he has a small map with Lilith's tracker showing as a dot on it.

Gwen is going through the file that Lilith has done on Dekker.

Ianto then gets on to his phone to a ministers aid, a brother of one of those who worked at Torchwood 1, one who Dekker compromised. He points Ianto in the right direction, towards some of the ministers, diplomats and a couple of minor royals that Dekker has crossed.

"What about getting into Dekker's computer? A man like that must keep records on people." Says Gwen.

"I have tried to get into his computer I got as far as MI5's but Dekker's office is in their basement. It is isolated from their main frame though I do not think he has a separate one. I do not want to push to hard in case it alerts him. Jack has a plan to take him out of circulation permanently." Says Ianto.

"Surely we can't keep him here?" Says Gwen not wanting to think that Jack might mean permanently as in dead permanently.

"No. That is one of the reasons Jack and Lilith are going to Sir Alistair." Explains Ianto. "They have several secure establishments where prisoners are held indefinitely without trial or legal representation."

Back out on the road Lilith eases the bike, that her and Jack are on, into the busy flow of the traffic on the M4. It is very busy at this time of the day as people are off to work.

Lilith accelerates... To keep up with the flow of the traffic. She follows a fiesta doing 65mph. Lilith looks ahead; this inside lane is beginning to build up especially as the traffic will soon approach the Seven Bridge. Least they will not have to contend with the queues for the toll booths on the way out of Wales. A Mazda flies past them in the middle lane at about 85mph. Lilith zips out into the middle lane accelerating still further, hitting 75mph.

Jack laughs. "This is great." He breathes into his headset. He sits very comfortable cuddled into the back of Lilith. Feeling her small body against his, moving with her as the bike moves.

"Exhilarating!" Replies Lilith. Enjoying the rush, the adrenaline rush. The speed, the weaving in and out the traffic, Jack pressed against her back, though she is very aware where Jack's hand is. She wonders what he would do if he realised the condition her body is in there... No! She will not think of it, she has to many other things to contend with. "Are you comfortable with the speed Jack?" Lilith asks.

"Hell yes!" Gasps Jack. "Loving it." He really is loving it; he puts it with the same thrill he gets from a chase.

"Ok." Says Lilith. She accelerating even more, going out into the outside lane, passing two cars in the middle lane hitting 85mph.

The traffic builds up ahead as they get to the bridge, as the speed limit is lower, 50mph instead of the 70mph (A/N... opps was Lilith going faster than the speed limit? lol). Lilith managers to keep up a steady speed of 60mph though.

"Welcome to England." Says Lilith as they leave the bridge. Lilith speeds up again, soon back up to 75mph.

Back at The Hub, Ianto watches the speed at which the dot is travelling on the small map following the M4. He calculates they are travelling between 70 and 86mph on the motorway. He knows Jack will be enjoying that. Does he feel jealous? No because he has a similar experience to come. He knows Jack will be getting immense pleasure from this plus it will be helping Lilith with her recovery.

"Where are they?" Gwen asks as she sees Ianto look at his screen between phone calls.

"They have just crossed the Seven, still on the M4." Replies Ianto.

"Any idea where they could be heading?" Gwen asks. Out of all of them Ianto would probably know where UNIT has most of its bases.

"No, could be any of several locations." Replies Ianto. "Oh wait, they are slowing, taking the Bristol junction. Strange UNIT don't have anything in Bristol."

Back on the road, Lilith takes the main Bristol turning.

"I didn't know UNIT has a place in Bristol." Says Jack into his headset.

"They don't." Replies Lilith. She has dropped their speed down to 45mph along the main road toward Bristol. "We are not going to Bristol."

They come to a small turning, which Lilith takes. Heading out into the countryside of rolling hills, small villages, posh houses, exclusive clubs and golf courses that lay between Bath and Bristol.

"There are no bases this way either." Says Jack. Should he be getting worried? He has no internal alarms going. Ianto is tracking them and he trusts Lilith.

Back at The Hub Ianto frowns at the screen. "Strange." He mutters.

"What's wrong?" Gwen asks coming to join him.

"They are now heading away from Bristol, out into the countryside. There are no bases out there either." Explains Ianto.

"Do you think Lilith has double crossed us?" Asks Gwen.

Ianto shakes his head. "No... I think it was us that jumped to the conclusion that she was taking Jack to a UNIT base." He says, he has no internal alarms going.

Back on the bike, Lilith continues driving through the winding country lanes. "I didn't say we were going to a base, as such. Though at the moment the property is a UNIT facility." Replies Lilith to Jack over her headset.

"At the moment?" Repeats Jack, noticing the slight edge to Lilith's voice. He gets the impression that Lilith is struggling with their destination. Facing another one of her demons, pushing herself.

"Yes Jack. I promise I will explain more in about fifteen minutes just before we get to our destination." Says Lilith. This trip is stirring up her ghosts. Working for Torchwood has made her do what she has been putting off; avoiding. Now she must face her grandfather over her joining Torchwood and not UNIT. Is he going to be angry? Maybe but then this with Dekker is going to make him very angry especially as Lily-Rose has been targeted also. Her grandfather is going to be in for a shock her turning up, doubly so with the great Captain Jack Harkness in tow.

They drive through the country lanes, through wooded areas and along snaking lanes dividing the patchwork fields.

Fifteen minutes later Lilith begins to slow. They come up to a sharp bend in the lane. Trees up to this point had lined this part of the lane but now they are thinning out. As they get to the bend there is a grassed area, which drops away down a steep bank dotted with trees, opening up to a view across the valley. On the far side of the valley is a large Georgian Manor house set in about ten acres of gardens and woodland. Lilith pulls over on to the grassed area. She turns the bike off.

Jack sits up-right. "Do you want me to get off?" He asks, sensing Lilith apprehension and tension.

"Please Captain. There is something I want to do." Replies Lilith.

Jack get off, taking his crash helmet off and stretches. Still he has no internal alarms going he is taking Lilith's behaviour in his stride.

Lilith kicks the stand down then she gets off the bike. She takes her helmet off and puts it on the bikes handlebars.

Jack looks around. "Nice view." He says, indicating with his head across the valley.

"I suppose." Replies Lilith, a little distracted. She opens one of the panniers on the bike.

Jack watches her as she brings out a small bunch of flowers. He is puzzled; he is not sure what he is seeing. What has he missed? He looks around the area again. What is he missing? What? He looks as the grassed area falls away to a line of trees, old trees. Three of the trees look damaged, old damaged. Maybe by fire or lightening. One of the damaged trees has some dried flowers lying in the exposed roots with a faded photo; a small wooden cross and a little thread worn teddy bear. Jack realises where they are, this is the place Lilith's parents were killed. He watches as Lilith carefully walks down the grass slop to the line of trees.

Jack hesitates then follows Lilith down to the trees. Lilith crouches down by the trees and places the fresh flowers at the base of the tree.

Jack stands back and watches Lilith as she touches the tree.

Lilith can clearly see the burning car, hear her mother screaming, see her father hanging out of the car, his head at an odd angle and the laugher in the background, evil.

Suddenly Lilith is aware of Jack's hand on her shoulder; he had become worried when she had let out a quiet sob.

"Come on Major. We have a job to do." Jack says, he knows how to bring Lilith out of her past tragedy.

"Yes Captain." Replies Lilith, standing up. She starts back up the grass slop back to her bike with Jack at her side.

"Are you ready to explain?" Jack asks softly.

"Yes Jack." Replies Lilith. She looks out across the valley.

Jack stands next to her looking at the view. As Jack looks, he notices a Jeep pull up at the gates of the manor house. He can see movement, the gate being open. Jack looks down at Lilith.

"I have not been here since about a month after Canary Wharf." Starts Lilith. "That manor house across there belongs to me... Well for the past thirty years UNIT have leased it from me. Its ownership reverts back to me in a few months time."

"That is where you lived before your parents were killed?" Asks Jack.

"Yes. A twelve bedroom Georgian manor house in a few acres. UNIT use it for meetings, training and resting." Says Lilith.

"And your grandfather is there at the moment?"

"Yes." Replies Lilith.

"Is there security there?" Jack asks.

"Yes. That is why you are to keep the helmet on and do not talk. Then once we are in my grandfather's study... My study, that is where he is at this time of the day. Once in there, lock the door, I will draw the curtains then with your Vortex Manipulator over ride the security system, take it off line for that room." Says Lilith.

"But how are you going to get me in without security being suspicious and wanting ID's?" Jack asks.

Lilith gives Jack a small smile. "Trust me Jack. I can get you in to see my grandfather without questions, without yours or my name being logged." Replies Lilith. "I think you should give Ianto a quick call. He is probably panicking slightly; my tracker will be showing we have stopped in the middle of no where."

Jack laughs; she knows them so well in such a short time. "Yes you are probably right." He pulls out his phone and presses one. It rings twice then is answered. "Ianto."

"_Hello Sir." _Comes Ianto's voice from the phone.

"Just reporting in so you don't panic. We are just taking in the view. We will be at our destination in about five minutes." Jack says in his phone.

"_Ok Sir but there is no UNIT base near where you are." _Replies Ianto.

"That is where you are wrong. I am looking across the valley at it." Says Jack.

"Tell Ianto to look it up, it is called Bran Manor." Says Lilith quietly by Jack's side.

"Did you hear that? The Major said look up Bran Manor." Says Jack into his phone.

"_Is that as in Bran the Blessed?" _Ianto asks.

"Bran the Blessed?" Jack repeats.

Lilith nods. "That's the one and his ravens." Says Lilith. Trust Ianto to know his Celtic history.

"_Got it Sir." _Comes Ianto's voice. _"Owned by... I see, leased to UNIT."_

"Ok Ianto we better make a move." Says Jack.

"_Wait Sir, I have a phone call with Her Majesty in a few minutes."_ Says Ianto. _"So depending on the out come I will be phoning you back soon."_

"Ok my love, great work." Says Jack. "Bye."

"_Bye Jack." _Replies Ianto.

Jack puts his phone away.

Lilith looks up at Jack. "Ready?"

"Yes." Replies Jack.

"Remember keep your helmet on and don't talk." Says Lilith.

Jack nods. "Ok Major."

The pair put their crash helmets back on then get back on the bike. Lilith kicks the bike into life. Jack leans into Lilith, holding on to her. They head off down the lane into the valley towards Bran Manor.

Lilith slows the bike to a stop as she gets to the gates of the manor. A young man steps forward from the gatehouse dressed in the black UNIT uniform.

Jack sits up and holds onto the back of the bike. Lilith removes her crash helmet and hooks it on her arm.

"Sorry Madam, this is private property." Says the young UNIT soldier. He does not know who she is.

"Who says I am not here on business?" Says Lilith.

"Then I would ask for your ID." Says the soldier. "But I have no one of your description down for visiting today."

"Which officer is on duty?" Lilith asks, she knows how this works.

The soldier shifts slightly, a little nervous as she knows about officers on duty plus her tone has changed. "Captain Mark Jordon." Replies the soldier.

"And you are?" Asks Lilith, with an air about her.

Jack notices Lilith's tone has changed, a tone that holds authority, an arrogance, the tone of someone who expects her orders to be carried out.

"Private Minton, Ma'am." The soldier says.

"Well, Private Minton, I suggest you get Captain Jordon out here, now." Says Lilith.

Private Minton looks at Lilith for a moment, then at the silent figure behind, then back to her. Private Minton gives Lilith a slight nod. He realises she has an air about her. Private Minton goes into the brick gatehouse. A second young soldier comes out, a semi-automatic gun in his hands. He stands there just watching the pair on the bike.

Jack watches from within his darken helmet, he cannot wait to see what Private Minton's reaction is going to be when he finds out who Lilith is. Jack notices a small camera move above them, someone is obviously watching them.

Less than a minute later, Private Minton, appears again followed by an officer. Private Minton looks a little pale, so someone knows who Lilith is.

This new soldier marches stiffly towards the bike. He stops and salutes. "Ma'am. Sorry about this Major."

"Captain Jordon." Says Lilith. "It alright. How are you Mark?"

"Good Lilith." Replies Captain Jordon. "This a social call."

Lilith shakes her head. "No Mark, not a call at all. I am invoking the Nemo protocol. So Nemo 02, Captain." Replies Lilith.

"Very good Major." Replies Captain Jordon. "Open the gate Corporal." He orders the man holding the semi-automatic.

The Corporal nods and slides his card through the control panel that operates the gate.

"I will sort it Ma'am." Says Captain Jordon.

Lilith nods then ride through the open gate without another word, her helmet still on her arm.

As the gate clangs shut behind Lilith, Private Minton goes to write in the logbook.

"No." Says Captain Jordon. "Nobody entered."

"What!? Sorry Sir, I don't understand." Says Private Minton.

"Nobody entered." Repeats the Corporal.

"Corporal Dee, please take Private Minton in for a coffee." Says Captain Jordon.

"Yes Sir." Says Corporal Dee.

"Don't bring him back until after Nemo has gone." Says Captain Jordon.

The Corporal nods. "Yes Sir."

Corporal Dee and Private Minton go in through the gatehouse to their relaxation area. Captain Jordon sets about erasing the CCTV footage and resetting the time stamp in the gatehouse control room.

Lilith drives down the long gravel driveway. In the distance Jack can see about ten men jogging across the grounds dressed in combats. The great Captain Jack Harkness, head of the Torchwood Institute is willingly entering into one of the lairs of UNIT without being summoned for a meeting.

Captain Jordon phones the house. "Nemo 02 has been put into operation, Fred." He says.

"Very good Sir." Fred's voice comes back. Fred looks after Sir Alistair.

At the house, Fred opens the large front door just as Lilith pulls up at the front of the manor house. As Fred sees that it is Lilith, a smile spreads across his face.

Lilith turns the bike off and Jack climbs off the bike. Lilith kicks the stand down then gets off the bike as well. She puts her crash helmet on the handlebars of the bike.

Fred comes out; he ignores the tall leather clad person with Lilith. "Hello Ma'am." He says.

"Hi Fred." Replies Lilith. "My grandfather still does his usual?"

"Yes, he is in his study." Replies Fred.

"Can you intercept all calls for the next hour?" Lilith asks.

"Yes Lilith." Replies Fred. "You know the way."

"Thanks Fred." Says Lilith. She walks into the Manor house with her tall dark silent shadow following her.

Fred follows them in; he closes the front door behind them. Jack glances around. A large carved staircase dominates the entrance hall. To the left is a large sitting room. There are two people in uniforms, sitting reading newspapers. Lilith leads them down the corridor to the right of the stairs. Jack follows Lilith, trusting her. They get to a wooden door and stop.

Lilith notices Jack's aura flaring slightly. She looks up at him... She knows he must be finding this so difficult, she gives him a smile. She too is finding this visit difficult. She would like someone to tell her it will be all right but there is no one though she can reassure Jack. She slides her hand into his and gives it a gentle squeeze.

Inside the helmet, Jack smiles. He knows that this must be hard for Lilith, yet here she is trying to reassure him. He gently squeezes her hand back.

"Ready?" Lilith says quietly.

Jack gives her a nod.

Lilith knocks on the wooden door confidently.

"Come in Fred." Sir Alistair calls out.

Lilith opens the door. "It is not Fred." She says entering.

"Lilith!" Sir Alistair says surprised, he starts to stand to greet her as she walks in. Then he sees the tall leather dressed helmet-wearing stranger behind her. His first thought is she has been forced to bring this person to him. "What is going on, Lilith? Are you alright?" He sits back down, at least at his desk he can set an alarm off.

"Protocol Nemo." Lilith says.

Jack closes the door behind him and locks the door.

"Lilith what is happening?" Says Sir Alistair, a little panicked as he hears the door lock.

"It is ok grandfather, please calm down." Lilith moves to the windows and pulls the curtains.

Jack turns the lights on at the wall by the door.

"I will explain once the surveillance equipment is disabled for the duration of this meeting. This is private and classified." Explains Lilith, trying to claim her grandfather

Sir Alistair looks at his granddaughter, it dawns on him that she is also wearing her bike leathers. "You got your bike out of storage?" He says surprised, things must be improving for his Lilith.

"Yes grandfather. It is the easiest way of keeping my new boss's identity a secret for a little longer from people who do not need to know." Says Lilith.

Sir Alistair notices the person with Lilith using something on his wrist... Yes, his wrist, so male and tall.

"Relax grandfather. Neither of us is in any danger from him." Lilith says seeing how tense her grandfather is. She looks around at Jack. "Are we clear?"

Jack does a sweep of the room, all security disabled. He gives Lilith a nod.

Lilith sits in the chair in front of her grandfather's desk while Jack just stands behind her. He still does not remove his helmet though. He pulls out the file from inside his jacket and gives it to Lilith.

Sir Alistair relaxes. His granddaughter's relaxed manner sooths him, he knows that if this person with her had tried to force her into coming here, well it just would not have got to this stage. His little hellcat would have disabled him, taken him out by any means by now. Though what if he has accomplices and they have Lily-Rose. "Is Lily-Rose ok?"

Lilith smiles; she knows what her grandfather is thinking. "Grandfather, she is fine. She is at college. Relax. This is a two-fold visit." She says. "Yes, there is a problem but it is not from this person with me... Well not for me." She wants to laugh... Not for her but for Dekker he will be a problem and maybe even her grandfather all be it for different reasons.

"What problem?" Says Sir Alistair instantly on alert.

"First thing first... You mentioned about an institute investigating me." Lilith starts. "Who? What institute?"

Sir Alistair looks at his granddaughter. He does not want to up-set her but she seems so serious. He nods. "Ok but promise me you won't get upset." Says Sir Alistair.

"I am not promising anything. Just tell me." Lilith says.

Sir Alistair looks at her for a moment longer. "Ok... Torchwood... Torchwood has been investigating you." He says.

Lilith looks at her grandfather without so much as a change in her expression.

"You are not surprised?" Says Sir Alistair.

"No grandfather." Replies Lilith.

Jack places his hand on Lilith's shoulder.

Sir Alistair sees this gesture, he is surprised, who has got this close to his granddaughter to touch her?

Lilith looks up at Jack. "Ok." She looks back at her grandfather. "We do not have time to play games." Says Lilith. "Yes, Torchwood were investigating me. Lucky for them and me they do not listen to threats from UNIT. Some of what I am about to tell you is not known yet apart from by Her Majesty, the head of The Torchwood Institute and the Institutes two seconds."

"Were investigating you?" Says Sir Alistair noticing the _were_. "Wait! What you are about to tell me... " He stops, runs through in his mind what Lilith had just said, by process of elimination that would make Lilith, his granddaughter a... He relaxes. "You have joined Torchwood?"

"Yes grandfather." Replies Lilith.

"So my wild child is going to put her talents to good use protecting Earth from aliens working for Torchwood? Wait..." A flash of realisation goes across Sir Alistair's face.

Lilith watches her grandfather work things out but she is very aware of Jack's hand still on her shoulder.

"You said what you are about to tell me only Her Majesty, the head of Torchwood and its two seconds know?" Says Sir Alistair slowly, his mind working it out.

"Yes grandfather." Replies Lilith.

"I did not think Torchwood had a head since Ms. Hartman." Say Sir Alistair, almost spitting her name. She and UNIT most definitely did not get on then with what happened at Canary Wharf.

"They... We did not until a few days ago. You are the first to know outside of the appointments." Says Lilith.

"So I take it this behind you is the new head of Torchwood?" Says Sir Alistair.

"Yes grandfather." Replies Lilith.

"Oh dear god!" Breathes Sir Alistair in realisation. "You live in Cardiff, so that is Torchwood 3!"

"Now head office for The Torchwood Institute." Lilith says.

Sir Alistair looks up at the man standing behind his granddaughter with his hand on her shoulder... still. "Captain Harkness I assume?" He says.

Jack only now removes his crash helmet. "Correct Sir Alistair." Jack says.

"This is going to annoy a lot of people... No offence." Says Sir Alistair.

"None taken." Replies Jack. "It will be a few more days before this information will become more widely known."

"So correct me if I am wrong Lilith, that would make you one of the seconds for the Institute?" Says Sir Alistair to his granddaughter. His mind still racing, this new appointment is going to upset a lot of people.

"Yes grandfather." Replies Lilith.

"The Major is The Torchwood Institute's Head Security Officer plus she is my second in the field, on missions." Says Jack.

"I cannot say I am happy about this, I would have preferred Lilith to join UNIT." Says Sir Alistair looking up at Jack. "But if she..." He looks across his desk at Lilith. "If you are happy?"

"Happy would be wrong... Comfortable, yes... I have many problems; Jack understands them and is actually helping me." Says Lilith warmly.

"Sir Alistair, Lilith is a great asset to Torchwood. In the short time she has been with us, she has saved my life, twice." Says Jack, thinking of Lilith rescuing him from the Weevils then recovering his cute arse from the crater.

"Anyway, that is the first reason why we came to visit." Says Lilith. She wants to move this along before the pair of males start discussing where is best for her. "The second reason is that Torchwood were not the only ones to be investigating me."

Sir Alistair looks at his granddaughter then back at Jack. "Pull that chair over Captain." He says. He cannot let Captain Harkness stand during this meeting. He might not like the man, his reputation but he is head of Torchwood, he groans as he realises that Captain Harkness is now higher than UNIT in authority. Captain Harkness is also his granddaughter's boss. She too will be higher than UNIT. He also realises that Captain Harkness is partly responsible for his granddaughter's turn around, talking to him, and getting her to use her talents to protect the world. Also of all people Lilith has allowed _him_ to touch her, he has not seen her reach for her hand gel not even when they went for their meal. Captain Harkness and Torchwood 3 must be doing something right.

"Thank you Sir Alistair." Says Jack, moving the chair next to Lilith, he sits.

"Well if there was a second party investigating you they did a better job than Torchwood at spying on you." Says Sir Alistair.

"Actually grandfather Torchwood had been investigating me for a while but then I joined we needed to keep up the pretence up especially after this second party came to light." Says Lilith.

"Have you heard of a man called Dekker?" Jack asks.

Sir Alistair looks at Jack. "Dekker?"

Jack nods.

"Oh yes." Says Sir Alistair. "That one likes getting his hands dirty."

Lilith slides the file over to her grandfather. "Well he wants me to get myself recruited by Torchwood then to feed him information on them, spy on them or he..." Lilith starts to fidget slightly.

Jack gently places his hand on Lilith's arm. "It is ok Lilith... Breathe." Jack says softly. "Let me explain."

Sir Alistair watches this scene in front of him. Captain Harkness whose reputation ranges from flirting, to do not give a dam, to arrogant, to darn right dangerous is actually calming his granddaughter. Sir Alistair picks up the file Lilith had slide over to him.

"Dekker does not know yet about Lilith joining Torchwood or about our promotion that is why we need to deal with him over the next twenty four hours or so." Says Jack, looking at Sir Alistair. "Lilith has kept a log of all his phone calls and texts... Please see for yourself and look to see to what level he is stooping to, to get his hand on Lilith." He says.

Sir Alistair opens the file. He reads through... He gets to the phone call while she was on her way to dine with him. "He can't do that!" His voice booms out... That... That slimy toad cannot and will not send his granddaughter anywhere. Then he sees the photo's of his great granddaughter... Then the text to Lily-Rose and also the man, Mr. Miles, that had been caught watching and following Lilith.

Jack watches as Sir Alistair turns from pale at Lilith being recalled to bright red as he had allowed his temper to get the better of him especially after he sees his great granddaughter had also been targeted. Jack realises despite all the problems, Sir Alistair really loves his two girls; they are his only living relatives. Sir Alistair puffs out his cheeks.

"Captain Harkness, whatever help or resources you need over this matter you can have." Sir Alistair says evenly but obviously trying to keep calm. "That man cannot do this."

"Well technically he and MI5 do not have the authority to have Lilith recalled anyway but they don't know that yet." Says Jack. "Lilith and Lily-Rose come under Torchwood's protection."

"Is Lily-Rose alright... really?" Asks Sir Alistair.

"Yes. She is staying at friends tonight then she is away for a week." Says Lilith. "As far as she knows I work for a security company who deal with special cases."

"And Dekker is a special case." Hisses Jack.

"What do you need?" Sir Alistair asks. "I would imagine he holds a lot of dirt on high powered people and some of them would get nervous."

"Yes." Replies Jack. "We will deal with drawing him out. Only for special high level useful people will he leave his hole at Thames House and Lilith falls into that criteria."

"We are trying to find his vices if not we will fabricate something to discredit him." Says Lilith.

"We cannot just retcon him back to infancy and let him loose... A man like him would have so much information stored away; any of it could filter through at anytime." Says Jack. "His memory could be triggered by the slightest thing... A politician's face in the paper or a major wedding. There would be to many very nervous people out there, by all accounts he could topple parliaments, political leaders, royals, top business people and many major players in the global market."

"Yes, he is The Sword of Damocles over many a powerful person." Says Sir Alistair. "He can make or break a person."

"We need a secure facility where he can be made uncomfortable for the rest of his life, were he can disappear to." Says Jack.

"You would like us to store him away at one of our holding facilities?" Says Sir Alistair. "No visitors, no light of day, no rights."

"Yes." Replies Jack. "We have holding cells but we don't do long term. Plus I do not want to put temptation in Lilith's way. She could be tempted to do something stupid."

"Hey!" Says Lilith. "That man has made many people suffer... He spied on Lily-Rose and used her to get to me, threatened me, is a danger to you and Torchwood." She stops and thinks. "Yes, you are probably right, Jack. I would do something drastic."

Sir Alistair laughs.

Jack looks at Sir Alistair in surprise.

Sir Alistair shakes his head. "Sorry, that's just priceless coming from you, Captain Harkness, knowing your reputation... Again no offence." Says Sir Alistair.

"Again none taken." Replies Jack.

Lilith rolls her eyes in such a way that Ianto would be proud of. "Enough!" Orders Lilith. "We don't have time for your dislikes of each others organisations or reputations. We have work to do. There is going to be many people wanting Dekker for the information he has gathered on other people of power. Then there is going to be many people who will want him dead because of that same information he has. We need our wits about us." She says.

Both men look a little sheepish and nod their heads.

Lilith's phone starts to ring. She pulls it out her inside pocket. She looks at the ID of the caller, presses the receive button and puts it on loudspeaker. "Yes Mr. Jones?" She says.

_"Major, I have the palace on another line. One of Her Majesty's aids... A Mr. Duncan Crispin." _Comes Ianto's soft professional voice from the phone.

"Ok, Mr. Jones, put them through." Says Lilith.

"_Yes Major." _Comes Ianto's reply. His line goes dead as he patches the palace through to Lilith's phone.

"_Good morning Major." _Comes the palace aid's voice, even, more crisp English than Lilith's voice.

"Good morning Mr. Crispin." Replies Lilith. "Present in a secure room with me is Sir Alistair Lethbridge-Stewart and Captain Jack Harkness. You are on louder speaker." Lilith informs the palace aid.

"_Good morning gentlemen." _Replies Mr. Crispin. _"Also my congratulations go to you Captain Harkness and Major Lethbridge-Stewart on your promotions."_

"Thank you and good morning." Replies Jack, on his best behaviour.

"Good morning Duncan." Says Sir Alistair, he knows the palace aid, a son of one of his friends.

"_Mr. Jones had a phone conference with Her Majesty earlier where he explained the situation with Dekker. Where have you got to in your meeting with Sir Alistair?" _Asks Mr. Crispin.

"We are just discussing with Sir Alistair the arrangements for the storage of Dekker." Replies Jack... Must behave!

"_Her Majesty has signed a Royal Warrant, stating an act of treason on Dekker's part given Major Lethbridge-Stewart and Torchwood's standing."Mr. Crispin _says. _"Her Majesty has given you free rein on how to deal with Dekker. Mr. Jones explained that you cannot just retcon him and let him loose, so she understands that there is only a few ways you can deal with him. Her Majesty is leaving that up to you Captain to do what must be done for the protection of your people and many other subjects. As of Zero hundred hours tonight Dekker is Persona non Grata or as you Americans call it a burn notice has been put in place on Dekker." Mr. Crispin _says, well most people think Jack is American because of his accent.

"Ok. Thank you." Says Jack.

"Will that give you enough time to flush him out?" Sir Alistair asks. They will need to lure him out before his state of being a non-being comes into place otherwise he could go to ground.

"It should do." Replies Jack.

"We also want to find a way to discredit him with everyone who might be loyal to him." Says Lilith.

"What do you mean?" Asks Sir Alistair.

"He is bound to have people who will support him, that might try and rescue him or make waves politically." Explains Jack.

"So we will have to make sure certain things come to light to blacken his name; vices." Says Lilith.

"Oh right. You can do that?" Says Sir Alistair... Stupid question really, this is the darker side of their organisations. This side of things has never sat well with him but sometimes it is a necessary evil.

"Yes grandfather." Replies Lilith.

Sir Alistair shivers slightly... His beautiful granddaughter... Sweet and innocent are words that could never be used to describe Lilith... A Time Lord ripped her innocents away that day he murdered her parents... Six years old and she witnessed evil at work. She experienced the pain of loss and experienced physical pain beyond what most people can stand. He remembers scooping her up in his arms; she was a mass of blood, barely alive... She did not cry... She just looked at him with her big intense blue eyes in amongst the blood not in fear but in knowing, knowing the evil, knowing aliens... If it had not been for...

"Grandfather are you ok?" Lilith asks concerned at her grandfather's silence.

Sir Alistair gives his granddaughter a smile. "Yes Lilith." He says. "Just remembering... Anyway do I want to know what vices will come to light?"

"No grandfather." Replies Lilith. "Don't worry though we will make it a good one."

"_Anyway we at the palace will leave this matter in your hands. We will expect a full report by the end of next week, Captain." _Says Mr. Crispin.

"Ok Mr. Crispin." Replies Jack... Behaving, not flirting.

"_Good day gentlemen, Major." _Says Mr. Crispin, his line goes dead.

"Ok grandfather, I don't want to drive to far with Dekker, so what base has the best holding facility within a safe driving distance?" Asks Lilith.

"Where are you going to lure him to?" Sir Alistair asks.

"Cardiff. That is were Lilith lives, if he wants her so much he will come. He would get suspicious if we make it anywhere else." Says Jack.

"How about Base 5?" Says Sir Alistair.

"Yes it is close with max. security... Yes perfect." Replies Lilith.

"Base 5?" Jack questions, looking between Lilith and Sir Alistair. He bets Ianto would know.

"Snowdon Base." Says Sir Alistair.

"Oh yes, I had to go there once for a meeting." Says Jack.

"I would say just get me logged for entering the base but I know Jack will not let me transport Dekker on my own... So me, named plus one other member of Torchwood." Says Lilith.

"Ok, I will get right on it." Says Sir Alistair. "Do you want any back up?" He asks seeing his granddaughter is working for Torchwood and they are a higher authority he will make more of an effort to work with them.

Lilith looks at Jack then at her grandfather. "We should be fine." Replies Lilith. "But if we do need any help we will call."

"We better make a move." Says Jack, he has been on his best behaviour, head of The Torchwood Institute best behaviour but he is not sure how much longer he can, he reminds himself they are facing a serious situation. They do not want Dekker to be alerted or he could go to ground, as he could become a greater threat to them.

"Yes Jack." Says Lilith.

Jack stands and moves his chair back to where he got it from. Lilith also stands. Sir Alistair passes Jack the file, who puts it back inside his jacket.

"What about our lunch, I was going to call you later?" Says Sir Alistair to Lilith. "The lunch was so you could tell me about Torchwood." He says, suddenly realising.

"Yes grandfather but I would still like us to do lunch if you are available." Replies Lilith.

"I was going to say Saturday." Says Sir Alistair.

Lilith looks at Jack, who gives her a slight nod. Now she is communicating with her grandfather again she should be encouraged to continue mending bridges.

"Ok. I shall make reservations for Saturday lunchtime. Is there any preference?" Lilith asks.

"No, surprise me." Replies Sir Alistair. "Now you take care, be careful, Dekker has a nasty reputation."

"You know me grandfather." Says Lilith.

"Yes I do and that is why I am worrying." Sir Alistair says with a smile.

Jack laughs. "Sir Alistair, your granddaughter is a unique creature." He says. "From what I have seen already she is more than capable of looking after herself and other."

Sir Alistair looks at Jack, he reminds himself that Jack outranks him and so does his own granddaughter. "I am not going to insult you by saying I am happy about this or ask you to keep my granddaughter safe because I know you can't, it is Torchwood, the nature of the job. What I will say is, you have the best person for the job. And yes, she is unique." Says Sir Alistair, giving as close as he can, his blessing to Lilith's new appointment without saying it totally. "She is one of a kind, a fighter, a survivor."

"Hey don't you two get all sappy and protective on me." Says Lilith. "We have a job to do."

"Yes Ma'am." Says Jack.

"Behave." Says Lilith with a smile. She knows Jack is struggling to be appropriate and he needs to let of steam. She knows how to help him though with her bike.

Sir Alistair looks between his granddaughter and Jack... Lilith seems to keep the notorious Captain Harkness under control... God, is there something going on between them? There seems a spark, a connection... No, he has heard rumours the Captain has a thing with one of his other members of staff, a young man. However, they are only rumours.

"Do you have a piece of paper Sir Alistair?" Asks Jack.

"Yes Captain." Replies Sir Alistair. He gets a sheet of paper and a pen from his desk.

Jack takes the pen and paper, he writes down his office and mobile number. Then he writes Lilith's and Ianto's works mobile numbers down. "Here is my phones numbers, Lilith's and my other second, Mr. Jones numbers. Ring any of us with the details." Says Jack.

"Thank you." Says Sir Alistair, taking the paper. He is sure it is a Mr. Jones that has been linked with Captain Harkness. Sir Alistair gets a card out from his desk, he has his home number on it, he writes his mobile number on it. "This is the number you should ring when you have sorted your end and to keep me updated." He says handing the card to Jack.

"Yes Sir Alistair. Thank you." Says Jack... _Best behaviour, best behaviour, best..._

Lilith stands. "Right we better go, a lot to do." She says.

Sir Alistair gets out of his chair and moves around his desk. He holds out his hand to Jack. "Good bye Captain Harkness." He says, he will try to be civil to Captain Harkness for his granddaughter.

Jack shakes the offered hand. "Good bye Sir Alistair." He replies.

Sir Alistair looks at his granddaughter. "Good bye my wild one." Sir Alistair says to Lilith. She has grown into a fine woman. He gently touches her face... He can feel a lump in his throat and his eyes sting. She has survived against the odds; she is brave, fearless and beautiful.

"Bye grandfather." Replies Lilith. She looks at Jack. "Ok Captain, helmet back on then you can reinstate my grandfather's security." She says.

"Yes Ma'am." Jack says with a grin.

Lilith grins back. "Captain, behave. You can let off some steam in a while." She Says.

"Yes ma... Major." Replies Jack, putting his helmet back on. "Covering these good looks up again, such a travesty." He mumbles.

Lilith laughs. "Just terrible Captain." She says.

Sir Alistair realises he might not like Torchwood but they have done something for his granddaughter and for him that no one has... No therapist... No doctor... Oh god! Torchwood and The Doctor have history. He is down as an enemy as decreed by Queen Victoria for Torchwood. That has been one of their main contentions, UNIT sees The Doctor as a friend

"Grandfather?" Lilith says worriedly as she sees his faraway look. "Are you ok?"

"Sorry... Miles away. Just thinking and worrying." Replies Sir Alistair.

"Grandfather, I am a big girl. I have made my choice. I have talents that you rightly say I should put to use. I am learning to live again. I am making new friends. Be happy for me." Lilith says.

"I will my wild child." Replies Sir Alistair. "Anyway, you take care. I shall sort out my end then phone with the details."

Lilith looks around at Jack. "Ok Captain." She says, going over and opening the curtains again.

Jack reactivates the security system in Sir Alistair's study by his vortex manipulator.

Lilith walks over to the study door. "Bye grandfather."

"Good bye." Replies Sir Alistair.

Jack follows Lilith to the door. Lilith unlocks the door and opens it.

Sir Alistair walks to the front door of the manor house with the pair.

Fred appears from a side room and opens the front door for them.

"Thank you Fred." Says Lilith.

"Good to see you." Replies Fred.

"And you Fred." Says Lilith. She notices Fred's eyes flicker towards Jack and then back to her.

Jack goes and stands by the bike.

Lilith puts her helmet on. "I shall see you Saturday lunch time. I shall phone you early Saturday with time and place." Lilith Says to her grandfather.

"Ok. Good bye." Says Sir Alistair.

Lilith gets on her bike, kicks the stand up and starts it up. Jack gets on behind her. Sir Alistair watches as Jack's hand rests on Lilith's shoulder to steady himself as he gets on. Of all the people, Lilith has allowed him in. Lilith pulls down her faceplate. Jack holds on to the back bar for now. Lilith revs her bike up; she allows the bike to jump forward, causing a shower of gravel in her wake.

Sir Alistair groans as Lilith's bike leaves a mark in his gravel drive... No! Lilith's drive he reminds himself. He watches as his granddaughter and Captain Harkness disappears down the Rhododendron lined drive.

"Your grandfather won't be happy, you tearing up his drive." Jack says via his headset.

"Remember, it is actually my drive." Laughs Lilith.

"Oh yes." Breathes Jack.

Lilith is sure she can hear the smile that she knows is on Jack's face. "Anyway hush now Captain, we are coming up to the gate." She says.

Captain Mark Jordon opens the gate as they approach. He steps back slightly and salutes as Lilith drives past.

Lilith gives Captain Jordon a nod as she passes. The Captain closes the gate as Lilith shoots out of the drive into the lane.

As Lilith drives along the lane at 35mph. Jack sits upright but he holds his arms out, not holding on. Lilith smiles to herself, Jack might be from the future, lived for so long, died so many times, done things that might be beyond twenty-first centaury humans but he has a childlike manner sometime. Lilith realises something else, he is showing her that trust they spoke about. Jack laughs as they go round a gentle bend without slowing. She bets he would enjoy it even more without his helmet. She will take him to private land or her own property, the manor, so he can do this without the crash helmet, that is when they get some free time. The drive through the lane, up the rise until they get to the advantage point over the valley where Lilith's parents were killed. Lilith pulls over on to the grassed area again.

"Do you want to phone Ianto?" Lilith asks via her headset. She lifts her faceplate.

"Yes." Replies Jack taking off his crash helmet.

Lilith takes Jack's helmet while Jack gets his phone out, he presses one. It rings twice.

"Ianto, we are on our way back." Jack says.

_"Ok Sir." _Comes Ianto's reply.

"Sir Alistair is arranging a very long stay holding cell for our target." Jack tells Ianto.

_"Very good Sir." _Ianto replies. _"Do we know the location?"_

"Yes, Base 5." Replies Jack.

_"Ok, not to far to go then." _Ianto replies.

"I shall see you when we get back which won't be to long the way our Major rides." Says Jack.

Lilith laughs. "Come on love birds, the sooner we are back on the road the sooner I can deliver you back to Mr. Jones." She says.

"You make me sound like a piece of meat." Says Jack with a laugh.

"You are sweetie but a lovely piece of meat." Replies Lilith. "Now say, I love you Ianto Jones, blow a kiss down the phone and say we will see him very soon."

Jack can hear Ianto laugh as he can hear Lilith. "I love you Ianto Jones." Jack then blows a kiss down the phone. "I will see you very soon, my beautiful."

_"I love you Jack Harkness."_ Comes Ianto's reply. _"I will see you soon."_

"Hey, where's my kiss?" Jack says with a pout.

_"I will give it to you when you are back." _Ianto replies. _"Now I will see you soon. I have work to do."_

"Yes Sir." Replies Jack. "Bye." Jack ends the call and puts his phone away.

Lilith passes Jack his crash helmet back. He puts it on. Lilith pulls her faceplate back down.

"Ok Captain... I don't believe I am going to say this but if you would be so kind, hold on to me nice and tight." Says Lilith into her headset.

Jack laughs. "How can I refuse such a wonderful invitation like that?" He says into his headset. He moves forward and slides his hands around Lilith's body, until he is flat against her back.

"Comfy?" Lilith asks. She is finding this so difficult but well... Jack makes it easy for her.

"Oh yes." Jack replies into his headset. He knows she is finding this difficult but he will willingly do this for Lilith... To help her... This is very pleasant therapy for her... and for him. "Very comfy."

Lilith laughs and then takes off along the country lane at a nice speed.

This makes Jack laugh, enjoying the rush of the speed, the bike, holding on to Lilith, moving with her body, their leather clad bodies moving together. All he needs now is Ianto dressed all in leathers also... Hmmm, shame they do not make bikes big enough for three... The things he could do with the young pair... His imagination runs wild, holding the pair in his arms, their bodies clad in very soft flexible leather... Jack can feel his heart race... Hmmm, Lilith and Ianto are going to drive him mad... He wonders what death by desire is like or if he could die drowning in the throes of passion for the pair. He would gladly see if it is possible with them. He knows what Ianto can do alone... His beautiful Welshman is just so delicious... Slowly unwrapping Ianto out of the soft leather, revealing his soft pale flesh underneath... Laying Ianto on a red and black silk dressed king sized bed... Suddenly Jack realises Lilith is opening her bike up as they pull into the fast flowing traffic of the M4 again. He had been lost in his imagination... The pair are going to be a death of him... He hopes. He is aware that his leather trousers are a little tighter... He grins to himself... Death at the hands, mouths and bodies of the pair would just be so... Ok weird, his imagination is just so good!

Lilith weaves through a gap between a lorry and a car as the lorry causes the car to slow. Lilith opens her bike up, hitting 85mph, just to avoid being trapped. They travel along on the outside lane, passing several lorries, camper vans and cars.

Jack marvels at how Lilith manoeuvres her machine, feeling her muscles moving as she control it, reading the traffic, at one point she hits 90mph to avoid two cars as one pulls out in front of the other.

Lilith only slows up as they come to the Seven Bridge tollbooths. She manoeuvres into the right lane for motor bikes... She drives straight through, avoiding the build up of cars and lorries, who are having to stop to pay.

Lilith pulls away again, crossing back into Wales. The motorway ahead of them is clear so Lilith opens up her bike again... 80... 85... 90... 95... She can feel Jack moving with her, relaxed... 100mph, the bikes top speed.

"Yesss!" Jack laughs. Adrenaline fuelled joy. "This is brilliant."

"So glad you are enjoying yourself back there, in that position." Purrs Lilith, she is alive; she can feel her body tingle. "I am going to have to get Ianto in a similar position."

"He will so love this position." Jack purrs back.

"I bet he would." Says Lilith.

The world around them shoots by, blurring by in no time. Soon though Lilith starts to slow as they are approaching the junction for Cardiff.

Lilith navigates their way back through the Cardiff City traffic at a legal speed. She rides round to Torchwood's car park. She parks close to their entrance to The Hub by the SUV. "Play time over, Captain." She says switching off.

Jack gets off the bike and takes his crash helmet off as Lilith kicks the stand down then she gets off the bike. Lilith takes her helmet off, she stretches, her right hand goes to her right side, subconsciously but again it does not go unnoticed by Jack. He wonders...


	37. Chapter 37

**TITLE:-**TORCHWOOD:-

IN THE BEGINNING WAS TORCHWOOD.

THE SAGA'S OF MAJOR LILITH LETHBRIDGE-STEWART.

(CHPT.37)

**AUTHOR:-** NEMOSANGEL

**CHARACTERS:-** CAPTAIN JACK HARKNESS, IANTO JONES, MAJOR LILITH LETHBRIDGE-STEWART, GWEN WILLIAMS, MICKEY SMITH

**MENTIONED CHARACTERS:-** DEKKER, THE DOCTOR, ROSE, RHYS

**PAIRINGS:- ** JACK/IANTO

**WARNINGS:-** INNUENDOS, MILD GWEN BASHING,

**RATING:-** T **WORD COUNT:-** 12794

**SUMMARY:-** LILITH RETURNS JACK TO THE HUB EXHILARATED. IANTO FINDS HE LIKES THE SMELL OF NEW LEATHER AND JACK MIX. MICKEY IS ARRIVING EARLIER THAN PLANNED TO WORK ON GETTING INTO DEKKERS COMPUTER. WHO DOES JACK SEND TO MEET MICKEY FROM THE STATION? GWEN? NO! IANTO? NO, HE IS WAITING FOR A CALL. LILITH? NOT A PEOPLE PERSON... SO LILITH IS WHO HE SENDS. LILITH PICKS MICKEY UP FROM STATION. MICKEY RECOGNISES LILITH, WELL HE KNOWS HER FROM THE PARELLEL UNIVERSE. MICKEY THINKS LILITH HAS TAKEN AN INSTANT DISLIKE OF HIM. DEKKER PHONES. LILITH PUTS ON AN ACT AS DEKKER THREATENS HER. GWEN JUDGES LILITH AS SHE WOULD BE IN THE SITUATION. LILITH SORTS OUT NERO'S ASHES. MICKEY GETS LOGGED INTO THE TORCHWOOD SYSTEM, TRIES AVOIDING GWEN AND HER QUESTIONS. SHE WANTS TO KNOW ABOUT JACK.

**AUTHORS NOTE:-** THANKS FOR ALL THE FEED BACK AND PM'S. IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS PLEASE ASK. SOME GREAT FEED BACK... BLUSH.

**DISCLAIMER:-** I DON'T OWN TORCHWOOD OR DOCTOR WHO, IT BELONGS TO R.T.D. & BBC. THIS IS JUST FOR FUN AND I HAVE HAD FUN PLAYING IN TORCHWOODS WORLD.

YOU KNOW THE DRILL... READ AND REVIEW... AND TELL YOUR FRIENDS ABOUT IT IF YOU LIKE IT.

**CHAPTER 37.**

Jack and Lilith enter The Hub, making their way down to the main working area. Jack again bounces along next to Lilith, feeling exhilarated, charged, full of energy.

Jack sees Ianto over by his workstation, on his phone. Jack bounds over to Ianto; he slides his arms around his waist.

Ianto rolls his eyes but continues on his conversation on his phone. "Ok Mickey, so your train will arrive at 11.55. Someone will be there to collect you." He says.

_"Ok Ianto." _Comes Mickey's reply. _"See you soon."_

"Good bye." Replies Ianto and ends the connection. He turns his head towards Jack, breathing in the unique scent that is Jack mixed with the smell of new leather, he feels a tightening centred around his groin... Well that is new; he has found he finds the smell of the leather a little bit of a turn on, especially when mixed with Jack. "Mickey will be here early. He grabbed an earlier train, which is good. I have been unable to get into Dekker's computer, so will need Mickey's talents."

"Ok, my love." Jack mummers as he buries his face in Ianto's neck, kissing his warm flash.

"Jack!" Says Ianto. "We have work to do."

"Blame the Major. She has brought me back all frisky." Jack breathes.

"Sorry Ianto." Lilith says with a smile.

"You don't sound to sorry." Says Ianto freeing himself from Jack's arms.

"I'm not." Lilith says. "When we get time I will bring you back in just the same condition."

"Can't wait." Ianto says with a slight smile.

Gwen comes up from the guest rooms; she had got one of the rooms ready for Mickey. "Hi there."

"Right a quick meeting in about fifteen minutes which will give me time to get out the leathers." Says Jack. "For now that is." He says looking at Ianto.

"That will give me time to shower and change." Says Lilith, standing there feeling so many emotions, Jack's hands had been on her... How could he touch...? Especially as he knows what her hands have done, she has done... She will never be _clean_... But she feels so alive... Alive while so many died. "Sorry Jack." She turns, goes off down to the staff changing and shower room, her emotions running wild.

Gwen looks at Jack. "What did you do?" She asks.

"Nothing... It has just been a tough morning for her." Says Jack. "Anyway, I better go and get out of this lot."

"I will get some coffee going." Says Ianto.

"I might need you to help me out my trousers." Says Jack softly.

"Always a pleasure but let me get the coffee machine going then I will come up." Replies Ianto.

"Ok." Says Jack, he heads on up to his office.

Gwen goes to her workstation she checks for any reported disturbances or any more missing persons.

Ianto goes to their kitchen and puts a fresh pot of coffee on. He places four coffee mugs on a tray, ready.

Lilith gets out of her leathers; she gets fresh clothes from her locker, black combats, purple vest top and a fashion leather jacket. She goes to a shower room. She strips the rest of her clothes off avoiding the large mirror on the wall, she get into the shower. She allows the hot water to cascade over her body, stinging her skin, relieving the stiffness of her right side. She does not look at her body, a reminder of that day that will be with her for the rest of her life. She pours some of her vanilla shower gel into her hand.

By the time Ianto gets to Jack's office, Jack is struggling to get his trousers off. Ianto gets Jack to sit on the sofa.

Jack studies Ianto's face as he eases the leather trousers down Jack's legs... Ianto has a rare beauty, his blue eyes full of concentration; his dark hair enhancing his pale complexion, not sick pale, his skin is silver to Jack's gold skin. If they had time he would be pouncing on Ianto, it is taking all his self-control not to... He leans forwards and captures Ianto's face with his hands. He kisses Ianto very gently on his bow shaped lips. "You are so beautiful." Jack breathes.

Ianto blushes. "Sir... Jack I..." He returns the kiss just as gently. He has never considered himself beautiful or handsome. "Come on Sir, let get you dressed."

"Now that is a novelty." Jack grins.

Ianto smiles back. "I suppose it is." He replies. He stands, he carefully puts the leather trousers over the back of the sofa, he will have to find out from Lilith the best way of storing them. He picks the jacket up and hangs it on the coat stand with Jack's coat.

Lilith returns to the main part of The Hub. Gwen is still at her workstation.

"I take it those pair are still in the office?" Says Lilith.

"Yes." Replies Gwen. She looks at Lilith. "Are you ok?"

Lilith looks at Gwen, she knows Gwen does not know her full story but she told her about her parents, in part. "Yes... Well it gave me the opportunity to lay some fresh flowers at the spot my parents were murdered. I have not been there for awhile." Says Lilith. "Anyway coffee should be ready. I will go and pour it out." She says heading towards the kitchen.

"Ok, meet you up in the boardroom." Says Gwen.

Lilith finds the mugs already for the coffee on a tray with a plate of cookies. She pours the coffee out the carries the tray up to the boardroom.

Jack and Ianto come across the metal walkway between the office and the boardroom. Jack is now dressed back in his usual.

Ianto sees Lilith carrying the tray, for a moment he panics; someone like the Major should not be doing... He relaxes, they are equals... He smiles at Lilith. "Thank you Major." He says.

"That is ok Ianto. I guessed you had your hands full." Lilith replies, innocently.

Ianto goes bright red.

Jack laughs. "You heard the rumours then, Major?" He says.

Gwen goes red. "Jack!" She squeals.

"Captain Harkness, that is not what I meant and you know it." Say Lilith sternly.

"Much." Mutters Ianto.

Lilith places the tray on the table; she grins and winks at Ianto. "I don't need rumours to know." She says. Yes, she can play Jack's games.

"Lilith!" Gwen squeals again. When she joined Torchwood, she had been pretty naive. She had grown up in Swansea, a very sheltered upbringing, she went to an all girl's school, she only wanted to see good in the world. Rhys had been her first real serious boyfriend from uni. so working with Jack had been a real eye-opener. She realises by comparison Lilith is a women of the world, not naive, she is use to dealing with males.

"She has seen first hand." Jack says proudly... Hmmm naked in her bed in silk sheets, just ashamed he was unconscious for most of it... Then in the shower room with Ianto... Dam! Again, he was unconscious.

"May I remind Sir we have a busy day." Says Ianto.

"Yes Ianto, sorry." Says Jack. He takes a sip of his coffee.

Lilith takes four sips of her coffee while Gwen nibbles on a cookie.

Jack looks at his watch, not long before someone will need to go and pick up Mickey. Whom does he send? Gwen? No, she is likely to ask to many questions. Ianto? Hmm, he knows Ianto is waiting a call. Lilith? Lilith has a problem with people... Lilith it is then. "Lilith I would like you to go and pick up Mickey after this meeting." Says Jack. He taps on his computer keyboard in from of him and brings up a picture of Mickey. "This is Mickey Smith."

"Ok Jack." Replies Lilith.

"Bring him up to speed with what is going on." Says Jack. "Take the copy of the file on Dekker with you. Tell him we need to get into Dekker's computer as soon as possible. Tell him all the details to save time when you get back here."

"Yes Jack." Says Lilith.

"Then when you get back we will set up your phone up here for when Dekker rings you at thirteen hundred hours. We need to get him to come to Cardiff. We need him to met you. You are the bait in the trap." Jack says.

"Ok." Says Lilith, she can be the bait quite easily but picking up Mickey well...?

"We will plan our next move once we know he will come here to Cardiff and we start to blacken his name, cook up a vice or two." Says Jack. "Once you have had your call we will get some lunch then Lilith you have your visit to Mr & Mrs Griggs to do."

"Oh yes, Nero's ash's." Says Lilith.

"Gwen I shall need you to do an ID up for Lilith for a..." Jack thinks, he looks at Ianto for help.

"A Rebecca Stubbs." Says Ianto.

"Yes, Rebecca Stubbs, police vet." Says Jack. "We were going to do it yesterday but we got a little distracted by Dekker and Lilith's shadow."

"Ok." Replies Gwen, writing down the name in her notebook.

"Lilith, will you need anyone to come with you to see the Griggs?" Jack asks.

"No, I will be fine." Replies Lilith.

"Ianto, once Dekker has phoned and we have had lunch I shall need you to get Mickey logged into our system so he can get to work on Dekker." Says Jack.

"Yes Sir." Replies Ianto.

"Isn't this going to be moving to fast for Mickey?" Gwen asks. "Throwing him in the deep end."

"No, as I said, he has had experience, a lot of experience." Says Jack, not elaborating. "And I am sure I don't need to remind you about the Shini either." He says. "Keep you eyes open. Ianto can you give Mickey a ring in a moment, tell him that Lilith will be out the front of the station... Tell him to look for a vehicle that says me and give him a description of Lilith."

"Yes Sir." Replies Ianto.

Jack looks at his watch again, still got a little time. "Lilith and I saw Sir Alistair this morning; he is arranging a long term cell for Dekker at one of UNIT's main bases, in Snowdonia. Lilith will transport him in the SUV with one of us riding shotgun... Sir Alistair has offered us added help if needed." Says Jack. "I want Dekker transported as quickly as possible, he has powerful friends and equally powerful enemies. Just be very careful when dealing with Dekker."

"Ok Jack." Says Gwen.

Ianto and Lilith both nod.

"Right Lilith, do you want to go, so you can find a parking spot at the station?" Jack asks.

"Yes Jack." Replies Lilith, standing. She puts her mug on the tray. She goes down to the work area and grabs the keys to the SUV and the copy of Dekker's file.

Ianto gathers the rest of the mugs up. He fishes out his phone from his pocket as he goes; he finds Mickey's number and rings him. "Hello Mickey." He says as he walks out the boardroom carrying the tray with the mugs on. "You are being picked up by a Major Lilith Lethbridge-Stewart. She will be out the front of the station. She is wearing black combats, purple top and a black leather jacket, beautiful blue eyes, hair the colour of a raging fire."

Mickey laughs. _"Do all employees of Torchwood get described in such a manner?" _Comes Mickey's voice.

Despite himself, Ianto blushes a little. "It could have been worse; it could have been Jack describing her." Says Ianto, dryly.

Mickey laughs again. _"Point taken."_

"Oh and Jack said look for a vehicle that says him." Says Ianto.

_"Ok, so something over-stated, flashy, a look at me vehicle." _Comes Mickey's reply.

"Yes." Says Ianto with a smile.

_"Ok, see you soon." _Replies Mickey.

Meanwhile Lilith has driven up to the station; she finds a parking space nearly opposite the exit. She looks at her watch, five more minutes before the train is due. She gets out of the SUV, locks it and wanders over to the station. She looks up at the arrivals screen in the stations hall to check the arrival time from London; it looks like the train is going to be on time. She goes back to the SUV and sits in the driver's seat to wait. She fiddles with the radio, trying to get a descent signal. "All this high tech and the radio does not work properly." She mutters to herself. She hears the train coming in from the London direction. She gets out the SUV and stands by it to wait. She realises, as she stands there, that Jack had sent her for several reasons; she suspects usually it would be Ianto or himself who would usually meet and greet visitors. He has sent her to keep her occupied, to stop her brooding over Dekker. Then he has probably sent her to help her interact, communicate with other people, all right not touch but she will have Mickey working with her a lot... Dam Jack! She is going to seem so rude to this Mickey, most people greet by shaking hands... She does not! She watches the exit from the station as people come out, some on their own, some in pairs, some in groups or families. Lilith watches and waits as the rush of people slowly diminishes. Then she sees her target... Mickey, come out carrying a messenger bag over his shoulder pulling a navy blue kit bag that has the small wheels on the bottom and carrying a slightly smaller navy kit bag. He stops as he gets clear of the station doors and looks around.

Mickey takes a deep breath; the last time he came to Cardiff was to meet up with Rose and The Doctor, which was when he had the misfortune or pleasure of first meeting Captain Jack Harkness or as he calls him, Captain Cheesecake. Ianto had told him to look for a vehicle that says Captain Jack, so something big, flashy and over-stated plus with the description of a woman, a military type from the name and dress. He scans the cars parked in front of him... A Mini, a Citroen, three Fords different models, a Mini Bus, a large SUV with a pretty young woman by it with hair the colour of rose gold in the sunlight with blue eyes, a Saab, a Mazda... Mickey's eyes go back to the young woman, who now with military rigidness walks towards him; he curses himself for not having a free hand.

Lilith walks up to Mickey. "Mickey Smith?" Lilith asks already knowing the answer.

Mickey nods.

"I am Major Lethbridge-Stewart. Please follow me." Lilith says, she turns without giving Mickey a second look, expecting him to follow. She heads back to the SUV. She opens a back passenger door, waiting for Mickey to catch up.

Mickey recognises her, she had her counterpart, her double in the parallel universe he had been in; Pete's World. He is sure she went by a different name though... He tries to remember... Wren... Major Wren. If this Major is only half as good a fighter as the one in Pete's World... Well he is in great company, she was dangerous, a mercenary, a killer... He wonders what this one is like... The other one had held a position near on single-handed against Cybermen when they rose up the second time. She was a little bit of a nutcase, she fought like a Berserker. He saw her empty her gun into the advancing Cybermen, then once she had run out of ammo., she used her gun like a baseball bat. He shakes his head... He is back in his world now ready to carry on the fight... This Major is standing patiently... Yes right, he notices her foot taping slightly... Not patiently waiting.

"Dump you kit in the back." Lilith says, she then goes round to the driver's side and gets in the SUV.

Mickey does as he is told... Yes, the SUV is very Jack... He closes the back door and opens the front passenger door.

Lilith starts up the SUV.

Mickey looks at her while he still stands at the door. "I would like to see some form of ID." Says Mickey. The parallel world Major would rip his head off if he had just got into the vehicle and he has not doubts this one would do similar.

"Very wise, Mr. Smith." Lilith says pulling out her ID.

Mickey looks at the ID..._'Major Lilith Lethbridge-Stewart, Chief Security Officer to The Torchwood Institute. Second in command (Missions)'..._ "I thought Mr. Jones is Jack's second." Mickey says.

"He is in the day to day running of Torchwood." Replies Lilith. "Now if you would be so kind and get in. I have a file for you to look at on the way plus Jack wants me to start filling you in on what is going on."

Mickey gets in the front passenger seat. "Ok, Major." He replies, doing his seatbelt up.

The car in front of them backs out the parking space. Lilith puts the SUV into gear and shoots forwards into the vacated space, she drives out and round from the station out on to the main road.

Lilith pulls out a file from between the seats and hands it to Mickey without taking her eyes off the road ahead. "Read... Our target is Dekker, he sort of works for MI5. He has been trying to recruit me to spy on Torchwood; on Jack." Says Lilith.

Mickey notices Lilith's voice soften when she said Jack's name... Observation one. She is more loyal to Jack than Torchwood. He flips open the file and reads as best as he can while they move in and out of the Cardiff traffic. He looks at the photos'. "Who is the teenager?" He asks.

"My daughter... Lily-Rose." Replies Lilith.

"So this Dekker tried to target you through your daughter?" Mickey asks.

"Yes... Big mistake." Lilith says breaking, then she slips between two lorries at the red traffic lights.

Mickey looks worryingly about... Perhaps he is better off looking at the file than his surroundings. He looks at the next photo, Mr. Miles. "Who is this guy? And what does A.R.R. stand for?" Mickey asks, don't ask, don't learn.

"Mr. Miles worked for Dekker, MI5. He was following me." Replies Lilith.

"Worked? Was?" Says Mickey picking up on the past tense. Yes, he has learnt a lot and has come along way since that day The Doctor came crashing into his life, changing it forever.

"Yes, Jack gets very protective of his employees and by association their families." Says Lilith.

"Like your daughter?" Says Mickey. He knows in Pete's World the Major had lost both her daughter and husband to the Cybermen, she had been bidding her time until she could join them in death, to carry on the battle in the afterlife.

"Yes." Replies Lilith.

"And A.R.R.?" Mickey asks.

"Apprehended, retconned and returned." Replies Lilith with a coldness, pulling away as the traffic lights turn green, beating the two lorries.

Yes, Mickey decides, he is better off looking at the file. "Ianto said about getting into Dekker's computer." Says Mickey.

"Yes, we have been able to get into MI5's system but not Dekker's even though he must be on the same system as he is in the same building." Replies Lilith.

"Ok, I will see what I can do." Mickey says. "What's going to happen to Dekker?" He asks a little unsure, does he really want to know? This is Torchwood; Jack.

"Well Her Majesty has decreed as of Zero hundred hours tonight he will become a none person. We have to draw him out, with me as bait before that plus blacken his name as he has powerful friends and enemies. Her Majesty is leaving it up to our discretion what we do with him after that but we will apprehend him then he will be held indefinitely at a secure facility run by UNIT for us." Replies Lilith, she breaks hard again as a car ahead of them suddenly changes lanes. Mickey shallows and looks back down at the file then he glances across at Lilith, her face is emotionally cold.

"Torchwood and UNIT working together?" Says Mickey shocked. "Jack with UNIT? Working with them? Never! Jack would..."

"Dekker is not the only one to have powerful friends, relatives, employees with connections." Says Lilith. "Jack has been promoted to Head of The Torchwood Institute. He out-ranks UNIT as do Mr. Jones and myself."

"So you... We as Torchwood out-rank Dekker and MI5?" Says Mickey silently reminding himself he is now Torchwood.

"Yes." Says Lilith.

"But I still don't see the link with why Jack would go to UNIT." Says Mickey. Is he missing something? What has changed for Jack apart from the promotion? He is also puzzling... The Major's surname is also known to him... He is sure it is linked to The Doctor, what seems a lifetime ago now when Rose went missing when she travelled with The Doctor he went digging for evidence of The Doctor through out history, it was then he came across the surname. He knows UNIT and Torchwood have always had an uneasy alliance, sharing information but their ways of doing things and the difference of opinion over The Doctor... Plus there was Jack, a man so far out of his time, so far from his planet, as alien as The Doctor is to the twenty first centaury Earth. "It is a little odd that either Jack or UNIT would work so closely with each other. Knowing the differences and Jack."

"Jack has a friend and employee that has very strong relative links with UNIT. Jack is protected by that person." Says Lilith, not giving anything away as she drives into the underground car park. Lilith realises that Mickey knows a lot about Jack, about Torchwood, about UNIT and more.

"Jack has employed someone who has links with UNIT!?" Mickey gasps, surprised.

Lilith stops the SUV and gets out. Mickey also gets out. The Major's avoidance of his queries has not gone unnoticed.

"Grab your gear, I will show you to the guest room first, to drop your stuff off. Then I will show you through to the main part of The Hub." Says Lilith. Lilith looks up at the CCTV camera over the entrance. She knows Jack is probably watching them, which he is in his office.

Lilith and Mickey get in the lift to go down, Mickey struggles a bit with his bags. As the door closes the pair stand their in an uneasy silence.

Lilith knows she has got to work with Mickey. Jack trusts him and he has known him awhile, worked with him.

Mickey fidgets slightly under the gaze of Lilith. What if she is like the Major in the other world? Or worse? What if by his talking he has made an enemy of her? He swallows. He gets the impression that she does not like him much.

Lilith relaxes slightly, she sighs. "My grandfather was the founder of UNIT." Lilith states quietly. "Sir Alistair Lethbridge-Stewart was back then Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart." She says.

Mickey's mind races... The Brigadier had been a friend to The Doctor back in the 70's and 80's... He remains quiet about The Doctor. Jack has already said not to mention The Doctor directly to the Major but had not elaborated; he said he would explain what he could when he got here. "So you didn't want to join UNIT?" Asks Mickey, sometimes he does not know when to back off.

"No! I would never join UNIT! Though a few weeks ago I would have said I would never join Torchwood either. But Torchwood's maverick ways are more suited to me." Says Lilith stepping out the lift as the doors open. "You could call it an uneasy alliance between the two for just this mission. My grandfather already knows not to upset me over Jack and Torchwood. Jack has done a lot for me in a short time." Lilith says as she leads the way through the tunnels towards the guest rooms. She has shocked herself talking to Mickey over the last few minutes. "One of us will show you around properly later." She says they walk along through the tunnel.

"Ok, thank you." Says Mickey. He realises that the Major had just shown a little of the real Major in the last statement. She has made it obvious there are issues between UNIT, her grandfather and Torchwood. It is Jack she seems loyal to, Jack has a friend or is she possibly more?

Lilith opens the door to one of the guest rooms, the one Gwen had made ready. "This will be your room until your flat is ready." She says.

Mickey walks in he places his two navy bags at the foot of the bed, a large single. There is the basic furniture in the room, a small wardrobe, a set of draws, a desk and chair, a bedside cabinet with a lamp on top and a small mirror on the wall. Mickey finds it a little odd the room does not have a window even though he knows they are underground.

"There are shower rooms along this tunnel, plus the medi-unit, staff changing rooms, toilets and the beginnings of a gym that I am working on." Says Lilith. "There is a kitchen of the main working area. Do not touch the coffee machine on pain of death or worse, that is Mr. Jones's baby, even Jack is not allowed to touch it. Ianto's coffee is the best." She says as Mickey looks around the room.

Lilith's headset beeps. She presses the button on the side. "Yes Captain?" She says, knowing it is him.

_"Major, can you bring Mickey straight to my office?" _Jack's voice comes through the headset.

"Yes Jack." Replies Lilith.

_"I hope you have played nicely with Mickey." _Jack says playfully, trying to lightening Lilith's moods, the tension in her body. He is studying her body language via the CCTV.

Lilith looks up at the nearest camera in the tunnel. "No I have not. You know I am not a people person but Captain Idiot thought it would be good for me to do this." Says Lilith, her voice soft but with just a hint of bitterness. "It is not fair on Mr. Smith." She says, looking at Mickey as she realises she is now being watched by him.

_"I am sorry Lilith... Forgive me. I am sure I can find some way of making it up to you." _Jack purrs.

"If you think flirting with me is going to get you out of this you are mistaken." Says Lilith. "I might just have to have words with Mr. Jones. Persuade him to put you on decaff." She says with a slight smile.

Mickey is still studying her, he sees the soft smile.

"_You would not do that to me, would you?" _Jack whines over the comms. _"I can't work without proper coffee." _He pauses for a moment as his mills over what she has said. _"How would you persuade my Ianto to put me on decaff?"_

"Now Captain that would be telling but I have my ways." Lilith says.

"_Really? Can I watch?" _Jack laughs.

Mickey can only hear Lilith's side of the conversation but he can guess what Jack is saying, he remembers that Jack could say the word _hello _and make it sound as if he is flirting.

Lilith ignores Jack's comment. "Anyway Captain, work. We are on our way now." She looks at Mickey. "This way Mr. Smith."

"_You are so mean to me Major." _Whines Jack over the comms.

"Of course I am Jack. Someone has to be." Lilith replies, as she moves back out into the tunnel. She presses the button on her headset to cut communication with Jack.

Mickey walks next to Lilith, taking in his surroundings.

"Dekker is phoning me at 13 hundred hours. We are setting my phone up in the boardroom." Says Lilith as the step into the main part of The Hub.

"Wow!" Breathes Mickey, looking up and around, trying to take everything in. The water tower, the computers, the rift manipulator, the computers, the metal walkways, the computers.

"This is our main working area." Says Lilith. "This way to Jack's office." Lilith moves to the right and starts up the metal stairs. She stops half way up as she realises Mickey is not following, that he is rooted to the spot. "Mickey?" She calls out.

"Hmmm, sorry." Mickey mumbles. He is the tech officer for Torchwood, all this technology. He follows Lilith up the stairs.

Lilith knocks on Jack's door.

"Come." Jack calls out.

Lilith opens the door and ushers Mickey in.

"Mickey Mouse!" Jack shouts out, jumping to his feet, he moves out from his desk. "Good to see you."

"And you Captain Cheesecake." Says Mickey with a grin.

Lilith laughs. "That's about right." She says. She looks at her watch, thirty minutes before Dekker rings.

Jack has pulled Mickey into a hug.

Lilith pulls out her hand gel, four squirts of gel then she starts to rub it in.

Jack looks over at Lilith as he sees her action. "Take a seat Mickey. Just want a quick word with the Major." He says.

Mickey sits, looking around Jack's office.

Lilith starts to turn to go.

"Major...? Lilith?" Jack says her name softly.

Lilith stops.

Jack goes to her by the door. "I am sorry but..." He starts.

"Yes I know Jack. I will have to work with different people." Says Lilith quietly. "Meet them."

Jack moves closer in to Lilith.

Mickey watches, though he cannot hear what is being said. He wonders again, what is between them.

"Do I have your permission to tell Mickey?" Jack says in a near whisper.

"I am trusting you to only tell him what he needs to know like the OCD and gun. I understand he was at Canary Wharf, you can say I was there but... but..." Lilith stutters to a halt.

"He does not need to know any of the other, the details, as Gwen does not need to know. That is for you to tell. Plus neither are cleared to know what went on." Jack says quietly. "Go and get a break, we will meet you in the boardroom at ten to the hour." He says.

"Ok Jack." Replies Lilith. She leaves Jack's office and goes down to the kitchen. As she enters the kitchen, Ianto hands her a mug of coffee. "Thank you Ianto. I need this." She says and proceeds to take four sips of coffee.

"My pleasure." Ianto says, as he picks a tray up with two mugs of coffee, one for Jack and one for Mickey. There is also a small jug of cream and a bowl of sugar on the tray as Ianto, as yet does not know Mickey's preference on how he takes his coffee. Ianto looks at Lilith. "You ok?"

"Hmm fine." Lilith replies taking another four sips.

"My fine?" Ianto asks.

Lilith remembers what Jack had said about the word _fine_ and coming from the same school of fine as Ianto. She gives him a sheepish grin. "Yes. Jack getting me to pick up Mickey when I am not ready for being a people person. Mickey is going to think I am rude or arrogant or snobby." She says. "Or all of the above."

"Plus you are on edge because Dekker." Says Ianto, understanding her.

"Yes. Jack said he was sorry. I told him if he was not careful I would persuade you to put him on decaf. He wanted to know what technique I would use on you and wanted to watch." Says Lilith.

"Did he? Well that on its own deserves decaf. I better get this up to him." Says Ianto.

Up in Jack's office Mickey looks at Jack as he sits the other side of his desk. "I don't think the Major likes me much." He says, a little worried. What if he does not fit in. "Just the impression I got."

"Oh no Mickey, it is not you, it is her." Says Jack. "She has been through so much in her life."

"It does not help that I worked with her double in 'Pete's World'." Says Mickey.

"Pete's World?" Repeats Jack.

"The Doctor called it 'Pete's World'. In that other world Rose's dad was still alive. He took over Torchwood 1 in that world when we found out what Ms. Hartman, in that world, was doing." Explains Mickey. "If this Major is anywhere near as good as that one in a fight I want to be with her." He says.

Jack laughs. "It just so happens you are in luck." He says.

"That Major in that world went under the name of Wren though." Says Mickey.

"That was her husband's name." Says Jack. "He died at Canary Wharf, he was with UNIT."

"I got the impression that the Major has a distinct dislike of UNIT and at one point, Torchwood." Says Mickey.

"Yes." Says Jack. "Right, there is a few things you need to know about Lilith, some she has given permission for me to tell you, some I think you need to know because... just because and some things... Well, one thing in particular she does not know or does not seem to know but I have to tell you because of your connection with The Doctor." Says Jack.

There is a knock at the door.

"Come in Ianto." Jack calls out.

Ianto enters carrying the tray of coffees. "Coffee Sir." He says walking in and placing the tray on Jack's desk.

"Thank you Ianto." Says Jack. He looks at Mickey. "Ianto's coffee is to die for."

"The Major said it is the best coffee." Says Mickey. He studies the young man in front of him. Younger than him, maybe. Welsh by his accent. So young to be a second. Surely, he has not lived long enough to gain the experience needed to hold such a commanding position within Torchwood.

"Oh yes, the Major said she will be persuading me to put you on decaf, Sir." Says Ianto looking at Jack.

"I am sure the Major can be very persuasive, but I bet I can be more persuasive not to put me on decaf." Says Jack seductively.

Ianto starts to blush.

Mickey looks between the two men; even he is heating up slightly.

Ianto swallows and starts to head back towards the door. "Well I guess I am in for some fun as I experience yours and the Major's persuasive techniques then." He purrs as he gets to the door.

Jack groans. "You're a cruel man, Ianto Jones, such a tease." He says.

"I always aim to please or do I mean tease." Says Ianto a smile as he leaves the office, knowing Jack's eyes are on him as he walks away.

"God Jack. Does your flirting rub off on all your staff?" Mickey gasps.

"Oh no..." Starts Jack, seriously. "Some it makes them go beyond flirting."

Mickey laughs. "It is good to know some things don't change." He says.

Jack looks at his watch. Not long until Dekker phones. "Anyway... The Doctor..." Jack quickly goes through things with Mickey.

Lilith meanwhile wanders over to Gwen, who is at her workstation, taking her coffee over to her.

"You ok?" Gwen asks.

"Yes." Replies Lilith.

The two women sit together, drinking their coffee.

"What is Mickey like?" Asks Gwen.

"I can't really say meeting him under strained circumstances." Replies Lilith.

"Sometimes Jack does not think." Says Gwen, as she guesses what part of the problem is. "He makes the wrong call. He should have sent me."

"Maybe the wrong call at the moment but he meant well." Says Lilith with a slight smile.

"Yer." Says Gwen. "Jack can be such an idiot sometimes."

"Anyway it is me that has the problem and not Mickey; he probably thinks I don't like him." Says Lilith, honestly. "So I will have to make that right as I will be working with him a lot."

"You cannot force yourself if you not ready." Says Gwen.

"I know but we are a team here we have to trust each other, rely on each other in tight spots. So I am just going to have to deal with it, face up to my issues." Lilith says.

"Well you have us to help you." Says Gwen with a smile.

"Yes I do." Lilith says. "Come on lets get up to the boardroom." She stands.

"Oh, do you want to see who you are talking to? Ianto managed to find an image of Dekker." Asks Gwen.

"Yes." Replies Lilith.

Gwen quickly brings up the image of Dekker on her computer screen.

"He looks as creepy as he sounds." Says Lilith, even from the digital image she is getting bad vibes off him. She does not like the look of him.

12. . Boardroom of The Hub.

Ianto sets up Lilith's phone in a cradle on the table. The cradle is connected to the computer. Ianto is running a program that will stop Dekker tracing Lilith's exact location plus he has another program running that will pinpoint Dekker's location.

Mickey and Jack enter from Jack's office direction; Lilith and Gwen come in through the other door.

Ianto pulls out the chair in front of the phone. "Major." He says with a gesture to the chair.

"Thank you Ianto." Says Lilith, sitting.

Jack sits in his usual, at the head of the table. With Ianto then Mickey on his right then on his left is Lilith with the phone the Gwen.

Lilith taps her foot slightly, in fours.

"Right, while we are waiting let us do the proper introductions." Says Jack, hoping to distract Lilith a little. "This is Mickey Smith. Mickey, opposite you is Gwen Williams, ex-police constable, her husband, Rhys, is on a retainer with us, he does some of our maintenance and non-threatening odd jobs."

"Hello, nice to meet you." Says Gwen with a warm smile. She has a load of questions for him about Jack; she will ask him later when Jack is not around.

"Gwen is our liaison officer and a field agent." Says Jack. "Next to you is Mr. Ianto Jones. He is my second in the day-to-day running of The Hub and The Institute plus he is the Institutes Chief Archivist. Also he fulfils a few other very important roles." Says Jack, grabbing Ianto's knee under the table.

Ianto jumps. "Jack behave, work time, serious work time." He says, going red.

Mickey looks puzzled for a moment then slowly it dawns on him, Jack and Ianto are in a relationship of some sort, never can tell with Jack what sort though. Is that why Ianto has been promoted to such a high position...? No, Jack is not the sort of person to do that. Then Ianto has come across as highly professional and efficient. Then if this Major were anything like the one in Pete's World, she would not put up with someone who has been promoted because they are sleeping with the boss. So no, Mickey knows Ianto Jones must be someone exceptional. Though out of all of them he would have thought that Jack would go for the Major... Maybe... Possibly.

"Welcome to Torchwood Mickey." Says Ianto, trying to remain professional as Jack gently strokes his thigh under the table.

Lilith watches Ianto's face, as it increases in redness. "Captain Harkness, hands on table. Now!" She orders.

Jack jumps slightly; his hands come up on the table without thinking what he is doing, just obeying an order. A grin spreads across his face as he realises what has just happened. "And this commanding creature, you have already met... Major Lilith Lethbridge-Stewart."

"How does that work between you two? Surely Lilith out-ranks you Jack?" Mickey asks.

"In military terms, yes Lilith does." Says Jack.

"But this is Torchwood and Jack is head, the boss-man." Says Lilith. She knows that Jack, Ianto and herself must always try to show a united front where possible. Though she did tell Jack she will never follow blindly. "Though technically I can use the next rank above Major as I had an honourable discharge and for my length of service. Anyway, hello Mickey welcome to Torchwood." She says with a smile. "I apologise if I came across as rude or arrogant earlier but Captain Idiot here knows I am not to good with people so in his infinite wisdom he sent me to met you."

"No problem Major. Jack has explained a little." Replies Mickey. Yes, Jack explained more than a little. So The Doctors never checked the tower once he had sealed the breach. Though they never picked up on what The Doctor said several times about that anything that came through the breach would go back through... No one thought about all the Torchwood and military staff that had been converted into Cybermen. He also finds it a little odd that Lilith is ex-military, that she deals with dangerous situations yet she will not do guns. Jack assured him she is perfectly capable of fighting, of defending without any firearms. He knows the Major in 'Pete's World' was very capable of killing with just her hands.

Lilith's phone starts to ring. Lilith glares at it for a moment.

"Let it ring couple more times, take a deep breath, don't seem to eager." Says Jack.

Lilith nods, takes a deep breath then presses the receive button.

Ianto looks at his watch... 13.03pm.

_"Ahh Major, good afternoon."_ Dekker's voice comes coldly from the phone. _"Glad you have seen sense to answer your phone this time."_

"You threaten me; you use my daughter and scared her." Lilith growls.

Jack gently puts his hand on Lilith's arm; he does not want her to frighten Dekker off or to say something that will tip him off that she knows he cannot touch her. Jack leaves his hand on her arm.

_"I wanted your attention and now I have it." _Comes Dekker's reply.

"What do you want, Dekker?" Lilith says with still a hint of a snarl.

_"I told you... You will work for me. You will get yourself recruited by a certain institute." _Dekker replies.

"What institute?" Lilith asks, Dekker has not said.

_"I am not going to discuss to much with you over the phone." _Comes Dekker's reply. _"I ha_v_e already lost one of my men this week to them."_

Lilith thinks, would someone who has not been recruited by Torchwood ask about that? Yes, she is having to be careful what she says. "What man? What are you talking about?" She says trying to add a hint of worry in her voice. She doubts her sending photo to UNIT security has filtered down to Dekker yet or maybe it has if he is using a flagging system.

"_Don't act so innocent." _Dekker hisses down the phone. _"You clocked him; you sent his photo to another intelligence service."_

"He was yours?" Asks Lilith. Time to give Dekker a little. "I had you, UNIT and my grandfather telling me I was under investigation, warning me... What am I supposed to think...? So what happened to him? Did... Did they kill him?"

"_No they didn't."_ Dekker replies coldly. _"He arrived back in London a couple of hours ago, didn't know what day it was... God knows what those bastards did to him but he will be of no use to me."_

"You still have not said who is investigating me." Says Lilith.

"_It does not matter who it is, you will spy for me regardless." _Replies Dekker. _"But if you must know it is Torchwood." _

Time to act. "Torchwood!" Lilith almost shouts, sounding shocked and angry. "Bloody Torchwood! Have you got the wrong person, anyone who knows me would know I would never ingratiate myself with them!"

"_You don't have a choice..." _Hisses Dekker. _ "They are already stalking you, why do you think that is?"_

"I... I do not know... I am not going anywhere near them. Because of them hundreds died. No! No! I... I will not!" Stutters Lilith.

Jack watches Lilith... She is good... He knows in part she is acting and in part, she is drawing on her true emotions, her memories.

"_This is not open to discussion, Major. If it makes you feel better, look at it as getting revenge for the dead but you will do this." _Says Dekker, he know how to manipulate people, to play with their fears, their emotions, their hates. _"You will come to London to met." _He thinks he reads her right... Revenge!

"I will not." States Lilith. "You want to talk to me about this, you will come to me. I will not return to London under any circumstance, not after what happened. Plus I cannot leave my daughter."

Dekker can sense victory, another puppet in his army. She is worth this little concession; he has not been able to get anyone into Torchwood 3 for over a decade now._ "Fine Major." _Replies Dekker. _"You will work for me, it is non-negotiable. If you continue to refuse from this point... Well, let us just says I have your recall papers in front of me on my desk at this very moment. The only other out come to this situation is you meeting with an accident... A car accident I think would be fitting." _Dekker says coldly.

Jack has a growl building up inside, he knows this is a reference to Lilith's parent _car accident._.. Ianto places a hand on his arm... Jack looks at Ianto.

'_Calm.'_ Mouths Ianto. _'We will get him.'_

Jack gives Ianto a slight nod.

"You cannot do that!" Lilith says, her voice hitches up a notch in pitch. She can visualise her parents, the car, the flames... She knows Dekker deliberately said that to instil fear into her, he is using psychological manipulation. Keep acting... "I... I... You know whose granddaughter I am? You can't do that."

"_Oh but I can." _Purrs Dekker, with just a slight hint of victory. _"And just so we know where we stand, if you discuss this with anyone or try to run, disappear it will not just be you meeting with an unfortunate ending."_

"You bastard!" Lilith snarls back. "Just so we are clear, if you or your people come near my daughter; hurt her in anyway, this planet will not be big enough... I will hunt you down."

Jack shivers; he has no doubts Lilith would... He is going to have to be the one who goes with Lilith to deliver Dekker to UNIT but then is he going to be safe doing it... He can just see himself wringing Dekker's neck... Maybe not him.

Ianto shivers also at her words, he would gladly go with Lilith to deliver Dekker but he doubts he would try to stop Lilith if Dekker himself met with a little accident.

Mickey is not surprised, he saw how Major Wren operated and this Major is no different; there would be no way on any Earth he would get in her way if she wanted to do something damaging to Dekker.

Gwen, meanwhile, wonders just how far she would go for her family, would she be able to kill coldly to the point of protecting her family... Hell, if someone kidnapped Rhys she would gladly give whomever Jack's head on a platter if they asked... Yes she could for her family, she would. She would not be surprised if Lilith double-crosses them or this is just a double bluff. Gwen would do whatever Dekker wanted just to protect her family and if she had children she would deliver Torchwood as a whole to them. She is glad it is not her in Lilith's situation.

Lilith's foot tapes away even faster her rhythm of four; she is wringing her hands in front of her on the table.

Jack can feel the agitation, the intense hatred for Dekker, the hint of panic. Jack can read all her emotions. He is still touching Lilith's arm and Ianto is touching his, Jack can feel an energy building up between the three of them. His computer screen in front of him flares slightly, a crackle comes from Lilith's phone and he sees Ianto's computer screen flare... Oppps.

Ianto can feel... So much intensity, he can feel Lilith's darkness, it is something he understands. He knows from his psi training at Torchwood 1 what is occurring. The three of them need to calm down.

Dekker laughs coldly. _"You would not get that close to me."_

"I don't need to get close." Snarls Lilith, which she really does not... There are so many ways to...

"_Now! Now, Major, that is no way to talk to your new boss." _Dekker says with a hint of distain. _"I will head your way. Then I will phone you with a place and time just before our meeting... And Major, don't let your daughter down." _The line goes dead.

Lilith grabs her phone from the cradle with the intension of throwing it across the room but Jack captures her hand.

"Lilith!" Jack says sternly. "You need your phone operational." He prises the phone from Lilith's hand and puts it on the table.

Lilith pulls her hand away from Jack, her eyes ablaze with anger, with a passion. For one moment, it seems she might hit Jack but instead she gets her hand gel out again, four squirts. She rubs her hands together but her eyes burn into Jack. Suddenly she is on her feet. "I need some air." She walks out the boardroom.

"Jack, you can't let her wander off on her own." Says Gwen before she can stop herself, still thinking how she would do in this situation. "What if she double crosses us or runs?"

Jack looks at Gwen angrily. "Don't judge Lilith by how you would deal with this situation." He says, he knows exactly how Gwen would deal with this if she were in Lilith's shoes.

For a moment Gwen looks at Jack a little afraid... How did he know what she had been thinking, no it must be that he knows her that well, that her family comes first... Maybe. "I am just being the voice of reason." She says trying to bluff it but not looking directly at Jack.

There is a soft noise at the door of the boardroom. Jack looks up.

Lilith stands at the door. She had got to the bottom of the steps and had turned back. "I would like a chaperone so I don't do any thing... hum... stupid. Who's it going to be?" She says.

Jack wonders how much she heard... Jack looks at Ianto. They do a quick best out of three rock, paper, scissors. Ianto lets Jack win, he has a lot to do and lunch to bring up to the boardroom.

Jack stands; he knows that Ianto let him win. He follows Lilith. "You know you don't need someone with you. I trust you." He says, loud enough for Gwen to hear, as they walk down the steps.

"I know you trust me Jack." Lilith says quietly as they go out through the cogged door. "But at the moment I don't trust myself... I have rather a fiery temper and as I feel at the moment, I might just lay in wait for Dekker and... Well do something I shouldn't." She says honestly. "I have a darkness that is frightening. Dekker has threatened my daughter, frightened her, he is threatening you and Torchwood. I need to get my level head on or I do not want to find that when I meet him I... I..."

Jack realises that Lilith can usually deal with a situation with a cold indifference but because of all the emotional upheaval, the other side of her has been ignited. She is as passionate as she is cold, a fire that can burn so cold but equally a fire that burns so hot. He knows this feeling. He also realises she is showing him great trusts again, opening up to him, She does not trust herself but she is trusting him to rein her in.

The pair step out on to the quay, they walk up the steps and across to the Plass. They find a vacant bench and sit.

"I need you focused Major." Jack says softly.

"I know Jack." Lilith replies. "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry for being angry." Says jack. "I am angry and I promise we will get him. He will not do this to anyone else again." _One way or another,_ thinks Jack, _Dekker is being put out of circulation, permanently._

"I suppose because I have suppressed all my emotions since... since..." Lilith takes a deep breath. "Since Canary Wharf then to suddenly open up to someone, to you and Ianto, after all this time, my dam has cracked." She says. Her shoulders relax. "What is happening Jack? I feel so comfortable talking to you and Ianto. It is as if you are old friends, the pair of you seem right, comfortable, safe. It is like part of me recognises the pair of you."

"Special, those with psi abilities tend to gravitate towards each other but I too feel there is more, a connection." Says Jack. "I have seen enough in the universe to know there is more going on then we know, than is obvious. Some beings are meant to meet, to be, they have to and the universe makes sure it occurs."

"It is a case of, for now, watch this space." Lilith says, she looks at Jack and grins. "And time."

Jack grins back; he knocks her with his shoulder, gently. "Hey, I do the bad time jokes, as I have travelled through time."

Lilith laughs. "But correct me if I am wrong, but Mickey has also done some time travelling, has he not?" She says.

"He has." Says Jack, he wants to add _so has she_ but he refrains as she seems to have no memory of it, true memories, only dreams.

"Why did you really send me to pick up Mickey?" Lilith asks seriously.

"Honestly, a few reasons." Jack replies. "You and Ianto will be working with Mickey the most. Normally Ianto or sometimes Gwen will meet someone depending who it is but Ianto was waiting on a call."

"And Gwen?" Lilith asks.

"And Gwen knows Mickey has known me a while... well technically I have know Mickey longer than he has known me." Jack says with a laugh.

"He knew you before you where changed, so a lot of jumping through time for you." Lilith says, catching on quickly, working it out.

"Yes." Replies Jack. "Gwen would have bombarded Mickey with questions about me... Probably frightening him off."

"Can't have that, can we?" Says Lilith. "So you sent probably the worst person and I bet he believes I don't like him."

"Guilty as charged, Ma'am. And now we are back to punishment." Says Jack, with a grin. His flirting is useful sometimes like taking the Major's mind off Dekker, calming her, making her laugh, relaxing her.

"I think I said something about the pleasant task of persuading Mr. Jones to aid in your punishment." Lilith says back, enjoying Jack's form of distracting her from that... that...

"Only if I can watch and perhaps join in." Says Jack suggestively. "Ianto has sensitive ears, gently caress them or run your tongue slowly around the edge, he will be like putty in your hands." He purrs.

"Good to know." Says Lilith. "For future reference, especially if I want to get my own way over something."

"What about you?" Asks Jack, mischievously.

"What about me?" Lilith asks back, not sure what Jack is asking.

"What part of you needs to be caressed so you are putty in our hands?" Jack asks, seductively. In his past before Ianto, he would have asked just for himself but now they are a package. He watches as Lilith blushes slightly.

Lilith looks across the Plass. at the few people walking about, trying to control herself, trying to keep her imagination in check. "Now that would be telling Captain." Lilith replies.

"Ooh does that mean we have the fun of finding out." Says Jack happily.

"You are so terrible Jack." Laughs Lilith.

"I know." Replies jack, as his head set beeps. He presses the button on it. "Yes Ianto?" He says.

_"Lunch is ready Sir." _Comes Ianto's beautiful voice.

"We, my gorgeous, will be right there." Replies Jack. He looks at Lilith. "Ready Major?" He asks her.

Lilith nods. "As I will ever be." She says, feeling more relaxed due to Jack's unique way of dealing with a tense situation.

Jack stands. "Scenic route?" He asks.

Lilith stands. "Yes." She replies. "Though I bet you think every route is a scenic route if you are there." She muses as the pair walk towards the invisible lift.

Jack laughs. "But do you think every route is a scenic route if I am there?" Jack asks, fluttering his eyes at Lilith as they start to descend on the lift.

Lilith laughs. "Now, Captain Fishing For Complements that would be telling." She says.

Ianto walks across The Hub below them. He looks up at them.

"Now that is scenic." Jack breathes.

"That I will have to agree with." Lilith says with a small smile.

"Why Major there is hope for you yet." Jack laughs... He feels no jealousy with Lilith, it seems right; it must be that he thinks no one is good enough for his two beautiful damaged creatures, one friend and one lover, apart from each other and himself... Ouch! Then he realises something, Lilith is still not out right saying no or decrying his flirting. "It seems my charms are working on you, Major." He says.

"Oh no Captain Flirt!" Says Lilith in mock shock. "Seriously it is nothing like that at all. As I said I know what is beautiful and you two most definitely are."

"Did you hear that my love, we are beautiful?" Jack calls down to Ianto. Jack lunches himself off the lift platform and land just in front of Ianto.

Ianto laughs at Jack's exuberance.

Lilith launches herself off the lift platform but she does a somersault in mid air and lands softly behind Ianto.

"Now that is just showing off Major." Laughs Jack.

Ianto laughs. "Remind me to put a memo out reminding staff to wait until the lift has stopped before disembarking." He says. "Health and safety."

Jack captures Ianto around his waist. "And what will happen if we don't adhere to your memo?" He breathes.

"I will have to dish out my own from of punishment." Says Ianto. "Now lunch. We have work to do." He says, pointing up to the boardroom.

"Yes my domineering one." Says Jack, he gently plates a kiss on Ianto's forehead and heads towards the metal stairs.

"Major, that includes you." Says Ianto, indicating for Lilith to follow Jack.

"Yes Mr. Jones." Says Lilith, following Jack. "Anything you say Mr. Jones."

Jack laughs.

Lilith is very aware she is technically sandwiched between the two males going up the stairs, Jack in front and Ianto just behind her. Her mind races... Imagination working overtime... Just what the hell is going on?

In the boardroom, Gwen is putting the plates out on the table. In the middle of the table is a large platter of mixed sandwiches, there is also a bowl of fruit and bottles of water.

Gwen looks at the nervous looking Mickey. She smiles at him. "Where are you from?" She asks.

"London." Mickey replies. Jack had warned him that Gwen would try to question him.

"Have you got a girlfriend?" Gwen asks.

"No, I use to but..." Mickey says as he thinks of Rose. "No, not for a while." He says stronger.

"So how long have you known Jack?" Gwen asks, going in feet first.

"A while." Replies Mickey, technically avoiding answering the question properly.

"Where did you meet him?" Gwen asks.

"Here in Cardiff." Mickey replies.

Gwen looks a little deflated, she did not know what to expect but she thought there would be more, something alien. "What was the circumstance of your meeting?" She asks.

Mickey looks about for a way out of Gwen's questioning; he would rather have been left with the Major. "I was visiting a couple of mutual friends." He replies, which is true, he was visiting Rose... And The Doctor.

"Gwen, leave the man alone." Jack says as he enters the boardroom followed by Lilith and Ianto.

"I was trying to be nice, after all I am the liaison office and you three had left us." Says Gwen, with just a hint of a whine. She is annoyed because they had come back before she could get any information from Mickey about Jack.

The three take up their original seats, so Jack at his usual head of the table then Lilith and Ianto sitting either side of him. Then Mickey is next to Ianto and Gwen is next to Lilith.

Jack grabs a couple of sandwiches first. Ianto gesture for Mickey to help himself.

"Get in quick." Says Gwen to Mickey. "Or Jack scoffs the lot." She grabs several sandwiches.

Lilith and Ianto both carefully remove a couple of sandwiches each, putting them carefully on their plates.

Ianto then starts to break his sandwiches up into small pieces. Each piece is near enough the same size. Jack watches, this ritual of Ianto's always fascinates him. When he first saw this, Jack had taken a few of the pieces away and weighted them on a set of atomic scales so he could get an exact weight. There had been virtually nothing in the weight; each piece was virtually the same weight. Once Ianto has broken the sandwiches up he starts to eat moving across the plate right to left.

The Jack notices Lilith, she carefully takes her sandwiches apart then eats one piece of bread then a piece of the contents and so on until she has finished.

Both Gwen and Mickey had watched, fascinated, as the pair had eaten according to their OCD. Gwen is use to Ianto. Mickey has never seen anything like it.

"Mickey," starts Jack, he needs Lilith and Mickey to get on, work together, "once we have this Dekker business out of the way, the Major has already got a project for you." He says.

"Yes boss." Mickey replies, he then looks at Lilith.

Lilith looks up a little puzzled at first..._ Mapping... Mapping... _Oh yes. "Yes Mickey." She says. "The Hub complex is huge, miles of tunnels and rooms, several levels down. We only have a map of part of it. For security, I need a map of all of it. I suggested to Jack using GPS and a mapping program. It is not my area of expertise as such, so I don't know if it is possible."

Mickey looks at Lilith. "Not your area of expertise?" He says, he tries to remember what area...

"The Major has two degrees, one in engineering and one in physics." Says Jack. "So don't let her kid you she knows nothing of the technical side."

"It's the computer side." Says Lilith. "Jack says you are the best when it comes to computers."

Mickey looks a little embarrassed. "Well, I would not go as far as saying that... I just found I had a flare for computers." He says. "It depends, how deep, what the bedrock is and also if it is possible in the time scale as it could take a while."

"Bedrock?" Gwen says, looking puzzled, she was never any good at technical things; she cannot even wire a plug.

"Yes. Different areas of the UK. are made up of different layers of rock." Says Mickey.

"Like the South Downs, the bedrock is chalk, hence the White Cliffs of Dover and Beachy Head." Says Lilith. "Then there are areas where it is predominantly sandstone."

"Then there are area where its granite, like parts of Wales and Scotland." Says Mickey. "Granite can pose a problem; it gives off its own radiation, its own signal. Plus it also depends on what the mineral content is in the ground. If it's high in iron that can effect the magnetic field."

"Or if there is a high quartzes element that can effect the readings." Says Lilith.

"Exactly." Says Mickey.

"That stuff is beyond me." Says Gwen.

Sometimes Jack wonders why he employed Gwen, he thought he employed her because she was good with people, the human facture but she has proved time and time again that she is not a people person, as many occasions she has said the wrong thing and showed a lack of compassion.

"You forget you are working for Torchwood, the computers we have here can be... tweaked." Ianto says giving Jack a side-glance, he sees Jack start to open his mouth. "Jack!" He warns. "We have alien tech. in the computers; we should be able to calibrate the process to take in all variables."

"Ok." Says Mickey. "Then all it will be is the time factor."

"No time restraint." Says Lilith. "I understand it is a long process Mickey. I will just put it down as an on going project."

"Ok Major." Says Mickey, he breathes a sigh of relief, then he should not be surprised, Major Wren was always fair. "I shall see what I can do."

"You will be able to have access to any satellite so you will not be reliant on one, waiting until it passes close, you will be able to piggyback on to the next nearest satellite." Says Ianto.

"That will cut the time down further then." Says Mickey... All this technology that he will have access to... Kid in a sweet shop.

"That's brilliant." Says Jack. "Right, once we have finished lunch. Ianto can you get Mickey logged in to our system first. Then Mickey, see if you can get into Dekker's computer."

"When I get into it, what am I looking for?" Mickey asks, he is confident he will get in... Well, the back door password The Doctor gave him will get him into any computer that is military linked which includes MI5, MI6, CIA and FBI though he knows it does not work on Torchwood computers.

"Anything really, he must keep records of all the people he has investigated, all the dirt he has collected. See if he has any vices also." Says Jack as an after thought. "A man like him must. Ianto will work with you. Once we have access we will want all the information transferred to the Torchwood database. Then for information, a vice or two to be planted to blacken his name, to make sure he has no support. Again Ianto will tell you what sort of vices, stories but that is only if we need to."

"Ok boss." Says Mickey.

"Lilith, you have Nero to return to the Griggs." Says Jack.

"Yes Jack." Says Lilith.

"I have done your ID." Says Gwen

"Ok, thank you." Says Lilith.

"Gwen, I want you to monitor the rift and Cardiff in general for our other problem, The Shini. Also set up a flagging system to see if Dekker books into a hotel or anything relating to him."

"Ok." Replies Gwen. "How do you think he will arrive in Cardiff? By car?"

"I would think he will probably arrive by small private plane or helicopter. He does not strike me as the type to waste time by car." Says Lilith.

"Yes, so monitor the airport arrivals." Says Jack.

"Ok." Says Gwen.

The Torchwood team finish eating.

"Right I am going down to pack up Nero's ashes." Says Lilith, standing.

"Ok Lilith." Says Jack.

Lilith collects up the dirty plates and takes them with her to put in the dishwasher as she passes the kitchen.

"Nero?" Says Mickey. He is sure that Lilith said about ashes.

"Yes, he is linked to our other problem at the moment." Says Ianto, starting to gather up the empty bottles placing them on the now empty platter that had the sandwiches on.

"Nero was a dog that was attacked by The Shini." Explains Jack. "Ianto and Lilith did the clean up on the dog but it was to badly injured to say that it had been hit by a car. So they have cremated the dog and Lilith is returning the ashes so the owners can bury him in their garden."

Mickey realises that Jack had been right about Torchwood 3, it is totally different from Torchwood 1.

Ianto leaves the boardroom with the platter and the empty bottles leaving the bowl of fruit on the table.

Lilith collects the ashes placing them in the urn. Then she returns to the main part of The Hub with them.

Mickey and Ianto are working at what will be Mickey's workstation.

Gwen is at her workstation setting up the flagging system of the hotels. Then she goes into the airport computer system watching for private flights from London over the rest of the day. Gwen loos up at Lilith. "Here's your ID for the police vet, Lilith." She says.

"Thank you Gwen." Says Lilith, taking the ID card from Gwen. She picks up the People Carrier keys. Then she moves over to her workstation. She opens the file for Nero and writes down Mr. and Mrs. Griggs address. She presses the button on the side of her headset. "Jack I am off." She says.

_"Ok Major. Just keep an eye out for The Shini." _Jack replies over the comms.

"Yes Jack." Says Lilith. She picks up the urn and heads across The Hub. "See you later Jack." She says, ending the connection. As she walks passes Gwen, Mickey and Ianto, Lilith looks down at the urn in her arm. "Come on Nero. I am taking you home." She says.

Gwen looks at the retreating back of Lilith as if she is mad. Did she...? Mickey looks at Ianto to see if he heard, noticed Lilith talking to the urn. Ianto just grins as he continues to look at the computer screen. Mickey looks around at Gwen, who is still staring after Lilith, so he did hear right. This occurrence is obviously not new to Ianto but it is to Gwen.

"Bye guys." Lilith calls back as she heads down the tunnel.

"Bye Major." Ianto calls back. In the past, the old Ianto, would not have called out. "You know one of these days you are going to get a reply." He says, referring to her talking to the dead.

"Who says I don't." Lilith's reply drifts back to Ianto from the tunnel.

Ianto smiles, he can almost hear the grin in her voice. He is really going to enjoy working with Lilith.

"What was that all about?" Gwen asks.

"Lilith has a thing for talking to the bodies when we bring them back." Says Ianto.

"Great, that's going to freak me out no end when working with her." Says Gwen, even after all this time she still feels uneasy when dealing with bodies. In the past, she had managed to minimise her contact with actual bodies as Ianto and Owen dealt with them most of the time with Jack occasionally but since there had been only three of them, she had to do her bit with the bodies.

Jack had come out onto the walkway by his office; he had heard what Gwen had said. "It is good that Lilith can do that after all the death she has witnessed, perhaps it is her way of dealing with it." Jack says quietly. He walks down the metal steps.

"Right Mickey, you are all logged into the system and retina scanned." Says Ianto.

"Ok, thank you Ianto." Says Mickey.

"So what do you think of our system?" Asks Jack as he joins the two males.

"It will take me a while to go through it but..." Mickey looks at Jack and grins. "I love it. I haven't worked with a system this good since..." Mickey stops before he goes any further.

Gwen looks up. "Since when?" She asks, curiously.

"Since Mickey ended up in a parallel universe." Says Jack

"In some ways the technology there was a little more advanced." Says Mickey. "And some of it was not in a good way." He mumbles, as he remembers Cybus Industries and The Cybermen. Then there was Torchwood 1 in the other universe, there it had been influenced by John Lumic creator of that particular model of Cybermen. Though what he learnt about Torchwood 1 in this universe, they were not much better. Least Jack has made a difference.

Gwen looks at her screen. "So how does it work in a parallel world?" She asks. "Is it an exact copy of this world?"

Mickey looks at Jack, can answer those questions? Jack gives him a slight nod. He knows Gwen will keep asking if they do not give her something.

"No, a parallel universe; world is not an exact copy. There are similarities, some events happen in different orders or the end out come is different." Mickey explains. "For example the me in that universe was called Ricky not Mickey. Ricky and his gang fought against the onslaught of Lumic and Cybus Industries who had developed Cybermen." Mickey stops he glances quickly at Ianto, then down at the floor. "It was the Cybus Cybermen that came through the breach to this world at Torchwood 1. Ricky was killed when he got trapped by Cybermen so I took his place there to carry on fighting against the Cybermen."

Gwen had totally over looked the implications of what Mickey had just said, the memories, the pain of the Cybermen and only thought of... "So in that world there is a me, perhaps married to someone rich and famous." She says.

Ianto rolls his eyes and Jack tuts. How shallow, Jack thinks.

"It is possible. I never met you there. There have only been a few people that I have come across in both worlds."

"So you never met me there, so what about Jack?" Gwen asks.

Mickey looks at Jack again, to see whether he can answer that question. Ianto notices Mickey's slight gesture of asking Jack and then he sees Jack's little nod.

"The events that surround Jack are unique to this universe." Says Mickey. God that sounded something The Doctor would say. Mickey gives a little internal groan. "Jack, in that universe, would not be born for, what another three thousand years, if at all, depending what happens from now onwards."

"So you know Jack well." Gwen says, more of a statement to herself, her mind racing. "Only a person that knows Jack well would know when he was born, what time he came from. So have you and Jack ever been lovers?"

Jack notices a flash of pain cross Ianto's face at her words, she really does not care, she does not think. "No we have not!" Jack says more harshly than he intended.

"Yuk! Jack is not my type." Mickey grimaces. "No! Definitely not."

Jack laughs, his laugh hiding his anger at Gwen. "Contrary to popular belief I do not flirt with everyone or jump into bed with everyone." He looks mischievously at Mickey. "I do have some standards."

"I just had to put up with all his cheesy innuendos." Mickey had noticed the flash of anger on Jack's face at Gwen's comment. He also noticed Ianto's head bent down as if he pretended he did not hear the comment, his face slightly blushed.

"What about Ianto?" Gwen blunders on. "Did you meet Ianto in that world?"

"Give the man a break; he needs time to settle in." Says Ianto, hiding his own pain and anger. "We have work to do."

Jack had just about to open his mouth to have a go at Gwen. Jack looks at Ianto, who gives him a slight smile. He had just stopped Jack up setting Gwen, stopped him from having a go at her in front of Mickey. Jack gives Ianto the slightest of nods in thanks. They need to be all happy, working together without arguments while dealing with Dekker.


	38. Chapter 38

**TITLE:-**TORCHWOOD:-

IN THE BEGINNING WAS TORCHWOOD.

THE SAGA'S OF MAJOR LILITH LETHBRIDGE-STEWART.

(CHPT.38)

**AUTHOR:-** NEMOSANGEL

**CHARACTERS:-** CAPTAIN JACK HARKNESS, IANTO JONES, MAJOR LILITH LETHBRIDGE-STEWART, GWEN WILLIAMS, MICKEY SMITH, PC. DAVIDSON, PC CRAVEN, SIR ALISTAIR LETHBRIDGE-STEWART

**MENTIONED CHARACTERS:-** DEKKER, RHYS, THE MASTER, CAPTAIN JAMES WREN, TOSH

**PAIRINGS:- ** JACK/IANTO

**WARNINGS:-** INNUENDOS, MILD GWEN BASHING(but keeping within character and original brief).

**RATING:-** T **WORD COUNT:-** 9079

**SUMMARY:-** LILITH DELIVERS NERO'S ASHES TO HIS OWNER. JACK IS A LITTLE DEPRESSED AS HE REMEMBERS 'THE YEAR THAT NEVER WAS'. GWEN DOES NOT HELP HIS DEPRESSIVE MOOD OR PERHAPS SHE IS THE CAUSE OF IT. LILITH GETS TRAPPED BY THE SHINI. PC. DAVIDSON GETS ATTACKED BY A SHINI... SO HIS INFATUATION STEPS UP TO HERO WORSHIP. JACK WORRIES. IANTO AND MICKEY WORK ON GETTING INTO DEKKER'S COMPUTER. LILITH PLAYS WITH JACK. DEKKERS FLIGHT PLAN FROM LONDON AND HIS HOTEL RESERVATION IS FLAGGED. LILITH REMOVES IANTO'S STITCHES WITH JACK'S HELP/HINDRANCE... FUN AND GAMES.

**AUTHORS NOTE:-** THANKS FOR ALL THE FEED BACK AND PM'S. IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS PLEASE ASK. SOME GREAT FEED BACK... BLUSH. MENTIONS SOUND OF THE DRUMS/LAST OF THE TIME LORDS .

**DISCLAIMER:-** I DON'T OWN TORCHWOOD OR DOCTOR WHO, IT BELONGS TO R.T.D. & BBC. THIS IS JUST FOR FUN AND I HAVE HAD FUN PLAYING IN TORCHWOODS WORLD.

YOU KNOW THE DRILL... READ AND REVIEW... AND TELL YOUR FRIENDS ABOUT IT IF YOU LIKE IT.

**CHAPTER 38.**

Meanwhile Lilith drives out to Llandaff, she finds the road that Mr and Mrs Griggs lives on, finds a parking place.

Lilith stands in the middle of the Griggs' neat living room. Mrs. Griggs sits in an armchair holding the urn. Her eyes are red and puffy where she has been crying.

Mr. Griggs comes in from the kitchen with a small bunch of flowers. "This is just a little something to say thank you." He says holding the flowers out to Lilith.

Lilith looks a little shocked. "Thank you but you really didn't need to." Replies Lilith, taking them.

"We are very grateful for what you have done. We know to cremate a pet would cost a lot of money. You also spared us, my wife especially, the extra pain of seeing Nero..." Mr. Griggs own emotions beginning to bubble to the surface. "Well... Hmmm thank you."

"Thank you for the flowers." Says Lilith. "I best be off."

"Ok and thank you again." Says Mr. Griggs.

Back in the People Carrier Lilith lays the flowers on the front seat; she does not know what the policy is about gifts. She will have to check with Jack when she gets back. She glances at the flowers and smiles; she has not had flowers given to her since... _The night before her wedding anniversary, the night before the battle at Canary Wharf, the night before... James had bought her a huge bouquet of mixed Lily's and Roses, two of her favourite flowers, hence their daughter's name... _Lilith takes out her hand gel, four squirts in her hand, she rubs the gel in as she remembers the smell of the Lily's and Roses, the smile on James's face, it's the first time she has been able to remember him as he was before... before Canary Wharf. She then starts up the People Carrier and heads back towards The Hub.

Back at The Hub, Ianto is still working with Mickey at his workstation. Gwen is at her workstation. Jack walks in through the cogged door; he had been outside to calm down a bit. He knows he is on edge, trying to deal with two very dangerous situations at the same time. Both situations are a threat to his team. Then there is Gwen, in many ways she had always been a bad choice. God knows how she managed to keep the team alive while he was away, held by the Master on the Valiant... Well technically, she did not... The year that never was but he remembers... He remembers how she kept his team alive... Oh, no she did not. The Master made sure he knew, made him watch from The Valiant, as Gwen delivered two members of his team in exchange for Rhys. Rhys tried to warn her not to... The Master had killed the two team members in front of Gwen and then The Master had killed Rhys... So yes, he knows what Gwen is capable of. At this rate he is going to spiral down into his darkness. The three months that his team were actually aware of, it was more the fact that Ianto had kept most things running behind the scenes. The rest of the team seemed to deal with the each situation as they came up; they had muddled through more by luck than anything else. He takes a few deep breaths to calm himself again. Jack glance at Gwen's screen of her computer when he sees something that adds to his anger, his darkness. "Gwen!" He growls, trying not to disturb Ianto and Mickey. "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"What you told me to do." Gwen replies, without looking up, not looking at Jack.

Jack moves closer to Gwen. "I did not tell you to do that." He snarls, again trying so hard not to raise his voice, he points at the top right hand corner of her screen. It is a small map of part of Cardiff with a small dot flashing on it. It is registering Lilith's tracker.

For a moment Gwen hesitates, she is not sure what she has done wrong. "I thought as Ianto was busy with Mickey and you were away from your computer, someone should keep track of Lilith. That's why you switched her tracker on." Says Gwen, still judging by how she would deal with a situation.

"Wrong." Says Jack. "For one, it was Lilith who said keep the tracker active, not me. It was the only way to know where she was when we apprehended her shadow as there was no other form of communication. Secondly, I did not tell you to do it. And thirdly that program is not for you to use except when asked by me or my two seconds." Lilith had been right in her observation about security programs and security in general.

"But... But Jack..." Gwen stutters, unsure what she really had done wrong.

Jack looks at Ianto, who is looking at him. He looks into Ianto's blue eyes, there is just something there, without Ianto Jack does not know what he would do, he has lived long enough to know Ianto has a calming effect on him. Jack's tense shoulders drop slightly. "Please Gwen, close the program." Jack says.

Gwen smiles. "Yes Jack." She replies, Jack is just tired and on edge. She closes the program.

Jack starts to walk away as the rift alarm goes off on Gwen's computer. She jumps straight into action, bringing up the rift program.

Jack is there looking over Gwen's shoulder. "Where?" He asks.

"The main Llandaff road." Says Gwen. "One at this end and one about half way along." A beep comes from her computer. "Reports coming in of a build up of traffic, the traffic is coming to a stand still due to strange lights." Gwen looks at Jack. "Lilith is still on that road."

"Dam!" Jack swears. "See if there is a route she can use to by-pass the rift activity."

Gwen nods. She brings up a detailed map of the area.

On the Llandaff road, Lilith curses as the traffic comes to a stop ahead of her. Suddenly head headset beeps. She presses the receive button. "Hello."

"_Lilith, I think you have a problem." _Jack says to Lilith over her headset.

"What apart from the traffic stopping and Dekker?" Lilith says, dryly.

"_The traffic is stopping due to rift activity both ahead and behind you." _Jack replies.

"The Shini?" Lilith asks, as she leans over to the passenger side of the People Carrier and brings up the computer screen as the traffic has come to a halt. On the screen is the evidence of the rift activity. "Looks like I am stuck between the two, Jack. Is it possible I am their target?" She asks calmly, already knowing the answer.

"_Quite probably." _Jack replies.

Lilith quickly brings up a detailed map of the area. Trying to see if there is a way out of the area. If she can get out the area the rift activity should go out but she needs to move fast so no body gets hurt.

"_We will come to you Major." _Says Jack.

"No Captain. You need to keep working on Dekker plus sending anyone else out will give The Shini another target. I will be fine. I will work something out." Lilith says.

"_I don't know Lilith." _Comes Jack's worried voice from her headset. Her logic is sound though.

Back in The Hub Gwen's phone rings. She answers it. "Yes Andy... We are already on it." Says Gwen before Andy can speak.

"_Oh ok." _Comes Andy's voice.

"We have Lilith stuck in the traffic." Says Gwen.

"_The Major is there on her own?" _

"Yes." Replies Gwen.

"_Will she need any assistance?" _Andy asks.

Jack can just hear Andy's voice coming from Gwen's phone. "Gwen, ask Andy if he is at the scene?" He says.

Gwen nods. "Andy, are you at the scene?" She switches her phone to loudspeaker.

"_Yes Gwen." _Andy replies.

"Andy, Lilith is somewhere between the two sets of rift activity." Says Jack to Gwen's phone. "She is likely to try and come through the build up of traffic some how, either down the path or down the middle of the two lanes if she can, if there is room. So she might need assistance as she comes through."

"_I will do anything to assist the Major, Captain." _Replies Andy.

"Ok, I will let the Major know you are there." Says Jack.

"_Ok, we will be watching for her. Is she in the SUV?" _Andy asks.

"No she is in the People Carrier." Replies Gwen.

"_Ok. Bye." _Andy says, ending the call.

"Lilith?" Jack says into his headset. "PC. Davidson is on the scene. He has offered to assist you." Says Jack with a slight smirk. He is sure he hears Lilith groan.

"_Not a word, Captain." _Warns Lilith over her headset. That is all she needs.

"Hey, have I said anything... Yet!" Jack laughs, dangerous situation and they are joking.

"_That is all I bloody need, an infatuated copper... Correction two infatuated coppers, I forgot his partner."_ Says Lilith, cringing.

"They could be useful." Says Jack.

"_Yes they could or the could get in the way or get killed." _Says Lilith.

"True Major." Says Jack more seriously. "Look they are at the end if you need help." He says.

"_Ok."_ Says Lilith. _"Look, ask if he can clear as many of the cars near the activity as he can without getting close to it or endangering his or his partners life. Tell him I shall be coming through..." _Lilith stops as she looks either side of the queue of traffic. _"Down the middle, as long as no idiot attempts the same." _She says.

"Ok, so just Major Idiot going down the centre of the traffic jam." Says Jack.

"_Ha! Ha! Funny man." _Says Lilith. _"Mind I don't become Major Pain."_

"Oh Major I can't wait." Jack purrs.

"_Anyway, this grown up needs to get back to work now." _Says Lilith as if she is talking to a child.

"Yes Major. I will get back on to Andy." Says Jack.

_"I shall contact you as soon as I am through." _Says Lilith.

"Ok." Replies Jack. He ends the call, reluctantly... He reminds himself that Lilith is not a child, she is not an innocent, he winces slightly at this thought. She has faced and dealt with far worse but that does not mean she should be on her own to face yet another danger the universe has decided to throw at them. Jack can feel Ianto's eyes on him again... He always knows... He gives him a slight smile... Jack then finds Andy's number on his phone. It rings twice then is answered. "Andy, the Major has asked if you can see, without putting yourself in danger, if you can clear as many of the cars out of the way." Says Jack.

_"Already on it, we are directing the ones we can down a small side road." _Comes Andy's reply.

"Ok thank you Andy. Just be careful." Says Jack, then ends the call.

Back out on the Llandaff road Lilith drives down the centre of the traffic jam, with people hitting their horns as she passes. Lilith does not stop and for once luck is on her side.

Andy has his back to the rift activity as he diverts the traffic. His partner, Chris, is at the corner of the small side road keeping the traffic moving. Suddenly Andy gives a cry as he is grabbed by a Shini.

Andy struggles. The Shini tries pulling Andy towards the rift activity but he continues to struggle, to fight, making it harder for The Shini to move him. So The Shini tries taking a chunk out of his neck. Andy braces his hand on The Shini's forehead, forcing it away from his throat. He can feel his strength waning he is not going to be able to keep this up for long.

Then out of the two lanes of cars, a black People Carrier comes speeding through, horn blasting, heading straight for Andy and The Shini.

Lilith sees Andy struggling; she again aims a Torchwood vehicle at the Shini. Andy looks up petrified as the People Carrier bears down on them. He prepares himself for impact, trusting the Major knows what she is doing.

At the last moment, Lilith veers off slightly, just catching The Shini with the corner driver's side of the headlight casing and the wheel arch with the corner of the bumper catching The Shini's legs, knocking it away from Andy.

Andy stumbles backwards and lands with a bump on the floor. Lilith slams on the breaks and is out of the People Carrier. She is on The Shini before it can come to its senses, it is still conscious, just stunned. Lilith, without thought, just needing to defuse a dangerous situation, has her knee in the middle of The Shini's back; she grabs hold of The Shini's head. In one movement she pulls back against her knee and with a quick twist breaks The Shini's neck, not registering the crack of vertebra at the base of the skull then she calmly lets go, knowing it is dead. She gets up and goes over to PC. Davidson, who is still on the ground. She stands over him not offering a hand for him to get up.

Andy unsteadily gets to his feet, a little bruised, a lot in shock. He looks at the dead Shini and then at Lilith, who stands there relaxed, unfazed.

"Are you ok PC. Davidson?" Lilith asks.

Andy just nods for a moment, his brain still trying to process what just happened. He licks his lips nervously. "Hmm, yer. I... I think so." He stutters. "Thank... Thanks to you. Is... Is it dead?"

"Yes." Replies Lilith.

The rift activity blinks out.

Andy stares at Lilith. She had just saved his life... That thing was trying to bite him... All he could see were all those teeth in the aliens mouth coming towards him. He shivers at the thought or was it out of shock. Either way he knows he would be dead if it was not for this Torchwood member.

PC. Craven runs over. "Andy! Are you ok?" He asks.

"Yes, thanks to the Major." Replies Andy.

"Right gentlemen, you need to sort out this traffic and I need to take care of the body." Says Lilith, taking control of the situation as they are still in the middle of the road with a large traffic jam. "If anyone asks, just say that it was a filming crew at work on a new film."

"Yes Major." Says PC. Craven. He looks at Andy. "Are you ok to continue?"

"Yes... Yes." Says Andy, not wanting to seem weak in front of the Major... An alien wanted to eat him... well bite him.

Lilith gets a body bag out of the back of the People Carrier. She goes over to The Shini's body.

"Let... Let me help you Major." Says Andy as he stumbles after Lilith, his legs feeling like jelly, feeling bruised.

Lilith lets PC. Davidson help her with the body as she feels part of him probably needs to do this, to make sure it is dead, to face his fear.

As they lift the body Andy stares down at it, he had come so close to having his throat ripped out by it. The Shini's head flops back as they move it. Andy wants to throw up... No! He will not, not like some wet behind the ears rookie and definitely not in front of the Major!

Lilith zips the body bag up. They lift the bag up and place it the back of the People Carrier.

"Thank you PC. Davidson." Says Lilith. "Could you write me up a report from your P.O.V. so I can add it to my own report?"

"Yes Major." Replies Andy.

"Give Gwen a ring when it is done so we can arrange for it to be picked up." Says Lilith moving to the driver's door of the People Carrier.

"Ok Major. Thank you again for saving me." Says Andy. He replays the event in his head, how the Major had come in and rescued him... His hero!

Lilith gets into the People Carrier and drives off; leaving a very shaky police officer behind, watching her as she disappears along the road, suddenly the blaring of car horns brings him back to the traffic jam.

"Jack!" Gwen calls out across The Hub to a pacing Jack.

Jack had been pacing back and forth across the metal walkways, waiting for some contact from Lilith. He hates waiting, he would have distracted himself with Ianto but he is working with Mickey.

Mickey is working his way through the Torchwood computer system before attempting to gain access to Dekker's computer.

"Jack!" Gwen calls out again. "The rift activity has stopped."

"What!" Jack says running down the metal steps to her.

"The rift activity has stopped." Gwen repeats.

Jack's mind goes into over-drive... What if...?

Ianto grabs Jack's phone from him and presses Lilith's number. Ianto hands the phone back to Jack as it rings.

"_Yes Jack?" _Comes Lilith's voice, loud and clear; alive.

"You ok?" Asks Jack, relieved, he gives Ianto a smile of thanks.

"_I'm good. I am on my way back. I have a body in the back. And PC. Davidson has gone from having a crush on me to a little hero worship, I think." _Lilith says. _"I will explain when I get back."_

"Ok Major. I will be at the car park door to collect the body... Whose body?" He asks.

"_A Shini."_ Replies Lilith. _"I will see you when I get back." _Lilith ends the call.

Jack puts his phone away, relieved.

"Is Lilith alright?" Gwen asks.

"Yes, she is coming back with another body." Jack replies. "A Shini. So we now have three dead Shini and one in the cells. Which reminds me, Gwen can you check on him but whatever you do, do not go in the cell. Ignore anything he says. He will try anything to get you to open that cell door." He warns.

"Ok Jack." Replies Gwen, then she heads off down to the holding cells.

"Ianto, I'm going to wait for Lilith to help her with the body." Jack says.

"Yes Sir." Ianto replies.

Jack heads down to the car park entrance.

"Right, I am ready." Says Mickey to Ianto. "Do you want to get me into MI5's system, then I will do my stuff?"

"Ok Mickey." Says Ianto. He starts tapping away on the keyboard.

Mickey watches Ianto work. "Where did you learn about computers?" He asks.

"I did the usual through school and then university then when I joined... Joined Torchwood 1 I did all their training with extras as I had a flare then when I came here I was Tosh's back-up. She was a genius with computers, she taught me a lot." Ianto replies. "Many of the programs we use are Tosh's." Ianto taps away a moment longer. "There we are in."

"How are they not detecting us?" Mickey asks.

"This program fools their system into thinking we are an internal email being sent to all departments." Says Ianto.

"Great, because we can use that to get all the IP addresses in the building." Mickey takes over from Ianto on the keyboard. "This might take a while as we have to start pinging the IP's to start eliminating them. You say his office is in the basement of the building?"

"Yes." Replies Ianto, watching as Mickey works.

"Ok, I shall be able to cut down the time by isolating each area of the building with each group of IP's." Says Mickey.

Down in the holding cells The Shini throws itself at the clear panel as Gwen arrives, making her jump slightly.

"Have you come to collect me on your own, little pet?" The Shini hisses.

"No." Says Gwen, she glances around the cell, The Shini's food tray is still just inside the small tray flap that Ianto uses for putting food into the cells. The Shini has not touched his food.

"Where is the one called Captain Jack?" The Shini asks.

"He has just gone to help bring in a body." Says Gwen. "Another one of you."

The Shini looks at Gwen. He needs to feed. "This collar is tight, can't you loosen it for me, little pet?" He asks.

"No. It stays as it is." Says Gwen, remembering what Jack had said.

"But it is rubbing and I am finding it hard to breathe." Says The Shini.

"I shall let Jack know." Says Gwen.

"Oh can't the pet make the decision for herself." Says The Shini with a musical lilt. "I suppose the one called Captain Jack told you not to open the cell door... So the pet always does as he tells you?"

"No, but on this occasion I agree with him." Says Gwen walking away.

"Come back little pet, I want to play some more." The Shini calls out.

Gwen ignores him and leaves the cells heading back to the main part of The Hub.

In The Torchwood car park, Jack is pacing... Again! Lilith drives into the car park. Jack stops pacing and stands still, his arms folded. He watches as Lilith parks the People Carrier next to the SUV.

Lilith gets out and goes to the front of the People Carrier, checking the driver's side for any damage.

Jack comes up to her. "Have you been using Torchwood property to incapacitate our friends again?" He asks, as he watches Lilith inspect the wheel arch, headlight casing and bumper.

"Maybe." Lilith replies.

"You will upset my Ianto if you damage the vehicles, he will punish you." Says Jack, he needs to lighten his mood, relieve tension.

Lilith looks at Jack, she can _see_ his agitated aura, he had been afraid for her. She smiles. "And I am sure I can find ways to distract Ianto or failing that, blame you." She says.

Jack's shoulders suddenly relax, he laughs. "I would so love to see how you distract him." He purrs.

Lilith is still high on adrenaline, she steps in close to Jack, she grabs him by his shirt and pulls him down to her level.

Jack gasps in shock, he blushes, their Major is a very physical creature, when she allows herself to be. He can feel her breath ghost across his skin by his ear and neck as she moves in closer and starts to speak.

"You want to know how I would distract him?" Lilith says softly.

Jack nods, eagerly.

"I would carefully remove jacket, folding it over a chair." Lilith starts in a very soft voice, her face close to Jack's as she holds him down to her level by the front of his shirt. "Next I would remove his silk tie from around his gorgeous throat, whipping it through the air to join his jacket, taking equal care with it."

Jack's heart rate increases, his mouth has gone dry, he wants to swallow. He leans in even closer, listening to Lilith's voice, which seems to have got even quieter.

"Then I will slowly undo each button on his immaculate shirt while looking deep into his blue eyes." Lilith says in a near whisper.

Jack's breathing hitches up a notch, as his imagination plays out the scene. He starts to heat up. The region south of his brain is beginning to react, to take on a life of its own, reacting to Lilith's words, to the images in his mind, to her closeness, to her breath on his warm skin.

"I would then slide his shirt off his beautiful sculptured shoulders, revealing his pale flesh beneath. My fingertips just brushing his pale skin, causing goose bumps and then... And then..." Lilith lets go of Jack's shirt. She steps back and moves to the passenger side of the People Carrier to get the flowers.

Jack looks shocked at the sudden loss of contact, the loss of closeness. "And then what?" He asks in a high-pitched whine, standing up straight, his face blushed and his trousers a little tighter, he really can imagine the scene, wanting that scene. He breathes heavily. "Lilith, pleeease, then what?" He says drawing out the please, almost begging.

Lilith grins at Jack, knowing the reaction she has caused. "And then I am going to remove Ianto's stitches from his arm, which is my next job." She says.

Jack pouts. "Major Lilith Lethbridge-Stewart you just built my hopes and imagination up then to only pull the proverbial rug from under my feet." He laughs. Oh, she is good. He reckons if she can over come what has happened to her, she could quite easily be a rival in the Art of Seduction, to distract a target, basic Time Agent training; procedure.

"Ianto might want you there to distract him while I remove the stitches and I did say, yesterday, if you behaved yourself, you could be in the medi-unit while I have him half stripped." Says Lilith.

Jack grins. "So you did Major." He says. "So have I behaved myself enough to join you?"

"Well as long as Mr. Jones agrees." Replies Lilith.

"Yay." Jack says happily. Then he notices the flowers in Lilith's hands. "Who are they from?"

"Mr and Mrs Griggs." Replies Lilith. "A thank you for seeing to Nero."

"Oh that is so nice of them." Says Jack, sometimes humans still manage to surprise him, in a sad moment they remember to say thank you.

"I do not know Torchwood's policy on accepting gifts but as they were flowers I accepted them with the intension of asking you." Says Lilith.

"That's fine. I have amassed an Aladdin's cave of items from both humans and aliens as a thank you." Replies Jack going to the back of the People Carrier and opening the door. He starts to pull out the body.

"Mind you might find the head is a little floppy." Says Lilith. "I broke its neck."

"Ok. I shall read your report on the incident." Says Jack.

"PC. Davidson will also be doing a report to add to mine, from his point of view, as he was the victim of The Shini attack." Says Lilith.

"I have never though to get a report from Andy before... It makes sense. Good call." Says Jack. "Anyway back to the gift thing. Some aliens, if they offer you a gift and you refuse it, it could be seen as an insult, even an act of war. So if you are offered something as a gift it is fine, we cannot discriminate."

"Ok." Replies Lilith, closing the back of the People Carrier and locking it as Jack puts the body of The Shini over his shoulders.

The pair enter into their base and head down to the first level of the mortuary. Jack puts the body in to a cryo-unit; he opens the bag and inspects the neck. The neck is definitely broken without a mark being left on the skin. Lilith must have done it so quick. He closes the bag back up and pushes the body draw into the unit, closing the door. Lilith fills out the appropriate paperwork.

Jack watches Lilith as she fills out the paperwork; to him it is like watching Ianto. Then he realises Lilith is doing it exactly like Ianto, in the same sequence, even down to the double-checking... OCD. Ianto had shown Lilith his way and Lilith is replicating his methods even down to his movement when he works. Lilith even places everything back exactly how Ianto has the desk laid out, even down to the pens. Jack remembers Owen leaving the desk in a mess on many occasions but within a short time of Owen leaving the mortuary Ianto was there placing everything back how he had it, the clues to Ianto's OCD had been there all along and he had missed it. Having Lilith on the team is going to help Ianto as he will not have to waste time clearing up after others, Lilith will lead by example, all new Torchwood members will follow Lilith's and Ianto's example and not so much Gwen's example, eventually Gwen will learn to clear up after herself, hopefully.

"Right Major, before you do Ianto's arm lets see if we can find something to put your flowers in until you can take them home." Says Jack.

"Well if it is alright with you and we can find a suitable container I can put them in the boardroom, as I am going to be here a lot this week, with Lily-Rose away. That way everyone can benefit from them." Says Lilith. "I want to really spend the time sorting the security of this place out."

"That will be fine. I am sure Ianto can find something for them." Replies Jack.

The pair go to the main part of The Hub. Mickey and Ianto are still working together. Gwen is also back at her workstation.

"How is our guest, Gwen?" Jack asks as he and Lilith join the rest of the team.

"He says his collar is to tight, that it is rubbing and he is having trouble breathing." Gwen replies. "He was trying to get me to open the cell."

"Has he eaten the food I left him?" Ianto asks.

"No, it is on the floor by the hatch still." Replies Gwen.

"Ok." Says Ianto.

"Ianto, do we have anything to put these flowers in?" Jack asks.

Ianto looks at Lilith with an eyebrow raised. "An admirer?" He asks... No jealousy reaching his words.

"No, a thank you from Mr. and Mrs. Griggs." Replies Lilith.

"That is nice of them." Says Gwen. Her computer beeps. She looks at the screen. "Nineteen hundred hours tonight, there is private helicopter just been booked in for landing from London, leaving from the helipad at Battersea." She reports. "It is the only one booked in for this evening, destination Cardiff."

"Get into London helipad control; see if it is registered by name." Says Jack.

"Yes Jack." Gwen replies.

Ianto goes to the kitchen and comes back with a glass vase with water in. "Here you go Major." He says.

"Thank you Ianto." Says Lilith. "I am putting the in the boardroom, so we can all enjoy them."

"You are picking up the petals that drop from them." Says Ianto.

"Of course Mr. Jones." Says Lilith, carrying the vase and flowers in the direction of the metal steps.

Gwen works away on her computer keyboard while Jack hovers.

"Oh!" Gwen breathes. "Their flight plan/booking system has just gone down. I... I do not think it was me. I got as far as someone within Thames House booking it but not which department or person."

"Ianto can you come and see why their system went down?" Jack asks.

"Yes Sir." Ianto says, moving to Gwen's computer.

Gwen steps to one side. "I am sure it was not me." She says with a slight panic. What if they detected her? What if it alerts Dekker? What will he do?

Ianto types away on the keyboard, using a form of diagnostics program to trace the problem. "It is alright, it was not us. It seems someone from Thames House has disrupted the system to cover themselves but they were just not quick enough for our system." Says Ianto.

"That's good. I thought it was me." Says Gwen.

Lilith returns.

"Looks like Dekker is coming by helicopter early evening and he is trying to hide himself." Says Jack to Lilith.

Gwen's computer beeps again. Ianto steps back to allow Gwen to continue. Gwen taps away. "He has booked into The Hilton." She says. "He is using his own name."

"He is probably use to people just submitting to him." Says Jack. "And he does not know that Lilith is already a member of Torchwood with access to this sort of equipment. He is very confident, over confident."

"Wait..." Gwen watches her screen. "The Hilton booking system has just gone down plus four other hotel systems." She says.

"So he is trying to hide himself." Says Lilith. "But is it from me or Torchwood?"

"Either way our system is faster than whatever system he is using." Says Jack. "Gwen can you go over to The Hilton. Get some photos of the layout. Find out what room he is booked into; see if you can get access to it, plant a couple of surveillance devices." He says.

"Ok Jack." Replies Gwen. She heads to store to collect a couple of tiny cameras with inbuilt listening devices, so much smaller than normal standard surveillance equipment.

As Gwen comes back with the equipment, Lilith passes her the People Carrier keys.

"Thanks." Says Gwen.

"Watch out for any Shini." Says Jack.

"Yes Jack." Replies Gwen. "Oh do you want Rhys in tonight for the first of the deliveries of building materials as we are going to be busy with Dekker?" She asks.

"Yes, good idea Gwen." Says Jack.

"Ok, I will give him a ring." She says, then heads towards their car park, her phone to her ear.

"Mickey will you be ok for a while as I am taking Mr. Jones off to remove his stitches?" Says Lilith.

"We will only be in the medi-unit." Says Jack.

"It needs both of you to remove stitches?" Mickey asks a little surprised.

"Why yes." Says Jack. "I am Ianto's distraction while Lilith removes the stitches."

"Oh I see Jack. You are the hindrance..." Mickey starts.

Lilith laughs. "He knows you well." She says.

"I am definitely going to have to set up a punishment room for staff insubordination." Says Jack.

"I thought that is what the gym is for." Says Ianto innocently. The face of an angel but the mind of a...?

"The gym is not for Jack to use for dishing out punishment or for him to play out any of his fantasies." Says Lilith. She heads towards the tunnel that leads to the medi-unit. "The gym is my playground. When in the gym you play by my rules." She purrs.

"Well that could be fun Major." Says Ianto following Lilith.

Jack watches in amazement as Ianto calmly follows Lilith without a struggle, without dragging his feet. Jack knows that Ianto really hates anything medical.

Mickey watches with a grin on his face. He is amused... Boy, Captain Cheesecake has got IT bad.

"Are you coming Captain or shall we just start without you?" Lilith soft voice drifts back, as she disappears down the tunnel.

"I will be right there Major." Jack replies. He looks at Mickey. "Are you sure you will be ok for a while?"

"Yes Jack. This will take awhile. And it is good to see some of us mere mortals can keep you on your toes." Mickey says.

"Oh those pair can certainly do that." Breathes Jack.

"I have noticed." Laughs Mickey.

"I had better get after them or they could just start without me." Jack says but he is still torn, leaving Mickey on his own when he has only just arrived though at least Gwen will not be around to harass him.

"Go Jack. I am fine, as I said, this will take a while, disregard what you see in movies, this process takes time, I have to get through several firewalls." Says Mickey.

"Ok, we won't be long and you can just call us via your headset." Says Jack heading off after Ianto and Lilith.

In the medi-unit, Lilith collects what she needs from the storeroom. Ianto sits on the edge of the examination bed.

"Ianto, I am not going to inject you with a local anaesthetic because you need your arm but I what I will do is use the spray." Lilith says.

"Ok Major." Replies Ianto.

Jack walks in. "I expected the Major to have you out your clothes by now Ianto." He says with a grin.

"The Major has been patient and waited for you." Says Ianto.

"Now the Captain has joined us lets get you out of said clothes." Says Lilith to Ianto.

Ianto goes to remove his jacket but Jack gently touches his arm.

"No... The Major is going to remove your jacket for you." Jack says with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Jack?" Says Ianto. "I... I..."

Jack gently kisses Ianto. "Hush." He says. "I insist."

Ianto has gone bright red.

Lilith has a slight blush. Jack is challenging everything. She has to touch Ianto... The pair know what she has done, what her hands have done... Yet still they want her to touch them.

"Major, you said." Jack says, reminding her.

"You are a cruel man, Captain." Says Lilith. She knows why Jack is doing this but has she not done enough today... She has brought this on herself. She did say... Is she really ready to play Jack's games? What is she thinking? She is Lilith, hellcat... She can do this!

Ianto looks down at Lilith; he can see the struggle in her eyes. "Lilith..." He starts.

"No Ianto, its fine. If Captain Idiot wants to keep pushing my boundaries... Well he will have to deal with the consequences." Says Lilith.

Jack pouts. "But Major you did say." He says.

Lilith smiles. "I did, didn't I?" She says. "Well don't blame me if you get hot and uncomfortable." Lilith can use the same tactics as Jack to cover up her darkness. "Stand, Mr. Jones." She orders.

Ianto has gone bright red... Again! He looks at Jack with pleading eyes but Jack just grins back. He can see he is going to have to be dealing with Jack later for his deeds. He will think of something fitting. He slowly stands.

Lilith slowly eases Ianto's jacket from his shoulders, she gently pulls it down his arms. She turns it in the air like a cloak, placing it carefully and neatly on a chair.

Ianto goes to take his tie off but Lilith just touches his hand and gives a slight shake of her head. Ianto drops his hands down by his sides. Lilith loosens the knot, gradually pulling the end of the tie through.

Jack watches intently, as Lilith carefully removes Ianto's silk tie. She is so gentle with Ianto, was she as gentle with him as she is being with Ianto? Probably. She is so gentle with them but it was less than an hour ago she broke a Shini's neck with those same hands. That thought alone sends thrills and chills through him, a similar thrill he gets from a good chase, the thrill he gets from danger but then again it is more, with Lilith it goes beyond the normal sense of thrill. She can go from a killing machi... A proficient killer, he corrects himself, to a caring gentle creature. Lilith pulls Ianto's tie from under his shirt collar, she gives it a quick whip, making it crack in the air.

Jack can feel his face heat up, he managers to suppress a moan that is threatening to escape. The things he could do with a couple of silk ties and these pair. Jack watches with a dry mouth as Lilith carefully pulls Ianto's shirt free from his trousers. Jack can feel his trousers becoming a little tighter, Lilith and Ianto are definitely going to drive him crazy.

Ianto stands still, not so much _rabbit in headlights_ but more _Ianto in a stasis field_... He can feel his heart beat faster, his face and whole body in fact, heat up, his trousers become a little snugger fitting... He watches Lilith's face so full of concentration.

Jack moves in closer, his pheromones washing over the pair of twenty first century human... Calming the pair with his familiarity, they are safe with him.

Lilith catches Jack's aura spreading out to Ianto, tendrils of golden energy, touching, caressing. She watches fascinated as some of the tendrils hesitantly caress her aura, testing her barrier. Her fingers slowly undo Ianto's top button on his shirt. She concentrates on her aura on another level of awareness, making it a little denser, making it harder for Jack's golden tendrils to get closer; she is giving him a challenge. She wonders if he will be able to sense her deliberately do this as his focus, his attention is on what she is doing to Ianto, distracting him.

Jack, on a subtle level can feel Lilith's resistance, her barrier, her aura become denser. Again, she is showing her psychic abilities.

Lilith slowly undoes each button, revealing more of Ianto's chest then his stomach as she goes. Lilith can feel the warmth coming off Ianto's body. She slows down even more as she undoes the last two buttons as they are below Ianto's belt level.

Ianto's breathing hitches up a notch, his trouser zip is so close to Lilith's fingers, she would not need much movement to... Ianto closes his eyes as his imagination takes over.

Jack grins, stepping in even closer. "Why Mr. Jones, is your imagination playing a little scenario there?" He asks softly.

Ianto's eyes snap open, his breathing heavy. "Yes Sir." He replies in a gasp. "You two are going to pay for this." He hisses.

"I hope so." Purrs Jack. He watches Lilith move behind Ianto and eases his shirt off his shoulders, watching as the tips of her fingers just brush his bare shoulders.

Ianto can feel Lilith's breath on his now bare back as she holds on to his shirt as she moves it down his arms.

Lilith carefully lays his shirt with his jacket. As she turns back to Ianto, she runs a finger across his shoulders, making Ianto gasp, his back arches slightly, moving into her touch, his skin reacts, creating Goosebumps. "Now if would like to sit." Lilith instructs.

Ianto complies, sitting on the examination table.

"Would Captain Harkness like to hold Mr. Jones' right hand and whisper sweet nothings to each other while I remove the stitches." Says Lilith to Jack, she sees his faraway look.

Jack had been imagining Lilith's fingers travelling even more over Ianto's body, causing even more response from his body. "I know what Captain Harkness and Mr. Jones would like." Breathes Jack with a grin, stepping in closer to Ianto and holding his right hand.

"You know the saying that goes on about Satan and a pair of ice skates?" Lilith says, trying not to blush.

Ianto nods while Jack looks a little confused.

"That's your answer." Says Lilith.

"I don't get it." Says Jack.

"I will explain later my love." Says Ianto, there are still some things on Earth that Jack does not understand.

Lilith puts on a pair of surgical gloves.

"So is that a maybe?" Jack asks hopefully. They are still not hearing a _no._

Lilith just smiles at Jack then turns her attention to removing the bandage from Ianto's left arm. Then Lilith slowly removes the dressing.

"How is it doing?" Asks Ianto, not looking at the wound but looking at Jack.

Jack holds Ianto's hand; his thumb gently caresses the back of his hand. Jack looks at the wound. He is amazed at how well it has healed.

"It is looking good, Ianto." Replies Lilith. "Nice and dry. Scabbing nicely and sealed." She picks up the spray of anaesthetic, the same Jack used on their necks. "This is going to be cold and might sting a bit."

"OK." Says Ianto in a small soft voice, sounding so young, he faces Weevils and other aliens but he really, really hates anything remotely medical.

Jack leans into Ianto. "If you are really good I will let you have a suck of my..."

"If you finished that sentence in my presence I will use this spray on your tongue Captain." Warns Lilith, knowing exactly what Jack is going to say.

Jack pouts. "No fun, Major." He says.

Ianto laughs and blushes. "I shall hold you to that Sir." He says in a near whisper to Jack.

Lilith sprays the wound.

Ianto gasps. "A little warning." He hisses.

"I thought I did warn you... Oh my mistake, I must have been distracted by your dirty talk." Lilith says innocently. Oh, she knows how to play their games.

"That was evil Major... I like it!" Jack beams.

"I think it deserves a special punishment." Says Ianto.

Lilith picks up a small medical steel sharp tool for removing stitches. She eyes the instrument with an evil smile. "Really Mr. Jones." She says.

Ianto gulps noticeably and Jack laughs.

"Now... Now Major don't you be frightening my Ianto." Says Jack.

"You are here to distract him... So distract him!" Says Lilith. She should not use Ianto's fears when they are just playing, she does feel a little guilty, she should use that sort of thing when they are up against an enemy. She gently touches Ianto's shoulder. "I will let you get your own back at a later date." She says softly, as way of an apology.

Ianto nods. "Ok Major... I shall come up with something fitting." He says with a smile.

"Oo... Oo... Oo..." Jack starts, bouncing up and down.

"No Jack." Says Ianto. "Not naked Hide and Seek or Strip Poker or naked Twister."

Jack pouts. "But... But..."

"No Jack, I think we need something a little more adult, more intellectual even." Ianto says. He looks at Lilith, he can see, sense that she is feeling guilty, sad even. He leans forward closer to her. "I will go easy on you for this first time." He purrs.

"And I don't get naked." Says Lilith with just an edge to her voice.

Jack notices the slight edge to her voice, the slight movement of her body, just turning very slightly so her right is more away from them... He would think that Lilith would not be so bashful, shy about her body but just studying her, she must have a good body, why would she hide it away? Why would she deny herself contact? Why hold herself in a certain way? As a cadet at The Time Agency he was trained to observe body language, the subtle movements, things that are being hidden, unsaid. It is almost like she is ashamed of her body but from what he has seen, felt, she has a good body, a beautifully crafted body, muscular, defined. He will continue to observe... An internal grin... Oh yes, he will observe. "Right let's get on." Says Jack.

"Yes Jack." Replies Lilith.

Lilith carefully removes the stitches, one at a time. Ianto feels very little as Jack kisses him through the process, distracting him.

"There all done." Says Lilith after less than five minutes.

"Really?" Says Ianto, looking down at his arm. "I hardly felt anything."

"I shall just put a light dressing on it, Ianto." Lilith says. She opens the packet with the fresh dressing in it and tapes it in place with micro-pore.

"Ok, thank you Lilith." Ianto says softly. Lilith had saved him having to go to the hospital, she has done a great job of looking after his arm; him.

"It has been a pleasure." Lilith says with a smile.

"It certainly has." Purrs Jack.

All three laugh, relieving the last of the tension that hung in the air.

"Ok, Mr. Jones, if you would like to get dressed now while I clear up." Says Lilith.

"Yes Ma'am." Ianto replies.

"If you carry on I will have to book you in on the assault course for the day." Says Lilith.

"You have access to an assault course?" Jack says surprised.

"Yes... At Bran Manor. I might just get my grandfather to leave it. I can see it as something we can use for training new recruits and some old agents." Says Lilith looking at Ianto.

"I think that is a great idea." Says Jack. "But would you want Torchwood on your property?"

"Well, UNIT have been on it for the last thirty years. I will need to put the property to some use. I would like to implement a proper training program that will be on going. This way, if I get my grandfather to leave the assault course we will not have to borrow the army's or UNIT's training grounds."

"That would be a great idea if you are sure." Says Jack.

Lilith nods.

"We would do it properly, renting or paying you for the use of the assault course." Says Ianto. "A proper business arrangement."

"Ok." Says Lilith.

Ianto starts to get dress as Lilith clears up and wipes down. Jack goes to the medical computer and brings up Ianto's medical file. He adds the latest treatment.

As Jack looks at the computer screen it suddenly dawns on him what is missing... Lilith's medical records! Was it attached to her personal file they retrieved from UNIT? He gives Lilith a side-glance, her head is down as she wipes down the examination table, a slight blush on her face, her shoulders slightly tense. So he believes she knows he has just worked out about her missing medical file... Does he say something now? No, he will keep her dangling. He gives a slight internal grin. He puts Lilith's name at the bottom of the medical report. Then closes the computer down. As he turns back to his two devious employees, he gives Lilith a smile, a smile that says, _I know._

Lilith looks at Jack, she knows he knows what is missing, he really could not make it plainer. What she finds disturbing is he is not saying anything. She knows he will asks about it when she least expects it, when her defences are down he will pounce. She can think of a few choice words to describe Jack and none of them very lady-like. She knows she will have to eventually have to give Torchwood her medical file but that will have to be between her and the medical officer, though maybe in the future, depending, Jack will have access... Just maybe. She will have to think about it as it opens her up, shows flaws, a weakness, a reason. Jack already knows how damaged she is emotionally and mentally, why not the physical, a solid reminder of **that** day. She keeps her face neutral, not showing a reaction, an emotion.

Out at Bran Manor Sir Alistair deliberates whose number he should call out of the numbers he was given by Captain Harkness. He has dealt with Captain Harkness and his granddaughter, technically this call should go through the administration side of Torchwood first plus he is a little curious about Mr. Jones, he has heard the rumour machine about him. He comes to a decision.

In the medi-unit at The Hub Ianto's is just putting his jacket on as his phone rings. Ianto takes his phone from his jacket and looks at the screen, he presses receive. "Mr. Ianto Jones speaking." He says clearly.

_"This is Sir Alistair." _Comes the reply.

"Good afternoon Sir Alistair." Says Ianto, professionally. "I was just about to phone you with a progress report. May I put you loud speaker as Captain Harkness and Major Lethbridge-Stewart are present?"

_"Yes Mr. Jones." _Replies Sir Alistair.

Ianto switches his phone to loudspeaker.

"Good afternoon Sir Alistair." Says Jack.

_"Good afternoon." _Replies Sir Alistair.

"Mr. Jones will you give the progress report?" Says Jack. He gives Ianto a slight nod to start.

"Yes Sir." Says Ianto. "Dekker phoned Major Lethbridge-Stewart at thirteen hundred hours, I will send you a transcript of the contents of that conversation via your personal email, Sir Alistair. The Major talked him into coming to Cardiff." He says, in his best professional phone voice. "We managed to retrieve his flight plan from London and the hotel he has booked for his visit before he brought the systems down. His ETA is nineteen hundred hours this evening at Cardiff airport. He will be phoning the Major with time and location of their meeting after his arrival."

_"Thank you Mr. Jones."_ Says Sir Alistair. He can hear that Mr. Jones is young but he sounds very professional_. "At Base 5 there is now an un-nice cell ready for Dekker. I have two passes, one named for Lilith and named just as a Torchwood agent. I can send a courier over with the passes."_

"Grandfather in light that we are dealing with Dekker and we don't know who he has in his pocket, can you send them over in a secure messenger pouch, so whoever is sent with them, do not know they are Torchwood business?" Says Lilith.

_"Well, how about I send the corporal who was your driver from the other night?" _Asks Sir Alistair. _"He is leaving here in a moment to return to Base 5 as he will be your contact point there. I deliberately chose someone you have already met." _He says, knowing even under normal situations his granddaughter can and does distrust UNIT.

"Yes Corporal Stevens." Says Lilith. "That would be satisfactory."

_"Where do you want him to deliver the pouch?" _Asks Sir Alistair. _"And what about CCTV?"_

"The CCTV we already have covered." Says Jack. "That is how we found out Dekker had tried to hack into the system to spy on Lilith and take those photos of Lily-Rose."

_"OK." _Says Sir Alistair. _"And delivery point?"_

Jack looks at Lilith, as this will be her call.

"Tell Corporal Stevens to drive to the location where he dropped me off after our meal." Replies Lilith. "Give him my works number and tell him to call me when he is five minutes from that location, I will meet him there."

_"Ok Lilith." _Sir Alistair says, he wants to... _"Please be careful dealing with Dekker, he has a very nasty reputation, even those that he works for fear him."_

"I will grandfather." Replies Lilith with a slight smile. "Mr. Jones , Captain Harkness or I will keep you informed through out the duration of this operation."

_"Thank you." _Says Sir Alistair. _"Corporal Stevens will be leaving in the next few minutes."_

"Ok grandfather I will be expecting his call." Says Lilith.

_"Good bye gentlemen, Lilith." _Says Sir Alistair and ends the call.

Ianto puts his phone back in his pocket.

"I think we have left Mickey for long enough on his own." Says Jack.

The three leave the medi-unit.


	39. Chapter 39

**TITLE:-**TORCHWOOD:-

IN THE BEGINNING WAS TORCHWOOD.

THE SAGA'S OF MAJOR LILITH LETHBRIDGE-STEWART.

(CHPT.39)

**AUTHOR:-** NEMOSANGEL

**CHARACTERS:-** CAPTAIN JACK HARKNESS, IANTO JONES, MAJOR LILITH LETHBRIDGE-STEWART, MICKEY SMITH, GWEN WILLIAMS, RHYS WILLIAMS, SIR ALISTAIR LETHBRIDGE-STEWART

**MENTIONED CHARACTERS:-** DEKKER, PC. DAVIDSON, AN OLD FRIEND(THE DOCTOR)

**PAIRINGS:- ** JACK/IANTO

**WARNINGS:-** INNUENDOS,

**RATING:-** T **WORD COUNT:-** 12283

**SUMMARY:-** MICKEY USES THE PASSWORD TO GAIN ACCESS TO DEKKER'S COMPUTER. THERE, TORCHWOOD FIND DEKKER KEEPS RECORDS OF ALL MISSIONS HE HAS HAD A HAND IN. LILITH NOTICES MICKEY USING A PASSWORD... THE PASSWORD... JACK GETS MICKEY TO TRANSFER ALL FOLDERS FROM DEKKER'S COMPUTER TO THE TORCHWOOD DATABASE. MICKEY REPORTS A SECOND HARD DRIVE... HARBOURING DEKKER'S VICE! LILITH LETS SLIP ABOUT HER EXTENSIVE KNOWLEDGE OF 'THE WORLD'. THEY HAVE FOUND DEKKER'S WEAKNESS. JACK HAS THE BEGINNINGS OF A PLAN... A HONEY TRAP... MICKEY SETS A VIRUS TRAP UP ON DEKKER'S CPMPUTER. GWEN COLLECTS PC. DAVIDSON'S REPORT PLUS A 'THANK YOU' FOR LILITH... MORE FLOWERS. LILITH WRITES HER REPORT OF THE ATTACK INVOLVING . LILITH PUTS RHYS'S TALENTS TO USE. JACK HAS SOME FUN AT IANTO AND LILITH'S EXPENSE INVOLVING THE TORCHWOOD PROPERTY. DEKKER ARRIVES IN CARDIFF. TORCHWOOD GET THEMSELVES READY FOR THE MEETING WITH DEKKER.

**AUTHORS NOTE:-** THANKS FOR ALL THE FEED BACK AND PM'S. IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS PLEASE ASK. SOME GREAT FEED BACK... BLUSH. IN EPISODES ALIEN OF LONDON/WORLD WAR THREE THE DOCTOR INSTRUCTS MICKEY ON HOW TO GET INTO THE MINISTRY OF DEFENCE COMPUTERS USING THE PASSWORD 'BUFFALO' TO HELP SAVE THE DAY PLUS IN THE CLOSING SCENE THE DOCTOR GIVES MICKEY A DISC THAT WOULD ERASE ALL DATA ABOUT HIM.

**DISCLAIMER:-** I DON'T OWN TORCHWOOD OR DOCTOR WHO, IT BELONGS TO R.T.D. & BBC. THIS IS JUST FOR FUN AND I HAVE HAD FUN PLAYING IN TORCHWOODS WORLD.

YOU KNOW THE DRILL... READ AND REVIEW... AND TELL YOUR FRIENDS ABOUT IT IF YOU LIKE IT.

**CHAPTER 39.**

Jack, Ianto and Lilith head back to the main part of The Hub. They gather around Mickey as he watches the screen intently. The screen asks for a password. Mickey types in **The Word...** _Buffalo!_

"How are you doing Mickey?" Jack asks.

"Fine, fine." Breathes Mickey, concentrating. "Tricky bugger. He is using a random generating program to constantly change his IP address. If you ping one address within moments it has generated a new one. He is using multi-levelled encrypted firewalls that have been interfaced with alien software more in keeping with Torchwood 1." Says Mickey, as he types away. He grins as another password request come up, again he types in _Buffalo, _then presses enter. "Bingo! Got you!" Mickey says triumphantly. The screen comes to life with rows of password-protected folders. Each folder is either titled by a couple of capital letters, a date or numbers. Mickey scrolls down the page but it is evident that the page goes on. "Do you want me to open one of the folders?" Mickey asks. "So you can see what we have got."

"Yes, let's see what we have." Replies Jack.

"Which one?" Asks Mickey.

"Lilith, pick one." Says Jack.

"That one." Says Lilith picking one that is only titled by a date.

Mickey clicks on the folder icon. Again a password screen comes up, again Mickey use The Password... _Buffalo._

"How come you have the password?" Lilith asks, as she notices Mickey hitting the same keys as before.

"This password is a special password, given to me by an old friend of mine and Jack's." Mickey replies, he just glances at Jack in case Lilith asks what friend. "It will get me in to most military and government computer system in the world; it gives me access via a backdoor. Not surprising the only computers it does not work on is Torchwood 3's."

"So you tried?" Asks Ianto.

"Yer... When I first got it, I was asked to do something, remove information... I lost a hard drive through it." Replies Mickey ruefully.

"Well at least I know some security measures work." Says Lilith. She looks at the screen as the folder opens. "Oh my god... He... He was responsible for that... that incident!" She says in shock. (**A/N. **I was going to put an actual event in here but in the end decided to leave it up to the readers own imagination.)

"That information alone could destabilise the country." Comments Ianto. "More so than the collapse of the banking system."

"In light of just this folder alone I want this lot transferred to Torchwood's data base, secured with only Ianto, Lilith and myself being able to access it." Says Jack, seriously. "That is a job for you Lilith at a later date, to go through that lot."

"Ok Jack." Says Lilith.

"Mickey I want all this information made so secure that no one can find it. Work with Lilith and Ianto on isolating it. I don't want anyone outside getting this information." Says Jack.

"Yes boss." Replies Mickey. "There is another hard drive. Do you want to go into that one?"

"Yes, let's see what else he has. I don't need to say to you Mickey, when working with these pair, what you see regarding the information from Dekker's computer you do not talk about it to anyone." Says Jack.

"I understand boss." Replies Mickey, opening the second hard drive, again using The Password. "What I can do is leave empty folders but if someone tries to enter his computer after he leaves London I can leave a virus that will destroy everything on Dekker's computer, that way no one will know that the information has already been retrieved, then it will spread to who ever tried to get into his computer. They will think it is part of Dekker's own defence program. I will also set an alert to let us know if that happens or for when it happens."

"Yes great. That will be brilliant Mickey." Says Jack.

"This looks a little more personal." Says Ianto as the screen comes to life, the desktop theme is small pictures of young naked men. "Well that does not look very work safe. Have we just stumbled on to Dekker's vice? Open that folder, please Mickey." He says pointing to one of the icons. There is no name on the folder.

Mickey opens the folder. The screen show small picture of young males in poses with water involved, all various stages of undress.

Lilith's eyes roam along the lines of pictures, the young men. "Hmmm, nice." She breathes. "A feast of young actors and models, all under thirty." She says as she recognises some of them. "These are from the wet and wild collections."

Both Jack and Ianto slowly look at Lilith. Jack with a stupid grin and Ianto with a quizzical look.

"How interesting Major." Jack says.

"What! I was in the army not a nunnery." Says Lilith a little defensive. "I have travelled the world not been chained to a kitchen sink. James and I... " Lilith stops... She nearly allowed some of her own passions to be known then. "Hell, I am not having this conversation with you Harkness."

"If you say so Major." Jack says, in a near whisper to her. He had learnt a lot from this, she had let her barrier slip. "Very interesting, very revealing. Save that folder for the Major, Mickey."

"Yes boss." Says Mickey with a grin.

Jack looks across at Ianto with a grin. "What do you think Mr. Jones?" He says.

"I think the Major has been holding out on us." Replies Ianto. "I would like to know just how extensive the Major's knowledge is."

"Hey, leave the bedroom talk for when I am not around." Says Mickey getting a little embarrassed.

Lilith looks mischievously at Jack; she bends down a little closer to Mickey. "Why restrict such things to just the bedroom, so boring." Lilith says.

Jack laughs.

"See Jack, this is what you do to people." Says Mickey. "You're flirting and innuendos are catching."

Jack laughs again. "I am just a bad influence." He says.

"Ok Mr. Smith, lets see how far Dekker's vice goes." Lilith says, trying to keep her mind and her co-worker's minds on what they are doing. "Open another folder Mickey."

"Yes Major." Replies Mickey. He opens the next folder.

This time the screen shows ten actual photos on the first page and judging from the angles the photos had been taken covertly. The males are all varying in age, all in various stages of undress, in different locations, some in their bedrooms, some at swimming pools, some with friends horse-playing; experimenting. These photos are not of models or actors.

Mickey clicks the next page, the first photo on the second page show a young lad of about sixteen, seventeen.

Lilith gasps, she points to the photo. "I know him." She says. "That is General Blake's youngest son. General Blake is with NATO at the moment."

Mickey clicks the next page.

This time it is Ianto who gasps. "Is that who I think it is?" He says.

Lilith nods. "Yes, though taken a few years ago. So there is military, politicians, world leaders and..." She recognises another young man. "And royal young males. It seems Dekker has a predilection for young males between the ages of sixteen to about thirty." She says.

"Well at least we don't have to come up with a vice." Says Jack. "We better check another folder."

Mickey opens another folder. This time the pages are full of images of young men in various poses; naked.

"At a guess I would say these have been downloaded from a porn web site." Says Mickey.

"So we can definitely say Dekker has a thing for young males." Says Lilith.

"I think we can use that to our advantage." Says Jack, as a plan begins to take shape. He looks at Ianto.

"Oh no Jack." Starts Ianto. "I prefer to remain invisible."

"Oh come on Ianto, we need Dekker distracted, so his eye wanders. We need access to his room as we don't want to draw attention when detaining him." Says Jack. "We cannot do it where there are a lot of people, we know he can be dangerous, he could do anything to save himself."

"That is where the problem is, Jack. Dekker is dangerous. We can't put Ianto in danger." Says Lilith, she is fine with putting herself in danger but not Ianto... No!

"We will be right behind them. Dekker will want to take Ianto to his room. He will not be able to resist." Says Jack. In The Time Agency they often used themselves as a distraction to get at a target.

"So I am the bait and Ianto is the honey on the bait, the distraction." Says Lilith. She will make sure they are only a little way behind. She looks at Jack. "What if he does not take the honey?" She asks.

Ianto looks indignant. "I am not honey." He says with a pout.

"You keep looking like that and you will have even Dekker eating out of your hand." Says Jack.

"What a horrible thought." Says Ianto.

"Yes, I'm the only one who eats out of your hands." Says Jack. "Anyway, Lilith you need to get to the location of the meeting, hopefully it will be at the hotel, before Dekker with Ianto following. You will need to direct Dekker's attention to Ianto, sighting that you thought he was one of Dekker's men. When you leave, Dekker will or should intercept Ianto. Both of you will wear bugs so we can hear what is going on."

"The plan is fine Jack. Once we know the location for definite we can fine-tune it but I will state I do not like the part of Ianto being on his own with Dekker, I feel... I feel... Well the man is dangerous." Says Lilith. She wants to say she senses that this is where the problem is going to be, something is going to go wrong. She feels...

"I will be fine Lilith. I have faced worse." Says Ianto.

"And we will be right behind them." Says Jack, he is worrying because Lilith is right, it is the worst past of this operation for a few minutes Ianto will be on his own with Dekker. Dekker who has one nasty reputation.

"Right, how much do we tell my grandfather we found on Dekker's computer? You know UNIT will demand access to the other folders." Says Lilith.

Jack looks at Lilith for a moment. "Major are you willing to lie or bend the truth for Torchwood to your grandfather?" He says.

"For Torchwood? No! For you? Yes!" Replies Lilith.

"I will leave it to your discretion." Says Jack... Yes, he is testing her but he already knows he can trust her more than Gwen.

Lilith pulls out her phone and rings her grandfather, putting her phone on loudspeaker so Jack can hear. "Hello grandfather."

_"Hello Lilith." _Sir Alistair replies.

Lilith looks at Jack as she starts to talk to her grandfather. "We have got into part of Dekker's computer. We are having to be careful as he has set up a defence system that if triggered will wipe everything form his system and then go on to attack the computer of who triggered it." Lilith says.

_"You will share the information you do manage to retrieve with us?" _Sir Alistair asks. Having Lilith working for Torchwood just might benefit UNIT; they might get a little more movement of information.

"Yes of course grandfather." Replies Lilith. "But we will not forcefully go in until after Dekker has become a non person. Our tech officer says it is a long process and will need to be done carefully."

_"Ok Lilith." _Replies Sir Alistair.

"On another part of Dekker's computer we did find he has a vice. There is going to be a few very angry powerful parents out there. It seems Dekker likes young males. He has photos of males ranging from about sixteen up to thirty in various states of undress. I recognise some of the males." Lilith reports. "If we send you those folders now will you promise not to pass them on until midnight?"

_"Yes, I will not send them until then." _Sir Alistair promises.

"There are many people who are not going to be happy. We will send them to the Palace if UNIT will do everyone else." Says Lilith.

_"Ok Lilith." _Says Sir Alistair. _"I better get off the line as Corporal Stevens should be phoning soon."_

"Ok grandfather. Bye." Replies Lilith, ending the call.

"So once the news gets released after midnight about Dekker who do you think is going to be the first to try to get into his computer?" Jack asks.

"My money would be on either MI5 trying to cover their arses or UNIT because they will not be able to help themselves." Replies Lilith.

"I would have to agree." Says Ianto.

"And what about sharing the information that we find in the other folders?" Asks Jack, still testing how far Lilith will go.

"Well, we can see what we have; see what info is not to sensitive but enough to keep them satisfied. Knowing UNIT though they are not going to be able to wait, they will blunder in, triggering Mickey's virus. You can make it know that UNIT were warned about the defence system and that we were trying to retrieve the information without triggering anything, which again they were informed about." Replies Lilith.

"You really do not like UNIT." Says Jack, happy with her response.

"No I do not... I love my grandfather but not what he stands for, not UNIT." Says Lilith honestly.

"Right, if you three start moving the information from the other hard drive over to our data base. Leave no trace of us there. Then set up the virus." Instructs Jack. "And send the folder of the male sons of the top personnel on this driver to Sir Alistair for him to look at."

Lilith and Ianto pull up a chair each either side of Mickey.

As Jack walks back to his office, he phones Gwen. "How are you doing?" Jack asks.

_"Ok, Jack. I have photos. Dekker is booked into room 33, it is a double. I have just planted three devices in the bedroom and one in the bathroom." _Gwen reports.

"Right. Once you have finished there, can you do some shopping? Get snack foods, a mixture. This could be a long night, then Lilith will have that long drive as well." Jack says.

_"Ok Jack." _Replies Gwen.

"Oh did you phone Rhys?" Jack asks.

_"Yes, he will finish work about six. So he will be at The Hub about six thirty." _Replies Gwen.

"Ok, see you soon." Says Jack. "And be careful."

_"Yes Jack. Bye." _Replies Gwen.

Jack puts his phone away. He stands at the window looking down at the other three team members. He notices that neither Ianto or Lilith are working up close to Mickey, yet when Ianto and Lilith were working together they were up close, almost touching. He notices Ianto glance up to him, so his love had felt his eyes on him. Ianto looks back down but there is a slight blush on his cheeks. He watches the trio for a few moments more before going over to his desk. He unlocks the bottom draw in his desk and takes out a bottle of tablets. The bottle contains super strength retcon. They really should wipe Dekker's memories. UNIT are bound to _ask_ Dekker questions, dig for information. Dekker would need at least five to seven normal strength retcon tablets to do a total wipe but that high a dose has been known to kill and also if Dekker lived eventually bits of memory could eventually filter through. With these super strength ones, one should be enough but he will be left with mental instability, a psychosis or two. One wrong thing said or seen could send him over the edge. Jack ponders; he has four choices... ish. Pack Dekker of to UNIT with his memories intact. Or give him the normal retcon with the possibility of some memories surfacing or give Dekker the super retcon which will actually make him mad or... or _an accident _in a similar vein as Dekker likes so much. He will make his judgement call when they apprehend him. Her Majesty has left it up to him how he deals with Dekker. He wonders if he gave the options to Lilith which one she would choose for Dekker. He turns his attention to his paperwork.

Half an hour later Jack's headset buzzes, he presses the button. "Yes."

_"Jack, Corporal Stevens is five minutes away."_ Comes Lilith voice over the comms.

"Ok. I will come with you. I need to stretch my legs." Replies Jack, standing up.

_"Ok." _Replies Lilith.

Jack walks out his office and down to Lilith. Jack indicates to the invisible lift. Lilith steps on the stone platform, followed by Jack.

"I will sit on either a bench or the steps." Says Jack.

"Ok." Replies Lilith. "Just make sure you blend in just in case Corporal Stevens recognises you."

"Yes Ma'am." Replies Jack.

Lilith grins. "Still counting Captain." She says.

Jack grins back. "I was hoping you were." He says.

When they get to the top, the pair step off the lift. There are a few people walking about as it is late afternoon. Jack finds a spot to sit just to the side of the water tower so he has a view over to the bus stop where Corporal Stevens will stop.

As Lilith walks across the Plass. towards the bus stop area, a military Jeep pulls in, with UNIT printed on the door panels. Lilith is grateful that Dekker cannot get access to the CCTV system in this area. Corporal Stevens gets out the Jeep and walks around to the path, he holds a messenger pouch. He is dressed in his black UNIT uniform with red cap.

Jack gives an internal groan, it is lucky Dekker cannot get access to the CCTV but he sees a few people looking, not to often people get to see military in the area except usually if there is trouble.

As Lilith walks towards Corporal Stevens, he stands to attention and salutes.

"At ease Corporal." Says Lilith. "You have something for me?"

"Yes Ma'am." Replies Corporal Stevens handing the sealed messenger pouch to Lilith.

"What are your orders?" Lilith asks.

"Deliver this messenger pouch. Return to Base 5, to await yours and one others arrival with a non-disclosed prisoner. I am to be your point of contact. Your arrival will be any time from very late tonight to the early hours of the morning. I am to be at the guardhouse at the main entrance on your arrival. Then I am to escort you and one other with your prisoner to the detention area where you will sign the prisoner over to the officer on duty. If I recognise the prisoner, I am not allowed to discuss his identity with anyone. Also any other information I learn from this operation I am to keep to myself, again no discussing it with anyone." Corporal Stevens reels off. "Whatever I see or hear I am not allowed to discuss. I am also to give you the number to a phone Sir Alistair has given me, which I am to keep on me as our communications link. Sir Alistair says I am to take my direction from you, Major. And that if during your journey to the base you need assistance you can call me." Corporal Stevens hands Lilith a card with a mobile number on, it is the number that had come up on her screen when Corporal Stevens had rung when he was five minutes away. "This operation is top secret."

"Very, Corporal Stevens." Says Lilith, taking the card. "I will ring you when we leave Cardiff then if we experience no problems, I will ring on route ten minutes or so before our arrival at Base 5. If I have made no contact after my first call by four, phone me, if there is no reply, think the worst. If we experience a problem and I can phone you, I will."

"Yes Major." Replies Corporal Stevens.

"Right, you had better get going as you will have to contend with the rush hour traffic." Says Lilith.

"Yes Ma'am." Replies Corporal Stevens, he salutes.

"Dismissed." Says Lilith.

Corporal Stevens gets back into the Jeep and drives off.

Lilith walks back over to Jack.

Jack stands. "Will we need to retcon him after?" He asks. "Just the last twenty four to forty eight hours."

"I don't think so... I hope not." Says Lilith. "He has been ordered by my grandfather that whatever he hears or sees he is not to discuss with anyone and that he is to take his orders from me. But if I may keep him under observation or if at any time during this operation I feel he will not remain silent that I can administer it."

"Yes Major. I will go with what ever you decide." Replies Jack. "Shall we go back in?"

Jack and Lilith go back into The Hub via the invisible lift. As they descend on the stone platform Jack's phone rings.

Jack presses receive on his headset. "Hello."

_"Jack, I am just finishing the shopping but I have just got a call from Andy to say his reports ready for Lilith. So I will stop by the station to pick it up on route." _Comes Gwen's voice.

"Ok, just be careful." Says Jack, he cannot say be careful enough, he is on edge.

_"Yes Jack. See you when I get back." _Gwen replies.

As soon as the lift stops, Lilith gets off and goes over to her workstation with Jack following her. Lilith breaks the seal and brings out two UNIT passes; cards, one with Lilith's name on it plus the word Torchwood. Then the other pass just has Torchwood agent on it in the space for name. There is also an A4 sized paper with all the details, authorisation codes, all signed by Sir Alistair.

Jack sends a text to Sir Alistair saying that Corporal Stevens has delivered the passes, intact, unsealed.

Sir Alistair sends a text back saying he has received the folders and he confirms like Lilith, he knows several of the young males in the covert photos, so yes there will be several powerful parents gunning for Dekker.

"Lilith can you write your report for The Shini incident out on the Llandaff road while you have a chance?" Asks Jack.

"Yes Jack." Replies Lilith. She sits at her workstation and starts to work on her report plus she adds to her daily report as later she is not going to have much time and a lot has already happened today.

Jack wanders over to Ianto and Mickey to see how they are doing. While Jack is there, Ianto slips off to make coffee. He soon returns with four mugs of coffee. He leaves Mickey's, Jack's and his own on Mickey's workstation. He takes Lilith over to her.

"Thank you Ianto." Lilith says, she takes four sips. "Just what I need."

Ianto smiles then returns back to Mickey's workstation.

18.07pm. Gwen comes in from the car park entrance with four carrier bags of shopping and a bouquet of mixed flowers. Gwen puts the bags down and slides out a plastic folder from one of the bags.

Jack goes over to her; he looks in one bag, seeing what Gwen has bought then he sees the flowers. "More flowers?" He says.

Gwen grins. "More flowers for Lilith." She says.

Lilith lifts her head up from her work as she hears her name.

"Major!" Jack calls out.

Lilith walks over to Gwen and Jack. "Yes Jack?" She says.

"Here's Andy's report for you Lilith." Says Gwen holding out the plastic folder.

Lilith takes the folder. "Thank you Gwen." She says.

"And these are for you." Says Gwen holding out the flowers.

"Something you're trying to tell us Gwen?" Jack says with a grin.

Gwen slaps Jack's arm with her free hand. "Moron! These are not from me. These are from Andy... A thank you for saving him." Says Gwen.

"Oh." Says Lilith.

Jack's grin widens but his eyes flash slightly with... with?

"Don't say a thing Captain." Says Lilith. She had noticed his eyes, his aura.

"That attack has really shaken Andy up. He said if it had not been for you Lilith... Well... He knows he would be dead now. A bloody hero is how he described you." Says Gwen.

"I am not a hero. I did what I had to do." Says Lilith, with a mix of emotions.

Jack can see a card attached to the flowers. He carefully removes the card and hands it to Lilith.

Lilith looks at the card and reads it aloud. "Major, I know these flowers can barely measure to my life you saved but there is one flower for every year that I have lived. I can never thank you enough. I owe you my life. Thank you Major. Yours Andy Davidson." Lilith looks up at Jack. "I'm... I am not a hero Jack... I... I..." She stutters. "I did what needed to be done. I really am not a hero." She says stronger but there is a hint of fear in her voice. She is no hero... Well with what she had to do in the past she could never be could a hero. "PC. Davidson really shouldn't have bought me flowers."

Gwen stands there looking at Lilith, at first, she is a little angry with Lilith, thinking she is being ungrateful; she would like people to thank her with flowers sometimes. Then on further thinking she realises it is not about the flowers, it is Lilith feeling uncomfortable about being thanked, it is being seen as a hero she is having problems with... It is almost as if she does not think she deserve it; the recognition. "Andy is a good friend of mine, he told me what you did and I would have to agree with him. Thank you Lilith." Gwen smiles.

Lilith shifts uneasily, she is not use to this, even after Canary Wharf many had hailed her as a hero and then as now, she feels like no hero. She feels...

"Come on my reluctant hero." Says Jack. He actually understands Lilith, Gwen sees him as that typical all action hero but he knows he is not, he has been a coward, a killer, a thief, an assassin, a torturer and yes the monster Ianto mentioned but hero... No! Though the here and now he is a better person but he is humbled by people like Lilith who is a true hero, by Ianto, by Gwen, by Tosh and by Owen. And all those other Torchwood agents that died protecting Earth... They can all have or had so much to lose... Their lives. He is immortal or as close as he can be and for that, his punishment is that he can lose his friends and those he loves. "Let's find something for these flowers to go in."

Lilith takes the flowers off of Gwen. "Thank you Gwen." She says.

Gwen gives her a smile. "Your welcome."

Jack picks up the bags of shopping. "Thank you Gwen." He says.

"No problem Jack. Oh and the energy drinks in the bag are for Lilith as she has a long non-stop drive to Snowdonia and then the long drive back." Says Gwen.

"Thanks Gwen. I will probably need them." Lilith replies.

Dam! Thinks Jack, he had not thought about how long that drive will take though who ever goes with Lilith could drive on the way back.

Lilith and Jack go through to the kitchen. Jack puts the bags on the table. He then starts to open the cupboards, looking for something to put the flowers in.

"Freeze mister!" Says Ianto, standing at the door.

"Ianto! I was just looking for another vase or something." Says Jack.

"Well, if Sir wants to go and see what Mickey is doing while I put this lot away. I will sort a couple of vases for the Major's flowers." Says Ianto.

"Yes Ianto." Says Jack. "You can be just so bossy sometimes." He says starting to the door of the kitchen.

As Jack gets level with Ianto, Ianto plants a soft kiss on Jack's cheek. "You love it." Ianto breathes softly.

"Yep." Replies Jack. "Love you."

"Love you too." Says Ianto, moving further into the kitchen.

Jack heads over to Mickey. While Gwen goes back to her workstation. Ianto finds two small vases for Lilith then he puts the food and drinks away in the fridge and cupboards. Lilith sorts the flowers out. Then takes one vase down to Mickey's guest room and places it on top of his draws. The other vase she takes back to her workstation and puts it on one side away from the electrical equipment.

Lilith then gets back to her report. She scans PC. Davidson's report in and adds it to her electronic report. She then prints out her report and adds PC. Davidson's hard copy to it. She signs and dates the hard copy report. She places the reports into a folder then takes it over to Jack.

"Captain, my report for you." Says Lilith to him.

"Thank you Major." Says Jack taking it. "I shall go and read this now." He is intrigued. He heads off up to his office.

"How is it going, Mickey?" Lilith asks, sitting next to him.

"Nearly finish removing the information from Dekker's computer. It is all in separate folders for you to go through on the Torchwood database, all encrypted with a security code that Ianto added, he said he would inform you what it is. Once I have done this I will set up the virus." Replies Mickey looking at the computer screen.

Lilith watches what Mickey does.

Gwen checks the surveillance equipment she has planted in Dekker's hotel room, making sure she is receiving a signal and getting a picture. She then looks over at Lilith. "Lilith, the surveillance devices I planted are all working." She reports, Lilith is the security officer.

"Ok Gwen. Thank you." Replies Lilith.

18.35pm. The cogged door slowly opens with its usual fanfare and light show as Rhys walks in. Gwen jumps up and goes to greet him with a kiss. Gwen then introduces Rhys to Mickey. Gwen is explaining to Mickey what Rhys does as a transport manager when Lilith has an idea.

"Rhys, I know you are here because we have the first of our deliveries this evening but while you are waiting can you work me out a route from here to Snowdonia? The most direct route but with a secondary route if I have to make any detours." Lilith asks. "I am transporting a dangerous prisoner tonight, well probably early hours of the morning."

"That is a brilliant idea Lilith." Beams Gwen, happily. It is a talent her husband has; he can calculate mileage, petrol consumption, the best and shortest distances... This is safe.

"Yes Major." Says Rhys, happy. It is something useful he can do, he was frightened that the team would see him as stupid Rhys, who is only fit for lifting, carrying and driving. "Have you got a spare PDA and a large road map, then I can enter the info into the PDA for you, Major?" He says confidently. "Oh and somewhere I can spread the map out."

Ianto comes through with a tray of coffee mugs

"Ianto, do we have a large road map of Wales and a spare PDA?" Lilith asks. "I have just asked Rhys to do me a route plan."

Ianto nods and smiles. "Excellent idea." He says. Lilith knows how to utilise the team's strengths, another mark of a good officer.

Everyone takes his or her coffee of the tray.

"Can you let Jack know what I have asked Rhys to do? I am going to get Rhys set up in the boardroom so he can spread the map out." Says Lilith.

"Yes Major. While you drink your coffee's I will get a PDA and a map. I shall leave them in the boardroom for you." Says Ianto.

"Thank you." Replies Lilith.

Ianto heads off, with the tray with just his and Jack's coffee still on it. He goes to stores first to get a PDA and a map. He leaves them on the boardroom table then heads through to Jack's office.

Jack had been reading Lilith's and PC. Davidson's reports. He signs under Lilith's name. He again had marveled how one moment her hands could take out, to break the neck of a dangerous alien then a short time later; her hands can be so gentle, loving even... He gets a thrill at the thought of Lilith's expert hands He then had gone on to read more of Lilith's personnel file. He found that she was a top marksman... Woman to the point she has been on special operations where she was part of a protection team. She was an A1 long-range markswoman and a crack shot with small arms. As an engineer, she had also taken courses in explosives in particular to do with how to demolish large structures like buildings and bridges. Torchwood Tower would have been no problem for her.

There is a knock at Jack's office door.

"Come." Jack calls out.

Ianto enters carrying the tray of coffee; he closes the door behind him.

"Ianto you are truly a godsend." Jack says as he takes his coffee from the tray.

Ianto places the tray on the corner of Jack's desk and takes his coffee. He looks at Jack. "Rhys has arrived; Lilith has put him to work. She has asked him to do her a route plan to Snowdonia, the quickest route, with a back up route in case she has to do a detour. She is setting him up in the boardroom, with a map and a PDA." Ianto reports.

"That is fantastic, a good idea." Says Jack. That was something he did not think about and Rhys is the ideal person to do it, it will also make Rhys feel part of the team and not just a handyman. He knows that Gwen does not want Rhys in dangerous situations but there are things that Rhys can do. As for dangerous situations, he saw how Rhys pushed Gwen out of the way of the bullet at that warehouse; he had been stupidly brave and wounded by the bullet himself. "Anyway, do you want to read Lilith's report from earlier?" Jack asks, holding out the folder to Ianto.

"Yes Sir." Says Ianto, intrigued, taking the folder and sits in the chair in front of Jack's desk. He skim reads the report, committing it to memory. He then reads Andy's report. The first part is written as he would a normal police report, the facts. Underneath though he had added a personal note, he reckoned Lilith deserves a medal and he owed her his life. Then Ianto stops and thinks about what he has read... He flicks back to Lilith's part of the report... To the part where she... He looks up at Jack then down at the words on the page... She did what with the People Carrier?! He looks up at Jack. "I won't be a moment Sir; I just want to check something." Ianto set off out of Jack's office, running across the metal walkway, down the steps past Rhys and Lilith, who are on their way up to the boardroom.

Mickey and Gwen look up as Ianto runs down the tunnel towards the car park entrance.

"What's wrong with him?" Gwen asks, looking up at Lilith.

"At a guess, I would say he has just read my report on how I got The Shini off of PC. Davidson." Replies Lilith.

"Oh dear." Says Gwen. Andy had explained some of what Lilith did.

"What did you do?" Asks Rhys.

"I used the People Carrier to dislodge The Shini from PC. Davidson." Replies Lilith.

"You like Decaf then?" Says Rhys.

"Wait until he reads my report on an incident from yesterday." Lilith says with a smirk as she and Rhys continue up towards the boardroom. "He is going to be having kittens."

Rhys and Lilith has just got to the boardroom door as Ianto returns looking a little flushed from running.

Ianto looks up at Lilith. "Major, you and I will be having a private chat about what will happen to you if you damage the People Carrier in any way." He says up to her, as he starts up the other set of metal steps to Jack's office.

Lilith blows Ianto a kiss. "I look forward to it Mr. Jones." She purrs then enters the boardroom with Rhys.

Ianto enters back into Jack's office to finish his coffee.

Jack is sitting at his desk still with a very innocent look on his face. He had followed the events out in The Hub by the CCTV. He holds out another folder to Ianto. "Do you want to read this report on our capture of The Shini from yesterday?" He says.

"Yes I would." Ianto replies. He reads about what happened out at the dockland warehouse. As he gets to the part where Lilith has got to the SUV and what she did next to rescue Jack. He looks up at Jack.

Jack gives Ianto his best innocent look; he is having so much fun.

Ianto stands. "One moment Jack." He says. He runs off again across the walkway, down the steps, down the tunnel to the car park.

Mickey looks up at Jack's office then to the boardroom then round at Gwen. "I think Jack has just shown Ianto Lilith's report from yesterday." He says.

Gwen smiles. "Never a dull moment with Jack." She says. "He does like to play."

A few moments later Ianto returns, he realises Jack has been playing but he knows Jack does it because one, he is a big child, two, it helps take their minds off the on coming situation, three, it relieves the tension and four, because it is fun. Ianto touches his headset. "Major, you and I will definitely be having a very serious talk about using Torchwood vehicles as battering rams." He says walking back up the steps to Jack's office.

Lilith laughs back. _"I shall look forward to our talk Mr. Jones." _She replies via her headset.

As Ianto enters Jack's office, Jack is laughing.

_"Tell Captain Idiot I can hear him laughing and that if he does not behave himself I will not let him play with my pocket watch." _Lilith says to Ianto over the comms, then she disconnects so she can get Rhys set up.

Ianto sits back down in front of Jack. "The Major says she can hear you laughing and that I am to tell you, if you carry on she will not let you play with her pocket watch." Ianto relays Lilith's message. "Is there something I should know, is the pocket watch a euphemism for something else?"

Jack stops laughing and pouts. "Oh." He says like a child. "You will like the watch, it is alien."

"Lilith has an alien watch?" Says Ianto.

"Yes. Sir Alistair gave it to her for a twenty first birthday present." Says Jack. "I don't want to say to much as I want to see what you make of it."

"I shall look forward to it." Says Ianto.

In the boardroom Lilith helps Rhys spread the map out on the table. Lilith gives Rhys a spare notepad and a pen so he can also write it down.

"Can you mark roads that are isolated as well?" Asks Lilith.

"Yes Lilith." Replies Rhys, he sets about his work.

Lilith heads back down to the main part of The Hub. She goes to Mickey. "How's it going?" She asks, sitting next to him, getting out her hand gel and putting four squirts in her hand.

"I'm nearly done; all those folders are empty and locked in Torchwood's data base for you. I have left the other folders on the other hard drive, with just taking copies of them. The virus is about to become active, so anyone trying to enter will activate it." Says Mickey.

"Great. Thank you Mickey." Says Lilith rubbing the gel into her hands.

"Lilith?" Gwen calls out looking up from her computer. "Cardiff control tower is reporting the final approach of the helicopter from London, Battersea, ten minutes from landing." She reports.

"Ok Gwen." Replies Lilith.

"Do you want me to inform Jack?" Gwen asks, starting to raise her hand to her headset.

"No, it's alright." Lilith says with a grin. "I will go up there and spoil their fun."

"That is something to be warned about Mickey especially as you are staying here until your place is ready. Those pair do not care, well Jack does not, as he is an exhibitionist, they get up to all sorts of things around The Hub. I walked in on them in the hot house once, god that was a shock." Says Gwen. "The Archives and the showers are also two other locations they enjoy their fun."

"I will just walk around with my eyes close." Says Mickey.

Lilith gets up and goes up to Jack's office. She knocks on the door.

"Come." Jack calls out slightly out of breath.

Lilith grins and opens the door, half expecting anything. She takes one step in and sees Jack on his back, on his desk with Ianto standing to the side of the desk, standing over him, breathing heavily. Both men's lips are blood flushed from kissing. Ianto had pulled Jack on to his desk and had been assaulting Jack's willing mouth with his own.

Lilith still stands at the open door, she grins mischievously. "Wow Jack!" She says aloud so Mickey and Gwen can hear. "I didn't know that position was even possible and... Oh my god! You are using that on Ianto as well, kinky!"

Ianto is at the door. "Major!" He growls and pulls Lilith further into the office, slamming the office door. He has gone bright red.

Down in the main part of The Hub Gwen and Mickey laugh.

"Never a dull moment." Gwen says again.

In the office, Jack remains lying on his desk, relaxed, with a grin on his face. "Well Major, care to join in?" He asks, running one hand over his chest, down his stomach and down his thigh.

Lilith grins. "Not right now Captain. Dekker's helicopter is about to land. Gwen has been monitoring the airport air traffic control." She says. Lilith controls her reaction but not her imagination... Hmmm, her imagination... Dragging Ianto back to the deck, to Jack... Then... Lilith steps towards Ianto who takes two steps back. "Hmm, what a unique way of punishing Jack, Mr. Jones." Lilith says, she is not going to allow Jack to get her flustered or embarrassed... Maybe hot and bothered though.

Ianto hesitates, he is so playing with fire, blushed and slightly flustered, with Jack being of no help, just grinning, he will be taking it out on Jack later.

Lilith takes another step towards Ianto, who again takes a subconscious step back. He curses himself, he had, had the upper hand... Mouth with Jack but the Major has him blushing like a schoolgirl.

"I still cannot hear the Major flatly refusing our invitation to join in, do you Ianto?" Says Jack standing up, deciding he should rescue Ianto.

"No Sir." Replies Ianto, this time he steps towards Lilith as Jack steps up next to him.

Lilith stands her ground. "That is because gentlemen, I am not a never say never kind of woman." She says with a smile as the two men now stand in front of her, towering over her, not intimidated by them though. "I like to leave my options open."

There is a knock at the other door near the boardroom.

"Enter!" Lilith calls out.

"Hey, last time I looked this was my office." Says Jack.

"Just don't want you over working that pretty mouth of yours." Says Lilith with a grin.

The door slowly opens and Rhys puts his head round the door. "Sorry to interrupt." He says with a grin. "But the phone in the boardroom just played a short tune."

"You are not interrupting anything Rhys." Says Lilith. "That is my phone." She side steps around Jack and Ianto then follows Rhys back to the boardroom.

Ianto and Jack look at each other with grins plastered on their faces. They then follow Rhys and Lilith to the boardroom.

In the boardroom, Lilith picks her phone up and opens up the text message... _'Be ready Major. I will be calling you within the next two hours. Do not run. You are being observed." _Message ends.

Ianto and Jack join Lilith. She passes her phone to Jack so he can read the text.

"Well we know he is lying about you being observed." Says Jack.

Lilith nods in agreement. "While you have my phone, scroll through my contacts for my daughters number and ring it for me." She says, she wants to say good night to Lily-Rose but she needs Jack to know it is her daughter she is talking to and no one else... She would be suspicious if the tables were turned.

Jack starts to do as Lilith has asked without question, he gets to Lily-Rose's number then he looks up realising why Lilith had asked him. "Lilith... I... I trust you." He says, holding out her phone without pressing the green phone button.

"Please Jack, for me. From a security point of view I would expect you to do it no matter who it is." Lilith says seriously, looking at Jack, holding his gaze within her blue lasers.

Jack nods, he knows she is right, he should be taking precautions, he should have learnt from past mistakes, events. He presses the button, it rings.

_"Hello mum." _Lily-Rose says answering her phone.

Jack hands the phone to Lilith.

Lilith puts the phone loudspeaker. Jack looks a little guilty; this is a conversation between mother and daughter. Lilith gives Jack a smile... 'Honest, Jack it is ok.' Lilith mouths to him. Lilith is relaxed about the phone call.

Jack gives her a smile and relaxes.

"Hi Lil." Says Lilith aloud. "You ok?"

_"Yes mum." _Replies Lily-Rose. _"We have only just finished college."_

"I thought I would phone to say good night and to say have a great time away." Says Lilith.

_"The phone sound echoey." _Says Lily-Rose.

"Yes, I have you on loudspeaker as I am busy working." Says Lilith. "I doubt I will get a chance to call you tomorrow but I am lunching with your great grandfather on Saturday. I will phone you then so you can talk to him as well."

_"Ok mother. Be careful. I love you." _Says Lily-Rose, remembering the conversation from the morning. Jack had said her mother is responsible for transporting a dangerous criminal.

"Hey, I meant to tell you to be careful." Laughs Lilith.

Lily-Rose laughs back. _"I know."_

"Good night Lil. Love you sweetheart." Lilith says seriously.

_"Night mum." _Replies Lily-Rose.

"Night." Says Lilith and ends the call. She gives her phone back to Jack. "I suppose I better change, put something less aggressive on, more business like." She says, indicating to her combats.

"Do you need a hand?" Jack asks with a grin.

Rhys nearly chokes. "I hope you don't say that sort of thing to my wife?" He says, trying to sound like he is having a joke but even he can hear the hint of jealousy; bitterness.

Jack shakes his head. "No, she is not my type." He says, which is true, Gwen is not. She does not have _the fire_, the passion, _the darkness_, that he is drawn to. She does not have the blue eyes that hold so much, she is not Ianto or Lilith and she is not available. Though being available or unavailable has never been an issue, he flirts, that is just him.

Then Rhys looks a little unsure at Ianto. "But I thought... Well you two..." He says to Ianto.

"We are." Replies Ianto with a smile, he use to find Jack's flirting a little unnerving; hurtful even but now he knows where he stands with Jack and now with Lilith... Well...

"Jack is just trying to wind me up, to get a reaction." Says Lilith. "And he does so love to flirt."

"He flirts with nearly everyone." Says Ianto. "That is Jack."

Lilith winks at Rhys. "Play your cards right Rhys, he might flirt with you, if you ask nicely." She says.

Rhys blushes slightly.

"In the room." Says Jack with a pout, as his three team members talk about him.

Rhys laughs. He is slightly nervous, he should be use to Jack by now but he had felt his face heat up when the Major had winked at him... Hell he is a rugby playing, beer drinking Welshman who has just blushed like a pubescent teenager because of some posh English bird.

"Right I am going to change before Dekker rings." Says Lilith heading out the boardroom.

"Meeting in fifteen minutes, Major." Jack calls out.

"Yes Jack." Lilith calls back.

Jack's phone rings. He looks at the caller ID, he presses receive. "Hello Sir Alistair." He says... Best behaviour!

_"Captain Harkness, I have identified most of the young males in the folder of photos. I have sent you a list of their identities and parents via email." _Says Sir Alistair over the phone. _"There are some very powerful people's sons in that folder."_

Ok Sir Alistair, thank you." Says Jack politely... He can do polite.

_"At zero hundred hours copies of those photos will go to all those respected families with details of Dekker and with Her Majesty's decree."_ Sir Alistair informs Jack.

"Ok." Says Jack. "Lilith has just had a text message from Dekker informing her he will be phoning her in the next two hours with the location of their meet. His helicopter has just landed at the airport."

_"Thank you Captain Harkness."_ Says Sir Alistair.

The situation is surreal, UNIT and Torchwood being civil to each other.

_"Now Captain, my grand-daughter is not listening to this conversation is she?" _Sir Alistair asks.

"No, she is changing, getting ready to meet up with Dekker." Replies Jack.

Ianto raises a quizzical eyebrow. Jack moves closer to Ianto so he can hear what Sir Alistair wants to say.

_"I take it that as soon as you have apprehended Dekker, Lilith and whom ever will set off with him to Snowdonia, to drive through the night into the early hours of the morning?" _Asks Sir Alistair.

"Yes." Replies Jack.

_"If we leave it to Lilith, she will leave Base 5 as soon as she has delivered Dekker, without a break, a rest." _Says Sir Alistair. _"I am sure she has told you of her... her dislike of UNIT."_

"Yes Sir Alistair and some of the reasons." Jack replies, trying to hide his own dislike of UNIT.

_"There is no way she can do that long drive there and back again without a break, not safely."_ Says Sir Alistair. _"I have had my rooms made ready for my grand-daughter and whom ever travels with her so they can rest there even if it is only for a few hours but... but..." _Sir Alistair stops for a moment, he really is struggling to be civil to Torchwood, to Captain Jack Harkness_. "For some strange reason that is beyond me you of all people has got through her barriers, she has let you in, you could order her to rest before returning."_

Jack realises that Sir Alistair is right, that it is a long drive there, a night drive. Lilith would need to rest before driving back. He is also surprised that Sir Alistair believes that he, Jack, holds more sway, more power over Lilith than her own grandfather does. "I will not order Lilith, Sir Alistair; I will suggest it and advise her that she should rest, to take up the offer of your rooms." He says. "There is no way I am ordering her to do it though." He says firmly.

_"You are her boss." _Says Sir Alistair, nearly choking on the words.

"Yes I am her boss but I am also her friend. I know you do not pull a tigers tail when you want them to do something. Lilith would cause me some major damage if I tried to order her over this matter." Says Jack, looking directly at Ianto as their heads are nearly touching as they listen.

Sir Alistair laughs. _"True Captain, so true. Now you know why I call her my hellcat. You have also shown that you have an understanding of my beautiful grand-daughter." _Captain Harkness has gone up in his estimation, much to his disgust. _"Please try to talk her into grabbing a few hours rest before returning to Cardiff."_

"I will see what I can do." Says Jack. "I will advise her."

_"That is all I can ask." _Says Sir Alistair.

"We are about to have a meeting to go over what we are going to do." Says Jack. "One of us will phone you when Dekker contacts Lilith again."

_"Ok Captain. Good bye." _Says Sir Alistair then he ends the call.

Fifteen minutes later the team are sitting at one end of the table in the boardroom.

Rhys looks up from what he is doing with the map. "Do you want me to wait outside while you have your meeting?" He asks.

Jack looks up a little surprised. "No... No Rhys, you are fine there, you are part of the team." He says.

Rhys nods and goes back to what he is doing.

Jack puts Lilith's phone on the cradle they had used for the earlier phone call from Dekker. Jack then looks back at Rhys. "Rhys, what is the drive time from the airport to The Hilton?" Jack asks.

Rhys looks up from what he is doing. "At this time of the evening about thirty minutes." He replies.

"Thank you Rhys." Says Jack. "Ok ladies and gentlemen." He says dramatically. "Rhys you are here at The Hub for the delivery. Delivery time is..." Jack looks at Ianto.

"Between twenty thirty and twenty-one thirty. They deliver to the car park entrance." Replies Ianto.

"Ok." Says Rhys.

"Just get them to put it just inside the door opposite the lift." Says Ianto.

"Yes Ianto." Says Rhys.

"You will need to sign for it." Says Jack. "You won't need to give them Retcon as they are government suppliers."

"Ok, good." Replies Rhys.

"Ignore any of the alarms that go off on the computers; they will automatically shut off as they will go through to the People Carrier." Says Jack.

"Ok." Replies Rhys.

"Gwen, you will be in the People Carrier. You are on surveillance; you are going to be our eyes and ears." Says Jack. "You will keep me informed what is happening in Dekker's room and to relay to me what is being said. I need to know as soon as Lilith moves to leave the meeting and if Dekker takes the second piece of bait." He looks at Ianto. "Lilith will draw Dekker's attention to Ianto saying she thought he was one of Dekker's men, he is not going to be able to resist, he should try to stop Ianto following Lilith. Gwen will tell us when Dekker has taken the second bait. I hope Dekker holds the meeting at the hotel." He says. "If it is Lilith and I will follow you up to his room Ianto. You are to allow him to talk you into going with him if it is at the hotel. If he doesn't sort of suggest it."

"It sounds to me as if this part of the operation we are winging it." Says Lilith. "Trusting to Dekker's love for young men."

"I feel so cheap." Mumbles Ianto.

"I know, it is not ideal when dealing with the likes of Dekker. I don't like it but..." Jack says. "The most dangerous part of the capture of Dekker is the part we can't lay any firm plans down." He is aware; very aware he is sending his lover into a dangerous situation but he has faith in his team.

"We will be right behind you Ianto." Says Lilith, she does not like this. She senses...

"Ianto should have the advantage over Dekker; he is younger, stronger and faster though, surely." Says Gwen.

"No offence to Ianto but Dekker has had a lot more experience." Says Jack, almost doing one of Ianto's eye rolls. Gwen takes a lot for granted.

"He has a nasty reputation." Says Ianto. "He has not been in his position for so long for nothing. He has been the _'make it disappear, clear up man' _for a long time and for very powerful people. I am a novice compared to him."

"Mickey, you will be with me in the SUV. You will be our back up." Says Jack.

"Yes boss." Replies Mickey.

"Gwen, Mickey and I will be on open comms at all times." Says Jack. "Lilith and Ianto won't be able to hear us but we will be able to hear them. Lilith as soon as you leave the meeting put your headset on. Once we have Dekker in our custody, Mickey I shall need you to bring the SUV to the back of the Hotel, the staff entrance."

"Yes Jack." Replies Mickey.

"We will drop Ianto and Lilith off within walking distance of the meeting, somewhere out of sight, depending on how long Dekker gives Lilith to get to the meeting point." Says Jack. "Ianto can you do a flask of coffee up for Gwen?"

"Yes Sir." Says Ianto, standing.

As Ianto stands a rose petal falls from Lilith's flowers from Mr and Mrs Griggs. Ianto looks at it; if his gaze could freeze something... Well that lone petal would be iced. He then looks at Lilith with the same look. Lilith looks at Ianto. Jack watches the pair, the look that passes between them. Lilith grins; she picks up the rose petal looks directly at Ianto, puts the petal in her mouth and starts slowly chewing it.

"Errr... Lilith, that's disgusting." Exclaims Gwen.

Jack laughs.

"Hmm, very nice." Says Lilith, swallowing the petal. "Haven't you ever had sugared rose petals or rose petals in Champaign jelly or chocolate dipped rose petals? Very romantic."

"Oh how the other half live." Laughs Rhys, before he can stop himself.

Lilith looks at Rhys and smiles. "Oh yes, one has dined at Buckingham Palace and in the great hall at Winsor Castle..." Starts Lilith in her very precise posh accent. "But I have also shared a bowl of rice with a family on a Junk in Kowloon harbour. I have shared my army ration pack with a group of street children in India." She says softly. "I have lived extremes, I have rubbed shoulders with the rich, powerful and famous but I have used my body to protect a group of children, which lived in mud huts, from enemy mortar fire."

Jack realises he does not know what goes on in the normal world of planet Earth. He remembers he saw a lot of terrible things during the first and second world war. He remembers his time in India, the street children, the poverty. Lilith has not only contended with the alien threats but also her own world horrors. Right now he needs their focus back on Dekker. "Ok boys and girls... Lilith if you come with me I will show you where the surveillance equipment is kept. We can sort out the bugging devices for you and Ianto."

"Yes Jack." Replies Lilith.

"Once we are done with that we will come back here to wait for Dekker's phone call." Says Jack.

"Ok." Lilith replies.

"Gwen once Ianto has done your coffee, if you go, find some where near the hotel possibly where you can see the entrance." Says Jack.

"Ok." Replies Gwen.

"Mickey, have you finished with Dekker's computer?" Jack asks.

"Yes, everything has either been transferred in full or copied to Torchwood's data base. The virus is up and running, so anyone trying to get into his computer will trigger it." Mickey replies.

"Good. If you wait here with the phone until we get back. As soon as it starts to ring shout out we will only be in the stores just off the main area." Says Jack.

"Ok boss." Says Mickey.

Jack and Lilith head down to the storeroom where the small surveillance equipment is kept.

Gwen sorts out everything she needs, jacket, gun, keys and phone.

Ianto goes and changes his shirt and tie, going from his red shirt to a crisp white shirt and black tie more in keeping with Torchwood 1 or government employee. When he returns to the kitchen, the coffee is ready. He pours the coffee into a large flask for Gwen and he does up a food bag from the food Gwen bought earlier. He takes it out to her.

"Thanks Ianto." Gwen says taking the flask and bag from him. "Tell Jack I have gone when he resurfaces from the stores."

"Yes Gwen. Be careful." Ianto replies.

"And you." Gwen says then heads off towards the car park entrance.

Ianto returns to the kitchen and puts more coffee on then returns to the boardroom.

Lilith looks around the storeroom as Jack sorts out a tiepin for Ianto... Well it looks like a tiepin but it is a listening device. He looks for something suitable for Lilith to wear. He picks out a shield broach with a Celtic knot work pattern and a green stone in the centre.

"This alright for you?" Jack asks.

Lilith smiles. "Yes, it is something I would wear." Lilith replies.

The pair return to the boardroom. Jack gives Lilith the broach to put on the lapel of her jacket.

"Do you need a hand with it?" Jack asks with a grin.

"No, it is fine." Replies Lilith, putting the broach on. She looks up at Jack and gives him a slight smile. "Perhaps Mr. Jones needs a hand with his tiepin."

Jack looks at Ianto but he has already put his tiepin on. Jack pouts. "Ohh."

Ianto looks at Jack. "I shall let you take it off later." He says.

Jack smile. "And everything else?" He asks hopefully.

Ianto blushes and nods, the pair looking deeply into each other's eyes.

Lilith clears her throat. "Audience." She says, knowing the pair forget sometimes where they are or whom they are with.

Ianto blushes more.

"I like an audience sometimes." Says Jack.

"With audience participation I suppose?" Says Lilith, oh yes she understands Jacks games.

Mickey and Rhys laugh.

Jack gives Lilith a big cheesy smile. "Of course. It is almost mandatory."

"Not with this audience member." Says Mickey.

"Bloody right. Me neither." Says Rhys.

"That just leaves you Major." Says Jack.

Lilith gives Jack an oh so sweet smile, she then looks at Ianto and winks. Then looks at Rhys. "How are you doing there Rhys?" Lilith asks, deliberately not replying to Jack.

"Still did not hear the word _no_, Major." Says Jack with a laugh.

Lilith moves to where Rhys is working but again not to close. "Jack behave, the big boys and girls need to work." Says Lilith.

"Ok Major but we will be exploring this not saying _no_ at some point." Says Jack. He moves to stand the other side of Rhys.

"See I like the word _exploring_." Purrs Ianto, using his beautiful soft Welsh accent to its full, moving next to Lilith.

Jack laughs. "You learn fast my gorgeous Ianto." He breathes looking across at Ianto.

Ianto gives Jack a shy smile. "I have had a terrific teacher." He says.

"Captain Harkness! Mr. Jones! Concentrate!" Lilith orders.

"Yes Ma'am." Jack drawls, his fake American or as it has come to be known as, his mid Atlantic accent, drawing out the word _Ma'am._

"Still counting Captain." Says Lilith, looking down at the map on the boardroom table. "Now Rhys the route."

Jack and Ianto grin at each other over Lilith's head.

"Oi you two! Concentrate now!" Lilith orders the lovers.

Mickey laughs.

Lilith looks at Mickey sharply, her blue eyes boring into him.

Mickey looks down at the table. "Sorry Major." He mumbles.

"Rhys." Lilith says, indicating to the map.

Rhys starts to show Lilith the route.

Mickey looks back up.

Jack grins at Mickey and mouths. _'Scary Major.'_

Mickey gives him a slight nod.

"And the danger areas?" Lilith asks Rhys, ignoring the three other males.

"Well... Hmm, it is something I do not usually have to allow for... I have taken it you mean isolated areas with no lighting, roads with no turnings for miles, virtually no-one around and where there are shape bends with steep drops or mountain slops down to the road." Rhys says, he has relied on his love of action/thriller film.

Lilith nods. "Yes Rhys."

"Have you not been to Base 5 before?" Jack asks.

"Yes but I have usually gone to Snowdonia via travelling up England then going across or going by helicopter. Never from the South of Wales." Lilith replies.

"Taking the most direct route will take you through the Brecons, mostly on the A470." Says Rhys.

Ianto pales slightly remembering their supposed camping team bonding outing to the Brecons that ended with them being attacked by cannibals.

"Very little lighting, roads going on for miles with no one around for miles." Says Rhys.

"I know the Brecon Beacons well." Says Lilith. "The army and special forces use it for training. No surprise for me that it would be a danger spot."

"Then there are the roads into Snowdonia with its sharp bends and sheer drops." Says Rhys. "Oh and I don't know the exact location of this Base 5."

"Arh well you see if I told you where it is I would have to kill you." Says Lilith seriously.

Rhys shifts slightly. "Really?" He says quietly. He is not sure of the Major.

Lilith nods. "Really or if not that, wipe your memory." She says.

"God, you people and wiping memories." Says Rhys.

"Don't forget you are _you people _now." Says Ianto.

Rhys groans.

"Seriously though, it is a secret base." Says Lilith.

"Would you really have to kill me?" Says Rhys nervously.

"Possibly." Replies Lilith. "I can tell you if you want though."

"No! No it is all right." Says Rhys, feeling very nervous.

Ianto laughs. "Now Major, stop playing with Rhys, you are frightening him and that is usually Jack's job to frighten people." He says.

"Mr. Jones who says I am playing? Anyway Rhys, thank you for this." Says Lilith.

"You are cruel, Major." Whispers Jack to Lilith, behind Rhys' back.

"I know." Lilith whispers back. "And the drive time?" She says aloud to Rhys.

"Well it is just over a hundred and sixteen miles depending where you are going within Snowdonia so a good three hours or more because it is dark, some places there is no street lighting. Most of the roads are thirty miles an hour speed limit." Replies Rhys.

"Knowing what the Major is like with not observing the speed limits on her bike..." Starts Jack.

"And how Lilith has demonstrated her driving skills with our vehicles..." Ianto continues.

"The Majors drive time might... No, will be quicker." Finishes Jack.

"You forgot... There will be less people on the road at night as well." Says Lilith.

"Oh I also marked where there are no phone signals." Says Rhys.

"Thank you Rhys." Says Lilith.

Rhys gives Lilith a slight nod.

"Good job Rhys." Says Jack. Just then Jack's headset beeps. He presses the receive button. "Yes Gwen." He says.

_"Dekker has just arrived. He turned up in a taxi." _Gwen reports.

"Ok thank you Gwen. We will let you know when we are on our way." Says Jack.

_"Ok Jack. Bye." _Says Gwen.

"Bye." Replies Jack, then ends the call. He looks up at Lilith. "Dekker has just arrived at the hotel."

"I doubt we will have long to wait. He does not strike me as a man to delay himself with niceties." Says Lilith.

At The Hilton Hotel Gwen sits in the People Carrier, watching the screen in front of her. She watches the screen as Dekker enters his hotel room. She continues to watch him as he unpacks his small suitcase, placing his sleepwear under his pillow on the bed. Dekker puts his wash things in the bathroom and hangs his clean shirt up in the small wardrobe. His takes out a set of small bottles from a small leather bag that he took out a small kit bag, placing the bottles on the bedside table. From the angle of the camera Gwen cannot see what the small bottles are; what they contain. She continues to watch Dekker as he moves around the room.

Back at The Hub Lilith is pacing back and forth in the boardroom... Four paces turn... Four paces turn... Mickey watches Lilith, she reminds him of a caged animal. This is something different from the Major in the parallel universe... He thinks. She paced yes when waiting to go on a mission but nothing as precise as the four paces. Mickey then turns his attention to Ianto. The man is busy tidying around an already tidy boardroom. It amazes Mickey that the man can find anything to tidy. When Mickey looks at Jack, he sees that his eyes are following Ianto around the room with the occasional deviation to Lilith. Jack is sitting back in a chair with his hands behind his head, just watching the pair. Mickey then looks at Rhys, who is just double-checking the route for Lilith.

Suddenly Lilith's phone starts to play its tune, invading the boardrooms silence. For a second Lilith glares at the phone then she moves to the phone and looks at the screen. Caller ID number _withheld_. She presses the receive button.

"Yes." Says Lilith.

_"That is no way to talk to your new bass." _Says Dekker coldly.

"I have not said I was going to do this." Replies Lilith. "This meeting is just to see what you have to say, nothing more."

_"Now, now Major, you know you have no choice. Once you leave your apartment I have two men awaiting, that if you refuse to do as you are told they have orders to retrieve your daughter." _Says Dekker.

"You bastard, you leave my daughter out of this. You touch her and I will..." Lilith snarls.

_"Major! You know there is only one way to ensure your daughters continuing health." _Dekker says. _"You will work for me, you will infiltrate Torchwood. You will gather the information I tell you to. Now you will come to our meeting and you will agree to work for me."_

Jack notices Lilith's hands balled into fists.

"Dekker, listen and listen good... If you or your goons go near my daughter I will not be held responsible for what I will do to you." Lilith says, with a menace that sends a shiver down Jack's spine.

_"Major, there are rules about threatening your boss, there will be consequences_. _Now you will come to the Metropole Lounge Bar at The Hilton Hotel for Twenty Thirty hours. Don't be late, remember consequences." _Replies Dekker then the line goes dead as he ends the call.

For a moment, Lilith just stands there glaring at the phone then she looks around as if looking for something.

"If you are going to hit out, Major, please do not hit another member of staff." Says Jack. He has seen Ianto do this enough times but he usually hits a wall or in the past Owen had been at the receiving end but then it had been usually Owen that had put Ianto in that state. He too has hit out in frustration... Jack understands this aggression. Dekker has threatened Lilith's daughter several times now.

"How about the boss then?" Says Lilith, though there is an edge to her voice she had laced the reply with a teasing tone.

Jack stands up. "If it makes you feel better, focuses you." He says.

Lilith shoulders relax and she opens her clenched fists. "No, you are safe this time. This is where the gym will be useful." She replies.

"Good." Jack says to Lilith then he looks at everyone else. "Right everyone ready?"

"Yes Sir." Says Ianto.

Lilith nods.

"Yes Boss." Says Mickey.

"Major, where do you want these put?" Rhys asks, holding up the PDA and map.

"Can you put them on my workstation Rhys?" Replies Lilith.

"Yes Major." Rhys replies.

"Ok Rhys. We will see you when we get back." Says Jack.

"There are a couple of coffees left in the pot for you Rhys." Says Ianto.

"Ok Thanks Ianto." Says Rhys with a smile.

Jack, Ianto, Mickey and Lilith head out to the SUV. As they head out Jack phones Gwen to inform her they are on their way.


	40. Chapter 40

**TITLE:-**TORCHWOOD:-

IN THE BEGINNING WAS TORCHWOOD.

THE SAGA'S OF MAJOR LILITH LETHBRIDGE-STEWART.

(CHPT.40)

**AUTHOR:-** NEMOSANGEL

**CHARACTERS:-** CAPTAIN JACK HARKNESS, IANTO JONES, MAJOR LILITH LETHBRIDGE-STEWART, MICKEY SMITH, GWEN WILLIAMS, RHYS WILLIAMS, SIR ALISTAIR LETHBRIDGE-STEWART

**MENTIONED CHARACTERS:-** LILY-ROSE WREN, OWEN HARPER

**PAIRINGS:- ** JACK/IANTO

**WARNINGS:-** INNUENDOS, VIOLENCE

**RATING:-** T **WORD COUNT:-** 8816

**SUMMARY:-** LILITH MEETS UP WITH DEKKER AT THE HOTEL WITH IANTO FOLLOWING HER. DEKKER TAKES AN UNHEALTHY INTEREST IN IANTO. DEKKER DELIGHTS IN HARMING;ATTACKING IANTO. IANTO'S LIFE HANGS IN THE BALANCE. LILITH REARRANGES DEKKERS FACE AND SAVES IANTO'S LIFE. DEKKER FINDS OUT JUST HOW SCARY LILITH CAN BE. JACK DECIDES TO RETCON DEKKER BEFORE HANDING HIM OVER TO UNIT. JACK PONDERS ON WHO HE SHOULD SEND WITH LILITH TO BASE 5... LUCKY MICKEY!

**AUTHORS NOTE:-** THANKS FOR ALL THE FEED BACK AND PM'S. IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS PLEASE ASK. SOME GREAT FEED BACK...

**DISCLAIMER:-** I DON'T OWN TORCHWOOD OR DOCTOR WHO, IT BELONGS TO R.T.D. & BBC. THIS IS JUST FOR FUN AND I HAVE HAD FUN PLAYING IN TORCHWOODS WORLD.

YOU KNOW THE DRILL... READ AND REVIEW... AND TELL YOUR FRIENDS ABOUT IT IF YOU LIKE IT.

**CHAPTER 40.**

Jack drives the SUV slowly along a very quiet, dark side road about five minutes walk from the hotel. He pulls up to the curb and turns to the two people in the back. "Be careful. You both know what you are doing." He says but not really as a question.

Ianto gives him a slight nod, gets out the SUV and goes to stand on the path.

Lilith opens her side door and hesitates. She wants to say that she feels... Feels dread... She knows something is going to go wrong. She takes a deep breath.

Jack turns further in the driver's seat to look at Lilith as he sees her hesitate. He can see her worry in her eyes but he feels waves of emotions coming from Lilith. He needs to say something; he has done enough psi-training to know not to dismiss Lilith's apprehensive warnings. "We will deal with it when it happens... We will be there." He says to her, he wants to touch her. "Relax, clear your mind." He instructs.

Lilith nods, she closes her eyes. She cannot worry about something going wrong as just worrying about it can just be the distraction to cause the problem. She needs her mind fully focused on the mission. She pushes all her alarms, her internal warnings down.

"OK?" Jack asks softly as he sees Lilith relax.

Lilith opens her blue eyes and gives him a slight nod. "Yes Jack." She replies just as softly.

Jack can feel a cold barrier come up around Lilith, everything locked down behind the barrier.

Lilith gets out the SUV and Ianto closes the door for her.

"Major." Ianto says, indicating for her to lead the way.

"Why thank you oh beautiful shadow. Come follow me and I will lead you to hell." Says Lilith with a slight bow. Then she sets off along the dark road.

Ianto grins. "With that view, I would follow you anywhere." He mutters.

In the SUV Jack hears Ianto and laughs.

Ianto waits a moment then starts to follow, melting into the dark. Silent with every movement, the Welsh Ninja strikes again, another name that Owen had given Ianto because of his ability to seemingly appear from nowhere and move without a sound. On many occasions, Ianto had frightened the life out of Owen with his abilities even when Owen had become the undead.

The SUV pulls away, heading off down the road to find a parking sport near the hotel. Jack with a smile still on his face.

As Lilith walks along a group of teenage boys enter the road, messing around, pushing and shoving. Lilith moves to the roadside of the path, one of many things she has taught her daughter. If you move inside of the path, you are in fact cornering yourself, with no escape routes if the group are trouble. Where as if you are on the outside you have a wide escape route.

The young lad in the front of the group seems to stagger a little as if he has been drinking even though it is quite early.

"You alright love?" The youth slurs with a thick Welsh accent to Lilith. "Looking for some action?" He says, his hand going to his crotch.

Several of the lads snigger. Though a few of the lads hang back slightly, looking a little undecided, a little uncomfortable.

"Isn't it a little past your bedtime?" Says Lilith.

Several of the lads laugh as one of the lads from the back pushes through the group. "Sorry about Gethin, Mrs. Wren." Says the lad as he recognises Lilith.

"Hello Vince." Says Lilith as she recognises the lad, a brother of one of her daughter's friends. She quickly glances back along the road and just notices Ianto disappearing into the shadows. She looks back at Vince. "You better get your friend home before he gets into trouble."

"Yes Mrs. Wren." Replies Vince, grabbing Gethin. "He has been celebrating his eighteenth birthday but it turns out he is a bit of a light weight."

"Can't I have a birthday kiss?" Says Gethin, slurring.

"No, I am old enough to be your mother." Replies Lilith. "Now let Vince and friends take you home."

"But you're hot." Moans the drunken lad.

"Home now!" Orders Lilith.

"Yes Ma." Mumbles Gethin.

"Sorry again Mrs. Wren." Says Vince, dragging Gethin off along the road.

The rest of the group follow laughing at Gethin.

"Gethin was hittin on Lily-Rose's mum." One of the other lads laughs out. "Wait until he is sober."

The group of lads laugh again as they move off farther down the road loudly.

Lilith then turns and continues along the road towards the hotel. She can see the red taillights of the SUV at the end of the road, Lilith gives an internal groan. Of course Mickey and Jack would have been able to hear what had been going on. "One word about being called hot by an eighteen year old drunk and I will punch you, Captain Harkness." Lilith says quietly into her broach.

In the SUV Jack laughs.

"You shouldn't laugh. If she is like the Major in the other universe she will do you some major damage if she hits you." Warns Mickey.

"Is there much difference between them?" Jack asks, intrigued.

"In the short time I have known this Major there does not seem to be to many differences but I do get the impression that this one here is a little darker. I would not upset either of them." Replies Mickey. "But if there is ever a sticky situation I want to be with the Major."

Jack finds a place to park close to the hotel. "You and me both." He replies to Mickey.

A few minutes later Lilith arrives at the hotel. She enters without pausing, walks across the foyer, pass the reception area and through to the bar.

Ianto follows Lilith in.

The bar has an Art Deco feel to it, an elegance of a bygone era. Lilith goes to the bar, orders herself a still water with ice and a slice. She sits at a table near the middle of the bar. Her back to the door, to Ianto who now sits at a table near the entrance to the bar. Lilith can see Ianto reflected in one of the many mirrors around the bar.

Ianto orders a mineral water from a waiter. He then picks up one of the news papers that are left around the bar for guests and customers. He looks at the paper he has picked up... _The Times_... Well he would not expect any thing else in The Hilton. The waiter returns with his mineral water.

Lilith sips her water. She watches the entrance to the bar using the mirrors... Waiting. She looks at her watch... 20.28... Still a few minutes. Now she wonders whether Dekker is a man that is prompt or is he a man that keeps his victims... Employee's waiting.

Out in the People Carrier Gwen looks at the screen in front of her, watching Dekker move around his room. She looks at her watch... 20.29... Dekker leaves his room.

Gwen touches a button on her headset. "Jack, Dekker is on his way down." She reports.

_"Ok Gwen. Thank you." _Jack replies.

This would be another occasion psychic paper could come in handy, Jack muses as he sits in the SUV... He would be able to information to Lilith and Ianto.

Back in the bar Lilith continues to watch the entrance via the mirrors, she watches the reflection as the bespectacled man enters the bar. She notices he does not look around the bar but makes straight for her. As he gets closer she can feel, sense his negative persona, she shivers slightly. She has an urge to turn; he makes her feel uncomfortable... _Something evil this way comes_ applies to him. She can see Dekker's aura, murky red, green and yellow, held close to his body, dense. She just resists the urge to turn.

"Good of you to come Major." Dekker purrs as he gets to Lilith.

"You left me little choice." Lilith says back.

Dekker sits in the chair opposite her. He holds out his hand to Lilith. "My name is Dekker."

Lilith looks down at his offered hand then she looks up at his face. "You will excuse me if I don't shake your hand but if you had done your research on me you would know I don't touch people." Says Lilith, coldly. "And even if I did touch, I still would not shake your hand."

"Now, now Major." Says Dekker, without humour. "Don't forget I still have two men outside your place."

"And as I said..." Hisses Lilith. "You go near my daughter then I..." She leaves the sentence hanging in the air unfinished.

In the SUV Jack shivers noticeably at her words.

"The Major is seriously scary." Whispers Mickey.

"Yer." Replies Jack with a grin. "And a turn on."

"Only you Jack." Laughs Mickey.

"What can I say, I like flirting with danger." Says Jack.

Back in the hotel bar, Ianto watches Lilith and Dekker over the top of the newspaper.

Dekker stares at Lilith, studying her. "First we need to get you into Torchwood." He says. "They are already interested in you for some reason."

"Now just a minute, I have already told you, I want nothing to do with them... Do you know what they were responsible?" Says Lilith. She knows she has to react, she wrings her hands together, she heightens the pitch of her voice... She assumes a man like Dekker, who has been doing this job for so long, has studied human behaviour, human responses. She can give him the impression of a vulnerable person, someone who has seen to much death. This should be the response he would expect if he had read up on her. She is giving him something to use to _manipulate_ her. She knows how people like him operate.

"Look at it as revenge." Says Dekker. "They are responsible for the death of your husband." Dekker knows how people work. This Major is clearly suffering. Mourning the loss of her husband. Of course, revenge would be the thing to motivate her. If she cracks while working for them... Well Torchwood's history has shown that their operatives have been known to go off the deep end and kill other Torchwood operatives. He has no doubt that the Major would be very capable at taking everyone at Torchwood Cardiff out of circulation if need be. She would be a ticking time bomb and he will be her puppet master.

"Revenge..." Lilith says quietly, pretending to look deep in thought.

"Yes revenge. Think about all those people who died that day, who were not Torchwood, your husband, your men, your husband's men, the civilians. They all died because of Torchwood." Says Dekker, choosing his words carefully; words to manipulate Lilith.

"I... I don't know..." Lilith says, hesitantly, playing her part.

"Either way you don't have a choice." Says Dekker, this is taking to long for his liking. "Torchwood are already investigating you. Any idea why? What have you done to gain their attention?"

Lilith shrugs her shoulders. "Perhaps... Well they would have access to information about that day; about me. They would know I was there. I would imagine people like that would keep an eye on new people who move into the area; people of special interest to them. I might have been flagged because of that day and because of who I am related to." Lilith suggests.

Dekker nods in agreement. "It is possible." He replies. "Never know with Torchwood, especially Cardiff. They have the worst reputation than London did."

Lilith gasps and leans back in her chair, her eyes wide... Oh she is a good actress. "And you want me to get myself recruited by them? How am I supposed to do that?" She stops, again pretending to think. "I don't think..." She stutters.

"Just remember about your daughter." Says Dekker. "A pretty girl."

"You keep away from my daughter." Hisses Lilith.

"Then it is agreed, you are working for me, the Ministry." Says Dekker smugly.

Lilith wants to move this operation along as the longer she sits opposite Dekker the more she wants to punch him, the man is making her skin crawl. "Well for a start you can call your lackey off, stop him from following me." Says Lilith.

"I told you I have two men outside your place." Replies Dekker. "And the one that was following you I believe Torchwood intercepted, wiped his memory."

"So who is that, sitting behind me slightly to my right by the door dressed like some Ministry Spook?" Says Lilith quietly.

"What!?" Dekker says with a slight reaction of panic. That was something he over looked, someone else following the Major. He glances over to where she has directed. He licks his lips as he notice the young man. Noticing that, yes he is dressed like some spook. A pretty young man looking intently at the news paper but he recognise him. "That Major is Torchwood Cardiff's man that does. He tidies up their loose ends, clears up the mess from any encounters with aliens and if the rumours are correct, keeps the head of Torchwood 3 warm at night."

Lilith notices Dekker's demeanour has changed, he is sweating slightly, he keeps running his tongue across his bottom lip, he runs his left hand up and down his thigh slowly. His eyes have not left Ianto. Lilith concludes that the man is practically salivating over Ianto. Lilith is struggling to control herself. She does not want to punch him now... just rip his head off, how dare he drool over Ianto. "He has been following me for at least a week on and off." Says Lilith.

"I think we have found your way into Torchwood." Says Dekker, still looking at Ianto. A little work and pleasure.

Ianto glances up quickly; he too has noticed the difference in Dekker. He can feel his eyes on him. He shivers. He also notices that Lilith is sitting more ridged, obviously trying to control herself.

Lilith shifts in her chair slightly. "How do you mean?" Lilith asks Dekker, knowing he has been attracted to the honey.

"You are going to do a rescue job." Says Dekker. That notorious Captain of Torchwood is not going to like someone else playing with his toy, playing until it is broken. "I am going to apprehend the head of Torchwood 3's boy. You will come to his 'rescue' in... Say an hour's time." He looks back over to where Ianto is sitting, watching the man as he drinks some of his water, watching his lips on the glass, watching his throat move as he swallows, noticing the young mans long elegant fingers around the glass, imagining... "Better make it an hour and a half. That should give me time to question him, play with him." Dekker looks back at Lilith as he realises she has been quiet. The young man seems to have distracted him; he is now having trouble reading the Major.

Lilith tries to relax. "I... I don't know... I don't like this. He looks so young... Following orders!" She says, acting hesitantly. She is not going to make this easy for Dekker otherwise, he could get suspicious.

"If it makes you feel better I believe he originally worked at Torchwood 1, he was there that day." Says Dekker, still using manipulative means to get Lilith to do his bidding.

"Was he?" Says Lilith, with a slight snarl. "What do you want me to do?"

"I will see if I can get him to my room then as I say you are to come to his rescue in about an hour and a half. I will escape because you are concentrating on the young man as he will be in a state..." Dekker says, he notices the Major flinch slightly at his words. "We have to make it look good... A stronger story for you... Captain Harkness..."

"Captain Harkness?" Says Lilith, as it is the first time Dekker has said Jack's name and she is still acting that she knows nothing about Torchwood 3.

"Yes, the head of Torchwood 3. He will be so grateful that you have saved his... his boy." Says Dekker.

"But... But won't he, the young man, be able to report that I was talking to you?" Asks Lilith.

"I doubt he will remember much by the time I have finished with him. If he does remember, you can say that I was trying to recruit you for MI5 and you were coming back to give me your answer that is when you find me with him. I will leave his phone intact which you will use to contact his boss. The Captain will be so grateful that you rescued his toy he will offer you a job." Says Dekker, he is so looking forward to the next hour or so, he can still see the doubt, the hesitation on Lilith's face. "Major, he was one of those responsible for the death of your husband." He is good at his job, the art of manipulation!

"He gets what he deserves then." Says Lilith with an internal wince. "What room number?"

"Oh yes... Room 33." Says Dekker, he grins coldly. He has got what he wants plus some fun. He loves his job, the perks... And the young man is a perk. "Shall we move a little closer to the door so he can hear us?"

Lilith nods and stands. Dekker stands, he ushers Lilith towards the door. They stop by the table that Ianto is sitting at.

"Thank you Major." Dekker says. "I shall await your answer. Shall we say before twenty-two hundred hours? MI5 need people like you." He says loud enough for Ianto to hear. He holds his hand out.

Lilith looks down at his offered hand then back up at Dekker. "I shall return later though I doubt I shall change my mind but I shall think over your offer. Until later." Lilith says the walks off. Going out the bar passed reception and out into the cold night air.

Dekker moves to the door of the bar but stops to all intense and purposes blocking the exit. Ianto stands.

Dekker turns to face Ianto knowing the young mans exit route is blocked. "I am sorry to inform you that your cover has been blown." He says to Ianto.

"Sorry, I don't know what you are talking about." Replies Ianto.

"Oh come now." Says Dekker, coldly. "As one Ministry man to another. You are not MI5 as that is I. So what other department is interested in the Major." He can play games. "MI6..." He watches the tall young mans face, his blue eyes. "Something a little more secret. I am sure the Major's talents, knowledge would be a benefit to any of the services but we have got in first."

"Well from what I just over-heard she has not given you a proper answer yet." Says Ianto.

"Look we are on the same side." Says Dekker, he needs to get this moved to his room. "I am sure we can come to some arrangement but this bar is hardly the place to discuss matters of national security, the Major would be benefit for all of us. You heard she will be back later, so in the mean time, why don't we discuss her in my room?" Dekker's eyes take in every detail of Ianto's face, his dark hair, his blue eyes, his pale skin, his lips...

Ianto looks down at Dekker for a moment, giving the impression that he is thinking, though in reality he is just stalling for time, giving Lilith time to get outside and meet up with Jack. "Do you think she would work for more than one agency? As from what I heard she was even doubtful about working for you." Says Ianto.

Dekker starts to shepherd Ianto out of the bar. "Come on, we can discuss this in my room." Says Dekker, he can be persuasive when he needs to be. "We cannot discuss this here just in case there are any other interested parties. I am sure our two agencies can keep the others out. Or don't you have the authority to discuss this sharing of an operative?"

"I have a high enough authority to discuss most things." Replies Ianto.

Ianto and Dekker walk through the reception area to the lifts.

Lilith moves to one side of the doorway to the hotel. She fixes her comms unit in place. "Clear of the hotel door." She says into it.

_"Dekker has taken the honey." _Gwen replies back. _"They are heading for the lifts."_

Suddenly Lilith is aware of a being in close proximity. A hint of pheromones washes over her. She turns to face Jack. "Nice of you to join me, Jack." She says.

"Do you come here often?" Says Jack with a grin.

"Corny Jack." Replies Lilith.

_"The honey and target are going up in the lift." _Reports Gwen.

"Ok Gwen. Thank you." Replies Jack into his headset.

Lilith and Jack enter the hotel and go across the reception area. Instead of waiting for the lift, they head for the stairs. Room 33 is only on the second floor.

"We are heading up the stairs." Says Lilith into her headset.

All the way up to room 33, Dekker watches the young man in front of him, his excitement building.

Ianto feels uneasy, even though he is a good head taller and younger than Dekker he has no doubt that Dekker is a danger to him.

As they get to room 33 Dekker unlocks his door with his card, he walks in first. "Come in." He says.

Ianto moves into the room, looking around.

In the People Carrier Gwen watches on the screen in front of her showing Dekker's room, watching as Dekker and Ianto enter room 33. "Jack, they are just entering the room now." She says into her headset.

_"Ok Gwen." _Jack says back.

On the hotel stairs, Lilith and Jack are running up them two at a time.

Ianto walks farther into Dekker's room. He hears the door close behind him then... Then he feels a dull thud, an explosion of tiny white lights in his head then the floor comes up to meet him. He is vaguely aware of Dekker standing over him

In the People Carrier Gwen is witness to Dekker's action. "Jack! Jack! Move it! Dekker has attacked Ianto." She cries out over the comms.

In room 33 Dekker stands over the Torchwood agent, his gun in his hand, he had hit Ianto across the back of his head, more just to stun him, weaken him than to knock him out.

Ianto tries to move, to get away from Dekker. Dekker kicks Ianto, a short sharp snap kick to the ribs sending Ianto over on to his back.

"Stay down boy." Hisses Dekker.

_"Oh my god!"_ Gwen's voice sounds through Jack and Lilith's headset. _"Move it."_

Lilith and Jack come out on to an adjoining corridor. They run along into the next corridor until they get to room 33. Jack has a determined look on his face. He uses his Vortex Manipulator to over-ride the electronic locking system on the door. Jack then draws his gun as Lilith places her hand on the door handle. Lilith looks at Jack who gives her a slight nod. She opens the door, pushing it back hard against the wall. Jack moves into the room, his gun out in front of him.

Dekker is crouched over Ianto, he had just discarded Ianto's jacket. He has Ianto's shirtsleeve pushed up. In Dekker's hand is a syringe, which he has sticking in Ianto's arm. The vital that is attached to the syringe is already half empty.

Even before Jack can react to the scene, Lilith is on Dekker, knocking the needle from Ianto's arm, dragging Dekker off Ianto and punching Dekker square on the jaw. With great satisfaction, Lilith feels Dekker's face give under her powerful karate punch, all energy directed into his jaw, she feels his jaw move, sensing on some heightened level the right jawbone fracture. The power of the punch sends Dekker across the room, unconscious, slumped across the bed.

Jack is straight at Ianto's side, his gun away. He slings Lilith a set of handcuffs without looking up at her. She catches them and rolls the unconscious Dekker on to his stomach. She pulls his arms back and locks them in place behind his back.

"Ianto!" Jack says, gently touching his face. "Come on, stay with me."

Ianto lies there, he is semi-conscious, he cannot focus, his body feels warm, his surroundings keep sliding.

Jack pulls Ianto up into his arms, he notices that Ianto is floppy, to relaxed, his eyes are moving rapidly, his breathing coming in short sharp gasps. "What has he done to you?" Jack says planting a soft kiss on his forehead.

Lilith picks up the syringe and looks at the clear liquid that is left in the vital. She looks around the room and sees the small clear bottles on the bedside table. She moves over to the bedside table to investigate.

"Come on Ianto, please stay with me." Jack mumbles as he sees Ianto struggling to stay conscious. "Ianto I have you." Jack looks up at Lilith. "Major, what has Dekker injected him with?"

"Bloody hell!" Lilith exclaims, as she reads the labels on two of the bottles that have been started. "A bloody cocktail of Ketamine and Sodium Pentothal."

Ianto starts to convulse in Jack's arms.

"What's happening to him?" Jack asks, slightly panicked, as Lilith kneels down on the other side of Ianto.

Lilith finds Ianto's pulse point on his neck. "Ketamine is an anaesthetic used by vets usually for horses and Sodium Pentothal is a misnomer as a truth serum, it's a relaxant with psychoactive properties though." She explains.

"But... But Ianto is..." Starts Jack. "Sensitive to anaesthetics."

"His pulse is thready, irregular." Lilith says. "Lay him down." She instructs Jack. She then touches her headset. "Mickey?"

_"Yes Major." _ He replies, getting out of the SUV, knowing he is needed.

"Mickey, first aid now, under the back seat." Lilith orders into her headset, expecting it to be done, taking control. She remembers seeing something in the first aid kit, well it is more than a usual first aid kit with what Torchwood has to face.

_"On it Major." _Mickey replies, grabbing the first aid kit and running into the back of the hotel.

Ianto convulses more.

"Come on sweety, stay with us." Says Lilith her finger still on his pulse. "Open his shirt Jack."

Jack complies.

Ianto's body is still convulsing, his eyes roll back in his head, a fine sheen of sweat coats his body. His eyes slowly close.

"Fuck! He is going into cardiac arrest." Says Lilith. "Mickey! Where are you?" She says into her headset.

"Here!" Mickey says as he runs in the room, puffing as he had pushed himself to run all the way. He places the first aid kit down next to Lilith.

Lilith opens the first kit. She finds what she needs. She remembers her manners. "Thank you Mickey." She says to him as he stands there getting his breath back.

Mickey gives Lilith a slight nod in response.

"Shouldn't we do mouth to mouth or something?" Mickey asks. He learnt while travelling with the Doctor to always ask question.

"No." Replies Lilith as she pulls out a long hermetically sealed package. "We need to counter the anaesthetic in his system." She breaks the seal and pulls out an already primed hypodermic syringe. "This should counteract it and keep the heart beating while his body absorbs or dispels the anaesthetic." She explains. She removes the cap from the needle and expels any air, releasing a small amount of the contents.

Jack watches Lilith, he is not panicking, he is trusting. They really do need a qualified medic... If Lilith was not here...?

"What is that?" Mickey asks. If he does not ask, he does not learn and he knows that the Major from the other universe never minded being asked questions as they went so he is hoping this Major is not so different.

"Pure Adrenaline." Lilith replies. "This is injected straight into the heart."

Jack looks up at Lilith, into her eyes... Of course, he knows about this treatment even in his own time this treatment is still used to deal with various problems.

Lilith looks into Jack's eyes, she can see; feel his worry, his despair, his love for Ianto. She gives him a quizzical looking; asking.

Jack gives Lilith a slight nod, answering; trusting her.

Lilith holds the long thick needle over Ianto's sternum. She will need to plunge the needle in quite hard... Last time she had to do a similar thing, she was assisting a medic, trying to save one of her soldiers, under mortar fire and with a sand storm brewing because they could not get back to base... She runs a finger between Ianto's pectoral muscles, feeling for the right place. She does not think of the blood on her hands, the non-existent blood, she just thinks about saving Ianto. Lilith thrusts the syringe down into Ianto's body.

Jack and Mickey physically wince, feeling the needle for themselves.

Lilith pushes the plunger down, delivering the adrenaline to Ianto's struggling heart. Then carefully withdraws the needle.

"Well?" Asks Jack, impatiently, not out of rudeness but out of worry; of love.

Lilith ignores his impatience; understanding. She places two fingers on Ianto's carotid pulse point, she holds her breath... At first, his pulse is weak, failing and irregular. She waits, stilling herself still farther, feeling Jack's eyes on her as he waits for her answer.

Mickey quietly moves to Dekker's bedside table and collects the bottles, putting them into an evidence bag.

Lilith feels Ianto's pulse judders slightly under her sensitive fingers then there is a stronger thud then still... Then another strong pulse and another... She counts for thirty seconds... "Still slow but it is strong and steady." She says looking up at Jack. "Give him a few minutes to stabilise before we move him."

"Thank you Lilith." Jack says. He wants to kiss her but any further thought or action in that direction is disturbed as a groan comes from Dekker.

Lilith is on her feet, her face changed from the caring into the angry Major. As she moves, she bends down and picks something up from the floor. Then she is on Dekker, her knee in his back, yanking his head back by his hair. Dekker is already clearly in a lot of pain from his broken jaw, unable to speak.

Jack sees what Lilith has in her hands... The syringe with what is left of the Ketamine and Sodium Pentothal cocktail... He is not going to interfere... He would probably do something worse than Lilith... Maybe!

"You bastard! You frightened and threatened my daughter... You have attacked my friend, nearly killing him." Lilith says in an almost whisper (loud whisper), menacingly close to Dekker's ear.

Jack can just about hear Lilith... God she is giving him thrills and chills. He enjoys watching Ianto work and now Lilith is having the same effect... They are both dangerously hot... Concentrate Harkness... She is putting the fear of Torchwood into the man... Unnerving the enemy.

"You, little man, are to late. I already work for Torchwood." Lilith says to Dekker, still holding on to his hair.

Dekker tries to make a sound, to protest.

"What was that?" Says Lilith coldly. "You are complaining, threatening..? News flash... Not listening."

Dekker tries to talk again.

"What? You have friends in high places... Snap, so do I! You work for the Ministry... You are protected? We will regret this?" Mocks Lilith. She looks down at the squirming man beneath her. "Let me tell you a little secret... We just were promoted... Captain Harkness is now head of The Torchwood Institute as a whole. The young man that you nearly killed and I are the Institute's seconds... We answer to no man. As of zero hundred hours, you are persona non grata by royal decree... Your license is revoked... Basically, you nasty little men, you are up shit creek without a paddle." Hisses Lilith.

Dekker moans again.

"Oh and we found some very interesting things on your computer. There are going to be some very angry, powerful parents out there." Says Lilith. "Though you won't have to worry about anything again?"

Dekker tries to struggle as Lilith's words sink in.

"Don't worry; I have studied some of your techniques." Says Lilith, holding on to Dekker. "You are expert hands." She injects Dekker with the rest of the cocktail. "You and I are going on a road trip but only I will be returning."

Mickey holds out a bag for Lilith to put the syringe into for safe disposal, he remains quiet, just falling in with how he knows Lilith works.

Lilith feels Dekker slowly relax under her as the cocktail works through his body. She gets off him; off the bed. She pulls out her hand gel and squirts four globules of the gel into her palm. She rubs it into her hands as she watches Jack caress Ianto's cheek for a moment giving herself time to take some deep breaths; to calm herself... Control herself.

"Gwen." Jack says into his headset, he is relieved that Gwen had kept her opinions to herself... Usually she would be vocal... Disagreeing with the way he was doing things, the situation, the questioning, the violence, the intimidation... Perhaps she is learning that the way he does things is standard practice for their line of work seeing someone else work in a similar way to him... Doubtful though. "I need you in here to remove all evidence of Dekker and us." He instructs.

_"Yes Jack." _Comes Gwen's reply to him. _"On my way."_

"Mickey where is the SUV?" Lilith asks.

"Out back by the staff entrance." Mickey replies.

Lilith kneels down by Ianto again. She finds his pulse. "Still a little erratic but at least it is stronger." She feels his forehead. "He is a little clammy."

"Ok Major." Says Jack taking control again, well... "If you and Mickey take Dekker down to the SUV. Secure Dekker in the back. Mickey if you stay with the SUV and Lilith can you come back up here to help me?" He says not looking up at the pair, his attention on Ianto.

"Yes Jack." Replies Lilith.

Lilith and Mickey lift Dekker between them. They carry him down through the hotel. As it is evening, they see very few people. They go out through the staff area to the SUV. They put Dekker in the back, the caged area usually used for the Weevils. Lilith puts another set of handcuffs on him. This time she places one-half on one wrist and the other clipped through the cage.

"You armed Mickey?" Lilith asks.

"Yes Major." Replies Mickey.

"Any trouble, shoot to wound." Lilith says. "But if your life is in danger do what is necessary."

"Ok Major." Replies Mickey.

Lilith looks at Mickey for a moment... She does not know much about him, his experience. "Have you had to kill someone before?" Lilith asks.

Mickey looks at Lilith for a moment, a little embarrassed. "Yes Major, I worked for Torchwood in the other universe, I was in the group who took over Torchwood London when we found out what they were doing with the Cybermen but it does not come easy to me." Mickey admits.

"Ok. Just keep your eyes open, if there is a problem shout. Dekker said there are two of his men outside my place. We don't know if it is true or if it is true, what their orders are." Says Lilith.

"Ok Major." Says Mickey.

Lilith heads back into the hotel, making her way up to room 33. When she enters the room, Jack is leaning over Ianto, kissing his forehead. He has got Ianto's jacket back on and done his shirt up.

"How is he doing?" Lilith asks.

Jack runs his fingers through Ianto's hair. "He is still unconscious and hot. His heart rate is still out but strong." Jack replies.

Gwen enters; she gives Lilith a side-glance a little unnerved by her. She looks at Jack. "Is Ianto going to be alright?" She asks.

"Once the drugs are out of his system he will be fine." Says Lilith answering for Jack. She can sense that Gwen is a little disturbed by her.

"Gwen if you clear the room, retrieve our devices and wipe the hotel records of Dekker." Says Jack, not looking up.

"Yes Jack." Replies Gwen.

"And be careful." Says Lilith, looking at Gwen in concern. "The Shini have been a little to quiet as well."

"Ok Lilith." Replies Gwen, she gives Lilith a slight smile. She can see her concern for her.

Jack carefully picks Ianto up in his arms and Lilith picks up the first aid kit.

"See you back at The Hub when you are done Gwen." Says Jack moving to the door.

"Yes Jack." Replies Gwen, setting to work.

Lilith follows Jack down through the hotel. As they get to the SUV Mickey opens the back passenger door, then takes the first aid kit from Lilith and slides it back under the back seat.

"Everything ok?" Lilith asks Mickey.

"Yes Major, alls quiet." Replies Mickey.

Lilith and Mickey hold Ianto so Jack can get in the back of the SUV. Then the pair gently slides Ianto on to the back seat with Jack supporting Ianto's head and shoulders until he has the top half of Ianto on his lap, cradled into his body. Mickey carefully closes the door, he then give Lilith the SUV's keys.

Lilith goes around to the driver side and gets in. She adjusts the seat and mirror as Mickey gets in to the front passenger seat next to her.

"Lilith, phone your grandfather and let him know we have Dekker." Says Jack from the back.

"Yes Jack." Replies Lilith, getting her works phone out. She passes her phone to Mickey. "Press six for me and put the phone on loud speaker please Mickey." She says, starting up the SUV and driving away from the hotel.

"Yes Major." Mickey says, carrying out Lilith's instructions.

All in the SUV hear as the connection is made.

_"Hello." _Says Sir Alistair as he answers his phone.

"Grandfather, we have Dekker in our custody." Lilith says, as she drives through the dark streets of Cardiff.

_"Ok Lilith. Thank you." _Says Sir Alistair. _"Any problems?"_

Lilith looks in the rear view mirror at Jack, their eyes meet, a silent question; Jack gives her a slight nod. "Yes, one causality, Mr. Jones. But with some rest and time for the drugs to get out of his system he will be fine."

_"Drug?"_ Repeats Sir Alistair.

"Yes, Dekker injected Mr. Jones with a Ketamine and Sodium Pentothal cocktail." Says Lilith. "Though Dekker will be needing some medical attention when we get him to Base 5."

_"What did you do?" _Asks Sir Alistair.

Lilith changes lanes in the traffic to go around to their car park. "Why must it be me that did something?" Says Lilith.

_"Well it would have to be either you or Captain Harkness... I know what you are like over your men... You get very protective, aggressively so." _Replies Sir Alistair.

"You got me grandfather." Says Lilith. "Dekker has a broken jaw and some of his own drugs in his system."

_"He will get what ever attention he needs." _Says Sir Alistair.

"One of us will let you know when I leave Cardiff." Says Lilith. "Bye for now."

_"Good bye Lilith." _Says Sir Alistair then he ends the call.

As Lilith drives into their car park, a lorry is just pulling away from The Hubs entrance with Rhys still at the entrance after unloading the building supplies.

Lilith and Mickey get out of the SUV. Lilith opens the back door with Mickey joining her. The pair gently lifts Ianto off Jack's lap and out of the SUV.

Jack gets out and he carefully takes Ianto off the pair. "Mickey can you stay with the SUV until the Major comes back out?" Jack says.

"Yes boss." Replies Mickey. He gives Lilith the evidence bag with the drugs and spare needles in that he had picked up from Dekker's room.

Rhys holds the door open for Jack and Lilith. "What happened to Ianto?" He asks as he sees the unconscious man. "Is he hurt?"

"Dekker injected him with a mix of drugs that Ianto had a reaction to." Says Jack.

They get into the lift and go down.

"Gwen will be along in a bit. She is clearing Dekker's hotel room." Lilith says as she notices worried look.

Rhys gives Lilith a slight nod in thanks.

They go down to the medi-unit. Jack lays Ianto down on one of the beds. Lilith puts the bag of drugs on the desk.

"Lilith, do you want to go and get yourself ready? Make sure you put something warm on. Don't for get your drinks and take some food." Says Jack as he starts to remove Ianto's jacket. "Gather all your things you will need. I will get Ianto settled. Then come back here we can decide who is the best to go with you."

"Ok Jack." Replies Lilith. She heads off to change first. Combats, boots, her usual vest top with a thick tee-shirt over it then she puts on a thin black hoodie. She also takes with her a thick padded hoodie, gloves and a hat. Lilith then goes through to the kitchen to pack up some food and drinks.

Back in the medi-unit Jack undresses Ianto leaving him in his shorts.

Rhys, who is by the door, gasps. "Jack, look at Ianto's side." He says in shock.

Jack looks to where Rhys is indicating, there he sees a large black and blue developing bruise. "Looks like Dekker kick him while he was on the floor." Jack gets a hand held scanner from the storeroom. He switches it on and runs it over Ianto's side. Jack watches the small screen. "Just badly bruised, no broken ribs. Rhys can you go to Ianto's locker for me. On the top shelve you should find a small jar of Tigers Balm." Jack says, well he hopes Ianto has a jar there, if he knows Ianto like he does he bets there are several jars there.

"Yes Jack." Replies Rhys. He heads across the corridor to the locker room. He finds Ianto's locker and opens it. Sure enough, there are four little jars of Tigers Balm. He takes out one jar and returns to the medi-unit.

Jack looks up expectantly as Rhys enters the medi-unit. Rhys holds out the jar.

"Thanks Rhys." Says Jack taking the jar from him. Jack opens the jar, gets some on his fingers and gently rubs it into Ianto's bruised side. He then washes his hands.

Lilith returns to the medi-unit with her bag of food and drink. She also holds the messenger pouch with the ID's from UNIT and Sir Alistair's authorisation, the map and the PDA, her thick hoodie is draped over her arm.

Jack then realises that he still has not decided who is going with Lilith. Originally, it would have been either him or Ianto. With Ianto out of action and he does not want to leave Ianto that just leaves Mickey or Gwen... Plus he needs to administer retcon... Yes, he has decided on that action, the extra strong retcon. He also has to speak to Lilith about resting before returning. "Lilith can you hook Ianto up the monitor for me, I need to do a few things before you go?" Jack asks.

"Ok Jack." Replies Lilith placing her things down on the desk.

Jack runs off to his office and gets the bottle from the bottom draw of his desk. He then goes out to the SUV. He has decided to send Mickey with Lilith. He is the best person for the job. He already has experience of working with the Major from the other universe, so knows how she basically operates; he knows more about her than Gwen does. Mickey knows when to shut up; he will not push a subject or say the wrong thing. Mickey is not a novice, he can fight and he will be the one working more with Lilith and Ianto.

Mickey looks at Jack as he comes out from The Hub. "How is Ianto?" He asks.

"He is stable." Replies Jack. "Will you go with Lilith?"

"I don't mind at all." Says Mickey.

"Just remember don't mention The Doctor nor the name John Smith when talking. I think there is something blocking Lilith's memories in a similar way as a perception filter so do like you did earlier, say a friend. Her mind seems to except that." Says Jack.

"Ok Jack." Replies Mickey.

"Go and get some warm clothing on as it gets very cold in the Brecon's and Snowdonia at night. Then go to the armoury and pick yourself a few items. Remember Lilith does not do gun so you will be shotgun." Says Jack.

"Do we expect trouble?" Says Mickey.

"I want to say no but just be prepared for anything, keep your eyes open." Replies Jack. "Right if you want to go and get ready, then come back here."

"Yes boss." Replies Mickey, he heads into The Hub to get ready.

Jack goes to the back door of the SUV and opens it. Dekker is curled up on the floor of the caged area. He is conscious but still out of it because of his own cocktail of drugs.

Jack takes out the bottle from his pocket and takes a table out... One strong tablet to totally wipe his memory but he will be unstable. Jack leans in and grabs Dekker's face.

Dekker moans as pain filters through his drug induced haze from his broken jaw.

Jack forces Dekker's mouth open and virtually throws the tablet down his throat. Jack closes Dekker's mouth, the rubs Dekker's throat. "Swallow." Jack orders.

Dekker swallows, the tablet going down his gullet, into his system.

"You hurt my boyfriend, you threatened my friend, sacred her daughter and you threatened Torchwood. Every time you close your eyes you will see me waiting for you, I will come for you one day to finish this." Hisses Jack quietly. "When you are awake you will see all your victims, waiting for you."

Dekker lets out a whimper.

"You have made so many suffer. You will be surrounded by all those fit nice young men in their uniforms and they will look at you in disgust. That is all you will see, that is if you get to see anyone. Just remember I will always be waiting in the dark for you. The monster in the darkness; waiting." Jack says very quietly. He has always been an expert at non-physical torture... Hell he was more than an expert in physical torture! "You keep you desires for young men but you can't do anything about it. Now you enjoy you trip, the Major, I am sure, is going to take good care of you, making sure you get to your new home ok." Jack shuts the door to the SUV, satisfied with what he has done.

Jack leans back against the SUV, just contemplating the power with which Lilith had hit Dekker, she had broken his jaw, which is not as easy as people assume, the jawbone is dense with a certain amount of movement. Lilith had knocked Dekker out. He does not think he would like to be on the receiving end of one of Lilith's punches... Note to self... Never piss Lilith off to the point she hits him at that sort of power level. He plays back the scene in Dekker's room without words he and Lilith had entered the hotel room, both seeing Dekker on Ianto before them. Both without direction, without communicating had moved, without colliding into each other. Lilith had moved a fraction before him, crossing his path, going for Dekker, leaving him free and without hesitation on his part to go to Ianto. She had freed him from having to decide whether to deal with Dekker first or go to Ianto. He didn't once hesitate, he knew by instinct that he did not need to still be on guard, Lilith had secured the room, he did not even consider that Lilith would not be able to deal with Dekker; he just knew she could and would. He is disturbed by any farther thought by a noise from the entrance of The Hub. He looks up as Mickey returns.

Mickey carries a small kit bag from the armoury. He has put on a jumper under his hoodie plus he carries his Parker.

"I saw the log book in the armoury, so I filled out what I have taken." Says Mickey, he opens the kit bag to show Jack. "Two hand guns with extra clips, a semi-automatic and clips then six grenades."

"That's good." Says Jack. He starts to move towards the entrance of their base. "You shouldn't have any problems with Dekker. I have retconned him." Says Jack.

"Ok boss." Replies Mickey.

"Lilith will be out shortly, if you want to get yourself comfortable." Says Jack.

"Ok." Says Mickey, getting into the front passenger seat.

Jack goes down to the medi-unit. Rhys is still standing by the door, he had been watching how carefully Lilith had attached Ianto up to the monitor, watching as she checked and rechecked everything. Also she checks that the wound on his arm has not been opened.

Lilith bends down to Ianto. "Come on Ianto. I expect you back on your feet by the time I get back." She says quietly. "You have me hooked on your coffee."

Jack enters. "Major are you whispering sweet nothings to my boyfriend?" He says.

"Most definitely." Says Lilith. "Ianto is stable. He just needs rest. He will be groggy, disorientated when he first comes round. I have put him on a drip, just fluids. Anaesthetic can dehydrate a person. He is to rest tomorrow Jack... That is bed rest not sex in bed." Says Lilith.

Jack laughs. "What ever you say Major." He says. He had suddenly relaxed, he had not realised he had been so tense. "Thank you. Right Major, Mickey is going with you." He looks at Lilith for a moment to see is she reacts with a negative.

Lilith looks at Jack, she realises he is watching her for a reaction. "That's fine. It will give us a chance to get to know each other. He knows I don't do guns?" She asks.

"Yes Lilith." Replies Jack. "I have retconned Dekker."

Lilith nods her head. "Ok Jack." Accepting his decision to do that after all, Her Majesty had left it down to Jack.

"As you leave, if you phone Corporal Stevens and I shall phone your grandfather." Says Jack.

"Ok Captain." Says Lilith.

Mentioning Lilith's grandfather, Jack remembers what he wanted him to do. "Oh yes, your grandfather said he has had his quarters at Base 5 made ready for you, so if you wish to rest before returning, you can." Says Jack. He sees a flash of defiance in Lilith's eyes, so he knows not to push the issue.

"Jack..." Lilith starts.

"Please just think about it. That is a long drive there and back. This is not an order just a suggestion." Says Jack.

Lilith looks down at Ianto for a moment, yes she will need rest, driving at night can be very tiring plus being on alert in case of trouble. She relaxes. "I am not promising anything but I will think about it." She says. "Ok Jack?" She looks up at him, willing him to understand; to except her answer.

"That is all I ask." Jack replies with a smile.

Rhys had stood there quietly watching and listening. He is intrigued how each Torchwood member interacts with Jack and how he deals with each member.

Lilith picks up her things from the desk. "I better go." She says.

"Bring Mickey back in one piece." Says Jack. "And call in every hour or so."

"Will do Jack." Says Lilith. "See you tomorrow morning. Bye."

"Bye." Says Rhys.

Lilith heads to the car park; to the SUV and Mickey.


	41. Chapter 41

**TITLE:-**TORCHWOOD:-

IN THE BEGINNING WAS TORCHWOOD.

THE SAGA'S OF MAJOR LILITH LETHBRIDGE-STEWART.

(CHPT.41)

**AUTHOR:-** NEMOSANGEL

**CHARACTERS:-** CAPTAIN JACK HARKNESS, IANTO JONES, MAJOR LILITH LETHBRIDGE-STEWART, MICKEY SMITH, GWEN WILLIAMS, RHYS WILLIAMS, SIR ALISTAIR LETHBRIDGE-STEWART

**MENTIONED CHARACTERS:-**

**PAIRINGS:- ** JACK/IANTO

**WARNINGS:-** NONE

**RATING:-** T **WORD COUNT:-** 10173

**SUMMARY:-** LILITH AND MICKEY SET OUT FOR BASE 5. FOR MICKEY LILITH IS SOMEONE FAMILIAR IN A STRANGE SORT OF WAY. JACK WATCHES OVER IANTO. MICKEY AND LILITH GET TO KNOW EACH OTHER BUT AS THE JOURNEY PROGRESS LILITH GETS UNEASY. THEY DISCOVER THEY ARE BEING FOLLOWED. MICKEY AND LILITH DEAL WITH THE THREAT. JACK DOES NOT LIKE BEING OUT OF THE ACTION ESPECIALLY WHEN HIS TEAM ARE IN DANGER. MICKEY'S COMPUTER VIRUS IS TRIGGERED AND SIR ALISTAIR GETS ANGRY WITH... MICKEY AND LILITH ARRIVE AT BASE 5.

**AUTHORS NOTE:-** THANKS FOR ALL THE FEED BACK AND PM'S. IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS PLEASE ASK. BASE 5 FIRST APPEARS IN THE SARAH JANE AVENTURES EP. DEATH OF THE DOCTOR.

**DISCLAIMER:-** I DON'T OWN TORCHWOOD OR DOCTOR WHO, IT BELONGS TO R.T.D. & BBC. THIS IS JUST FOR FUN AND I HAVE HAD FUN PLAYING IN TORCHWOODS WORLD.

YOU KNOW THE DRILL... READ AND REVIEW... AND TELL YOUR FRIENDS ABOUT IT IF YOU LIKE IT.

**CHAPTER 41.**

22.36 Thursday night.

Lilith climbs into the driver's seat of the SUV. She puts her padded hoodie on the back seat next to Mickey's Parker.

"Are you alright about coming with me?" Lilith asks Mickey, knowing that sometimes Jack leaves no room for people to decline. She and Mickey did not get off to a good start really.

"I'm fine with it Major." Replies Mickey. "Honest."

"Ok." Says Lilith. She passes the bag with the food and drinks in to Mickey. "There is a flask of coffee in there as well as the energy drinks. The coffee is only instant, so no where near as good as Ianto's." She says.

"I'm sure I will survive it." Says Mickey with a cheeky smile, to him Lilith is someone familiar. He needs to break the ice with this Major.

Lilith relaxes and grins back. "Am I going to get cheek from you now?" She says.

"Possibly Major." Replies Mickey.

Lilith notices the kit bag at Mickey's feet. "Jack did explain I don't do guns, though I am very capable at fighting; defending?" She says.

"Jack did Major." Says Mickey. He knows what the Major is very capable of.

Lilith looks at Mickey, looking into him, studying him. His aura is mostly orange with veins of red running through it.

Mickey gets the impression Lilith is trying to work him out; weigh him up. He wonders if...

Lilith does her seat belt up and starts the SUV up. She puts the PDA in the holder that is usually used for the Satnav. She places her phone in the phone holder. She scrolls through to Corporal Stevens's number and presses call. She puts the call through to her headset as the call is answered. "Corporal Stevens the package has been apprehended. We are leaving for your location now." She says.

_"Ok Ma'am." _Replies Corporal Stevens. _"So that will make your expected time of arrival two hundred hours approx."_

"Confirmed Corporal." Says Lilith. "We will call you when we are about ten minutes out from your location."

_"Ok Major."_ Replies Corporal Stevens.

"Good bye for now Corporal." Says Lilith.

_"Major." _Says Corporal Steven as a signing off.

Lilith ends the call. She puts the SUV into gear and drives out of the car park; she heads out towards the outskirts of Cardiff, heading North.

Back in The Hub, in the medi-unit, Jack sits in a chair next to Ianto's bed. He looks up at Rhys. "When Gwen gets back you can both go but can I ask, if there is a problem, can I call you both back? I don't want to leave Ianto on his own if I have to go out." Says Jack.

"No problem Jack. I don't mind sitting with Ianto." Replies Rhys.

"Thank you Rhys." Says Jack. He then pulls out his phone and scrolls through to Sir Alistair's number, presses call.

_"Hello." _Sir Alistair says as he answers his phone.

"Sir Alistair, Lilith has just left with one of my team and Dekker." Says Jack.

_"Ok, Thank you Captain Harkness." _Replies Sir Alistair. _"Did you say to my grand daughter about resting?"_

"Yes Sir Alistair." Replies Jack. "Lilith said she would think about it."

_"Good. How is your... your man, Mr. Jones?" _ Asks Sir Alistair, not sure how to describe Ianto.

"He is stable but unconscious still." Says Jack.

_"Did you erase Dekker's memories?" _Asks Sir Alistair.

"Yes, a man like that is to dangerous. We cannot take any chances." Replies Jack.

_"True. Anyway, I shall be turning in for the night but if there is a problem please don't hesitate to phone." _Says Sir Alistair.

"Ok Sir Alistair. Good night." Says Jack and ends the call. Jack looks up at Rhys. "Can you sit with Ianto for a moment? I just want to get a few things to do for during the night?"

"Yes Jack." Replies Rhys sitting down in a chair.

Jack heads to his office and collect a pile of paperwork that needs signing. He will continue to read Lilith's and Ianto's files via the medi-computer. He then goes to the kitchen, grabbing a couple of bottles of water from the fridge and some food. He checks the main part of The Hub then dims the lights and transfers all alarms to his Vortex Manipulator. By the time he gets back to the medi-unit Gwen has arrived and is waiting for him.

"Everything ok Gwen?" Jack asks, putting what he has brought back with him on the desk.

"Yes Jack." Replies Gwen. She nods to a small suitcase and kit bag by the desk. "In the suitcase is all Dekker's clothes and wash things. In the kit bag... well... I shall leave you to work out what it is." She says looking a little sick. "I shall let you work out if he intended to use the contents on Lilith or her daughter or Ianto."

Jack looks at the kit bag. "I will have a look in a while. If you and Rhys get off now. I shall call if I need you both during the night." He says.

"If you are sure." Says Gwen

"Yes, I will be fine. I have paperwork to get on with." Jack says.

"Ok Jack." Says Gwen.

Rhys stands.

"Thank you Rhys." Says Jack.

"No problem. Will you need me for the second delivery tomorrow?" Rhys asks.

"Yes, if you don't mind. We also have a full body scanner being delivered also. Lilith will be able to go over what she wants done in more detail as well." Says Jack.

"Ok Jack. Night then." Rhys says moving to the door and slipping his arm around his wife.

"Night." Replies Jack.

"Good night Jack." Says Gwen slipping her hand into her husband's back pocket of his jeans.

Rhys and Gwen head off through to the main part of The Hub so Gwen can get her bag. Then the pair head off home.

Jack, in the medi-unit, sets all the things he has brought out properly on the desk. He then picks up the kit bag that Gwen had brought back with her of Dekker's. He opens the bag and looks in. He takes out a small box first which he opens. Inside there are more vitals and bottles of drugs, different drugs, some quite nasty drugs that can do all sorts of things to the body, the mind. He closes the box in disgust and looks into the kit bag. There are a pair of leather gloves, a knuckle-duster, and various instruments that could be mistaken for medical equipment... The instruments are designed to cause maximum pain to a victim. Jack recognises a torture kit when he sees one. One of the items he finds is a concaved six-inch box with five small buttons on it. Jack recognises it, it is something that The Time Agency will use, it is placed on a beings or victim or marks or prisoners forehead and depending on the setting can make the wearer divulge information to causing great pain, to on its highest setting over a prolong period, cause a brain haemorrhage. Jack wonders where Dekker got it from, as it is a banned item apart from licensed users like The Time Agency. Was Dekker going to use some of these instruments on Lilith if she had not co-operated? Had Dekker intended to then use them on Ianto? Jack clenches his left hand, he now believes he has let Dekker off lightly. He knows the art of torture, of what can be done to a delicate body. He puts everything back in the bag. The whole bag can go in his secure vault, his vault that only he and Ianto has access to it, though now Lilith will also have access.

Jack looks over at the unconscious Ianto, his heart pounds faster, his Ianto is so beautiful. He moves to Ianto's bed, bending over him, he places a very gentle, chaste kiss on Ianto's forehead. He then goes back to the desk and sits, he starts on the paperwork that he brought with him.

As soon as Lilith drives away from the car park, Mickey starts fiddling with the radio... He wonders if the Major has the same taste in music as the one from the parallel universe.

Lilith has an urge to smack Mickey's hand away from the radio as she drives through the city but that would mean touching him. "The radio does not work properly." She says, watching the road, trying to ignore the white noise, distorted sounds and interference from the speaker. "I think it is possibly interference from all the equipment in here."

"I might be able to sort it, sometime." Says Mickey.

"There are some discs there." Says Lilith, indicating between the two seats. "See what there is."

Mickey starts to look through them. He finds a mix of various types of rock music, dance/clubbing music and music from the nineteen forties and fifties. "Right we have Jack's taste in music..."

"The rock music is Ianto's and the dance music is Gwen's." Says Lilith.

"There is nothing here that I really like." Says Mickey.

"Well as I am the designated driver I choose one of Ianto's rock CD's." Says Lilith.

"So head banging headache music." Says Mickey. Well that is like the Major from the parallel universe, rock music except for when in a situation, then it was something a little more dramatic. "Let me guess when you are going into battle or psyching yourself up for a dangerous situation you have 'Ride of the Valkyries' or Holst's 'Mars Bringer of War' blaring out?"

Lilith glares at Mickey sharply then quickly puts her eyes back on the road. She is shocked for a moment, Mickey has mentioned two of her favoured classical pieces of music. "How..?" She stops for a moment, thinks logically... "Wait! Name two more of my favourite inspirational pieces of music." She says.

Mickey gulps... He knows she has realised... Well at least she didn't ask if she was married to someone rich and famous like Gwen. "Ok... 'O Fortuna' and 'The Eighteen Twelve Overture'." Mickey replies.

"So you have met a version of me in the parallel universe?" States Lilith.

"Worked with..." Says Mickey, a little worried.

"It's ok I am not going to ask loads of questions. I understand there are similarities and there are differences." Says Lilith. "So you basically know how I operate, yet you still have come with me?"

"Yer... Well in the parallel world, you are ex-military still but you are a freelancer, a mercenary. Torchwood hired you to do the more difficult jobs, so you were working with Torchwood for most of the time, sort of." Says Mickey... At this point in time he will not tell her how they met. "We worked together a lot, you got me out of some dodgy situations."

Lilith watches the traffic ahead for a moment as one driver breaks causing three cars in front of Lilith to break heavily. She checks in the rear view mirror... There is nothing coming up behind them and the right side is clear of on coming traffic, she accelerates and manoeuvres around the breaking cars. She turns down a side road, driving twenty-five yards then does a three point turn back on to the main road. She checks the rear view mirror again, checking what cars are behind them, memorising, all are different from when they left. On a roundabout, Lilith drives around it twice, checking again... As far as she can tell there is no one following them... At the moment.

Lilith turns her attention back to the road in front and Mickey. She can tell Mickey is a little un-nerved by her. She knows Jack wants her to work with Mickey especially on the tech. side of things; security. She needs to work with him without any issues other than her own ones that she needs to work through. She can do this, open up, live! She wonders how many of her issues she has in the parallel universe then again perhaps she does not want to know. "So, Mickey, does this mean I will not have to break you in, you already know my methods, the way I work?" She asks. She keeps her voice light... With Jack and Ianto, the sentence would have had a flirty air to it but with Mickey, she keeps it light, using it to relax Mickey, to break the ice more. In a tough situation, they will have to rely on each other and it would be hard if there were any form of tension there.

Mickey grins, he knows what she is trying to do. "Well..." He starts.

Lilith laughs.

"Seriously, a lot of what I know I learnt from the other you." Says Mickey, smiling. He puts on one of Ianto's CD's... Rock road anthems, not to loud though so they can talk.

"So Mickey, as you have me at a disadvantage, you know more about me than I know about you, I get to ask you some questions... about you." Says Lilith. "So what music do you like?" She looks in the rear view mirror again; checking.

Mickey opens a can of energy drink for Lilith and passes it to her. Lilith takes four sips and puts it in the can/cup holder.

"I like R&B." Replies Mickey. He pours himself a coffee from the flask into one of the cups that comes with the flask. He takes a couple of sips. "Not bad, drinkable." He says. "That's one up on the parallel you."

Lilith laughs. "Still not as good as Ianto's coffee though." She says.

"Have you tasted Jack's coffee yet?" Mickey asks.

"No. I don't think he is allowed to attempt to make it by Ianto's royal decree." Says Lilith.

"Word of advice, don't... It is terrible." Mickey says.

"You would think with the length of time Jack has been around he would have leant to make a descent coffee." Says Lilith... Checking the road behind them.

"Jack must trust you, like you a lot. He is usually so careful with who knows about him; his abilities." Says Mickey. "How did you meet him?"

"Well it seemed Torchwood... Well Jack had been spying on me as I wandered around at night. He tried to ID me. Well he found my file locked tight for several reasons which made Jack more determined to find out who I was. We had a few games of cat and mouse... You know me following him, him following me... I also wrote a book the he and Ianto found fascinating... Then last week I saw someone being attacked by three Weevils which turned out to be Jack." Lilith explains. "Well I scared off the Weevils. Jack was in a bad way; dying. He didn't want to go to the hospital even though his injuries were clearly fatal. I got him back to my place... Well I saw how his body could heal itself. Jack offered me a job." Lilith looks in the mirror again... The streetlights are becoming farther apart, she puts her foot down on the accelerator pedal more, picking up speed... Aerosmith playing in the background... _Living on the edge..._ An apt song for her, she thinks. "So where did you come from originally?" Lilith asks.

"London." Mickey replies.

On the pair continue, driving into the dark, talking, listening to rock music, drinking coffee or energy drink. As there becomes less traffic, Lilith checks behind them more and more, she feels uneasy.

They approach the large stone on the side of the road with the sign basically informing drivers they are about to enter the Brecon Beacons National Park with a picture of a lit beacon on it with The Red Dragon emblem underneath.

"Mickey, can you phone Jack, tell him our location and find out how Ianto is?" Lilith says checking behind them again as they enter the park.

"Yes Major." Replies Mickey, getting his phone out.

Back at The Hub, in the medi-unit Jack answers his phone. "Mickey." He says, relived to hear from him.

_"Hi Jack. We have just got to Brecon Beacons." _Says Mickey.

"Ok. And are you two playing nicely?" Jack asks, hoping that the pair are at least getting along.

_"Of course we are Jack." _Replies Mickey.

Jack can hear Mickey say something away from the phone, probably relaying to Lilith what he said. Then he hears a click.

_"We are being professional." _Says Lilith, as Mickey has put the phone on loudspeaker.

Jack taps away on the medi-computer's keyboard in front of him and brings up the tracker from the SUV up on the screen. Seeing it makes him feel closer to them. "Have you checked on Dekker?" He asks.

_"No, not yet." _Replies Lilith. _"He has been very quiet. We shall pull over now so we can check him."_

"Ok, he should be either very drowsy or out cold." Says Jack.

Out on the road in the Brecon Beacons Lilith pulls over, this part of the road still has a few streetlights but farther on there will be none. Lilith switches the engine off and takes out the keys from the ignition.

Mickey looks at Lilith. He pulls out a small handgun. He gets out the SUV first and moves to the back, his phone still in his other hand. Lilith gets out and joins Mickey at the back of the vehicle. Mickey stands, gun raised looking around as Lilith opens the back door.

Dekker is curled up in the corner of the caged area. His eyes are wide open, his pupils are blown. Lilith leans in towards him, checking he is breathing ok.

Dekker shrinks back away from her, a small whimper escaping from his damaged mouth.

Lilith pulls out a survival blanket from a side compartment and places it over Dekker, as he is only in a tweed jacket over his shirt. She does not want him dying of hypothermia. All the drugs in his system will be giving his body a false temperature... A higher temperature than it actually is.

"Dekker is still conscious Jack." Says Mickey into his phone. "Lilith has just put a blanket over him to keep him warm as the temperature is already dropping." He says shivering slightly himself. It does not shock him that Lilith has shown an act of compassion. He has seen enough to know some people would allow a prisoner to suffer but Lilith is not one of those people. The Major in the parallel universe all ways made sure prisoners that were injured had medical aid... All right, even if she was the one to inflict the injures in the first place and if she had used those injures to get information first, she would still make sure they were seen to afterwards. He is in no doubt this Major would be the same.

_"Ok. Don't hang around to long." _Says Jack.

"Ok Jack." Says Lilith as she closes the back door.

Lilith and Mickey get back into the SUV. Since they stopped, only three cars have passed them.

Mickey turns the heating up a little as Lilith starts up the SUV again.

"How is Ianto?" Lilith asks Jack.

_"Still unconscious but all his vitals are stable though not back to his normal." _Jack replies.

"Ok Jack. We will call you again in about an hour's time." Lilith says.

_"Ok, just keep your eyes open." _Says Jack.

"We will." Says Mickey. "Bye."

_"Bye."_ Jack replies.

Mickey ends the phone call.

Lilith puts the SUV into gear and pulls back onto the road. On into the dark Lilith drives soon there is no streetlights, just the darkness of the Brecon's and the odd car passing them coming from the opposite direction.

As they go, Mickey notices Lilith looking more in the rear view mirror. "Do you think we are being followed?" He asks, straight to the point, remembering that if the Major is on alert, suspecting trouble then you take note, going by the Major in the other universe.

"I am not sure yet." Replies Lilith, looking in the mirror again. "We didn't have anyone tailing us when we left Cardiff."

"That explains the manoeuvres we went through as we left Cardiff." Says Mickey, partly to himself as he remembers Lilith had gone down a couple of road then turned around and going around the roundabout a few times.

"Yep. Can never be to careful." Lilith replies.

Mickey looks back but all he sees is the darkness. "I can't see anything." He says, subconsciously holding his breath.

"Just look and wait." Says Lilith.

Mickey continues to watch then he sees, the low cloud way back down the road lights up then low twin lights appear on the dark horizon, a car has come up to a rise in the road. "Could it be just an innocent traveller?" Mickey asks.

"It is possible but..." Lilith stops a moment, she can't tell him that she has this feeling. "They seem to be travelling faster than a normal car driver, beyond the speed limit, as if trying to catch up with someone." A physical observation to back her six sense.

"But if they are following us and they weren't when we left Cardiff, how have they found us?" Asks Mickey.

"Asking the right questions... I like that." Says Lilith, as she increases their speed but she has to be careful as she can only see as far as their headlights beam as it is so dark, and the moon is not up yet. She tries to think, how would they have found them?

Mickey looks out the side window, peering into the dark. "We are pretty isolated out here." He says, a little worried.

"That is why the army, the SAS use it for training, a hostile environment. Most people don't realise a place as dramatically beautiful as The Brecon's can be deadly also." Says Lilith, still looking between the road ahead and in the mirror to observe the road behind.

"But how can anyone have tracked us?" Says Mickey, still looking out into the darkness.

As Mickey says the word _tracking_ Lilith realises; suspects. She slams on the breaks, bringing the SUV to a sudden stop. "Oh bugger!" She swears in her oh so English accent.

At the sudden stop, Mickey's seatbelt had locked, so stopping him shooting forward in his seat. "A little warning next time Major!" He breathes.

"Sorry Mickey." Lilith says, then she falls silent, watching the rear view mirror.

"Did I say something wrong?" Mickey asks nervously.

"No Mickey, you said the right something." Lilith replies.

"I did?" Mickey says a little unsure.

"Yes. Pass me a hand scanner please." Lilith says unbuckling her seatbelt.

Mickey takes out a hand scanner from the glove compartment. He hands it to Lilith.

Lilith looks in the mirror again, trying to calculate how far the car behind them is, though it is difficult in the dark and without any ordinance markers. She thinks they are about a couple of miles or so away but coming up fast. She gets out the SUV and goes to the back of the vehicle.

Mickey jumps out, drawing his gun and joins Lilith at the back of the SUV.

The lights from the SUV seem so bright compared to their surroundings. Far to their right a screech echoes out on the night air that could be mistaken for someone calling out.

"What was that?" Says Mickey looking around, nervously.

Lilith laughs. "Never heard a fox before. Probably a male calling out for a mate." She says, as she opens the back door.

Dekker is still curled up in the corner, his eyes staring at nothing, vacant.

"What are you thinking Major?" Mickey asks, as Lilith has not said what she suspects.

"I am thinking a tracking device." Lilith replies. "We have one... Well I have one, so does Jack, Gwen and Ianto. You have not had one put in yet."

"A tracking device... Oh I said about how are they tracking us." Says Mickey, getting it now. "Wait, you have a tracking device?"

"Yes, mine is active at the moment but under normal every day occurrences they are not." Says Lilith as she starts to move the scanner over Dekker. "Well he does not have one at the base of the skull like ours." Lilith continues to scan Dekker. "There!" She points to the crook of his left arm.

"What are we going to do about it and whoever is following us?" Asks Mickey.

"First we need to remove the tracker." Says Lilith. She goes to the side back passenger door of the SUV and slide out the first aid kit from under the seat. She puts on a pair of surgical gloves, picks out a small can of local anaesthetic. She finds a scalper and a small dressing. She goes back to the back of the SUV. She needs to be quick, the car behind is catching up fast, if the car lights in the dark are anything to go by.

Mickey has unlocked the handcuffs behind Dekker's back, who does not fight, he is just floppy. Mickey then carefully removes Dekker's jacket sleeve from his left arm and pushes his shirtsleeve up. He steps back to allow Lilith to get to Dekker.

Lilith sprays the area of Dekker's arm just above where his arm bend. She makes a small incision, blood seeps out.

Dekker whimpers.

Lilith locates the tiny tracker and places it into a small evidence bag. She does not want to destroy the tracker yet. She quickly dresses the wound. Then Mickey rolls his sleeve back down and puts his jacket back on properly. He also puts the handcuffs back on Dekker. The Lilith puts the blanket over him.

"Right, lets get moving again." Says Lilith as she sees how close the on coming car is.

"Aren't you going to get rid of the tracker; destroy it?" Mickey asks, going down his side of the SUV.

Lilith gets in the driver side and places the evidence bag on the dashboard. She removes the surgical gloves and places them with the scalp in a small medi-waste bag for disposal. She gets out her hand gel and squirts' her usual four squirts' of gel in the palm of her hands. "No, I want to keep it active for a while, drawing whomever farther into the park..." She pauses a moment, notices how tense Mickey is. She needs him relaxed and alert, not tense. "So many more places to dispose of the bodies." She says seriously.

Mickey looks at Lilith, noticing the serious expression, looks back at the road then back at Lilith. He is not sure whether Lilith is serious or not.

Lilith starts driving again, a little faster than before. She checks the rear view mirror again. She can feel Mickey's eyes on her.

Mickey looks at Lilith... He is not sure... "Hmm Lilith?" He starts.

Lilith keeps her eyes on the road. She wonders if he would except that solution blindly. "Yes Mickey."

"Are... Are you being serious? I mean about disposing of their bodies? I... I..." Mickey stutters.

Lilith smiles. "I am joking Mickey. If we can find a none fatal way of dealing with this situation then we will." Says Lilith.

Mickey lets out a breath, he had not realised he was holding again. He use to find he did that a lot with the other Major also. "As I said I have killed defending myself and others but it does not sit well with me." He says.

"I am glad to hear it. They are only following Dekker's orders. Government workers who are meant to be on the same side as us." Says Lilith.

"You were testing me... Weren't you?" Mickey says, realising Lilith was seeing if he would except without question or except for the pleasure of killing, possibly. He had seen the parallel Major do a similar thing with other people she had not worked with before. She did it to gage what a person is capable of, what they will do. This Major does not know him so she was testing him, he knows she will never order him to kill someone outright if it is not necessary. "Did I pass?"

"You did." Replies Lilith. "Though Jack might decide that is the correct course of action of dealing with them, purely because they are a threat to us."

"I suppose we should phone him and let him know." Says Mickey.

"Yes, but don't be surprised if he leaves it to us how we deal with them, his own test." Says Lilith.

Mickey gets his phone out as Lilith continues to drive, trying to increase the distances between them and those tracking them. Mickey puts his phone on loudspeaker as he calls Jack.

_"Mickey, missing me already? It has not even been half an hour from the last call."_ Jack's voice booms out from the phone.

"Shut up Captain and listen." Lilith orders, trying to concentrate on the dark road.

_"What's wrong?" _Asks Jack seriously.

Lilith nods to Mickey to continue while she drives as fast as she dares in the pitch black.

"We have picked up a tail." Says Mickey. "The Major made sure we weren't followed as we left Cardiff but as we continued to drive Lilith..." He hesitates to find the right word. "Suspected... Yes, suspected we were being followed." He explains. "There is a vehicle coming up on us fast. Lilith suspected that Dekker had a tracking device..."

"With your help Mickey." Lilith puts in, she believes in credit where it is due.

"Yer... We used a scanner on Dekker and found he had a small tracker in his arm." Mickey says.

_"Had?" _Says Jack, picking up on the past tense.

"Yes Jack... Had." Says Lilith.

"The Major carefully removed the device but has left it active to draw whoever farther into the Brecon's." Says Mickey.

_"So are we saying that Dekker was possibly telling the truth that he had two agents outside your apartment Major?" _Asks Jack.

"Yes Captain." Replies Lilith.

"How do you wish us to proceed with dealing with the agents Jack?" Mickey asks.

_"Well as I am not there I shall leave it to you two to decide how best to deal with the situation." _Says Jack. _"Whatever you think is best. It would be good if we can send them back alive though."_

"The Major has already said she would prefer a non-fatal resolution to this situation." Says Mickey. "Though I have it on good authority there are plenty of places in the Brecon's for bodies to be disposed of."

The pair in the SUV are sure they hear Jack choke back a laugh... He probably would have dealt with the situation in that way... Especially as Dekker had threatened Lilith and her daughter then with what he had done to Ianto... Yes in the past things would have been different, he has responsibilities. _"If they prove dangerous to you, deal with them as you see fit but if we can return them to MI5 in relative working order it might be a good thing." _Says Jack.

"Is there any recon in the SUV Jack?" Lilith asks as she works on a plan.

_"Yes. Ianto keeps an emergency supply in the first aid kit. There are two strengths. One lower dose that will erase the last twenty-four hours or so. Three of which will erase the last week. Then there is a stronger dose that can be used to erase anything from a few months to years of memory." _Replies Jack.

"Just the lower dose will be fine Jack. The last twenty four hour will be ok." Says Lilith. "We will leave them in their car, tied up and unscathed as much as possible, depending on how much of a fight they put up."

_"I will arrange for someone from MI5 to retrieve their property." _Says Jack. _"Just leave their phones on so they can be traced."_

"Ok Jack." Replies Mickey.

_"Major, did Ianto explain with the lower dose of recon you can just put in in their mouth and it will dissolve quickly?" _Asks Jack, as trying to get someone to take retcon while unconscious can be difficult. Perhaps it is time to find another delivery service for it. Perhaps Ianto and Lilith can come up with something.

"Yes Jack. Ianto was very thorough with his explanation of its application." Replies Lilith.

_"I bet he was." _Says Jack with a laugh. _"OK I shall let you get on. Take care and let me know as soon as it is done."_

"Yes Jack." Replies Mickey. "Bye." Mickey ends the call.

Lilith begins to slow the SUV. "They probably wont know that there is two of us." Says Lilith. She then speeds the SUV up again.

For a moment Mickey looks confused. "What are you doing?" He asks.

"Making it look like I am having car trouble." Replies Lilith, as she slows to a stop for a minute. She looks in the mirror, the pursuing vehicle is gaining on them fast... She drives forward slowly. "I shall pull over in a moment, put the hazard warning lights on and then get out. I will open the bonnet." Says Lilith. "Now if they keep to the correct protocol, one agent will get out the car and the other will stay in the car... The driver. They will not know how many there are of us. We know Dekker did not communicate with them once he met up with me. Hopefully they will think I have done this on my own... With any luck they wont realise the Torchwood connection until it is to late." She puts her foot down so they speed up again. "What bloody secret organisation has it's name emblazed on their vehicle." She mumbles, slowing the SUV again. "I would like you to hide at the side of the road in the dark, take a stun gun."

"Ok, you want me to take out the agent in the car while you deal with the one who gets out?" Says Mickey, just to be clear what Lilith wants.

"Yes Mickey. They will expect me but not you." Replies Lilith, she looks in the mirror.

"How are you going to deal with the one who comes to you?" Mickey asks. "I mean, I take it they will be armed."

"They will be armed." Lilith confirms, she stops the SUV and puts the hazard lights on. "All I need is for the other one to come close to me. Ready?"

"Yes Major." Replies Mickey, checking the stun gun he has picked out.

The pair get out the SUV. Mickey walks about twenty paces back down the road then lays down within a patch of course grass, in the dark. Lilith goes to the front of the SUV and opens the bonnet. She watches as the car comes closer, slowing as it nears her position.

In the black BMW, Mr. Kane slows the car as out of the dark of the Brecon Beacons their target looms, the large SUV's lights brilliant in the harsh darkness.

"Well?" Mr. Kane says to his partner.

"Mr. Dekker 's signal is coming from that vehicle." Replies Mr. Ford, looking at the small screen in front of him.

Both men are in their thirties, dressed in the typical black suits. Mr. Kane slowly drives up behind the SUV and stops. He can see one person, a female moving around at the front of the vehicle, captured in the headlights. Both men draw their guns. Mr. Kane puts his gun in his lap. Mr. Ford slowly gets out the BMW.

Mr. Ford surveys the surrounding area but within twenty yards of the vehicle, the darkness presses in. A fox calls out in the distance.

Mr. Kane keeps the BMW running, he opens his side window so he and can continue to communicate. Mr. Ford walks slowly towards the SUV.

Lilith continues to ignore the approaching agent, pretending not to realise someone is there.

Mickey carefully edges himself forward to behind the BMW, keeping low so he cannot be seen by the agent left in the car via any of the mirrors. Mickey carefully moves down the side of the car, the stun gun ready. Zap! It was relatively easy for him to stun the driver as he was hanging out the window slightly, watching the other agent. Mickey carefully and silently makes sure the unconscious agent remains sitting upright in his seat.

Mr. Ford keeps his gun arm down by his side as he approaches the front of the SUV, with a quick look in through the side windows of the SUV, not that he can see much as they are tinted but the female looks to be on her own. "Hello! Do you need assistance?" He calls out.

Lilith lifts her head up from looking at the engine as the MI5 agent appears at her side but still not quite close enough. She catches sight of the matt black casing of the gun in the headlights. "I think there is a blockage somewhere in the fuel line. I keep losing power." Lilith says.

Mr. Ford brings up his gun arm. "Where is Mr. Dekker?" He asks. He feels a little silly pointing a gun at this clearly unarmed female, though he knows from Dekker that she should not be underestimated.

"Oh Dekker is in the back." Says Lilith, watching the agent as he steps a little closer and no longer in view of his collaborator in the BMW though she is hoping Mickey has already taken care of the driver.

"I checked, I could not see anyone else with you." Says Mr. Ford.

"He is in the back, keeping warm." Says Lilith. "He wanted me to take him for a ride out here."

"Really?" Says Mr. Ford, not believing her. "Shall we go and see." He says indicating with the gun for her to lead the way.

As Lilith moves down the side of the SUV towards the back, she see Mickey dive back behind the BMW. She cannot see the driver of the BMW very well because the headlights from the agents car but he seems very still, a little to still to be conscious.

Mickey moves down the other side of the BMW, close to the edge of the road. He peers over the bonnet, Lilith comes to the back of the SUV with the other agent following her, with his gun pointed at her. Mickey can see the agent's mistake before Lilith even attacks, the man is to close to her.

The next minute goes in a blur of movement... Lilith turns bringing up her left arm in a blocking position but moving upwards, deflecting the agents right gun arm up and away from her, smacking the agents arm into the back of the SUV. The agents signal from the brain to pull the trigger comes a little to late as the gun fires, the bullet projected harmlessly away into the dark. Lilith does a snap kick forward to the agent's solar plexus, sending him flying, landing with a thud on the other side of the road, flat on his back, a little dazed.

Mickey runs forward. "Hello." He says to the dazed agent then zaps him with the stun gun.

Mickey drags over to the BMW. "Nice foot work Major." Says Mickey, he had forgotten the Major in the parallel universe had a military grace about her when she fought; it should be an art form. This Major is no different, just breath taking to watch.

Lilith smiles. "And are you always so polite just before shooting or zapping someone? Hello... Zap!" She says laughing as she gets some cable ties out of the SUV... Not the small domestic ties but the larger thick cable ties that are used by some of the police forces of the world instead of handcuffs.

"My Nan brought me up to always be polite." Says Mickey. "She would cuff me around the ear if I back-chatted or was rude."

"I will have to remember that, take a leaf out of her book. I don't believe in breaking with some traditions." Says Lilith thoughtfully.

"Isn't there any rules and regulations about the abusing of staff, the lower rank and file?" Says Mickey as he helps Lilith tie the two MI5 agents together, on the back seat of the BMW, so they are nice and cosy.

"This is Torchwood, so no. Normal staff rules do not apply... Plus I am use to army methods." Says Lilith. "And now we work for Jack."

"Oh, so there is a pecking order?" Mickey states cheekily. He feels comfortable with Lilith after their shaky first meeting in this universe. "So Jack above you and Ianto...?"

"He wishes." Says Lilith, as she goes back to the SUV and pulls out the first aid kit from under the back seat. She looks through until she finds the two small containers with retcon in. She looks at the doses on the labels and takes two tablets from the lower dose container. She then goes back to the BMW. "Mickey can you open their mouths for me?" She asks.

Mickey nods. He opens Kane's mouth first. Lilith puts the small tablet inside his mouth, down the side of his tongues where it will dissolve quickly just using her fore finger and thumb with no contact with Kane's person. Then they do the same with Mr. Ford.

Mickey finds their phones in their jacket pockets, he places them on the dashboard. Lilith finds two car blankets in the boot of the BMW. She places the blankets over the two men, their combined body heat and the blankets should keep them warm enough.

Meanwhile back at The Hub, in the medi-unit Jack paces, he has never been good at being the one on the sidelines, out of the action and when it is his team out there in danger, it makes the waiting worse... He does not like feeling helpless. His two newest recruits out there without back up... It does not matter to him they have a lot of experience between the two of them, they are his team; his friends. He is brought out of his revere by a groan coming from Ianto.

Jack is at Ianto's side. "Shhh... Sleep." He whispers. "You are safe."

Ianto's blue eyes open wide in panic. He can feel a soft caress as Jack runs his fingers through his hair. He can feel his heart beating rapidly. Then he realises Jack is whispering to him, reassuring him. "Jack?" He croaks, his throat is dry.

"You are safe my love." Says Jack. "Go back to sleep. Rest. You will feel better when you wake next time."

"Promise." Ianto says weakly, feeling...

"I promise." Jack whispers, a vulnerable Ianto brings out a very caring side of Jack that he didn't think he still had, was still in him.

"Dekker?" Ianto croaks quietly.

"Drugged, beaten, retconned and on his way to his incarceration." Replies Jack.

"Good!" Whispers Ianto, as he drifts off into a deep sleep, his body aching; tired.

Jack leans over Ianto and gently places a kiss on his forehead. He then checks the monitor that is attached to Ianto, his blood pressure and heart rate is still high but it is stable.

Jack moves back to the desk just as his phone rings. He presses receive as he looks at the screen. "Mickey!" He says relieved.

_"Jack!" _Mickey says back.

"Well?" Jack says a little impatiently, he really does not like being out the action especially when his team are out there.

_"The Major's suspicion were well founded... We did have a tail. Two agents in a BMW tracking Dekker." _Reports Mickey.

Jack sits at the desk. "Where are they now?" He asks.

_"In the land of slumber and forgetfulness." _Says Lilith, as she and Mickey sit in the SUV.

"Good. Have you left their phones with them?" Jack asks, MI5's retrieval team will need the phones signals to find their men.

_"Yes Jack." _Replies Mickey. _"The two agents are tied up nice and cosy. We tucked them in..."_

_"And read them a bedtime story." _Lilith puts in. _"You know, one of those special stories... Once upon a time there were two agents that didn't want to be apart, so they asked the Bondage Fairy to tie them together and leave them in the middle of no-where."_

Jack laughs. "You didn't?"

_"She did!" _Replies Mickey.

_"The energy drink made me do it." _Says Lilith.

Jack relaxes and laughs again. "You are a very naughty Major." He says. Lilith is very good at distracting him.

_"I know." _Replies Lilith, she had known Jack would be getting frustrated at not being in the action and worrying about Ianto. _"Anyway is there any change in Ianto?"_

"He came round a little while ago, he was a little disorientated but is now in a deep sleep." Says Jack looking over at the slumbering Ianto.

_"Good... Make sure he rests for at least the next twenty four hours." _Says Lilith.

"I will Major." Replies Jack. "I shall put in a call to MI5 to pick up their property."

_"So it is alright to leave the agents where they are?" _Mickey asks.

"Yes... It wont take them long to send someone out to pick them up." Replies Jack. "The army will probably be sent out as they are closer."

_"Ok Jack." _Says Mickey.

_"Right Jack we are getting back on the road now." _Says Lilith. _"We will phone you again in an hour or so."_

"Ok Major. Bye for now. Oh and good job you two." Says Jack, pleased with them. They had obviously had worked well together.

_"Thanks Jack. Bye." _Says Mickey.

Jack ends the call but then is straight back on the phone to MI5's retrieval team.

Back out in the Brecon Beacons Lilith is rubbing her hand gel into her hands. Mickey pours himself a coffee. Then Lilith finishes off her energy drink.

"Ready?" Lilith asks Mickey.

"Yes." Replies Mickey, settling himself back in his seat with his coffee in a cup holder and a sandwich in his hand.

Lilith starts up the SUV, puts it in gear and pulls away leaving the two slumbering agents behind. Mickey turns the heating up a little more. On into the night the pair drive, heading towards Snowdonia, pass the time that Dekker becomes a non-person.

Back at The Hub at twenty minutes after zero hundred an alarm goes off, first on the computer that Mickey had been using then relayed to the medi-unit.

The sound of the soft beeping distracts Jack from his paperwork. Jack brings up the alert on the computer screen. Someone has triggered Mickey's virus on Dekker's computer. Who had tried to get into Dekker's computer? Then a second soft beep sounds, two different parties or agencies have tried to access Dekker's computer and set Mickey's virus off.

Jack smiles to himself imagining the panic at this moment, several people are going to have a lot of explaining to do. Jack enters into Mickey's alarm program as he had set it up to trace who had triggered his virus. He can picture it now as they realise their hard drives are being fried, then watching in horror as it spreads through their computer systems that are linked and to other systems that are sharing the server if they don't or cannot isolate it quick enough. The first ones to trigger Mickey's virus was... UNIT (America)... Well no surprises there! One of UNIT's information gathering departments situated within... Ohh The Pentagon... Jack grins... That could mean, if UNIT have not isolated the virus it could cause problems for all the other departments, agencies, both military and government within that facility... UNIT will be in deep trouble especially when it becomes known that Lilith had warned her grandfather that Dekker had a defence program protecting his computer. Trust the American branch of UNIT to go in without paying heed to the warnings. He cannot point the finger at Sir Alistair because though he is the founder of UNIT and is held in high esteem, still has some say in its running more so for the British branch of UNIT... UNIT is now rum by a council type system, made up of different representatives from each country that are part of UNIT.

Jack is sure that Sir Alistair would have said that Lilith had warned about the defence program on Dekker's system.

The other agency is MI5, they probably went in when they were informed at Midnight that Dekker had been _'burned'_ by royal decree. They were probably trying to cover their own arses, trying to recover incriminating evidence of all the jobs Dekker had done for them. A man like Dekker would document everything to cover himself and use as blackmailing material in case of future problems.

Jack knows he has to make this look good, that they had not retrieved to much from Dekker's computer, that they are outraged that their warnings have not been listened to.

Just as Jack goes to pick up his phone to ring Sir Alistair to log a complaint; to disturb him from his sleep, his phone rings.

Jack looks at the screen... Sir Alistair_... _Jack presses receive. "I was just about to call you Sir Alistair, your bumbling lot..." Jack starts.

_"I am sorry Captain Harkness." _Says a tired sounding Sir Alistair, he had only been a sleep about half an hour when he got the alert. _"I have just been informed of what has happened. Those dammed American lot seem to think that when they are warned not to do something..." _Sir Alistair trails off as he feels his anger build and he then remembers who he is talking to_. "Sorry Captain Harkness you don't want to hear about UNIT's in struggling. This was suppose to be a purely British mission."_

"Your lot were not the only ones that went in either. MI5 also went in." Says Jack. "They were probably trying to retrieve Dekker's files before anyone else to cover their arses. My tech officer is not going to be very happy, as he had left a program running to try to extract the information very slowly without setting off Dekker's defence system. He had spent a long time setting it up, getting it just right; calibrating it."

_"I doubt my grand daughter will be to happy either as she was the one to warn me. She already has a low option of UNIT as it is." _Says Sir Alistair, he is worried this stunt of the American's could jeopardise his reconciliation with Lilith.

"I am sure Lilith will not be to surprised that UNIT tried to force their way in." Says Jack. "Do you know how much damage has been done to your equipment?"

_"I am not sure yet, they have a team working on it at the moment." _Replies Sir Alistair. _"The American lot wanted to know what your interest were in this when I said where the warning came from. I explained it was your case. They were not impressed with that. I did not tell them of your promotion though. There is a big meeting Monday, a video conference, if it has not filtered down by then, do I have your permission to inform UNIT officially then?" _Sir Alistair asks, he wants to see their faces.

Jack grins to himself. "Yes Sir Alistair you may have the pleasure." He says, just imagining their faces. "I had better phone Lilith and my tech officer to let them know what has happened."

_"Have you heard from Lilith?" _Sir Alistair asks.

"Yes." Replies Jack. "They were being followed by two MI5 agents. Dekker had a small tracker implant."

_"What?! Is Lilith alright?" _Sir Alistair asks, slightly panicked.

"Yes, she dealt with the situation in true Torchwood style." Says Jack, yes it is a cheap shot but he is angry with UNIT.

_"So the MI5 agents are dead?" _Says Sir Alistair, still sleepy. His grand daughter is going to be angry with him over this cock-up, this sort of thing only adds to her dislike of UNIT.

"No Sir Alistair. MI5's retrieval team are on their way to pick the two men up. Once they have woken up they will be debriefed then they will rest for a few days then they should be back at work." Replies Jack.

_"Captain Harkness I am sorry again. The people who are responsible for this will be disciplined, I shall see to it personally. Or Monday during the conference would you like to let your feelings be known officially via video link once I have informed them of your promotion?" _Asks Sir Alistair. He has no qualms unleashing Captain Harkness on them. Torchwood had kept him in the loop and he is not about to jeopardise what is a shaky relationship with his grand-daughter, so yes he would throw the American information retrieval team to Torchwood.

Jack smiles to himself. "No, I would prefer to leave it in your hands Sir Alistair at this early stage of our promotion." He replies. "But thank you for the offer." He can behave, he can do diplomatic.

_"Ok Captain Harkness... Good night." _Says Sir Alistair.

"Good night Sir Alistair." Replies Jack and terminates the call. Jack then hits Mickey's number, it rings twice then it is answered.

_"Yes Jack?" _Says Mickey.

"Can you put us on loud-speaker Mickey?" Jack asks.

_"Yes boss." _Replies Mickey, carrying out Jack's request. _"Ok Jack, you are on loud-speaker."_

_"What's the matter Jack? Did you miss us?" _Lilith asks as she concentrates on the dark road before them.

"No." Says Jack. "Well maybe... Anyway, I phoned to say that Mickey's virus has been triggered by two parties... Good job Mickey by the way."

_"Bloody UNIT! I knew they would not heed the warning." _Curses Lilith.

"Your grandfather informed me of the event. He is not happy, as it looks bad on him. It was the American information retrieval team stationed at The Pentagon that triggered it." Says Jack with a grin.

_"Oooh that's going to smart if they did not stop it spreading." _Says Mickey, knowing the damage his virus can do.

"They didn't. Sir Alistair is so angry with them that he was even willing to throw them to me at a conference on Monday." Says Jack.

_"I take it the other party was MI5?" _Lilith asks.

"Yes Major." Replies Jack. "Later today Major I would like you to go through some of those files we retrieved from Dekker's computer. Pick out a few... Say ten, nothing to damming, that you can give your grandfather tomorrow after your lunch."

_"I don't know Jack after this..." _Lilith says a little hesitantly.

"Lilith, it was not your grandfather's fault. He is angry, as it is this sort of thing that undermines him and the British branch of UNIT. Hell! In fact, see if you can find a really juicy American linked file just for your grandfather to use... He is very angry and upset Lilith." Jack says softly.

_"Ok Jack." _Replies Lilith.

"Did you destroy the tracker from Dekker?" Jack asks.

_"Yes Jack." _Replies Lilith. _"We will let you get back to Ianto watching."_

Jack laughs. "I have you know I have been working, doing all my paperwork... as well as Ianto watching." He says.

_"Of course you have Jack." _Says Lilith.

"How long before you reach your destination?" Jack asks.

_"Just over an hour or so." _Lilith replies.

"Will you rest before you come back?" Jack asks seriously.

Mickey yawns.

_"For you Jack... Yes." _Lilith replies. _"It is also not fair on Mickey, considering he travelled up from London as well."_

"Good, good. Phone me just before you arrive at Base 5." Says Jack relieved that they will rest.

_"Ok Captain." _Says Lilith. _"Bye."_

"Bye Major. Mickey." Says Jack. Then ends the call. He sits back in his chair and runs his hands through his hair. He looks over at Ianto; his Ianto so beautiful and young looking in his very relaxed drugged state. Admitting their love for each other has opened up a new level in their relationship. He no longer feels up tight, on edge because of reining in his feelings, his emotions for Ianto. They can now enjoy each other free from those earlier restraints, free from hiding behind their masks of control. He knows his possessiveness over Ianto has gone up a notch as well... There is only one other person he can see himself sharing Ianto with and that is Lilith. The universe definitely has something planned for the three of them. In his long past he has never had any qualms about sharing a warm body; a person; a being with another but now Ianto is not just any body, he is his Ianto, the man he loves!

On the main road heading towards Snowdonia, Lilith feels a little more relaxed now the danger of being followed has been sorted.

"What is Base 5 like?" Mickey asks as he opens another can of energy drink for Lilith and puts it in the drivers can holder.

"It is built within the mountains of Snowdonia, within the natural caves and tunnels of the region. It holds a living area that is more like a city with a school, hospital, shops and family living quarters. Then there is the more military and scientific side of UNIT with training areas, science labs for R&D, the detention area and helipads. It can be self-sufficient if the need arises, cutting itself off from the outside world in case of invasion or a disaster." Replies Lilith.

On into the early hours of the morning they drive, just talking for the next hour. They enter The Snowdonia National Park. Lilith navigates the narrow twisty roads, passed a large deep body of water.

Lilith looks at the PDA and then at her watch... 02.07... "Mickey, can you scroll through my contacts on my phone to Corporal Stevens?" She asks.

"Yes Major." Replies Mickey, carrying out Lilith's request. He presses call.

Lilith puts the call through to her headset as it rings three times then is answered. "Corporal Stevens?" She says.

_"Yes Major." _ Replies Corporal Stevens.

"We are about fifteen minutes from your location." Says Lilith.

_"Ok Major. I will be at the main gate waiting for you." _Says Corporal Stevens.

"Ok... Can you make sure there is a wheelchair ready for moving our prisoner to the detention area and a medical officer to meet us there also?" Lilith asks... Well technically, it is an order.

_"Yes Ma'am. You will be parking at sub-level 2 to avoid going through any of the main areas with the prisoner." _Says Corporal Stevens.

"Very good Corporal... See you soon." Lilith says.

_"Yes Major." _Replies Corporal Stevens.

Lilith ends the call.

"Jack next?" Mickey asks.

"Yes Mickey." replies Lilith.

Mickey presses 1 on his phone and puts it on loudspeaker. It rings twice.

_"Hello Mickey." _Jack says, answering his phone.

"Hello Jack. We are about..." Mickey looks at Lilith for how long until they get to their destination.

"Eight minutes away from Base 5." Says Lilith, as she navigates a sharp bend in the dark.

_"Ok... Mickey make sure the Major does not hit any of those idiots at Base 5 while you are there." _Says Jack trying to sound serious but it is obvious he is smiling.

"I would not hit anyone there." Says Lilith, indignantly. Then she thinks about it. "Well... Maybe I would... I know enough of the idiots based there." She says with a smile.

"And I will not stop or get in Lilith's way if she has an urge to hit any of them." Says Mickey with a grin. "I am not stupid."

Lilith laughs. "A wise man."

Jack laughs. "_Soooo... Any problems? Are you two getting on?" _Asks Jack.

"No... We cannot stand each other." Replies Lilith.

_"Really?" _Says Jack worrying.

"Of course not Jack." Laughs Mickey. "Lilith gives the orders..."

"And Mickey does as he told." Says Lilith.

"So no problem." Says Mickey, grinning. "Jack we are getting on just fine." He says.

"Yes Jack... Now we are just approaching Base 5." says Lilith.

_"Ok you pair of wind-up merchants phone me when you leave or if there is a problem." _Says Jack, laughing at the way the pair had pulled his leg, it is a good sign.

"Ok boss." Says Mickey. "Bye."

"Good bye Jack." Says Lilith.

_"Bye." _Replies Jack.

Mickey ends the call.

Lilith slows the SUV as they turn on to a small well illuminated road with a MOD notice board at the side, stating they have entered on to a private road and there is no authorised persons allowed beyond that point. It also states there area is a practice range where live rounds are used.


	42. Chapter 42

**TITLE:-**TORCHWOOD:-

IN THE BEGINNING WAS TORCHWOOD.

THE SAGA'S OF MAJOR LILITH LETHBRIDGE-STEWART.

(CHPT.42)

**AUTHOR:-** NEMOSANGEL

**CHARACTERS:-** CAPTAIN JACK HARKNESS, IANTO JONES, MAJOR LILITH LETHBRIDGE-STEWART, MICKEY SMITH

**MENTIONED CHARACTERS:-** SIR ALISTAIR LETHBRIDGE-STEWART

**PAIRINGS:- ** JACK/IANTO

**WARNINGS:-** NONE

**RATING:-** T **WORD COUNT:-** 10127

**SUMMARY:-** MICKEY AND LILITH ENTER BASE 5. THERE THEY ARE JOINED BY CORPORAL STEVENS. BASE 5 ARE HAVING TO DEAL WITH TORCHWOOD. LILITH SIGNS DEKKER OVER TO UNIT. THEN AS CORPORAL STEVENS ESCORTS MICKEY AND LILITH TO SIR ALISTAIR'S QUARTERS THEY COME TO AN OBSERVATION WINDOW. LILITH IS AFFECTED BY WHAT LAYS BEYOND... MICKEY TAKES CARE OF LILITH. AT THE HUB JACK LAYS DOWN WITH HIS IANTO. AT BASE 5 LILITH HAS A LITTLE FUN AT MICKEY'S EXPENSE OVER BREAKFAST. MICKEY AND LILITH FACE THERE WORST 'FOE' YET... A SEA OF SHEEP AND A FARMER WHERE MICKEY FINES OUT HOW DEVIOUS LILITH CAN BE.

**AUTHORS NOTE:-** THANKS FOR ALL THE FEED BACK AND PM'S. IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS PLEASE ASK. SPOILERS FOR EP. SOUND OF THE DRUMS AND LAST OF THE TIME LORDS. MENTIONS ALSO EP. THE SONTARAN STRATAGEM.

**DISCLAIMER:-** I DON'T OWN TORCHWOOD OR DOCTOR WHO, IT BELONGS TO R.T.D. & BBC. THIS IS JUST FOR FUN AND I HAVE HAD FUN PLAYING IN TORCHWOODS WORLD.

YOU KNOW THE DRILL... READ AND REVIEW... AND TELL YOUR FRIENDS ABOUT IT IF YOU LIKE IT.

**CHAPTER 42.**

Mickey looks out the window of the SUV; he notices the CCTV cameras at various points along the private road, just under the lights.

Lilith drives up to a brightly lit guardhouse just by a large electronic metal gate that blocks their way.

Two UNIT guards step out and stand in front of the gate with guns held in a slight relaxed but ready position.

Lilith opens her window as another UNIT soldier steps forward and salutes. "Ma'am... Papers and ID's please." The soldier says.

Lilith picks up the messenger poach, pulls out the paperwork from inside then passes it to the soldier.

The soldier looks at the authorisation order sheet and the two ID's. As he does this Lilith studies him, his face, his eyes and his aura. She 'sees' both pupils and aura flare when he realises their important guests are Torchwood and who she is.

Corporal Stevens steps out of the guardhouse, walks over to the SUV and salutes Lilith. "Major. Welcome to Base 5." He says.

"Thank you Corporal." Replies Lilith.

The soldier checking the paperwork salutes. "Major Lethbridge-Stewart, Ma'am." He says with a nod and hands the paperwork back. "Everything is in order."

"Jump in the back Corporal." Says Lilith taking the paperwork off the UNIT solider and passing them to Mickey.

"Yes Ma'am." Says Corporal Stevens. He gets in the SUV behind Lilith.

The UNIT soldier indicated to the other two soldiers by the gate to move aside. Then the large metal gate in front of them slowly opens. Lilith puts the SUV into gear and drive forward through the gateway.

"Corporal Stevens this is ." Says Lilith.

"." Corporal Stevens nods to Mickey, not really believing that Smith is his real name as it sounds so CIA., but the Major cannot be CIA... He looks around the interior of the SUV.

"Corporal." Replies Mickey in acknowledgement.

Corporal Stevens holds out two clear plastic cases with chains attached to them to Mickey through the middle of the two front seats. "Can you place your passes in these and wear them all the time you are on the base, ?" He says.

"Yes Corporal." Replies Mickey taking the ID holders. He slides Lilith's in first then he does his. He then slips the chain of his over his head.

It is only now Corporal Stevens realises he is dealing with Torchwood as he notices the T logo on the equipment and catches a glimpse of the two passes as Mickey sorts them out... _Sir Alistair's granddaughter works for TORCHWOOD?_

Lilith drives into a tunnel cut into the mountain face.

Mickey looks out the window as the tunnel opens up into a cavern that is brightly lit. Here there are markings painted on the floor, directions to various areas, levels. This area is a hive of activity, with trucks being moved around and unloaded.

"Just follow the directions for sub-level two, Major." Says Corporal Stevens.

"Yes Corporal." Replies Lilith. "I actually know my way around most of this place. When this place was still under construction it was my playground during school holidays."

"Sorry Major. I did not know." Replies Corporal Stevens a little nervous... He is dealing with Torchwood.

"No problem." Replies Lilith, following the marked out lane into another tunnel, which ends in a large industrial open lift. Lilith drives on the lift platform that automatically starts to descend to sub-level two.

Mickey looks at Lilith as she sits ridged in the drivers seat, her hands gripping the steering wheel, knuckles white, the SUV purring idle on the lift platform. "This place was a playground?" Breathes Mickey. "Every little boys dream... Playing with real soldiers." He remembers his childhood living in a council flat with his Nan and Jacky Tyler collecting him from school with Rose, giving him his tea. Lilith has definitely been brought up in a different world.

Lilith relaxes a little and smiles. "At the time it seemed like fun." She says. She remembers her and James playing hide and seek... Another good memory without pain... Yes, Torchwood is helping her.

The lift stops, Lilith drives forward into another large cavern. Off this area are several security doors set into the rock, each leading to various sections.

Lilith drives down between the marked out lanes towards the far end of the large cavern. She parks in a parking bay near the door marked with 'Detention Level'. Mickey hands Lilith her ID/pass, which she slips over her head. Then Lilith, Mickey and Corporal Stevens get out of the SUV.

The metal security blast door to the detention level slides open. A UNIT soldier pushing a wheelchair and a UNIT officer come out; they walk over to the newly arrived group.

The officer walks with purpose towards Lilith. He stops in front of her and salutes. "Captain Fenton-Smyth, Duty Officer, Ma'am."

"Captain Fenton-Smyth. This is ." Lilith says indicating to Mickey.

"Sir, welcome to Base 5." The Captain says to Mickey.

Mickey nods, he is not use to all this. He will take his lead from Lilith.

"Where is our new guest?" Captain Fenton-Smyth asks.

Lilith moves to the back of the SUV and opens the door. Dekker is curled up under the blankets, unmoving. Mickey unlocks both sets of handcuffs and pulls off the blankets.

Lilith and Captain Fenton-Smyth stand back as Mickey and Corporal Stevens gets the unconscious Dekker out of the SUV and strapped into the wheelchair, which is held still by the other UNIT soldier.

"All relevant paperwork was sent through at Midnight from Sir Alistair." Says Captain Fenton-Smyth to Lilith as they stand there.

"Good." Replies Lilith.

"If you would like to come this way Ma'am." Says Fenton-Smyth indicating to the door he had just come through.

Lilith walks with Captain Fenton-Smyth then UNIT soldier with the wheelchair-bound Dekker, leaving Mickey to walk with Corporal Stevens. As they go through the first door, they are faced with a security checkpoint.

"Major. . Please check in your weapons here?" Says Captain Fenton-Smyth. "Corporal Stevens will make sure they are returned when you leave."

Mickey looks at Lilith for direction. She gives him a slight nod. Mickey pulls out his small side arms, checks the safety is on and removes the clip. He places both gun and clip in a metal box being held out by one of the soldier's stations at the security checkpoint. He then pulls out two full clips from his coat pocket and places them with his gun. The soldier then looks at Lilith. She unclips her small knife poach, holding six knives, from her waistband of her combats and places them in the metal box with Mickey's gun. She then fiddles with the back of her jacket and pulls out a telescopic night stick from a hidden pocket and places it in the box. Lilith stands for a moment looking deep in thought.

Mickey looks down at the items then up at Lilith and grins. "Definitely not defenceless." He says. But to himself he thinks this is tame compared to the Major from the alternate universe.

Lilith gives him a little smile back... "Wait!" She orders as the soldier starts to close the box. She bends down and retrieves a boot knife from each boot. Lilith places them in the box. "That's it." She says looking at the soldier.

"Thank you Ma'am." The soldier says.

Lilith notices that the soldier seems on edge, a little nervous... oh yes! Dealing with Torchwood.

"Major?" Says Captain Fenton-Smyth gesturing to a full body scanner in the front of the next set of doors into the detention levels. Lilith steps through the body scanner. The second soldier at the checkpoint watches a screen in front of him. A green light comes on, on top of the scanner.

"Clear." Says the soldier watching the screen.

Lilith steps out the other side and waits near the door.

" if you would be so kind." Says Captain Fenton-Smyth, again indicating to the scanner.

Mickey steps into the scanning area. Again, the soldier in front of the screen watches, the green light remains on.

"Clear." Says the soldier again.

Mickey joins Lilith. The soldier with Dekker pushes him through the scanner. Captain Fenton-Smyth and Corporal Stevens also walk straight through.

Captain Fenton-Smyth uses his ID card to swipe through the card reader at the side of the next door. There is a hiss and the door slowly opens. The party enter a corridor, with grey walls.

"This way Major." Says Captain Fenton-Smyth, indicating to the right.

They walk along the corridor to start in silence. Lilith notices every twitch, every fiddling with a cuff, every nervous twitch of the lips and every nervous twitch of the UNIT soldiers auras... Yes, she will use her abilities for Jack, for Earth. She will experiment with them, work with Ianto and Jack, make them stronger. She knows it is wrong but she gets a great sense of pleasure that she and Mickey are making them nervous... Torchwood makes UNIT nervous. Just wait until it filters down that Torchwood 3 has been promoted. She looks up at the Captain walking next to her, his face a mix of... of fear, panic and nervousness. He actually looks really unhappy.

Captain Fenton-Smyth had got the short straw as the Duty Officer; he has to deal with Torchwood. Plus throw into the mix whose granddaughter this Major is well...

Lilith grins to herself perhaps she could have a little fun, make the Captain even more nervous. "Cheer up Captain." She says to Captain Fenton-Smyth loud enough for the other to hear. "It could be worse."

"What could be worse?" Captain Fenton-Smyth says before he can stop himself. Not good to be talking out of turn to a higher-ranking officer from a visiting agency and related to the founder of UNIT. "Sorry Ma'am." He says trying to correct himself. "But what could be worse... You are Torchwood."

"Oh it really could have been worse." Says Mickey with a hint of amusement.

"Can I speak freely Ma'am?" Asks Captain Fenton-Smyth.

"Yes Captain." Replies Lilith.

"How can it be worse?" The Captain asks... Torchwood and their reputation!

"You could be dealing with Captain Harkness instead of us." Says Lilith seriously... She knows how to upset UNIT.

The Captain pales even farther. "Yes you are right that would have been worse." He replies, he has had the misfortune to have met Captain Harkness three times.

Mickey laughs. "We work with him and I have known him a long time." He says, so he knows how Jack affects people.

" that man is impossible." Says the Captain. "He refuses to hand in his gun. He flirts with everyone. He is loud and difficult."

"That's as maybe Captain, but Captain Harkness is our boss and our friend." Says Lilith, she feels a stab of announce... She feels... She feels very protective of Jack.

"I am sorry if I am talking out of turn now but the man seems to take great delight in causing disruption when dealing with us." Says Captain Fenton-Smyth taking out his frustration on them as he could not get out of this duty, letting his mouth and emotions run away with themselves. "You are Sir Alistair's grand-daughter why would you work for them?"

"My blood relations are even more reasons for me to disrupt UNIT." Says Lilith, feeling angry. The anger tints her words. "My father was UNIT, killed by an alien who had links with UNIT via another alien. My husband was UNIT killed in action during the battle of Canary Wharf because of UNIT and bloody Torchwood 1."

Mickey sees Lilith's fists clench, he swallows and steps forwards. "Major!" He says loudly, god he is doing something highly stupid. He puts himself in between Lilith and Captain Fenton-Smyth; he does not touch her though. "Captain Fenton-Smyth may I suggest that for the duration you keep your opinions to yourself or you could be wishing that you were dealing with Captain Harkness rather than Major Lethbridge-Stewart." He has never been to good at diplomacy but at this moment, it looks like he is better at it than the Major is.

"Yes ... Yes." Says Captain Fenton-Smyth hurriedly. He does not need her reporting him to Sir Alistair or if the rumours about Torchwood are true, making him disappear, he knows what UNIT are capable of and Torchwood are far worse.

Corporal Stevens watches the scene in front of him in silence. He and Captain Fenton-Smyth might both be UNIT but unlike the Major, Captain Fenton-Smyth does not have the same respect as she did and does from the lower ranks. At the moment he is assigned to the Major so his loyalty and support, if needed, goes to her. He subconsciously moves slightly closer to Lilith, his mind, his brain just wanting to let her know.

Corporal Stevens slight movement does not go unnoticed by Lilith... A plus one for the Corporal another step away from being given retcon. "Captain Fenton-Smyth lets just get this transfer of the package over with." Says Lilith.

Captain Fenton-Smyth nervously nods. "Yes Major." He replies... Bloody Torchwood!

Mickey relaxes a little and lets out the breath he did not know he was holding. Captain Fenton-Smyth continues ahead down the corridor.

Lilith looks at Mickey. "Brave." She says softly with a smirk talking about him putting himself between her and the Captain.

Mickey gives her a rueful smile back. "Nah, just stupid." He says.

Lilith laughs then follows Captain Fenton-Smyth. "Come on lets get this over with." She says.

The soldier pushing the wheelchair follows without comment or reaction.

Corporal Stevens gives Mickey a smile, as Mickey gives a dramatic wipe of his forehead. The pair then follows.

At the end of the corridor is a security door. Two soldiers stand on either side of the door. As the party approach, the soldiers stand to attention.

Captain Fenton-Smyth swipes his ID card through the card reader at the side of the door. The door opens and the group enters into a large reception area with five corridors off it with barred gates across each corridor. Each corridor has thirty cells, fifteen on each side of the corridor. Also, off the reception area is a lift and stairs down to four other levels with a similar lay out. The reception area also has a medical unit and an interrogation suite.

There are muffled voices, cries and screams coming from the corridors off the area from some of the prisoners.

A man is a white lab coat comes out from the medical unit, a medical officer and he starts to look over Dekker.

Captain Fenton-Smyth goes to his desk and takes the paperwork from his in tray. He signs one section on the paperwork.

"What is the prisoner's medical status?" Asks the Medical Officer as he lifts up an eyelid on Dekker.

"That is prisoner 4.5.6. D.C. from now on." Says Captain Fenton-Smyth.

The Medical Officer nods.

"Prisoner 4.5.6. D.C. has a broken jaw. He has Ketamine and Sodium Pentothal in his system but that should be wearing off by now. Then he has been retconned." Replies Lilith.

The Medical Officer looks up at Lilith from where he is crouched inspecting Dekker's bruised faced. "Can I ask how the broken jaw occurred?" He asks.

"The prisoner had attacked a Torchwood Officer so he met with Torchwoods Chief of Security's fist... So that would be me occurred to him." Says Lilith. She notices Captain Fenton-Smyth and the Medical Officers auras flare at her statement.

Mickey is sure Captain Fenton-Smyth pales even more.

"I see." Says the Medical Officer. He glances at Lilith's right hand and notices slight swelling of the knuckles with a light blue tinge of a developing bruise. "Do you need an ice pack for your hand?"

Lilith looks at her hand. "No it is fine." She replies, she had not realised that she had hurt her own hand. She flexes her hand, her fingers; nothing broken. She had not realised as she had been running on adrenaline; feeling alive!

"What strength and duration of retcon?" The Medical Officer asks, returning his attention back to Dekker.

"Strong." Replies Lilith, she looks at Mickey for conformation.

Mickey nods. "And knowing our boss, back to pre-adulthood." He says.

"Ok." Says the Medical Officer.

"Major, can you sign these transfer papers to complete this transaction please?" Asks Captain Fenton-Smyth.

"Yes Captain." Replies Lilith.

Captain Fenton-Smyth holds out a pen to Lilith. She carefully takes the offered pen and signs where the Captain indicates on the paperwork then she puts the pen down. Lilith then gets out her hand gel sanitizing her hands with her usual four squirts.

"Right prisoner 4.5.6. D.C. is now all yours." Says Lilith to the Medical Officer.

"Thank you Ma'am." Replies the Medical Officer. He nods to the soldier who has been pushing the wheelchair.

The soldier pushes prisoner 4.5.6. D.C. through to the medical unit with the Medical Officer following.

"That concludes our transfer." Lilith says to Captain Fenton-Smyth.

"Ma'am." Says Captain Fenton-Smyth, with a slight nod and a salute.

Lilith turns to Corporal Stevens. "Come on Corporal escort us to my Grandfather's quarters." She says.

"Yes Major." Replies Corporal Stevens. He takes Mickey and Lilith out through the door they had come in by back along the corridor to a smaller side corridor. They walk through this side corridor into another larger corridor.

They come to a large observation window set into the corridors wall, which over-looks a large hanger, a cavern housing...

Lilith stops as she catches sight of it, all colour draining from her face, her eyes going wide. She stands there starring.

Mickey stops and whistles. "Wow! Is... Is that..?" He stops.

"The Valiant." Confirms Corporal Stevens. "She is still being refurbished and in part rebuilt. So much damage was done to her after the American President was assassinated on board her and our own Prime Minister disappearing due to the terrorists attack." He explains. "Plus, though she wasn't fully operational, we used her during the problem with the Sontaran attack on Earth using the Atmos devices which damaged her farther." The terrorist attack story was put in place by The Doctor and Captain Jack after The Master tried to destroy the Earth... Well enslave the Human race.

Lilith places her left hand on the observation window; starring at The Valiant.

"She is fantastic." Says Mickey. Then he notices Lilith's stance, her reaction to The Valiant. "Major are you ok?" He asks concerned. She is very pale, shaking slightly, her eyes starring. He gets the impression she is... She is... Shit! They are not in the right place for her to show what she can do or what she could do in the parallel universe. Does this Major have similar abilities? He remembers when he, Pete Tyler and gang took over Torchwood 1 from in that universe, they had come across Lilith _held _with a group of other people, humans down on one of the sub-levels in the research and development area of Torchwood Tower. Some were soldiers from the regular army, some were UNIT and some were Torchwood's own staff... All had talents... Talents above the normal human. He has seen enough in his life to know there are some things that defy what is considered the normal human senses. He could never ever master psychic paper properly, his mind wanders to much and he never felt comfortable linking with the Tardis either. All that psychic stuff gives him the creeps.

Lilith stands there starring, just seeing... seeing... She does not understand what she is seeing, she knows what she is seeing is wrong... So, so wrong! Her right foot is tapping out her rhythm of four. She is seeing this revamped Valiant but she is also seeing... So much pain, so much despair, so much evil, so wrong. She is seeing The Valiant as it was before the paradox machine was destroyed before 'The year that never was' was rewound. The Valiant is over-loading her senses. She must trust Mickey... "Mickey, tired." She mumbles. "So tired, help me."

Mickey steps closer to Lilith. "Come on Major. Let's get you those few hours sleep." He says. He swallows, hoping he is not reading this situation wrong. He carefully scoops Lilith up in his arms, one around her back supporting her and one under her legs.

Lilith feels very frazzled, fried mentally, psychically; none of her usual barriers are protected her... What had just happened with The Valiant was just to powerful. She wishes she is with Jack or Ianto but she has to trust Jack's choice; trust Mickey... Torchwood is definitely pushing her condition. She allows Mickey to pick her up. She slides her hand around the back of Mickey's neck. "Thank you Mickey." She says softly.

"It's ok Major. I will look after you." Mickey says. He looks up at Corporal Stevens. "Lead the way Corporal." He says giving an order. Jack would string him up if he does not look after Lilith; he will protect her.

"Yes Sir." Replies Corporal Stevens. He continues along the corridor they are in.

Mickey follows, carrying Lilith.

Corporal Stevens takes them to a lift that takes them down farther into Base 5. He glances at Mickey and Lilith, worried. Should he call for assistance or call Sir Alistair. He looks at Lilith, her face pale, looking tired. For the moment he remains silent. There are all the rumours about Torchwood 3 but there has always been one thing that has always stood out... They take care of their own one way or another. They are very protective. He does not want to do the wrong thing.

"How far from Sir Alistair's quarters are we?" Mickey asks.

"Not far. This lift takes us down to the residential area." Replies Corporal Stevens.

The lift stops, the door slide open and they enter into a corridor that is softly lit. The walls are painted in a soft purple with a deep purple carpet on the floors of the residential corridors. This is in contrast to the grey walls and metal floors of the working, more military areas of Base 5. Here there are signs giving directions to shops, the mess, even a cinema. They take a side corridor to the end. On a wall at the end of the corridor is a brass panel with Sir Alistair's name in full on it next to a door.

Corporal Stevens pulls out a card from an inside pocket and swipes it through the card reader. The door slides open to reveal a smart living space with three doors off from it. They enter.

"That's my room." Lilith says, indicating a door to Mickey.

Mickey walks over to the door Lilith has pointed to. The door opens automatically and a soft light comes on. Mickey can tell the bedroom is a room that has grown up with its main occupier with photos and books around the room. Mickey carefully places Lilith down on her bed; rather nervously.

"Thank you Mickey." Lilith says quietly, her head pounding.

"Do you need anything?" Mickey asks. He knows if she is even more like the other Major, she will not like to be fussed over.

"Just need some sleep to clear my head." Lilith replies.

Mickey hesitates; he wants to know what happened, what he witnessed but...

Lilith starts to take her boots off. She can feel Mickey's concern for her radiating off him. She looks up at him and gives him a smile. "I will be fine Mickey. Go and get some rest. Use my grandfather's room, which is the one next to this." Lilith says.

Mickey nods. "Ok Major, if you are sure." He replies. He leaves her to get undressed and into bed. He moves away from Lilith's door and it closes automatically.

", does Major Lethbridge-Stewart need any medical assistance?" Corporal Stevens asks.

"No, the Major is just tried. She has had a very busy day." Mickey replies. "Very stressful. Is that the bathroom?" He asks, pointing to the third door.

"Yes ." Replies Corporal Stevens.

Mickey disappears into the bathroom cutting any farther enquiries about Lilith short.

Corporal Stevens sits down on the leather sofa in front of the large TV screen. He brings up the film archive menu on the screen using the remote control.

Mickey comes out the bathroom. "Right I am going to grab a couple of hours sleep." He says to Corporal Stevens.

"Ok Sir. I shall remain here so if you need anything just ask." Replies Corporal Stevens.

"Ok. Thank you." Says Mickey. He goes into Sir Alistair's bedroom. He lets out a soft whistle... Really how the other half live. Even though this is a military base Sir Alistair's room is very elegant; masculine elegant. Deep red carpet, wood panelling on the walls, a leather high backed chair and a king sized bed with rich red covers. It feels like he is stepping back in time. The room has a Victorian feel to it. The room is off set by a computer on a large desk and a TV screen hanging from the ceiling at the end of the bed.

Mickey strips down to his boxers, placing his clothes neatly on the chair. Then he climbs into the large bed and snuggles down to sleep.

Back in Cardiff, in The Hub, Jack removes his shoes and shirt. He carefully climbs on to the bed with Ianto, careful not to pull out the IV. drip. He lies on his side, pulls one of the blankets over himself. He gently wraps an arm around Ianto's waist. Even in his unconscious state Ianto seems to snuggle in closer to Jack, with a contented sigh escaping his lips. Jack smiles to himself... His Ianto. He lays his head on the pillow close to Ianto's and allows himself to drift off to sleep for a few hours.

5.36 am. Friday morning Base 5.

Corporal Stevens wakes with a start, he had drifted off to sleep for a few hours but something had awoken him.

Mickey comes out of Sir Alistair's room pulling his top down. He had been awoken by who he knows to be Lilith crying out... Nightmares! Again he knows she is not going to want anyone to fuss. He knows that suffering from nightmares is not a sign of weakness, even he has them sometimes, but the Major does see them as a sign of weakness in herself.

Corporal Stevens looks at Mickey. "Should we see if...?" He starts to ask.

"No! No..." Says Mickey. "We ignore that she woke us with her nightmares. She will not thank us if we draw attention to it." If he had not met the other Major he probably gone in her room and fussed over Lilith, she in return would have bitten his head off, chewed it up and spat it out. "So no fuss." Mickey sits on the sofa and does his boots up.

Lilith comes out her room a few moments later, fully dressed but looking strained. "Morning gentlemen."

"Morning Major." Replies Corporal Stevens standing.

"Sit... Sit Corporal." Lilith says walking over to the bathroom and entering.

Corporal Stevens sits back down. He looks at the bathroom door then looks back at Mickey. "Errm Sir?" He says hesitantly. "I mean, are you sure about the Major? I do not want to get into trouble with Sir Alistair."

"I'm sure." Replies Mickey... Yes, he is definitely sure... She is one of the few people who seem to keep Jack under control and he has seen what the other Major was capable of if someone fussed over her when she did not want it. Plus they are operating a 'them and us' policy... They keep things between themselves. Though he knows, he is going to have to say something to Jack especially about her reaction to The Valiant, though he will not do it behind Lilith's back as he likes his anatomy as is.

Lilith soon returns looking a little more refreshed; her hair brushed and tied up.

Mickey's stomach rumbles.

"Breakfast before we get back on the road?" Says Lilith with a slight smirk. She needs something to eat to ground herself.

"Yes definitely." Replies Mickey.

Corporal Stevens looks at his watch. "The VIP mess should still be quiet at this time." He says.

"Excellent... Lead the way." Says Lilith.

They leave Sir Alistair's quarters.

At 6 hundred hours parts of Base 5 is already a hive of activity... Well technically, it never sleeps. On the walk to the VIP mess Lilith, Mickey and Corporal pass various Base 5 UNIT personnel but it is several of the other residence that catches Mickey's attention.

"There are aliens here?" Mickey says in surprise.

"Yes." Replies Corporal Stevens. He worries as he is dealing with Torchwood... Torchwood whose motto is _'If it is alien it is ours...'_ Mind he knows UNIT does not have a good reputation with aliens either with a _shoot first _policy.

Lilith senses Corporal Stevens unease. "Regardless of Torchwood and UNIT's track records there are some aliens that are non-threatening to us; friendly." She says. "Like humans there are good and bad."

"Most aliens I have encountered have been for conquering, deleting or exterminating... Oh and blowing the Earth up for profit." Says Mickey.

"I must admit most of my encounters have been negative also." Says Lilith.

"Then of course we have the aliens that can pass amongst us because they are humanoid; human in appearance." Says Mickey, thinking of Jack and The Doctor.

Lilith smiles as she thinks of Jack, out of his time and so far from his planet. Then she looks serious. "Yes but then it was a human looking alien that killed my parents." She says to Mickey, opening up to him. Jack trusts him, has known him a long time. Mickey has also known her in the other universe, worked with her. He is a very open person for her to _read_ there is nothing hidden with Mickey.

Corporal Stevens walks ahead of them in silence. Torchwood, they connect; ignoring everything else. He opens the door to the VIP mess. "Here we are." He says.

Mickey and Lilith look up, they had for a moment forgotten where they are. The VIP mess is again wood panelled with deep red carpets. There are about thirty tables placed about the room. Some tables are set for two, some for four, some for six and some for eight. The tables have starched white table clothes on; very high quality. Cutlery set out, all in the right order, all a thumbs length from the edge of the table; unformed! Breakfast menus sit on each table in silver holders. There is a heated counter down on side of the room next to the kitchen. Two men in black waiter's suits are dishing out food on to a couple of plates for a few of the other guests who are already seated. The other guests, two in expensive suits and five in military uniforms sit at two of the tables, all glancing up as they enter.

Mickey feels distinctly under dressed, jeans, tee-shirt and hoodie having left his Parker in the SUV. Lilith, dressed in her combats, tee-shirt and hoodie ignores the looks... She out ranks all of them, this is her world.

One of the waiters looks up. "Please take a seat." He says to them.

Corporal Stevens shows them to a two-placed table.

"Are you not joining us?" Mickey asks Corporal Stevens.

"No Sir." Replies Corporal Stevens. "I shall be through that door." He indicates to a door off the VIP mess. "I shall have my breakfast through there. This mess is only for officers above a certain rank and VIP's."

"Oh." Says Mickey. He really is not use to all this rank and file stuff.

"Thank you Corporal. We will let you know when we have finished." Says Lilith, comfortable in the setting even though she dislikes UNIT, this is her world, born into elite society, lived with the pomp and circumstance.

"Ma'am." Corporal Stevens stands to attention, salutes then goes off to the adjoining mess, which is a totally different environment, more cafe than restaurant.

Lilith picks up the menus and passes one to Mickey. "Order what you want, it will be either on my grandfather's expenses or UNIT's." She says.

"I'm hungry. I think all I ate yesterday were sandwiches." Says Mickey. "I grabbed a breakfast sandwich as I got on the train from London. Sandwiches for lunch, then the sandwich I ate on the way here... Yep just sandwiches."

"Thinking about it I ate even less." Says Lilith.

Mickey looks at the menu. There are foods on the menu that he has never eaten... Well not in the way they are described; prepared. Least he recognises the full English. They surely cannot 'snob' that up to much... Can they?

Lilith looks at the breakfast menu... What can she eat without to many problems...? Well to much deconstruction. What can she pallet at this time of the morning, at this location after the incident with The Valiant? No, she must not think about it, she cannot think about it. It was wrong! She concentrates on the menu, looking down the list of options... They still serve one of her favourites. She smiles, remembering the last time she had it... She and James had ordered from room service instead of going down to the hotel restaurant where they were staying. James had fed her with it while they sat in the hot tub and drank Champaign. Another good memory without pain... Who would have thought Torchwood would help with easing the pain of grief so she can enjoy the good memories.

A waiter comes over to their table. "Ma'am. Sir. May I see your ID's please?" He asks.

"Of course." Says Lilith, holding up her ID.

The waiter sees her name, her rank, agency and whose authority they are under. The waiter stands ridged. "Ma'am, good morning." He says politely. "What would you like?" He asks.

"I will have an Earl Grey tea with lemon, a fresh orange juice, toast and scrambled eggs with smoked salmon." Replies Lilith.

The waiter, who obviously is military personnel, not a commercial civilian catering waiter stands to attention. "Yes Ma'am." He says, he makes a note of Lilith's order then he turns his attention to Mickey.

Mickey shows the waiter his ID, who reads the information, the name and title of no consequence but agency, authorisation and company lifts him to a VIP.

The waiter does not stand to attention but nods. "Thank you Sir." He says politely. "What can I get you?"

"I would like..." Mickey starts... god this snobby stuff is rubbing off on him... "A coffee and a full English." He says.

"Yes Sir." Replies the waiter, writing Mickey's order down. "It will be a few minutes. Ma'am. Sir." He says then goes off to the kitchen.

Mickey looks around the room. He notices the portraits on the wall with gold plaques under each. One catches his eye as he sees the name under it. "Is that your grandfather?" He asks as he reads the name 'Sir Alistair Lethbridge-Stewart'.

Lilith looks over to the portrait. "Yes, just can't get away from him." She says.

Mickey looks across at another wall, where there is a large portrait of The Queen. "I feel like a fish out of water." He mutters.

Lilith laughs. "Here is a secret... The idea is to bluff it... Give the impression that you are meant to be here, born into it; fake it." She says.

The waiter returns carrying a tray. He places a small teapot on the table by Lilith's cup and Saucer. There is a small bowl with several slices of lemon in it. Next, he places a small coffee pot next to Mickey with a small jug of cream and a small bowl of brown crystal sugar. The waiter then goes off again. This time only as far as the heat counter, where he starts to plate up Mickey's order.

Mickey inspects his coffee and cream. He groans. "Even the coffee is fancy." He says.

Lilith laughs again.

Mickey starts to pick up the small cream jug. Lilith clears her throat... Mickey looks up at her... Lilith gives a slight shake of her head. Mickey redirects his hand to the small coffee pot and pours the coffee into his cup. Then he goes for the cream again but Lilith clears her throat again.

"Sugar first." Lilith says quietly.

"I just want to drink it." Mickey says as he uses a small spoon to pick up a lump of crystal sugar. "Even the sugar has to be different."

Lilith pours her tea into her cup and places a slice of lemon in it to seep. She picks up her cup.

"Please tell me you are not going to stick your little finger in the air." Says Mickey.

Lilith looks mischievously over the rim of her cup and holds her little finger out as she takes four sips of her tea.

Mickey shakes his head. "It is to early in the morning for all this." He says half to himself.

Lilith laughs as she places her cup down.

"Next you will tell me there is a certain way to pour the cream into the coffee." Mickey says.

"Well..." Lilith starts.

Mickey groans.

"To stop the cream from separating you slowly pour the cream over the back of your spoon after you have stirred the sugar in the coffee." Explains Lilith.

"You have got to be kidding me?" Says Mickey, not sure whether Lilith is taking the piss out of him.

"I kid you not." Says Lilith. "The cream floats on the surface of the coffee and you drink your coffee through the cream."

"Really?" Says Mickey.

"Yes really." Says Lilith. "If you had poured your cream in first it would have curdled, separated because of the heat of the coffee."

"Oh, so that is why I get white bits in my coffee when I have used those little tubs of cream you get from some of the takeaway shops." Says Mickey, realising that Lilith is not feeding him a line.

"Yes." Replies Lilith.

Mickey follows Lilith instructions of pouring the cream over the back of his spoon, watching as the cream float on the surface of his coffee like magic. He then takes a sip of his coffee through the cream. "Wow! It works." He says in surprise.

"See one was not pulling the peasants leg." Says Lilith in a very posh accent.

Mickey laughs.

The waiter comes over with Mickey's breakfast on a large oval plate. The waiter places it down in front of Mickey. The waiter retreats to the kitchen.

Lilith takes four sips of her tea.

Mickey looks down at his plate. "Even the breakfast." He moans. On his plate are two small white ramekins; one holding beans and the other containing tomatoes. The egg has been fried in a perfect circle. The bacon is thick like gammon and the sausage is a spiral in the centre of the plate. "Even the fried slice has not escaped the poshing up." He says looking up at Lilith; the fried slice has been cut into four triangles. "I suppose there is even a correct way to eat this?" He asks Lilith.

"Well, yes of course." Says Lilith seriously. "You know us posh military types, everything by the numbers."

Mickey groans. "Please tell me you are taking..." He starts.

Lilith smiles. "Seriously Mickey, eat it how you feel comfortable." She says.

The waiter returns with a tray. He places Lilith's plate of scrambled eggs and salmon in front of her. Then the small plate of toast and a small ramekin of butter next to it. Then lastly, he places her glass of fresh orange juice next to her tea.

"Thank you." Says Lilith to the waiter.

"Ma'am." Says the waiter with a slight nod. He then leaves them to eat.

Mickey still looks down at his breakfast, contemplating the ritual of eating, unsure of himself.

"Eat your breakfast Mickey." Says Lilith with a smile.

"Yes Ma'am." Replies Mickey giving her a lazy salute.

Lilith starts on her scrambled eggs... Four folks... Four bites on her toast... Then four sips of orange.

Mickey empties his beans and tomatoes on to his plate, which leaves him holding two ramekins; he hesitates... Where does he put them? He does not want to put them on the table... Stark white tablecloths, bean and tomato juice do not mix. Does he put them on the side of his plate? He looks at Lilith for direction but she just smiles sweetly at him. He can see her amusement... Just as he is about to call her a choice name one of the waiters appears at his side, a small tray in his hand.

"Would Sir like to deposit those on here?" The waiter says, holding the tray out.

Mickey looks a little embarrassed. "Thanks." He mumbles and places the ramekins on the tray.

The waiter heads back to the kitchen.

Lilith laughs.

"I should have gone and had my breakfast with Corporal Stevens." Mickey says. "Bet they don't have all this."

"I am sorry Mickey... I should not laugh." Says Lilith.

"No you shouldn't." Says Mickey cutting a piece of fancy sausage and popping it in his mouth.

Lilith realises the banter with Mickey has cleared her fuzzy head, cleared it of her nightmare and her reaction to The Valiant... She should talk to Jack about that... Mickey should report her distress to Jack as well... Poor Mickey, he will be torn... She might make it easy for him.

Mickey can see that Lilith is deep in thought; he takes the time to study her while he eats. She looks a little better and seems more relaxed, not so tense. If their joking is helping her then he does not mind being on the receiving end. He has come to the conclusion this Major is more screwed up than the other one. "This is really good." He says, enjoying the taste of the posh sausage and bacon. In the other universe, there had been days when he first got there when they had very little food. Then he remembers what Lilith had said about sharing her rations, this posh world might be hers but she has seen poverty in the countries she has been sent to. Mind this is his first good meal in a couple of days, more from choice and circumstance than the lack of funds or no food being available. Mickey drinks his coffee. Once he finishes his first cup of coffee, he straight away falls in pouring the coffee first then the crystal sugar without thinking.

Lilith watches Mickey as he pours the cream over the spoon. "Well done." She laughs.

Mickey looks up, he had not realised that Lilith had been watching him as he automatically poured his coffee. He grins. "The lowly surf has learnt something today." He says.

"One will make a gentleman out of you yet." Says Lilith, very posh. "Next we will work on refining the Queens English."

Mickey and Lilith look at each other for a moment then together they shake their heads. "Nah!" The both say together.

As the pair near the end of their breakfast four people enter, three men and one woman. Two of the men are in uniform while the other man and the woman are in suits.

One of the men in uniform stops when he sees Lilith. "Lil?" He says, hesitantly.

Lilith looks at him and gives him a slight smile. "Good morning Uncle Charlie." She says, smiling at his shocked expression.

Lilith's Uncle moves near to Lilith's table while his three companions go to their table. "What are you doing here?" He asks, really shocked. "This is the last place I expected to see you. Has your Grandfather finally badgered you into joining UNIT?" He is so surprised his niece is here. He wants to hug her but he knows she has issues.

"I'm here on business, Uncle. And no my Grandfather has not got what he wants... Far from it in fact... I work for another agency." Lilith says, she does not need to elaborate at this level of military and government agencies, one does not need to. She notices her Uncle look at Mickey. "This is ." She says, indicating to Mickey.

"." Lilith's Uncle repeats, saying it as if he does not quite believe that Smith is his real name.

"This is my Uncle, my mother's half brother, General Charles Bonham." Says Lilith to Mickey.

Mickey nods his head, not sure of the correct greeting. "Sir." He says, hoping not to offend.

"." Says Lilith's Uncle in greeting. He wonders what agency... ... Well... His mind races, CIS are fond of generic names, Smith, Jones, Black and White to name but a few but he clearly is not American and neither is his niece, so maybe SIS or the like. He glances down at his nieces ID... He grins... He starts to laugh... "Oh I bet your Grandfather loves that." He says.

Lilith grins as she realises he has seen the word _Torchwood_ on her ID. "He is taking it better than I thought... We are even having lunch tomorrow." She says.

"Well I am glad you are getting back out there, into the affray." Says The General. "How is Lily-Rose?"

"She is fine, settled into college." Replies Lilith.

"Give her a hug and a kiss from me... I better get back to..." The General says indicating over to his table.

"Ok Uncle." Says Lilith.

"Visit soon." Says Lilith's Uncle.

"Yes I will." Replies Lilith.

"Nice to meet you ." Says The General.

"And you Sir." Replies Mickey.

General Bonham joins his party.

Lilith looks at her watch... 6.55am... "Have you finished Mickey?" She asks.

"Yes Major." Mickey replies.

"I think it is time to return to our lovely boss." Says Lilith.

"Yes Major... Well return to our boss bit... I don't know about the lovely part though." Says Mickey with a grin. "I can think of a few other descriptive words for him though."

Lilith laughs. "I was being polite." She says. Lilith beckons over one of the waiters. "Could you go through and inform Corporal Stevens we are ready to go?" She says to the waiter who attends.

"Yes Ma'am." The waiter replies and head off through the door to the mess next door.

The waiter soon returns with Corporal Stevens. The waiter goes back to his station at the heated counter.

Corporal Stevens comes up to Lilith, stands to attention and salutes. "Ma'am."

"We are ready to go Corporal." Says Lilith.

"Yes Ma'am." Replies Corporal Stevens.

As they leave the VIP mess via the door they had entered, Lilith raises her hand in good-bye to her Uncle, who smiles, mouths _take care _and waves.

Corporal Stevens takes them up to the security checkpoint where Mickey and Lilith have their weapons returned. They then got to where the SUV is parked. Lilith and Mickey get into the front with Corporal Stevens getting in the back behind Lilith. Corporal Stevens rides with them to the main security gate.

Lilith stops by the gate to allow Corporal Stevens out of the SUV. She opens her side window as Corporal Stevens stands to attention by her door. "Thank you Corporal." She says. "You take care."

"Yes Ma'am." Replies Corporal Stevens. He looks at Lilith expecting... Expecting one last order.

Lilith can see the look in his eyes, the apprehension; even fear. Lilith smiles at him. "If it is ok with you Corporal if I need a UNIT escort, contact or driver again may I commandeer you?" She asks.

"Yes Ma'am. It would be an honour." Replies Corporal Stevens, he relaxes; he had heard rumours that any contact with Torchwood is never remembered by lower ranks... They wipe memories.

"Thank you Corporal." Says Mickey with a smile. "Bye."

"Bye , Sir." Says Corporal Stevens.

Lilith puts the SUV into gear and slowly drives off down the small private road leaving Base 5 and UNIT behind... Hmmm... Lilith drives out on to the public road; she drives for about a hundred yards thinking. The sky is only just lightening up... Something is niggling at her senses as she drives. In a sudden flash, a thought, a feeling comes to her, she breaks heavily.

Mickey's seatbelt locks saving him from any major injury... Again! "Major! A little warning please." He says. "Second time in less than twelve hours you have tried to introduce my face to the dashboard."

Lilith gives Mickey a sheepish grin. "Sorry Mickey. Next time I will try to give you some warning." She says.

"So you are going to make a habit of trying to smack my face in this way?" Asks Mickey.

"Possibly, especially when dealing with UNIT." Says Lilith.

"So that brings us up to why you braked with the intension of causing me some mishap." Says Mickey.

"You got a hand scanner there?" Lilith asks still not answering Mickey's question, she wants to make sure.

Mickey gets the hand scanner out of the glove compartment. "Yep... Just what are you thinking?" He asks.

"Call me suspicious or paranoid but I do not trust UNIT." Lilith says. She opens her door and switches the scanner on.

"Oh." Mickey says. "OH!" He repeats louder as he realises what Lilith is getting at. He gets out the SUV and follows Lilith as she scans around the SUV.

Lilith uses the hand held scanner to check the SUV for non-Torchwood devices. As they get to the front of the SUV the screen on the scanner flashes. There is not to many places that anything can be hidden on the SUV as the underneath is all sealed, reinforced. Lilith bends down and sees a small box with a red flashing light on it, attached just behind the bumper. "Bastards! A bloody tracker." She says. She pulls out a boot knife and uses it to break the magnetic bond with the vehicle. She gives the small device to Mickey. She runs the scanner over the area again as it is picking up a second surveillance device that is not Torchwood. Just behind the front grill of the SUV Lilith can just make out another small device though not sending any information, a small camera with a very small transmitter. Lilith slips her fingers through the grill to dislodge the camera, pulling it through the grill. She holds it up to Mickey, who takes it. Lilith stands up.

"They really are pushing their luck." Says Mickey looking at the two devices.

"Don't worry they will be getting them returned with very strong words. My grandfather is already annoyed with the underlings over Dekker's computer." Says Lilith. "My grandfather does not want to upset me as it jeopardises our relationship further."

"So how are we going to deactivate them?" Mickey asks.

"Well, have we got any more evidence bags?" Lilith asks.

"Yes." Says Mickey. He goes to the back passenger door. In the door panel pocket is a selection of different sized evidence bags. He drops the devices in one of the smaller bags. Mickey then passes the bag to Lilith. "But they are still active. How are you going to...?" His enquiry peters out as...

Lilith drops the bag on the ground and stomps on the bag.

"Well that works." Mickey says.

Lilith looks up and grins. "Yep but we will probably find there is something Torchwood has that fries electrical devices but this was more..."

"Satisfying?" Mickey finishes the sentence for her.

"Precisely." Lilith confirms, picking the bag up with the now disabled devices in but still recognisable as being UNIT surveillance devices. "Right, time to head back to Cardiff." Says Lilith.

"Ok." Says Mickey, taking the bag and scanner from Lilith. "We even bring a pressy for the boss." He says holding the bag out in front as if it is dangerous.

Lilith nods and gives him a grin. "Better than a stick of rock... We bring him back another reason to have a go at UNIT." She says getting her hand gel out and putting four squirts in the palm of her hand. She rubs the gel in as she gets back into the SUV.

Mickey gets in the passenger side. He puts the scanner away and places the evidence bag in the kit bag at his feet.

Lilith and Mickey continue their journey through the picturesque Snowdonia landscape just generally chatting as they near the boundary of the National Park they remember to phone Jack.

Back in The Hub, in the medi-unit Jack stirs, he carefully gets off the bed so he does not disturb Ianto. He checks the monitor that Ianto is attached to, all Ianto's vital readings are nearly normal for him. The bag of fluids that Lilith had put him on is now empty, so he removes the drip from Ianto, carefully.

Jack then goes to the computer and brings up the rift monitor readings. Everything has been quiet over night, which in Torchwood terms is not good as that means all hell is going to break out sooner rather than later. Jack phone starts to ring. He presses receive. "Hello."

_"Good morning Captain." _Says Lilith.

"Morning Major." Replies Jack.

_"Hi Jack." _Says Mickey. _"We have just left Base 5."_

"Morning Mickey Mouse." Replies Jack, happy to hear from the pair. "Have you left Base 5 intact?"

_"Well..." _Starts Mickey playfully.

_"We are just debating whether to go back." _Says Lilith.

"Why?" Asks Jack, does he really want to know.

_"Well they gave us a present." _Says Mickey.

"What?" Says Jack worried.

_"They planted a tracker under the front bumper and a small camera in the radiator grill." _Lilith replies.

"Did they?" Jack growls... Bloody UNIT.

_"Don't worry the threat has been... been..." _Mickey stutters to a stop as he tries to fish for the right word, he grins as it comes to him... _"The threat has been Lilithed." _

Jack laughs. "I like it Mickey... The threat has been Lilithed."

Lilith laughs. _"Thanks Mickey... The threat has been terminated." _She says.

Jack has a smile on his face, he is proud of the pair. "Good." He says.

_"How is Ianto this morning?" _Lilith asks.

Jack looks over at the still slumbering Ianto, he notices how relaxed his face is, how his eyes move slightly under his eyelids. "He is asleep at the moment but all his vitals are nearly back to normal." He says. "Anyway, what time do you think you will get back?"

_"Well, we will be contending with rush hour traffic and the school runs so sometime after ten... Ten thirty." _Lilith replies.

Suddenly Jack hears Lilith curse away from the phone.

Mickey laughs. _"And contending with farmers and their sheep on the road." _He says.

_"Right on a blind bend." _Says Lilith. _"Bloody Welsh and their sheep." _She mutters.

Jack laughs. "You cannot be saying things like that... You would have my very beautiful Welsh boyfriend putting you on field coffee for a month. Gwen and Rhys would get the hump." He says. "Anyway Major... Mickey... I shall leave you to your little sheep problem." He says laughing.

_"Thanks Jack." _Replies Lilith. _"Bye for now."_

_"See you when we get back... If we get back boss." _Says Mickey as the SUV is surrounded by a sea of bleating sleep.

"Bye." Says Jack ending the call.

Back out on the small road just on the edge of Snowdonia, the SUV is surrounded by the large flock of sheep. Two dogs bark somewhere at the back of the flock. The owner of the sheep slowly makes his way through the sea of sheep towards the SUV.

Lilith opens her side window. "Don't say anything Mickey." She says quietly.

Mickey looks a little surprised at Lilith's comment. Why does she not want him to say anything? He will do as she has asked.

The farmer walks up to the SUV.

"Bore da." Says Lilith. "Dydd braf." (_Good morning... Nice day)._

"Sut mae?" Replies the farmer. "Mae'n ddrwg calon 'da fi." He says gesturing to the sheep. _(Hello... I'm really sorry.) _"I thought you might be one of those tourists in one of these fancy vehicles." He says switching to English with a very thick heavy Welsh accent.

"Dim problem." Replies Lilith. "Just been up here on business from Caerdydd." She says with a soft Welsh accent. "Faint byddwch chi?" _(No problem... Caerdydd is Cardiff... How long will you be?)._

Mickey sits there in silence, listening and watching, trying to understand.

"Hir nid." Replies the farmer. _(Not long.)_ "Give me a moment." He turns, whistles at his dogs and as if by magic, the sheep move either side of the road, clearing a path for the SUV.

"Diolch." Says Lilith. _(Thank you.)_

"Dim problem." Replies the farm.

"Have a good day." Says Lilith again with a soft Welsh accent, putting the SUV into gear.

"You drive careful now." Says the farmer with a nod.

Lilith gives the farmer a slight wave as she pulls away, driving through the parted sheep.

Mickey looks at Lilith. "What did I just witness?" He asks. "And why did you tell me to keep quiet?"

Lilith smiles. "The Welsh ten commandments." She says as if it explains it all.

"The Welsh what?" Says Mickey, he really must be missing something.

"The Welsh ten commandments." Says Lilith. "Ask Gwen or Ianto. Even better ask Rhys, he strikes me as a 'Land of my Fathers' type of guy." She says in her Welsh accent again.

"I still don't get it or the accent." Says Mickey.

"If the farmer thought we were English we would still be sitting there and he would move his sheep very slowly." Explains Lilith.

"Oh right." Mickey says, he knows that the English and Welsh have history but does not know the in's or out's of it. A grin slowly spreads over his face as he realises... "That's devious Major."

"Yup. When we did survival training either in the Brecon's or Snowdonia some of us found the locals more helpful if they thought they were dealing with their own country folk. They were more likely to help or hide us or not give our position away if the hunters, the other team were in the area. It was all part of our training to blend in with the locals whether here or in real enemy territory." Lilith explains as they drive.

"You are very sneaky Major." Says Mickey with a laugh.

"Yes I know." Replies Lilith. "To survive in a hostile environment you have to be prepared to do anything."

On into the morning the pair drive, heading South. As they get closer to Cardiff their conversation slowly peters out; both thinking... Both thinking about Lilith's reaction to The Valiant... Mickey knows he should report it to Jack but... Lilith knows that Mickey should report to Jack about her... Hell she should talk to Jack about it... It was on a psychic level. Lilith also realises Mickey's slowly retreating mood, his silence is because he is torn between telling Jack and protecting her, keeping her reaction private... What is he to do? Lilith could be kind to Mickey and give him her permission therefore relieving him of being put in that position.

Meanwhile Mickey thinks he will have to say something to Lilith, tell her he will have to say something to Jack but he does not want to do it behind her back...

"Lilith..."

"Mickey..."

They say each other's name at the same time then they laugh.

"I know Mickey." Says Lilith. "You will have to talk to Jack and that is fine, I understand."

"Are you sure?" I didn't want to go behind your back." Says Mickey just as they drive into the underground car park.

"It is ok Mickey." Replies Lilith. "Jack needs to know. If you tell him what you witnessed first as I don't know how I was physically reacting then I can tell him what I was feeling; experiencing."

"Ok Major, if you are ok with this." Says Mickey happier, relaxing.

"Yes Mickey." Says Lilith, turning off the engine.

The pair gather everything together, their rubbish, their coats, the kit bag and the evidence bags with UNIT's decommissioned property. All things in the past that would have been left to Ianto to clear up.

Then Mickey and Lilith enter into The Hub.


	43. Chapter 43

**TITLE:-**TORCHWOOD:-

IN THE BEGINNING WAS TORCHWOOD.

THE SAGA'S OF MAJOR LILITH LETHBRIDGE-STEWART.

(CHPT.43)

**AUTHOR:-** NEMOSANGEL

**CHARACTERS:-** CAPTAIN JACK HARKNESS, IANTO JONES, MAJOR LILITH LETHBRIDGE-STEWART, MICKEY SMITH, GWEN WILLIAMS

**MENTIONED CHARACTERS:-** SIR ALISTAIR LETHBRIDGE-STEWART, RHYS WILLIAMS

**PAIRINGS:- ** JACK/IANTO

**WARNINGS:-** INNUENDO

**RATING:-** T **WORD COUNT:-** 11534

**SUMMARY:-** MICKEY AND LILITH HAVE ARRIVED BACK AT THE HUB. MICKEY REVEALS TO JACK THE CIRCUMSTANCE UNDER WHICH HE MET THE PARALLEL MAJOR. LILITH FEELS JACK'S PAIN CAUSED BY HIS TIME ON THE VALIENT. JACK EXPLAINS A LITTLE ABOUT IT TO LILITH. GWEN GETS A SHOCK OR TWO... SHE REALLY NEEDS TO LEARN TO KNOCK... JACK BRAVES WAKING LILITH UP FROM A NIGHTMARE. JACK IS GIVEN A RARE VIEW. JACK, MICKEY AND GWEN GO OUT TO INVESTIGATE A RIFT ALERT WHILE LILITH GETS THE PLEASURE OF LOOKING AFTER IANTO.

**AUTHORS NOTE:-** THANKS FOR ALL THE FEED BACK AND PM'S. IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS PLEASE ASK. SPOILERS FOR EP. SOUND OF THE DRUMS AND LAST OF THE TIME LORDS.

2ND A/N... SOME OF YOU HAVE INFORMED ME THAT IN A FEW OF MY EARLIER CHAPTERS THERE ARE WORDS MISSING (NAMES MOSTLY), ON INVESTIGATING I HAVE FOUND IF I BRING UP THOSE CHAPTERS ON EITHER MY LAPTOP OR COMPUTER OR PHONE THE WORDS ARE THERE BUT ON ONE OF MY OTHER NET DEVICES SOME NAMES ARE MISSING SO I BELIEVE IT IS DOWN TO WORD PROCESSING... THANKS TO THOSE WHO ALERTED ME. :) xxx

**DISCLAIMER:-** I DON'T OWN TORCHWOOD OR DOCTOR WHO, IT BELONGS TO R.T.D. & BBC. THIS IS JUST FOR FUN AND I HAVE HAD FUN PLAYING IN TORCHWOOD'S WORLD.

YOU KNOW THE DRILL... READ AND REVIEW... AND TELL YOUR FRIENDS ABOUT IT IF YOU LIKE IT.

**CHAPTER 43.**

10.26am. Mickey and Lilith enter the main part of The Hub from the tunnel leading from the Car park entrance.

"Hey kids! Did you play nicely?" Jack shouts out as he sees them from the metal walkway that comes from his office.

"Well Jack, I have brought Mickey back in one piece, so we must have played nicely as you put it." States Lilith. "I did not break him."

"Good, good." Says Jack, he looks between the pair, he senses something... He notices that they give each other a look; a look he cannot quite read. He walks down the metal steps.

"How is Ianto now?" Lilith asks as she places the evidence bag on her workstation.

Jack walks over and pokes the bag with his index finger. "His ribs and chest hurt, he is tired. At the moment he is in my bunk asleep." Replies Jack.

"Where is Gwen?" Lilith asks, as security office she needs to know where all members of staff are when she is on duty plus she does not want her to over-hear what needs to be discussed with Jack.

"She has just gone out to get herself a coffee." Replies Jack.

"Well Mickey and I both need to grab another few hours of rest but if you want, tonight, I can remain here with Mickey, so you can take Ianto home. Then I can grab a few hours sleep before going to lunch with my grandfather and return UNIT's property." Says Lilith. "If you are agreeable."

Jack smiles. He thinks about it. "Yes... I might be able to not come in for most of tomorrow so I can get Ianto to rest more." Replies Jack. "Just come in while you have lunch with your grandfather."

"Good... Ok Jack before Mickey rests he needs... What?" Lilith looks at Mickey. "Fifteen... Twenty minutes?" Mickey nods. Lilith looks back at Jack. "For a private chat with you Jack. Then you will want to talk to me. While you two chat I will start my report." Says Lilith, confidently. She is use to organising; directing.

"Ok." Says Jack, intrigued. He wonders if his two newest employees, his friends have a problem with each other... In the past, he was use to very loud disagreements between Gwen and Owen... Or Owen and Ianto... Or himself and any combination of staff... This is different. "Would it be better if you rested first?" He asks... Thinking they fell out because they are tired... But again, he is not so sure... Surely, they would not agree to work together over night if there is a problem... He watches Mickey as he passes Lilith her padded jacket that he had carried for her with his own coat and kit bag.

"Thank you Mickey." Lilith says with a slight smile.

"Anytime Major." Replies Mickey with a grin.

Jack studies the pair... They seem all right... Or are they being professional.

Mickey puts his coat on the back of the chair that is by what is to be his workstation.

"Don't you want to come to my office together to talk to me if there is a problem?" Jack asks, still fishing.

Lilith laughs. "Jack you idiot... Mickey and I don't have a problem with each other." She says catching on.

"I wouldn't dare." Says Mickey grinning.

Jack laughs; relaxing. "Ok sooo..." Jack looks between them, waiting for some explanation.

"Jack, Mickey has something to report that he witnessed but I didn't." Says Lilith.

"And Lilith experienced something that I didn't." Says Mickey. "And I suspect that some of what you two have to talk about is not for me." He knows how it works... He knows enough about Jack, about The Doctor, the universe and about the Major from the parallel universe to know there is more to this... The psychic stuff.

"So do you want to do it now?" Jack asks.

"As soon as I sign this lot back in." Says Mickey, holding up the kit bag, again a job that had been left to Ianto most of the times but Mickey is use to working in the other universe where everyone is responsible for the weapons they signed out.

"Ok, meet you in my office in about five minutes then Mickey." Says Jack.

"Yes boss." Replies Mickey, heading off towards the armoury.

Jack looks at Lilith as she makes herself comfortable in front of her computer. He bounces on the balls of his feet, watching. "So Major, are you ok?" He asks.

"Yes Jack, now we are back here." Lilith replies, she looks up at Jack and sees his concern. She smiles. "Hey you said I can talk to you and I will... Once Mickey has reported to you. Mickey is right technically it is on a subject we have talked about that the others are not privy to but with Mickey it is slightly different as he has prior knowledge." She says.

"Ok Major, so it is a subject I can talk to Mickey about... I have your permission?" Jack asks.

"Yes Jack. I have already given Mickey my permission to talk about it to you, to tell you all. So it is not behind my back." Says Lilith. "Go or Mickey will be in your office before you."

"Yes Ma'am." Says Jack with a smile.

"Go!" Says Lilith pointing towards his office.

Jack salutes and ducks as Lilith throws a pen at him. He runs off, a smile on his face, up to his office.

Lilith goes to the kitchen to make three mugs of instant coffee with a twist. She gives two of the mugs to Mickey as he comes back from the armoury.

Mickey looks at Lilith. "Are you sure you are ok with me talking about you?" He asks, feeling nervous... He feels like he is grassing, going behind Lilith's back.

"Yes Mickey. Tell Jack everything you saw and what you know." Replies Lilith. "Oh and apologise about the coffee."

"Will do." Replies Mickey heading up to Jack's office.

Meanwhile, while Jack waits for Mickey, he kneels down by the hatch, which leads down to his room and looks at the beautiful 'sleeping' man below. All this rest will do Ianto good. Though he knows, Ianto hates not being active, he needs some down time and with more people, it will be possible.

"Jack, stop watching me." Mumbles Ianto without opening his eyes.

Jack laughs. "Just watching my sleeping beauty rest." He says. "Admiring the view."

"Whatever." Ianto mumbles as he snuggles farther down in the bed. "Wake me in the morning."

"Yes my love." Replies Jack still looking down. When he is sure Ianto has fallen back to sleep he gets up, goes over to his desk and sits at it to await Mickey.

A few moments later, there is a soft knock at Jack's office door.

"Come in Mickey." Jack calls out.

Mickey walks in carrying the two mugs of coffee. "The Major apologises in advance about the coffee." Mickey places the mugs on Jack's desk.

"Ok. Please sit Mickey." Jack says indicating to the chair in front of his desk. He picks up his mug of coffee and takes a mouthful... Drinkable coffee even though it is nowhere near as good as Ianto's nectar.

Mickey sits.

"So Mickey, you and the Major got on all right then?" Jack asks, fishing.

"Yes Jack, even though it was a little odd... well for me... Well possibly for Lilith too." Replies Mickey.

"Huh! You are not making sense... I don't think." Says Jack a little confused.

"As I said I actually worked with the Major in the parallel universe." Says Mickey.

"Now you have spent time with our Lilith is there much difference? Wait, has this any relievence to what you witnessed?" Jack asks.

"Yes I think it does... Though I do not know how much you know of this Major's... talents... skills but I know you Jack, what you can do... What the Tardis can do and The Doctor... All that funny mind stuff." Explains Mickey.

"Oh... Ohhh!" Replies Jack as what Mickey says clicks. "Go on."

Mickey looks at Jack. "So you do know something of what I am talking about?" He asks for some sort of confirmation. He knows Lilith has given him permission to tell Jack about The Valiant but he did not mention the circumstances of their original meeting in the parallel universe.

"Yes Mickey. Lilith and I have had a conversation relating to funny mind stuff." Replies Jack, using Mickey's terminology. "But please, again, do not discuss this with anyone else."

"I would not." Replies Mickey. "Anyway this Major did not ask any questions about her parallel self, though I told her bits. Lilith does not know about our first meeting but when we went into the parallel Torchwood 1... Well we came across various experimental levels... I know Torchwood 1 here was not much different... Testing and experimenting, even on their own people... The Major in the other universe was still military technically but she had skills that went beyond what is considered normal abilities, she was part of their Psi-division... She wasn't a prisoner but she was not free either."

"All Torchwood 1 staff were tested and some were trained in that field." Says Jack. "It was standard procedure. When I was with the Time Agency it was or will be standard practice, as most of us had some form of Psi-abilities." Says Jack.

"But Jack in this time; century, in this universe and the other it is not common. It is not normal for twenty first century humans to have those abilities." Mickey replies. "That is why I always felt uncomfortable when the Tardis was rummaging around in my head... Anyway, some of those we found at the parallel Torchwood; we rescued... Well the experiments had sent some of them insane... The Major was one of the few that were able to function normally... Jack I am no longer the stupid naive boy I was when I first met The Doctor..."

"I know Mickey..." Says Jack, he is relieved, for just in that short time Mickey has spent with his Lilith, he is showing a very protective nature towards her.

"After what I have witnessed I have no doubts that this Major also possesses similar abilities... Jack, the Major sensed the danger, sensed that we were being followed, it went beyond just plain observation. Then when we were at Base 5..." Mickey stops, he takes a few gulps of his coffee. "This is an improvement on the other Major, this one can make coffee that is drinkable." He says trying to calm himself... Why is he so... So defensive? It is not out of fear of Lilith but... but he fears for her... She works for Torchwood, she has abilities that can be exploited as they were by the parallel Torchwood 1... He looks at Jack... Something makes him look at Jack... Jack himself!

"Mickey, Lilith is safe with me and Ianto..." Jack starts very softly.

"Arrh Ianto too... Torchwood 1 trained." Says Mickey.

Jack silently curses himself. This is the after effect of travelling with The Doctor, certain things rub off even if that being does not have any abilities.

"Jack I understand but if... if I had not been with Lilith, if she had been on her own... Well I do not know what would have happened at Base 5. I have no doubt UNIT would have a field day with her... I bet they have a similar interest in people who show heighten senses." Says Mickey.

"What happened, Mickey?" Jack asks, gently, intrigued.

"Corporal Stevens was escorting us to Sir Alistair's quarters after we signed Dekker over." Says Mickey. "We were just passing a large observation window that over looked a very large hanger. Lilith stopped, her hand on the window, starring. I would say she was seeing more than I could see. She was breathing in short gasps and shaking slightly. Her eyes unfocused and she had gone very pale."

"What was in the hanger Mickey?" Jack asks, almost afraid what his answer is going to be.

"The Valiant." Says Mickey. "Corporal Stevens said it is being refurbished because of the damage done by the terrorists during the American president's assasination and the disappearance of our prime minister... Odd though, as this event never happened in the other universe."

Now it is Jack that has gone pale, he clasps his hands as they shake slightly. "The Valiant." He whispers, he still has nightmares.

Mickey looks at Jack, noticing his reaction. "Oh, again judging from your reaction and the point it did not happen in the parallel universe, would suggest some odd time stuff and variables only unique to this universe... So you and The Doctor." Mickey says working it out.

Jack nods, still a little stunned. "A whole year in this universe was rewritten, only a few people remember the events of that year." Jack explains.

"Jack it is obviously a painful subject for you." Says Mickey "I am not going to ask you to explain or anything. All I will say is what ever happened on The Valiant, whatever Lilith was picking up on, it was overloading her senses... I had to act quickly because of where we were... She asked for my help... I had to carry her to Sir Alistair's quarters Jack. She had to trust me to take care of her. Corporal Stevens at first wanted to get a doctor to check her but he accepted that she was just tied and we take care of our own."

"Thank you Mickey." Says Jack. His mind is screaming at him not to think about The Valiant but... "I... I..."

"I know Jack... No one is to know what Lilith can do. I promise I will always protect her... I can see she means a lot to you and Ianto, I am not blind. I know you want me to work with Lilith and Ianto... What ever I witness or hear will only be between you three. In this world you are as close as I have to family now Jack." Mickey says, his nervousness making him chatter.

"Mickey babberling." Says Jack. Mickey's talking had given him some time to get himself under control.

Mickey grins. "I know." He says. "Oh and what I said last night about working with Lilith still stands... What she can do with a herd... no a flock of sheep, two dogs and a Welsh farmer... Well..." He says trying to lighten the mood, realising that The Valiant holds some dark emotions for Jack.

"Ay! Sheep, a farmer..?" Jack looks confused, did he mishear?

"Lilith conned a Welsh farmer into believing she is Welsh so he would move his sheep out of the way... I have never seen anything like it." Says Mickey. "You will have to ask her."

"Oh I will." Says Jack. "When you do your report..."

"I know leave out the mind stuff." Says Mickey. "I take it Gwen does not know about what you can do and she is not to know about Lilith or Ianto?" Mickey asks.

"Correct... That is the way we want it kept... It is not her area. It goes for any new staff we get. They do not need to know." Says Jack.

"Ok boss." Mickey says with a smile. How Jack wants it, it will be.

"Thank you Mickey. You were privaliged... Lilith does not like being touched or touching people plus putting her safety in you, in your hands, trusting you." Says Jack.

"I don't know... I think she was showing more trust in your judgement of me than me myself." Says Mickey.

"When did you get so wise Mickey?" Asks Jack. He has seen how much Mickey has grown up, matured.

"Must be all those clever people I mixed with." Mickey replies. "Influancing me... You know the ones... The Doctor, Rose, The parallel Major... The Doctor..."

Jack laughs. "What about me?" He whines.

"Let me think... Oh yes... You taught me how to flirt or how not to..." Laughs Mickey.

"Hmmm I think I have found my first volenteer to be the Major's first victim for the assault course training." Says Jack laughing. Though his mind is still on The Valiant, he realises that Lilith's psychometry had kicked in, in a big way. The Valiant had been linked into the Tardis as the centre of the paradox machine. He and The Doctor both suffered for so long on board, broadcasting all that pain. The Master used the Archangel network as a psychic cage to bend the masses to his will... Yes, of course Lilith would get something from The Valiant... He wonders what Lilith had done during that time... No perhaps he does not want to know... Suddenly he realises he had gone quiet and Mickey is watching him. "Sorry Mickey... Thinking."

"No problem boss." Mickey says then yawns.

"I... I made a promise to the pair... Ianto and Lilith, that I will protect them; their abilities..." Jack says.

"And you have." Says Mickey. "You employed me, now if I had not been there with Lilith or someone else had been, a new member of staff that does not know of the psychic stuff or perhaps sees the pounds signs... Well Lilith could have been in trouble. You are my friend and family first then my employer... So by that link that makes Ianto and Lilith my friends and family."

"There you go again with the wise stuff." Says Jack laughing. Yes, his laughing is a front to cover the dark memories of The Valiant, of _the year that never was_. "Ok Mickey... Thank you. Right, you better go and get some rest."

Mickey stands. "Yes Jack. You want me to send Lilith up?" He asks, moving towards the door with the last of his coffee, which is nearly cold but still drinkable.

"Please Mickey." Says Jack, draining the last of his coffee.

Mickey leaves Jack's office and heads down to the main part of The Hub to find Lilith.

Jack sits at his desk and smiles as he realises Mickey did not ask if he knows exactly what is up with The Valiant; he did not question... He is glad he sent Mickey and not Gwen... She would be _'Why? What? How? Who? When? I need to know! Tell me... I have to know! I need to Know! I! I! I! Me! Me! ME! Now!'_ There is a hum in Jack's head, he looks at his piece of the Tardis. "Gently." Jack whispers to it. There is another hum. "I'm fine."

There comes four confident knocks at Jack's office door.

"Enter Major." Jack calls out.

Lilith opens the door just as the alarm goes off on the cogged door. Gwen walks in carrying a bag of cakes and a large take-away coffee. Gwen just catches Lilith disappearing into Jack's office and closing the door behind her.

Jack smiles as Lilith enters his office. "Come and sit." He says indicating to the chair in front of his desk that Mickey has just vacated.

Lilith looks at the pink sentient on Jack's desk and then looks at Jack, she gives him a slight nod, sitting in the offered chair.

Jack looks at Lilith for a moment, he realises he cannot tell her to much about The Valiant because of The Doctor and also if The Master was her parent's murderer, about him... He will have to keep it to a _good friend _and _Harold Saxon for now._

_'Hmmm.'_

Though he cannot tell an out-right lie... Lilith will know, she will _read_ him... Or would she? She did say that his and Ianto's auras; being; minds: calls out to her, making it hard for her to ignore them.

Lilith looks at Jack as they sit in silence, she watches his aura pulse. There is obviously somethings that he cannot or will not say about...

_'Hmm.'_

Lilith eyes shift their gaze to Jack's piece of the Tardis.

Jack follows the line of Lilith's gaze. "Lilith?" He says her name softly, as he needs her attention on him, for if she focuses on his piece of the Tardis she might... She will get flashes; images of what happened within the time that was rewritten... _The year that never was _for most people. "So you honestly got on with Mickey ok then?" Jack asks.

"Yes... Seems I taught him well in the parallel universe." Replies Lilith looking back at Jack.

Jack smiles. "Well that is good as you will have your hands full training Ianto and I." He says, he wants to keep this conversation light where possible.

"I shall look forward to that." Says Lilith, sitting back in the chair, relaxing a little, as she had been sitting ridged.

"Right, first I think I should tell you how Mickey first met you in the parallel universe as it relates to our talk on psi-abilities and I believe, from what I got from Mickey, what happened at Base 5." Says Jack.

"Ok." Replies Lilith. "I am not going to like it, am I?"

"No." Replies Jack. "In the parallel universe Torchwood 1 was again over stepping the bounderies... So a man called Pete Tyler and a gang that Mickey belonged to, who fought against the Cybermen in their world until they disappeared from there and came through to this world, via Torchwood 1 in that world... Well Torchwood 1 there was no different from the one here with its R&D, labs, experimental levels; testing, pushing the boundries of human development, arming the human race for the future. They had a psi-division made up of some of their own staff, military and others who showed talents. You were one of the military personnel. You weren't a prisoner but you weren't free either. You were not given a choice."

Lilith sits there starring at Jack for a moment... Crap! She had basically handed herself to the head of The Torchwood Institute in this world... But... But she does not have any of her warning alarms, nor does she have an urge to run... She has other urges though... Oh yes... Hmmm... Whoo! No... No!

'_Hmmmm.'_

Jack watches Lilith, watching her eyes, seeing the struggle as the information he has just given her is processed. He sees the slight panic, the shock, the surprise, the realisation then something else he is not sure of but it looked like...

'_Hmmmm'_

Oh! Oh yes! Interesting thinks Jack.

Lilith remains relaxed in the chair and give Jack a slight smile. "So the theories are right, somethings, events do happen the same but in different sequences or under different circumstances across parallel universes." She says. "Stupid me, I have done it again... handed myself to the head of Torchwood."

Jack gets up from his chair and moves around his desk. His urge is to grab Lilith from the chair and hug her, tell her she is safe but... Jack kneels down in front of Lilith, not quite touching her.

Lilith watches Jack as he comes towards her, still she does not have the urge to run or fight. She watches as his golden aura comes towards her but he controls his physical body, choosing to kneel in front of her rather than do what she suspected would be normal for him, to touch her; take hold of her. The golden tendrils of his aura have their own ideas though, touching her aura, going around her and still she does not feel she needs to worry.

"I swear it is different in this time, in this universe with me." Says Jack. "Both you and Ianto are free to say no at anytime... to stop experimenting, to stop studying your abilities." He says looking at Lilith, his hands clenched in fists at his sides as he fights his urge to touch Lilith. "I swear I will not force you to use your abilities and nor will you be a prisioner of Torchwood because of those abilities." He looks deep into Lilith eyes, pouring his sincerity into his gaze.

Lilith looks at Jack, she has an urge... She slowly reaches out her hand to touch him... She gently places her hand on Jack's shoulder, even though she wants to touch his face. Through Jack's shirt, she can feel his body heat radiating from him... This feels right; nice.

'_Hmmm.'_

"I know Jack." Lilith says.

Jack's heart thumps loud in his chest... Well loud to him as he feels Lilith's hand on his shoulder, a connection... She has touched him!

"Mickey did good as well... He knew to keep me safe... So what else did he tell you?" Lilith asks, her hand still on Jack's shoulder.

"Mickey believes that you realised that you were being followed due to your other senses not from your normal physical senses like observation." Says Jack.

"Guilty as charged. That sense I am not sure how it works, just feelings when there is danger or I am being observed." Lilith replies.

"From what I have observed already it gives you a very heighten awareness of your surroundings." Says Jack, remembering how she had sensed him watching her both via the CCTV and from within the protection of the perception filter on the lift by the water tower. "And now we come to what happened at Base 5 with... with The Valiant." He cannot put it off any longer.

Lilith can _feel_ pain... Does she leave her hand...? She suddenly gasps... The pain is to much! She removes her hand from Jack's shoulder and holds her hand to her body.

Jack feels the loss of Lilith's hand but he also knows she had felt his pain, the memory... Perhaps it is wise that Lilith is not touching him... She might _see_ or her senses become over-loaded with all his emotions, his pain from that time on The valiant.

Lilith takes a deep breath, takes control of her emotions then starts to report to Jack. "As we walked through Base 5 towards the residentual area we came to an observation window." Lilith starts in an emotionless tone. "Held in the hanger below was The Valiant. Corporal Stevens reported that it is being restored; renovated. He said though they had got it airbourne for the Sontarian problem it was still damaged from the time of the... the terrorist attack." Lilith says looking down at Jack, who still kneels in front of her. "It is nearing completion but... but..." Her voice now faulters. "I... I saw... I felt..."

"It's ok Lilith. Take you time." Jack says softly. He knows The Valiant would be producing a high psychic field because it had been attached to the Tardis as part of the paradox machine plus with the use of the Archangel Network being used to send a psychic command to make the masses vote for Harold Saxon; to do as he commanded, this with The Doctor, The Master and himself on board as well. "What did you see; feel?" He asks as he battles to keep his emotions under control.

"I saw a... a..." Lilith tries to find the right words to discribe what she saw. "I saw another image superimpossed over what was there. Still The Valiant but not... It was distorted; wrong... It was linked to so much pain and fear; evil. It was so strong, it was drawing me in; calling... I... I knew I had to get away from it... I had to trust you... Trust Mickey. I asked for his help to get me away from The Valiant so I could break the contact." Lilith looks straight into Jack's blue eyes, she sees... She sees... "You suffered so much." She says without thinking where the information is coming from. She gently touches Jack's left cheek with the tips of her fingers. "Never wrong... Not a freak." A single tear runs down her cheek as she feels...

Jack closes his eyes as he feels her warm gentle touch of her fingers... Enjoying... Pulling her in... No! He brings his hand up to hers and opens his eyes, bringing up a psychic barrier, strong enough just to stop Lilith getting hurt by his past but done gently so as not to hurt her as a forcefully erected barrier can hurt a person who is linked with him. "It did not happen." He whispers.

"It did for you." Lilith whispers back. She pulls away from Jack, sitting right back in her chair, sitting ridged. "What the hell just happened?" She says a little confused. "That was... was so strange."

"The end of the human race nearly happened but we... we managed to reverse its effects." Replies Jack, he can give her this... There has only been one person he has talked about what happened during that time and that has been Ianto, though there was a few things he did omit like Gwen's fatal betrayal of his team. The Master played the deaths of Tosh, Owen and Rhys repeatedly for him. Then there was Gwen's screams as The Master tortured her, trying to find out where the last member of his team was... But Ianto in true style had disappeared; vanished; unseen... He had been suspious from the start of Harold Saxon's request for them to go to The Himalayas... Yes, he had booked his ticket with the rest of the team but someone had to stop behind to watch the rift... Then Ianto tweeked the passenger list... He had gone with the team according to the records. When The Master lured his team back to Britain Ianto had planted evidence he had returned with them but all the time he had dug himself in, watched; fought... He evaded capture; evaded The Master! This annoyed The Master... He wanted Ianto Jones! Gwen had boasted to The Master she would be the one that, if anything happened to her would break him;Jack... Jack had laughed at The Master when he has annouced grandly about Gwen... The Master had thought him bluffing... Though in a way, Gwen had broken his heart but not in the way she thought... It broke his heart because she had betrayed his team, his beautiful clever Tosh and his snarky, moody brilliant Owen... Gwen had snorted in distain when The Master asked her about the last member of the team... He was a nobody, the 'go to man', the goffer; nothing more... a distraction... Jack knows he must pull back from these memories... Or...

Just then the office door opens, Gwen stands at the door, a plate with four doughnuts on in her hand. Gwen's eyes open wide as she takes in the scene in front of her... Jack on his knees in front of Lilith... Well at least they are both have their clothes on...

"Don't you ever knock, Gwen?" Says Jack crossly looking at her.

"I... I'm sorry Jack. I... I just brought these up for you." Gwen stutters lifting the plate up. She looks between Lilith and Jack. Has she just interrupted something? Something not Torchwood. "Did I interrupt something?" She asks innocently.

"The Dekker debriefing." Says Lilith, not reacting, not fazed by Gwen's intursion... Or to whatever Gwen might be implying... She notices Gwen's pulsing green, orange and murky yellow aura... She believes that Gwen is... is jealous... Possibly... But... But she is married... Why is she...? Oh! She realises Gwen is still looking at them. "We are talking quietly so as not to disturb Ianto." Lilith explains, though neither she nor Jack need to explain anything to Gwen.

"Oh." Says Gwen, she smiles. "Yes of course." Silly her, she thinks. Jack would not be interested in Lilith in that way, yes he has flirted but he does that with everyone. She moves farther into the office and puts the plate of doughnuts on the desk.

Neither Jack nor Lilith move, they just watch Gwen.

Gwen heads back to the door. "Sorry." She says, feeling a little uncomfortable under their gaze, she scurries out the door... Yes, Jack flirts with everyone and they obviously were not up to anything especially with Ianto asleep in Jack's bunk plus they did not act guilty or jump apart... No nothing is going on. She goes back to her workstation.

Jack remains on his knees in front of Lilith, neither have anything to be embaressed about and neither are doing anything wrong so why move.

"So where were we?" Says Jack.

"The Valiant." Replies Lilith.

"Yes... The Valiant was at the centre of a catastrophic event that in the end did not happen." Says Jack.

"But I think it did... I saw another image, a superimposed image of The Valiant over the present one... Which at a guess I would say was how The Valiant would be if things had not been changed." Says Lilith. "I know there is more to this event"

Jack nods, there is no point him denying it. "Yes... It was not a terrorist attack, it was part of an alien attack." He says.

"So it was an alien responsible for the assassination of the American President tehn... Oh and the disappearance of Harold Saxon." Says Lilith.

"The American President yes... Saxon no." Replies Jack, he cannot say to much. It is then Jack notices Lilith is tapping one of her fingers on the arm of the chair, only very slightly but it is her count of four. The beginnings of what she is doing, her rythem, her count of four is starting...

"Never liked Saxon..." Lilith says in a growl with a slight glazed look in her eyes... "Never felt right." She says in an almost trance state. "Never voted for him either."

Jack looks at Lilith in surprise, very few people had managed to defy the hypnotic message that Harold Saxon aka The Master had sent out using the Archangel network to control the masses, so everyone voted for him... So he believes Lilith must have fought or hidden during that time. He also knows that Ianto never voted for Saxon and neither did Tosh.

"I was one of two percent who didn't vote for him." Says Lilith. "Even people who didn't usually vote, voted for him, people who were not into politics. There was just something about him... It was never quite right... It was... It was..." She looks deep into Jack's eyes. "It was like I was seeing something that was not really there... A shade... Something not quite tangible... The rhythm was not right... It was out of time."

"What?" Jack says shocked. What was out of time? What rhythm?

For a moment, Lilith looks a little shocked herself. "I... I do not know. He was out of sync, out of time with me." She says, a look of strained confusion on her face as she tries to grasp what she means, what part of her knows but another part of her does not want her to know. She sees the curious look on Jack's face... She knows he knows a lot more than he is saying but she trusts him enough to know he must have a good reason for not telling her. She feels like she is trying to catch snowflakes on her hand... As soon as she has one flake on her palm, it remains in a perfect form for a nanosecond and then, while she tries to study it, it changes into something else. In the snowflakes case a smudge of water, which in turn, if she holds her hand at an angle changes its shape again running in a line with the pull of gravity, to drop away again changing its shape into a teardrop.

Jack watches Lilith's face, all the different emotions there for him to _see_. She hides nothing from him. "Don't try to push it. You will give yourself a headache; a psychic storm." He says gently.

"I feel... I feel there is something I should know but... but... Like I knew, Saxon was not right but I cannot tell you why or how... I cannot quite put my finger on why or how I knew he was not right... I just knew." Says Lilith.

"What I can tell you for now, is he was an alien." Says Jack, he can give her that. "He tried to bring about the downfall and enslavement of the human race."

"But... But the pain I felt was your pain." Says Lilith.

"He came up with new ways to torture me; killing me nearly every day for a year." Replies Jack whincing at the memory.

Lilith sees Jack reaction and his aura pulse. "We can drop the subject of The Valiant for now." Says Lilith softly, feeling his pain. "All you need to know is I reacted badly to it and Mickey did a good job." Lilith tries to hide a yawn.

"I think I should let you get another few hours rest." Says Jack.

Lilith nods. "Ok. I will take the room next to Mickey's." She says.

Jack stands. "Do you need me to tuck you in?" He asks with a grin.

Lilith smiles and stands. "No, it's alright, I can manage. First though, can I just check on Ianto?" She asks.

"Yes you can." Jack says with a smile.

Lilith moves over to the hole in his office floor that goes down to his room but instead of climbing down the ladders she lies down on the office floor and pokes her head down into the room below.

Jack smiles at the view.

Lilith studies Ianto, he is bathed in a soft light from a small table lamp.

Ianto gets the impression he is being watched as he lays cacooned in Jack's bed. He opens his eyes slightly. "There is a head floating above me." He says softly.

"I am just checking on you ." Says Lilith. "I am going to grab a couple of hours rest then I want to check you over before Jack takes you home."

"Major, you can check me over anytime." Replies Ianto, sleepily.

Lilith laughs. "I bet I can." She says.

"Was that Gwen I heard walking in on you and Jack?" Ianto asks.

"Yes." Replies Lilith.

"She has a habit of doing that. At least you had your clothes on." Says Ianto, as he remembers his undressed state on some occasions she has walked in on them.

"I think it throw her a bit as Jack was on his knees in front of me." Says Lilith.

"I bet that has given her imagination something to play with." Says Ianto with a grin. "She will be getting all jealous."

"We can give you a replay later, if you want." Says Lilith.

"Hmmm, maybe we can do a replay where it is me on my knees in front of you and some how get Gwen to walk in on us." Ianto says.

Lilith laughs. "Ok, you wicked . Gwen will be thinking all sorts of things." She says.

"I bet Jack is standing over you with a stupid grin on his face." Says Ianto.

Lilith turns her head slightly to see Jack, who is doing just that. Lilith looks back down at Ianto. "Correct... You know him so well."

Just then, Gwen comes in through Jack's office door again... Again without knocking. She stops dead in her tracks as she sees Lilith laying face down with Jack standing over her. "What the...!" Gwen starts with a shock.

Ianto laughs into the pillow. "Looks like I shall be replaying the CCTV for Jack's office later." He says quietly up to Lilith.

"Gwen!" Jack says crossly.

"Sorry Jack but... but..." Starts Gwen.

"See you later Ianto." Says Lilith down to him but loud enough for Gwen to hear.

"Ok Major." Replies Ianto, again just loud enough for Gwen to hear by the door. "You get yourself some rest."

Gwen remains standing by the door, her mouth opening and closing a few times.

Jack stands there his arms folded in front of him, his face neutral. Internally he grins... The scene Gwen has walked in on must have looked very strange, odd even for him. Between the three of them, they might break Gwen of the habit of just walking in without knocking.

Lilith sits up, then pushes herself up on to her feet. She brushes herself down then pulls out her hand gel. She ignores both Gwen and Jack.

Jack just stands there glaring at Gwen.

Gwen looks between Jack and Lilith.

Lilith rubs her hand gel in.

"Was there something you wanted Gwen?" Asks Jack sternly.

"Hmmm... Oh yes..." Starts Gwen, she looks at Jack, she can see he is not pleased with her. "Sorry Jack. There is a soft beeping coming from the computer Mickey was using but I cannot bring anything up on that computer."

"That is because I have locked it." Says Jack. "It is or was running several programs." He had learnt from the past, when Tosh use to be running programs when Owen and/or Gwen had disrupted all Tosh's hard work through their stupid thoughtless acts.

"But I cannot unlock it." Says Gwen.

"That is because the programs running were not yours. One was Mickey's security alert program on Dekker's computer. The other program is Ianto's and Lilith's. A sweep and locate." Replies Jack. "Neither programs were to be interrupted."

Lilith starts passed Jack. "Suppose I better check on it." She says.

Jack stops her by putting a hand gently on Lilith's shoulder. "Oh no missy... It is bed for you. I will check it." He says.

Lilith looks at Jack's hand then up at him, an eyebrow raised. "Missy? Missy?" She questions.

Jack grins. "Sorry... Ma'am." He says standing to attention.

Gwen giggles.

"You are impossible Harkness." Lilith says with a smile.

"I'm not impossible just improbable... Yet here I am to still annoy you." Replies Jack.

"Oh what have I done to deserve you in my life?" Lilith says dramatically, meaning it as a joke but a small bitter voice in her mind reminds her of what she has done; the killing; the terminations; the deletions; the exterminations. All those she could not save... All those people...

Jack watches Lilith's face go from a soft smile through a look of doubt to a cold expression... It does not take a genius to work out what went through her mind. Part of him feels hurt that she would see him as punishment for the things she had to do to save the world but he understands, he too has moments like this. He smiles at Lilith. "Go and rest Major." He says firmly.

Lilith nods. She does not trust herself to say anything... Living, joking, letting go still feels a little alien to her after so long but she realises there is hope for her, she knows there will be bad days, bad moments for as long as she lives but they will lessen with time... Maybe! Lilith moves towards the door. "While I rest have a think about what you want for lunch as is out of circulation today I will do his lunch run." She says.

"Ok Major." Says Jack.

"I will feed Janet and the other two Weevils." Says Gwen... She always thought such jobs were beneath her but now she sees that if Lilith can muck in then so can she.

"And I shall feed Myfanwy." Says Jack.

Lilith walks down through The Hub to one of the other guest rooms, the one next to Mickey's, to rest.

Jack goes to Mickey's workstation and Gwen makes her way down to the detension level where Janet is housed... Gwen lets her mind wander, not thinking what she is doing as she enters the detension level... Her mind is on the details the estate agent had sent her and Rhys... Details for six properties around Cardiff... She and Rhys will look at the properties over the next week... Their first home bought together; no more paying someone else rent.

Something throws itself at the see through screen of the cell next to Janet... A loud thud echoes through the area... Gwen had forgotten about the Shini in the cell. She cries out and stumbles back against the back wall.

"Hello little pet!" Purrs the Shini, grinning, showing its teeth off. "Did I scare you?"

"No!" Gwen replies in a higher voice than normal. Her heart hammers away in her chest. "I just forgot you were there." She stands up right away from the wall.

"That is a stupid and dangerous thing to do little pet." Hisses the Shini. "Forgetting us will get you killed."

Gwen steps back so her back is against the wall, something solid... Her eyes wide, she knows the Shini is right, she must stay focused on the job at hand.

"Where is the one called Captain Jack Harkness?" Asks the Shini. "And where are his two pretty intelligent pets...? I want to play with them."

"We are not pets!" Snaps Gwen.

"If you say so but we would keep you in cages..." The Shini grins more, his voice light and musical. "Well that is while you are alive that is... How long do you think you would last? We like to play with pets..."

"Shut up!" Gwen orders, getting annoyed, annoyed at being called a pet... Or is it that subconsciously part of her registers that the Shini had called Jack's other two pets pretty and intelligent but only addresses her as a pet... All Gwen knows is she is getting angry... She is angry because she is frightened and she made a stupid mistake of forgetting about the Shini, a dangerous alien that is bad in her job.

Gwen sorts out Janet's food and slides her tray through the hatch into her cell.

Gwen sees that the Shini still has not eaten the food that Ianto had put in its cell from the night before. She wonders whether she should retrieve the tray... No the Shini would try to grab her. She retreats from the cell level with the Shini calling after her.

"Come back little pet... Lets play some more." The Shini calls out. "I shall drain you dry little pet."

Gwen returns to the main part of The Hub ignoring the Shini.

Jack is working at Mickey's workstation as Gwen returns. The program Ianto had set up to scan Cardiff has now detected nine possible areas in and around Cardiff. So now, they need to narrow it down farther. Once they can get it down to four or five sites they can go out and investigate first hand.

Gwen looks over Jack's shoulder... Well a round him. "What is the program doing?" She asks.

"It is narrowing down the possible locations of where the Shini are working from. This is taking into account dead areas, electrical spikes, missing persons, the works." Jack explains.

"I didn't know we had a program that can do all that." Says Gwen.

"We didn't... Ianto and Lilith came up with it." Replies Jack, going over the locations the program had come up with so far. He then locks the computer again, so the program can keep running unhindered.

Gwen returns to her workstation to continue on her reports.

Jack goes back to his office... He stands in the middle of his office and looks around, his lonely office; his lonely large office. He wants to change it, add two more desks, somewhere for Lilith and Ianto to work, away from the main part of The Hub. A place for them to do their paperwork, a place where they are close to him.

_Purr._

Closer to his piece of the Tardis.

_Hmmm._

As his seconds, they should have an office... Perhaps if he puts in a partion wall to divide the office up. Anyone who wants to see him will first have to pass through his two seconds office... Yes... He will get that sorted for when the work crew come in to work on the lower levels and to do any changes Lilith suggests.

Jack sits at his desk and phones Sir Alistair to let him know that his granddaughter is back in Cardiff; resting. He then sets about his paperwork on the Dekker incident.

Over the next few hours Ianto sleeps cocooned in the scent that is Jack in his bed; safe.

Mickey falls into a light sleep in an underground guest room that is gradually taking on the slight delicate fragrence of the flowers Lilith had placed in there. He had smiled when he had seen them... They bring a dash of colour, a bit of the outside to this stark room.

Lilith sleeps fitfully, held within a sea of blood and metal arms... She whimpers; cries out...

Mickey stirs from his sleep, aware something had disturbed him. He slowly sits up, trying to work out what had awoken him. A human sound drifts from the airvent in the wall that divides his room from... Lilith! Lilith is having another nightmare. He grabs his comms and connects to...

"Jack?" He says.

_"Mickey, is everything ok?" _Says Jack concerned.

"I'm ok... It's Lilith. I think she is having a bad nightmare. I can hear her." Says Mickey. "But she is not waking up. I did think about going in her room but..." He trails off.

_"Ok Mickey. I'm on my way down... I will brave her." _Jack says, already half way down to the guest rooms.

Mickey ends the connection and sorts out some fresh clothes then heads to the showers as this will give Lilith and Jack some space... Jack can always come back to life if Lilith... Well if Lilith does not like the intrusion.

Jack gets to the door to the guest room Lilith is in, he can hear, even out in the corridor Lilith crying, whimpering. He has heard a similar sound come from Ianto when he has his nightmares. Jack knocks softly on the door... Still the whimpering continues. Lilith is obviously locked in the nightmare. He takes a deep breath and opens the door.

Lilith is lying tangled in the sheet with the duvet pooled on the floor where she has kicked it off. She twists and turns, her arms flaying around as she tries to ward off an invisable foe... Well invisable now but...

Jack walks further into the room. "Lilith?" He says softly. "Wake up." He wonders what her reaction is going to be at finding someone witnessing her nightmares. With her training, if he is to close to her as she wakes, he is likely to recieve some serious damage. "Major, wake up!" Jack says louder, standing at the end of the bed well out of Lilith's reach... Hell no! It is lucky she does not do guns as she stricks him as the type that would have a gun in bed with her... Wait! She does do...

Jack watches as Lilith's body jumps slightly, her eyes fly open, wide in terror... Her hand goes under her pillow and pulls out a rather large knife with a sarrated blade. "Major! It's me! It's Jack!" He says holding his hands up in front of himself to show he is unarmed; not a threat. He can see the horrors of the nightmare full from her. "You are safe, Lilith." He says gently.

Lilith slowly sits up. It is only now Jack realises Lilith has removed most of her clothes apart from her shorts and vest top. He tries to keep his eyes on her face, trying not to take in her pale skin, her muscle definition, the glicerning sheen of persperation coating her body. He watches as she places the knief on the bedside table. He bends down, picks up the duvet from the floor and carefully lays it on the bed.

Lilith grabs the retrived duvet and pulls it over herself.

"You were having a nightmare." Says Jack.

"I... I'm sorry. I did not mean to disturb anyone." Says Lilith, a little embaressed, looking down, playing with the corner of the duvet.

"Hey it is ok... We all suffer from nightmares... Ianto and I take care of each other when we do... I came to wake you so you didn't suffer." Explains Jack.

Lilith looks up at Jack. "Thank you... It... It is just a little odd having someone here when I woke." She says almost shyly. "When I wake I usually feel, for the first few seconds, afraid and so alone. I... I discouraged Lily-Rose coming to my room as when she did come not long after... after... I... I frightened her. It is weird to actually have someone..." Lilith wrapes her arms around her body.

Jack steps closer to Lilith, he wants to... to... His instict, his natural reaction is to sink onto the bed with LIlith and scoop her up into his arms as he does with Ianto. "You can talk to me about your nightmares or if you want someone to just be there, to just hold you, cuddle you..." Jack grins, trying to lighten the mood, chase the nightmare away. "I don't mind."

Lilith gives Jack a small smile knowing what he is trying to do. "I bet you wouldn't mind... I need time Jack." She says a little sadly.

"Whatever you want... Just remember you are not alone. You have Ianto and me to help you, to be here for you." Says Jack... See he can do serious, sensible. He stares at her for a moment; waiting.

Lilith stares back, amazed Jack is behaving himself. She knows this must be difficult for him. "If Captain Harkness can remove himself so I can get up... I will grab a shower, dress then sort out lunch." She says.

"Ok Major." Says Jack with a smile. Yes, he can be good. He still wants to... to wrap his arms about her... He is seeing a rare moment, a vulnerable, frightened Major moment. He remains standing there; watching.

Lilith starts to straighten herself up... Her military ridged persona slipping into place... Does she get out of bed with Jack standing there? His concern for her still showing; his golden aura trying to surround her. Does she dare?

Jack watches as that rare moment disappears and...

Lilith pushes the covers back and gets out of bed. "Out you go Captain." She says... Pushing her own boundries.

Jack had not expected her to do this so soon, he realises she is hiding behind this front; this bravardo... Just like he does... The lesser of two evils! She does not want to be seen as weak. He likes the view though, Lilith's pale muscular legs...

"Oi! Eyes off, Captain." Lilith orders, gathering her clothes, she slips passed him, feeling his eyes on her body. "I'm going for a shower and you are going to find out what everyone wants for lunch."

"Yes Ma'am." Says Jack lazyily with a grin, as he gets a good view of Lilith's lithe body disaapearing out of the door, memoriesing, absorbing her image; mapping the details.

"Still counting Capatin." Lilith calls back as she enters the locker room farther down the tunnel... To escape Jack; his eyes...

Subconsciously Jack's sharp eyes notice several marks on Lilith's legs. Most people would see them as blemishes, detracting from her beauty but Jack does not... They are scares! Battle scares! The scares are mapped in his mind... One, left thigh, jagged just over three inches long... Then on her right calf muscle, two slightly smaller scares... These scares, harsh against her pale skin, are not detrimantal to her beauty, like the scares on Ianto's body they add something; a hint of danger... They are both fighters, warriors, battleworn; proven in battle... It also reminds him he still needs to see her medical records. Lilith has given him another glimpse of her beyond her barrier; not a flaw or weakness but a rare strength... He commits every detail to memory.

As Jack comes out of Lilith's, after standing there for a few minutes replaying the view, Mickey exits his room, showered and dressed. "Mickey!" Jack says loudly, pleased to see one of his oldest (in time not age) friends. "Have you rested enough?"

"Yes Jack." Replies Mickey. "Is Lilith alright?"

"Yer... I think so." Replies Jack, unsure himself but he hopes _she will be_... Eventually.

The pair walk up to the main part of The Hub together.

Mickey goes over to what is his workstation now to sort out his program he had running to detect any access into Dekker's computer and he also needs to start his report, he is mindful of Ianto and Lilith's program that is also running.

Jack goes over to Gwen. "What do you fancy for lunch, Gwen? Lilith is going to sort it out after her shower." He asks.

Gwen looks up from her computer screen. "I don't mind. I will go with what ever everyone else wants." She replies.

"Ok." Says Jack, he looks over at Mickey. "Mickey, what would you like for lunch?"

Mickey continues to watches his computer screen. "I don't mind boss... I'm easy." He says without thinking or remembering whom he is talking to.

Gwen grins. "Wrong thing to say in front of Jack." She says as she sees the schoolboy grin appear on Jack's face.

Jack laughs.

Mickey looks over at Jack realising he has said the wrong thing... He groans.

"Really Mickey?" Says Jack.

"I am not talking about _that..._ I am talking about food and you know it Jack." Says Mickey.

"You're no fun Mickey." Jack says with a pout. "You need to loosen up a bit." Jack starts to walk towards Mickey. "Perhaps I can help."

"Harkness stop haressing staff members." Lilith calls out as she walks into the main part of The Hub. She is now dressed in black jeans, white trainers and a black jumper. "You are meant to be finding out what everyone wants for lunch not flirting with them."

Jack pouts even more, he stops his stalking towards Mickey and faces Lilith. "Major, you too are no fun." He says.

"I'm plenty fun when I want to be." Replies Lilith before she can stop herself... Dam she thinks.

"Really Major?" Says Jack. "We will have to explore your fun side sometime."

"Jack!" Sqeeks Gwen.

Jack shrugs his shoulders. "Well I cannot haress Ianto at the moment so while he is out of action I get to haress you lot instead." He says, as a way of explaining his actions, to him it is logical.

Lilith ignores Jack's comment. "If no one can make their minds up about what to eat..." She starts.

"I know exactly what I want to eat." Says Jack with that naughty schoolboy glint in his eyes again.

Gwen without thinking properly starts to open her mouth to ask what he wants to eat then stops; thinks... The look on Jack's face says it all. "Oh yuk... Jack!" She says, screwing her face up. "So did not want that image."

Lilith shakes her head. "Jack, food!" Lilith grins. "You can eat Ianto all you want once you take him home and he is rested... Not before." She says, nowhere near as naive or innocent as Gwen especially as she has lived in a male dominated military world all her life.

"Lilith!" Gwen sqeeks again, going red.

"See Jack... This is what you do to people with your flirting and innuendos." Says Mickey.

Jack just grins, looking very proud of himself.

"So where was I?" Says Lilith, half to herself but trying to get things back on track... Lunch! Even though her imagination is being very naughty.

"Eating Ianto." Replies Jack.

"Hmmm." Lilith's imagination becomes very creative... "No! That's you Captain... Oh yes lunch! I shall see what Ianto wants, as he is the one out of action... I also might just get a sensible answer from him. Then if we all agree, we go by what Ianto wants... Agreed?" Says Lilith looking at Gwen and Mickey.

Gwen nods. "Yes."

"Yes Major." Replies Mickey. "Just as long as he does not say Jack."

"Ohh, your hurting my feelings Mickey." Jack pouts.

Lilith gives Jack a long hard look.

Jack laughs. "Ok Major, agreed." Oh that look...

Without another word, Lilith heads towards Jack's office with Jack following.

Mickey laughs at Jack's enthusieism. "I swear he gets worse as he gets older." He says.

"So you really have known Jack a long time then?" Gwen says, fishing for more information, wondering if she can get anything out of Mickey about Jack. "Are you aging normally because you don't look that old?" She asks.

Mickey knows he must watch what he says to Gwen but he can give her a little about himself. "Well, I have done some time travelling which cannot slow a persons aging down as such but it makes you look a little younger than you are. It is something to do with the time vortex, some sort of radiation... I don't know the science behind it. Then with living for a time in the parallel universe which is a head of this world by a year give or take a few days." Explains Mickey.

"Why is there a difference in the two universes? What happened there to put it ahead?" Gwen asks not thinking that it is this universe that is out.

"I don't know." Mickey answers, he is not going to put Gwen right by telling her it is this universe that has had it's time altered. He starts his report the way Ianto has shown him when he had shown him around Torchwood's computer system.

Gwen realises she is not going to get much from Mickey... She suspects he is more than Jack has said or at least he knows more than is being said. She will have to work on him slowly, she needs to know so she can _understand_. She returns to her work.

Lilith gets to Jack's office with said man right on her heels. She heads to the hole in the office floor that leads down to Jack's room.

Jack wonders if Lilith will go down into his _lair_... His domain!

Suddenly, without much movement, he watches her just disappear down his hole. Lilith just drops herself down Jack's hole in the floor, landing silently below in a half crouch.

Jack follows but uses the ladder, marvelling at her military styled agility.

Ianto stirs. "Major, ladders were invented for the use of descending and ascending." He says softly. "Do I need to do memo for the usage of the ladder?" He has already threatened the Major and Jack with a memo on the correct use and procedure of the invisable lift...

"I am sure... No... I know you have put these ladders to other uses than climbing." Lilith states as she gets a flash, an image of Jack pinned to the ladder by Ianto as she rests her hand on the ladder.

Jack laughs. "How perseptive of you Major..." He says as he sees her hand on the ladder. "Perhaps we can demonstrate first hand sometime." He purrs, moving a little closer to her. Oh, the fun he could have with these two gorgeous creatures down here.

Lilith sides steps Jack. " , as I have not been able to get a sensible suggestion about which food source for lunch from our colleagues, I have come to you in the hope of a sensible suggestion." Says Lilith looking down at the young Welshman.

"My suggestion was sensible." Says Jack moving next to Lilith, at the side of his bed.

"Suggestive maybe, sensible no... might be on your menu Jack but not on everyone else's." Says Lilith.

Ianto blushes as he realises what Lilith is implying.

"But don't you agree Major... Ianto looks delectible; edible?" Says Jack looking down at his sleep deshevled lover.

"Hmmm..." Lilith starts, getting slightly distracted... An enclosed space, Jack's pheromones and two gorgeous males... She feels herself heat up as her imagination goes on a wild picnic, with Jack and Ianto on the menu.

Jack notices her far away expression, he grins. "Now who is fantasising Major?" He breathes close to her ear.

"A girl can dream." Lilith replies softly without thinking properly, her senses been over whelmed by the two males... Their...

_"Rift alert!" _Gwen's voice comes through Lilith and Jack's comms.

"Dam!" Says Jack.

Lilith blinks, the spell broken, the moment disturbed.

"Coming Gwen. Meet me by the SUV. Take Mickey with you." Jack orders Gwen over the comms.

_"Yes Jack." _Gwen replies.

Jack looks at Lilith and grins as he sees her... her... Well embaressment is the wrong word... Discomfort? No! Just a realisation of what she had said shows in her eyes... Her enjoyment of their word play... She is shocked but not in a bad way. He starts to open his mouth but Lilith gets there first.

"Not one word Captain..." Lilith grins. "Never mind the Government Health warning... You two are bad for the imagination." She says.

Ianto starts to laugh until a sharp pain radiates from his side where Dekker had kicked him. He gasps...

Both Lilith and Jack kneel down by the side of the bed. Jack runs his fingertips through Ianto's hair and Lilith holds his hand.

"Ianto?" Jack says softly, concern very evident in just that one word; his name.

"I'm alright." Ianto says, between gasps as he tries to even out his breathing. "The pain just caught me off gaurd."

"Do you want me to stay?" Jack asks Ianto. "Lilith can go out instead of me."

"No you go. I shall be fine." Ianto replies.

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" Jack says with a pout.

"Yes, I want the Major to myself." Replies Ianto, lifting his head up slightly, planting a soft kiss on Jack's cheek.

Lilith can see how reluctant Jack is to leave Ianto. "Go Jack. I will take good care of Ianto for you." Says Lilith.

"See that you do Major." Says Jack. He kisses Ianto on his forehead. "I will leave you two to organise a late lunch. No doing anything strenuious my gorgeous." He says, just gently running his finger over Inato's right cheek.

"I won't... I promise." Replies Ianto with a slight blush.

"Go Jack." Says Lilith, as she still sees his reluctance. "I will look after him."

Jack looks at Lilith and gives her a slight nod. "Ok kids, play nicely while I am away." He says, trying to cover up his worry for Ianto. He has not known Lilith very long but here he is trusting her with his most treasured love though he already knows she will do anything for him and Ianto. She will protect them as family. He relaaxes... Ianto is safe with Lilith so he can go and consentrate on the job at hand. He climbs up the ladders and goes out to the other two members of his team, his family.

Back in Jack's small room under his office, Ianto looks up at Lilith. "If the Major would be so kind as to leave so I can get up and dressed." He says.

"I don't think so . You, young man are staying where you are." Says Lilith, giving him a look that says not to go against her over this. "Or when Jack gets back he will find you chained to the bed."

"Kinky Major." Says Ianto with a grin.

"If you are a really good boy, one day you might just find out how kinky I can be." Replies Lilith.

Ianto blushes. "I... I..." His mouth goes dry, his brain will not engage a coeherant speak responce and his imagination has gone into hypodrive... He cannot come up with a reply... He tries to think what Jack would say... Nope he cannot say that... Nope nor that... And definitely not that! Hmmm... Yes, he can say that... "I look forward to that day Major." Ianto replies with a slight husky purr before he can change his mind. His face, ears and neck are now bright red. He looks up at Lilith, a shy smile on his face and with a slight flutter of his eyes.

Lilith laughs. "So naughty ... Jack would be so proud of you." She too can feel a slight blush grace her own cheeks. "Now you stay there... I am going to get a med-kit then I will come and give you the once over."

"Ok Major but once you have done that I would at least like to get up and sit up there in the office." Says Ianto.

"Depending on your vitals, I can agree to that as long as it is just to sit; no work." Says Lilith, starting to climb the ladder.

"Yes Ma'am." Replies Ianto.

Lilith laughs. "For calling me Ma'am agin I might just chain you to that bed anyway." She says as she climbs out into Jack's office.

"I look forward to it Major." Ianto's faint reply comes to her as she walks across Jack's office. She laughs as she leaves his office heading to the medi-unit.


	44. Chapter 44

**TITLE:-**TORCHWOOD:-

IN THE BEGINNING WAS TORCHWOOD.

THE SAGA'S OF MAJOR LILITH LETHBRIDGE-STEWART.

(CHPT.44)

**AUTHOR:-** NEMOSANGEL

**CHARACTERS:-** CAPTAIN JACK HARKNESS, IANTO JONES, MAJOR LILITH LETHBRIDGE-STEWART, MICKEY SMITH, GWEN WILLIAMS, RHYS WILLIAMS.

**MENTIONED CHARACTERS:-** SIR ALISTAIR LETHBRIDGE-STEWART,

**PAIRINGS:- ** JACK/IANTO

**WARNINGS:-** INNUENDO

**RATING:-** T **WORD COUNT:-** 1O281

**SUMMARY:-** A GRUESOME SCENE IS DISCOVERED IN A WAREHOUSE WHICH THREE OF THE TEAM INVESTIGATE. LILITH IS LEFT IN THE HUB WITH IANTO... MAKING SURE HE RESTS;NO WORKING... THE PERFECT PATIENT? LILITH STARTS IMPLIMENTING THE NEW SECURITY WITHIN THE HUB;THE DETENTION LEVEL. GWEN ASKS QUESTIONS ABOUT ALIENS OVER LUNCH. JACK HANDS OVER TO LILITH FOR THE NIGHT. JACK TAKES IANTO HOME TO _REST_. LILITH AND MICKEY ARE LEFT ON NIGHT DUTY/CALL.

**AUTHORS NOTE:-** THANKS FOR ALL THE FEED BACK AND PM'S. IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS PLEASE ASK. SMALL SPOILERS FOR EP. ALIENS IN LONDON/WORLD WAR THREE AND BOOM TOWN.

2ND A/N... SOME OF YOU HAVE INFORMED ME THAT IN A FEW OF MY EARLIER CHAPTERS THERE ARE WORDS MISSING (NAMES MOSTLY), ON INVESTIGATING I HAVE FOUND IF I BRING UP THOSE CHAPTERS ON EITHER MY LAPTOP OR COMPUTER OR PHONE THE WORDS ARE THERE BUT ON ONE OF MY OTHER NET DEVICES SOME NAMES ARE MISSING SO I BELIEVE IT IS DOWN TO WORD PROCESSING/CODEX... THANKS TO THOSE WHO ALERTED ME. :) xxx

**DISCLAIMER:-** I DON'T OWN TORCHWOOD OR DOCTOR WHO, IT BELONGS TO R.T.D. & BBC. THIS IS JUST FOR FUN AND I HAVE HAD FUN PLAYING IN TORCHWOOD'S WORLD.

YOU KNOW THE DRILL... READ AND REVIEW... AND TELL YOUR FRIENDS ABOUT IT IF YOU LIKE IT.

**CHAPTER 44.**

Out on the Cardiff streets, Jack drives the SUV to an area just on the far side of the redevelopment area around the bay, to a small rundown warehouse earmarked for demolishing. Gwen sits in the front passenger seat next to Jack with Mickey in the back.

Mickey holds on as Jack takes a corner sharp, all the time thinking he prefers Lilith driving. He looks at Gwen and she too is holding on.

A police car is parked in front of the warehouse and two police officers stand in front of the entrance of the warehouse. Jack stops the SUV by the police car and gets out followed by Gwen and Mickey.

The two police officers shift slightly as Jack approaches them.

Jack flashes his ID at them. "Torchwood." He drawls.

"Sir." Says one of the police officers. "We were told to expect you."

"What have we got?" Jack asks.

"A gang of local lads stumbled upon the scene... They will think twice before trespasing again." Says the police office. "They found about twenty bodies... They look like pets, a mix of dogs, cats and rabbits."

"Ok. Thank you. We will take over the scene now." Says Gwen, moving forward as Jack ducks under the police tape across the entrance.

The police officer nods at Gwen. "It is all yours." He says, relieved it will not be them clearing the scene.

"Mickey, you coming?" Jack calls out from in the building. "Don't be shy."

"Yes boss, coming." Replies Mickey also ducking under the police tape.

Gwen stays with the two police officers to get details on the youths who had found the bodies. This is so she can visit the youths just to make sure they do not realise it is some sort of alien business.

Jack draws his Webley and carefully walks forwards in the gloom. The floor is littered with rubbish like empty beer cans, empty Cider bottles, take-away cartons and in some parts, where nature is fighting to reclaim the land; large bushy weeds are breaking through the old concret floor.

Mickey draws his gun as he moves to Jack's left, scanning the area with the hand held scanner. "Low level rift residue." He reports.

"Ok Mickey." Says Jack. "Not picking up anything else?"

"Only us." Replies Mickey.

"Ok." Says Jack.

The pair walk further into the warehouse. Near the centre, they come across a row of neatly laid out carcasses of...

Mickey does a quick count. "Twenty one domestic animals." He says.

Already the air hangs heavy with the stench of decaying flesh and blood.

Jack kneels down next to a dog. "Looks like the Shini have been feeding on animals as well." He says.

Mickey looks at the scene in front of him... Boy is he glad he has not had lunch yet... However, he has seen worse things... The factories in the parallel universe where the Cybermen did their converting. Those sort of scenes and smells stay with a person...

"Oh my god!" Gwen gasps from behind the two men as she sees the scene, her eyes wide with horror.

"Right before we clear the area, Gwen can you take photos?" Jack says.

Gwen continues to stare at the bodies... This could be them if the Shini carry out their threat of taking them from Jack... She is vaguely aware of Jack saying something...

"Gwen!" Jack says louder.

"Sorry Jack." Gwen says a little embaressed as she realises Jack had been talking to her. "What..?"

"Photograph the scene please Gwen... Then we can start bagging the bodies." Jack says, repeating what he had said to her.

"Yes Jack." Replies Gwen.

"Mickey, can you check around the rest of the warehouse, make sure there are no more bodies." Jack says.

Mickey nods. "Ok Jack." He says. He sets off across the warehouse, gun in one hand and scanner in the other.

Meanwhile Jack and Gwen start to bag the dead pets. The rabbits they put into the large evidence bags. Then they use body bags for the dogs and cats, placing several in each body bag.

Jack's phone beeps, he looks at the screen as it recieves a picture message. He looks at the photo and then presses a button on his comms device. "Where are you Mickey?" He asks, still looking at the photo Mickey had just sent him... Another line of dead animals.

"_Far side of the warehouse to the right of your position looking away from the entrance." _Mickey replies.

"Ok. Take some more photos of the scene but keep your eye open. We will be over with body bags in a few minutes." Says Jack.

"_Ok boss." _Replies Mickey.

Mickey is standing near the back wall of the warehouse with another ten dead drained pets. A few years ago this scene would have had him running, pucking and hiding but now, after seeing inside the convertion factories in the parallel universe... Well it still affects him but not... Well it affects him. He takes several photos of the area. He checks the scanner again... It is only picking up the residue from the rift... Jack and Gwen join him... The three of them pack the bodies up.

Back at The Hub Lilith has helped Ianto out of Jack's room and has him sitting on the sofa in Jack's office. Instead of Ianto being dressed in his usual way, his armour; his suit, he is dressed in black jeans and a tee shirt.

"Not working means not working." Lilith says to Ianto as she places a laptop in front of him on the coffee table with a selection of DVD's from one of Jack's shelves. "Pick one and watch."

Ianto gives in to Lilith; for once he knows he is not fit for any active work. "Yes Major. No Major. Three bags full Major." He mutters as Lilith heads out of Jack's office.

"I heard that Mr. Jones." Lilith says back over her shoulder.

Ianto, in childish futility, sticks his tongue out at her disappearing back.

"Don't stick your tongue out at me Mr. Jones." Lilith's voice floats back to him.

"How...?" Ianto starts; he slumps back on the sofa and regrets it straight away as pain shoots from his bruised ribs. He makes a mental note to self to investigate the eyes in the back of Lilith's head and a second note to self to not move so much.

Lilith soon returns to Jack's office carrying a bottle of water and a couple of painkillers. "It should be safe for you to have two of these mild painkillers now." She hands them to Ianto. "The other drugs should be out your system but if you start to feel odd... Odder than usual, that is, let me or Jack know." She says with a smile.

"Thanks Major... I think." Replies Ianto.

Lilith comms device beeps. She pushes the recieve button. "Hello."

_"Major, we have found thirty one dead pets. Dogs, cats and rabbits. All drained of their blood. Can you scan for reports of missing pets around Cardiff then add their location to the program you and Ianto are running?" _Says Jack.

"Yes Captain." Lilith replies.

_"We will be at least another half hour... So once you have entered the new data can you sort out lunch?" _Jack asks.

"Certainly Jack." Replies Lilith.

_"I hope Ianto is not giving you a hard time." _Says Jack.

Lilith looks at Ianto. "No. Mr. Jones is being the perfect patient." She replies.

_"Sure he is." _Says Jack, not quite believing it. _"Right see you when we get back."_

"Bye." Says Lilith.

Ianto raises an eyebrow. "Me a perfect patient?" He says. "Really?"

"No... A perfect pain in the arse, maybe." Lilith replies.

"You wish." Ianto mumbles, blushing when he realises what he has said.

"Hmmm... Maybe." Lilith replies with a laugh and a wink... She is use to dealing with males and their sexual remarks. "But for now I think you have had to many chemicals in your system so only decaf for you for the next twenty-four hours." Says Lilith.

"Seriously?!" Ianto replies, no one has ever used his own punishment against him.

"Yep." Says Lilith with a nod. "Right I have some work to do... Missing pets to add to our program. Then I will order lunch, then go and pick it up."

"Well, if you want I can put an order in at the Chinese where we had lunch via their web site for pick up in about..." Ianto says.

"Half an hour's time." Says Lilith. "Yep... Ok, not to far for me to go." She leaves Ianto to put the order in while she goes down to the main part of The Hub to investigate the locations of the reported missing pets... Forty-seven actual reports, then she adds them to their program.

Ianto puts an order in for their lunch for Lilith to pick up from the Chinese via his laptop. He is very careful how he moves as he aches and feels slightly off still.

Just over half an hour later Jack, Mickey and Gwen return to The Hub with the dead pets. They take them down to the first level of the mortuary to store the bodies in several of the cold storage units until they can be logged then they will be incinerated.

Twenty minutes later the Torchwood 3 team are seated around the boardroom table eating Chinese.

"Don't forget you have two deliveries this evening Major." Says Ianto. In the past he would have been reluctant at leaving early when there are things to be organised but firstly he realises he is not in a fit state to do much and secondly with Lilith's military training he is in no doubt she can handle whatever comes her way... He had read a little more of her file after ordering their Chinese.

"I haven't .. The full body scanner and more building materials for the gym." Says Lilith. "I am sure we can manage."

"Have you decided where you are taking your grandfather for lunch tomorrow?" Jack asks Lilith.

"Yes, I booked a table at the Chinese restaurant while I picked up our lunch." Lilith replies. "For thirteen hundred hours."

"Ok, good." Replies Jack. "When I take Ianto home I shall work on the list of alien tech that I will give you permission to incorporate into our security Lilith. I want our security to be the best it can be,"

"Ok Jack... I noticed a small room just before the detention levels. Is it all right to make it into the processing room...? Where the body scanner can be set up. Plus where all of the processing can take place of the prisoners; aliens. Like logging them in, decontamination, searching for hidden weapons and general checking them over?" Lilith asks.

"Yes, a brilliant idea... I take it you already have ideas for improving the security over those levels?" Jack enquires, he knows she has been working on their over-all security, using her OCD to organise.

"Yes, perhaps if it is possible, isolate the detention levels security... Have it on a separate system just in case there is ever a problem in the rest of The Hub so the prisoners will remain secure." Lilith says. "Though I need to double check things first."

"When you are ready to run it by me let me know but I don't see a problem... So when the scanner is delivered you can take it straight down to that room." Says Jack. Lilith is working fast with the security he thinks, though he feels it needs to be made a priority. Perhaps Lilith can also have an area or room off the main part of The Hub to make into a central control for security and even have a back-up in the lower depths of Torchwood well away from the main area.

"Rhys will be here at about six thirty." Says Gwen, cutting into Jack's thoughts.

"Ok Gwen... Perhaps Rhys can help with sorting out that room for the body scanner when he gets here." Says Jack.

Gwen smiles and nods... Part of her still does not like or want Rhys being connected with Torchwood but she has come to realise that Rhys has a good heart, loves her very much and will do anything for her... She wants him to be safe... Safe within Torchwood...

"Lilith you can see what is in storage to furnish the room with as well." Says Jack. "And Mickey can set you up a computer in there."

"Ok Jack." Replies Lilith.

"And Major? Don't make a mess." Says Ianto.

"Sweetie I swear it will be cleaner than it is now." Replies Lilith.

"I have heard that one before." Says Ianto giving Jack **the** look.

"Hey! I try." Says Jack. "It is not my fault cooking can be explosive."

"I think he means, he is trying." Gwen breathes.

All around the table laugh. Jack gets a warm feeling... His family. His team with their changing faces over the last few decades have become his extended family... Some will be more. Some will linger longer in his memory than others and just very, very occasionally there will be the odd one who will have part of his heart for a while. He looks at Ianto for he is one even rarer... Ianto has his all! He will remember him one way or another forever! His Ianto! Jack's eyes flicker to Lilith and then there is... She is one of those free spirits who burns so bright... She is another sort of rarity. She is a heady mix of Ianto's beauty and intellectual control... John's danger and fire... The Doctor's mysterious and unpredictable nature... Estells magic and elegance... Lilith is ahead of her time he feels... Well, she is different... Internal blabbering Harkness... He looks up at Ianto to find his young lovers eyes on him... He smiles, a soft smile reserved for Ianto.

Ianto's heart seems to jump as he sees the soft smile appear on Jack's face... His Jack is so handsome... His Jack! He smiles back.

Jack reaches out and gently takes Ianto's hand under the table.

Mickey, Gwen and Lilith had continued talking in general, their voices fading out for Ianto and Jack, as the pair look at each other, looking deep into each other's eyes until a voice cuts through their moment with a question... Gwen...

"So what aliens have you two come across?" Gwen asks, out of curiosity.

Both Ianto and Jack turn to look at Gwen... Jolting them out of their moment... Jack has a little warning bell going off... This could be a dangerous subject... Trust Gwen.

Mickey looks at Lilith then at Jack... Lilith at the same time looks at Mickey then Jack... Both looking for guidence...

Jack knows Gwen will keep going on if she is not given any information, look what happened over Flat Holm... Gwen kept going on and on so Ianto had given her the GPS... In the end she wished she had left well alone... Moreover, for a while she had fallen into line but every so often she still crosses that line and needs a little shock to remind her somethings are best left alone. Jack gives the pair a slight nod. Gwen is oblivious to the silent communication. Ianto watches the three as they communicate. Jack knows Mickey will be careful with references that could relate to The Doctor but Lilith's memory could be triggered by questions like this; he will be ready if or should it be when that happens.

"Well there are the obvious." States Mickey. "Cybermen and Dalek."

"Yep... Ditto." Says Lilith quietly. "I saw my first Dalek when I was about ten, though it was a dead one... They were removing the creature from inside."

"There is something alive inside them!?" Gwen asks surprise.

Jack looks at Gwen in disbelief. "Did you not read the files on the aliens we have dealt with?" He says. "What about the one that got in here? Didn't you...?" Jack stops... Stupid him, of course she did not help dispose of it.

"Ianto got rid of it." Says Gwen. "I didn't see what was inside." She does not see the look of disbelief Jack gives her again as she looks at Lilith. "How come you saw one so young?" She asks.

"My grandfather took me to work with him sometimes during holidays." Replies Lilith, she can give Gwen glimpses into her life to stop her asking to many questions. "He was still actively building UNIT in those days. He just did not know what to do with me half the time. He even tried employing a couple of nannies... One walked out after two days and the second lasted nine days. I was a child who was angry at the universe, who on an intellectual level could run rings round most adults. In the end it was easier for him to take me with him."

"So what other aliens?" Gwen asks eagerly... Jack has never been so forthcoming with information.

"The Sycorax." Says Mickey. "I was on their ship that Christmas when it was hovering over London.

"I don't think I know those ones." Says Gwen.

"Christmas 2005... They were the ones that made about a third of the population go up on buildings in a hypnotic state." Says Mickey. He knows he has to be careful with what he says because of The Doctor's involvement... He can feel Jack watching him. "We were with Harriet Jones... We discovered the control was due to blood the Sycorax had taken from one of our satellites which had all details about Earth, it's astral location, music and of course the blood... The A blood group. So anyone with A blood ended up on the roof of a tall building."

"I had two of my staff out on a roof." Says Jack.

"At Torchwood 1 out of about nine hundred staff we only had a hundred and twenty staff out on the top of the building." Says Ianto.

"That was way less than a third." Says Gwen.

"It was all to do with the blood..." Ianto states. He had seen the reports; the science... He stops... Some he cannot discuss with Mickey and Gwen. Some bloodlines have a natural flare, a precursor for psychic abilities... Some conspiracy theories, though not totally right, do have a certain amount of fact about them. "Most of us were of the O blood groups."

"Same as me, good old ancient Celtic or Angelo-Saxon blood." Says Lilith, she looks at Jack... She wonders if he can make the connection without her or Ianto saying anything more.

"I come from the future... My blood was classed as universal but technically it was close to O blood groups." Says Jack. Though now his blood, his DNA, after Gamestation, has been permanently altered, now he does not know what it is... Owen wanted to do some experiments with his DNA but he refused especially after what he went through when he first came to Torchwood's attention .. Then he does not know whether his DNA can contaminate; infect another being... Well with whatever, energy from the Time Vortex; energy from the heart of the Tardis, has permeated him, his cells, his sub atomic atoms and on. Even The Doctor called him wrong and The Master called him a freak... He would not wish this curse on anyone... He looks at Ianto...

"What other aliens?" Says Gwen, totally missing... Well everything!

"Oh... The first time I met..." Mickey starts, then stops himself. He nearly said the first time he met The Doctor. "The first alien I met was a pool of goo... The Nestene Conscious, it could control all things plastic... So that included what are known as The Autons... Shop dummies. I really did not know what I was letting myself in for." He mutters.

"My grandfather often had various aliens visit him... So I saw different ones... Vianox and Carnox, they came from twin planets very similar in looks apart from one race has red skin and the other has purple, all down to the variations in radiation levels on their respected planets. Then there was Tri-bic, Garns and The travelers to name but a few... Though I do not know where they were from... It seemed my grandfather was the one to see if they had a problem... He... He knew... He knows... An expert..." Lilith looks a little confused... She knows... she knows something but... but...

Ianto can see the strained look on Lilith's face as she tries to work things out. They need to move the conversation in another direction. "We had to deal with a Traveller." Says Ianto quietly. "One of their criminals who had been stranded on Earth." He remembers that day.

"We have?" Gwen questions with a frown.

"Yes." Says Jack. He is beginning to realise that even files; reports that Gwen can read or events she was part of, she does not pay attention to. "Mary." He says as an explanation.

"Oh!" Says Gwen. "Oh, so that was a Traveler. Not very creative with their name."

"Very beautiful creatures. Another name for them is Star Poets." Says Lilith. "They have a complicated political system but they generally are storytellers. They sing so beautifully. They are often used as messengers by other races; aliens."

Ianto pulls out his PDA and enters this new information as they only had the information Tosh had been told by Mary on the Travelers and the little Jack knew. Now Ianto knows that UNIT has them on their database he will 'retrieve' UNIT's file on the Travelers for Torchwood. Ianto looks up at Mickey and Lilith for the next alien.

Mickey looks at Jack. "Another set of aliens I met were... Well while I was still in London... Were... I don't know what their race name, only the family name and planet of origin." Says Mickey. "The family name was Slitheen; they wanted to turn the planet into molten waste material to sell as fuel to starliners and other spaceships. They hid within human skin. They came from Rax... Rax..." Mickey struggles with the planet name.

Lilith allows the conversation to wash over her... She feels she is missing something... Someone... An alien... So alien... She tries to think... Alien... Not human... Her head starts to hurt... Pounding... Her foot taps out her beat of four...

"Raxacoricofallapatorius." Says Jack.

"What he said." Says Mickey. "Then I met one that managed to escape London here in Cardiff, a few years ago now."

_Tap... Tap... Tap... Tap..._

"Margaret Blaine." Says Jack.

"Hang on; she was the Mayor of Cardiff." Says Gwen.

Mickey and Jack nod.

"You are kidding me?!" Says Gwen in surprise.

"We kid you not." Says Jack.

"Seems a life time ago." Says Mickey.

_Tap... Tap... Tap... Tap... Thinking... Time..._

"More than several for me." Says Jack quietly.

Ianto gently takes Jack's hand, for he, apart from Mickey, knows that this event, this alien was from before he was changed, before he traveled back to Earth through time and space ending up in the Victorian era, to be captured by Torchwood, tortured and killed by them... He has died so many times... Gone through so much, lost so much, done so much...

"Let me think what else... Oh yes! I don't know if it counts but clockwork droids. They had used the crew to try and mend their space ship." Mickey says, again he has to be careful what he says. "It was a space ship of the Fifty-First century."

"How did it get here?" Gwen asks.

_Tap... Tap... Tap... Tap... Time... _

Mickey gives Gwen a strange look... He cannot understand why she automatically assumes...

"Gwen... Time travel." Says Ianto. "Not here in this time."

Mickey concludes that Gwen assumes everything revolves around this time, this universe, this planet and even possibly around herself... Working for Torchwood has not really opened her eyes to all the possibilities there are.

"Fifty-First." Jack repeats.

The more Lilith tries to think the more her head pounds... She takes a deep breath... Aliens responsible for the death of her parents but what were they? She continues to listen to the conversation going on around her... Fifty-First Jack's time...

Both Ianto and Mickey know what this time means to Jack.

Even Lilith, who had zoned out the conversation for a while, realises the relevance of that century. She watches Jack's aura pulse and notices Ianto's hand tighten slightly... Still she believes she is missing something... Information is missing... Time... Concentrate on the conversation...

"Cloakwork droids?" Gwen repeats, again missing... Everything. "That far in the future you would think they would have something more advanced."

"We... They do." Says Jack.

Mickey looks at Lilith. "What about the two we saw this morning?" He says, trying to draw the conversation away from Jack's time.

Lilith realises what Mickey is doing. "One was a Zioline. The other I am not sure as it was one of the reptilian spieces, they are so diverse that the only difference could be how many points on their crowns... They do get quite upset if you get the species or planet wrong... Most reptilian species can be pretty war like if they see fit." Lilith replies... She silently starts to count... One... Two... thr...

"You saw aliens? Where? Here?" Says Gwen with a squeak.

"Base 5." Says Mickey.

"They keep aliens there?" Says Gwen.

"Keep? Hmm yes and no... Those aliens that are non-threatening, harmless, friendly are not locked up as such... The dangerous ones are held in cells." Says Lilith. "My grandfather has many friends amongst the alien species." She tries to remember...

Ianto starts to gather the empty cartons together.

"Freeze Mister!" Says Lilith to Ianto as she realises what he is doing.

"But..." Starts Ianto.

"No buts..." Says Lilith.

Jack starts to open his mouth to mention about butts...

Lilith looks at Jack with blue eyes that could freeze boiling water.

Jack snaps his mouth shut.

Gwen and Mickey both grin.

Lilith takes the cartons from Ianto. "Not working means 'not working' Mr. Jones." She says.

Ianto sits back in his chair and gasps as a sharp pain radiates from his ribs.

Lilith gives Ianto a look that says it all... The all knowing 'I told you so' look...

Jack watches the pair; he is fasinated by their interaction.

Ianto raises his hands slightly as in surrender. "Ok Major." He mumbles. "You win... this time."

Jack laughs. "You got told my beautiful." He says.

Ianto blushes at being called beautiful.

Lilith gathers up the cartons, placing them in the carriers she had used to bring the food from then Chinese restaurant.

Mickey collects their plates up; he follows Lilith out of the boardroom down to the kitchen because like Lilith he does not have a problem mucking in with any job.

Ianto looks at Jack, he is still unsure about others doing what he had always done especially the likes of the Major...

Jack smiles at Ianto, trying to reassure him. He carefully lifts Ianto's left hand to his lips and gently kisses his hand. "We can have a lazy evening on the sofa, watching a film and doing the list for Lilith." He says.

"That will be fun." Says Ianto seriously. Then he grins. "Oh... You mean the alien tech list for security."

Gwen blushes. "Ianto Jones!"

"What?" Ianto says so innocently.

Jack laughs.

"Jack you are definitely a very bad influence on Ianto." Says Gwen.

"We can do _that _list as well." Says Jack with a wink... Ianto loves to make lists.

Ianto laughs, he holds his side. "Don't make me laugh so much... Hurts." He breathes... He still feels a little off if he is honest with himself.

Mickey and Lilith return to the boardroom.

"Well Major, I suppose we should do an official handover." Says Jack. This is something he has not done in a while... Handing over command, a shift to another. Yes he had been away for meetings or away from The Hub for the night. The last time he did an official hand over was... A few times with Suzie. "Shall we go to my office Major?" He says standing.

"Ok Captain." Replies Lilith.

Lilith and Jack go through to the office.

Jack pulls his desk chair out. "Major." He says indicating to it.

Lilith sits in the offered chair and looks up at Jack. "I am not doing your paperwork for you." She says.

"Dam... You have seen through my plan." Says Jack with a grin... Yes it is another _front_. He is a little on edge... Not because he thinks Lilith cannot cope but because he... he cares. "Right, any alerts call me. The actual rift predictor says it should be quiet for another twenty four hours or so but we still have the Shini running around using the rift energy plus any Weevils that decide to come topside." He says looking at Lilith seriously.

"Yes Captain." Replies Lilith.

"If there are any phone calls for either Ianto or myself... just... just... Oh what am I saying...? Consider yourself briefed and the reins passed over." Says Jack. "Grab some sleep in the guest room. You can link the alerts to your phone... Ianto did ex..."

"Yes Jack. Ianto showed me how." Replies Lilith. "Look go home with Ianto... I shall see you in the morning, late morning... If there is a problem we cannot handle I shall phone you... I promise." Lilith smiles up at Jack. "Go and look after Ianto but I want him in..." She looks at her watch. "Twenty four hours from now for a check up... So... Well it is fifteen fifty now... So say sixteen hundred hours tomorrow, not before."

Jack stands to attention. "Yes Ma'am." He says with a salute. "Whatever you say Ma'am."

Lilith points to the office door. "Go Captain." She orders.

Jack grins. "Bye Major." He heads to his office door... This is so strange for him. He collects Ianto from the boardroom. They head out to the car park; they take the People Carrier so if Jack needs to go straight to a location he has transport... Well he could use Ianto's car... No he cannot, not after last time... No he would not even suggest it... Ianto's pride and joy... His Audi A7 brand new, still being run in... In red, his colour.

Lilith follows Jack back to the boardroom... As the last goodbyes died down the three remaining Torchwood team members look at each other.

"Room!" They says together. They head down to the room on the first detention level. Half the room is white tiled, both wall and floor with a drain. There is also a screen off area in one corner of this tiled area about eight feet squared. Just by the screen is a high pressured hose coiled on it's holder on the wall.

"What would that hose have been used for?" Asks Mickey, maybe a little naively... Or as this is Torchwood perhaps he does not want to know.

"Well judging by the layout of this room, I would say basically what we are going to use it for." Says Lilith.

"It has never been used since I have been here I don't think." Says Gwen, walking into the tiled area and nearly slipping on the wet floor. "Then again... It looks like someone has been using it recently." She says.

"Well, from what I read from some of the old reports, this was used not just for cleaning down; decontaminating an alien but also a form of torture or punishment." Says Lilith, inspecting the area. "Someone has been cleaning this area regularly as the tiles are clean and the grouting is free of mold."

"Ianto does not like dirt, so I guess he keeps this area clean." Says Gwen.

"And I would not put it passed Jack to use this area for his own amusement; pleasure." Muses Lilith... Yes, she has had read the old reports... Sometimes it was noted Jack enjoyed himself a little to much for Victorian sensibilities for them to even write some observations down but reading between the lines... Well, let's just say Jack has had many lifetimes to learn about the finer delights of pain and pleasure. "In the army high pressure hoses are used... Off the record of course, for training; conditioning. Many countries use it for crowd control during riots." Says Lilith. They had used that method during their more extreme training.

Gwen shivers noticeably "I am not comfortable with this side of Torchwood." She says aloud. "I have been in a few interrogations with Jack but that was more to stop him going to far. Most times he does them by himself or with Ianto on stand by. Jack calls it a... a..."

"A necessary evil." Says Lilith, she had read it in one of Jack's reports.

"Yer." Says Gwen quietly.

"With the extra training, the Special forces training, part of the conditioning, you are told over and over again, that if you are captured by the enemy we can expect far worse treatment... And from experience that is no different with alien enemies, a lot of them will do far worse to us." Says Lilith.

Gwen nods in agreement. "Do you believe all aliens should be locked up if they come here; do you believe they are all a threat to us?" Gwen asks. She knows both Torchwood and UNIT have a policy or two about aliens; the capture and the detention of them.

"No." Lilith replies. "No all aliens are a threat to us even if it seems it. Though, we as humans as a whole, are more of a threat to alien life... It is in our nature if we fear something or do not understand it, we capture it, maybe study it, destroy it... Look what happened to Jack. Even though most of my encounters with non-terrans has been negative I hope I can add to the few positive encounters so in time the negatives become the rarity not the norm."

Gwen nods, she can understand this, most of what she has experienced has been negative.

The three Torchwood members work on the room, tidying, collecting items from storage. Mickey sets up a computer linking it up to the central mainframe. Soon the only thing missing is the body scanner. The three stand back and look at what they have done. They had worked well together.

Lilith only now takes out her hand gel and rubs four squirts into her hands.

18.40pm. Rhys enters the main part of The Hub via the tunnel from the car park entrance. He carries a large thermal bag with him. "Hello?" He calls out. "Anyone about?"

Myfanwy squawks from high on her platform in reply.

"Not you lizard." Rhys says pulling out his phone. He presses Gwen's numberr on the keypad.

Down in the new processing room on the first detention level Gwen's phone blares out its tune. Gwen pulls out her phone and answers it. "Hello."

_"Gwen sweetheart." _Says Rhys. _"I am in The Hub."_

"Ok. We are just down by the cells sorting out a room." Gwen replies.

_"Well my love I come baring food... A hotpot. Knowing what you lot are like with your meals." _Says Rhys.

"Ok. We shall come up." Says Gwen. "Thanks love." She ends the call and looks at Lilith. "Rhys has arrived. He has done us a Hotpot to eat."

"That is good of him." Replies Lilith.

"Yes, he knows, how in the past, we forgot to eat when we were busy." Says Gwen.

"Let's go and eat." Says Lilith.

"Great, some proper grub, not that fancy stuff we had for breakfast." Says Mickey with a grin.

Lilith laughs. "Next time, if you are good, I will introduce you to French cuisine in a restaurant where the menus are all in French." She says.

Mickey groans, he knows he could have a joke with the parallel Major during their down time and it looks like this Major is no different... He hopes... He clasps his hands together. "Oh please Major; please show this poor peasant some mercy." He says dramatically.

Gwen laughs.

"Mercy Sir, is for the weak." Says Lilith putting on a french accent.

"Please tell me you cannot do what you did with the Welsh thing in French?" Says Mickey with a slight pout.

"Oui Monsieur Smith." Says Lilith with a smile.

Gwen laughs again. "You are definitely livening things up around here." She says... They had been in mourning for so long, forgotten they are alive. They will never forget Tosh and Owen but they have a job still to do and to move on; live.

The three start to walk up to the main part of The Hub through the tunnels.

"I really hate you clever lot." Mumbles Mickey, he is not surprised that Lilith is multi-lingual and he bets Jack would have fun with that phrase.

"Sweetie, you are one of those clever lot. Look what you can do with computers." Says Lilith. "And with access to all this technology I can see you going far... Never doubt yourself Mickey."

"I think Jack has got some competition." Gwen muses as they enter the central working area of The Hub.

"Pardon?" Says Lilith, not sure if she heard right.

"You have a honey tongue, you are a smooth talker." Says Gwen. "You can encourage people. You give Jack a run for his money. You are diplomatic and I bet you too can charm the birds from the trees or the pants or knickers off anyone."

"Jack charms most beings he meets, he flirts even when his says hello... Most times he gets what he wants whether it be information or into someones bed." Says Mickey.

Lilith stops and clutches her hand over her heart. "You wound me." She says dramatically. "Likening me to Jack..." Lilith smiles. "I am far better than Jack with my tongue." She says huskily.

The three laugh.

"That's terrible... If Jack was here he would demand a demonstration or duel." Says Gwen.

Rhys comes out from the kitchen. "That is a sound that has been missing for a while... It's good to hear laughing again." He says.

Gwen runs over to Rhys and puts her arms around him. "Oh you big softy." She says.

"Hello my love." Says Rhys. "What where you talking about?" He asks.

"We were talking about the merits of Jack and Lilith's tongues." Says Mickey.

"Right... Didn't I hear Jack call you a _smart mouth_ when he introduced you to me Major?" Rhys asks.

"I believe he did." Replies Lilith. "That was just after he and I had dominance battle over a little word play."

"See there you go again." Says Mickey. "I don't believe this... I am actually going to agree with Jack for once... _Smart mouth_ is very befitting of you Major." He says putting on a posh accent. Well he has an advantage... He knows her well and is comfortable with her because of the parallel Major.

Gwen and Rhys laugh.

Lilith can feel a warmth spreading through her... Torchwood is helping her... She can see why her parallel self got on with Mickey. She looks at his open aura, easy to read, nothing hidden. "Someone has taught you well, young one." Says Lilith to Mickey.

"Well I did have a good teacher." Replies Mickey. "She was a _smart mouth_ as well." Thinking of the parallel Major.

Lilith smile. "Oh so clever Mickey." She says.

"Come on guys, food is ready... Eat it while it is hot." Says Rhys.

"Thanks love for doing this." Says Gwen, still holding on to Rhys as they walk into the kitchen.

The table has plates on it and a large pot standing in the middle.

"I know what you lot are like." Says Rhys. "No Jack and Ianto?"

"No... Jack has taken Ianto home to rest." Replies Gwen.

"Rest? Or rest?" Asks Rhys.

"It better be for rest rest." Says Lilith.

"Like that's going to happen." Says Gwen.

Rhys dishes out four plates of Hotpot and passes each plate out.

"This smells good." Says Mickey. He grabs a folk from the table and spears a piece of meat. He pops it in his mouth, chews a few time releasing all the flavour of the meat and swallows. "Tastes good too."

"Thank you." Says Rhys.

The four sit around the table and eat the food Rhys has cooked. Just as they finish a bell rings out.

"That's the car park bell." Says Gwen.

Lilith looks at her watch. "It will probably be the body scanner as it is a little early for the building materials." She says, standing.

Mickey and Rhys both stand.

Gwen looks up at Lilith. "I will clear up this lot if you want, while you three deal with the scanner." She says. She knows there will be some moving and lifting which she would only be in the way of, then there is the instillation of the scanner, which she would not have a clue about.

"Ok." Says Lilith.

Rhys kisses Gwen then follows Mickey and Lilith down to the car park entrance.

The scanner is lowered onto a low flatbed trolley even though it has its own small wheels.

Lilith signs the delivery sheet the driver gives her then hands it back.

Mickey, Rhys and Lilith carefully maneuver the body scanner down through the base to the new processing room. They carefully get the scanner off the trolley and into position.

Rhys watches as Mickey and Lilith work at setting the scanner up. They link it up to a large screen on the wall that they already set up earlier. This side of things is a little... No a lot beyond Rhys. Mickey then links it to the computer system.

"Guinea pig please." Mickey says as the scanner and screen comes alive in a flash of pulsing lights.

Lilith indicates for Rhys to step into the body scanner. "If Sir would be so kind." She says.

"Knew I would be useful for something." Says Rhys, stepping into it.

Lilith laughs. "Everyone is useful for something. Never doubt your worth Rhys." She says. "Do you think Jack could have done our route plan to Snowdonia? If he had we would have probably ended up somewhere in some far off galaxy."

"And I definitely cannot cook." Says Mickey. "My limit is following instructions on a tin."

The screen on the wall flashes blue as Mickey taps away on the keyboard. "Calibrating... Human... Twenty-first century." He looks up at Rhys. "Check. We have lift-off Major."

"Great work." Says Lilith. "Thank you Mickey... Good job. Thank you Rhys for the use of your body."

Rhys the burly rugby loving, beer drinking Welshman blushes. "That's ok. Anytime." He says without thinking.

Lilith laughs. "You are so lucky Jack is not here." She says.

"Jack would have only taken that reply one way." Says Mickey, laughing.

"Yep... An open invitation." Says Lilith.

Rhys groans and steps out of the scanner. "Must remember that now I will be around a bit more to watch what I says around Captain Flash." He says.

Mickey laughs. "I call him Captain Cheesecake." He says.

"Both fitting names." Says Lilith... She looks at her watch. "Right the other delivery should be here sometime in the next hour or so. Time for a coffee." She says.

"But there is no Ianto... No Ianto coffee." Says Rhys.

"The Major can make passable coffee." Says Mickey. "Well... It is drinkable... Well it is drinkable if you swallow without tasting."

Rhys cringes slightly... Will Lilith see Mickey's comments as a joke? He does not know her well enough... There is still an air of aloofness about her. Then Lilith surprises him.

Lilith laughs. "Oh Mickey likes playing with danger." She says, leading the way back to the main part of The Hub. "I will have to think of a fitting punishment."

Gwen is sitting at her computer as they return to the main part of The Hub.

"How is everything?" Lilith asks Gwen.

"Everything is quiet." Replies Gwen.

"Good... Coffee time then." Says Lilith. She goes to the kitchen and makes four mugs of coffee with a vanilla twist.

The four Torchwood members sit in the main area of The Hub and drink their coffee.

Over at Ianto's apartment, Jack is in Ianto's kitchen unpacking the shopping they had stopped off to buy from the Supermarket. Ianto is sitting on his sofa flicking through the saterllite channels, trying to find something to watch.

Jack places the chicken they bought in a roasting tin and puts it in the preheated oven. He is going to cook them a full roast dinner. He does not often get the chance or time to cook but it is something he can do and he finds it relaxing. Ianto concluded awhile back that he could accept a trashed kitchen for Jack being happy, so he allows Jack this pleasure even though it goes against his OCD... His love for Jack winning out... He can scrub his kitchen when he is feeling stronger; better... Maybe Sunday?

Jack soon has all vegetables prepared; the potatoes parboiled and put in the over to roast. He sets the table in the living room. Jack is aware of Ianto's eyes on him each time he enters the living area. He knows how difficult it is for Ianto to just sit there; to allow another control in his environment; this is how far their relationship has progressed. Jack feels he is one very lucky male... And Ianto is very special. He detours to the sofa and places a gentle kiss on Ianto's forehead.

Ianto smiles, he feels contented... And very lucky to have someone like Jack in his life. "Need a hand?" He asks.

"No my beautiful. Everything is under control." Replies Jack as he heads back to the kitchen.

Back at The Hub the building materials for the gym has turned up. The four Torchwood agents... Well three agents and Rhys, have got the delivery as far as the lift when an alarm goes off.

Lilith looks at her phone. "Weevil alert." She says.

"How many?" Gwen asks.

"Two... Location Bute Park." Lilith replies looking at the screen on her phone. "Rhys, can we leave you to finish off here?"

"Yes Lilith." Rhys replies.

"Lets grab what we need then get out there." Lilith says as they make their way to the main work area.

"Do we need to call Jack?" Gwen asks, she does not really want to call him if they can avoid it... Jack gets very little down time as even when he is away from The Hub he is on call... Though this is not her call... Lilith is in-charge.

"Not for the moment... If they prove a problem we can then call him, continue to observe them and wait for him." Says Lilith. "Are you alright with that Gwen?" She knows Gwen could feel a little put out that she is Jack's second but she also needs to know that Gwen is comfortable facing Weevils with her and Mickey.

"Yes... I mean we dealt with two on your first day." Replies Gwen with a smile as she grabs the keys to the SUV and throws them to Lilith. "My designated driver."

Mickey grabs his gun while Lilith gets her jacket. Then they head out checking their comms as they go.

Mickey sits in the back of the SUV, a computer screen in front of him, flashing the locations of the Weevils. He is going to have to familiarise himself with the layout of Cardiff quickly, perhaps he can get Ianto or Gwen to show him about properly. The equipment; the technology he is fine with. He is not sure about Weevils though... He never had to deal with them in the parallel world... He knows they can be viscous.

"Mickey are the Weevils still within the park?" Lilith asks as she drives through the streets of the city.

Mickey watches the screen in front of him. "Yes Lilith. Over near the... Gor... The Gorsedd Stones." He says, saying the name slowly... That is another thing, the place names... He will have to ask Gwen or Ianto to help him.

"Ok." Says Lilith. "We will not be able to take the SUV that far so we will park as close as we can."

"You know the area well then Lilith?" Mickey asks.

"Yes... I have been here in Cardiff for nearly ten months." Says Lilith. "I still struggle with some of the name places though." She says knowing Mickey is unsure of himself.

"I'm Welsh and I struggle with the names... I never learnt Welsh when I was younger... I have picked it up because of hearing it." She says. "It is only a small minority that actually speak it fluently, all the time... Those more to the North and in the country than here in the South. Rhys speaks it fluently he comes from near Colwyn Bay and I know Ianto is fluent even though he was born in Newport."

They drive into the park using a North Road entrance. Lilith drives them slowly forward through the dark park... Dark apart from the odd pool of light from the lamps that edge the main footpaths through the park.

"Has their location changed Mickey?" Lilith asks.

"No Major." Mickey replies. "The Weevils are still near the stones... Please don't ask me to pronounce their name again." He pleads.

"What? Gorsedd Stones?" Says Lilith with a hint of a Welsh accent.

"Or Cerrig yr Osedd?" Gwen says with a grin.

Lilith laughs.

"Surrounded by people with smart mouths." Mickey mutter.

"Give it time and you too can be like us." Says Gwen.

Lilith laughs again. "So true." She says.

Mickey groans.

Lilith slows down still farther, watching for any movement, human or alien or any other nightlife. She gets as close as she can to the Weevils location with the SUV then stops.

Mickey grabs a hand held scanner and his gun, its weight comforting, is concealed and attached to the back of his jeans. Gwen places her gun in an inner pocket of her jacket then grabs a stun gun and a couple of hoods. Lilith picks out two cans of Weevil spray.

The three Torchwood agents get out the SUV and move away from it so their eyes can adjust to the dark.

Lilith watches the movement of the trees in the breeze. She then looks at the screen of the scanner held by Mickey. "Ok, the wind is blowing from the West so we will approach them from that direction." She says, indicating with her hands, the direction towards the wind.

Mickey looks a little puzzled at Lilith's direction.

Gwen sees his puzzled look. "Weevils have a great sense of smell. If we go towards the Weevils with the wind they will know we are coming before we even see them." She explains.

"Oh right." Says Mickey.

Gwen looks at Lilith for a moment. "How come you know a lot about Weevils?" She asks. "From your Grandfather?"

"No, not from him. I don't think UNIT have much contact with Weevils." Replies Lilith. "A week after I moved to Penarth I had been working late at my shop, setting up for the weekend grand opening. I had left my car at the multi-storey... I got to my car and found a Weevil chewing on one of my tyres. After that I noticed them more and more especially as I liked to wander at night. So I developed my own spray using aniseed to confuse their sense of smell. They usually went back to the sewers on their own just a little disorientated."

The three walk through the trees towards Gorsedd Stones.

"They have split up." Says Mickey, looking at the screen of the scanner.

"Ok let's move it... We go after the nearest one first." Says Lilith. "Go in an arrowhead formation. I will take point."

Mickey nods. He knows this maneuver from the parallel Major. She too, usually took point in this formation.

"Ok." Says Gwen quietly, a little unsure, as they creep forward towards the a dark shape moving through the trees.

"I go in first with the spray. Mickey, you then hood the Weevil. Gwen, you come in and zap it." Says Lilith.

Gwen nods.

Mickey puts the hand held scanner in his jacket pocket and takes a hood from Gwen.

Lilith goes forward with Mickey and Gwen flanking her two paces behind. They move quietly. They take the first Weevil by surprise. Lilith moving in fast, spraying the Weevil in the face, confusing it. Mickey moves around Lilith and slips the hood over the Weevils head... It freezes, unsure what is happening. Then Gwen comes in with the stun gun. The Weevil slumps to the ground; still.

Before the three agents can move there is a loud growl just to their right of their position.

"Seems the other Weevil has doubled back to come and see where its friend or mate is." Says Gwen.

The dark lumbering shape of a Weevil comes out of the trees towards them, growling.

"Same formation." Lilith orders.

Gwen and Mickey move into position without a word.

The three meet the last Weevil head on. This Weevil is larger, so is probably a male. It growls again at them.

Lilith brings up both cans of spray; she sprays the Weevil full in the face. It tries to swipe Lilith, Mickey moves quickly and only just managing to get the hood partially over the Weevils head as Lilith grabs him back away from the Weevils flaying arms.

The Weevil still stumbles towards them, trying to claw them. Gwen cannot get in close enough to stun it.

The Weevil stumbles more as it cannot see due to the hood. Lilith takes this opportunity to bring her left leg up and then, avoiding the Weevils claws, does a snap kick forwards to the Weevils stomach. The power is enough to send the Weevil backwards to the floor.

Without hesitation Gwen goes in and zaps the Weevil with the stun gun. The large Weevil lays still, unconscious.

"Good job." Says Lilith.

"I would not like to meet one of these down a dark alley." Says Mickey.

"We often do." Says Gwen.

They take the Weevils back to The Hub and settle them in a cell each.

Rhys had moved all the building materials down to the gym while they were out. He looks up as he is aware that he is not alone to find Lilith at the door... He had not heard her approach... He jumps slightly. "Can't you make some noise when you creep up on someone." He says... He had felt a little unnerved being on his own in The Hub, never feeling quite alone; feeling something is watching... Apart from the CCTV that is.

Lilith smiles; she can feel his unease but does not say about it. "Just came to find out what time you will be here tomorrow afternoon." She says.

"About half one." Rhys replies.

"I will still be at lunch with my Grandfather so if you can start laying the floor felt ready to lay the new floor." Says Lilith.

"Yes Major." Says Rhys. "I can do that."

"Right..." Lilith looks at her watch... Twenty two thirty two. "Do you want to take your wife home as Mickey and I are on duty tonight?"

"Yes that would be great." Replies Rhys.

Rhys and Lilith go to the main part of The Hub.

"Gwen your man is going to whisk you away home." Says Lilith.

"Ok Lilith. Thanks." Says Gwen. "But if there is a problem give me a call... Jack and Ianto have been doing most night just so I could get home to Rhys."

"Ok Gwen. Good night and thanks for the food Rhys." Says Lilith.

"No problem Lilith. Good night." Replies Rhys.

Rhys and Gwen head out the car park entrance.

Just before midnight all that can be heard over the constant hum of the Rift Manipulator and other electrical equipment is Mickey's R&B... He is at his workstation going through all the programs; familiarizing himself with them all.

Lilith is up in the Boardroom with several large sheets of white paper laid out on the table with diagrams, near draftsman quality, on them.

Lilith's phone starts to ring, without looking at her phone screen she activates her headset. "Yes Jack?" She says into her comms unit.

_"I am just seeing how everything is before I tuck Ianto in bed for the night." _Jack replies.

"Everything is fine. We had a Weevil alert a few hours ago at Bute Park, which we dealt with... Both deliveries have been sorted... Processing room is up and running... Rhys and Gwen have gone home just over an hour ago... Mickey is looking at all the systems on the computer while listening to his music... Myfanwy is missing Ianto but I bribed her with some of that dark chocolate that Ianto keeps for her and I am in the Boardroom working on the security system." Lilith reels off to Jack.

_"Okay." _Says Jack. _"So you have everything under control?"_

"Yes Captain." Lilith laughs. "How is Ianto?"

_"Ianto is feeling just fine." _Says Ianto joining the conversation.

_"Very fine." _Jack puts in.

"Good... Now Ianto you get a good nights sleep. And I mean sleep Mr. Jones. I do not want to see you before sixteen hundred hours either." Says Lilith ignoring Jack's comment.

_"Yes Major... No Major... Whatever you say Major." _Replies Ianto.

_"You are such a commanding creature, Major." _Says Jack. _"I love it." _

"I know you do." Purrs Lilith. "Now you take your lovely man to bed and let me get back to work."

_"Yes Ma'am... Say 'good night' to Mickey from us." _Says Jack.

"I will." Replies Lilith. "Good night gentlemen."

_"Night Lilith." _Says Ianto.

_"Night." _Says Jack.

Lilith ends the call. She exits the Boardroom, along the metal walkway, down to the kitchen. She makes two mugs of coffee. Then takes them out to Mickey's workstation. Lilith hands Mickey his coffee.

"Thank you Lilith." Says Mickey.

"Just had Jack on the phone." Says Lilith.

"Checking up on us." Says Mickey, knowing his friend well.

"Yes. I guess Jack finds it hard... He has being doing this for such a long time." Says Lilith sadly. All the people Jack has lost... All that time...

"Yes he has." Says Mickey. He wonders if Lilith will ask questions about Jack like Gwen.

Lilith watches Mickey aura for a moment. "If I want to know anything about Jack I will ask him." She says in an exaggerated whisper as she realises what Mickey is thinking.

Mickey relaxes... No of course Lilith will not ask him that is just not her.

"Anyway Jack and Ianto asked me to say good night to you from them. They were about to turn in for the night." Says Lilith.

"Ok... Thanks." Says Mickey... Is he thanking her for passing on the good night or for her not asking him about Jack?

"How are you doing? Where have you got to?" Lilith asks looking at the computer screen.

"Just been going through the different types of programs, some I don't have clearance for though so I stayed away from them. I have just got to some of the security programs... They are brilliant... Beautifully designed... Did I say brilliant?" Says Mickey in awe.

Lilith laughs. "Well, Jack is doing a list of alien tech I can use in the security of this place, so I will be getting you to help me play." Says Lilith.

"I will be happy to play with you." Says Mickey with a grin... He then groans as he realises what he has just said. "It is catching."

Lilith grins. "What? Jack's cheesy innuendos?" Says Lilith.

"Yer." Replies Mickey slightly embarrassed at being so forward.

"And there is no known cure for it either." Lilith says with a smile.

"Thanks for that." Replies Mickey.

"You are welcome." Says Lilith walking off back towards the Boardroom leaving Mickey to continue to work.

Mickey watches as Lilith disappears back into the Boardroom. "Jack is right about that smart mouth." Mickey says to himself with a smile. "Just like your parallel counter part." He feels at home with Lilith; comfortable. He continues with his work.

Over at Ianto's apartment, Jack is laying on his back in bed with Ianto laying partially on his, his head on Jack's chest.

As Ianto slowly drifts off to sleep, he notices just how relaxed Jack is... There is an air of contentment about him.

Jack lays there relaxed and happy. Ianto Jones has given him this happiness. He also notices he is not on edge for leaving The Hub. He too slowly drifts off to sleep, a slight smile of contentment on his face.

By two thirty on Saturday morning all is quiet in The Hub apart from the usual electrical equipment and the consent movement of the water from the water tower. The lighting is dimmed down to night mode. The lights are off in Jack's office and the Boardroom.

Mickey is asleep in his guest room, his light off.

Lilith is in the next guest room, checking her phone, checking that all monitoring alerts are registering on her phone. All seems quiet so she turns her light off, lies down and closes her eyes.


	45. Chapter 45

**TITLE:-**TORCHWOOD:-

IN THE BEGINNING WAS TORCHWOOD.

THE SAGA'S OF MAJOR LILITH LETHBRIDGE-STEWART.

(CHPT.45)

**AUTHOR:-** NEMOSANGEL

**CHARACTERS:-** CAPTAIN JACK HARKNESS, IANTO JONES, MAJOR LILITH LETHBRIDGE-STEWART, MICKEY SMITH, GWEN WILLIAMS, RHYS WILLIAMS, SIR ALISTAIR LETHBRIDGE-STEWART

**MENTIONED CHARACTERS:-**

**PAIRINGS:- ** JACK/IANTO

**WARNINGS:-** INNUENDO

**RATING:-** T **WORD COUNT:-** 6669

**SUMMARY:-** LILITH FEELS... MICKEY AND LILITH HAVE BREAKFAST AT THE HUB. JACK AND IANTO HAVE A RELAXED BREAKFAST TOGETHER. LILITH FINDS HER FIRST SPACECRAFT. LILITH DISCOVERS SOME DARK SECRETS WITHIN DEKKER FILES... LILITH DRAWS JACK'S ATTENTION TO ONE FILE RELATING TO TORCHWOOD AND A MR. FROBISHER , ONE OF THOSE HOLDING DEKKER'S LEASH. LILITH PICKS THE FILES FOR UNIT;FOR HER GRANDFATHER. LILITH HAS LUNCH WITH HER GRANDFATHER AND JACK INVITE SIR ALISTAIR TO THE HUB.

**AUTHORS NOTE:-** THANKS FOR ALL THE FEED BACK AND PM'S. IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS PLEASE ASK. OH YES IT IS THAT FROBISHER OF CHILDREN OF EARTH LIKE DEKKER.

2ND A/N... SOME OF YOU HAVE INFORMED ME THAT IN A FEW OF MY EARLIER CHAPTERS THERE ARE WORDS MISSING (NAMES MOSTLY), ON INVESTIGATING I HAVE FOUND IF I BRING UP THOSE CHAPTERS ON EITHER MY LAPTOP OR COMPUTER OR PHONE THE WORDS ARE THERE BUT ON ONE OF MY OTHER NET DEVICES SOME NAMES ARE MISSING SO I BELIEVE IT IS DOWN TO WORD PROCESSING/CODEX... THANKS TO THOSE WHO ALERTED ME. :) xxx

**DISCLAIMER:-** I DON'T OWN TORCHWOOD OR DOCTOR WHO, IT BELONGS TO R.T.D. & BBC. THIS IS JUST FOR FUN AND I HAVE HAD FUN PLAYING IN TORCHWOOD'S WORLD.

**CHAPTER 45.**

7.45am. Saturday morning. The Hub.

Lilith is jogging through the tunnels of The Hub to get her morning exercise... She jogs up one set of steps that come out just by the first level of the detention area. She passes the entrance to the cells where Janet is housed... Lilith gets a feeling... She slows... It is almost as if someone is watching her... She knows a place like Torchwood would have so many memories; echos of events, beings, creatures impressed on it. Up until now, she had kept a rein on her abilities, her extra senses... Afraid of what she might feel; pick up on. She needs time... Perhaps training with Jack and Ianto she might be able to control it more... There is definitely something... A strong presence... She slows to a stop... Perhaps Mickey has awoken, come looking for her and got lost... No. No, he would use the comms... "Hello." Lilith says aloud... Nothing... Just the drip of the water and the odd hum of electric through the cables... Perhaps the cables are giving off a high E.M. reading, which could in turn affect her... Then suddenly that feeling is gone... She shrugs, files the event away for later analyse and continues on her jog.

Once Lilith has finished her jog, she goes and gets a shower... She dresses in black figure hugging soft trousers and a black long sleeved top.

9.10am. Mickey wanders into the main part of The Hub... He wonders what he can have for breakfast, it is then he catches the mouth-watering smell of bacon cooking. He gets to the kitchen to find Lilith at the cooker frying bacon. On the table, he sees two plates with fresh cut doorsteps of bread ready for the bacon.

"Good morning Lilith." Says Mickey.

"Morning. Take a seat; bacon will be ready in about five. The kettle has just boiled, so would you like tea or coffee?" Asks Lilith without turning from the cooker.

"Coffee please Lilith." Replies Mickey sitting down at the table.

Lilith moves to where the kettle is, pouring the water for her tea first and then pours the water for Mickey's coffee. She stirs Mickey's coffee then passes the mug to him.

"Thank you Major." Mickey says. He takes a sip of his coffee. "Definitely an improvement." He mutters as he watches Lilith returns to the cooker.

Lilith puts the bacon on a plate and moves to the table. She places three pieces of bacon on Mickey's bread. She pushes the plate over to Mickey and place the top thick slice by the side of his plate.

Mickey grabs the tomato Ketchup and pours it over his bacon. Then he puts the top piece of bread in place. Then he cuts it in half. He takes a bite. "Perfect." He breathes between chewing.

"See I can do Transport Cafe." Says Lilith with a smile. She then proceeds to cut her bacon sandwich into four neat triangles.

"Very nearly." Says Mickey with a grin as he watches her cut her sandwich.

They both laugh.

"You are on washing up duty for your cheek." Says Lilith.

"Yes Ma'am." Replies Mickey.

9.30am. The alarm on the cogged door goes off, announcing the arrival of Gwen.

"Morning!" Gwen calls out as she sees the lights on... She had expected to find Lilith and Mickey still asleep.

"In here." Lilith calls out from the kitchen.

As Gwen walks into the kitchen, Lilith hands her a mug of coffee.

"Thank you." Says Gwen. "I didn't expect to find you two up yet."

"I got my normal four hours sleep." Says Lilith.

"And I got about six hours, so not bad for me. I have got use to snatching sleep when and where I could." Says Mickey, at the sink washing-up.

Over the bay at Ianto's apartment... Ianto lies in bed, fidgeting. He is not use to this... Jack is in his kitchen making breakfast! Toast, soft-boiled eggs and orange juice... Jack would not dare touch Ianto's coffee machine and Ianto does not do instant coffee at home. Jack carries their breakfast through to the bedroom on a large tray, his bathrobe open, showing his naturally tanned torso and wearing a pair of soft blue cotton shorts.

Ianto sits up in bed as hears Jack approaching his bedroom, he is still naked. The bruise over his ribs stands out against his pale skin but there are signs that it is healing as patches of yellow and green are already developing, through the black and blue.

Jack gives Ianto a bright smile... The type of smile that Ianto is sure stops his heart for a few seconds.

"Morning gorgeous." Jack says.

"Good morning my Cariad." Replies Ianto with a shy smile.

Jack carefully places the tray on the bed and gets back into bed next to Ianto.

They feed each other, egg dipped toast... This is a luxury for them, an unhurried breakfast... Knowing Cardiff; the World and population are still protected... They are not neglecting their duty.

"So what have you got planned until you have to report to our very commanding Major?" Jack asks Ianto.

"Not sure...I might get my sister to come over." Says Ianto. "She has not seen where I live yet."

"That would be a great idea... Just no hitting your brother-in-law." Says Jack.

"The invitation is for Rhiannon and not for Johnny." Says Ianto.

"Ok." Replies Jack.

Once their breakfast is finished and Ianto had phoned his sister the pair have a shower together. Jack enjoys himself, as Ianto cannot lift his left arm up enough because of his bruised ribs, by washing Ianto's hair for him... Well Ianto enjoys it too... Even more so as Jack does not stop at his hair. This shower is slow and erotic not hurried and firey.

Rhiannon turns up just as they finish dressing... Ianto in jeans and t-shirt. Jack in his usual.

Rhiannon walks into Ianto's apartment, all wide eyed. "This is a bit of all right." She says, looking about. Then she sees Jack. She blushes slightly as she realises the implication... Her baby brother had his boyfriend; his boss stay over night. "Hello." She says.

Jack smiles. "Good morning Rhiannon." He says. He then kisses Ianto. "I shall leave you two to talk." He says.

Ianto nods, a slight blush on his cheeks at Jack kissing him in front of his sister.

Rhiannon blushes more at the show of affection by the usually loud and arrogant Captain to her brother, she smiles as she notices the look the pair give each other... They care deeply for each other... That is all she can ask for her brother... That the older (oh boy if she knew just how much older...) man cares for her little brother... Her brother has done well for himself.

"Nice to meet you again Rhiannon... I must go off to work." Jack says. "Ianto, do you want me to pick you up or send one of the others for you this afternoon?" Jack asks Ianto.

"I don't mind Jack... If it is busy I can always walk in." Says Ianto.

Rhiannon looks between the two men... She is seeing a new side to Captain America (Johnny's name for him... Well one of the politer ones.)

"I would be happier if..." Jack starts. He cannot say to much in front of Ianto's sister.

Ianto realises... He smiles. "Ok, either you or one of the others... I don't mind." Says Ianto.

"Good... See you later." Jack says, giving Ianto another kiss. He then slips his shoes on his feet and grabs his coat. He also grabs a banana from the fruit bowl and heads out the apartment.

Ianto and Rhiannon go through to the kitchen. Ianto makes them a coffee, which they sit and drink. Then Ianto shows his sister around his apartment. Then Ianto sets about making them lunch... They talk... Rhiannon checking that her brother is happy with Jack.

Jack, meanwhile, enters The Hub from the car park entrance... Gwen is at her computer, working on her new project... The care home.

Mickey is... Mickey is... Jack hears a noise coming from the armoury...

Mickey sneezes... He is familiarising himself with what is in the armoury as Lilith has asked him to do... So he knows what is there... What is Terran... What is alien... And what they can use for what.

Jack looks around for Lilith... Then he sees her in his office, pacing with the phone to her ear. Lilith gesture for him to come up to the office.

Gwen looks up from her work. "Oh morning Jack." She says.

"Morning." Replies Jack as he makes his way towards his office, up the metal stairs, along the walkway. He enters his office.

"Thank you Woomera Tracking Station." Says Lilith into the phone as Jack walks in. "I shall pass the information on to Captain Harkness. We shall be able to pick it up from it's now known trajectory. Thank you again and good bye." Lilith ends the call and moves to Jack's desk. She sits and begins to type away at his computer.

"Morning Major. Something interesting to report?" Jack asks watching her as she works.

"Yes... Yes... One moment Jack." Lilith replies as she concentrates on the computer screen in front of her, typing away.

Jack watches her patiently... The Major is making him learn patience... Well there is a novelty for him.

Lilith looks up at Jack... Smiles as she sees his aura pulsing; struggling to remain controlled but held close to his body... Learning restraint. "Woomera Tracking Station during our night detected a shadow pass over the Luna surface, yet there was nothing apparent in that part of the Cosmos to cause it. So they investigated further using one of the imaging programs that Torchwood developed for them. They bombarded that area with everything, heat, light, sound... They detected a small anomaly... A small craft; hidden. They have just sent us all the relevant info... Norad, Seti nor UNIT are aware of it... So far. It was only detected because Woomera were carrying out some tests on some of their shipments that they discovered the shadow otherwise they would have missed it." Lilith looks back at the screen... She adjusts the imaging program slightly. "It seems the small craft gives off slight Gamma radiation which is from, if what I gathered from our archives is correct, is a by-produce of their cloning and DNA experiments... Got you!" She says and freezes the frame. She looks up at Jack. "Come see."

Jack moves next to her and leans over to look at the screen. On Jack's computer screen is a multi-coloured image with an odd shaped spacecraft... Jack recognises it straight away. "A Shini pod craft." He says. "Well done Major and the guys down under, who have just earned their funding for the next year, as well." He says clapping his hands together... This is amazing... He doubts many Torchwood agents past or present would have been able to use the information from the tracking station; known what they are talking about then put the information to use. "You have just found your first alien spacecraft Major." He is pleased with the Major; she is a great addition to Torchwood; to him... Ouch!

Lilith continues to type away at the keyboard. "Now we know where it is, I am having this program continue to track it even though it is invisible " She says. "It is in a fixed orbit... I suspect it is trying to mimic the space junk up there or a satellite." Lilith presses a button on her comms unit. "Mickey, can you come up to Jack's office for a moment. I would like you to check I have a program running at its optimum."

A minute later Mickey is at the office door. "Morning boss." He says as he sees Jack. Mickey goes around to the other side of Lilith. He looks at the screen. "What is the program doing?" He asks.

"Tracking a near on invisible spacecraft." Replies Lilith.

Mickey does a quick check of what Lilith has done... Does a couple of slight adjustments. "Hmmm, not bad for an amateur." He says.

Jack laughs... Then stops as Lilith glares at him. He wonders if Mickey has just over-stepped the mark... Has Mickey upset Lilith?

Mickey just grins at Jack.

Lilith clears her throat as she sees Mickey looking at Jack.

Mickey looks at Lilith. "What I mean to say is... Not bad for an amateur, Major." Repeats Mickey with Lilith's rank.

Lilith smiles at him. "That's better... As they say... No point having a dog and barking ones self." Lilith says very poshly.

Jack laughs again. "I take it you two are still getting on just fine?" He asks.

"Well of course Captain." Says Lilith. "We get on just fine."

"Yep. I know my place." Says Mickey.

Lilith smiles at Mickey then looks at Jack with a serious business face. "No fiddling with the program Jack... Just minimise it for now. I take it we have means of disrupting the Shini spacecraft from orbit?" Lilith asks not putting it into full words of _we have the means to blow the bastards out of orbit _sort of disrupting.

"We have several means at our disposal." Replies Jack understanding what she means. "Which we can discuss and put into action when needed."

"Ok Captain." Says Lilith. "Mickey, how are you getting on in the armoury?"

"Great... It is very organised. Easy to follow." Replies Mickey. "There are both hard copies and electronic documentation of the inventory that actually match."

"I take it Ianto has been the one to keep the armoury up to date?" Asks Lilith looking at Jack.

"Yes Major." Replies Jack.

Lilith brings up the inventory for the armoury on Jack's computer. She reads through some of it. "I am impressed... Well organised. Well stocked. We will keep this system... You can work with it Mickey?" Lilith asks.

"Yes Major... It is not that different to the one I am use to working with in the parallel world." Replies Mickey.

"Good. Thank you Mickey." Says Lilith. "Have you finished your reports from yesterday?"

"Yes Major. What do I do with them now they are typed up?" Mickey asks.

"You email them to me." Replies Jack. "You also print out a hard copy which also comes to me. I read and sign it. It then goes to Ianto for filing. The emailed copy goes to our data base."

"Ok. I will do that now." Says Mickey heading out of Jack's office.

Lilith stands and moves aside. "Your chair, Captain." She says.

Jack sits.

Lilith picks up a folder from the desk and hands it to Jack. "My reports from yesterday " Says Lilith. "The two Weevils we caught last night are settled... I believe from my observations that they are a... a pair; mates even. The larger one seems to be showing a protectiveness over the smaller one. When we go near the smaller one the larger one growls and throws itself at the cells clear screen."

"Yes, we have found this in the past." Says Jack. "Have you had a chance to read up on the Weevils yet?"

"Not properly yet." Replies Lilith.

"Our... Our Medical Officer... He did an in-depth study of them..." Jack says trying to explain... It still hurts at the loss of Owen and Tosh.

Lilith sees Jack struggling... Sees his golden aura pulse... Feels the sadness rolling off him... Ianto is not here to distract him. "I shall put it on my priority list... And if it is all right with you, carry on Dr Harper's studies... As a legacy to him." She says softly.

Jack looks up at Lilith. "You would do that?" He asks.

"Yes Jack, it would be a waste not to." Lilith says.

Jack smiles. "Owen would probably like that... Especially by someone as beautiful as you... He would have tried hitting on you." Says Jack.

Lilith blushes slightly. She does not consider herself beautiful... Well she knows she is not as she is marred by... "Well Captain I best get on." She says.

Jack senses her... her unease at being called beautiful. "Are you meeting your grandfather at the restaurant?" He asks, storing away her reaction for later study and moving away from subjects that are uncomfortable.

"Yes." Replies Lilith.

"Well, when you are finished please bring your grandfather back here... I suppose as head office; head of Torchwood we... I should make an effort. He will be the most senior UNIT member to ever set foot in here." Jack says.

"Of course I will invite him back Jack." Says Lilith. She knows Jack is trying to make sure things are good between her and grandfather.

"Have you picked out a few case-files from Dekker's folders for your grandfather yet?" Jack asks.

"That is next on my _to do_ list, Captain." Replies Lilith. "I shall show you which ones I pick, so you can double check that I have not missed anything to damming."

"Ok but keep an eye on the time." Says Jack looking at his watch.

"I will." Says Lilith, heading out of Jack's office.

Jack sets about reading and signing yesterdays reports, ready for Ianto to file away.

Lilith goes down to her workstation, she types in a password and her clearance code to gain access to the secure database. She is shocked by some of the information within Dekker's files, there is no way some will be able to see the light of day... Dekker had, had a hand in some very high profile incidence within politics, royalty military, business and civilian circles, both at home and abroad.

Lilith does not want to get bogged down reading to many in-depth so she picks eight files... From a young police Inspector who reportedly committed suicide due to a gambling debt about fifteen years ago... However, the fact was he had, had a secret relationship with a young minister, a Mr. Frobisher, who was moving up through the ranks... It would not do if his gay relationship came out with him being married. Dekker had implemented the suicide; he documented it in great detail and cooked up the gambling debt.

Another event was an owner of leading News Paper, was going to publish information about a fatal hit and run by a son of a member of the Secret Service... Dekker arranged for the News Paper owner to disappear while sailing. The body was never discovered and the story just vanished.

Another case is about an opposition politician being caught with a prostitute by a photojournalist... He did not know that the woman was a prostitute... The photos appeared in a morning paper... His political career and marriage over.

As she continues to read several files she realises that a lot of the information could clear up several unsolved high profile murders or mysterious deaths and many missing persons cases. Dekker had been very meticulous making sure he kept evidence of those that had ordered the hits and those his actions were protecting just in case anything went wrong. He was also instrumental in many of the conspiracy theories just to confuse cases of high profile murders, disappearances suicides and other unusual events.

Lilith picks a couple of American events... One is of a radio presenter who did a late night show on conspiracy theories... Everything from Roswell to Area 51, to the mysterious Men in Black (Hmmm I wonder who they can be?_ Wave Torchwood!)... _ He had been doing a piece on a secret group made up of Senators, big business men/women and some suspect a few Presidents; past and future (all named).. The radio presenter met with a car accident on a straight well lit road. Dekker had been brought in to organise the deed for... OH!

The other American case is about whom actually holds the power in America, how certain oil magnets blocked research and investment into cheaper, cleaner energy sources... How research and results were tampered with or destroyed (Dekker). How scientists of these better energy sources had their names blackened or even met with accidents.

Dekker has been most helpful... Naming names... She finds a rather large Torchwood file... This concerns both Torchwood 1 and 3... And she has a name, a recurring name... He is a threat to Torchwood's security... This man was one of those pulling Dekker's strings but there is no name for whoever is above him... He has been protected from his early career... Frobisher! Well it looks like Jack and she will be paying a visit or two to Mr. FRobisher, his place of work and home, soon to remove all Torchwood investigations from him; his computers, his files, his memories... Lilith sends this file straight to Jack via their internal email, sealed and a farther password.

Lilith prints out a hard copy of each of the files she has chosen then goes up to Jack's office with them. The door is closed when she gets there, so she knocks... Four knocks.

"Come!" Jack shouts out.

Lilith enters.

Jack is at his desk looking at the email Lilith sent him, though he has not been able to open it.

Lilith goes straight to Jack's computer and types in the password..._ Coffee lover..._ "You need to see this... It is a threat to our security." Lilith says.

"Ok." Says Jack. "I shall read through it."

"And these are the Dekker files I have picked." Lilith says passing them to Jack.

"I shall have a look while you are at lunch." Says Jack. "Then you can give them to your grandfather."

"Ok Jack." Lilith looks at her watch. "I better go and change."

Jack starts to open his mouth...

"No Jack, I don't need a hand." Lilith says seriously. Then she smiles. "Not enough time." She says with a wink then almost slinks out of Jack's office and down to the locker room.

Jack had watched opened mouthed as she left; rendered speechless, a hint of another attack of the blushes on his cheeks... He then laughs... Oh boy... The smart mouthed Major and his beloved Ianto are definitely going to keep him on his toes... They are so challenging... And he does so like a challenge.

At five minutes to one, Lilith is being shown to her table at the Chinese restaurant as her grandfather arrives. Wai Ling shows Sir Alister over to Lilith.

"Thank you Wai Ling. Can we have the set menu for two?" Lilith asks. "And two bottles of water."

"Yes ." Replies Wai Ling. He goes of the the kitchen.

Sir Alister sits opposite his granddaughter, watching her... Her joining Torchwood has been good. Lilith seems more relaxed and confident, not so tense and they are spending time together.

"How are you today, grandfather?" Lilith asks as she notices him quietly studying her.

Sir Alister gives Lilith a smile. "I think I am supposed to ask you that." He says.

"I am better than I have been since..." Replies Lilith. "This is what I needed."

"Never forget that you are a remarkable young woman, who has been through a lot, seen a lot and survived." Says Sir Alistair. "And you are my beautiful Hell Cat."

"Are you getting all mushy on me again grandfather?" Asks Lilith with a smile.

Wai Ling returns with their bottles of water then returns to the kitchen.

Sir Alistair gives Lilith a slight nod. "I suppose I am indebted to Captain Harkness for this change?" He says almost unhappily.

Lilith laughs, which surprises Sir Alistair. He has not heard Lilith laugh properly since James died; since Canary Wharf.

"Grandfather, Captain Harkness is only half as bad as some rumours and a lot worse than other rumours." Says Lilith.

"That is only half as reassuring as it should be... I think." Sir Alistair says with a smile.

Lilith laughs again.

"It is good to hear you laugh again, my little Hellion." Says Sir Alistair fondly.

Wai Ling and another waiter arrive with their set meal for two. They place the serving dishes and bowls in the center of the table.

"Thank you Wai Ling." Says Lilith.

"Enjoy your meal ... Sir." Says Wai Ling. Then he and the other waiter withdraw.

Lilith and Sir Alistair start to eat.

"Have you heard from Lily-Rose today?" Sir Alistair asks.

"No grandfather. I have arranged with her to call her after our meal so you can talk to her." Replies Lilith. She watches as her grandfathers failing aura surges, his eyes light up.

"Thank you." Sir Alistair breathes, he has missed his girls.

They continue to eat, taking food from the bowls in the center of the table and placing the food on their plates.

"How is Mr. Jones?" Sir Alistair asks.

"Recovering. He is at home resting at the moment." Says Lilith. "Though he has an appointment with me later this afternoon to see if he is fit for duty."

"Why you? Why not a doctor?" Sir Alistair asks... He thought... Oh dear... The Doctor!

_Doctor._

Something stirs in Lilith's mind... _Doctor... _"Torchwood 3 lost their Medical Officer a little while ago." Says Lilith. "It is only now Jack has felt he could start recruiting new staff... Though technically my posting is a new one for three... They have not had a Security Officer before. Those that Jack has lost in the line of fire; defending Earth, were not just his staff they were his friends."

"We pay a high price to protect the Earth." Replies Sir Alistair with understanding.

"We do." Says Lilith. "Anyway, no getting morbid, grandfather."

"You are right." Says Sir Alistair with a slight sigh.

They continue to eat, Lilith with her chopsticks, Sir Alistair with knife and folk.

"While I was at Snowdon Base I saw Uncle Charlie... I think I gave him a bit of a Shock." Says Lilith.

"I bet you did." Replies Sir Alistair with a smile, he can just imagine it.

As they finish eating Wai Ling comes over. "Would you like anything else ?" He asks.

"No thank you Wai Ling. Just the bill please." Replies Lilith.

"Your bill has already been taken care of." Wai Ling says.

Lilith looks at her grandfather in a silent question but he shakes his head.

"Captain Harkness phoned and asked me to put it on his account." Says Wai Ling. "Is this a problem?"

"No... No." Says Lilith. "I shall just have to beat Captain Harkness for not telling me." She says with a smile.

"He will probably like that." Says Wai Ling with a big smile... He knows what Captain Harkness is like.

"Very true." Says Lilith. "Anyway, thank you for the meal Wai Ling."

"You are very welcome." Replies Wai Ling.

Lilith and Sir Alistair stand.

"Good bye Sir." Wai Ling says to Sir Alistair.

"Good bye. Thank you." Says Sir Alistair.

"Good bye ." Wai Ling says.

"Good bye Wai Ling." Replies LIlith.

Sir Alistair holds his arm out to Lilith who without thinking slips her arm around his. They walk out the restaurant with Lilith guiding them around to the Plass.

"Let us find a seat then we can phone Lily-Rose." Says Lilith.

"Ok." Replies Sir Alistair. "But haven't you got to get back to work?"

"Yes and no... Where is Fred picking you up from?" Lilith asks as they make their way to a vacant bench near the Water Tower.

"I am to phone him when I am ready... He has gone to the castle and then to the park to eat his lunch." Replies Sir Alistair. "Why?"

"Well..." Starts Lilith. They sit on the bench. She glances up to a CCTV camera above just above them.

Sir Alistair follows her eyes. "We are being watched?" He asks.

"Oh yes." Says Lilith with a smile. "I have no doubts that Captain Harkness is watching us."

"Always knew Torchwood kept a close eye on their employee's but this... this is..." Starts Sir Alistair a little angry.

"No grandfather... It is fine... It was how we found out about Dekker stalking me and Lily-Rose." Says Lilith. She pulls out her phone. "Shall we call Lily-Rose?"

Sir Alistair relaxes and smiles. "Yes my dear." He replies, seeing Lilith is not upset by this invasion of privacy.

Lilith rings her daughter. For more than fifteen minutes, they sit there talking to Lily-Rose on the phone. Sir Alistair's pleasure at talking to his girls showing clearly on his face... A happy old man; a happy old War Dog.

In The Hub, up in the office, Jack watches via the CCTV, fascinated and satisfied glad that Lilith is back on speaking terms with her grandfather; her family.

Back out on the Plass. Lilith ends the call to Lily-Rose. She then turns to her grandfather. "I have already been working on the files from Dekker's computer, a lot were destroyed or corrupted because of your American lot. I have managed to extract eight files for you, so far. I have transferred them to hard copies. Which you can have today." Says Lilith.

Sir Alistair looks at his granddaughter in shock. UNIT and Torchwood have always battled over the exchange of information. Captain Harkness has always proved at best difficult to work with and at worst... Well... On a few occasions UNIT have come close to putting a bullet in him themselves... Director Hartman was just as bad... Well worse actually and Archie Cambell of Torchwood 2 would always transfer UNIT to Torchwood 1 or 3 depending on his mood. Here is his granddaughter, Torchwood three's security office keeping their word, Captain Harkness's word of sharing what information they could recover... The American UNIT Retrieval of Information team got nothing but destroyed hard drives and a huge bill from the Pentagon... They destroyed everything. "You are not carrying the files with you?" He asks, knowing it would be highly irregular if she did, a breach of security protocol. Torchwood is tighter than UNIT on that sort of thing.

Lilith laughs at her grandfather's worried expression; the confused emotions radiating from him and his slightly agitated aura. "No grandfather." She replies. "They are safe in our base..." Lilith stands. "Do you want to come and see?"

"What!?" Says Sir Alistair, startled. "Are... Are you inviting me to... to visit Torchwood 3? What will Captain Harkness say?" Well this is definitely a new development... He has never set foot in any Torchwood bases... All meetings were held at UNIT property or neutral places.

"Captain Harkness was the one to suggest it, though his chief of Security is a little unsure about allowing someone so high up in UNIT access." Says Lilith.

"Really?" Sir Alistair says in shock... Captain Harkness... Well wonders will never cease... Wait! "You think I should not be allowed access?" He says as he suddenly realises what Lilith had said.

"Well... If you were not my grandfather it would not happen but Captain Harkness believes we should make an effort." Replies Lilith seriously. "So, do you want to come?" She holds out her hand...

Sir Alistair takes her hand and stands, using his walking stick to aid him. "I would be mad to pass this up. I know the drill... Not to divulge what I see etc." He says, never dreaming he would ever see inside Torchwood 3. Now The Torchwood Institute's head office, he reminds himself they are higher now than UNIT is. "Is it far?" He asks.

Lilith smiles. "No Grandfather... You could say we have been sitting on it." She says with a wink.

"What!? I don't understand." Says Sir Alistair a little confused.

"Come." Says Lilith, walking her grandfather towards the Water Tower. "We shall go in via the scenic route." She helps her grandfather step up on to the stone just in front of the Water Tower. "Ok grandfather I want you to stand very still, hold on to me. To begin with there will be a bit of a jolt."

"I... I..." Sir Alistair stutters, lost for words and very unsure of the situation... However, he trusts his granddaughter not to lead him into trouble.

Lilith touches her comms unit. "Ok Captain." She says.

From within The Hub Jack operates the lift via his Vortex Manipulator; he stands waiting below the lift to greet Sir Alistair... He must behave...

The lift starts with a jolt.

Sir Alistair hold on his granddaughter tightens. "What..?" Sir Alistair looks around wildly as they begin to descend.

"It is alright grandfather. You are safe." Lilith says softly as she feels him panic slightly.

The stone slab slowly descends below the Plass. floor level.

Lilith's calm poise calms Sir Alistair. He notices the public that are walking close do not react to them slowly disappearing down. He looks puzzled. "The people... They... Why are they not reacting; looking?" He asks.

"They cannot see us." Replies Lilith. "Something to do with a very powerful perception filter stamping itself onto that spot." She says with a dismissive air... Not wanting to be interested... _Perception filter? _Perception... Something in Lilith's mind; a memory stirs... Her perception... She feels her grandfather move slightly. "Stay still grandfather."

Sir Alistair looks around at the vast expanse, the drop, the view around them. "This... This is incredible." He breathes. He peers down at all the workstations, the Rift Manipulator, two people working at the workstations and Captain Harkness waiting below. "This is where you work?" He asks as he tries to take everything in.

"Yes grandfather." Replies Lilith.

The lift comes to a stop and Jack steps forwards. "Welcome to Torchwood 3 or what we call The Hub, Sir Alistair." He says holding out his hand... _Playing nice._

Sir Alistair lets go of his granddaughter and shakes Jack's hand. "Thank you Captain Harkness."

"How was your lunch?" Jack asks with a grin.

"Good thanks Jack." Says Lilith. "But we will be discussing the payment method later though."

Jack's grin broadens. "I look forward to our discussion." He says. "Major, while I introduce your grandfather to Gwen and Mickey, can you put those files for your grandfather into a security pouch for him to transport them in? They are on my desk."

"Yes Captain." Replies Lilith.

Sir Alistair looks at his granddaughter for a moment, slight panic at being left with the Captain... He is an old man and under no illusions that he would not be able to defend himself. If this were an official visit, he would have at least two soldiers with him.

Lilith smiles at her grandfather.

Sir Alistair relaxes, his granddaughter would not let anything happen to him while he is here, after all, they are on the same side. He is just being paranoid.

"This way Sir Alistair." Says Jack indicating along the metal walkway over the water channel towards the workstations.

Sir Alistair follows Jack as Lilith goes off to Jack's office to put the files in a security pouch.

Jack takes Sir Alistair to Gwen first. "Sir Alistair this is Gwen Williams our Liaison Officer. She deals with the police and public." He says.

Gwen smiles and shakes Sir Alistair's hand. "Pleased to meet you Sir." She says, a little nervously... A boni fide Sir... A Knight of the Realm, founder of UNIT and Lilith's grandfather.

"Hello my dear. A pleasure to meet you." Sir Alistair replies.

Jack then takes Sir Alistair over to Mickey. "Sir Alistair this is Mickey Smith my Tech Officer. It is all his hard work your lot messed up." Says Jack... Yes, Jack is still angry over the American UNIT team... Well no he is not; he knew they would do something.

Mickey shakes Sir Alistair's hand. "Hello Sir." Says Mickey.

"Nice to meet you and sorry about my lot. I will be logging an official complaint on both our parts." Says Sir Alistair... Torchwood has every right to be angry at the American branch of UNIT.

Mickey just nods. He is not sure what to say to Sir Alistair's apology.

Lilith joins them holding the security pouch. Jack and Lilith show Sir Alistair around... Well only parts of The Hub.

Sir Alistair is amazed, as he did not realise just how big Torchwood 3 is... And he has only been shown part of it... And it is operated with so few staff especially as the guard The Rift. He remembers The Doctor back in the 1980's explaining about The Rift when he needed a boost... He had said that The Rift has always been, will always be... It is present in all universes, in all times; in all dimensions. A tear in the very fabric of existence, a source of pure energy, untameable, volatile never ending. It will never cease to be. It can never be closed; if someone or something tried to tamper with it, they could possibly make more tears in other directions becoming even more unstable. The Doctor had seen it at the beginning of recorded time and at the end of recorded time... Oh god! The Doctor! His granddaughter! Torchwood! He continues to follow Lilith and Jack around taking in as much as he can.

Jack shows Sir Alistair the gym Lilith is working on and introduces Sir Alistair to Rhys who is busy working on laying the floor felt.

Just over a half hour later, they return to the main part of The Hub after viewing the some of the detention levels.

"So not only do you watch over The Rift but you have to contend with the colony of Weevils?" Sir Alistair asks after seeing Janet and the two Weevils his grand-daughter had a hand in catching.

"Yes." Replies Jack.

"What will happen to those two Weevils that you caught last night?" Sir Alistair asks... He always thought...

"We will check that they are fit and healthy, then either return them to the sewers or if The Rift opens to where they come from send them through." Replies Jack.

"So you don't automatically kill them?" Asks Sir Alistair, thinking three is very different from Torchwood 1 and even UNIT.

"No, we try to avoid that but sometimes we have to if the general public are in danger; we have no choice." Says Jack.

Lilith looks at her watch then at her grandfather. "Now grandfather, do you want to phone Fred. Get his to pick you up from the end of the Plass. by the bus stop?" She says.

"Yes, it will probably take him about fifteen minutes to get there." Says Sir Alistair. He quickly makes the call to Fred, his driver with the instructions of where to pick him up. Once done he turns back to Jack. "Thank you for your tour Captain Harkness and I hope Mr. Jones will be fit for duty soon."

"Thank you Sir Alistair. I am sure Ianto will be soon." Replies Jack with a slight smile.

"Come grandfather I shall walk you to your car." Says Lilith, carrying the security pouch and walking Sir Alistair back to the invisible lift.

Lilith escorts her grandfather to his car and Fred at the end of the Plass. Then she returns to The Hub.

As the invisible lift descends with Lilith Jack looks at his watch... Just over an hour before Ianto needs picking up... That should give him and Lilith time to discuss Frobisher... Lilith was right to bring it to his attention... Now he will see how far Lilith will go to protect Torchwood; to protect him as they are going to need none to nice tactics to deal with Frobisher... He is a danger and therefore technically a traitor! He doubts Frobisher knows about their promotion yet either.

Meanwhile, in an office in Westminster, slams down his phone. No one seems to know where Dekker is or what he is working on. All anyone seems to know was that Dekker was working on something and left instructions not to be disturbed.


	46. Chapter 46

**TITLE:-**TORCHWOOD:-

IN THE BEGINNING WAS TORCHWOOD.

THE SAGA'S OF MAJOR LILITH LETHBRIDGE-STEWART.

(CHPT.46)

**AUTHOR:-** NEMOSANGEL

**CHARACTERS:-** CAPTAIN JACK HARKNESS, IANTO JONES, MAJOR LILITH LETHBRIDGE-STEWART, MICKEY SMITH, GWEN WILLIAMS, RHYS WILLIAMS

**MENTIONED CHARACTERS:-** FROBISHER

**PAIRINGS:- ** JACK/IANTO

**WARNINGS:-** INNUENDO

**RATING:-** T **WORD COUNT:-** 8731

**SUMMARY:-** THE FROBISHER MISSION... LILITH AND JACK DISCUSS FROBISHER. LILITH GIVES IANTO THE ONCE OVER DECLARING HIM FIT FOR LIGHT DUTIES. A TEAM MEETING... WHERE THERE IS A MOMENT OF SILLINESS... AND A MOMENT WHERE GWEN AND HER USUAL OF CHALLENGING JACK IS STOPPED IN ITS TRACKS. MICKEY WATCHES AND LISTENS TO THE GAMEPLAY. JACK AND LILITH DO SOME BREAKING AND ENTERING... WHILE A CONTACT OF JACK'S EXPLORES AND DOES A CLEAN SWEEP OF FROBISHER'S WESTMINSTER OFFICE.

**AUTHORS NOTE:-** THANKS FOR ALL THE FEED BACK AND PM'S. IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS PLEASE ASK. OH YES IT IS THAT FROBISHER OF CHILDREN OF EARTH LIKE DEKKER.

**DISCLAIMER:-** I DON'T OWN TORCHWOOD OR DOCTOR WHO, IT BELONGS TO R.T.D. & BBC. THIS IS JUST FOR FUN AND I HAVE HAD FUN PLAYING IN TORCHWOOD'S WORLD.

**CHAPTER 46.**

Saturday 15.05pm.

Lilith steps off the invisible lift as it come to a stop in The Hub.

"Major, my office." Says Jack, already striding off up towards his office, full on serious Torchwood leader mode. "Frobisher Mission."

"Yes Captain." Replies Lilith following him.

Once in his office Jack goes behind his desk and sits as Lilith walks in. Lilith closes the door behind her and sits in one of the chairs in front of Jack's desk.

"Ok Major, after reading that Torchwood file that was recovered from Dekker's computer we need to act on Frobisher now. The Queen has already given us the go ahead to pursue this as far as it goes in the manner we see fit." Says Jack, he had informed the Palace of some of the contents of the file while Lilith had been at lunch. "We cannot let Frobisher continue to operate, especially now. We do not know what he will do when he hears of our promotion." Jack looks at Lilith, focusing on her face; her eyes. "We are going to have to get our hands dirty." He says, not explaining but the meaning clear.

"Yes Captain, I understand." Says Lilith.

"I read in the file they have tried several time to infiltrate Torchwood over the last few years and a few attempts to get us closed down just to obtain many of the alien artefacts. It looks like Dekker and Frobisher are... were working on ways of eradicating us forcefully; permanently. Dekker getting you to work for us was only part of the plan." Jack says.

"Is there any indication of how many people are involved or how far up the chain of command this goes?" Lilith asks.

"No... Though Frobisher seems to be the nearest to the government... I get the impression it is more private power... The power behind the power. Even as far as a secret society." Jack replies. "Frobisher is the immediate threat with Dekker out the way so we need to take him out of the equation next then watch to see who we rattle."

"Ok... We will need to remove all information Frobisher has on Torchwood... Do we know where he has offices?" Lilith asks.

"Frobisher only seems to work from two places, his office at Westminster and his home." Replies Jack.

"We will need to hit both places at the same time just to make sure no one goes in and removes any important data on us if they realise what is happening." Says Lilith.

"My thoughts exactly... I know Frobisher returns home everyday, apart from Sunday, at nineteen hundred hours. His home is just over the border near the Forest Of Dean. His wife and daughters are away this weekend at her parents, so we don't need to involve them in this business..." Jack trails off, looks into Lilith's eyes seeing the meaning of his words. "Frobisher has them well provided for if anything happens to him." Families are always a delicate issue... And knowing Lilith's background having both parents taken from her at such a young age.

"It is ok Jack... I understand. Frobisher is a threat to Torchwood's security, to national and even world security, especially if their aim is to gain power by the alien artefacts Torchwood holds." Lilith says.

Jack nods. "You will be with me. We will intercept Frobisher at home. Ianto, if he is fit enough, will be here coordinating, watching our backs for unusual traffic. Gwen and Mickey will be on rift duty." Says Jack. "We will probably have to deal with Frobisher in a more final way than Dekker."

"I know Jack." Replies Lilith. "He is the enemy. What about his London office?"

"I shall get one of my trusted contacts to deal with that." Says Jack.

"Ok." Says Lilith.

Jack looks at his watch. "I know it is a little early but can you go and pick Ianto up for me while I phone my contact in London?" He asks. "I will let Ianto know you are on your way. When you get back give Ianto the once over." Jack grins.

"I am sure, like you, he will enjoy that." Says Lilith, recognising Jack's attempt of easing the tension of this Frobisher business.

Jack laughs. "Oh yes." He says, enthusiastically. "Once you are done with Ianto we will have a team meeting."

"Right, anything else?" Asks Lilith.

Jack grins again. "Maybe later..." He says raising an eyebrow.

Lilith laughs. "Not what I meant and you know it." She says.

"I know... We will sort out the equipment we will need after the meeting. I am authorising the use of a little alien tech. We will also need to take a high dose of retcon with us." He says.

"Ok Captain." Says Lilith, standing. "Let know his chariot is on its way."

"Yes Major." Says Jack.

Lilith leaves Jack's office; she grabs the keys to the People Carrier and heads out.

Jack gets straight on the phone. "Ianto, your chauffeur is on her way to pick you up." He says into his phone.

_"Ok Sir." _Replies Ianto. _"Her?"_

"Yes my sweet, our lovely Major." Replies Jack.

_"Always a pleasure to fly Lilith airways." _Says Ianto.

Jack laughs. "Missed you." He says.

_"I missed you too." _Replies Ianto. _"I will see you soon."_

"Ok. I will let you go, so you can get ready. Lilith will be there soon." Says Jack.

_"Ok bye Jack." _Says Ianto.

"Bye my love." Says Jack then ends the call.

Jack gets straight back on his phone, dialling a memorised number. It rings... It is answered. "It's me... I need a job doing." He says.

Meanwhile, Lilith drives around to and down to the car park of hers and Ianto's apartment block. She parks at the end of the path just as Ianto come around the corner of the apartment block.

Ianto walk around the front of the people carrier and gets in. "Good afternoon Major." He says.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Jones. I trust you have had a restful day?" Lilith asks whiles driving out of the car park.

"Yes Major, I had coffee and lunch with my sister... She apologised again for Johnny's behaviour." Replies Ianto.

Lilith gives a slight nod at the apology. "And how are you feeling?" She asks. "How are your ribs?" Lilith gives Ianto a quick glance as she waits at the junction to enter the flow of traffic going towards the top of the Roald Dahl Plass. She catches Ianto's aura flare slightly. "I don't want the word _fine _to come from your mouth either." She says before he can say fine.

Ianto pouts... A pout that would put Jack's pouts in the shade. "You know that is as bad as eves-dropping or reading someone's diary." He huffs, knowing what she had done.

Lilith smiles. "I know." She says, not in the slightest guilty of using her talents. She drives round a car that decided to change lanes without signalling. "But you should not be so loud transmitting." She says explaining.

Ianto studies Lilith for a moment, he is curious. "Could... Could I maybe see if I can do the aura thing?" He asks almost shyly.

"I don't see why not... We can incorporate it in our training with Jack." Says Lilith, turning into their car park. "And don't think I don't know what you just did there Mr. Jones, master of diversions... Avoiding my question about your welfare."

Ianto smiles. "Caught me... I am ok. Still a little tender on my side but at least I don't feel woolly headed any more." He says honestly.

Lilith parks the People Carrier next to the SUV. "Good... Well we shall report to Jack that we are back then I will give you a check up then it's a staff meeting." She says, opening her door.

Ianto opens his door and carefully moves, getting out in a controlled manner.

Lilith watches him, noting his manoeuvrability; it is not as bad as she thought it would be. She watches his face and his aura for any flashes of pain registering there... Not bad. She gets out and locks the vehicle then joins Ianto.

"Where you just watching me out of professional interest, as in medical or out of some... err other interest like Jack does?" He asks, as they enter their base.

Lilith laughs. "Purely professional... I think." She says. "Gauging to see if you are in pain as you move."

"And?" Enquires Ianto as they stand in the lift.

"Well in my professional opinion... You look mighty fine." Lilith replies, saying the last part with the same _mid-Atlantic_ twang as Jack's.

Ianto groans and proceeds to gently bang his head against the lift wall as the door opens.

Lilith just smiles a smile of pure innocence.

The pair wall along the tunnel, as they near the medi-unit they see Jack standing by the door, waiting. "Thought I would meet you here, save you coming all the way to my office then back here." He says, thinking of once.

"How considerate of you, Captain." Says Lilith. She then looks at Ianto; she shakes her head over dramatically mouthing the word _no_. "He just wanted to see you sooner, to get you out your shirt quicker... Well he has missed you." She says.

"Hey! Don't tell him that." Whines Jack.

Ianto smiles. "I missed you too." He says and gently kisses Jack on his cheek then enters the medi-unit. "Shall we get this over with?" He really hates anything medical.

Lilith and Jack follow Ianto.

Jack carefully helps Ianto out of his suit jacket and shirt. He almost reverently neatly places Ianto's shirt, jacket and tie on the chair.

Ianto sits on the examination table while Lilith gets the hand scanner.

"This is becoming a habit." Says Lilith as she starts to inspect the injury caused by the Weevil first. "Hmmm." She says looking closely. "Well, that's healing nicely." Very nicely, very quickly. Lilith then runs the scanner over Ianto's bruised ribs. The bruise is already showing signs of yellowing... She watches the screen of the scanner... She then looks at Ianto's aura around the bruised area, again like the injury caused by the Weevil there seems to be a higher amount of golden flecks...

"Well Major?" Asks Jack, they need to get on... Ok he is impatient.

"Light duties only for at least the next twenty four hours just to be safe." Lilith replies. "No lifting, carrying or other strenuous activities."

"Ok good." Says Jack. "So gentle activities are fine?" He says with a grin.

Ianto blushes.

"Work to do Jack... Team meeting." Says Lilith.

"Yes of course Major." Replies Jack remembering the seriousness of the situation. Jack helps Ianto back on with his shirt and jacket.

Ianto does his own tie though.

Lilith scrubs her hands.

"Team meeting in the boardroom in ten minutes." Says Jack.

"Ok, I will be along in a moment. Just need to clear away here and then check on Rhys." Says Lilith.

"Ok Major." Says Jack. He had forgotten Rhys was in The Hub but he has been occupied with Frobisher.

Ianto and Jack go up to the main part of The Hub.

Lilith, when she has finished in the medi-unit, goes to the gym to see how Rhys is doing. She stands at the door for a moment. "Wow, you have been busy." She says.

Rhys looks up; he is on his knees on the far side of the gym. He had finished lying the under felt and has now started on the actual flooring. "Yer, it's going down rather well." He says. "If I carry on working I could probably finish the floor by tonight."

"If you are sure..." Says Lilith. "We are about to have a team meeting as we have a situation. Gwen and Mickey will remain here on rift duty this evening. Ianto will be on light duties but will be coordinating for Jack and I as we have a dangerous situation to sort out. Would you be able to do a food run for you four about seven?" She asks.

"Yes Lilith, no problem." Rhys replies.

"Thank you Rhys... Good job on the floor." Says Lilith. "See you later."

"Ok." Says Rhys as he turns back to the flooring as the Major leaves... He feels good, as the Major has kept him informed of what is sort of going on and thanked him for his work.

As Lilith gets to the main Hub area Ianto is just coming out the kitchen with the tray of coffees. She moves to him and takes the tray without spilling a drop of coffee. "No lifting or carrying." She says.

"Major!" Ianto whines. "It is only light."

"I know." Says Lilith moving ahead of him up the steps to the boardroom. "I just don't want you doing to much."

Ianto shakes his head, giving into Lilith. "Ok Mother Hen." He says.

"Cluck! Cluck!" Lilith says.

Ianto and Lilith enter the boardroom. Jack is already seated at the table with Mickey and Gwen. Lilith and Ianto take their seats either side of Jack. Lilith places the tray on the table. Ianto starts to reach across the table to hand out the coffees.

Lilith clears her throat and gives Ianto _The Look_.

Jack watches the pair; he finds their interaction intriguing, funny and quite a turn on.

Ianto freezes in mid stretch, he tries to hold Lilith's gaze, that look. She does not back down.

"Fine." Says Ianto sitting down, conceding to Lilith.

Gwen and Mickey had also watched the pair in silent amusement.

"Good boy." Says Lilith handing out the coffees.

Ianto, in a moment of childishness, sticks his tongue out at Lilith.

Jack, Gwen and Mickey start laughing.

Ianto blushes at being caught in a moment of silliness. "Not funny." Says Ianto with a pout.

Lilith sits down and takes a sip of her coffee. She then looks at Jack and clears her throat.

Jack looks at Lilith.

"I believe you have a meeting to take." Says Lilith.

"Yes Ma'am." Jack drawls. "Ok ladies and gentlemen, we have a situation. The Major discovered a file in amongst the data recovered from Dekker's computer... A file on Torchwood. What certain people have done over the past few years to get into Torchwood, to destroy us or take it over with the singular intent of obtaining the alien artefacts to use in becoming the only power on Earth." He says looking round the table at each of his agents. "Dekker trying to recruit Lilith was just the tip of the iceberg. We have found out who was controlling Dekker, a Mr. John Frobisher situated right in the heart of government. He has been the one directing these attacks against Torchwood for persons unknown. He is a non-elected person working in the heart of government for many years now. So far we have been unable to find out who has been supporting him, backing him but from what Lilith can gleam it is persons outside the normal government powers."

"Jack has already informed the palace of Frobisher's involvement and we have been given the go ahead to deal with him as Jack sees fit." Says Lilith as she feels Gwen start to get uncomfortable.

"So what's going to happen?" Gwen asks. "Are we going to have a chat with him?"

"In the first instance, _I_ shall have a... _chat_ with him. Secondly we will be retrieving all data he has on Torchwood from his office and home." Says Jack making the word _chat _mean something else darker.

"So will we be going-in, in two teams?" Gwen asks.

"No." Says Jack. "Lilith and I will be paying Frobisher a visit at home this evening, removing the data from there and then dealing with Frobisher according to what he says or does or knows. Frobisher is not just a threat to us but to world security... Imagine what would happen if even half the alien artefacts got into the wrong hands. We have no real choice with what is to happen."

Gwen looks at Jack then at Lilith. Her mind in turmoil... Jack can be heavy handed in certain situations... Lilith has only just started here...

Ianto can feel the tension building. "What about Frobisher's office?" He asks trying to move this discussion along as Gwen is building up to challenge Jack.

"One of my contacts in London will deal with the office." Jack replies looking at Ianto.

"One that can shift easily into the mission." Ianto says as a statement not a question, showing his understanding to who Jack means.

Jack nods to Ianto. "Yes."

"What contact? I didn't know you have contacts in London." Says Gwen.

"My contacts identities are classified for their own safety." Says Jack. "And they are my contacts not Torchwood's."

Mickey sits there in silence watching and listening, as he is use to more structured; more military team meetings.

"Can we move this along Captain?" Says Lilith looking at her watch. "We have to get to Frobisher's before he gets home."

"Yes Major." Says Jack, noticing that Ianto and Lilith had steered the meeting away from Gwen when she started to challenge him, heading her off. "Ianto will coordinate from here for Lilith, myself and my contact in London." Jack looks at Ianto. "We will also need to know if there is any unusual information movement."

"Yes Sir." Replies Ianto.

"Gwen, you and Mickey are on rift duty this evening." Jack says. He looks at Mickey first.

"Yes boss." Replies Mickey.

Then Jack looks at Gwen who gives him a nod even though she looks like she still wants to say something; to argue.

"Rhys will go on a food run for you at about nineteen hundred hours or earlier if you are hungry." Says Lilith. "At the moment he is happy to continue to lay the floor in the gym."

Gwen's facial expression changes to one of a mix between shock and surprise. "Oh god... I forgot Rhys was still here... What does that make me?"

"A bad wife for not knowing where your husband is." Says Jack with a grin, trying to lighten the tension a little.

"Not funny Harkness. The question was rhetorical." Says Gwen scowling.

"There is fresh coffee in the pot if you want to make it up to Rhys." Says Ianto.

Gwen smiles. "You're a gem Ianto." She says happily, pushing challenging Jack even farther from her mind. She stands and almost runs down to the kitchen, her guilt for forgetting Rhys driving her.

Mickey sits there with an amused look... Did his two new colleagues just manipulate...

Jack grins. "Well she was easily distracted." He says. "You two are devious." He says looking at Lilith and Ianto.

So they did, thinks Mickey.

"Us Sir? No Sir." Says Ianto seriously.

"No, cunning, clever, manipulative, distracting maybe." Says Lilith.

Jack laughs. "Bad Major. Bad Ianto." He says. "Anyway here is the list of tech items I want you to pack Major." Says Jack passing Lilith a piece of paper with the items written on. "Take Mickey with you down to the tech store to help you."

"Yes Jack." Replies Lilith standing. "Come on Mickey, Jack wants some Ianto time before we go."

"That's not what I said." Says Jack.

Mickey stands and joins Lilith. "No boss but that was what you were thinking in subtext." He says.

Ianto laughs and blushes. "He really does know you well." He says.

Jack pouts. "Get out of here you two." He says. "Or I will not wait for you to leave the boardroom." He leans over and starts kissing Ianto.

"Out of here." Says Mickey making a hurried exit.

"It's alright I will just get stills from the CCTV system later." Lilith says as she exits.

Jack laughs. "Smart mouth." He shouts out.

Mickey and Lilith go down to the tech store. Mickey looks around wide eyed... Definitely a kid in a candy store. Mickey holds the backpack for Lilith as she works through the list of items... Electronic gadgets that make James Bond's gadgets look like something from the dark ages.

Gwen takes a coffee down to Rhys and sits with him while he drinks it... She stills feels guilty but she does not tell him that she had forgotten him.

In the boardroom, Jack has Ianto up against the wall both kissing with a passion that would scorch the Sun. Ianto's neat hair is now messed up where Jack has run his hands though it. Jack's shirt is undone, revealing his white tee-shirt. Ianto slips his hand under Jack's tee-shirt running it over Jack's heated shin, making Jack moan.

Meanwhile down in the tech store Lilith logs everything that she now has in the backpack. She hands the pack to Mickey. "Can you put that on my workstation? I just want to go and change into something more suitable." She says.

"Yes Major." Mickey replies.

Lilith goes off to change into combats and Mickey goes back to the main part of The Hub.

Fifteen minutes later Lilith and Gwen join Mickey in the main part of The Hub. Then five minutes later Jack and Ianto exit the boardroom. Ianto looks his usual well presented self with not a hair out of place and Jack looks his usual, his hands in his pocket, relaxed.

Ianto goes straight to his workstation and starts setting up the programs he needs for this mission. He places his comms. on and dials Jack's contact up on his phone. It rings four times and is answered. "Testing communications." He says.

_"Confirmed."_ Comes a soft voice in reply.

Ianto ends the call.

Jack goes up to his office... He goes to his desk and takes out the bottle of the strong retcon. He puts the bottle in his pocket. He grabs his coat from the coat stand the checks his Webley, loaded. Then he goes back down to the main part of The Hub.

Mickey and Gwen are at their workstations. Lilith is next to Ianto as he explains to her the programs he is using to help them on their mission.

"Perhaps we should have this program running all the time or at least for the time being." Lilith says as Jack joins them.

"Yes I agree." Says Ianto. "Have it set up so it keys in to the word Torchwood and our names."

"Are you two being devious again?" Jack asks.

"Just trying to stay one or two steps ahead of the unknown enemy." Says Lilith.

"So is that what my Chief Security Officer is recommending?" Jack asks.

"Yes Captain." Replies Lilith.

"Ok... Make it so." Jack says with a grin. "Always wanted to say that."

"Idiot Captain." Lilith says laughing.

"I will set the program to keep running after this mission has finished." Says Ianto.

"Ok." Says Lilith.

"Right Major, are you ready?" Jack asks.

"Yes Captain." Replies Lilith, picking up the backpack and her lightweight body armour.

"Ok kids be good. Gwen do not forget about The Shini. They are being a bit quiet. Check there has been no problems with the lads that found the animals in the warehouse." Says Jack as he walks across The Hub towards the tunnel that leads to the lift to take them up to the car park.

"Ok Jack. You two take care." Says Gwen.

"We will." Jack calls back. "We are taking the People Carrier so it is not to noticeable."

Lilith grabs the keys for the People Carrier. "Bye guys." She says.

"Bye." The three remaining agents call out together.

Ianto picks his phone up, dials Jack's contacts number again. It rings twice. "Jack and agent have just left for the home destination." He says.

_"Ok. I will get myself in position so I can go straight in when they do." _Says the non-descript voice.

"Ok." Says Ianto then ends the call. Then he continues working on the programs he has set up for this mission, making sure they are working properly, doing a few test runs on identifying subjects.

As Jack and Lilith get to the People Carrier Lilith throws the key to Jack. Lilith gets in the front passenger side and puts the backpack on the back seat. Jack gets in the driver seat and finds the steering wheel in his lap. He adjusts the seat and mirror for his height.

Lilith looks at her watch... 16.18... "We should get to Frobisher's about 17.45." She says to Jack as he starts the vehicle up.

Jack pulls out the car park rather fast.

"Or sooner." Lilith mumbles.

Jack laughs. "I want us to have at least a good hour in Frobisher's house before he turns up." He says.

"Only if we arrive in one piece." Says Lilith as Jack weaves them in and out the traffic.

Jack drives them out of Cardiff taking the M4 for the first part of their journey. Once on the M4, Jack touches his comms. to activate it. "Ianto have you got us on the locator?" He asks.

_"Yes Sir. You're the one going over the speed limit." _Ianto replies dryly.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Funny man." Says Jack.

_"Your contact is getting into position, ready to go in." _Says Ianto.

"Ok. Let us know when our target leaves his office." Says Jack.

_"Yes Sir." _Replies Ianto.

Jack cuts the communications with Ianto and continues to drive in a fast steady speed along the M4, concentrating on the traffic. Lilith sits back, relaxed.

Ten minutes later Jack and Lilith's comms. beep.

Lilith answers by tapping the side button of her comms. unit. "Go ahead Mr. Jones." She says.

_"Our target has just left the security net of Westminster. He is alone in his car." _ Says Ianto.

"Ok, thank you Mr. Jones." Replies Lilith.

_"I will continue to track him and let you know of his progression." _Says Ianto.

"Ok. Bye for now." Says Lilith then ends the call. "Frobisher has left his office, alone." She says to Jack.

"Good... We should still have just over an hour in his house." Says Jack.

They continue at speed only slowing slightly when they take the Caldicot turning. They continue to drive on past Chepstow to one of the small towns, a town of money in this part of the Wye valley. They drive along several rather exclusive avenues.

Jack parks the People Carrier on one of these leafy avenues just down from Frobisher's five-bedroom house.

Jack glances at Lilith, who sits near on still. He notes that she is dressed in black combats, lightweight military boots, a long sleeved top with lightweight body armour over the top... Dressed for the job... Not the usual attire for the more modern female agents of Torchwood 3... No high heeled shoes, no tight short skirts and no low cut tops... All clothes favoured by both Gwen and Tosh... Lilith wears clothes that are more appropriate.

Lilith looks up and down the avenue, it is deserted, dusk has fallen and some of the brightest stars can already be seen.

Jack looks at his watch... 17.36... They have made good time... Frobisher does not usually get home until nineteen hundred hours... His wife and two daughters are safely away at her parents for the weekend, so they will not be back until late Sunday, which for what they have to do is a good thing. Frobisher is a threat; a danger to Torchwood... One of those that pulled Dekker's strings... He wonders who will crawl out the woodwork after this...

Lilith pulls on a pair of tight black soft leather gloves...

Jack grins. "Kinky Major." He says. "Don't get them to dirty... I can think of some fun things to do with them."

Lilith smiles. "Don't worry Jack, I have several pairs." She says flexing her fingers. "Now Captain, mind on the job and not in the bedroom or any other location you deem appropriate for your inappropriate behaviour."

"Definitely a smart mouth Major." Says Jack with a smile, he does so like a challenge... She is more like the females from his time.

Lilith leans towards Jack slightly. "You love it." She purrs... She opens her door. "Shall we?" She says getting out. She realises she is overcoming several of her problems being around Jack and Ianto... She knows she would not be able to do a similar thing with others yet but she is hopeful she can regain some of her old self back...

Jack takes a moment for his brain to catch up after some of his blood did a slight detour south. He grins to himself... Pre-battle banter is always good... Now for the darker side of Torchwood.

Jack gets out the People Carrier and joins Lilith on the path. Lilith takes the backpack off the back seat of the People Carrier with their equipment in. Jack locks their vehicle. Then the pair walk down the avenue, a very quiet avenue graced with trees, like sentinels guarding the properties that are hidden beyond the high white washed walls... High white washed walls with high-end security systems... Set with ornamental cast-iron electronic gates to each abode.

As they walk, Lilith looks at her watch. "We have just over an hour to switch off Frobisher's security system... Get in... Deal with the computer and search his study." She says.

"Then before Frobisher arrives reactivate his security so he does not know we are waiting for him." Says Jack. He glances down at Lilith at his side. She seems relaxed... This sort of mission is not the type he would usually take someone so new to Torchwood on... Suzie use to go with him, she never had a problem when certain things had to be done... Gwen on one of her first time out on this type of mission got angry with him because of what he had to do, she then walked out, set the alarm off, brought the mans thugs down on them then once she was outside she throw up... Owen never had a problem, he did what they had to do, though he did have a go at him if he really did go to far then Owen would go off to the nearest pub after the mission to forget... Tosh was a wizard on the electronics but the darker seedier side was not for her she would just concentrate on her tech stuff, head down shutting out what he did; shutting out the screams or begging, the blood... Ianto... Ianto had cleaned up his _shit,_ as he had angrily shouted at him, from the day he started... Ianto has been the only one who has actually physically stopped him when he had gone to far to get information... Then Ianto had proceeded in getting the said information needed in his own way... Then while he was away with the Doctor, Ianto had taken his role with usually Owen as back up... Ianto... Jack loves watching Ianto work as he has become very skilled in the art of interrogation... It sends shivers down his spine... Though even now there have been a few cases that Jack has dealt with on his own because... Well because it needed that monster within him to be unleashed but Ianto would be there to clear up without comment. Then Ianto would clean him up, hold him, calm him until he is an acceptable human again. Now Lilith... At least no one can accuse him of corrupting her... Ouch! She has done what had to be done.

"Stop thinking so hard Jack." Lilith says without looking at Jack, just keeping her eyes on their surroundings.

"I often worry I am corrupting you Earthlings." Says Jack half joking, half not.

"Jack, I know some things will have to be done to protect ourselves and the planet as a whole... I accepted that when I agreed to work for you." Lilith says quietly. "And given my past I am well passed corrupting. I am not a green, wet behind the ears, squady."

"Ok, I get it; you're a bad arsed Major." Jack says with a smile.

"You better believe it." Says Lilith.

The pair come to Frobisher's large double gates and stops. Lilith watches up and down the avenue while Jack uses his vortex manipulator to scan the security system... They know Frobisher has CCTV, pressure plates, alarms on every entry point, security lighting... The full package.

Jack soon over-rides the security system with his vortex manipulator... As John once said _a primitive piece of technology_. As Time Agents they had been use to dealing with sentient security systems from even beyond their time. He then works opening the gate, which is achieved quickly.

"Dog walker coming this way." Lilith reports.

The gate slowly begins to open.

"Major." Jack says, getting her attention.

They go through the gateway and before the gate has even opened half way Jack is getting it to close again behind them. Jack and Lilith stand back against the wall out of sight of the road just as the dog walker passes the now closed gate.

Jack and Lilith walk up the gravel drive to the front of the house, neither making much noise with their footfalls even though they are walking on gravel. They go straight to the front door.

Lilith takes out the alien lock-picking device, it is said to unlock any lock in a matter of seconds, from the backpack. Lilith puts the device over the Yale lock set in the door. As she activates the device lights flash on it to show that it is working.

Jack presses his comms. "Ianto, we are about to enter the targets house." He says.

_"Yes Sir." _Says Ianto. _"Our target is on the M4."_

"Ok tell my... Our contract it's a go." Jack says.

_"Ok Sir." _Replies Ianto. _"Will let you know if target changes his route. I will let you know as soon as target passes the last camera, which is about a mile away from you." _

"Ok Ianto, thank you." Says Jack. He hears a soft click as the door unlocks. "Ok we are going in. Speak soon."

_"Ok Jack." _Says Ianto.

Jack ends the call. He and Lilith enter Frobisher's house. They close the front door behind them, standing for a moment to let their eyes become adjusted to the darker interior and they listen to the various noises from around the house, the creaks.

Meanwhile, in London, in a dark doorway a being shifts slightly as his phone vibrates in his pocket. He takes it out and answers it. "Yes?"

_"They have just entered targets house. Target is on the M4, heading away from your location. So it is a go your end." _Says Ianto.

"Ok... Going in." Their contact ends the call. The shadows shift around him as he moves, unobserved... Destination Westminster, Parliamentary officers.

Back at Frobisher's house, Lilith is silently moving around upstairs checking the rooms while Jack checks the downstairs rooms. Jack enters Frobisher's study, there are thick heavy curtains at the window, already pulled, so once Lilith joins him they can close the door and turn the light on to work in, the light will not be seen from the front of the house as the study is at the back of the house.

Lilith silently enters the study behind Jack. Jack nearly jumps, only very nearly. He grins.

Lilith can see Jack's gleaming white teeth in the dark. "Clear up-stairs." She says with a grin of her own. She closes the door to the study.

Jack switches the light on... Both blink slightly due to the sudden brightness. They remain standing by the door for a moment just looking around the study. The wooden paneled room has shelves down one side full of books. The far wall has five tall filing cabinets against it. There is a large safe in the corner next to the filing cabinets. A large desk with a computer on is in front of the window with a large leather chair. There are two smaller leather chairs in front of the desk. There are photos in frames on the wall, many of Frobisher and some politician or other. No family photos though.

Lilith moves to the book shelve, looking over the books, about half the books are on politics, law and debating. The rest of the books are a strange mix of history, conspiracy theories, quantum physics, unified field theories, genetics, chaos theories, secret societies, black projects and occult. "Jack, look at these books." Says Lilith. "He has what you would expect, the political books but these other books, well..." She does not finish the sentence. She wonders if Jack will understand their meaning, the connection. How in touch is he with Earth's secret teachings, secret societies and their links with these subjects.

Jack looks at the books... "What an interesting mix... You have an understanding, an inkling of what this is pointing to?" Jack says... He has only come across this sort of collection of books; of information where similar subjects are covered a few times in his long history on Earth both on this timeline and as a Time Agent.

"Yes Jack." Replies Lilith. "A secret society, that power behind the power thing."

Lilith takes photos of the books, trying to cover as many titles as possible. She can pull the titles at a later date though she has some of the titles herself.

Jack moves to the filing cabinets, he unlocks them using to device Lilith had used on the front door. Then Jack passes the lock-picking device to Lilith so she can use the device of the safe. The pair go through the safe and filing cabinets, searching for all data relating to Torchwood.

Meanwhile, the corridors of Westminster at this time of the evening are only half lit... Doing their bit for the environment... At this time on a Saturday only the odd office has light peeking out from under the heavy wooden doors to denote the office is still occupied by a late night working minister or under secretary. A cleaner slowly pushes her trolley along the carpeted corridors... Even the lowly cleaners of Westminster are vetted via every check available... They are as squeaky clean as the surfaces they polish.

Back with Lilith and Jack in Frobisher's study, Jack finds nothing relating to Torchwood in the filing cabinets but Lilith finds four thick folders on Torchwood in the safe. Jack has a quick flick through the folders while Lilith locks the safe and filing cabinets back up. Once done Lilith then turns her attention to Frobisher's computer.

The cleaner, back in Westminster, arrives at the corridor that she needs to be in. She makes her way slowly along it just as four under secretaries come out of one of the offices farther along the corridor, talking. The cleaner moves to one side of the corridor with her trolley to give them room to pass... Not one of them looks at the cleaner... Not one of them thanks her for moving to one side... Not one of them bids her _good night._.. She is unseen.

The cleaner watches the four as they continue down the corridor until they turn into a connecting corridor, their voices fading into nothing. The cleaner continues along the corridor to the end office... There is no light showing under the door but then she knows that the gentleman who holds this office is somewhere travelling on the M4. With her glove-protected hand, she picks up a duster from the trolley and polishes the brass nameplate that is on the door... _Mr John Frobisher_... Then she opens the door into the outer office, where Frobisher's PA is usually stationed during a weekday. The cleaner pulls her work trolley into this office, closing the door behind her. She switches the light on, as any cleaner would. She moves to the filing cabinets in this outer office, though she doubts what she is looking for is in these filing cabinets but she has to double check...

Meanwhile in Frobisher's study,Jack now stands by Lilith watching her as she slides what looks like a memory stick into the USB port of Frobisher's computer. The alien program on it by-passes most passwords. The screen just shows a search bar. Lilith types in the word _Torchwood_. For a moment the screen goes blank then eleven folders appear on the screen with either TW1 or TW2 or TW3 or just TW on.

Jack rests one hand on the back of the chair that Lilith is sitting in and leans over. "Click that one, Major." Says Jack, pointing to one of the folder with just TW on.

Lilith clicks on the folder icon, opening it... It is a staff role call... Staff spanning several decades from the different Torchwood bases. It has their history, their likes and dislikes... Everything!

"How could they possibly have so much information on Torchwood? The agency that is supposed to be secret, that is supposed to be beyond the government etc." Says Lilith. "This is going to make my job harder."

"I'm going to need you and Ianto to go through all the information we gather from here and Westminster to find out just what they have got their hands on." Says Jack.

"Yes Jack." Replies Lilith. "Some of this information can only have come from inside of Torchwood itself, more one than any of the others... The information is more vague on Torchwood 3's staff especially in the last decade, since you took over... Oh when you broke away from Torchwood 1. So one had been compromised by them... That is why Dekker was so desperate to get me."

Jack looks at Lilith, she is good at unraveling the information, perhaps she and Ianto will be able to follow all the leads back to source. "Ok save all over on to the stick then wipe the whole computer. Then just to be sure fry the hard drive." Says Jack.

"Ok, on it." Says Lilith. She moves all the information over to the alien memory stick. Then takes it out the computer and puts it in a pocket in the backpack.

Jack puts the folders from the safe in the backpack while Lilith places a disk in the CD drive, as it runs it wipes all information from the drives without ghosting. Once done Lilith retrieves the disk and puts it away in the backpack also. From the backpack, Lilith takes out a small hand held EMP blaster that Tosh had used on Beth, the sleeper alien, to fry her systems. Lilith actives it right by the computer... There is a high-pitched whine then the sound of buzzing coming from the computer followed by a plumb of smoke coming from the computer's vents. The computer screen goes blank. Jack presses the on/off button a few times, nothing happens.

"Now we wait." Says Jack, satisfied they had cleared Frobisher's study of everything Torchwood.

Lilith goes back to looking at the books on Frobisher's shelves and Jack looks at the photos hanging on the walls... He also takes photos of them so they can identify the people in them while they wait.

Back in Westminster, the cleaner goes to the filing cabinets marked S/T/U... She does not look around nervously; she just concentrates on the job at hand... From her bag on the trolley, she takes out a long thin... Well it looks like a black stick; another type of alien lock picking device from the twenty ninth century. The cleaner inserts it into the small keyhole on the front of the cabinet, a soft blue glow seeps out from the keyhole then there is a soft click as it unlocks. The cleaner pulls open the draw and flicks through... Tan... Tes... Toc... Tor... No Torchwood in this filing cabinet... The cleaner close the draw and relocks it. The cleaner moves to the computer on the PA's desk. The cleaner switches it on and waits calmly for the password screen... A phone rings in the distance from another office... After nine rings, it stops... No one had answered it... When the computer screen asks for the password the cleaner places what looks like a memory stick in to the USB port, very similar to the one Lilith use on Frobisher's home computer... The screen changes to streams of binary information... Then the search bar comes up on the screen... The cleaner types in the word _Torchwood... _The program searches the PA's computer... A message flashes up on the screen... _Torchwood not found_... The cleaner deletes all evidence that she had entered the computer and closes it down. She takes out the alien memory stick from the computer. She then pulls her trolley through into the inner office... 's office. The cleaner leaves the trolley by the large desk and goes straight to the filing cabinets again targeting the filing cabinet that holds the T files. Again, she unlocks the cabinet using the alien lock picking stick... She flicks through the files until she finds the file marked _Torchwood._ She takes it out the draw. It seems very thin to her. The cleaner opens the file, all she finds in there is a blank A4 sheet of paper and another sheet with a list of names on, twenty names... Eleven of the names have lines through them. Jack's name is on the list... His name had been crossed out and then rewritten next to it. Jack's predecessor, Alex, is on the list with his name crossed out... 's name is on the list which also has a line through it... The cleaner recognises some of the other names on the list, not all Torchwood but linked to Torchwood. Those with lines through their names are diseased. The cleaner takes a gadget from her bag, a similar to the device that Tosh had taken home to scan her books... The cleaner runs the scanner over the file, so storing the information from the file on the device... Scanning the names and the blank page. The cleaner then takes the file to the trolley. She takes the lid of the bucket that is on the trolley and drops the Torchwood file into the clear liquid held within the bucket... There is a slight hiss and bubbling as the acid dissolves the file. She puts the lid back on the bucket as the acid does its job. The cleaner goes back to the filing cabinet and relocks it. She stands in the middle of the office for a moment, looking around... There must be more to this room... There must be more than that file on Torchwood here... She looks at the shape of the room; a small smile appears on her face... She moves to the back wall and runs her hand over it... She pushes a section of the wall and a panel opens revealing a large old fashion safe... A key lock not an electronic lock... Again the cleaner smiles... She unlocks the safe using the alien locking picking device. She pulls open the heavy door... The safe is full of papers and files. She quickly searches through and finds two large files marked _Torchwood_. She removes them from the safe and places them on the desk. She goes to her trolley and from a box with the cans of polish in she takes out a small metal canister, she twists the top of it to start the activation process then places it in the safe. She closes the safe and relocks it. There is a slight thud sound from the safe as the as the canister activates, releasing a gas that eats all paper information in the enclosed space... No one will know what is missing from the safe if anyone investigates. The cleaner then goes back to the desk and with the hand scanner, she scans the files, storing the information Frobisher and friends have collected on Torchwood. Then like the first file, she places them in the bucket of acid on her trolley. The acid eats away at the paper until there is nothing remaining but a pulpy mess at the bottom of the bucket.

Next, the cleaner turns her attention to Frobisher's computer, again a slight smile on her face; it is almost an unnatural smile... No real emotion, no fear, no panic if she is discovered... She sits at the computer and starts it up. She waits for the password screen then slides the alien memory stick in to the USB port as she had done on the PA's computer. Again, the screen shows streams of binary code then a search bar comes up... She types in the word _Torchwood;_ the screen goes blank for a moment then fills with several rows of folder icons, each with the Torchwood logo on. The cleaner clicks the mouse in the corner of the screen and drags the cursor across the screen, then transfers all folders across to the alien device in the USB port. Then she removes the alien device from the computer, puts it and the scanner into her bag. She takes a disk out of her bag, puts it into the disk drive and lets it run. The program on the disk wipes the hard drives on the computer, cleaning the computer of all information, never to be retrieved by anyone or anything. The cleaner then removes the disk and shuts the computer down. She stands, for a few moments she looks around to check she has not left anything or missed anything. The cleaner then pushes the trolley out the offices, switching the lights off as she goes. She pushes the trolley back through the corridors of Westminster back down to the cleaner's station. Once there the cleaner carefully takes the bucket, which contains the acid, off the trolley. From her bag, she takes out a vial with green liquid in. She empties the contents of the vial into the bucket... The acid bubbles slightly then is still; neutralised! The cleaner now empties the neutralised liquid down a toilet just off the cleaner's station. She rinses the bucket out then puts it back on the trolley. She picks up her bag, checks that she has not left anything on the trolley then heads of an exit, a security checkpoint. On the door are three of the armed security force... They take no notice of her, a cleaner. The cleaner walks off from the Parliament buildings without a backwards look, her bag over her shoulder... She continues down towards the Thames Embankment... She walks until she comes to some deep shadows and no one around... The cleaner seems to blend into the shadows, shifting in shape, height and if you had looked closer for a second or two, skin colour... When the cleaner steps back out into the lamp lit Embankment she is no longer a she but a slender male with another six inches in height than the cleaner... This being; alien is one of those that Jack had relocated, hid him within Earth's population, away from Torchwood 1... A shape-shifter of sorts... Gard or Vincent as he is now known, fell through the rift just over twenty years ago... Jack helped him, set him up with a new life, a place to live and a job because there was no way they could pin point Gard's place of origin or time for that matter via the rift... So now, when the need arises he helps Jack... Jack's Torchwood. Vincent continues along the Embankment pulling out his phone. He presses one on the phone. It rings and is answered.

_"Hello." _ Says Ianto.

"Friend Ianto... Job done." Says Vincent.

_"Any problems?" _Ianto asks.

"No problems. Got all information to do with you. Erased everything." Replies Vincent.

_"Good. Thank you." _Says Ianto. _"When will you be able to get the information to us?" _

"I shall be leaving London in a while, so I should be with you in about four hours." Replies Vincent. "And, friend Ianto, can I have some of your coffee?"

_"Of course you can Vincent. We will see you soon." _Says Ianto.

"Bye friend Ianto." Says Vincent. He ends the call and continues to where he has parked his combustion vehicle; his car.


	47. Chapter 47

**TITLE:-**TORCHWOOD:-

IN THE BEGINNING WAS TORCHWOOD.

THE SAGA'S OF MAJOR LILITH LETHBRIDGE-STEWART.

(CHPT.47)

**AUTHOR:-** NEMOSANGEL

**CHARACTERS:-** CAPTAIN JACK HARKNESS, IANTO JONES, MAJOR LILITH LETHBRIDGE-STEWART, MICKEY SMITH, GWEN WILLIAMS, RHYS WILLIAMS, FROBISHER

**MENTIONED CHARACTERS:-** TOSH, OWEN, THE MASTER, THE DOCTOR

**PAIRINGS:- ** JACK/IANTO

**WARNINGS:-** INNUENDO, CHARACTER DEATH/SUICIDE (kept to this event from CoE, only difference is he just kills himself but not his wife and two daughters.

**RATING:-** T **WORD COUNT:-** 6768

**SUMMARY:-** JACK AND LILITH LAY IN WAIT FOR THEIR TARGET. FROBISHER IS FULL OF ARROGANCE... LILITH AND JACK PLAY THE INTERROGATION GAME... ENDING WITH A BANG! AN ALIEN ON HIS WAY AND A TALK ON WHAT JACK IS. GWEN DISAGREES WITH THE WAY THEY HANDLE THE FROBISHER CASE; THE ENDING.

**AUTHORS NOTE:-** THANKS FOR ALL THE FEED BACK AND PM'S. IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS PLEASE ASK. OH YES IT IS THAT FROBISHER OF CHILDREN OF EARTH LIKE DEKKER.

**DISCLAIMER:-** I DON'T OWN TORCHWOOD OR DOCTOR WHO, IT BELONGS TO R.T.D. & BBC. THIS IS JUST FOR FUN AND I HAVE HAD FUN PLAYING IN TORCHWOOD'S WORLD.

**CHAPTER 47.**

Back at Frobisher's, in his study, Lilith and Jack's comms buzz softly.

Lilith activates her comms. "Yes Mr. Jones?" She says.

_"Our target has just passed the last camera, which is just over a mile away, so he will be with you in about 10." _Says Ianto. _"And our contact has retrieved the Torchwood data from London and is on his way."_

"Ok Ianto. Thank you." Says Lilith. She ends the call. "Captain, it is time and your contact is on his way with the data."

"Ok Major... You are behind the door. I will be in Frobisher's chair... Stay still once I reactivate the security system." Says Jack.

"Ok Jack." Says Lilith, moving to the spot by the door. So when it is opened she will be behind the door out of sight until Frobisher is right in his study, she will also be able to hinder any ideas Frobisher has of escaping.

Jack sits and starts to press buttons on his Vortex Manipulator. "The light if you please Major." He says.

Lilith leans over and flips the light switch off then stands still.

Jack presses the last button on his Vortex Manipulator and the security system activates... A red light starts to flash in the corner of the room near the ceiling, a motion detector. The pairs eyes soon adjust to the darkness of the room... All is silent; not even their breathing is audible. Everything is silent around them in the dark apart from the odd creak from the house, neither of them move.

It is not long before the pair hear the clanging of the front iron gate, as they are opened. They hear as a car, Frobisher's car slowly crunches over the gravel drive to the garage. There is a faint sound as the garage door is automatically opened then a soft purr as a Jag is driven slowly forward into the garage.

Lilith notes to herself that at least they know Frobisher has no plans to go out again tonight otherwise he would not have bothered to put the car away... Logical.

Then there is silence for a few moments then a bang of a car door and then the sound of the garage door closing. A few seconds later, there is the sound of a key turning in the front door lock followed by the soft buzzing from the security system. Then there is a series of beeps as Frobisher punches in his code number in the control panel just inside the front door to switch off the security system. There is a final beep; the red light goes off in the corner of the study to show the security system is off.

Lilith hears the front door close then a rustling as Frobisher removes his coat. There is further movement out in the hallway then they hear Frobisher moving around in the room next to the study, the living room. They hear the chink of glass... Both surmise that Frobisher is pouring himself a drink, an alcoholic drink.

For a moment, Jack doubts that Frobisher will enter his study tonight but Lilith has no doubts, she has grown up around this type of man... Arrive home... Kiss the wife... Pour a drink... Go to study... Go through the post... Then a meal with the family. Frobisher is alone tonight so it will be drink then straight to study.

There is a soft sound from outside the study door then the door opens... Light from the hallway illuminates part of the room just enough for Jack and Lilith to ready their eyes for when Frobisher puts the study light on.

Frobisher steps into the study, flipping the switch on as he enters. The first thing he sees is Jack sitting in his chair. "What?! Who are you? How did you get in here? How dare you?" The questions tumble from his mouth while his brain tries to catch up with the situation... His brain at first not registering who Jack is from the shock of finding someone in his house... Somewhere where he thought was safe... Somewhere with a top of the range security system. "Do you know who I am?" He says with the arrogance of fear.

Suddenly the door slams shut behind him, making him jump, knowing there is more than one intruder; visitor, he lets go of his glass in shock.

Lilith with her quick reflexes catches the glass and places it on the desk. "Naughty... We don't want the cleaner to come and find to much of a mess in the morning, do we?" Lilith purrs.

Frobisher opens and closes his mouth for a moment, still his brain trying to catch up with what is happening... He recognises Jack now... Realisation dawns on him... He is in trouble... Like many men of his standing being pompous and arrogant can cover the fear that is building just under the surface. "I will have you arrested for this intrusion." He hisses.

"Take a seat Frobisher." Jack orders.

"It is Mr. Frobisher to you." Says Frobisher, arrogantly. He tries to push passed Lilith back to the door.

As Frobisher puts his hand out for the door handle Lilith grabs his hand, twists it and pins his arm up his back, despite her smaller stature she manoeuvres Frobisher with ease to one of the two smaller chairs, shoving him back into it. "Sit down!" She orders.

"Careful Major." Says Jack. "We don't want to many unexplained marks on the body." He says with a cold glint in his eyes. Jack notices Frobisher throat moving as he swallows in fear.

"Sorry Captain... Just thinking of all those poor bastards this creep has ordered Dekker to kill, to make disappear or to destroy their lives in some other way." Says Lilith, not looking at Jack but watching Frobisher, watching as he nervously swallows.

"You forgot about them frightening and threatening your daughter. Threatening you and Torchwood." Says Jack, also with his eyes on Frobisher.

"Oh..." Lilith starts, bending forward closer to Frobisher. "I have not forgotten what they did to my daughter." She whispers with menace, playing the interrogation game... Intimidation, instilling fear, keeping the prisoner off balance with the flow of questioning and statements.

"I don't fancy your chances Frobisher." Says Jack.

Frobisher, though he has gone a little pale and his mouth has gone dry, his emotions are ranging from fear to anger and indignation at this invasion of his home, his treatment. His face starts to go red as the anger starts to numb the fear... He is untouchable... He is protected... He will have them disappear... He... "How dare you come here and threaten me? You have come into my home... My family will be back soon..." He says bluffing.

"He must think we are stupid." Says Lilith to Jack. She turns back to Frobisher. "Unlike you we are keeping your family out of your dirty dark little secrets at the moment." She says.

"We know your wife and daughters will not be back until tomorrow night... Does your wife know what you have done to get where you are today? Does she know who you work for?" Asks Jack leaning forward, placing his elbows on the desk.

"I... I work for the government." Says Frobisher, he wonders how much they know.

"Of course you do... On the surface." Says Lilith. "You know Dekker was most helpful in the end."

Frobisher's eyes open wide... Arrogant fear... "This is ridicules." He puffs. "I shall make sure you two never see the light of day again." He says angrily. He starts to get to his feet.

Lilith pushes him back in the chair. "Stay there!" She orders. "You just don't get it, do you? You are not the one calling the shots here."

"Oh wait Major... I think he thinks he is above us." Says Jack. "That he is safe from us."

"Oh you mean..." Starts Lilith... Keep the prisoner off balance, keep changing the flow. "Nobody has informed him of the change of power concerning Torchwood... So here he is thinking we are below him." Lilith smiles. "Poor little man, to be left out of this little bit of info. But then, that is because he does not have a high enough clearance! Do you think we should tell him? I mean those he is working for will not be finding out for at least another forty eight hours or at all if they are normal civilians, as he will be in no position to alert them." She says.

"Strange Dekker did not inform him of the change." Says Jack, finding it easy to work with Lilith. "Oh wait! He could not."

Frobisher looks back and forth between the pair. "You're insane." He breathes.

Lilith leans forwards towards Frobisher. "Aren't you just a little interested in what we are talking about? Or what has become of your lap dog? Have you not thought he could have rolled over and played dead for us; begged even?" Lilith says softly, a softer voice can be more menacing than a raised voice. She can see little beads of sweat forming on Frobisher's forehead, she feels his fear building. They need to break him so he cannot fall back on and hide behind his arrogance.

"Major, do you think we should tell him about Dekker first or about our promotion first?" Jack asks in a fake happy voice.

Frobisher stiffens in his seat. "Promotion?!" He says, unsure, he has received no memo about any promotion. The only recent memo he has received to do with Torchwood is about the tower being cleared on safety grounds for extraction of all things Torchwood left in the tower, to be carried out by Torchwood.

"Oh now we have his attention." Says Lilith. "You, little man, are in the presence of two of The Torchwood Institutes highest ranking Agents. Meet the newly appointed, by Her Majesty, leader of the Institute as a whole, Director Captain Jack Harkness."

Jack bows his head slightly to Frobisher. "And the Institutes new Chief Security Officer and my second in command in the field by Royal Appointment, Major Lilith Lethbridge-Stewart." Jack says indication to Lilith.

Frobisher now pales significantly.

"You thought Hartman was bad." Lilith hisses. Lilith does not miss the sudden flare in both males' auras... Now Frobisher is afraid and Jack was just reacting to being liken to Hartman. She cannot let Jack think she was likening him to Hartman on a personal level. "She was not a patch on us especially when one of our own is threatened by the likes of you and Dekker." She says. She sees Jack relax at her statement. She concentrates on Frobisher. "Have you heard from Dekker today? Has he reported in?"

Frobisher shakes his head trying to remember when he last heard from him. "Late Thursday afternoon."

"Well as you know he was going to Cardiff... After threatening my daughter, forcing me to meet him, Dekker went on to attack a very good friend of ours, who also happens to be the second in command of the day-to-day running of the Torchwood Institute. Then Dekker and I went for a little journey out across the Brecon Beacons." Says Lilith.

"And as you can see only the Major returned." Says Jack for good measure, he does not think they are going to get much out of Frobisher.

"You murdered an employee of the secret service?" Frobisher says, trying to put anger into his words but even to him the words come out at a higher pitch laced with fear.

"At the moment in time you should be worried about yourself." Says Jack, not correcting Frobisher on Dekker's fate.

"I shall take this to the top. I will complain to Her Majesty!" Says Frobisher squirming in the chair.

"Who do you think revoked Dekker's licence? Who do you think gave us permission to investigate and take you out of circulation with extreme prejudice?" Says Lilith. "You are a traitor to the crown. You and those you do the dirty work for are a danger to the World."

"Now tell us, who you are working for?" Says Jack.

Frobisher is now very afraid and starting to panic. "I... I don't know what you mean." He stutters.

"Lying..." Says Lilith as she sees his aura spike.

Frobisher swallows noticeably. Jack watches Frobisher's body language as he runs his tongue across his bottom lip... Sees the beads of sweat on Frobisher's forehead... His pupils flare... The clasping and unclasping of his hands.

"I work for the government." Frobisher says, trying to think straight.

"And who else?" Says Lilith.

"No one else." Says Frobisher, again his aura spikes.

"Liar!" Hisses Lilith.

"Perhaps we are going about this all wrong Major." Says Jack. "Perhaps we should use some of those drugs Dekker had with him... You did bring them with you, didn't you Major?"

"Oh yes Captain." Says Lilith, playing Jack's interrogation game. "It will be interesting to see if his reaction to the cocktail will be as violent as it was for Agent Jones... Not nice." She says. "Though I don't fancy Frobisher's chances as he is so much older... I don't know if his body can hand that sort of pain."

Frobisher tries to stand again, a strangled noise escapes form his lips. "Noo!" He mumbles.

Lilith pushes him back. "Don't move!" She says.

While Lilith deals with Frobisher, Jack picks up Frobisher's drink, a decision made. "Major, I think Frobisher needs his drink that he poured himself." He says passing it to her.

Lilith looks at Jack, senses... She hands Frobisher his drink.

Frobisher takes his drink with shaking hands and takes several large gulps of the golden liquid. In just those few gulps, he has downed more than half the drink. Then he notices Harkness with a smile on his face, a cold smile... Had they done something to his drink? No, he poured it and then it had sat on the desk in plan sight... No one touched it... Harkness only passed it across the desk. It tastes fine, still the smooth taste he expects from this thirty-year-old Whisky.

Lilith watches Jack watching Frobisher... She had not seen him but she had been keeping Frobisher in his chair, had he...?

Frobisher drains his drink... He wonders if... A division... Can he beat two military trained agents? He cannot just give in. He lets go of his glass as he goes to give it back to the Major, it starts to fall... He readies himself...

Lilith moves fast, catching the glass before it hits the floor. "Now that was really silly." She says, placing the glass back on the desk.

"We don't want any extra mess." Says Jack. "Your cleaner is going to have her hands full in the morning as it is."

Frobisher looks at Jack. "Why? What do you me... mean?" He says. Did he just struggle to form a simple word then? He is starting to feel a little warm... A little tired... No, he cannot sleep until he has put these two out!

Jack opens the top draw in the desk, to his right... Lying in the desk, on top of papers is a small handgun; a Smith & Wesson 'Pro'. Jack takes a handkerchief out of his coat pocket and using it he lifts the gun from the draw. He places it down on Frobisher's desk.

Frobisher starts to shake slightly. "Ar... Are you going to shoot me with my own gun?" He asks, his voice sounding hollow.

"Oh no." Replies Jack, standing. "You are going to shoot yourself with your own gun."

Frobisher begins to panic. "No!" He gasps. He tries to stand but his body does not want to respond.

Jack moves around the desk, he pulls Frobisher from the small chair. Jack manages to keep Frobisher on his feet and drags him around his desk to the large chair he had just vacated. He sits Frobisher in it. "Who are you working for?" Jack asks, looming over Frobisher.

Lilith gathers up their things knowing they will be leaving soon. She checks the room to make sure they have not left anything and that there is nothing out of place that shows that Frobisher has had visitors.

Frobisher struggles slightly but his body and his mind do not want to respond. He hears the question. "Don't know." He answers with a slur... That is not right, he cannot be drunk...

"Why don't you know?" Jack asks, the retcon he had slipped into Frobisher's drink when he passed it to Lilith is starting to take effect; working fast... Well it is a high dose.

Frobisher looks a little confused for a moment, while his brain processes the information; part of him knows he should not say anything but part of him says he has to answer. "We of the outer... The outer members never meet... the inner mem... members." He stumbles over the words, trying to fight but... "Even the outer members work in small modules or in pairs, never knowing or meeting all the outer members."

"So Dekker was one of your little module, who else? We want name, rank and job." Lilith says moving to the other side of Dekker.

Frobisher tries to not answer but it is as if his mouth; his voice has a will of its own. "L... Lacy Morris... Human... Human Resources... Tor... Torchwood 1. De... Deceased."

Lilith takes out a notepad and pen from her combat. She writes the information down for future investigation.

"Continue. Who else?" Says Jack.

"Chris Lloyd... Torchwood 3, medic... Deceased." Says Frobisher, still trying to fight... His brain trying to feed only the deceased members but...

"That information is more than twelve years old, a Hoix broke his neck." Says Jack, remembering Chris. "Current information, now!" He says starting to get a little annoyed with Frobisher.

"Markus Farmer... Torchwood 1. Archives... Hmm..." Frobisher says, he knows that Markus survived the Battle of Canary Wharf. "And is possibly still active but not with me."

Lilith continues to write the information down, putting an exclamation mark next to Markus's name as someone to trace.

Frobisher screws his face up at his slip of information but he cannot fight it any longer. "General Lance Martin... UNIT. Victor Moss... Home Office. Commander Bernie Bushell, communications with NATO." He says, slipping further down in his seat. "David Clark, an IT specialist in encrypting and decrypting for MI5. That is all in my core module."

"How do you communicate with the inner members?" Lilith asks.

Jack places a sheet of paper in front of Frobisher and using his handkerchief again, place one of Frobisher's pens with it... They cannot have an unknown set of fingerprints appearing if the police investigate.

"We... I... A man in a dark suit... Only known him as Charlie... He comes to me or Dekker or rings us... Never the other way around." Replies Frobisher.

"How many members are there?" Lilith asks.

"Don't... Don't know..." Replies Frobisher.

"How are members recruited?" Asks Lilith.

"Different ways... A member knows someone who has expressed certain views or a person in a key position is approached they are either bought, pressurised or threatened into joining." Replies Frobisher.

"Do you have any useful information?" Says Jack, getting a little annoyed with Frobisher, he expected Frobisher to have access to more information. "What do you actually know about your lot?"

Frobisher sits up slightly. "There will come a time soon, when there will be one World Government." Says Frobisher almost like it is a rehearsed piece. "It will be made up of the superior races; those that are not afraid to push the boundaries. Those who are not afraid to use the alien artefacts or knowledge that comes to Earth, so we will be ahead of the game when we take our place amongst the stars."

"Really? Well not in your life time and not your lot." Says Jack, knowing Earth's history... Well several possible histories!

"Superior races? So superior that even you are not suitable; not worthy to be in with the inner members." Says Lilith. "I wonder why that is? How long have you worked for them?" She says leaning over him, forcing him back down in his chair.

"I... I... from university." Says Frobisher now doubting his place.

"Such a long time. Why do you think you are not worthy of joining the inner members?" Jack asks.

"I... I don't know... All the work I have done... I don't know." Frobisher stutters, his eyes glazing over.

"I think you do." Says Jack, in a near whisper. "You are just not worthy." Jack wonders just how well established this group are. How long have they been going? They sound like another group that he came a crossed, infiltrated for Torchwood during the Second World War "How long has this little group of your been going?" He asks.

"A... A long time but they are break away of several far older fraternities." Replies Frobisher, now completely under the control of the high dose of retcon. "Every so often through out history parts of the core surface, playing their part in history. Tipping the balance in their favour, wiping out those that pose a threat to us. Building on the power base, infiltrating different areas of power... Feeding the masses with mindless TV, so people do not ask to many questions, don't notice to many things, to distract them from what is really going on. We have had a hand in removing most of the Royal houses. There are many whispers about us, usually under other names or under other fronts that we use."

"So why are you not up higher? Why are you still on the outside?" Says Lilith.

"I don't know. All the work I have done for them..." Says Frobisher, wondering why he is not higher up... Doubting.

"They are using you." Says Lilith.

"You are not worthy. You are nothing to them." Says Jack.

"You even had your lover killed because he did not fit into their plans." Lilith says in a near whisper.

"No! They order it." Frobisher says. "Dekker was given the orders directly from the inner members... I had not say."

"You are pathetic; weak." Says Jack. "He was your lover."

"They could not have me have a scandal... I was one of their people in government." Replies Frobisher.

Jack looks up at Lilith. "Can you do a quick sweep of the house again; make sure we have not over-looked anything while I finish off here?" He says. He is not going to let Frobisher go to sleep, he has used the retcon to get answers, to destabilise his mind and make it susceptible to suggestion.

"Yes Jack." Replies Lilith, picking up the backpack. She knows Jack is setting up Frobisher to take his own life. Though she wonders who was actually in charge of this small outer group... Frobisher or Dekker? Was Dekker higher up than Frobisher realised? She leaves the study without another word or thought for Frobisher's end... She cannot! She looks around the house again.

Jack gets Frobisher to write a letter apologising to his family but declaring he is still in love with his murdered lover... That over the years it has eaten away at him. How his lover's death has gradually worn him down; his guilt. That he still loves him and can no longer go on with the lie.

Frobisher has tears running down his face. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry." He mumbles as he writes.

Lilith comes back but only to as far as the study door. "Ok Jack, nothing else here." She says.

Jack looks back at the once arrogant Frobisher. "You will give us five minutes to leave. Then you will join your lover." He says. "You know what to do."

Frobisher looks at the gun, already in his hand and nods.

Jack leaves the study and closes the door. He joins Lilith in the hallway and then they leave the house via the front door, leaving the door on the latch. On alert, they head towards the large gates in case any neighbour is about.

Lilith looks as far as she can out into the avenue to make sure no one is about as they do not want to be seen coming out of Frobisher's. "Clear!" She says.

Jack operates his Vortex Manipulator, the gates slowly open. The pair slip through the gap and Jack makes the gates shudder in protest as he over-rides them with the command to shut again before fully opening.

Lilith continues to look around the environment, checking but this private suburban avenue seems devoid of life.

Jack and Lilith walk along towards where they left the People Carrier. Jack looks down at Lilith, her face vacant of any telling emotion but he knows she is waiting...

Suddenly there is a muffled bang... A single gun shot!

For a few seconds, Jack sees Lilith blinks rapidly then her face goes blank again, with a strong barrier around herself, a shell that Jack can physically feel, making his skin tingle. "Lilith?" He starts.

"Fine Jack." Replies Lilith without Jack saying more. She suddenly stops, looks at Jack and gives him a slight smile. "Yes, that was a Ianto fine... Which means _fine._ We will cope and carry on."

"Ok Major." Says Jack. He presses a button on his Vortex Manipulator, which results in Frobisher's security alarm going off.

Lilith looks at Jack questioningly.

"I really do not want his cleaner to find him in the morning like that." Jack says simply.

Lilith gives him a slight nod in agreement at his action.

Jack offers Lilith his arm. Lilith looks at his arm, looks up into Jack's blue eyes then slips her arm around his offered arm. They continue along the avenue in a relaxed stroll, no point drawing attention to themselves if anyone should coming walking along.

As they get to the People Carrier, a siren can be heard heading their way. The pair quickly get into their vehicle just as a police car shoots passed them, safely hidden behind the heavily tinted windows.

Jack watches in the rear view mirror as the police car pulls up outside... Mrs. Frobisher's residence.

Lilith removes her gloves.

Jack watches as two police officers get out the car and move to the closed gates... He operates his Vortex Manipulator again this time opening the gates for the police, by the time they find Frobisher they will not question about the gates opening. The police officers disappear through the gates.

"Come on Harkness... Stop checking out the coppers." Says Lilith.

Jack grins and starts up the People Carrier. "I was not checking out the boys in blue." He says, seeing Lilith's comment for what it is, her drawing a line under this part of the mission.

"Yer right, I believe you, not." Says Lilith with a slight smile.

Jack slowly pulls away from parking so as not to draw attention to them. "Why would I check them out when I have you sitting right next to me to _check out_ and my beautiful Welshman back at base, waiting for me?" Says Jack.

"Why indeed?" Says Lilith. "Mind on the road Captain." She says, leaning back in her seat. She activates her comms, putting in a call to Ianto... It rings once. "Mr. Jones we are clear of our location." She says.

_"Ok Major. Can you remind Jack that his contact is on his way with the data gathered from his location?" Ianto asks._

"Yes Mr. Jones. We will be back in just over an hour or sooner with the Captain's level of driving." Says Lilith.

"Hey, nothing wrong with my driving." Says Jack with a pout.

_"I bet he is pouting now." _Says Ianto to Lilith.

"Correct Mr. Jones. You know him so well." Says Lilith. "Anyway, we will see you soon."

_"Ok Major. Bye." _Says Ianto.

Lilith ends the call. "Mr. Jones says to remind you about your contact, that he will be arriving with the data from the other location." Says Lilith to Jack.

"Ok. We need to get back to Cardiff so I can send Gwen and Rhys home before my contact gets there." Says Jack. "I want to introduce you to my contact... Vincent."

"He is an alien, isn't he?" Says Lilith, guessing why Jack is being protective of him.

"Yes, he fell through the rift about twenty years ago. He is from a different planet, a different galaxy and a different time." Replies Jack, driving through the dark roads, heading back towards the M4. "I tried to find his correct time and location but the rift is very volatile and part of my Vortex manipulator is damaged so that could not help. I managed to keep him hidden from Torchwood until he was strong enough for me to set him up somewhere... The rift can put a strain on a body if you are not protected."

"So you helped him settle into Earth's society. So I take it he is from a peaceful race?" Lilith asks.

"Yes... I already knew the race... They can change their appearance so... Well he can blend in well... I... I have helped many keep hidden from Torchwood, especially Torchwood 1. Then when I took over Torchwood 3 it was even easier." Says Jack.

"Gwen does not know?" Lilith asks.

"No... I did not think her... suitable to keep my secret." Says Jack. "Many of those I help are very shy, even highly strung but peaceful... as a rule. There was no one to help me but I was determined to help them. While I was away Ianto kept them safe, kept my secret."

"So we have an underground alien population as well as the Weevils?" Lilith asks, trying to clarify what Jack is telling her.

"Yes. As my second, my security chief and my friend, you need to know... I want you to know. Ianto or I will introduce you slowly to them just in case a problem ever arises... We sometimes get some disturbances or a visiting alien has got in under our radar and has caused problems." Jack pauses; he gives Lilith a quick glance, trying to gauge her reaction. He hopes he has gauged her right... He also wants to prove... "Lilith not all aliens are bad."

Lilith gives Jack a slight smile. "I know Jack." She knows he is showing her that trust they spoke about. "Like Ianto, I promise, as your friend, not as Torchwood, I will protect them, as well." She says.

Jack gives her a slight nod and starts to speed up as they enter the traffic on the M4.

Lilith knows Jack suffered at the hands of early Torchwood and that is why in part he helps the aliens who are not a threat. "Do you consider yourself as alien, Jack?" Lilith asks.

For a moment Jack does not know how to answer the question. "Technically I am an alien but I am human... ish. I mean the human gene has improved itself; adapted itself by my time, as the human race spreads out from here in Earth's future to help with deep space travel and all the different planetary conditions... This is so... so liberating." He says shocked. "I have only talked to Ianto like this in all my time on Earth. You are so refreshing."

"I feel honoured Jack." Says Lilith. "So I actually insulted you when I said about you not being human but humanoid when we first met? What I should have said was you are non-Terran but human."

"Technically, yes but I did not feel insulted... I have been called far worse." Replies Jack, remembering all the insults that early Torchwood called him, all those ex-lovers and friend who turned against him when they found out he is different or he left them before they found out how different he is. Then there was The Master, who every timed he killed him, scream at him for being a _freak, _never using his name all ways calling him freak. Even The Doctor called him wrong which hurt... '_Just looking at you Jack... That's why I left you behind...'_ Jack shivers slightly. The only other person to call him a name that means anything to him and he could not disagree with, was Ianto, when he called him a monster.

Lilith can feel some of Jack's pain, so she knows she needs to change the direction of the conversation. "What about Mickey as he will be in The Hub?" She asks, though she believes Jack has no problem with Mickey being around with an alien visiting, again like her, Mickey is more loyal to Jack than Torchwood.

"Mickey is no problem... If I ask him to make himself scarce he will without a load of questions." Jack replies. "He has had plenty of experience... He will not freak out over aliens living on Earth or be loud or over the top like Gwen has been known to do."

"Good... I think Ianto and I will keep Mickey." Lilith says with a grin.

Jack laughs. "You Major, are terrible." He says as he slows his speed down as they approach the Cardiff turn off from the M4. He weaves the People Carrier through the cities dark streets down towards the bay and their car park.

Once they are parked, Lilith grabs the backpack off the back seat. She and Jack enter their base and go down to the main part of The Hub.

As soon as they enter, Ianto hands them a mug of coffee each.

"Thank you Ianto." Says Lilith.

"You ok?" Ianto asks Lilith quietly, his question meaning so much more than those two words. "It has already been on the news." He says to the pair. "Suicide, no suspicious circumstances, not to do with his political life but his private life."

Lilith takes a sip of her coffee before answering Ianto. Then nods. "Fine. Thank you Ianto." She replies.

Jack leans into Ianto. "That is your fine." He says.

"Of course it is, Sir." Replies Ianto, dryly.

Gwen comes over, her arms folded. "You killed him!" She says. "What happened to '_chat_'?" She looks at jack, challenging him, doing the finger movements to emphasise the word chat.

"We did not kill Frobisher... He pulled the trigger himself." Says Jack. He notices out the corner of his eye Lilith flinch very slightly.

Rhys is sitting on the old sofa, drinking his coffee, he is a little bemused at his wife's actions, her attitude; her words.

Mickey is at his workstation ignoring the situation, just concentrating on his work... Must be a techie thing, as Tosh use to manage to shut out both Gwen and Owen when she wanted.

"And it was you who said '_a chat_' first." Says Jack, copying Gwen's finger actions on the word chat. "The man was very dangerous to us and Earth's security." Jack turns from Gwen. "Lilith, can you lock those files and memory stick in the bottom draw of the blue filling cabinet, please?" He asks, giving her his key for the cabinet.

"Yes Captain." Replies Lilith, heading off to Jack's office.

"Are we not going to go through what information you got from Frobisher then?" Gwen asks, interested in what they might have uncovered. What she does not know about Torchwood; the dirt.

"No, we are not." Replies Jack. "That will only be down to Ianto and Lilith to do."

"But you said, he was a threat to us, surely we have a right to know?" Says Gwen with a slight whine.

Rhys, Mickey and Ianto all give an internal groan and wince at Gwen's attitude.

"You work for Torchwood, right does not come into it." Says Jack. "Most of the data recovered does not concern you, as it seems to be before your time and above your security clearance... Now..." Jack makes a show of looking at his watch. "I think it is time you let your lovely husband take you home."

Rhys stands... He wonders if his wife is always like this...

"But Jack..." Starts Gwen.

"Go home Gwen. Tomorrow I shall want you to go through all Frobisher's known associates, friends and family." Says Jack, knowing that should keep her away from the more secret, sensitive information.

"Oh... Ok Jack." Replies Gwen, seeing what Jack wants her to do as important. Also she sees him being thoughtful about her life outside Torchwood, her relationship with Rhys. She goes back to her workstation and closes down her computer.

Rhys takes his mug through to the kitchen and places it in the dishwasher then returns to the main area.

Jack and Ianto are standing together talking quietly. Lilith comes back down the metal stairs from Jack's office.

"Major?" Rhys calls out.

"Yes Rhys." Replies Lilith joining him.

"I have done you and Jack some sandwiches up as you did not get anything to eat. They are in the fridge." Says Rhys.

Lilith smiles. "Thank you." She says. "How far did you get with the floor?"

"I have finished laying the hard floor, so tomorrow I can start on the vinyl covering." Replies Rhys.

"Great... Thank you for your hard work Rhys." Says Lilith.

Gwen comes over and joins them... No, she is not jealous...

Lilith looks at Gwen; she can still see Gwen is a little upset after her little altercation with Jack. "Gwen, when do you want to see that film?" Lilith asks.

Gwen smiles, she had forgotten because Lilith seemed... well, didn't seem interested really. "Well it is on for another week, so whenever we can sweet talk Jack into letting us off together for a few hours." She replies.

"Well how about we try for either tomorrow or Monday evening?" Says Lilith.

"Yes, that's great." Gwen says with a smile. "That all right with you love." She says to Rhys.

"If it gets me out of going to see some fluffy girlie film, yes." Replies Rhys.

Mickey grins to himself as he hears their conversation... The Major doing something girlie... Jack will be paying for that... He sees Lilith's action/sacrifice as taking the sting out of Jack's words, orders and direction... Lilith is good at reading people, deflecting people, dealing with people, getting the best out of them even though she says she is not a people person... She is still a commander of men(people).

Jack looks up from talking to Ianto as he sees Gwen and Rhys ready to go. "We will see you tomorrow." He says to Gwen and Rhys. "Gwen keep your phone on though and I will see you about mid day tomorrow." He is intentionally hurrying them on their way.

"Oh a Sunday morning lying." Says Gwen, with a smile. "We are off before Jack changes his mind." She says, linking arms with Rhys. "Night guys."

"Night." Says Jack.

"Have a nice night." Says Ianto.

"Good night." Says Lilith to them.

"Night." Says Mickey. He is sure Jack and his two seconds seem to want to hurry Gwen out of the Hub for some reason.

Rhys and Gwen head out through the cogged door.

"How long before our guest arrives?" Jack asks Ianto.

"About another hour or so." Replies Ianto.

"This is enough time for Lilith and I to have something to eat." Says Jack.

"Rhys did you some sandwiches." Says Ianto.

"They are in the fridge." Says Lilith.

"That is good of him." Says Jack.

"Well if you and the Major would like to make yourself comfortable on the sofa, I shall bring them over to you." Says Ianto.

"Ok my sweet." Says Jack.

Lilith and Jack go to the sofa. They sit side by side. Ianto returns with a tray holding a plate of sandwiches and two small plates with two bottles of water.

"What did Rhys put in the sandwiches?" Lilith asks.

"Ham and cheese." Replies Ianto, placing the plates on the small coffee table in front of sofa. He then starts to moves away.

Jack hand grabs Ianto's wrist gently. "Stay." He says softly.

Ianto nods and sits next to Jack.

"Mickey!" Jack calls out.

"Yes boss?" Mickey calls back from his workstation.

"Come and join us, take a break." Says Jack.

Mickey walks over to them.

"Pull a chair over Mickey." Says Jack.

Mickey wheels over one of the computer chairs and sits next to Lilith. For the next hour, the four Torchwood agents talk about everything from music to football and rugby.


End file.
